Les Défis De Verger
by Nick-West
Summary: Traduction de l'histoire 'The Challenges Of Verger' de Blue Bongo et suite de 'Le Chemin Jusqu'au Sommet'. Après les évènements sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante, Sacha se dirige vers la région Verger, avec Flora à ses côtés, pour essayer de devenir le champion. Une tâche qui pourrait s'avérer plus difficile qu'il le croit.
1. Le Départ

Chapitre 1. Le Départ.

* * *

"Cet endroit ne semble plus le même." Remarqua Sacha, alors qu'il termina de ranger ces derniers objets de sa chambre d'hôtel dans son sac. "En fait, je me suis installé ici peu à peu, au cours du dernier mois."

"Pourquoi serait-ce le cas?" Répondit Nightmare, alors qu'il s'allongea sur le lit. "Tu prends les choses, tu les mets de côté, ensuite quelqu'un d'autre prend le relais."

Il ria, alors qu'il finit de parler.

"C'est le cycle de la vie."

"Ne me parle pas du cycle de la vie." Marmonna Sacha. "Tu es un spectre. Qu'est-ce que tu y connais au cycle de la vie?"

"Sûrement plus que toi." Répondit Nightmare. "Tu le sais, puisque je suis plus âgé que tu peux l'imaginer."

"Je croyais que tu avais environ 100 ans." Dit Sacha.

Nightmare se dégonfla clairement.

"Ouais." Marmonna-t-il. "Je le suis."

Il lança un oreiller dans les airs.

"Tu dois vraiment me chercher, pas vrai?" Grogna-t-il, en le désintégrant avec une Ball'Ombre. "Toujours à faire ce que tu veux sur mon feu de joie. En train de ruiner mes moments."

"Cesse de détruire les oreillers." Avertit Sacha, alors que Pikachu traîna le sac de la toilette jusque dans sa chambre. "Va aider Pikachu."

"Qu'est-ce que je suis?" Dit indignement Nightmare. "Un Camerupt ordinaire?"

"Non, tu es un Ectoplasma spécial à qui je demande de prêter main forte à Pikachu." Répondit Sacha, avec résignation.

Nightmare soupira, avant de rouler.

Sacha se leva, et regarda l'Ectoplasma shiny qui faisait semblant de dormir.

"Écoute, Nightmare." Dit-il, en s'asseyant sur le lit à côté de lui. "Il faut parler."

* * *

Faith Montgomery entra dans le quartier général des G-mens, et constata qu'il était presque vide.

Seul Bastien était encore là, et il prenait ses effets personnels avec lui.

"Nous déménageons?" Demanda Faith.

"Ouais." Répondit Bastien, sans se retourner. "Maintenant que le CCP est terminé, nous n'avons plus à rester sur cette Île désormais."

Il jeta son calendrier dans un sac, et le hissa sur son épaule.

"Nous repartons tous vers nos régions individuelles pour poursuivre les Coppingers. Je repars vers Hoenn avec Spectra et Norman."

"Il y a des Coppingers dans les autres régions?" Demanda Faith.

Bastien se retourna.

"Ouais, mais la plus grande concentration d'entre eux se trouve à Verger."

Il rit de lui-même.

"Soit vigilante."

"J'y compte bien." Répondit Faith. "Toi aussi."

Bastien commença à partir.

"Je dois y aller." Dit-il. "Le bateau qui repart vers l''Île Valencia part bientôt, et je dois attraper un bateau pour Myokara là-bas."

"Fait un bon voyage." Répondit Faith.

Bastien sourit.

"Tu ne dois pas te diriger vers Verger?"

"Oui." Dit Faith. "J'ai emballé mes affaires, et je suis justement en train de tuer le temps."

"La plupart des G-mens ont déjà quitté les lieux." Lui dit Bastien. "Les Génies Extrêmes ont mit les voiles se matin, tandis qu'Adrien et Spectra ont dû être séparés en se débattant et en hurlant."

* * *

Sacha, Pikachu, Flora et Nightmare étaient debout sur les quais, tandis que le bateau s'éloigna.

"Au revoir!" Crièrent-ils.

"Au revoir!" Cria Pierre, alors qu'il envoya la main depuis le pont supérieur du bateau.

"À plus!" Hurlèrent Ondine et Régis.

"Bon voyage!" Dirent Silver et Délia.

"Soyez prudent!" Cria le Professeur Chen.

Alors que le bateau disparu dans la distance, Nightmare ria.

"Et maintenant?"

"Nous allons à Verger." Répondit Sacha.

"PikaChuPika!"

"Ah Verger." Rit Nightmare. "Mon ancien terrain."

"À quel point ai-je dit que tu venais." Répondit Sacha, en se moquant sérieusement.

Nightmare sembla un peu honteux.

"N'as-tu pas besoin d'un guide?"

"De la façon dont tu l'as dit." Rit Flora. "Tu ne rodes que dans une ruelle à Vermeilla."

Nightmare toussa.

Sacha sourit, et se pencha par la suite aux côtés de Nightmare.

"Tu veux venir avec moi à Verger?"

Nightmare sourit.

"Vas-y alors." Dit-il. "Je ne fais rien d'autre."

"Qui emmènes-tu?" Demanda Flora. "Tu sais, quels Pokémons?"

Sacha se leva.

"Eh bien, Pikachu et Nightmare." Dit-il. "Et également Griknot. Ainsi, si je veux attraper quelque chose de nouveau, alors je le pourrais, Mais si j'ai besoin de l'un de mes autres Pokémons, alors j'appellerai pour eux."

Sacha regarda dans la direction vers laquelle le bateau était partit.

"C'est ce que je ferais."

"Je ne prends que Brasegali, Tortank et Airmure." Dit Flora. "J'ignore s'il y a des concours à Verger, mais peut-être que j'attraperais quelque chose là-bas."

"Hé, qu'est-il arrivé à cet Hippodocus?"

"J'ai oublié à ce propos." Avoua Flora. "Il est probablement dans la serre...Oh non!"

"Qui y a-t-il?" Demanda Sacha.

"Il est probablement dans la...Ah, ce n'est sûrement rien." Dit Flora.

Sacha regarda sa montre. Il l'avait prise il y a quelques années à Charbourg, tout en perfectionnant ses compétences de combat dans les mines là-bas.

"Nous devrions sans doute nous diriger vers l'autre bateau." Dit-il. "Parce que je suis impatient de commencer à gagner des badges!"

Sacha regarda Nightmare par la suite.

"Je t'amène mais pour certaines conditions." Dit-il.

Nightmare tira la langue comme réponse.

"Un." Dit Sacha. "Tu ne ne prends pas le large au beau milieu de la nuit, et tu n'accumules pas les énormes factures."

Nightmare rit. "Combien de fois ai-je fais ça en fait?"

"Au moins une." Commenta Flora.

"Euh...Non." Répondit Nightmare. "Oubliez ça."

Sacha céda.

"Bon alors, juste pour essayer d'être un peu moins odieux, continuons à peu près ce que nous organisions avant."

"Quoi, est-ce que je peux passer la totalité du temps en dehors de ma Pokéball excepté lors d'un match?"

"Oui." Soupira Sacha. "De plus..."

"Génial!"

Nightmare disparut immédiatement.

"Je veux que tu m'écoutes lors d'un match." Termina Sacha, plutôt maladroitement.

Flora rit.

"C'est le pinacle de ton autorité." Commenta-t-elle.

"Ah, je vais faire en sorte que Nightmare ai une totale confiance en moi un jour."

* * *

Il avait renvoyé Simiabraz, Lucario et Jungko à Jacky, laissant trois emplacements vides à sa ceinture. Les Pokémons qu'il avait utilisés lors de la finale.

Alors que Pikachu était assis sur le comptoir, Nightmare se cura les dents et Griknot sembla un peu surpris, Sacha savait qu'il était prêt à tout ce que Verger pourrait lui réserver.

Flora remania également ses Pokémons pour Verger, debout à un PC à travers la pièce. Alors que Sacha termina de faire ce qu'il faisait, il se retourna et la regarda taper et parler à celui qui était à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Alors qu'elle se déconnecta, elle prit une Pokéball dans sa main.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Se demanda Sacha.

Flora rit. "Je voulais voir de quoi mon Hippodocus était vraiment capable."

Elle lança la Pokéball dans les airs.

"Hippodocus!"

"Ça ne va pas bien finir." Murmura Nightmare. "Envoyer un Hippodocus dans un bâtiment surpeuplé empeste la stupidité."

Sacha le poussa.

"Quand es-tu devenu la voix de la raison?"

"Entre en scène!"

L'Hippodocus de Flora apparut dans le hall du Centre Pokémon.

Nightmare était sur le point de disparaître peu à peu dans le sol, avant que Sacha l'arrête.

"Où crois-tu aller comme ça?" Demanda-t-il.

Nightmare secoua la tête, alors que Hippodocus rugit de colère, effrayant plusieurs personnes.

Il commença à errer à travers le hall, grognant à quiconque s'approcha à proximité.

"C'est quoi le problème avec cet Hippodocus?" Demanda quelqu'un. "Il semble un peu confus."

"C'est la première fois que je l'appelle." Avoua Flora. "Je l'ai attrapé il y a quelques semaines, et..."

Hippodocus rugit de colère, et fonça vers la porte.

Flora grimaça, alors que son Pokémon s'écrasa à travers les portes en verre clair, et les brisa en mille morceaux.

"Il est furieux, maintenant." Commenta le dresseur qui s'était enquis d'Hippodocus.

"Tu crois?" Remarqua ironiquement Nightmare.

Flora commença à courir après son Pokémon enragé, ne voulant pas qu'il blesse quelqu'un.

Sacha la suivit à contrecœur. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aller courir après un Hippodocus déchaîné, mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas voir Flora le faire toute seule.

Il leva une Pokéball, et rappela Griknot.

Pikachu sauta sur son épaule, et ils étaient partis.

"Aller Nightmare!" Hurla Sacha, alors que son Ectoplasma commença à traînasser autour.

* * *

"Hippodocus!" Cria Flora, alors qu'il courra vers un distributeur automatique et l'écrasa dans la ferraille.

Sacha la rattrapa.

"Au moins je n'ai pas ce problème avec Nightmare." Ajouta-t-il. "Il est peut-être casse-pied, mais il ne détruit pas les choses."

"Ha ha." Répondit Flora, alors qu'elle éleva la Pokéball d'Hippodocus. "Retour!"

Le rayon lumineux rouge éclata de la Pokéball, et aspira Hippodocus à l'intérieur.

Sacha ria.

"C'était une belle petite distraction." Dit-il.

Flora haussa les épaules, alors qu'elle mit la Pokéball dans son sac.

"Alors il a besoin d'un peu d'entraînement." Commenta-t-elle.

Sacha regarda autour.

"Nous ferions mieux de filer." Dit-il. " Nous ne devrions pas essayer d'expliquer ceci."

Il faisait allusion à la distributrice automatique écrasée.

"Ouais, allons-nous en." Répondit Flora.

* * *

Les quatre d'entre eux se dirigèrent vers les quais, où ils prendraient le bateau pour les emmener à la région Verger.

"Je me demande de quoi ça a l'air." Murmura Flora.

"Quoi, Verger?"

"Toutes les régions sont si différentes. Les villes de Johto sont industrielles, celles d'Hoenn sont plus naturelles."

Flora se tourna vers Nightmare.

"De quoi a l'air Verger?"

Nightmare haussa les épaules.

"Selon toi, je passe la plupart de mon temps à Verger dans une ruelle à Vermeilla." Répondit-il. "Maintenant, tu veux mon opinion."

Sacha sourit en voyant la silhouette du bateau à l'horizon.

"Nous y sommes presque!" Dit-il, en commençant à courir. "Le dernier arrivé est un Flagadoss!"

Flora rit, alors qu'elle commença à courir après lui.

Nightmare soupira, et disparut dans le sol.

* * *

Jim Jacobs venait de faire son chemin vers le bateau, en pensant à ce qu'il avait à faire.

_Je dois l'arrêter. Pas seulement pour me venger, mais parce que c'est la bonne chose à faire. Tout de même la vengeance est toujours mieux servie froide._

Il rejeta presque instantanément la pensée. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'organiser des pensées malveillantes contre quelqu'un, mais Claudia Coppinger lui avait tellement enlevé.

_Elle n'a peut-être pas tué ma sœur, mais elle est la raison pour laquelle Cynthia est morte. Je la déteste tellement. Si je la rencontre, je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire._

Jim se rappela qu'il était susceptible de rencontrer d'autres G-men à Verger, y compris Olly, Faith et Doug.

_Qui sait ce qui pourrait se produire si Olly la rencontre. Lui et Cynthia étaient en amour, et il a trouvé son corps. Les funérailles de Cynthia ont été dur, mais au moins ses Pokémons seront pris en charge par grand-mère._

Il pouvait se rappeler de la conversation qu'il avait eu vivement avec Olly la nuit précédente. Elle avait été presque aussi inconfortable que sa conversation avec Paul plus tard cette nuit.

_Il se dirigeait à travers les rues, lorsqu'il avait vu Paul qui revenait de la plage._

_"Tu vas nager en fin de soirée?" Demanda Jim._

_"Ha ha." Répondit Paul. "Non. J'avais simplement besoin de régler quelque chose."_

_"Comment ça c'est passé?" Demanda Jim._

_"Des résultats mitigés." Dit Paul._

_Paul mit par la suite ses mains dans ses poches._

_"J'imagine que notre rivalité est terminée." Dit-il._

_"Pardon?"_

_"Ouais." Répondit Paul. "J'ai trouvé une nouvelle vocation."_

_"Qui t'as engagé?" Demanda Jim. "Ils engagent au cirque?"_

_Paul rit._

_"Non, mais s'ils le font, je te le ferais savoir."_

_Jim sourit, malgré lui-même._

_"Je pars à Verger demain matin." Dit-il. "Qu'en est-il de toi?"_

_Paul rit._

_"Tu as devant toi le nouveau membre de la Ligue Extrême."_

_Jim rit._

_"Ils ont vraiment du gratter le fond du baril."_

Il était toujours perdu dans ses pensées, alors qu'il se dirigea vers le bateau, lorsqu'il entendit le bruit des gens qui courent.

Jim se retourna brusquement, en prenant presque instantanément une position défensive.

Il se détendit, lorsqu'il vit que c'était Sacha et Flora.

Les deux s'arrêtèrent, alors qu'ils l'approchèrent.

"Hé, Jim." Dit Sacha. "Tu vas à Verger?"

"Ouais." Répondit Jim. "Je compte devenir le champion."

Sacha renifla.

"Tu rêves." Dit-il. "Un seul dresseur va devenir champion, et c'est moi."

Jim rit.

"Continue à penser cela, Sacha."

* * *

Il n'y avait pas vraiment que beaucoup de gens qui montèrent à bord du bateau à Verger, Faith s'en rendit compte, alors qu'elle monta l'escalier pour monter à bord.

_À moins qu'il y ai plusieurs bateaux. Ça serait plus logique. De cette façon, il n'y aurait pas beaucoup de dresseurs qui convergent vers un domaine dans un court espace du temps._

Faith se sentit assez béate de réfléchir à cela, lorsque son téléphone cellulaire sonna.

Elle l'ouvrit.

"Bonjour." Dit-elle.

"Yo Faith." Répondit une voix familière à l'autre boute de la ligne. Une voix qui la faisait sentir chaude à l'intérieur.

"Salut Élias." Répondit-elle. "Où es-tu?"

"Je suis rentré à la maison à Sinnoh pour quelques mois, avant de tenter le défi Verger." Répondit son petit ami. "Je ne me sens pas d'attaque pour un voyage en ce moment. Tu sais, à cause des brûlures."

Faith se souvint de ce qui était arrivé à Élias. Il avait été sadiquement torturé et était maintenant gravement brûlé d'un côté de son corps. Elle avait été attristée par les événements, et était allé rejoindre les G-mens pour essayer de traquer la salope qui lui avait fait cela.

"Je comprends." Répondit Faith. "Ne t'ennuies simplement pas trop de moi."

Élias rit.

"Je vais essayer." Dit-il. "Ne fais simplement rien de stupide."

"Je ne peux pas te promettre cela." Répondit Faith. "Mais si je vois un Tauros sauvage, je fais demi-tour."

"Merci." Plaisanta Élias. "Je te verrais un jour dans l'avenir."

Elle se sentit un peu triste qu'Élias n'allait pas être là, alors qu'elle raccrocha.

"Eh bien." Murmura-t-elle. "Quelque chose à espérer."

* * *

**Et voilà. Le premier chapitre de la suite de l'histoire Chemin Jusqu'au Sommet.**

**J'ai décidé de commencé la traduction aujourd'hui pour célébrer la sortie de Call Of Duty Black Ops 2.**

**Une fois de plus, c'est à Blue Bongo que revient le mérite.**


	2. Une Vue D'un Bateau

Chapitre 2. Une Vue D'un Bateau.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha et Flora se sont dirigés vers le bateau qui levait l'ancre en direction de la région Verger._

* * *

Sacha, Flora et Jim montèrent à bord du Wave Hopper qui se dirige vers Verger. Ils remarquèrent immédiatement qu'il ne semblait pas y avoir beaucoup de gens à bord.

"C'est bizarre." Remarqua Flora. "Je croyais qu'il y aurait plus de gens."

"N'oublie pas." Lui rappela Jim. "Il y a eu des bateaux qui se sont dirigés vers Verger ces derniers jours. Ainsi, la plupart des dresseurs qui voulaient y aller sont peut-être déjà partis."

"C'est vrai." Dit Sacha, alors que Nightmare se promener dans une foule de gens. "Nous sommes resté plus longtemps pour les funérailles."

"Hé, je suis resté moi aussi." Répondit Jim. "Noland était un gars génial. Aimé de plusieurs gens."

"Alors, où est-ce que l'on accoste?" Demanda Flora, alors que le bateau commença à bouger.

"J'imagine que je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé." Avoua Sacha. "Je crois que j'étais habitué que ce soit Pierre qui nous dise où..."

"Ce bateau se dirige vers Sycomorama." Répondit Jim, alors qu'il éleva un guide. "Eh bien, une rivière à proximité que l'on peut prendre vers le haut pour se rendre à Sycomorama."

"Où est-ce que tu as eu ça?" Demanda Sacha.

"Il y a un gars qui les vendaient." Dit Jim. "Aussitôt que nous sommes montés à bord. Il a sauté devant nous en criant qu'il avait des guides à vendre. Il c'est plus ou moins, par la suite, écrasé dans nos nez, et nous a suivi jusqu'à ce que la sécurité l'ai empêché de monter à bord."

Sacha lui lança un regard perplexe, alors que Nightmare commença à essayer de soutirer de l'argent d'un dresseur qui était seul.

"Nightmare!" Cria Sacha. "Arrête de faire ça!"

Il se retourna vers Jim.

"Tu ne sonnes pas une cloche ici."

Jim secoua la tête, et regarda Flora.

"Est-il toujours aussi nonchalant?"

Flora soupira.

"La plupart du temps, oui."

"Hé!" Protesta Sacha. "Je ne suis pas nonchalant!"

Jim rit.

"Ton Griknot mange ton pied." Dit-il, en faisant référence au sol.

Sacha sauta soudainement douloureusement, alors qu'il réalisa qu'il y avait une douleur brûlante dans son pied.

Griknot était en quelque sorte sortit de sa Pokéball tout seul et mordait sa cheville.

"Arrête!" Dit Sacha, en serrant les dents.

* * *

Plus tard, les trois dresseurs se rencontrèrent au bar du bateau.

"J'ai passé la plupart de l'après-midi à examiner ce guide." Avoua Jim. "Une fois que le bateau accostera, il faudra passer par la Rivière de l'Espoir Éternel."

"Qui a inventé ce nom?" Murmura Sacha.

"Et ensuite." Continua Jim, en ignorant Sacha. "On arrivera à Sycomorama."

"Est-ce qu'il y a une arène à Sycomorama?" Demanda Sacha, qui était soudainement intéressé.

"Je crois bien que oui." Répondit Jim. "Je n'ai pas énormément de renseignements, mais la championne utilise à l'évidence des types plante."

"Des types plante, hein?" Commenta Flora.

"Génial." Répondit Sacha, avant de se dégonfler. "Je souhaiterais avoir quelque chose qui serait efficace contre eux. Comme Dracaufeu ou Simiabraz. Ou encore même Heledelle."

Jim sourit.

"J'ai prit mon Heledelle." Remarqua-t-il.

"Tu veux emprunter Brasegali?" Demanda Flora.

Sacha secoua la tête.

"Non, je réfléchirais à quelque chose." Répondit-il, en regardant Pikachu sur son épaule. "Pas vrai, l'ami?"

"Pikachu!"

Le barman s'approcha d'eux.

"Qu'est-ce que je vous sers messieurs-dames?" Demanda-t-il, en souriant. "Si vous voulez quelque chose à base d'alcool, vous devez avoir seize ans."

Jim sourit.

"C'est pas un problème." Rit-il, en élevant sa carte de dresseur.

Le barman lit la date de naissance.

"Bon anniversaire, Monsieur Jacobs." Rit-il.

"Bon anniversaire." Murmura Sacha.

"Ouais, même chose." Dit Flora.

"Merci." Répondit Jim.

* * *

Les trois dresseur s'assirent avec leur boissons, tandis que Nightmare tournait en rond.

"C'est quoi un anniversaire?" Demanda-t-il, avec curiosité.

Tout le monde regardait Nightmare.

"Tu...tu ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'un anniversaire?" Demanda Flora.

"Est-ce que je te poserais la question si je le savais?" Répondit sarcastiquement Nightmare.

"Un anniversaire est plus une célébration de ta vie." Expliqua Flora.

Nightmare sembla perplexe.

"Je croyais que c'était le principe des funérailles."

"Non, c'est différent." Dit Sacha.

"Les funérailles sont la célébration de ce que les gens ont fait lorsqu'ils étaient en vie." Poursuivit Flora.

"Un anniversaire est la célébration du fait que quelqu'un est né." Dit Jim.

Nightmare ne sembla toujours pas convaincu.

"Les Pokémons se fichent de ce genre de choses." Dit-il. "Vous les humains êtes plutôt pathétiques lorsqu'il s'agit de choses comme ça."

Nightmare se pencha sur la table.

"Sans blagues, je ne comprends pas le point."

"Es-tu simplement désagréable une fois de plus?" Demanda Sacha.

"Ouais." Répondit Nightmare, faisant soupirer tout le monde.

Il regarda autour par la suite.

"J'ai besoin de penser à ce genre de choses." Dit-il. "J'ai besoin de faire une introspection."

Nightmare disparu dans le pont.

* * *

Alors que la nuit avança, un marin fit irruption dans la pièce.

"Excusez-moi!" Cria-t-il. "Il ya quelque chose qui se cache dans la soute."

Jim approuva.

"Ouais, j'étais dans ma chambre tout à l'heure et j'ai entendu quelque chose." Remarqua-t-il.

Le marin se précipita.

"Nous avons un volontaire!"

"Hé, attendez!" Protesta Jim.

"Ah, c'est quoi le pire qui peut arriver." Dit Sacha.

""Nous avons quelqu'un pour aller avec lui! Cria le marin.

"Hé, attendez!" Hurla Sacha.

* * *

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a en bas?" Demanda Flora, alors qu'elle suivit Sacha et Jim dans la coque du navire.

"Nous n'en savons rien." Avoua l'un des marins.

Sacha envoya Griknot, qui essaya immédiattement de le mordre. Il était assez intelligent pour s'écarter du chemin, et le Terrequin mordit une caisse, la démolissant immédiattement.

"Bravo." Commenta l'un des marins, alors que quelques cannettes de Bière Persian Noire tombèrent de la caisse. "C'était une cargaison inestimable."

Sacha se pencha immédiattement, et en prit une.

"Bon anniversaire, Jim!"

Jim lui lança un regard aux yeux de poisson.

Sacha haussa les épaules, alors que quelque chose de petit et orange s'enfuit en passant lointainement.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?" Demanda-t-il.

"Je crois que c'est le truc que nous cherchions." Remarqua l'un des marins.

"Suivons-le!" Cria Sacha, après s'être lancé à sa poursuite.

* * *

Environ dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient sur le point de jeter l'éponge.

"C'est inutile." Gémit Sacha. "Il n'y a rien ici."

"On dirait tout simplement un labyrinthe sans fin de caisses." Remarqua Flora.

"Il semblerait que vous ayez raison." Ajouta l'un des deux marins.

Griknot sauta sur une caisse et regarda autour de lui.

"Qu'est-ce que Griknot fabrique?" Demanda Jim.

Le Terrequin regarda Sacga, et sauta ensuite sur sa tête.

Sacha essaya de bouger, mais Griknot anticipa cela et fit une embardée en plein air.

Sacha commença à courir douloureusement, tandis que Griknot commença à le mâchouiller.

"Aaahhh!" Cria-t-il, en tournant en rond.

"Quel imbécile." Remarqua l'un des marins.

Sacha courra à l'aveugle, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose de petit et orange se précipite devant lui.

"Hé, c'est le truc." Dit l'un des marins.

"C'est un Kraknoix!" S'exclama Jim.

Sacha trébucha instantanément sur le Kraknoix alors qu'il erra autour à la recherche de nourriture.

Il percuta ensuite un tas de caisses en bois, et alors qu'il s'effondra, il se retrouva coincé.

"Au secours!" Cria-t-il. "Je suis coincé!"

Il gémit de douleur.

"Et Griknot me mord également la tête."

Flora soupira.

"Je ferais mieux d'aller l'aider." Dit-elle. "Tu te charges de ce Kraknoix."

Jim se tourna vers le Kraknoix.

"Avec plaisir!" Dit-il. "Je peux m'en charger."

Il prit une Pokéball.

* * *

"Merci beaucoup." Chuchota la vieille femme, les larmes aux yeux. "J'apprécie beaucoup la façon dont tu es venu ici."

Elle sembla pire que la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Elle avait l'air d'être au seuil de la mort, alors qu'elle se reposait dans son lit.

_Mais encore. Ça doit faire quoi...dix ans. Dix ans peut signifier beaucoup pour quelqu'un. Même moi, je n'ai pas vu le jour depuis les ravages du temps épargné._

"Ne m'en parlez pas."

Elle prit sa main dans la sienne.

"Ma petite-fille était une merveilleuse personne."

"Je suis d'accord." Répondit-il. "Elle était spéciale."

"Elle était radieuse et pure." Continua la vieille femme, alors qu'elle approcha le couvre près d'elle. "Je suis juste triste qu'elle ne soit plus là."

Il plaça les six Pokéballs sur l'armoire à côté d'elle.

"Je vous amène ceci, au nom de votre petit-fils. Il m'a dit de vous les amenez."

Elle sourit, faiblement.

"Jim est un bon garçon." Dit-elle. "C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui."

Il ne fit rien d'autre que d'élever un sourcil.

"Il y a un paquet dans le placard." Chuchota-t-elle. "Amène-le lui. Je t'en prie!"

Elle ferma ses yeux.

"Dit-lui que je suis fier de lui."

Olly s'approcha et ouvra le placard. Comme elle l'avait dit, il y avait une petite enveloppe brune.

"Ça n'a pas l,air de grand chose." Ajouta-t-il.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse.

Alors qu'il réalisa que le seul bruit dans la chambre était sa respiration, il savait que la force de la nature qui avait été la grand-mère de Cynthia avait glissé dans son sommeil.

Il se dirigea, et tira les couvertures du lit sur son visage.

"Reposez en paix. Professeur Carolina." Dit-il, en empochant le paquet.

Il commença à partir. Il devait visiter trois villes de Sinnoh avant de se diriger à Verger.

"Reposez en paix." Répéta Olly.

* * *

"Mustebouee!" Cria Jim, en lançant une Pokéball. "À toi de jouer!"

Jim envoya Mustebouee, qui sembla prête à affronter le Kraknoix.

"Mus Mus!"

"Très bien, Mustebouee, utilise Pisto..."

"Attends!" Cria un des marins.

"Quoi?"

"Si tu utilises cela, la coque va se remplir d'eau!"

"Et ensuite nous allons nous noyer, et le bateau pourrait couler!"

Jim soupira, alors que le Brasegali de Flora frappa les caisses à répétition.

"J'imagine." Dit-il, en rappelant Mustebouee.

Le Kraknoix commença à cliquer ses mâchoires ensemble. Un peu comme s'il riait.

"Je vais te montrer!" Cria Jim, en perdant son calme. "Heledelle, à toi de jouer!"

Jim envoya Heledelle.

"Ça devrait faire l'affaire." Dit-il. "Attaque Aeropique!"

Heledelle poussa furieusement un cri, et fonça vers Kraknoix.

Directement dans une canalisation suspendue.

Jim grimaça alors que son Pokémon s'écrasa au sol.

"Heledelle, retour." Marmonna-t-il.

"Comment as-tu pu être dans le CCP?" Demanda un des marins.

Jim l'ignora.

"Macronium, en avant!" Cria-t-il, en envoyant son premier Pokémon.

Macronium apparut.

"Ça devrait faire l'affaire!" Dit-il. "Attaque Tranch'Herbe!"

Macronium lança plusieurs feuilles en direction du Kraknoix.

Qui bougea hors de portée.

Jim fut légèrement surpris alors que les feuilles s'écrasèrent dans l'énorme tas de caisses derrière le petit Pokémon brun et orange. Il était moins surpris lorsqu'elles furent brisées en mille morceaux.

"Hé!" Crièrent les marins.

"Arrête de détruire la cargaison!"

Jim grimaça.

"Vous voulez que j'arrête ce Kraknoix ou pas?"

"Ouais, mais essaies de ne pas être si destructeur!"

Jim sourit légèrement.

"Vous avez de la chance que ce soit moi." Ajouta-t-il. "Je connais un gars, et s'il faisait cela, le navire serait en train de couler, la coque serait cassée, brûlée et effritée et il y aurait une Kraknoix évanouit."

"Cesse tout simplement de détruire la cargaison!"

Jim donna furieusement un coup de pied à une caisse, attirant des hurlements des marins.

"Macronium, retour." Dit-il, furieusement. "Luxio, en avant!"

Jim rappela furieusement Macronium et envoya Luxio.

"NOOON!" Crièrent les marins.

"Si tu utilises une attaque électrique alors l'endroit va entièrement exploser!"

"Une partie de la cargaison est inflammable!"

"De plus, le sol est fait de métal!"

Jim rappela Luxio, et incurvé sur les deux marins.

"Je n'ai que quatre Pokémon, et vous ne me laissez utiliser aucun d'entre eux!"

Un des marins sourit.

"Tu aurais du en prendre six."

"Ouais, c'est ce que les dresseurs brillants font!"

Alors que le Kraknoix commença à s'éloigner, l'un des marins le pointa.

"Tu dois toujours l'attraper."

Il se retourna et vit l'Airmure de Flora essayer de percer les caisses d'intervalles avec son bec.

Nightmare se cura les dents avec un morceau de bois.

Cela donna une idée à Jim.

"D'accord!" Cria-t-il. "Je sais quoi faire avec ce Kraknoix."

Il s'approcha d'une caisse, et commença à en retirer un morceau de bois.

"Je vais attraper ce petit trouble-fête et vous montrez à quel point vous avez tort tous les deux!"

Il grogna, alors que l'énorme morceau de bois est sorti dans ses mains.

"Maintenant, où est le petit bonhomme?"

Un tapotement rapide de petits pieds se fit entendre sur le plancher de métal.

"Devais-tu partiellement détruire la caisse?" Hurla le marin.

"Oui!" Répondit Jim. "Si tu veux faire une omelette, tu dois casser des œufs."

Flora regarda autour.

"Cela semble un peu appropriée."

Jim sourit, alors que Kraknoix s'approcha de sa vue.

"Prends ça!" Cria-t-il, en soulevant le morceau de bois dans les airs et en le chargeant. Il l'abattit avec autant de force qu'il pouvait rassembler...

Et rata complètement alors que le Kraknoix courra sous une caisse.

"C'était pathétique."

Jim ignora le commentaire du marin, alors qu'il poussa la caisse de son chemin à coups de pied, envoyant le Kraknoix surprit se précipiter vers la lumière.

Il éleva de nouveau le morceau de bois.

Et rata encore.

"Putain...De...Kraknoix...Cesse...De...Bouger!"

Il balança de nouveau, et écrasa une caisse.

"Hé!"

"Bouclez-la!"

Jim se retourna et frappa une autre caisse envoyant une autre boîte de Bière Persian Noire s'écraser au sol.

"Hum." Réfléchit Jim, alors qu'il sentit la canette que Sacha lui avait donné. "Je me demande..."

Le Kraknoix courra de nouveau dans la vue.

Sans arrêter de penser à quelle point sa vie était devenue folle, Jim se retourna et ouvrit la canette. Il versa le contenu sur le Kraknoix qui roula instantanément sur le dos et commença à ne plus bouger.

"Bravo, Imbécile". Remarqua un des marins. "Tu l'as tué."

Jim regarda le Kraknoix abattu, en se sentant un peu triste.

"Oh non." Gémit-il. "Comment pouvais-je savoir que lui verser de la bière dessus le tuerait?"

"Il s'agit essentiellement d'eau." Commenta un des marins.

Jim alla s'agenouiller à côté du Kraknoix immobile.

"Pardon." Dit-il.

Ses sentiments de regrets sont passés rapidement, alors que le Kraknoix 'mort' sauta dans les airs et lui mordit la main.

"Argh!" Cria-t-il. "Espèce de petit sal..."

Kraknoix le lâcha soudainement, en hurlant de douleur.

Le Griknot de Sacha le mordit sur le dos, et essaya de le manger.

"Non!" S'exclama Jim, alors qu'il arracha une Pokéball vide de sa ceinture.

Il la lâcha sur le Kraknoix, et observa alors qu'il fut aspiré à l'intérieur.

La Pokéball remua plusieurs fois, avant de rester immobile.

Griknot la regarda furieusement, en faisant quelques pas en avant.

Il aurait pu l'attaquer, si Sacha n'avait pas plongé sur lui, le saisissant à deux mains.

"Méchant Griknot!"

* * *

"Alors, où se trouve ce légendaire Deoxys que j'ai su que tu allais affronter?" Demanda brusquement le Professeur Sorbier.

Olly rit. "Dans une Pokéball dans ma ceinture."

L'expression du Professeur Sorbier passa en un battement de cœur.

"Je peux le voir?"

Olly rit.

"Vous croyez que je vous mentais, et maintenant vous voulez le voir?"

"Oui." Murmura le Professeur Sorbier.

Olly prit la Pokéball.

"En fait, avant que je le fasses, j'aimerais simplement décider qui j'emmène à Verger avec moi. Ensuite, je vous le montrerais."

Le professeur Sorbier cria.

"D'accord." Dit-il, en prenant une clé de sa chaine. "Prends-ça, et dépêche-toi de revenir."

Olly l'a prit, et se rendit afin évaluer ses Pokémons.

* * *

"Alors, que c'est-il passé?" Demanda Jim.

Sacha rit.

"Griknot s'est échappé bien avant que je me libère." Répondit-il. "Flora a du utiliser son Pokémon pour me libérer, et une fois que je l'étais, j'ai vu Griknot qui était sur le point de te mordre."

"Pourquoi est-ce que ton Griknot est si...mordant?"

Sacha haussa les épaules.

"Qui sait." Répondit-il. "Peut-être que c'est dans sa nature."

"Si tu as une bouche très grande, tu es lié à vouloir l'utiliser." Remarqua Flora.

Jim sourit.

"Ouais, pense à Sacha."

Sacha à en fait rit à la blague, alors que la cloche sonna.

"Il semblerait que nous sommes presque prêt à accoster." Commenta Flora.

"Ouais." Dit Jim. "Seulement un voyage de cinq heures sur le Wave Hopper."

Ils se levèrent tous les trois.

"As-tu laissé un pourboire?" Demanda Flora à Sacha.

"Ouais." Répondit-il. "Et Nightmare l'a volé par la suite. Ensuite j'ai fait en sorte que Nightmare le rende."

Nightmare apparut.

"J'ai eu une Bière!" Cria-t-il.

"Où as-tu eu l'argent?" Demanda immédiattement Sacha.

Nightmare cacha instantanément la Bière.

"Qui a parlé d'une Bière?"

Jim rit.

"Je n'ai pas laissé de pourboire." Avoua-t-il. "Le marin qui entretenait ma cabine était l'un des deux abrutis qui ont rendu mon match contre Kraknoix plus difficile qu'il ne devait l'être."

Jim donna un petit coup à la Pokéball.

"Tout de même, j'ai un Kraknoix désormais, alors..."

Nightmare rit.

"Hé, Jim!" Dit-il.

"Ouais?"

"C'est ton anniversaire, exact?"

"En effet."

Nightmare rit.

"J'ai une surprise pour toi."

Jim hurla de douleur, alors que le poing soutenu de poison s'écrasa dans son abdomen.

"C'était pourquoi ça?!" Cria-t-il, alors qu'il tenta de se relever à partir du pont.

"C'était une surprise." Répondit Nightmare. "Tu ne l'aimes pas?"

* * *

"Renversant." Murmura le Professeur Sorbier, alors que Deoxys flotta.

"Ouais." Répondit Olly, alors qu'il rendit la clé.

"Qui as-tu utilisé?" Demanda distraitement le Professeur Sorbier, alors qu'il passa ses doigts à travers la peau de Deoxys.

"Un tel Pokémon incroyable."

Deoxys sembla légèrement adoucit par le commentaire.

"Pingoleon, Dracolosse, Deoxys, Coatox ainsi que Teraclope." Répondit Olly. "J'espère que ce n'est pas un trop gros problème pour vous de..."

"Sottises!" Cria le Professeur Sorbier, alors que la porte du laboratoire ouvra grandement.

"Professeur?" Dit quelqu'un. "Êtes-vous là?"

Un garçon entra, en regardant autour.

Il sauta en arrière sous le choc de Deoxys.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?!"

"Deoxys." Répondit le Professeur Sorbier. "Un véritable Pokémon à couper le souffle."

Le garçon avait les cheveux bruns qui étaient divisés en blanc à l'arrière, ainsi qu'une mèche blanche strié. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond de l'ombre, et il portait un pull gris clair, un pantalon gris foncé, des chaussures bleues et blanches et un foulard bleu-gris.

Il portait également un sac à dos basique de dresseur.

"Est-ce qu'il est sauvage?" Demanda-t-il. "L'est-il?"

Olly sembla agacé.

"Non, il est à moi." Répondit-il. "Et tu es."

Le garçon s'approcha en courant, et prit sa main.

"Oh Wow!" Dit-il. "C'est toi!"

Olly éleva un sourcil.

"Ouais c'est moi." Dit-il. "Et tu es?"

Le garçon prit sa main et commença à la secouer.

"Éric Trimble. Je suis un de tes grands fans."

Olly fut légèrement apaisé par cela.

"Vraiment."

"Ouais, tu es une légende absolue."

Olly sourit.

"Écoute, Trimble..."

"Éric!"

Il grimaça d'avoir été interrompu.

"Éric." Dit-il. "Je ne suis qu'un dresseur tout comme toi."

Il pensa aux évènements des dernières semaines.

"Je ne suis même pas sur le point de devenir une légende."

Il y avait un visage dans son esprit, alors qu'il parla.

"Elle était une légende. Je ne suis qu'un mythe."

Éric sembla confus.

"Je ne savais que tu laissais tes Pokémons ici." Dit-il. "As-tu eu ton premier Pokémon ici?"

Olly soupira.

"Seulement lorsque je voyage." Répondit-il. "Dans le cas contraire, je les laissent chez moi."

Il sourit par la suite au souvenir du moment où il avait eu son premier Pokémon.

"Ouais, j'ai eu mon premier Pokémon ici. Cependant ce n'était pas le Professeur Sorbier qui était en charge à ce moment là. C'était David Taache."

"J'étais un assistant à l'époque."

Éric regarda Deoxys.

"C'est un merveilleux Pokémon." Commenta-t-il.

Olly rit.

"Je sais."

Éric éleva une Pokéball.

"Je peux t'affronter?"

Olly regarda le Professeur Sorbier, ensuite, Deoxys et pour finir, le dresseur.

"Ouais, pourquoi pas." Rit-il. "Les règles de base d'un dresseur. Tu dois accepter tout les défis."

"Je sais." Répondit Éric. "J'ai fini parmi les 16 meilleurs à la Ligue Sinnoh."

"Est-ce que tu veux avoir certains de tes Pokémons, Éric?" Demanda le Professeur Sorbier.

"Non, j'en ai quatre avec moi." Rit Éric.

"Dans ce cas, réglons ça à quatre contre quatre." Dit Olly.

"J'ai un terrain dans mon jardin." Dit le Professeur Sorbier.

"Alors qu'est ce qu'on attend?" Cria Éric, alors qu'il déchira la porte.

"Il semble assez impatient." Remarqua Olly.

"Non." Répondit le Professeur Sorbier. "Il est un bon garçon, il ne fait que s'exciter assez facilement."

* * *

Alors que l'aube d'un nouveau jour commença à se produire, Sacha, Flora et Jim descendirent du bateau et en direction du quai.

Sacha regarda autour de lui, à l'épaisse forêt en face d'eux.

"Alors, c'est Verger." Dit-il.

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre sera le match d'Olly.**

**Cela ce concentra aussi un peu sur Faith.**

**C'est un Griknot assez sadique.**

**Plutôt curieux que Nightmare ne sache pas ce qu'est un anniversaire, hein?  
**


	3. Match Avant Le Petit Déjeuner

Chapitre 3. Match Avant Le Petit Déjeuner.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha, Flora et Jim se dirigent vers Verger, tandis qu'Olly a été défié pour un match._

* * *

Le Professeur Sorbier et Olly se dirigèrent vers le terrain derrière le laboratoire du Professeur Sorbier, juste au moment où le soleil se levait sur Littorella.

"J'en déduis que tu crois pouvoir gagner." Remarqua le Professeur Sorbier.

Olly haussa les épaules.

"Qui sait."

Il regarda autour, où Éric arpenta impatiemment.

"Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je vais tout faire pour gagner." Dit-il. "Et lorsque je fais ça, j'ai l'habitude de gagner."

"Fait attention de ne pas être trop confiant." Avertit le Professeur Sorbier. "Parfois tu peux être surpris. De plus, tu n'es pas exactement allé aussi loin que tu l'avais anticipé dans le CCP."

Olly s'arrêta.

"J'ai eu un problème ce jour-là." Rappela-t-il au Professeur Sorbier. "J'étais gravement malade avec la grippe."

Il appela cela la grippe pour éviter d'aller trop loin dans les détails de ce qui s'était réellement passé.

"Tout le monde a une mauvaise journée de temps en temps."

Alors qu'il entrèrent dans le terrain, Éric tourna autour.

"Tu es là!" Cria-t-il.

Olly rit.

"Parfois, je suis stupéfait par la perception des dresseurs."

Le Professeur Sorbier regarda autour.

"Avez-vous besoin d'un arbitre?"

"Ouais." Répondit Olly. "Voudriez-vous...?"

Le Professeur Sorbier fronça des sourcils.

"Bien sûr." Dit-il. "Ce n'est pas comme ci j'avais un laboratoire à diriger ou quoi que ce soit."

Éric lança une Pokéball, et son Kadabra apparut.

"Allons-nous passer aux choses sérieuses, ou pas?"

Olly roula ses yeux.

"Apparemment oui."

* * *

"Alors voilà Amitimia." Murmura Faith.

La petite ville somnolente semblait l'attendre.

Il n'y avait aucun de signe de vie, à l'exception de quelques petites maisons et un Centre Pokémon.

"Maintenant, j'ai juste besoin qu'Olly descende de son âne et je pourrais sortir d'ici." Dit-elle.

_Je me demande ce qu'il fabrique._

* * *

"Ce sera un match à quatre contre quatre sans limite de temps. Aucune substitution n'est également autorisé. Le premier dresseur à gagner trois manches sera déclaré vainqueur." Dit le Professeur Sorbier.

Éric regarda son Kadabra.

"Tu es prêt?"

"Dabra!"

Olly prit une Pokéball, et la lança dans les airs.

"Teraclope, en avant!"

Olly envoya Teraclope, qui fonça immédiattement vers lui et le câlina.

"Tout doux l'ami, tout doux." Dit Olly, en le tapant sur la tête.

"Voilà un Teraclope affectueux." Commenta Éric.

Teraclope regarda autour, et le foudroya du regard.

"Kadabra contre Teraclope." Dit le Professeur Sorbier. "Commencez!"

"Teraclope, utilise Poing Ombre!"

Teraclope fonça dans l'herbe, et claqua un de ses poings dans Kadabra, le renversant instantanément.

Éric était légèrement surpris.

"Quoi!" Cria-t-il.

"Kadabra a une très mauvaise défense." Dit Olly. "Ajoute ça au fait qu'une attaque comme Poing Ombre est à la fois inévitable et super efficace contre lui."

"Oh ouais." Répondit Éric, toujours sous le choc de ce qui c'était passé. "Kadabra, Soin!"

Kadabra commença à briller lumineusement, alors qu'il se soigna de toutes ses blessures.

"C'est parti!" Rit Éric.

"Teraclope, utilise Ball'Ombre!"

"Kadabra, arrête-le avec Puissance Cachee!"

Teraclope créa une boule d'énergie rouge et noire dans ses mains, et la lança à Kadabra.

Kadabra envoya plusieurs orbes d'énergie dans l'attaque, l'arrêtant.

Olly ne laissa pas cela l'arrêter.

"Teraclope, attaque Ténèbres maintenant!"

"Teeeeeraaaaacloooope!"

Teraclope envoya une vague de cascade énergétique noire et mauve vers Kadabra.

"Teleport!"

Kadabra disparut, quelques secondes avant que l'attaque atterrisse.

"Attends qu'il réapparaisse, et ensuite lance Poing Ombre!"

Kadabra réapparut, seulement pour voir Teraclope filer vers lui.

"Protection!"

Teraclope gémit alors que son poing s'écrasa dans la barrière.

"Casse-la avec l'attaque Casse-Brique!"

Le poing de Teraclope commença à briller, alors qu'il écrasa la barrière.

"Kadabra, utilise Pro..."

"Attaque Tourmente!" Ordonna Olly.

Teraclope agita un doigt à Kadabra, l'empêchant d'utiliser à nouveau Protection.

"Maintenant, attaque Poing Ombre!"

Kadabra gémit de douleur, alors qu'il fut jeté dans l'herbe par la force de l'attaque.

Il ne pouvait pas ou ne se leva pas.

"Kadabra a été mit hors de combat. Teraclope est déclaré vainqueur." Entonna le Professeur Sorbier.

Éric rappela son Kadabra. Olly rappela Teraclope.

"Merci vieux." Dit Olly à Teraclope, alors qu'il prit une autre Pokéball.

"Tu as fait du bon boulot, Kadabra." Dit Éric, alors qu'il lança une autre Pokéball. "Tritosor, la vague est à toi!"

Éric envoya une version de la mer à l'ouest de Tritosor.

Olly recula légèrement à la vue du Pokémon. Cynthia en avait utilisé un.

Il lança la Pokéball, et envoya Dracolosse.

"Joli Dracolosse." Commenta Éric.

* * *

Faith décida de regarder autour de la zone générale d'Amitimia.

Après avoir cherché pendant quelques heures, elle avait trouvé quelques boutiques et quelques restaurants, mais rien de spectaculaire.

Elle vit la forêt par la suite.

Elle fouilla dans son sac, et trouva le guide.

"La Forêt Amitié?" Lit-elle tout haut.

_Ça vaut peut-être la peine d'y jeter un coup d'œil._

* * *

"Dracolosse, lance l'attaque Cru-Aile!"

Dracolosse fonça vers Tritosor et claqua ses ailes sur lui.

Le corps spongieux mou du Pokémon Aqualimace semblait l'absorber.

"Utilise Surf!"

Tritosor releva la tête en arrière et hurla, alors qu'il créa une énorme vague d'eau.

Dracolosse ne sembla pas trop consterné que l'eau alla s'écraser sur lui.

"Attaque Mitra-Poing!"

Le poing de Dracolosse commença à briller lumineusement alors qu'il fonça vers Tritosor.

"Attaque Lame de Roc!"

Tritosor hurla, alors que les trois anneaux de pierre commencèrent à l'encercler autour de son corps.

"Libère-la!"

Dracolosse rugit alors que les vagues successives de pierres s'écrasèrent dans ses écailles. Le poing qu'il avait chargé disparut instantanément.

"Tritosor, poursuit avec l'attaque Plaquage!"

Tritosor se tendit et sauta vers le Dracolosse agité.

Dracolosse rugit de douleur, alors que le Pokémon visqueux entra en contact avec lui.

"Repousse-le avec Queue De Fer!"

La queue de Dracolosse commença à briller avec la lumière, alors qu'il s'écrasa le puissant appendice puissant dans Tritosor.

Tritosor gémit, alors qu'il fut jeté sur l'herbe.

Plusieurs personnes commencèrent à y prendre goût. Un Dracolosse et un Tritosor qui se battent l'un contre l'autre n'était pas quelque chose de commun à Littorella.

"Tritosor!" Cria Éric. "Il a l'air faible. Lance Lame de Roc!"

Tritosor créa plus d'anneaux de petites pierres, avant de les envoyer à Dracolosse.

"Protège-toi avec Aile D'Acier!"

Les ailes de Dracolosse s'élargirent, et commencèrent à briller lumineusement, alors qu'il couvrit son corps.

Les petites pierres s'entrechoquèrent dans les ailes.

"Maintenant, retour à l'envoyeur!"

Dracolosse évasa ses ailes et envoya de nouveau les pierres en cascade dans Tritosor, qui ne sembla pas agacé.

Olly sourit, alors qu'il réalisa comment en venir à bout.

"Dracolosse, utilise Draco-Rage!"

"Draaaaaaaaaa!"

Dracolosse ouvrit sa bouche, et envoya un puissant jet de feu bleu-rouge pour démolir l'Aqualimace.

Tritosor gémit douloureusement, alors que la chaleur de l'attaque commença à évacuer toute l'eau de son corps.

Éric pouvait voir que son Pokémon souffrait.

"Attaque Plaquage!"

Tritosor appela toutes ses forces restantes et bondit en l'air.

"Esquive-le et ensuite lance Ultralaser!"

Dracolosse esquiva facilement l'attaque, avant de frapper le Tritosor tombant avec un puissant rayon énergétique rouge et orange, qui envoya l'Aqualimace s'écraser sur le sol.

Alors que la fumée se dissipa, Éric devait aller jusqu'au bord du petit cratère et rappela son Tritosor abattu.

"Tritosor a été mit hors combat. Dracolosse est déclaré vainqueur." Dit le Professeur Sorbier.

"Merci." Murmura Éric, en replaçant la Pokéball de Tritosor avec les autres.

"Je vois quel était ta stratégie avec ce Pokémon." Dit Olly, en rappelant Dracolosse. "Tu as essayé d'utiliser les défenses naturelles qu'il a pour absorber les attaques."

Il rappela Dracolosse.

"L'humidité dans la peau de Tritosor rend sa peau plus résistante aux attaques. Mais lorsqu'elle disparait, ce n'est qu'une coquille sèche."

Le Professeur Sorbier fit un son impressionnant.

"De plus, ton erreur a été d'affirmer que mon Dracolosse semblait faible."

"Je devrais peut-être poursuivre avec mon meilleur Pokémon pour revenir dans la course." Dit Éric, avec confiance.

"Simiabraz, en avant!"

Éric envoya un Simiabraz, qui hua de colère et commença à battre son torse.

"Aha." Rit le Professeur Sorbier. "J'en déduis que c'est le Ouisticram que je t'ai donné comme premier Pokémon."

Éric hocha de la tête.

Olly rit.

"Je te présente mon premier Pokémon!" Dit-il. "Pingoleon, sort du fin fond des mers!"

Olly lança une autre Pokéball, et envoya son Pingoleon géant.

"Ahh." Dit Éric.

* * *

Faith avait exploré un peu de la forêt.

Elle avait trouvé quelques Pokémons sauvages donc quelques Chenipottes et des Chenipans occasionnels.

"Je me demande s'il y a quelque chose ici qui vaut vraiment la peine d'attraper." Murmura-t-elle, alors qu'elle entendit le bruit d'un match Pokémon.

"Hé, de l'action!" Dit-elle, de façon triomphante, en se dirigeant dans la direction du bruit.

* * *

"Simiabraz, utilise Tunnel!"

Simiabraz commença à creuser un trou, se cachant de Pingoleon.

Olly sourit.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?" Demanda Éric, légèrement frustré.

"Pingoleon, Seisme!"

Une des nageoires de Pingoleon commença à briller lumineusement alors qu'il la percuta sur le sol, envoyant une onde de choc à travers la zone.

Simiabraz hurla de douleur alors qu'il fut envoyé s'écraser à travers l'herbe.

"Attaque Hydrocanon!"

Pingoleon ouvrit son bec et foudroya Simiabraz avec de l'eau.

Simiabraz tomba au sol et ne bougea plus.

"Non!" Cria Éric, alors que le Professeur Sorbier interpela.

"Simiabraz a été mit hors combat. Pingoleon est déclaré vainqueur. La victoire revient à Olly."

Éric s'effondra sur le sol.

Son premier et possiblement meilleur Pokémon, anéanti en deux attaques.

"Pingoleon est fort à quel point?" Chuchota-t-il.

Olly sourit, alors qu'il rappela Pingoleon et s'approcha pour secouer sa main.

"Vachement fort." Répondit-il, en aidant Éric à se relever.

"Oui." Dit le Professeur Sorbier, en s'approchant. "Ce fut un beau match."

"Merci." Murmura Éric.

"Maintenant, que diriez-vous de vous joindre à moi pour un petit déjeuner?"

* * *

"Tu dois être une dresseuse." Remarqua l'Attrapeur d'Insecte.

Faith le foudroya du regard.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça?"

"Tu croises un dresseur, alors tu dois te battre."

Faith jura presque dans la frustration.

"Je sais!" Cria-t-elle. "Je suis dresseuse depuis longtemps."

Elle lança une Pokéball. et son Nidorino apparut.

"Passons à l'action!"

l'Attrapeur d'Insecte avala.

"En fait peut-être...Peut-être que je vais sauter un tour." Bégaya-t-il.

Il se retourna et s'enfuit dans la forêt en hurlant.

Faith était un peu confus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourna et vit quelqu'un appuyé contre un arbre derrière elle.

"Doug?" Demanda-t-elle, avant de comprendre que ce n'était pas lui.

Il était tout aussi grand, et sembla un peu comme son collègue dans les Pokémon G-mens, mais il n'était pas aussi musclé, et ses cheveux étaient noirs de jais plutôt que bruns.

Il fronça les sourcils.

"Donc tu dois connaître mon grand frère."

"Tu es le frère de Doug?"

"C'est bien ce que j'ai dit, pas vrai?" Répondit-il, sarcastiquement. "Tu es sourde?"

Faith sentit la colère bouillonner sous la surface de sa peau.

"Quoi?!"

"Je vois que je perds mon temps." Dit dédaigneusement le frère de Doug. "Je suis à la recherche d'un défi."

Il se retourna pour partir.

"Reviens par ici et laisse tes Pokémons parler!" Cria furieusement Faith.

Nidorino rugit d'accord.

Le frère de Doug se retourna avec un sourire sur son visage.

"Tu crois sincèrement que ce Nidoran surdimensionné peut me vaincre?"

Il prit une Pokéball.

"Moi, Robin Wilson, peut t'accorder quelques secondes pour te démolir."

Il lança la Pokéball, et un grand Pokémon noir et crémeux apparu.

La moitié supérieure de son corps était noire et la partie inférieure était crémeuse. Il atterrit à quatre pattes et rugit, un collier de flammes émergea alors qu'il l'a fait.

"Un Typhlosion?" Remarqua Faith.

Elle se tourna vers Nidorino

"Nous pouvons battre ça!"

Nidorino rugit comme réponse.

"Commençons avec une attaque Toxik!"

* * *

Olly termina ses crêpes, et englouti le reste de son thé.

"C'était délicieux Professeur."

"Remercie Clarke dans le laboratoire." Répondit le Professeur Sorbier. "C'est un excellent chef cuisinier."

"Je pourrais simplement faire cela." Dit Olly, alors que Éric déposa ses ustensiles.

"C'était vraiment excellent." Remarqua-t-il, tout en se levant.

Il prit son sac.

"Je dois filer!" Hurla-t-il, en courant vers la porte. "Je dois aller à Verger et devenir le champion. Merci pour le petit déjeuner et pour le match."

Olly roula ses yeux.

"Oh joie." Dit-il. "Quelqu'un d'autre que je pourrais croiser à Verger."

Le Professeur Sorbier grimaça.

"Je me demande si tu es conscient que ton cher ami David Taache se trouve à Verger."

"L'ancien professeur de cette région?" Demanda Olly. "Est-ce qu'il...?"

"Non, il a prit sa retraite de donner les Pokémons pour les dresseurs débutants." Dit le Professeur Sorbier. "Il enseigne toujours à l'université de Sacrémenti de temps en temps."

"Sacrémenti." Répéta Olly, en le conservant dans sa mémoire. "Je prends cela en note."

Le Professeur Sorbier ria. C'était un signe inhabituel.

"C'est ironique de constater que depuis que la région Verger a été découverte, les dresseurs sont venus de cette région pour les quatre autres régions pour participer car il n'y avait pas les arènes là-bas pour faire compétition dans cette région. Maintenant, les dresseurs sont prêts à aller à Verger."

Olly se leva.

"Les faits de la vie, Professeur. Vous allez là où se trouvent les défis."

"Et où se trouvent tes défis, Olly?"

"Eh bien, pour commencer je vais aller dire bonjour à ma Mère, et ensuite je me dirige vers Verger."

Le Professeur Sorbier le tapa sur l'épaule.

"Je te dirais d'être prudent, mais..."

"Vous me connaissez." Rit Olly. "Je tombe dans une fosse d'Arbok et j'en ressort avec une veste en peau de serpent."

Le Professeur Sorbier tendit sa main, et Olly la secoua.

"Si tu as besoin de l'un de tes autres Pokémons." Dit-il.

"Ouais, je vous appelle."

* * *

"Il semblerait que tu m'aie sous-estimée." Dit Faith, avec confiance, alors qu'elle rappela son Nidorino.

Robin fronça les sourcils.

"Ça n'a pas d'importance." Railla-t-il. "Bientôt, je serais le champion. J'ai déjà deux badges."

Il rappela son Typhlosion effondré.

"La prochaine fois, je vais carrément te battre." Dit-il. "Pas de conneries avec des matchs nuls."

Alors que Robin s'éloigna dans la forêt, téléphone portable de Faith commença à sonner.

Elle répondit.

"Allo."

"Faith." Dit la voix d'Olly à l'autre bout de la ligne. "Est-ce que tu es à Verger?"

"Ouais, je suis dans la Forêt Amitié."

"La Forêt Amitié?" Répondit Olly. "Juste une seconde."

Elle entendit le froissement de papiers.

"Très bien, je t'ai trouvé. Est-ce que ton téléphone dispose d'un appareil photo?"

"Ouais." Répondit-elle, intriguée.

"Est-ce que tu peux prendre une photo de la zone à Proximité et me l'envoyer?"

"Est-ce que tu vas quelque part avec ça?"

"Peut-être." Dit Olly. "Fais-le simplement, s'il te plait."

Faith raccrocha et ouvra l'obturateur sur le dos de son téléphone.

Elle prit quelques photos, et cliqua sur le bouton Envoyer.

Faith attendit pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'elle ne commence à remarquer une étrange lumière violette.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" Cria-t-elle, alors qu'elle éclata en une cascade énergétique.

Et Olly atterrit sur l'herbe en face d'elle. Son Deoxys le suivit.

Il leva les yeux avec un sourire sur son visage.

"Je t'ai manqué?"

* * *

**À peine arrivé et déjà quelqu'un qui a l'envie de devenir champion de la région.**

**Olly a foutu toute une raclée à ce Éric.  
**

******On reprend avec Sacha et compagnie pour la prochaine fois.**


	4. Blizzi Et Encore Blizzi

Chapitre 4. Blizzi Et Encore Blizzi.

* * *

_Résumé. Olly s'est dirigé à Verger, tandis que Faith a rencontré le petit frère à Doug, Robin._

* * *

"Donc, nous devons nous rendre jusqu'à cette rivière en bateau." Résuma Jim.

Sacha lui fit un regard étrange.

"Il y a un nous qui est là désormais?"

"Eh bien, il semblerait que nous nous dirigeons tous vers Sycomorama." Répondit Jim. "Nous pourrions aussi bien y aller ensemble."

Il retourna le guide.

"Et jusqu'à ce que vous mettiez la main sur l'un de ces trucs à Sycomorama, vous êtes un peu perdu."

Sacha soupira.

"J'imagine que nous allons y aller ensemble."

"C'est parfait." Dit Jim. "Alors, vous allez chercher des provisions, et je vais voir si je peux nous dégoter un bateau."

"Des provisions à quelle endroit?" Demanda Flora, alors qu'ils regardèrent autour. "Il s'agit essentiellement d'un quai."

Jim rit.

"Vous seriez perdus, tout les deux, sans moi." Affirma-t-il, en ouvrant son sac.

Il était plein de nourriture et d'eau.

"J'en ai prit suffisamment que pour une personne." Avoua-t-il. "Mais si on se fit au guide, ce n'est qu'un jour de voyage en bateau."

Il rit encore.

"Donc, à moins que le bateau que nous dégoterons ne soit pas fiable, qu'il coule et que l'on se perd dans les bois, nous devrions nous en tirer."

Sacha grogna.

"Ne plaisante même pas à ce sujet." Dit-il.

Flora regarda la forêt sombre.

"Est-ce qu'il y a des Pokémons là-dedans?" Se demanda-t-elle.

Jim haussa les épaules.

"Qui sait."

Il éleva de nouveau le guide.

"C'est un guide, pas un Poképédia."

"Poké-quoi?"

* * *

Jim trouva un local prêts à louer un bateau.

"Vous devez être une de ces personnes de ces nouvelles villes compétentes qui cherchent à explorer cette région ici." Murmura-t-il, alors qu'il défit la corde qui la maintenait en place.

"C'est vrai." Répondit Jim, en manquant le sarcasme à peine voilé.

"Eh bien, vous devriez faire preuve de prudence." Ricana-t-il. "Ces rivières sont remplies de Carvanha et de Sharpedo."

Jim ne broncha pas.

"Nous devrions rester à bord dans ce cas." Répondit-il.

"Et ces bois sont remplis de Pokémons sauvages. Cela pourrait être dangereux!"

Le vieux local sourit, en montrant une bouche pleine de dents noircies et disparus.

"Faites un beau voyage!"

* * *

Alors que le bateau flotta sur la rivière, Sacha et Nightmare pagayèrent.

Nightmare se plaignait. C'était inhabituel pour lui.

"Franchement!" Cria-t-il. "Je suis une vicieuse machine de combat, et je rame!"

"Reste tranquille." Dit Sacha.

Nightmare cessa de se plaindre à contrecœur.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignirent un rocher.

Nightmare laissa sortir une volée d'un mot à huit lettres, et se leva en colère, alors qu'il fut éclaboussé.

"Putain de roche!" Cria-t-il, en battant sa rame sur le côté du bateau. "Je vais foutrement te botter ton putain de derrière si à jamais je te revois vachement dans la bordel de rue, espèce de salaud de merde!"

"Calme-toi." Dit Flora.

Nightmare la foudroya du regard.

"Ne me dis pas de me calmer!" Hurla-t-il, en brandissant sa rame dans les airs. Nightmare l'écrasa contre le côté du bateau en criant.

"Tu n'es pas mon dresseur!" Rugit-il. "Je n'aime peut-être pas mon dresseur en particulier, mais je n'obéis seulement qu'à lui."

Nightmare fit soudainement volte-face, alors que Pikachu se leva.

"Oh oh." Murmura-t-il. "Ça ne sent pas bon."

"Qui y a-t-il?" Demanda Jim.

Nightmare l'ignora.

"Qui y a-t-il, Nightmare?" Demanda Sacha.

Nightmare se retourna.

"Tu peux me rappeler s'il te plait?"

Sacha éleva la Master Ball.

"Je croyais que tu détestais ce truc?"

Nightmare sourit.

"En effet, mais c'est légèrement mieux que l'autre option."

"Et de quoi s'agit-il?" Demanda Flora.

Nightmare s'approcha de Sacha.

"Sans doute la mort."

Il tapa la Master Ball, et disparut à l'intérieur.

Tout à coup, quelque chose frappa le bateau.

Tout le monde prit instantanément quelque chose, alors qu'ils entendirent un bruit de rongement.

"Des Carvanhas!" Cria Jim, en prenant une Pokéball. "Il faut se tirer d'ici!"

Sacha sembla inquiet, tandis que Jim sortit Mustebouee.

"Je n'ai aucun Pokémon eau." Hurla-t-il tandis que Flora sortit son Tortank.

"Il y a beaucoup de place." Rit-elle, alors qu'elle sauta sur la coque marron. Sacha et Pikachu la suivirent, alors que les Carvanhas commencèrent à ronger le bateau à part. Il y avait au moins sept d'entre eux.

"Nager pour votre vie!" Cria Jim, alors qu'attrapa son Mustebouee et plongea dans l'eau.

"Dirige-toi vers la rive!" Demanda instantanément Flora à son Tortank.

Tortank suivi la piste de bulles d'air de Jim et de son Mustebouee.

Sacha rit, en tapotant le Tortank de Flora sur le dos.

"Je suis ravi que tu ais prit ce gars désormais." Dit-il.

* * *

Sacha, Jim et Flora se dirigèrent finalement vers la rive, en grimpant sur une plage de sable fin.

"Cela semble un peu hors de propos." Commenta Flora, alors qu'elle prit son bandana et commença à le tordre.

"Ouais." Remarqua Jim, en donnant une tape à son Mustebouee. "Mais au moins il n'y a pas de Carvanhas ici."

Il y avait un rugissement du plus profond de la forêt.

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir les arbres qui ne veulent pas dévoiler leurs mystères.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était...?" Demanda Sacha.

"Que ça?" Termina Flora.

Jim repêcha son guide, et se mit à lire à haute voix.

"Ce sont les Bois Sycomore." Dit-il. "Ils suivent la rivière autour de Sycomorama. Nous pouvons passer avec facilité..."

"Oui!" Crièrent Sacha et Flora.

"Si nous pouvons trouver un guide." Termina Jim, faisant en sorte qu'ils se dégonflent immédiattement. "Il y a un passage ici qui vous dit de ne pas essayer de se diriger à travers la forêt tout seul, dans le cas contraire il y a une très bonne chance que vous finirez par vous perdre."

"Quoi, comme un guide Pokémon?" Demanda Flora. "Comme trouver un Pokémon qui vit ici et de lui demander d'essayer de nous guider à travers la forêt?"

Sacha sembla un peu songeur.

"Jim." Demanda-t-il. "Qu'est-ce que ça dit à propos des Pokémons sauvages à Verger?"

"Pas une miette de ce qu'il y a là-dedans." Répondit Jim. "Je te l'ai déjà dit."

"Mais qu'en est-il d'eux en général?"

Jim feuilleta.

"Ils sont plus forts que n'importe quels Pokémons sauvages trouvés dans les autres régions." Lit-il. "Vous savez dû au fait que les champions d'arène sont plus forts. De cette façon tu peux attraper un Pokémon sauvage et l'utiliser dans les matchs d'arène."

"Alors, allons y jeter un œil!" Dit Sacha.

"Nous devrions..." Commença à dire Jim.

"Pas se séparer." Répondit Sacha. "Cet endroit semble dangereux. Nous allons trouver un Pokémon, et essayer de le convaincre de nous conduire à Sycomorama."

Jim y pensa.

"Ça a du sens." Avoua-t-il.

"Mais quel genre de Pokémon devrions-nous chercher?" Demanda Flora.

Sacha et Jim haussèrent tout deux les épaules.

"Qui sait."

* * *

Ils marchèrent depuis des heures.

"Je ne vois pas le point de tout ça." Remarqua Jim. "Nous n'allons rien trouver!"

Sacha scanna les lieux.

"Aller!" Cria-t-il. "Il doit y avoir des Pokémons dans cet endroit."

"Chut!" Dit Flora. "N'attire pas ce qui a fait ce bruit."

"Si peut importe qui a fait ce bruit peut nous sortir d'ici!" Dit Sacha. "Je vais l'attirer n'importe quel jour de la semaine."

Jim fronça les sourcils.

"Ça semble un peu stupide." Rappela-t-il à Sacha. "Et s'il était violent?"

Sacha secoua sa tête.

"La plupart des Pokémons ne sont pas naturellement violents."

Il y avait un bruissement dans les buissons.

Sacha se cacha immédiattement derrière un arbre, tandis qu'un petit Pokémon vert et blanc qui ressembla à un arbre couvert de neige en sortit.

"C'est curieux." Remarqua Jim. "Un Blizzi."

Sacha sortit de derrière l'arbre.

"Un Blizzi!" Murmura-t-il. "Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici?"

"Nous sommes très loin d'un climat froid." Commenta Flora.

"Il doit faire très froid la nuit pour qu'il puisse survivre ici." Conclut Jim.

"Donc, nous ne voulons pas être coincés ici?" Demanda Sacha.

Jim secoua sa tête.

Sacha couru instantanément vers le Blizzi, qui sembla tranquillement perplexe à ses actions.

"Hé!" Dit Sacha. "Je m'appelle Sacha."

Pikachu sauta.

"PikaPikachu!"

Blizzi s'agita.

"Bliiiii!"

"Écoute, je me demandais si tu pourrais nous guider à travers cette forêt?"

Blizzi regarda autour vers Flora et Jim.

Il approuva par la suite.

"Génial!" S'exclama Sacha. "Allons-y!"

Blizzi commença à trottiner loin dans les broussailles. Les trois dresseurs le suivirent.

* * *

"Wow." Murmura Jim. "Ça doit être le centre de la forêt."

Blizzi les emmenèrent clairement vers le chemin le plus court possible.

"Tu es un Blizzi intelligent." Remarqua Sacha, alors qu'il s'arrêta.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Demanda Flora.

Les trois dresseurs entendirent des pas lourds qui s'approchèrent d'eux.

"Ça pourrait être ça." Remarqua sèchement Jim.

Blizzi commença à s'éloigner, alors que les arbres furent écartés, révélant un énorme visage blanc qui semblait en colère. Il avait plusieurs moustaches comme des dispositifs sur son énorme visage.

"Non!" Cria Jim, tandis que le Blizzaroi fonça vers eux.

"Courez!" Hurla Flora, tandis que Sacha prit Blizzi dans ses bras et commença à courir.

Flora et Jim étaient à ses trousses, alors que le Pokémon géant courra après eux.

Ils entendirent les pas retentissants de l'énorme Pokémon, alors qu'ils coururent dans la direction vers laquelle Blizzi les guidaient.

"Nous...Ne...Pouvons...Pas...Le...Semer!" Haleta Sacha, tandis que Blizzi indiqua une direction.

"Nous devons aller par là?" Demanda-t-il.

Blizzi hocha de la tête.

Sacha se retourna et suivit l'indication de Blizzi.

"Ça à intérêt à être la bonne direction." Murmura-t-il, alors que le Blizzaroi s'écrasa dans un arbre l'éclatant.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui embête ce truc?" Cria Jim, alors qu'il prit une Pokéball vide et la lança vers Blizzaroi.

La Pokéball aspira Blizzaroi à l'intérieur, mais il en sortit presque instantanément à nouveau.

Toutefois, cela leur donna quelques secondes pour s'éloigner.

"Aller!" Cria Sacha, en essayant de se forcer à courir se battre.

"Non!" S'écria Flora, alors qu'ils s'arrêtèrent vers le bord d'une falaise.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une chute à pic vers le bas.

Sacha déposa Blizzi, et se retourna.

"On dirait bien que l'on va devoir se battre!" S'écria-t-il, en lançant la Master Ball.

"Nightmare, je te choisis!"

Sacha envoya Nightmare.

"Heledelle!" Cria Jim. "Prends ton envol!"

Jim envoya Heledelle.

"Brasegali, entre en scène!" Appela Flora, en envoyant Brasegali.

Le Blizzaroi rugit de colère, et commença à avancer vers eux.

"Nightmare, attaque Ball'Ombre!"

Nightmare ria, alors qu'il créa une boule d'énergie rouge et noire, avant de le lancer à Blizzaroi.

Blizzaroi hurla, et fracassa l'attaque en utilisant Abri.

"Heledelle, attaque Aeropique!"

Heledelle fonça dans les airs vers Blizzaroi.

Blizzaroi rugit, et le frappa avec une attaque Laser Glace.

Jim eut le souffle coupé, alors que son Heledelle était gelé.

"Non!" Cria-t-il.

Flora regarda Brasegali.

"Attaque Lance-Flamme, suivit de Pied Bruleur!"

Brasegali ouvrit sa bouche et envoya une rafale de feu chaude et rouge à Blizzaroi. Le Pokémon Arbregelé répliqua avec une attaque Ultralaser.

Flora fut surprise, tandis que Brasegali fut vaincu en un coup.

"C'est tout un Blizzaroi puissant." Commenta Jim, alors qu'il rappela son Heledelle vaincu.

Avec leurs Pokémons au tapis, Blizzaroi rugit de triomphe et commença à charger.

"Tengalice, attaque Ball'Ombre!"

Il y avait un flash de brun dans les arbres, et une boule énergétique noire et violette percuta le dos de Blizzaroi.

Il hurla de colère, et se retourna pour trouver la source de l'attaque.

"Attaque Casse-Brique!"

Le Tengalice apparut de derrière Blizzaroi et claqua ses feuilles dans la zone déjà endommagée sur son dos.

"Termine avec Aeropique!"

Le Tengalice chargea de nouveau, et décrocha le troisième coup consécutif au même endroit.

La Pokéball vint de nulle part, et frappa le Blizzaroi.

Tout le monde pouvait voir l'expression de surprise sur son visage, alors qu'il fut pris au piège.

La Pokéball secoua plusieurs fois, avant de s'arrêter de nouveau.

"Qui était-ce?" Demanda Flora.

La propriétaire du Tengalice entra dans la clairière et prit la Pokéball.

"Vous êtes la bienvenue." Remarqua-t-elle.

Elle était incroyablement grande, avec de longs cheveux blonds. Elle portait une paire de jeans sales, avec une paire de vieilles bottes. Elle portait aussi une chemise verte.

"Qui êtes-vous?" Demanda Sacha.

Elle sourit.

"Je m'appelle Karine." Répondit-elle. "Je cherchais un Pokémon lorsque j'ai entendu le bruit d'un combat."

"J'imagine que l'on vous doit une fière chandelle." Murmura Jim.

Karine ria.

"Non vous ne me devez rien. Vous feriez la même chose pour moi."

Karine regarda autour.

"Et vous êtes?"

"Mon nom est Jim Jacobs et je viens d'Acajou."

"Je m'appelle Sacha et je viens du Bourg Palette."

"Et je suis Flora de Clémenti-Ville."

Karine ria.

"C'est comme une énigme. Trois dresseurs de trois régions différentes qui voyagent ensemble dans le même endroit au même moment."

Elle vit le Blizzi.

"Joli Blizzi."

Blizzi sembla nerveux, avant d'aller se cacher derrière Sacha.

"J'en déduis que vous êtes à la recherche de Sycomorama." Remarqua Karine.

"C'est exact." Répondit Flora.

"Vous pouvez nous montrer le chemin?" Demanda Jim.

"Certainement." Dit Karine. "Vous m'avez conduit à un Blizzaroi, alors je crois que c'est une façon de dire que je vous en dois une."

"Peut-être que nous sommes à égalité alors." Suggéra Sacha. "Est-ce que c'est loin jusqu'à Sycomorama?"

Karine sourit.

"Par là." Dit-elle, en pointant la direction d'où ils venaient.

* * *

Sacha, Flora et Jim suivirent l'étrange femme à travers les arbres.

Sacha remarqua que ce Blizzi les suivaient toujours.

Karine le remarqua également.

"Est-ce que c'est ton Blizzi?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Non." Répondit Sacha. "Il est sauvage."

"Il semble t'apprécier." Commenta-t-elle.

Sacha regarda autour de nouveau, et vit que le Blizzi sembla en effet heureux à ces côtés.

"Arrêtez!" Dit-il.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Demanda Flora.

Sacha regarda le Blizzi.

"Je crois que je vais l'attraper." Décida-t-il.

"Il n'y a pas le feu." Remarqua Karine.

Sacha s'approcha de Blizzi.

"Tu veux venir avec moi?" Demanda-t-il.

Blizzi approuva, et chancela en arrière pour prendre une position de combat.

"C'est vrai." Réalisa Sacha. "Je dois t'affronter."

Il se tourna vers Pikachu.

"Tu es prêt, l'ami?"

Pikachu approuva.

"Alors allons-y!"

* * *

Sacha et Pikachu firent face au Blizzi sauvage.

"Pikachu, utilise l'attaque Tonnerre!"

Pikachu fit un bond en avant, et foudroya Blizzi d'électricité.

Cela ne semble pas faire grand-chose.

"Blizzi est en partie un type plante." Commenta Jim. "Les attaques Électriques ne te seront pas d'une grande aide."

Blizzi brandi un poing à Pikachu, avant d'envoyer une rafale de neige à la souris jaune.

Pikachu hurla alors qu'il encaissa le choc de l'attaque.

"C'était une attaque Vent Glace." Remarqua Karine.

"Pikachu, utilise Queue De Fer!"

Pikachu sauta vers Blizzi, la queue brillante avec une lumière blanche.

Blizzi gémit alors que l'attaque le percuta.

"Les types glaces sont faibles contre les attaques de type acier, exact?" Demanda Flora.

"En effet." Répondirent Jim et Karine.

Sacha les entendirent.

"Alors, lance de nouveau Queue De Fer!"

Blizzi leva le poing, et un étrange bruit sifflant se fit entendre.

Pikachu s'effondra sur le sol, en tombant endormi.

"Qu'est-ce que...?" Cria Sacha.

"C'est un Siffl'Herbe." Dit Karine. "Cela endort ton Pokémon."

Sacha regarda instantanément Pikachu.

"Aller, l'ami!" Hurla-t-il. "Debout!"

Blizzi souleva ses bras, et envoya un morceau de glace au Pikachu endormi.

Sacha grimaça, tandis que Pikachu fut jeté sur l'herbe.

Au moins l'attaque réveilla Pikachu.

"Génial!" Cria Sacha. "Tu es réveillé. Maintenant, lance Queue De Fer!"

Pikachu fonça vers Blizzi, et écrasa sa queue brillante dans le Pokémon Arbregelé.

Blizzi fut projeté en arrière.

"Pikachu, termine avec Electacle!"

Pikachu se couvrit d'électricité et fonça vers Blizzi.

Blizzi hurla de douleur, alors qu'il s'écrasa au sol.

Sacha prit une Pokéball vide, et la lança.

"Go Pokéball!"

La Pokéball frappa Blizzi, et l'aspira à l'intérieur.

Sacha regarda avec impatience, alors que la Pokéball secoua plusieurs fois.

Elle devint alors immobile.

Sacha pompa l'air.

"Oui!" Cria-t-il, en prenant la Pokéball. "J'ai attrapé...Un Blizzi!"

"PiPikachu!"

"Bravo." Commenta Jim.

"C'était génial!" Répondit Flora.

Sacha lança la Pokéball, et envoya son nouveau Blizzi.

Blizzi apparut.

"Bienvenue dans l'équipe, Blizzi." Dit Sacha, en tendant la main.

* * *

"Alors, voilà Sycomorama." Commenta Flora, alors qu'ils entrèrent dans la ville.

"Exactement." Répondit Karine. "Eh bien, c'est ici que je vous laisse."

Elle se retourna.

"Le Centre Pokémon est par là." Dit-elle, en pointant.

"Merci du coup de main." Répondit Sacha.

"Y a pas de quoi." Répondit Karine. "Peut-être que je vous reverrais avant que vous partiez."

Elle ria, alors qu'elle disparu dans les rues sombres.

"Alors, direction le Centre Pokémon." Dit Jim.

* * *

**Désormais Sacha possède un Blizzi. Cela fait différent pour lui d'attraper autre chose qu'un Pokémon plante qui pourrait être pour les débutants.**

**Le match d'arène est le prochain sur la liste à traduire.**


	5. Grondement Dans La Jungle

Chapitre 5. Grondement Dans La Jungle.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha, Jim et Flora se dirigèrent vers Sycomorama, en __voyageant sur une rivière, et à travers une forêt. Ils ont été pris en chasse par un Blizzaroi, avant d'être sauvé par une femme étrange appelée Karine. Sacha a pu attraper un Blizzi, et ils finirent par à arriver à Sycomorama._

* * *

La matinée après leur arrivée à Sycomorama, Sacha et Flora se dirigèrent à la réception du Centre Pokémon.

Sacha bâilla, alors qu'il récupéra ses Pokémons.

"Tu es fatigué?" Demanda l'Infirmière Joëlle.

"Je n'ai pas bien dormi." Avoua Sacha. "Il y avait...Quelques petites distractions."

Flora rit.

"Je ne me souviens pas que tu ais réellement beaucoup dormi."

Sacha rougit.

"Je me déplace vite." Marmonna-t-il.

"Avez-vous vu notre ami?" Demanda Flora.

l'Infirmière Joëlle sembla songeuse.

"Environ de cette taille?" Demanda-t-elle, en le montrant. "Les cheveux bruns?"

"Ouais, c'est ce gars." Répondit Sacha. "Nous sommes venu avec lui hier soir."

"Il s'est levé tôt et est parti défier la championne de l'arène." Dit l'Infirmière Joëlle. "C'était il y a de ça plusieurs heures, alors il devrait avoir bientôt terminé."

Juste à ce moment, Jim entra dans le Centre.

"Ah, vous êtes debout." Dit-il.

"Comment c'est déroulé le match?" Demanda Sacha.

Jim retourna un badge dans les airs.

Il avait la forme d'une feuille à cinq côtés.

"J'ai gagné." Répondit-il, négligemment. "Le Badge Sycomore."

Il sourit.

"Vous ne croirez pas qui est la championne."

"Vraiment?" Demanda Sacha.

"Je lui ai dit que tu viendrais d'ici peu." Dit Jim.

"Eh bien, nous allons aller nous chercher à manger." Répondit Sacha. "Ensuite nous allons y aller."

* * *

Sacha et Flora mangèrent un petit déjeuner, pendant que Jim leur parlèrent de son match.

"Ouais, j'ai utilisé Macronium et Heledelle pour surpasser ses Pokémons. J'ai vaincu un Bouldeneu et un Phyllali."

"Donc, c'est à deux contre deux?" Demanda Sacha.

Jim secoua sa tête.

"En fait, c'est le meilleur des trois manches. J'ai gagné les deux premières manches, alors..."

Sacha intériorisa cela.

"Dans ce cas, je dois choisir trois Pokémons entre Pikachu, Nightmare, Griknot et Blizzi."

Jim sembla songeur.

"Je pense que la seule garantie serait Nightmare." Commenta-t-il.

"Je suis d'accord là dessus." Dit Flora.

"Alors, je vais l'inclure pendant tout ça." Répondit Sacha. "J'utiliserais Nightmare en dernier!"

"T'es-tu entraîné avec Blizzi jusqu'à présent?" Demanda Jim.

Sacha secoua sa tête.

"Pas du tout."

"Donc, ce n'est probablement pas la meilleure idée pour le jeter à l'extrémité profonde."

Sacha sourit.

"J'avais deviné cela." Dit-il.

* * *

"Voilà l'endroit." Expliqua Jim, tandis qu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant un grand bâtiment.

Il s'arrêta pour enlever son manteau.

Sacha lui lança un regard surpris.

"Est-ce que je dois prendre la peine de te le demander?" Demanda-t-il.

Jim rit.

"Tu verras lorsque nous serons à l'intérieur."

Sacha poussa la porte ouverte...

Et haleta alors que la chaleur écrasante le frappa.

"C'est en partie une serre." Sourit Jim, en attachant son manteau autour de sa taille.

Sacha entra, suivi par ses amis.

Il vit la salle remplie de plantes, encadrant un terrain herbeux.

Il y avait seulement un endroit pour l'arbitre de se créer un vide dans le feuillage.

Sacha vit la championne de l'autre côté de l'arène.

"C'est pas vrai!" S'écria-t-il.

Les longs cheveux blonds étaient un don instantané.

"Salut. Sacha." Rit Karine. "Tu es enfin arrivé."

"Karine?" Demanda Sacha. "Vous êtes la championne d'arène?"

Elle sourit.

"Eh oui."

Sacha fut légèrement surpris, mais retrouva rapidement son calme.

"Je vous défie à un match!" Cria-t-il.

"Et j'accepte ton défi." Répondit Karine. "Nous utiliserons trois Pokémon dans un match au meilleur à trois manches. Le match prendra fin lorsque l'un de nous remportera deux manches."

Sacha soupira.

"Je sais ce qu'est un match au meilleur à trois manches."

"Je ne m'en attendais pas moins."

Sacha essaya de se familiariser avec l'humidité.

"Je vais juste appeler un arbitre." Dit Karine. "Et ensuite nous pourrons commencer."

* * *

"Le match opposera le challenger Sacha Ketchum du Bourg Palette à la championne Karine de Sycomorama. Chaque dresseur utilisera trois Pokémons lors d'un match de meilleur aux trois manches. Aucune substitution est autorisé."

Flora fit un baiser rapide à Sacha.

"Bonne chance." Dit-elle, avant de se diriger vers le stand.

"Est-ce que tu es prêt Sacha?" Demanda Karine.

"Ouais!"

Karine lança une Pokéball.

"Tengalice, en avant!"

Karine envoya son Tengalice.

Sacha sourit, en essayant de ne pas sembler inquiet.

"J'ai vu ce Tengalice avant." Commenta-t-il, en prenant une Pokéball.

"Griknot, je te choisis!"

Sacha envoya Griknot, qui prit une pose de combat.

"Il utilise Griknot?" Commenta Flora.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans tout ça?" Demanda Jim.

"Il n'a jamais combattu avant."

"Griknot!" Cria Sacha. "Utilisons l'attaque Morsure!"

Griknot chargea vers Tengalice.

"Esquive-le!" Dit nonchalamment Karine.

Tengalice évita soigneusement l'attaque, en regardant Griknot passer devant.

"Aeropique!"

C'était au tour de Tengalice de charger.

Griknot hurla alors qu'il fut envoyé en l'air par la force de l'attaque.

"Griknot!" Cria Sacha, alors qu'il atterrit sur sa tête.

"Tengalice, Tempeteverte!"

Tengalice évasa ses poings en forme de feuille et envoya une puissante vague de feuilles pointues tranchantes à Griknot.

"Griknot, attaque Lance-Flamme!"

Griknot ouvrit sa bouche et cracha quelques boules de feu qui arrêtèrent l'attaque.

"Maintenant, utilise Draco-Rage!"

Griknot ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, et fustigea Tengalice avec une vague de feu bleu et rouge.

"Tengalice, réplique avec Ball'Ombre!"

Tengalice créa une boule énergétique noire et mauve, avant de la lancer dans les flammes, les arrêtant.

"Griknot, maintenant!" Appela Sacha.

Tandis que la Ball'Ombre explosa, Griknot fonça vers Tengalice, surprenant le Pokémon Malveillant...

Et le mordit par la suite sur le nez.

Tengalice devint fou, en essayant de se débarrasser du Terrequin de son long nez pointu. Il essaya de cogner sa tête sur le sol, en frappant Griknot avec ses poings et en tournant à des vitesses élevées.

"Il semblerait que Griknot ne s'en tire pas mal." Remarqua Jim.

Karine sourit.

"Voilà une tactique intéressante, Sacha." Dit-elle. "Tengalice, lance l'attaque Feinte pour t'échapper."

Tengalice disparu, laissant Griknot bloqué dans les airs.

Griknot s'écrasa dans l'herbe, pendant que Tengalice réapparu et claqua un coup de poing dedans.

Griknot gémit.

"Termine avec Coupe-Vent!"

Tengalice souleva ses mains et envoya une puissant souffle de vent à Griknot, en riant alors qu'il s'écrasa sur le mur de plantes et fut éliminé.

L'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Griknot est hors combat." Cria-t-elle. "Tengalice, vainqueur."

Sacha grimaça. Cela en faisait un au tapis, et il devait désormais éviter de commettre des gaffes.

"Merci Griknot." Dit-il, en le rappelant.

"Excellent travail, Tengalice." Dit Karine, en complimentant son Pokémon, alors qu'elle le rappela dans sa Pokéball.

"Pas de chance, Sacha." Commenta-t-elle. "Tu es venu avec une stratégie unique, mais ton Griknot était simplement surpassé."

Elle lança une autre Pokéball dans les airs.

"Ludicolo!" Cria-t-elle. "À toi de jouer!"

Karine envoya Ludicolo, qui fit instantanément une pirouette sur le terrain dans le bonheur d'être sortit.

Sacha sourit en voyant Ludicolo.

Il savait comment le battre, alors qu'il se tourna vers son côté.

"Pikachu, c'est à toi!"

Pikachu bondit sur le terrain.

* * *

"Il utilise Pikachu?" Remarqua Jim.

"Pourquoi pas." Dit Flora. "Ludicolo est en partie un type eau, alors les attaques électriques devraient avoir quelques effets."

Jim sembla songeur.

"Je me demande pourquoi elle utilise des Pokémons différents de ceux que j'ai affronté."

* * *

"Pikachu, utilise l'attaque Tonnerre!"

Pikachu commença à produire de l'électricité dans ses joues, avant de lancer une puissante explosion d'électricité à Ludicolo.

"Utilise l'attaque Tranch'Herbe et tourne!"

Ludicolo commença à tourner autour, en envoyant un barrage de feuilles dans l'attaque qui approcha.

Sacha haleta, tandis que l'attaque fut court-circuitée par la résistance de type plante.

"Ludicolo, utilise Danse Pluie!"

Ludicolo commença à danser autour du terrain, créant de la pluies.

"Pikachu, utilise Queue De Fer maintenant!"

Pikachu chargea vers Ludicolo, avec la queue brillante d'une lumière blanche.

"Attaque Hydrocanon!"

Ludicolo ouvrit son bec orange et souffla Pikachu avec un puissant torrent d'eau.

"Chaaaaaaa!" Cria Pikachu, alors qu'il fut forcé vers l'arrière par la puissance de l'attaque.

Pikachu s'écrasa dans le feuillage environnant entourant l'arène et tomba au sol.

"Pikachu!" Cria Sacha.

Pikachu lutta pour se relever.

"Génial!" Hurla Sacha. "Utilise Fatal-Foudre maintenant!"

Pikachu se chargea d'électricité, avant de la relâcher sur Ludicolo.

Ce coup-ci, à cause des effets de la pluie, la puissante attaque électrique le toucha.

"LudiLudiLudiColoColoLudi!" Gémit Ludicolo, alors qu'il fut gravement touché par l'attaque.

"C'était parfait!" Cria Sacha. "Poursuit avec Queue De Fer!"

La queue de Pikachu commença à briller avec la lumière alors qu'il se jeta sur Ludicolo.

Ludicolo cria alors qu'il prit l'attaque de plein fouet sur la cuvette de pluie sur sa tête.

"Ludicolo, utilise Mega-Sangsue!"

Ludicolo se concentra sur Pikachu, en absorbant son énergie vitale.

Pikachu hurla de douleur, tandis que Ludicolo commença à avoir l'air plus fort.

"Ce n'est pas bon signe." Remarqua Flora.

"Sacha doit trouver un moyen de battre Ludicolo, et vite." Dit Jim. "Sinon, il est fichu."

"Ton temps est écoulé!" Rit Karine.

"Ludicolo, Hydrocanon!"

Alors que le puissant souffle d'eau tonna vers Pikachu, Sacha eu une idée de génie sur comment se reprendre.

"Pikachu, attaque Electacle, court à travers cet Hydrocanon!"

Pikachu chargea, en se couvrant d'électricité alors qu'il courra.

Il stria à travers le torrent d'eau approchant, à la légère surprise de Karine, et percuta le visage de Ludicolo.

Ludicolo gémit de douleur, alors qu'il tomba à la renverse.

"Queue De Fer maintenant!"

La queue de Pikachu commença à briller avec une lumière blanche qu'il envoya dans le visage du Ludicolo appendant avec autant de force qu'il pouvait rassembler.

Sacha pouvait dire que Ludicolo était à sa merci ce moment. Il pourrait céder à n'importe quelle seconde.

Il fut également vaguement au courant que la pluie avait cessé.

"Pikachu, terminons avec une attaque Tonnerre!"

Pikachu chargea plus d'électricité, avant d'envoyer une autre explosion de celle-ci à Ludicolo.

"Défense Abri!" Ordonna Karine. "Et ensuite utilise Synthese."

Ludicolo bloqua l'attaque avec Abri, avant de briller lumineusement, se guérissant de certaines de ses blessures.

"Non!" Hurla Sacha.

"Il faut être prêt à toutes les éventualités." Lui prévint Karine. "Les matchs peuvent changer en un clin d'œil. Ludicolo, attaque Eco-Sphere!"

Ludicolo créa une boule d'énergie verte scintillante, avant de la tirer sur Pikachu.

"Arrête-la avec Queue De Fer!"

La queue de Pikachu commença à briller avec une lumière blanche, pendant qu'elle détruit le projectile approchant.

"Pikachu, lance l'attaque Tonnerre!"

Pikachu foudroya Ludicolo avec de l'électricité. Le Pokémon Insouciant se secoua dans un moins de façon convaincante.

"Pikachu, utilise Electacle!"

Pikachu se mit à quatre pattes, et courra vers Ludicolo.

"PikaPikaPikaPikaPikaPika!"

Pikachu grogna d'effort alors qu'il essaya de se forcer à travers le terrain pour frapper Ludicolo avec toute la puissance qu'il pouvait rassembler.

Karine sourit.

"Reflet!"

Sacha perdit presque le Ludicolo épuisé de vue alors qu'il créa plusieurs copies de lui-même.

Il eut par la suite une idée.

"Pikachu, arrête-toi et évacue toute l'électricité avec une attaque Fatal-Foudre!"

Pikachu réussi à faire un arrêt presque parfait, et évacua toute l'électricité en sommeil autour de lui.

Tous les Ludicolo furent touchés. La plupart d'entre eux disparurent, mais le vrai fut gravement foudroyé par l'attaque.

"Très bien!" Hurla Sacha. "Termine avec une Vive-Attaque!"

Pikachu fonça vers le Ludicolo stupéfait et claqua son corps dedans.

Ludicolo tomba dans l'épuisement.

Flora et Jim l'acclamèrent, alors que l'arbitre souleva son drapeau.

"Ludicolo est hors combat. Pikachu, vainqueur."

Sacha envoya son poing dans les airs tandis que Pikachu sauta dans ses bras.

"C'était merveilleux!" Dit-il, en félicitant son Pokémon.

"PikaPi!"

Karine rappela Ludicolo.

"Ta technique de courir dans l'attaque Hydrocanon avec une attaque Electacle était intéressante." Commenta-t-elle. "Très intéressante."

Sacha sourit, alors qu'il prit la Master Ball.

"Je l'ai d'abord utilisé contre l'un de mes adversaires lors du CCP." Répondit-il.

"Je peux voir pourquoi tu es allé aussi loin." Dit Karine, en prenant une nouvelle Pokéball. "Tu as un lien avec tes Pokémons qui est le plus impressionnant. Cependant, j'ai eu ce prochain Pokémon depuis que je suis toute petite. Notre lien est infranchissable."

Elle lança la Pokéball dans les airs.

"Florizarre, en avant!"

Karine envoya Florizarre.

Sacha rit.

"Voilà qui va vous donner des Cauchemars." Dit-il.

Jim roula ses yeux, alors que Sacha envoya Nightmare.

"Nightmare, je te choisis!"

Sur comparant, Nightmare s'approcha et utilisa une attaque Direct Toxik sur Sacha.

Son dresseur s'effondra sur le sol dans la douleur.

"Ne m'appelle plus jamais avec un jeu de mots de ce genre." Avertit-il.

Karine sembla légèrement surprise.

"Il parle?"

Nightmare lui lança un regard mauvais.

"Et vous aussi." Contra-t-il.

Sacha chancela sur ses pieds.

"Arrête de faire ça!" Cria-t-il.

* * *

"C'est le dernier match. Ectoplasma contre Florizarre. Le gagnant de cette manche sera déclaré vainqueur."

L'arbitre termina de rappeler au deux dresseurs ce qui était nécessaire, avant d'élever ses drapeaux.

"Commencez!"

Karine était empressée.

"Florizarre, Zenith!"

Florizarre rugit, et la plante sur son dos commença à briller, alors que la température augmenta de plusieurs degrés.

Sacha pouvait sentir la sueur couler sur son dos.

"Nightmare, utilise Ball'Ombre!"

Nightmare créa un morceau d'énergie rouge et noire et il la lança à Florizarre.

"Arrête-la avec Fouet Lianes!"

Florizarre envoya une multitude de lianes vers l'attaque, la bloquant.

"Oh oh!" S'exclama Sacha.

"Florizarre, lance Vampigraine!"

Florizarre lança une graine à Nightmare.

"Arrête-la avec Psyko!"

Nightmare se concentra sur la graine approchant et la désintégra.

"Nightmare, lance l'attaque Tenebres!"

"Bouffe-moi ça!"

Nightmare envoya une vague d'énergie noire à Florizarre, qui rugit de colère.

Sacha se demanda intérieurement combien de dégâts l'attaque avait causée.

"Nightmare, utilise Direct Toxik!"

Le poing de Nightmare commença à briller avec de l'énergie mauve alors qu'il la frappa au visage Florizarre.

Florizarre grogna, au grand amusement de Nightmare.

"Ha!"

"Attaque Tempeteverte!"

Florizarre souffla Nightmare avec un énorme barrage de feuilles à proximité.

Cela ne sembla pas causer beaucoup de dégâts, malgré que Nightmare grimaça d'un léger inconfort.

"Nightmare, utilise Hypnose!"

"Dooorrrt!" Cria Nightmare.

Nightmare envoya un noyau énergétique mauve vers Florizarre.

"Ferme tes yeux!"

Florizarre ferma ses yeux, rendant l'attaque inutile.

"Oh franchement!" Hurla Nightmare. "Comment est-ce possible?"

"Florizarre, utilise Fouet Lianes!"

Florizarre envoya plusieurs lianes sur Nightmare, le piégeant.

"Aïïïïïe" Cria Nightmare. "Je ne peux plus respirer!"

"Tu es un spectre!" Lui rappela Sacha. "Tu n'as aucun besoin de respirer."

Nightmare réussit à lui donner une réponse sarcastique.

"Comme c'est cruel. Je ne t'ai jamais dit que tu ne pouvais pas respirer."

Florizarre serra ses vignes plus fort, coupant Nightmare au milieu d'une phrase.

"Nightmare, essaie de te libérer!" Hurla Sacha.

Nightmare lutta pour se libérer des lianes, mais en vain.

Il ouvrit ensuite les yeux.

"Attends une seconde!"

Nightmare inspira, et passa à travers les lianes écrasantes.

"J'avais oublié que j'étais un spectre." Avoua-t-il.

"Excellent. Maintenant, lance une attaque Ball'Ombre!"

Nightmare lança une boule énergétique rouge et noire à Florizarre, décrochant un coup direct.

Florizarre rugit de douleur, alors qu'il fut frappé.

"Attaque Lance-Soleil!"

Florizarre chargea les restes persistants de la lumière du soleil, et les redirigea vers Nightmare.

Nightmare tomba sur ses genoux dans la douleur.

"D'accord...ça a fait mal." Avoua-t-il.

"Florizarre, Vege-Attak!" Ordonna Karine.

Florizarre hurla de colère, tandis que plusieurs plantes épineuses gigantesques firent irruption de l'herbe et se dirigèrent vers le Nightmare écrasé.

"Nightmare!" Cria Sacha, inquiet pour son Pokémon.

Il ne pouvait pas regarder alors que de la poussière fut soulevée par l'impact des énormes plantes qui frappèrent Nightmare.

* * *

"Non!" Dit Flora.

"Il semblerait que cela pourrait être la fin." Remarqua Jim.

* * *

La poussière se dissipa, et Nightmare fut empalé par la Vege-Attak.

En revanche, il ne sembla pas souffrir.

"Ouais!" Rugit-il. "Zéro démangeaisons!"

Karine sembla moins impressionné, tandis que Nightmare se libéra et s'étira.

"Nightmare, utilise Ball'Ombre!"

Nightmare lança une attaque Ball'Ombre à Florizarre donnant un énorme impact sur le Pokémon Graine sans défense.

Florizarre rugit dans un mélange de douleur et de colère, avant de commencer à trembler.

"Oui!" Cria Sacha. "Lance Ultralaser!"

Nightmare ouvrit ses mains, avant de lancer un puissant rayon énergétique vers Florizarre.

"ZAAARRREEE!" Hurla Florizarre alors qu'il fut jeté dans l'arène par la force de l'attaque.

"C'est qui le meilleur!" Cria Nightmare, malgré le fait qu'il était immobile. "C'est comme ça qu'on utilise une attaque de ce genre!"

Florizarre atterrit sur son dos, et lutta pour bouger.

"Aller!" Cria Karine, pour essayer d'encourager son Pokémon.

Florizarre ne réussit pas à se relever.

L'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Florizarre est hors combat. Ectoplasma, vainqueur! La victoire revient au challenger, Sacha Ketchum du Bourg Palette!"

Sacha envoya son poing en l'air.

Karine rappela son Florizarre.

"Merci." Dit-elle, en s'approchant vers Sacha. "Bien joué, Sacha."

"Merci."

Elle fouilla dans une poche, et en tira un petit morceau de métal vert. Il avait la forme d'une feuille à cinq côtés.

"Tu as mérité de gagner ce badge. Merci pour ce beau match. Prends le Badge Sycomore."

Karine donna le badge à Sacha.

"Oui!" Cria Sacha. "J'ai gagné le Badge Sycomore!"

Pikachu et Nightmare firent des poses de célébration.

Nightmare s'arrêta par la suite.

"Je ne peux vraiment pas être dérangé par cela." Commenta-t-il.

* * *

**Cela fait un Badge pour Sacha.**

**Pour la technique 'Courir dans l'attaque Hydrocanon avec une attaque Electacle', est-ce que quelqu'un est capable de me dire qui était l'adversaire de Sacha au moment où il l'a utilisé dans le CCP? Ce n'est que pour tester votre mémoire.**

**Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris le jeu de mot lorsque Sacha a appelé Nightmare, Nightmare veut dire Cauchemar en anglais.  
**


	6. Complot De La Tour De Match 1ère Partie

Chapitre 6. Complot De La Tour De Match. 1ère Partie.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha a fait son premier match d'arène à Sycomorama. Il a utilisé Griknot, Pikachu et Nightmare contre les Pokémons de Karine qui étaient Tengalice, Ludicolo et Florizarre. Après un long match épuisant, __il a remporté le premier badge._

* * *

"Pokéball, go!" Cria Faith, en lançant la Pokéball vers le Pokémon qu'elle tentait d'attraper.

"Myysdibule?!" S'exclama le Mysdibule dans la surprise alors que la Pokéball la frappa.

Elle fut aspirée à l'intérieur, et la Pokéball commença à trembler.

"Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu voulais attraper un Mysdibule." Remarqua Olly, tandis que la Pokéball devint immobile.

Faith prit la Pokéball.

"Les Mysdibules sont cools." Répondit-elle, en mettant son nouveau Pokémon avec ses autres Pokémons.

"Ils sont rares." Avoua Olly. "Ils ne sont pas exactement puissants, mais ils sont définitivement rares."

"Qui t'a demandé ton avis de toute manière?" Répliqua Faith.

Olly éleva sa main dans la défense.

"Hé, si tu voulais attraper un Mysdibule, alors c'est ton droit. Je ne me préoccupe pas de ce que tu attrapes."

Il regarda autour.

"Mais, d'autre part, nous sommes presque à Fradamiville." Dit-il.

"Fradamiville?" Demanda Faith. "Je ne savais pas qu'elle se trouvait à Verger."

"Ouais." Répondit Olly.

Faith sortit son guide et feuilleta à travers Fradamiville.

"Ça dit qu'il y a une Tour de Match là-bas." Commenta-t-elle. "Ainsi que le laboratoire du Professeure Marie Rose, qui donne les premiers Pokémons aux dresseurs débutants de cette région."

"Marie Rose?" Dit Olly. "On dirait le nom d'un bateau."

Faith lui fit un regard sale.

"Allons simplement là-bas." Dit-elle.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent à Fradamiville quelques heures plus tard.

"Ça semble désert." Remarqua Olly, alors qu'ils marchèrent à travers les rues.

"C'est le cas." Conclut Faith. "Je me demande où est passé tout le monde."

"En train de jouer au Scrabble." Plaisanta Olly.

"Ce n'est pas marrant." Dit Faith, alors qu'ils entendirent le son d'un combat.

"Ça pourrait l'être." Répondit Olly, alors qu'il commença à courir vers la direction d'où venait le bruit.

* * *

"Cruise, utilise Vibrobscur!"

Le Tyranocif commença à rugir de colère, et envoya des vagues d'énergie obscure vers l'Arcanin.

Le Pokémon Légendaire gémit de douleur.

"Flare!" Cria le dresseur d'Arcanin. "Utilise Tete De Fer!"

"Comment?" Dit le dresseur de Tyranocif avec surprise.

Arcanin hurla et chargea vers Tyranocif, la tête rayonnante de lumière blanche.

C'était au tour de Tyranocif de rugir de douleur, alors qu'il fut touché.

"Cruise, attaque Ultralaser!"

Tyranocif ouvrit sa bouche et tira un puissant rayon lumineux à Arcanin.

"Flare, lance Reflet."

L'Arcanin créa plusieurs clones de lui-même, évitant l'attaque.

"Attaque Dracochoc!" Ordonna le dresseur.

Le dresseur d'Arcanin sembla avoir quarante ans, et était peut-être d'origine indienne. Il avait les cheveux gris, avec des taches de noir, Il portait un jean et et un T-shirt.

Le dresseur de Tyranocif était Ritchie Speed.

Arcanin souffla Tyranocif avec un tourbillon d'énergie bleu-gris.

Tyranocif décala vers l'arrière dans la douleur.

"Cruise!" Cria Ritchie, inquiet pour son Pokémon.

"Flare, utilise Toxik!" Dit le dresseur d'Arcanin.

Arcanin cracha une substance violette sur Tyranocif, l'empoisonnant énormément.

"Hé!" Dit Faith, alors qu'elle et Olly arrivèrent sur la scène. "C'est Ritchie!"

"Cruise, lance l'attaque Seisme!" Ordonna Ritchie.

Le Tyranocif épuisé tamponna un puissant pied sur le terrain, et envoya une puissant onde de choc à Flare.

"Esquive avec Vitesse Extreme."

Flare évita l'attaque.

"Et achève Tyranocif avec une autre attaque Tete De Fer!"

Arcanin utilisa l'élan de la Vitesse Extreme pour augmenter la puissance de son attaque Tete de Fer.

Le peu de personnes qui regardaient haletèrent alors que le Tyranocif fut jeté sur le béton par la force de l'attaque.

Le dresseur de Flare sourit.

"On dirait que j'ai gagné."

Ritchie était un peu surpris.

"On dirait." Répondit-il.

"Tu as fait un bon travail en dressant ce Tyranocif, gamin." Continua-t-il. "Mais je suis avec mes Pokémons depuis plus de vingt ans."

Le dresseur âgé ria.

"Je te verrais plus tard à la Tour de Match."

Il s'éloigna, après avoir rappelé Flare.

Ritchie courra instantanément vers son Tyranocif.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien, Cruise?"

Olly et Faith s'approchèrent.

"Comment va-t-il?" Demanda Faith.

Ritchie se retourna.

"Vous étiez tous les deux dans le CCP." Commenta-t-il.

"Bravo." Dit sarcastiquement Olly.

Ritchie rappela son Pokémon.

"Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici?"

"On ne fait que passer." Répondit Faith.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la Tour de Match ultérieurement?" Demanda Olly.

Ritchie se leva.

"Vous devriez sans doute voir quelqu'un à ce sujet." Dit-il. "Venez avec moi."

* * *

"Hé, Ritchie?" Demanda Faith, alors qu'ils marchèrent à travers les rues.

"Ouais."

"C'était qui le gars que tu affrontais?"

Ritchie fronça les sourcils.

"C'était un dresseur d'Almia appelé Arjun." Répondit-il.

"Il avait l'air coriace." Commenta Olly.

"Pour un Arcanin qui a battu un Tyranocif, il doit être coriace." Dit Ritchie.

Il regarda plus loin, et vit une grand bâtiment blanc.

"Nous sommes presque arrivés!"

* * *

"C'est ici que j'ai eu mon premier Pokémon." Dit Ritchie, au regard légèrement brumeux alors qu'il entra dans le laboratoire.

"Donc, tu es d'origine Verger." Commenta Olly.

"Ouais, mais puisqu'il n'y avait pas de ligue ici, je me suis dirigé à Kanto en premier." Expliqua Ritchie.

"Quel fut ton premier Pokémon?" Demanda Faith.

"Je crois qu'il s'agissait d'un Salameche!" Répondit quelqu'un.

Une femme sortit de derrière une étagère. Elle portait une blouse blanche et semblait être dans son milieu de cinquante ans.

"Un Salameche mâle." Réfléchit-elle. "Un peu plus de 2 mètres de haut. Environ vingt livres."

"C'est exact, Professeur." Répondit Ritchie.

"Bonjour, Ritchie." Dit-elle. "J'espère que tu vas bien."

"Assez bien." Répondit Ritchie.

Elle regarda Olly et Faith.

"Qui sont tes amis."

"Je m'appelle Olly Lowe, madame." Dit Olly.

"Et je suis Faith Montgomery."

Elle tendit une main.

"Professeur Marie Rose."

"Ils voulaient savoir des infos à propos de la Tour de Match." Dit Ritchie.

Le visage de Marie fut instantanément crispé de colère.

"Que dire de cet...Endroit!" Rompit-elle. "C'était un endroit paisible jusqu'à ce que ces personnes se montrent et construisent cette chose."

Elle se dirigea vers un bureau et prit un dépliant.

"Des criminels sanguinaires, qui tentent de corrompre tour le monde."

Elle s'approcha, en marmonnant, et donna le dépliant à Olly.

Il commença à lire.

"Compétition de Match en Double de la Tour de Match de Fradamiville. Ce soir. Remportez de Grands Prix."

Olly leva sa tête.

"Alors où est le problème?"

Marie fronça les sourcils.

"Regarde de l'autre côté."

Olly le retourna.

"Conditions générales."

Il le lu en silence.

"Comment espèrent-ils s'en tirer comme ça?"

"Qui y a-t-il?" Demanda Faith.

"Ceci est commandité par la Société Reims." Dit Olly. "Autrement dit, c'est une opération Coppinger."

"Une opération quoi?" Demanda Ritchie.

Olly regarda autour.

"Ce tournoi est lié au crime organisé." Expliqua-t-il. "En d'autres termes, ils pourraient aussi bien dire que toute personne qui perd, perdra ses Pokémons."

"Et moi qui pensais qu'ils détruisaient l'environnement paisible dans cette ville." Dit furieusement Marie.

"Qu'est-ce que nous pouvons faire?" Demanda Ritchie.

"Que veux-tu dire, nous?" Demanda Faith.

Olly sembla songeur, avant de sourire.

"L'écueil." Dit-il. "Nous allons, tous les trois, participer et tenter d'atteindre le sommet de la tour."

"Et si nous perdons?"

"Courez!" Avisa Olly.

* * *

Plus tard, Olly marcha dehors pour trouver Faith qui s'entraîna avec son nouveau Mysdibule.

"Je crois qu'elle connait Croco Larme." Commenta-t-elle, tandis qu'elle pleura.

"Je crois que ces larmes sont vrais." Répondit-il.

"Donc, c'est efficace alors." Dit Faith, avec optimisme.

Olly s'accroupit et regarda le Mysdibule.

"En fait." Avoua-t-il. "Elle semble très forte."

Faith ne répondit pas.

Olly se leva.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Demanda-t-il. "Tu n'es plus la même depuis que nous sommes ici."

Faith avala.

"Ce n'est rien." Répondit-elle. "C'est juste...c'est juste que j'étais habituée à avoir le béguin pour Ritchie, c'est tout."

Olly haussa les épaules.

"Et alors?" Dit-il. "Inutile de laisser cela affecter ton jugement ou ton plaisir. Il suffit de te sortir cela de ton esprit."

"Facile à dire pour toi!"

* * *

La Tour de Match était un énorme schéma blanc contre le ciel nocturne. Il devait y avoir au moins vingt dresseurs grouillant autour en dehors, qui attendaient que cela commence.

"C'est donc un Match en Double." Murmura Faith.

"En effet." Répondit Ritchie. "Deux Pokémons en même temps."

"Ne vous en faites pas." Dit Olly. "Ce sera un jeu d'enfant."

Faith lui fit un regard sale.

"Je n'ai que trois Pokémons, en comptant Mysdibule que j'ai capturé tout à l'heure."

"Ouais, tu pourrais avoir de petits problèmes." Admit Olly. "Tant pis."

"Que veux-tu dire, tant pis?"

Olly la tapa sur son bras pour la rassurer.

"Aller Faith." Dit-il. "Tu as été assez loin dans le CCP, et aucun de ces dresseurs ne semblent pratiquement sérieux."

Une lumière jaillit du toit de la tour, et une figure sombre émergea au sommet.

"Bonjour!" Déclara la personne dans un mégaphone. Il paraissait également qu'ils utilisaient une distorsion vocale. "Bienvenue à la compétition de Match Double de la Tour de Match. Un lieu fabuleux pour que les dresseurs puissent se tester."

Il y avait une brève poignée d'applaudissements.

"Il y a également de superbes prix. Le vainqueur rencontrera le PDG de nos sponsors, la Société Reims et recevra un énorme prix en argent."

Cela attira l'attention d'Olly.

"Maintenant, j'ai intérêt à gagner!" Dit-il.

* * *

Tout le monde fut introduit à l'intérieur.

"Prenez un numéro!" Cria l'hôte, tandis qu'il tenait un panier.

Alors que les dresseurs passèrent, ils prirent une carte du panier.

Une fois que tout le monde avait une carte, l'hôte s'approcha du microphone.

"Parfait, trouvez le dresseur qui a le même numéro que vous, et attendez que votre numéro soit demandé."

Olly retourna sa carte, et vit qu'il y avait un Trois gras sur elle.

"Numéro trois." Dit-il, alors que Faith et Ritchie disparurent dans la foule.

Il erra autour, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende quelqu'un derrière lui.

"Tu es le Numéro Trois?"

Il se retourna.

"Peut-être."

Elle ne sembla pas amusée par sa réponse.

"Tu l'es, oui ou non?"

Il sourit.

"Je le suis."

Elle le foudroya du regard.

"Je vais te battre."

Olly leva les deux bras derrière la tête et les reposa contre eux.

"Fais de ton pire."

Elle avait l'air d'avoir quinze ans, et avait les cheveux rouges, tirés en arrière en queue de cheval. Lorsqu'elle bougea, il y avait quelques brins qui tombèrent sur son visage. Elle avait également les yeux bruns jaunes, et un léger hâle. Elle portait un T-shirt noir avec l'image d'une flamme sur elle, et une jupe orange avec une ceinture noire.

"Laisse-moi deviner." Plaisanta Olly. "Une dresseuse de type feu."

"Je m'appelle Cindy. Cindy Flair." Dit-elle.

"Et je suis..."

"Je sais qui tu es." Gronda-t-elle, en s'en allant.

Olly sourit.

"C'est ce que l'on va voir." Dit-il, en s'appuyant contre un mur "Et je vais voir à quel point je peux éteindre ton tempérament."

* * *

Il y avait des applaudissements, tandis que Ritchie sortit en élevant son poing dans les airs.

_J'en déduis qu'il a gagné._

Ritchie s'approcha vers lui.

"J'en déduis que tu as gagné?" Remarqua Olly.

"Ouais." Répondit Ritchie. "Mon Pikachu et mon Lucario ont battu le Grolem et l'Archeodong de cette fille. Je crois que son nom était Danielle ou quelque chose comme ça."

"Bien joué." Dit Olly. "Je viens de rencontrer mon adversaire."

"De quoi il a l'air?"

"Colérique." Rit Olly. "Rien que je ne peut pas gérer."

* * *

"Accueillez Olly Lowe et Cindy Flair!"

Cindy fronça les sourcils à Olly, qui cligna de l'œil.

"Commencez!"

Cindy lança deux Pokéballs.

"Typhlosion, Carmache, en avant!"

Elle envoya un Typhlosion et un Carmache.

Olly ne s'attendait pas à un Carmache, mais ça ne faisait aucune différence à sa stratégie.

"Pingoleon, Dracolosse!" Cria-t-il, en lançant les Pokéballs. "C'est à vous!"

Olly envoya Pingoleon et Dracolosse.

Cindy sembla inquiète, avant de se secouer.

"Carmache, attaque Lame de Roc sur Dracolosse!" Cria-t-elle. "Typhlosion, Tunnel!"

Carmache créa un trio d'anneaux de pierre autour de son corps avant de les lancer à Dracolosse.

Typhlosion plongea sous le sol.

Olly ne manqua pas un battement.

"Dracolosse, protège-toi avec Aile D'Acier." Ordonna-t-il. "Pingoleon, attaque Seisme!"

Dracolosse se recouvra avec ses ailes, bloquant l'attaque de Carmache. Il sauta ensuite dans les airs, tandis que Pingoleon envoya une onde de choc à travers le sol.

Typhlosion fut jeté hors de la terre par la force de l'attaque. Carmache fut légèrement moins blessé.

"Pingoleon, Aqua Jet sur Typhlosion!"

Pingoleon se lança vers Typhlosion, en s'écrasant sur lui et rebondit sur le sol.

"Dracolosse, attaque Laser Glace sur Carmache!"

Dracolosse fixa le plus petit Pokémon dragon et ouvrit sa bouche.

"Attaque Dracocharge!" Ordonna Cindy.

Carmache fonça vers Dracolosse, en se transformant en un projectile bleu. Il réussit également à esquiver l'attaque.

Olly rit

"Hé Dracolosse, tu te souviens de ton entraînement avec Carchacrok!"

Dracolosse sourit, et accula Carmache.

Alors que Carmache s'approcha, Dracolosse pirouetta et évita l'attaque.

"OLÉ!" Cria Olly, en attirant un aspect sale de Cindy. Il y avait plusieurs rires de la foule.

"Et poursuit avec Ultralaser!"

Dracolosse ouvrit sa bouche et frappa Carmache avec un puissant rayon lumineux orange, l'envoyant s'écraser au sol.

"Pingoleon, lance Hydrocanon!" Appela Olly, en pointant Typhlosion.

Pingoleon ouvrit son bec et envoya un puissant torrent d'eau à Typhlosion.

Typhlosion hurla de douleur.

"Carmache a été mit hors combat!" Désigna l'arbitre, après que le Pokémon Caverne ne réussit pas à se relever.

Dracolosse se reposa sur sa queue, content de laisser Typhlosion affronter Pingoleon jusqu'à ce qu'il recharge.

"Aller Typhlosion!" Cria Cindy. "Tu es peut-être en infériorité numérique, mais donne leur l'enfer. Attaque Eruption!"

Typhlosion rugit de colère, envoyant du feu et de la lave en cascade de sa bouche et dans les airs.

"Pingoleon!" Cria Olly, en décidant d.y mettre un terme. "Attaque Raz De Marée!"

Il se tourna vers son Dracolosse qui bailla. "Tu voudrais peut-être utiliser Abri."

Tandis que Pingoleon commença à briller d'une lumière bleue, Dracolosse créa un bouclier autour de lui.

Pingoleon sauta en l'air et commença à tourner, en créant une énorme cascade d'eau. Elle flotta dans les airs pendant près d'une seconde, avant de s'écraser sur la scène, trempant toutes les personnes présentes.

Olly passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux presque par réflexe, alors qu'il regarda la scène se remplir d'eau.

Alors que Typhlosion faillit se noyer par l'attaque, Dracolosse gratta paresseusement sa queue. La pièce était un peu inondée. Olly aurait estimé qu'il y avait peut-être un pied d'eau dans la zone.

L'arbitre n'hésita à désigner, alors que Typhlosion dériva à la surface de l'eau.

"Olly Lowe est le vainqueur."

Cindy courra immédiattement vers son Typhlosion.

"Non!" Cria-t-elle. "Est-ce que tu vas bien?!"

Typhlosion ne sembla vraiment pas en très bonne condition, tandis qu'il gémit.

Olly rappela ses Pokémons, en offrant des brèves félicitations, et se dirigea vers eux pour les voir.

"Je..."

"Ne dis rien!" Cria furieusement Cindy. "Espèce de salaud!"

Olly était énervé par la suite.

"Maintenant écoute-moi bien!" Dit-il, avec de la fureur dans sa voix. "Tu t'es inscrite à ceci en sachant parfaitement qu'il y avait une chance que tes Pokémons pourraient se blesser."

Elle recula légèrement.

"Alors, à moins que tu sois prête à en accepter les conséquences, cesse d'être une dresseuse!" Dit-il froidement.

Elle se sentit un peu honteuse.

"J'i...j'imagine que tu as raison." Murmura-t-elle, tandis qu'Olly lui tendit une main.

"Écoute." Dit-il. "Je n'ai jamais volontairement blessé un autre Pokémon plus que ce qui est nécessaire lors d'un match."

Elle prit la main, et il l'aida à se relever.

"C'est un Typhlosion intéressant." Remarqua-t-il, alors qu'elle le rappela.

"Ce fut mon premier Pokémon." Répondit-elle.

Olly sourit.

"Ce Pingoleon fut mon premier Pokémon." Dit-il. "Je vais te dire, allons te trouver une serviette et te sécher."

* * *

Faith regarda dans la foule, en attendant son combat.

Elle n'avait pas encore réussi à trouver son adversaire, et elle devint un peu impatient.

"Où est cet abruti?" Dit-elle sèchement sous son souffle.

Faith entendit son numéro être appelé.

"Numéro Huit!"

Elle se dirigea vers l'arène, qui avait été vidé de son eau après le match d'Olly. Faith savait que si elle passa, elle pourrait affronter Olly ou Ritchie au prochain tour.

Tandis que son adversaire entra au pas de course, elle se demanda pourquoi il lui sembla familier.

Il avait un long manteau vert, les cheveux brun, un pantalon de couleur crème.

"Et voici Faith Montgomery et Tyson King!"

La réalisation la frappa instantanément.

"Oh oh!"

Tyson lui sourit.

"Nidoking, Miaouss!" Cria-t-il, en lançant deux Pokéballs. "À vous de jouer!"

Tyson envoya un Nidoking flandrin et son Miaouss.

Miaouss sourit, alors qu'il sabra ses griffes en l'air. Nidoking déchira le sol avec ses épaisses pattes violettes, en attendant sa chance.

Faith regarda l'ancien gagnant de la Ligue Hoenn.

"Mysdibule, Nidorino!" Cria-t-elle, en envoyant ses Pokémons. "Gagnons ce match!"

les deux Pokémons de Faith émergèrent de leurs Pokéballs.

"Passons aux choses sérieuses!" Hurla-t-elle.

* * *

**Tyson et Ritchie sont de retour dans la région Verger. Sacré coïncidence, n'est-ce pas?**

**Voilà une petite leçon à apprendre pour Olly. Lorsque l'on utilise Raz De Marée, prenez une serviette.**

**Le premier chapitre faisant allusion au retour des Coppingers. Qui était la personne de la barque? Qui va triompher dans la concurrence? Pourquoi les Coppingers ont un intérêt à commanditer un concours à la hâte?**

**La suite pour bientôt.**


	7. Complot De La Tour De Match 2ème Partie

Chapitre 7. Complot De La Tour De Match. 2ème Partie.

* * *

_Résumé. Olly Faith sont arrivés à Fradamiville. À leur arrivée, ils ont rencontré Ritchie. Ritchie et Marie Rose les ont informés qu'il y avait un concours de Match en Double qui aurait lieu ce soir-là. En faisant quelques recherches, Olly a découvert qu'il était parrainé par la Société de Reims, ce qui en faisait un lien possible avec les Coppingers. Les trois dresseurs ont décidé de participer, et de voir ce qui se passait. Olly et Ritchie ont tous deux gagné, mais Faith affronta Tyson. Tyson a envoyé Nidoking et Miaouss contre le Mysdibule nouvellement acquis de Faith et son vieil ami Nidorino._

* * *

"Peut-être que j'avais tort à ton sujet." Avoua Cindy, à partir de l'autre cabine.

"Beaucoup de gens l'ont été." Répondit Olly. "tu ne serais pas la première."

Il finit de se sécher, a sortit une chemise bleue royal dans son sac.

"Et je t'ai vu dans le CCP." Continua Cindy. "J'essayais simplement de t'intimider."

Olly sourit.

"Ça n'a pas fonctionné, pas vrai?" Murmura-t-il, à voix basse.

Il empila ses vêtements mouillés dans un sac et le lança dans son énorme sac à dos, avant de partir.

Olly vit Cindy sortir, tout en portant exactement les mêmes vêtements que tout à l'heure.

Elle vit le regard un peu surpris, et sourit.

"L'avantage d'entraîner des types feu. C'est bon pour sécher les vêtements." Rit-elle. "Tu veux m'en emprunter un?"

Olly secoua sa tête.

"Non, ça va aller." Répondit-il. "Alors, tu n'entraînes que des types feu?"

"Ouais." Dit Cindy. "J'ai grandi sur Cramois'île, et entraînée par Maître Auguste pendant que j'étais là. Il m'a appris comment élever des types feu. Cependant, quand j'avais neuf ans, mes parents ont déménagé à Johto, et à Ébenelle. J'ai ensuite été entraîné par Sandra pour un petit moment, avant d'obtenir mon Hericendre comme premier Pokémon."

Elle regarda autour.

"Est-ce que tu spécialise un type en particulier?"

Olly secoua sa tête.

"Si ce serait le cas." Dit-il. "Ce serait sans doute des types Dragon."

"Comment ça?"

"Eh bien, je possède un Dracolosse, un Carchacrok et un Dracaufeu, alors..."

* * *

"Mysdibule, utilise l'attaque Machouille sur Nidoking, et vise la corne!" Ordonna Faith. "Nidorino, lance Double Pied sur Miaouss!"

Mysdibule et Nidorino foncèrent vers les deux Pokémons.

Tyson sourit.

"Nidoking, arrête Mysdibule avec une attaque Dynamopoing. Miaouss, esquive avec Reflet."

Miaouss créa plusieurs clones de lui-même, empêchant Nidorino de décrocher le coup.

Mysdibule cria de douleur, alors qu'elle fut jetée dans l'arène par la force du coup de poing du Nidoking balourd.

"Nidoking, lance Queue De Fer sur Nidorino. Miaouss, fais-en de même!"

Le Nidoking et le Miaouss de Tyson foncèrent tout deux vers Nidorino, avec les queues brillantes de lumière.

"Nidorino, esquive avec Tunnel!" Cria désespérément Faith.

Nidorino plongea dans la boue autour de l'arène, échappant aux attaques.

Mysdibule lutta pour se relever.

Faith remarqua cela.

"Distrait-les avec Croco Larme."

Mysdibule fondit instantanément en larmes, faisant en sorte que Nidoking et Miaouss regardent autour pour voir ce qui se passait. Ils se sentirent tous deux immédiatement désolé pour Mysdibule, en abaissant leur puissance d'attaque spéciale.

Faith prit une décision rapide.

"Nidorino, frappe Miaouss maintenant!"

Nidorino éclata su sol, en envoya Miaouss dans les airs.

"Miaouss!" Appela Tyson, inquiet pour Son Pokémon.

"Nidorino, Double Pied!"

Nidorino claqua ses pattes dans Miaouss, le forçant à aller s'écraser sur le sol.

"Mysdibule, utilise l'attaque Feinte sur Miaouss!"

Mysdibule disparu dans les airs, et réapparut derrière Miaouss. Elle heurta ensuite le Pokémon Chadégout avec son énorme mâchoire comme si c'était des cornes.

Miaouss hurla et s'effondra.

"Miaouss a été mit hors combat!"

Faith pouvait sentir l'avantage qui pencha de son côté.

Tyson rappela Miaouss, et regarda Faith.

"Nidoking, attaque Lance-Flamme sur Mysdibule!"

Nidoking ouvrit la bouche, et souffla Mysdibule avec des flammes.

Le Pokémon Trompeur s'effondre instantanément dans un bûcher.

"Mysdibule a été mit hors combat!"

Faith rappela Mysdibule. Elle s'en était bien sortie pour son premier match.

Nidorino rugit au Nidoking en colère. Le Pokémon Perceur ne sembla pas intimidé.

"Nidoking, utilise Ultralaser maintenant!"

Nidoking rugit d'une fureur toute-puissante et tira un rayon lumineux pur orange à Nidorino.

"Attaque Tunnel!"

Nidorino sauta dans un autre trou pour esquiver le rayon.

Tyson sourit.

"Suit-le, Nidoking!"

Nidoking plongea sous le sol, en créant un trou légèrement plus grand que celui utilisé par Nidorino.

"Nidorino, sort de là!"

Nidorino fonça hors du sol, échappant à Nidoking.

"Congèle le sol avec Laser Glace!"

Nidorino se retourna dans les airs et recouvrit le sol de glace.

Tyson ne cligna pas des yeux, avant de donner l'ordre.

"Attaque Tomberoche, maintenant!"

Il y avait un énorme rugissement sous la glace, avant que d'énormes rochers vint s'écraser dedans.

Nidorino sembla un peu inquiet, alors que d'énormes morceaux de roche et de glace furent envoyé dans les airs.

Il hurla de colère et de douleur, alors qu'ils vinrent tous s'écraser sur lui, l'enterrant.

"Nidorino!" Cria Faith. "Si tu peux bouger, fait moi un signe!"

Il n'y avait aucune réponse de Nidorino, tandis que Nidoking sortit de terre et commença à hurler de triomphe.

"On dirait bien que j'ai gagné." Remarqua Tyson.

Faith ne répondit pas, en remarquant une petite fissure dans le sol derrière Nidoking.

"Ne pari pas là-dessus!" Dit-elle, froidement.

Nidorino éclata de la fissure dans le sol, derrière Nidoking.

"Attaque Laser Glace!"

Tyson récupéra justement une fraction seconde plus rapidement qu'elle s'y attendait.

"Attaque Lance-Flamme!"

Nidorino lancé un puissant laser de glace à Nidoking.

Le Pokémon Perceur balourd répliqua en se retournant, et en envoyant une rafale dans la glace.

Les deux attaques s'annulèrent l'une l'autre.

"Attaque Double Pied!" Hurla Faith. "Vise la corne!"

"Attaque Megacorne!"

Alors que Nidorino se lança vers corne de Nidoking, la corne du plus grand Pokémon Perceur commença à briller avec de la lumière.

Nidoking poussa de sa corne dans le ventre de Nidorino, au même moment que Nidorino envoya ses deux pieds s'écraser dans la corne de Nidoking.

* * *

"Ça a du être douloureux." Commenta Ritchie.

"Non, rien qu'un voyage rapide au Centre Pokémon qui ne les guériront pas." Répondit Olly.

"On pourrait dire ça." Dit quelqu'un, derrière eux.

Olly et Ritchie se retournèrent tout les deux pour voir le dresseur, Arjun, qui avait combattu Ritchie.

"Que voulez-vous dire?" Demanda Olly.

Arjun agita une main.

"Vous devriez tout les deux savoir que les cicatrices les plus difficiles à guérir sont les cicatrices mentales. Qu'est-ce qui va arriver à l'un de ces Pokémons si ils sont vaincus par la forme évolué ou pré-évolué de l'autre?"

Olly avala.

_"Cradopaud, attaque Casse-Brique!"_

_Le Cradopaud d'Olly facturés vers le Coatox, avec le poing brillant._

_Saturne rit, en effleurant ses cheveux dans la forme de corne du diable._

_"Coatox, attaque Bomb-Beurk!"_

_Coatox bascula vers l'arrière, et lança une boule compacte de poison à Cradopaud, qui fut projeté en arrière par la force explosive._

_Elle lutta pour se lever, mais le Coatox de Saturne claqua un coup de poing soutenu par le poison à sa forme pré-évolué, le mettant KO._

_"Cradopaud a été mit hors combat." Appela l'arbitre. "Coatox est déclaré vainqueur, et la victoire revient à Saturne de Verchamps!"_

_Olly donna des coups de pied au sol, tandis qu'il rappela son Cradopaud nouvellement acquis._

_"Merci pour ce que tu as fait." Dit-il. "Nous allons devenir plus fort ensemble, ne t'inquiètes pas."_

_Il s'éloigna du festival combattant de Cradopaud, la tête haute. Il était seulement allé tester ses nouveaux Pokémons avant de défier l'arène le lendemain._

"Cradopaud a prit un certain temps pour s'en remettre." Dit Olly. "Et comment diable connaissez-vous cela de toute manière?"

Arjun sembla désolé.

"Je suis désolé, mais je travaille dans un Centre Pokémon à Almia." Répondit-il. "J'ai accès à tous les documents de chaque Pokémon qui a été soigné à travers les régions. Cela rend la lecture intéressante, parfois."

"Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous à Verger?" Demanda Ritchie.

Arjun rit.

"Pour gagner tout!"

* * *

"Nidorino!" Cria Faith, tandis que son Pokémon s'effondra.

"Nidoking!" Hurla Tyson, tandis que son Pokémon s'effondra lui aussi.

L'arbitre prit sa décision.

"Nidorino et Nidoking ont été mit hors combat. Par conséquent les deux dresseurs sont disqualifiés.

Faith et Tyson leur donnèrent un regard surpris.

"QUOI!" Crièrent-ils, tout les deux.

"Les règles son les règles!" Répondit l'arbitre. "Partez immédiattement!"

Faith et Tyson rappelèrent leurs Pokémons, et sortirent furieusement.

* * *

"Wow, c'était rude." Remarqua Olly.

L'un des hôtes passa.

"Nos commanditaires n'ont aucun intérêt pour les perdants." Répondit-il. "Un match nul est pire qu'une défaite."

Le même hôte se dirigea par la suite vers le micro et commença à donner des instructions pour le prochain tour.

* * *

"Pas de chance." Dit Ritchie à Faith, alors qu'elle passa à côté de lui.

Elle sembla s'animer un peu, à ses mots.

"Merci." Répondit-elle. "Es-tu...?"

"Ouais, je suis sur le point de me diriger vers mon match." Dit Ritchie.

"Bonne chance." Dit Faith, alors qu'elle s'éloigna.

Ritchie haussa les épaules.

"Ah, je ne sais pas qui est ce Ari DeVarro, mais il n'est pas de taille contre moi."

* * *

"Et maintenant de Fradamiville lui-même Ritchie Spedd, et tout droit venu de Rosalia, Ari DeVarro!"

Ritchie courra sur le terrain, pour trouver son adversaire qui l'attendait.

Ari avait les cheveux brun chocolat avec un bandeau bleu. Il portait une chemise lavande sous un manteau cramoisi et était environ de hauteur moyenne.

"Es-tu prêt pour ça?" Demanda-t-il.

"Et comment!" Dit Ritchie.

Ari lança deux Pokéballs.

"Noctunoir, Gallame!" Cria-t-il. "À l'attaque!"

Ari envoya un grand Noctunoir et un Gallame shiny.

Ritchie prit deux Pokéballs de sa ceinture.

"Pyro!" Cria-t-il, en envoyant son Dracaufeu. "Corleone!"

Ritchie envoya un Tentacruel.

"Gallame, attaque Danse-Lames!"

Gallame commença à briller lumineusement, tout en élevant sa puissance d'attaque.

"Noctunoir, Psyko sur Tentacruel!"

"Corleone, Défense Abri!" Ordonna Ritchie. "Pyro, utilise l'attaque Cru-Aile sur Gallame!"

Tentacruel se recouvrit d'une bulle, empêchant l'attaque de l'endommager.

Dracaufeu décolla et claqua ses ailes dans Gallame.

"Coupe Psycho!" Dit calmement Ari.

Gallame se leva, et écrasa ses lames sur Pyro. Le Dracaufeu rugit de colère, alors que l'énergie psychique parcourut son corps.

"Corleone!" Hurla Ritchie. "Lance Direct Toxik sur Noctunoir!"

Tentacruel enveloppa ses tentacules autour de Noctunoir, avant de les enfoncer.

Noctunoir sembla un peu perplexe.

"Écrase-le avec Poing Ombre!"

"Noooctunoirrr!"

Noctunoir balança un coup de poing dans l'un des joyaux rouges sur le visage de Tentacruel.

"Attaque Essorage!" Appela Ritchie.

Tentacruel commença à serrer Noctunoir...

Uniquement pour que le Pokémon Mollusque passe à travers l'attaque, non-affecté.

"Non!" Cria Ritchie. "J'avais oublié que c'était une attaque de type Normal!"

"Gallame, Attaque Coupe Psycho sur Tentacruel!"

"Pyro, attaque Lance-Flamme sur Noctunoir!" Ordonna Ritchie. "Corleone, Abri!

Corleone se protégea. Pyro souffla Noctunoir avec des flammes.

Noctunoir cria à merveille.

"Noctunoir, utilise Balance sur Tentacruel!" Dit Ari. "Gallame, Teleport derrière Dracaufeu et utilise Psyko!"

Noctunoir atteignit Tentacruel et équilibra leur énergie, récupérant sur la plupart des dommages causés par l'attaque de Pyro.

Gallame se téléporta dans les airs, et se concentra sur Dracaufeu, le frappant avec toute la force de ses capacités mentales légèrement limitées. Limitée par rapport à l'autre évolution de Kirlia.

Le Pokémon feu rugit, alors qu'il fut envoyé s'écraser au sol.

"Noctunoir, utilise Poing-Eclair!" Ordonna Ari.

Le poing de Noctunoir craqua avec un éclair tandis qu'il fonça vers le Dracaufeu abattu.

Pyro rugit de douleur, tandis que l'électricité parcourut son corps et le mit KO.

"Dracaufeu a été mit hors combat!" Cria l'arbitre.

"Merde!" Hurla Ritchie, alors qu'il rappela Pyro. "Corleone, attaque Surf!"

"Gallame, Teleport!" Ordonna Ari. "Noctunoir, je suis navré de te faire subir cela, mais lance Malediction."

Gallame disparu, avant que la grande vague d'eau s'écroule.

Tandis que Noctunoir fut submergé par l'eau, un énorme clou d'ombre vint éclater dans l'eau et empala Corleone.

Tentacruel se secoua alors qu'il fut maudit par l'attaque.

"Maintenant, Noctunoir!" Ordonna Ari. "Attaque Balance!"

"Corleone, lance Vibraqua!" Hurla Ritchie, en voyant ses chances de progression s'évaporer.

Ari rit, tandis que l'orbe bleu bloqua l'attaque de partage d'énergie.

"Tu as oublié Gallame!"

Ritchie vit quelque chose s'écraser au sol, et son Tentacruel était au tapis.

Le Gallame d'Ari prit une pose de victoire poser, alors qu'il reposa une jambe sur le Tentacruel effondré.

"Tentacruel a été mit hors combat!" Appela l'arbitre. "La victoire revient à Ari DeVarro!"

Ritchie soupira, tandis qu'il rappela Corleone.

* * *

"Intéressant." Remarqua Olly, alors qu'il se leva.

"On dirait que ton idée que les Pokémons des perdants soient volés était tiré par les cheveux." Commenta Faith, tandis qu'elle donna un peu de médecine à Nidorino, qui essaya d'éviter de l'avaler.

"Hé, c'était une réaction exagérée classique!" Répondit Olly. "Eh bien, on dirait que c'est à moi."

"Qui vas-tu affronter?"

* * *

"Aliga, Branche!" Cria Arjun. "À vous de jouer!"

Arjun envoya un Torterra et un Aligatueur.

Olly prit ses décisions.

"Pingoleon!" Appela-t-il, en envoyant son Pingoleon. "Coatox!"

Le Coatox d'Olly apparut.

"Comme tu voudras." Répondit Arjun. "Branche, utilise Seisme."

Olly se frappa immédiattement mentalement.

"Coatox, saute sur le dos de Pingoleon. Pingoleon, lance Aqua Jet!"

Coatox bondit dans les airs, et tâtonna Pingoleon. Pingoleon traversa le sol, en évitant l'attaque.

"Coatox, attaque Casse-Brique sur Torterra!" Ordonna Olly. "Vise la tête!"

Coatox sauté du dos de Pingoleon et claqua un coup de poing dans la tête du Pokémon Continent.

Torterra rugit de colère.

"Aliga, attaque Hydrocanon sur Coatox!"

Aligatueur souffla Coatox avec de l'eau, mais en vain.

"Pingoleon, utilise Noeud'Herbe sur Aligatueur!"

Pingoleon se concentra, et alors que Aligatueur tenta de s'échapper, il trébucha sur quelques racines d'herbe qui émergèrent.

"Branche, utilise Martobois sur Pingoleon."

Torterra rugit alors que l'arbre sur le dos brilla d'une lumière verte, et lança plusieurs bois à Pingoleon.

Pingoleon poussa un cri de douleur, tandis que Torterra grogna du recul.

"Coatox, attaque Direct Toxik sur Aligatueur!"

Coatox claqua un coup de poing de poison dans le dos d'Aligatueur, qui ne sembla pas trop démoralisé alors que sa peau épaisse l'empêcha de faire trop de dégâts.

"Aliga, attaque Poinglace!"

Le poing d'Aligatueur se congela alors qu'il frappa Coatox.

Coatox haleta de douleur, alors qu'une partie de sa jambe était congelée.

"Maintenant, attaque Dracogriffe sur ce Coatox!"

Les griffes d'Aligatueur commencèrent à briller, alors qu'il les abaissa.

"Attaque Escalade!"

Coatox tendit sa bonne jambe restante et se força dans les airs, évitant l'attaque.

"Attaque Casse-Brique!" Rugit Olly. "Pingoleon, lance Laser Glace sur Torterra!"

Coatox écrasa son poing dans la mâchoire d'Aligatueur, tandis que Pingoleon envoya un rayon bleu congelé vers Torterra.

"Branche, Défense Abri!"

Torterra se protégea contre ce qui aurait été une attaque grandement efficace.

"Aliga, utilise Machouille sur Coatox!"

Aligatueur bondit et ferma ses puissantes mâchoires sur le corps de Coatox.

"Direct Toxik!" Cria Olly. "Vise les yeux."

Coatox balança un coup de poing soutenu par le poison et frappa Aligatueur dans l'œil.

L'énorme Pokémon qui avait l'air d'un crocodile bleu rugit de colère pure, et jeta Coatox au sol.

"Oh oh!" Dit Olly, alors que Aligatueur commença `à battre sauvagement Coatox. "Pingoleon, utilise..."

"Branche, lance Flash sur Pingoleon!" Ordonna Arjun.

Torterra émis un éclat de lumière de l'arbre sur le dos et aveugla Pingoleon.

"Hé, Coatox!" Cria Olly, légèrement inquiet pour son Pokémon.

Coatox était toujours frappé et mordu par l'Aligatueur à moitié aveuglé.

Il eut soudainement une idée.

"Coatox, utilise Contre!"

Les yeux de Coatox commencèrent à briller lumineusement, alors qu'elle porta toute la douleur endurée par les blessures qui lui fut infligées par Aligatueur.

Elle balança ses poings en arrière, et lança un puissant uppercut dans le menton d'Aligatueur qui envoya le Pokémon Mâchoire voler à reculons.

Il ne bougea pas.

"Aligatueur a été mit hors combat!"

Arjun rappela son Pokémon.

"Merci." Dit-il, avant de se tourner à Branche. "Son Pingoleon ne peut rien voir et son Coatox semble à bout de forces."

Olly sourit.

"Coatox, vas-y et saute sur le visage de Pingoleon."

Coatox courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait dans l'arène, et plongea sur le visage de Pingoleon en saisissant les trois cornes.

"Pingoleon, lance Hydro Blast!"

Pingoleon ouvrit son bec, et souffla absolument Coatox hors de son visage.

Coatox fut instantanément guéri alors qu'elle fut forcée vers l'arrière à travers les airs.

"Maintenant, profite de l'élan pour augmenter la puissance de ton attaque Direct Toxik!"

Coatox percuta son poing dans Branche, le renvoyant à quelques mètres.

"Et, mon pari est terminée!" Dit Olly, avec triomphe, tandis que son Pingoleon regarda le Torterra.

Arjun sourit.

"Alors, tu as utilisé l'attaque Hydro Blast pour soigner à la fois ton Coatox à la Peau Sèche, et pour éclairer la vision de ton Pingoleon." Dit-il. "Bravo, mais tu n'as pas encore gagné."

"Coatox, utilise Toxik!"

Coatox cracha une goutte de poison mortel à Torterra, qui fut immédiatement empoisonné.

"Branche, utilise Lame de Roc!"

"Toorterrraaa!"

Torterra se dressa sur ses pattes arrière, et s'écroula, envoyant des roches volantes à Coatox.

"Pingoleon, attaque Laser Glace!" Hurla Olly.

Pingoleon tira un rayon bleu congelé vers Torterra.

Le Pokémon Continent rugit, tandis qu'il fut rangé du côté aveugle par l'attaque, et en partie gelé.

"Branche, attaque Canon Graine!"

Torterra tira une énorme boule à Pingoleon, qui explosa en l'air, le noyant de graines.

Pingoleon poussa un cri furieux.

"Hé, doucement." Dit Olly à son Pokémon. "Utilise Griffe Acier!"

Pingoleon sauta à la filiale, avec les nageoires éclatantes.

"Coatox, lance Bomb-Beurk!"

Coatox lança une boule compacte de boue toxique à Torterra.

Pingoleon écrasa ses nageoires dans Torterra, l'amenant à hurler dans une combinaison de douleur et d'épuisement.

Alors que l'attaque de Coatox le touche, le puissants Pokémon chuta à ses genoux et ne pouvait plus bouger.

"Torterra a été mit hors combat." Cria l'arbitre. "Nous avons un vainqueur!"

* * *

Olly sortit, et fut immédiattement accueilli par Faith et Ritchie.

"Tu as gagné!" S'écria Faith.

Olly regarda la Pokéball qui contint son Pingoleon.

"Ouais, mais mon Pingoleon est épuisé." Répondit-il. "Il n'y a aucune chance que je l'utilise en finale."

"Alors, c'est une petite tour." Dit Ritchie, tandis que l'Hôte appela Olly.

"La finale sera disputé entre Olly Lowe et Ari DeVarro!"

* * *

"Bienvenue." Dit le Magnat de la Tour, alors qu'il il se dirigea vers le terrain.

S'il était un Coppinger, Olly ne l'avait pas vu avant.

"Je m'appelle Malcolm Copper, et je voudrais vous laisser savoir que ma patronne regarde." Dit-il, en faisant référence à la caméra qui filma les évènements.

"Copper?" Demanda Olly. "Vous êtes certain qu'il n'y a pas un -inger à la fin de votre nom de famille?"

Malcolm lui fit un regard étrange.

"Vous pourriez peut-être commencer le combat." Dit-il, aux deux dresseurs.

Olly secoua sa main avec celle d'Ari.

"Bonne chance." Dit-il.

Ari rit.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de chance." Répondit-il. "Mais ça aide."

Ari se dirigea vers sa zone de dresseur. Olly en fit de même.

"Après toi."

Olly y réfléchit. Le seul Pokémon qu'il n'avait pas utilisé jusqu'à présent qui étais effectivement en mesure de rivaliser était Teraclope.

"Teraclope, j'ai besoin de toi!" Cria-t-il, en envoyant Teraclope. Le Pokémon fit immédiattement demi-tour et alla le câliner.

Ari avait un petit sourire à ce choix.

Il réfléchit à son second Pokémon. Pokémon n'était pas en position pour combattre. Dracolosse était également vidé. Ça ne laissa...

"Coatox!" Hurla-t-il, en sortant le Pokémon Toxique.

Ari prit deux Pokéballs.

"Noctunoir, Gallame." Dit-il. "À l'attaque!"

* * *

"Il pourrait peut-être se retrouver désavantagé." Commenta Ritchie. "Teraclope est sans doute plus faible que Noctunoir, et Coatox à une incroyable faiblesse aux attaques psychiques."

"Ouais." Répondit Faith.

* * *

Silencieusement, Olly se demanda ce qui allait avec sa mauvaise décision prise dernièrement.

"Eh bien." Dit-il, tout haut. "Il est trop tard maintenant."

"Gallame, Danse-Lames!" Ordonna Ari, en déployant la même stratégie qu'il avait déployé contre Ritchie.

Olly savait à l'instant ce qui attendait Coatox.

"Hé, Coatox, lance l'attaque Toxik et vite!"

Coatox toussa une boule de poison sur Gallame, qui commença à s'étouffer.

"Teraclope!" Cria Olly. "Attaque Poing Ombre sur Noctunoir!"

Teraclope lança un poing vers Noctunoir.

"Réplique avec ta propre attaque Poing Ombre!" Appela gaiement Ari.

Noctunoir était un peu plus rapide, et jeta Teraclope à travers la pièce avec la force de son attaque.

Olly était un peu inquiet, tandis que son Teraclope s'écrasa au sol.

"Aller l'ami." Dit Olly, en essayant de rassurer son Pokémon. "Il s'agit essentiellement d'une version plus grande de toi!"

Il se tourna vers Coatox.

"Hé, attaque Bomb-Beurk sur Gallame."

Coatox tira une boule mauve de boue toxique à Gallame.

"Teleport et loin."

Gallame disparut.

"Lance Direct Toxik derrière toi!"

Coatox se retourna et anticipa une attaque par l'arrière.

Rien ne vint.

Olly fut très surpris, jusqu'à ce que Gallame vint en charge de la direction d'où avait disparu.

"Coatox!" Cria-t-il, alors que le Gallame shiny bleu éleva ses lames...

Et que Teraclope vint de nulle part et décrocha un coup de poing dans le dos de Gallame, arrêtant par la suite l'attaque du Pokémon Lame.

"Bravo!" Dit Olly. "Maintenant, lance Feu Follet sur Noctunoir!"

"Ball'Ombre!" Répliqua Ari, alors que les boules de feu se dirigèrent vers son Noctunoir.

Noctunoir envoya la boule énergétique rouge, mauve et noire dans les flammes approchantes, les déviant.

"Coatox, lance l'attaque Feinte!" Appela Olly. "Sur Noctunoir!"

Coatox disparu et réapparu derrière Noctunoir.

Le Pokémon Mainpince gémit, alors que Coatox lui lança un coup de poing dans le bas du dos.

"Hé, Noctunoir!" Cria Ari, en perdant légèrement son calme. "Poing De Feu!"

Noctunoir fila, et frappa Coatox avec un poing en combustion, qui la fit hurler à l'agonie.

"C'est tout à fait l'épée à double tranchant que tu as là." Commenta Ari. "Cela rend les choses un peu plus enflammées pour toi."

"C'est tout à fait inapproprié." Marmonna Olly. "Teraclope, utilise l'attaque Tenebres!"

Teraclope tira une vague d'énergie noire à Gallame, qui fut momentanément surmonté par celui-ci.

"Gallame, lance Coupe Psycho à Coatox!" Dit Ari.

Olly savait qu'un coup de ce genre enverrait sans doute Coatox au tapis pour de bon.

"Teraclope, encaisse l'attaque!"

Teraclope apparut devant Coatox pour encaisser l'attaque.

"Poing Ombre!"

Teraclope frappa le Gallame rapidement épuisé dans le visage, le jetant en arrière à travers les airs.

"Noctunoir, lance Ombre Portee sur Teraclope!"

Noctunoir disparu et réapparu derrière Teraclope. Il tendit la main et...

Coatox balança un coup de poing soutenu par le poison et cloua Noctunoir.

"Attaque Tranche-Nuit!" Appela Ari.

Gallame bondit vers Teraclope, avec les lames craquantes avec de l'énergie noire comme la nuit.

"Prévention Destin!" Ordonna Olly, sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que Teraclope survive à cela.

Une ombre noire émergea sous Gallame, tandis qu'il courra avec sa lame dans le corps de Teraclope.

Teraclope hurla alors qu'il s'effondra.

Gallame sembla triomphant pendant une seconde, avant de s'effondrer.

"Gallame et Teraclope ont été mit hors combat!"

Coatox regards Noctunoir, qui était encore privilégiant de la plaie sur son dos.

"Direct Toxik!"

"Poing Ombre!"

Noctunoir et Coatox foncèrent l'un sur l'autre en échangeant des coups de poings. Aucun d'eux causèrent énormément de dégâts à son adversaire.

"Noctunoir, utilise Ombre Portee!"

Noctunoir disparut derrière Coatox, et essaya de l'étrangler de l'air.

"Lance l'attaque Feinte!"

Coatox disparut, et réapparut derrière Noctunoir, en le frappant avec de la puissance de type ténèbres.

Noctunoir , à la colère apparente d'Ari.

"Aller!" Hurla-t-il. "Utilise Psyko!"

Olly entendit une sonnerie de téléphone dans le fond, avant que les mots dans sa bouche sortent.

"Esquive avec Escalade!"

Coatox tendit ses pattes arrière et se força en l'air, évitant l'attaque.

"Bomb-Beurk!" Cria Olly, tandis que Coatox créa une boule de boue mauve.

* * *

Malcolm se leva.

"Arrêtez!" Cria-t-il.

Ari leva les yeux. Et Olly aussi.

"Arrêtez." Rit Malcolm. "Je suis vraiment impressionné par chacun de vous. Que diriez-vous de déclaré un match nu que vous ayez tout les deux une part du butin."

Olly fronça des sourcils.

"Certainement pas!" Soutint Olly.

"Ça ne serait pas normal." Accepta Ari.

"Toutefois." Continua Malcolm. "Je dois insister pour que vous veniez aussi bien ici tout de suite."

"Oublie ça!" Hurla Olly.

Malcolm prit une Pokéball dans sa poche.

"Tu oses argumenter avec moi?"

Olly sourit.

"Alors, on montre ses véritables couleurs."

Malcolm rit, alors qu'il lança une Pokéball et qu'un Donphan apparut.

"Je ne pense pas que cela vous concerne Monsieur Lowe." Dit-il. "La Maîtresse aimerait te dire deux mots."

"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda Ari, alors que le Donphan approcha vers Olly.

"Cet endroit est parrainé par un groupe de criminels." Répondit Olly. "Non seulement le groupe régulier de bizarroïdes comme la Team Rocket ou la Team Galactique. Mais ce sont les plus authentiques."

"Je suis flatté que tu penses que nous sommes si supérieurs." Rit Malcolm. "Maintenant, tu vas venir avec moi."

Donphan rugit de colère.

"Roulade!"

"Coatox, Casse-Brique!"

Coatox claqua son poing dans le Donphan approchant, l'envoyant s'écraser à l'envers.

"Donphan, attaque Ultralaser!" Ordonna Malcolm.

Donphan bondit et fit sauter le Coatox épuisé par le rayon lumineux orange pur. Le Pokémon épuisé fut rapidement KO.

"Coatox!" Cria Olly, en rappelant son Pokémon effondré.

"Noctunoir!" Appela Ari. "Utilise Tenebres sur Donphan!"

Noctunoir tira un rayon d'énergie noire à Donphan, qui était incapable de s'en échapper.

"Ça ne te concerne pas!" Hurla furieusement Malcolm, tandis qu'Olly atteignit une autre Pokéball.

"Ouais, ça me dérange quand des salauds de votre genre essaient de faire valoir vos idéaux cinglés sur le monde." Répliqua Ari.

"Aide-le, Demolosse!" Hurla Malcolm, en envoyant le Pokémon Sombre.

Olly lança une Pokéball.

"Deoxys, viens du fin fond de l'espace!"

Olly envoya Deoxys.

Malcolm rit.

"Il était temps!"

Il donna un ordre.

"Donphan utilise Assurance sur Noctunoir! Demolosse, lance l'attaque Vibrobscur sur Deoxys."

Donphan lança une vague d'énergie sombre à Noctunoir, le mettant KO. Demolosse en fit de même vers Deoxys.

"Forme Défense maintenant!" Cria Olly, faisant en sorte que Deoxys surmonte le coup avec facilité. "Maintenant, Forme Attaque et lance Lame-Feuille sur Donphan."

Ari rappela Noctunoir.

"Merci, mon vieil ami." Dit-il, avant de prendre une autre Pokéball.

"Motisma!" Cria-t-il, envoyant une forme tondeuse de Motisma.

Deoxys créa une lame énergétique verte et fonça à travers Donphan, le mettant immédiattement KO.

"Bordel!" Cria Malcolm. "Mon Donphan."

Il rappela le Pokémon, avant de regarder Demolosse.

"On se replie." Dit-il, en le rappelant. "Tu crois peut-être avoir gagné."

"Je sais que j'ai gagné!" Répondit Olly.

Malcolm tira une petite boule de sa ceinture et se prépara à la lancer.

"Deoxys, arrête-le avec Psyko!"

Deoxys pétrifia Malcolm dans les airs.

Olly s'approcha, et regarda dans les yeux de Malcolm.

"Je ne crois pas que tu ailles nul part pour l'instant." Dit-il. "J'ai un message pour ta patronne."

Il atteignit sa poche, et en sortit un stylo et du papier.

Olly écrit quelque chose dessus, avant de le mettre dans la poche de poitrine de Malcolm.

"Maintenant, ne laissez pas Madame Coppinger ne pas voir ça." Dit-il, furieusement.

Olly hocha de la tête vers Deoxys, qui lâcha Malcolm. Il lança immédiattement la boule de fumée, et disparut.

Ari regarda autour.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

Faith et Ritchie coururent par ici.

"Il vaut probablement mieux que tu ne le saches pas." Rit Olly, tandis qu'il regarda le Motisma. "Pokémon intéressant."

* * *

Olly et Faith se dirigèrent vers les abords de la ville, flanqué par Ritchie.

"Merci d'avoir contribué à empêcher ces gens de faire de cette ville un gâchis." Dit Ritchie. "C'est peut-être une décharge à certains endroits mais ça reste toujours chez moi."

"Amen." Murmura Faith.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant?" Demanda Olly.

Ritchie haussa les épaules.

"Je vais voir si quelqu'un vient par ici." Dit-il. "Ensuite, je vais tenter le défi des arènes."

"Peut-être que je te verrais dans les finales." Rit Olly.

"Moi aussi." Dit Faith.

Ritchie ria.

"Ouais, bien sûr." Dit-il. "Ça serait quelque chose."

Les deux dresseurs commencèrent à partir, tandis que Ritchie leur envoya la main.

Ils marchaient depuis à peine cinq minutes, lorsqu'ils virent quelqu'un qui se tint devant eux.

"Ari?" Demanda Olly.

Ari rit.

"Ouais, c'est moi." Dit-il. "Écoute, tu es vraiment un dresseur doué. Et j'ai aimé mon match avec toi. S'il y a un moment où tu souhaites m'affronter de nouveau..."

Olly rit.

"J'en doute fort." Répondit-il. "Ceci sont les derniers matchs en doubles que je vais faire pendant longtemps."

Ari le soutint.

"Je t'affronterais à six contre six si tu le désires." Dit-il. "Mais, les dresseurs vraiment forts sont d'une denrée rare. Ces dresseurs qui peuvent convaincre les Pokémons légendaires de se battre pour eux sont une race encore plus rare."

Il cligna de l'œil.

"Je vais te revoir un jour."

* * *

Elle vit Malcolm entrer.

"Dis moi que tu l'as eu?" Dit-elle.

Malcolm secoua sa tête.

"Putain d'incapable!" Cria-t-elle. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Je te demande une simple tâche, et tu fais complètement tout rater."

Malcolm avala.

"Il...Il...M'a donné...Un...Message pour vous." Dit-il, en sortant le papier et en le plaçant sur son bureau.

Claudia le prit, et le déplia.

**Je Viens Te Chercher!**

* * *

**Eh bien, j'ai cru que je ne terminerais jamais.**

**Beaucoup de matchs en un chapitre sa fait spécial, non?**

**On reprend avec Sacha, Flora et Jim pour le prochain chapitre.**


	8. Les Spectres De Vermeilla

Chapitre 8. Les Spectres De Vermeilla.

* * *

_Résumé. Olly, Faith et Ritchie ont réussi à arrêter le Complot de la Tour de Match à Fradamiville._

* * *

"Blizzi!" Cria Sacha. "Utilise Eclats Glace."

Blizzi releva ses poings et tira un missile de glace au Kraknoix.

"Attaque Tunnel!" Ordonna Jim.

"Ancre toi avec Racines!" Cria Sacha, en essayant de penser à une stratégie.

Blizzi força plusieurs racines dans le sol, aspirant les nutriments du sol.

Kraknoix jaillit de dessous, et essaya d'envoyer Blizzi s'écraser dans les airs.

"Attaque Poinglace!"

Le poing de Blizzi commença à briller avec de la glace, alors qu'il frappa Kraknoix dans le bec.

Kraknoix gémit dans la douleur, tandis que son bec fut solidement gelé.

"D'accord, d'accord!" Cria Jim, en élevant les deux mains. "Ça suffit."

Blizzi sembla très ravi de ses efforts, alors qu'il éleva son poing.

"Je crois qu'il retient cela de toi." Commenta Flora.

"Loin de moi d'influencer le comportement de mes Pokémons." Répondit Sacha. "Regarde simplement Nightmare."

Nightmare était appuyé contre un arbre à proximité, en mâchant des brindilles.

Flora se dirigea à l'endroit où Nightmare se trouva.

"Tu vas bien?" Demanda-t-elle.

Nightmare la regarda.

"Je me sens bien." Répondit-il, en regardant derrière elle. "C'est juste que..."

"Juste que quoi?"

Nightmare fit un signe.

"Je suis presque chez moi."

Flora se retourna et vit la silhouette d'une ville à l'horizon.

"Alors, c'est...?"

"Vermeilla." Confirma Nightmare.

* * *

Sacha, Flora et Jim arrivèrent à Vermeilla, pour remarquer la légère teinte rouge sur les bâtiments.

"C'est bizarre." Murmura Sacha.

"Mais un peu romantique." Dit Flora.

"Je me demande pourquoi tout à l'air rouge." Demanda Jim.

"Eh bien, elle s'appelle Vermeilla." Marmonna Nightmare, alors qu'il eu plusieurs regards réprobateurs par les résidents.

"Et soudain, je me sens comme un lépreux."

* * *

Les trois dresseurs arrivèrent au Centre Pokémon, après avoir passé des heures à le chercher.

"Et nous y voilà." Dit Jim. "Une fois que nous aurons récupéré, nous pourrons reprendre les recherches et trouver l'arène."

Nightmare marcha après eux, uniquement pour que les alarmes se déclenchent après son passage à travers la porte.

"Je n'étais pas en train de voler!" Hurla-t-il, en regardant autour.

Quatre Farfurets sautèrent soudainement dans la zone, et encerclèrent Nightmare.

"Oh, douce maison." Marmonna-t-il, tandis qu'ils foncèrent vers lui.

"Pikachu!" Hurla Sacha, immédiattement inquiet pour Nightmare. "Attaque Tonnerre vite!"

Pikachu sauta de son épaule et zappa les Farfurets à l'électricité.

Les quatre Pokémon Grifacérée reculèrent.

"Dimoret, utilise Onde Vide!"

L'ordre vint, et Pikachu fut jeté à travers la pièce, par une soudaine poussée d'énergie.

"Pikachu!" Hurla Sacha, alors qu'il prit une autre Pokéball.

"On ne bouge plus!" Hurla quelqu'un.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, pour voir un homme qui sembla en colère se tenir tout près, vêtu d'un long manteau noir. Il avait les cheveux courts coupés en brosse noir et un Dimoret se tenait à côté de lui.

"Sortez cette chose immonde d'ici!" Cria-t-il.

"Oh d'accord." Répondit Nightmare, alors qu'il s'approcha et traîna Sacha vers la porte, aux protestations de son dresseur.

"Je parlais à ton dresseur, espèce d'Ectoplasma insolent!"

"Non mais pour qui vous vous prenez?!" Exigea Flora.

L'homme rit.

"Le Champion d'Arène de Vermeilla." Répondit-il. "Mon nom est Jake, et par l'autorité que me confèrent la Ligue Pokémon de Verger, vous êtes tous en état d'arrestation pour avoir aidé un spectre fugitif."

* * *

"Alors c'est la prison." Commenta Jim, tandis que la porte fut refermée. "Je dois être franc. Je n'aurais jamais cru que je finirais ici."

Sacha foudroya Nightmare du regard.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?"

Nightmare sembla surpris.

"Je n'ai honnêtement rien fait." Répondit-il. "Pourquoi est-ce que je suis blâmé à chaque fois que l'on fini par avoir des ennuis?"

"Il est innocent." Dit quelqu'un de la cellule à côté de la leurs.

Sacha s'approcha, et vit une jeune femme assise à l'intérieur de la cellule.

Elle portait un tee-shirt blanc et un jean bleu, ainsi qu'une paire de fines lunettes à monture. Elle avait des cheveux bruns qui passèrent ses épaules.

"Les gens de cette ville ont une profonde haine ancrée des spectres." Expliqua-t-elle. "Ils croient qu'ils sont derrière toutes mauvaises choses qui se produisent."

"Qui êtes-vous?" Demanda Jim.

Elle sourit.

"Je m'appelle Marilou Emerson." Répondit-elle. "J'avais l'habitude d'être la championne d'arène avant que le Néanderthal qui vous a jeté ici m'aie jeté dehors."

"Quoi!" Haleta Flora.

"Je suis une championne d'arène de type spectre, et lorsque vous avez une bande d'escrocs spectres qui errent autour de la ville tout en causant des ennuis, les gens veulent que vous fassiez quelque chose. Et quand les fils sont difficiles à trouver, les mêmes personnes ont instantanément supposé que je les ignoraient parce qu'ils étaient des spectres. Ensuite, j'ai été destituée, et ils ont amené un champion d'arène de type ténèbres pour essayer de faire le travail."

Marilou avait un sourire triste sur son visage.

"Mais je ne suis pas amère."

Jim s'approcha et commença à frapper sur la porte.

"Hé, garde!" Cria-t-il.

Il continua à frapper.

"Garde!"

Rien du tout.

"GARDE!"

Le gardien finit par s'avancer.

"Moins fort!" Hurla-t-il.

"J'ai besoin de vous montrer quelque chose!" Hurla Jim. "Cela vous montrera pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas me garder ici."

Le garde l'ignora.

"On aller!"

"Si tu ne la fermes pas, il te suffira de t'adresser aux tribunaux rauques."

Nightmare s'approcha.

"Si vous vous ne ramenez pas ici, je vais manger vos rêves."

Sacha soupira.

"N'empire pas notre cas."

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, seulement pour s'effondrer sous lui.

"Oh c'est pas vrai!" Cria-t-il, alors qu'il finit sur le plancher.

"Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous ici?" Demanda Jim.

Marilou haussa les épaules.

"Posséder un Pokémon spectre est une infraction grave. Ils ne me laisseront pas sortir à moins que je les relâche."

"C'est horrible." Commenta Flora, alors qu'elle vérifia si Sacha allait bien.

Marilou sourit.

"Je vais m'en remettre."

* * *

Le juge sembla moins de amusée, tandis que Sacha, Flora, Jim, Pikachu et Nightmare furent conduit dans la cour. Il y pensa pendant environ six secondes, avant de procéder à un verdict.

"J'ai examiné les accusations et décidé que vous passerez chacun cinq ans en détention."

Le juge frappa le marteau.

"Et pour quelle raison? Cria Flora.

"Très bien, dix ans!" Dit-il, en frappant de nouveau le marteau. "Aucune parole!"

"Nous n'avons-nous même pas un avocat?" Demanda Jim.

"Non!" Répondit le juge. "Vous avez amené cette dangereuse créature dans cette ville. Vous saviez que la possession d'un Pokémon spectre est illégal. Vous avez donc manqué à notre règle la plus sacrée et méritez d'être punis avec toute la rigueur de la loi."

Nightmare se leva.

"Vous savez ce que c'est!" Cria-t-il, en provoquant des halètements de la foule de spectateurs. "C'est du flagrant Pokéisme!"

"Encore un déchaînement de cette satané créature et..." Rompit le juge.

"Et rien du tout." Dit quelqu'un, en entrant dans la pièce.

Sacha et ses amis regardèrent autour.

"Doug!" S'exclama Sacha, tandis que son ancien adversaire du CCP passèrent devant eux.

"Retirez cet homme de la court!" Dit furieusement le juge.

Doug souleva un badge de son manteau et le leva, alors que deux policiers s'approchèrent de lui.

"Si vous me touchez, je vais abattre la pleine puissance des Pokémons G-mens sur vous." Dit-il, faisant en sorte qu'ils reculent.

"Vous n'avez aucune autorité d'adopter n'importe quel type de sentence sur ces personnes. Il s'agit de l'article 83 de la charte des dresseurs que le dresseur à pleinement le droit de dresser tout type de Pokémon qu'ils choisissent sans crainte de discrimination."

Doug regarda autour.

"Les attrapeurs d'Insectes et les pêcheurs armés jusqu'aux dents de Magicarpe doivent survivre en quelque sorte, n'est-ce pas?"

Il y eu quelque rires de la foule.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, sur cette note, vous n'avez aucune autorité pour le faire."

Le juge regarda autour.

"Ce badge G-men ne veut absolument rien dire ici." Dit-il, en frappant le marteau. "Et pas plus que la charte des dresseurs. Vous pouvez aller en prison avec eux. "

Doug ria.

"Je vous suggère de bien y réfléchir." Dit-il. "J'ai des amis très puissants au sein de la Ligue Pokémon, et aussi à l'intérieur des écrivains de guide du bureau. Pensez-y, Vermeilla compte sur le tourisme pour survivre, et je ne crois pas que les chances soient divulgués que les autorités aient un tas de fascistes détestant les Pokémons spectre. Pourtant, vous pouvez vendre les droits de documentaires aux pires endroits au monde."

Le visage du juge était noir comme le tonnerre, mais il savait que Doug avait raison. Autant que ça lui faisait mal de le faire.

"Bien." Dit-il, furieusement. "Toutes les charges sont abandonnées. Néanmoins, Monsieur Ketchum, vous devez conservez cet Ectoplasma dans une Pokéball, et il doit y avoir des excuses émises."

Nightmare leva la tête.

"D'accord, excuses acceptés." Dit-il, en s'en allant.

"Nightmare!" Chuchota Sacha. " Ils veulent des excuses de toi!"

Nightmare toussa.

"Ouais, comme si cela allait arriver."

Sacha roula ses yeux.

"On pourrait être coincés ici pour un bon moment." Dit-il.

* * *

"Merci Doug." Murmura Jim, alors qu'il était suivit par son compagnon G-men dehors de la court.

"Y a pas de quoi." Répondit Doug, tandis que Sacha et Flora attendirent derrière pour essayer de convaincre Nightmare de s'excuser au juge.

"Hé, as-tu trouvé des plaques d'Arceus jusqu'à présent?" Demanda Jim.

Doug regarda autour, avant d'acquiescer secrètement.

"Ouais." Dit-il.

Doug s'étira.

"Vous trois avez de la chance que je passe par ici." Dit-il. "Je ne comptais pas rester ici pour longtemps, parce que j'ai reçu un appel demandant de l'aide d'arrêter une bande de motards à l'est."

Jim sembla un peu perplexe.

"La Piste Cyclable vers l'est." Expliqua Doug. "Elle conduit tout droit à la prochaine ville. Pierropolis."

"Est-ce que tu collectionnes les badges d'arène?" Demanda Jim.

Doug approuva.

"J'ai eu le badge d'ici, de Naturaflor et d'Ardentville." Dit-il. "As-tu rencontré l'un de nos amis?"

Jim secoua sa tête.

"Je n'ai pas revu Olly ou Faith depuis que nous avons quitté l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante." Dit-il. "Je n'ai pas revu Olly depuis les funérailles de Noland."

Sacha et Flora s'approchèrent.

"Merci pour ça." Dit Flora.

"Qu'est-ce que Nightmare a fait?" Demanda Jim.

"Eh bien." Dit Sacha. "Nightmare ne voulait fondamentalement pas s'excuser. Alors maintenant, nous devons trouver ces spectres et les arrêter, sinon nous seront renvoyés ici."

Doug rit.

"Pas de chance." Dit-il. "De toute manière, si vous avez besoin de moi, je serais à la Piste Cyclable."

Doug commença à partir.

"Merci encore." Appela Sacha.

Doug envoya la main, alors qu'il disparu dans un coin.

"Alors, où est-ce que l'on commence les recherches?" Demanda Flora.

"Comment trouver un spectre qui ne veut pas être trouvé?" Demanda Jim.

Sacha regarda la Pokéball mauve dans sa main.

"J'ai peut-être une idée."

* * *

Plus tard cette nuit...

Sacha avait laissé Flora dormir dans le lit, tandis qu'il enfila ses vêtements. En faisant attention de ne pas les réveiller elle, ou Pikachu il se glissa hors du motel, et vers le stationnement extérieur.

Sacha regarda autour de lui, alors qu'il éleva la Master Ball.

"Très bien, Nightmare!" Dit-il. "En avant!"

Sacha envoya Nightmare, qui bailla.

"Ah l'air frais de Vermeilla." Commenta-t-il. "Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que je ne devrais pas être là."

Nightmare regarda autour.

"Où est ton Pikachu?"

Sacha avait laissé Pikachu, Griknot et Blizzi à la chambre de motel qu'il partageait avec Flora.

"Je les ai laissé là-bas." Répondit-il, en pointant le bâtiment.

"Oh." Dit Nightmare. "Est-ce que l'on fait une fugue ensemble?"

Sacha roula ses yeux.

"Ouais, nous allons commencer une famille moitié humaine moitié Pokémon ensemble, ce qui est biologiquement impossible." Dit-il, d'une voix ruisselante de sarcasme.

Nightmare approuva.

"Oh, bel effort." Répondit-il. "Qu'est-ce que nous allons vraiment faire?"

Sacha rit.

"Tu vas me montrer où est-ce que tu vivais avant." Dit-il. "Maintenant, si tu es vu, nous allons probablement finir pendus tout les deux, alors cache-toi dans mon ombre."

Nightmare bafoua.

"Tu veux dire que tu finiras pendu. Qu'est-ce qu'une corde peut bien me faire?"

"Un Dimoret pourrait sans doute faire quelque chose." Dit Sacha.

Nightmare sauta immédiattement dans l'ombre de Sacha.

"Est-ce que tu peux me voir?" Demanda-t-il, un peu assourdi.

* * *

"Parfait, tourne à gauche, ici!"

Sacha suivit la direction de la voix de Nightmare.

"Alors tu crois...?"

"Chut!" Chuchota Sacha, tandis que deux policiers passèrent à côté d'eux.

L'un d'eux lui lança un regard étrange, alors qu'il essaya de le transformer en une toux.

Sacha les regarda disparaître dans la distance, avant que Nightmare saute hors de son ombre.

"Je crois que nous sommes peut-être arrivés." Murmura-t-il.

Sacha regarda autour de l'allée où ils se trouvèrent.

"Il n'y a rien d'inhabituel ici." Dit-il.

Nightmare regarda autour.

"Il y a quelque chose ici." Remarqua-t-il, en regardant autour.

"Je ne sens rien." Dit Sacha.

Nightmare le foudroya du regard.

"C'est parce que, A, Tu n'es pas un Pokémon, et B, tu n'es pas un Pokémon spectre." Dit dédaigneusement Nightmare.

Il s'accroupit.

"Les spectres sont quelque chose que tu ne peux pas voir, à moins qu'ils choisissent de se révéler."

Tandis que Nightmare fini de parler, plusieurs nuages mauves apparaissaient dans les airs.

Nightmare se mit à rire.

"Et regardez-moi ça."

Nightmare pouvait voir quelque chose que son dresseur ne pouvait pas voir.

"Et regardez-moi ça."

Il y avait une paire de Fantominus et environ trois Spectrums qui flottaient dans les airs.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?" Demanda un des Spectrums.

Pour son dresseur, cela aurait été comme si le Spectrum disait son nom encore et encore. Nightmare, cependant, pouvait comprendre sa forme pré-évoluée.

"Où est le chef de votre bande?" Demanda-t-il.

"Désolé." Railla un des Fantominus. "Pas d'amateurs. Nous sommes des rebelles."

Nightmare sourit.

"Non, je suis un rebelle. Vous êtes des idiots."

"Nightmare?" Demanda Sacha. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Tais-toi." Dit Nightmare. "Je dispute de l'aide embauchée."

"Toi, un rebelle?" Dit ironiquement l'un des Spectrums. "L'esclave d'un humain."

Nightmare rit.

"Au risque d'avoir l'air d'un parent." Dit-il. "Cela doit s'arrêter. Ces gens ne cesseront pas de vous chasser. Pas avant que vous arrêtiez de les attaquez eux et leur ville."

"On s'en fiche." Répondit l'un des Fantominus.

"Ouais, nous n'arrêterons pas à moins que le patron nous le dise."

"Eh bien, laissez moi rencontrer ce salaud dans ce cas." Cria Nightmare.

Il fit soudainement froid. Plus froid qu'il ne l'avait jamais sentit avant.

"Eh bien, eh bien." Dit une voix familière. "Il y a longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu."

Nightmare se retourna pour voir un grand Casper debout derrière lui. L'un de ses yeux était presque fermé par une énorme cicatrice.

"Petit frère."

Nightmare cracha sur le sol en colère.

"Casper!"

"Casper?" Demanda Sacha. "Ton frère."

Casper regarda Sacha avec fureur.

"Tu as trahi notre famille pour un sac de viande!"

Nightmare railla.

"Ma famille est morte à mes yeux." Dit-il. "Et cet...Cet humain est ses Pokémons sont ma famille."

"Alors, tu oses trahir le noble sang de ta famille." Rompit Casper.

Nightmare chargea une Ball'Ombre.

"Oui j'ose!" Cria-t-il, en envoyant la boule à Casper.

Casper soupira, et la dévia.

"Je ne suis pas impressionné." Dit-il, en semblant s'ennuyer. "Si tu choisis de t'allier avec ce sac de viande, alors je vais te détruire."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il dit, Nightmare?" Demanda Sacha.

"Ce sac de viande ne pourra jamais te comprendre." Chuchota Casper. "Tu ne tiens pas avec lui ou son type."

Nightmare avala.

Il songea au sac de viande qui l'avait capturé. Il l'avait bien traité. Il avait traité tous ses Pokémons avec amour et respect.

"Peut-être pas." Dit Nightmare. "Mais il reste une meilleure famille que toi."

Casper devint presque rouge de rage.

"Alors, mon frère est mort." Rompit-il.

"Je suis mort il y a bien longtemps pour toi." Répliqua Nightmare, en chargeant une autre Ball'Ombre.

"Je vais t'en faire voir de toute les couleurs." Hurla Casper, en s'écartant du chemin de l'attaque.

"Sacha, fiche le camp!" Cria Nightmare. "Il est à moi."

"Non!" Dit Sacha. "Je ne t'abandonnes pas."

"Dans ce cas il pourra observer pendant que je te tuerais." Sourit Casper. "Saisissez-le."

Sacha protesta tandis que les Spectrums l'attrapa, l'empêchant de bouger.

* * *

Casper et Nightmare prirent des positions de combat.

"Maintenant!" Chuchota Casper, en fonçant vers Nightmare, avec une attaque Poing Ombre.

Nightmare grogna alors qu'il fut jeté à travers la ruelle par la force du coup de poing.

Il s'effondra comme une masse.

"Aïe." Marmonna-t-il.

"Vivre avec les humains t'a rendu faible." Rit Casper, tandis que ses yeux brillaient de haine.

Il créa une Ball'Ombre, et l'écrasa dans le visage de Nightmare.

Nightmare hurla de douleur.

"Nightmare!" Cria Sacha, en essayant d'aller aider son Pokémon. Les Spectrums et Fantominus l'empêchèrent de bouger.

Nightmare se leva.

"Tu peux y arriver!" Cria Sacha.

Casper rit.

"Même ton dresseur a besoin de t'encourager pour que tu puisses gagner."

Casper décrocha une autre attaque Poing Ombre sur Nightmare.

"Tu es vraiment pitoyable."

Il commença à pleuvoir, tandis que Nightmare gisait sur le sol dans la ruelle.

"Nightmare!" Cria Sacha.

Casper fit un geste, et l'un des Spectrums frappa Sacha dans le visage.

Nightmare regarda la tête de son dresseur se faire frapper.

Après avoir reprit son souffle, il se leva lentement.

"Personne ne lui fait ça à part moi!" Hurla-t-il, en chargeant une Ball'Ombre.

Casper se retourna et frappa Nightmare avec un Coup Bas.

L'Ectoplasma shiny s'effondra après le coup.

Il fut presque complètement battu, il se rendit compte que la pluie tomba en cascade sur lui.

Casper était trop fort pour lui.

Alors qu'un autre Poing Ombre atterrit sur son visage, Nightmare se rappela soudain de quelque chose. Quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider.

_Qu'est-ce que c'était?_

Nightmare hurla de douleur alors que sa peau commença à briller avec un mélange d'or et de mauve.

Casper était perplexe.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Sacha regarda.

"Pas encore ça!" Hurla-t-il, alors que Nightmare s'effondra sur ses genoux. Quelque chose commença à émerger des épines du dos de Nightmare.

Les Fantominus et Spectrums semblèrent inquiet, alors qu'il muta en un clone d'Ectoplasma en or.

Casper rit, en créant une Ball'Ombre.

"Les trucs bon marché ne me font pas peur!" Rit-il, en lançant la boule dans l'Ectoplasma d'or.

Cela ne fit rien, tandis que l'Ectoplasma d'Or fonça vers Casper.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" Cria Casper, alors qu'il s'écrasa sur lui.

Sacha recula instantanément, alors que la Cyber Ombre explosa dans une douche de lumière dorée.

La dernière chose qu'il entendit était Casper qui hurla à l'agonie.

* * *

Les gens avaient encombré autour de la zone, Flora, Jim et Pikachu inclus, alors que l'Agent Jenny boucla la zone.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?" Demanda Flora.

"Un gamin et son Ectoplasma ont décidé de faire exploser la zone jusqu'à une certaine manière, en fichant une raclée à la bande de spectres là-bas." Répondit l'Agent Jenny.

"Qui?" Demanda désespérément Flora.

L'agent Jenny regarda autour.

"Ils devraient être là d'ici peu. Il s'est prit une brique sur le côté de la tête, et il a les oreilles qui sifflent un peu, mais il devrait s'en tirer. Son Ectoplasma va également bien. Il m'a même dit que si je voulais arrêter son dresseur, que je..."

"Un Ectoplasma qui parle?" Remarqua Jim.

"Est-ce qu'il était shiny?" Demanda Flora, légèrement inquiète.

L'agent Jenny sembla intriguée.

"Ouais, comment avez-vous...?"

"C'est mon petit ami." Dit Flora. "Je peux passer?"

L'agent Jenny approuva, en levant le long ruban jaune et noir.

Flora s'accroupit dessous lui.

Pikachu la suivit.

"On revient d'ici peu." Dit-elle à Jim, avant de se diriger dans la petite tente.

Jim soupira, et se retourna pour voir la Championne d'Arène de la cellule, Marilou, qui regarda.

"Hé, ils vous ont laissé sortir." Commenta-t-il, avant de réaliser à quel point cela sonna stupidement.

Elle ria.

"Ouais, depuis que les spectres ont été arrêté par un spectre, les gens croient maintenant à quel point ces créatures sont merveilleuses, eh bien merveilleuses."

Elle sourit de nouveau.

"Ils m'ont demandé de reprendre mon poste de champion d'arène, et je reprends les rênes demain matin."

"C'est parfait." Répondit Jim. "Je serais votre premier challenger."

Marilou secoua sa tête.

"En fait, je veux déjà offrir l'honneur à quelqu'un d'autre."

* * *

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais fais ça." Lui gronda Flora.

Sacha essaya d'ignorer la sonnerie dans ses oreilles, tandis qu'il répondit.

"Ce que je comptais faire était légèrement illégal." Dit-il. "Par les stupides lois imposées par la ville."

Il regarda Nightmare qui buvait une bouteille de bière Persian Noir comme partie de sa récupération.

"Donc, si je me serais fait attrapé, tu aurais été complètement dispensée."

Flora le regarda.

"C'est plutôt gentil et noble et tout ça." Dit-elle. "Mais, si tu vas le faire, je veux le faire avec toi. Je t'aime, et si tu avais été mort lorsque ce lieu a explosé, je me serais sentie coupable de ne pas avoir été à tes côtés."

"Et je n'aurais pas voulu que tu meures avec moi." Renvoya Sacha.

Sacha avala, tandis que Nightmare approcha.

"Merci." Dit-il.

Sacha frotta son oreille.

"C'est curieux." Dit-il. "J'aurais juré avoir entendu Nightmare me remercier."

Nightmare ria.

"Je t'ai dit merci, en effet."

Sacha regarda de plus près dans les yeux de Nightmare.

"De quoi est-ce que tu me remercies?"

"Pour tout." Répondit Nightmare. "Parler à Casper m'a fait réaliser que même si nous sommes en désaccord de temps en temps. La plupart du temps en fait. J'aurais pu fini avec un dresseur bien pire."

Nightmare regarda autour.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois aller donner des ordres à ces Fantominus et à ces Spectrums. Ils me considèrent comme leur nouveau chef après avoir botté les fesses de Casper."

Sacha sentit soudainement une pointe de tristesse.

_Après ce qui s'est passé avec Roucarnage, Lokhlass et Carapuce, et si, et si Nightmare partait?_

Nightmare sortit, laissant Sacha et Flora seuls.

* * *

Tandis qu'ils étaient sur le point de sortir, Marilou entra.

"Monsieur Ketchum." Dit-elle.

"Salut." Répondit Sacha.

"Quoi de neuf?" Demanda Flora.

"Tu possèdes un bon Ectoplasma." Commenta-t-elle. "Je l'ai passé sur la façon."

"Ouais, c'est Nightmare." Dit Sacha.

"J'ai su que tu relevais le défi de la Ligue Verger." Commenta Marilou.

"Ouais."

Elle sourit.

"En tant que championne d'arène de Vermeilla nouvellement réintégrée, j'accepte ton défi."

* * *

**Est-ce que Nightmare va choisir de rester à Vermeilla?**

**Au cas ou vous n'auriez pas compris, lorsque Nightmare parle aux spectres, les réponses sont dans le langage Pokémon, ce qui explique pourquoi Sacha ne comprend rien.**

**Qui est ce Jake exactement? Que des questions.**

**La prochaine fois Sacha contre Marilou.**


	9. Un Objectif Spectral

Chapitre 9. Un Objectif Spectral.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha et ses amis sont arrivés à Vermeilla, pour découvrir qu'une communauté avait une grande peur des Pokémon spectres. Nightmare les a instantanément conduit en prison. Doug a réussi à les aider à éviter d'avoir d'avantage d'ennuis, mais Sacha et Nightmare ont fait équipe pour essayer de trouver les spectres pénibles qui agaçaient les gens. Nightmare a rapidement découvert que son frère, Casper, était le chef de la bande. Nightmare et Casper se sont battus pour décider lequel d'entre eux était le meilleur. Nightmare a finalement surmonté Casper avec une attaque Cyber Ombre , en détruisant la plupart de l'allée._

_Tandis que Sacha se prépare pour son prochain match d'arène, est-ce que Nightmare sera toujours à ses côtés lorsqu'il quittera la ville?_

* * *

"En tant que votre nouveau chef." Dit Nightmare. "J'atteste de vous interdire d'attaquer les humains, sauf si c'est à des fins personnelles, l'argent, par exemple, l'alcool, les bijoux, tout ce qui vous rend génial."

L'agent Jenny lui fit un regard sombre.

"À bien y penser, ce sont en réalité toutes des mauvaises choses à faire." Dit Nightmare, tandis qu'il secoua sa tête du même coup.

L'agent Jenny sourit, alors qu'elle ouvrit la cage, libérant les Fantominus et Spectrums qui avaient été retrouvés inconscients dans l'allée.

"Portez-vous bien." Gloussa Nightmare.

L'agent Jenny le regarda.

"J'aime la façon dont tu fais les choses." Dit-elle.

Nightmare ria.

"C'est quelque chose que nous avons tout les deux en commun alors."

"Si à jamais tu sens le besoin de travailler dans la police..."

Nightmare éclata de rire.

"Oh mon Dieu!" Dit-il. "Désolé, mais je me suis toujours considéré plus comme un criminel qu'un héros."

"Tout de même, tu as arrêté un problème de plus." Insista l'Agent Jenny. "Je veux croire qu'il y a un héros enfoui au fond de chacun de nous. Lorsqu'il en sort, eh bien c'est à l'avenir de décider."

Sacha et Flora sortirent.

"Hé, Nightmare." Cria Sacha.

Nightmare soupira.

"Penses-y." Dit l'Agent Jenny, tandis qu'elle s'éloigna.

* * *

Nightmare n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Son dresseur dormait profondément, tout comme sa petite amie irritante, et le rongeur ennuyeux.

Nightmare se leva et regarda par la fenêtre de la chambre de motel.

"Que faire?" Dit-il, à voix basse, alors qu'il vit l'un des Fantominus passer.

Le Fantominus le vit et flotta vers lui.

"Quoi de neuf?" Demanda-t-il.

"Pas grand-chose." Répondit Nightmare. "Je n'arrive pas à dormir."

Le Fantominus fit des gestes avec sa tête.

"Viens pour un survol."

Nightmare soupira, et se poussa à travers la fenêtre.

"J'imagine que cela pourrait peut-être m'aider à dormir." Marmonna-t-il.

* * *

"Cette ville est un peu mieux que dans mes souvenirs." Dit Nightmare, qu'il était assis sur le bord d'un bâtiment.

"Cela remonte à quand la dernière fois que tu étais ici?"

Nightmare haussa les épaules.

"Cent ans environ."

"Où étais-tu?"

"Je ne veux vraiment pas en parler." Répondit Nightmare. "Mais de cette façon, il y a une raison pour laquelle je peux parler."

"C'était quoi le nom de l'attaque que tu as utilisé pour vaincre Casper?"

Nightmare sembla perdu.

"Je ne me souviens pas avoir utilisé une attaque pour vaincre Casper." Insista-t-il. "Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est de m'être réveillé au Centre Pokémon."

* * *

Flora venait de sortir du lit pour prendre un verre, lorsque Nightmare marcha à travers le mur.

"Où étais-tu?" Demanda-t-elle.

"J'avais besoin d'une promenade." Répondit Nightmare. "Je n'arrivais pas à dormir."

Flora remplit un verre avec de l'eau et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas?" Demanda-t-elle.

Nightmare la rejeta d'un geste.

"Rien!" Insista-t-il.

Elle ne bougea pas.

"Tu veux en parler?"

Nightmare soupira.

"Excepté avoir été traité comme un lépreux et m'être fait réduit en bouillie par Casper, j'ai apprécié mon temps de retour dans cette ville."

Nightmare regarda à travers la fenêtre.

"Et ces sous-fifres me traitent avec respect."

"Tu veux rester ici?" Demanda Flora.

Nightmare envoya ses mains dans les airs.

"Je n'en sais rien!" Cria-t-il, en réveillant Pikachu.

Sacha grogna et roula, n'ayant apparemment rien entendu.

"Encore heureux qu'il ai le sommeil profond."

Nightmare lécha ses lèvres.

"Je sais, je vais prendre un goûter plus tard."

Flora sembla dégoûté de ce que Nightmare sous-entendait.

"De toute façon, pour répondre à ta question." Dit Nightmare. "Sacha a été bon pour moi, il a pris soin de moi alors que plusieurs dresseurs m'auraient abandonné. J'ai l'impression que je lui en dois une. Mais..."

"Ils sont de ton espèce." Termina Flora. "Et tu te sens obligé de les aider dans leur temps de besoin."

"C'est inhabituel pour un Pokémon spectre." Commenta Nightmare.

Flora ria.

"Je pense qu'avoir été avec Sacha a déteint sur toi."

* * *

Sacha se réveilla pour trouver Nightmare assis au fond du lit.

"Nightmare." Dit-il. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Nightmare se retourna.

"Hé." Répondit Nightmare.

"Es-tu prêt pour le match d'arène d'aujourd'hui?"

Nightmare avala.

"À vrai dire." Dit-il. "J'espérais que tu pourrais me laisser passer mon tour pour celui-ci. Je me sens encore un peu dans les vapes de ce qui s'est passé hier."

Sacha acquiesça.

"Ouais, bien entendu." Dit-il. "Très bien. Rétablis-toi simplement."

Nightmare acquiesça.

"J'y compte bien."

* * *

Sacha, Flora et Jim trouvèrent rapidement l'arène.

Avant qu'ils puissent entrer, l'ancien champion d'arène claqua la porte.

"Spectres sanguinaires." Dit-il, furieusement.

Il vit les trois dresseurs.

"Et que diable voulez-vous?" Gronda Jake.

"Nous venons pour le badge." Répondit Jim.

"Pah." Répliqua Jake. "Vous êtes tous pitoyables."

Tandis que Jake se tira, Marilou sortit du bâtiment.

"Bonjour." Sourit-elle.

"C'est quoi son problème?" Demanda Flora.

"Il était un gars qui a dressé des types ténèbres." Répondit Marilou. "Alors, quand les habitants ont décidé qu'ils détestaient les spectres, il était le top dresseur de cette ville, alors ils ont décidé de le promouvoir comme champion."

"Et la ligue l'a laissé faire ça?" Demanda Jim.

Marilou approuva.

"Si suffisamment de gens le veulent, alors cela se produit invariablement."

Elle regarda Sacha.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, es-tu prêt pour le match?"

"Ouais." Répondit Sacha. "Vous êtes la première championne d'arène de type spectre que je vais affronter depuis Kiméra à Sinnoh."

Marilou ria.

"Ah chère Kiméra. Puissante, mais trop au-dessus de moi."

Alors que Sacha et ses amis entrèrent dans l'arène, elle ria encore.

"Je préfère être plus subtile."

L'arène de Marilou était très simple. C'était tout simplement un terrain ainsi que plusieurs sièges qui l'entourèrent.

Ce qui était néanmoins évident, c'était qu'il faisait froid dans l'arène.

* * *

Tandis que Flora, Jim et Nightmare se dirigèrent vers les gradins, Nightmare se tendit soudainement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Cet endroit est réconfortant." Dit Nightmare. "Un paradis pour les Pokémons spectres."

Alors que Jim continua à marcher, Flora regarda Nightmare.

"Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?" Demanda-t-elle. "Lorsque nous serons prêt à partir?"

Nightmare haussa les épaules.

"Je ne me bats pas aujourd'hui." Dit-il. "J'observe."

Pendant que l'arbitre commença à mentionner les règles il ria.

"Si Sacha gagne, alors je vais rester ici à Vermeilla. S'il perd..."

Nightmare laissa cela en suspend, alors qu'il s'assit.

* * *

"Ce match sera à trois contre trois." Expliqua l'arbitre. "Seul le challenger peut procéder à des substitutions, et le match prendra fin lorsque les trois Pokémons d'un même dresseur seront tous hors combat."

"Es-tu prêt?" Demanda Marilou.

"À 100%" Répondit Sacha, en lançant une Pokéball. "Blizzi, je te choisis!"

Sacha envoya Blizzi.

Marilou leva un bras.

"Motisma, en avant!"

Un petit Pokémon orange émergea du toit, et descendit dans l'arène.

"Motisma, hein." Dit Sacha, en prenant son Pokédex. "Rafraîchissons-nous la mémoire."

**"Motisma. Le Pokémon Plasma. Son corps est fait de plasma. Il cause de gros dégâts en infiltrant des appareils électroniques."**

"C'est un type électrique." Commenta Sacha. "Ça ne devrait pas poser problème."

Blizzi regarda Motisma.

"Utilise Eclats Glace."

Blizzi éleva ses deux poings et lança un javelot de glace.

"Reflet!" Ordonna Marilou.

Motisma se clona, évitant l'attaque.

"Il l'a raté." Haleta Sacha.

"Utilise Toxik!" Dit Marilou.

Motisma se retourna et lança une boule de feu mauve toxique à Blizzi.

Blizzi gémit, tandis qu'il devint empoisonné.

"Blizzi!" Cria Sacha. "Lance Vent glace!"

"Réplique avec Vent Mauvais!"

Blizzi lança un vent glacial à la Motisma, qui répliqua avec un vent sombre et mystérieux.

Les deux attaques s'annulèrent l'une l'autre.

"Merde!" S'écria Sacha.

"Motisma, attaque Ball'Ombre!"

Motisma créa une boule énergétique noire et mauve, et la lança sur Blizzi.

Blizzi gémit alors qu'il prit coup.

Sacha éleva la Pokéball.

"Blizzi, retour!"

Sacha rappela Blizzi.

"Merci." Dit-il. "Prends un bref repos jusqu'à ce que j'ai de nouveau besoin de toi."

Il replaça la Pokéball sur sa ceinture, et en prit une autre.

"Griknot, je te choisis!"

Sacha envoya Griknot.

* * *

Nightmare sourit.

"Il a l'air perdu sans moi."

"Qu'est-ce que ça te dit?" Demanda Flora.

Jim les ignora, en regardant ce que Marilou faisait avec une intention claire. On aurait dit qu'il avait l'intention de planifier sa stratégie pour le match contre elle.

* * *

"Griknot, utilise Tempetesable!"

Sacha donna l'ordre, et Griknot ouvrit sa bouche.

Motisma gémit dans la douleur, alors qu'il fut secoué par le vent de sable hurlant qui émergea des profondeurs de Griknot.

"Utilise Vent Mauvais pour le repousser!"

Motisma poussa des cris perçants, tandis que le vent sombre renvoya le sable à Griknot.

Griknot sembla perplexe alors qu'il fut entouré par le sable.

"Griknot, attaque Morsure!"

Griknot éclata de la tempête de sable et mordit Motisma.

Marilou sembla effectivement inquiète, tandis que Motisma disparu dans la bouche de Griknot.

"Motisma?" Demanda-t-elle, un peu inquiète.

Griknot lécha ses lèvres, avant que la tête de Motisma émergea de sa bouche.

"Motisma!" Dit joyeusement Marilou. "Utilise Retour!"

Motisma commença à tourner autour, en crépitant de l'électricité.

Griknot ne sembla pas agacé par l'électricité, mais la filature était inconfortable. Il cracha finalement le Pokémon Plasma sur la terre.

"Attaque Draco-Rage!"

Griknot ouvrit sa bouche et lança une vague de feu bleue et rouge au Motisma couvert de salive.

Motisma poussa un cri, alors que le feu passa à travers son corps.

Il ne pouvait pas bouger.

L'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Motisma est hors combat. Griknot, vainqueur!"

Sacha éleva son poing.

"C'était merveilleux!" Hurla-t-il, tandis que Griknot sauta de joie.

Marilou se dirigea sur le terrain, et prit Motisma dans ses bras.

"Merci, cher ami." Sourit-elle, en le rappelant dans sa Pokéball.

Elle retourna à sa zone de dresseur.

"Bien joué, Sacha." Dit-elle. "Tu as battu mon tout premier Pokémon."

Elle prit une autre Pokéball.

"Momartik! La piste est à toi!"

Marilou envoya Momartik.

Sacha eu un léger sourire, en se souvenant d'avoir rencontré un Momartik qui avait enlevé le Tiplouf d'Aurore.

"Griknot, tu es bon pour continuer?"

Griknot approuva.

* * *

"Oh oh." Commenta Jim. "Sacha n'a pas prit une bonne décision."

"Oh oh en effet." Dit Nightmare. "Griknot est en fait très inquiet."

Nightmare écouta les différents gazouillis de Griknot.

"Il dit qu'il est inquiet de ce qu'une attaque de type glace va lui faire."

* * *

"Momartik, attaque Laser Glace!"

Griknot sembla pétrifié tandis que le rayon bleu froid stria vers lui.

"Ne t'en fais pas, Griknot." Dit Sacha. "Attaque Lance-Flamme!"

Griknot ouvrit sa bouche et tira une salve de flammes à l'attaque, la contrant et l'annulant.

"Match Nul." Commenta Flora, des gradins.

"Griknot, attaque Morsure!"

Momartik flotta dans les airs, tandis que Griknot fonça.

"Ne fait rien!" Ordonna Marilou.

Momartik soupira, tandis que Griknot lui mordit la tête.

"Excellent." Dit Marilou. "Maintenant, attaque Glaciation!"

"Mooomaarrtik!"

Griknot se sentit un peu malade, alors que son corps congela.

En quelques secondes, il était un bloc de glace.

"Griknot!" Hurla Sacha.

L'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Griknot est hors combat. Momartik, vainqueur!"

Sacha rappela Griknot.

"Merci pour ce que tu as fait."

Sacha se tourna vers Pikachu.

"À ton tour!"

Pikachu sauta sur le terrain.

Des étincelles émergèrent de ses joues.

"Commencez!"

Sacha pointa Momartik.

"Attaque Tonnerre!"

Pikachu lança l'attaque électrique à Momartik, qui cria de douleur alors que l'électricité passa à travers son corps.

"Aller, Momartik." Appela Marilou. "Secoue-toi et lance Eclats Glace."

Momartik lança une lance en forme de glaçon à Pikachu qui réagi mal au coup.

"Pikachu!" Cria Sacha, tandis que Pikachu tomba sur le sol. "Utilise Fatal-Foudre!"

Pikachu se releva et tira une énorme explosion d'électricité à Momartik.

"Contre-la avec Vent Mauvais!"

Momartik hurla, alors qu'elle créa le vent qui repoussa l'électricité de côté.

"Oh non!" Hurla Sacha.

"Momartik, utilise Poudreuse!"

Momartik envoya une vague de neige à Pikachu qui cria de douleur.

Tandis que le vent hurlant fit en sorte que Pikachu se tord dans l'agonie, Sacha savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose.

"Queue De Fer!"

La queue de Pikachu commença à briller lumineusement, alors qu'il sauta dans les airs.

Momartik cria alors que l'appendice claqua dans son visage.

"Pikachu, attaque Tonnerre!"

Pikachu suivi une autre explosion d'électricité, ce qui provoqua plus de douleur au Momartik assiégée.

"Momartik, attaque Ball'Ombre!"

Momartik lança une boule d'énergie rouge et mauve à Pikachu, qui cria de douleur une fois touché.

"Pikachu, lance Electacle!"

Pikachu fonça vers Momartik, en se couvrant d'électricité.

Marilou soupira.

"Prévention Destin!"

Sacha savait que Pikachu n'aurait pas été en mesure d'arrêter l'attaque. Même s'il avait eu le temps de donner l'ordre de le faire.

Pikachu acclama tandis que Momartik s'effondra sur le sol.

Ensuite, le regard de plaisir fut remplacée par une douleur, tandis qu'il s'évanouit.

L'arbitre éleva ses drapeaux.

"Pikachu et Momartik sont hors combat."

Sacha s'approcha et prit Pikachu dans ses bras.

"Merci l'ami." Dit-il, en s'approchant des gradins.

"Prends Pikachu pour moi." Dit-il à Flora.

"D'accord."

Sacha se retourna, et prit la Pokéball.

"Blizzi je te choisis!"

Sacha renvoya son Blizzi.

"Ton Blizzi semble très épuisé." Commenta Marilou. "Go, Branette!"

Marilou envoya un Branette.

* * *

"Il n'y a aucune chance qu'il puisse l'emporter." Dit Jim. "Blizzi est empoisonné, et affaibli de son match contre Motisma."

Flora berça Pikachu et regarda Nightmare.

Nightmare ne fit que fixer l'arène.

* * *

"Branette, attaque Feu Follet!"

Branette ricana, alors qu'il lança les orbes bleus à Blizzi.

"Blizzi, essaie d'esquiver!"

Blizzi sauté de côté, et évita deux des explosions, avant d'être frappé par la troisième.

Blizzi cria d'inconfort à l'évidence que l'attaque brûla dans sa peau.

"Reprends-toi avec l'attaque Tranch'Herbe!"

"Branette, lance Malediction!"

Branette créa un énorme ongle noir, avant de l'enfoncer par son visage grimaçant.

"Tic Tac." Commenta Marilou. "Avec Toxik et Malediction qui affectent tout deux Blizzi, il ne tiendra pas longtemps."

Branette n'arrêta même pas de sourire alors que le tourbillon de feuilles ratissa à travers son corps.

"Attaques Tenebres!"

Branette envoya une onde d'énergie noire à Blizzi, causant plus de dégâts sur le Pokémon épuisé.

"Blizzi!" Cria Sacha. "Utilise Racines!"

Blizzi fixa des racines, en essayant de récupérer les éléments nutritifs du plancher de l'arène.

"Le dernier acte de désespoir." Murmura Jim.

"Ombre Portee!"

Branette disparu, pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard devant Blizzi.

Blizzi cria de surprise, alors qu'il fut frappé par Branette.

Le petit Pokémon vert, blanc et brun s'effondra sur le sol, et ne bougea plus.

L'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Blizzi est hors combat. Branette, vainqueur. La victoire revient à la Championne d'Arène Marilou.

Sacha s'effondra sur ses genoux, et regarda Blizzi.

"Non!" Chuchota-t-il.

* * *

Flora regarda Nightmare.

Nightmare la regarda avec une grimace.

"Oh aller." Grimaça-t-il. "Il est perdu sans moi!"

* * *

**Eh bien Sacha a échoué. Pourra-t-il se reprendre la prochaine fois?**

**Griknot a remporté son premier combat. Pas mal pour quelque chose qui vient d'un œuf.**

**Match retour pour le prochain chapitre.**


	10. Revanche Vermeil

Chapitre 10. Revanche Vermeil.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha a affronté Marilou, la championne d'arène de Vermeilla. Et a perdu..._

* * *

"Non!" Chuchota Sacha, en s'effondrant sur ses genoux.

"Pas de chance Sacha." Dit Marilou. "Mais tu n'étais tout simplement pas assez bon pour l'emporter cette fois."

"Je...je..." Commença à dire Sacha, avant de réaliser que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire changerait les choses.

"Si tu veux refaire un match n'importe quand, alors reviens." Dit Marilou. "Mais pour l'instant, fais en sorte que tes Pokémons se reposent."

* * *

Plus tard au Centre Pokémon, Sacha regardait toujours ses Pokémons.

"Que c'est-il passé, les amis?" Se demanda-t-il, tandis que Flora et Nightmare s'approchèrent.

"C'est dommage." Commenta Nightmare.

"Tu vas bien?" Demanda Flora.

"Je vais bien." Répondit Sacha. "Un peu dégoûté d'avoir perdu, mais..."

"Nous perdons tous parfois." Dit Flora. "On se secoue et on revient plus fort. Tu ne l'es peut-être pas pour le moment, mais tes Pokémons semblent plus forts. Griknot en particulier."

Griknot pavana, à ce qu'elle disait.

Sacha le reconnu. Il avait entendu tout cela à un moment donné.

"Je sais tout ça." Répondit-il. "C'est juste que cela ne devient jamais plus facile."

"Personne aime perdre." Dit Nightmare. "J'ai absolument horreur de perdre."

Nightmare fronça les sourcils.

"Où est passé Jim?" Demanda Sacha.

"Il attend dehors près de l'arène pour que Marilou accepte son défi." Sourit Flora.

Sacha s'étira, et rappela ses Pokémons.

"Allons-y, et allons voir comment il s'en sort."

* * *

"Heledelle, utilise Aeropique!"

Heledelle fonça vers Branette et envoya le Pokémon Marionnette s'écraser contre le mur.

"Maintenant, attaque Cru-Aile!"

Heledelle frappa le Pokémon au sol avec ses ailes.

Branette ne bougea plus.

L'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Branette est hors combat. Heledelle, vainqueur."

"Bravo, Heledelle." Cria Jim.

Marilou sourit, tandis qu'elle rappela Branette.

"Et tout ce qui me reste est Momartik." Dit-elle, en envoyant le Pokémon Enneigement.

Jim éleva la Pokéball, et rappela Heledelle.

"Et je vais utiliser quelque chose de nouveau." Annonça-t-il. "Mustebouee, vas-y!"

Jim envoya Mustebouee, qui sembla prêt à se battre.

"Ah, un Mustebouee." Rit Marilou.

"Mustebouee, attaque Pistolet A O!"

Mustebouee envoya un souffle d'eau à Momartik.

"Attaque Vent Mauvais!"

Momartik dévia l'attaque avec une vague de vent sombre.

Le Pokémon Enneigement se dressa soudainement, en ayant l'air beaucoup plus fort.

"Il semblerait que l'attaque Vent Mauvais ai augmenté les capacités de mon adorable Momartik." Commenta Marilou. "Maintenant le moment est bien choisi pour toi de lancer une Fatal-Foudre!"

Jim fut surpris, tandis que Momartik commença à générer de l'électricité.

"Esquive avec Aqua Jet!"

Mustebouee se jeta sur le côté, échappant de justesse à l'attaque qui toucha la zone où il se tenait plus tôt.

"Ton Mustebouee était à trois pouces de se faire griller."

* * *

"Hé, voila l'Ectoplasma qui nous a tous sauvé!"

"Le messie!"

"Allons prendre une photo!"

Sacha soupira, tandis que Nightmare fut assailli par plusieurs personnes qui voulaient des photos.

"D'accord, fans loyaux." Sourit Nightmare. "Un à la fois."

"Ne laisse pas cela te monter à la tête, Nightmare." Avertit Sacha.

Nightmare lui lança un regard sardonique.

"Comme si je comptais laisser cela se produire."

Nightmare fouilla dans son corps, et en sortit plusieurs morceaux de papiers.

"Photos signées à vendre!"

* * *

Marilou sourit.

"Utilise Vent Glace!"

Jim se maudit intérieurement, tandis que Momartik lança le vent glacial à Mustebouee.

"Mus Mus!" Se plaignit Mustebouee, alors que sa vitesse fut abaissé par l'attaque.

"Mustebouee, lance Aqua Jet maintenant!"

Mustebouee se lança vers Momartik.

"Attaque Etonnement."

Momartik bondit vers Mustebouee, le surprenant.

Mustebouee recula, sous le choc.

"Onde Folie!"

Momartik commença soudainement à briller avec la lumière, avant que la lumière toucha Mustebouee.

"Mustebouee!" Hurla Jim.

"Attaque Fatal-Foudre!"

Momartik lança une autre puissante attaque électrique vers Mustebouee.

Cette fois l'Aquabelette ne pouvait pas l'esquiver.

"Muuuuusssss!" Haleta Mustebouee, tandis qu'il s'effondra au sol.

"Aller, Mustebouee!" Hurla Jim. "Relève-toi!"

Mustebouee lutta pour se relever.

"Etonnement."

Momartik surpris Mustebouee à nouveau, pour s'assurer qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer.

L'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Mustebouee est hors combat. Momartik, vainqueur."

Jim soupira, tandis qu'il rappela Mustebouee. "Merci Mustebouee."

Après que Luxio ai vaincu Spectrum, et qu'il fut battu par Branette, il n'avait plus qu'un seul Pokémon.

"Heledelle, à toi de jouer!" Appela Jim, en renvoyant la Pokéball.

Heledelle apparut, et cria à son adversaire.

"Vas-y Heledelle!" Cria Jim. "Tu peux y arriver."

Heledelle foudroya Momartik du regard.

"Aeropique!"

"Poudreuse!"

Momartik lança plusieurs flocons de neige à l'Heledelle approchant, qui hurla de douleur.

"Laser Glace!"

"Reflet!"

Heledelle créa plusieurs clones de lui, évitant l'attaque.

"Maintenant, attaque Cru-Aile!"

Heledelle frappa Momartik par derrière avec ses ailes.

"Fatal-Foudre!" Ordonna Marilou.

Momartik lança une explosion d'électricité vers Heledelle, qui avait réussit à l'éviter de justesse.

"Attaque Aile D'Acier!" Cria Jim.

Les ailes d'Heledelle commencèrent à briller lumineusement, tandis qu'il vola vers Momartik.

Momartik se plaint, alors que l'attaque le frappa et l'envoya s'écraser dans l'air.

"Aeropique!" Hurla Jim.

Heledelle percuta Momartik.

"Utilise Grele!" Appela Marilou.

Momartik récupéra suffisamment pour lancer l'attaque.

Jim grelota, tandis que la grêle vint en cascade vers le bas.

Heledelle gémit alors que l'eau gelée s'écrasa sur ses plumes.

"Heledelle, attaque Aile D'Acier encore une fois!"

Les ailes d'Heledelle commencèrent à briller avec une lumière blanche à nouveau, alors qu'il vola vers Momartik.

"Attaque Blizzard!"

Heledelle hurla tandis que l'éclatement de vent froid s'écrasa sur lui. Il réussi à rester concentré assez longtemps pour passer à travers et percuter Momartik, le mettant KO.

Tandis que Momartik s'effondra Heledelle en fit de même.

L'arbitre éleva les deux drapeaux.

"Les deux Pokémons sont hors combat. Ceci est un match nul."

Jim regarda Marilou.

"Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?" Demanda-t-il. "Est-ce que c'est comme dans les autres régions où vous avez à juger si je mérite ou non le badge?"

Marilou sourit.

"Non." Dit-elle. "Nous allons devoir jouer à la mort subite jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait un vainqueur."

"Vraiment?"

Marilou rappela Momartik, et envoya son Motisma.

"Oh oui."

Jim rappela Heledelle.

"Merci, Heledelle." Dit-il. "Mais désormais c'est à toi, Macronium!"

Jim envoya Macronium.

* * *

Après que les gens aient finit par arrêter de harceler Nightmare, Sacha et Flora se dirigèrent de nouveau vers l'arène.

Nightmare compta un énorme tas d'argent qu'il avait obtenu lors de la vente de photos, alors qu'il marcha.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'un Pokémon aurait besoin d'argent?" Demanda Flora.

Nightmare grogna comme réponse.

"Je veux dire, Sacha t'achète toute ta nourriture, tu..."

"J'aime simplement de quoi ça a l'air dans mes mains." Dit Nightmare.

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu as réussi à vendre une pile de photos dédicacées à ces personnes." Commenta Sacha.

"D'ailleurs, pourquoi les emportes-tu partout avec toi?"

Nightmare mit l'argent à l'intérieur de son corps, et les regarda.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, vingt questions?"

"À vrai dire, j'en ai une." Demanda Flora. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu peux mettre ces truc à l'intérieur de toi et qu'ils ne tombent pas?"

Nightmare sourit.

"Quoi, comme ça?"

Nightmare atteignit son estomac, et sortit son argent, un bâton de baseball, un magazine, un tas de montres et une bouteille de bière Persian Noir.

"Ma peau est creuse, je peux passer des choses à travers, mais ils ne tomberont pas. Et puisque je ne suis pas un Teraclope, il n'y a rien là-dedans, je peux juste jeter autant de choses là-dedans que possible."

Sacha et Flora tentèrent tout les deux de digérer cela.

"Regardez, l'arène." Cria Sacha, en changeant de sujet.

* * *

"Motisma est hors combat. Macronium vainqueur. La victoire revient au challenger Jim d'Acajou."

Jim sauta dans le terrain et fit un câlin à son Macronium.

"Merci ma chère." Dit-il, alors que Macronium le lécha.

Marilou applaudit.

"Bravo." Dit-elle, en atteignant le badge. "Je te remets le Badge Lune."

Elle lui tendit une petite pièce de métal en forme de croissant de lune.

"C'est la preuve que tu as battu l'Arène Pokémon de Vermeilla."

Tandis que Jim prit le badge, Sacha, Flora et Nightmare entrèrent.

"Hé!" Cria Jim. "J'ai gagné!"

Il éclaira le badge.

"Je compte bien en gagner un." Dit Sacha.

Nightmare ria.

"Ça doit valoir le détour."

Marilou dévisagea Nightmare.

"Ah, tu as amené ton charmant Ectoplasma dans l'arène."

Nightmare sourit.

"Puis-je avoir une revanche?" Demanda Sacha.

Marilou sourit.

"Bien entendu, mais d'abord mais Pokémons ont besoin de se faire rajeunir. À moins que..."

"À moins que quoi?" Demanda Sacha.

Marilou sortit une Pokéball.

"À moins que tu veuilles régler cela à un contre un avec mon Pokémon le plus fort?"

Sacha regarda Pikachu.

"Tu es prêt à relever le défi?"

Pikachu approuva, avant d'être repoussé par Nightmare.

"Je vais le faire!" Hurla-t-il.

"Nightmare?" Dit Sacha. "Tu en es certain?"

"Ouais!" Répondit Nightmare. "Je bats des spectres depuis bien avant que tu sois au monde."

"Ce sera un moment vraiment excellent lorsque nos Pokémons entreront en collision." Commenta Marilou.

* * *

"Ce sera un match à un contre un opposant la championne d'arène Marilou Emerson et le challenger, Sacha Ketchum du Bourg Palette. Le match prendra fin lorsque le Pokémon du dresseur aura été mit hors combat."

"Nightmare, je te choisis!" Dit Sacha.

Nightmare se gratta et marcha vers le terrain.

"Amenez-vous!" Cria-t-il. "Applaudissez bien fort le Roi des Ombres!"

"Noctunoir, viens du fin fond des ombres!"

Marilou lança une Pokéball, et envoya un Noctunoir.

Nightmare toussa.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" Demanda-t-il.

"Commencez!"

"Nightmare, attaque Ball'Ombre!"

"Noctunoir, attaque Ombre Portee!"

Alors que Nightmare prépara l'attaque, Noctunoir disparu et réapparu devant lui.

Nightmare cria tandis qu'il fut frappé par l'attaque.

"Attaque Direct Toxik!" Cria Sacha.

Nightmare balança son poing soutenu par le poison dans Noctunoir, qui ne répondit pas.

"Attaque Poing-Eclair!"

Noctunoir frappa Nightmare avec un poing soutenu par l'électricité.

Nightmare siffla.

"Ah." Gémit-il. "C'était douloureux."

"Noctunoir, lance Malediction!"

"Nightmare, utilise Toxik!" Cria Sacha, en sachant que si Nightmare allait être maudit, qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour le contrer.

Nightmare cracha une rafale de poison sur Noctunoir.

Noctunoir gémit, tandis qu'il enfonça un clou noir énorme à travers lui-même.

Nightmare grimaça, alors qu'il devint maudit.

"Essaie de m'empoisonner, salope!" Cria-t-il, avant que la malédiction ne l'affecte. "Aïe!"

"Nightmare, utilise Ball'Ombre!"

Nightmare lança une boule énergétique rouge et noire vers Noctunoir, qui gémit de douleur.

"Nightmare, attaque Poing Ombre!"

Nightmare ignora la Malediction et frappa Noctunoir à la partie basse de son corps.

"Noctunoir, attaque Poinglace!"

Noctunoir balança un poing et claqua un coup de poing soutenu par la glace dans Nightmare.

Nightmare haleta de surprise, alors qu'il devint congelé.

"Nightmare!" Hurla Sacha.

L'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Ectoplasma est hors..."

Nightmare émergea de la glace, en passant facilement à travers.

"Essayez encore." Hurla-t-il.

Nightmare prit sa tête tandis que la Malediction l'affecta.

"Ah!" Cria-t-il, en perdant sa concentration.

"Noctunoir, lance Poing-Eclair!"

Noctunoir flotta vers le Nightmare temporairement décalé.

Nightmare sursauta involontairement alors que l'électricité passa à travers son corps.

Noctunoir semblait devenir usé par le poison qui coula dans son système.

"Nightmare, Ball'Ombre!"

Nightmare envoya une boule énergétique rouge et noire à Noctunoir, qui sembla se ratatiner légèrement sous la douleur de l'attaque.

"Noctou!" Cria Marilou. "C'est l'heure des Represailles!"

Noctunoir lança une vague d'énergie mauve vers Nightmare, qui gronda de colère.

"Aïe!" Se plaignit Nightmare. "Ça a vraiment fait mal."

Nightmare percuta un poing sur Noctunoir de son plein gré.

"Nightmare, utilise Hypnose."

Nightmare envoya une vague énergétique vers Noctunoir, ce qui le rendit somnolent.

"Dort!" Cria Nightmare.

Noctunoir tomba endormi.

"Nightmare, utilise Devoreve."

Nightmare soupira, tandis qu'il marcha et commença à grignoter les rêves de Noctunoir.

"Miam, ça goûte le poulet."

Noctunoir continua de dormir.

"Nightmare, utilise Cauchemar."

Nightmare fit un regard sardonique à Sacha, tandis qu'il se concentra sur Noctunoir.

Noctunoir trembla, tandis qu'il commença à faire de mauvais rêves. Il y avait une expression d'horreur sur son visage.

"Noctunoir, utilise Blabla Dodo!"

Noctunoir se leva, toujours endormi. Il lança un rayon bleu congelé à Nightmare, qui l'a esquivé.

"Nightmare, tu l'as presque. Attaque Poing Ombre!"

Nightmare fonça, et frappa Noctunoir dans le visage.

"Attaque Feu Follet!"

Noctunoir se réveilla soudainement et lança une boule de flammes bleues vives dans le visage de Nightmare, qu recula instantanément de surprise.

"Noctunoir, utilise Poing-Eclair!"

Noctunoir donna un coup de poing dans l'estomac Nightmare, faisant en sorte que Nightmare titube un peu plus.

Nightmare commença à avoir l'air épuisé. Il en était de même pour Noctunoir.

La Malediction usa Nightmare. Toxik affaiblit vraiment Noctunoir.

"Nightmare, Poing Ombre!"

"Noctunoir, Ombre Portee!"

Noctunoir disparut et réapparu devant Nightmare.

L'Ectoplasma sournois anticipa cela, et recula en laissant Noctunoir saisir à l'air mince.

Nightmare se mit à rire, tandis qu'il sauta sur Noctunoir, en lui décrochant son poing au visage.

Noctunoir gémit.

"Nightmare, utilise Ball'Ombre!"

Nightmare claqua la boule dans le visage de Noctunoir, envoyant le Pokémon Mainpince s'écraser au sol.

Nightmare se retourna en triomphe.

"C'est moi le roi!" Rugit-il.

L'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Noctunoir est hors combat. Ectoplasma, vainqueur. La victoire revient au challenger Sacha du Bourg Palette."

Sacha acclama, alors que Nightmare prit une pose de victoire.

Marilou soupira, tandis qu'elle rappela Noctunoir.

"Merci beaucoup, mon ami." Dit-elle. "Je suis très heureuse de ce que tu as accomplis."

Elle regarda Sacha et Nightmare.

"C'est un Ectoplasma spécial." Dit-elle. "Prends-en soin."

Marilou s'approcha et tendit une pièce de métal en forme de croissant de lune à Sacha.

"C'est le Badge Lune." Dit-elle. "C'est la preuve que tu m'as battue."

"Merci, Marilou." Répondit Sacha, alors qu'il tint le badge au-dessus de sa tête.

"J'ai gagné...Un Badge Lune!"

Pikachu sauta dans les airs pour joindre à la célébration.

* * *

"Stupides spectres." Marmonna Jake, alors qu'il frappa une canette.

Il avait été le champion d'arène de cette ville, et ces salauds l'avaient viré.

Jake ressenti un sentiment de désagrément personnelle que les gens qui lui avaient demandé de les aider l'avait viré dès le premier signe que la plupart des spectres n'étaient pas le problème.

"Salauds." Répéta-t-il.

"Des problèmes, Monsieur Costa?"

Jake se retourna immédiattement, et vit une personne se tenir à côté d'un mur.

"Qui êtes-vous?" Rompit-il, en se sentant légèrement mal à l'aise qu'il ne pouvait pas voir le visage du gars pour une écharpe de visage rouge et un chapeau de cowboy noir.

"Je peux vous aider avec vos problèmes." Dit le gars d'une voix traînante, alors qu'il alluma une cigarette. "Ou plutôt. mon amie le peut."

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide." Rompit Jake en lançant une Pokéball.

Son Dimoret en émergea.

"Surtout pas de vous!" Continua-t-il. "Dimoret, attaque Tranche!"

Le gars ne bougea pas.

"Demolosse, attaque Lance-Flamme!"

Un Demolosse sortit de l'ombre et souffla Dimoret avec des flammes.

Jake cria, tandis que son Dimoret s'effondra.

"Vous avez une grande colère." Commenta le gars.

Il entra dans la lumière, révélant un personne d'une peau olive, vêtu d'un manteau de cuir noir, sur une chemise grise déchirée. Il y avait aussi une paire de pantalon en cuir noir ci-dessous une ceinture noire.

"Nous pouvons vous aider avec vos problèmes."

"Et qui êtes vous?" Demanda Jake.

Le gars sourit.

"Mon nom est Dennis et je travaille pour un groupe connu sous le nom des Coppingers."

* * *

**Il semblerait que Les Coppingers n'aient pas abandonné la partie.**

**Alors Sacha a réussit à remporte le badge, cette fois-ci. Et Jim aussi.**

**Même si ce n'est qu'une traduction penser à laisser une rewiew sur comment vous trouver l'histoire s.v.p!**


	11. Taaches De La Diplomatie

Chapitre 11. Taaches De La Diplomatie.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha et Jim ont tout deux gagné le Badge Lune._

* * *

"Ponyta, en avant!"

Faith envoya son nouveau Ponyta acquis pour l'examiner.

"Joli Ponyta." Murmura Olly. "Il sera parfait pour ta future carrière de propriétaire d'un ranch."

"Comment?!" Dit Faith, en pensant qu'elle avait mal entendu ce qu'il a dit.

"Oublie ça." Rit Olly, en se frappant mentalement.

"Je suis parvenue à construire une bonne équipe à ce jour." Répondit Faith. "J'ai Nidorino, Arakdo, Mysdibule et Ponyta."

"Au moins avec cette équipe tu as eu le premier badge."

Faith lui lança un regard noir.

"J'ai disputer le match d'arène à la dure, contrairement à toi qui a sortit ton Pingoleon et a écrasé ses trois Pokémons en un temps record."

"Hé, j'ai tout de même gagné le Badge Enfer." Répondit Olly.

"Je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi tu as pris Pingoleon, Dracolosse et Deoxys avec toi." Remarqua Faith. "Ça semble exagéré."

Olly haussa les épaules.

"Hé, je ne prends aucune chance avec les Coppingers. Ils sont une bande de salauds maléfiques, et doivent être arrêtés."

"À ce propos." Dit Faith, en pointant. "Est-ce que c'est la prochaine ville?"

Olly regarda autour.

"Je dirais que oui."

"Sacrémenti." Commenta Faith. "Pourquoi est-ce que touts les chemins semblent nous amener ici?"

"C'est la ville centrale de la région." Répondit Olly. "Tout ce qui se passe ici, affecte le reste de la région."

* * *

"Au moins c'est plus occupé que Fradamiville." Murmura Faith, tandis que les deux d'entre eux marchèrent dans les rues de la ville. Ils coupèrent une rue et arrivèrent dans une immense zone pleine de touristes.

"Alors, où aller d'abord." Dit Olly. "Il y a tellement à faire."

"Le Centre Pokémon?"

Olly secoua sa tête.

"Tu vas chercher un Centre Pokémon, je n'ai pas vraiment combattu durant notre chemin, alors mes Pokémons sont suffisamment en forme pour l'instant."

Faith ne sembla pas convaincue.

"Je te retrouverais plus tard." Dit Olly.

Faith soupira, et s'en alla chercher le Centre Pokémon.

Olly la regarda partir, avant de regarder l'une des immenses cartes parsemées autour de la zone.

Très vite, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

* * *

Olly poussa la porte du bâtiment ouvert, et entra.

"Bienvenue à la Société Reims." Dit la voix automatisée, alors qu'il marcha sous le capteur.

"Puis-je vous aider monsieur?" Demanda le réceptionniste.

"Peut-être." Sourit Olly. "J'aimerais voir le président."

"Monsieur Helveg?"

"Non, Mademoiselle Coppinger."

Le réceptionniste sembla légèrement perplexe.

"Je suis désolé. Monsieur Helveg est le propriétaire inscrit de Reims."

Olly sentit un mouvement derrière lui.

"OK mon gars, Sécurité Reims. Il est temps de partir."

"Puis-je voir Monsieur Helveg?"

"As-tu un rendez-vous?"

Olly dégonfla.

"Non."

Il sentit un des gardes de sécurité l'attraper par le collet.

"Attention à la chemise!" Rompit-il. "Peut-être que je suis au mauvais endroit."

Il se retourna.

"Je suis sur le point de partir."

Le réceptionniste et le gardien de sécurité le regarda partir, tandis que le téléphone sonna.

Le réceptionniste décrocha.

"Société Reims. Réception."

* * *

Olly était appuyé contre une barrière devant le bâtiment tout en contemplant son prochain coup.

Donc, chasser Claudia à travers la Société Reims n'était plus une option désormais.

"Je me demande s'il y a une arène par ici." Murmura-t-il à lui-même.

"Eh bien, il y en a une, Fiston." Prospéra une voix familière derrière lui. "Mais tu n'y seras pas de si tôt."

Olly se retourna instantanément, et vit le petit homme encadré appuyé sur sa canne. Les cheveux noirs grisonnants épais, mais le visage était toujours la même derrière les lunettes.

"Professeur Taache?"

Le Professeur Taache rit.

"Aller Olly." Dit-il. "Tu devrais savoir que tu peux m'appeler David désormais."

"D'accord, David." Répondit Olly. "Comment allez-vous?"

"Je vais bien." Rit le Professeur Taache. "C'est très agréable après des conférences au collège de cette ville. La retraite partielle me convient parfaitement."

"Alors, ça ne vous manque pas de donner des Pokémons débutants?"

Le Professeur Taache y pensa.

"Eh bien, un petit peu, mais je me suis rapidement souvenu que je fais quelque chose de tout aussi bien."

"Ah oui?"

Le Professeur Taache lui lança un regard perplexe.

"Transmettre mes grandes connaissances aux dresseurs."

"Vraiment?" Demanda de nouveau Olly.

"Ouais."

Le Professeur Taache rit.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, pour répondre à ta question, il y a une arène dans cette ville, mais la championne ne semble jamais être dans le coin. La rumeur veut que sept badges sont requis pour d'abord entrer dans le bâtiment."

"Où est-ce que j'ai déjà entendu cela avant?" Se demanda Olly.

"Va savoir." Répondit le Professeur Taache.

Il regarda autour.

"En fait, je suis content d'être tombé sur toi." Dit-il. "Je veux te demander une faveur."

"Oh vraiment?"

* * *

Faith finit par faire soigner ses Pokémons au Centre Pokémon.

"Félicitations pour ton nouveau Ponyta." Dit l'Infirmière Joëlle, alors qu'elle rendit les Pokéballs. "Il semble en parfaite condition."

"Merci." Répondit Faith.

"Est-ce que tu connais la Salle de Jeu?"

"La Salle de Jeu?" Répéta Faith. "Comme celles qu'il y a dans les villes de Céladopole, de Lavandia et de Voilaroc?"

"Exactement." Continua l'Infirmière Joëlle. "J'en déduis que tu sais ce qu'ils font."

"En effet."

"Eh bien." Dit l'Infirmière Joëlle, en élevant un jeton. "Tu obtiens un jeton gratuit lorsque tu fais soigner tes Pokémons. Il est bon pour trois essais sur la machine à sous."

"Peut-être que j'irais jeter un coup d'œil." Répondit Faith.

Alors qu'elle prit le plateau contenant ses quatre Pokémons, elle sentit son portable vibrer.

Faith replaça les quatre Pokéballs, et vit qu'elle avait un message texte.

"C'est bizarre." Dit-elle. "Ça n'a pas intérêt à être de l'opérateur du réseau."

Elle l'ouvrit, et commença à le lire.

* * *

"Alors, de quoi avez-vous de besoin?" Demanda Olly.

Le Professeur Taache rit, alors qu'il lui passa un café.

"Comment va le Tiplouf que je t'ai donné?" Demanda-t-il, en changeant de sujet.

Olly roula ses yeux.

"En pleine forme, il a évolué deux fois et il est maintenant un Pingoleon."

"Extraordinaire." Continua le Professeur Taache. "Et comment se remplit ton Pokédex?"

Olly atteignit dans son sac et en sortit l'encyclopédie bleu électronique.

Le Professeur Taache le prit et commença à l'examiner.

"Impressionnant."Remarqua-t-il.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?" Demanda Olly.

Le Professeur Taache lui rendit son Pokédex, et se leva.

"J'ai obtenu quelque chose dernièrement." Remarqua-t-il. "Un œuf Pokémon. Peut-être le premier œuf connu produit par deux indigènes Pokémon de Verger."

"Laissez-moi deviner." Dit Olly.

Le Professeur Taache pointa son bureau, où il y avait une cage.

"C'était un œuf de Bulbizarre." Dit-il. "Il a éclos il y a quelques jours. Je voulais l'étudier, mais il semble que le Pokémon serait mieux avec un dresseur qui voyage."

Le Professeur Taache se tourna vers Olly.

"Voudrais-tu prendre ce Bulbizarre pour moi?"

* * *

"La Salle de Jeu de Sacrémenti." Lu Faith. "Je me demande qui est propriétaire de ce délicat endroit."

Elle poussa la porte et entra à l'intérieur.

"Mettez vingt sur le noir!"

"Tournez bordel, tournez!"

Faith vit plusieurs joueurs heureux dans la pièce, ainsi que plusieurs autres plus malheureux, en colère d'avoir perdu leur argent.

"Bienvenue à la Salle de Jeu de Sacrémenti." Dit une gardienne alors qu'elle passait par là. "S'il vous plaît profitez de notre éventail de services."

"Merci." Répondit Faith.

Elle se dirigea vers une des machines à sous, et attendit.

Après quelques secondes, elle sentit le jeton dans la poche de son pantalon cargo kaki.

"Peut-être que quelques essais passeront le temps."

Elle prit le jeton, et l'inséra dans la fente sur le dessus de la machine.

Tandis que Faith tira sur le levier vers l'arrière, elle sentit ses pieds toucher le vide, et tout à coup elle tomba...

* * *

"C'est un excellent endroit pour manger." Remarqua le Professeur Taache, alors que lui et Olly entrèrent dans le petit bâtiment. "Je mange tout le temps ici, mais ce n'est pas vraiment un endroit où tu peux venir seul."

"Ah oui?" Demanda Olly. "Pourquoi?"

"As-tu déjà visité un restaurant à Sinnoh où tu dois vaincre le propriétaire pour avoir le droit à une place?"

Olly gratta l'arrière de sa tête.

"Je crois que je l'ai fait une fois. J'ai fait équipe avec un rendez-vous pour les affronter. N'était-ce pas près des lacs?"

Un homme et une femme les attendirent.

"Cet endroit fonctionne avec les même règles." Rit le Professeur Taache.

"Si vous gagnez." Dit l'homme.

"Vous serez témoin de la meilleur cuisine de tout Verger." Poursuivi la femme. "Gratuitement."

Olly rit.

"Vous et moi contres ces amateurs?"

"En effet." Répondit le Professeur Taache, en prenant une Pokéball.

Les deux dresseur prirent tout deux leurs propres Pokéballs.

"Je pense que certaines présentations s'imposent." Dit le Professeur Taache. "Olly, ces braves gens sont Jack et Sherry Moore. Les propriétaires du restaurant. C'est l'un des dresseurs à qui j'ai donné un Pokédex également."

"Ah." Rit Jack. "Alors, vous ne l'arrachez pas de la rue."

Jack et Sherry envoyèrent leurs Pokémons.

"Cadoizo, à toi de jouer!" Cria Sherry.

"Absol, en avant!" Appela Jack.

Sherry envoya un grand oiseau rouge et blanc. Jack envoya le Pokémon brillant blanc désastreux.

Le Professeur Taache lança sa Pokéball.

"Coudlangue!" Hurla le Professeur Taache. "C'est l'heure de rebondir!"

Le Professeur Taache envoya un Coudlangue, lui lécha immédiattement son dresseur.

"Hé, doucement mon ami." Dit le Professeur Taache.

Olly prit une Pokéball.

"Pingoleon, viens du fin fond de l'océan!"

Olly envoya Pingoleon.

"Ah, vous avez choisi Coudlangue cette fois." Remarqua Jack.

"Et un Pingoleon si noble." Sourit Sherry.

L'un des serveurs s'approcha, et leva une main.

"Commencez!"

* * *

Elle cogna sa tête contre quelque chose de dur, et avait maintenant de la difficulté à voir.

"Aïe!" Chuchota Faith.

* * *

"Pingoleon, Aqua Jet sur Absol!"

Pingoleon se lança vers Absol, via une puissante force d'eau.

"Absol, Abri!" Hurla Jack.

Absol se protégea des dégâts.

"Cadoizo, utilise Cadeau sur Coudlangue!" Ordonna Sherry.

Cadoizo fouilla dans son sac et jeta un paquet à Coudlangue.

Le Pokémon Lécheur se plaint tandis qu'il fut blessé par l'objet explosif.

"Coudlangue, utilise Roulade!"

Coudlangue roula en boule et se lança vers Cadoizo. Le Pokémon de Livraison poussa un cri alors qu'il fut frappé par l'attaque super efficace.

"Pingoleon, attaque Griffe Acier sur Cadoizo!"

Les ailes de Pingoleon commencèrent à briller lumineusement, alors qu'il sabra Cadoizo dans le dos.

Le Pokémon Livraison hurla, tandis qu'il s'évanouit d'avoir prit deux puissantes attaques en l'espace de trois secondes.

"Cadoizo a été mit hors combat!"

Sherry rappela Cadoizo.

"Soit prudent." Dit-elle à son partenaire.

Jack sourit.

"J'aime ces chances." Dit-il.

"Attaque Megafouet!" Cria le Professeur Taache.

Coudlangue étendit sa langue et gifla Absol furieusement.

Absol rugit à l'indignation relative de l'attaque.

"Absol, utilise Tranche sur Coudlangue!"

Absol rugit et sauta dans les airs.

"Aqua Jet!" Hurla Olly.

Pingoleon aveugla l'Absol prit pour le parti et envoya le Pokémon Désastre s'écraser dans le mur.

Absol se leva, mais il respira bruyamment.

"Coudlangue, lance Gyroballe!"

Coudlangue commença à tourner autour, avant de se lancer à Absol.

"Esquive-le!" Cria Jack.

Absol fonça hors de portée.

"Pingoleon, utilise Noeud'Herbe!"

Pingoleon tapa un de ses pieds sur le sol, et une rafale de petite racine émergea du sol, en s'assurant qu'Absol vérifia son pied.

Absol trébucha sur la racine, et s'effondra.

Le Pokémon Désastre gémit de douleur.

Jack soupira.

"D'accord, d'accord. Déclarons tout simplement un match nul."

Absol roula et commença à s'étouffer.

"C'est diplomatique." Murmura Olly.

Le Professeur Taache s'approcha de son Coudlangue, qui était légèrement plus petit que lui.

"Un grand merci mon ami." Félicita-t-il à son Pokémon.

"Ouais, tu as été parfait toi aussi, Pingoleon." Dit Olly.

Le Professeur Taache rappela Coudlangue, et regarda Pingoleon.

"Wow." Dit-il. "Très impressionnant."

Olly rit.

"Ce gars est mon meilleur ami." Répondit-il. "Et mon allié le plus proche."

"C'est touchant." Commenta Sherry.

"Aimeriez-vous voir un menu?" Demanda Jack.

* * *

"Hé, Alana!"

Faith entendit la voix plus loin, mais ça aurait pu être de quelques mètres.

"On dirait qu'elle c'est fait avoir."

Pendant elle tomba de nouveau dans l'inconscience, son esprit était en cours d'exécution naturel de pensées.

_De quoi me suis-je fait avoir? Oh nooon..._

* * *

"Votre table habituelle." Dit Sherry, alors que le Professeur Taache et Olly la suivirent.

"Joli table." Commenta Olly.

"Certains gens disent que c'est la meilleure table dans la pièce." Lui rappela Jack. "Elle est faite de bois solide de l'arbre d'un Torterra."

"J'espère que le Torterra n'était pas vivant." Dit Olly. "C'est une infraction passible d'une peine de huit ans de prison."

Jack haussa les épaules.

"Nous l'avons juste acheté à un gars honnête avec un bandeau sur l'œil et une jambe de bois." Rit Sherry.

Les deux dresseurs eurent tout deux un menu.

"Nous allons maintenant vous laisser." Dit Jack.

"Il y a plus de dresseurs qui attendent."

"Maurice sera présent à tous vos besoins." Leur dit Jack, en désignant à un serveur qui sembla majeur.

"Grazi!" Dit le Professeur Taache, alors que les propriétaires s'en allèrent.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que vous me recommandez?" Demanda Olly, en feuilletant à travers.

"Le champignon de Parasect dans la soupe de Dracolosse est excellent." Commenta le Professeur Taache.

"J'ai déjà essayé la Soupe de Dracolosse une fois." Remarqua Olly. "C'était bien."

"Où ça?"

"À Ébenelle." Répondit Olly. "Une spécialité locale."

"Je suis assez impressionné par la façon dont ils peuvent faire quelque chose comme ça sans vraiment nuire aux Pokémons." Remarqua le Professeur Taache. "La cuisine Pokémon a vraiment progressé."

Il déposa le menu.

"En passant je ne te recommande pas le Magicarpe grillé."

"Les Magicarpes ne sont pas comestibles." Dit Olly. "Vous feriez probablement mieux de manger un Grotadmorv."

Le Professeur Taache fit une grimace.

"Excuse moi si je ne le fais pas." Remarqua-t-il.

"Je crois que je vais essayer l'Etourvol avec du riz et des champignons dans la sauce aux haricots noirs." Dit Olly.

"Et je crois que je vais prendre le Krabby." Continua le Professeur Taache, tandis que Maurice prit leurs commandes.

Alors que le serveur imposant s'éloigna, un autre serveur s'approcha.

"Du vin?"

Olly secoua sa tête.

"Non, je ne suis pas un grand buveur de vin." Répondit-il.

"Je vais en prendre un verre."

"Merci." Dit le serveur. "Souhaitez-vous prendre soin de l'utilisation de la salle de combat pendant que vous attendez votre repas?"

Le Professeur Taache sourit, et regarda Olly.

"Tu crois que tu peux m'y amener?"

* * *

"Agent G-men Faith Montgomery."

Faith entendit la voix dans son esprit flou.

"Alors, lorsque nous avons vu ce gars à la Société Reims, l'informateur de Malcolm avait vu juste."

"Je ne veux pas la réveiller."

Elle sentit quelque chose prendre son bras, et elle se sentit tomber à nouveau.

_Noooooooooon..._

* * *

"Deux Pokémons chacun." Dit le Professeur Taache. "Pas de substitutions."

Olly lança une Pokéball.

"Coatox, en avant!"

Olly envoya Coatox.

Le Professeur Taache examina le Pokémon.

"Un bon Coatox." Remarqua-t-il.

Le Professeur Taache lança une Pokéball.

"Yanmega!" Cria-t-il. "Allons-y!"

Le Professeur Taache envoya un Yanmega.

"Je n'ai pas combattu un de ces trucs depuis des années." Dit Olly. "Pas de meilleur moment que maintenant."

"Yanmega, utilise Vive-Attaque!"

Yanmega vola vers Coatox, en surprenant le Pokémon Toxique.

"Coatox, utilise Direct Toxik!"

Coatox percuta un poing soutenu par le poison dans Yanmega.

Le Professeur Taache rit.

"Un petit gars courageux."

"À vrai dire, mon Coatox est une femelle." Dit Olly. "Vous devriez être en mesure de dire que le fait que les anneaux blancs sur le ventre sont un pouce plus bas qu'ils ne le seraient autrement. Oh, et attaque Bomb-Beurk!"

Coatox lança une boule de boue mauve toxique à Yanmega.

"Vent Argente!" Contra le Professeur Taache.

Yanmega commença à battre des ailes, en envoyant une poudre argentée dans l'air. Le vent força l'attaque en arrière et plus loin.

"Coatox, lance l'attaque Feinte!"

Coatox disparu, avant de réapparaître derrière Yanmega. Elle claqua un coup de poing dans Yanmega, causant des dommages juste assez pour mettre le Pokémon Libellogre hors tension.

"Direct Toxik!"

Coatox continua l'assaut, en essayant de garder Yanmega sur la défensive.

"Yanmega, Pouvoir Antique!"

Yanmega lança plusieurs roches du sol, et les envoya s'écraser sur Coatox.

Yanmega inhala ensuite alors que sa puissance fut renforcée.

"Maintenant, tu es dans le pétrin." Rit le Professeur Taache. "Attaque Lame d'Air!"

Yanmega battit des ailes et lança une puissante explosion d'air à Coatox, qui fut projeté en arrière par la force de l'attaque. Coatox hurla de douleur, tandis que l'attaque super efficace la frappa.

"Utilise Piqure!"

"Utilise Dard-Venin!"

Alors que Yanmega chargea, il fut cascadé avec des aiguilles empoisonnées de la bouche de Coatox.

Le Pokémon Libellogre continua la charge et piqua la tête de Coatox.

"Attaque Escalade!"

Coatox se propulse vers le haut, en essayant de déloger Yanmega.

"Lâche-le et entoure-le autour pour l'attaque Rayon Signal!"

Yanmega lâcha Coatox, et s'envola dans les airs.

Yanmega tiré un étrange rayon lumineux qui s'écrasa sur Coatox et mit le Pokémon Toxique KO.

"Coatox!" Cria Olly.

"Coatox est forte." Commenta le Professeur Taache. "Yanmega est plus fort."

Olly rappela son Pokémon.

"Ne vous en faites pas pour ça." Dit-il, avant de replacer la Pokéball.

Le Professeur Taache rappela son Yanmega.

"Excellent travail."

Le Professeur Taache éleva une autre Pokéball.

"Simularbre, à toi de jouer!"

Le Professeur Taache envoya un Simularbre.

Olly y réfléchit un instant, avant de faire le choix évident.

"Pingoleon, c'est à toi!" Cria-t-il, en envoyant son premier Pokémon.

* * *

_"Hé!" Cria Élias. "Étrangère."_

_Faith ria._

_"Cela ne fait pas si longtemps que ça depuis que l'on s'est revus. Seulement que quelques mois. Considérant que nous avons passé quinze ans sans se connaître."_

_"Bon, je m'égare." Rit Élias. "Que c'est-il passé? Je croyais que tu étais à Verger."_

_"Je le suis, non?" Demanda Faith._

_Élias secoua sa tête._

_"Non, ici, c'est Sinnoh. Là où je suis."_

_"Pourquoi suis-je à Sinnoh?" Demanda Faith._

_"C'est une excellente question." Remarqua Élias, tandis qu'un Vibraninf vola et atterrit sur son épaule. "Peut-être que tu te sens coupable à propos de choses."_

_"Je n'ai rien dont je devrais me sentir coupable." Dit Faith. "Je veux dire, tu me manques, mais..."_

_"Faith." Répondit Élias. "Je ne veux pas le fait que je me suis fait gravement blessé par cette salope trimballant sur son Ptera t'empêche de faire ce que n'importe quel être humain raisonnable ferait et la traquer pour se venger."_

_"Depuis quand le vois-tu comme ça?" Murmura Faith._

_"Tu sais ce que tu as besoin de faire?" Demanda Élias, alors qu'il envoya son Pingoleon._

_"Quoi?"_

_Élias la pointa, et son Pingoleon la pulvérisa d'eau._

_"Tu dois te réveiller!"_

"Réveille-toi, espèce de salope stupide!"

Faith sentit quelque chose de froid qui la frappa, et elle haleta alors qu'elle devint toute mouillée.

Elle ressenti immédiatement un gros poing autour de sa gorge.

"Maintenant, tu vas nous dire pourquoi tu es ici!"

* * *

"Pingoleon, Hydrocanon!"

Pingoleon souffla Simularbre avec de l'eau, l'envoyant s'écraser à l'envers.

"Attaque Griffe Acier!"

Les ailes de Pingoleon commencèrent à briller lumineusement, alors qu'il envoya plusieurs attaques dans le Pokémon Imitation.

"Attaque Martobois!"

Simularbre claqua un poing dans Pingoleon, causant des dégâts modérés.

"Poursuit avec Balayage!"

Simularbre se jeta à Pingoleon, qui hurla dans un léger inconfort.

"Pingoleon, lance Bulles D'O!"

Pingoleon envoya une vague de puissantes bulles dans Simularbre, qui gémit de douleur.

"Simularbre, attaque Marto-Poing!"

Simularbre éleva un bras brillant, et le percuta dans Pingoleon.

Pingoleon cria de colère.

"Simularbre, Poing-Eclair!"

Le poing de Simularbre commença à crépiter d'électricité, alors qu'il décrocha l'attaque.

Pingoleon commença à sembler fatigué du barrage répétée d'attaques super-efficaces.

"Pingoleon, utilise Hydroblast!"

"Simularbre, lance un autre Marto-Poing!"

Simularbre sauta sur Pingoleon, avant d'être soufflé par un puissant torrent d'eau.

Le mur fissura, tandis que le Pokémon Imitation s'écrasa de dans avec une force incroyable.

Simularbre ne pouvait pas continuer.

"Simularbre est fort." Dit sarcastiquement Olly.

Le petit signal sonore que tenait le Professeur Taache commença à émettre des bips.

"Et il semblerait que notre plat soit prêt." Annonça le Professeur Taache, en rappelant son Simularbre vaincu.

* * *

"Ha, qui aurait cru que l'Etourvol goûtait le poulet." Remarqua Olly.

Le Professeur Taache rit.

"As-tu été grandement en contact avec les autres membres du Trio de Bonaugure?"

Olly secoua sa tête.

"Je n'ai seulement voyagé qu'au CCP avec ces gars. Depuis que nous sommes rivaux à Sinnoh, je les ai seulement vu fugitivement."

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec toi-même?"

"Me diriger pour le titre du Championnat de Verger." Répondit Olly. "Ensuite aller défier l'Élite Quatre de Verger, et ensuite...Qui sait."

* * *

"Pourquoi es-tu ici?"

Faith ne répondit pas.

"Où est-il?"

Toujours aucune réponse.

"En fait nous n'avons pas besoin de savoir cela." Dit fortement la voix rauque.

Faith pouvait voir le contour vague d'une femme prenant un téléphone cellulaire.

"Aller Alana, laisse-moi..."

"Tu ne vas pas encore faire n'importe quoi!" Rompit la femme, alors qu'elle composa un numéro.

* * *

Le téléphone cellulaire du Professeur Taache commença à sonner.

Il le regarda, avant de se lever.

"Excuse-moi un moment." Dit-il, en s'excusant.

Le Professeur Taache marcha dehors, et répondit.

"David." Répondit-il.

"Est-ce que tu l'as?" Demanda la voix féminine familière.

Le Professeur Taache sourit.

"Chère Alana. En ce moment même dans le temps, il est sur le point de subir un terrible accident impliquant un Etourvol en moins bonne santé."

"Fais en sorte qu'il ne s'échappe pas. Nous avons sa partenaire, et nous sommes sur le point de procéder à l'interrogation."

Le Professeur Taache rit.

"Je te retrouve à la salle de jeu lorsqu'il sera mort."

* * *

**Voilà le cher David Taache, mais est-ce sous son vrai jour?**

**Tout ne semble pas bien se dérouler pour Olly et Faith.**

**Apparence que l'Etourvol goûte le poulet.**


	12. Introduction Par Effraction

Chapitre 12. Introduction Par Effraction.

* * *

_Résumé. Olly et Faith sont arrivés à Sacrémenti, et se sont rapidement séparer. Olly a rencontré son vieil ami David Taache, tandis que Faith a fini dans la Salle de Jeu. Cela commença à sembler sombre tandis que Faith a été capturé, et Olly était apparemment sur le point d'être empoisonné..._

* * *

Le Professeur Taache se tourna pour retourner à sa place, en remettant son portable dans sa poche.

Il crut voir un éclair de rouge dans le coin de ses yeux, mais il l'ignora.

"Mauvaise idée."

Le Professeur Taache vit Olly se tenir contre la porte arrière du restaurant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" Demanda négligemment le Professeur Taache.

"Où est-elle, David?"

Le Professeur Taache sourit.

"Je suis certain que je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles."

"Moi, je vous crois." Dit sarcastiquement Olly. "Lui, peut-être pas."

Olly pointa derrière le Professeur Taache.

Le Professeur se retourna, et vit une figure rouge et verte flotter derrière lui.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?"

La figure éleva sa tête, se révélant à être Deoxys.

"Un Deoxys!" Bégaya le Professeur Taache. "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici?"

"Je vous présente mon ami, Deoxys." Dit Olly.

"Mais comment as-tu survécu à l'Etourvol?"

Olly roula ses yeux.

"Voici un petit indice. Lorsqu'il est vert, tu ne le manges pas."

Le Professeur Taache lança une paire de Pokéballs.

"Tarinorme, Magnezone, en avant!" Cria-t-il.

Le Professeur Taache envoya un Tarinorme et un Magnezone.

"Ah, alors vous voulez vous battre." Commenta Olly. "Où est Claudia?!"

Le Professeur Taache rit.

"Ah, tu pourchasse Mademoiselle Coppinger. Maintenant je vois pourquoi tu es ici. J'en déduis que ta chère amie n'a plus à souffrir désormais."

"Comment?"

Le Professeur Taache prit son portable.

"Alana." Dit-il. "Cette fille n'est plus..."

"Deoxys, attaque Surpuissance!"

Deoxys fonça vers le Professeur Taache, et claqua un coup de poing à l'ancien professeur Pokémon.

Le Professeur Taache cria de douleur, alors qu'il fut projeté en arrière par la force de l'attaque.

Son Pokémon le regarda, tandis qu'il percuta le mur.

Olly ramassa le portable échappé, pendant que le Professeur Taache perdit connaissance.

"David!" Dit la petite voix à l'autre bout de la ligne. "Qu'en est-il de la fille. Elle est une agente G-men, tu sais. Nous sommes sur le point de l'éliminer."

"Où êtes-vous?" Demanda Olly, en essayant d'imiter la voix du Professeur Taache.

Alana n'était pas née de la dernière pluie.

"Où est David?"

"David à du partir." Dit Olly. "Il m'a demandé de venir vous aider à disposer d'elle."

"Nous sommes à la Salle de Jeu."

Olly raccrocha.

"J'aurai peut-être besoin d'aide." Avoua-t-il à personne en particulier. "Je pourrais faire le travail tout seul, mais j'ai besoin de secours."

Olly sortit son propre portable et commença à défiler à travers les numéros des agents qui se trouvaient dans la région Verger.

Il en trouva un, et commença à composer.

* * *

Olly attendait dans les rues, lorsque le Dracolosse toucha le sol devant lui.

"Je commençais à croire que tu ne viendrais pas."

Lance descendit de son Pokémon.

"J'étais dans le coin." Répondit le Maître Dragon. "Je suis en train de collectionner les badges de cette ligue."

"Ça n'intimide pas les gens lorsqu'ils voient qui tu es?"

Lance secoua sa tête.

"Seulement les dresseurs au hasard." Dit-il. "Et je ne voyage pas par voie terrestre. Les champions d'arène sont au-delà de l'intimidation."

Olly sourit.

"J'en déduis que tu as complètement récupéré de l'attaque Coppinger." Dit-il, raidement.

Lance frappa son estomac.

"Tu veux dire lorsque j'ai été soigné par Celebi?" Demanda-t-il. "Ouais."

Olly eu un éclair de regret qui passa dans son esprit, avant de le supprimer.

"J'ai une piste sur un nid de Coppingers." Dit-il. "J'aurais peut-être besoin d'un petit coup de main."

"Où est ta partenaire?" Demanda Lance.

"À l'intérieur de la forteresse." Répondit Olly. "Voilà pourquoi j'ai besoin de secours."

Lance soupira.

"Où allons-nous?"

"Comment est ta chance, Lance?"

"Excellente, pourquoi?"

"Nous allons à la Salle de Jeu."

* * *

"Laissez-moi sortir!" Cria Faith en frappant la porte.

Elle s'était réveillée dans un placard d'entretien, et essaya maintenant de s'échapper.

"Et je ne dispose plus de mon portable et de mes Pokéballs." Marmonna-t-elle. "Salauds."

Elle regarda autour d'elle, ne voyant pas de manière instantanée de fuite.

"Aller." Dit-elle. "Il y a toujours un moyen de s'en sortir."

Elle fouilla les étagères, trouvant quelques bouteilles de nettoyage de l'équipement.

"À moins que j'ai envie de mettre le feu à quelque chose, alors je n'ai pas de chance. Et quelque chose pour l'allumer."

Elle frappa l'une des étagères, et elle sentit quelque chose tomber du haut et s'écraser sur sa tête.

"Ça craint."

* * *

"Bienvenue à la Salle de Jeu." Dit le préposé à l'accueil, alors que deux dresseurs entrèrent. "Comment pouvons-nous...? Non!"

Plusieurs gardes Coppingers se levèrent de leurs sièges de la Salle de Jeu, et lancèrent des Pokéballs.

"Ce n'est jamais facile, pas vrai?" Plaisanta Lance, tandis que plusieurs Demolosses apparurent.

"Pingoleon, à toi de jouer!" Cria Olly, en envoyant son Pingoleon qui avait complètement récupéré.

"Leviator, en avant!" Hurla Lance, en envoyant le Leviator Rouge.

Il y avait au moins 5 Demolosses.

"Leviator, attaque Surf!"

"Pingoleon, attaque Raz De Marée!"

Pingoleon et Leviator commencèrent tout deux à briller d'une lumière bleue, ce qui créa d'énormes vagues d'eau.

Les Demolosses jappèrent tandis qu'ils furent emportés par les deux puissantes attaques.

Olly sprinta dans l'eau jusqu'aux genoux, et attrapa l'un des gardes par la gorge.

"Comment accéder au sous-sol?" Exigea-t-il.

"Un ascenseur." Commenta Lance.

Il rappela son Leviator.

"Désolé, mon ami, mais ton énorme envergure est un obstacle à ce moment dans le temps."

Olly et son Pingoleon suivirent Lance dans l'ascenseur.

"Tout le monde descend!" Dit Lance, alors qu'il pressa le bouton.

* * *

"À la croisée des chemins." Remarqua Olly, alors que les deux dresseurs sortirent de la pièce métallique.

"Tu vas à gauche." Dit Lance, en sortant son Dracolosse, son Libegon et son Draco. "Je vais à droite."

"D'accord." Répondit Olly, en regardant les Pokémons de Lance. "Tu es sûr de ça? Ils semblent avoir une énorme faiblesse de glace par ici."

Lance ria.

"J'ai Leviator et Dracaufeu avec moi si je dois affronter des Pokémons mortels de glace. De plus, ils connaissent tous des attaques de type feu."

"Je trouve Faith, tu trouves qui conque dirige cet endroit." Dit Olly.

"Affirmatif."

* * *

"Laissez-moi deviner." Dit Lance. "Ça doit être la salle de contrôle."

Il entra à l'intérieur, pour la trouver complètement vide. Puisqu'il ne semblait y avoir personne là-dedans, il rappela ses Pokémons.

"Alors, les G-men sont là."

Une femme entra dans la vue. Elle avait les cheveux long jet noir et regarda furieusement le Maître Dragon.

"J'étais sous l'hypothèse que notre patronne t'avais tué."

Lance ria.

"Les rapports de ma mort ont été...grandement exagérés."

Elle sourit froidement.

"Eh bien, dans ce cas." Dit-elle, en sortant une Pokéball. "Nous allons voir ce que nous pouvons faire à ce sujet."

"Dracolosse, à toi!" Cria Lance, en lançant son Pokémon.

"Alana Fuller, Élite Coppinger à votre service." Répondit-elle. "Et tu vas te faire battre."

Alana envoya un Kabutops, qui cria à Dracolosse.

"Et je voudrais aussi parier que ton Minidraco surdimensionné n'a pas la moindre chance."

"Ton excès de confiance te perdra." Dit Lance. "Attaque Dracosouffle!"

Dracolosse ouvrit sa bouche et lança une attaque énergétique verte à Kabutops.

"Défense Abri." Ordonna Alana.

Kabutops se protégea de l'attaque.

"Attaque Eboulement!"

Kabutops envoya une puissante vague de roches à Dracolosse.

Dracolosse rugit de douleur tandis que le pierres s'écrasèrent sur lui.

"Dracolosse!" Dit Lance, inquiet.

"Kabutops, lance Aeropique!"

Kabutops se propulsa vers Dracolosse, en décrochant un autre coup.

"Dracolosse, Queue De Fer!"

La queue de Dracolosse commença à briller lumineusement. Il envoya le puissant appendice s'écraser sur le crâne de Kabutops.

"Poursuit avec une Fatal-Foudre!"

Dracolosse lança une salve d'électricité à partir des mèches de cheveux sur sa tête, et grilla Kabutops.

Le Pokémon Carapace s'effondra sur le sol, tout en se tordant de douleur.

"C'est une telle honte de vaincre un tel Pokémon." Commenta Lance, tandis qu'Alana rappela Kabutops.

Elle envoya par la suite un Momartik.

"Un Momartik?" Dit Lance. "Dracolosse, attaque Deflagration!"

Dracolosse ouvrit sa bouche et cracha une énorme boule de feu à cinq côtés à Momartik.

Alana sourit.

"Exactement comme je m'en doutais. Momartik, Prévention Destin!"

Lance regarda avec horreur, tandis que le feu brûla Momartik. Alors que le Pokémon glace cria, une ombre jaillit de son corps et engloutit Dracolosse.

Les deux Pokémons s'effondrèrent sur le plancher de la pièce.

"Dracolosse!" Cria Lance. "Tu te sens bien?"

"Je pari que c'est une toute nouvelle expérience pour toi." Sourit Alana. "Avoir ton Dracolosse vaincu."

Elle rappela Momartik.

"Tu as fait ton travail." Dit-elle, avant de replacer la Pokéball.

Lance soupira, tandis qu'il rappela Dracolosse.

"Mille merci, mon ami." Dit-il. "Libegon, j'ai besoin de toi!"

Lance envoya Libegon.

"Florizarre, en avant!" Cria Alana, envoyant le Pokémon Graine.

* * *

Faith rampa à travers le système de ventilation.

"C'était stupide." Murmura-t-elle. "M'enfermer dans un placard qui est en bonne voie d'évasion."

Tandis qu'elle se força à travers l'étroit tube métallique froid, elle pensa qu'elle pouvait voir la lumière au loin.

"Jackpot." Dit-elle, alors qu'elle entendit la sonnerie des machines à sous au-dessus d'elle.

Faith tenta de se forcer à aller plus vite, en voulant sortir de là.

Alors qu'elle se rapprocha, elle pouvait sentir l'air frais sur son visage.

_Aller!_

Elle se dirigea vers le bord, et avec un dernier effort, se sortit de là.

Faith se sentit tomber d'une manière brève dans les airs, avant d'atterrir sur le sol de pierre froide.

"Oui!" Acclama-t-elle, avant de regarder autour.

"Oh merde!"

Elle émergea dans une cellule de prison.

"C'était quoi le but dans tout ça?" Demanda-t-elle, tout haut.

"Les gardes sont paresseux." Répondit quelqu'un dans une autre cellule. "Ils t'enferment volontairement dans le placard, en espérant que tu découvriras la grille d'aération. Ensuite, une fois que tu as rampé à travers, tu te retrouves ici. C'est apparemment un dispositif d'économie du travail. C'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit."

Faith fronça les sourcils.

"Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre avec leur dispositif d'économie du travail." Marmonna-t-elle. "Qui es-tu?"

La fille ne répondit pas. Elle semblait n'avoir que six ans.

"Hé, je suis parmi les gentils." Dit Faith.

La jeune fille leva les yeux avec larmes les yeux tachés.

"Je m'appelle Aya." Répondit-elle.

"C'est un joli nom." Commenta Faith. "Mon nom est Faith."

"Est-ce que mon papa t'a envoyé pour me porter secours?"

Faith secoua sa tête.

"Navré, non." Répondit-elle. "Mais, je vais t'aider à le retrouver si nous sortons d'ici."

Aya s'éclaira.

"Vraiment?"

"Bien sûr." Dit Faith. "Quel est ton nom de famille?"

"Taache."

* * *

Olly trouva une autre pièce. Elle était pleine de caisses, qui semblait abriter les prix donnés à la Salle de Jeu.

"Encore une pièce." Murmura-t-il. "Ça devient vraiment banal."

Il regarda autour, et vit un sac sur l'une des caisse. Il sembla vaguement familier.

"Je me demande si..." Dit-il, en s'en approchant.

Il fouilla dans le sac et vit qu'il contenait un badge d'identification, un portable et quatre Pokéballs.

Olly effleura l'ID ouvert.

"Faith Montgomery." Lit-il. "Maintenant, si ces trucs sont ici, alors où est..."

Il vit un mouvement du coin de ses yeux, et se déplaça rapidement pour y échapper.

Tandis qu'il se retrouva sur le dos à quelques mètres, un énorme serpent violet plana sur lui.

"Chaa-bokkk!"

* * *

"Libegon, attaque Lance-Flamme!"

Libegon fondit sur Florizarre et le brûla par les flammes.

"Attaque Vampigraine."

Libegon fut coupé par la semence qui commença à saper son énergie.

"Florizarre, Tempeteverte!"

Florizarre lança des milliers de feuilles dans Libegon, faisant en sorte qu'il crie de douleur.

"Florizarre, attaque Fouet Lianes."

Florizarre envoya plusieurs lianes à Libegon, restreignant le mouvement.

"Florizarre, lance-le!"

Florizarre envoya Libegon s'écraser dans un mur.

"Libegon, Giga Impact!"

Le Pokémon Mystique se propulsa vers Florizarre, en se transformant en une boule d'énergie pulsante rose et or.

"Florizarre, lance Tempeteverte!"

Florizarre lança des milliers de feuilles dans le tourbillon, avant d'être jeté dans le mur opposé par la force du coup du Libegon de Lance.

Le Florizarre puissant lutta pour se lever, avant d'échouer.

Alana rappela son Florizarre vaincu.

"Je vois pourquoi ils te considèrent comme l'un des dresseurs les plus forts." Dit-elle. "Néanmoins, je ne compte pas arrêter jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous soit vaincu."

Alana lança une autre Pokéball, et un Gardevoir apparu.

* * *

Quelque chose tapa l'Arbok sur l'épaule.

Le serpent en colère pourpre siffla de colère, et se retourna...

Seulement pour voir Deoxys le saisir à la gorge.

"Attaque Psyko!"

L'Arbok gémit alors qu'il fut frappé avec la puissance de la prouesse mentale de Deoxys.

Il s'effondra sur le sol, à peine capable de bouger.

Olly se dirigea vers lui.

"Merci Deoxys." Dit-il.

Les yeux de l'Arbok s'ouvrirent en déviation, et il sauta vers sa gorge.

Olly envoya instantanément une Pokéball à lui, faisant disparaitre l'Arbok à des millimètres loin de sa gorge.

La Pokéball remua plusieurs fois, avant de devenir immobile.

Olly sourit, avant que la Pokéball disparaisse.

"Le bon vieux Sorbier va avoir le droit à une surprise." Rit-il.

Il prit le sac contenant les affaires de Faith, et il le jeta sur son épaule.

"Allons-y Deoxys."

* * *

"Gardevoir, lance Rafale Psy!"

Gardevoir lança un rayon lumineux de couleur arc en ciel au Libegon qui fut momentanément désarmé.

Libegon rugit, alors qu'il devint confus.

Le Pokémon Mystique cogna sa tête contre le sol à plusieurs reprises.

"Libegon, lance ta confusion dans l'éther!" Ordonna Lance.

"Gardevoir, attaque Eco-Sphere!"

Gardevoir lança une boule d'une lumière verte dans Libegon, le mettant KO.

"Libegon!" Cria Lance.

_Combien de fois en ai-je perdu deux?_

Lance rappela son Pokémon, avant de prendre une autre Pokéball.

"Dracaufeu, à l'attaque!" Cria-t-il, en appelant le dragon orange.

"Un choix intéressant." Remarqua Alana. "Gardevoir, attaque Onde de Choc!"

Gardevoir généra un faible souffle d'électricité qui frappa Dracaufeu. Le Pokémon feu rugit de colère, tandis qu'il devint paralysé.

"Dracaufeu, attaque Lance-Flamme!"

Dracaufeu tenta de surmonter la paralysie pour envoyer une attaque sur Gardevoir.

Il réussit à le faire à un certain effet.

Gardevoir gémit tandis qu'il devint brûlé.

"Dracaufeu, utilise Aeropique!"

Dracaufeu continua à défier la paralysie, alors qu'il frappa le Pokémon Étreinte avec un puissant coup.

"Gardevoir, attaque Tonnerre!"

Gardevoir généra plus d'électricité, et la lança à Dracaufeu.

Dracaufeu rugit de colère.

"Dracaufeu, utilise Rafale Feu!"

Dracaufeu tenta l'attaque, mais la paralysie finit par l'atteindre.

"Gardevoir, utilise Psyko!" Ordonna Alana.

Les yeux de Gardevoir commencèrent à briller lumineusement tandis qu'il commença à attaquer Dracaufeu avec son esprit.

Dracaufeu gémit sous l'attaque.

"Lance l'attaque Ultralaser!"

Gardevoir lança l'attaque à Dracaufeu, le couvrant d'une énergie orange foncé.

Dracaufeu rugit, d'un air de défi avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

"Non!" Cria Lance.

Alana rit.

"Tu as besoin d'élever ton niveau de jeu pour faire face à les Élites Coppingers."

Lance rappela Dracaufeu.

"Merci mon ami." Dit-il, en regardant Alana.

_Je n'ai plus que trois Pokémons. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a en réserve, mais c'est son quatrième. Son Gardevoir connait des attaques électriques, alors Leviator n'est pas une option. Peut-être que Ptera est un choix, mais je n'en suis tout de même pas sûr._

_Ça ne laisse que..._

"Draco, vas-y!" Cria Lance, envoyant le long Pokémon bleu.

"Un autre dragon?" Commenta Alana. "Vraiment prévisible."

"Draco, utilise Dracosouffle!"

Draco couvrit la Gardevoir épuisé d'une puissante énergie verte.

Gardevoir gémit, avant de s'effondrer.

Alana fronça les sourcils, et rappela Gardevoir.

"Espèce de bon à rien."

Elle lança une autre Pokéball, et envoya un Heledelle.

* * *

Deoxys se tendit soudainement, presque comme si il sentait quelque chose.

"Tu sens quelque chose?" Demanda Olly.

Deoxys approuva.

"Où?"

Deoxys commença à flotter loin.

"J'en déduis que c'est par là." Murmura-t-il, en suivant le Pokémon ADN.

Deoxys ne répondit pas.

"Il va falloir vraiment apprendre à travailler sur tes compétences sociales." Remarqua Olly.

"Les Pokémons légendaires ne sont pas réputés pour leurs capacités conversationnelles."

Il soupira.

"Tu ne peux pas tout simplement me laisser tranquille?"

L'illusion de Cynthia marcha à ses côtés.

"Apparemment, non." Répondit-elle.

Sa voix le déchira à l'intérieur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

Cynthia toucha son bras.

"Pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'une raison pour être ici?"

Olly haussa les épaules.

"Tu ne devrais pas te rendre à l'au-delà?"

Cynthia sourit.

"Ça ne dépend pas plutôt de ce que tu crois ou pas?"

Olly s'arrêta.

"Laisse-moi tranquille. Tu es morte. J'essaie de passer à autre chose, et te voir apparaître de nulle part est vraiment déconcertant. D'autant plus que je dois me concentrer en ce moment."

Cynthia avait un regard blessé sur son visage.

"Félicitations d'avoir attrapé cet Arbok." Dit-elle, doucement, avant de disparaître.

_Et maintenant, je me sens coupable d'avoir dit à un fantôme de se barrer._

* * *

"Heledelle, Aeropique!"

Heledelle s'écrasa dans Draco, l'envoyant s'écraser dans les airs.

"Attaque Ouragan!"

Draco tourna autour, et envoya un puissant souffle de vent à Heledelle.

Heledelle cria de douleur.

"Attaque Cru-Aile!"

Heledelle frappa Draco avec ses ailes.

Draco gémit de douleur.

_Bien entendu, ce Draco est relativement jeune. Peut-être qu'il ne peut pas encaisser énormément de dégâts._

"Draco, attaque Tonnerre!"

Draco lâcha une énorme explosion d'électricité directement sur Heledelle, qui hurla à l'agonie.

"Attaque Effort!"

Heledelle commença à briller lumineusement, alors qu'il chargea vers Draco.

C'était au tour de Draco à crier, tandis qu'il devint soudainement épuisé par l'effort de regarder ce que Heledelle gardait en réserve.

"Draco!" Dit Lance, inquiet.

"Aeropique!"

Heledelle se lança dans les airs, décrochant un coup direct et mettant le Pokémon Dragon KO.

"Draco!" Répéta furieusement Lance.

"Tu n'es vraiment pas aussi coriace que tu en as l'air." Commenta Alana.

Lance la foudroya du regard, tandis qu'il rappela son quatrième Pokémon.

"Je compte vous arrêtez, toi et ta patronne!" Cria-t-il.

Lance envoya son cinquième Pokémon.

"Leviator, c'est à toi!" Hurla-t-il, en appelant le Pokémon qu'il avait acquis au Lac Colère à Johto.

Alana éleva un sourcil.

"Un Leviator rouge." Remarqua-t-elle. "Je pourrais peut-être l'ajouter à mon équipe lorsque je t'aurais vaincu."

Lance senti un coup de colère.

"Leviator, utilise Danse Pluie!"

Le Leviator rouge rugit de colère, tandis qu'il créa un nuage de pluie dans la petite pièce.

Il sembla un peu plus heureux alors que les gouttes de pluie imbibèrent ses écailles.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé prouver?" Demanda Alana. "Attaque Aeropique!"

Heledelle vola vers Leviator et s'écrasa dans son visage.

Les Pokémon Terrifiant sembla à peine s'en apercevoir.

"Attaque Fatal-Foudre!"

Heledelle cria, tandis que Leviator tira un puissant souffle d'électricité vers lui.

Le Pokémon carbonisé s'effondra sur le sol. Il n'allait clairement pas se relever.

Alana rappela furieusement Heledelle.

Tout son comportement avait changé, pendant qu'elle envoya un Demolosse.

* * *

"Tu as prit ton temps." Dit sarcastiquement Faith, alors qu'Olly entra.

"Les bonnes choses viennent à ceux qui attendent." Répondit-il.

"Oh ha ha." Dit Faith, avec encore plus de sarcasme. "Est-ce que tu comptes nous sortir d'ici?"

Olly jeta une paire de clés dans les airs.

"On dirait bien que oui."

"Olly, est-ce que tu connais un gars appelé Taache?"

Olly se raidit.

"Ouais."

Faith pointa Aya.

"C'est sa fille." Dit prudemment Faith. "Aya, je te présente Olly."

Olly s'agita.

"Salut."

Il sortit son portable, et commença à composer un numéro.

Faith ouvrit la porte, avec les clés qu'il lui avait jeté, et commença à aller libérer Aya.

"Bonjour David." Dit Olly. "Ouaip, je l'ai avec moi."

* * *

"Alors, tu crois avoir gagné?" Demanda Alana, tandis qu'elle rappela son Demolosse vaincu.

"Je dirais que oui." Répondit Lance, tandis que son Leviator regarda l'Élite Coppinger.

Il prit une paire de menottes à l'intérieur de sa cape.

"Alana Fuller, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour conspiration en vue de renverser le gouvernement, attaquer un agent fédéral, avoir admis le vol d'un Pokémon, kidnapper, assassiner, tentative d'assassiner, un comportement menaçant envers un agent fédéral."

Alana commença à courir.

Le Leviator de Lance se rendit jusqu'à elle. Alana cria alors que ses énormes mâchoires se refermèrent sur son bras.

"Et résister à l'arrestation." Termina Lance, alors qu'il passa les menottes sur elle.

"Qu'en est-il de mes droits?"

* * *

"Lance!" Dit Faith.

"Bonjour, Faith." Dit Lance.

"J'ai décidé que j'aurais peut-être besoin d'aide." Expliqua Olly. "Lance était le plus proche."

"J'apprécie." Dit Faith.

Lance s'inclina.

"Nullement un problème." Répondit-il. "Je suis simplement ravi d'avoir pu donner un coup de main."

Le Leviator de Lance glissa dans le couloir, en portant la forme inconsciente d'Alana sur son dos.

"Tu l'as eu." Dit Olly.

"En effet." Confirma Lance. "Je l'ai battu à un match à six contre six."

"Est-ce la seule façon de faire les choses?" Demanda Faith.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, et David Taache courut dans la pièce.

"Papa!" Cria Aya, en lâchant la main de Faith.

"Aya!" Dit joyeusement le Professeur Taache, alors qu'il s'accroupit pour câliner sa fille.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda Faith.

Olly sourit. "Je suis persuadé que bien des gens se le demandent."

"Pas moi." Répondit Lance. "Tu me l'as déjà dit en chemin."

"Alors je vais l'expliquer pour le bénéfice de Faith." Dit Olly. "Le Professeur Taache et moi, cela remonte à longtemps. Il m'a donné mon Tiplouf quand j'ai commencé mon voyage. Je l'ai rencontré en flânant devant le bâtiment Reims."

Le Professeur Taache prit sa fille dans ses bras, en la berçant près de lui.

"Il y a quelques mois." Dit-il. "À défaut d'un meilleur terme, la salope diabolique s'est approché de moi et m'a donné un avertissement. Je devais pousser la notoriété de Reims à bout. J'étais heureux de le faire, jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. Par la suite, elle m'a dit de te tuer."

Olly rit.

"Heureusement, quand j'étais dans votre bureau vous m'avez envoyé un message dans mon Pokédex."

"Ils avaient un œil sur moi." Dit le Professeur Taache. "Si je le disais à qui que ce soit ils auraient tué ma fille."

Faith blanchie.

"Alors, Olly savait ceci et nous avons réussi à simuler une scène qui mettrait fin à la communication sortante."

Le Professeur Taache frotta son dos.

"Ton Deoxys a du punch."

"Comme si je ne le savais pas." Rit Olly.

Il regarda Faith.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée?"

Faith soupira.

"J'ai reçu un jeton pour la Salle de Jeu au Centre Pokémon. Et également un message texte de quelqu'un qui me disait qu'il voulait me rencontrer à cet endroit précis. Je suis allé là-bas, mais je me suis ennuyée et j'ai utilisé ce jeton."

Faith se frotta la bosse sur la tête.

"La prochaine chose que je sais, je tombais."

Lance bailla.

"Eh bien, je devrais y aller. Je vais aller la laisser." Dit-il en faisant référence à Alana. "À la station, et je vais filer."

"Merci Lance." Répondit Olly.

"Ouais, merci." Répéta Faith.

Lancer les salua, avant de rappeler son Leviator.

"Nous venons avec toi." Dit le Professeur Taache, en aidant Lance à hisser la forme inconsciente d'Alana dans l'ascenseur.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place dans le petit ascenseur.

"Nous allons prendre le prochain." Remarqua Faith, alors que les portes se fermèrent.

Olly s'étira, tandis que l'ascenseur commença à monter.

Faith le regarda.

"Olly."

"Ouais."

"Tu as accourut ici." Dit-elle. "Tu as même demandé à Lance de t'aider."

"Où veux-tu en venir?"

Faith avala.

"Je voulais juste te dire...Merci."

Olly sourit.

"Tu ferais pareil pour moi, n'est-ce pas?"

Faith roula ses yeux.

"Sans doute."

* * *

**Pas pire la mise en scène.**

**Personne est mort. Pour l'instant.**

**Et un Élite Coppinger en moins. Combien en reste-t-il? Même moi je ne le sais pas.**


	13. Courir À Sa Perte

Chapitre 13. Courir À Sa Perte.

* * *

_Résumé. Olly, Faith et Lance ont réussi à expulser les Coppingers de la Salle de Jeu de Sacrémenti._

* * *

"Alors, j'imagine que c'est un au revoir." Dit Marilou.

"Je crois." Répondit Sacha.

Sacha, Flora et Jim étaient sur le point de quitter Vermeilla.

"À part avoir été jeté en prison à notre arrivée." Commenta Jim. "Nous avons eu un excellent séjour."

"Alors, je suppose que vous vous dirigez vers l'est à travers la Piste Cyclable." Dit Marilou.

"Exact." Répondit Flora.

"Par la suite, vous arriverez à Pierropolis."

"Pierropolis?" Répondit Jim. "J'en déduis que l'arène de cette ville utilise des types roches."

Marilou ria.

"Tu as vu juste."

"Alors, nous avons besoin de dégoter des vélos." Dit Sacha. "Est-ce que vous savez où nous pouvons nous en procurer?"

Marilou sembla songeuse pendant un moment.

"Ouais." Répondit-elle. "Suivez-moi. Mon frère les loue."

* * *

Marilou conduit les trois dresseurs à un bâtiment de taille moyenne, près du pont gigantesque qui occupe la Piste Cyclable.

"Cet endroit loue des vélos aux dresseurs à des prix très raisonnables."

"Combien exactement?" Demanda Jim, tandis que Marilou ouvrit la porte pour révéler un terrain dans le bâtiment. Il était entouré de vélos.

"Tu dois te battre pour t'en procurer un." Expliqua Marilou, en entrant à l'intérieur.

"Tony!" Cria-t-elle.

Les trois dresseurs entrèrent à l'intérieur.

"Bonjour." Dit un mécanicien, alors qu'il arriva dans la pièce. Il était chauve, mais avait une énorme moustache et portait une salopette tachée d'huile.

"Salut, frérot." Répondit Marilou. "Je t'ai amené quelques clients."

"Nous aimerions louer des vélos." Répondit Jim.

Le Mécanicien soupira.

"OK, donnez-moi cinq minutes pour rassembler certains membres de l'équipe."

Il regarda Sacha, Flora et Jim.

"Je vais affronter chacun de vous individuellement à un match à un contre un."

Tony disparu de nouveau.

"On dirait que nous avons besoin de formuler un plan." Dit Sacha.

"Alors, lequel de vous veut y aller le premier?" Demanda Tony.

Jim s'approcha.

"Moi."

"Marilou." Dit Tony. "Ça t'ennuierai si...?"

"Bien entendu." Répondit Marilou, en marchant vers la zone de l'arbitre.

Tony lança une Pokéball.

"Machopeur, à toi de jouer!" Cria-t-il.

Tony envoya Machopeur.

Jim fouilla dans ses Pokéballs.

"Voyons voir..." Murmura-t-il. "Heledelle, en avant!"

Jim envoya son Heledelle.

"Cet Heledelle semble malingre." Commenta Tony, en faisant référence à la petite taille de l'Heledelle de Jim.

"Montre-lui, Heledelle." Dit Jim. "Aeropique!"

Heledelle traversa la pièce, et essaya de décrocher le coup.

"Detection!"

Machopeur esquiva incroyablement le coup.

"Maintenant, Poing-Karate!"

Machopeur percuta un poing dans Heledelle, faisant en sorte qu'il crie de douleur.

"Heledelle, attaque Cru-Aile!"

Heledelle frappa Machopeur dans le visage avec ses ailes. C'était au tour de Machopeur de hurler de douleur.

"Picpic!"

Heledelle frappa Machopeur à plusieurs reprises avec son bec.

"Machopeur, attaque Vendetta!"

Machopeur commença à vibrer énergétiquement.

"Dégage de là, Heledelle!"

Heledelle vola dans les airs, en évitant la contre-attaque.

"Attaque Pique!"

C'était au tour d'Heledelle de briller lumineusement, alors qu'il chercha une faiblesse dans Machopeur.

"Machopeur, utilise Eboulement!"

Machopeur souleva plusieurs énormes rochers de la terre, et les lança dans les airs à Heledelle.

"Esquive!"

Heledelle s'éloigna hors des lourdes roches, en essayant d'éviter le coup.

"C'est le moment de frapper!" Hurla Jim.

Heledelle jaillit de la tourmente de rochers, et claqua dans l'estomac de Machopeur.

Le Pokémon Colosse rugit de douleur, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

Marilou l'annonça.

"Machopeur est contraint à l'abandon. Heledelle l'emporte."

Jim acclama, tandis que Heledelle atterrit sur son épaule.

"C'était merveilleux."

"Bien joué fiston." Rit Tony. "Tu as un vélo."

"Merci." Répondit Jim.

Tony regarda Sacha et Flora.

"Qui est le prochain?"

"Tu es la suivante." Dit Sacha à Flora.

"D'accord."

"Bonne chance." Murmura Sacha, alors que Flora et Jim s'échangèrent de place dans la zone du dresseur.

Tony rappela son Machopeur.

* * *

Il regarda du dos de son Drattak. La Piste Cyclable serpenta en dessous d'eux, en cachant de nombreux secrets.

"Où êtes-vous?" Marmonna-t-il. "Vous m'avez échappé depuis bien trop longtemps."

Le dresseur cru avoir vu un mouvement au loin.

"Enfin!" Dit-il, en triomphant.

* * *

"Hypnomade!" Cria-t-il, en envoyant sa deuxième Pokéball. "À toi d'ajuster la balance!"

Tony envoya Hypnomade.

"Un Hypnomade." Dit Flora. "Dans ce cas, je vais utiliser...!"

Flora lança une Pokéball.

"Hippodocus, entre en scène!"

Flora envoya son Hippodocus, qui rugit à Hypnomade.

"Un Hippodocus." Commenta Tony. "Hypnomade, utilise Hypnose!"

Hypnomade commença à balancer le pendule dans sa main.

"Ferme tes yeux!" Cria Flora.

Hippodocus ne sembla pas être affecté par l'attaque.

"Attaque Machouille!" Dit Flora.

Hippodocus rugit, et chargea vers Hypnomade, en ouvrant ses énormes mâchoires.

Hypnomade sembla pétrifié, tandis que le Pokémon Poids Lourd fonça vers lui.

"Hypnomade, Teleport!"

Hypnomade disparu dans les airs, évitant l'attaque.

"Où est passé Hypnomade?" Se demanda Flora, tandis que le Pokémon Hypnose réapparu dans les airs au-dessus d'eux.

"Attaque Casse-Brique!"

Hypnomade leva le poing et se lança à Hippodocus.

Le Pokémon Poids Lourd rugit de douleur alors que le poing d'Hypnomade s'écrasa dans sa tête.

"Hippodocus, utilise..."

Hippodocus l'ignora. Il se retourna et claqua son visage dans Hypnomade.

Hypnomade hurla de douleur et tomba sur le sol en serrant son estomac.

"Est-ce que c'était une attaque Damocles?" Demanda Flora, alors que Hippodocus commença à tousser.

Hippodocus ouvrit ses énormes mâchoires et mordit Hypnomade, causant de la douleur au Pokémon encore plus frappé.

"Hypnomade est contraint à l'abandon!" Hurla Marilou.

Flora rappela rapidement Hippodocus, avant qu'il ne puisse causer plus de sérieux dégâts à Hypnomade.

"J'imagine qu'il ne parvient pas à m'écouter complètement." Avoua-t-elle.

"Tu devrais surveiller ce Pokémon." Dit furieusement Tony. "C'est une créature dangereuse."

"Je suis désolée." Répondit Flora.

"Ah, j'imagine que ce n'est pas de ta faute." Avoua Tony. "Tu gagnes un vélo."

Il regarda Sacha.

"Et maintenant je crois que c'est ton tour."

Sacha se leva, suivit par Pikachu.

* * *

"Arrêtez!" Cria-t-il, avant de relaxer.

Les deux dresseurs dessous lui n'étaient pas ce qu'il pensait qu'ils étaient.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Demanda l'un d'eux, une fille avec des cheveux bruns, qui avait une touche de bleu.

"Rien du tout." Répondit Doug, en laissant son Drattak planer à quelques pieds au-dessus de la route. "Vous savez tout les deux qu'il y a une bande de motards dans cette zone, qui volent les Pokémons des dresseurs?"

L'autre dresseur toussa dérisoirement.

"Ouais c'est ça, nous pouvons nous occuper d'une bande de punks en cuirs sur leurs vélos."

Doug ria.

"Le peux-tu réellement?"

Le garçon sourit.

"Oh aller, je suis l'ancien champion de la Ligue Indigo, et le finaliste des Ligues Hoenn et Johto."

Doug n'était pas convaincu.

"Je ne me souviens pas de ça." Répondit-il, alors qu'il entendit un léger bourdonnement des moteurs au loin. "Quel est ton nom?"

"Sam Haller, de Bonaugure." Répondit Sam. "Et elle, c'est Ryan Crystal, de Frimapic."

Doug ria.

"Je connais un dresseur de Bonaugure." Remarqua-t-il. "Sont-ils tous aussi odieux que toi?"

"Hé, il y a des tops dresseurs qui viennent de Bonaugure." Répondit Sam. "Qui es-tu?"

Doug ria.

"Je suis l'homme sans nom."

Il tendit sa main par la suite.

"Doug Wilson, comment ça se suspend."

Ryan roula ses yeux.

"Mystère résolu."

Le ronronnement des moteurs se rapprocha.

Doug tendit le cou, et vit plusieurs motos approchant au loin.

"Ils vous ont retrouvés!" Dit-il, en pointant.

Sam et Ryan se retournèrent.

"Oh oh."

Doug regarda dans la direction opposé.

"Vous voudrez peut-être faire du vélo pour ça."

Les deux le regardèrent comme s'il était cinglé.

* * *

"Grotadmorv, vas-y!"

Tony envoya un Grotadmorv.

Sacha ria.

"J'ai un Grotadmorv." Dit-il. "Et je connais exactement le Pokémon pour en venir à bout!"

Sacha prit une Pokéball, et la lança.

"Griknot, je te choisis!"

Le Griknot de Sacha éclata de la Pokéball, et grogna à Grotadmorv.

Flora était repartie là ou Jim et Marilou étaient debout.

"Commencez!" Cria Marilou.

"Griknot, utilise Lance-Flamme!" Ordonna Sacha.

Griknot ouvrit sa bouche, et lança une puissante boule de feu à Grotadmorv.

"Lilliput!"

Grotadmorv commença à rétrécir, rendant plus difficile pour les flammes de causer des dégâts.

"Alors, une attaque à distance ne marchera pas." Dit Sacha. "Dans ce cas, utilisons Morsure à proximité."

Griknot fonça vers Grotadmorv, en montrant les dents.

"Grotadmorv, utilise Acidarmure!"

Grotadmorv commença à se transformer en un épais liquide visqueux dans la bouche de Griknot.

"Pauvre Griknot." Commenta Jim, alors que Griknot commença à chanceler autour, en ayant l'air d'avoir la nausée.

Griknot fut violemment malade sur le terrain.

"Grotadmorv, attaque Plaquage!"

Grotadmorv rampa vers Griknot, et sauta sur le Griknot surpris.

"Griknot!" Cria Sacha, tandis que son Pokémon disparu sous le corps de Grotadmorv.

"Grotadmorv, lance Detritus dessous toi."

"Grotaaadmooorv!"

Grotadmorv envoya un poison mortel à travers le dessous de son corps.

"Griknot, utilise Tunnel!" Ordonna désespérément Sacha.

Pendant une seconde, rien ne s'est passé.

Ensuite Grotadmorv fut traîné dans un trou.

"Grotadmorv?" Dit Tony, confus.

"Griknot, attaque Draco-Rage!"

Une brillante flamme bleu et rouge jaillit de l'orifice dans le sol, ainsi que l'odeur de...

"Oh mon Dieu!" Haleta Jim, en serrant son nez.

"Ça sent mauvais." Avoua Flora, en faisant la même chose.

Sacha essaya de garder sa concentration, alors l'odeur d'un Grotadmorv brûlé flotta dans le bâtiment.

Grotadmorv rampa du trou, en ayant l'air un peu moins en forme que quand il avait été traîné dedans.

"Griknot, utilise Tranche!"

Griknot éclata de la terre, et frappa Grotadmorv dans le dos avec un de ses petits bras griffus.

Grotadmorv rugit de douleur, avant de s'effondrer dans une flaque de bouillie toxique.

"Est-il contraint à l'abandon?" Demanda Marilou. "Je ne peux pas l'affirmer."

* * *

Doug fit atterrir son Drattak sur le sol.

"Si vous voulez rester en vie, alors faites ce que je vous dit, à la lettre."

Sam prit une Pokéball.

"S'ils comptent nous attaquer, alors je ne compte pas tomber sans me battre."

Les motos se hissèrent jusqu'à eux.

Doug sourit.

"Qu'est-ce que vous dites de ça." Remarqua-t-il. "Il y a des fesses dégoutantes de Boul dans chaque région."

Sam et Ryan éclatèrent de rire, pendant que le cycliste flandrin chauve descendit de sa moto.

"Donnez vos Pokémons, et vos vélos." Avertit-il, alors que le reste de ses copains commencèrent à descendre de leurs propres motos.

"Vous avez des motos!" Dit Doug. "Pourquoi voulez-vous voler un vélo de poussée?"

Boul le foudroya du regard, mais n'arrivait pas à répliquer.

"Parce que...parce que!" Tempêta-t-il. "Oh, et puis on s'en fiche, les gars, casser-lui ses jambes."

Doug ria.

"Tu devrais peut-être regarder au dessus de toi."

Boul ria.

"Ouais, comme si j'étais assez stupide pour..."

Le Drattak de Doug fondit et frappa Boul dans le dos.

Boul cria, tandis qu'il fut éjecté du pont et dans l'eau bien au-dessous.

"Tu as tué Boul!" Hurla l'un des motards.

Doug le regarda.

"Non, Il sera juste trempé. À moins qu'il ne sait pas nager. Maintenant..."

Un énorme Leviator sortit de l'océan, lui coupant la parole.

Sur la tête du Pokémon Terrifiant se trouva Boul.

"L'ordre de casser ses jambes tient toujours!" Cria-t-il. "Leviator, lance Ultralaser!"

Leviator rugit et lança le puissant rayon lumineux à Doug.

Drattak fondit devant son dresseur, et prit l'attaque de plein fouet.

Le Pokémon Dragon rugit dans la douleur, avant de s'effondrer.

"Drattak!" Cria Doug, alors qu'il sortit la Pokéball pour rappeler son Pokémon.

* * *

"Alors, nous devons simplement suivre la route jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions Pierropolis?" Demanda Flora.

"Exact." Répondit Marilou.

"Alors, allons-y!" Cria Sacha. "Ces badges ne vont pas se gagner tout seuls."

Jim roula ses yeux, tandis qu'ils commencèrent à pédaler vers la Piste Cyclable.

"Est-ce qu'il t'est déjà arriver parfois de penser à autre chose que de gagner des badges?" Demanda Jim.

"Ouais, une fois." Répondit sarcastiquement Sacha.

Jim ne pouvait pas penser à une réponse pleine d'esprit, de sorte qu'il vienne de laisser mentir.

"Alors, qui de nous affrontera le champion d'arène de Pierropolis en premier?" Demanda-t-il.

Sacha haussa les épaules.

"Je n'en sais rien." Répondit-il. "J'ai du combattre le dernier lors de la première arène, alors procédons ainsi."

"Ça me parait juste." Dit Jim.

Il regarda Flora.

"Alors, tu as prit ta retraite des concours maintenant?"

"Je ne sais pas s'il y en a dans cette région." Répondit Flora. "Mais s'il y en a, alors..."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?!" Interrompit Jim, alors qu'ils virent les flammes plus près.

"On dirait de la fumée." Remarqua Sacha.

"Et là où il y a de la fumée..." Commença à dire Jim.

"Il y a un type avec un briquet." Commenta Flora.

* * *

Le Simiabraz de Sam, fut frappé par un souffle d'eau d'un Krabboss, et s'effondra.

"Hé!" Hurla Sam, alors que l'Oniglali de Ryan fonça vers le Krabboss délinquant et le mit KO.

Sam et Ryan regardèrent leurs Pokémons.

Tortank, Seleroc, Phyllali, Solaroc et Oniglali étaient flanqués par le Simiabraz qui se leva lentement, un Pingoleon, un Libegon, un Brasegali, un Dinoclier et un Papilord.

Les Pokémons de Doug, Firestar, Aquali, Spectrum, Draco et Elecsprint essayèrent de les aider à arrêter la vague approchante des Machopeurs, Smogogos, Tadmorvs, Cornebres, Sevipers et Arboks.

Il y avait aussi un Typhlosion mobilisé à l'arrière, que Boul avait sorti quelques instants plus tôt.

"Firestar!" Cria Doug. "Envoie ce Typhlosion au tapis avec Aile D'Acier!"

Les ailes de Dracaufeu commencèrent à briller avec une lumière blanche brillante, alors qu'il vola dans les airs, et se dirigea vers Typhlosion.

"Cornebre!" Crièrent plusieurs motards. "Aeropique."

Malgré la petite taille de Cornebre, dix d'entre eux qui chargèrent à la fois fut suffisant pour mettre Firestar hors service.

Dracaufeu rugit tandis que tout son corps était couvert de coups de bec des becs de chaque Cornebre individuel.

Pendant que les Pokémons s'engagèrent au combat, en essayant de protéger leurs dresseurs, Doug devint inquiet.

Les Pokémons envoyés par les motards pourraient ne pas avoir été aussi bien dressés par les trois dresseurs, mais ils surmontèrent rapidement le plus petit nombre de Pokémon.

"Putain!" Dit doucement Doug, tandis que son Aquali et Spectrum furent surmontés par un tas de Machopeurs et de Tadmorvs.

Il vit une lueur d'espoir à partir du coin de l'œil, et puis quelque chose s'écrasa dans les rangs des Pokémon des motards.

_Une attaque Ball'Ombre? Mais ça voudrait dire..._

Un Ectoplasma shiny bleu fondit et lança encore plus de boules énergétiques rouges et noires dans le Pokémon de mer.

"Aller!" Cria l'Ectoplasma. "Saignez pour moi!"

Boul donna un ordre à son Leviator, et l'Ectoplasma fut frappé par une attaque Hydrocanon dans le dos.

"Nightmare!" Cria quelqu'un.

Doug se retourna, et vit Sacha, Flora et Jim qui pédalèrent vers lui.

_Oui!_

Sacha lança deux Pokéballs.

"Griknot, Blizzi!" Cria-t-il. "Allez aider Nightmare."

Un Griknot et un Blizzi éclatèrent des orbes, et se joignirent à l'attaque contre les motards Pokémon.

Jim et Flora sortirent leurs Pokémons.

Brasegali, Tortank et Hippodocus de Flora, et Macronium, Heledelle et Luxio de Jim coururent et essayèrent de repousser la vague de Pokémon.

Macronium frappa plusieurs Machopeurs avec une puissante attaque Tempeteverte. Tortank mit KO quelques Smogogos avec une attaque Bulle D'O. Le Brasegali de Flora se joignit au Brasegali de Sam, et fut jeté dans une foule de Sevipers tout en utilisant l'attaque Boutefeu. Heledelle bombarda les Arboks, avant que Hippodocus charge et les transformèrent en rouleaux compresseurs.

L'Aquali de Doug réussit à se faufiler près du Typhlosion et à le tremper dans l'eau.

Le Griknot de Sacha sauta par la suite et mordit le grand Pokémon sur la tête.

Nightmare faisait maintenant de l'équitation sur le Draco de Doug et lança des attaques Ball'Ombre à Boul sur son Leviator.

Boul jura furieusement et essaya de faire en sorte que son Leviator morde Draco.

Doug chargea du bord de la route.

"Draco, attaque Ultralaser!"

Draco hocha la tête et ouvrit sa bouche.

Boul hurla de colère, tandis que son Leviator fut projeté en arrière par la force de l'attaque.

Nightmare s'agita.

"Adieu!" Rit-il. "N'oublie pas d'écrire."

Nightmare atterrit sur le pont, et sortit son bâton de baseball.

"Bon!" Cria-t-il, en regardant les motards encerclés par leurs Pokémons inconscients. "Qui en veux!"

* * *

Quelques heurs plus tard, les derniers motards ont été arrêtés et poussés dans un fourgon.

"Merci d'avoir arrêté ces gars là." Dit l'Agent Jenny à Doug.

"Y a pas de quoi." Répondit Doug. "C'est ce que je fais."

Il regarda vers Sacha, Flora et Jim qui attendirent pour partir, après avoir fait voir leurs Pokémons par un médecin. Ensuite vers Sam et Ryan, qui se faisaient poser des questions par un autre policier.

"C'est ce que nous faisons tous."

"Nous n'avons pas retrouvé Boul." Dit tristement l'Agent Jenny.

Doug haussa les épaules.

"Il montrera son visage tôt au tard. Quelqu'un d'aussi célèbre que lui ne peut pas se cacher éternellement. Au moins, on a mit la main sur sa bande."

L'agent Jenny acquiesça d'accord.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier."

Doug sourit.

"Comme je l'ai dit, c'est ce que je fais."

"Vous les G-mens, vous êtes certainement doués." Sourit l'Agent Jenny.

"Nous devons l'êtes." Répondit Doug. "Un voyou comme Boul est un peu hors de ma compétence, mais au moins il est hors des rues."

L'agent Jenny approuva.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois filer." Dit Doug.

"Merci encore, pour la troisième fois." Répondit l'Agent Jenny.

Elle salua, un geste qu'il était heureux de rendre, et se dirigea vers sa moto.

Doug secoua la tête, avant de marcher vers l'endroit où Sacha, Flora et Jim attendirent.

"Merci de votre aide." Dit-il.

"Y a pas de quoi." Répondit Flora.

"Oui, nous avons dû aller au-delà." Rit Jim.

Doug regarda à travers la route.

"Vous allez à Pierropolis?"

Les trois dresseurs approuvèrent.

Doug courra et récupéra l'une des motos saisies.

"Je viens avec vous." Dit-il, en grimpant. "Suivez-moi, je connais un raccourci."

* * *

**Un peu différent, mais quand même bon à traduire.**

**Alors Doug sera de la partie avec Sacha, Flora et Jim. Mais est-ce que ce sera temporaire ou pour de bon?**


	14. Se Défouler

Chapitre 14. Se Défouler.

* * *

_Résumé. Pendant qu'ils se dirigèrent vers Pierropolis, Sacha, Flora et Jim ont voyagé à travers la Piste Cyclable et ont aidé Doug à arrêter une bande de motards. Doug c'est par la suite joint à eux pour leur voyage jusqu'à Pierropolis._

* * *

Les trois vélos suivirent la moto, tandis qu'ils se rapprochèrent de Pierropolis.

"C'est comme à Kanto." Rit Jim. "Vous savez, lorsque vous prenez la route de Céladopole jusqu'à Parmanie?

Sacha secoua sa tête.

"Non, quand j'ai voyagé à travers Kanto, je suis passé par le très long chemin.

Jim le regarda, surpris.

"Ça semble un peu...Étrange." Commenta Jim. "Est-ce que tu t'es perdu?"

"Est-ce que je critique la façon dont tu voyages?" Demanda Sacha. "Et quelques fois, ouais."

"Vous semblez être fâchés l'un envers l'autre, tout les deux." Commenta Flora. "Sacha, tu as voyagé avec Pierre pendant longtemps, et tu ne t'es jamais battu comme ça."

"Ouais, ça semble étrange." Dit Sacha.

"Vous savez ce que j'en pense." Continua Flora. "Je pense que vous essayez inconsciemment de vous surpasser l'un envers l'autre. Parce que, Pierre n'était pas ton rival, Sacha, tu as une sorte de manie de macho à aller là où vous essayez de prouver l'un envers l'autre que vous êtes meilleur que l'autre."

Sacha et Jim regardèrent tout les deux Flora.

"D'où diable est-ce que ça vient?" Demanda Jim, confus.

"Si ta théorie s'avère exact." Dit Sacha. "Alors..."

Il regarda Jim.

"Hé, Flora." Dit Jim. "Ne le prend pas mal, mais depuis quand diable es-tu devenue une psychologue?"

"Je ne fais qu'offrir mon opinion." Répliqua Flora. "Je dis simplement que vous deux semblez vous disputer beaucoup dernièrement."

Jim soupira.

"Très bien, réglons ça." Dit-il. "Lorsque nous arriverons à Pierropolis, nous allons nous affronter."

Sacha roula ses yeux.

"J'imagine que cela me ferait un bon entraînement pour mon match contre le champion d'arène." Dit-il. "Mais, sans blagues, je n'ai pas aucun problème envers toi."

"Évidemment, tu serais incapable de le reconnaître." Répondit sombrement Jim.

Flora ria.

"Je suis impatiente de voir ça." Avoua-t-elle.

Doug mit soudainement les freins sur sa moto.

"Nous y sommes!" Hurla-t-il.

Les trois dresseurs s'arrêtèrent à côté de lui.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que l'on fait maintenant?" Demanda Sacha.

Doug haussa les épaules.

"Je n'ai pas le badge de cette ville pour l'instant, mais je ne suis pas pressé de l'obtenir."

"Combien de badges as-tu?" Demanda Sacha.

"Trois." Répondit Doug. "Le Badge Lune, le Badge Subtil et le Badge Enfer."

Doug sourit.

"Hé, Sacha." Dit-il. "Que dirais si on s'affrontait pour voir si tu as progressé?"

"À vrai dire." Répondit Sacha. "Je comptais affronter Jim, mais..."

"Hé!" Dit Jim. "Que pensez-vous d'un match en équipe. Moi et Doug contre toi et Flora."

"Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça." Dit-il. "Qu'en est-il de vous deux?"

"Bien sûr, si Flora est d'accord avec ça." Répondit Sacha.

Flora ria.

"Je n'ai aucun problème quant à ça." Dit-elle. "Cela me donnera une chance de tenter des nouveaux mouvements de concours sur lesquels je travaillais."

"Splendide." Commenta Doug. "On se retrouvera plus tard, parce que j'ai besoin de régler quelque chose pour le moment."

Doug emballa les moteurs de son vélo, et disparu sur la route.

* * *

"Cet endroit me rappelle Charbourg." Commenta Sacha, tandis que les trois dresseurs quittèrent le centre Pokémon.

"C'est parce que le maire vient de Charbourg." Dit un des passants. "Il avait l'habitude d'être le champion d'arène ici."

Il pointa l'énorme statue d'un homme avec un costume aux côtés d'un Charkos.

"Est-ce que c'est...?" Demanda Jim.

"C'est Pierrick!" Cria Sacha.

"Je le savais." Murmura Jim.

"Nous devrions aller rendre visite à Pierrick." Dit Sacha. "Histoire de voir s'il se souvient de nous."

"Je suis persuadé qu'il ne se souviens pas de chaque dresseur qu'il a affronté au fil des ans." Commenta Jim.

"Je l'ai affronté deux fois." Répondit Sacha. "Et alors."

"PiPikachu!" Approuva Pikachu.

"Je l'ai battu à mon premier essai." Dit béatement Jim. "Et alors!"

"Merde!" S'exclama Sacha.

* * *

"Monsieur le Maire. Il y a des gens qui voudraient vous voir."

Pierrick se retourna dans sa chaise.

"Faites-les entrer."

Sacha, Jim et Flora entrèrent dans son bureau.

"Bien le bonjour." Dit Pierrick. "Il y a longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu."

"Je t'avais dit qu'il se souviendrais de moi." Murmura Sacha à voix basse.

"Sacha, c'est ça." Remarqua Pierrick. "Tu m'as affronté pour le Badge Charbon, il y a de ça plusieurs années."

"C'est exact." Répondit Sacha.

"Et, toi aussi, tu l'as fait." Dit Pierrick, en se tournant vers Jim. "Je crois que ton nom était Jacob ou quelque chose comme ça."

"En fait, c'est Jim, mais c'était très proche." Répondit Jim.

"Et tu es?" Demanda Pierrick à Flora.

"Je m'appelle Flora." Répondit Flora.

"Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir déjà affrontée." Dit Pierrick.

"C'est sans doute parce que vous ne l'avez pas fait." Répondit Flora. "Je suis une coordinatrice."

"C'est un excellent choix." Dit Pierrick. "L'un de mes fils est un coordinateur. L'autre est le Champion d'Arène de cette ville."

"Le Champion d'Arène?" Dirent Sacha et Jim, en même temps.

"Ouais." Répondit Pierrick, avec un regard perplexe. "Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtres si surp...Oh c'est vrai, vous êtes ici pour les Badges."

Pierrick se leva.

"Si vous le désirez, je vais vous conduire jusqu'à lui afin que vous puisez le rencontrer."

"En fait, je suis convaincu que nous allons le trouver nous-même." Répondit Sacha.

Pierrick secoua sa tête.

"Vous n'y arriverez pas." Dit-il. "Jean passe la plupart de son temps sous la terre dans les mines lorsqu'il n'est pas à l'arène."

"Oh, nous pouvons le trouver." Dit Sacha, avec confiance.

Jim roula ses yeux, tandis que Sacha et Pikachu se dirigèrent vers la porte.

"Il met vraiment l'imbécile dans l'imbécile." Murmura-t-il.

Flora le frappa légèrement dans le dos.

Pierrick marcha vers la porte.

"Sacha!" Cria-t-il. "Est-ce que tu sais tout d'abord où se trouvent les mines?"

Quelques secondes après, Sacha fit lentement demi-tour.

"Non." Avoua-t-il.

* * *

"Et voici les mines." Dit Pierrick, alors qu'il se gara dans le stationnement idéalement placé.

"Génial!" S'exclama Sacha. "Nous pouvons trouver ce type, l'affronter et nous serons revenus à l'heure pour diner."

"À vrai dire." Remarqua Pierrick. "Je vous ai tout simplement amenés ici. Vous devez trouver Jean touts seuls."

"Pardon?" Haleta Jim.

"C'est une partie du défi de l'arène." Expliqua Pierrick. "Vous devez le trouver pour lui prouver que vous êtes digne de l'affronter."

"Ça semble un peu ennuyeux." Commenta Jim.

"Il y a aucun problème!" Dit Sacha, avec confiance. "Ce sera comme prendre une marche dans un parc."

Sacha lança une Pokéball.

"Nightmare, je te choisis!"

Nightmare apparu de la Pokéball.

"Pourquoi étais-je là-dedans?" Demanda-t-il. "Pourquoi étais-je dans la Pokéball, lorsque je déteste ce truc. Ah oui, je dormais. Être dehors toute la nuit à manger des rêves peut être assez épuisant. Parfois, j'ai besoin de dormir, mais quelque chose pourrait manger mes rêves. Alors, par défaut, tous les rêves que je mange pourrait être simplement utilisés pour soutenir quelque chose d'encore plus grand et plus effrayant que moi. Encore une fois, je suis assez grand et effrayant, donc qu'est-ce que je dois craindre, car je suis Nightmare, le seigneur des ténèbres, le roi des ombres et le prince des...cauchemars. Mais quelqu'un complote contre moi. Je pense que ça pourrait être vous!"

Nightmare se retourna et pointa Pierrick.

Pierrick cligna des yeux.

"Un Ectoplasma qui parle."

Nightmare lui lança un regard sale.

"Est-ce que je commente votre capacité à pouvoir parler?" Dit-il, sarcastiquement.

"Et une sacrée attitude." Remarqua sèchement Pierrick.

"Nightmare, va dans la mine et dit à Jean que je le défie à un match."

Nightmare le foudroya du regard.

"Fais-le toi-même!"

Nightmare repartit en direction de la ville.

"Nightmare!" Cria Sacha.

"C'est un Ectoplasma vraiment bien entraîné." Rit Pierrick. "Depuis combien de temps l'as-tu?"

Sacha soupira.

"Depuis environ un mois."

"Il ne semble toujours pas te faire confiance." Commenta Jim.

"Nightmare me fait confiance!" Cria Sacha.

"Non, pas du tout!" Hurla Nightmare, tandis qu'il essaya de faire du stop à partir d'une voiture qui passait. "Tu es un idiot!"

Sacha soupira encore.

"Alors, j'imagine que nous allons devoir aller dans la mine, Pikachu." Marmonna-t-il. "Allons-y."

Sacha marcha en direction de la mine. Jim et Flora le suivirent, mais Pierrick les rappela.

"Attendez!" Dit-il. "Un à la fois!"

Sacha marcha dans la mine, et se retourna.

"Vous voulez dire, que je dois y aller tout seul?"

"Ouais." Dit Pierrick.

Sacha sortit.

"Eh bien, Jim devrait y aller le premier."

"Quoi?"

"Nous avons été d'accord que nous faisons le match en premier à tour de rôle." Dit Sacha. "Et c'est comme ça que je compte m'en tenir."

Jim ria.

"Bien, si tu insistes."

Jim passa à côté de Sacha et dans la mine.

Pierrick sourit.

"Alors, comment se déroule ta rivalité avec Paul, Sacha?"

Sacha se gratta l'arrière de sa tête.

"Nous nous sommes affrontés lors de la finale du CCP." Dit-il, en y repensant. "Ce fut déclaré match nul, mais nous nous sommes affrontés plus tard pour tenter de déterminer qui était le véritable vainqueur."

Pierrick le regarda.

"Alors, comment ça c'est déroulé?"

"Ce fut..."

* * *

"Putain!" S'exclama Jim. "Je crois que je pourrais être perdu."

Luxio acquiesça.

"Merci de ton aide pour éclairer la voie, Luxio." Dit Jim. "J'apprécie."

Luxio grogna comme réponse.

"Je me demande de quoi a l'air ce type." Murmura Jim. "Tout de même, combien de champions d'arènes peuvent traîner dans le coin?"

Tandis qu'il erra, il trébucha sur quelque chose.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?!"

"Caillou!"

Jim se retourna, et vit un Racaillou qui sembla furieux qui le foudroya du regard.

"Oh c'est pas vrai!"

Luxio sauta sur le Racaillou, et protégea son dresseur de la menace approchante.

"Luxio, non!" Dit Jim. "Tu ne parviendras pas à le blesser!"

Il prit une autre Pokéball.

"Mustebouee!" Appela-t-il, en envoya l'Aquabelette. "Attaque Pistolet A O!"

Mustebouee pulvérisa Racaillou avec de l'eau, l'amenant à se replier.

"Beau boulot, Mustebouee." Dit Jim, en félicitant son Pokémon.

Il regarda autour.

"Tu devrais peut-être rester dans le coin, Mustebouee." Remarqua Jim. "Il pourrait peut-être y avoir plus d'eux."

Mustebouee approuva, et commença à suivre Luxio.

* * *

"Alors, quels Pokémons avez-vous?" Demanda Pierrick. "Tout les deux?"

"Hé Pierrick?" Dit Sacha. "Vous avez un peu d'expérience sur les Pokémons de type sol, pas vrai?"

"Ouais, parce que la plupart des types roches sont aussi généralement en partie des types sols." Répondit Pierrick. "Mis à part les goûts des évolutions des familles de Galekid, Kranidos et Dinoclier, presque tous les types roches sont des type sols. Oh, et il y a des goûts comme Corayon, Ptera et Tyranocif qui ne sont pas résistants aux attaques électriques. Mais je suis bavard. Où veux-tu en venir?"

Sacha avait un regard vide sur son visage, avant de secouer.

"Je me demandais si je pourrais avoir votre opinion sur mon Griknot." Dit-il, en prenant la Pokéball.

"Tu as un Griknot?" Répondit Pierrick.

Sacha lança la Pokéball.

"Griknot, je te choisis!"

Griknot apparut, et cligna des yeux à la lumière vive du soleil.

Pierrick s'accroupit à côté du Pokémon Terrequin, et le regarda à travers ses lunettes.

"C'est un Pokémon très bien entraîné." Songea-t-il. "Bien que, compte tenu de mes expériences précédentes de toi, Sacha, je ne m'attendais pas à quelque chose de moins."

"Comment va votre Charkos?" Demanda Sacha. "C'était un Pokémon vraiment puissant."

Pierrick ria.

"J'ai donné la plupart de mes Pokémons à mon fils lorsqu'il est devenu un champion d'arène, mais je garde toujours mon Charkos près de mon cœur."

Pierrick prouva s'y être pris littéralement, lorsqu'il atteignit l'intérieur de sa chemise, et en tira une Pokéball bien polie.

Griknot sauta de haut en bas, en voyant la Pokéball brillante

"Ton Griknot a beaucoup d'énergie." Rit Pierrick. "Depuis combien de temps l'as-tu?"

"Environ deux mois." Estima Sacha. "C'était un cadeau d'anniversaire."

"De quelqu'un qui semble à l'évidence se préoccuper de toi." Commenta Pierrick.

Flora rougit.

"C'est moi qui lui ai offert." Dit-elle.

"Alors, ce Griknot est un signe de votre connexion." Songea Pierrick. "Je trouve ça incroyable de voir comment un Pokémon si petit peut connecter deux personnes."

Sacha et Flora regardèrent Griknot.

"Je suis impatient de voir en quelque sorte ce Griknot en action." Dit Pierrick.

* * *

"Laissez-moi deviner." Murmura Jim. "Vous devez être Jean."

La figure assis sur la grosse roche ne répondit pas.

"Peut-être que nous sommes tous un Jean à l'intérieur." Rit-il, éventuellement. "Peut-être que tu es le Jean et que tu te cherches toi-même."

Jim soupira.

_Il faut toutes sortes de dresseurs._

"Êtes-vous le champion d'arène de cette ville?"

"Peut-être qu'il y a un champion d'arène à l'intérieur de chacun de nous." Commenta Jean. "Peut-être que tu es le champion d'arène et que tu te cherches toi-même."

"Êtes-vous le champion d'arène?" Dit impatiemment Jim. "Ou un crétin irritant qui vie dans une mine."

"Non, je suis Jean le champion d'arène de Pierropolis." Répondit Jean.

"Pourquoi passez-vous autant de temps là-dedans?" Demanda Jim.

"Je me cherche moi-même." Répondit sombrement Jean, alors qu'il se leva.

Jean était environ de hauteur moyenne, et portait une veste haute visibilité et des lunettes de soleil, malgré le fait qu'il faisait sombre à l'intérieur de la mine. Il portait également une paire de pantalon vert.

"Je vous défie à un match!" Cria Jim.

Jean ria, tandis qu'il atteignit sa poche, et en sortit une carte.

"Viens à mon arène demain." Dit-il. "Cette carte te fera entrer."

"Oh!" Dit Jim. "Pendant que j'y suis, un de mes amis va venir sous peu. Pouvez vous rester dans le coin jusqu'à ce qu'il vous trouve?"

Jean soupira.

"J'imagine."

* * *

Jim se dirigea hors de la mine, pour trouver Sacha, Flora et Pierrick qui parlèrent toujours.

Pierrick examina l'Hippodocus de Flora.

"C'est un Hippodocus mâle." Remarqua Pierrick. "On peut l'affirmer grâce à la couleur de sa peau."

"Je ne savais pas ça." Avoua Flora. "Je croyais que tous les Hippodocus avaient la même couleur."

Pierrick secoua sa tête, avant de voir Jim.

"Est-ce que tu l'as trouvé?"

Jim acquiesça, tandis qu'il éleva la carte.

"Je l'affronte demain."

Pierrick regarda derrière lui.

"Où est-il?"

"Je lui ai demandé d'attendre que Sacha se rende." Dit Jim.

Sacha regarda Griknot, avant de rappeler le Pokémon Terrequin.

"Allons-y, Pikachu!" Dit-il, en courant en direction de la mine.

* * *

Sacha regarda autour.

"Je pense que nous sommes peut-être perdu."

"PikaPika!" Approuva Pikachu.

Sacha essaya toujours de trouver la bonne voie, lorsque Nightmare apparut.

"Tu sembles perdu." Remarqua Nightmare.

Sacha le foudroya du regard.

"Oh très bien!" Rompit Nightmare. "Fais à ta tête."

Nightmare disparut à nouveau.

"Hé, Nightmare!" Appela Sacha.

Aucune réponse.

Sacha jura à voix basse.

Il frappa furieusement une roche, et ne lui apporta qu'une vive douleur à son pied.

"Aïe!" S'exclama Sacha, avant que la roche commence à bouger. En fait plusieurs roches commencèrent à bouger.

"Oh oh." Dit Sacha, tandis que plusieurs Racaillous furieux commencèrent à bondir vers lui.

Il prit rapidement ses deux Pokéballs.

"Blizzi, Griknot!" Cria-t-il, en les lançant. "Je vous choisis!"

Blizzi et Griknot émergèrent de leurs Pokéballs.

"Blizzi, utilise Tranch'Herbe!" Hurla Sacha.

Blizzi fila en agitant ses bras, avant d'envoyer une vague de feuilles s'écraser sur les Racaillous.

"Griknot, utilise Draco-Rage!"

Griknot souffla plusieurs autres Racaillous avec des flammes bleues et rouges, qui les firent battre en retraite.

"Ouais!" Cria Sacha, tandis que plusieurs Racaillous commencèrent à briller lumineusement.

"Oh oh." Dit-il, alors qu'ils évoluèrent en Gravalanchs.

Il y avait au moins cinq Gravalanchs qui lui faisaient face. Il prit rapidement une décision.

"Blizzi, attaque Tranch'Herbe!" Hurla-t-il. "Pikachu, attaque Queue De Fer! Griknot, attaque Draco-Rage!"

Blizzi, Pikachu et Griknot lancèrent leurs attaques, et mit KO quatre des cinq Gravalanchs.

"Ouais!" Répéta Sacha, tandis que le dernier Gravalanch rugit de colère.

Il se recroquevilla en boule, et se dirigea tout droit vers Griknot.

"Griknot, attention!" Cria Sacha, alors que le petit Pokémon dansa de célébration.

Griknot hurla de douleur tandis qu'il fut frappé par des attaques Roulade répétitives.

Griknot s'écrasa dans un mur, et rebondit sur le sol.

"Grav! Gravalanch!" Rit le Gravalanch.

Griknot se releva et regarda furieusement le Gravalanch.

"Griknot, tu vas bien?" Demanda Sacha, alors que son Pokémon battu rugit de colère à Gravalanch.

Gravalanch continua à rire.

"Gravalanch se moque de la petite taille de Griknot." Commenta Nightmare, alors qu'il réapparut. "De bien des façons."

"Hé, sa suffit!" Cria Sacha.

Griknot continua à foudroyer du regard le Gravalanch qui ria, avant de commencer à briller lumineusement.

"C'est pas vrai!" Cria Sacha, tandis que Griknot grandit et grandit, dominant le Gravalanch.

Tandis que la lumière se dissipa, Sacha pouvait voir que Griknot avait changé.

Il avait évolué en Carmache.

* * *

"Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui prend autant de temps?" Marmonna Jim.

Pierrick ria.

"Cela prends à des dresseurs variants du temps variable pour y parvenir." Dit-il.

"Je suis certaine que Sacha va bien." Commenta Flora.

* * *

"Carmache?" Dit Sacha, ayant encore du mal à croire ce qui venait de se produire.

Carmache rugit à Gravalanch, avant de sauter dans les airs, et de porter un coup de poing griffé sur le dessus de la tête du Pokémon.

Le Gravalanch gémit, avant de s'effondrer.

"Il semblerait qu'il ai appris l'attaque Casse-Brique." Commenta Nightmare. "Quelque chose qui s'avère naturellement impossible."

Sacha regarda son nouveau Pokémon.

"À moins qu'elle soit héritée." Continua à songer Nightmare. "L'un de ses parents doit avoir sûrement connu l'attaque."

"Salut Carmache." Dit Sacha, en s'agitant.

Carmache regarda Sacha, avant de lui tourner le dos.

"Aller!" Cria Sacha. "Regarde-moi!"

Carmache l'ignora.

Sacha sortit ses Pokéballs, et rappela Nightmare, Blizzi et Carmache.

"Je crois que nous avons un nouvel ami, hein Pikachu."

Pikachu sembla sceptique à l'idée.

Sacha entendit le bruit d'applaudissements, tandis qu'il regarda autour.

"Qui est là?" Demanda-t-il.

Un homme sortit.

"Du calme." Dit-il. "J'ai entendu le vacarme, et...Wow, tu as battu tout ces Racaillous?"

"Ouais." Répondit Sacha. "Ils m'ont attaqué."

L'homme sembla légèrement impressionné.

"Tu ne serais pas à la recherche du champion d'arène par hasard?"

"Ouais." Dit Sacha.

Jean ria.

"Alors ne cherche pas plus loin." Dit-il. "Je suis Jean."

"Vraiment?" Demanda Sacha. "Eh bien, dans ce cas, je vous défie à un match!"

Jean sortit une carte pour Sacha.

"Suis moi."

* * *

"Hé, c'est Jean." Commenta Pierrick.

"Bonjour papa." Dit Jean.

"Je vois que tu as trouvé de nouveau challengers." Dit Pierrick.

Jean regarda Sacha et Jim.

"Je vais vous dire. Je vais vous affronter tout les deux, demain. Quatre contre quatre."

"Quatre contre quatre!" S'écrièrent tous deux Sacha et Jim.

"Ce n'est pas un problème." Demanda Jean. "Non?"

"Non!" Répondit Sacha.

"Je vous battrai de toute manière." Dit Jim. "Parlant de ça..."

Jim prit une Pokéball.

"Je crois que nous avons un match à livrer!"

"Ouais, mais...!" Commença à dire Sacha.

"C'est une excellente idée." Dit quelqu'un.

Doug marcha dans la zone.

"Et es-tu...?" Demanda Jean.

Pierrick ria.

"Doucement, fiston." Dit-il. "C'est Doug Wilson. C'est un dresseur de renommé Pokémon."

"Ravi de constater que vous vous souvenez de moi." Rit Doug.

"Alors, et ce match en équipe?" Dit Jim.

"Est-ce qu'il faut vraiment le faire?" Demanda Sacha.

Jean ria.

"Je crois que je pourrais peut-être regarder ça." Dit-il. "Je veux voir ce que mes challengers ont dans le ventre."

* * *

"C'est un match en équipe opposant Sacha et Flora à Doug et Jim." Dit Pierrick. "Chaque dresseur n'a le droit qu'à un seul Pokémon, et le match prendra fin, lorsque l'un des Pokémons aura été mit hors combat."

"Alors, si Sacha bat le Pokémon de Jim, alors le match prend fin que le Pokémon de Doug puisse poursuivre ou non." Résuma Jean.

"Ça me convient!" Dit Sacha.

"Choisissez vos Pokémons!" Ordonna Pierrick.

Flora lança la première Pokéball.

"Airmure, entre en scène!"

Flora envoya son Airmure.

"Draco, en avant!" Hurla Doug.

"Luxio, j'ai besoin de toi!" Cria Jim.

"Blizzi, je te choisis!" Appela Sacha.

Blizzi, Draco et Luxio apparurent.

"Un excellent mélange de Pokémons." Remarqua Jean. "Voila qui pourrait être intéressant."

"Commencez!" Cria Pierrick.

Sacha fit le premier mouvement.

"Blizzi, utilise Eclats Glace sur Draco!"

Blizzi lança un éclat de glace à Draco.

"Luxio, arrête-le avec une attaque Tonnerre!" Hurla Jim.

Luxio foudroya l'attaque et la désintégra.

"Merci." Dit Doug. "Draco, utilise Surchauffe!"

Draco lança un puissant souffle de feu à Blizzi et Airmure.

"Airmure, lance Tempetesable!" Ordonna Flora.

Airmure commença à battre des ailes, en soulevant une vague de sable dans les airs.

Les deux Pokémons inflammables semblèrent soulagés.

"Blizzi, utilise l'attaque Tranch'Herbe sur Luxio!"

Blizzi envoya une vague de feuilles vers Luxio, faisant en sorte qu'il crie de douleur.

"Airmure, lance l'attaque Tranch'Air sur Draco!"

Airmure vola dans les airs, et lança une puissante vague aérienne vers Draco.

"Défense Abri!" Hurla Doug.

Draco bloqua l'attaque.

"Luxio, utilise Fatal-Foudre sur Airmure!" Cria Jim.

Luxio lança un puissant souffle d'électricité dans les airs, et électrocuta Airmure.

Airmure tomba du ciel, et atterrit dans un tas.

"Luxio, attaque Electacle!" Dit Jim.

"Draco, attaque Deflagration!"

Draco fondit vers Airmure, et lança une puissante boule de feu à cinq côtés au Pokémon à terre. Luxio courra vers lui, se couvrant d'électricité.

"Airmure!" Cria Flora, inquiète pour son Pokémon.

Blizzi vit le danger, et se jeta devant les attaques, en essayant d'aider Airmure.

"Blizzi!" Cria Sacha, alors que le Pokémon Arbregelé fut touché par les attaques en même temps.

Il y eu une mini explosion, et Sacha vit son Blizzi tomber au sol.

"Non!" Hurla-t-il, en courant pour examiner son Pokémon.

"Arrêtez!" Hurla Doug, faisant en sorte que les trois Pokémons s'immobilisent.

Tout le monde courra pour aller voir ce qui était arrivé à Blizzi.

Pierrick regarda le Pokémon, et leva les yeux, par la suite, avec beaucoup d'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

"C'est mauvais signe." Dit-il. "Il faut amener Blizzi dans un Centre Pokémon, tout de suite!"

* * *

**Alors Griknot a évolué. On dirait par contre que Carmache ne semble pas apprécier Sacha.**

**Le match d'arène est le prochain à traduire.**

**Est-ce que Blizzi sera en état de combattre ou est-il trop blessé? Qu'est-ce que Sacha va faire si Blizzi ne peut pas combattre pour le match d'arène.**


	15. Pierre En Pierre

Chapitre 15. Pierre En Pierre.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha et compagnie sont arrivés à Pierropolis. Après avoir découvert que Pierrick était le maire, Sacha et Jim ont trouvé le champion d'arène qui se cacha dans les mines, près de la ville. Les deux dresseurs sont partis à sa recherche, mais Sacha a été attaqué par des Pokémons roches, et son Griknot a évolué en Carmache._

_Cependant, durant un match en équipe, le Blizzi de Sacha fut gravement blessé._

* * *

"Blizzi." Dit doucement Sacha, tandis qu'il le regarda dans la salle d'opération. Le Pokémon Arbregelé semblait en très mauvais état.

"Désolé, Sacha." Remarqua Doug.

"Ah, je ne te blâme pas, Doug." Répondit Sacha. "Des trucs de ce genre arrivent lors des matchs Pokémons."

Sacha lança un regard noir à Jim.

"Je ne suis pas ravi que tu ais insisté pour que l'on livre un match en vain." Dit-il, furieusement. "Sans rire, à quoi bon avoir fait tout cela?"

Pikachu sauta de l'épaule de Sacha, et commença à crier après Jim.

"Pikaa!"

"Oh franchement." Dit Jim. "Je n'étais pas celui qui en a parlé d'abord."

Sacha soupira.

"Ça n'a pas d'importance." Dit-il. "Ce qui est fait est fait."

L'infirmière Joëlle sortit de la salle d'opération.

Sacha se retourna immédiattement.

"Comment va mon Blizzi?" Demanda-t-il.

L'infirmière Joëlle secoua sa tête.

"Il va s'en remettre." Répondit-elle. "Mais il ne devrait certainement pas combattre pour quelques semaines."

Sacha regarda le plancher, avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

"Tu vois, Blizzi est extrêmement faible aux attaques de type feu, et cette attaque Deflagration a causé énormément de dégâts." Expliqua l'Infirmière Joëlle. "Par la suite, l'attaque Electacle s'est avéré être plus efficace."

Jim regarda sa montre.

"Hé!" Dit-il. "J'ai un match d'arène à livrer."

"Non!" S'écria Sacha. "Le match d'arène. C'est à quatre contre quatre, et je n'ai que trois Pokémons."

Flora arriva avec une bouteille d'eau.

"J'ai trouvé la cafétéria." Annonça-t-elle.

"Parfait." Murmura Doug.

Il tapa Sacha sur l'épaule.

"Encore navré pour ton Blizzi." Dit-il. "Maintenant, je vais aller me chercher quelque chose à manger."

Doug suivit Jim dans le couloir.

"Hé, Jim!" Cria Sacha. "Dit à Jean que je serais là dans quelques heures."

Sacha les regarda s'éloigner

"Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?" Demanda Flora. "À propos du match d'arène?"

Sacha regarda autour.

"Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je puisse faire."

* * *

"Aha, Sacha." Rit le Professeur Chen, tandis qu'il apparut à l'écran. "Je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis un bail."

"Bonjour, Professeur." Répondit Sacha.

"Comment se passent les choses dans la région Verger?" Demanda le Professeur Chen.

"Excellentes." Dit Sacha. "J'ai déjà gagné deux badges, et j'ai un match pour le troisième aujourd'hui."

Son sourire s'évapora.

"C'est en fait la raison pour la quelle je vous appelle." Dit-il. "Mon Blizzi s'est blessé lors d'un match d'entraînement hier, et le match d'arène est à quatre contre quatre. Vous pouvez m'envoyer un de mes Pokémons?"

Le Professeur Chen sourit.

"Certainement." Répondit-il. "Qui veux-tu?"

"Eh bien, l'arène est de type roche." Dit Sacha. "Et je pensais faire appel à un type eau."

Le Professeur Chen secoua sa tête.

"Eh bien, l'Agent Jenny a appelé et a demandé si elle pourrait emprunter Carapuce pour la tournée mondiale de l'Escouade Carapuce. Je suis en train d'étudier la façon dont les sacs autour du cou de Musteflott sont utilisés pour aider à le maintenir à flot, et Ecrapince est actuellement tombé amoureux avec un Lamantine que quelqu'un a laissé ici. Il ne peut pas être enlevé du côté du lac, et crois-moi, nous avons essayé."

Sacha vit quelque chose sauter derrière le Professeur Chen. Quelque chose de bleu.

"Est-ce...?"

Le Professeur Chen se retourna et prit un Pokémon qui ressembla à un petit crocodile bleu dans ses bras.

"Ah oui." Dit-il. "Kaiminus."

"Pouvez-vous m'envoyez Kaiminus?" Demanda Sacha. "Je vous le renverrais lorsque j'aurai terminé."

Le Professeur Chen approuva.

"Bien entendu." Répondit-il. "Je serais plus qu'heureux de le faire."

Le Professeur Chen rappela Kaiminus, et s'approcha de la machine à transport de Pokéball.

"Prépare-toi à le recevoir!" Dit Le Professeur Chen.

Sacha regarda son emplacement, et vit la Pokéball apparaître.

"Merci, Professeur Chen." Répondit-il, en l'élevant dans les airs. "Je l'ai!"

Sacha lança la Pokéball.

"Kaiminus, je te choisis."

Kaiminus émergea de la Pokéball, heureux.

"Hé, Kaiminus pourrait bien s'entendre avec Griknot." Remarqua Flora. "Ils aiment mordre des choses, tout les deux."

Sacha s'est presque frappé.

"Hé, j'ai oublié de te le dire." Dit-il, en prenant la Pokéball.

"Me dire quoi?" Demanda Flora.

Sacha lança la Pokéball, et son nouveau Carmache évolué apparut.

"Wow!" S'exclama Flora. "Il a évolué!"

Flora sortit son Pokédex.

**"Carmache. Le Pokémon Caverne et la forme évoluée de Griknot. Selon une croyance ancienne, on peut utiliser ses écailles pour guérir les maladies incurables. Il creuse en quête de gemmes dont il décore son nid. Bien des voleurs convoitent son butin."**

"C'est vraiment cool." Dit Flora.

"Hé, Carmache." Dit Sacha à son Pokémon. "Es-tu prêt pour le match d'arène d'aujourd'hui?"

Carmache fronça les sourcils et détourna les yeux.

"Mache!"

"Je me demande ce qu'il dit." Murmura Sacha. "Où diable se trouve Nightmare lorsque l'on a besoin de lui."

Nightmare s'approcha des ombres.

"Tu m'as appelé!" Demanda-t-il. "J'ai entendu mon nom, et j'ai décider de venir dans le coin."

"Ouais." Dit Sacha. "Qu'est-ce que Carmache dit?"

Nightmare s'approcha de Carmache.

"Aller, parle à Nightmare." Exhorta-t-il.

Carmache foudroya Nightmare du regard, avant de se fendre.

"Bordel de merde!" Cria Nightmare, tandis qu'il plongea en arrière loin de l'attaque Machouille.

* * *

"Mustebouee, Vibraqua!"

Mustebouee créa une sphère d'eau, et la lança vers le Grolem.

Grolem rugit de douleur, avant de s'effondrer.

L'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Grolem est hors combat. Mustebouee, vainqueur!"

Jim éleva son poing, tandis que Jean rappela Grolem et envoya Onix.

"Commençons avec une attaque Pistolet A O!"

* * *

"Car-Mache!"

Carmache continua à foudroyer Sacha, Flora et Nightmare du regard.

"Carmache dit que..." Traduit Nightmare. "Wow, c'est dur."

"Quoi?" Demanda Sacha.

"Carmache dit que tu es un dresseur moche, et qu'il souhaite zvoir été dressé par un homme armé sans-abri aveugle qui avait un problème avec l'hygiène personnelle." Dit Nightmare.

"Hé!" Protesta Sacha.

Il s'approcha de Carmache.

"Écoute, tu ne peux pas te souvenir du temps où tu étais un Griknot, et lorsque nous avons eu ces bons moments."

Carmache ouvra sa bouche.

"Ouais." Continua Sacha. "Tu te souviens lorsque tu étais habitué à essayer de me mordre la tête sans arrêt."

"Des beaux jours."

Flora fit à Nightmare un regard sale. Nightmare répondit en utilisant Lechouille sur elle.

Elle trembla alors que le Pokémon spectre passa sa langue sur le côté de sa jambe. Alors que Nightmare enleva l'organe, Flora pouvait sentir la chair de poule apparaître.

"Ça suffit!" Murmura-t-elle.

"Aller Carmache." Dit Sacha. "Tu ne veux pas m'aider aujourd'hui?"

* * *

"Charkos, utilise Fracass'Tete!"

Charkos fonça vers Macronium, avec la tête qui brilla lumineusement.

"Tu sais quoi faire!" Cria Jim. "Attaque Tempeteverte!"

Macronium envoya une puissante vague de feuilles vers Charkos, arrêtant l'attaque.

Charkos tomba au sol, et ne pouvait plus bouger.

L'arbitre interpella.

"Charkos est hors combat. Macronium vainqueur. La victoire revient à Jim Jacobs d'Acajou."

* * *

"Maintenant." Dit Sacha, alors que lui, Flora et Pikachu sortirent sur Centre Pokémon. "Où est l'arène?" Demanda Sacha, en protégeant ses yeux de la lumière du soleil.

"Suis les signes." Grogna Nightmare de l'intérieur de l'ombre de Sacha. "Et dépêche-toi, je suis en train de cuire là-dedans."

"Réjouis-toi des rayons de soleil." Commenta Flora. "Si tu veux continuer à vouloir voyager dans l'ombre de Sacha, alors cela fait comme si tu avais plus de place pour t'allonger."

"Tu veux que je te lèche encore?" Répliqua Nightmare.

"Contentons-nous de demander à Pierrick où elle se trouve." Soupira Sacha.

Il se mit à rire par la suite.

"Je ne sais pas à propos du fait que moi et Jim ayons une rivalité, mais vous semblez beaucoup plus concorder vous deux."

Nightmare émergea de l'ombre et frappa Sacha avec une attaque Direct Toxik.

"Ouiiiiiiiiiillle!" Cria Sacha, tandis qu'il s'effondra au sol.

Nightmare le foudroya du regard.

"Moins de bavardage. Plus de mouvement."

* * *

Jim parlait toujours avec Jean, lorsque Nightmare traîna Sacha à travers la porte.

"J'ai trouvé quelque chose que je dois livrer ici." Dit Nightmare, en laissant tomber Sacha dans un tas.

Flora et Pikachu entrèrent après l'Ectoplasma et son dresseur.

"Ah, alors vous êtes tous là." Dit Jean.

Sacha se leva en se dépoussiérant.

"Ouais!" Hurla-t-il. "Je suis prêt à me battre!"

"Je croyais que tu n'avais que trois Pokémons valides." Remarqua Jim.

"J'ai résolu le problème." Répondit Sacha.

Jean regarda sa montre.

"Donne moi une heure pour que je puisse soigner mes Pokémons, et nous allons nous battre par la suite." Dit-il. "J'ai besoin de soigner deux de mes Pokémons."

Jean disparu dans une arrière-salle de l'arène.

Sacha regarda autour de la pièce. C'était très semblable à chaque arène de type roche qu'il avait vu dans le passé.

Argenta. Mérouville. Charbourg.

Toutes ces villes avaient des arènes semblables à celle-ci.

"Alors, est-ce que tu as gagné?" Demanda Flora.

Jim rit, et éleva le petit badge argenté.

"Voici, le Badge Caillou!"

Il avait la forme d'un rocher.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a utilisé?" Demanda Sacha.

"Il a utilisé un Onix, un Grolem, un Charkos ainsi qu'un Tarinorme." Répondit Jim. "Mais si tu te souviens bien lorsque nous étions à Sycomorama, Karine a utilisé des Pokémons différents lorsqu'elle nous a affronté. Alors, Jean pourrait faire pareil."

* * *

Flora embrassa Sacha, tandis que Jean revint.

"Bonne chance." Dit-elle. "Tu peux y arriver."

Flora se dirigea vers les stands où Jim était déjà assit.

"Tu peux y arriver!" Cria-t-elle.

"Tu as un excellent soutien, Sacha." Commenta Jean. "Dommage que tu ais à surmonter la défense et la détermination de mes Pokémons."

Sacha ria.

"Et moi qui pensais que vous alliez rompre le type de personnalité stéréotypée d'un champion d'arène de type roche."

Jean sourit.

"La défense compense le manque de vitesse. Tu serais fou de ne pas l'utiliser à ton avantage. Et la puissance d'attaque est pas mal non plus."

L'arbitre éleva ses drapeaux.

"Ce sera un match à quatre contre quatre opposant le champion d'arène Jean au challenger Sacha du Bourg Palette. Seul le challenger peut procéder à des substitutions. Le match prendra fin lorsque tous les Pokémons d'un même dresseur seront tous hors combat."

"Prêt, Sacha?" Demanda Jean.

"Je suis plus que prêt!" Hurla Sacha.

L'arbitre éleva ses drapeaux.

"Commencez!"

"Grolem, j'ai besoin de toi!" Cria Jean en envoyant le Pokémon Titanesque.

"Un Grolem!" Cria Sacha.

Il prit une Pokéball.

"Kaiminus, je te choisis!"

Le Kaiminus de Sacha apparut et fit une pirouette.

"Alors, tu as choisi un type eau." Commenta Jean.

"En effet!" Répondit Sacha. "Kaiminus, attaque Pistolet A O!"

Kaiminus ouvrit sa bouche et envoya un puissant souffle d'eau à Grolem.

"Boul'Armure!" Ordonna Jean.

Grolem se mit en boule, et réussi à se défendre contre l'attaque.

"Incroyable!" S'écria Flora de la foule.

Jean sourit.

"Bien des dresseurs ont tenté de m'avoir avec des types eaux depuis des années." Répondit-il. "Essaie une autre tactique."

Sacha fronça les sourcils.

"Kaiminus, lance de nouveau Pistolet A O!"

Kaiminus ouvrit sa bouche, et lança une autre souffle d'eau à Grolem.

"Attaque Roulade!" Ordonna Jean.

Grolem commença à rouler vers Kaiminus, à très grande vitesse.

"Kaiminus, utilise Poinglace!" Ordonna Sacha.

Kaiminus sauta vers Grolem, avec le poing brillant d'une lumière blanche froide.

"Mauvaise idée." Commenta Jim, tandis que Grolem laboura directement dans Kaiminus, envoyant le petit Pokémon bleu s'écraser dans le mur.

"Tu sais bien que Boul'Armure augmente la puissance de l'attaque Roulade, pas vrai?" Demanda Jean.

"J'imagine que je l'ai oublié." Répondit Sacha.

"Grolem, utilise l'attaque Plaquage!" Ordonna Jean. "Sur les rochers!"

Grolem accéléra jusqu'à une roche courbée et s'introduit dans les airs.

"Attention, Kaiminus!" Cria Sacha. "Utilise Pistolet A O!"

Kaiminus lança un jet d'eau dans les airs, en essayant de toucher le Grolem approchant.

Kaiminus hurla de douleur, tandis que Grolem atterri sur le dessus de lui.

"Ouille!" Commenta Flora.

"Pauvre Kaiminus." Dit Jim.

"Ouais, on dirait bien que ça lui a fait mal." Commenta quelqu'un.

Pierrick entra et alla s'asseoir.

"Ce Grolem est la forme évolué du Racaillou que j'ai utilisé durant toutes ces années." Dit-il. "Je lui ai spécialement appris comment bloquer des attaques de type eau."

"Kaiminus, peux-tu bouger?" Demanda Sacha.

Kaiminus se releva peu à peu.

"C'est parfait!" Hurla Sacha. "Maintenant, lance l'attaque Poinglace!"

Kaiminus fonça vers Grolem, et le frappa avec la puissante attaque.

Grolem rugit de douleur, pendant qu'une partie de sa jambe gela.

"Grolem peut à peine bouger." Commenta Jim, alors qu'il tenta de se mettre en boule. Il n'y parvenait pas.

Sacha remarqua cela.

"Kaiminus, utilise Pistolet A O et maintient l'attaque!"

Kaiminus continua à tremper Golem avec de l'eau, jusqu'à ce que le Pokémon Titanesque s'écrase au sol et ne puisse plus bouger.

L'arbitre éleva le drapeau.

"Grolem est hors combat. Kaiminus, vainqueur!"

"Bien joué, Kaiminus." Dit Sacha, en félicitant son Pokémon.

Kaiminus sauta de haute en bas, avant de regarder Jean.

Jean rappela son Grolem.

"Merci, mon ami." Dit-il, en prenant une autre Pokéball.

"Maintenant, c'est au tour d'Onix!" Rugit Jean, en envoyant le serpent de pierre.

Onix rugit à Kaiminus, qui se retourna agressivement.

Sacha pris sa décision. les Onix étaient des grands Pokémons, qui utilisèrent ce corps avec une grande efficacité.

Et il avait le choix parfait pour l'affronter.

"Kaiminus, retour!" Cria Sacha, en le rappelant.

Il prit la Pokéball mauve.

"Nightmare, je te choisis!"

Nightmare apparu de la Pokéball, et bailla. Il regarda l'Onix.

"Oh joie, un grand serpent stupide et laid."

Onix rugit de colère.

* * *

"Alors, je suis impatient de le voir en action." Commenta Pierrick.

"Ouais, Nightmare est...Un Pokémon intéressant." Dit Flora.

"Agaçant mais puissant est sans doute la meilleure façon de le décrire." Continua Jim.

* * *

"Nightmare, attaque Ball'Ombre!" Ordonna Sacha.

Nightmare créa une boule énergétique rouge et noire avant de la lancer dans le visage d'Onix.

"Attaque Tunnel!" Cria Jean.

Onix évita l'attaque, et plongea sous le sol.

Nightmare ria.

"Ouais, comme si cela allait me faire quoi que ce soit." Dit-il.

Alors qu'Onix s'éleva, Nightmare évita paresseusement l'attaque en sautant dans les airs.

"Lévitation!" Hurla-t-il. "Et maintenant pour un Poing Ombre!"

Le poing de Nightmare commença à briller lumineusement, en le décrochant sur la tête d'Onix.

"Garoooo!" Rugit Onix, alors qu'il tenta de se souvenir quel était son nom.

"Nightmare, utilise Tenebres!"

Nightmare lança une vague d'énergie noire sur Onix, causant encore plus de douleur.

"Onix, Queue De Fer!" Ordonna Jean. Il était un peu surpris, alors que Sacha fut l'un des premiers dresseurs à essayer de l'affronter avec un type spectre, et la plupart des attaques d'Onix étaient inutiles.

Onix rugit, avant de claquer sa queue dans Nightmare, qui grogna de douleur.

"Poursuit avec Jet-Pierres!"

Onix rugit de nouveau, en balançant sa queue, envoyant plusieurs roches du terrain s'écraser dans Nightmare.

"Hé, Nightmare." Cria Sacha. "Utilise Hypnose!"

Nightmare se redressa, et se concentra sur Onix, en envoyant des ondes énergétiques psychiques à lui.

Onix tenta de résister, mais il fut vaincu par le sommeil qui le surpassa.

"Onix, réveille-toi!" Supplia Jean.

"Nightmare." Dit Sacha, en sachant que s'il remportait la prochaine manche qu'il était presque sûr de l'emporter. "Utilise Devoreve!"

Nightmare craqua ses poings, avant de se diriger dans les airs. Il atterrit sur la tête , et lécha ses lèvres.

"C'est l'heure du goûter!" Rit-il, avant de commencer à dévorer le rêve d'Onix.

Tandis qu'Onix ouvra lentement ses yeux, Nightmare ria.

"Debout debout!" Cria-t-il, avec ses yeux qui brillaient lumineusement. "C'est un réveil psychique!"

Onix rugit de nouveau, tandis qu'il fut soulevé dans les airs.

"Ouais, je connais Psyko." Dit Nightmare, alors qu'il jeta Onix dans le mur.

Onix s'effondra.

"Et je suis le Roi!" Hurla Nightmare. "Maintenant agenouille-toi devant le Roi des Ombres!"

"Ça t'ennuie si je ne le fais pas?" Demanda sarcastiquement Sacha.

"Onix est hors combat, Ectoplasma, vainqueur." Dit l'arbitre.

"Merde!" S'exclama Jean. "Tu es fort. Je vais devoir peut-être déployer mon meilleur pour te battre."

Jean rappela Onix.

"Mais pas tout de suite."

Il sourit.

"En fait, mon prochain Pokémon est l'un de mes meilleurs. Mais pas mon meilleur."

Jean lança la Pokéball.

"Rhinoferos, j'ai besoin de toi!"

Jean envoya un Rhinoferos.

* * *

"Son Rhinoferos." Commenta Pierrick. "En voilà un qu'il a dressé lui-même."

"Alors, l'Onix vous appartenait également?" Demanda Flora.

"Ouais." Répondit Pierrick. "Je l'ai trouvé dans la mine de Charbourg."

"Je m'en souviens." Remarqua Jim. "J'ai utilisé mon Macronium contre lui."

"Comment se fait-il qu'il n'ai jamais évolué en Steelix?" Demanda Flora. "Je veux dire, si vous l'avez depuis longtemps, alors..."

Pierrick ria.

"Onix est comme Insecateur et Coquiperl." Expliqua-t-il. "Il n'évolue que lorsqu'il est échangé avec un objet."

"Oh ouais, j'ai oublié." Répondit Flora, en devenant un peu rouge.

Pierrick sourit.

"Ouais, cela arrive."

"Hé, Pierrick." Dit Jim. "Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire lorsqu'il disait qu'il devrait peut-être devoir déployer son meilleur?"

Pierrick continua à sourire.

"Attends et regarde."

* * *

"Nightmare, veux-tu continuer?"

Nightmare renifla, dérisoirement.

"Est-ce un oui?"

"Laisse-le moi!" Dit Nightmare.

"Commencez!" Cria l'arbitre.

"Nightmare, utilise Ball'Ombre!"

Nightmare lança une boule rouge et noire à Rhinoferos.

"Réplique avec Lame de Roc!"

Trois cercles de pierres commencèrent à se former autour de Rhinoferos, alors qu'il bloqua l'attaque, et causa des dommages à Nightmare.

"Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'avais à l'esprit." Marmonna Nightmare.

"Rhinoferos, utilise Pouvoir Antique!"

Une ancienne force se réveilla à l'intérieur de Rhinoferos, tandis qu'il dirigea l'énergie dans le sol.

Nightmare hurla, alors qu'il fut frappé par la force des roches qui furent soulevés.

"Salaud!" Cria-t-il.

"Nightmare, que dirais-tu..."

"Laisse tomber, Sacha." Dit Nightmare. "Je procède avec ma méthode."

Nightmare chargea vers Rhinoferos, et jeta un tourbillon de Poings Ombres au Rhinoferos surpris.

Rhinoferos rugit de douleur.

"Attaque Megacorne!"

La corne de Rhinoferos commença à briller, alors qu'il décrocha un coup oblique sur Nightmare.

"Fiou." Dit Nightmare. "Heureusement que je suis résistant à cela. Dans le cas contraire j'aurai pu..."

"Attaque Boule Roc!" Ordonna Jean.

Rhinoferos prit une pierre, et la lança à Nightmare.

"Aïe!" Dit Nightmare, tandis que plusieurs roches le frappa. "Aïe, aïe, aïe, aïe, aïe, aïe, aïe, aïe, aïe, aïe. Oh franchement combien comptes-tu m'en jeter? Aïe, aïe, aïe, aïe!"

Nightmare s'effondra sur ses genoux.

"Et c'est tout ce qu'elle a écrit." Rit Jean.

Nightmare ria encore plus fort, tandis que sa peau commença à briller avec un mélange d'or et de mauve.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe." Dit-il. "Mais, allez vous faire..."

Quelque chose commença à émerger à partir des épines sur le dos de Nightmare. Quelque chose qui muta lentement en un clone d'Ectoplasma d'or.

Il atterrit sur le sol, et courra vers Rhinoferos.

Jean était perplexe.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" Commença-t-il à dire, avant que son Rhinoferos fut frappé par l'attaque.

L'Ectoplasma d'or explosa dans une douche de lumière dorée.

Sacha avait coincé ses doigts dans ses oreilles, par anticipation, avant que sa vision disparaisse temporairement.

Tandis qu'elle fut de retour, toutes les personnes présentes pouvaient voir que Rhinoferos et Nightmare étaient tout deux au tapis.

"Rhinoferos et Nightmare sont hors combat." Dit l'arbitre.

Sacha éleva son poing.

"Merci Nightmare." Dit Sacha, en le rappelant. "Tu as été parfait."

Il y avait un grognement de l'intérieur de la Master Ball.

"Merci Rhinoferos." Dit Jean, alors qu'il rappela le Pokémon.

* * *

"Sacha en a encore trois, en comptant Kaiminus." Commenta Flora.

Pierrick ria.

"Ouais, mais il va avoir besoin de tout ce qu'il a pour battre le prochain Pokémon que Jean va sûrement utiliser."

Jim sortit son Pokédex, et entra certains numéros.

"Hé, Pierrick." Demanda-t-il. "Est-ce le Pokémon qu'il compte utiliser?"

Pierrick prit le Pokédex.

"Ouais." Dit-il.

* * *

"Alors, voici mon dernier Pokémon." Rit Jean. "Je crois que tu as surpris tout le monde en allant aussi loin. Mais beaucoup de dresseurs sont allés aussi loin et sont tombés. Voici, mon Tyranocif!"

Jean lança une Pokéball, et un Tyranocif vert et colosse apparut.

"Un Tyranocif?" Haleta Sacha.

"Je me demande comment il compte battre ceci." Remarqua Jim.

Sacha sortit une Pokéball.

"Kaiminus, je te choisis!"

Kaiminus fut de nouveau envoyé.

"Alors, tu as choisi de nouveau Kaiminus." Commenta Jean.

"Ouais." Dit Sacha.

"Après toi." Rit Jean.

Sacha fronça les sourcils au mépris apparent pour Kaiminus.

"Kaiminus, montre à ce Tyranocif ton attaque Pistolet A O!"

Kaiminus ouvrit la bouche, et envoya un souffle d'eau à Tyranocif.

"Exactement comme je le pensais." Dit Jean. "Attaque Tonnerre!"

Tyranocif rugit, et lança une puissante explosion d'électricité à Kaiminus.

Kaiminus hurla de douleur, alors qu'il fut frappé par l'attaque.

De la fumée commença à émerger du corps de Kaiminus, tandis qu'il décala autour.

Incroyablement perspicace, il ne céda pas.

"Peut-être que je n'ai pas donner suffisamment d'honneur à ton Kaiminus." Dit Jean.

"C'est exact!" Répondit Sacha. "Vous ne l'avez pas fait!"

"Néanmoins, il ne survivra pas à ça." Rit Jean. "Vibrobscur!"

"Kaiminus, lance Pistolet A O!"

* * *

Tandis que Tyranocif et Kaiminus lancèrent les attaques l'un à l'autre, les trois observateurs observèrent avec intention.

"Kaiminus est légèrement entravée par le fait qu'il ne connaît que Pistolet A O comme attaque à distance." Commenta Pierrick. "Bien entendu, si on tient compte du fait que, par rapport à Grolem Tyranocif est moins faible contre les attaques eau, puisqu'il n'est pas un type sol. Il y a aussi l'attaque Poinglace, mais se rapprocher suffisamment de Tyranocif pour l'utiliser serait suicidaire."

* * *

Kaiminus fut touché par l'attaque Vibrobscur, et rapidement vaincu.

"Kaiminus est hors combat, Tyranocif, vainqueur."

Sacha soupira, tandis qu'il rappela Kaiminus.

"Merci de tes efforts." Dit-il.

Sacha regarda Pikachu.

"Tu as envie de tenter ta chance?"

Pikachu approuva, et sauta sur le terrain.

"Un Pikachu?" Dit Jean. "Ça devrait être du gâteau."

"C'est ce que vous croyez." Dit Sacha. "Mais Pikachu et moi n'allons pas abandonner et vous laisser l'emporter!"

Pikachu acquiesça d'accord.

"Pika!"

"Pikachu, utilise l'attaque Tonnerre!"

Des étincelles commencèrent à craquer des joues de Pikachu, alors qu'il lança l'attaque vers Tyranocif.

"Réplique avec ta propre attaque Tonnerre!" Ordonna Jean.

Tyranocif lança une contre-attaque, en empêchant l'électricité de l'atteindre.

"Non!" Cria Sacha.

"Il a utilisé sa propre attaque Tonnerre pour se protéger contre l'attaque Tonnerre de Pikachu." Dit Jim.

"Où est-ce que j'ai déjà vu ça avant?" Se demanda Flora.

Pikachu foudroya Tyranocif du regard.

"Pikachu, utilise Vive-Attaque, et ensuite Queue De Fer!"

Pikachu chargea vers Tyranocif, avec la queue qui brilla lumineusement.

Il utilisa la vitesse pour augmenter l'élan et la percuta dans le visage de Tyranocif.

Le Pokémon Armure rugit de colère.

"Tyranocif, lance Represailles!"

Tyranocif commença à briller lumineusement, tandis qu'il lança le rayon énergétique mauve vers Pikachu.

"Attaque Hate!" Cria Sacha.

Pikachu réussit à éviter l'attaque.

"Maintenant, attaque Tonnerre!"

Pikachu zappa Tyranocif avec de l'électricité.

Tyranocif rugit de rage, et possiblement de douleur.

"Ces attaques semblent l'atteindre." Murmura Sacha.

"Tyranocif, attaque Lame de Roc!"

Trois cercles de pierres se formèrent autour de Tyranocif, avant d'être projetés dans toutes les directions.

Pikachu cria de douleur alors qu'il fut tamponné par l'attaque.

"Pikachu!" Cria Sacha.

"Tyranocif, lance Ultralaser!" Ordonna Jean.

Tyranocif ouvrit sa bouche, et lança le puissant rayon énergétique orange à Pikachu.

"Utilise ta queue pour esquiver!" Cria Sacha.

Pikachu envoya sa queue dans le sol, en l'utilisant comme un tremplin pour esquiver.

"Maintenant, Tyranocif ne peux pas bouger." Dit Sacha, tandis que le Pokémon Armure fléchit. "Lance Queue De Fer, et ensuite Electacle!"

La queue de Pikachu commença à briller lumineusement alors qu'il l'abattit sur le Tyranocif épuisé.

Tyranocif continua à haleter pour l'air, tandis que Pikachu s'éloigna et commencé à foncer vers celui-ci.

Tandis que Pikachu se recouvra d'électricité, Tyranocif fut frappé par l'attaque de plein fouet.

"RAARRRRRR!" Cria-t-il de douleur.

"Ouais, bien joué, Pikachu!" Hurla Sacha.

"Tyranocif, utilise l'attaque Mania!"

C'était au tour de Tyranocif à foncer vers le Pikachu légèrement battu.

"Attaque Hate!" Hurla Sacha.

Pikachu essaya d'esquiver le barrage de coups de poing et les attaques de queue approchantes provenant du Pokémon enragé, mais en vain.

"Pikachu!" Cria Sacha, tandis que la puissante queue de Tyranocif s'écrasa dans son premier Pokémon et l'envoya s'écraser dans les airs.

Il plongea sur le côté, et a attrapa Pikachu dans ses bras.

Pikachu avait été mit KO net par la force du coup.

"Pikachu est hors combat. Tyranocif, vainqueur!" Cria l'arbitre.

Sacha se dirigea vers les stands, et donna Pikachu à Flora.

"Prend soin de Pikachu pour moi. "Dit-il. "S'il te plait."

"Bien sûr." Répondit Flora. "Maintenant, retournes-y et botte lui son derrière."

"Ouais." Dit Jim. "Tout dépend de Griknot désormais."

Sacha sourit.

"Non, pas du tout."

* * *

Sacha retourna à sa zone de dresseur au pas de course, et sortit sa dernière Pokéball.

"J'espère que ce jeu de hasard porte ses fruits." Dit-il. "Parce que en ce moment, tu es tout ce qui me reste."

Il la lança.

"Carmache, je te choisis!"

Sacha envoya Carmache.

"Intéressant." Remarqua Pierrick.

"Son Griknot a évolué?" Haleta Jim.

"Ouais, mais il y a quelques...Problèmes." Avoua Flora.

"Commencez!" Cria l'arbitre.

"Carmache, utilise Draco-Rage!" Cria Sacha.

Carmache regarda Tyranocif, avant de secouer sa tête.

"Oh c'est pas vrai!" Hurla Sacha.

"Il semblerait que Carmache ne te respecte pas." Rit Jean.

Carmache regarda Jean.

"Aller Carmache." Supplia Sacha. "Utilise Draco-Rage!"

Carmache continua à ignore Sacha, et s'assit pour s'endormir.

"Oh non." Dit Sacha. "Carmache, écoute-moi."

Carmache continua à dormir.

"Finissons-en vite." Dit Jean. "Attaque Laser Glace!"

Tyranocif ouvrit sa bouche, et chargea un rayon gelant d'une lumière bleue.

"Carmache, attention!" Cria Sacha.

Carmache continua à l'ignorer.

"Lance-la!" Ordonna Jean.

Tyranocif lança l'attaque à Carmache.

L'impulsion pour protéger ses Pokémons surmonta son bon sens.

Sacha fonça sur le terrain, et poussa Carmache hors de portée avec son épaule.

Carmache cria de surprise, avant que l'attaque frappe Sacha.

"Non!" Cria Flora, alors que Sacha fut solidement congelé par l'attaque.

Flora et Jim se précipitèrent vers le terrain.

Carmache regarda son dresseur enveloppé dans un bloc de glace. Qu'est-ce qui ce serait produit s'il ne l'avait pas poussé. Quelque chose remua à l'intérieur.

_Une étrange lumière commença à briller du sac à Sacha._

_"C'est quoi ça?" Demanda Flora, en sortant son Pokédex._

_"Wow." S'exclama Sacha. "Mon propre Griknot. Il est si mignon."_

_Sacha commença à chatouiller le nez à Griknot avec son doigt._

_Flora savait instantanément que c'était une mauvaise idée, et le cri de douleur qui poursuivit quelques secondes après lui prouva qu'elle avait raison._

_"Aïe!" Cria Sacha. "Sale fils de..."_

_"Pas devant l'enfant!" Déclara Flora, d'une façon menaçante, avant qu'elle et Sacha éclatent de rire._

"Aller!" Cria Flora, alors qu'elle frappa ses poings dans le bloc de glace.

Carmache s'approcha.

"Carmache?" Dit Jim, surpris.

Carmache ouvrit sa bouche, et envoya une attaque puissante Lance-Flamme à Sacha, le décongelant et le réchauffant instantanément.

Sacha haleta, tandis qu'il s'effondra sur le sol.

"Merci Carmache." Murmura-t-il, en caressant le Pokémon Caverne sur le museau.

Sacha se releva lentement.

"Êtes-vous prêt à en finir?" Demanda-t-il à Jean.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien?" Demanda Jim. "Je veux dire..."

"Je vais bien." Dit Sacha.

Il regarda Carmache.

"Prêt à en finir?"

Carmache approuva.

* * *

Une fois que Jim et Flora étaient de retour vers les stands, L'arbitre résuma le match.

"Carmache." Dit Sacha. "Utilise Draco-Rage!"

Carmache rugit, et souffla Tyranocif avec des flammes bleues et rouges.

"Tyranocif, utilise Lame de Roc."

Tyranocif créa trois anneaux de pierre autour de son corps, avant de les lancer à Carmache.

Le Pokémon Caverne se secoua assez facilement.

"Carmache, lance Dracogriffe!"

Carmache fonça vers Tyranocif, et le frappa avec des griffes brillantes qui laissèrent d'énormes égratignures sur la peau de Tyranocif.

"Tyranocif, lance Represailles!"

Tyranocif créa un rayon mauve, et l'envoya s'écraser sur Carmache.

Carmache recula légèrement, en ne maintenant aucun autre signe de dégâts.

"Tyranocif, attaque Laser Glace!"

"Carmache, attaque Lance-Flamme!"

Carmache contra le rayon froid de glace en lançant une rafale à Tyranocif.

Cela n'affecta pas énormément le Pokémon Armure, mais cela arrêta l'attaque.

"Tyranocif, utilise Queue De Fer!"

La queue de Tyranocif commença à briller avec une lumière blanche, avant de l'envoyer s'écraser dans Carmache.

Le Pokémon Caverne fut projeté en arrière.

De la poussière fut soulevé alors qu'il glissa au sol.

"Carmache, attaque Draco-Rage!"

Carmache lança la boule de flammes bleue et rouge à Tyranocif qui rugit dans la douleur contre les effets de l'attaque.

"N'importe qui pourrait l'emporter." Commenta Pierrick. "Sacha s'est vraiment amélioré en tant que dresseur, mais je garde toujours la possibilité que Jean ai un tour radical à sortir de son sac."

Sacha pouvait voir que Carmache commença à avoir l'air fatigué.

Mais Tyranocif sembla épuisé.

"Carmache." Dit Sacha. "C'est le moment d'utiliser ton attaque Casse-Brique!"

Les griffes de Carmache s'étendirent, alors qu'il plongea dans les airs. Il les décrocha sur la tête de Tyranocif dans une attaque vicieuse à main double.

Tyranocif s'effondra à genoux dans la douleur.

"Les attaques de type combat sont vraiment puissantes contre Tyranocif." Commenta Jim.

Sacha acclama.

"Lance de nouveau l'attaque Casse-Brique!" Ordonna-t-il.

Carmache fit volte-face, en étendant ses griffes.

Il frappa encore Tyranocif. Et encore. Et encore.

Le Pokémon Armure ne pouvait pas en prendre plus.

Il tomba finalement sur ses genoux,par la suite au sol, et n'arriva plus à bouger.

L'arbitre interpella, tandis que Sacha sauta en l'air.

"Tyranocif est hors combat. Carmache, vainqueur. La victoire revient à Sacha Ketchum du Bourg Palette!"

Sacha courra et alla câliner Carmache.

"Merci, Carmache."

Carmache grogna au contact.

"Oh aller." Dit Sacha. "Je suis vraiment fier de toi."

Sacha appela Nightmare et Kaiminus. Pikachu courra vers eux.

"Nous avons réussi, les amis." Dit Sacha, en triomphant.

Jean s'approcha.

"Félicitations, Sacha." Dit-il. "Tu as vraiment mérité de gagner ce match."

Il sortit un badge de sa poche, exactement identique à celui que Jim avait gagné.

"Prends le Badge Caillou comme signe que tu as battu l'arène de Pierropolis."

Jean ria.

"Et moi."

Sacha prit le badge.

"Oui!" Cria-t-il. "J'ai gagné...Le Badge Caillou!"

"PiPikachu!"

"KaimikaimikaimikaimikaimiNus !"

Alors que Pikachu et Kaiminus célébrèrent avec lui, Nightmare et Carmache se regardèrent l'un à l'autre.

Nightmare secoua sa tête.

"Je continue à lui dire que je ne me joins pas à lui, et est-ce qu'il m'écoute?"

Carmache réagi en lançant une attaque Lance-Flamme dans les airs.

L'attaque frappa le système d'arrosage de l'arène d'arrosage et la déclencha.

Sacha soupira, tandis qu'il fut recouvert d'eau.

"Au moins ça nous refroidi." Murmura-t-il, tandis que Kaiminus commença à danser dans l'eau.

Soudainement, presque après qu'elle se soit déclenchée, l'eau s'arrêta.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?!" Demanda Jean. "Ça ne tient pas debout."

Le portable de Pierrick commença à sonner.

Il répondit.

"Bonjour."

Pierrick écouta la voix à l'autre bout de la ligne, avant de raccrocher.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Demanda Jean.

Pierrick soupira.

"Il y a un gros problème en ville." Dit-il. "L'approvisionnement en eau à partir du Lac Ramoloss a soudainement cessé de circuler."

"Quoi?" Demanda Jean. "Mais c'est impossible."

"À l'évidence, rien n'est impossible." Répondit Pierrick.

"C'est un sérieux problème." Réfléchit Jean. "Si nous n'avons plus d'eau, alors..."

"C'est quoi le Lac Ramoloss?" Demanda Sacha. "Est-ce que c'est une sorte de lac?"

Pierrick et Jim soupirèrent.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?" Demanda sarcastiquement Jim.

Pierrick l'ignora.

"Le Lac Ramoloss est un immense lac au nord de cette ville où nous obtenons la plupart de notre eau." Expliqua Pierrick.

"Si aucun de nous arrange cela, alors nous avons un problème." Continua Jean.

"Mais je ne peux pas quitter la ville." Dit Pierrick. "J'ai le devoir de maire. Pour maintenir la paix."

"Et je ne peux pas quitter l'arène." Termina Jean.

"Nous allons y aller." Dit Jim. "Si vous nous donnez les directions, alors on peut osciller par le moyen de passer et de voir ce qui cloche."

"Vous feriez ça?" Demanda Pierrick.

"Bien sûr." Répondit Flora. "Nous devons aller à la prochaine ville."

"C'est Naturaflor." Dit Jean.

Les lumière s'éteignirent.

"Oui, l'énergie hydroélectrique est HS à regarder son état." Remarqua Pierrick.

Ils se tournèrent vers Sacha, Flora et Jim.

"Une fois que nos Pokémons auront été soignés." Dit Sacha. "Nous allons nous y diriger de ce pas."

"Merci pour la faveur." Répondit Jean. "Faites vite."

* * *

**Et voilà, cela fait trois badges pour Sacha et Jim.**

**Est-ce que le retour de Kaiminus s'avère que temporaire?**

**Wow, une traduction de plus de 5000 mots, je suis épuisé.**


	16. Fouiner Le Lac

Chapitre 16. Fouiner Le Lac.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha et Jim ont tout les deux affronté le champion d'arène de Pierropolis. Jean.. Malgré son Blizzi blessé qui manqua à l'appel, Sacha et son Kaiminus rappelé ont affronté Jean. Finalement, après un match épuisant, Le Carmache récemment évolué de Sacha a réussi à battre le Tyranocif de Jean, lui permettant de gagner le Badge Caillou._

_Cependant, Jean et Pierrick leur ont demandé d'aller jeter un coup d'œil au Lac Ramoloss d'où la puissance des villes provenait. En raison de pannes d'électricité._

* * *

"Voilà tes Pokémons." Dit l'Infirmière Joëlle. "Ton Blizzi est suffisamment rétabli pour voyager, mais il ne devra pas se battre pour au moins une semaine."

"Je ne le ferais pas." Promit Sacha. "Est-ce que je peux me servir de la machine de transport de Pokéballs pour renvoyer mon Kaiminus?"

L'infirmière Joëlle secoua sa tête.

"Je suis désolée, mais elle ne fonctionne pas pour le moment, à cause des coupures de courant."

"On dirait que je vais garder Kaiminus jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne la prochaine ville alors." Répondit Sacha.

"Tu vas devoir faire ça." Dit l'infirmière Joëlle. "Encore une fois, je ne peux que m'excuser."

Sacha s'écarta.

"Ce n'es pas grave." Répondit-il. "Cela me donnera une chance de me réunir avec mon Kaiminus."

"Alors, je te dis au revoir."

Sacha prit le plateau de Pokéballs, et se dirigea vers l'endroit où Flora et Jim l'attendirent.

"Allons découvrir ce qui se passe!" Dit-il.

* * *

"Intéressant."

"Qui y a-t-il?"

"Il semblerait que l'eau arrive à tenter de rétablir sa force vitale."

"C'est le plus grand lac dans tout Verger, et il l'aspire au point de l'assécher."

"C'est une créature magnifique, Eusine."

Eusine regarda l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

"Ça l'est en effet, Dennis." Dit-il. "Ça l'est en effet."

Il regarda la créature qui aspira l'eau du lac.

"J'ai passé ma vie entière à chercher cette créature." Remarqua Eusine. "Maintenant qu'elle est à moi, je peux..."

"Tu le dois à tes bons amis les Coppingers." Dit quelqu'un d'autre.

La figure entra dans la vue.

"T'as fini, Hawk?" Demanda Dennis.

Hawk avait les cheveux blonds courts, et des lunettes. Il portait un T-shirt rouge et blanc, rayé, et une paire de jeans.

"Hawk?" Demanda Eusine. "Est-ce un nom de code?"

"C'est mon véritable nom, à vrai dire." Sourit Hawk.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que les Coppingers ont pour moi que personne d'autre ne peut donner." Demanda Eusine.

Hawk et Dennis éclatèrent tout les deux de rire.

"As-tu jeté un œil au lac dernièrement?" Sourit Hawk.

Dennis lui jeta un téléphone cellulaire.

"Attends simplement qu'il sonne." Instruit-il. "Si nous avons besoin de toi, nous t'appellerons."

"Comment est-ce que je le contrôle?" Demanda Eusine. "Je veux dire, Suicune."

Dennis sourit, alors qu'il tendit un petit joyau à Eusine.

"C'est une extension d'Arceus." Dit-il, en pointant le Suicune. "Avec ce joyau, il t'obéira au doigt et à l'œil."

"Parfait."

Le téléphone de Dennis sonna.

"Excusez-moi un moment." Dit-il, avant de répondre. "Bonjour."

La voix à l'autre bout de la ligne parla pendant quelques minutes, avant de raccrocher.

Dennis le rangea.

"Je dois filer." Dit-il. "Hawk, reste avec Eusine."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Demanda Hawk.

Dennis roula ses yeux.

"Il y a eu une évasion à l'un des laboratoires." Dit-il. "Elle veut que je l'aide à le traquer."

* * *

"Alors, quelle est l'histoire avec ce Kaiminus?" Demanda Jim.

"Ouais, Sacha." Continua Flora. "Comment l'as-tu attrapé?"

Sacha sourit.

"C'est vraiment une longue histoire." Répondit-il. "Je voyageais à travers la région Johto..."

"Ma région natale." Interrompit Jim sans réfléchir.

"Lorsque j'ai vu ce Kaiminus. J'étais récemment à travers Ecorcia, et Fargas le fabricant des Pokéballs nous a donné à moi, Ondine et Pierre quelques Pokéballs spéciales."

Sacha sourit de nouveau.

"C'est en quelque sorte comme ça que Pierre a attrapé son Foretress." Dit-il. "Quoi qu'il en soit, Ondine et moi avons eu des Appât Balls et nous étions prêt à les utiliser sur le prochain Pokémon eau que nous allions trouver. C'était Kaiminus. Nous avons lancé tout les deux les Pokéballs en même temps, mais nous n'arrivions pas à savoir qui l'avait attrapé. Alors nous avons livré un match à deux contre deux pour Kaiminus."

"J'en déduis que tu as gagné." Dit sèchement Jim.

"Mon Bulbizarre et mon Germignon ont battu le Tetarte et le Stari à Ondine." Répondit Sacha. "Et j'ai obtenu Kaiminus."

"C'est un peu gentil." Dit Flora.

Jim regarda la carte.

"Alors, si nous continuons dans la même direction, nous devrions arriver au Lac Ramoloss." Remarqua-t-il.

"Je me demande pourquoi ils l'ont appelé le Lac Ramoloss." Dit Flora.

"Laisse-moi voir dans le guide." Répondit Jim, tandis qu'il flippa les pages.

"Il est dit ici que le lac a la forme d'un Ramoloss, et il y en avait certains qui vivaient ici."

"Alors il se désigne." Commenta Sacha.

"Il y avait des Ramoloss qui vivaient ici avant?" Demanda Flora. "Ou y en a-t-il toujours?"

Jim secoua sa tête.

"Ça ne le dit pas."

* * *

"C'est marrant." Dit Jim, alors qu'ils arrivèrent au lac. "Je croyais qu'il y avait un lac ici."

"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda Sacha, alors qu'ils regardèrent l'énorme cratère dans le sol, ce qui aurait pu être un lac à un certain moment.

"C'est là que le lac devrait se trouver." Remarqua Flora, en regardant regardant un panneau à proximité, qui se lit Lac Ramoloss.

"Mais il n'y a pas d'eau." Conclut Jim. "Cela pourrait expliquer les problèmes à Pierropolis."

Jim prit une Pokéball, et envoya son Heledelle.

"Nous devrions sans doute le dire aux gens de la ville." Dit-il. "Est-ce que quelqu'un a du papier?"

Flora en sortit.

"Oui, j'en ai reçu des tonnes." Répondit-elle. "Pour quelques raisons."

* * *

"Bien bien bien." Remarqua Eusine, alors qu'il regarda l'écran. "Qu'est-ce que nous avons là?"

Hawk ria.

"Si tu vides le lac, alors il y a une chance que ces gens pourraient venir voir ce qui s'est passé."

Ils regardèrent l'Heledelle s'envoyer dans les airs, et commencer à voler.

Hawk prit une Pokéball.

"Il n'ira pas loin." Dit-il, en la lançant dans les airs.

Un Etouraptor émergea de la Pokéball, et atterrit sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

"Etouraptor, traque cet Heledelle." Ordonna-t-il.

Etouraptor décolla par la suite.

"C'est logique que tu ais un nom comme Hawk, tu entraînes des types vol." Commenta Eusine.

"Pas du tout." Répondit Hawk. "J'ai cinq autres puissants Pokémons. Aucun des Élites Coppinger se spécialise dans un type. Excepté cette nouvelle recrue de Vermeilla. Il utilise seulement des types ténèbres. Mais en général ceux qui ont un type secondaire."

"Est-ce que tu sais qui sont ces dresseurs?" Demanda Eusine.

Hawk regarda l'écran, en voyant ce que la caméra de sécurité vit.

"l'un d'eux est un dresseur Pokémon appelé Jim Jacobs. J'ai su qu'il avait été recruté par les G-mens dernièrement."

"Les Pokémon G-men?" Répondit Eusine. "Je croyaient qu'ils étaient un mythe."

"Loin de la." Dit Hawk. "Ils ont réussi à détruire l'opération sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante, et le Goliath au-dessus de l'île de l'Étoile Rayonnante."

"L'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante?" Demanda Eusine. "Là où le CCP a eu lieu?"

"Le seul et l'unique." Répondit Hawk. "Et je devrais le savoir. J'étais là."

"Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire de ces dresseurs?" Demanda Eusine. "Je ne suis pas à l'aise à l'idée qu'ils fouinent les lieux."

Hawk ria.

"Que dirais-tu de tester ton nouveau Suicune?"

Eusine y réfléchit.

"Peut-être." Dit-il, en sortant le joyau. "Peut-être pas."

Il le jeta en l'air.

"Peut-être. Peut-être pas."

Hawk lui lança un regard noir.

"Décide-toi." Dit-il. "On a pas toute la journée."

* * *

"Je me demande ce qui a pu faire en sorte que toute l'eau disparaisse." Dit Sacha.

"Je n'en sais rien." Murmura Jim. "Mais, ça ne peut pas être bon signe."

Flora regarda autour, et dans le cratère où l'eau devrait s'y trouver.

"L'eau ne peut pas avoir disparu comme ça." Commenta-t-elle. "Elle a été volée. Mais qu'est-ce qui aurait pu repartir avec autant d'eau en si peu de temps?"

Jim haleta.

"Peut-être ça!" Cria-t-il.

Sacha et Flora se retournèrent, et virent quelque chose qui courra vers eux.

"C'est pas vrai!" S'écria Sacha. "Est-ce que c'est...Un Suicune?"

"Ça en l'air d'un." Dit Jim, en prenant une Pokéball.

"Il ne semble également pas très amical."

* * *

Heledelle tenta d'aller plus vite dans les airs.

_Mon dresseur veut que j'aille au bâtiment et que je trouve cet humain. Je dois le faire._

"Halte!"

Heledelle regarda autour, et vit Un Etouraptor s'approcher.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Demanda Heledelle.

"Ce n'est rien de personnel." Répondit Etouraptor. "Mais je dois t'empêcher de livrer cette lettre."

Heledelle rit.

"Tu vas devoir d'abord m'attraper." Dit-il. "Observe ma...Hate!"

Heledelle traversa le ciel.

"Est-ce qu'il faut vraiment faire cela?" Grogna Etouraptor, en pourchassant le petit Pokémon. "Reviens ici!"

* * *

"Pikachu, attaque Fatal-Foudre!" Ordonna Sacha.

Pikachu sauta dans les airs, et lança une puissante explosion d'électricité à Suicune qui se secoua.

"Pas encore!" Gémit Sacha, tandis que Suicune continua à foncer vers eux.

"Macronium!" Cria Jim, en appelant son Pokémon. "Attaque Fouet Lianes!"

Macronium envoya une paire de laines vers Suicune, qui l'arrêta temporairement.

"Poursuit avec Tempeteverte!" Ordonna Jim.

Macronium lança plusieurs feuilles vers Suicune, en essayant de l'arrêter plus longtemps.

"Nightmare, je te choisis!" Hurla Sacha, en envoyant son Ectoplasma.

"Tortank, entre en scène!" Appela Flora, en envoyant son Tortank.

Nightmare bailla, alors qu'il apparut.

"Quoi encore?" Demanda-t-il.

Nightmare vit Suicune.

"Vas-tu m'appeler lorsque je ne suis pas confronté à quelque chose d'incroyablement fort?" Demanda-t-il.

"Utilise simplement Ball'Ombre!" Ordonna Sacha.

Nightmare soupira, et lança l'attaque à Suicune.

Suicune rugit alors qu'il fut touché par l'attaque.

"Nightmare, attaque Direct Toxik!" Ordonna Sacha.

"Tortank, attaque Belier!"

Nightmare et Tortank lancèrent les attaques à Suicune, qui fut frappé par les deux en même temps.

Suicune rugit de douleur.

* * *

"Ce n'est pas possible!" Rugit Eusine, tandis qu'il frappa l'écran. "Suicune est le Pokémon eau suprême. Ils ne vont pas l'arrêter!"

Il éleva le joyau.

"Suicune, reviens à moi!"

* * *

"Nightmare, utilise Toxik!"

Nightmare toussa et lança une tâche de poison à Suicune.

Le Pokémon Aurore se retourna, et se mit à fuir, échappant à l'attaque.

"Ouais!" Cria Sacha.

"Je me demande où il va." Murmura Jim. "Et pourquoi il nous a attaqué."

Il le regarda courir au loin.

"Je vais le suivre!" Dit-il, en commençant à courir.

Macronium le suivit.

"Jim, attends!" Cria Sacha, mais en vain.

Il donna furieusement un coup de pied au sol.

"Et il dit que je suis impulsif et impétueux." Marmonna-t-il.

* * *

Jim vit Suicune se diriger vers un bâtiment situé sur le côté du lac.

"Cela doit être la centrale hydroélectrique!" Dit-il.

"Macro!" Approuva Macronium.

"Si Suicune se trouve ici." Conclut Jim. "Alors peut-être que les réponses le sont également."

Il commença à courir en direction du bâtiment.

"Nous devons les trouver!" Jura-t-il.

* * *

"Un intrus." Dit Eusine. "Comment ose-t-il entrer dans le sanctuaire!"

"Ce n'est pas grave." Commenta Hawk. "Je me charge de lui."

Hawk quitta la pièce.

Aussitôt qu'il ferma la porte, il était au téléphone.

"Bonjour." Dit Dennis, à l'autre bout de la ligne.

"Nous allons devoir réduire nos pertes." Dit Hawk. "Eusine a perdu l'esprit. Tous mes efforts doivent être conservés sur le maintien de Suicune."

Dennis soupira.

"Une vraie honte." Répondit-il. "Nous avons un véritable attrait pour les cinglés maniérés."

Hawk se gratta l'arrière de sa tête.

"Bien sûr, il a les moyens de contrôler Suicune. Et il y a un intrus."

Il ria.

"Peut-être que je peux manipuler la situation à mes propres fins."

Hawk poussa encore la porte, et regarda Eusine.

"Je vais te dire." Dit-il. "Donne-moi le joyau, et je vais me charger de Suicune pour s'occuper de son cas."

Eusine le foudroya du regard.

"Oublie ça!" Cria-t-il. "Je préfèrerais mourir que d'abandonner le contrôle de Suicune."

Hawk haussa les épaules.

"C'était juste une idée." Dit-il.

Hawk se dirigea vers le toit.

"Maintenant, tout ce que je dois..." Murmura-t-il, en scannant le ciel.

Son Etouraptor vola vers lui, et atterrit devant lui.

"As-tu arrêté l'Heledelle?"

* * *

Jim poussa la porte, et se retrouva dans une immense salle pleine de grosses machines.

"Aucune d'entre elles est opérationnelle." Dit-il.

"C'est parce que je ne veux pas qu'elles le soient!"

Jim regarda devant, et vit un homme dans un costume violet debout sur un balcon. Il était vêtu d'une cape blanche.

"Qui es-tu?" Cria Jim.

"Eusine." Répondit Eusine. "Un nouvel Élite Coppinger oint."

"Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire avec Suicune?" Hurla Jim.

Eusine sourit.

"Suicune est le Pokémon suprême. Le mode de réalisation du vent du nord. La capacité de purifier l'eau."

Il éleva le petit joyau.

"Avec ceci, je peux contrôler l'approvisionnement en eau de toute la région. La capture de Suicune a été mon ambition de toujours."

Suicune se glissa hors de l'ombre d'Eusine ci-dessous.

"Voici toute la puissance du Pokémon eau suprême!"

Jim lança une Pokéball.

"Luxio, j'ai besoin de toi!"

Le Luxio de Jim apparut.

"Rien de ce que tu pourras faire ne va m'arrêter!" Rugit Eusine. "Suicune, utilise Hydrocanon!"

Suicune cria, avant de lancer un puissant souffle d'eau vers Luxio.

"Attaque Electacle!" Contra Jim.

Luxio fonça vers l'eau, se couvrant en électricité.

Eusine fronça les sourcils, tandis que Luxio réussi à repousser l'eau, et à décrocher le coup sur Suicune.

"Tu oses blesser mon Suicune!" Cria-t-il. "Suicune, lance Vibraqua!"

"Luxio, attaque Queue De Fer!"

Alors que Suicune lança l'orbe d'eau à Luxio, la queue du Pokémon Étincelle commença à briller lumineusement.

Il détruit l'orbe assez facilement.

"Excellent, Luxio." Dit Jim. "Maintenant, lance l'attaque Tonnerre!"

Luxio lança une explosion d'électricité vers Suicune.

"Voile Miroir!" Ordonna Eusine.

Suicune commença à briller lumineusement, alors qu'il encaissa la puissante attaque. Il renvoya les dégâts par la suite à Luxio.

Luxio poussa un cri de douleur, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

"Luxio!" Hurla Jim.

"Rien ne peut vaincre Suicune." Rit Eusine. "Rien de ce que tu as de tout manière."

Jim rappela son Pokémon.

"Prends un long repos, Luxio." Dit-il.

Jim prit une autre Pokéball.

"Heledelle, j'ai besoin...Oh c'est vrai, je n'ai pas Heledelle avec moi."

Jim soupira, avant de lancer une autre Pokéball.

"Mustebouee, j'ai besoin de toi!"

Le Mustebouee de Jim apparut.

"Mus Mus Muste Bouee!"

"Tu oserais défier le seigneur des Pokémons eau avec une humble belette?" Renifla Eusine. "Suicune, attaque Hydrocanon!"

Suicune lança un puissant souffle d'eau à Mustebouee.

"Esquive avec Aqua Jet, et ensuite lance Sonicboom!"

Mustebouee se jeta sur le côté, avant d'utiliser sa queue pour lancer une puissante onde de choc à Suicune qui semblait mordre dans les airs.

Suicune grogna, mais se secoua facilement.

"Attaque Plaquage!" Ordonna Eusine.

Suicune sauta dans les airs, et vint s'écraser sur Mustebouee.

"Mustebouee, utilise Coupe-Vent!"

Mustebouee retourna dans les airs, avant d'envoyer une onde de choc encore plus puissante dans l'estomac de Suicune.

Le Pokémon Aurore gémit, avant de poursuivre l'attaque.

Mustebouee hurla de douleur alors que le lourd Suicune atterrit sur lui.

"Mustebouee, lance Siphon!"

Mustebouee ouvrit sa bouche, et lança un puissant verseur d'eau dans Suicune.

Eusine avait un regard de dédain sur son visage, tandis que Suicune fut pris au piège à l'intérieur du vortex.

"Disperse-là avec Vent Arriere!"

Un puissant vent éclata à partir de Suicune, dissipant instantanément le tourbillon.

"Tu devrais savoir que si tu veux battre un roi de l'eau, tu ne devrais pas venir avec le serf de l'eau." Rigola Eusine. "Maintenant, lance Extrasenseur."

Mustebouee hurla alors que son corps fut tiré et étiré par la puissance de l'esprit de Suicune.

"Mustebouee, non!" Hurla Jim.

Mustebouee s'effondra sur le sol de l'inconfort et de la douleur clair.

Il ne pouvait pas continuer de se battre.

"Il semblerait que tu commences à voir à quel point la puissance de Suicune peut tout surmonter!" Rit follement Eusine.

Jim rappela Mustebouee.

"Repose-toi bien." Dit-il, avant de prendre une autre Pokéball.

* * *

"C'est Pierrick" S'exclama Sacha, tandis que l'ancien champion d'arène de Charbourg ainsi que plusieurs autres personnes s'approchèrent.

Ils étaient dirigés par un Heledelle.

"Que c'est-il passé?" Demanda Pierrick.

"Le lac a été vidé." Répondit Sacha.

"Il n'y a plus une seule goutte d'eau." Continua Flora.

Sacha regarda autour.

"Et où diable est passé Nightmare?"

* * *

"Macronium, utilise Tempeteverte!"

Macronium souffla Suicune avec des feuilles, provoquant une énorme douleur énorme au Pokémon Aurore.

"Macronium, utilise Fouet Lianes pour le lancer."

Macronium envoya une paire de puissantes lianes à Suicune. Ils s'enroulèrent autour de son corps, l'empêchant de bouger.

"Suicune!" Ordonna Eusine. "Attaque Laser Glace!"

Suicune réussit à se libérer, et à lancer un rayon froid bleu à Macronium.

Macronium réussit à peine à esquiver.

"Reprends-toi avec l'attaque Tranch'Herbe!"

"Vibraqua!" Cria Eusine.

Suicune envoya une orbe d'eau s'écraser dans les feuilles, les envoyant très loin.

"Laisse tomber!" Rugit Eusine. "Tant que j'aurai cette orbe ne ma possession, ma volonté de gagner surmontera la fatigue de Suicune. Tu ne peux pas gagner."

Il y avait un petit rire derrière Eusine.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passerait si je faisais ça?"

Nightmare balança le bâton de baseball, et attrapa le dresseur dément qui porta la cape porter directement dans le visage.

Eusine fit un gémissement sourd, alors qu'il s'écrasa sur la balustrade et atterrit sur le dessus de Suicune.

L'impact soudain de frapper le Pokémon lui fit lâcher le joyau.

Presque aussitôt que la pièce aux couleurs vives de verre quitté sa main, Suicune s'écrasa au sol et s'évanouit.

"Oui!" Cria Jim, tandis que Nightmare sauta du balcon.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?" Demanda-t-il.

Nightmare haussa les épaules.

"J'avais envie d'une deuxième manche avec Suicune. Rien ne m'échappe."

Nightmare prit le joyau.

"C'est un cristal." Remarqua-t-il. "Il semble avoir la capacité de contrôler Suicune."

Nightmare ria.

"Je me demande ce que je pourrais faire avec l'aide de quelque chose comme Suicune." Dit-il.

"Nightmare." Dit Jim. "Tu dois le détruire."

Nightmare sourit.

"Mais pourquoi?" Répondit-il.

"Écoute, ce gars est devenu cinglé avec cette puissance." Répondit Jim. "Veux-tu vraiment devenir une épave inarticulé?"

Nightmare plissa les yeux.

"Je pense que je pourrais avoir plus de force mentale que ce débile." Dit-il, en élevant le cristal. "Mon précieeeeeuuuuux!"

"Fais-le tout simplement." Urgea Jim. "D'habitude tu aimes détruire des trucs."

Nightmare regarda le cristal.

"Oui, mais alors que je ne crains pas la destruction d'une pièce de bien." Dit-il. "C'est trop précieux et brillant pour le détruire."

Jim s'approcha.

"Prends simplement ton bâton et frappe-le!"

Nightmare secoua sa tête.

"J'ai eu mon quota d'écrasement à coup de bâton de baseball pour aujourd'hui."

Eusine se leva.

"Bande d'imbéciles!" Dit-il, en essuyant son nez qui saigna. "Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de la quantité d'énergie enfermée dans ce petit morceau de verre."

Eusine envoya une Pokéball.

"Alakazam, récupère-le!"

Eusine envoya Alakazam.

"Attaque Psyko!" Ordonna-t-il.

* * *

Sacha, Flora et Pierrick se dirigèrent vers l'usine.

"Cet endroit est là où nous convertissons l'eau en électricité." Expliqua Pierrick. "J'ai le sentiment que peut importe ce qui est arrivé au lac, les réponses sont là dedans."

Il y eu une petite explosion au loin.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?!" Dit Flora, alors qu'ils virent quelque chose s'écraser sur le côté du bâtiment.

Sacha vit que c'était une figure.

"Quelqu'un s'est fait éjecté!" Cria-t-il.

Tandis que la bande arriva à l'usine, Jim et Nightmare en sortirent.

Nightmare se déplaça très délicatement, et il avait les yeux mi-clos.

"Aïe!" Dit-il à répétition.

"Que c'est-il passé?" Demanda Pierrick.

Jim se dirigea vers le bord du lac.

Il y avait une figure enveloppée dans une cape blanche posé au fond du cratère, qui ne bougea pas.

"Le nom de ce gars est Eusine." Dit-il. "Il contrôlait Suicune."

"Suicune?" Répondit Pierrick. "Je croyais que ce Pokémon était un mythe."

"Nous l'avons tous vu." Commenta Flora.

Jim continua.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, je l'ai affronté, et il semblait comme s'il m'avait peut-être vaincu."

Jim regarda Nightmare qui essaya de récupérer une partie de sa force en buvant de la bière Persian Noire.

"Ensuite Nightmare l'a frappé avec un bâton, et l'a assommé."

Jim regarda le corps d'Eusine.

"Nightmare a récupéré le cristal, mais Eusine est revenu à lui et nous a attaqués avec son Alakazam. Nightmare a été grièvement blessé par l'attaque, et a ensuite utilisé cette attaque, où il crée un Ectoplasma en or."

Jim s'arrêta.

"L'attaque a frappé Eusine, et l'a envoyé s'écraser à travers le mur."

Jim réfléchit pendant une seconde.

"Il a le cristal!" Dit-il, alors qu'il y avait un bruit à l'intérieur de l'usine.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?" Demanda Pierrick, tandis que Suicune chargea du bâtiment.

"Suicune!" Dit Flora.

"Je vous l'avait dit que nous l'avions vu." Remarqua Sacha.

Suicune les ignora et sauta dans le cratère.

Il rugit à nouveau, et ses nuages commencèrent à apparaître dans le ciel.

Une lumière bleue mystique sorti de Suicune, et il commença à pleuvoir.

Pierrick leva les yeux.

"Suicune tente de restaurer le lac!" Cria-t-il, en essuyant ses lunettes.

En quelques minutes, le lac était plein à ras bord.

"C'est incroyable." Dit l'un des amis de Pierrick.

"Nous en devons tellement à ce Suicune." Remarqua un autre.

Suicune sauta hors du lac et atterrit sur le côté opposé du cratère rempli d'eau.

Il rugit à eux, avant de courir au loin.

"On dirait qu'il s'en va." Dit Jim.

"Au revoir Suicune!" Hurla Sacha.

Pierrick ria.

"On dirait bien qu'une petite crise a été évitée."

Il pointa la direction vers laquelle Suicune était parti.

"Vous devrez aller par là pour atteindre Naturaflor." Dit-il. "Cependant vous allez devoir passer par Silofar et Luminëon avant d'y parvenir."

"D'accord." Dit Sacha.

"Suivez la rivière Aar." Termina Pierrick. "Et Merci de votre aide. Tout le monde à Pierropolis vous doit une fière chandelle."

* * *

Hawk suivait Suicune, lorsque son portable sonna.

"Allo." Répondit-il, un peu agacé par l'interruption.

"Hé, vieux." Dit la voix familière à l'autre bout de la ligne. "Es-tu à Verger?"

Hawk soupira.

"Ouais."

"Tu es à quel endroit?"

Hawk soupira encore.

"Au nord de Pierropolis."

"Sans blagues, je suis presque à Vermeilla." Dit Olly. "C'est très proche."

"Je vais sans doute te revoir à un certain moment." Répondit Jonny Hawk. "Je vais sans doute te revoir à un certain moment."

* * *

**Le prochain coup, c'est au tour d'Olly et Faith d'être à Vermeilla.**


	17. Mystères De La Lune

Chapitre 17. Mystères De La Lune.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha, Jim et Flora ont __réussi à arrêter Eusine et son plan pour contrôler Suicune._

* * *

"Vermeilla droit devant." Lu tout haut Faith de la pancarte.

"Alors, si nous continuons à marcher." Remarqua Olly. "Nous devrions arriver d'ici peu."

"Je me demande si nous allons nous faire attaquer par les Coppingers dans cette ville." Dit Faith. "Il me semble que nous faisons ça énormément."

Olly ria.

"Pas à Naturaflor." Dit-il. "Nous sommes allés là-bas, sans un mot. Je suppose qu'ils y en avaient là-bas, mais nous avons eu la chance d'éviter d'en croiser."

"Ou pas de chance." Répondit Faith. "Jusqu'ici, nous avons rencontré Malcolm et Alana."

Olly sourit.

"Alana ne sera bientôt plus une personne à causer des problèmes." Dit-il. "J'ai parlé à Lance tout à l'heure, et il a dit qu'elle a été condamnée. Il y a également eu un incident au Lac Ramoloss hier."

"Quel genre d'incident?" Demanda Faith, avant de grimacer de douleur.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Demanda immédiattement Olly, en la voyant s'accrocher à côté d'elle et à ralentir la marche. "Tu vas bien?"

Faith approuva.

"Ce n'est rien." Répondit-elle. "Mon estomac me fait un peu mal. Ça va passer."

"Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment idéal pour en parler." Dit Olly. "Mais je suis d'humeur à aller manger quelque chose lorsque nous arriverons là-bas."

* * *

"Le guide mentionne que c'est un excellent endroit pour manger." Remarqua Faith.

"Le Bar de Benny." Lu tout haut Olly. "Eh bien, il a un nom accrocheur."

Faith regarda le menu dans la fenêtre.

"Il y a également des prix raisonnables." Commenta-t-elle.

"Je parie que ce n'est pas aussi bon que l'endroit que j'ai visité à Sacrémenti." Remarqua Olly. "Bien que, je n'ai jamais eu à essayer le plat principal."

* * *

"Une Omelette et une Gaufre Celestia." Dit la serveuse, alors qu'elle déposa leurs commandes.

"Merci." Répondit Olly, tandis qu'il prit son Omelette. "Ça a l'air bon."

"Une Gaufre Celestia." Dit Faith. "J'adore ces trucs. J'en ai d'abord eu une à une charcuterie à Celestia."

Olly soupira.

"J'étais à Celestia il y a de ça quelques semaines." Dit-il. "Pour donner les Pokémons de Cynthia à sa grand-mère."

"Ça a du être difficile." Commenta Faith.

Olly secoua la tête, tandis qu'il versa la sauce sur ses œufs.

"Ça aurait pu l'être."

Il allait continuer, lorsque la même serveuse revint et déposa un lait frappé devant Faith.

Faith cligna des yeux.

"Je n'ai pas commandé un lait frappé." Remarqua-t-elle.

La serveuse pointa à l'autre extrémité de la pièce.

"Courtoisie de cet homme." Expliqua-t-il.

Faith se retourna et sourit à l'homme, qui avait les cheveux coupés en brosse noirs.

"Tu sembles sympathique." Commenta Olly. "Qu'en est-il d'Élias?"

Faith sourit.

"Est-ce que tu refuserais de la nourriture gratuite?" Répondit-elle. "Je n'y compte pas."

Elle regarda de nouveau autour.

"D'ailleurs, si ce gars me frappe, je vais lui botter son derrière."

* * *

"J'ai aimé cela." Murmura Olly, alors qu'ils sortirent du Bar Benny.

Faith recula alors qu'un Spectrum traversa son corps, suivi d'un tas de Fantominus.

"Froid!" Cria-t-elle.

"Il semble y avoir plusieurs spectres dans cet endroit." Commenta Olly. "Je me demande pourquoi ils semblent avoir carte blanche."

"Est-ce que tu penses en attraper un?"" Demanda Faith. "Parce que tu n'as pas intérêt à attraper un Ectoplasma comme celui de Sacha. Tu te retrouveras avec un Pokémon comme ça et tu finiras par devenir un fantôme."

Olly secoua sa tête.

"J'ai déjà un Pokémon spectre avec moi connu sous le nom de Teraclope." Répondit-il. "Et être capable de marcher à travers les murs serait plutôt cool."

Olly vit une bande de Skelenox flotter sur la route.

"Skelenox." Commenta-t-il.

Olly prit une Pokéball, et sortit son Teraclope.

"Teeerrraaa!" Cria Teraclope lors de son apparition. Il chemina instantanément vers Olly et le câlina.

"Pourquoi est-ce que Teraclope fait ça?" Demanda curieusement Faith.

Olly rit.

"C'est une longue histoire." Répondit-il. "Je voyageais à travers Hoenn pour traquer et défier une puissante dresseuse."

Faith se dressa.

"Où ça à Hoenn?" Demanda-t-elle. "Et qui était cette dresseuse?"

Olly y pensa.

"Près du Mont Mémoria. Et quelqu'un que tu as rencontrée dernièrement."

Un petit sourire passa sur son visage alors qu'il se rappela des événements de ce jour-là.

_"Et Pingoleon a été mit hors combat!" Cria l'arbitre. "Noctunoir est déclaré vainqueur!"_

_Olly soupira, tandis qu'il rappela son Pokémon._

_"Merci beaucoup, Noctunoir!" Dit Spectra, en câlinant son Pokémon. "Tu as été très fort."_

_"Je crois bien que tu m'as battu." Dit Olly._

_"J'imagine." Répondit Spectra. "__Mais tu as été, et de loin l'un des dresseurs les plus coriaces que j'ai eu à affronter.__"_

_"__Cela me fera le meilleur du reste ensuite.__" Sourit Olly. "Quoi qu'il en soit, __je peux voir pourquoi ils t'ont promu à l'Élite Quatre.__"_

_Spectra ria._

_"Tu me fais rougir." Dit-elle. "Cela ne fait pas de moi une différente personne."_

_"__À quel moment ai-je dit que ce serait le cas.__" Commenta Olly. "C'est légèrement paranoïaque de ta part."_

_Spectra regarda autour des pentes du Mont Mémoria._

_"Cet endroit est ma maison." Remarqua-t-elle. "Je me suis entraînée ici pendant des années. Moi et mes spectres."_

_"Tu as besoin de partir pour les matchs de championnat." Souligna Olly. "Et avec des goûts comme Noctunoir, Branette, Spiritomb, Tenefix et Ectoplasma, tu en as beaucoup pour te rappeler de ta maison."_

_"__La maison est là où le cœur est.__" Répondit Spectra. "Mon cœur est..."_

_Spectra s'arrêta._

_"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"_

_Spectra __regarda tristement à l'horizon._

_"Un Pokémon spectre souffre." Dit-elle. "Je dois aller l'aider."_

_Spectra commença à marcher. Noctunoir la suivit._

_"Hé." Appela Olly._

_Spectra se retourna._

_"T'as besoin d'aide?"_

"Alors Spectra t'as battu?" Interrompit Faith.

"Ouais." Dit Olly. "Son Noctunoir a vaincu mon Pingoleon lors d'un match très serré."

"Alors, qu'en est-il de Teraclope?" Demanda Faith.

_"Stupide Skelenox."_

_Le garçon regarda le Pokémon Requiem._

_Son Altaria lança un regard noir à son adversaire._

_"Altaria, abrège ses souffrances avec une attaque Dracosouffle!"_

_Altaria ouvrit son bec, et lança la puissante attaque au Pokémon affaibli._

_"Stop!" Hurla Spectra._

_Le garçon se retourna._

_"Laisse ce Skelenox tranquille!" Ordonna-t-elle._

_Le garçon ricana__._

_"J'essaie de l'attraper." Dit-il, tandis que Skelenox __hurla de douleur._

_"Tu ne vois pas que ce n'est qu'un jeune Pokémon?" Répliqua furieusement Olly. "Laisse-le tranquille, ou tu en subiras les conséquences."_

_Le garçon sourit._

_"Oh je t'en prie. __Que pouvez-vous faire tout les deux contre la puissance de Tony Chazzer?__"_

_Olly et Spectra se regardèrent l'un l'autre._

_"Tu ne sais vraiment qui elle est." Remarqua Olly. "Et tu te prends pour un dresseur?"_

_Tony sourit encore._

_"__Je n'ai pas tendance à connaître les noms des anciens ermites fous.__" Dit-il, sarcastiquement. "__Cela prend tout mon temps.__"_

_Tony regarda son Altaria._

_"Achève ce Skelenox avec une attaque Cru-Aile!" Ordonna-t-il._

_Altaria fonça vers Skelenox._

_Olly plongea devant le Pokémon Requiem, et essaya de le protéger._

_Skelenox gémit tandis que les ailes Altaria s'écrasèrent dans le dos d'Olly._

_Le dresseur haleta de douleur, avant de se retourner vers Tony._

_"__Tu essaies de voler un Pokémon que j'ai marqué!__" Cria furieusement Tony. "C'est l'heure de rendre justice. Altaria, attaque Ultralaser!"_

_Altaria ouvrit son bec._

_Olly protégea Skelenox dans un bras et prit une Pokéball._

_"Carchacrok, défense Abri!" Hurla-t-il._

_Le Carchacrok d'Olly émergea de la Pokéball et protégea son dresseur._

_"Merci." Dit Olly. "Maintenant, utilise Dracogriffe pour lancer une contre-attaque!"_

_Carchacrok se lança dans les airs, et décrocha une puissante griffe sur le cou d'Altaria._

_Altaria cria de douleur, avant de s'effondrer au sol._

_"Altaria!" Hurla Tony. "Debout!"_

_Altaria ne réussit pas à le faire._

_Tony lança un regard noir à Carchacrok, avant de rappeler Altaria._

_Il prit une autre Pokéball._

_"Laggron, amène-toi!" Ordonna Tony._

_Tony envoya un Laggron._

_Olly regarda le Skelenox blessé, __qui gémit de douleur._

_"Carchacrok, utilise Machouille!" Ordonna-t-il. "Ensuite poursuit avec une attaque Casse-Brique!"_

_Carchacrok se jeta sur Laggron et le mordit._

_Laggron hurla de douleur, avant que Carchacrok se lance dans les airs. Les griffes sur le bout de ses ailes déployées, avant de les écraser sur la tête de Laggron._

_Laggron s'effondra sur le sol._

_Tony fronça les sourcils._

_"Pitoyable." Dit-il, en rappelant son Laggron._

_Skelenox __continua à gémir._

_Tony sembla comme s'il était sur le point de lancer une autre Pokéball, lorsque Spectra l'arrêta._

_"En tant que nouveau membre de l'Élite Quatre d'Hoenn, __je voudrais décrire tes comportements aussi dégoûtants.__" Commenta-t-elle. "Maintenant, retire-toi!"_

_Tony lança un regard noir à Spectra, avant de s'éloigner._

_Spectra regarda le Skelenox._

_"Il a besoin d'aide." Remarqua-t-elle. "Nous devrions l'amener chez moi."_

"Alors, nous l'avons ramené là-bas, et réussit à lui obtenir de l'aide." Termina Olly. "Ensuite, Skelenox a décidé qu'il voulait venir avec moi, parce que je me suis fait blessé par un Altaria pour lui."

Olly ria.

"Chaque fois que j'avais l'habitude de l'appeler en tant que Skelenox, il était habitué de se poser sur ma tête et de s'y accrocher."

Il tapa Teraclope sur la tête.

"Il a par la suite évolué en Teraclope." Dit-il. "Et commencer à me câliner à la place."

"Hé." Commenta Faith, en regardant autour. "Ce n'est pas l'arène?"

Olly regarda autour et vit que le bâtiment avait un tas de voitures de police et une ambulance à l'extérieur.

"Je me demande ce qui se passe." Dit Olly. "Allons voir ça de plus près."

* * *

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda Olly, tandis qu'il poussa grandement la porte de l'arène.

Il éclaira sa carte d'identité et passa devant l'adjoint qui bloqua son chemin.

"La championne d'arène a été retrouvée ici." Répondit l'Agent Jenny, tandis que lui et Faith s'approchèrent d'elle. "Nous avons trouvé une canette de soda avec des pesticides dedans."

Elle secoua sa tête.

"Nous pensons que Marilou Emerson, championne d'arène de Vermeilla a tenté de se suicider."

"Ce n'est pas vrai!" Hurla quelqu'un.

"Monsieur Emerson." Dit l'Agent Jenny. "Je suis désolée que votre sœur soit malade, mais toutes les preuves..."

"Elle ne ferait pas ça!" Hurla Tony. "Ma petite sœur est forte. Elle n'essaierait pas de se suicider!"

"Est-ce qu'elle va bien?" Demanda Faith.

"Elle est à l'hôpital." Répondit l'Agent Jenny. "Mais, les premiers essais ne nous ont pas encore dit à quel point."

Faith regarda Olly.

"Peut-être que nous devrions enquêter là-dessus." Dit-elle.

Olly regarda autour.

"Eh bien, il n'y a pas de champion d'arène, alors aucun match d'arène, et par conséquent aucun badge d'arène." Dit-il. "Alors, à moins que nous voulons passer les prochains jours dans le Bar Benny, alors nous devrions aussi bien nous y mettre."

Tony tendit sa main.

"Tony Emerson." Dit-il.

"Faith Montgomery." Répondit Faith. "Et lui, c'est..."

"Olly Lowe." Dit Tony.

"Tu me connais?" Demanda Olly.

Tony ria.

"Moi et mon ami étions présents lors de ton match du Championnat Sinnoh contre Cynthia, il y a de ça plusieurs années."

Olly sembla légèrement triste à la mention de Cynthia, avant de le cacher.

"J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus."

Faith frotta ses mains.

"Il fait froid ici." Remarqua-t-elle.

"Les spectres doivent adorer cet endroit." Dit Olly, tandis que Teraclope acquiesça.

Faith leva les yeux, et vit un tas de spectres osciller autour.

L'agent Jenny pointa l'arrière de l'arène, où il y avait quelques portes.

"C'est le salon." Dit-elle.

"C'est le sofa où Tony l'a trouvée." Expliqua l'Agent Jenny, en indiquant le meuble.

"Je l'ai trouvée évanouie." Répondit Tony.

"Comment savais-tu qu'elle ne dormait pas?" Demanda Olly.

"C'était justement après le petit déjeuner." Expliqua l'Agent Jenny. "Aucun bon champion d'arène ne s'endort par la suite."

Olly regarda la table, et vit un sac de restauration rapide et une canette de soda.

Il y avait aussi une bouteille de repoussement.

Il la ramassa et sentit le soda.

"Il y a un repoussement là-dedans." Dit-il. "Est-ce qu'il y a une petite chance que quelqu'un d'autre ai pu faire ça à sa boisson?"

L'agent Jenny secoua sa tête.

"Marilou est entourée par des spectres la plupart du temps." Expliqua-t-elle. "Personne est assez sournois pour faire ça."

Olly fit sa conclusion.

"Eh bien, ça ne semble pas bon." Remarqua-t-il. "Je crois qu'elle a vraiment essayée de ce suicider."

Faith soupira.

"Je n'en suis pas convaincu." Dit-elle. "Il semblerait que tout ce passait bien pour elle. Pourquoi voudrait-elle se suicider?"

"Elle a perdu deux matchs d'arène plus tôt cette semaine." Souligna l'Agent Jenny.

"Pourquoi est-elle devenue une championne d'arène si elle ne peut pas supporter l'idée de perdre?" Demanda Faith.

"Marilou était toujours une championne bizarre." Dit une nouvelle voix.

Les quatre se retournèrent pour voir un homme entrer.

"Jake." Rompit Tony. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

Jake sourit.

"Calme-toi Tony." Dit-il, en douceur. "Le maire m'a demandé de revenir en tant que champion d'arène, depuis que ta chère sœur a peut-être tragiquement tenté de se suicider."

Jake sourit, à la colère apparente montré par Tony.

"Et qui sait vraiment comment elle est stable dans son propre petit monde."

Olly se plaça devant Tony, en essayant de l'empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide.

Faith fronça les sourcils à Jake, avant de sortir.

"Où vas-tu?" Demanda Olly.

"À l'hôpital."

* * *

Alors que Faith s'en alla, Olly soupira.

"Oh." Dit Jake. "Tu dois remettre ton Teraclope dans sa Pokéball."

Le Dimoret de Jake erra à proximité.

"Sinon quelque chose pourrait lui arriver."

Dimoret ricana, avant d'affûter ses griffes sur le mur.

Olly soupira, avant de rappeler Teraclope.

Tony lança un regard noir à Jake.

"Il y a un dicton qui dit d'où je viens t'illustre parfaitement."

Jake fronça les sourcils.

"Je parie que ça l'est."

Tony sortit, avant qu'Olly le suive.

* * *

Olly quitta l'arène.

"Elle est toujours aussi têtue." Murmura-t-il. "Il n'y a aucun moyen que ce soit autre chose qu'une tentative de suicide."

"Es-tu certain de ça?"

Olly soupira, avant de regarder autour et de voir Cynthia.

"Parce que n'est-ce pas ce que tout le monde disait sur moi?"

Olly l'ignora.

"Tu veux peut-être te rappeler comment ça s'est produit."

Olly se tourna vers elle.

"C'est différent!" Cria-t-il.

Cynthia sourit.

"Est-ce vraiment si différent?" Demanda-t-elle. "Où veux-tu simplement que cela le soit?"

Olly serra ses poings.

"Je te dis que c'est différent." Hurla-t-il.

Olly regarda autour de lui, et vit un clochard assis contre le mur de l'arène.

"Me dire quoi, mec." Dit le clochard. "Quoi que tu sois, je t'échange cette bière pour cela."

Il éleva une bouteille de bière Persian Noir.

Olly se sentit un peu stupide.

"Je ne suis pas un ivrogne." Répondit-il. "Juste cinglé. Gardez la bière."

Olly décida qu'il n'allait pas trouver pas les réponses ici.

"À l'hôpital alors."

Il fouilla dans sa poche, et en sortit quelques pièces.

"Achetez-vous en une à ma santé." Dit-il, en les donnant au clochard.

* * *

"Aïe!" Grimaça Faith, alors qu'elle essaya de trouver la chambre de Marilou.

_Mon estomac me fait encore vraiment mal. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi?_

"Ils vont sûrement s'en aller." Murmura-t-elle.

Faith entendit quelque chose de l'une des chambres.

"C'est la chambre de Marilou." Dit-elle, en poussant la porte légèrement entrouverte.

Elle vit une infirmière à l'intérieur.

_Ce n'est pas inhabituel._

Il y avait un médecin qui joua avec la machine à côté du lit de Marilou.

Faith frappa la porte, l'ouvrant grandement.

"Je le savais!" Hurla-t-elle.

Elle chargea et percuta le médecin et le sol.

"Je savais qu'elle ne s'était pas suicidée." Cria-t-elle, en lui tordant le bras jusqu'à son dos. Le médecin protesta vraiment à ceci.

"Et vous essayez de terminer le travail!"

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

Faith leva les yeux et vit Olly, Tony et quelques infirmières qui la regardèrent.

Elle sourit en triomphe.

"Je l'ai surpris en train de jouer avec sa machine vitale!" Déclara-t-elle.

Une des infirmières la foudroya du regard.

"Il était en train de la réparer." Dit-elle.

Faith devint immédiattement pâle.

"Oh." Répondit-elle, timidement.

"Peux-tu me lâcher!" Exigea le docteur.

"Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance avec les docteurs dans les hôpitaux." Commenta Olly. "N'est-ce pas?"

* * *

"C'était embarrassant." Dit Faith. "Je croyais qu'il essayait de l'achever."

"Je te l'ai dit, elle a essayé de se suicider." S'exclama Olly.

"Eh bien, tu as réussi à nous expulser de l'hôpital par le médecin qui a dit que ce n'était pas la meilleure idée de jouer avec la machine d'un patient."

"Je pense qu'il était plus furieux envers toi." Répliqua Olly. "Tu étais vraiment dérangeante là-bas."

"Tu commences à sonner comme Brandon." Répliqua Faith. "Et à agir comme lui."

Olly sembla s'il pourrait avoir plus à dire, mais il remarqua que Faith n'avait pas bonne mine.

Elle était encore pâle et transpirait abondamment. Sa main était toujours sur son ventre.

"Tu es sûre que tu te sens bien?" Demanda-t-il.

Faith fronça les sourcils.

"Je te l'ai dit." Rompit-elle. "Je vais...ARGH!"

Faith s'effondra à genoux, en serrant son estomac.

"Faith." S'écria Olly.

"Mon estomac fait vraiment mal." Murmura faiblement Faith. "Et je crois que je suis sur le point de..."

Faith s'effondra au sol.

"Faire ça." Dit Olly.

Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle. Il pouvait dire qu'elle n'allait vraiment pas bien.

"Je dois t'emmener à l'hôpital."

* * *

**Oh oh. On dirait que ça ne se passe pas bien.**

**Est-ce que Faith va s'en sortir?**

**Un retour en arrière qui a montré comment Olly a rencontré son Teraclope.**


	18. Une Certaine Chirurgie Requise

Chapitre 18. Une Certaine Chirurgie Requise.

* * *

_Résumé. Olly et Faith sont arrivés à Vermeilla, où ils ont découvert que Marilou avait apparemment tenté de se suicider. Le duo a décidé d'enquêter, mais Faith est soudainement tombée très malade._

* * *

Faith cria de douleur.

"Accroche-toi!" Dit Olly, tandis qu'il courra. "Je vais t'y amener."

Il portait Faith dans ses bras.

"Amène-moi simplement là-bas!" Hurla Faith. "Oh non...Aïïïe!"

Olly était sûr qu'il pouvait voir des larmes dans ses yeux.

_Non pas qu'elle l'ait jamais admis..._

À quelques mètres devant eux, un buisson bruissa.

Olly l'ignora jusqu'à ce qu'un Attrapeur d'Insecte sauta devant lui.

"Je te défie à un combat!" Cria-t-il.

Olly s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle momentanément.

"Tu veux te payer ma tête!" Hurla-t-il. "Tu ne vois pas la fille qui crie douloureusement dans mes bras?"

"Je la vois." Dit l'Attrapeur d'Insecte. "Ce n'est pas mon problème. Je t'ai défié alors tu dois accepter."

Il envoya un Aspicot.

Olly soupira, et réajusta le poids du corps de Faith dans ses bras afin qu'il puisse attraper une Pokéball.

"Deoxys, sort de l'espace!"

Olly envoya Deoxys, qui sembla impassible envers l'Aspicot.

L'attrapeur d'Insecte regarda Deoxys dans l'horreur.

"Qu'est...qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?"

Olly lui lança un regard noir.

"Je vais me retourner et compter jusqu'à trois." Dit-il. "Si tu es toujours là lorsque je me retournerai, tu vas ressentir la pleine puissance de mon Pokémon."

Olly se retourna, et compta jusqu'à trois. Il regarda autour et vit que l'Attrapeur d'Insecte avait disparu.

"Excellent choix." Murmura-t-il, avant de regarder Deoxys.

"Teleport!"

* * *

"Tu n'étais pas banni de l'hôpital?" Demanda l'Infirmière, tandis que lui, Faith et Deoxys apparurent à la réception.

"Non, c'était mon frère jumeau identique." Dit sarcastiquement Olly. "J'ai besoin d'aide!"

Olly baissa les yeux et vit que Faith avait perdu connaissance.

Un infirmier s'approcha avec un lit à roues, et Olly la déposa dessus.

"Elle avait de sérieuses douleurs d'estomacs." Dit Olly. "Ici."

Olly plaça sa main sur l'estomac de Faith, où elle l'avait serré dernièrement.

"Hmm." Réfléchit le docteur. "Il peut s'agir d'un cas d'appendicite."

"Vraiment?"

"Oui. Nous devons l'emmener faire quelques tests."

Alors que Faith s'éloigna, Olly soupira.

"Il semblerait que l'on va attendre ici pour un bon moment, Deoxys." Dit-il.

Deoxys trilla d'accord.

"Eh bien, retour." Dit Olly, en le rappelant.

* * *

"Les salles d'attente des hôpitaux sont vraiment des lieux déprimants." Murmura Olly, tandis qu'il replaça son Pokédex dans sa poche.

"Et il y a seulement tellement de fois que tu peux jouer à Abo ou à Tarpauder sur le Pokédex."

Il savait qu'il aurait du télécharger l'Homme Ronflex lorsqu'il en avait la chance.

"Oh aller!" Murmura-t-il, en se levant pour s'étirer.

Il pensa justement partir pour aller boire un verre lorsqu'un téléphone portable sonna.

Il tendit le sien, avant de réaliser qu'il ne vibra pas.

Olly se rappela soudain qu'il avait reçu celui de Faith par une infirmière il y a quelques heures.

"Eh bien." Murmura-t-il, en y répondant.

"Faith!" Dit la voix d'Élias à l'autre bout de la ligne. "Hé!"

"Salut Élias." Répondit Olly. "Désolé, vieux, mais Faith ne peut pas répondre au téléphone pour le moment."

"Pourquoi?" Demanda Élias. "Où est-elle?"

"Elle est en salle d'urgence." Dit Olly, avant de se frapper mentalement.

"QUOI!" Hurla Élias.

Olly raccrocha.

"Au moins ce n'était pas son Père." Dit-il à personne en particulier. "Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'expliquer la situation à un soldat un peu énervé."

Tony entra dans la salle.

A peine s'était-il assit, alors Olly décida d'aller le voir.

"Hé, Tony." Dit Olly.

Tony leva les yeux et le reconnut.

"Comment va ta sœur?"

Tony soupira.

"Elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée." Répondit-il. "Les médecins sont très inquiets, parce qu'ils pensent qu'ils ont vidé toutes les toxines de son système maintenant, mais elle n'est pas revenue à elle."

Tony regarda Olly.

"Comment se fait-il que sois encore ici. Ils ne vous avaient pas jeté dehors toi et Faith en vous disant de ne plus jamais revenir?"

"Faith est tombée malade." Répondit Olly. "Des problèmes d'estomac."

Tony approuva.

"Écoute, je suis navré du fait que Marilou ai essayé de se suicider." Dit Olly.

"Elle. Ne. L'a. Pas. Fait!" Répondit furieusement Tony. "Elle ne le..."

Une infirmière arriva dans la salle.

"Monsieur Lowe." Dit-elle. "Est-ce que le docteur peut vous dire un mot?"

Olly se leva, et marcha hors de la pièce.

"Nous avions raison dans notre pronostic initial de l'appendicite." Expliqua le docteur. "Nous la préparons actuellement pour la chirurgie. Cela consiste à..."

Olly fit son truc habituel vitreux à chaque fois que quelqu'un commença à expliquer quelque chose en utilisant des mots très compliqués.

"Voudriez-vous la voir avant que nous commencions la procédure?"

"Ouais." Répondit Olly. "Puisque sa famille et ses amis sont tous dans une autre région, elle devrait voir un visage amical avant que cela commence."

* * *

"Bonjour." Dit Olly, en regardant sa montre alors qu'il entra dans la chambre de Faith.

"Hé, partenaire." Dit faiblement Faith.

Faith était posée dans son lit, en ayant l'air comme si elle souffrait énormément.

"Ne le prends pas mal, mais..."

"Je pari que j'ai l'air terrible." Termina Faith. "Ravi de voir que tu ais toute la subtilité d'un bâton de baseball."

Olly sourit.

"J'imagine qu'ils ne t'ont pas dit ce qui n'allait pas avec moi." Remarqua Faith.

Olly soupira.

"Tu sais comment tout le monde a une annexe." Dit-il. "Dans une demi-journée, tu ne l'auras pas."

"Je ne te suis pas." Répondit Faith. "Moins de subtilité s'il te plaît."

Olly soupira.

"Dans environ dix minutes, ils vont te couper, t'ouvrir et enlever ton annexe."

Faith était déjà assez blanche de la douleur, mais elle ressemblait presque à un albinos à ce stade.

"Quoi!" Cria-t-elle, avant de grimacer de douleur. "Tu te fiches de moi!"

"Ils ne te l'ont pas dit." Répondit Olly, avec incrédulité.

"En fait, ils pourraient l'avoir fait, mais ils ont essayé de me détendre avec des médicaments. Cependant, ils ne semblent fonctionner que pour quelques minutes. Est-ce que c'est censé se produire?"

Elle dit cela un peu plus calmement qu'avant.

"Peut-être que c'est une chose ARRÊT MARCHE." Remarqua Olly. "Je remarque...des changements subtils dans ton attitude."

Faith ria.

"Donc, je vais avoir une cicatrice." Dit-elle. "Comme c'est merveilleux!"

Faith commença à rire de façon incontrôlable.

"Raconte moi une blague." Rit-elle.

Olly y pensa pour un moment.

"Un M. Mime entre dans un bar. Le bar dit aïe."

Faith cessa de rire.

"C'était pitoyable." Dit-elle. "En fait, je pense que les médicaments pourraient commencer à faire effet."

"Il faut que tu sortes d'ici." Dit l'infirmière, en entrant.

Olly soupira, avant de s'approcher vers Faith.

"Bonne chance." Dit-il, en la tapant sur le bras. "Et prie pour que ce ne soit pas le chirurgien que tu as attaqué hier."

* * *

"Monsieur Lowe."

Olly sentit quelque chose lui taper sur l'épaule.

"Monsieur Lowe."

Il l'ignora toujours.

"Aller Maman, laisse-moi dormir." Gémit-il.

"Hé, imbécile." Cria quelqu'un d'autre. "Le docteur veut te parler!"

Olly ouvrit ses yeux, et vit un docteur qu'il n'avait pas vu auparavant debout devant lui.

"Es-tu ou n'es-tu pas Olly Lowe?"

Olly acquiesça, en essayant de dégager sa tête.

"J'ai bien peur d'avoir des mauvaises nouvelles."

"D'accord, je suis réveillé." Dit Olly. "Que voulez-vous dire mauvaises nouvelles?"

"Est-ce que quelque chose a mal tourner lors de la chirurgie?" Demanda Olly, en se retrouvant dans la chambre de Faith.

Elle était dans le même lit, seulement avec un masque reniflant qui couvrit le visage.

Le docteur secoua sa tête.

"Non, c'est autre chose. Nous avons trouvé un certain...produit chimique dans son système."

Olly le regarda.

"Un produit chimique?" Dit-il. "Que voulez-vous dire un produit chimique?"

"Nous avons trouvé un certain poison comme produit chimique dans son système, et il se répand à travers tout son corps."

Olly regarda Faith, en essayant de penser comment il a pu arriver dans son système.

"Drôle d'histoire en fait." Commenta le docteur. "Nous avons trouvé un produit chimique presque identique à l'intérieur du système d'un autre patient."

Quelque chose alluma une lumière dans la tête d'Olly.

"Ça ne serait pas Marilou Emerson par hasard?"

Le docteur approuva.

"Oui, nous en avons déduit qu'il est entré dans son système, quand elle a bu le soda repoussant aromatisé."

Une illusion d'une certaine ancienne championne blonde apparut derrière le docteur.

"Alors, elle n'a pas essayé de se suicider." Dit triomphalement Cynthia. "Tu avais incroyablement tort!"

"Merde!" S'écria Olly, en sortant rapidement. "Je n'ai pas à rester ici et à écouter cela."

Le docteur lui fit un regard étrange.

"Tu te sens bien?" Demanda-t-il. "Tu sembles agité. Je peux te prescrire quelques pilules si..."

Olly sortit au pas de course, en l'ignorant complètement.

* * *

"Tu as une idée sur comment ce produit chimique a infiltré son système?" Demanda Cynthia.

Elle l'avait suivit dehors vers les rues à l'extérieur de l'hôpital.

"Non." Soupira Olly. "Pas la moindre."

"Elle a du en quelque sorte l'avoir digéré, alors peut-être..."

"Voudrais-tu me laisser tranquille par pitié?" Demanda Olly. "Tu ne me dis pas quoi que ce soit à quoi je n'ai pas déjà pensé."

"Je souhaiterais pouvoir te laisser tranquille." Répondit Cynthia. "Mais tu es celui qui m'imagine."

Le portable d'Olly sonna.

Il répondit, et tourna le dos à Cynthia.

"Allo." Dit-il.

"Olly, c'est Élias. J'essaie de te joindre depuis les douze dernières heures."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Faith?"

Olly soupira.

"Envoie moi une photo de l'endroit où tu te trouves."

"Je suis en train de prendre le petit déjeuner à Voilaroc." Dit Élias. "Avec mon Père."

"Envoie-moi simplement une photo."

"Pourquoi?"

"Fais-le, c'est tout."

Élias raccrocha.

Olly sortit une Pokéball.

"Navré de te faire ça, Deoxys." Murmura-t-il.

* * *

"Je me demande ce qu'il a planifié." Dit Élias, alors qu'il pressa envoyer.

"Ne t'en fais pas." Lui avisa Lucio. "Olly est un dresseur très compétent et très fort. Je suis sûr que tout ce qu'il a prévu sera...NOM DE DIEU!"

Olly et Deoxys apparurent dans le milieu de la pièce et atterrirent sur la table à manger.

"Salut." Dit Olly.

"Mais qu'est-ce que..." Commença à dire furieusement Lucio, avant qu'Olly attrapa Élias par le bras.

"Teleport!"

Le chef de l'Élite Quatre de Sinnoh fut laissé un peu bouche bée par la disparition soudaine de son fils, d'un Pokémon légendaire et d'un dresseur qui sembla apparemment comme s'il avait perdu la boule.

"J'ai besoin d'un verre." Murmura-t-il.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire!" Cria Élias, alors qu'il se matérialisa à Vermeilla.

Olly tapa Deoxys sur le visage.

"Désolé de t'avoir fait ça." Dit-il. "Mais si un Pokémon peut le faire, tu le peux."

Deoxys sembla un peu heureux à la louange.

"Prends un bon et long repos." Dit Olly, en le rappelant, avant de se tourner à Élias.

"Je vais reposer ma question." Dit furieusement Élias. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

"Je me suis dit que tu voudrais voir ta petite amie." Répondit Olly. "Je t'expliquerai ce qui s'est passé en chemin."

* * *

"Hé, tu te réveilles." Commenta Marilou.

Faith essaya de frotter son visage.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé?" Grogna-t-elle. "Et pourquoi êtes-vous ici?"

"Nous avons été transférés dans la même pièce, de sorte que nous n'infections pas les autres patients." Répondit Marilou. "Je me suis réveillé il y a une heure, et j'ai été rapidement déplacé. Je dois te dire que je n'aime vraiment pas la façon dont les médecins et les infirmières me traitent comme un patient psychiatrique."

"Vous êtes Marilou n'est-ce pas." Dit Faith, en clignant rapidement les yeux. Elle essaya de s'habituer de nouveau à la lumière. "La championne d'arène."

Marilou approuva.

"Je suis Faith." Dit Faith. "J'ai rencontré votre frère dernièrement."

"Ravie de te rencontrer Faith." Dit Marilou.

"Et tout le monde m'appelle le Capitaine!"

Les deux jeunes filles regardèrent le vieil homme qui venait d'entrer dans leur chambre vêtue seulement d'une chemise d'hôpital. Il devait avoir au moins quatre-vingt dix ans.

"Désolé de faire irruption, mesdames, mais je vais vomir si elles essaient de coller une aiguille de plus dans mes fesses."

"Joli." Commenta Marilou.

Faith remarqua quelque chose dans la main du Capitaine.

"C'est quoi ça?" Demanda-t-elle, en voyant une légère lueur qui se refléta sur elle.

L'homme sourit, et l'éleva.

"C'est ma Médaille d'Honneur." Répondit-il.

Faith fit de son mieux pour saluer.

"Monsieur!" Cria-t-elle, un peu rauque.

* * *

"Aller!" Cria Élias. "Il y a nulle part que tu peux penser qu'elle a peut-être été empoisonnée."

Il n'avait pas bien prit les nouvelles.

Olly fronça les sourcils.

"Non, nous avons mangé quelque part une fois et c'était quand..."

Olly s'arrêta au milieu d'une phrase.

"Quoi?"

"Suis-moi." Dit Olly "Je crois savoir ce qui s'est peut-être passé."

* * *

"Le Bar Benny." Lu tout haut Élias. "Qu'est ce que l'on fiche ici?"

"Faith et moi avons mangé ici." Expliqua Olly. "Et j'ai vu le logo du Bar Benny sur la nourriture dans le salon de Marilou."

Olly poussa la porte.

"Qu'espères-tu trouver?"

"Qui sait." Dit Olly, alors qu'il se rendit à travers les allées.

Olly ria.

"Sans rire, la nourriture ici est succulente."

Élias grogna, tandis qu'Olly ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et entra.

"Je sais que je vais finir par me faire arrêter à un certain moment."

Il suivit Olly à l'intérieur, où un chef cuisina quelques œufs.

"Hé!" Cria le chef. "Vous ne pouvez pas venir ici tout les deux, les gars. C'est privé. Vous comprenez le sens du mot. Cela signifie que vous sortez."

Le chef prit un rouleau à pâtisserie, et le hissa d'un air menaçant.

Olly fronça les sourcils.

"Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur pour ça." Rompit-il.

Olly lança une Pokéball, et son Pingoleon émergea de la sphère.

"Vous êtes certain que nous ne sommes pas admis ici?" Demanda-t-il. "Parce que si cet endroit était lié à une double intoxication alimentaire, alors les entreprises pourraient en souffrir."

Élias sortit une bouteille de repoussement de sa poche.

"Surtout si cela serait pulvérisé sur des œufs." Dit-il.

"Mais qui êtes-vous les gars?" Demanda le chef. "Si vous voulez de l'argent, vous allez devoir..."

Olly jeta une carte.

"Département de la santé publique." Dit-il. "Nous voulons juste voir s'il y a quelque chose qui aurait pu conduire à une double intoxication alimentaire de deux personnes qui ont mangé ici récemment."

"Bien sûr, mec, n'hésite pas."

Olly lui lança un regard noir.

"Vous pouvez quitter la pièce s'il vous plaît." Dit-il. "Ce n'est pas que je vous fait pas confiance, c'est...En fait, c'est que je ne vous fait pas confiance."

Le chef fronça les sourcils, avant de quitter les lieux.

"Bon." Dit Olly, en ignorant le regard qu'Élias lui donnait. "Commençons les recherches."

* * *

Élias ouvrit l'un des placards.

"Tu sais comment ils disent que tu ne veux jamais voir la cuisine de ton restaurant préféré?" Dit-il. "Je crois que je sais pourquoi."

Olly fouilla dans les tiroirs.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé?"

"Rien du tout." Répondit Élias. "Je crois simplement que j'ai trouvé ce qui se passe dans la sauce spéciale."

Olly essaya de voir.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Tu ne veux pas le savoir." Dit Élias.

Ils entendirent un vrombissement d'une autre partie de la cuisine, un peu cachée par un mur.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" Dit Olly.

Élias s'approcha, et vit quelqu'un faire un lait frappé.

Le gars qui en faisait prit le couvercle du conteneur, et commença à verser un autre liquide dans celui-ci.

Il ne ressemblait pas à l'un des ingrédients des laits frappés qu'Élias avait vu avant.

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" Cria Élias, alors qu'il fonça et qu'il l'attrapa.

Le liquide était un mélange fluorescent d'orange révoltant et de vert lime.

Olly y jeta un coup d'œil.

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" Demanda-t-il. "Et ne me dites pas que c'est du jus d'orange."

Pingoleon poussa un cri d'accord.

La producteur de lait frappé avala.

"C'est l'ingrédient secret, mec." Dit-il, inquiet.

Olly plaça une main sur l'épaule de l'homme.

"Nous...Nous en mettons dans toutes les boissons." Continua-t-il, encore plus inquiet.

Olly lui prit le liquide.

"Et quel est exactement l'ingrédient secret?" Demanda-t-il, de façon menaçante.

"Je vous jure que je ne le sais pas!"

Olly regarda l'étiquette du nom.

"Eh bien, Mickey." Dit-il. "Qui le sait."

Mickey avala.

"Qui le fabrique!" Cria Élias.

Mickey réussit à décrocher un petit sourire.

"Drôle d'histoire, les gars." Dit-il. "Le nouveau champion d'arène nous l'a refilé. Il nous a dit qu'il était génial et tout ça."

Olly grogna.

"Donc, nous avons un champion d'arène rebelle sur les bras." Marmonna-t-il. "Quelqu'un semble vouloir ma peau."

* * *

"Donc, j'ai été dans ce trou au milieu du désert Hoenn, en train de me faire tirer dessus par les troupes d'ennemis jurés." Dit le Capitaine. "Et j'ai eu à vivre de rien, excepté cette soupe que j'ai fait en déchiquetant mon slip et en les mélangeant avec un mélange d'eau et de pain."

"C'est incroyable." Commenta Marilou.

Les yeux du capitaine commencèrent à brumer au-dessus.

"Oui, ce sont les bons vieux jours." Dit-il.

"Je ne peux pas croire qu'il y ai un titulaire d'une médaille d'honneur dans ma chambre." Dit Faith. "Ça vaut l'enfer de mon bon partenaire pour rien qui semble m'avoir abandonné quand j'ai eu l'impression de mourir."

"Partenaire?" Demanda le Capitaine.

Marilou regarda Faith. Elle aurait pu juré qu'elle avait entendu une infirmière dire qu'elles avaient le même problème. Donc, si Faith était en train de mourir, alors que cela voulait dire...

"Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour ça?" Demanda le Capitaine.

Faith secoua sa tête.

"Mon père est un marin." Dit-elle. "Je sais comment m'occuper de moi-même."

Le Capitaine sourit.

"Donc, ça ferait de toi une gamine armée, hein?"

Faith ria.

"J'imagine, oui."

Elle soupira.

"Devrais-je être inquiète?" Demanda-t-elle.

Le Capitaine sembla confus.

"Inquiète que tu pourrais mourir, ou autre chose?"

Faith commença à expliquer ce qui arriva à son père à la base militaire.

Le capitaine sourit.

"Eh bien, tu ne serais pas une bonne fille si tu n'étais pas inquiète."

Il continua à sourire.

"Pas vrai?"

Faith prit les paroles.

"Il a l'air d'un brave homme. Je ne peux pas garantir qu'il va survivre."

Le sourire de Faith s'évapora.

"Ceux qui disent que le faux espoir est une bonne chose sont des imbéciles. J'ai passé seize ans en espérant que mon frère ne soit pas mort. Je ne peux pas vous donner de faux espoirs, car à la fin vous n'apprécierez pas."

Le Capitaine ria.

"Je peux te dire néanmoins, que Arceus va veiller sur lui."

Ce n'était pas rassurant pour Faith, puisqu'elle savait ce qui était arrivé à Arceus. Mais, elle aimait tout de même le sentiment.

"Merci Capitaine." Dit-elle. "Je me sens mieux maintenant."

* * *

"Deoxys!" Cria Olly. "Sort de l'espace!"

Olly appela Deoxys dans le hall.

"C'est incroyable." S'écria Élias, alors qu'il sortit son Pokédex.

**"Deoxys. Le Pokémon ADN. Il vient d'un virus extraterrestre arrivé avec une météorite et ayant subi une mutation génétique."**

"Ravi de te rencontrer, Deoxys." Dit Élias,

Deoxys trilla comme réponse, tandis qu'Olly lui donna le produit chimique.

Il composa un numéro sur son téléphone portable.

"Bonjour, Brandon." Dit-il. "Pouvez-vous me faire une faveur. J'envoie Deoxys vers le QG G-men avec un produit chimique. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il y a dedans. Pouvez-vous demander à quelqu'un de le faire rapidement, s'il vous plaît. C'est une question de vie ou de mort, littéralement."

Deoxys se téléporta, alors qu'Olly lui fit signe.

"Très bien." Dit furieusement Olly. "Il est temps de s'occuper de Jake."

* * *

"Merde, ce gars est coriace." Murmura une dresseuse, tandis qu'elle sortit de l'arène.

Olly et Élias l'entendirent, alors qu'ils se glissèrent à travers les ombres.

"J'entends le téléphone sonner." Dit Élias.

Ils virent Jake debout au milieu de l'arène, en train de parler au téléphone.

"Ouais, c'était bien trop facile." Chanta Jake. "Marilou était une idiote, en laissant des Pokémon spectres voyager et sortir à leur guise. Mon Tenefix a réussi à infiltrer le repoussement dans son verre assez facilement."

Jake fit une pause un moment.

"Je sais...Je sais que nous avons le BioÉlément, mais je voulais m'en assurer. D'ailleurs, si elle avait un repoussement dans son estomac, ce serait considéré comme un suicide. C'est vraiment drôle, tu sais, aucun de ces flics a remarqué Tenefix qui en a versé dans la bouteille vide."

Élias sortit furieusement des ombres.

"J'appelle ça une confession!" Cria-t-il.

Olly soupira.

"La patience est une vertu." Marmonna-t-il.

Il sortit.

"Dracolosse, en avant!" Hurla-t-il.

Élias lança une Pokéball.

"Vibraninf, à toi!" Appela Élias, en envoya Vibraninf.

Jake fronça les sourcils.

"On dirait bien que je vais devoir régler votre cas." Dit-il. "Je pourrais avoir une promotion dans ce cas."

Jake lança deux Pokéballs.

"Dimoret, Spiritomb!" Hurla-t-il. "C'est le moment de massacrer tout ce que vous pouvez!"

Le Dimoret de Jake apparut, avec un Spiritomb.

"Élias." Dit Olly. "Ne te retiens pas."

"Je n'y compte pas." Répondit Élias.

"Parce que il ne va pas le faire." Termina Olly.

"Dimoret, utilise Blizzard." Ordonna Jake.

Dimoret fonça vers Dracolosse et Vibraninf, en lançant l'attaque.

"Froid!" Marmonna Élias, tandis que le vent froid hurla.

"Dracolosse, utilise Abri!"

Dracolosse sauta devant Vibraninf, et se couvrit dans une bulle protectrice.

"Merci." Dit Élias. "Vibraninf, lance Aile D'Acier sur Dimoret!"

Les ailes de Vibraninf commencèrent à briller avec une lumière blanche, avant qu'il charge vers Dimoret.

"Spiritomb, encaisse l'attaque." Ordonna Jake.

Spiritomb sauta devant Dimoret, en encaissant l'attaque.

"Dracolosse, lance Aeropique sur Spiritomb!"

Dracolosse fonça vers Spiritomb.

"Dimoret, attaque Hate et attaque Poinglace!"

Dimoret fonça vers Dracolosse, en réussissant à garder le rythme envers lui.

Dracolosse hurla de douleur, alors que sa jambe fut gelé par le coup de poing.

"Queue De Fer!"

Dracolosse balança sa queue et envoya Dimoret s'écraser contre un mur.

Dimoret lutta pour se relever, lentement.

"Debout!" Urgea Jake.

Dimoret retourna lentement vers le terrain.

"Spiritomb, lance Vibrobscur!"

Spiritomb lança plusieurs vagues d'énergie noire à Dracolosse.

Dracolosse rugit de douleur, à l'assaut répété.

"Dimoret, lance l'attaque Baston!"

Dimoret commença à briller lumineusement, tandis qu'il frappa Dracolosse.

Il se transforma en Spiritomb et frappa Dracolosse. Il se transforma en Demolosse et frappa Dracolosse. Il se transforma en Corboss et frappa Dracolosse. Il se transforma en Tenefix et frappa Dracolosse. Il se transforma en Noctali et frappa Dracolosse pour la dernière fois.

"Vibraninf, utilise Vent Argente!"

Vibraninf battit des ailes, en envoyant une onde de poudre d'argent sur les deux Pokémons.

Olly regarda Jake, et réalisa quelque chose.

"Hé!" S'exclama Olly. "Tu es celui qui a acheté la boisson à Faith au restaurant. Je me demandais où est-ce que je t'avais déjà vu avant."

Élias lança un regard noir à Jake.

"Espèce de salaud!" Cria-t-il. "Vibraninf, attaque Ultralaser sur Dimoret!"

Vibraninf lança le rayon lumineux orange, et frappa Dimoret de plein fouet.

Dimoret s'évanouit instantanément.

"Dimoret!" Dit furieusement Jake. "Spiritomb, fais-leur payer avec une attaque Ball'Ombre."

"Dracolosse, lance une attaque Surchauffe!" Ordonna Olly.

Dracolosse frappa Spiritomb avec un puissant souffle de flammes, l'empêchant de lancer une attaque.

"Vibraninf!" Ordonna Élias. "Lance Draco Meteor!"

Vibraninf battit des ailes, et foudroya Spiritomb du regard.

Le toit de l'arène commença à casser à des endroits, tandis que plusieurs météorites bleus de feu s'écrasèrent à travers.

Spiritomb se plaint, alors qu'il fut entouré par les météorites. Il a été frappé par plusieurs d'entre elles, et gémit de douleur.

"Vibraninf, attaque Canicule!"

Vibraninf commença à dégager de la chaleur, causant encore plus de dégâts à Spiritomb.

Dracolosse s'éventa lui-même avec ses ailes, en essayant de se refroidir.

"Maintenant, termine avec Dracosouffle!"

Vibraninf lança l'attaque vers Spiritomb, le mettant KO immédiattement.

"Merde!" S'écrièrent Olly et Jake.

"C'est ce que tu obtiens pour avoir joué avec ma petite amie." Dit furieusement Élias.

Jake soupira.

"Je vais m'en souvenir." Dit-il, en rappelant Dimoret et Spiritomb.

"Abandonne, Jake." Dit Olly.

Jake ria.

"Pourquoi?" Demanda-t-il.

"Parce que c'est terminé."

Jake lança une Pokéball.

"Demolosse, Brouillard!"

Demolosse émergea de la Pokéball, et couvrit la zone de fumée.

Olly et Élias toussèrent, tandis qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir ce qui se passait.

"Draco...losse" Hurla Olly. "Bats tes...(tousse)...ailes"

Dracolosse n'aimait pas la fumée alors il le fit.

Aussitôt qu'elle fut dissipée, les deux dresseurs virent que Jake s'était échappé.

* * *

"Jamais vous ne me ramènerez!" Cria le Capitaine. "Savez-vous combien de trous j'ai dans mes fesses?"

L'infirmière soupira.

"Vous voulez dire que vous en avez plus qu'un?" Dit-elle, sarcastiquement. "C'est ce que vous obtenez lorsque vous ne prenez pas vos prises de vue."

Faith sourit au souvenir de ces événements il y a quinze minutes.

"Alors, ouais, j'étais en prison pour posséder des Pokémons de type spectre." Dit Marilou. "J'ai été libéré lorsque ça été prouvé que tout les Pokémons spectre ne sont pas mauvais."

"Bien entendu que tout les Pokémons spectre ne sont pas mauvais." Dit Faith. "Quel genre d'idiot penserait ça?"

"Jake." Répondit Marilou.

"Le gars qui est devenu le champion d'arène?" Demanda Faith.

"Quoi?" Dit Marilou. "Pourquoi ont-ils nommé un nouveau champion d'arène quand j'étais à l'hôpital. Certes, je me suis fait battre deux fois en une journée. Mais l'un d'eux était par un Ectoplasma qui parle, alors je pense que je pourrais avoir un peu de mou. Je ne comprends toujours pas très bien comment j'ai atterri ici."

Faith grogna.

"Ils pensent que tu...as essayé de te suicider." Dit-elle.

"Quoi!" Cria Marilou.

Faith ne répondit pas.

"Tu vas bien?" Demanda Marilou. "Tu ressembles à la mort réchauffé. En fait, tu l'étais pendant un certain moment. Que s'est-il passé?"

"J'ai eu mon opération de l'appendicite." Dit Faith, avant de perdre connaissance.

Il y avait un long bip strident de son moniteur de fréquence cardiaque, Alors qu'il gela.

"Faith!" Cria Marilou, alors que plusieurs médecins et infirmières entrèrent presque instantanément.

"FAITH!"

* * *

"J'arrive pas à croire qu'il se soit enfuit." Dit furieusement Élias.

Olly soupira.

"C'est énervant." Répondit-il. "Mais au moins nous connaissons le nom d'un autre Coppinger."

"Comment ce déroule la chasse pour ces gars?" Demanda Élias.

"De temps à autre." Répondit Olly. "Lance et moi avons réussi à en avoir un à Sacrémenti. Nous avons les noms de Mark Copper et de Jake Briggs."

Le portable d'Olly sonna.

Il répondit.

"Bonjour."

Il y avait une pause minutes tout en écoutant ce que la personne voulait dire.

"Merci de m'avoir mit au courant." Dit-il, calmement.

Olly raccrocha.

"Qui était-ce?" Demanda Élias.

Olly ne répondit pas.

"Olly?"

"Nous devons aller à l'hôpital." Dit Olly.

"Pardon?"

"Nous devons aller à l'hôpital!" Cria Olly.

"Est-ce que Faith...est-ce qu'elle...?" Bégaya Élias, en craignant le pire.

Le visage d'Olly disait tout.

* * *

"Alors, c'était une tentative de meurtre." Dit l'Agent Jenny.

Olly approuva.

"Je vous l'avais dit!" Cria Tony. "Même si c'est légèrement aigre-doux."

Il regarda autour.

"Nous ne savons pas ce qui la tue." Continua Tony.

"Je vais mettre un avis de recherche sur Jake Costa." Dit l'Agent Jenny.

Olly secoua sa tête.

"Vous ne le trouverez pas." Répondit-il.

"Qu'en est-il du produit chimique?" Demanda Tony. "C'était dans Marilou et Faith?"

"Aucune idée." Dit Olly. "À part le fait que Jake l'a appelé un BioÉlément."

Le portable d'Olly sonna.

"Je dois le prendre." Dit Olly.

"Je vais quand même mettre cet avis de recherche." Répondit l'Agent Jenny.

"Bonne chance avec ça." Dit Olly, tandis qu'il répondit au téléphone.

Tony secoua sa main avec l'Agent Jenny, avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

"Est-ce que tu as ressenti ça quand j'étais à l'hôpital? Demanda Élias.

"Elle dort en ce moment." Commenta Tony. "Peut-être qu'elle peut t'entendre, peut-être pas."

Olly entra.

"Qu,'est-ce que c'était?" Demanda Tony.

Olly sourit, faiblement.

"Le problème est résolu." Dit-il. "Le produit chimique est un poison dans un sens. Il a l'ADN de Marilou et de Faith, ainsi que quelques autres membres des G-mens. Il a été spécifiquement conçu pour attaquer et tuer ces gens. Si ton ADN n'est pas là, alors tu peux en boire environ huit gallons de l'étoffe, et probablement y survivre."

"Y a-t-il un moyen de le combattre?" Demanda Tony.

Olly secoua sa tête.

"Non, mais le poison va passer à travers le corps en vingt-quatre heures." Dit-il. "Si elles survivent cette période, alors elles devraient se rétablir."

"Quelles sont les chances?" Demanda Élias.

Olly regarda Marilou.

"Très bonnes." Dit-il. "Enfin, pour Marilou. Elle est un être humain pleinement développé. Vraiment en santé du système immunitaire."

Il regarda la Faith inconsciente.

"Pas si bonnes." Dit-il, tristement. "Faith est toujours une adolescente, son corps est encore en évolution et en croissance. De plus, la chirurgie l'a rendu encore plus faible."

Élias regarda Faith.

"Aller!" Supplia-t-il, silencieusement. "Guéri."

"Hé, Olly." Dit Tony. "Je peux te demander quelque chose dehors?"

"Bien sûr."

Alors qu'ils partirent, Élias regarda Faith.

"Merde." Dit-il. "Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivée. Tu as l'air à moitié morte."

Faith grogna dans son sommeil.

"J'en déduis que tu dois être Élias."

Élias regarda autour, et vit Marilou s'asseoir.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire cela?" Demanda Élias.

"Simplement une supposition à partir de la description." Répondit Marilou.

"Elle est si pâle." Soupira Élias.

"Elle va s'en remettre." Lui dit Marilou.

Élias sentit une larme lui échapper de son œil.

"Comment savez-vous cela?" Demanda-t-il.

Marilou soupira.

"J'ai entraîné des Pokémons de type spectre toute ma vie, et j'ai fait face à la mort tout le temps. Faith ne va pas mourir. Elle peut ressembler à l'enfer à l'extérieur, mais elle ne mourra pas."

Quelque chose attrapa Élias par l'épaule.

Il se retourna pour voir Olly.

"Elle va s'en remettre." Dit Olly.

"Comment le sais-tu?" Demanda Élias. "Tu es clairvoyant toi aussi maintenant?"

Olly pointa.

"Elle a les yeux ouverts."

Élias se retourna et vit qu'elle était réveillée.

"Élias." Dit-elle, faiblement.

"Hé Faith." Dit-il. "Tu es vivante?"

"L'euphémisme du capitaine." Remarqua Olly, en le tapant sur l'épaule.

Élias sourit.

"Hé Faith." Dit Olly. "Quoi que tu fasses. Ne le dis pas. Et je veux dire ne dis pas je te l'avais dit, mais pour ce que ça vaut, tu avais raison...Marilou n'a pas essayé de se suicider."

Faith sourit faiblement.

"Je te l'avais dit!"

Élias sourit.

"Je crois que vous avez tout les deux raison." Dit-il. "Elle va s'en remettre."

* * *

Une semaine plus tard.

"Alors, tu mérites ceci." Dit Marilou, en donnant le badge à Olly. "C'est le Badge Lune, la preuve que tu m'as battu."

"J'en conclus que tu vas mieux." Dit Tony.

Marilou tapa sa tête avec deux doigts.

"Comme si rien ne s'était passé."

"Je crois tout de même que c'est trop tôt pour un match d'arène." Dit Tony.

Marilou roula ses yeux.

"Si je n'avais pas combattu aujourd'hui, je serais probablement devenue folle." Répondit-elle. "Et puis, après que Olly ai fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour nous sauver, moi et Faith, je pense qu'il méritait la première occasion."

"Quand est-ce que Faith va sortir?" Demanda Tony.

Olly regarda sa montre.

"Dans quelques heures." Répondit-il. "Élias est avec elle."

"Nous devrions y aller et l'accueillir." Dit Marilou. "Elle était d'une bonne compagnie."

* * *

"J'en déduis que tu vas rentrer à Sinnoh." Dit Faith.

Élias soupira.

"Ouais." Répondit-il. "Je ne suis pas encore à 100% après mes blessures sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante. Et le stress de la semaine dernière n'a pas aidé."

"Est-ce que Olly te ramène avec Deoxys?" Demanda Faith.

Élias secoua sa tête.

"Je ne te l'ai pas dit?" Dit-il. "J'ai affronté Olly plutôt dans la semaine, et mon Vibraninf a évolué en Libegon."

"Est-ce qu'il a évolué du Kraknoix que je t'ai attrapé?" Demanda Faith.

Élias acquiesça.

"Ouais." Répondit-il. "Je m'envole pour Sinnoh plus tard."

Olly, Tony et Marilou entrèrent.

"Salut les gars." Dit Faith.

Élias regarda Olly.

"Prends soin d'elle." Dit-il. "Si elle lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je vais te traquer et te botter les fesses."

Olly sourit.

"Est-ce que le Centre Pokémon t'a rendu ton Pingoleon?" Demanda-t-il.

Élias dégonfla.

"Non." Murmura-t-il. "Je l'admets, ton Pingoleon est plus fort que le mien."

Une infirmière entra.

"Très bien, tu es libre de partir quand tu te sentiras prête." Dit-elle.

Marilou ria.

"Eh bien, alors." Répondit-elle. "Nous devrions lui donner une certaine marge."

Tout le monde quitta la pièce.

"Hé, Olly." Dit Marilou.

"Ouais?"

"Merci encore." Continua-t-elle. "J'ai toujours su que Jake n'était pas fréquentable. Et toi et Élias l'avez prouvé. Je vais garder mes yeux sur lui. Les chances sont, qu'il sera après moi. Et cette fois, je vais être prête."

Marilou s'approcha, et le câlina.

"D'accord d'accord." Dit Olly. "J'ai compris."

Marilou ria.

"Merci à toi aussi, Élias." Dit-elle. "Lorsque tu décideras de tenter le défi d'arène de Verger, je vais te laisser m'affronter."

Élias sourit.

"J'ai hâte d'y être."

Faith passa sa tête par la porte.

"En fait, vous pouvez partir devant les gars. Je veux faire quelque chose avant de partir."

"Bien sûr."

* * *

Faith trouva la chambre.

"Capitaine!" Cria-t-elle, en entra à l'intérieur.

Chaque jour, depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, il lui avait rendu visite au moins une fois par jour. Ils avaient parlé de choses, et il avait été d'une grande compagnie.

Son cœur se serra, lorsqu'elle vit que la chambre était vide à part un infirmier qui nettoya un lit.

"Où est le capitaine?" Demanda Faith.

L'infirmier sembla confus.

"Qui?"

"Un gars vraiment vieux." Dit Faith. "Il était chauve, et a remporté une médaille d'honneur."

L'infirmier sembla solennel.

"Il n'est plus...Êtes-vous un membre de sa famille?"

Faith pouvait sentir où est-ce que cela s'en allait.

"Est-ce que cela de l'importance."

"Non, j'imagine que non. Je suis navré." Dit-il. "Il est mort dans son sommeil la nuit dernière. Voulez-vous quelques minutes seule?"

Faith hocha la tête, vaguement consciente que l'infirmier était partit.

Elle s'assit sur le lit.

"Hé." Dit-elle. "Merci pour tout."

Elle vit quelque chose sur le sol à côté du lit.

"La médaille de l'honneur." Dit-elle, en le ramassant et il déteignant.

Tandis qu'elle le fit, elle se trouva en train de fredonner l'hymne national d'Hoenn.

Chaque fois qu'elle le faisait, elle chanta toujours la dernière ligne.

"Et il n'y a aucun endroit comme Hoenn."

* * *

**Une fin un peu intense.**

**Jake s'est enfui. Parviendront-ils à le coincer?**

**Le prochain chapitre reprend avec le trio.**


	19. La Course Vers La Liberté

Chapitre 19. La Course Vers La Liberté.

* * *

_Résumé. Olly et Élias ont fait équipe pour essayer de sauver Faith et Marilou. Ils y sont arrivés, puisqu'elles sont toutes les deux vivantes._

* * *

Une forêt à distance près de la rivière Aar. Une forêt sombre et mystérieuse de profondeur dans le milieu de la région Verger, pleine de vues et de paysages rarement vus par les gens. Mais pas par les Pokémons. Qui sait quel genre de créatures vivent dans cet endroit.

Une petite créature verte et blanche, un Shaymin en Forme Céleste en a tout vu au fil des ans.

_Le tonnerre se rapproche. Ce qui signifie que je ne peux pas voler, de plus les Demolosses me verraient si cela se produisait. Et je ne veux aucune égratignure, et j'ai besoin d'aller aussi loin de cet endroit que possible avant qu'ils réalisent que j'ai disparu._

Shaymin regarda en arrière dans la direction qu'il était venu, brièvement.

"Au revoir." Dit-il doucement. "Vous me manquerez tous."

_Si je me fais encore capturer, je serais probablement encore enfermé, ils me feront subir plus d'expériences, et peut-être même qu'ils me tueront. Tout mes amis subissent le même traitement, et certains d'entre eux ne reviendront jamais._

Le Shaymin continua à marcher à travers les buissons, en luttant contre ses instincts naturels de s'arrêter pour sentir l'herbe mouillée.

_J'imagine que nous avons tous raté la Migration annuel du Jardin de Fleurs. C'est là qu'ils...nous ont capturé._

Il frissonna alors qu'il se souvient comment ils avaient été pris en embuscade et attaqué par ces personnes. Et les Demolosses.

_Ces créatures sont horribles. __Si méchantes et violentes. Mais les dresseurs sont encore pires. Ils ont le choix. Les Pokémons dont ils sont propriétaires n'en ont pas._

Le son d'une sirène commença soudainement à laisser s'échapper à l'horizon. Malgré le fait que c'était bien plus d'un kilomètre, Shaymin pouvait l'entendre.

Et cela remplit son corps d'effroi.

Pas en raison de ce que c'était. En raison de ce que cela signifiait.

_Les Demolosses seront bientôt après moi. Et ensuite je vais encore me faire capturer. Ils peuvent sans doute me sentir à l'heure qu'il est, __et ce n'est pas comme s'ils ne peuvent pas fermer la distance._

Shaymin essaya de se ressaisir et d'aller plus vite.

_La Rivière!_

Alors qu'il regarda dans l'autre sens, Shaymin pouvait se chauffer la gestion de l'eau dans la rivière Aar. Tandis qu'il a sauta dans les airs, il pouvait voir la brève description et base de celui-ci.

_Oui! Voilà mon ticket de sortie. Je dois juste serpenter à travers cette vallée incroyablement raide, essayer de ne pas tomber et mourir, m'infiltrer dans l'eau, espérer que les Demolosses ne veulent pas se mouiller, essayez de nager dans une rivière pleine de virages rapides et en quelque sorte trouver un endroit sécuritaire, loin de ces gens. Les Coppingers ou peut importe comment ils s'appellent._

* * *

"Attention!" Cria Dennis dans le micro. "Un Shaymin s'est échappé!"

Il continua à donner des ordres, avant de se retourner vers deux autres gens dans le bureau du laboratoire.

"Je crois que l'on devrait laisser ce chéri partir." Commenta Harley. "Nous avons déjà environ, vingt Shaymin, et c'est vraiment difficile de trouver un type plante dans une forêt."

Dennis secoua la tête, en signe d'incrédulité.

"De plus, il y a une tempête qui semble sinistre qui s'approche." Continua Harley, pour essayer de se justifier.

Claudia le foudroya du regard.

"Dois-je te rappeler que lorsque Deoxys a attaqué notre base aérienne, nous avons perdu la plupart de notre armée de Pokémons légendaires. Il nous reste seulement ceux qui étaient trop gros pour rentrer à bord. Si tu peux honnêtement penser à une autre façon de rassembler une armée alors je voudrais l'entendre."

"Nous avons toujours Arceus." Soutint Harley. "Vous ne pouvez pas les ordonner de revenir ici, en utilisant le pouvoir que vous avez obtenu lors de la fusion."

Claudia secoua sa tête.

"Nous avons seulement réussi à les capturer en premier lieu parce que Arceus a envoyé un signal de détresse pour tenter de les faire venir et l'aider." Dit-elle. "Il ne va pas faire la même chose encore une fois. Même s'il est pas loin de mourir, il conserve toujours l'objet égaré et convoite qu'il est toujours en contrôle."

Elle continua à foudroyer Harley du regard.

"Et puisque Arceus ne peut pas définir la volonté des êtres vivants, je ne le peux pas non plus, espèce de crétin!"

"Dons, nous devons commencer à collectionner et capturer le plus de Pokémons légendaires que possible."

"Je suis parfaitement d'accord." Dit Dennis. "Personnellement, je préfère avoir dix Pokémons légendaires que cinq mille soldat humains."

"Je le rapporte." Dit Harley. "Je vais aller chercher ce Shaymin si vous le souhaitez."

Claudia secoua sa tête.

"J'ai un autre boulot pour toi." Dit-elle. "J'ai besoin que tu ailles prendre le contrôle de mes équipes qui parcourent le désert, à l'extrême sud de Verger. Vous cherchez quelque chose là-bas. Une fois que vous l'aurez, amenez-le aux sources thermales marantes près d'Ardentville, et attends mes ordres."

"Tout de suite." Répondit Harley, pour qu'il puisse partir.

"Oh, et Harley."

Il se retourna.

"Fais tout rater, et..."

Elle laissa la phrase incomplète.

Harley avala et s'en alla.

Claudia se tourna vers Dennis.

"Tu as fait du bon recrutement à Vermeilla. Maintenant, ramène ce Shaymin, mort ou vif."

Dennis salua.

"Bien entendu." Dit-il. "Ça ne sera d'aucun problème."

Claudia sourit, froidement.

"Tu as parfaitement bien rempli chaque tâche que tu as reçu." Dit-elle. "Ramène ce Shaymin, et tu seras promu aux Élites."

Dennis salua de nouveau.

"Je l'aurai." Dit-il, en partant. "Ce Shaymin sera dans le sol ou dans une cage à la fin de la journée."

* * *

"Monsieur!" Dit l'un des soldats, à travers la radio. "Nous l'avons localisé, et nous avons les Demolosses à ses trousses."

Dennis sauta sur sa moto.

"Alors, je crois que le moment est venu d'y aller et de ramener ce petit salaud à la maison."

* * *

Shaymin se baissa tandis qu'une puissante vague de feu passa au-dessus de sa tête et heurta un arbre. L'arbre pris instantanément feu, bloquant la route à la rivière.

_Non! Non, je dois faire un détour, mais alors...Cela leur permettrait de gagner du terrain._

_À moins que..._

Shaymin se tourna, et lança une attaque Eco-Sphere à ses poursuivants, en espérant avoir plus de chance.

Il n'attendit pas pour voir s'ils les avaient atteint, mais il entendit quelque chose s'effondrer au sol.

Shaymin entendu le vrombissement des moteurs, et essaya de courir encore plus vite.

* * *

Dennis vit le soldat se faire mettre KO par l'attaque Eco-Sphere.

"Sale branleur inutile." Marmonna-t-il, alors qu'il accéléra.

Il lança une Pokéball, et appela son Demolosse.

"Attrape-le avec Machouille." Rugit Dennis.

Demolosse fonça tête baissée, en aboyant pour le sang de Shaymin.

Shaymin s'arrêta dans son élan, avant de s'écraser dans Demolosse, qui l'avait facilement dépassé.

_Ne m'oblige pas à recommencer._

Shaymin sauta dans les airs, et utilisa Doux Baiser sur Demolosse.

Le Pokémon Sombre commença à se frapper alors qu'il devint confus.

_Esquive maintenant!_

Shaymin sauta dans les airs, et évita de justesse le filet qui s'est abattu là où il s'était tenu moins d'une seconde plus tôt.

"Maudit sois-tu!" Cracha Dennis, tandis que Shaymin commença à s'envoler.

"Au revoir." Rit Shaymin.

_Les vents ne facilitent pas les choses, mais c'est sans doute plus sécuritaire que de voyager au sol._

Shaymin regarda en bas et vit plus de Demolosses qui courraient après lui, mais il pouvait dire qu'ils savaient qu'ils n'allaient pas l'attraper.

_Et je navigue à travers les airs, en descendant vers la rivière Aar. Et vers la liberté. Hourra pour moi!_

* * *

"Tu ne vas pas t'échapper." Cria Dennis.

Il regarda son Demolosse loyal.

"Utilise Surchauffe et abat-le."

Le Demolosse le regarda comme s'il était devenu cinglé.

"Je me fiche à quel point qu'il soit loin, et à quel point le vent est fort." Dit Dennis. "Fais-le, et c'est tout."

Demolosse ouvrit sa bouche, et lança la puissante attaque de type feu dans les vent hurlants.

"Continue!" Ordonna Dennis. "Glisse cette flamme dans les airs."

Demolosse commença à pulvériser l'attaque autour.

Et eu de la chance.

* * *

Shaymin hurla de douleur, tandis que les flammes le frappèrent sur le côté gauche de son corps, avant de passer à travers et de causer encore plus de dégâts.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGG GGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!_

Il cria à la fois mentalement et physiquement tandis que sa chair fut brûlé par l'attaque.

_OH NON! Allez, essaie de reste sur la cible. Reste sur la cible! RESTE SUR LA CIBLE!_

Shaymin ne pouvait pas le faire, malgré ses meilleurs efforts. La douleur de la blessure était trop forte pour compenser les vents puissants.

_Je devrais sans doute atterrir._

Shaymin tenta de se diriger vers la falaise, mais un puissant souffle du vent le balaya de sa route.

Dennis sourit alors qu'il s'écrasa sur le flanc d'une haute falaise, avant de rebondir au sol.

"Je te tiens." Dit-il.

* * *

_Mon œil! Je ne vois pas pour le sang._

Il avait heurté un rocher pointu à l'atterrissage, et avait maintenant de la difficulté à voir de son œil gauche.

_Je peux entendre la rivière, je dois simplement arriver là, et je serai en sécurité._

Shaymin essaya de tirer son corps meurtri sur le sol, dans l'espoir qu'il arriverait là, avant que les poursuivants le trouvent.

De son œil valide, il pouvait voir le bord de la falaise.

"Fin de la ligne!" Cria Dennis. "Tu ne vas nul part."

Shaymin regarda autour, vers l'humain qui avait été envoyé pour le recapturer. Il était entouré de Demolosses.

"Je préfèrerais mourir que de repartir avec toi." Haleta Shaymin.

Dennis sourit, sadiquement.

"Cela peut s'arranger." Dit-il. "Tu n'as nul part où aller. Tu as une armée de Demolosses devant toi, et la rivière derrière toi."

Shaymin le foudroya du regard, d'un air provoquant.

"Je préfères tout de même mourir." Dit-il.

"Alors c'est ton choix." Rompit Dennis. "Demolosses, préparez-vous à utiliser votre attaque Lance-Flamme dans trois, deux..."

L'un des Demolosses s'approcha trop tôt et lança une attaque Brouillard.

"Non!" Cria furieusement Dennus, tandis que Shaymin aspira la fumée.

Shaymin toussa.

"Fulmigraine!" Cria-t-il, en en expulsant une puissante rafale d'énergie.

Dennis laboura et réussit à tenir sa position.

Shaymin ne resta pas dans le coin, pour attendre voir ce qui allait se passer à l'horrible être humain et à ses Pokémon répugnants.

"Aller!" Exhorta-t-il à lui-même, en essayant de se glisser sur la ligne.

Dennis vit ce qu'il essaya de faire.

"Non!" Cria-t-il, en fonçant vers lui.

Shaymin essaya de faire appel à toute l'énergie qu'il avait, et se força lui-même au large de la corniche.

"Fils de pute!" Hurla Dennis, alors qu'il commença à faire une chute libre dans l'eau.

* * *

Il toucha l'eau, et le ressac l'aspira au plus profond sous la surface.

_Mes poumons!_

Ses poumons étaient douloureusement en feu, combinée avec les blessures qu'il avait subi, ce qui le rendit très inconfortable.

L'obscurité commença à précipiter, alors qu'il devint mou.

La dernière chose que Shaymin se souvint, c'était la vue éternelle du soleil couchant sur la surface de l'eau.

* * *

"Où est Shaymin?" Demanda Claudia, tandis que Dennis se redirigea vers elle.

Dennis expliqua rapidement ce qui s'était passé.

"Est-ce que le Demolosse a été abattu?" Demanda froidement Claudia, lorsqu'il avait fini.

"Malheureusement." Répondit Dennis. "Il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir lequel a commis l'erreur."

Claudia fronça les sourcils.

"Alors abat-les tous." Dit-elle, simplement.

Dennis salua.

"Tout de suite." Répondit-il. "Et je suis désolé pour mon échec."

L'expression de Claudia devint noire.

"Je n'appelle pas ça un échec." Dit-elle. "Je suis un peu inquiète qu'il n'y ai pas de preuve concluante qu'il soit mort. Mais sur la même note, l'hypothèse logique serait que tu as fait le travail."

Dennis se raidit. Était-ce une sorte de ruse destinée à lui faire baisser sa garde?

"Comme promis." Continua Claudia. "Je suis heureuse de te promouvoir à la Force des Élites Coppingers."

Dennis s'inclina légèrement.

"C'est un honneur." Dit-il.

"J'ai besoin de personnes comme toi." Répondit Claudia. "J'ai vu ce qui va arriver à ce monde."

Dennis était confus, mais décida de ne pas remettre ça en question.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, revenons à des affaires pressantes." Continua Claudia. "As-tu eu des nouvelles de Jake?"

"Oui." Répondit Dennis. "Il a confirmé que le BioÉlément a été distribué, et que deux des objectifs ont été infectés."

Claudia fronça les sourcils.

"Malheureusement." Dit-elle. "Les deux ont survécu."

"Quoi?" Demanda Dennis.

"Notre taupe dans les G-men m'a informé qu'elles ont survécu toutes les deux, elles sont donc, par conséquent, toujours en train de marcher."

"Alors, le BioÉlément était un échec?" Demanda Dennis.

"Personnellement, je pense que l'échec est un terme trop fort." Réfléchit Claudia. "Il est toujours là. Nous avons encore les moyens de l'utiliser comme une arme potentielle."

* * *

Pendant ce temps, de retour à la Rivière Aar, il commença à pleuvoir. Énormément.

"C'est terrible!" S'exclama Flora, tandis que les trois s'empilèrent dans une grotte. "D'où vient cette pluie?"

"Du ciel." Dit sarcastiquement Nightmare. "Principalement des nuages."

Flora fit à Nightmare un regard sale.

"Je crois que nous avons besoin d'un feu." Dit Jim. "Alors, des Pokémons feu seraient parfait."

Flora sortit une Pokéball.

"Brasegali." Dit-elle.

"Je peux également utiliser Carmache." Remarqua Sacha.

"Et je peux aller chercher du bois pour le feu." Dit Nightmare.

Tout le monde le regarda, surpris qu'il offrit de les aider.

"Quoi?" Remarqua Nightmare. "J'ai froid moi aussi."

Après que Nightmare soit revenu avec plusieurs branches mouillées, Brasegali et Carmache tentèrent d'y mettre le feu.

"Et j'ai trouvé ça dehors." Dit Nightmare, en tenant un Dardargnan mort. "Vous mangez cela les humains, non?"

"Non." Répondirent immédiattement tout le monde.

Nightmare le jeta immédiattement hors de la grotte.

"Ah, quelqu'un le fera."

Brasegali cracha une boule de feu et mit feu au bois.

"C'est génial." Commenta Flora. "Maintenant, nous avons un peu moins froid."

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, il y avait eu un peu de nourriture tiède, chauffé à la hâte sur le petit feu.

"Au moins nous ne sommes pas trempés." Dit Jim.

"Il fait tout de même froid." Grelotta Flora.

Sacha et Jim se regardèrent l'un à l'autre. Ils en avaient un peu marre de l'entendre se plaindre.

"Écoute Flora." Dit Sacha. "Nous avons tous froid, d'accord."

"Ouais, mais vous ne portez pas des shorts." Répliqua Flora.

Jim roula ses yeux.

"Je sais qu'il fait froid." Dit-il. "Mais il y a des limites à ce que nous pouvons faire maintenant."

Flora le foudroya du regard.

"Peux-tu voir la chair de poule?" Demanda-t-elle. "C'est irritant."

"Je veux dire, ou alors on peut rester dans la grotte, se sécher et supporter le froid." Continua-t-il. "Je veux dire, on pourrait se blottir avec nos Pokémons et aller dans le sac de couchage. L'autre option consiste à courir sous la pluie au beau milieu de la nuit, et espérer pouvoir atteindre Silofar sans se perdre ou mourir."

Nightmare renchérit.

"Ce n'est pas la seule option." Dit-il. "Nous pourrions tous danser nus."

Les trois dresseurs se regardèrent les uns envers les autres.

"Donc, l'option un." Dit Flora.

* * *

Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de Brasegali sur son corps, et sentir également Pikachu de l'autre côté.

Alors pourquoi était-elle inconfortable?

Flora ouvrit ses yeux.

Et cria de peur en voyant une paire de yeux jaunes brillants qui la fixa.

Jim et Sacha se réveillèrent immédiattement.

"Qui y a-t-il?" Grogna Sacha.

Jim atteignit une lampe de poche de son sac et vit que les yeux venaient de son Luxio.

"Ce n'est que Luxio." Expliqua Jim.

Luxio se retourna et essaya de se rendormir.

"Il a dû se réveiller." Remarqua Jim.

"Luxio est effrayant." Commenta Flora. "Il devrait être dans sa Pokéball la nuit."

Luxio l'entendit et se mit à hurler dans la tristesse.

"Oh bravo." Dit Jim, alors qu'il s'approcha de son Pokémon. "Tu as blessé ses sentiments."

Flora soupira.

"Désolé." Murmura-t-elle. "Je suppose que je ne suis pas au milieu de la nuit individuelle."

Sacha grogna d'accord, avant de recommencer à ronfler.

"Hé, où est passé Nightmare?" Demanda Jim.

Il brilla la lumière autour, et vit l'Ectoplasma appuyé contre l'entrée de la grotte.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?" Se demanda Jim, en remarquant vaguement que Flora s'était rendormie.

Nightmare regarda autour.

"Hé, ce n'est pas comme si tu savais cela." Dit-il. "Mais un Ursaring a essayé de venir ici il y a un bon moment. J'ai dû l'arrêter, et m'assurer qu'il ne revienne pas. Sinon, vous seriez peut-être morts tous les trois."

Nightmare sourit.

"Et ensuite qui va nettoyer ma Master Ball?"

"Ravi de constater que tu fais des choses par la bonté de ton cœur." Dit sarcastiquement Jim, tandis qu'il caressa la fourrure sur le dos du cou de Luxio.

Luxio dévia presque de retour au sommeil, lorsque Sacha commença à ronfler.

Nightmare avait un regard de dédain.

"Il est comme une putain de tondeuse à gazon." Commenta-t-il. "Ce qui me donne envie de le frapper avec un bâton de baseball."

"En fait, je crois que Sacha a un antidote à bâton de baseball." Dit sèchement Jim. "Simplement pour t'empêcher de faire cela."

Jim s'assit sur son sac de couchage, en regardant la rivière.

"Est-ce que tu dors?" Demanda-t-il.

Nightmare rit.

"Bien entendu." Répondit-il. "Tout les Pokémons doivent dormir."

Nightmare sourit.

"Je dors juste à des moments différents des humains, parce que l'un de mes plats favoris sont les rêves des humains. Et tu ne peux pas les avoir lorsque vous les sacs de viandes êtes réveillés."

Jim regarda Nightmare.

"As-tu déjà...?"

"Ouais." Dit Nightmare.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'ils...Goûtent?"

Nightmare y pensa.

"T'as déjà mangé un sandwich à la dinde?"

Jim approuva.

"Ouais, rien comme ça."

Jim soupira, tandis qu'il regarda ses Pokémons pour s'assurer qu'ils aillent bien.

Macronium dormait au sol, tout comme Mustebouee et Kraknoix. Heledelle était perché sur la tête de l'Airmure de Flora. Luxio était recroquevillé sur ses genoux.

"Alors, ils goûtent comme ça?"

* * *

Le Shaymin inconscient continua à dériver sur la rivière Aar, complètement indifférent à quel point c'était dangereux.

Un Laggron passa par la nage, et décida d'essayer de l'aider. Alors qu'elle prit le Shaymin blessé dans sa bouche, et se dirigea vers la rive, elle entendit les cris de deux Gobou récemment éclos.

_Désolé ami, Shaymin, je t'en prie pardonne-moi._

Elle laissa tomber Shaymin, toujours en Forme Céleste, et alla jeter un œil sur les Gobou.

Shaymin frappa une bûche, et se logea sur le dessus de celui-ci.

Le Laggron regarda autour d'elle, et décida qu'elle pouvait encore l'aider. Elle lança un petit rayon de glace à Shaymin et fit en sorte qu'il fut en partie gelé dans la bûche.

_Bonne chance._

Elle se retourna, et vit le Shaymin pour ce qui sera probablement la dernière fois.

Elle dériva vers l'aval, alors qu'elle se demanda d'où il était venu.

* * *

**Qui ne ressentirait pas de la pitié pour ce pauvre Shaymin? Pas moi, en tout cas.**

**Il y a une taupe dans les G-mens. Qui est cette taupe? Je peux vous confirmer une chose, je suis persuadé que vous ne vous attendez pas à cette personne.  
**


	20. Urgence Shaymin

Chapitre 20. Urgence Shaymin.

* * *

_Résumé. Un Shaymin s'est échappé d'un laboratoire Coppinger, seulement pour être gravement blessé par ses poursuivants. Pendant ce temps, Sacha, Jim et Flora ont tenter de s'abriter d'une tempête dans une grotte._

* * *

Alors que la lumière du soleil éclata à travers les arbres au loin, Jim se leva et se dirigea vers l'extérieur.

Il bailla, tandis qu'il essaya de voir dans genre d'état était le paysage.

"Maintenant voyons voir." Dit-il, alors qu'il regarda dans le guide et s'assit sur une des roches sèches.

"Voyons voir." Continua-t-il. "À en juger par la condition de la voie, cela va prendre sans doute un autre jour pour atteindre Silofar."

Nightmare sortit de la grotte.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Demanda-t-il.

Jim soupira, tandis qu'il regarda à travers son sac à dos.

"Je vérifie quelle quantité de nourriture il nous reste." Répondit-il. "Je crois que nous avons encore l'équivalent de deux jours."

Nightmare regarda autour.

"Eh bien, j'espère que Sacha va continuer à rêver." Dit-il. "Parce que ce sont de vaillants beaux rêves qui ont un goût judicieux."

"Hé, Nightmare." Demanda Jim. "Es-tu comme un Hypnomade, peux-tu tomber malade en mangeant des mauvais rêves?"

Nightmare renifla.

"Tu crois vraiment que je vérifie s'il s'agit d'un mauvais rêve. Je suis ce dont les cauchemars sont faits."

Jim roula ses yeux.

"Alors, continue à le mentionner."

* * *

À l'intérieur de la grotte, le Luxio de Jim se réveilla pour découvrir que son dresseur n'était pas là. Après s'être levé, s'étirer et se secouer, il décida d'aller voir où Jim était allé.

Il mit son nez au sol, et commença à chercher l'odeur. Les oreilles de Luxio se dressèrent alors qu'il entendit la voix de son dresseur à l'extérieur.

Le Pokémon Étincelle rembourra à l'extérieur, et vit Jim assis sur un rocher en train de parler à Nightmare.

Son dresseur regarda et sourit.

"Hé, Luxio." Dit-il. "Tu as bien dormi?"

Luxio ronronna, tandis que Jim gratta l'arrière de ses oreilles.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Demanda Jim, en sentant qu'il y avait quelque chose avec son Pokémon.

Luxio commença à aboyer.

"Luxio dit qu'il a soif." Traduit Nightmare, agacé.

"Oh." Dit Jim. "Eh bien, si tu veux aller te chercher à boire pendant que je vais voir les autres, alors..."

Luxio hocha la tête et lui lécha la main avant de sprinter au loin.

"Tu veux que je le surveille?" Demanda Nightmare.

"Bien sûr que non." Répondit Jim. "Je vais probablement revenir et trouver Luxio vendu sur le marché noir."

Nightmare ria.

"Tu me connais trop bien."

* * *

Jim retourna dans la grotte pour trouver Sacha qui venait tout juste de se réveiller.

"Salut." Dit-il.

Sacha acquiesça de la tête.

"Salut." Répondit-il. "Tu as bien dormi?"

Jim secoua sa tête.

"Non, tu m'as gardé réveillé avec tes ronflements."

"Désolé." Répondit Sacha, tandis que Pikachu se réveilla et sauta sur son épaule. "Je n'y peux rien."

La plupart des autres Pokémons se réveillèrent en ce moment.

Le Kaiminus et le Blizzi de Sacha marchèrent dehors pour essayer d'avoir de l'eau.

"Alors, tu veux commencer à préparer le petit déjeuner?" Demanda Jim.

Sacha approuva.

"Bien sûr." Dit-il, en regardant vers le feu qui avait été réduite à des flammèches couvrantes. "Je vais juste demander à Carmache...Oh."

Carmache était toujours endormi au fin fond de la grotte.

"Les Carmaches vivent dans les grottes normalement, n'est-ce pas?" Remarqua Sacha.

"Je crois bien." Répondit Jim. "D'où le surnom du Pokémon Caverne."

Flora et son Brasegali dormirent toujours.

"Alors pas encore de feu." Dit Jim.

Sacha se dirigea vers le bord de la grotte.

"Hé Nightmare." Hurla-t-il. "As-tu appris des attaques de type feu que tu ne nous as pas encore dit."

"As-tu perdu la tête?" Hurla Nightmare.

"Dommage que l'un de tes parents n'était pas un Teraclope ou quelque chose comme ça." Commenta Jim. "Sinon tu pourrais connaitre l'attaque Feu Follet."

"Ouais, mais ce n'est pas le cas." Dit Nightmare avec condescendance.

* * *

Après environ une demi-heure, Flora et Brasegali s'étaient réveillés, Brasegali avait allumé un feu et les trois dresseurs avaient mangé le petit déjeuner.

"Alors, comment allons-nous arriver à Silofar?" Demanda Flora. "Je veux dire que si les chemins sont aussi moches que tu le dis."

"Eh bien, ils sont assez perfides" Expliqua Jim, tandis que Nightmare se tenait contre un mur. en buvant une Bière Persian Noir. "Peut-être que ce serait plus facile si nous avions une sorte de Pokémon super léger qui peut flotter ou quelque chose comme ça."

Nightmare commença à siffler.

"Peut-être comme un Pokémon spectre ou quelque chose comme ça?" Demanda Flora.

Nightmare continua à siffler, en essayant de paraître innocent.

Tout le monde le regarda.

"Quoi?"

Alors que Sacha essaya de demander Nightmare pour faire le travail, sans être instantanément refusé, Jim regarda autour de lui et vit que Luxio n'était pas encore revenu.

Il se leva.

"Je vais aller jeter un œil sur Luxio." Dit-il.

Nightmare regarda autour de lui, sournoisement.

Jim plissa les yeux à l'Ectoplasma, lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'aboiement de Luxio.

"C'est agaçant." Murmura Flora. "Est-ce que ton Luxio doit aboyer?"

Sacha sourit.

"Est-ce que Luxio t'a offensé en te réveillant ce matin?" Dit-il, sarcastiquement.

"Je suis encore un peu effrayée par la nuit dernière." Répondit Flora. "Et j'ai déjà eu une mauvaise expérience avec un Luxio."

"Ah oui?" Demanda Jim. "Est-ce pour cela que tu es une telle salope envers mon Pokémon?"

"Attends un peu!" Dit Sacha. "C'est un peu déplacé!"

Jim se rendit compte qu'il avait légèrement dépassé les limites.

"Pardon." Dit-il, rapidement.

Flora haussa les épaules.

"Hé, j'ai déjà été appelée par des noms bien pires. En particulier par Harley."

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec ton expérience Luxio?" Demanda Sacha.

Flora avala.

_"Nous y voila!" S'exclama Flora. "Floraville."_

_Elle regarda autour du nouvel endroit où elle était arrivée._

_"Ça a l'air d'un endroit intéressant." Remarqua-t-elle._

_Flora trouva rapidement le Centre Pokémon, et eu ses six Pokémons soignés. Brasegali, Tortank, Florizarre, Givrali, Delcatty et Airmure._

_"Merci d'être venue." Dit l'Infirmière Joëlle, alors qu'elle rendit à Flora ses Pokémons._

_"Merci d'avoir aidé mes Pokémons." Répondit Flora. "Pouvez-vous me dire dans quelle direction se trouve la salle de concours?"_

_"Bien sûr." Dit l'Infirmière Joëlle. "Il te suffit de tourner à gauche en sortant d'ici, de descendre la Voie Roserade et tu y seras."_

_"Merci encore." Répondit Flora. "Peut-être que je reviendrais plus tard."_

_"Nous espérons te revoir." Dit l'Infirmière Joëlle en envoyant la main._

_Flora suivit les instructions, et sortit du Centre Pokémon._

_"Attention!" Hurla quelqu'un, alors qu'elle trébucha sur quelque chose._

_Flora tomba au sol sous l'effet du coup, en écrasant le côté de son visage dans la chaussée._

_"Aïe!" Murmura-t-elle, avant de sentir le filet de sang chaud couler sur son visage._

_"Bon sang." Dit quelqu'un en s'approchant au pas de course. "Je suis tellement déso...Flora?"_

_Elle leva les yeux, en grimaçant de douleur de voir Drew qui la regarda._

_"Oh, c'est toi." Dit Flora. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"_

_Drew sourit, un peu nerveusement._

_"Mon Luxio s'est enfui de moi, et tu as en quelque sorte trébucher sur lui lorsqu'il est passé. Des trucs dingues, hein."_

_Flora regarda le Luxio, qui venait de revenir._

_"Ça fait vraiment mal." Marmonna-t-elle._

_"Ouais, le côté de ton visage est un peu un gâché." Commenta Drew. "On dirait quelqu'un qui est devenu fou avec un couteau."_

_"QUOI!" S'écria Flora, en essayant de trouver un miroir._

_"Calme-toi, je plaisante." Dit Drew, en levant les mains. "Quoi qu'il en soit, merci d'avoir empêché mon Luxio de s'éloigner d'avantage."_

_Flora regarda le Luxio debout à côté d'elle._

_"Il est plutôt mignon." Murmura-t-elle, en lui tendant la main._

_Luxio chargea avant et la mordit._

_Flora cria de douleur, avant que Drew le rappelle._

_"À vrai dire, j'aurais probablement dû te dire qu'il est un peu bizarre envers les étrangers."_

_Flora fronça les sourcils._

_"Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis?!" Dit-elle, furieusement._

"Donc, c'est ça." Expliqua Flora.

Nightmare la regarda.

"Je pense que je pourrais perdre la volonté de vivre." Dit-il, sèchement. "Sans blagues, je compte aller sauter en bas du pont le plus proche."

Sacha foudroya Nightmare du regard.

"Cela perd en quelque sorte la plupart de l'impact quand on sait que tu vas survivre." Dit-il.

Jim sembla inquiet.

"Luxio n'aboie jamais comme ça à moins que quelque chose cloche." Remarqua-t-il. "Nous devrions aller voir ce qui ne va pas."

Alors que Jim sauta pour partir en courant, Sacha et Flora le suivit.

L'Airmure de Flora tendit son cou et tira sur son short.

"Quoi?" Demanda Flora.

Airmure cria comme réponse.

Flora regarda Nightmare.

"J'ai besoin d'une petite traduction." Dit-elle.

Nightmare soupira.

"Je vais commencer à vous charger tout les deux vous pour ça." Murmura-t-il. "Airmure demande simplement si elle peut aller faire un vol avant de partir. Elle va te rattraper lorsqu'elle sera satisfaite."

Flora approuva.

"Bien sûr, je crois." Répondit-elle.

Airmure la piqua avec son bec comme appréciation, et s'envola immédiatement vers le ciel.

Flora suivie rapidement Sacha et Jim.

"Ce stupide Luxio est probablement tombé dans l'eau et n'arrive pas à en sortir." Marmonna-t-elle.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Luxio?" Demanda Jim, alors qu'il chercha son Pokémon.

Luxio continua à aboyer, avant de s'enfuir.

"Hé, Luxio!" Cria Jim, en courant après lui.

Sacha arriva au point où Jim s'était arrêté.

"Oh aller!" Cria-t-il.

Blizzi et Kaiminus s'approchèrent, confus.

Il leur sourit.

"Ce n'est pas grave." Répondit-il. "Je ne parlais pas à vous les gars."

Sacha prit leurs Pokéballs de sa ceinture.

"Blizzi, Kaiminus, retour!" Dit-il, en les rappelant.

Flora le rattrapa.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda-t-elle, avant qu'ils entendent un cri de Jim.

"Les amis, venez-ici!"

* * *

"Pika?!" Demanda Pikachu, alors qu'il sauta par-dessus.

Sacha fit volte-face à ce qui était inconscient sur la petite rive de la plage de sable sur la courbe de la rivière Aar.

"C'est impossible." Murmura-t-il. "Je croyais qu'ils vivaient seulement à Sinnoh."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda Flora, en sortant son Pokédex. "Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose comme ça avant."

**"Shaymin. Le Pokémon Gratitude. Il vit dans les champs de fleurs et se cache en s'enroulant pour imiter une plante fleurie. Il peut dissoudre les toxines dans l'air pour transformer un désert en un champ de fleurs luxuriantes. Les fleurs qui couvrent son corps s'ouvrent quand il est câliné avec amour et perçoit de la gratitude. Il peut changer de forme en s'exposant à la Fleur de Gracidée."**

"Je n'ai jamais vu un Shaymin avant." Remarqua Jim.

"Moi oui." Dit Sacha.

"Il ne semble pas en excellente condition." Commenta Flora.

Jim se pencha à côté de lui, et commença à examiner ses blessures.

"Je vais avoir besoin de mon sac." Dit-il. "Il y a du matériel médical."

* * *

"Tiens." Dit Flora, alors qu'elle donna à Jim la pâte faite à partir de Baies Fraive.

"Merci." Répondit Jim. "Cela semble bon, Shaymin."

Sacha commença à étaler la pâte épaisse sur la vilaine brûlure à côté de Shaymin, tandis que Jim faisait de son mieux pour bander la blessure sur la tête de Shaymin sans causer plus de douleur.

"Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas." Remarqua Flora. "Pourquoi est-ce que le Shaymin ici présent est différent de celui dans mon Pokédex?"

Sacha fini de frotter la pâte.

"Shaymin peut changer de Forme." Dit-il. "Ceci est la Forme Céleste, tandis que celle sur ton Pokédex est la Forme normale."

Jim fini le le bandage improvisé.

"Ce Shaymin est en très mauvaise état." Remarqua-t-il. "Il a besoin d'aide professionnelle."

"Et nous sommes à une journée du Centre Pokémon le plus proche." Se lamenta Sacha.

"Un jour de marche." Répondit-il. "Ce qui veut dire environ une heure dans les airs."

Flora sembla soudainement pessimiste.

"Ça aurait été le boulot parfait pour Airmure." Marmonna-t-elle. "Dommage, je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle est."

Jim secoua sa tête.

"Ne t'en fais pas pour ça." Dit-il. "Nous avons toujours Heledelle."

Jim lança la Pokéball, et son Heledelle émergea de la Pokéball.

"Hele-delle!"

Sacha regarda la petite taille d'Heledelle.

"Est-ce que Heledelle va être en état de porter Shaymin?" Demanda-t-il. "Je veux dire, il est plus petit que la plupart des Heledelles."

"Ouais, mais également plus rapide." Dit Jim. "À moins que tu veuilles envoyer Nightmare avec Shaymin."

"Ouais, Nightmare peut voler." Remarqua Flora.

Sacha les regardèrent tout les deux.

"Je pense que l'Heledelle de Jim est sans doute un peu plus digne de confiance que Nightmare." Dit-il. "Je veux dire, Nightmare est génial et tout..."

"Et tu viens de t'épargner d'une attaque Direct Toxik." Commenta Nightmare, avec son poing qui brilla avec de l'énergie mauve. " En disant que je suis génial."

Sacha poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"Mais maintenant que j'ai introduit cette énergie dans ma main." Réfléchit Nightmare. "Tant pis."

Sacha cria tandis qu'il s'effondra au sol.

Jim ignorant son ami frappé pendant un moment.

"Heledelle, peux-tu aider Shaymin à aller au Centre Pokémon?"

Heledelle regarda Shaymin, avant d'approuver.

"Attends." Dit Flora, en sortant un stylo et un bout de papier. Elle griffonna quelques notes, avant de les remettre à Jim.

"Bien vu." Murmura-t-il. "Je n'avais pas pensé à ça."

Il regarda autour.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un a une corde?" Demanda-t-il. "J'ai laissé la mienne sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante, en pensant que je ne comptais pas en avoir de besoin."

Sacha se releva lentement et secoua sa tête. Flora en fit de même.

"Alors, il n'y a aucun moyen de..." Réalisa Jim.

Nightmare ria, alors qu'il atteignit son estomac et en sortit une corde.

"Où est-ce que tu as eu ça?" Demandèrent Sacha et Jim, en même temps.

Nightmare ria encore.

"Un bon magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets. Mais je ne suis pas un magicien, alors je suis heureux de vous dire que je l'ai volé."

"C'est parfait." Dit Sacha. "Donne-la à Jim."

Nightmare sourit.

"Qu'est-ce que cela me rapporte?" Demanda-t-il.

* * *

"Bonne chance Heledelle." Hurla Jim, tandis que son Pokémon commença à voler au loin, avec Shaymin en parfaite sécurité.

Nightmare faisait signer à Sacha un bout de papier.

"Alors, voilà la preuve que tu feras la Macarena lorsque nous arriverons à Silofar." Dit Nightmare, en l'emmenant loin. "Défile-toi, et t'aura le droit à un Direct Toxik."

Sacha se frotta le côté.

"Ce n'est pas grave." Dit-il. "Je crois que je commence à m'habituer à...AÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏEEEEEEEEE!"

Sacha s'écrasa sur le sol, tandis que Nightmare utilisa l'attaque sur lui.

Nightmare le prit dans ses bras, et lui sourit.

"C'est bon, je peux te frapper d'un cran." Il a dit. "C'est l'équivalent de la puissance que j'utiliserais sur un Saquedeneu ou quelque chose du genre."

Jim continua à regarder Heledelle, qui s'en alla à la hâte au loin.

"Heledelle Dieu de la vitesse."Murmura-t-il. "Bonne chance."

* * *

Peu à Silofar auraient réfléchi à la pensée qu'un Heledelle vola par ici au-dessus, comme une balle bleue et blanche. Ils auraient pu être plus intéressés à voir le Shaymin dans le coma sur son dos, mais aucun d'entre eux l'étaient.

Heledelle essaya de sprinter les dernières kilomètres vers le bâtiment de toit rouge au loin, parce qu'il avait volé d'arrache-pied pour la dernière heure. Et était épuisé.

_Aller aller aller aller aller aller!_

Heledelle vit les portes automatiques se refermer, et réalisa qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de s'arrêter à temps. Et s'il s'arrêta, alors les chances d'être en mesure de redémarrer étaient minces.

Une seule chose à faire.

Les muscles d'Heledelle étaient en feu, tandis qu'il essaya de se forcer à aller plus vite.

Le Pokémon Hirondelle cria à l'effort alors qu'il réussit à se lancer à travers les portes avant qu'elles se ferment.

L'infirmière lui fit un regard interrogateur, avant qu'il atterrisse sur le sol et s'effondra d'épuisement.

* * *

"Aller!" Cria Jim. "Nous devons y arriver aussi vite que possible."

"Nous courons depuis les dernières heures." Gémit Sacha. "Il faut faire une pause."

"Et ce n'est pas comme si Shaymin irait quelque part." Ajouta Flora. "Je suis certaine que Heledelle a réussit à atteindre le Centre Pokémon en bonne et due forme."

Nightmare apparu de l'ombre de Sacha, en portant un fouet.

"Courez!" Cria-t-il.

"Oh non!" Hurla Sacha, tandis que Nightmare commença à craquer le fouet, en leur courant après eux.

"Je vois que la fatigue fut rapidement oubliée." Commenta Flora.

* * *

"Ce Shaymin a besoin d'aide immédiatement!" Ordonna l'Infirmière Joëlle, alors que Leveinard prépara la chirurgie.

Elle regarda autour, en voyant la file d'attente de dresseurs.

"Mais ces gens aussi." Remarqua-t-elle.

L'infirmière Joëlle prit un micro.

"Je suis désolée, mais il y a un léger problème." Dit-elle. "Un Pokémon a besoin d'un traitement urgent, et je crains qu'il pourrait y avoir un léger retard dans le traitement disponible."

Il y avait des murmures de mécontentement généraux de la file d'attente.

L'infirmière Joëlle s'excusa à nouveau, avant qu'un homme d'âge moyen se dirigea à l'avant de la file d'attente, au grand dam de plusieurs clients.

"Excusez-moi." Dit-il, doucement. "Mais peut-être que je peux vous prêter main-forte."

L'infirmière Joëlle cligna des yeux, consciente que Shaymin avait besoin d'elle.

"J'ai travaillé dans un centre Pokémon à Almia." Continua-t-il, en lui montrant une forme d'identification. "J'ai toutes les qualifications, et je serais ravi de vous aidez si vous en avez de besoin."

L'infirmière Joëlle approuva, et tendit la main au grand homme indien âgé.

"Merci." Dit-elle. "Monsieur...?"

"Appelez moi Arjun." Sourit-il, en venant devant le comptoir. "Maintenant, allez aider ce Pokémon."

L'Heledelle de Jim se percha sur le haut de la machine à Pokéballs, en récupérant de ses efforts.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon gars?" Demanda Arjun. "Tu as faim?"

Il prit un Poffin de sa poche et le donna au Pokémon Hirondelle. Heledelle le regarda, avant de l'avaler.

"Tu l'aimes?" Demanda Arjun. "Ils sont conçus spécialement pour les types vol. Mon Etouraptor les adore."

Heledelle sourit joyeusement, avant de sauter dans les airs, et de décoller.

Le Pokémon Hirondelle vola à travers les portes, et se dirigea au loin.

Arjun sourit, avant de passer à la file d'attente.

"Bon, qui est le premier?" Demanda-t-il.

* * *

"Heledelle!" Cria Jim, en voyant un point qui lui sembla familier au loin.

"Shaymin n'est pas avec lui." Comment Sacha, alors qu'il arriva dans la vue.

"Peut-être qu'il a réussit." Dit Flora.

"Il faut se dépêcher." Dit Jim, tandis que Heledelle atterrit devant eux.

Il s'arrêta pour caresser le Pokémon sur la tête.

"As-tu amené Shaymin au Centre Pokémon?" Demanda Sacha.

Heledelle acquiesça.

"Tu as fait du bon boulot, Heledelle." Dit Jim, en félicitant son Pokémon.

Heledelle s'effondra sur le sol d'épuisement, à peine capable de bouger.

"Tu mérites le repos dans ta Pokéball." Dit Jim, en le rappelant.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent à Silofar, juste après minuit. En dépit d'être épuisé par le voyage, et couvert de boue des restes de la lourde pluie de la nuit précédente, le trio se dirigea instantanément vers le Centre Pokémon.

"J'espère que Shaymin va bien." Bailla Jim, alors qu'il attendit que les portes s'ouvrent.

Elles se sont finalement ouvertes après ce qui sembla une éternité.

Les trois dresseurs décalèrent à l'intérieur, pour voir une Infirmière Joëlle qui sembla épuisée en train de parler à un homme âgé de grande taille avec la peau brun clair.

Jim se dirigea vers le comptoir.

"Comment va Shaymin?" Croassa-t-il, avec son mal de gorge du manque d'eau.

L'infirmière Joëlle le regarda.

"Était-ce ton Heledelle qui a amené Shaymin?" Demanda-t-elle.

Jim approuva.

"Tu devrais peut-être te préparer." Remarqua son compagnon.

Sacha et Flora le regarda. Ils craignirent le pire.

"Shaymin est dans une condition critique." Expliqua l'Infirmière Joëlle. "Il est au soins intensifs et je crains que vous ne pouvez pas aller pour le voir, dû au risque possible de contamination."

Le grand homme les menèrent vers une fenêtre, où ils pouvaient voir Shaymin dormir sur un lit, accroché à différentes machines.

"Nous serons ce qui s'est passé demain matin." Continua-t-il.

Il tendit une main.

"Je suis Arjun." Dit-il. "J'ai offert mon aide pendant que l'Infirmière Joëlle s'occupait de Shaymin."

"Alors, vous êtes un docteur?" Demanda Sacha.

Arjun sourit.

"Je l'étais." Répondit-il. "En fait, je le suis. Mais j'ai décidé de sortir de ma retraite de dresseur pour la Ligue Verger."

"Incroyable." Dit Jim.

"Nous participons nous aussi." Continua Sacha, tandis qu'il regarda Shaymin.

Il y avait quelque chose qui le tracassa.

"Arjun." Dit-il. "Savez-vous pourquoi Shaymin est dans sa Forme Céleste, parce qu'il l'était lorsqu'on l'a trouvé ce matin, et il est presque une journée plus tard. Je pensais que la Forme Céleste restait active uniquement pendant la journée."

L'infirmière Joëlle ria.

"Tu es un garçon brillant pour savoir cela."

Jim ricana au commentaire. Flora le frappa rapidement sur le bras comme réponse.

"Ce qui arrive." Dit l'Infirmière Joëlle. "C'est que lorsque Shaymin, voire des Pokémon qui changent de Forme, encaissent de lourds dégâts qui conduisent à des blessures extrêmes, plus grave que tout ce qui peut être traitée dans les matchs, il entre dans une forme de choc induite par le stress, où il ne peut pas changer de Forme. Il en sera ainsi jusqu'à ce que, ou si, il récupère suffisamment."

Arjun acquiesça d'accord.

"Je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux moi-même." Dit-il. "Maintenant les enfants, est-ce que vous voulez aller vous nettoyez pendant que j'examine vos Pokémons?"

* * *

Sacha enleva sa chemise de boue séchée et se dirigea vers les douches du Centre Pokémon. Tandis qu'il ouvra l'eau, il vit Jim assis dans le coin qui sembla inquiet.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Demanda-t-il.

Jim secoua sa tête.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que quelque chose ai fait ça à Shaymin." Répondit-il. "Quel genre de sadique ferait une chose pareille?"

"Crois-tu vraiment qu'une personne ai fait ça?" Demanda Sacha.

Jim secoua sa tête.

"Une personne aurait pu ordonner à un Pokémon de le faire." Rompit-il. "Et c'est la pire chose possible. Les gens qui utilisent leurs Pokémons pour blesser d'autres Pokémons ne devraient pas avoir le droit de le faire."

Sacha approuva, avant de rire.

"As-tu déjà entendu parler de la Team Rocket?" Demanda-t-il.

"Ouais." Répondit Jim. "Ils se sont démantelés, lorsque leur patron a été arrêté le mois dernier."

Sacha se dressa.

"Ça explique pourquoi ces trois bizarroïdes ne m'ont pas suivit à Verger." Murmura-t-il, alors que la lumière clignota au plafond.

Jim ria.

"Nous devrions sortir." Dit-il, en se relevant. "Dans environ trois secondes, ils vont..."

L'eau chaude des douches qui éclata devint soudainement froid glace.

Sacha cria de surprise, en s'effondrant sur le sol.

"Faire ça." Termina Jim, en essayant de ne pas laisser l'eau froide glace l'affecter.

* * *

Sacha et Jim rencontrèrent Flora dans le petit coin avec des sièges dans le Centre Pokémon. Elle avait eu quelques boissons chaudes à proximité de la machine, et parlait à Arjun. L'infirmière était de retour derrière le comptoir.

"Hé." Dit Flora, alors que les deux dresseurs s'effondrèrent dans leurs sièges. "Bonne douche?"

Sacha et Jim acquiescèrent comme réponse.

"Alors combien de badges avez-vous?" Sourit Arjun.

"Trois." Dirent Sacha et Jim, en même temps.

"J'en ai quatre." leur dit Arjun. "Je passais par là pour obtenir le badge de Luminëon."

Il y avait un grognement dérisoire en arrière-plan.

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir une jeune fille, avec quelques longs cheveux roux et passa devant eux. Elle avait un air menaçant sur son visage, et elle portait une veste bleu foncé, et une paire de jeans.

"Bonne chance pour ça." Dit-elle. "L'arène de Luminëon est un buste total. Ils ne te donnent pas un badge pour gagner là-bas. Juste quelques œufs stupides."

Arjun cligna des yeux.

"On peut t'aider?" Demanda-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

"Mes Pokémons ont besoin de soins." Exigea-t-elle. "Immédiatement."

L'infirmière Joëlle se dirigea derrière le comptoir.

"Bien entendu, nous allons soigner tes Poké..."

"Il était temps." Marmonna la fille.

Jim donna un coup de coude à Sacha.

"Jette un œil sur la version féminine de Paul." Murmura-t-il.

Elle l'entendit, et se dirigea vers lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?" Exigea-t-elle.

"Doucement." Ordonna Arjun. "Calme-toi."

Elle lança un regard noir au dresseur, avant de retourner vers le comptoir.

"Je suis en quelque sorte pressée." Dit-elle, furieusement.

"Je suis désolée." Répondit l'Infirmière Joëlle. "Mais, il y a une certaine quantité de temps requise pour guérir un Pokémon adéquatement."

La fille foudroya l'infirmière du regard. "Alors ne le faites pas adéquatement."

L'infirmière Joëlle fut légèrement surprise.

"Je te demande pardon."

La fille la foudroya du regard.

"Êtes-vous sourde?" Demanda-t-elle. "J'ai un programme à respecter, et je ne peux pas perdre du temps avec des Pokémons qui ont besoin de repos et de détente."

Le visage d'Arjun devint noir, alors qu'il se leva et l'enjamba.

"Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse!" Cria-t-il. "As-tu pris congé de tes sens? Un Pokémon fatigué a besoin de se reposer, dans le cas contraire il pourrait subir des dommages graves."

La fille le foudroya du regard.

"Si cela se produit, alors je vais le relâcher. Ce n'est pas un problème."

Arjun devint plus furieux de seconde en seconde.

"Alors j'ai pitié de toi."

Elle l'envoya promener, en se détournant.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié." Dit-elle, en fronçant les sourcils. "La pitié n'est que pour les faibles."

La jeune fille fit irruption hors du comptoir.

"Je vais aller ailleurs." Hurla-t-elle. "Les gens ici sont vraiment pathétiques."

Elle passa devant Sacha, Flora et Jim sans regarder en arrière.

"On a vraiment des personnages peu recommandables ici." Remarqua Arjun, en retournant s'asseoir. "Des dresseurs qui semblent à court terme qui sont concernés par les objectifs à court terme."

Sacha et Jim sourirent.

"Nous connaissons tous les deux un dresseur de ce genre." Dit Jim.

_"Pikachu." Dit Sacha, en s'agenouillant à côté de Pikachu. "Tout dépend de toi."_

_Pikachu sauta dans le terrain._

_"Bien." Cria Paul. "En avant, Elekid."_

_L'Elekid de Paul éclata de sa Pokéball._

_Aurore jeta un œil sur Elekid dans son Pokédex._

_"C'est Pikachu qui a lancé cette attaque Electacle?" Demanda Paul._

_"Oui, et alors?" Répondit Sacha._

_Paul sourit._

_"Alors, rien du tout." Dit-il._

_"À toi de jouer." Hurla Sacha. "Pikachu, attaque Tonnerre!"_

_Pikachu sauta dans les airs et frappa Elekid avec de l'électricité._

"Intéressant." Dit Arjun. "Que c'est-il passé?"

Sacha sourit.

"Il est tombé amoureux, a changé ces méthodes après que son Elekable fut gravement blessé en essayant de le protéger, et il est désormais un Génie Extrême."

Arjun sourit.

"J'imagine qu'il y a de l'espoir pour tout le monde." Dit-il.

Jim regarda la fenêtre en plexiglas menant à Shaymin.

"Espérons-le." Murmura-t-il.

* * *

**Est-ce que Shaymin va se rétablir?**

**Qui était cette mystérieuse fille au Centre Pokémon?**


	21. L'arrivée d'Une Rivale

Chapitre 21. L'arrivée d'Une Rivale.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha, Jim et Flora ont réussi à trouver le Shaymin gravement blessé, et ont essayé de l'aider. Malheureusement, ils ont dû se rendre au Centre Pokémon, laissant l'Heledelle de Jim avec une tâche presque impossible d'amener Shaymin là-bas._

* * *

Le matin est venu, et les trois formateurs regardèrent par la fenêtre en plexiglas.

"Aller." Chuchota Jim. "Tu dois t'en sortir."

Les trois dresseurs regardèrent tandis que l'Infirmière Joëlle entra, et commença à examiner le Pokémon Gratitude.

Shaymin ne bougeait toujours pas, même lorsque l'Infirmière Joëlle passa le disque de métal froid sur son corps.

L'infirmière secoua la tête, avant de mettre son équipement à l'abri. Elle marcha à l'extérieur, et vers le trio.

"Comment va Shaymin?" Demanda Sacha.

L'infirmière Joëlle sourit.

"Il va mieux." Répondit-elle. "Encore quelques heures et il devrait être assez stable pour être déplacé dans une autre pièce, où vous pourrez le voir."

"C'est génial." Dit Flora.

Les trois dresseurs commencèrent à se taper les mains les uns envers les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ai un crépitement à leurs pieds.

Sacha se retourna.

"Pikachu!" S'écria-t-il, tandis que le petit Pokémon jaune sauta sur son épaule.

Arjun s'approcha du comptoir, en portant un grand plateau plein de Pokéballs.

"Vos Pokémons sont là." Dit-il, en les donnant.

"Merci Arjun." Dit Sacha, tandis qu'il commença à regarder à travers les Pokéballs. Il reconnut Kaiminus et Nightmare assez facilement, grâce à leurs styles uniques.

"Il n'y a pas de quoi." Répondit Arjun, alors que Flora et Jim récupérèrent leurs Pokémons. "J'étais simplement heureux de pouvoir vous aider. J'ai jeté un œil sur ces Pokémons pendant que je les ai soignés. Il y a des Pokémons vraiment intéressants. Surtout l'Ectoplasma."

Sacha avala.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?"

Arjun sembla perdu.

"Rien. Mais je constate que mon portefeuille a disparu."

* * *

Sacha fut réveillé par des secousses quelques heures plus tard.

"Et juste au moment où j'avais enfin réussit à dormir." Grogna-t-il.

"Sacha." Dit Flora. "Shaymin est sur le point d'être transféré dans une autre pièce."

"Fantastique." Répondit Sacha, en frottant ses yeux. "Allons-y."

Alors qu'ils se dirigèrent tout les deux à travers les couloirs, ils virent un Leveinard qui emmena un lit dans une chambre.

Jim observa attentivement.

"Shaymin va se rétablir complètement." Dit l'Infirmière Joëlle, alors qu'elles finirent de déposer le petit Pokémon vert dans la pièce.

Sacha et Flora acclamèrent cela tout les deux, malgré les doutes clairs de Jim.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Demanda Flora. "C'est génial que Shaymin va se rétablir."

Jim soupira.

"Je suis juste inquiet que dès qu'ils s'acquitteront de Shaymin, les gens qui ont fait cela auront une autre chance de le refaire." Dit-il.

"Jim." Dit Sacha. "Nous avons trouvé Shaymin sur la plage d'une rivière. Qui sait jusqu'où il a voyagé en aval, avant d'atterrir là-bas."

"Ouais, je suis certaine que celui qui a fait ça à Shaymin est très très loin." Continua Flora.

"Attendez un instant." Dit l'Infirmière Joëlle, en entendant la cloche. "Vous pouvez rentrer si vous voulez, j'ai juste besoin d'aller voir qui se trouve devant la porte."

L'infirmière Joëlle s'en alla, et les trois dresseurs entrèrent dans la pièce.

"Il est si petit." Commenta Flora.

"Shaymin est un petit Pokémon." Dit Sacha. "J'en ai rencontré un, une fois. C'était la chose la plus narcissique que j'ai jamais rencontré. Je ne peux pas me rappeler du nom de la ville, mais c'était quelque part à Sinnoh. Il y avait une gare, et ce fou qui nous a poursuivi sur un Magnezone."

Shaymin se crispa.

"Je crois qu'il se réveille." Remarqua Jim.

Le petit Pokémon Gratitude ouvrit lentement ses yeux, en clignant des yeux à l'intensité de la lumière.

"Où suis-je?" Demanda-t-il. "Suis-je...Suis-je mort?"

Flora rit.

"Non, tu es au Centre Pokémon de Silofar." Dit-elle.

"Nous avons sauver ta v...En bien l'infirmière l'a fait." Répondit Jim. "Nous t'avons amené i...Eh bien mon Heledelle l'a fait. Mais nous t'avons tr...En fait, mon Luxio t'a trouvé."

"Onctueux." Murmura Sacha.

Shaymin frissonna.

"Je me souviens...Je me souviens...Oh non!"

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues Shaymin, alors qu'il se rappela des événements des heures qui ont précédé son réveil.

"Ne les laisse pas me toucher!" Cria-t-il, en essayant de s'échapper de son lit.

Il réussi à secouer la plupart des tubes et des fils de repos, avant de sauter sur le sol.

"Shaymin!" Cria Jim, alors qu'il se glissa dans le coin, et se mit à trembler.

"Ne les laisse pas me toucher!" Répéta Shaymin.

Jim s'agenouilla à côté du Pokémon Gratitude.

"Ils ne peuvent pas t'avoir." Chuchota-t-il. "Tu en sécurité ici."

Shaymin continua à trembler de peur.

Jim regarda Sacha et Flora.

"Laissez-moi un moment seul avec Shaymin." Demanda-t-il.

Les deux dresseurs approuvèrent, avant de partir.

Jim vérifia qu'ils n'étaient plus là, avant de regarder le Shaymin qui trembla.

"Ça va mieux?"

* * *

"Shaymin a du avoir vu quelque chose de terrible." Commenta Flora.

"Je ne peux pas imaginer ce qu'il doit ressentir." Remarqua Sacha, tandis que Nightmare émergea soudainement de la Master Ball.

"Ah, j'ai apprécié cette sieste." Dit-il, en s'étirant.

Nightmare regarda autour, avant de sourire à Sacha.

"C'est un Centre Pokémon." Rit-il.

Sacha regarda autour de lui.

"Non." Répondit-il.

"Bienvenue au Centre Pokémon de Silofar." Entendirent-ils dire l'Infirmière Joëlle. "Comment puis-je vous aider?"

Nightmare lança un regard noir à Sacha, avant de sortir son bâton de baseball.

"Tu as menti à l'un de tes propres Pokémons." Dit-il, en se grattant le dos avec son bâton.

Nightmare rangea le bâton par la suite.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, tu me dois un Macarena."

Sacha argumenta, avant de soupirer.

"D'accord." Dit-il. "Que penses-tu de cette pièce sombre là-bas?"

Nightmare sourit diaboliquement.

"Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça." Dit-il. "Je suis persuadé qu'il y a un endroit public quelque part par ici."

Flora ria.

"En fait, je suis chaude à l'idée."

Sacha grogna.

"Pas toi aussi."

* * *

"C'était horrible." Dit doucement Shaymin. "Je peux encore entendre les hurlements des Demolosses."

"Demolosse." Remarqua Jim.

_C'est logique, le signal des Coppingers. Un Demolosse. Ce serait également leur genre, essayer de capturer des Pokémons rares et puissants._

"Tu es en sécurité maintenant." Dit Jim. "Nous t'avons trouvé sur les rives d'un fleuve, mais je suis convaincu qu'ils ne savent pas où tu es."

Shaymin se redressa et regarda Jim. Il était encore dans sa Forme Céleste.

"Tu le crois?"

Jim approuva.

"Cette rivière couvre pratiquement l'ensemble de la région Verger." Continua-t-il. "Tu pourrais avoir voyagé une centaine de kilomètres en aval."

Shaymin était visiblement calme maintenant.

"Alors, je suis sain et sauf." Dit-il.

Une étrange aura commença à émaner de Shaymin, avant qu'il ne soit recouvert de lumière rougeoyante.

Jim recula, avant de relaxer alors que Shaymin revint à sa Forme Terrestre.

"Alors, tu vas mieux." Remarqua Jim.

Shaymin réussit à décrocher un petit sourire.

"On dirait bien."

* * *

"C'était déplacé." Protesta Sacha, alors qu'il frotta du Jus de Baies sur son chandail.

"Lui lancer cela étaut un peu rude." Dit Flora, tandis que Nightmare était mort de rire.

"La tête que tu as fait lorsque cela t'a frappé n'a pas de prix!" Haleta Nightmare entre les grands éclats de rire.

"La ferme, Nightmare." Répondit Sacha.

Il sourit ensuite.

"J'espère que personne ne se souvient de moi." Dit-il. "Sinon..."

Alors qu'ils marchèrent dans la rue, ils virent la fille du Centre Pokémon appuyé contre un arbre. Elle avait l'air de les attendre.

"Tu es ce dresseur du CCP." Dit-elle.

"C'est moi." Répondit Sacha. "Sacha Ketchu..."

"Je sais qui tu es." Dit-elle, froidement. "Et si tu crois que je me préoccupe de ce que tu as accomplit dans le CCP, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil. Ce tournoi m'a coûté un de mes grands idoles."

"Idoles?" Demanda Sacha.

Elle fronça les sourcils à son ignorance apparente.

"Un dresseur appelé Paul Reed. Tu as sans doute entendu parler de lui." Dit-elle, sarcastiquement. "Il était un excellent dresseur, avant de rejoindre les rangs des dresseurs au cœur sanglant qui remplissent ce monde comme un virus."

"C'est triste." Commenta Flora.

La fille foudroya Flora du regard, avec du venin dans ses yeux.

"Est-ce que je t'ai demandé ton opinion?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Demanda Sacha. "Ou veux-tu tout simplement balancer des insultes?"

"Je veux te botter les fesses dans un match Pokémon." Répondit-elle.

Sacha fut légèrement surpris.

"Est-ce que tu acceptes mon défi?"

* * *

"Repose-toi, Shaymin." Dit Jim, tandis que le Pokémon Gratitude se coucha pour dormir.

"Hé, Jim." Lança Shaymin.

"Ouais?"

"Merci de m'avoir sauvé."

Jim sourit.

"Il n'y a pas de quoi."

Il ferma la porte, et se dirigea vers le comptoir.

"Jim?" Appela l'Infirmière Joëlle.

"Ouais?" Répondit-il.

"Comment va Shaymin?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Il se sent mieux." Répondit Jim. "Il est revenu à Sa Forme Terrestre."

"Eh bien, tant mieux." Dit l'Infirmière Joëlle.

"Ouais." Répondit Jim. "Je suis juste inquiet pour lui."

"Lorsque tu as un Pokémon légendaire." Remarqua l'Infirmière Joëlle. "Les gens vont toujours essayer de le capturer. Certains veulent le faire pour le mal, certains veulent le faire pour un symbole de compétence. D'autres veulent juste le pouvoir."

L'infirmière Joëlle pointa l'extérieur par la suite.

"Tes amis te cherchent."

Il regarda autour.

"J'imagine que je devrais aller les retrouver." Dit-il. "Si Shaymin me demande où je suis, dites-lui que je serais bientôt revenu."

* * *

Jim courra dehors, et vit Sacha se disputer avec la dresseuse du centre Pokémon.

"Nous allons utiliser trois Pokémons dans un match de meilleur au trois." Déclara-t-elle froidement.

"Avec plaisir." Répondit Sacha.

"Tu fais en quelque sorte partie de la raison pour laquelle j'ai perdu tout mon respect envers Paul." Dit-elle, en jetant un regard noir. "Alors, c'est pour ça que j'ai l'intention de t'humilier."

"Laisse-moi deviner." Dit Jim. "Une ordure sadique ne suffisait pas. Il a fallu que l'on en trouve une autre."

Elle lui lança un regard de couteaux.

"C'est autant de ta faute que de la sienne." Dit-elle, en jetant un regard noir. "Tu as la tienne."

"Jim." Dit Sacha. "Peux-tu arbitrer le match?"

Jim soupira.

"Avec joie." Dit-il, en se tournant vers la jeune fille en colère permanente. "Quel est ton nom par simple curiosité?"

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

"Jane Forrester. Si cela te concerne."

Jim soupira de nouveau avant de se diriger vers le milieu du terrain. Flora, Nightmare te Pikachu se dirigèrent vers un banc à proximité.

"Ce match opposera Jane à Sacha." Dit-il. "Cela sera un meilleur au trois."

Sacha prit une Pokéball.

"Blizzi, je te choisis!" Cria-t-il.

Sacha envoya Blizzi, qui balança ses bras à Jane.

"Pathétique." Remarqua Jane, en lançant une Pokéball. "Grahyena, fais-en qu'une bouchée!"

Jane envoya un Grahyena.

"Un Grahyena, hein." Dit Sacha. "Commençons avec une attaque Tranch'Herbe!"

Blizzi tourna autour, et lança plusieurs feuilles tranchantes vers Grahyena.

"Coup Bas!" Dit Jane, en fronçant les sourcils. "Et va de l'avant."

Grahyena évita le barrage de feuilles assez facilement, avant de s'écraser dans Blizzi et de l'envoyer s'écraser à travers le terrain.

"Blizzi!" Hurla Sacha.

Son Pokémon se leva, en se secouant de la blessure au large.

"Ça c'est l'esprit!" Dit Sacha." Maintenant, utilise Eclats Glace."

Blizzi créa un grand lance de glace, avant de le lancer vers Grahyena.

"Disperse-la avec Queue de Fer." Ordonna Jane, peu impressionné par Blizzi.

La queue de Grahyena commença à briller d'une lumière blanche, avant qu'il ne l'abattit sur la lance, la brisant en mille morceaux.

"Et maintenant, attaque Ultralaser!"

Sacha se prépara au pire, tandis que Grahyena ouvrit sa bouche, et lança la puissante explosion énergétique orange à Blizzi.

Le Pokémon Arbregelé cria de douleur, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

"Blizzi!" Hurla Sacha. "Tu peux te relever?"

Blizzi lutta pour se relever.

"Ce Blizzi est pitoyable." Répéta Jane. "Totalement inutile."

Blizzi entendu cela, et réussi à l'utiliser comme une impulsion pour se relever.

"Bravo, Blizzi." Dit Sacha. "Maintenant, que dirais-tu de lui faire ravaler ses paroles avec une attaque Laser Glace!"

Blizzi éleva ses poing, avant de lancer un rayon bleu froid à Grahyena, qui ne pouvait pas bouger pour l'esquiver.

Le Pokémon Morsure cria alors qu'il fut complètement congelé.

Jim l'interpella.

"Grahyena a été mit hors combat. Blizzi est déclaré vainqueur."

"Bien fait pour toi." Commenta Nightmare des lignes de touche où il était assis avec Flora et Pikachu.

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, alors Grahyena aurait été prêt à être enterré, tandis que Jane le rappela.

"Je m'occuperais de toi plus tard!" Rompit-elle.

"Bine joué, Blizzi." Appela Sacha.

Blizzi sauta de haut en bas comme célébration.

"Première victoire pour Blizzi." Commenta Flora.

Même Nightmare sembla légèrement impressionné.

"J'aurai survécu à cet Ultralaser." Murmura-t-il.

* * *

"Kaiminus, je te choisis!" Hurla Sacha, en envoyant Kaiminus.

Le petit crocodile bleu apparut.

"Etouraptor, fais-en qu'une bouchée!" Rompit Jane, en envoyant le grand oiseau gris.

"Kaiminus contre Etouraptor." Cria Jim. "Commencez!"

"Kaiminus, attaque Pistolet A O!" Ordonna Sacha, pour la première attaque.

Kaiminus ouvrit sa bouche, et lança un souffle d'eau à Etouraptor.

"Esquive-le." Rompit Jane.

Etouraptor battit ses ailes, et évita facilement le souffle d'eau.

"Aeropique!" Ordonna Jane.

Etouraptor se lance vers Kaiminus, à une vitesse incroyable.

Trop rapide pour que Kaiminus l'esquive.

Kaiminus hurla de douleur, alors qu'il fut envoyé s'écraser dans les airs dans la douleur.

"Kaiminus!" Hurla Sacha. "Reprends-toi avec Grimace!"

Kaiminus réussi à retrouver son équilibre, avant de prendre un visage qui fit une peur bleue à Etouraptor.

"Tu es intimidé par ça?!" Rompit Jane. "Oiseau inutile. Lance Close Combat."

"Kaiminus, utilise Poinglace!" Contra Sacha.

Etouraptor frappa Kaiminus plusieurs fois avec ses ailes, avant que le petit crocodile bleu réussisse à décrocher un coup de rétorsion.

Etouraptor poussa un cri de douleur, tandis qu'une mince couche de glace se forma sur les plumes sur son sternum.

"Etouraptor, termine avec un autre Close Combat."

Etouraptor soupira visiblement, alors qu'il commença un assaut répétitif sur Kaiminus.

"Kaiminus!" Hurla Sacha, tandis que son Pokémon s'effondra sous les grands coups puissants des ailes du Pokémon Rapace.

Kaiminus lutta pour se relever.

"Ne le laisse pas se relever." Ordonna froidement Jane. "Attaque Aeropique!"

Un autre mouvement brusque d'Etouraptor et Kaiminus fut forcé dans les airs. Le Pokémon Mâchoire atterrit dans un tas de feuilles et était KO.

Jim soupira, tandis qu'il leva la main pointant vers Jane.

"Kaiminus a été mit hors combat. Etouraptor est déclaré vainqueur."

Sacha éleva la Pokéball, et rappela Kaiminus.

"Ce n'est pas grave." Dit-il. "Tu gagneras la prochaine fois."

Jane rappela Etouraptor.

"Est-ce que tu t'attends que je sois impressionnée?" Demanda-t-elle. "Cela t'a prit du temps pour venir à bout d'une créature aussi faible."

* * *

"C'est la manche décisive." Murmura Flora.

"Envoyez votre prochain Pokémon." Ordonna Jim.

Jane lança une Pokéball.

"Laggron, fais-en qu'une bouchée!"

Jane envoya un Laggron.

Sacha regarda ses deux Pokémons qui étaient sans doute les plus puissants assis aux côtés de Flora. Pikachu et Nightmare. Pikachu allait plus ou moins être utile, alors...

"Nightmare." Hurla-t-il. "Tu as envie de te battre?"

"Va te faire foutre." Cria joyeusement Nightmare. "Je viens d'être confortable."

Sacha roula ses yeux.

"Très bien alors." Dit-il, en prenant une Pokéball. "Carmache, je te choisis!"

Sacha envoya Carmache.

"Laggron contre Carmache!" Cria Jim, en remarquant que quelques observateurs se pressaient autour pour observer.

"Laggron, attaque Hydrocanon!" Ordonna Jane.

Laggron lança la première attaque, et décrocha un coup direct sur Carmache, qui fut légèrement protégée contre le coup super efficace par son type de dragon.

"Aller, Carmache." Hurla Sacha. "Passe à travers!"

Carmache se secoua les dégâts, mais il n'en était pas sorti indemne.

"Laggron, utilise Laser Glace!" Ordonna Jane.

Laggron ouvrit sa bouche et envoya un rayon bleu froid de glace à Carmache.

"Contre la avec Lance-Flamme!" Hurla Sacha.

Carmache contra l'attaque avec une brusque rafale de flammes qui fit fondre la glace presque instantanément.

"Maintenant, Carmache." Dit Sacha. "Attaque Dracogriffe!"

Les griffes de Carmache commencèrent à briller énergétiquement, avant qu'il percuta les puissantes griffes sur Laggron.

Laggron grogna dans l'inconfort.

"Tu as laissé cela t'atteindre?" Demanda Jane. "Attaque Seisme!"

Laggron se dressa sur ses pattes de derrière, avant de les claquer vers le sol.

Carmache grimaça, tandis que le sol trembla dessous.

"Carmache, ne baisse pas ta garde!" Hurla Sacha.

Carmache essaya de fonder sur le coup. Malgré les secousses, il réussit à faire un travail décent de rester sur ses pieds.

"D'accord, Carmache." Ordonna Sacha, quand les ondes de choc se désistèrent. "Vas-y avec une attaque Draco-Rage!"

Carmache rugit de colère, alors qu'il souleva sa tête en arrière et envoya une puissante vague de flammes bleues et rouges à Laggron.

"Balaie cette attaque inefficace avec une Ocroupi."

C'était au tour de Laggron tourner à rugir, tandis qu'il envoya une puissante vague d'eau teinté brun à Carmache.

Carmache hurla alors que son attaque fut éliminé, et qu'il fut plaqué au sol par la seule force de l'attaque.

"Aller Carmache!" Hurla Sacha. "Ce n'est pas terminé."

Carmache lutta pour se relever, après avoir été touché par l'Ocroupi.

"Voila qui y mettra fin." Dit Jane, en fronçant les sourcils. "Attaque Laser Glace!"

Carmache avait du mal à voir en raison de la crasse dans ses yeux.

Il ne sembla pas conscient de la glace qui s'approcha de lui.

Sacha serra les dents.

"Carmache, attaque Lance-Flamme!" Hurla-t-il.

Carmache cligna rapidement des yeux, avant d'ouvrir sa bouche et d'envoyer un puissant éclat enflammé rouge et chaud directement dans l'arbre le plus proche.

"Non!" Hurla Sacha, tandis que Carmache fut solidement congelé par l'attaque.

Jim devait le faire. Il n'y avait absolument aucune chance que Carmache dégèle dans les prochaines secondes.

"Carmache a été mit hors combat." Dit-il, à contrecœur. "Laggron est déclaré vainqueur, et la victoire revient à Jane."

Sacha grogna, alors qu'il s'approcha vers la structure de glace en forme de Carmache.

"Putain." Marmonna-t-il.

Jane se dirigea vers lui, avec un énorme sourire sur son visage.

"C'était pitoyable." Remarqua-t-elle. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai perdu mon temps à t'affronter."

Sacha grimaça à l'insulte.

"D'autre part, je devrais sans doute te remercier." Sourit-elle, froidement, alors qu'elle sortit une Pokéball. "Tu m'as fait réaliser à quel point mon Grahyena est inutile."

Jane lança une Pokéball dans les airs, et relâcha le Pokémon Morsure.

"Fiche le camp d'ici." Dit-elle, au chien noir effrayé. "Je n'ai pas besoin de toi."

Flora, Jim et Nightmare s'approchèrent.

"C'est tout simplement cruel." Remarqua Flora.

Jane lui lança un regard noir.

"Si tu crois que je me préoccupe de ce que tu penses, alors tu es encore plus abusée que ton ami qui pense qu'il est un bon dresseur Pokémon."

Jane commença à s'éloigner.

"Aller!" Hurla Sacha. "Affrontons-nous encore!"

Aucune réponse.

"Pas de chance." Dit Jim, en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

Nightmare regarda la dresseuse s'éloigner.

"Hé Sacha." Dit-il. "Si tu la croises de nouveau sur ton chemin, et que tu l'affrontes, fais en sorte de m'envoyer le premier."

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, les trois dresseurs commencèrent à en avoir assez de Silofar. Bien sûr, le Jus de Baies spécial que la ville célébrait pour la production était bon au début, mais c'est devenu un peu répétitif après un certain temps.

"Est-ce la seule boisson qu'ils servent dans cette ville?" Demanda Nightmare, alors qu'il sortit de l'épicerie. "Je cherche du Persian Noir depuis ces derniers jours, et le plus proche que je peux trouver est du Persian Noir aromatisée de Jus de Baies."

"Tant pis pour ça." Dit Jim. "Shaymin sort aujourd'hui."

Ils arrivèrent au Centre Pokémon, où l'Infirmière Joëlle venait de prendre le rythme cardiaque et la pression artérielle de Shaymin.

"Comment te sens-tu?" Demanda-t-elle.

Shaymin acquiesça.

"Je me sens mieux." Répondit-il. "Merci de m'avoir sauvé."

L'infirmière Joëlle sourit, alors qu'elle caressa la tête de fourrure de Shaymin.

"En fait, ce sont ces trois dresseurs qui t'ont aidé. S'ils n'avaient pas fait de leur mieux pour t'aider avant de t'envoyer à moi, je n'aurais pas pu faire grand chose."

"Alors, je leur dois ma vie?" Demanda Shaymin.

L'infirmière Joëlle sourit.

"Tu leur doit en effet."

Sacha, Jim et Flora s'approchèrent.

"Hé Shaymin." Hurla Jim.

Shaymin sourit en guise de salutation.

"Tu sembles aller mieux." Commenta Flora.

"Comment vas-tu?" Demanda Sacha.

"Je me sens mieux." Répondit Shaymin. "Prêt à sortir d'ici."

Shaymin sourit par la suite à l'Infirmière Joëlle.

"Sans vouloir offenser vos services."

"Il n'y en aucune qui est prise." Rit-elle.

L'infirmière Joëlle regarda les trois dresseurs.

"Il y a un jardin de fleurs à la sortie de la ville." Dit-elle. "Pourriez-vous peut-être emmener Shaymin là-bas?"

"Certainement." Répondit Sacha. "Nous le ferons vers notre chemin à Luminëon."

Jim regarda Shaymin.

"Tu es prêt à rentrer chez toi?" Demanda-t-il.

* * *

Shaymin soupira, alors qu'il vit la gamme infinie de fleurs. Il avait voyagé dans les bras de Jim pour la durée du voyage.

"Je ne devrais pas être seul." Dit-il. "Je me dirigeais vers la migration du Jardin de Fleurs lorsqu'ils m'ont capturé. Moi et mes amis."

"Hé." Répondit Flora. "Peut-être que tu les retrouvera un jour?"

"Ouais." Continua Jim. "Tu es libre de partir à leur recherche si tu le désires."

Shaymin sauta à terre, et fit quelques pas dans le jardin. Il inspira profondément, en sentant le pollen de Gracidée, avant de se changer en sa Forme Céleste.

"Au revoir!" Hurla tout le monde, alors qu'il s'envola dans les airs.

Les trois dresseurs se retournèrent, et commencèrent à se diriger vers leur prochaine aventure.

* * *

"Au moins nous avons fait quelque chose de bon." Dit Sacha.

"Tu as raison." Répondit Flora. "Nous avons fait une bonne chose en aidant ce Shaymin."

Jim soupira.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Il secoua sa tête.

"Je suis juste un peu inquiet à propos de ce petit gars."

Flora posa une main sur son épaule.

"Shaymin ira bien." Dit-elle. "La plupart des Pokémons arrivent à survivre parfaitement bien à l'état sauvage."

Ils continuèrent à marcher à travers les champs qui menèrent vers Luminëon.

"Tu crois que Jane avait raison à propos du fait que Luminëon n'est pas une arène sociale de la Ligue Verger?" Demanda Sacha.

Jim haussa les épaules.

"Qui sait." Répondit-il.

Il regarda à travers l'horizon, et vit le ciel.

"Tout ce que je sais c'est que je vais essayer de gagner."

Les trois dresseurs virent un énorme tronc d'arbre au loin.

"Ça semble être un aussi bon endroit que n'importe quel lieu pour se reposer." Commenta Sacha, en regardant sa montre. "Il va bientôt faire noir."

Alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers l'énorme masse de bois mort, quelque chose fondit, et atterrit sur le dessus de celui-ci. Quelque chose de familier.

"C'est pas vrai." S'écria Sacha.

"Il est revenu." Dit Flora.

"Shaymin." Hurla Jim.

Shaymin sauta de la souche et se tenait devant eux.

"Quoi de neuf?" Demanda Jim.

Shaymin sembla un peu embarrassé.

"Vous m'avez sauvé la vie." Dit-il. "Je vous doit ma vie à tous les trois, mais surtout à toi, Jim."

Jim se sentit devenir rouge.

"Je tiens à te rendre l'appareil, mais je ne peux pas imaginer à quel point. Donc, je suis prêt à t'offrir mes services jusqu'à ce que je retrouve mes amis."

Jim était un peu abasourdi.

"Tu veux dire...?"

Shaymin acquiesça.

"Je veux voyager avec toi. En tant que ton partenaire, et peut-être en tant que ton ami."

Jim sourit.

"Et bien alors, prépare-toi à te battre." Dit-il.

* * *

Shaymin sourit à Jim.

"Luxio, en avant!" Hurla Jim, en envoyant le Pokémon qui avait trouvé Shaymin.

Luxio aboya en sortant.

Flora frissonna instantanément, et se cacha derrière Nightmare. Nightmare commença rapidement à essayer de lui facturer le service.

"Alors, c'est le Luxio qui m'a sauvé la vie." Commenta Shaymin. "J'imagine que je t'en dois une."

Luxio aboya d'accord et de salutation.

"Bien, Luxio!" Hurla Jim. "Lance Fatal-Foudre!"

Luxio grogna, avant de lancer la puissante explosion d'électricité à Shaymin.

Shaymin trembla alors que l'électricité passa à travers son corps.

"Ohhh, ça chatouille." Rigola-t-il.

"Luxio, utilise Machouille!" Ordonna Jim.

Luxio aboya dans l'allégresse, avant de sauter à Shaymin.

Shaymin sauta hors de porté et s'envola vers le ciel.

"Luxio, attaque Queue De Fer!" Ordonna Jim.

Luxio tendit ses muscles, avant de sauter dans le ciel, avec la queue brillante avec une lumière blanche.

Shaymin cria de douleur, alors qu'il vint s'écraser sur le sol.

Il se leva, avant de s'effondrer.

Jim prit la Pokéball.

"OK, go Pokéball!" Hurla-t-il, en la lançant vers le Shaymin à terre.

Alors que la Pokéball le frappé, aucun des dresseurs vit le grand sourire sur le visage du Pokémon Gratitude tout. Il fut aspiré à l'intérieur de la Pokéball, et la Pokéball toucha le sol.

Elle remua plusieurs fois, avant que le bouton sur le front confirma qu'elle était immobile.

Il ne pouvait pas croire à sa chance, alors qu'il prit l'orbe.

"Oui!" Hurla Jim. "J'ai attrapé Shaymin!"

Il tenait l'orbe près de sa poitrine.

"Je ne te laisserais pas tomber Shaymin." Chuchota-t-il. "Nous avons une rafale. Je le promets."

Nightmare renchérit.

"Merde!" Hurla-t-il. "Ce Shaymin qui parle va ruiner mon idée de vous faire payer pour les traductions Pokémon."

Il regarda autour.

"À moins que je conclut un accord avec lui."

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez compris que Shaymin a fait semblant au moment où il sembla être vaincu.**

**Alors, Sacha a une nouvelle rivale.**


	22. Sous Le Couvert Du Dragon Amant

Chapitre 22. Sous Le Couvert Du Dragon Amant.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha a découvert sa nouvelle rivale, Jane, et a rapidement perdu contre elle, après que son Etouraptor et son Laggron ai vaincu Kaiminus et Carmache. Cependant, Shaymin s'est complètement rétablit, et a décidé qu'il voulait partir avec Jim. Les deux ont eu un bref combat avant que Shaymin ai été capturé. Au grand désespoir de Nightmare._

* * *

"Draco, utilise Cage-Eclair!"

Le long dragon bleu lança un souffle faible d'électricité au Musteflott qui tenta de lui échapper.

"Musteflott!" Ordonna la dresseuse du Pokémon Aquabelette. "Utilise Crocs Givre!"

En dépit d'être frappé par l'attaque, Musteflott réussi à se forcer hors de l'eau, et envoya une petite vague de glace de sa bouche et vers Draco.

"Tourne et esquive!"

Draco tordit son corps bleu brillant et évita l'attaque assez facilement.

"Et maintenant, attaque Tonnerre!"

Draco généra une puissante explosion d'électricité à partir du bijou brillant bleu sur son front, avant de l'envoyer s'écraser sur Musteflott.

Le Pokémon Aquabelette s'écrasa au fond de la piscine et s'évanouit.

L'arbitre pris la décision.

"Musteflott est hors combat. Draco, vainqueur. La victoire revint à Lance Stevens d'Ébenelle."

"Excellent travail, mon ami." Dit Lance, en félicitant son Pokémon. "Tu deviens plus fort de jour en jour."

Draco miaula un son musical et doux, avant de s'enrouler autour du corps du dresseur, comme signe d'affection.

Émilie s'approcha, en tenant ses mains devant elle.

"Je vois désormais pourquoi ils t'appellent le Maître Dragon." Remarqua-t-elle. "Tu as gagné ce match de façon assez convaincante. Et je suis heureuse de te remettre le Badge Rivière comme preuve que tu as vaincu l'arène Pokémon des Rives Cascades."

Lance s'inclina.

"Merci." Dit-il, respectueusement. "Pas seulement pour le badge, mais pour un match plus passionnant."

Émilie rougit.

"En tant que championne d'arène, j'essaie de donner à chaque challenger autant de fil à retordre que cela s'avère humainement possible."

* * *

"Merci d'avoir visité le Centre Pokémon." Dit l'Infirmière Joëlle. "Nous espérons vous revoir."

"Oh non." Sourit Lance. "Merci à vous d'avoir aider mes Pokémons, et le sentiment est réciproque."

Le Maître Dragon prit chaque Pokéball individuellement et les remit sur sa ceinture, avant de se tourner pour partir.

_Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre à faire dans les Rives Cascades? J'ai le Badge de l'Arène, et je suis à un pas de plus de me qualifier pour les Championnats du Verger. C'était le badge numéro six._

Son téléphone portable commença à sonner.

Personnellement, Lance détesta porter cette chose avec lui. Il aimait perpétuer le mythe et l'aura qu'il était une personne d'une période différente de tout le monde, quelqu'un d'inhabituel, quelqu'un de différent.

Malheureusement, son emploi du jour dicta qu'il devait s'en préoccuper.

"Bonjour." Dit-il, en répondant. "C'est Lance."

"Hé Lance." Dit la voix à l'autre bout de la ligne. "C'est Tanguy."

"Bonjour, mon ami." Répondit Lance. "Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?"

Tanguy toussa.

"Selon ton signal GPS, tu te trouves aux Rives Cascades." Dit-il, ce n'était pas vraiment une question, mais plutôt une déclaration.

"C'est exact." Répondit Lance. "De quoi as-tu de besoin?"

"Je suis désolé de devoir t'y envoyer seul." Dit Tanguy. "Mais tu pourrais être notre seule chance. Olly et Faith sont environ à une journée pour se rendre dans ta zone. Ils se sont arrêtés à Sycomorama pendant quelques jours et ils se dirigent vers toi à l'heure où on parle. Mais, il y a un entrepôt Coppinger à l'endroit où tu te trouves. Et nous avons eu ouïe dire qu'ils vont quitter les lieux. Ils pourraient avoir disparu dans les douze prochaines heures au taux qu'ils vont selon des images satellites. Cet endroit est sur la rive."

"Alors, de quoi as-tu de besoin?" Demanda Lance. "Tu veux que je m'infiltre là-bas et que je je vois ce qu'ils nous cachent?"

"C'est le sens général de ceci." Répondit Tanguy. "Cela pourrait bien être du matériel de pêche, mais nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce risque."

Lance approuva personnellement. Et il avait plus d'intérêts personnels que de faire face aux Coppingers.

"Je vais y aller cette nuit." Dit-il. "Je vais utiliser mon Leviator pour me faufiler, et..."

"J'ai parfaitement confiance que tu trouveras un moyen." Rit Tanguy.

"Comment se passe la recherche des plaques?" Demanda Lance.

Tanguy soupira.

"Doug en a trouvé quelques unes." Répondit-il. "Olly en a découvert une dans la forêt près de Sycomorama. Cela ne se déroule pas bien. Depuis que Noland est...mort, nous n'avons pas été en mesure de le remplacer par un gourou compétent des gadgets pour le moment. Dans le cas contraire, nous pourrions avoir la technologie pour les localiser. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est qu'une fois que nous trouverons ces dix-sept plaques, nous devrons encore trouver Arceus et le purifier."

"Quel est notre total actuel?" Demanda Lance.

"Huit." Répondit Tanguy. "Nous y arrivons. As-tu vu un signe d'Arceus durant ton voyage?"

"Non." Dit Lance. "Mais il y a seulement tellement d'endroits pour cacher un Pokémon comme ça. Si nous continuons, alors nous devrions le trouver."

Tanguy rit cyniquement.

"J'espère que tu as raison, mon ami." Dit-il. "J'espère que tu as raison."

Tanguy raccrocha, laissant seul sur place.

"Tout comme moi." Réfléchit Lance, tandis qu'il alla s'appuyer contre la balustrade devant le Centre Pokémon.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la vue extraordinaire de la corniche. La chute d'eau que la ville fut nommée était tout à fait un spectacle à voir, alors qu'elle cascada vers le bas d'une montagne.

* * *

"Incroyable, n'est-ce pas." Remarqua une voix légèrement familière, tandis que l'orateur se pencha sur la balustrade à côté du Maître Dragon.

Lance se retourna pour voir qui c'était, et fit presque volte-face.

"Surpris de me voir?"

Lance ria.

"Je ne vous ai pas vu depuis la finale du CCP. Nous faisions la couverture télévisuelle ensemble."

Le Maître de Concours de type Eau, Marc Waterfall ria d'accord.

"Je m'en souviens." Dit-il. "Je me souviens également de notre petit combat dans la phase de groupes."

Lance ria au souvenir.

"Je crois me souvenir vous avoir battu."

Marc ria.

"Tout le monde perd de temps en temps."

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, Marc?" Demanda Lance.

Marc sourit alors qu'il arpenta la piscine de plusieurs centaines de mètres en dessous d'eux.

"J'ai su que le la championne d'arène de cette ville utilise des types eau." Répondit-il. "J'ai pensé que je pourrais voir ce qu'ils sont."

Lance fouilla dans sa cape, et trouva son coffret de badges.

"J'ai gagné plus tôt aujourd'hui." Dit-il, en montrant à Marc le petit badge bleu en forme de rivière.

"Impressionnant." Remarqua Marc.

Lance ria.

"Donc, vous êtes venu à Verger, simplement pour voir de quoi était capable la championne d'arène de type eau?" Demanda-t-il. "Je ne marche pas, mon ami, alors pourquoi êtes-vous réellement ici?"

Marc sourit.

"Je vais te dire." Dit-il. "Tu m'as vaincu dans un match à trois contre trois lors du CCP. Que dirais-tu d'une revanche. Les mêmes règles."

Lance étira les muscles de son cou.

"Je ne suis pas du genre à tourner le dos à un défi." Répondit-il. "Et je pourrais utiliser cela comme échauffement."

* * *

"Alors, trois contre trois?" Demanda Lance.

"Trois contre trois." Répondit Lance.

Lance a rapidement décidé quel Pokémon qu'il allait utiliser. Il avait besoin de ceux qui pourraient négocier le terrain avec facilité.

"Trois, deux, un!" Cria Marc, alors que les deux anciens champions lancèrent leurs Pokéballs en même temps.

Le Leviator Rouge de Lance émergea de la Pokéball, aussi bien que le Leviator de Marc.

"Ça va être intéressant." Remarqua Marc.

"En effet." Dit Lance. "Après vous."

"Leviator, utilise Hydroqueue!" Ordonna Marc.

Le Leviator de couleur régulière de Marc souleva sa queue, et la balançant au Leviator Rouge.

"Leviator, réplique avec Machouille!" Commanda Lance.

Le Leviator rouge tordit sa tête, et serra ses mâchoires directement sur la queue de son adversaire.

Le Leviator de Marc rugit de douleur.

"Plonge!" Ordonna Marc. "Et ensuite le point centré!"

Son Leviator plongea soudainement sous la surface, en entraînant le Leviator Rouge de Lance avec lui.

"Leviator, lâche-le!" Hurla Lance.

Son Pokémon ne l'entendit pas, sous l'eau.

Marc sourit, tandis que son Leviator se précipita à la surface, et se lança dans l'air.

Malgré le poids supplémentaire de porter le Leviator de Lance, il réussit quand même à atteindre une hauteur tout à fait décente.

"Maintenant, utilise Souplesse!" Ordonna Marc.

Son Leviator rugit d'effort, avant de balancer sa queue et d'envoyer le Leviator Rouge s'écraser sur le côté de la falaise.

Lance grimaça, alors que son Pokémon frappa le rocher, avant de tomber dans la piscine d'eau.

Marc sourit, tandis que son propre Leviator plongea avec élégance dans la piscine.

"Maintenant, cherche-le ."

Son Leviator regarda en dessous de la surface, en essayant de rechercher le Leviator Rouge.

Lance ferma les yeux, et chercha l'aura de son Pokémon.

_Allez, mon vieil ami. Où es-tu?_

Sa rêverie fut rompu par le bruit d'un grand Pokémon qui brisa la surface de l'eau.

Le Maître Dragon sourit.

"Il semblerait que ce ne soit pas terminé." Contra-t-il.

Marc sourit.

"Je ne m'attendais pas que ce le soit." Répondit-il, nonchalamment. "Que dirais-tu de lancer un Ouragan!"

Lance sourit, tandis que le puissant typhon du vent hurla à son Leviator.

"Vous utilisez un mouvement de type dragon contre un Pokémon qui s'entraîne régulièrement avec des types dragon." Déclara-t-il. "Leviator, contre-le avec Danse Pluie!"

Son Pokémon Terrifiant hurla de colère, tandis qu'il souleva sa puissante tête au ciel, invoquant la pluie.

Les pluies diluviennes commencèrent à court-circuiter l'Ouragan, l'amenant à causer moins de dégâts.

"Qu'est-ce que tu espères accomplir?" Hurla Marc, en brossant les eaux de pluie de ses yeux. "Cela joue en ma faveur!"

Lance sourit.

"Leviator, attaque Fatal-Foudre!"

Son puissant Leviator Rouge releva la tête, avant de lancer la puissante explosion d'électricité à son adversaire.

Le Leviator de Marc rugit de douleur, avant de s'enfoncer dans l'eau, vaincu.

Marc sembla un peu perplexe, alors qu'il rappela son Pokémon.

"Un énorme effort." Dit-il à son Pokémon. "Mais, je n'avais pas anticipé ça."

Marc sourit légèrement.

"Je ne reproduirais pas la même erreur."

Marc lança une autre Pokéball.

"Barbicha, c'est le moment de faire une plongée!"

Le Barbicha de Marc se laissa choir dans la piscine.

"Un choix judicieux." Remarqua Lance. "Cela contre ma Fatal-Foudre."

"Aussi bien que je puisse faire ceci." Rit Marc. "Barbicha, attaque Eboulement!"

Barbicha fit surface et hurla de colère.

Les ondes de choc causèrent plusieurs rochers à tomber de la falaise et à tomber sur le Leviator de Lance.

Le Pokémon Terrifiant rugit de douleur, tandis que les rochers lui firent énormément mal.

"Leviator!" Cria Lance, alors que son Pokémon s'effondra sous l'impact.

"Et nous sommes à exæquo." Rit Marc.

"Vous êtes exceptionnel aujourd'hui." Remarqua Lance, alors qu'il rappela son Leviator étrangement coloré.

Il était un peu incertain sur lequel il souhaitait utiliser ensuite. Ptera et Dracaufeu n'étaient pas une option. Il voulait conserver Dracolosse pour plus tard, et il ne savait pas si son Draco était suffisamment fort. Ça laissa...

"Libegon, montre leur ta puissance mystique." Cria-t-il.

Lance envoya son Libegon. Un Pokémon qu'il avait acquis à Hoenn. Il s'envola immédiattement dans le ciel, ne voulant pas être trempé.

"Alors, tu es passé à le puissant et mystérieux Libegon." Remarqua Marc. "Je suppose que tu n'as rien de plus approprié?"

Lance ignora l'offense.

"Libegon, attaque Dracosouffle!"

"Barbicha, attaque Vibraqua!"

Libegon lança un puissant rayon énergétique verte à Barbicha, qui a riposta en envoyant une sphère bleue d'ondes sonores à Libegon.

Les deux attaques se rencontrèrent dans les airs, et explosèrent dans un éclat de lumière bleue et verte s'annulant mutuellement.

Marc applaudi légèrement.

"Si beau." Murmura-t-il.

"Libegon, Dracogriffe!" Ordonna Lance.

"Barbicha, réplique avec Psykoud'Boul!" Contra Marc.

Les griffes de Libegon commencèrent à briller avec la lumière alors qu'il vola vers Barbicha.

Le Barbicha de Marc sauta hors de l'eau, avec le crâne éclatant avec tous les tons de bleu, blanc et violet.

Les deux puissants Pokémons puissants se frappèrent tout les deux même temps, avant de grimacer.

Les dresseurs furent secrètement impressionnés par la puissance du Pokémon de son adversaire. Ce n'était pas le moment de l'exprimer.

"Libegon, utilise Sonicboom."

"Barbicha, lance Boue-Bombe!"

Barbicha lança un orbe de boue dans les airs à Libegon, qui la brisa instantanément avec une onde sonore.

"Barbicha, utilise Vibraqua!"

"Libegon, lance Ultralaser!"

Barbicha lança une sphère d'eau à Libegon, qui répliqua immédiattement en la détruisant avec un puissant rayon énergétique orange pur.

Le rayon continua à passer à travers l'attaque et frappa instantanément Barbicha.

Marc fronça les sourcils, alors qu'il rappela le Pokémon.

"Une performance cinq étoiles mon ami." Dit-il, en haussant les épaules à la défaite.

Il empocha la Pokéball, et en sortit une autre.

"Peux-tu deviner ce qui va poursuivre?" Demanda-t-il.

Lance ria.

"Sans doute." Répondit-il. "Serait-ce votre Pokémon le plus puissant?"

"Milobellus, éblouis-nous!" Rugit Marc, en envoyant le Pokémon Tendre dans la piscine d'eau.

Le Maître Dragon sourit.

"Votre Milobellus est légendaire." Commenta-t-il. "Un Pokémon spécial."

Marc pavana avec fierté.

"Je te remercie de ta critique." Répondit Marc. "Mais je suis un dresseur qui voulait élever des Pokémons puissants et gracieux."

Il regarda le Libegon récupéré.

"Et je pense que tu es tout à fait méprisable pour me distraire pendant que ton Libegon se remet de l'Ultralaser."

Lance ria.

"Tout est juste." Répondit-il. "Et je suis sûr que dans des circonstances identiques que vous feriez la même chose."

Marc ne répondit pas, tandis que son portable commença à sonner.

Le Maître des Concours y répondit tout de suite.

"Bonjour." Dit-il, avant de se redresser inconsciemment. "Oui, j'arrive tout de suite."

Marc regarda son adversaire.

"Désolé, mais je dois me rendre à une entente préalable."

Lance était légèrement perplexe.

"Très bien, alors." Dit-il. "Que diriez-vous d'une revanche un de ses quatre?"

Marc sourit.

"Certainement." Répondit le Maître des Concours. "J'étais ici pour chercher un endroit approprié pour organiser une Coupe Marc."

"Alors, vous en organisez une à Verger?" Demanda Lance.

"Apparemment oui." Répondit Marc, en rappelant son Milobellus. "Reviens, mon cher ami. Nous avons du travail qui nous attend."

"Je vous fais mes adieux, alors." Appela Lance, en regardant l'expert des Pokémons eau s'éloigner au loin.

* * *

"Bonjour." Dit Marc, alors qu'il entra dans le petit bureau.

La femme dans la chaise se retourna immédiattement.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Waterfall." Dit-elle. "Et bienvenue à la succursale Rives Cascades de mon entreprise."

Marc sourit, un geste qui ne fut pas instantanément retourné.

"Je suis simplement ravie que vous ayez pu me rencontrer en ce moment à temps." Continua-t-elle. "Je suis persuadée que vous êtes très occupé."

Elle sourit enfin, mais c'était un peu inquiétant car il n'avait aucune chaleur ou l'émotion.

"En fait, je suis la patronne. Je peux demander à mon assistant de le faire."

Marc n'était pas complètement à l'aise avec ses mots, alors que la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui.

"Voici mon assistant." Continua-t-elle. "Très susceptible."

Marc se retourna et vit une brute colossale d'un homme qui entra. Il avait une couleur de peau olive, ce qui pourrait être vu sous un blouson de cuir noir, qui cachait une chemise grise déchirée. Il portait aussi un pantalon noir en cuir et une ceinture noire. Il portait un chapeau de cow-boy, et avait une écharpe visage rouge autour de son cou.

"Voici Dennis." Continua la femme. "Malgré le fait qu'il semble sortir d'un film de motards méchants, il est extrêmement compétent."

"Je vais essayer, Madame." Répondit Dennis. "Maintenant, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous?"

"Est-ce que vous avez soif, Monsieur Waterfall?" Demanda son hôte.

"En fait, est-ce que je pourrais avoir un verre d'eau?" Demanda Marc. "J'ai avalé tout un tas d'eau salée plus tôt et ma gorge est aussi sèche que les déserts d'Hoenn."

La femme claqua ses doigts, et Dennis disparut.

"Alors." Dit-elle. "Nous vous avons appelé pour discuter d'une entente mutuelle."

C'était mieux comme ça.

"Je suis intrigué." Répondit Marc. "Pourriez-vous m'éclairer?"

Elle ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau, et glissa un dossier vers lui.

"Vous êtes intéressé de diriger une Coupe Marc dans les Rives Cascades." Dit-elle. "Cela peut être par exemple être une opération coûteuse de faire quelque chose comme ça."

Marc ne répondit pas. Ça l'était en effet. Si cela n'avait pas été de l'aide de son vieil ami, Steven Stone, alors il n'aurait pas été en mesure de diriger la moitié du nombre des tournois comme il l'avait fait. Mais puisque Steven avait quitté Devon, et que la société avait été rachetée, son financement s'est tari.

"Ne l'auriez-vous pas dit?"

"Obtenir suffisamment d'argent est un problème." Répondit Marc. "Mais c'est un problème qui..."

Dennis revint et plaça une bouteille d'eau en face de lui, et plaça une mallette sur la table.

Marc regarda l'étiquette sur l'eau.

"Une marque très bonne." Remarqua-t-il. "Spécial Mont Quena."

"Directement de la région Johto." Dit Dennis, alors qu'il ouvrit la mallette. Il l'a tourna vers Marc.

"Cinquante mille dollars." Dit la femme. "Les droits de commandite exclusifs pour la Coupe Marc, et nous payons pour la majorité des dépenses."

Marc ouvrit l'eau, et prit une gorgée de celle-ci.

"C'est excellent." Répondit-il, en parlant de l'eau. "Eh bien, puisque Devon a été acheté, j'ai du mal à trouver des sponsors de renom."

Elle sourit de son sourire rare encore.

"Grâce à Reims, vous aurez juste cela." Dit-elle, en glissant un autre morceau de papier au-dessus. "Nous sommes les fiers commanditaires de la plupart des Pokémons qui luttent contre les événements qui se produisent dans Verger. Nous avons parrainé le Tournoi de la Tour de Match à Fradamiville récemment, et je crois que nous avons un concours de Pokévolanneau qui approche bientôt."

"Ce qui prouve que nous avons un pedigree prouvé." Remarqua Dennis. "Nous pouvons également vous fournir un contrat de dix ans pour la Coupe Marc, ce qui nous donne des droits de Télé, de sponsoring et de marchandisage pour ce moment."

Dennis prit une feuille de papier de la mallette, et le plaça devant Marc.

"Si vous êtes heureux de le signer, ce sera tout."

Marc sourit.

"Je crois que nous pouvons conclure une entente." Dit-il. "Puis-je emprunter un stylo?"

Son expression ne changea pas.

"Dennis, donne-lui un stylo."

Dennis pris un stylo de son manteau, et le donna à Marc, qui signa immédiatement le contrat.

"Merci de votre aide." Dit Claudia.

Marc sourit.

"C'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous." Dit-il, alors qu'il s'apprêta à prendre la mallette.

Claudia se leva.

"À vrai dire, Monsieur Waterfall." Dit-elle. "J'aurai probablement du mentionner quelque chose d'avance."

Marc se sentit soudainement étourdi.

"Dans cette affaire, nous avons décidé que nous réalisons que nous n'avons pas besoin de vous."

Marc sentit ses jambes se dérober, et il attrapa la table en essayant de rester debout.

"Que...Voulez...Vous...Dire?" Dit-il, en écoutant sa voix en écho autour de la salle.

C'était la dernière chose dont il se souvenait, avant de s'évanouir.

Dennis et Claudia regardèrent sa forme couchée.

"Emmène-le en bas."Ordonna Claudia. "Et dit au modèle d'être prêt."

* * *

"Attends simplement ici, mon ami." Dit Lance.

Son Leviator rugit en réponse, faisant en sorte de la tapoter sur le côté du visage.

"Je devrais revenir bientôt." Murmura Lance, tandis qu'il tomba à l'eau.

Il avait loué une équipement de plongée plus tôt dans la journée, qu'il avait enfilé maintenant pour plus d'aisance.

Bien que cela voulait dire une chose.

"Ma cape me manque." Dit Lance à personne ne particulier, avant de mettre le reniflard dans sa bouche et de submerger.

Il chercha l'entrepôt Coppinger, dont il avait entendu parler des G-mens qu'il y avait une entrée latérale rarement utilisé. Le problème était que courir à travers les quais aurait attiré l'attention des projecteurs.

_Alors, je vais dans l'eau. Je monte sur le pont à côté de l'entrée, espérons qu'il n'y ait pas des gardes qui se cachent et attendent le feu des projecteurs pour aller ailleurs. Alors je peux pénétrer à l'intérieur, voir ce qui se passe et être de retour à temps pour obtenir une bonne nuit de sommeil._

Les sombres profondeurs de l'eau ne retenaient aucune crainte pour le Maître Dragon.

_Ils peuvent en intimider certains, mais je serais beaucoup plus inquiet si je nageais sous la glace. Comme cette mission G-men à Frimapic. C'était traumatisant. Nager sous la glace, en ne sachant pas où se trouvait le trou le plus proche, pendant que je manquais d'oxygène. Je préfère ne plus jamais le refaire._

Lance vit les lumières d'un bateau au-dessus de lui. et décida de rester dans le sillage des moteurs, dans l'espoir d'éviter d'être repéré.

_Ce serait bien le principe même que de se cacher sous un manteau en forme de Demanta. S'ils observent une sorte de radar sur le bateau ou dans l'entrepôt, ils ne m'auraient probablement pas vu._

Lance attrapa la prise de quelque chose sur le fond du bateau, en voyant un mot gravé sur la coque.

_Reims? Est-ce un bateau de transport?_

Il prit rapidement sa décision, à trouver les barreaux d'une échelle menant vers le pont.

* * *

En utilisant toutes les compétences qu'il avait apprises, ce qui sembla être une éternité, Lance gravit rapidement les échelons et émergea sur le pont du bateau.

Il n'était, à vrai dire, pas repéré pour le moment, alors qu'il vit deux travailleurs Reims dos à lui.

"Tu sais ce que je déteste à propos de la noirceur?" Demanda l'un d'eux.

"Continue." Dit l'autre.

"Tu ne peux pas voir les nuages la nuit."

"Ouais, les nuages sont géniaux. Ils peuvent prendre toutes sortes de formes, mais en générale le genre bleu moelleux."

Lance roula ses yeux, tandis qu'il se baissa derrière le couvercle.

Alors qu'il pressa son dos contre l'une des caisses d'expédition, il entendit le mouvement à l'intérieur, et des pleurnichements.

Presque immédiattement, les deux gardes levèrent les yeux.

"C'était quoi ça?"

"Va voir."

Lance prit une Pokéball, tandis que l'un des gardes s'approcha. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de les prendre dans la main à la main s'ils restèrent si loin, car au moment où il en aurait abattu un, alors l'autre aurait déclenché l'alarme. Et ce n'était pas le but de la mission de battre des gardes Coppingers.

Peu importe la façon dont il aurait eu beaucoup de plaisir à le faire.

Lance vit venir la lampe de poche autour du coin, et prépara la Pokéball à l'emploi.

_Trois, deux..._

"Laisse tomber, il n'y a probablement rien."

La lampe de poche se retira, laissant Lance soulagé.

"Nous devrions sortir cela de la mer, où nous pourrons le raccorder avec le SS Anne."

"D'accord."

Lance était confus.

_Le SS Anne?_

Il chercha son téléphone portable dans le sac étanche à l'eau qui contenait une trousse médicale d'urgence et un couteau. Lance composa frénétiquement un numéro.

* * *

"Allo." Dit Tanguy, endormi. "Est-ce que tu as une idée de quelle heure...?"

"C'est Lance." Dit Lance. "Je suis actuellement en cours pour infiltrer l'entrepôt Coppinger, mais je suis un peu dérouté sur l'un des bateaux qui prennent des caisses à partir de là. Peux-tu me faire une faveur?"

Tanguy s'assit, en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller la fille qu'il avait ramené du bar tout à l'heure.

"De quoi as-tu de besoin?"

"J'ai entendu un garde dire qu'ils allaient s'accrocher avec le SS Anne. Peux-tu vérifier le journal de transaction déposée par le capitaine?"

Tanguy ria.

"Nous allons pas avoir énormément de chance là-dedans." Dit-il. "L'expédition Kanto Rose a été rachetée il y a quelques mois. Trois suppositions par qui."

Lance se maudit.

"Alors, nous n'avons aucun moyen de trouver où il est?"

Tanguy ria encore.

"Oh, gens de petite foi. Continue avec la mission et je vais mettre Billy au travail dès que je pourrais le réveiller."

"Léo?" Demanda Lance. "Qui est Léo?"

"Un des remplacements possibles pour Noland." Répondit Tanguy. "Ce sera un bon test de ce qu'il peut faire."

"D'accord." Dit Lance. "Dès que tu auras quelque chose, rappelle moi. Et déplace le message à Olly Faith, s'ils comptent être bientôt ici."

"Bien sûr." Répondit Tanguy. "C'est comme si c'était fait."

En raccrochant, il sentit une paire de bras s'envelopper chaudement autour de son cou, et la douce sensation de tresses caresser son cou.

"Reviens au lit." Chuchota-t-elle.

Tanguy se leva, et s'étira.

"Bien sûr, donne-moi une seconde pour faire quelques appels téléphoniques, et prendre une barre oblique." Répondit-il.

* * *

**Tanguy qui a une femme dans son lit, quel chanceux!**

**Marc a de gros ennuis! Qu'est-ce que les Coppingers leurs réserve?**

**Dommage que le match de Marc contre Lance s'est avéré être incomplet, mais que voulez vous.**


	23. Navire Fantôme

Chapitre 23. Navire Fantôme.

* * *

_Résumé. Lance a remporté son sixième badge après la victoire à l'arène Pokémon de Rives Cascades. Il a ensuite été chargé d'une mission de Tanguy d'infiltrer un entrepôt Coppinger. L'élection d'en sortir jusqu'à la nuit, Lance a affronté Marc, qui a dû renoncer pour avoir une réunion avec la patronne de Reims, Claudia Coppinger. Le Maître des Concours a ensuite été drogué par Dennis. Lance s'est dirigé vers l'entrepôt, mais s'est faufilé à bord d'un bateau de arque Reims, où il a appris qu'il allait raccorder avec le SS Anne._

* * *

Lance prit une profonde inspiration, et plongea dans l'eau, en essayant de ne pas faire un plongeon audible.

Il trouva le réservoir d'oxygène flottant où il l'avait laissée, fixé au fond de la barque, et glissa rapidement le reniflard dans sa bouche.

_J'ai besoin de pénétrer à l'intérieur de cet entrepôt, et de voir ce qu'ils mijotent._

Le Maître Dragon commença à nager dans la direction opposée, en espérant qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour arrêter tout ce qui se passait.

* * *

"Rives Cascades, hein?" Demanda Faith, alors qu'ils entrèrent dans la petite ville. "Qui a proposé ce nom?"

"J'imagine que c'était le fondateur." Répondit Olly, tandis qu'il regarda à travers les rues. "Il est probablement trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit maintenant. Nous devrions nous rendre au Centre Pokémon et voir si nous pouvons aller quelque part pour rester jusqu'à demain matin."

Faith regarda sa montre.

"Peut importe la durée."

* * *

Lance se hissa sur le quai, et après s'être assuré qu'il n'était pas sur le point de tomber sur un gardien, il prit quelques inhalations rapides de respiration pour essayer de récupérer de ses poumons brûlants. Il voulait également essayer d'attendre que les douleurs lancinantes dans ses muscles se calment. Finie l'époque où il pouvait le faire pour le plaisir.

_Peut-être que je suis trop vieux pour ça._

Le Maître Dragon ri presque au large de la notion.

_Je n'ai seulement que 34 ans. J'ai encore beaucoup de vie en moi. Même si il y a quelques mois, je n'aurais pas cru cela._

Lance mit les souvenirs de ces semaines dans le lit d'hôpital presque instantanément de côté. Penser à eux en ce moment serait une erreur suprême.

"Il est temps de se mettre au travail." Murmura-t-il, en courant vers la porte.

* * *

Le portable d'Olly commença à sonner. Il vérifia immédiattement qui c'était mais ne trouva rien.

Olly ria, tandis qu'il décrocha.

"Qui que vous soyez, c'est une ruse douce."

"Olly." Dit Tanguy, alors que Faith regarda. "Est-ce que Faith est là?"

Olly la regarda.

"Juste à côté de moi." Répondit-il. "Pourquoi?"

"Lance se trouve à Rives Cascades." Dit Tanguy. "En train de fouiller un entrepôt Coppinger."

"Que voulez vous que l'on fasse?" Demanda Olly.

"Il suffit de te garder cela à l'esprit." Répondit Tanguy, "En fait, j'ai en effet besoin que tu fasses quelque chose."

"Continuez?"

"Un certain intellect vient à votre rencontre. Je veux que toi et Faith retrouviez Lance, et ensuite que vous vous dirigez à la mer et découvrir ce que les Coppingers fabriquent avec le SS Anne."

"Le SS Anne?" Demanda Olly.

"C'est quoi cette histoire de SS Anne?" Lui demanda Faith.

"Allez là-bas, et découvrez ce qu'ils transportent."

"Compris." Répondit Olly. "Je le dis à Faith."

Il raccrocha avant que Faith le regarda.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il veut?"

Olly ria.

"T'as déjà détruit à bord d'un bateau?"

* * *

_C'est tout à fait incroyable._

Lance enquêta la zone depuis le balcon, en essayant de garder un œil sur les marches qu'il sur lesquelles il avait couru en même temps.

_Ha, j'imagine que sous eux, ils sont tous simplement qu'un tas de petits délinquants._

Il vit plusieurs Pokémons être empilés dans une caisse, et mijotés tranquillement.

_Bande de salauds. C'est tout à fait inacceptable. Je m'attends à ça de la part de la Team Rocket, mais pourquoi les Coppingers sont impliqués dans ce domaine. Je suis convaincu que le trafique Pokémon très rentable, mais sont-ils vraiment là-dedans que pour l'argent?_

Un garde sortit au-dessous de lui.

"Chargez ces caisses à bord du dernier bateau!" Hurla-t-il. "On n'a pas toute la nuit. Dennis veut que nous aillons terminé avant demain matin. Sinon, il va nous nourrir à ses Pokémons."

Lance ne savait pas qui était Dennis, mais il avait l'étrange sentiment qu'il n'était pas une personne agréable.

_Peut-être l'un des gardes d'élite de Claudia. Peut-être un certain dominateur cinglé qui essaie d'obtenir la hiérarchie démente que les Coppingers semblent utiliser._

"Alors, vous expédiez des Pokémons." Murmura Lance à lui-même. "Je me demande pourquoi."

"Qu'en est-il du gars en bas?" Demanda l'un des gardes.

Lance pouvait presque sentir le ricanement sur le visage du garde commandant.

"Laissez-le pourrir ici."

_Un otage? Cela complique les choses._

Lance soupira. Il savait que la mission était de savoir où les bateaux allaient et ce qu'ils transportaient. Mais depuis qu'il avait eu les réponses à ces deux questions, alors il pourrait aussi bien le faire.

Une radio fit bip-bip en dessous, et le commandant répondit presque immédiatement.

Lance n'arrivait pas à entendre ce qui se dit, jusqu'à ce que...

"Changement de programme." Ordonna le commandant. "Nous allons maintenant détruite cet endroit aussitôt que nous aurons fini de charger ces caisses."

Un des gardes commença à clouer la caisse fermée, insensible aux gémissements de l'intérieur des Pokémons.

Le Maître Dragon prit sa décision. Il sortit une Pokéball.

"Ptera." Chuchota-t-il. "Émerge des ravages temporelles."

Le Ptera de Lance apparut de la Pokéball et atterri sur le balcon à côté de lui.

Il a frénétiquement appelé l'ancien Pokémon pour être calme, et pour ne pas abandonner la partie.

"Fait une attaque surprise et cloue-les avec une attaque Cru-Aile." Chuchota-t-il.

Ptera hurla, avant de tomber de la balustrade et de claquer ses puissantes ailes dans les trois gardes humbles Coppinger.

Ils eurent à peine eu le temps de remarquer la présence du puissant Pokémon, avant de s'effondrer sous ses attaques brutales.

Lance le suivit au sol, en absorbant l'atterrissage en toute mauvaise simplicité géré.

"Excellent travail, Ptera." Dit-il, en complimentant son Pokémon. "Maintenant, tu voudrais bien retourner dans ta Pokéball pour l'instant?"

Lance rappela Ptera, avant de tomber sur un genou à côté du commandant effondré.

"Aller, tu dois avoir une clé." Marmonna-t-il.

* * *

"Ce sont les coordonnées que Tanguy nous a envoyé." Murmura Faith, alors qu'elle regarda son portable. "Alors, où est...?"

"Il doit être à l'intérieur." Remarqua Olly, tandis qu'il vit une bouteille d'oxygène et un masque. "S'il est d'abord ici."

"Tanguy ne nous enverrait pas des fausses informations." Dit Faith. "Pas vrai?"

"Sûrement pas."

* * *

Lance mit la clé dans la serrure, et la tourna.

Le Maître Dragon vit un autre Maître Pokémon effondré sur le plancher de la pièce, sans connaissance.

"Marc?" Murmura-t-il, en se demandant ce qu'il faisait ici.

Il secoua rapidement sa tête, avant de s'agenouiller à côté du Maîtres des Concours.

"Je vais vous sortir d'ici."

* * *

"Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas des fausses informations." Remarqua Olly, tandis que Lance sortit du bâtiment en courant, en tenant quelque chose par dessus ses épaules.

"Et qui est-ce?" Demanda Faith.

Lance s'arrêta à côté d'eux, et déposa l'humain inconscient au sol.

Olly fut légèrement surpris.

"Est-ce que c'est...Marc?" Demanda-t-il.

Lance approuva, en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

"Je l'ai trouvé...Je l'ai trouvé à l'intérieur." Répondit-il, en pointant le bâtiment.

Faith sembla comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose, mais Lance l'interrompit.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, tout les deux?"

Olly ria.

"Salut, Lance. Nous aussi on est content de te voir."

Faith donna au Maître Dragon son ANP.

"Tanguy nous a envoyé ainsi qu'un certain intellect. Le SS Anne est amarré à environ quinze kilomètres au large des côtes. Il veut que nous allons là-bas et que nous découvrons ce qu'ils font."

Lance roula ses yeux.

"Je le sais déjà." Dit-il. "Ils transportent des Pokémons vers les autres régions."

"Cela peut être comme voler des bonbons à un bébé pour ces gars." Remarqua Olly. "Que peuvent-ils vraiment faire?"

Lance sourit.

"Je crois que nous le découvrirons à bord du SS Anne." Répondit-il. "Il y a un bateau et une caisse de Pokémon là-dedans. Nous avons un moyen d'entrer."

"Ça ne serait pas plus rapide pour voler?" Demanda Olly.

Lance y pensa.

"Il y a des chances." Répondit-il. "Je vais te dire. Tu vas passer dans les airs sur l'un de tes Pokémons et Faith et moi allons prendre le bateau là-bas."

Olly et Faith approuvèrent.

"Entendu." Dit Faith.

Olly prit une Pokéball, et sortit Dracolosse.

"J'imagine que je te verrais quand je te verrais." Dit-il à Faith. "Soit simplement prudente."

"Jamais loin de là." Répondit Faith.

Olly ria.

"Ouais, j'imagine que tu ne vas pas t'arrêter et boire un lait frappé à bord de ce bateau." Plaisanta-t-il.

* * *

Faith s'appuya contre le pont, même si les hurlements des Pokémons la découragea de sa découpe.

"On ne peut pas les laisser partir?" Demanda-t-elle.

Lance secoua la tête.

"Nous le ferons, bientôt." Dit-il. "Mais malgré le fait que cela me fait mal de devoir le faire, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de les laisser là-dedans."

Faith sembla un peu découragée de ses paroles.

"N'as-tu jamais pensé que cela vaudrait le coup?" Demanda-t-elle. "Essayer d'arrêter ce qui semble être un objet impossible à arrêter? Je veux dire, peu importe ce que nous semblons faire, ils nous balaient et reviennent plus fort."

Lance descendit de la timonerie, et se pencha à côté d'elle.

"J'aurai toujours pu être le champion de Kanto et de Johto, tu sais." Dit-il. "Mais j'ai laissé ces titres il y a des années, quand on m'a offert la chance de devenir un G-men."

"Alors, il ne te laissent pas conserver tes titres?" Demanda Faith, avec incrédulité.

Lance secoua sa tête.

"Non. Ils n'acceptent pas."

Il regarda à travers l'océan sombre.

"Mais tu sais quoi? Ça en valait la peine. Des gens comme Claudia Coppinger et les chefs des Teams Aqua et Magma devraient être rayés de la surface de la terre. Et je ne vais pas rester là à les laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Ce serait une erreur."

Faith le regarda.

"Lance." Dit-elle.

"Ouais."

"Qui conduit le bateau?"

* * *

Olly vit le bateau droit devant. Il fouilla sa radio qu'il avait pris du commandant inconscient.

"Tu m'entends, Lance?"

"Ouais, cinq sur cinq." Répondit Lance.

"Je vois le SS Anne. Quel est ton plan?"

Lance se caressa le menton.

"Reste dans les airs, nous allons accoster et monter à bord. Si quelque chose tourne mal, alors viens en lourd."

"Compris." Répondit Olly. "Je vais attendre de tes nouvelles. Ou le manque d'avoir de tes nouvelles."

Olly regarda le bateau tirer vers le haut à côté du paquebot de croisière.

_Un choix bizarre pour des trafiquants de Pokémon. Mais cela pourrait faire partie d'essayer d'éviter les soupçons._

* * *

"C'est bizarre." Murmura Faith, alors que Nidorino la mena jusqu'à la planche. "Il semble n'y avoir personne."

Lance la suivit jusqu'à la pièce de bois rachitique.

"C'est bizarre." Répondit-il. "On devrait se séparer."

Faith était un peu surprise, mais regagna son sang-froid.

"D'accord." Dit-elle. "Je vais à gauche."

Lance s'inclina.

"Alors, je devrais aller à droite."

Les deux d'entre se séparèrent.

* * *

"Olly?"

Il amena la radio vers sa bouche.

"Ouais?"

"C'est Faith."

"Ouais, je reconnais ta voix." Répondit-il. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Peux-tu apercevoir qui que ce soit?"

Olly regarda autour, mais ne pouvait rien voir.

"Je fais un ratissage de la zone." Dit-il. "Je te rappelle aussitôt que j'aurai fini."

Il empocha la radio, avant de faire des gestes à Dracolosse.

"Vole autour de la zone. Voit ce que tu peux trouver."

Dracolosse toussa doucement, tandis qu'Olly tapota son Pokémon sur le cou.

"Merci."

* * *

Lance n'avait trouvé personne.

_Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que je perds mon temps ici?_

En défiant le vent, il décida d'appeler alors qu'il marcha dans les cabines.

"Allo!" Cria-t-il.

La porte se referma derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

"C'est quoi cet endroit?" Demanda-t-il, doucement.

* * *

Faith entendit des pas dans le coin.

Elle se mit immédiatement à courir, en essayant de rattraper qui que ce soit.

"Allo!" Cria-t-elle, en tournant autour du coin.

Ce qu'elle vit la fit tomber sur le sol sous le choc et la peur.

"Qu'est...Qu'est-ce que tu es?" Gémit-elle.

Le personnage devant elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne pouvait même pas voir son visage. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que le personnage empestait poisson pourri...

Et elle avait le sang qui coula de ses mains, tandis qu'il tituba vers elle.

Faith cria. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

* * *

Olly n'avait toujours trouvé personne.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Dit-il, en tapant Dracolosse sur le cou. "Tu devrais me descendre en bas et..."

Il entendit un cri faible, quelque part, avant un bruit sourd.

"Faith?" Demanda-t-il, en sortant sa radio.

Aucune réponse.

* * *

Nidorino claqua ses pattes de derrière dans la figure, la renversant.

Faith sauta sur ses pieds.

"Qu'est-ce que tu es?" Demanda-t-elle.

Le personnage ria.

"Ton pire Cauchemar."

* * *

Lance fit la figure de derrière.

"Allo?" Dit-il.

Il n'y avait aucune réponse.

Le Maître Dragon enjamba, et posa sa main sur l'épaule du personnage.

"Où est passé tout le monde?!" Exigea-t-il, en retournant le personnage...

Et en reculant alors que le fade visage inexpressif blanc le dévisagea.

"Je les ai anéanti!" Chuchota le personnage. "Tout comme je compte t'anéantir!"

Lance prit une Pokéball, seulement pour le personnage de serrer une main osseuse, dégoulinante de sang sur son poignet.

"J'aime bien lorsque tu te débats." Chuchota le personnage, en montrant une bouche pleine de dents pourries.

Lance cria, alors que l'étau du personnage apparemment frêle fit pression sur son poignet.

"Nous aimons bien lorsque tu cries." Murmura plusieurs autres personnages tandis qu'ils l'approchait de nul part.

Lance essaya de se libérer, mais en vain. Il leva son poing et donna un coup de poing au personnage dans l'estomac.

Il recula ensuite, tandis qu'il perça directement à travers son corps. Il sentit un étrange liquide émerger sur ses mains.

Le personnage fronça les sourcils.

"C'était stupide." Chuchota-t-il.

Lance cria alors que le liquide commença à brûler ses mains nues.

* * *

"Nidorino, utilise Laser Glace!" Ordonna Faith.

Nidorino recula, et lança un rayon froid de glace au personnage.

Elle laissa un petit cri de ralliement mental, tandis que le personnage effrayant était gelé.

"Oui." Chuchota-t-elle...

Seulement pour que son grand désarroi revienne alors que la créature sortit de la glace.

"Essaie plus fort." Chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque. "Tu ne peux pas gagner."

Il courra soudainement vers elle, à une vitesse fulgurante. Plus vite qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre.

En quelques secondes, elle fut pressée contre l'une des énormes cheminées.

"J'étais impatient d'avoir de la viande fraiche." Chuchota la créature, en révélant une bouche pleine de dents pourries.

"Tu as intérêt à être délicieuse."

Nidorino essaya d'arrêter le chiffre d'attaquer sa dresseuse. Le personnage glissa vers lui avec sa main libre, et l'envoya s'écraser sur le côté du navire.

"Nidorino!" Hurla Faith, en luttant pour se libérer.

* * *

Dracolosse atterri sur le pont. Olly sauta rapidement.

"Merci, mon ami." Dit-il. "Tu ferais mieux de rester dans les parages."

Dracolosse ne sembla captivé par l'idée.

_"Comme si quelque chose allait se produire."_

"Tu n'es peut-être pas enthousiasme à l'idée." Répondit Olly. "Mais, j'ai le sentiment que quelque chose cloche. De plus, ces deux là ne répondent pas."

Dracolosse gratta son ventre avec une main griffue.

_"Excuse-moi si je ne vomis pas d'excitation."_

Olly s'appuya contre la grille du navire, en voyant quelque chose ci-dessous.

_Qui et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?_

Olly ria, tandis qu'il sauta sur le rail et atterrit sur le pont inférieur.

"Pas de meilleur moment que maintenant."

Un autre obstacle, et Olly vit un personnage qui l'attendait en bas. Il avait le dos à lui.

"Maintenant." Dit-il, d'une voix définitivement masculine. "Il est temps de les arrêter."

Olly se leva, alors que Dracolosse atterrit derrière lui.

"La seule chose qui est sur le point d'être arrêté ici c'est toi!" Cria-t-il.

L'homme se retourna, plus rapidement que ce que Olly avait prévu.

"Trou Noir!"

Darkrai jaillit de l'ombre et lança l'attaque à Olly.

Le dresseur esquiva l'attaque, mais à peine. Dracolosse fut frappé par l'attaque à travers, et s'écrasa au sol dans le sommeil.

"Dracolosse!" Cria Olly.

Dracolosse n'allait pas se lever si tôt.

Le mystérieux personnage regarda Olly, avec un regard étrange dans ses yeux. Son Darkrai flottait à côté de lui.

Olly prit une autre Pokéball pour affronter Darkrai.

"Coatox, j'ai besoin de toi!"

Olly envoya Coatox.

"Tu ne peux pas gagner contre la puissance de Darkrai."

Olly ria, dérisoirement.

"Des meilleurs dresseurs que toi ont essayé."

Coatox croassa d'accord.

"Et des meilleurs dresseurs que toi vont échouer. Coatox, utilise Toxik!"

Coatox lança une boule mortelle de poison violette à Darkrai, qui fut gravement empoisonné.

"Maintenant, attaque Casse-Brique!"

Les poings de Coatox commencèrent à briller, tandis qu'elle bougea pour attaquer Darkrai.

Darkrai frissonna, alors que les deux puissants poings le martelait.

"Darkrai, utilise Ball'Ombre!"

Darkrai créa une boule énergétique rouge et noire et la lança sur Coatox.

Coatox grimaça, alors que l'attaque laissa un bleu sur son corps.

"Réplique avec Direct Toxik!"

Coatox claqua un coup de poing dans Darkrai, poursuivant la punition agressive.

"Tu crois que tu peux vaincre Steve et mon Darkrai?" Dit furieusement le dresseur que Olly déduit qui s'appelait Steve.

"Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une racaille Coppinger." Répondit Olly. "Où sont mes amis?!"

Steve ria.

"Où, en effet?"

"Coatox, attaque Bomb-Beurk!"

Coatox créa une boule énergétique violette, avant de la lancer à Darkrai, qui réussit à dévier le coup dans le mât.

"Darkrai est le Pokémon de type ténèbres le plus puissant vivant." Contra Steve. "Rien de ce que tu as va l'arrêter."

Il regarda Coatox.

"Attaque Psyko."

Darkrai souleva ses bras, et porta la puissance de son esprit dans une attaque meurtrière.

Mortelle pour Coatox de toute façon.

Le Pokémon Toxique s'effondra sur le sol, vaincu.

Olly soupira.

"Cela pourrait être un coup à l'aveuglette." Avoua-t-il, en rappelant Coatox. "Même si tu as un léger désavantage, je suis certain que tu peux y arriver."

Olly lança la nouvelle Pokéball.

"Deoxys, sort de l'espace!"

Olly envoya Deoxys, qui sembla un peu inquiet à l'idée d'affronter Darkrai.

"Ne t'inquiète pas." Dit Olly. "Attends simplement une ouverture."

Steve ria.

"Tu comptes affronter le Pokémon de type ténèbres le plus puissant qui existe avec un type psychique?"

"Bravo." Dit sèchement Olly. "Je peux voir pourquoi tu es devenu un dresseur Pokémon."

Steve sembla enragé par le commentaire.

"Je vais mettre toute la puissance des Coppingers sur toi et ton mutant."

Il regarda Darkrai.

"Utilise Vibrobscur!"

"Forme Défense!" Ordonna Olly. "Tu peux y survivre."

Darkrai souffla Deoxys avec une vague d'énergie sombre. Olly pu voir que Deoxys souffrait énormément de l'attaque, même avec le coup de pouce de la défense.

"Maintenant, passe en Forme Attaque, et lance Surpuissance!"

Deoxys passe à la Forme Attaque multiple-ébranchés, et enfonça l'ensemble de ces membres dans Darkrai, en utilisant toute sa puissance en causant autant de douleur que possible au Pokémon Noirtotal.

Darkrai hurla de douleur, tandis qu'il toucha le sol.

Olly regarda Steve.

"Tant pis pour la puissance de Darkrai. Si tu ne peux pas la conserver, cela n'a pas d'importance combien d'énergie un Pokémon légendaire dispose."

Deoxys acquiesça d'accord.

"De plus, toute ta confiance sur l'avantage du type était pathétique." Continua Olly, tandis que Darkrai lutta pour se relever.

Steve éleva une pierre Onyx.

"Darkrai, relève-toi!" Ordonna-t-il.

Darkrai continua à lutter, clairement sous l'influence de la pierre.

Olly fronça les sourcils.

"Deoxys, casse-la avec un Psycho Boost!"

Deoxys convoqua de l'énergie qui fut enfouie au plus profond à l'intérieur, avant de la lancer dans une boule à la pierre noire.

Steve cria, alors qu'il fut frappé par l'attaque, et sentit la pierre se casser dans ses mains.

"Non!" Hurla-t-il, tandis que Darkrai fut libéré de son emprise.

* * *

Les mystérieux personnages disparurent, laissant Faith et Lance confus.

"Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer?" Demanda Lance, alors qu'il se leva.

"Et pourquoi sommes-nous toujours à bord?" Demanda Faith. "C'était quoi ça?"

* * *

Darkrai foudroya Steve du regard.

Il n'était clairement pas ravi d'avoir été utilisé.

"Laisse-moi deviner." Dit Olly, tandis que Deoxys s'approcha de Darkrai. "Les Coppingers t'ont donné le contrôle de Darkrai, et les moyens pour le contrôler."

Steve soupira.

"Je ne compte rien te dire."

Olly sourit.

"Eh bien, tu devrais aussi bien le faire. Parce que, je dirais que Darkrai est sur le point de te déchirer de branche en branche d'ici les cinq prochaines minutes, à voir la façon dont il te regarde. Et si tu ne parles pas, alors je vais le laisser faire."

Steve avala.

"OK, mon nom est Steve Mitchell. J'ai été recruté par le gars, Dennis. Après avoir fait un peu de travail, j'ai été promu aux Élites Coppinger. Ils m'ont donné Darkrai, en raison de mon obsession pour lui, ainsi que les moyens de le contrôler. Ils m'ont envoyé ici pour tendre un piège pour aux G-mens. Nous avions terminé d'expédier des Pokémons pour les autres régions pour nos troupes dans l'autre région, alors pourquoi ne pas essayer de vous piéger toi et les tiens dans un cauchemar."

Olly était confus.

"Comment savait-elle que j'allais venir?"

Steve ria.

"Espèce d'imbécile pathétique. Nous avons une taupe dans les G-mens. Au moins une. Cela semblait être l'opportunité idéale d'essayer d'arrêter certains d'entre vous."

Il regarda Olly.

"Elle te déteste en particulier."

"Le sentiment est réciproque." Répondit Olly, en regardant sa montre. "Les cinq minutes sont écoulés."

Steve regarda Olly, et ensuite Darkrai. Le Pokémon Noirtotal avait un regard meurtrier dans les yeux.

"Tu ne vas pas vraiment empêcher Darkrai de me tuer, n'est-ce pas?"

Olly secoua sa tête.

"Tu aurais du y penser avant."

Il ferma les yeux, alors que Steve cailla le cri de sang qui rempli ses oreilles.

* * *

Faith et Lance virent leur camarade marcher dans la vue, grâce à la lumière du matin.

"As-tu trouvé quelque chose?" Demanda Lance.

"Beaucoup." Répondit Olly. "Mais il n'y a rien d'autre ici."

Il regarda en arrière.

"Rien d'autre ici pour nous."

* * *

**Olly sait désormais qu'il y a une taupe dans les G-mens, mais une question se pose toujours, de qui s'agit-il?**

**Le prochain chapitre reprend sur Sacha et compagnie, et on arrive à l'un de mes chapitres préférés.**


	24. Une Nouvelle Vision

Chapitre 24. Une Nouvelle Vision.

* * *

_Résumé. Alors que Lance infiltra l'entrepôt Coppinger, Olly et Faith ont été appelés à l'aider à bord du SS Anne. Toutefois, la mission est devenu rapidement désastreuse, tandis que Faith et Lance ont été pris au piège dans un monde de cauchemar causé par le Darkrai de l'élite Coppinger. Olly qui est arrivé sur le bateau d'une autre méthode, a réussi à éviter les effets de l'attaque de Darkrai. Le dresseur a alors affronté Steve, et a vaincu Darkrai avec Deoxys. Après avoir soutiré plus d'informations de Steve, Olly a choisi de ne pas intervenir pour sauver Steve de Darkrai._

* * *

"Pikachu, attaque Tonnerre!"

Des étincelles émergèrent des joues de Pikachu, tandis qu'il lança l'attaque électrique à Shaymin.

"Esquive-la." Ordonna Jim.

Shaymin sauta hors de la voie, évitant l'attaque de justesse.

"Shaymin." Dit Jim. "Attaque Eco-Sphere!"

Shaymin ria.

"D'accord."

Le Pokémon Gratitude créa une petite sphère énergétique, avant de le lancer à Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Cria Sacha, tandis que Pikachu fut projeté en arrière par la force de l'attaque.

Pikachu cria de douleur, tandis qu'il s'écrasa au sol.

Shaymin ria.

"On dirait que je l'ai toujours."

"Tu n'as encore rien vu, Shaymin." Dit Sacha. "Pikachu, utilise Queue De Fer!"

"Pika!"

La queue de Pikachu commença à briller d'une lumière blanche, alors qu'il sauta dans les airs. Il abattit l'appendice sur Shaymin, provoquant son effondrement dans la douleur.

"Aïe!" Protesta Shaymin. "Ça a vraiment fait mal."

"Pikachu, utilise Fatal-Foudre!" Ordonna Sacha.

Pikachu zappa Shaymin avec une autre explosion d'électricité, causant encore plus de dégâts au Pokémon Gratitude.

Shaymin cria de douleur.

"Bien." Dit Jim. "Ça suffit."

Sacha fut légèrement irrité de ne pas avoir vaincu un Pokémon légendaire. Mais ce n'était pas le but de l'exercice.

"Pikachu, reviens." Ordonna-t-il.

Pikachu regarda son dresseur, avant de trotter à l'endroit.

Jim courra vers Shaymin.

"Tu vas bien?" Demanda-t-il, tandis que le Pokémon se releva peu à peu.

"Ouais, je vais bien." Répondit Shaymin. "J'imagine que je suis encore un peu rouillé après ces blessures."

"C'était parfait, Pikachu." Dit Sacha.

Shaymin regarda Pikachu.

"C'est un Pikachu vraiment très fort. Je veux dire, j'ai une résistance contre les attaques électriques, et je ressentais pourtant la douleur de ses attaques."

"Peut-être que ça passera avec le temps." Remarqua Flora.

Shaymin haussa les épaules. Ou haussa les épaules du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

"Qui sait. J'ai juste besoin de me battre pour essayer de retrouver mes forces. Cela m'aidera en quelque sorte à récupérer."

Sacha ria.

"Hé, Shaymin, s'il y a un moment où tu veux te battre, tu n'as qu'à le demander."

Nightmare s'approcha.

"Ouais, je serais ravi de te botter les fesses n'importe quand."

Shaymin se moqua de lui.

"Quoi, tu crois que parce que tu as l'avantage sur moi, que tu vas gagner à coup sûr?"

Nightmare ria.

"Non, je crois que je vais gagner parce que j'ai ça."

Il sortit son bâton de baseball.

"Ne t'en fais pas Shaymin." Dit Jim, en ignorant Nightmare. "Il devrait y avoir, normalement, une arène dans la prochaine ville. Même si elle n'en est pas officiellement une."

"Tant que je peux me battre." Répondit Sacha. "Qu'est-ce que ça change."

"L'arène de Luminëon utilise des évolutions d'Evoli?" Demanda Flora.

"Je crois que oui." Répondit Jim, tandis qu'il rappela Shaymin.

Flora avait un regard de tristesse sur son visage.

"Mon Givrali me manque." Murmura-t-elle.

"Je ne savais pas que tu avais un Givrali." Dit Jim. "Moi aussi j'en ai un."

"Vraiment?"

"Ouais, et un Noctali. Mais je les ai laissé au laboratoire du Professeur Orme lorsque je suis venu à Verger."

"Je sais ce que tu ressens." Répondit Sacha. "La plupart de mes Pokémons sont au laboratoire du Professeur Chen au Bourg Palette."

"Et les miens sont à l'arène de Clémenti-Ville." Continua Flora.

"Je me sens tellement à l'écart environ maintenant."

"Hé, Nightmare." Dit Sacha. "Tu peux faire toute sortes de trucs dingues. Comme utiliser Ball'Ombre."

Nightmare toussa.

"Ce n'est pas si génial. Évidemment, cela semble cool, mais cela devient en quelque sorte répétitif avec le temps."

* * *

"Alors, voilà Luminëon." Commenta Jim, tandis qu'ils passèrent à travers les grilles.

Une ville animée typique, pleine de gens intéressants.

"Je me demande où se trouve le Centre Pokémon." Remarqua Sacha.

Nightmare bailla.

"Je veux juste savoir. Pourquoi est-ce que l'on cherche toujours le Centre Pokémon lorsque nous arrivons ici?"

"Tu ne veux pas te faire soigner?" Demanda sèchement Sacha.

"À vrai dire je me sens bien." Dit Nightmare. "Le seul match que j'ai eu était le combat que j'ai livré avec cet agaçant Piafabec qui a essayé de voler ma nourriture. Et je lui ai botté les fesses."

"Tu sembles aimer abattre des Pokémons plus faibles que toi, pas vrai Nightmare?" Commenta Flora.

"Hé, tu gâches le mot mare et tu auras ce que tu mérites."

Sacha sentit soudainement une main sévir contre le col de sa veste.

"Pardonnez-moi, monsieur." Dit une voix.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit quelqu'un qui retenait le dos de sa veste. C'était un homme d'âge moyen vêtu d'un sarrau blanc.

"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous?" Demanda Sacha.

"Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre votre conversation, et j'aimerais vous faire une offre."

"Parce que ce n'est pas bizarre." Remarqua Jim.

"Toi et ton Ectoplasma semblez avoir un léger problème l'un envers l'autre."

"Non, on s'en tire." Dit Sacha.

"Oui, nous avons des problèmes." Rit Nightmare. "Il est vraiment impatient et me fait travailler plus dur que je le voudrais."

"Alors, que diriez-vous de jeter un œil sur ma nouvelle machine. Cela t'aide à te connecter avec tes Pokémons."

Sacha haussa les épaules.

"Hé, si Nightmare veut accepter, alors..."

"Où est-ce que l'on signe, Jack?!" Hurla Nightmare.

* * *

"Alors, qu'est-ce que votre machine fait?" Demanda Sacha, tandis que les quatre personnes entrèrent dans l'énorme laboratoire.

"Cela t'aide à te connecter avec tes Pokémons." Répondit le Professeur King. "J'ai passé les six dernières années à la construire."

"Et comment cela fonctionne?"

Le Professeur King pointa.

"Tu n'as qu'à mettre ta main dans le trou."

La machine était un dispositif en forme de boîte sur quatre mètres de haut, avec un trou de chaque côté.

"Non, je veux dire techniquement?"

"Cela ne va pas se terminer en blessant l'un d'eux?" Demanda nerveusement Flora. "Pas vrai?"

Le Professeur King secoua sa tête.

"Il y a 90% de chance que cela ne se produise pas."

"Mais ça laisse 10% de chance." Commenta Jim. "Ce n'est pas...?"

Nightmare mis sa main dans le trou. Sacha en fit de même à contrecœur.

Flora s'approcha de Sacha, et mis sa main sur son bras.

"Tu n'as pas à faire ça." Dit-elle.

Nightmare commença à glousser comme une poule.

Sacha roula ses yeux.

"Oui, je dois le faire." Dit-il. "Si c'est seulement pour prouver quelque chose de complètement inutile à Nightmare."

Le Professeur King s'approcha du panneau de contrôle.

"Reculez Mademoiselle Maple." Dit-il.

Flora le fit.

Jim regarda bizarrement le professeur.

"Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment cela va exactement fonctionner." Dit-il.

Nightmare sembla impatient.

"Dépêchez-vous!" Cria-t-il, en sortant une bouteille de bière Persian Noir de son estomac. Il sauta le bouchon, et commença à boire.

Le professeur enclencha l'interrupteur, avant de réaliser ce que Nightmare faisait.

"Non!" Hurla-t-il, tandis qu'une petite décharge électrique passa à travers le corps de Nightmare.

Suffisamment pour lui faire lâcher sa bouteille de bière sur la machine.

Le Professeur King cria de colère, alors que la machine commença à crépiter et à faire des étincelles avec des effets déconcertant.

"Non!" Crièrent Flora et Jim, tandis que la machine explosa, expulsant Sacha et Nightmare chacun de leurs côtés.

Ils coururent immédiattement vers Sacha pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

"Il a perdu connaissance." Dit Jim, en cherchant un pouls.

"Est-ce qu'il...?" Demanda Flora.

Jim secoua sa tête.

"Non, il va s'en remettre."

Jim y pensa par la suite.

"Je crois."

* * *

Sacha ouvrit lentement ses yeux.

_Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer._

Il pouvait voir Flora, Jim et Pikachu qui étaient à l'autre bout de la pièce.

_Aïe ma tête. Et pourquoi tout le monde est là-bas._

Il se leva, lentement, en se demandant pourquoi il se sentait plus petit et léger.

"Vous en faites pas." Dit-il. "Je vais bien."

_Et qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ma voix?_

Le Professeur King s'approcha et s'accroupit à côté de lui.

"C'était quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide, ce que tu viens de faire."

* * *

Nightmare ouvrit lentement ses yeux, pour voir Flora, Jim et Pikachu qui l'observaient fixement.

_Je ne suis pas aussi populaire d'habitude._

Il sourit.

"Tu vas bien?" Demanda Flora. "On était inquiets."

Il rit, presque ironiquement.

"Pourquoi, Flora, je ne savais pas que tu t'en souciais à ce point."

Elle prit sa main.

"Bien sûr que je m'en soucie, espèce de crétin."

Il grimaça.

"Ne m'appelle pas un crétin."

_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ma voix?_

"Pourquoi est-ce que je sonne comme Sacha?" Demanda Nightmare.

Flora et Jim lui lancèrent un regard étrange.

"Parce que tu es Sacha."

Il toussa, avant de presque exploser.

"Non, je ne le suis pas!" Protesta-t-il. "Je suis Nightmare."

Jim regarda autour de lui, où le Professeur King réprimanda Nightmare.

"C'est Nightmare." Dit-il.

'Nightmare' regarda 'Sacha' et péta presque les plombs. 'Nightmare' fonça, et attrapa 'Sacha' par la gorge.

"Rends moi mon corps, espèce de salaud!" Hurla-t-il, tandis que 'Sacha' commença à s'étouffer.

"Nightmare, lâche-le!" Hurla Flora.

"Pas avant qu'il me rende mon corps."

Flora attrapa 'Nightmare' par l'épaule, et le jeta en arrière.

Le Pokémon spectre cria alors qu'il fut jeté en les airs et s'écrasa dans la machine mutilé.

'Nightmare' se releva rapidement.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Flora?" Cria-t-il. "Quel était le but de tout ça?"

"Tu allais lui faire mal." Répondit furieusement Flora. "C'est mal d'attaquer ton dresseur."

'Sacha' se releva, avec un regard d'amusement pervers sur son visage. Il leva la Pokéball violette.

"Ouais, Nightmare." Dit-il. "Retour."

Il réussit à sauter hors de portée.

"Je ne suis pas Nightmare!" Hurla 'Nightmare'. "Je suis Sacha."

Jim le regarda.

"Il aurait pu me tromper."

'Sacha' sourit.

"Il ment. Bien entendu que je suis Sacha."

'Nightmare' envoya ses mains dans les airs.

"Espèce de menteur!"

'Sacha' cligna des yeux.

"Ne m'appelle pas un menteur."

'Nightmare' sembla comme s'il était sur le point d'exploser, avant que 'Sacha' s'approcha et attrapa sa main.

"Je peux te dire deux mots dehors?"

'Nightmare' était presque sur le point de craquer, avant que 'Sacha' le traîne dehors.

"Mais à quoi est-ce que tu joues?!" Exigea 'Nightmare', tandis que 'Sacha' ferma la porte.

'Sacha' ria.

"Oh aller." Dit-il. "Le bon vieux King a fait exactement ce qu'il a dit qu'il ferait. Nous sommes connectés."

"Je croyais que nous connecter serait aller prendre une bière, jouer au billard ou simplement battre quelqu'un. Pas voler mon corps!"

"Écoute, j'aime être un Ectoplasma." Dit 'Sacha'. "C'est cool, mais j'ai envie d'un changement. Peut-être un séjour rapide à partir de moi-même."

'Nightmare' soupira.

"Écoute, tu obtiens le goût aux merveilles d'être moi." Dit 'Sacha'. "Et je sais que tu en n'as pas envie, mais essaie simplement d'en profiter."

'Nightmare' soupira.

"Je ne crois pas que dans ta joie que tu sais de toute façon comment nous ramener à la normale?"

"Qui se préoccupe de ça?" Demanda 'Sacha'.

"Écoute, essaie d'agir comme moi alors." Dit 'Nightmare'. "À moins que tu veuilles aller dire à Flora et à Jim ce qui s'est passé."

"Ouais, parce qu'ils nous croirons." Répondit 'Sacha'.

"Ils le pourraient." Soutint 'Nightmare'. "Pourquoi ils ne le croiraient pas?"

"Parce que c'est fou."

"Pas plus fou qu'un Ectoplasma qui parle." Dit 'Nightmare'.

'Sacha' sourit.

"Écoute, peut importe ce qui est arrivé est arrivé." Dit-il. "Alors, nous pourrions aussi bien suivre le courant."

'Nightmare' sembla comme s'il était sur le point de protester, avant d'être interrompu.

"Je sais que je compte le faire."

Il poussa la porte ouverte, et retourna dans le laboratoire.

"Agis simplement comme moi!" Siffla furieusement 'Nightmare'.

'Sacha' ria.

"Flora!" S'écria-t-il, en laissant 'Nightmare' s'apaiser. "Que dirais-tu d'une soirée à Luminëon plus tard?"

* * *

'Nightmare' alla s'asseoir sur le bord d'un bâtiment.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça?" Se demanda-t-il. "Je vais faire la peau à Nightmare pour ça."

"Hé étalon." Dit une voix séduisante derrière lui.

'Nightmare' regarda autour et vit un Feuforeve flotter dans les airs.

"Salut." Répondit-il.

"Tu as l'air un peu seul." Continua-t-elle.

"Pas vraiment." Répondit 'Nightmare'. "Je veux dire, je le suis en ce moment, mais je n'ai jamais pensé que je serais seul malgré le fait que mes amis sont dans ce bâtiment là-bas."

"Des amis?" Demanda-t-elle. "Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu as un dresseur?"

'Nightmare' soupira.

"C'est très très compliqué." Répondit-il.

Elle flotta à côté de lui.

"J'ai du temps pour écouter." Dit-elle. "Mon nom est Dusk en passant."

'Nightmare' réussit à sourire un peu pour la première fois qu'il était entré dans le laboratoire.

"Eh bien, Dusk d'ailleurs."

Elle rigola.

"Je vais te le dire."

* * *

"Wow." Murmura Flora, alors qu'elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. "Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec autant d'énergie."

'Sacha' ria.

"Tu ne sais jamais ce que tu peux faire jusqu'à ce que tu essaies."

"Et je ne savais pas que tu étais un aussi bon danseur." Continua Flora. "Quand est-ce arrivé?"

'Sacha' gratta l'arrière de sa tête.

"J'ai toujours été en mesure de le faire." Répondit-il. "Je te l'ai simplement jamais dit."

Flora éleva un sourcil.

"Comment ça?"

'Sacha' sourit.

"J'imagine que je ne le sais pas vraiment." Dit-il. "J'imagine que je n'ai jamais réussi à te le dire."

Il regarda dans les yeux de Flora, en voyant la réflexion de ce qu'il était devenu.

"Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que tu ne me dis pas?" Chuchota Flora, d'une voix qui assourdit presque la musique.

'Sacha' gratta l'arrière de sa tête avant de répondre.

"Non."

* * *

"C'est foutu." Commenta Dusk.

"Tu parles." Répondit 'Nightmare'. "Je vis à travers lui. Comment crois-tu que je me sens?"

"Je ne peux pas l'imaginer."

"Je veux dire, ça ne m'amuse pas du tout."

Dusk sourit.

"Peut-être que tu ne t'y prends pas de la bonne manière." Dit-elle, en flottant plus loin. "Suis moi."

Elle flottait sur l'écart, et l'attendit en plein air.

'Nightmare' se leva et regarda par-dessus le bord.

"Je ne suis pas sûr." Dit-il. "Ça semble un peu loin en bas."

"Ne pense pas à la hauteur." Conseilla Dusk. "Laisse simplement le vent te guider."

"Mais, il n'y a pas de vent."

"Comme si une chute allait quand même te faire du mal?"

"Ouais, mais simplement parce que je ne peux résister à une chute de cinquante pieds sans être blessé ne signifie pas que...Attends, quoi?"

'Nightmare' sauta par-dessus le bord...

Et découvrit rapidement ce qu'elle voulait dire par le vent.

"Wooaah!" Hurla-t-il, alors qu'il saisit courant d'air ascendant. "C'est génial."

Dusk sourit.

"Je t'avais dit que ce serait amusant." Dit-elle. "Je parie que tu ne peux pas faire ça?"

Dusk créa une boule énergétique rouge et noire, avant de le lancer dans une poubelle.

La poubelle dite s'écrasa dans l'allée, en faisant un bruit puissant.

"Oh ouais." Répondit 'Nightmare', tandis qu'il essaya de faire la même chose...

Et n'obtint rien.

Dusk ricana.

"On dirait bien que j'avais raison."

"Oh aller." Protesta 'Nightmare'. "Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant. Et alors quoi. Ça n'arrive pas à chaque Pokémon spectre?"

Dusk ria.

"Seulement aux mâles."

"Au nom de mon sexe, hé!" Protesta 'Nightmare'.

Dusk continua à rire, tandis qu'elle flotta au-dessus et frotta son visage contre le sien.

"Ne t'en fais pas." Dit-elle. "Peut-être que tu essaies trop fort."

'Nightmare' soupira.

"Je n'ai franchement aucune idée comment faire ça." Dit-il. "Je crois qu'il n'y a qu'une seule attaque que je pourrais faire."

Dusk s'approcha.

"Et c'est laquelle?" Demanda-t-elle.

'Nightmare' ouvrit sa bouche te passa sa langue à travers son visage.

"BEEEURK!" Protesta Dusk.

* * *

'Sacha' et Flora rentrèrent du bar à travers la ville.

"J'ai passé un moment vraiment formidable ce soir." Dit Flora, en tenant la main de 'Sacha'.

"Moi aussi." Répondit 'Sacha'. "J'imagine que je n'ai jamais vraiment réalisé à quel point tu étais vraiment spéciale."

Flora ria.

"Qui dit véritablement ça?" Demanda-t-elle. "Sacha ou Nightmare? Tu sais après ce qui s'est passé dans le laboratoire tout à l'heure."

'Sacha' sourit. Il n'était toujours pas habitué à sourire avec la bouche d'un humain.

"Ouais, j'ai pris un très gros coup sur la tête." Répondit-il. "Ça m'a temporairement perturbé naïvement, en plus de cette machine folle, qui m'a fait penser que j'étais Nightmare. Il semblait que la même chose soit arrivé à mon Ectoplasma fou."

Flora se blottit plus près de lui.

"Est-ce que tu crois sérieusement que Nightmare est fou?"

'Sacha' secoua sa tête.

"Personnellement, je pense que Nightmare est la meilleure chose depuis le pain tranché."

"Vraiment?"

"Ouais." Répondit 'Sacha'. "Je veux dire, regarde combien il fait pour nous et nous ne semblons jamais l'apprécier."

"Sacha, Nightmare te volerait aveuglement et te laisserait dans un fossé s'il pensait que tu avais de l'argent."

'Sacha' fronça les sourcils.

"Je crois que tu te trompes peut-être sur son cas." Insista-t-il. "Je veux dire, Nightmare a eu à supporter beaucoup de merde dans sa longue et intéressante vie. Qu'est-ce ces salauds lui ont fait, afin qu'il puisse parler, il est naturel qu'il laisse sortir, à certains égards que les humains pourraient trouver ennuyeux."

Flora se détacha soudainement.

"Depuis quand es-tu devenu pro- Nightmare?"

'Sacha' sourit.

"Quand j'ai réalisé à quel point il était. À peu près le Pokémon parfait. Intelligent, qui semble beau et puissant."

Flora n'était pas convaincue de ce que 'Sacha' lui disait.

"D'accord, je crois." Dit-elle. "Maintenant, où en étion...?"

"Je veux dire, Nightmare est génial envers toi à sa façon." Continua 'Sacha'. "Et tu ne fais que l'éliminer."

"Je ne le fais pas délibérément." Répondit Flora. "Je veux dire, Nightmare prétend être le roi de tout le mal de la manière dont il parle de cette façon fruité."

'Sacha' se raidit.

"Il m'arrive de penser que la façon dont parle Nightmare est vraiment géniale." Répondit-il.

Flora bafoua.

"Je veux dire, il vole, il boit, il fume, il tente de nous soutirer de l'argent, il essaie de vendre nos affaires. Il continue à t'attaquer avec Direct Toxik."

'Sacha' explosa.

"Je fais ce que je veux, salope!"

Flora le regarda.

"Oh merde." Dit 'Sacha'. "Ouais, d'accord, je l'avoue. Je suis Nightmare dans le corps de Sacha."

Flora sembla un peu confuse.

"On a échangé nos corps pour une certaine raison lorsque la machine a sauté."

Flora s'approcha et toucha le visage de 'Sacha'.

"Alors, tu es vraiment Nightmare?" Demanda-t-elle.

'Sacha' approuva.

"Ouais."

Il ne vit jamais le coup de poing venir, alors qu'il s'écrasa sur le sol.

"Espèce de salaud!" Hurla Flora. "Tu as mis ta main sur mes...Espèce de salaud."

Flora frappa 'Sacha' dans l'estomac.

"Espèce d'enfoiré!" Hurla-t-elle.

"Hé!" Cria une voix familière.

Flora se tourna et vit que 'Nightmare' apparut à côté d'elle et de 'Sacha'.

"Arrête d'endommager mon corps." Protesta 'Nightmare'.

Flora regarda 'Nightmare'.

"Est-ce que c'est toi, Sacha?"

"Le seul et l'unique." Répondit 'Nightmare'. "J'en déduis que Nightmare a montré ses vraies couleurs."

"Effectivement." Dit Flora, alors qu'elle s'accroupit à côté de 'Nightmare'. "Même dans ton corps, il reste un arrogant..."

"Hé!" Dit 'Sacha', tandis qu'il se releva. "Souhaitez-vous vraiment m'avoir autrement?"

'Nightmare' regarda 'Sacha'.

"Était-ce relié à tout ça?" Demanda-t-il. "Tu voulais que l'on t'accepte plus?"

'Sacha' secoua sa tête.

"Non, comme je te l'ai dit, je voulais un séjour rapide loin de moi."

"Je m'en fiche!" Répondit 'Nightmare'. "Tu as volé mon corps et tu l'as endommagé."

"C'était Flora!" Protesta 'Sacha'. "Je ne lui ai jamais demandé de commencer à me battre."

Flora le foudroya du regarda.

"Tu aurais dû y penser avant de que tu commences à t'amuser au bar." Rompit-elle.

"Flora!" Protesta 'Sacha'. "Je le jure. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu le découvrirais."

'Nightmare' empêcha Flora de frapper de nouveau 'Sacha'.

"Écoutez, allons simplement réveiller le Professeur King et voir s'il peut inverser le processus."

* * *

"Je suis navré." Dit profondément le Professeur King. "Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire."

'Sacha' et 'Nightmare' haletèrent. Ils pourraient être coincés comme ça pour toujours.

"C'est ce que je vous dirai si la même chose n'était pas arrivé avant." Continua le Professeur King.

"Vous m'avez presque donné une crise cardiaque." Dit 'Nightmare'.

"Les Ectoplasmas n'ont pas de cœurs." Répondit 'Sacha'.

"Comment allez-vous inverser cela?" Demanda Flora.

Le Professeur King ria, tandis qu'il prit une bouteille de pilules dans sa poche.

"Cela peut se faire simplement."

"Avec des pilules, hein?" Demanda 'Nightmare'.

Le Professeur King sauta le bouchon, et en avala quelques-unes.

"Désolé pour ça." Dit-il, en les avant. "Cela me garde sain d'esprit."

Tout le monde présent roulèrent leurs yeux.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, puisque l'Ectoplasma a détruit ma machine, j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ai rien que je puisse faire pour vous ramenez à la normale."

Tout le monde sursauta sous le choc.

"C'est ce que je vous dirais si je n'avais pas intégré une machine de rechange. Maintenant, j'ai juste besoin de suffisamment d'électricité pour la recharger, et nous serons en marche."

"De l'électricité." Dit maladroitement 'Nightmare'. "Où est Pikachu?"

'Sacha' haussa les épaules.

"Je pense qu'il était avec Jim. Pikachu est parti avec lui il y a quelques heures pour aller chercher de la nourriture. Je ne les ai pas vu ni l'un ni l'autre depuis."

'Nightmare' soupira.

"Alors je crois que nous devrions aller les retrouver."

* * *

"Tu crois que Sacha agissait un peu bizarrement tout à l'heure?" Demanda Jim, alors qu'il finit de manger.

"Je n'ai pas été autour de lui suffisamment longtemps pour me faire une opinion." Répondit Shaymin, tandis qu'il finit lui aussi de manger. "D'après ce que me dit Pikachu, il était bizarre, mais je ne suis pas en mesure de me faire une opinion par moi-même."

"Pika!" Dit Pikachu.

"Peut-être. Il a juste pris un coup sur la tête ce matin." Dit Jim. "Cela pourrait affecter son jugement."

"PikaPikaPika!" Soutint Pikachu.

"Pikachu dit que Sacha a été frappé comme ça souvent, et il semble s'en remettre."

Shaymin lécha une de ses pattes.

"Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir une sensation étrange quand j'étais autour d'eux tout à l'heure." Remarqua-t-il. "C'était comme si quelque chose...clochait."

"Clochait, comment?" Demanda Jim, tandis qu'il vit Flora, 'Sacha' et 'Nightmare'.

"Je n'en sais rien." Répondit Shaymin. "Peut-être que l'on devrait leur demander."

Flora s'approcha.

"Dieu merci vous êtes là." Dit-elle. "On vous cherchait toi et Pikachu."

"Pourquoi?" Demanda Jim.

Elle regarda 'Sacha et 'Nightmare'.

"Cela va sonner dingue, mais...Ils ont échangé leurs corps."

Jim y pensa.

"Était-ce lorsque la machine a explosé?"

Flora acquiesça.

"Je crois que ça l'était." Dit-elle. "Quoi qu'il en soit, pour couper une longue histoire courte, nous avons besoin de Pikachu pour alimenter la machine de secours afin que nous puissions les retourner à leur corps d'origines."

Jim soupira, tandis qu'il posa de l'argent.

"Et j'avais hâte au dessert."

* * *

"D'accord, Pikachu." Dit le Professeur King, en attachant un câble aux joues électriques de la souris. "Lorsque je te donnerais le signal, utilise simplement Fatal-Foudre autant que possible."

"Pika!" Approuva Pikachu.

"Bon, mettez vos mains là-dedans." Ordonna le Professeur King à 'Sacha' et 'Nightmare'.

Les deux le firent.

"Euh." Demanda 'Nightmare'. "Il ne faut pas la faire sauter encore une fois?"

Le Professeur King y pensa.

"Eh bien, procédons avec cette méthode." Dit-il. "Et si cela ne fonctionne pas, alors tu pourras la faire sauter de nouveau."

"Hé!" Protesta 'Nightmare'. "Je ne l'ai pas fait sauté la première fois."

Le Professeur King pointa vers le plafond.

"Les caméras de sécurités ne sont pas de ton avis." Dit-il.

'Sacha' ria.

"Tu t'es fait démanteler, Nightmare." Dit-il.

"La ferme, Nightmare." Répondit 'Nightmare'.

"Bien, Pikachu." Ordonna le Professeur King. "Vas-y!"

"PIKACHU!" Hurla Pikachu, alors qu'il concentra toute son électricité dans la machine.

Des lumières s'allumèrent instantanément sur la machine, et elle commença à ronronner.

'Nightmare' regarda Pikachu.

"Il ne peut pas maintenir la cadence!" Hurla-t-il.

Pikachu sembla déjà épuisé d'alimenter la machine.

"Pikachu a besoin d'aide." Dit Flora.

Jim prit une Pokéball.

"Luxio, j'ai besoin de toi!"

Jim envoya Luxio, au mépris de Flora. Elle recula rapidement loin du Pokémon.

"Luxio, aide Pikachu avec une attaque Tonnerre!" Cria Jim.

Le Pokémon Étincelle courra et plaça sa queue sur le corps de Pikachu. Il se concentra ensuite, en envoyant son attaque électrique à travers Pikachu et dans le câble.

La machine commença à ronronner plus rapidement, ce qui rendit 'Sacha' et 'Nightmare' qui semblèrent déformés.

"En fait." Remarqua le Professeur King. "Je crois que nous avons besoin de la sauter."

Flora et Jim soupirèrent tout les deux.

"Tortank, entre en scène!" Appela Flora, en envoyant Tortank.

Tortank rugit alors qu'il apparut de sa Pokéball.

"Attaque Hydrocanon sur la machine!" Ordonna Flora.

Tortank visa, et tira. Le puissant jet d'eau jaillit des canons sur son épaule et causèrent à la machine d'étinceler gravement.

Sacha et Nightmare crièrent tandis qu'ils furent jetés hors de la machine.

"Tortank, défense Abri!" Hurla Flora.

Tortank grogna, alors qu'il souleva un bouclier pour protéger Flora, Jim et le Professeur King de la vague de chaleur torride qui traversa.

"Merci Tortank." Murmura Jim.

"Sacha!" Cria Flora, en courant vers lui.

Il ouvrit ses yeux presque immédiattement.

"Oui!" Cria-t-il. "Je suis de nouveau moi."

Nightmare se leva.

"Content pour toi." Remarqua-t-il.

Sacha le regarda.

"Pourquoi, qui es-tu?"

Nightmare plissa les yeux.

"Je suis Nightmare, espèce d'abruti."

"Oh, désolé." Dit rapidement Sacha. "Je croyais...Laisse tomber."

"Hé attends un peu!" Cria Flora. "Il a volé ton corps."

"C'était un accident." Répondit Sacha.

Flora sembla comme si elle voulait continuer à hurler, avant de se rappeler de quelque chose.

_"Je veux dire, Nightmare est génial envers toi à sa façon." Continua 'Sacha'. "Et tu ne fais que l'éliminer."_

"J'imagine que c'était un accident." Dit-elle. "Tu vas bien, Nightmare?"

Nightmare approuva.

"Au moins il n'y a pas de mal." Dit gaiement le Professeur King. "Et vous pouvez continuer sans vous plaindre du savant fou qui n'a techniquement rien fait de mal et a un grand avocat, alors essayez de me poursuivre à vos risques et périls."

Le Professeur King sortit du laboratoire, en riant.

Sacha regarda Nightmare.

"Tu vas bien, mon ami?" Demanda-t-il.

Nightmare acquiesça.

"Ouais. je vais bien." Répondit-il.

Sacha tendit une main.

"Écoute, Nightmare." Dit-il. "Nous sommes partenaires. J'ai le même respect envers toi que j'ai envers tout mes autres Pokémons. Je ne te laisserait jamais tomber, et j'espère que tu en feras autant."

Nightmare approuva.

"Je peux essayer." Répondit-il. "Et tu sais ce qui pourrait conclure l'entente?"

Sacha secoua sa tête.

"Un Direct Toxik!"

Sacha cria de douleur, tandis que Nightmare le frappa. Directement là où Flora l'avait frappé à plusieurs reprises plus tôt.

* * *

**J'avais tellement hâte de traduire ce chapitre. Un de mes préférés. Vous en pensez quoi, partagez vous mon opinion, ou pas? C'est votre choix.**

**Le prochain chapitre à traduire sera le match d'arène de Luminëon.**


	25. La Poudre Aux Yeux

Chapitre 25. La Poudre Aux Yeux.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha et Nightmare ont vécu une expérience intéressante après leur arrivé à Luminëon._

* * *

"Je suis content que ce soit terminé." Dit Sacha, alors qu'ils sortirent du laboratoire.

"Ouais." Commenta Flora. "Même si, j'ai un peu passé un bon moment ce soir avec Nightmare."

Sacha regarda Nightmare.

"Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait?"

Nightmare sembla honteux envers Sacha, ensuite envers Flora.

"Avant que tu commences à hurler." Dit-il. "Je veux te rappeler que tu m'as ordonné d'agir exactement comme toi."

Sacha était encore un peu mal à l'aise avec où cela allait.

"Ouais, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que tu m'obéirais." Dit Sacha. "Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait?"

Flora vit Nightmare qui sembla encore plus honteux.

"Écoute, tu sais quoi." Intervint-elle. "Ce n'est pas grave. Nous avons eu bu quelques verres c'est tout."

Nightmare s'éclaira.

"Ouais, c'est exactement ce que l'on a fait." Sourit-il. "C'est tout."

Jim lança un regard mauvais à Nightmare.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as bu?"

Nightmare ne cligna même pas des yeux.

"De la bière Persian Noir."

Sacha se frotta la gorge.

"Cela expliquerait pourquoi ma bouche a un goût de merde." Remarqua-t-il.

"D'habitude, les humains trouvent que le Persian Noir est très fort." Dit Nightmare. "J'ai remarqué une légère différence dans le goût."

"Alors, pourquoi en feraient-ils, si la plupart des humains n'aiment pas le goût?" Demanda Flora.

Nightmare ria.

"Ils s'adressent à l'auditoire visible Pokémon. Comme la tienne vraiment."

"Alors, ils font des trucs juste pour les Pokémons comme toi?" Demanda Sacha.

"Non." Répondit Nightmare. "Il n'y aurait aucune raison à cela. Fondamentalement, c'est une expérience de liaison entre les personnes et les Pokémons. Nous devrions essayer un bon jour."

Sacha regarda Nightmare, absolument incrédule.

"Tu sais quoi?" Dit Sacha. "Je ne veux plus jamais entendre les mots toi, moi et liaison dans la même phrase."

* * *

Le lendemain matin, les trois dresseurs se réveillèrent, et récupérèrent leurs Pokémons de l'Infirmière Joëlle qui les avaient examiné pour voir s'ils étaient en forme et prêt pour se battre.

"Alors, que pouvez-vous nous dire à propos de l'arène de Luminëon?" Demanda Jim, alors qu'il reprit les six Pokéballs contenant Macronium, Heledelle, Kraknoix, Mustebouee, Luxio et Shaymin.

L'infirmière Joëlle sourit comme réponse tandis qu'elle rendit à Sacha son Blizzi, son Kaiminus, et son Carmache.

"Je peux seulement affirmer que Luth utilise des évolutions d'Evoli. Vous allez l'affronter à un match à trois contre trois en utilisant les mêmes types de Pokémon que lui."

"Alors, comme l'arène de l'île Tartoufo?" Demanda Sacha. "Électrique contre électrique et ainsi de suite?"

"C'est exact." Confirma l'Infirmière Joëlle.

Jim regarda Sacha.

"Il semblerait que ça va être Luxio, Mustebouee et Macronium ou Shaymin alors."

"Même chose pour moi." Répondit Sacha. "Du moins pour les types, puisqu'il n'y a aucun type d'évolutions d'Evoli de type spectre, sol, dragon ou poison."

Il regarda Pikachu.

"Tu es prêt à affronter peut importe ce que ce gars nous réserve?"

"Pika!"

* * *

"Ça doit être l'arène." Dit Flora, alors qu'ils arrivèrent à un bâtiment en forme d'un grosse Pokéball.

"Ou bien ça ou bien un endroit où ils aiment vraiment les Pokéballs." Commenta Nightmare.

"Pikachu!" Remarqua Pikachu.

"Je me fiche de quoi ça a l'air." Dit Sacha. "Tant que je peux..."

"Alors, vous comptez aller défier Luth?" Demanda quelqu'un.

Les trois dresseurs se retournèrent et virent un homme qui sembla étrange appuyé contre un panneau pour l'arène. Ses cheveux étaient de sept couleurs différentes, rouge, bleu, jaune, vert, noir, violet et blanc dans des endroits différents. Sa chemise avait les mêmes couleurs en bandes descendant à travers lui.

"J'adore le chandail." Commenta Nightmare. "Cela me dit absolument tout ce que je voulais savoir à votre sujet."

L'Ectoplasma s'approcha de Sacha, et frappa la Master Ball sur sa ceinture.

"J'ai tout vu maintenant. Je vais me coucher."

Nightmare fut aspiré dans la Pokéball.

"Êtes-vous Luth?" Demanda Jim.

L'homme sourit.

"Je suis un certain gars qui adore les Evolitions." Répondit-il. "Et oui, je suis Luth."

Sacha sourit.

"Alors, vous êtes celui que je dois vaincre pour mon prochain badge." Dit-il. "Ça c'est si vous donnez actuellement des badges."

Le sourire de Luth disparu.

"Bien sûr que je vais te donner un badge si tu me bats." Répondit-il. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne le ferait pas?"

Sacha grimaça alors qu'il se souvint de Jane.

"Quelqu'un nous a dit ça."

Luth secoua sa tête.

"J'en déduis que ce n'était pas un ami, parce qu'il mentait."

"Je ne l'aurais pas appelé une amie." Dit Sacha. "Mais plus une rivale."

Luth caressa son menton.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, lequel de vous trois va m'affronter?" Demanda-t-il.

Jim regarda Sacha.

"Nous sommes toujours sur un système de rotation." Remarqua Jim. "Tu peux y aller le premier."

Sacha ria.

"La dernière fois que c'est arrivé, j'ai perdu." Dit-il. "Tu te souviens de Marilou?"

Luth sourit.

"Ah, vous avez croisé Marilou dernièrement?" Demanda-t-il. "Comment va-t-elle, j'ai su qu'elle était à l'hôpital."

Les trois dresseurs semblèrent stupéfaits.

"Nous sommes parti avant que cela arrive." Remarqua Jim.

"Est-ce qu'elle va bien?" Demanda Flora.

Luth haussa les épaules.

"Je vous ai posé la question." Dit-il. "Alors, j'en déduis que tu veux te battre?"

"Ouais!" Dit Sacha.

Ethan éleva une télécommande et appuya sur un bouton.

Les portes de l'arène s'ouvrirent.

"J'en déduis que tu connais les règles." Remarqua-t-il. "Meilleur au trois, en utilisant le même type."

"J'ai compris, ouais." Dit Sacha.

Luth sourit.

"Ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que, si tu gagnes deux des trois manches, je te donnerais un badge. Bats mes trois Pokémons, et je te donnerais quelque chose d'autre."

Sacha sembla comme s'il était sur le point de demander quoi, mais Ethan lui imposa silence.

"C'est un secret."

* * *

L'arène de Luminëon avait un sol en terre battue plaine, et avait été peint dans les couleurs de plusieurs des sept évolutions d'Evoli.

"Mon arbitre." Dit Luth, en faisant frénétiquement des gestes. "À votre guise."

L'arbitre commença à interpeller les règles.

"Ce match opposera le champion d'arène Luth Chambers de Luminëon, au challenger, Sacha Ketchum du Bourg Palette. Chaque dresseur utilisera trois Pokémons dans un match de meilleur au trois, selon les types. Le match prendra fin lorsqu'un dresseur aura été déclaré vainqueur."

Jim leva les yeux dans les stands.

"Tu parles d'une évidence."

"Je vais te montrer ce qui est évident." Marmonna Nightmare.

"Quels sont les trois types que tu veux, Sacha?" Demanda Luth.

"Électrique, eau et plante." Répondit Sacha.

Luth sourit.

"Tu as de la chance, j'ai ces trois la avec moi." Dit-il, en prenant une Pokéball. "Très bien, Voltali, c'est le moment de faire des étincelles!"

Luth envoya Voltali, qui rugit de colère, rendant sa fourrure placé sur la tranche.

"Voltali!" S'écria Sacha. "Pikachu!"

Pikachu sauta furieusement de l'épaule de Sacha, prêt à se battre.

"Commencez!"

"C'est difficile à dire." Remarqua Jim. "Voltali a peut-être la meilleure défense, mais Pikachu devrait avoir une meilleure vitesse. Honnêtement, je ne peux pas dire quel tournure cela va prendre."

"Aller Sacha!" Hurla Flora.

"Botte-lui le derrière!" Cria Nightmare. "Si tu ne le fais pas, je vais te jeter une bouteille."

"Pikachu!" Dit Sacha. "Commençons avec une attaque Tonnerre!"

Pikachu commença à charger de l'électricité dans ses joues, avant de lancer la puissante explosion à Voltali.

"Chargeur!" Ordonna Luth.

Voltali aspira l'air, avant d'absorber l'attaque.

"Oh oh." Dit Sacha.

"Voltali." Ordonna Luth. "Montre-leur une véritable attaque Tonnerre!"

"Vooooollllll!" Hurla Voltali, tandis qu'il foudroya Pikachu.

Pikachu hurla de douleur, alors que la super puissante attaque électrique, le frappa. Il fut envoyé en agitant vers l'arrière par la puissance du coup.

"Pikachu!" Cria Sacha.

Pikachu réussit à se relever.

"Alors, utilise une Vive-Attaque!" Ordonna Sacha.

Pikachu fonça vers Voltali, aussi rapidement que ses jambes pouvaient le porter.

"Attaque Jet De Sable!" Ordonna Luth.

Voltali gratta le sol et envoya une onde de sable dans les yeux de Pikachu, l'aveuglant temporairement.

"Chaaaa!"

Jim frappa sa tête.

"Non!" Dit-il. "Je viens tout juste de me souvenir quel est la capacité de Voltali."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda Flora.

"Absorb Volt." Dit Jim.

"Quoi?"

"Ça veut dire que les attaques électriques de Pikachu sont sans effet."

* * *

"Pikachu, attaque Queue De Fer!"

La queue de Pikachu commença à briller avec une lumière blanche, alors qu'il sauta vers Voltali.

"Dard-Nuee!" Ordonna Luth.

Voltali lança plusieurs projectiles lumineux à Pikachu, arrêtant de l'attaque et l'envoyant s'écraser en arrière.

"Pikachu se fait massacrer." Remarqua Flora.

"Aller, satané rongeur!" Hurla Nightmare. "Coup D'Boule le!"

Sacha et Pikachu lancèrent tout deux un regard noir à Nightmare.

"Boucle-la!" Hurla Sacha.

Il regarda Pikachu.

"Attaque Coup D'Boule!"

Pikachu fonça vers Voltali, et s'écrasa dans lui.

Voltali cria de douleur, tandis qu'il recula.

"C'était formidable, Pikachu!" Dit Sacha. "Maintenant, lance Queue De Fer pendant qu'il ne peut pas bouger."

La queue de Pikachu commença à briller avec une lumière blanche tandis qu'il l'écrasa sur Voltali.

Voltali cria encore de douleur.

"Maintenant, utilise Fatal-Foudre!" Ordonna Sacha.

"Non!" Hurlèrent Jim et Flora, alors que Pikachu souffla Voltali d'électricité.

Voltali sourit, joyeusement. Il ne sembla pas plus faible de l'attaque. Si il avait l'air de quelque chose, c'était plus fort.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" Hurla Sacha.

Pikachu était également surpris.

"Absorb Volt." Remarqua Luth. "Cela rend tes attaques électriques inutiles."

"Donc, il faut utiliser des attaques normales." Dit Sacha. "Utilise Souplesse!"

Pikachu fit un bond, et claqua sa queue dans Voltali.

Voltali grimaça.

"Voltali, lance Double Pied!"

Voltali se retourna, et frappa Pikachu avec ses pattes arrière, l'envoyant s'écraser au sol.

"Queue De Fer!" Contra Sacha.

Pikachu se releva et percuta sa queue brillante dans l'estomac de Voltali, l'envoyant s'écraser dans les airs.

"Voltali, attaque Ball'Ombre!"

Voltali créa une boule énergétique rouge et noire, avant de l'envoyer à Pikachu.

Nightmare était indigné.

"Hé, tiens-toi en aux attaques électriques, espèce de crétin aux cheveux épineux."

"Pikachu, Queue De Fer!"

Pikachu sauta dans les airs, avant de séparer l'attaque avec sa queue brillante.

Nightmare était légèrement moins indigné.

"Hé, c'est comme ça que l'on fait."

"Pikachu, attaque Coup D'Boule!"

"Voltali, attaque Damocles!"

Pikachu et Voltali coururent l'un à l'autre, avant de s'écraser.

Les deux Pokémons de type électrique s'effondrèrent sur le sol, avant de s'écrouler dans la douleur.

Aucun d'entre eux allait se relever.

"Pikachu et Voltali sont hors combat."

Luth rappela Voltali.

"Excellent travail."

Sacha courra vers le terrain, et prit Pikachu dans ses bras.

"Merci, l'ami." Dit-il, avant de donner le Pokémon à Flora. "Tu t'es bien battu."

Sacha retourna par la suite vers le terrain au pas de course.

* * *

"Es-tu prêt pour la deuxième manche?" Demanda Luth.

"Oh oui." Répondit Sacha.

Luth lança une Pokéball.

"Aquali, on se jette à l'eau!"

Luth envoya un Aquali.

Sacha soupira.

"Un Aquali." S'exclama-t-il. "J'ai justement le Pokémon qu'il faut pour ça."

C'était au tour de Sacha de lancer une Pokéball.

"Kaiminus, je te choisis!"

"Tu sais quelle est la chose intéressante avec cette arène." Remarqua Jim. "Il n'y a aucun avantage. Cela se résume à ce que les attaques de tes Pokémons connaissent. Et aucun des Evolitions sont faibles contre eux-mêmes de la manière dont les types spectres ou dragons sont. J'espère seulement que Sacha sait ce qu'il fait."

"Il peut y arriver." Dit Flora, tandis que Pikachu se redressa pour voir ce qui se passait.

"Kaiminus, lance Pistolet A O!"

Kaiminus ouvrit sa bouche, et lança un souffle d'eau à Aquali.

"Hate!" Hurla Luth.

Aquali échappa de justesse à l'attaque.

"Non!" Cria Jim. "Il a également Absorb Eau."

Sacha l'entendit.

"Oh non!" S'écria-t-il. "Je suppose que nous allons devoir procéder à l'ancienne. Kaiminus, Poinglace!"

Kaiminus fonça vers Aquali, avec le poing congelé et brillant lumineusement.

"Acidarmure!"

Alors que Kaiminus était sur le point de le frapper, Aquali se désintégra en une flaque d'eau, évitant l'attaque.

Sacha ria.

"Vous êtes devenu de l'eau!" Cria-t-il. "Et vous savez ce qui arriver à l'eau? Elle gèle. Kaiminus, attaque Poinglace!"

Kaiminus lança une autre attaque à la flaque d'eau, et réussi à geler une partie de l'eau.

Aquali récupéra rapidement sa forme, en regardant Kaiminus.

"Maintenant, utilise Morsure!" Ordonna Sacha.

Kaiminus ouvrit ses mâchoires, et se jeta sur Aquali.

"Queue De Fer!" Cria Luth.

La queue d'Aquali commença à briller lumineusement, avant qu'il la balançant à Kaiminus, il tomba à la renverse.

"KaiKaiKaiKai!" Hurla Kaiminus de colère et de douleur.

Soudainement, les poings de Kaiminus commencèrent à briller.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda Sacha, alors que le Pokémon Mâchoire fonça vers Aquali. Il recula ses poings, avant de les claquer sur Aquali.

Le Pokémon Bulleur miaula de douleur, avant de s'effondrer.

"Je ne le crois pas." Remarqua Jim. "Kaiminus viens d'apprendre l'attaque Surpuissance."

"Surpuissance, hein?" Demanda Sacha, alors que l'arbitre interpella.

"Aquali est hors combat. Kaiminus, vainqueur."

"Oui!" Cria Sacha, en s'accroupissant pour Kaiminus court lui faire un câlin. "C'était fabuleux."

Kaiminus dansa autour de joie.

Luth rappela Aquali.

"Tu as été magnifique." Dit-il. "Une excellente performance."

Il regarda Sacha.

"Et toi aussi, Sacha." Continua-t-il. "Tu as réussi à contourner les capacités d'Aquali et de Voltali, ce qui signifie qu'il n'y a aucun moyen pour moi de l'emporter. Tu as gagné le Badge Fumée. Cependant, si tu veux, nous pouvons poursuivre une autre manche si tu veux essayer pour le prix secret?"

Sacha se demanda ce que c'était avant de décider de tenter sa chance.

"C'est quand vous voulez!" Cria-t-il.

Luth ria.

"Je me disais que tu dirais ça." Répondit-il. "Dommage que mon prochain Pokémon soit mon ami le plus ancien et le plus cher. Phyllali, émerge de l'herbe!"

C'était au tour de Sacha, de rire, alors qu'il lança une Pokéball comme réponse.

"Blizzi, je te choisis!"

Blizzi apparut sur le terrain.

* * *

"Blizzi contre Phyllali." Commenta Flora. "Blizzi doit avoir un énorme avantage avec le type."

"Ouais, mais le type ne compte pas pour quoi que ce soit s'il y a un énorme écart d'expérience." Lui rappela Jim.

"Au moins Phyllali n'a pas un bloqueur d'attaque." Commenta Nightmare.

* * *

"Phyllali, attaque Tranch'Herbe!"

Phyllali secoua sa queue, avant d'envoyer une vague de feuilles à Blizzi.

Blizzi cria, tandis que les feuilles pointues coururent à travers sa peau.

"Ce n'est pas grave, Blizzi." Dit Sacha. "Utilisons...Eclats Glace!"

Blizzi créa une lance de glace, avant de la lancer vers Phyllali.

"Phyllali, utilise Zenith!"

Phyllali porta sur la création d'un soleil miniature à l'intérieur de l'arène. Quelques secondes après son apparition, l'Eclats Glace de Blizzi fondit sous la chaleur.

"Oh non!" S'écria Sacha.

Luth ria.

"Bien des dresseurs ont tenté quelque chose de semblable dans le passé." Dit-il. "Je crois que j'ai peut-être appris comment le contrer désormais."

Sacha grimaça.

Cela allait être plus dur qu'il l'avait relativement pensé.

"Phyllali, lance Giga-Sangsue!"

Phyllali se concentra, avant d'envoyer plusieurs vrilles énergétique à Blizzi.

Blizzi cria tandis que son énergie fut légèrement drainé.

"Tire et utilise Lame-Feuille!"

Blizzi lutta contre les vrilles, avant que Phyllali abattit sa queue sur sa tête.

Blizzi s'effondra sur le sol dans la douleur, en serrant sa tête.

"Blizzi!" Cria Sacha. "Attaque Tranch'Herbe!"

Blizzi éleva ses bras, avant d'envoyer plusieurs feuilles tranchantes vers Phyllali.

"Réplique avec Feuillemagik!"

Phyllali balança sa queue, avant d'envoyer une vague de feuilles rouges, bleues et vertes aux feuilles de Blizzi.

Les deux attaques s'annulèrent l'une à l'autre.

* * *

"Et, nous avons ici une impasse." Commenta Nightmare. "Les deux Pokémons donnent tout l'un contre l'autre avec toutes leurs forces, mais il ne semble pas y avoir un gagnant clair. Mais puisque les attentats de glace de Blizzi sont environ aussi efficaces qu'un Oniglali dans un désert, il semblerait qu'il n'y a aucun moyen que Blizzi puisse gagner."

"Belle façon de montrer ton soutien." Remarqua Jim.

* * *

"Blizzi." Interpella Sacha, alors que son Pokémon regarda Phyllali avec un air défiant.

_Il y a sûrement un moyen d'y arriver. les attaques glace ne fonctionneront pas à cause du soleil, et les attaques de type plante vont simplement être facilement contrés. Alors...quoi? Attends une minute...C'est ça!_

"Blizzi, utilise Grele!"

Blizzi éleva furieusement ses bras, en provoquant une énorme tempête de grêle qui élimina le soleil.

"Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire?" Rit Sacha.

Ethan le regarda.

"Phyllali, utilise Tranch'Herbe!"

Phyllali lança un barrage de feuilles tranchantes à Blizzi.

"Repousse-les avec une attaque Vent Glace." Ordonna Sacha.

Blizzi souleva ses bras, et souffla les feuilles loin avec un vent froid glacial qui fit instantanément monter les poils sur le cou de Sacha.

"J'imagine que ce n'est pas terminé." Dit Sacha. "Maintenant, que penses-tu d'un Eclats Glace!"

Blizzi créa une lance de glace, avant de l'envoyer s'écraser sur Phyllali.

Phyllali hurla de douleur, avant d'essayer de rester debout.

"Phyllali, attaque Giga-Sangsue!" Ordonna Luth.

Phyllali envoya des vrilles vertes énergétiques vers Blizzi, en essayant d'absorber son énergie.

"Arrête-le avec Groz'Yeux!"

Blizzi ouvrit ses yeux, en regardant fixement Phyllali, qui rétracta instantanément les vrilles.

"Blizzi, attaque Laser Glace!"

Blizzi aspira de l'énergie, avant de souffler Phyllali avec un rayon bleu froid d'énergie qui gela instantanément et solidement Phyllali.

"Phyllali!" Hurla Luth, plus inquiet pour son Pokémon que furieux.

L'arbitre interpella,

"Phyllali est hors combat. Blizzi, vainqueur. La victoire revient à Sacha Ketchum du Bourg Palette."

"Oui!" Célébra Sacha. "J'ai gagné!"

"Je t'avais dit qu'il gagnerait." Dit, Flora, alors que Pikachu acclama.

"Je le savais depuis le début." Dit Nightmare.

Flora et Jim lui firent tout deux des regards étranges.

"Quoi?"

* * *

Luth rappela Phyllali, avec un léger regard surpris sur son visage.

Il sourit par la suite.

"Tu m'as battu, Sacha." Dit-il. "Tout à fait convainquant. Utiliser Grele pour éliminer le Zenith était un coup de génie. Trois défaites. Aucun dresseur avait réussi à le faire jusqu'à présent. Et comme promis, voici ton badge. Le Badge Fumée. Nommé d'après la structure génétique instable d'Evoli."

Le badge était formé comme un nuage de fumée multicolore, alors que Sacha l'a pris.

"Merci, Luth." Dit Sacha.

Luth ria.

"Et je crois que je t'ai promis un prix secret si tu arrivais à vaincre mes trois Pokémons."

Il fit signe à l'arbitre qui trottina loin.

"Je veux que tu acceptes ceci Sacha, parce que je crois que tu es un dresseur talentueux qui peut faire cette faveur pour moi."

L'arbitre revint, en portant un œuf Pokémon. Il était brun et avait une bande blanche qui traversa le milieu de celui-ci.

"Je veux que tu prennes cet œuf Pokémon. Donne au Pokémon à l'intérieur une bonne vie."

"Wow, Luth." Répondit Sacha. "Je ne sais pas quoi dire. À part merci."

Luth ria, alors qu'il tendit sa main.

Sacha la secoua.

"Continue simplement à devenir plus fort."

Jim courra vers eux.

"Hé, je peux avoir mon match maintenant?"

* * *

**Kaiminus a appris l'attaque Surpuissance. Voila qui pourrait être utile.**

**Un autre œuf Pokémon pour Sacha. Que contient celui-ci?**

**Sacha a réussit à remporter son quatrième badge, mais est-ce que Jim pourra en faire autant?**


	26. Contester Une Rivalité 1ère Partie

Chapitre 26. Contester Une Rivalité. 1ère Partie.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha a affronté Luth le champion d'arène de Luminëon, en utilisant Pikachu, Kaiminus et Blizzi contre Voltali, Aquali et Phyllali. En obtenant trois KO, il a gagné le Badge Fumée ainsi qu'un œuf étrange._

* * *

"Shaymin!" Ordonna Jim. "Attaque Eco-Sphere!"

Le Pokémon Gratitude évoqua de l'énergie, avant de lancer la puissante attaque à Phyllali.

"Esquive avec Tunnel!" Contra Luth.

Phyllali plongea sous le sol, échappant à l'attention de l'attaque.

Shaymin regarda nerveusement le sol.

"Si seulement je pouvais voler!" Murmura-t-il.

Soudainement, Shaymin commença à briller lumineusement.

"Qu'est-ce que...?" Hurla Jim, alors que la lumière disparut.

Shaymin était passé de la Forme Terrestre à la Forme Céleste.

"C'est impossible!" S'exclama Sacha.

"Je dois également dire que c'est impossible." Remarqua Luth.

"Alors, détrompez-vous!" Hurla Shaymin. "Je crois que je peux utilise Aeropique désormais."

Luth soupira.

"Phyllali, sors de là-dessous. Il est inutile que tu restes là." Ordonna-t-il.

Phyllali de sortir de terre, en ayant l'air assez penaud.

Presque une seconde avant que Shaymin l'ai percuté avec Aeropique.

Phyllali hurla de douleur, avant d'être jeté à travers l'arène.

"Phyllali, tu peux bouger?" Demanda Luth.

Phyllali acquiesça, en luttant pour se relever.

"Alors, attaque Lame-Feuille!"

Phyllali éleva sa queue, brillante lumineusement, avant de l'envoyer s'écraser sur Shaymin.

Le Pokémon Gratitude réussit en faire facilement abstraction.

"Il va falloir faire mieux que ça." Commenta Shaymin.

"Shaymin, attaque Lame d'Air!"

Shaymin s'abattit dans le ciel, avant de lancer une puissante vague d'air à Phyllali.

Phyllali hurla de douleur, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

"Phyllali est hors combat. Shaymin, vainqueur." Interpella l'arbitre. "La victoire revient à Jim Jacobs d'Acajou."

"Bien, tu n'as pas vaincu mes trois Pokémons." Commenta Luth. "Ton Mustebouee n'a pas vaincu mon Aquali, alors il n'y aucun prix secret pour toi. Cependant, je te laisse toujours un badge. Si tu veux me défier à nouveau pour l'œuf..."

Jim secoua sa tête.

"En fait, j'ai déjà six Pokémons." Répondit-il. "Je suis persuadé qu'il y a un dresseur qui le mérite plus que moi."

* * *

"Alors, croyez-vous que nous avons d'autres raisons de rester à Luminëon?" Demanda Flora.

"Qui sait." Répondit Sacha. "Nous avons eu le badge de cette arène, et je ne crois pas qu'il y ai autre chose qui nous retiennent ici."

Jim regarda Shaymin.

"Alors, comment as-tu pu changer de forme sans l'aide de la Fleur de Gracidée?" Demanda-t-il.

Shaymin revient à la Forme Terrestre.

"Je n'en sais rien." Dit-il. "Mais c'est vraiment cool."

"Qu'est-ce qui pourrait en être la cause?" Demanda Sacha, regardant par-dessus.

Shaymin haussa les épaules.

"Qui sait." Répondit-il. "Je ne le sait sûrement pas."

"Je veux dire, peux-tu penser à quelque chose qui a à faire ici?" Demanda Jim à Shaymin.

Shaymin sembla un peu amusé.

"Non." Répondit-il.

"Nightmare?" Demanda Sacha.

Nightmare secoua sa tête.

"Je suis bon pour la Bière Persian Noir." Dit-il.

"Pikachu?" Demanda Flora.

Pikachu secoua sa tête.

"Alors, je crois que nous sommes prêt à reprendre la route." Répondit Sacha, alors que la lumière s'alluma.

Les trois dresseurs se dirigèrent vers le comptoir du Centre Pokémon pour récupérer leurs Pokémons.

"Merci, Infirmière Joëlle." Dit Sacha, tandis qu'il reprit ses cinq Pokémons.

"Je ne peux toujours pas m'empêcher de sentir qu'il y a quelque chose à faire." Remarqua Flora, tandis que Jim regarda la Télé du Centre Pokémon.

"Bienvenue aux Nouvelles de Luminëon." Dit le présentateur. "Et dans quelques nouvelles de rupture, il vient d'être annoncé que notre jolie petite ville va être le lieu d'essai pour un nouveau circuit de concours. En effet, le concours Pokémon de Luminëon aura lieu demain, le vainqueur remportera un petit trophée de promotion, et un laissez-passer pour s'inscrire dans les concours de Verger s'ils décident de commencer à le faire. Si vous êtes intéressé, alors allez s'il vous plaît vous inscrire au Centre Pokémon le plus proche."

Une photo d'un trophée brilla à l'écran.

"Alors." Remarqua Flora. "C'est intéressant."

Sacha ria.

"J'imagine que tu vas immédiatement partir et t'inscrire à ça." Commenta Sacha.

"Évidemment." Répondit Flora, en se tournant vers l'Infirmière Joëlle.

"Inscrivez-moi!"

Sacha ria.

"Hé, tu te souviens du concours de Terracotta?" Demanda-t-il. "Lorsque nous avons partagé le ruban?"

Flora approuva.

"Comment pourrais-je oublier?" Répondit-elle. "Ce n'était pas la première fois que tu t'étais inscrit à un concours?"

Sacha acquiesça.

"J'en ai fait quelques uns à Sinnoh." Dit-il. "Féli-Cité et la Coupe Marc."

Flora sourit.

"Vas-y participe à celui-ci." Invita-t-elle. "Montre que tu l'as encore."

Sacha secoua sa tête.

"Je ne l'ai jamais eu en premier lieu." Dit-il. "C'est ton offre pas la mienne."

Nightmare s'avança.

"De quoi il se défile maintenant?" Demanda-t-il.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu assumes toujours que je me défile de quelque chose?" Demanda Sacha.

"Parce que, tu le fais énormément." Dit Nightmare. "Si tu étais un véritable dresseur Pokémon, tu relèverais tous les défis qui s'offrent à toi, sans hésitation, peu importe à quel point ça semble inutile."

Sacha leva les mains en l'air, exaspéré.

"Très bien alors." Dit-il, en se retournant. "Inscrivez-moi, si Nightmare peut me lâcher le dos."

L'infirmière Joëlle le fit aussi.

"Tu dois inscrire un Pokémon pour les appels et un Pokémon pour les matchs."

Sacha y pensa soudainement.

"Très bien alors, je vais utiliser Nightmare pour les appels et Carmache pour les matchs, puisqu'ils n'ont pas combattu dans l'arène."

"Attends un peu!" Hurla Nightmare. "Je ne voulais pas que tu m'inscrives! Qu'est-ce que j'y connais sur les appels?"

Flora ria.

"Viens, je vais te donner quelques cours."

* * *

"Alors, lors d'un appel." Expliqua Flora. "Tu dois penser sur de quoi ont l'air tes attaques. Les jolies attaques sont mieux que..."

"Certainement pas." Dit Nightmare, alors qu'il une gorgée de sa bière. "Je ne fais pas le beau. Ayez peur de moi ou vous aurez le droit à un Direct Toxik!"

"Et pas de bière." Ordonna Flora.

Nightmare lui lança un regard noir.

"Bien." Dit-il, en lançant sa bouteille dans les airs.

"Nightmare!" Hurla Sacha.

L'Ectoplasma Shiny soupira, avant d'envoyer une Ball'Ombre en arrière à travers les airs. En dépit de ne pas la regarder, il réussit à détruire complètement la bouteille.

"Non, ma bière!" Cria Nightmare, tandis qu'il fit un saut arrière et réussit à attraper le liquide qui tomba dans sa bouche.

Il fit ensuite une série de sauts périlleux et atterrit sur une jambe.

Sacha, Flora et Jim étaient impressionnés, alors que Nightmare les regarda.

"Quoi?"

"Nightmare!" Dit Sacha.

"C'était incroyable." Commenta Flora. "Si tu fais ça demain, alors..."

"Qui vas-tu utiliser?" Demanda Jim.

Flora sourit.

"Je pensais utiliser Tortank pour les appels et Hippodocus pour les matchs." Répondit-elle.

Sacha lança une Pokéball, et Carmache apparut.

"J'imagine que tu te souviens comment procéder." Commenta Flora.

Sacha acquiesça.

"Essayer de ne pas répéter les attaques trop souvent de suite. Essayer de ne pas rater les attaques...je sais." Dit Sacha, en regardant Carmache.

"Ce sera la première fois que Carmache va combattre depuis Jane." Remarqua-t-il.

"Bien, bien, bien." Dit une voix sarcastique. "Regardez ce que le chat nous a ramené."

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir une fille debout qui les regarda. Elle sembla être dans ses premiers tees, et avait des longs cheveux bleu marins tirés en arrière avec un bandana de couleur rose. Étrangement, elle avait les yeux rouges. Elle portait aussi un t-shirt rouge avec une mini-jupe de style en jean.

Flora grogna.

"Pas toi, Kakaryn." Dit-elle.

"Vous vous connaissez?" Demanda Jim.

"Disons que oui." Répondit Kakaryn.

Nightmare bafoua.

"Nous avons déjà établi cela. Le sarcasme est inutile. Si quelqu'un compte le faire, c'est moi."

Kakaryn fit un regard étrange à Nightmare.

"Oui!" Cria Nightmare, en sautant de haut en bas. "Je peux parler! Passe à autre chose!"

Kakaryn cligna des yeux.

"Calme-toi, Nightmare." Dit Sacha. "Alors, qui es-tu?"

Flora grimaça.

"Nous avions...Une rivalité en cours à Johto." Répondit-elle.

* * *

_Flora marchait depuis des jours, lorsqu'elle arriva à Rosalia._

_"Rosalia." Lit-elle du guide alors qu'elle marcha. "Une ville historique où le passé rencontre le présent."_

_"Exact." Dit quelqu'un, alors qu'ils la frôla. "Mais quand même, je m'attendais toujours à te voir avec ton mignon petit nez dans un livre."_

_Flora cria alors que le livre se referma sur son visage._

_"Harley!" Hurla-t-elle, tandis que le coordinateur aux cheveux mauves s'enfuit en riant._

_"Imbécile." Marmonna Flora, tandis qu'elle frotta son nez. Il était toujours un peu blessé, alors qu'elle sortit une Pokéball._

_"Carabaffe, entre en scène." Dit-elle._

_Son Carabaffe apparut de la Pokéball, et regarda autour._

_"Carabaffe, peux-tu utiliser une combinaison de Pistolet A O et de Laser Glace pour créer un sac de glace?" Demanda-t-elle._

_Carabaffe hocha la tête, avant de pulvériser un éclat de l'eau dans les airs. Il le gela ensuite avec Laser Glace, formant plusieurs grumeaux de glace._

_"Merci mon chou." Dit Flora, alors qu'elle en frotta certains sur son nez. Un petit fragment fondit et elle frissonna alors qu'un filet de glace froide coula sur son cou._

_"Froid." Murmura-t-elle._

_Carabaffe sourit d'avoir été utile._

_"Très bien, Carabaffe." Dit Flora, en élevant une Pokéball et en le rappelant. "Merci du coup de main, retour."_

_Elle regretta presque de l'avoir rappelé aussitôt qu'elle le fit._

_"Ça me manque réellement de voyager avec quelqu'un." Murmura-t-elle à elle même. "De plus, revoir Sacha à la Coup Marc était vraiment...Oh, qu'est-ce que je raconte, il me manque. Lui, Pikachu, Pierre."_

_Au moins le concours de Rosalia lui ferait penser à autre chose. Son premier concours depuis son retour à Johto._

_"Espérons que ça se passera mieux que lors du dernier." Remarqua-t-elle, alors qu'elle entra dans les limites de la Ville._

_"Maintenant où est-ce que je dois aller?" Demanda-t-elle, en regardant autour. "Je me demande où se trouve le Centre Pokémon."_

_Flora erra pendant quelques heures, mais était incapable de trouver le Centre Pokémon._

_"Oh non!" Dit-elle, avec inquiétude. "Je crois que je suis perdue."_

_Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle pouvait voir quelqu'un venir vers elle._

_Il avait de longs cheveux blonds qui furent portés sous un bandeau bleu. En fait la plupart de ses vêtements semblaient être une combinaison de bleu et de jaune._

_"Je peux t'aider?" Demanda-t-il. "Tu sembles perdue."_

_Flora n'était pas grandement à l'aise avec lui._

_"Qui êtes-vous?" Demanda-t-elle._

_Il ria. "Ne t'en fais pas, je suis le champion d'arène de Rosalia, Mortimer."_

_Flora poussa un soupir de soulagement._

_"Fiou, désolé." Dit-elle. "Je crois que je suis un peu tendue."_

_Mortimer ria encore._

_"Hé, une tension peut être bon parfois." Dit-il. "Je devrais le savoir, car en tant que champion d'arène je peux être parfois incroyablement tendu. C'est pourquoi j'utilise de la crème Ludicolo contre tenseur. Fabriqué à partir de l'eau tirée du plat de rien d'autre que le meilleur Ludicolo, cela rafraîchira, rétablira et renouvellera ton corps à la façon dont il devrait être."_

_Flora était perplexe._

_"Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez?"_

_"Eeeeettttt Cooouuupppeeezzz!"_

_Flora fut encore plus confuse lorsque plusieurs personnes s'élancèrent sur la rue avec des caméras._

_Un homme vêtu d'un manteau avec le mot Directeur écrit sur le dos s'approcha d'elle._

_"Tu as gâché notre publicité!" Cria-t-il. "En errant sur le plateau!"_

_"Publicité?" Demanda Flora. "Qu'est-ce que vous vendez?"_

_Le Directeur la foudroya du regard._

_"Tu peux partir s'il te plaît avant...?"_

_"Hé hé hé." Dit Mortimer en s'approchant. "Laissez la fille tranquille. je suis certain que c'était une erreur."_

_"Ouais, c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé." Répondit Flora. "Je cherchais le Centre Pokémon."_

_Mortimer ria._

_"Hé, c'est un endroit difficile à trouver, et si quelque chose du commerce s'annonce encore meilleur." Dit-il. "Viens, je vais t'aider à le trouver."_

_Flora suivie Mortimer à travers les rues assez reconnaissante, car elle sentait que le directeur voulait lui crier dessus un peu plus._

_"Alors, j'en déduis que tu es nouvelle dans le coin?" Demanda Mortimer._

_"Oui." Répondit Flora. "Je suis venue pour le concours de Rosalia, mais je dois d'abord trouver le Centre Pokémon et soigner mes Pokémons avant de trouver cet endroit."_

_Mortimer sourit._

_"Ne t'inquiètes pas." Dit-il. "Je crois que je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider à le trouver."_

_Ils arrivèrent au Centre Pokémon peu de temps après, où Flora alla instantanément examiner ses Pokémons._

_Elle revint ensuite après les avoir laissé à l'Infirmière Joëlle._

_"Très bien alors." Dit Mortimer, alors qu'elle s'approcha. "Je connais un enfant qui est sur le point de commencer son voyage Pokémon, et je lui donne un Pokémon plus tard aujourd'hui. Il a vécu dans cette ville pendant toute sa vie. J'aimerais te montrer où il est, mais je dois retourner au tournage de cette publicité. Ainsi, tu pourrais aller le trouver et lui demander de te montrer où est-il? De plus, peux-tu lui dire que j'ai son Skelenox prêt pour plus tard s'il veut le prendre cet après-midi?"_

_"Bien sûr." Répondit Flora. "Quel est son nom et où est-ce que je peux le trouver?"_

* * *

_Ari DeVarro s'assit sur la plage en regarda à travers l'océan._

_"Cet endroit va me manquer." Remarqua-t-il. "J'ai passé des beaux moments ici. Tout de même, voyager, combattre, se faire des amis. Ça va être d'enfer."_

_Il sentit soudainement la présence de quelqu'un dans sa compagnie._

_"Alors, je peux t'aider?" Demanda-t-il. "Ou veux-tu simplement rester ici?"_

_Il se retourna et vit une fille se tenir appuyée contre un arbre._

_"Es-tu Ari DeVarro?" Demanda-t-elle._

_Elle était plutôt mignonne, portait un foulard vert et blanc et la longue chemise orange, ainsi qu'une paire de shorts noirs._

_"Mais oui je le suis." Répondit-il. "Et tu es?"_

_"Je m'appelle Flora." Dit-elle. "Flora Maple, et je me demandais si..."_

_Ari ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher._

_"Tu voulais me demander de sortir avec moi, pas vrai?" Dit-il, avant de se frapper mentalement._

_Elle lui fit un regard étrange._

_"En fait, oublie ce que j'ai dis." Murmura-t-il. "Je suis juste un peu ennuyé d'attendre autour de...Qu'à cela ne tienne, que puis-je faire pour toi?"_

_"Je suis venue avec un message de Mortimer et une faveur à demander." Dit-elle. "Il a dit de venir chercher ton Skelenox environ dans l'après midi."_

_Les yeux d'Ari s'illuminèrent._

_"Excellent." Dit-il. "Alors, tu as vu Mortimer récemment?"_

_"Eum, ouais." Répondit Flora. "Il tournait une publicité pour de l'huile d'Abo ou quelque chose, je ne sais pas, je ne faisais pas attention quand j'errais sur le plateau."_

_"Mortimer est excellent." Remarqua Ari. "Vivre dans cette ville, il est le dresseur que j'admire le plus."_

_"Je crois qu'un de mes amis l'a affronté il y a quelques années." Dit Flora. "Et il a gagné, je crois. Bien, mon frère l'a vu à la Conférence Argentée, alors il a du avoir gagné."_

_"Peu importe." Dit Ari. "Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi?"_

_"Oui." Répondit Flora. "Je suis coordinatrice et je me demandais si tu pourrais me montrer où se trouve l'arène de concours?"_

_"Certainement." Répondit Ari, alors qu'il se leva. "De toute manière je ne fais rien avant un moment, alors cela tuera le temps pour un moment. Suis-moi."_

_Flora suivit Ari à travers les rues._

_"Alors, tu as vécu à Rosalia toute ta vie?" Demanda Flora, en essayant de faire la conversation._

_"Oui." Répondit Ari. "C'est un endroit génial pour en apprendre sur la mythologie Pokémon, tu sais."_

_"Je ne le savais pas." Dit Flora. "La chose la plus proche que j'ai vu sur la mythologie Pokémon est d'avoir vu Groudon et Kyogre à Hoenn."_

_Ari s'arrêta._

_"Wow, tu as vu Groudon et Kyogre?" Demanda-t-il._

_"Et Regirock, Registeel et Regice." Dit Flora. "Ainsi que Jirachi, Manaphy et Mew. Mais qui les comptent?"_

_Ari était légèrement surpris._

_"Mais comment...Comment as-tu vu autant de Pokémons légendaires?" Demanda-t-il._

_Flora ria._

_"À vrai dire, j'ai un ami qui est un aimant pour ses choses." Dit-elle. "Il a vu des tas d'entre eux."_

_"Je parie qu'il n'a pas vu Ho-oh." Répondit Ari._

_Flora sourit._

_"En fait, il l'a vu trois fois." Dit-elle. "Je l'ai vu une fois."_

_Ari secoua la tête en signe d'incrédulité._

_"Incroyable." Murmura-t-il. "Je suis impatient de commencer mon voyage. Et parlant de ça..."_

_Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un énorme bâtiment._

_"Voilà la Salle de Concours." Lui a-t-il dit._

_"Merci." Dit Flora, en tendant une main. "C'était gentil de ta part de la faire."_

_Ari pris la main et la secoua._

_"Ce fut un plaisir." Répondit-il. "Bonne chance pour le concours."_

_"Merci." Dit Flora. "Bonne chance pour ton voyage."_

_Ari ria._

_"Peut-être que nous nous reverrons un jour."_

_Flora sourit._

_"Le monde est petit." Dit-elle. "Des choses étranges sont arrivés."_

_Ari se retourna et commença à s'en aller._

_"Adieu, Ari DeVarro." Murmura Flora, alors qu'elle entra dans la salle._

* * *

_"Est-ce que vous aimeriez vous inscrire maintenant?" Demanda l'administrateur du concours._

_"Oui, s'il vous plaît." Répondit Flora._

_"Avez-vous un laissez-passer des concours?"_

_Flora hocha la tête, en le sortant de son sac._

_Il fut dirigé par l'ordinateur, montrant une photo de Flora, ses rubans et ses concours Pokémons._

_"Ah, Mademoiselle Maple." Répondit l'administrateur. "Le concours commence dans quelques heures, de sorte que vous voudrez peut-être vous préparez."_

_"Merci." Dit Flora. ""Je vais simplement aller récupérer mes Pokémons."_

_Flora se retourna et quitta le bâtiment, mais alors qu'elle le fit, elle envoya accidentellement la porte automatique s'écraser sur quelqu'un._

_"Aïe." Dit quelqu'un qui s'écrasa au sol._

_"Oh, je suis désolée." Dit Flora, en vérifiant par la suite si la fille aux cheveux bleus allait bien._

_Elle ouvrit ses yeux et les leva._

_"Ton nez a l'air aussi amoché que le mien." Murmura-t-elle._

_"Ouais, je ne peux que m'excuser encore." Dit Flora. "Je ne savais pas que tu étais là."_

_Elle secoua sa tête._

_"T'en fais pas." Répondit-elle. "Tu ne peux pas voir à travers les portes pas vrai. À moins qu'elles soient ouvertes."_

_Flora tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever, ce qu'elle accepta._

_"Alors, tu participes au concours?" Demanda la fille aux cheveux bleus._

_Flora approuva._

_"Oui, je suis sur le point d'aller récupérer mes Pokémons au Centre Pokémon."_

_"Peut-être que je t'affronterais un jour." Dit la fille._

_"Peut-être." Répondit Flora. "Je m'appelle Flora."_

_"Kakaryn."_

* * *

_Flora avait combattu sa voie vers la finale de la compétition. Cela avait été un peu plus facile avec l'absence de ses trois principaux rivaux pour une raison quelconque._

_"Maintenant, applaudissez la princesse d'Hoenn qui fait ses débuts sur la scène de Rosalia Flora Maple. Qui affronte une nouvelle concurrente sous le nom de Kakaryn Leite, de Doublonville!"_

_Il y avait des acclamations et des huées alors que les deux coordonnatrices vinrent sur la scène._

_"Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à te voir ici." Commenta Kakaryn._

_"C'est réciproque." Répondit Flora._

_"Goupix, déchaîne-toi!"_

_"Goinfrex, entre en scène!"_

_Kakaryn envoya Goupix. Flora envoya Goinfrex._

_"Goupix, lance l'attaque Flammeche!" Ordonna Kakaryn._

_"Goooouuuu!"_

_Goupix lança plusieurs petites boules de feu à Goinfrex._

_"Goinfrex, utilise Avale!" Ordonna Flora._

_Goinfrex ouvrit avidement sa bouche et mordit les orbes approchantes._

_"Et Goinfrex stoppe l'attaque par la pensée avec son estomac. Ça va lui donner des brûlures d'estomac."_

_Flora décida d'essayer d'en finir au plus vite. Elle pouvait affirmer que Goinfrex était à un plus haut niveau que Goupix, alors..._

_"Attaque Mitra-Poing!"_

_"Gooooiiiinnnn!"_

_Goinfrex chargea un coup de poing, avant de le lancer à Goupix._

_Goupix couina alors qu'il fut touché par la puissante attaque._

_"Et Goupix prend un coup qui lui faire perdre son attention. Et Leite est une hémorragie des points."_

_Kakaryn grimaça._

_"Goupix, attaque Feu Follet!"_

_Goupix lança plusieurs orbes de flammes bleues à Goinfrex._

_"Goinfrex, défense Abri!" Ordonna Flora._

_Goinfrex tenta d'élever un bouclier pour bloquer l'attaque, mais il ne fonctionna pas._

_Le Pokémon Goinfre fut gravement brûlé par l'attaque, mais réussit toujours à rester debout._

_"Très bien, Goinfrex." Ordonna Flora. "Utilise Coup D'Boule!"_

_"Goin!"_

_Goinfrex se lança vers Goupix._

_"Esquive-le avec Hate!" Ordonna Kakaryn._

_Goupix sauta hors de portée, alors que Goinfrex fit de la voile et passa, il s'écrasa au sol._

_"Et l'attaque de Goinfrex est facilement évité par le Goupix grandement plus rapide."_

_Flora vit qu'elle perdait des points, mais elle était toujours en tête._

_"Très bien, Goinfrex." Ordonna-t-elle. "C'est le moment d'une attaque Metronome."_

_Goinfrex approuva, avant de secouer ses mains autour._

_La foule attendait avec impatience que l'attaque se produise._

_"Et rien ne se passe? Est-ce que cette attaque serait...?"_

_Goinfrex ouvrit soudainement sa bouche et envoya un torrent d'eau incroyablement puissant à Goupix qui fut immédiatement mit KO par celui-ci._

_"Et c'est une chance incroyable. L'attaque Metronome de Goinfrex est devenu un Hydroblast, ce qui veut dire que Goupix a été complètement mit hors de combat. Et peut-être mort. Mais qui sait?"_

_Flora sortit plus tard, après avoir mit don nouveau ruban dans son coffret._

_Elle vit Kakaryn qui l'attendait._

_"Hé." Dit-elle. "Comment va ton Goupix?"_

_Kakaryn lui lança un regard noir._

_"Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?" Exigea-t-elle. "Mon Goupix est gravement blessé à cause de ce que ton stupide Goinfrex lui a fait."_

_"Oh franchement!" S'écria Flora. "C'était un accident!"_

_Kakaryn fronça les sourcils._

_"Laisse tomber." Dit-elle. "__Parce que, à partir de maintenant, je vais aller sur la voie de te battre. Tu crois que tu es meilleure que moi parce que tu m'as battu. Mais tu sais quoi, tu as eu de la chance. Plus de chance que toute autre chose et je vais le prouver.__"_

* * *

Flora termina son histoire pour entendre le faux ronflement de Nightmare.

Même Jim avait l'air un peu ennuyé.

"Alors, tu es toujours rancunière?" Demanda Sacha.

Flora toussa, dérisoirement.

"Même après que je t'ai battu au Grand Festival de Johto." Dit-elle. "Tu es toujours rancunière. C'est plutôt pathétique."

"Nous verrons qui est pathétique lorsque je t'aurai battu au Concours de Luminëon." Rompit Kakaryn.

"Wow." Commenta Nightmare. "Nous avons un problèmes avec des démentes zélés égarées..."

"Doucement Nightmare." Ordonna Sacha.

"Je dis juste..."

"Eh bien ne le dis pas." Lui rappela Sacha.

Kakaryn les foudroya lui et Nightmare du regard.

"Tu devrais rester en dehors des choses qui ne te concernent pas!" Dit-elle.

Carmache et Pikachu sautèrent à l'action, et la foudroya du regard.

"Vos Pokémons n'hésitent pas à vous défendre, mais à son insu, je n'ai pas de querelle envers vous."

"Quelle chance." Murmura Nightmare. "J'étais inquiet qu'elle allait nous coordonner alors."

Nightmare éclata de rire.

"Oh, je ne pouvais pas le dire sans rire." Dit-il.

Kakaryn était rapidement agacée par Nightmare.

"Vous savez quoi." Dit Jim. "Appelons juste le temps mort pour le moment. Kakaryn, tu détestes Flora pour un accident stupide. Flora, tu te sens en partie coupable d'avoir gravement blessé son Goupix. Nightmare, tu es juste un crétin qui aime se battre, et honnêtement, je suis surpris que tu n'ai pas encore frapper quelqu'un avec Direct Toxik. Sacha...Je ne sais pas quel est ton rôle dans tout cela."

"J'essaie simplement d'empêcher Nightmare de faire quelque chose de stupide." Dit Sacha. "Malheureusement, je ne peux pas l'empêcher de dire des choses irritantes."

"Putain oui." Répondit Nightmare.

"Écoutez. Contentons-nous de partir chacun de son côté." Dit Jim.

Kakaryn fronça les sourcils, avant de partir.

Nightmare se mit à rire, avant de commencer à marcher dans l'autre sens.

"Nightmare!" S'exclama Sacha.

* * *

"Et nous sommes ici pour le Concours Pokémon de Luminëon, où plusieurs coordinateurs talentueux et certains amateurs sont arrivés pour un bref essai courir pour voir si oui ou non les concours serait une option envisageable à Verger."

"Oui, je vois plusieurs coordinateurs mondiaux de renom ici. Ainsi que plusieurs juges de renom à MM Sukizo et Contesta, ainsi que notre propre Infirmière Joëlle."

"Oui, nous avons d'abord les appels, et ceux-ci sont souvent la meilleure partie d'un point de vue artistique, pour voir comment les coordinateurs utilisent leurs idées pour mettre en valeur les mouvements des Pokémons de la meilleure façon possible."

"Oui, je suis d'accord avec cela. Toutefois, les combats sont un véritable test de compétence. Peut-être plus que les matchs réguliers."

"Nous avons un premier concurrent qui arrive, accueillons Monk Merton de Pierropolis."

Un grand homme chauve portant une robe brune s'approcha dans l'arène, en tenant une Pokéball.

"Colossinge, allons-y!"

Monk envoya un Colossinge, à une rafale de coups de poing.

"Colossinge, utilise Tunnel!"

Colossinge plongea sous la terre.

"Voyons voir où cela va nous mener."

"Pour le moment je ne suis pas impressionné."

"Colossinge, attaque Force."

Colossinge hurla, avant d'éclater à partir du sol dans une cavalcade de roches.

"Maintenant utilise une avalanche d'Eclate-Rocs!"

Les bras et les poings de Colossinge étaient un flou car il détruit les roches en petits morceaux avant de pouvoir toucher le sol.

"Et ce qui semblait au départ une mauvaise idée a effectivement été un spectacle efficace de la vitesse et de la puissance de Monk et de son Colossinge."

"Je me demande ce que les juges vont penser de cela?"

* * *

"Kapoera, Pied Tour Rapide!"

Un coordinateur jeta plusieurs balles de tennis en l'air, et la foule observa alors qu'il lança plusieurs coups, en jonglant avec.

"Et cela est une compétence très habile à contrôler autant de balles avec seulement trois pieds."

"C'est un de plus que la plupart d'entre nous possède."

* * *

"Et un visage familier pour la plupart d'entre nous, mais pas du monde des Concours Pokémon, Sacha Ketchum est sur le point d'entrer dans l'arène."

Sacha regarda la foule, avant d'entrer au pas de course. Il y a avait beaucoup d'applaudissements pour lui.

"Et en ce qui concerne ses réalisations en tant que dresseur Pokémon, la foule se déchaîne."

Sacha ria.

"Très bien, Nightmare." Cria-t-il. "Je te choisis!"

Sacha lança la Pokéball Mauve, et envoya Nightmare.

"Oh, un public." Commenta Nightmare.

"Nightmare, lance une avalanche de Ball'Ombres." Ordonna Sacha.

Nightmare soupira, avant d'envoyer jusqu'à une douzaine de boules énergétiques rouges et noires.

"Et les orbes sont suspendus dans les airs d'un Ectoplasma très inhabituel."

"Maintenant, joint-les avec Tenebres!"

"Je crois que je sais où tu veux en venir avec ça." Commenta Nightmare, alors qu'il envoya une vague énergétique noires aux boules, les connectant.

"Maintenant, détruit-les tous en même temps avec Direct Toxik!"

Nightmare sauta dans les airs, et abattit son poing lumineux violet sur l'orbe du milieu. Une vague d'énergie transmise à travers eux, créant des feux d'artifices.

"Et maintenant, pour la deuxième partie!" Cria Sacha.

Nightmare atterrit sur le sol de l'arène, et tira une bouteille de bière Persian Noir.

"Cul sec!" Hurla-t-il, avant de caresser la bouteille.

Le Pokémon Spectre lança par la suite la bouteille derrière lui, avant d'envoyer une Ball'Ombre dans la même direction.

La foule haleta alors que la bouteille se brisa, envoyant du liquide partout.

"Maintenant, vas-y!" Ordonna Sacha.

Nightmare commença à faire un saut périlleux arrière loin, avant de prendre le liquide restant dans sa bouche.

Il l'avala et fit un salut.

La foule était furieux d'excitation.

"Et c'est incroyable!"

"Quel Ectoplasma talentueux."

"Je pense qu'il aurait pu essayer un peu trop fort, mais il a réussi son coup."

Nightmare sembla indigné.

"Vous ne voulez pas plutôt dire, j'ai été fort?"

* * *

"Bien, après quelques performances remarquables. Et je veux dire que littéralement, car avec une seule amatrice restant, je pense qu'il est sûr de dire qu'au moins un se rendra pour la finale."

"Et avec cette amatrice celle qui entre dans l'arène, il est temps de donner des d'applaudissements à la grande Jesselinda!"

Une femme portant une robe orange et une longue queue de cheval rouge est alors monté sur scène.

"Allez!" Exigea-t-elle. "Où sont mes applaudissements?"

Le public donna quelques applaudissements plus qu'une demi-teinte.

"Seviper, en avant!"

Seviper émergea de la Pokéball.

Il y avait toujours une réaction indifférente de la foule.

"Seviper, utilise Buee Noire!" Ordonna-t-elle.

Seviper cracha un nuage de fumée de sa bouche.

"Et si on ne peut rien voir, alors commente cela peut..."

"Lance Queue-Poison pour dissiper la fumée!"

La queue de Seviper commença à briller d'une lumière violette, alors qu'il la faisait tourner pour dissiper la fumée.

"Et c'est un peu mieux, mais ça ne sera quand même pas un bon score pour les juges à moins que quelque chose de radical se produise."

La foule commença à huer.

Jesselinda sourit.

"Fais-les taire avec une Intimidation!"

Les yeux de Seviper commencèrent à briller, alors qu'il se concentra sur la foule.

"Eh bien, je suis un peu paralysée par la peur, mais toujours pas impressionné."

Le signal sonore passa et Jesselinda fut huée hors de la scène.

* * *

"Cela semble un peu rude." Commenta Flora.

"Peu importe." Dit Sacha. "C'est à toi."

Elle sourit.

"Souhaite-moi bonne chance."

"Tu n'en as pas de besoin." Répondit Sacha, tandis qu,elle courra vers les escaliers vers la scène.

"Et voici la Princesse d'Hoenn. Flora Maple!"

Flora ne pouvait pas m'empêcher de sourire à chaque fois qu'elle entendait ce surnom. Elle jura qu'elle pouvait voir Jim rire dans la foule.

"Tortank." Cria-t-elle, alors qu'elle prit la Pokéball dans sa main. "Entre en scène!"

Flora envoya son Tortank, qui rugit dans une tentative puissante pour avoir la foule de son côté.

"Tortank, attaque Hydrocanon! Vise le sol!"

Tortank le fit, créant une longue piste d'eau.

"Maintenant, congèle-la avec Laser Glace!"

Tortank ajusta ses canons, avant d'envoyer le rayon bleu froid sur le sol, le congelant instantanément.

"Intéressant, je me demande où est-ce que cela s'en va."

"Il y a quelques bonnes esthétiques, mais rien n'a beaucoup..."

"Utilise Hydroqueue pour te glisser à travers. Utilise Bulles D'O en le faisant!"

Tortank sauta sur sa queue, et utilisa l'eau de l'Hydroqueue pour glisser. Il envoya plusieurs bulles s'écraser dans les airs.

"Maintenant, lorsque tu attendras le fond, utilise Hydrocanon et propulse-toi dans les airs!"

Tortank atteignit la fin de la ligne, avant de tourner et d'exploser le sol.

La force l'envoya s'écraser dans les airs, entre les bulles.

"Attaque Tour Rapide!"

Tortank se retira dans sa coquille, et commença à tourner autour.

Il procéda pour détruire les bulles avec la majeure partie de sa coquille.

"Et c'est une bonne utilisation de l'affichage de la capacité d'un Pokémon, mais ça n'a pas été quelque chose de particulier."

Flora sourit.

_C'est le moment de la finale._

"Utilise Laser Glace, et ensuite Coud'Krane!"

Tortank créa un long jet de glace, presque comme une lame, avant de dévaler avec une puissante attaque Coud'Krane.

"Je me demande si elle est conscient que Tortank doit toujours..."

"Abri!"

Tortank créa une bulle à lui-même pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Il s'écrasa en douceur dans le bouclier et s'arrêta.

"Et elle l'a sortit d'affaire."

"Elle a réussi à montrer une gamme complète de mouvements de Tortank, dans un style également très artistique."

* * *

Flora descendit les escaliers, et vit Kakaryn la foudroyer du regard.

"Alors, c'était encore plus de chance."

Flora a presque explosé.

"Vas-tu laisser tomber!" Exigea-t-elle. "Tu sais que l'attaque Metronome est une attaque complètement aléatoire. Alors que faire si c'est un Hydroblast qui en est sorti. Si cela avait été Rafale Feu ou Vege-Attak, alors tu n'aurais pas eu de problème avec moi."

Sa rivale sourit.

"Sûrement pas, mais tu sais quoi? Tu as eu de la chance, et je vais continuer à te harceler jusqu'à ce qu'un jour la chance va tourner."

Kakaryn sourit de nouveau.

"Et ce sera lorsque je te battrais."

* * *

**Ceux qui ont déjà vu des concours Pokémon avant doivent avoir une idée de qui est Jesselinda.**

**Qui aurait cru que Nightmare pourrait être aussi impressionnant dans les concours?**


	27. Contester Une Rivalité 2ème Partie

Chapitre 27. Contester Une Rivalité. 2ème Partie.

* * *

_Résumé. Alors qu'ils étaient encore à Luminëon, Sacha, Flora et Jim ont entendu les nouvelles qu'il y avait un concours sur le point de se produire. Flora s'est instantanément inscrite, et après une certaine insistance pas si subtile de Nightmare, Sacha en a fait de même. Cependant, les préparations ont été gâchées par la réapparition de l'un des anciens rivaux de Flora, Kakaryn. Tandis que les appels allaient et venaient, qui sera en état de triompher dans ce combat de volontés?_

* * *

"Je suis surprise que tu n'as pas participé à cela."

"Hé, lorsque la grande patronne t'ordonne de faire quelque chose, je ne vais pas m'y opposer. J'aime beaucoup trop ma tête."

"Amen à cela."

"Alors, est que ma salope préférée de coordinatrice est là?"

"Flora?" Je crois que oui."

"Maintenant, je ne regrette pas de ne pas être là-bas."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et elle?"

"Disons juste qu'il y a longtemps, elle nous a vraiment insulté moi, mon Cacturne, mes biscuits et s'est mit à me battre presque à chaque fois nous nous sommes affrontés. Je ne peux pas tolérer ce fléau sur ma vie."

"Alors, comment est le désert, Harley?"

"Ne te dérange pas." Répondit fermement Harley. "Juste parce que tu es là-bas à Luminëon ne signifie pas que tu peux retirer mon rang."

"Je prendrais garde si j'étais toi. Après ce qui est arrivé à Alana à Sacrémenti, et à Steve sur le SS Anne. Également Eusine au Lac Ramoloss. On dirait que l'espérance de vie moyenne d'un Coppinger se raccourcit."

"Personnellement, je pense que les problèmes majeurs ont commencé quand la patronne a attaqué lors de la finale du CCP. Il n'y avait aucune chance que les G-mens allaient laisser cela se produire."

"Je pense que cela a commencé avant ça. Je pense que ça a commencé quand elle a attaqué Lance Stevens. Tu sais ce que les G-mens sont semblables. S'il y a quelque chose qui est garanti pour leur faire prendre note, c'est de les attaquer personnellement."

"Tu ne dirais pas ça devant elle."

"Encore une fois, je suis comme toi, je n'ai pas envie de mourir."

"Il est impossible d'échapper à cela, alors?" Demanda Harley. "Elle prétend avoir vu la fin du monde. Elle prétend avoir vu une guerre qui approche. Et tout ce que je sais, c'est que lorsque ça arrivera, je veux être de son côté."

"Je me demande si elle a effectivement l'intention de dégénérer cela. Parce que c'est là que ça va finir."

"Tu sais où ce situe le problème?"

"Non, mais je suis certaine que tu vas me le dire."

Harley soupira.

"La base céleste au-dessus de l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante a été compromise, par l'émergence de Deoxys. Plus tard, j'ai supervisé l'opération qui a abouti à la destruction de la base dite céleste. Cependant, nous n'avons pas calculé que Collison Coppinger, ou Harrison James était en fait un agent double. C'était un régime soigneusement orchestrée par ceux qui nous avons finalement réussi à faire demi-tour avec la renaissance de notre glorieuse chef."

"Je ne comprends toujours pas comment il a réussit à la tromper."

"Il a eu la preuve absolue de pierre froide qu'il était son frère. Nous l'avons passé à travers chaque machine, vérifié et double vérifié. Triple vérifié. Et ce fut authentique."

"Alors, Harrison James et la patronne...?"

"Oui." Répondit Harley. "Ils le sont."

"Et il l'a trahie? Quel salaud."

"Il obtiendra ce qu'il mérite." Dit Harley. "Des projets sont actuellement en œuvre pour s'en assurer."

* * *

"Et applaudissez Kakaryn Leite qui vient de terminer!"

Kakaryn rappela Feunard, et sortit de l'arène en souriant.

"Merde." Murmura Flora. "Elle était douée."

"Ça na pas d'importance." Dit Sacha. "Tu es sans doute meilleure."

"Oh c'est si gentil." Répondit Flora. "Mais..."

"Hé, le jugement est sur le point de commencer." Remarqua quelqu'un. "Ils sont sur le point de dire qui a passé dans le top 8."

"Oh bon dieu." Commenta Nightmare. "S'ils ne me font pas passer, alors je vais massacrer cet endroit avec mon bâton de baseball."

"Je suis certaine que..." Dit Flora. "Je veux dire...Oh aller, ils ont sans doute été impressionnés."

"Je l'étais." Remarqua Sacha.

"Ouais, mais tu es mon dresseur." Répondit Nightmare. "Tu es forcé de dire ça. C'est comme être un parent."

Flora eu le souffle coupé.

"Si c'est comme ça que tu le penses." Dit-elle. "Alors cela ferait de moi ta mère."

Nightmare cria.

"Hé." Cria quelqu'un. "Les noms vont s'afficher."

Tout le monde levèrent les yeux, et virent les photos de ceux qui avaient passé à l'écran.

"Tu as réussi." Dit Sacha, alors que la photo de Flora apparut.

"Chanceuse." Remarqua Kakaryn, alors que sa photo s'afficha.

Cinq autres photos s'affichèrent, avant que la photo de Sacha soit révélé.

"Ouais, j'ai réussi!" Cria Nightmare.

"Quelqu'un s'excite facilement." Commenta Flora, alors que les jumelages furent fait.

Sacha était jumelé avec quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant.

Tout comme Flora.

"Eh bien." Rit Flora. "Peut-être que je te verrais en finale."

* * *

"Comment ça a bien pu arriver?!" Demanda Jesselinda.

"Bien, tu vois..." Répondit son compagnon aux cheveux mauves.

"Tu es la pire chose que j'ai jamais vu." Répondit le petit Miaouss de couleur crème.

"OK, alors je suis un peu délabrée." Avoua Jesselinda. "Je n'ai pas fait ça depuis longtemps, mais c'est une flagrante discrimination."

"La seule discrimination ici est contre les bons coordinateurs." Répliqua Miaouss.

Jesselinda lui écrasa la tête.

"Boucle-la, Miaouss."

"Alors, on fait quoi maintenant?" Demanda James. "Puisque la Team Rocket a été démantelée, nous avons à peine assez d'argent pour la nourriture."

"Alors qu'est-ce qui a changé?" Répliqua Miaouss. "Nous n'avons jamais eu assez d'argent pour acheter de la nourriture lorsque nous étions employés, donc maintenant quelles sont les chances que nous pouvons le faire maintenant que nous sommes les rejets de la Team Rocket?"

Jesselinda soupira.

"Miaouss a raison." Dit-elle. "Nous sommes complètement inutiles. Si ça n'avait pas été de la politique de la Team Rocket que personne ne la quitte, alors nous aurions été mit à la porte il y a des années."

"Et tout ça à cause de ce Pikachu." Se plaignit amèrement Miaouss. "Nous aurions pu capturer d'autres Pokémons à ce moment là, mais ce rat jaune a toujours eu une attraction spéciale envers nous."

"Ce n'est pas le morveux?" Demanda James en regardant autour.

Jessie et Miaouss regardèrent.

"Je crois que oui." Remarqua Jessie. "Allons-y pour capturer Pika..."

"Oh, à quoi bon?" Soupira Miaouss, en s'asseyant. "Le boss est en prison, la Team Rocket est finie. Si nous l'attrapons nous n'aurons nul part où l'emmener."

"Ne sois pas si défaitiste!" Dit Jessie. "C'est notre chance de prendre le relais."

"Je ne crois pas que le boss apprécierais cela." Remarqua Miaouss. "Il ne va pas être éternellement en prison, et s'il sort et qu'il remarque que nous avons pris le relais, alors..."

"Nous aurons une jolie surprise Pikachu qui l'attend." Rit James.

* * *

"Alors, nous avons Sacha Ketchum du Bourg Palette contre Martin Rogen de Rivamar."

"Alors, tu es le grand Sacha Ketchum." Remarqua Martin. Il était un petit adolescent d'environ seize ans qui portait une chemise rouge, bleu et jaune.

"C'est moi." Répondit Sacha.

"On s'est rencontré à Rivamar." Dit Martin. "Il y a quelques années, lorsque tu étais là avec ta mignonne amie."

Sacha ria.

"Ouais je me souviens de toi maintenant." Dit-il. "Tu t'entraînais avec Tanguy, mais je n'étais pas sûr de quel genre de dresseur tu voulais être."

"Ouais, j'ai décidé de devenir un coordinateur." Répondit Martin.

"Maintenant, jette un œil sur mon Pokémon." Continua-t-il. "Elekable, illumine la scène!"

Martin envoya un Elekable.

Sacha poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"Je suis content d'avoir choisi ce gars maintenant." Dit-il, en lançant une Pokéball. "Carmache, je te choisis!"

Sacha envoya Carmache, qui gratta à l'instant son oreille avec une de ses griffes.

"Carmache contre Elekable. Sur la surface, pas de concours."

"Cet Elekable est la forme évoluée de l'Elekid que j'ai eu de la part de Tanguy." Dit Martin. "L'avantage du type ne te sauvera pas de notre lien."

"Ça, c'est l'esprit." Répondit Sacha. "Très bien, Carmache, lance Dracogriffe!"

Carmache éleva ses griffes, avant de sauter vers Elekable.

"Hate!"

Elekable évita rapidement l'attaque.

Sacha se maudit intérieurement alors qu'il perdit un peu de points pour une attaque ratée.

"Elekable, utilise Vive-Attaque!"

Elekable courra et frappa par Carmache sur le dos.

Carmache siffla et se retourna pour mordre Elekable.

Le Pokémon Caverne rata complètement alors qu'Elekable fit un bond en arrière.

Les points de Sacha diminuaient encore plus.

"Aller Carmache!" Cria Sacha. "Attaque Lance-Flamme!"

Carmache cracha une rafale de flammes, et réussit à toucher Elekable.

Martin fronça les sourcils, tandis que certains de ses points furent perdus.

"Ce n'est pas grave, Elekable." Dit-il. "Attaque Queue De Fer!"

Les queues d'Elekable commencèrent à briller avec une lumière blanche, alors qu'il sauta dans les airs, et se dirigea vers Carmache.

"Attaque Casse-Brique!"

Carmache sauta lui aussi dans les airs, avec les griffes qui brillaient.

Les deux attaques s'écrasèrent l'une dans l'autre, les forçant à reculer tout les deux.

"Et c'est une impasse entre ses deux puissants Pokémons. Qui peut remporter la victoire ici?!"

Carmache siffla à Elekable.

"Utilise Grincement!"

Elekable ouvrit sa bouche, et envoya un cri fractionnement oreille qui fit tressaillir Carmache à l'agonie.

"Maintenant, Ultimapoing!"

Le Pokémon Foudrélec fonça vers Carmache, et décrocha un puissant coup de poing sur lui.

Carmache grimaça de colère.

"Mache!"

"Carmache, utilise Tempetesable!"

Carmache frappa le sol et fit monter une vague de sable qui commença à entourer Elekable.

C'était au tour d'Elekable de grogner de colère alors que le sable secoua sa peau.

"Plus que deux minutes."

"Carmache, attaque Dracogriffe!"

Carmache rugit, en essayant d'élever la tension de la foule, avant de sauter dans le maelström et de frapper Elekable.

Elekable hurla de douleur, et commença par la suite à s'étouffer dans le sable.

"Carmache, saute et utilise Lance-Flamme!" Hurla Sacha.

Carmache se lança à partir de la tempête de sable, avant d'envoyer une puissante rafale des flammes dans le tourbillon.

"Et est-ce la fin pour Elekable?"

La Tempetesable disparu, révélant un Elekable qui n'avait pas encaisser le moindre dégât de l'attaque.

"Quoi?!" S'écria Sacha.

"Et il semblerait que Elekable ai utilisé la Tempetesable pour bloquer les dégâts de l'attaque. Puisque Tempetesable est un mouvement de type roche, il a automatiquement un avantage contre les attaques feu."

Sacha vit ses points chuter de façon spectaculaire.

"OK." Dit-il. "C'est le moment de changer de tactique. Carmache, utilise Machouille!"

"Utilise Hate!" Ordonna Martin.

Elekable évita l'attaque des puissantes mâchoires de Carmache, mais à peine.

"Utilise l'élan pour augmenter la puissance de Giga Impact!"

Elekable rebondi sur le sol, avant de se lancer à Carmache.

Le public était silencieux avec impatience alors que Elekable sillonna l'air vers Carmache. Il se transforma en une boule rose et or énergétique tandis qu'il le fit, ce qui fit de la tension dans les airs monter à leur paroxysme.

Carmache cria de douleur, alors qu'il il fut jeté dans l'arène par la force d'attaque d'Elekable.

"Carmache!" Cria Sacha, en regardant son Pokémon qui essaya de se relever.

Il ne réussit pas à le faire.

"Et Carmache est hors combat, ce qui veut dire que Martin passe à la prochaine manche."

Sacha soupira, alors qu'il s'approcha du terrain pour voir comment allait Carmache.

Le Pokémon Caverne le foudroya du regard, alors qu'il s'accroupit à côté de lui.

"Pardon, Carmache." Dit Sacha, ne lui caressant le cou. "J'ai pris des décisions stupides, et tu t'es pris une raclée pour cela."

Carmache se retourna.

"Oh aller!" S'exclama Sacha. "Ne fais pas cette tête."

Il rappela Carmache, avant de regarder Martin.

"Bien joué." Dit-il.

"Hé, tu m'as offert un beau match." Répondit Martin. "Surtout pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas un coordinateur de profession."

* * *

"Pas de chance." Dit Flora, alors qu'il descendit.

"Tant pis." Répondit Sacha. "Je vais m'en remettre."

Il entendit un ricanement.

"On dirait que ton petit ami n'est pas aussi chanceux que toi."

Flora roula ses yeux alors que Kakaryn passa flâner et monta les escaliers.

* * *

"Tu n'es pas contrarié d'avoir perdu, pas vrai?" Remarqua Jim.

Sacha secoua sa tête, tandis qu'il donna la Pokéball qui contenait Carmache à l'Infirmière Joëlle.

"Ouais, je vais en perdre le sommeil de m'être fait battre dans un concours." Dit-il. "Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est Carmache. Il a été battu deux fois de suite, et je suis inquiet à ce sujet."

"Tu ne penses pas à le relâcher, non?" Demanda Jim.

Sacha lui fit un regard sale.

"Ne songe même pas à plaisanter à ce sujet." Dit-il. "Nous allons juste s'entraîner plus fort. Et je crois que j'ai entendu quelqu'un dire que l'arène de Naturaflor est une arène de type dragon, Carmache pourrait être utile."

Il regarda sa montre.

"Alors, on devrait y retourner et voir qui Flora va affronter. "Dit-il. "Lui donner un soutien moral et tout ça."

* * *

"Elle est de retour sur le terrain! Applaudissez la seule et unique Princesse d'Hoenn. Flora Maple!"

Au cours des applaudissements de l'auditoire, Jim donna un coup de coude à Sacha.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils l'appellent comme ça? Est-ce simplement un surnom?"

"Je crois que oui." Répondit Sacha. "À moins qu'il y ai quelque chose que sa famille ne nous ai pas dit, ou quelqu'un d'autre dans le monde. Ouais, je me souviens que Aurore l'appelait comme ça à Sinnoh."

"Affrontant la seule et unique, la secrète étonnant, Alexandra Del Pinero."

Une grande femme à la tête rouge entra dans l'arène, en prenant les applaudissements avec une indifférence presque amusante. Elle portait une robe noire.

"Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'elle." Dit Jim, avant que son téléphone sonne.

Il regarda l'écran, et vit qu'il n'y avait pas d'identité.

"Je devrais sans doute le prendre." Dit-il.

Sacha n'écoutait pas.

"Ouais, bien sûr, comme tu veux." Dit-il.

Jim se leva, et s'éloigna, en répondant à son téléphone en s'en allant.

"Allo." Dit-il.

"Jim?" Répondit la voix à l'autre bout de la ligne.

"Oui?"

"C'est Adrien, vieux."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Demanda Jim. "Et où est Tanguy?"

"Ah, mon grand ami Tanguy est actuellement en train de livrer un match d'arène. J'appelais juste pour te donner quelques informations sur ce qui se passe à ce jour."

"Merci." Répondit Jim.

"Lance, Faith et Olly ont arrêté un cargo de Pokémon qui se dirigeait vers une autre région aux Rives Cascades." Continua Adrien. "Ils sont même parvenus à vaincre un Élite Coppinger qui contrôlait Darkrai."

"Darkrai?" Demanda Jim. "Alors, ils ont mit la main sur un autre?"

"Ça m'en a tout l'air." Remarqua Adrien. "Je crains pour le monde si elle distribue le contrôle de quelque chose qui est vraiment très dangereux. Suicune et Darkrai, pour toute leur puissance ne sont pas les Pokémons les plus dangereux de l'existence. Ce n'est pas comme si elle laissa Groudon se déchaîner à nouveau. Compte tenu de ce que nous avons perdu la première fois qu'elle nous a envoyé Groudon, cela pourrait être désastreux."

Jim pouvait entendre la tristesse dans la voix de Tanguy. Il faisait visiblement allusion aux événements ce jour-là à la Forteresse de l'Étoile Rayonnante.

"Voulais-tu autre chose?" Demanda-t-il.

"Ouais." Répondit Adrien. "Je vais t'assigner jusqu'à notre nouveau gars de technologie, Léo."

Il y avait un bref craquement, avant que Jim entendit une voix qu'il a vaguement reconnu.

"Yo, Quoi de neuf."

"Je suis navré." Répondit Jim. "Mais ça me casse les pieds. D'où es-ce que je vous connais?"

"On s'est rencontré à Doublonville il y a quelques années." Dit Léo. "Je vous examinaient toi, et tes Pokémons."

Jim était légèrement surpris.

"Un instant!" S'écria-t-il. "Comment pouvez-vous faire cela? Comment pouvez-vous entrer dans le système de stockage Pokémon?"

"Parce que j'ai inventé le système de stockage Pokémon."

"Oh."

"Écoute, pour mon propre amusement, j'ai scannée des appels téléphoniques entrants et sortants de la salle de concours Pokémon de Luminëon, où je présume que tu y es maintenant. Et j'ai réussi à obtenir un extrait très intéressant il y a quelques heures."

Jim entendit des bouton être appuyés

"...Je ne peux pas tolérer ce fléau sur ma vie."

"Alors, comment est le désert, Harley?"

"Ne te dérange pas. Juste parce que tu es là-bas à Luminëon ne signifie pas que tu peux retirer mon rang."

"Je prendrais garde si j'étais toi. Après ce qui est arrivé à Alana à Sacrémenti, et à Steve sur le SS Anne. Également Eusine au Lac Ramoloss. On dirait que l'espérance de vie moyenne d'un Coppinger se raccourcit."

Jim fut légèrement surpris.

"Alors, il pourrait y avoir un Coppinger dans le concours?" Demanda-t-il.

"Oui." Dit Adrien. "Mais nous ne savons pas qui."

"À moins que vous pouvez reconnaître la voix, nous n'avons pas la moindre chance dans de les trouver. Et l'enregistrement est un peu louche, alors..."

"Qui était le gars à l'autre bout de la ligne?" Demanda Jim.

"Nous croyons qu'il pourrait s'agir de Harley Rocastle."

Jim cracha sur le sol.

"Le salaud qui a tué Cynthia?"

"Ça n'a jamais été prouvé." Lui rappela Adrien. "Oublie Harley, nous avons une rubrique opératoire dans le désert pour essayer de le retrouver à l'heure où on se parle. Il y a seulement le Désert Bronsable dans le sud de la région et il ne devrait pas falloir longtemps pour que notre agent y arrive."

"De qui s'agit-il?" Demanda Jim.

"Doug."

"Oh, alors est-ce que l'on a la moindre idée de ce qu'il fait là-bas?"

"Non." Dit Léo. "Nous avons eu de la chance que j'ai fait quelques recherches sur Reims et que j'ai constaté qu'ils étaient sur la liste des sociétés qui ont des sièges sociaux à ce concours. C'est pourquoi j'ai scanné des appels téléphoniques qui sortaient du bâtiment."

Jim leva les yeux vers les loges, avant d'en avoir vu une avec le mot Reims écrit dessus.

"Je peux le voir." Dit-il. "Vous voulez que je vérifie cela?"

"Tu peux y jeter un œil." Remarqua Adrien. "Ça ne peut pas te faire de mal. À moins que tu te fasses attraper. La, cela pourrait faire mal."

"La priorité est de traquer l'agent Coppinger. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est que l'agent dit est de sexe féminin ou vraiment vraiment efféminé."

"D'accord." Dit Jim. "Je vais faire le dépistage."

Il raccrocha et regarda en bas vers l'arène.

"Est-ce que ça peut être si facile?" Demanda-t-il, en regardant en bas pour voir quels étaient les deux Pokémons qui allaient combattre.

* * *

"Hippodocus, entre en scène!" Cria Flora, en lançant la Pokéball.

Son Hippodocus apparut, et rugit instantanément de colère.

"Et un puissant Hippodocus est apparu. Cela semble un choix étrange pour les concours, mais bon, tout ce qui vous rend heureux."

Alexandra sourit.

"Demolosse, il est temps de mordre et de japper."

Un Demolosse éclata de la Pokéball, et commença rapidement à grogner après Flora et son Hippodocus.

"Et c'est un choix bizarre, puisque les types feu sont faibles contre les types sol. Mais après ce qui s'est passé précédemment entre Elekable et Carmache, je pense que cela ne va pas être aussi simple que nous le croyons."

Alexandra ria.

"En effet n'est-ce pas."

Elle regarda son Demolosse.

"Attaque Lance-Flamme!"

Demolosse ouvrit sa bouche, et lança un éclat blanc chaud enflammé à Hippodocus.

Flora pensa rapidement debout.

"Lance du sable!" Ordonna-t-elle.

Hippodocus éjecta du sable de ces 'évents' sur son corps, et les utilisaient pour bloquer les flammes.

Alexandra fronça les sourcils tandis que ses points diminuèrent lentement.

"Alors, utilisons Machouille!"

Demolosse hurla au sommet de sa voix, avant de foncer vers Hippodocus.

"Réplique avec une attaque Damocles." Dit Flora à son Hippodocus.

Elle ne l'écouta pas.

Au contraire, il choisit d'ouvrir sa bouche et de foncer vers le Demolosse approchant, avec une énergie incandescente de ses dents.

"Il semblerait que Flora ai dit à son Pokémon de faire une chose et il fait quelque chose de tout à fait différent."

Hippodocus essaya de mordre Demolosse, qui décida de ne pas se s'écraser sur la tête avec quelque chose qui est environ quatre fois plus gros que ce qu'il était.

Heureusement pour Demolosse et Alexandra, les points de Flora furent légèrement diminués.

Flora secoua sa tête, en essayant de se concentrer.

"Hippodocus." Hurla-t-elle. "Utilise Baillement!"

Hippodocus ouvrit sa bouche, et expulsa un nuage de gaz blanc à l'intérieur de son corps.

Avant que Demolosse ne puisse réagir, le gaz le couvrit, et fut inhalé.

"Et Demolosse a inhalé de l'air qui se dégage du bâillement, ce qui signifie qu'à un certain moment dans l'avenir, il va..."

Demolosse s'écrasa au sol, et commença à ronfler.

"Faire ça."

Flora observa le Demolosse endormi.

"Très bien, Hippodocus, attaque Seisme!"

"HIPPPPPOOODDDOOOCCCCCUUUSSS!"

Hippodocus se dressa sur ses pattes de derrière et envoya une puissante onde de choc dans l'arène au Demolosse endormi.

Le Pokémon Sombre fut projeté en l'air par la force de l'attaque, avant d'atterrir sur le sol de l'arène, en ayant l'air en colère et éveillé.

"Eh bien, ils disent que vous devriez laisser dormir les chiens allongés, et le Demolosse d'Alexandra est probablement sur le point de nous montrer pourquoi c'est le cas."

"Demolosse, utilise Deflagration!"

Demolosse sauta dans les airs, avant de cracher un grand souffle de flammes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit transformé en une étoile à cinq côtés.

Le public retient son souffle, alors qu'il stria vers Hippodocus.

Flora jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur le pointage et le temps. Elle était en baisse, mais pas par trop après le Baillement d'Hippodocus et le tremblement de terre qui avait frappé plus tôt. Et elle avait environ deux minutes et demie pour se rattraper.

"Hippodocus, évacue du sable!"

Hippodocus tira plus par les orifices de sable sur son corps, arrêtant l'attaque dans une certaine mesure.

Ce n'était pas assez pour empêcher certains dégâts de zone, mais le Pokémon Poids Lourd était encore largement épargné.

"Et aucune de ces créatures donnent mutuellement un pouce."

"Hippodocus, c'est le moment d'utiliser Sablanon!"

Il y avait des halètements de l'intérieur du groupe, alors que personne n'avait jamais entendu parler de l'attaque.

Même Alexandra sembla inquiète.

Hippodocus commença à briller lumineusement, alors qu'il ouvrit sa grande bouche. Il évoqua ensuite tout le sable à l'intérieur de son corps, avant de le lancer dans un puissant élan à Demolosse.

Le Pokémon Sombre fut touché par l'attaque super efficace, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, alors que les points d'Alexandra en prirent un coup.

"Aller!" Ordonna Alexandra. "Tu peux te relever."

Le signal sonore se fit entendre par le temps, tandis que les yeux de tout le monde se dirigèrent instantanément vers l'écran.

"Et Flora est la gagnante!"

Flora regarda l'écran et vit que l'attaque Sablanon avait été ce qui l'avait sauvé de la défaite. Cela avait pris juste assez pour garantir sa victoire, et la foule était en délire.

* * *

"Sablanon, hein?" Remarqua Sacha. "C'est plutôt cool."

"Ouais, je n'ai jamais vu ce mouvement avant." Remarqua Jim. "C'est en fait un moyen très intelligent d'utiliser la capacité d'Hippodocus à générer du sable."

Même Nightmare sembla impressionné.

"Je pourrais faire ça." Marmonna-t-il. "Si je pouvais générer du sable."

Sacha avait soudainement une pensée.

"Peut-être que Flora peut m'aider à apprendre ce mouvement à Carmache." Remarqua-t-il. "Je veux dire, excepté Tunnel, il ne connait aucun mouvement de type sol."

"Ouais, les mouvements de type sol sont bons." Dit Jim, en examinant la foule.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as?" Demanda Sacha. "Tu as l'air un peu nerveux."

"Non, je vais bien." Répondit Jim. "J'essaie simplement de voir s'il y a quelqu'un ici qui me semble familier."

"Pourquoi?"

* * *

Sacha alla d'un côté, avec Pikachu et Nightmare. Jim alla dans l'autre direction.

"Maintenant, jeter un œil sur la loge Reims." Murmura Jim, alors qu'il fit sa voie à travers les couloirs.

Il la trouva finalement après environ cinq minutes de recherche.

"Je me demande quelle est la meilleure façon pour faire ça." Se demanda-t-il, alors qu'il se tenait devant la porte.

Jim prit sa décision, avant de frapper à la porte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il y avait une réponse brusque.

"Qui est-ce?"

Il se frappa pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

"Euh...Bière Gratuite." Dit-il, en fouillant dans son sac à dos et en trouvant la bouteille secrète de Nightmare. "Avec les compliments d'un grand fan de Reims."

La porte s'ouvrit légèrement, le rendant tendu, avant qu'un personnage en sorti.

* * *

"Bien sûr, je vais aider Carmache à apprendre l'attaque Sablanon." Dit Flora, tandis que son Hippodocus s'assit sur un banc et le démolit promptement.

"Tout de suite après que j'ai gagné le concours."

* * *

L'homme dans la loge conduit Jim à l'intérieur.

"Donc, tu m'as apporté une bière." Remarqua-t-il. "J'aime ça. Et tu dis être un grand fan de Reims."

"Ouais." Répondit Jim. "Je crois que c'est vraiment très bien comment vous achetez tout en place et que vous lancez une sorte de monopole."

"Eh bien, je suis ravi que quelqu'un le pense." Dit-il. "Je m'appelle Malcolm Copper, et je dirige une division spéciale de Reims."

"Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien être?" Demanda Jim.

Malcolm plissa les yeux.

"Tu n'es pas avec les médias, pas vrai?"

Jim ria.

"Je peux honnêtement dire que non. Je suis tout simplement un dresseur Pokémon qui est un grand fan des produits Reims."

"Comment t'appelles-tu, fiston?" Demanda Malcolm.

"Mike." Répondit Jim. "Alors, y a t-il une raison particulière pour laquelle vous êtes ici?"

"Oui." Répondit Malcolm. "Je suis ici en mission représentant."

Jim sourit.

"Eh bien, j'espère que vous aimerez la bière." Dit-il, en se dirigeant vers la sortie. "Continuez à faire les bonnes actions."

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, avant de prendre son téléphone et de composer.

Adrien répondit.

"Allo."

"Ouais, j'ai réussi à m'infiltrer." Dit Jim. "Rien, à part un gars appelé Malcolm Copper. Cherchez-le dans la base de données."

"Pas besoin, vieux." Répondit Adrien. "Je peux te confirmer qu'Olly et Faith l'ont croisé à Fradamiville dernièrement. Il dirigeait une Tour de Match corrompu."

"Certains gens." Remarqua Jim. "Parlant d'agents Coppinger, j'ai vu quelqu'un avec un Demolosse. Vous voudriez peut-être cherchez le nom d'Alexandra Del Pinero."

"Nous avons besoin de faire des recherches là dessus." Dit Adrien. "Je contacte Léo à ce sujet le plus tôt possible."

"Je vous rappelle bientôt." Répondit Jim.

* * *

"Et nous sommes à la dernière manche du Concours Pokémon de Luminëon, où Flora Maple est sur le point d'affronter Kakaryn Leite."

"Oui, cela devrait être absolument électrique. Je suis vraiment impatient de voir ce que ces deux peuvent nous servir et nous nourrir."

Les deux filles entrèrent sur le terrain.

"Prêt pour ça?" Sourit Kakaryn.

"Plus que tu le crois." Répondit Flora, alors qu'elle prit une Pokéball.

Kakaryn en prit également une.

"Hippodocus, en en scène!"

"Absol, dansons!"

Flora envoya Hippodocus. Kakaryn envoya Absol.

"Il est temps d'en finir."

* * *

Malcolm ria, alors qu'il prit le téléphone, et composa un numéro.

"Cela pourrait peut-être vous intéressez." Dit il à l'autre personne. "Un agent G-men fouine les lieux."

"Vraiment? Et comment as-tu remédié à cela?"

"Je ne l'ai pas encore fait." Répondit Malcolm. "La patience et la méthode ne sont..."

"Débarrasse-toi simplement de lui Malcolm."

"Pas les voies à suivre." Termina vivement Malcolm. "Pourquoi faire ça lorsque vous pouvez vous précipitez à l'intérieur et..."

"FAIS-LE!"

"Très bien."

Malcolm raccrocha, avant de composer un autre numéro.

"Allo." Dit-il, en entendant le bruit de la salle d'attente des coordinateurs en arrière-plan. "C'est Malcolm. Il semblerait que c'est le moment de se mettre au travail."

"Qui est la cible?"

Malcolm lui dit.

"Parfait. J'adore l'odeur des G-mens brûlants le matin."

Elle raccrocha.

Malcolm soupira. Il espéra de tout cœur que la patronne n'aurait pas d'objection à ce qu'il utilise son assassin personnel.

"Tant pis, elle ne le saura jamais."

* * *

Jim observa toujours, lorsque quelqu'un s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui.

"Salut." Dit-elle.

Il regarda autour, et vit la femme que Flora avait battu plus tôt dans le concours.

"Bonjour." Répondit Jim. "Alexandra, c'est ça?"

Elle sourit.

"Alex." Lui dit-elle. "Je déteste le nom que mes parents m'ont donné."

Jim ria.

"Je suis Jim, et lui c'est Sacha."

Sacha regarda le concours, et réussit seulement une brève vague de reconnaissance.

"Alors qui y a-t-il?" Demanda Jim.

"Je cherchais quelque chose, et je suis un peu perdue. Peux-tu m'aider?" Demanda-t-elle, vivement.

"De quoi as-tu de besoin?" Demanda Jim.

"Je cherche la zone de soins pour les Pokémons." Dit-elle. "Je suis simplement un peu retournée."

"Tu ne peux pas le demander à un délégué syndical ou autre chose?"

"Je le voudrais bien, mais je n'en trouve aucun."

"Ils ne sont jamais dans le coin lorsque tu as besoin d'eux." Rit Jim. "Oui, bien sûr, je vais t'y conduire."

* * *

"Absol, Tranche-Nuit!"

Absol rugit, avant de sauter dans les airs, et d'agiter la crête sur sa tête, en envoyant une puissante vague obscure à Hippodocus.

"Évacue du sable!"

Hippodocus lança un déluge de particules de sable de son corps, dans une tentative pour essayer de bloquer l'attaque.

Il réussit à le faire, diminuant certains des points de Kakaryn pour une attaque manquée.

"Hippodocus, attaque Damocles!"

Hippodocus courra vers Absol, en espérant de le frapper très fort.

"Protection!"

Absol créa un bouclier, qui arrête Hippodocus dans sa course.

C'était au tour de Flora de perdre quelques points.

"Absol, utilise l'attaque Feinte."

Absol disparu, avant de réapparaître et de frapper Hippodocus dans le dos.

Hippodocus rugit de douleur, alors que Flora perdit quelques points supplémentaires.

"Hippodocus, reprends-toi avec Crocs Eclair!"

Hippodocus ouvrit ses puissantes mâchoires et essaya de mordre Absol, avec de l'électricité qui traversa sa bouche.

"Reflet!"

Absol créa des clones de lui-même, faisant rater l'attaque de Flora.

Flora fronça les sourcils, tandis que ses moins diminuaient encore.

"Très bien alors, c'est le moment de lancer Baillement!"

Hippodocus ouvrit sa bouche, et envoya le gaz de son corps.

Kakaryn sourit.

"Utilise Reflet Magik!"

Le sourire de Flora devint de la désespérance tandis que le bâillement rebondi vers Hippodocus, l'assoupissant.

"Et ça ne se passe pas bien pour la Princesse d'Hoenn!"

* * *

"Alors, tu es à Verger depuis longtemps?" Demanda Jim, alors qu'il suivit Alex à travers les couloirs.

"Depuis quelques mois." Répondit Alex. "J'ai rencontré quelques gens intéressants pendant ce temps."

"Vraiment?" Remarqua Jim, alors qu'il marcha à travers une série de doubles portes ...

Seulement pour que quelqu'un l'attrape par la gorge.

Il commença immédiatement à lutter, avant de s'évanouir.

"Éteint comme une lumière." Remarqua Malcolm, alors qu'il apparut dans la vue. "Beau travail, Apex."

La femme masquée sourit, alors qu'elle lâcha la forme inconscient de Jim au sol.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" Exigea Alex. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites?"

Malcolm ria.

"On s'occupe d'un problème." Répondit-il. "Et il semblerait que tu sois devenue un problème."

Apex se redressa, en brossant ses cheveux noirs.

"Veux-tu que je lui règle son cas?"

Malcolm regarda Alex.

"As-tu vu quoi que ce soit?"

Elle était toujours surprise.

"As-tu vu quoi que ce soit?!" Rugit furieusement Malcolm, alors qu'il la pulvérisa de salive.

"Hé, crétin." Répondit une voix. "Laisse la dame tranquille."

Malcolm se retourna pour voir qui parlait.

Il ne vit rien.

"Qui a dit ça?" Demanda-t-il.

Apex haussa les épaules.

"Je n'ai rien vu." Répondit-elle, en sortant une Pokéball. "Mais mon Gardevoir le devrait."

Apex envoya Gardevoir, qui commença à examiner les lieux.

"Oh, un Gardevoir." Remarqua la voix. "On dirait que je vais devoir faire ça!"

Une boule d'énergie rouge et noire jaillit de nulle part, et s'écrasa directement dans Gardevoir, la mettant KO et pour de bon.

"Montre-toi!" Exigea Malcolm. "Qui ose m'insulter?!"

"Sans doute tout ceux qui t'ont rencontré."

Malcolm bouillait, alors que son bourreau apparut.

C'était Nightmare.

* * *

"Hippodocus, réveille-toi!" Hurla Flora, alors que ses points diminuaient.

Hippodocus ne réussit pas à l'entendre.

"Absol, finissons-en avec Vibraqua!"

Flora était surprise de voir Absol utiliser ce mouvement.

"Il peux utiliser des attaques eau?" Murmura-t-elle, alors que la sphère s'écrasa vers Hippodocus.

"Tu dois te réveiller!" Hurla-t-elle.

"Il ne peut pas t'entendre." Remarqua Kakaryn, tandis que l'Hippodocus endormi fut couvert d'eau, l'amenant à trembler de douleur, même pendant le sommeil.

"Aller!" Hurla Flora.

"Charge une autre attaque Vibraqua!"

Absol le fit, en jonglant avec l'orbe bleu vive sur le dessus de sa corne.

"Maintenant feu!"

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que tu es?" Demanda Malcolm.

"Je suis ton pire Cauchemar." Répondit Nightmare, en sortant son bâton de baseball. "Et je vais te casser tes jambes. Et ensuite tes bras. Et ensuite peut-être ton nez en dépendant de comment je me sens."

Apex secoua sa tête.

"Quel est le monde va." Remarqua-t-elle, en rappela son Gardevoir vaincu.

Nightmare ria.

"Rien de ce que tu as peut me vaincre!" Chanta-t-il. "Pas lorsque j'ai mon bâton de baseball."

Apex prit une Pokéball, et la lança.

De la Pokéball, émergea une petit Pokémon félin rose. Il avait deux bras et deux jambes, et une queue très longue.

"Oh merde." Répondit Nightmare.

* * *

**Il semblerait que Nightmare a un nouvel adversaire, mais qui?**

**Est-ce que Flora va réussir à surpasser sa rivale?**


	28. Riposter

Chapitre 28. Riposter.

* * *

_Résumé. Alors que les matchs de concours ont débuté, Sacha et Carmache ont été vaincus par un vieil ami de Rivamar. Toutefois, Flora a réussi à se rendre à la finale, où elle affronte Kakaryn. Pendant ce temps, Adrien et le Léo ont dit à Jim qu'il y avait une présence Coppinger dans le concours, l'envoyant contre Malcolm Copper et Apex. Jim a été pris en embuscade, pour être légèrement sauvé par Nightmare. Apex a ensuite envoyé un Pokémon légendaire pour faire face à Nightmare..._

* * *

Nightmare ria.

"Alors, tu as Mew." Remarqua-t-il. "Je vais tout de même le battre."

L'Ectoplasma shiny éleva son bâton.

"Minute." S'exclama-t-il. "Pourquoi est-ce que Mew t'obéis?"

Apex ria.

"Espèce de petit spectre stupide." Railla-t-elle. "Tu n'as en fait aucune idée de qui nous sommes, pas vrai?"

"Éclaire-moi, espèce de salope folle!" Répondit Nightmare. "Je n'ai pas entendu assez de conneries flagorneuses pendant une semaine."

"En fait, non!" Répondit Apex. "Mew, utilise Psyko."

Les yeux de Mew commencèrent à briller lumineusement, alors qu'il se concentra sur Nightmare.

Le Pokémon Ombre n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lâcher le bâton, et de se défendre avec Ball'Ombre.

Les yeux d'Apex se plissèrent, tandis que la Psyko et la Ball'Ombre s'annulèrent l'un à l'autre.

"Ainsi, tu as un certain pouvoir." Remarqua-t-elle. "Malcolm, laisse-le moi!"

"Laisse tomber." Dit Malcolm. "Tu n'es pas en position de..."

Nightmare se retourna et le cloua avec une Ball'Ombre, l'envoyant s'écraser dans une machine distributrice.

"Mew, Rafale Psy!"

Mew lança un rayon de couleur arc en ciel de ses mains, directement dans le dos de Nightmare.

Nightmare hurla de douleur, alors qu'il s'effondra sur le sol et commença à se tordre autour de plus de douleur.

"Tu es vraiment pitoyable." Commenta Apex, alors qu'elle s'accroupit à côté de l'Ectoplasma effondré. "Car je suis Apex, l'assassin légendaire des Coppingers."

Elle ouvrit sa main, pour révéler une perle rose dedans.

"Et avec cela, je contrôle les graines de ta perte."

Nightmare ne répondit pas, alors qu'il essaya de déplacer la douleur d'un côté.

"Tu n'as rien à dire? Le chat a mangé ta langue?"

Nightmare réussit à faire un petit sourire.

"Non, elle est juste ici."

Il réussit à sauter et à utiliser Lechouille sur Apex.

Elle poussa un cri de surprise, tandis que Nightmare plongea rapidement dans le mur le plus proche.

"Tu peux courir." Dit-elle. "Mais tu ne peux pas te cacher."

"C'est exactement ce que je fais." Répliqua Nightmare. "Comme si je comptais aller jusqu'au bout des pieds avec Mew."

"Tu as rapidement changé le ton de ta voix." Commenta Apex.

"Je compte simplement faire ça!" Dit Nightmare, alors qu'il éclata du mur et foudroya Mew avec Tenebres.

"Abri!"

Mew mis immédiattement en place un bouclier pour se défendre de l'attaque.

* * *

"Hippodocus, relève-toi!" Supplia Flora, alors que la vague d'eau se dirigea vers son Pokémon.

"Absol, achève-le!"

Hippodocus réussi à ouvrir légèrement les yeux, juste à temps pour voir la Vibraqua se diriger vers elle.

"Tempetesable!"

Hippodocus évacua une énorme quantité de sable de son corps, faisant dévier l'eau vers un certain effet.

"Et Flora est de retour!"

"Hippodocus, utilise l'attaque Sablanon."

Le Pokémon Poids Lourd ouvrit sa bouche, rassemblant tout le sable au sein de la tempête de sable pour se joindre à la substance qui était déjà à l'intérieur de son corps.

"Sablanon, maintenant!"

Hippodocus procéda au lancement de l'attaque à Absol, laissant le Pokémon Désastre coincé.

"Attendez une seconde, il y a quelque chose qui se passe de l'autre côté de l'arène!"

"Ouais, on dirait deux Ectoplasmas qui s'affrontent."

* * *

"Mew, attaque Psyko!"

Mew essaya de chercher et de détruire Nightmare avec la puissance de son esprit.

Nightmare se défendait avec une autre attaque Tenebres qui réussit à l'annuler.

"Maintenant, goute à mon attaque Toxik!"

Nightmare essaya de cracher un énorme morceau de poison afin d'essayer de prendre l'avantage sur Mew

"C'est ce que l'on va voir." Commenta Apex. "Morphing!"

Mew se transforma immédiattement en une réplique exacte de Nightmare.

"Ça alors, c'est presque comme se regarder dans le miroir." Commenta Nightmare, alors qu'il avala l'attaque qu'il était sur le point d'utiliser.

Ce n'était pas recommandable.

"Oh, ça va me donner des brûlures d'estomac demain matin."

Nightmare entendit Mew ricaner.

"Tu ne survivras pas jusqu'à demain matin."

"Oh, alors tu peux parler!" Répondit Nightmare.

"Et toit dont." Répliqua Mew. "La différence étant que tu peux parler l'humain."

"Pourquoi obéis-tu à ces voyous?" Demanda Nightmare.

"Je suis Mew! Je dois obéir à la personne qui détient le cristal d'Arceus!"

"Le cristal d'Arceus?" Demanda Nightmare, avant que Mew le frappe avec une Ball'Ombre.

Nightmare grimaça, alors qu'il encaissa le coup.

Il rit par la suite.

"C'est tout ce que tu as?"

Le sourire de l'Ectoplasma-Mew disparut.

"Je me suis frapper avec ma Ball'Ombre beaucoup plus fort que ça."

"Je vais te montrer!"

Les poings de Mew commencèrent à briller avec une puissance ombre.

"Je suis sur le point de te battre avec ton propre Poing Ombre."

Nightmare ria, alors qu'il chargea son propre Poing Ombre.

"Alors fais tourner la roue!"

Le Mew transformé avança vers lui, presque quelques secondes avant que Nightmare chargea une Ball'Ombre et l'envoya s'écraser sur le clone de lui-même.

"Fils de dame blanche!" Cria douloureusement Mew.

"Comme si je comptais aller jusqu'au bout des pieds avec toi." Répliqua Nightmare. "Pas lorsque je peux faire ça."

Il était sur le point de lancer une autre Ball'Ombre, lorsque Mew le percuta avec un Coup Bas.

Nightmare fut jeté dans le couloir, et s'écrasa dans une porte.

"Ça fait mal." Marmonna Nightmare, alors qu'il se demanda où était passé Apex. Et également quel était son nom.

* * *

Jim ouvrit lentement les yeux, la gorge horriblement endolorie.

"Aïe." Haleta-t-il. "Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bu?"

Il regarda autour, et vit la forme inconscient de Malcolm Copper écrasé dans la machine distributrice.

"Et que lui est-il arrivé?"

Tandis qu'il essaya de se relever, une botte s'écrasa sur son estomac.

"Tu ne vas nul part!" Exigea Apex.

* * *

Nightmare vit son clone s'avancer vers lui.

"On dirait que je gagne." Chanta-t-il, alors qu'il il leva le poing. "C'est l'heure de mourir."

"Je suis déjà mort." Répondit Nightmare, avant d'avoir une idée.

"PIED OMBRE!"

Nightmare tomba à travers la porte pour se donner une certaine influence, avant d'envoyer ses pieds dans la bouche de Mew le forçant à travers avec lui.

Mew cria de surprise alors qu'il fut jeté dans les airs, et rebondit dans les escaliers.

"Oh ouais, je suis génial!" Répondit Nightmare. Il créa une autre Ball'Ombre, avant de la lancer au Mew abattu.

Mew sauta et l'esquiva.

"L'honneur ne signifie rien pour toi?"

"Pour tout te dire, non!" Répondit Nightmare, alors qu'il lança une explosion de Tenebres à Mew.

Mew l'esquiva, toujours dans sa forme d'Ectoplasma.

"Tu crois que tu peux me vaincre si facilement." Exigea-t-il. "Tant que je suis contrôlé par la perle, rien ne peut me vaincre!"

* * *

"Qui es-tu?" Demanda Jim.

"Je suis l'apex du Projet Coppinger RADA." Répondit son attaquant. "Rien de ce que tu dis va m'empêcher de faire mon travail."

"On dirait que je vais devoir faire quelque chose alors." Dit Jim, en frappant une Pokéball de sa ceinture.

Son Mustebouee apparut dans un éclat lumineux.

"Aqua Jet!"

Mustebouee se lança à Apex, en essayant de la faire tomber de son dresseur.

Elle leva son bras et écrasa Mustebouee loin, l'amenant à hurler de douleur.

"Mustebouee!" Cria Jim, alors que Malcolm commença à remuer.

"Ton Mustebouee est le cadet de tes soucis désormais." Dit froidement Apex.

Mustebouee réussit à se relever.

"Mustebouee." Haleta Jim, alors qu'elle mit plus de poids sur sa poitrine. "Attaque Casse-Brique!"

Le Pokémon Aquabelette se jeta dans les airs, avec la queue brillante de lumière.

Apex grogna, tandis que Mustebouee claqua la puissante queue fourchue dans son dos.

"Tu vas me payer ça!" Rompit-elle, en se retournant pour faire face à l'Aquabelette.

Jim se rappela de la brève formation qu'il avait eue avec les G-mens, durant les six derniers jours sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante.

_"Alors." Remarqua Brandon. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette situation?"_

_Jim haleta pour de l'air, tandis que Brandon mit plus de poids sur sa poitrine._

_"Je ne peux pas respirer."_

_"Tu dois __réfléchir rapidement.__" Enseigna Brandon. "Si tu ne peux pas te sortir de ce faux pas..."_

_Jim réussit à frapper une Pokéball sur sa ceinture, et envoyant Noctali._

_"Attaque Charge!" Ordonna-t-il, __en essayant de garder son esprit clair._

_Noctali sauta dans les airs, et essaya de repousser Brandon loin._

_Il saisit ensuite la cheville de Brandon et essaya de le retourner._

_Cela ne donna pas d'un pouce._

_"Pas encore suffisant." Commenta Brandon. "Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire si tu te retrouves de nouveau dans cette situation?"_

Les mots du Roi de la Pyramide résonnèrent dans ses oreilles, tandis que Malcolm se releva.

"Bon sang, ça fait mal." Marmonna-t-il.

Il regarda et vit Apex fixer Mustebouee.

"Laisse la belette tranquille." Dit-il. "Nous devons sortir...Où est cet Ectoplasma psychosocial?"

Apex détourna ses yeux de l'Aquabelette.

"Il se bat contre Mew."Répondit-elle, nonchalamment. "Il devrait être mort d'ici cinq minutes, s'il ne l'est pas déjà."

"Nightmare?" Chuchota Jim.

* * *

Nightmare lança un autre Poing Ombre et fit en sorte que son double chavire.

"Tu...Ne...Peux...Pas...Gagner!"

Nightmare ne répondit pas, il choisit plutôt de répéter l'attaque à plusieurs reprises.

"Regarde-moi!" Répondit-il. "Regarde-moi."

Nightmare était sur le point de porter le coup de grâce, lorsque la main de Mew fit un bond et attrapa son poignet.

"Oh oh." Murmura Nightmare, alors que Mew le renversa sur le dos avec peu d'efforts. "La, je suis fichu."

Mew battu ensuite impitoyablement Nightmare avec un barrage de Poings Ombres répétés.

"Attendez une seconde, il y a quelque chose qui se passe de l'autre côté de l'arène!"

"Ouais, on dirait deux Ectoplasmas qui s'affrontent."

Aucun des spectateurs regardaient le concours davantage. Ils étaient trop occupés à regarder les deux Ectoplasmas deux se battre l'un contre l'autre.

Nightmare réussi à jeter Mew loin dans les airs, et à lancer une Ball'Ombre après lui.

Mew cria de douleur, alors qu'il s'écrasa dans l'arène, entre Hippodocus et Absol.

Nightmare vit Hippodocus charger le Sablanon, et eu immédiatement eu une idée.

_Je dois faire en sorte que Mew reprenne sa forme originale, pour que l'attaque sol le blesse. Je n'ai que quelques secondes, alors..._

Nightmare chargea vers l'avant, et sauta sur Mew. Il chargea une Ball'Ombre et l'envoya s'écraser sur le visage du Mew abattu.

Mew hurla de douleur, alors que la forme bleue commença à devenir rose.

"Attendez."

"Ce n'est pas un Ectoplasma."

Nightmare pouvait sentir le sable dans les airs, et il savait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup plus de temps. Il avait besoin de concentrer toute sa puissance en une seule attaque, mais quelle attaque avait-il dans son arsenal qui pourrait faire ça?

Soudainement, il sentit sa peau commencer à ramper, tandis qu'il baissa les yeux.

_Pourquoi deviens-je or et mauve?_

* * *

Il avait une chance.

Jim essaya de tourner autour et de jeter Apex hors de lui.

En fait, cela fonctionna mieux que prévu, car elle ne s'y attendait pas.

Le formateur réussit tout juste à gagner assez d'élan pour brouiller loin, et se relever.

Il regarda Malcolm qui avait prit une Pokéball, ensuite vers Mustebouee.

"Et puis zut, je fiche le camp d'ici." Dit Jim, alors qu'il commença à courir.

En plein vol, il se retourna et rappela Mustebouee tout en se déplaçant dans une tentative de s'échapper.

"Suivons-le!" Exigea Malcolm. "Je me tire, avant que l'on se fasse coincer."

"Je récupère Mew." Répondit Apex. "Et ensuite je me joins à toi."

Elle commença à retracer ses pas vers l'endroit où elle avait laissé Mew et l'Ectoplasma s'affronter.

* * *

C'était un double coup dur pour le Mew-Ectoplasma, alors qu'il fut d'abord frappé par la lumière aveuglante d'or à partir d'un troisième Ectoplasma. Un doré.

Ensuite, alors qu'il s'effondra sur le sol, dans la douleur et revint à son apparence normale.

"Et Mew est dans l'arène!"

Ensuite tout devint noir, alors qu'il fut frappé par une puissante explosion de sable.

"Et Mew vient d'être touché par un Sablanon!"

"Je ne crois pas qu'il va se relever."

"Est-ce que quelqu'un a une idée de ce qui se passe?"

* * *

Dans les gradins, trois spectateurs très intéressants observèrent l'action.

"Alors, Mew." Dit L'un D'eux.

"Ce serait le cadeau idéal pour le boss lorsqu'il reviendra de ses jours de porter une tenue ferme avec du savon."

"Attrapons-le!"

* * *

Nightmare grogna, alors qu'il essaya d'atteindre sa bouteille de bière Persian Noir.

"Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de faire ça." Chuchota-t-il.

"Tu vas bien?" Demanda Flora.

Nightmare la regarda.

"Je viens de me battre contre Mew." Répondit Nightmare, d'un ton cinglant. "J'ai une grande douleur dans mes fesses, mon estomac, mon aine et je pense que l'une de mes jambes est peut être cassée. Mis à part ça je vais bien."

"Je vois que ta séquence de sarcasme n'a pas été atteinte." Remarqua sèchement Flora.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu combattais Mew?" Demanda Kakaryn.

Nightmare se tourna vers elle avec beaucoup de difficulté.

"Pourquoi pas?" Répondit-il, alors que quelque chose tomba sur sa tête. "Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?"

Le Pokémon Ombre leva les yeux, et vit que le plafond sembla un peu inquiétant.

"Fichez-le camp d'ici!" Hurla-t-il. "Le plafond est sur le point de s'effondrer!"

"Qu'est-ce que l'on fait de Mew?" Demanda Flora, alors qu'elle rappela Hippodocus.

Nightmare haussa les épaules, tandis qu'il regarda Kakaryn rappeler son Absol.

"On s'en fiche." Répondit-il. "Je ne crois pas qu'il peut mourir en étant écrasé..."

"Va le sauver!" Ordonna Flora.

Nightmare ria.

"Demande-le plus gentiment."

"FAIS-LE!" Hurla Sacha du public, en essayant de se faire entendre sur le silence de la foule de spectateurs.

Nightmare se jeta dans le chemin des rochers, et attrapa Mew dans ses bras.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça?" Se demanda-t-il, alors qu'il porta le Pokémon Nouveau dans ses bras. "On essayait de se tuer il n'y a pas quinze minutes."

"Nightmare!" Hurla Flora, alors qu'un gros morceau de roche s'écroula vers lui.

Et avec Mew dans ses bras, il ne pouvait pas progressivement éviter les dommages.

"Je déteste vraiment ma vie." Marmonna-t-il, alors que Flora lança une Pokéball.

"Airmure, entre en scène!"

L'Airmure de Flora émergea de la Pokéball, et s'envola vers le ciel.

"Brise ces rochers avec Aile D'Acier!"

Airmure fonça vers la roche approchante qui se précipita vers Nightmare, avec les ailes rayonnantes de lumière.

Sacha et Jim foncèrent vers la scène pour aider à ce stade.

Tous deux étaient également en train de jeter des Pokéballs.

"Heledelle, attaque Aile D'Acier!" Ordonna Jim.

"Kaiminus, attaque Surpuissance!" Cria Sacha.

Kaiminus sauta sur le dos d'Heledelle, et les deux foncèrent pour prêter main forte à Airmure.

"Qui a fait ça?" Demanda Sacha, alors qu'il sauta hors de la voie d'un bloc de décor en baisse.

Alors que les roches commencèrent à chuter, les quatre dresseurs entendirent des rires du ciel, tandis qu'un ballon à air chaud entra dans l'arène.

"C'est pas vrai!" Crièrent Sacha et Flora, alors qu'ils virent le ballon à tête de Miaouss.

"C'est qui eux?" Demanda Kakaryn.

"C'est la Team Rocket!" Cria Sacha.

Et ensuite la devise commença.

"Nous sommes de retour, une fois de plus."

"Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, et bien plus."

"Nos fourberies ont l'âge de la galaxie."

"C'est pour accomplir notre destin qu'on est venus ici."

"Je suis venu moi aussi!"

"Afin d'écraser l'amour et la vérité."

"Afin d'étendre notre pouvoir jusqu'à la voie lactée."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Et Miaouss c'est un trio."

"Partout où règne la paix dans l'univers..."

"...la Team Rocket..."

"...sera présente."

"Afin que le chaos prospère!"

"Qulbutoke."

"Mime mime."

"Je croyais, que la Team Rocket était démantelé." Remarqua Jim.

Jessie et James le regardèrent.

"Hé!" Cria Jessie.

"Où est passé l'autre morveux?" Demanda James.

Jim les regarda.

"On s'en fiche." Cria Miaouss. "Attrapons ce Mew et filons d'ici!"

Sacha regarda Nightmare qui tenait toujours Mew.

"Nightmare, protè..."

"Va te faire foutre!" Cria Nightmare. "Je suis quoi? Un garde du corps?"

"C'est l'Ectoplasma qui a dit qu'il me donnerait des Cauchemars!" Cria James.

"Attrapons-les tout les deux!" Cria Miaouss, alors qu'il pressa un bouton.

Un filet éclata du bas du ballon, et couvrit Nightmare et Mew.

"Ouais, comme si ça allait arrêter Nightmare!" Répliqua Sacha. "Attaque Ball'Ombre!"

Nightmare s'effondra sur le sol et commença à ronfler.

"Stupide Ectoplasma ivre." Marmonna Flora. "Très bien, Airmure, attaque Aeropique sur la corde!"

"Heledelle, attaque Cru-Aile pour éclater le ballon."

"Et Kaiminus, attaque Pistolet A O pour les envoyer vers d'autres cieux."

Airmure se précipita dans les airs, et sectionna la corde reliant le filet au ballon.

"Oh non pas question!" Cria James, en lançant une Pokéball. "Vortente, en avant!"

"En avant, Yanmega!"

Vortente se dirigea instantanément vers James, qui se pencha à l'intérieur du panier et jeta Miaouss à son Pokémon.

"Yanmega, abat cette satané équipe Heledelle - Kaiminus avec Vent Argente."

"Vortente, utilise Balle Graine." Ordonna James.

Yanmega et Vortente lancèrent leurs attaques à Kaiminus et Heledelle et les firent tomber du ciel.

"Non!" Crièrent Sacha et Jim.

Flora observa son Airmure.

"OK, c'est le moment d'utiliser Tranch'Air."

Airmure battit des ailes et envoya une puissante vague de l'air à Yanmega et Vortente.

"Pikachu!" Cria Sacha, alors que l'attaque frappa les deux Pokémons, les renvoyant dans le panier du ballon. "Lance Fatal-Foudre!"

Pikachu sauta du sol, et foudroya la Team Rocket d'électricité, les faisant exploser alors qu'ils se précipitaient vers le ciel.

"Vous savez quoi?" Remarqua Jessie. "Cette partie ne m'a pas manquée."

"Mais j'ai toujours cette sensation de chaleur dans mon estomac." Commenta James.

"Vous savez ce que ça veut dire." Dit Miaouss.

"Une fois de plus la Team Rocket s'envole vers d'autres cieux!"

* * *

Flora et Kakaryn se regardèrent l'une à l'autre.

"C'est quelque chose que l'on voit pas à tout les jours." Remarqua Kakaryn.

Flora sourit en réponse, avant de voir une personne dans les tribunes. Elle portait beaucoup de noir, et leva une Pokéball.

Il y avait quelque chose de familier à son sujet, alors que le rayon lumineux parcouru la distance de l'endroit où elle était debout à l'endroit où Mew était inconscient à côté de Nightmare.

Mew fut aspiré à l'intérieur de la Pokéball, et la personne commença à partir.

"Qui est-ce?" Se demanda Flora, alors qu'elle s'approcha pour avoir une meilleure vue.

Tandis que la personne passé après la lumière, Flora réussir à entrevoir son visage, et fut surprise.

Il y avait été quelques années depuis qu'elle l'avait la dernière fois, elle avait changé de couleur de cheveux, mais c'était elle.

"Pourquoi?" Murmura-t-elle, alors que plusieurs gardiens arrivèrent sur le terrain pour tenter d'éjecter un Nightmare à peine conscient "Est-ce qu'elle a Mew? C'est impossible."

* * *

"Hé." Dit Kakaryn. "Peut-être que certaines choses ne sont pas censés être."

Flora ria alors qu'elle prit la main tendue.

"Peut-être pas." Répondit-elle. "Mais un jour, tu gagneras un Grand Festival."

C'était au tour de Kakaryn de sourire.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser à ça?"

"J'ai un sentiment." Répondit Flora. "Tu m'as toujours offert un beau match, et j'espère sincèrement que tu vas y arriver."

Elle sourit par la suite.

"D'ailleurs, ma rivale doit être forte pour me garder forte."

Kakaryn ria.

"Écoute, peut-être que j'ai prit certains concours trop au sérieux." Dit-elle. "Je n'ai rien contre toi. Si ce n'est le fait que tu as été ma première défaite."

"J'étais ta première?" Demanda Flora. "Écoute, est-ce que l'on peut pas simplement en faire une rivalité amicale à partir de maintenant?"

Kakaryn sourit.

"Entendu." Dit-elle. "Je vais devoir travailler dur pour que je puisse t'affronter de nouveau la prochaine fois qu'il y aura un concours."

Flora éleva son Laisser-Passer des Concours de Verger.

"Et je te verrais ici l'an prochain." Répondit-elle.

Kakaryn éleva le sien qu'elles avaient toute les deux reçu.

"Tu peux compter là-dessus."

Tandis que Kakaryn se détourna, Sacha, Nightmare et Jim sortirent de la salle de concours.

"Hé, j'ai été attaqué." Insista Nightmare. "Qu'est-ce que je devais faire?"

"T'éloigner." Répondit Sacha.

Nightmare secoua sa tête, alors qu'il s'éloigna.

"Je ne m'éloigne jamais. Je suis désolé mais c'est le genre de Pokémon que je suis."

Il regarda les deux dresseurs Pokémons.

"De plus, ils auraient pu tuer Jim."

Jim regarda autour de lui, en étant pensif.

"Apex." Murmura-t-il. "Attendez une seconde, je dois retourner à l'intérieur un moment."

Il retourna à l'intérieur, alors que Sacha et Nightmare s'approchèrent de Flora.

"C'était génial." Dit Nightmare. "C'était vraiment vraiment...AÏE!"

Flora le gifla.

"C'était pour quoi ça?" Protesta Nightmare, alors qu'il commença à boire de la Bière Persian Noir.

"Pour avoir interrompu mon concours." Dit furieusement Flora.

"Oh aller." Répondit Nightmare. "Je suis allé prendre une bière, quand j'ai vu ces deux étrangers qui essayaient de malmener Jim. Je suis allé le sauver, mais l'un d'eux m'a envoyé Mew."

Flora et Sacha le regardèrent tout les deux.

"As-tu bu toute la journée?" Demanda Sacha.

"C'est fou." Continua Flora.

Nightmare soupira, alors qu'il regarda Flora.

"Cela sonne fou, je l'avoue." Dit-il. "En revanche, lorsque tu me traites de menteur, c'est personnel. Si tu n'étais pas une femme, je te frapperais d'un Direct Toxik."

Il rit par la suite.

"Alors, je vais frapper Sacha à la place."

"Attends quoi?!" Dit Sacha, avant qu'il soit frappé.

"Arrghhh!"

* * *

Jim vint au comptoir.

"Je peux vous aider monsieur?" Demanda la réceptionniste.

"Oui, je me demandais si vous pourriez m'aider." Dit Jim. "Je chercher une certaine Alex Del Pinero."

"Une raison quelconque?"

Il rit.

"Simplement pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien."

Elle sourit.

"Je l'aidais à trouver quelque chose, quand nous avons été attrapé dans ce fracas plus tôt. Nous nous sommes retrouvés séparés, et j'espérais la retrouver et vérifier pour voir si elle allait bien."

"Attendez un instant."

Plusieurs touches cliquèrent sur le clavier.

"Je suis navrée, mais Mademoiselle Del Pinero ne semble pas s'être déconnectée."

Jim était soupçonneux.

Normalement, quand quelqu'un quitte une salle de concours, ils sont tenus de présenter un laissez-passer en disant qu'ils quittent les lieux.

"Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond." Murmura-t-il.

* * *

Sacha essaya de trouver sa casquette, qui avait été soufflé dans des buissons après que Nightmare l'ai attaqué.

"Satané Nightmare." Marmonna-t-il, alors que quelque chose jaillit des arbres devant lui.

C'était un Drascore qui sembla en colère.

"Oh merde!" S'écria Sacha, alors qu'il essaya de prendre par la suite une de ses Pokéballs...

Et réalisa qu'il les avaient laissé tombés lorsque Nightmare l'avait attaqué.

"Je suis un homme mort."

Il ferma les yeux, tandis que le Pokémon fonça vers Scorpogre lui.

Sacha les ouvrit seulement une fraction seconde, lorsqu'il entendit un rugissement de douleur.

Il fut étonné de voir ce qui se passait.

Un Feuforeve attaquait le Drascore, avec un éventail d'attaques Ball'Ombres.

Le Drascore essaya de glisser en arrière avec ses griffes, mais le Pokémon Strident rusé accrocha justement hors de portée.

Finalement, il abandonna et se retira.

Sacha poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"Wow, merci." Dit-il au Feuforeve.

Le Pokémon Strident flotta au-dessus de lui, et se frotta contre lui.

"Euh...Salut." Dit Sacha, un peu confus, avant que cela vint à lui.

"Dusk?" Demanda-t-il.

Le Feuforeve approuva.

* * *

Flora, Jim et Nightmare regardèrent alors que Sacha et Feuforeve sortirent des buissons.

"Ça alors, il est comme un aimant à spectres." Commenta Nightmare.

Sacha regarda son Pokémon.

"Nightmare, peux-tu faire un travail de traduction pour moi?"

"Qu'est-ce que ça me rapporte?"

Sacha soupira.

"Jim, je peux t'emprunter Shaymin pour quelques secondes pour aider à traduire?"

Jim ouvrit la Pokéball, et son Shaymin en émergea.

"Comment puis-je t'être utile?" Demanda Shaymin.

"Feeeeeuuuuuuforeve!"

"Mademoiselle Dusk dit qu'elle est heureuse que tu ais récupéré ton corps."

"Merci." Répondit Sacha.

Nightmare regarda Sacha.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as fichu avec mon corps?"

Il regarda par la suite le Feuforeve.

"Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

"Il avait l'air un peu lamentable et seul." Répondit Dusk. "Alors, contrairement à ce qu'auraient fait la plupart des Pokémons spectres, j'ai sentit de la pitié pour lui."

Nightmare cligna des yeux.

"Tu as eu pitié de moi?"

Nightmare prit par la suite une Ball'Ombre dans l'estomac.

"Aïïïïïe!" Haleta-t-il, avant de s'effondrer.

"Hé, est-ce que tu as un dresseur?" Demanda Flora.

Dusk secoua sa tête.

"Parce que, j'ai quelques emplacements de rechange sur mon équipe si tu souhaites te joindre à nous?"

Jim sourit.

"Tu veux simplement la voir refaire ça à Nightmare."

"Entre autres, oui." Répondit Flora. "Alors qu'en penses-tu?"

"Feeuuu!"

"Elle veut d'abord t'affronter." Traduit Shaymin.

* * *

"Brasegali, entre en scène!" Appela Flora.

Brasegali éclata de la Pokéball, et prit une position de combat.

"Bon." Remarqua Jim. "Alors, cela devrait être intéressant."

"Brasegali, Pied Bruleur!" Ordonna Flora.

Son Pokémon sauta dans les airs, avec le pied brûlant de feu, et l'écrasa dans Dusk.

"Feeeuuuuu."

"Génial!" Acclama Flora. "Brasegali, attaque Lance-Flamme!"

Brasegali ouvrit sa bouche, et cracha une boule de feu à Dusk, qui se protégea immédiattement.

"Ce n'est pas grave!" Interpella Flora. "Attaque Danseflamme!"

Brasegali aurait couvert Dusk dans les flammes, si ça n'avait pas été de la Ball'Ombre qui s'écrasa sur son abdomen.

"Brase!"

"Brasegali!" Interpella Flora. "Utilise Rafale Feu!"

Brasegali étendit ses bras, en appelant tout le feu dans son corps. Il le déclencha ensuite dans une attaque extrêmement puissante et englouti Dusk.

"Très bien." Dit Flora. "Pokéball, go!"

Elle lança la Pokéball, et les trois dresseurs l'entendirent frapper quelque chose.

Alors que la fumée se dissipa, ils virent le signal de fermeture de la Pokéball, signalant une capture réussie.

"Elle a réussit!" Cria Sacha, alors que Flora prit la Pokéball.

"J'ai réussit." Célébra-t-elle. "J'ai attrapé un Feuforeve!"

"Son nom est Dusk." Remarqua distraitement Sacha.

* * *

**Flora a attrapé un nouveau Pokémon.**

**Il n'y a pas eu de conclusion entre le combat de Nightmare contre Mew. Quel dommage!**

**Nightmare qui crée une nouvelle attaque, pas mal du tout hein?**


	29. Recherche Désertique

Chapitre 29. Recherche Désertique.

* * *

_Résumé. Nightmare a eu un combat frénétique avec Mew, et à peine réussi à survivre. Le match de concours entre Flora et Kakaryn c'est conclu par un match nul, malgré la réapparition de la Team Rocket._

_Flora a alors capturé Dusk, le Feuforeve, après qu'elle ai frappé Nightmare avec une Ball'Ombre._

* * *

"Tu te fiches de moi." Cria Harley. "Mew a été vaincu par un Ectoplasma aléatoire?"

"Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça en a l'air." Répondit Apex. "Je blâme complètement Malcolm."

"Malcolm est un Chenipotte." Commenta Harley. "Une tache sur le sol. J'ai parlé à la patronne hier soir, pour l'informer sur la recherche de l'artefact. Elle s'est trouvé à me dire que si Malcolm faisait tout rater encore une fois..."

"J'en déduis qu'elle n'a pas apprécié son rapport sur l'incident du Concours?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? C'est le deuxième échec de Malcolm. D'abord le fiasco de la Tour de Match, et maintenant ça. Il en est à sa dernière chance."

"Tu n'es pas inquiet que quelque chose de semblable puisse t'arriver?"

"Je n'ai pas encore échouée." Répondit Harley. "Au train où vont les choses, je vais bien pour l'instant."

"Toujours en train de penser au moment, cher ami."

Il sentit un pincement de culpabilité légère en l'entendant l'appeler comme ça. Très légèrement, alors qu'il le poussa à l'arrière de son esprit.

"Effectivement." Répondit-il. "Je te reparle plus tard."

Ils raccrochèrent tout les deux, laissant Harley qui fixa son téléphone.

"Effectivement." Remarqua-t-il.

* * *

"Maintenant, quel serait le meilleur endroit pour commencer." Réfléchit Doug, alors qu'il regarda du dos de son Drattak. "Le désert est un grand endroit, et ce psychopathe pourrait être n'importe où."

Il pouvait voir qu'il allait bientôt faire nuit, la lune qui avait un contour faible à l'horizon.

"On dirait bien qu'il faut trouver un endroit pour atterrir pour la nuit." Murmura-t-il.

"Draaa!"

"Merci pour le vol, Drattak." Dit-il, en tapotant son cou écailleux. "Maintenant, viens. J'ai vu une petite ville quelque part par ici."

Drattak se retourna et commença à retracer son plan de vol dans la direction d'où il arrivait.

* * *

Ils atterrirent quelques heures plus tard, dans la ville que Doug avait vu à partir des airs.

Depuis le sol, il pouvait dire qu'il était un peu plus qu'un village. Quelques maisons, un magasin général et une auberge.

"On dirait que nous avons un endroit où se reposer." Dit-il, en rappelant son Drattak. "Merci pour le vol, prends un bon long repos avant demain matin."

Doug commença alors à marcher en direction de l'auberge, en espérant qu'il y avait une chambre disponible, et qu'il serait en mesure de trouver des informations.

_À moins que les Coppingers dorment dans le désert, ce qui serait stupide, alors ils se trouvent ici. Il vaut mieux que je soit prudent._

L'agent G-men atteignit la porte et la poussa, en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait trouver à l'intérieur.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit abandonnée.

"D'accord." Murmura-t-il. "Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais."

Il se dirigea vers le bar, et parla au barman.

"Salut." Dit-il.

"Qu'est que je te sers?" Demanda le barman. "Du Persian Noir?"

"À vrai dire." Répondit Doug. "Je cherchais une chambre."

"Une chambre?" Dit le barman. "Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que nous avons une chambre de disponible?"

"Il y a des écriteaux dehors disant que vous avez des chambres de disponible." Répondit Doug.

"Ah oui." Répondit le barman. "Il y a vingt chambres de disponible si tu veux."

"Combien?"

"20$ pour une nuit."

"Ça parait raisonnable." Remarqua Doug. "Comment vont les affaires?"

"Ennuyeux." Répondit le barman. "Je m'appelle Adam en passant."

"J'imagine que si vous construisez au beau milieu du désert, alors il ne pourrait pas y avoir beaucoup de gens qui passent."

Adam secoua sa tête.

"Hé, je n'ai pas choisi de la construire ici. Je ne fais que la diriger."

"Vous pouvez faire ça avec une seule personne?" Demanda Doug.

"Non, il y a quelques autres membres du personnel." Répondit Adam. "De plus, si nous recevons une énorme foule pour séjourner ici, nous venons de chopper un peu plus."

"Ça semble brillant." Commenta Doug, alors qu'il glissa un peu d'argent. "Il y a une valeur de trois nuits de loyer là-dedans. Je devrais avoir mit les voiles d'ici là. Et je vais prendre une bière."

Adam prit l'argent, et ouvrit la bouteille.

"Profites-en. La première est gratuite."

"C'est gentil de votre part." Dit Doug. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ça?"

Adam ria.

"Rien. Une offre promotionnelle. Pour chaque nuit de ton séjour, tu obtiens une bière gratuite."

Doug prit une gorgée de la bière.

"Je peux voir pourquoi." Remarqua-t-il. "Ce truc est dégoutant."

"Hé, c'est un goût acquis." Répondit Adam avec un sourire. "La plupart des Pokémons semblent l'aimer."

"J'ai envie de tester cette théorie." Dit Doug, en sortant une Pokéball.

Il la lâcha au sol, et sortit Elecsprint.

"Je peux avoir un bol?"

Adam lui donna un cendrier.

"Je veux simplement voir ce qui arrive lorsque tu nourris un Elecsprint de bière." Remarqua-t-il.

Doug secoua la tête, alors qu'il la versa dans le bol.

"Sans doute la même chose que tout le reste." Répondit-il, en le déposant sur le sol. "Peut-être qu'il commence à étaler autour et à donner des coup de boules sur les tables."

Elecsprint commença à laper la bière, que Doug avait posé pour lui.

"Alors, y a-t-il des personnes suspectes qui sont venus ici dernièrement?" Demanda Doug.

Adam y pensa.

"Eh bien, il y avait des archéologues il y a quelques jours. Ils sont toujours là, mais ils viennent à la fin de la nuit, et partent tôt le matin. Je ne les ai jamais vu."

"Des archéologues?" Remarqua Doug. "Ils fouillent le désert pour quelque chose?"

"On dirait bien." Répondit Adam. "Si seulement je savais ce que c'est."

"Je suis sûr qu'il y a plein de trucs cachés sous le sable." Dit soigneusement Doug. "Peut-être des objets qui n'ont pas été vus depuis des siècles."

"Peut-être qu'il y a de l'ancienne Bière de Pokémonpolis." Ria Adam.

"Ouais, peut-être." Remarqua Doug. "De toute manière, passez-moi ma clé, et et vais aller me reposer. J'ai voyagé toute la journée."

"D'où est-ce que tu arrives?"

Il soupira.

"J'étais à Fradamiville ce matin." Répondit-il.

"Ce n'est pas très loin." Commenta Adam. "Seulement envi...Eh bien, dans les airs, ce n'est pas si loin. A pied, cela prend au moins une semaine, sachant que si tu te diriges vers le sud à partir d'Ardentville, tu as à voyager à travers la Vallée Enfumée et le Chemin Grès."

"Je suis venu des airs." Dit sèchement Doug, alors qu'il avala le reste de sa bière.

Adam lui donna sa clé, et il s'en alla.

* * *

Doug secoua sa tête, tandis qu'il rentra dans la chambre qu'il avait loué.

"Ainsi, l'intrigue s'épaissit." Dit-il à lui-même.

Il sortit son téléphone, et commença à composé le numéro du QG G-men.

"Passez-moi Tanguy." Dit-il, alors qu'il se connecta, et que la voix à l'autre bout de la ligne lui demanda à qui il voulait parler.

"Salut, Doug." Dit Tanguy, alors qu'il arriva au téléphone.

"Ouais, je suis dans le désert." Répondit Doug. "J'ai examiné les lieux, et je n'ai vu aucun signe de vie ici."

"Nous avons eu l'intellect suggéré que Harley Rocastle est là." Lui rappela Tanguy.

"Un coup de fil brouillé n'est pas vraiment classé en tant que prime intellect." Répliqua Doug. "Même si, j'ai su qu'il y a plusieurs archéologues qui séjournent à l'auberge où je suis."

"Intéressant." Remarqua Tanguy. "Bien que, cela pourrait être rien."

"Il y a cette chance." Avoua Doug. "Bien, je vais passer les prochains jours à vérifier chaque centimètre carré de cet endroit sanglant."

"N'oublie pas tes lunettes de protections." Lui rappela Tanguy. "Elles font absolues prise pour le reste de ton corps, mais tu devrais au moins être en mesure d'y voir clairement."

"Et je viens de réaliser que je ne les ai pas prise." Dit Doug, en frappant le lit. "Je ne pensais pas que j'avais besoin de ramper à travers le désert."

Il pouvait entendre Tanguy soupirer.

"Alors, va en trouver d'autres." Dit-il. "Il devrait y en avoir quelque part autour de cette zone."

"Quelle est la situation ailleurs?"

"Il y a eu une légère situation à Luminëon dernièrement." Répondit Tanguy. "J'ai reçu un appel de Jim Jacobs qui m'a dit que Malcolm Copper était là-bas, avec une nouvelle menace connue sous le nom d'Apex."

"Apex?"

"Elle semble être une sorte d'assassin." Continua Tanguy. "Elle a presque réussit à éliminer Jim."

"Donc, presque dans ce cas." Remarqua légèrement Doug. "C'est inquiétant."

"Écoute, ne t'en fais pas pour Apex." Le poussa Tanguy. "J'ai Brandon sur l'autre ligne pour te donner quelques informations sur ce qu'il faut trouver dans le désert. Essaie simplement de trouver tout ce qui est là-bas, et ce qu'ils recherchent."

"Très bien, compris." Confirma Doug. "Connectez Brandon."

Il entendit un léger crépitement léger, avant d'entendre Brandon.

"Bon, alors si tu cherches des objets dans le désert, tu devrais peut-être avoir besoin d'une trousse d'explorateur."

"Je ne cherche pas des objets dans le désert." Répondit Doug. "Je cherche quelqu'un qui cherche des objets dans le désert."

"Ah, alors tu aurais peut-être besoin d'une trousse de chasseur d'homme." Dit Brandon. "Tel qu'approuvé par moi. Il contient une paire de jumelles, un scanner cardiaque, un sonar et..."

"Je ne suis pas intéressé."

"Alors, observe simplement les signes d'activités. Du sable renversé, etc. Bien que les chances sont que les vents du désert auraient couverts toute trace de cette activité."

"Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ça va être plus de problèmes que ça en vaut le coup." Remarqua Doug, avant d'avoir une idée.

"Pourquoi ne pas simplement suivre les archéologues? S'ils travaillent avec les Coppingers, alors ils pourraient me conduire à ce lieu ou à ce qu'ils font. Et si non, j'ai quelque chose de grand à mettre sur le Web."

* * *

"Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir." Commenta Adam, alors que Doug descendit.

"Je pensais prendre une jeep ou quelque chose dans le désert." Répondit Doug. "Tu sais où je peux louer des lunettes de protection?"

Adam fouilla sous le bar et en sortit une paire.

"Oh parfait." Remarqua Doug. "Combien?"

Adam secoua sa tête.

"Contente-toi de payer lorsque tu me les rendra."

* * *

Il n'y avait aucun bruit, alors qu'il regarda la file de gens traîner hors des portes de l'auberge. Aucune parole entre eux, pas de bâillements, rien.

"C'est le moment de faire comme une ombre." Chuchota Doug à lui-même, alors qu'il prit la Pokéball de Drattak.

Il attendit qu'ils disparaissent au loin, avant de la laisser tomber sur le côté du balcon.

Drattak éclata, en hurlant majestueusement alors qu'il apparut dans un éclair de lumière.

Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que son dresseur saute sur lui, et de courir après la bande d'itinérance de scientifiques.

"N'oublie pas de rester suffisamment haut pour ne pas être facilement repéré." Murmura Doug, alors que Drattak accéléra à travers le ciel.

"C'est le moment de se remettre de la maladie d'altitude."

* * *

Après avoir traqué le groupe d'archéologues pour ce qui semblait être des heures, Doug était heureux d'avoir apporté plusieurs bouteilles d'eau.

"Tu tiens le coup Drattak?" Demanda-t-il, tandis que son Pokémon haleta d'effort.

"Draaaaaaaaaa!"

"Je suppose que les Drattaks ne sont pas vraiment adaptés pour voler dans ce type d'environnement." Avoua-t-il, alors qu'il regarda pour voir où étaient passé les archéologues.

Ils avaient disparut.

"Attends un peu, où sont-ils passé?" Cria-t-il, alors qu'il examina les lieux.

Ils ne se trouvaient nul part.

"Bordel!" Cria-t-il, furieusement. "Drattak, atterrissons."

"Dra!"

Drattak commença à descendre, en laissant Doug se demander qu'est-ce qui se passait.

Le Pokémon Dragon atterrit sur le sable, avec de la grâce et de la facilité considérable.

Doug était presque instantanément descendu.

"Merci pour la balade." Dit-il, en tapotant son Drattak sur le cou.

Il arracha le bouchon d'une bouteille d'eau et en versa un peu dans la bouche de Drattak. Il l'avala avec gratitude, avant d'être rappelé.

"Tu mérites le repos, Drattak." Dit Doug à son Pokémon, alors qu'il regarda autour.

Il ne voyait rien à part du sable.

"C'est impossible." Cria-t-il.

Doug donna furieusement un coup de pied au sol, en répandant du sable partout.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua un mat éclatant argenté sous le sable.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" Se demanda-t-il tout haut, alors qu'il s'accroupit.

C'était une sorte de trappe, en métal.

Il continua à l'écarter, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la poignée.

"Je me demande..." Dit-il, alors qu'il attrapa à la poignée...

Et aussitôt il se retira à l'agonie, tandis que le métal brûla la chair sur sa main.

"Aaargh!" Hurla-t-il de douleur, alors qu'il sortit instantanément Aquali.

Son Pokémon eau vaporisa instantanément un souffle de refroidissement d'eau sur sa main, ce qui provoqua un soulagement presque immédiat.

"Merci, Aquali." Dit Doug, tandis qu'il la caressa avec sa bonne main.

Elle sembla un peu dédaigneuse envers lui, mécontente de la chaleur.

"Je sais que tu n'aimes pas la chaleur." Dit Doug. "Alors, vaporise simplement la trappe d'eau, et je te retourne dans ta Pokéball."

Aquali soupira, alors qu'elle ouvrit la bouche, et souffla la feuille de métal avec une attaque Hydrocanon.

De la vapeur jaillit d'elle, alors qu'elle fut presque instantanément refroidie.

Doug ouvrit complètement la porte, et rappela Aquali dans la Pokéball.

"Merci." Dit-il, en regardant en bas du puits. Le fond ne pouvait pas être vu de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

_Sauter ou ne pas sauter. Tel est la...On s'en fout!_

Il sauta en bas, en espérant que ce n'était pas aussi profond que ça en avait l'air.

* * *

C'était aussi profond que ça en avait l'air, mais heureusement, il y avait un énorme tas de sable mou en bas, de sorte qu'il atterrit avec quelques égratignures.

Doug grimaça, tandis qu'il se redressa.

"Je vais certainement prendre un vol de retour vers là-haut." Se dit-il, alors qu'il regarda autour pour trouver un long couloir de sable sous le désert.

"D'accord, c'est bizarre." Remarqua-t-il, alors qu'il commença à marcher vers l'avant.

"Nul part où aller, sauf en avant."

* * *

Tandis qu'il marcha à travers, il vit quelques gardes Coppingers qui regardèrent les archéologues travailler.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils cherchent? Et est-ce qu'ils font ça de leur plein gré? Tellement de questions, et peu de réponses._

Doug sauta, alors qu'il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna instantanément, et se retrouva dans les yeux d'Harley.

"Bonjour." Dit-il, en espérant que l'Élite Coppinger ne connaissait pas tout le monde par la vue.

"Tu ne devrais pas être au travail?" Demanda soupçonneusement Harley.

"Je suis arrivé hier pour remplacer un gars qui est tombé malade." Dit-il. "Je suis juste un peu perdu, c'est tout."

Harley plissa les yeux, en débattant de savoir si l'histoire était exacte.

"Je suppose que le gars sur qui la machine est tombé hier ne vas pas revenir avant quelques jours." Réfléchit Harley. "Viens, suis-moi et je vais t'expliquer ce qui se passe."

Doug n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le suivre.

"Alors, que ce passe-t-il?" Demanda Doug.

"Tu n'as pas eu d'instructions?" Répondit Harley.

"Non, on m'a simplement dit de sortir d'ici le plus tôt possible. Et quand la haute direction te dit de sauter, tu viens de dire à quelle hauteur."

Harley rigola.

"Je t'entends là-bas." Répondit-il, alors qu'il conduit Doug à travers un autre couloir.

"Je dois l'admettre." Remarqua Doug. "Je ne me serais jamais attendu à ça."

"Il s'agit d'un ancien lieu." Continua Harley. "Les anciens Pokémonpoliens ont construit cet endroit pour abriter les moyens d'appeler un Pokémon légendaire."

Doug devait garder le sourire caché, tandis qu'il parlait.

"Vraiment, je croyais que les Pokémons légendaires étaient des mythes."

"Non." Répondit Harley. "Ils sont aussi vrais que toi et moi."

"De quel Pokémon s'agit-il?" Demanda Doug, en essayant de paraître désinvolte.

"Ce serait Heatran." Répondit Harley. "Nous recherchons la Pierre Magma."

"La Pierre Magma?" Demanda Doug, surpris. "Je croyais que...Laissez tomber."

Harley sembla immédiattement soupçonneux.

"Tu croyais quoi?" Demanda-t-il.

Un garde fonça vers eux, et s'arrêta entre eux.

"Monsieur!" S'exclama-t-il. "Nous avons trouvé quelque chose."

Harley se retourna, et l'indiscrétion de Doug fut oubliée.

"Est-ce la Pierre Magma?"

"C'est autre chose."

* * *

Doug suivit Harley et le garde à travers un autre couloir, à un trou dans la paroi.

Une des archéologues leva un petit rectangle brun et le tint devant Harley.

"Il y a une sorte d'inscription dessus." Dit-elle, alors qu'elle commença à lire tout haut.

"Deux êtres de temps et d'espace libérés de celui d'origine."

Doug réalisa tout de suite ce que c'était.

_La Plaque Sol! Je dois..._

"Intéressant." Murmura Harley. "Je me demande si ça pourrait être..."

Doug se retourna instantanément et lança un coup de pied dans le visage d'Harley, l'envoyant s'écraser au sol.

Il saisit ensuite la plaque de l'archéologue qui sembla confuse, et courra.

Le garde alla instantanément jeter un œil Harley, dont le nez coulait rapidement du sang.

"Attrapez-le!" Cria furieusement Harley.

* * *

Doug plongea dans le coin, et se retrouva seul pour un moment. Il prit rapidement son téléphone portable, et découvrit qu'il n'y avait pas de signal.

"C'est logique." Murmura-t-il, tandis qu'il glissa la plaque dans son sac et s'assura qu'elle était en sécurité.

Il jeta le téléphone inutilisable après lui, et se mit à courir à nouveau, en essayant de revenir sur ses pas.

Ça ne se passait pas très bien, car il n'avait pas fait attention.

Doug fonça à travers une porte, et se rendit compte qu'il avait pris un mauvais virage.

"Ouais, je crois que j'ai pris le mauvais chemin." Dit-il, alors qu'il entra dans la chambre.

Il y avait plusieurs murs de sable, pondérées par les poutres de soutien en bois, comme l'étaient la plupart des couloirs.

"Il est parti par là!" Cria quelqu'un.

Le G-men vit par la suite qu'il était coincé avec nul part où aller.

"Merde." Murmura-t-il, alors qu'il prit une Pokéball. "Voyons à quel point ces murs son épais."

Doug lança sa Pokéball, et Firestar apparut.

"Attaque Aile D'Acier sur ce mur!" Cria-t-il.

Les ailes de Dracaufeu commencèrent à briller d'une lumière blanche, alors qu'il frappa le mur de sable...

Et alla s'écraser à travers.

"Firestar!" Cria Doug, alors qu'il courra après son Pokémon à travers le nouveau trou créé.

Il était surpris de savoir ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté.

"C'est...C'est la chambre cachée." Dit-il, alors qu'il vit une pierre rouge brillante au milieu de la zone.

Il se dirigea vers le socle, et vit ce que c'était.

"La Pierre Magma!"

Doug observa la sortie, et vit que Harley était entré dans la chambre. Il bloqua la sortie.

Avec un mouvement rapide, Doug prit la pierre et la tint dans ses bras.

"Vous ne la prendrez pas!" Dit-il, furieusement.

Harley fronça les sourcils, alors qu'il prit une Pokéball.

"Je crois que c'est comme ça que ça doit être." Grogna-t-il, en frottant son nez.

Doug regarda autour, et vit son Dracaufeu se relever.

"Tu es prêt, l'ami?"

Firestar rugit comme réponse.

"En avant, Octillery!"

L'Octillery d'Harley apparut dans la chambre.

"Mon Octillery cool va détruire ton Dracaufeu qui a l'air effrayant."

Firestar rugit de colère, avant de se précipiter vers Octillery.

Il éleva le Pokémon Jet dans ses griffes, avant de le lancer dans un des murs.

"Euh...Firestar?" Dit Doug, tandis que son Dracaufeu noir shiny attaqua Octillery avec Dracosouffle.

Le Pokémon jet s'effondra au sol, vaincu avant même que ça ai commencé.

Doug sourit.

"Tu devrais vraiment insulter la couleur de mon Dracaufeu." Dit-il. "Ça le rend fou."

Harley le foudroya du regard avec haine, alors qu'il rappela son Pokémon.

"Alors, essaie d'affronter mon cher Grodoudou!"

Harley envoya Grodoudou.

Doug se concentra, en essayant de se souvenir de tout ce qu'il pouvait sur Grodoudou.

"Firestar, attaque Lance-Flamme!"

Dracaufeu ouvrit sa bouche, et souffla Grodoudou avec des flammes.

"Groddoouu!"

"Grodoudou, Vibraqua!"

Grodoudou ria, alors qu'elle créa une sphère d'eau dans ses mains.

"Firestar, prends garde!"

Dracaufeu rugit de douleur, alors qu'il fut frappé par l'attaque eau, qui le trempa.

"Maintenant, utilise Fatal-Foudre!"

Grodoudou créa une explosion d'électricité, avant de d'électrocuter Dracaufeu.

Doug fut légèrement surpris, tandis que Dracaufeu s'effondra sur le sol dans la défaite.

"L'eau est conducteur d'électricité, monsieur le génie." Commenta sournoisement Harley. "Et Dracaufeu est faible contre les deux."

Il tira une poignée de sable du mur, avant de le laisser tomber sur le sol pour prouver son point.

"Firestar." Dit doucement Doug, alors qu'il le rappela. "Je suis désolé."

Il décida avec quoi il irait par la suite.

"Elecsprint, position ferme!"

Doug envoya Elecsprint, qui grogna à Grodoudou.

"Grodoudou chérie, attaque Plaquage!" Interpella Harley, ne laissant pas une chance à Doug de se tenir prêt.

Cependant, Doug avait un léger avantage. Il y était habitué.

"Elecsprint, Abri, et ensuite attaque Tonnerre!"

Elecsprint sembla surpris que Grodoudou percute la barrière. Il souffla ensuite le Pokémon Bouboule avec de l'électricité.

Grodoudou s'écrasa au sol.

"Abandonne!" Dit Doug. "Tu ne peux pas gagner."

Harley soupira.

"On dirait bien que je vais devoir faire ça alors." Dit-il, en rappelant Grodoudou.

Il regarda derrière lui.

"À l'attaque!"

Plusieurs gardes Coppingers coururent et foncèrent vers Doug.

"Elecsprint, utilise Fatal-Foudre!"

Elecsprint les zappa avec facilité, en les envoyant s'écraser au sol dans la douleur.

Harley soupira.

"Est-ce que je dois tout faire moi-même?" Demanda-t-il. "Oh attendez..."

"Elecsprint, retour!" Cria Doug, alors qu'il lança une Pokéball. "Drattak, à toi de jouer!"

Son Drattak apparut, tandis qu'il éleva la Pierre Magma.

"Dis à ta patronne que je lui passe le bonjour." Dit-il, en sautant sur le dos de Drattak.

Doug regarda le plafond, et ferma ses yeux.

"Drattak, lance Giga Impact, droit vers le haut!"

Le Pokémon Dragon le fit, en s'écrasant directement dans le toit de sable.

* * *

Il ne pouvait plus respirer...du sable entra dans son nez, sa bouche, ses oreilles tandis que Drattak essaya de se frayer un chemin vers la surface.

Doug exhorta silencieusement son Pokémon, en espérant qu'il se portait mieux que lui.

_Allez!_

Et presque aussitôt qu'il avait commencé, c'était fini.

Drattak fit irruption dans l'air frais, mais humide, et s'écrasa au sol.

Doug descendit de son Pokémon, et sortit immédiatement Aquali.

"Utilise Pistolet A O!" Étouffa-t-il, en avalant accidentellement une énorme quantité de sable.

Aquali lança instantanément un jet d'eau, en vannant du sable au large de Doug et de Drattak.

Dès que lui et Drattak furent en mesure de respirer et de parler normalement, il trouva son téléphone dans son sac, à côté de la Plaque Sol et de la Pierre Magma.

Le dresseur Pokémon composa un numéro, un numéro qu'il avait plusieurs fois avant, et attendit une réponse.

Cela vint éventuellement.

"Bonjour." Dit Tanguy, en ayant l'air fatigué.

"Tanguy." Répondit Doug. "C'est moi. Devine ce que j'ai trouvé."

"Vas-y." Répondit Tanguy.

"J'ai la Plaque Sol." Dit Doug. "Et ils étaient à la recherche de la Pierre Magma."

"Ils faisaient quoi?" Répondit Tanguy, sous le choc. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils voudraient...? Heatran?"

"Tu dois parler à Adrien à propos de Heatran. Vois ce qu'il sait."

"Pourquoi Adrien?"

Doug soupira.

"Parce qu'il est un expert sur les Pokémons feu."

"Oh ouais."

"Il y a une chose qui m'embête." Dit Doug, alors qu'il grimpa sur Drattak. "Lorsque nous avons été attaqués par elle sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante, elle était capable d'invoquer Groudon simplement en l'appelant."

"Oui, nous avons ressenti les secousses se déplacer." Répondit Tanguy.

"Alors, s'ils sont après la Pierre Magma, alors j'en déduis qu'ils sont après Heatran." Dit Doug. "Pourquoi auraient-ils besoin de la Pierre Magma pour le faire? C'est pourquoi nous avons besoin de prendre les cerveaux de tout les experts de Pokémon feu que nous pouvons trouver."

"Je vois." Répondit Tanguy. "Eh bien, je vais entrer en contact avec Adrien dès que possible, et te mettre en contact avec Ken, le champion d'arène d'Ardentville de Verger."

"Je crois que je l'ai déjà affronté." Remarqua Doug. "Est-ce qu'il est l'un des nôtres?"

Tanguy ria.

"Oh oui."

"Je m'en occupe le plus rapidement possible." Dit Doug. "Mais d'abord, je dois faire quelque chose. Ces gens sont incroyablement dangereux. J'ai besoin d'aller chercher quelque chose pour m'aider."

* * *

Elle regarda Harley, avec agacement dans ses yeux.

"Tu l'as perdu!" Cria-t-elle, à partir du vidéophone.

"Non." Répondit Harley. "Elle a été volée."

"Autrement dit, tu l'as perdu." Dit-elle.

"En effet." Répondit Harley. "Mais je vais la récupérer."

"Tu as intérêt." Lui prévint Claudia. "Mes sources m'indiquent qu'elle a été emmené à Ardentville. Pourchasse-le."

Harley salua.

"Compris." Dit-il, en raccrochant.

* * *

**On dirait que Harley ai parlé trop vite quand il a dit qu'il n'avait pas encore échoué.**

**Une autre Plaque pour les G-mens, mais ils sont loin d'avoir gagné la partie, du moins pour l'instant.**


	30. La Bouche Originelle

Chapitre 30. La Bouche Originelle.

* * *

_Résumé. Doug a réussi à lancer un sable dans l'engrenage de la machine Coppinger en volant la Plaque Sol et la Pierre Magma à partir d'une chambre secrète dans le désert._

* * *

"Cet endroit est énorme." Haleta Faith, alors qu'elle essaya de suivre Olly à travers le sentier.

Son partenaire s'en sortait seulement un peu mieux dans les airs extrêmement minces à la haute altitude.

"Ouais." Grogna Olly, alors qu'il se força à continuer. "C'est le Plateau Émerillon. La plus haute montagne de toute la région Verger."

"Alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'on l'escalade?" Demanda Faith.

Il réussit à pousser un petit rire.

"Pour voir ce qu'il y a au sommet."

Elle envoya ses mains dans les airs.

"Il faut vraiment faire ça?"

"Aller." Dit Olly. "Tu ne veux pas voir quel genre de Pokémons vivent là-haut?"

Elle le foudroya du regard.

"En fait, il s'agit sans doute des mêmes que ceux qui vivent dans les montagnes de chaque autre région."

Olly sourit.

"OK, laisse tomber. Nous sommes ici pour une autre raison."

Elle leva ses yeux à ses mots.

"Tu as intérêt à avoir une putain de bonne raison pour m'avoir traînée jusqu'à une montagne."

Il rit, un peu nerveusement.

"Nous cherchons un monastère."

Faith soupira et s'effondra sur le sol caillouteux.

"Si je n'étais pas à bout, je te foutrais une raclée."

"Content que tu sois fatiguée alors." Plaisanta Olly, alors qu'il regarda autour. "En fait, je dirais que nous sommes presque au sommet."

"Alléluia." Murmura Faith. "Alors, pourquoi sommes-nous à la recherche d'un monastère? Tu ne me sembles pas être le type religieux."

"Ha ha." Répondit Olly, alors qu'il tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. "Lance m'a parlé de cet endroit, lorsque nous l'avons croisé aux Rives Cascades. Il m'a dit que les réponses que je cherche seraient ici."

"Qu'est-ce que tu recherches?" Demanda Faith.

"Une fermeture."

* * *

Alors qu'elle essaya de découvrir ce qu'il voulait dire, Faith entendit un rugissement.

"Ça ne semble pas amical." Remarqua Olly. "Je me demande ce que c'était."

Faith se releva.

"Ne restons pas dans le coin pour le découvrir." Dit-elle.

* * *

"D'accord. Comment diable est-ce que c'est arrivé ici?" Demanda Faith, alors qu'ils virent le contour de l'édifice.

Le contour du monastère était noir contre le ciel nuageux, tandis que le clocher semblait atteindre les cieux mêmes eux-mêmes.

"J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de cet endroit." Continua-t-elle.

"Hé, si c'est recommandé par un maître Pokémon." Remarqua Olly. "Comment cela peut être mauvais? Je suis convaincu qu'ils ne sacrifient pas un Roucool là-dedans."

Il ria, à son expression.

"Il est sans doute plutôt sur le menu."

Faith soupira.

"J'espère que tu plaisantes."

"Ohé là-bas." Interpella Olly, alors qu'il vit un moine marchant parmi les diffusions de petites plantes qu'ils tentaient de se développer à cette hauteur.

"Bonjour, voyageurs." Répondit sereinement le moine. "J'espère que vous vous portez bien."

"Juste fatiguée." Dit Faith, en frottant sa cheville.

"Cet endroit est incroyable." Dit Olly, alors qu'il regarda l'édifice. "Ça a du prendre des années à construire."

"Oui, en effet." Répondit le moine. "Il a fallu des décennies de long travail acharné pour ériger ce monument principal de notre seigneur."

"Ouais c'est bon." Remarqua Faith.

Le moine sourit.

"Cependant, je suis sûr que vous n'avez pas fait tout ce chemin jusqu'à la montagne pour apprécier notre maison. Qu'est-ce que mes frères et moi pouvons faire pour vous?"

Olly était sur le point de parler, lorsque l'estomac de Faith commença à gargouiller.

"Eh bien, j'ai un problème." Dit Olly. "Et j'espérais que je pourrais passer quelques jours à méditer ici pour essayer de résoudre le problème dit."

La mâchoire de Faith tomba.

"Tu m'as traînée jusqu'ici pour ça?" Exigea-t-elle.

Le moine ria.

"Ah, le jeune amour." Dit-il. "Un tel spectacle magnifique à voir sur mon visage."

Les deux firent immédiatement marche arrière.

"Pas du tout." Cria Faith.

"Ce n'est pas comme ça." Dit Olly. "On est juste amis."

"Je vois." Répondit le moine, alors qu'il tendit une main. "Je suis le frère Melvin, et je suis sûr que ta demande pourra être respectée."

"Merci." Dit Olly, tandis qu'il prit la main et la secoua.

"En attendant, si vous voulez bien vous reposer pendant un certain temps, avant de vous joindre à nous pour la nourriture, je peux vous assurer que vous allez être facilement traités comme des invités."

"Génial." Répondit Faith. "J'espère simplement que vous ne servez pas du Roucool."

Melvin sembla révolté à la pensée.

"Bien sûr que non." Dit-il, furieusement. "Ce sera du Abo frais avec des champignon Paras ce soir."

* * *

"Tu dois le faire." Dit Olly, alors qu'il entra dans la petite chambre que Faith avait été alloué.

"Hé, je ne mange pas du Roucool brut." Répliqua Faith.

"Personne ne te le demande non plus." Lui dit Olly. "Et ça n'aurait probablement pas été cru de toute manière. Le feu a été inventé ici. Considère cela comme un barbecue en plein air."

Elle roula ses yeux.

"Hé, au moins tu as ta propre chambre." Rit Olly. "Je dois partager avec cinq autres personnes."

Faith ne répondit pas, avant de poser la question qui l'embêtait.

"Pourquoi voulais-tu venir ici?" Demanda-t-elle.

Olly secoua sa tête.

"Il y a quelque chose dont je dois essayer de me vider l'esprit." Dit-il. "Si ça marche, je te le dirais. Sinon, alors nous aurons eu une expérience dans les montagnes."

Il sortit de la pièce, avant que quelque chose dans sa tête ne revienne.

"Prête pour du Abo frais?" Rit-il.

Faith lui lança un oreiller.

* * *

"Alors, vous venez de loin?" Demanda le frère André.

"Je viens de Poivressel." Répondit Faith. "Et mon ami qui semble apprécier l'hydromel viens de Bonaugure à Sinnoh."

André ria.

"Je suis né à Sinnoh." Dit-il. "Dans une vie de péché, dans les rues de Voilaroc. J'ai finalement entendu parler de cet endroit merveilleux et j'ai pris une décision consciente d'essayer de changer de vie."

"Félicitations." Dit Olly, alors qu'il avala son hydromel. "Ce truc est génial."

"Ça a une saveur de Persian Noir." Lui dit le frère Melvin. "Ce que nous pouvons faire ici est vivement pris. Cependant, nous n'avons pas l'habitude d'avoir de nombreux visiteurs."

"Je ne peux pas imaginer pourquoi." Dit Olly.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, le frère Marcus a demandé votre présence au sein de son cabinet personnel après le repas." Lui dit Melvin. "Il souhaite savoir quels sont vos objectifs et intentions."

"C'est lequel?" Demanda Faith, en regardant la table.

"C'est celui à l'extrémité." Répondit André, en faisant référence à un petit moine avec une grande cicatrice sur son œil.

"Ça a l'air douloureux." Remarqua Faith.

"Il ne souhaite jamais en parler." Lui dit Melvin. "Il a été attaqué par un Pokémon tout en essayant de suivre les traces de son ancêtre au sommet."

"Quel genre de Pokémon?" Demanda Olly.

"Il n'a pas vu ce que c'était, mais il était rapide et fort."

Olly secoua sa tête.

"Ça semble dangereux." Remarqua-t-il.

"Tu crois que c'était le rugissement que nous avons entendu tout à l'heure?" Demanda Faith.

"C'est possible." Dit Olly. "Mais qui sait."

"Nous craignons pour nos vies quand nous quittons les limites." Remarqua le frère Aiden.

"Pourquoi ne pas aller le chercher pour essayer de l'arrêter?" Demanda Faith. "Je présume que vous avez des Pokémons."

Les trois moines assis autour d'eux froncèrent les sourcils.

"Nous les utilisons pour nous protéger. Pas pour chasser."

Olly eu soudainement une pensée.

"En fonction de ce qui est arrivé avec Marcus, peut-être que nous pouvons vous aider."

"Est-ce un pot de vin?" Demanda André.

"Non." Dit Olly. "Seulement un geste de bonne volonté entre les êtres humains."

"Alors c'est un pot de vin." Commenta Aiden.

"Ce n'est pas un pot de vin." Insista Olly. "Un pot de vin serait si je vous donnais de l'argent ou quelque chose de valeur. Quoi qu'il en soit, quoi qu'il arrive, nous allons essayer de l'arrêter. "

"Ouais." Dit Faith, à contrecœur. "Il n'y a rien que nous ne pouvons pas gérer entre nous."

* * *

Après un repas satisfaisant, Olly se dirigea vers les chambres du frère Marcus comme dirigé par Melvin.

Il frappa à la porte, en se demandant si son idée folle et celle de Lance pourrait fonctionner.

"Entrez." Interpella une douce voix, et il poussa la porte.

"Bonjour." Dit le frère Marcus, alors qu'il se retourna pour accueillir son invité. "J'ai confiance que vous avez apprécié la nourriture."

"C'était très bon." Répondit Olly.

"Je suis ravi de pouvoir t'aider." Dit Marcus, avec un sourire. "Alors, comment puis-je t'aider?"

"Je veux juste que vous sachiez que je veux que cela reste dans la plus stricte confidentialité entre vous et moi."

Marcus approuva.

"Bien sûr. Je suis un livre à secrets." Répondit-il.

Olly soupira.

"Il y a six mois, j'ai subi une perte personnelle." Dit-il. "La femme que j'aimais a été tué."

"Désolé d'entendre ça." Répondit Marcus.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, ça a été jugé comme un suicide, mais je savais que ce n'était pas le cas et j'ai réussi à trouver la preuve qu'elle a été assassinée. Mais depuis, je..."

Il s'arrêta.

"Je t'en prie continue." Urgea gentiment Marcus.

"Je vois une image spectrale d'elle. Elle me parle, et me propose de m'aider quand j'en ai besoin."

"Tu as de la chance." Commenta sèchement Marcus.

Olly secoua sa tête.

"Personne d'autre peux la voir." Répondit-il. "Je crois que je deviens peut-être cinglé."

"Alors, qu'est-ce que nous pouvons faire pour aider?"

Olly regarda autour.

"Je veux juste méditer pendant quelques jours, en essayant de rentrer en contact avec ma psyché intérieure pour essayer de voir pourquoi je le fais."

"Je vois." Dit Marcus. "J'ignore si cela va fonctionner, mais tu es la bienvenue pour essayer."

"Merci." Dit Olly, en le tapotant sur l'épaule. "Et je vous enverrai ma chère amie aller traquer ce Pokémon demain matin."

* * *

"Tu as fait quoi?!" Cria Faith, alors qu'il lui dit ce qui se passait.

"Oh franchement." Dit calmement Olly. "C'est sans doute un Parasect embêtant ou quelque chose comme ça. Tu n'as pas peur d'un petit Parasect n'est-ce pas?"

* * *

"Donc, je ne peux pas croire que je suis de corvée pour cela." Marmonna Faith, alors qu'elle regarda à travers les montagnes.

"Tu es vraiment brave." Commenta le frère Melvin, alors qu'elle finit de mettre ses objets dans son sac.

"Ouais, merci." Répondit Faith, alors qu'elle vérifia à travers ses Pokéballs.

"Nidorino, Mysdibule, Arakdo, Lainergie et Ponyta." Termina-t-elle, en comptant. "Parfait, je suis prête à partir, Dites à mon ami que si je ne reviens pas, il n'a pas intérêt à toucher à mes affaires."

"Je vais faire une note mentale." Rit Melvin, alors que la dresseuse déterminée se dirigea vers la sortie du monastère.

* * *

"Je suppose que tu n'as pas besoin de conseils sur la façon d'entrer dans un état profondément calme."

Olly secoua sa tête.

"Non, je vais m'en tirer." Répondit-il. "Si j'ai besoin d'aider, je vous crierais."

"Très bien." Dit Marcus, alors qu'il commença à quitter la pièce et a fermer la porte.

"Très bien, alors." Murmura-t-il. "C'est parti."

_Inspirez...Expirez. Inspirez...Expirez._

Il continua à répéter le processus, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose dans la pièce avec lui.

"Bien." Dit-il, en se relevant. "On dirait que ça a marché."

"Peut importe ce que c'était."

Il se retourna et vit Cynthia contre la porte, habillé dans ses vêtements de rue.

"Tu m'as trouvée." Remarqua-t-elle.

"On dirait bien." Répondit-il. "Maintenant, pourquoi est-ce que tu me harcèles?"

Elle sourit, et commença, à s'approcher vers lui.

"Je ne te harcèle pas." Chuchota-t-elle. "Je te hante. Tu m'as tué."

Il se sentait mal à l'intérieur.

"Non, je ne l'ai pas fait!" Cria-t-il.

"Tu as choisi d'essayer de sauver ton ami." Rompit-elle. "Tu as décidé que Celebi devait sauver Lance de son destin, et tu en as subi les conséquences."

Il n'avait pas de retour à ce sujet.

"Tu as été prévenu qu'il y aurait des conséquences, et tu as choisi d'ignorer cet avertissement. Tu aurais pu tout simplement écouter et je serais encore en vie."

"Je devais prendre le risque." Dit Olly. "Sais-tu...Sais-tu à quel point ça remonte à loin pour Lance et moi? Il est un de mes amis les plus proches. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir."

"Alors, tu dois faire face avec ce que tu as fait."

"Ouais, bien tenté." Répondit Olly. "Est-ce pour cela que tu continues à me hanter. Certaines décisions un peu écœurantes qui ont pris fin lorsque tu étais morte. En fait, maintenant je le dis haut et fort..."

Cynthia le foudroya du regard.

* * *

Faith entendit un rugissement.

"Hmm." Dit-elle. "Je me demande d'où est-ce que ça viens."

La disposition du plateau rendait difficile pour elle de savoir d'où les sons venaient.

"Aller." Dit-elle. "Viens à Faith, peut importe ce que tu es."

Elle entendit un autre rugissement.

"Combien de Pokémons peuvent rugir comme ça?" Se demanda-t-elle.

* * *

"En fait, tu veux savoir ce que je pense." Répliqua Olly. "Je pense que tu es encore agacé du fait que je t'ai battu pendant toutes ces années. Tu ne t'es jamais remis du fait que j'étais celui qui a arrêté ta série d'invincibilité en tant que championne. Eh bien, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. CHANGE DE DISQUE!"

Cynthia fut légèrement surpris.

"J'étais un meilleur dresseur, et c'est pour cette raison que je t'ai battu." Continua-t-il. "Maintenant, fiche le camp de mon dos."

Cynthia était encore sous le choc, mais elle rit.

"Affronte-moi pour ça." Dit-elle, en sortant une Pokéball. "Six contre six."

Olly soupira.

"Très bien, alors." Répondit-il, en prenant l'une des siennes. "Si je gagne, tu me laisses tranquille!"

"D'accord." Dit Cynthia. "Mais si tu perds, alors tu ne quitteras jamais cet endroit."

Elle lança une Pokéball.

"Spiritomb, Bataille Danse!"

Cynthia envoya Spiritomb.

Olly pensa rapidement à sa stratégie.

"Dracolosse, j'ai besoin de toi!"

Olly envoya Dracolosse.

* * *

"Oh oh." Dit Faith, alors qu'elle vit quelque chose au loin.

_C'est pas vrai! Est-ce...Un Galeking? C'est mauvais signe. D'habitude, les Galekings ne sont pas aussi coriaces, mais...Est-ce que je peux le battre avec les Pokémons que j'ai?_

"Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir." Dit-elle, en courant vers lui.

"Arakdo, en avant!"

* * *

"Spiritomb, Vibrobscur!"

Spiritomb ria, et frappa Dracolosse avec une vague énergétique sombre, l'amenant à grogner de douleur.

"Réplique avec Pistolet A O!"

Dracolosse ouvrit sa bouche, et frappa Spiritomb avec un souffle rapide d'eau.

"Poursuit avec Queue De Fer!"

La queue de Dracolosse commença à briller lumineusement, alors qu'il chargea droit devant.

"Psyko!"

Spiritomb essaya d'arrêter Dracolosse avec la puissance de son esprit, mais il était inutile tandis que le Pokémon Dragon chargea et le frappa avec sa queue.

"Spiritomb, utilise Ball'Ombre!"

Spiritomb lança une boule énergétique noire et mauve à Dracolosse, causant plus de douleur.

"Dracolosse, essaie de rester fort." Urgea Olly. "Lance l'attaque Cru-Aile!"

Dracolosse plongea en avant, avant de balayer Spiritomb avec ses ailes.

"Réplique avec Vent Mauvais!"

Un vent noir et froid passa sur le corps de Spiritomb, alors qu'il essaya de repousser Dracolosse.

"Attaque Laser Glace!" Cria Olly, en essayant de surpasser le puissant Pokémon aussi rapidement que possible.

Dracolosse ouvrit sa bouche encore une fois, avant de souffler Spiritomb avec un rayon bleu froid, congelant solidement le Pokémon humide.

"Maintenant, attaque Surchauffe!"

Un éclat de feu blanc et chaud émergea des profondeurs de Dracolosse, alors qu'il pulvérisa Spiritomb avec le carburant de sa colère.

Spiritomb s'effondra sur le sol, en s'estompant.

Olly poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il savait par expérience que Spiritomb était un ennemi puissant, en raison de leur manque de faiblesse.

"Excellent travail." Dit-il, en félicitant son Pokémon.

Cynthia rappela Spiritomb.

Elle le foudroya du regard.

"Milobellus, Bataille Danse!"

Cynthia envoya Milobellus.

"Tu es bon pour continuer?" Demanda Olly.

Dracolosse approuva.

"Alors, utilise l'attaque Tonnerre!"

Dracolosse commença à se charger d'électricité, avant de la lancer à Milobellus.

"Tiens ta queue dans le sol!" Ordonna Cynthia.

Milobellus frissonna, tandis que l'électricité passa à travers son corps, avant d'être envoyé à la terre.

"Voile Miroir!" Dit Cynthia.

Olly soupira, alors que l'attaque fut renvoyé à Dracolosse.

Son Pokémon cria de douleur, alors qu'il tomba sur un genou.

"Dracolosse!" Cria-t-il.

"Fini-le avec Laser Glace!"

Milobellus ouvrit sa bouche, avant de lancer un rayon bleu froid au Dracolosse sinistré, le congelant solidement.

Olly secoua sa tête.

"Désolé, vieux." Dit-il, en rappelant son Dracolosse. "Ne t'en fais pas. Tu l'as affaibli pour le moment."

Il lança une autre Pokéball.

"Bulbizarre, j'ai besoin de toi!"

Olly envoya le Bulbizarre que le Professeur Taache lui avait donné.

Bulbizarre émergea de la Pokéball.

"Bulbi!"

"Tu as un Bulbizarre?" Demanda Cynthia.

"On dirait bien." Répondit Olly. "Attaque Tranch'Herbe!"

"Attaque Hydrocanon!"

* * *

"Arakdo, attaque Bulles D'O!"

Arakdo ouvrit sa minuscule bouche, et souffla Galeking avec un courant de bulles.

Galeking sentit quelque chose tandis qu'ils le frappèrent dans le dos.

Il se tourna instantanément, en rugissant de colère.

"Oh oh." Dit Faith, alors qu'il fonça vers Arakdo.

Elle rappela rapidement son Pokémon.

"Maintenant, que penses-tu de Ponyta!" Cria-t-elle, en envoyant un de ses nouveaux Pokémons.

Le Pokémon Cheval Feu piaffa à la terre, et sembla prêt à affronter le Pokémon plus grand.

"Commence avec Danseflamme!"

Ponyta souffla Galeking avec une colonne de feu tournante qui l'engloutit.

"Joli coup!" Cria Faith, quelques secondes avant que Galeking se libère.

"Oh merde!"

* * *

Bulbizarre réussit à survivre à l'attaque.

"Joli défense." Remarqua Olly. "Maintenant, utilise Fouet Lianes!"

Une paire de liane émergèrent du dos de Bulbizarre, et entourèrent la gorge de Milobellus.

"Que dirais-tu de la lancer!"

Bulbizarre lança Milobellus dans les airs.

"Frappe-la avec Vampigraine."

Une graine du dos de Bulbizarre fut lancé, et elle frappa Milobellus.

Cynthia fronça les sourcils, tandis que Milobellus commença à perdre de l'énergie.

"Attaque Laser Glace!"

Milobellus ouvrit sa bouche, en chargeant un autre rayon bleu froid.

"Bulbizarre, attaque Belier!"

Bulbizarre sauta dans les airs et s'écrasa dans Milobellus. Le Pokémon miaula dans la douleur, avant de lancer l'attaque.

Milobellus congela solidement Bulbizarre par la suite.

Olly soupira, avant de frapper le sol.

"Désolé, Bulbizarre." Dit-il, en le rappelant. "Tu as été merveilleux dans ce match."

Il atteignit ensuite une autre Pokéball.

"Je crois que j'ai une idée de qui est le suivant." Remarqua Cynthia.

"Coatox, j'ai besoin de toi!" Cria Olly, en envoyant le Pokémon Toxique.

"Dans le mille." Dit Cynthia. "Je voyais cela. Ne penses pas que tu vas t'en sortir en absorbant les attaques eau."

"Direct Toxik!" Ordonna Olly, en se demandant combien d'énergie il restait à Milobellus après les attaques de Dracolosse et de Bulbizarre.

Son Pokémon percuta son poing empoisonné dans Milobellus, qui gémit de douleur.

"Maintenant, attaque Casse-Brique!"

Coatox sauta dans les airs, et claqua son poing lumineux blanc sur la tête de Milobellus.

Le Pokémon Tendre cria de douleur, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

"Ouais!" Cria Olly, en élevant son poing. "C'était merveilleux!"

Cynthia rappela Milobellus.

"Je garde encore l'avantage." Répliqua-t-elle. "Alors, comment vas-tu te sortir de ça?"

Elle lança la Pokéball.

"Carchacrok, bataille danse!"

Cynthia envoya Carchacrok.

"Coatox, utilise Toxik!" Cria Olly, ne lui donnant aucune chance de se préparer.

"Carchacrok, Tunnel!"

Le Pokémon Supersonic plongea sous terre, évitant immédiatement l'attaque.

"Merde!" Hurla Olly, alors que l'attaque est sorti large.

"Carchacrok, sors et utilise Lance-Flamme!"

Carchacrok émergea à partir du sol, décrochant un puissant coup sur Coatox. Ce fut alors un double coup dur alors qu'elle couvrit Coatox de flammes.

La Peau Sèche de Coatox fit en sorte que l'attaque cause plus de dégâts que ça aurait normalement fait.

"Coaaaa!" Hurla-t-elle de douleur, avant de s'effondrer.

Olly se maudit silencieusement.

"Coatox, retour!" Hurla-t-il, en la rappelant. "Merci de tes efforts."

"Inquiet pour le moment?" Demanda Cynthia, alors qu'il prit une autre Pokéball.

Olly lança sa prochaine Pokéball.

"Pingoleon, viens du fin fond des mers!"

Pingoleon éclata de la Pokéball, et prit une position de combat.

"Intéressant." Dit Cynthia. "Carchacrok, attaque Lance-Flamme!"

"Pingoleon, attaque Hydrocanon!"

* * *

Galeking frappa Ponyta avec une attaque Mitra-Poing, l'envoyant s'écraser au sol.

"Ponyta!" Cria furieusement Faith. "Retour."

Elle regarda la Pokéball.

"Merci." Dit-elle, doucement.

"Lainergie, à toi!" Cria Faith, en envoya son Pokémon électrique récemment acquis.

Lainergie prit un regard de Galeking, avant de trembler de peur.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas!" Interpella Faith. "Attaque Eclair!"

Lainergie ferma les yeux, avant d'envoyer un jet de lumière bleue d'électricité à partir de ses oreilles à Galeking.

Galeking secoua facilement l'attaque au large, avant de se déchaîner vers le Pokémon électrique.

"Lainergie, lance Spore Coton!"

Lainergie secoua sa tête, avant d'envoyer une vague de spores à Galeking, arrêtant son élan.

"Et maintenant, lance Cage-Eclair!"

Lainergie zappa Galeking avec une faible explosion d'électricité, le paralysant.

Ceci combiné avec l'attaque Spore Cotton fit en sorte que Galeking pouvait à peine bouger.

"Attaque Eclair encore une fois!"

Lainergie frappa Galeking à l'électricité une fois de plus, mais cette fois cela causa quelques dégâts.

Galeking réussi à rassembler assez d'énergie, avant de souffler Lainergie avec un Ultralaser.

Lainergie s'évanouit instantanément.

Faith soupira, avant de rappeler son nouveau Pokémon.

"Excellent premier combat." Dit-elle, en replaçant la Pokéball sur sa ceinture.

"Nidorino, en avant!"

Faith envoya Nidorino.

* * *

L'eau et le feu s'annulèrent immédiatement l'un l'autre.

"Pingoleon, lance Laser Glace!"

"Carchacrok, utilise Tunnel!"

Carchacrok plongea sous terre, évitant l'attaque.

Olly ria.

"Seisme!"

Pingoleon poussa un cri en réponse, alors qu'il tapa le sol, envoyant une onde de choc à travers l'énorme gazon.

Carchacrok fut éjecté par la force de l'attaque.

"Aqua Jet!"

Pingoleon s'envoya en avant, et décrocha un coup gracieux sur le Pokémon Supersonic.

Carchacrok siffla de colère.

"Dracogriffe!" Ordonna Cynthia.

Les griffes de Carchacrok commencèrent à briller lumineusement, alors qu'elle frappa Pingoleon avec elles.

Pingoleon ne sembla pas le remarquer.

"Utilise Laser Glace!"

Pingoleon souffla Carchacrok avec de la glace à proximité, congelant tout de suite le Pokémon Supersonic.

"Carchacrok!" Cria Cynthia.

Elle rappela furieusement son Pokémon.

"Et nous voilà à égalité." Dit Olly. "Encore."

Cynthia lança sa quatrième Pokéball.

"Tritosor!" Hurla-t-elle. "Bataille Danse!"

Cynthia envoya son Tritosor.

"Cela pourrait être un défi." Murmura Olly.

"Utilise Tir De Boue!"

Tritosor ouvrit sa bouche, avant d'envoyer un puissant jet de boue à Pingoleon.

"Utilise Hydrocanon pour le bloquer!"

Pingoleon le fit, annulant l'attaque.

"Attaque Noeud'Herbe!"

Pingoleon évasa ses nageoires, envoyant de quelques pousses d'herbe dans la partie inférieure du corps de Tritosor.

Tritosor hurla de douleur, à l'attaque super efficace.

"Pingoleon, lance Ultralaser!"

Pingoleon ouvrit son bec, et lança un puissant rayon lumineux orange à son adversaire.

Tritosor hurla de douleur, alors que l'attaque extrêmement chaude frappa son corps, la desséchant instantanément.

* * *

"Nidorino, utilise Double Pied!"

Nidorino chargea, et claqua ses pattes de derrière dans l'estomac de Galeking.

Galeking rugit alors qu'il fut projeté en arrière par la force de l'attaque et s'écrasa sur le flanc de la falaise.

Plusieurs roches furent délogés, et atterrirent sur le dessus du Pokémon Armurfer, causant une grande quantité de dégâts au Pokémon.

Faith pris rapidement la décision, alors qu'elle sortit une Pokéball.

"Go!" Hurla-t-elle, en la jetant au Galeking.

_Ils voulaient se débarrasser de lui. Je vais l'attraper, et décider quoi faire de lui plus tard._

La Pokéball toucha Galeking, avant de se refermer.

Faith observa en retenant son souffle, espérant qu'elle resterait fermée.

* * *

Cynthia rappela furieusement Tritosor. Elle n'avait plus désormais que deux Pokémons. Olly en avait trois, en comptant Pingoleon.

"Voltali, bataille danse!" Cria-t-elle, en envoyant son Voltali.

Olly soupira.

Pingoleon était vulnérable à l'électricité, et dans l'incapacité de bouger.

Quelque chose que Cynthia savait parfaitement.

"Voltali, attaque Fatal-Foudre!"

Voltali rassembla toute la puissance qu'il pouvait rassembler, avant d'envoyer une puissante explosion d'électricité au Pingoleon brin.

Le Pokémon Empereur hurla de douleur, en s'effondrant sur un genou.

"Maintenant, attaque Fatal-Foudre encore une fois!"

Voltali souffla Pingoleon avec de nouveau de l'électricité, causant encore plus de dégâts.

Olly secoua la tête, en élevant Pokéball.

"Pingoleon, retour." Dit-il, en le rappelant.

"Alors tu renonces à celui-la?" Railla Cynthia.

Olly fronça les sourcils.

"Ce n'est pas la peine." Dit-il, en lançant une autre Pokéball.

"Teraclope, j'ai besoin de toi!"

Olly envoya Teraclope, qui courra et alla immédiatement le câliner.

Cynthia sourit à la vue.

"Tu auras besoin de plus que ça." Dit-elle.

"C'est ce que l'on va voir." Répondit Olly.

Voltali et Teraclope se foudroyèrent du regard.

"Attaque Tonnerre!"

"Attaque Poing Ombre!"

Voltali frappa Teraclope avec un jet d'électricité, avant d'être frappé avec un coup de poing fantomatique qui fut jeté de l'ombre.

"Ils sont aussi forts!" Dit Olly.

"Pas tout à fait." Sourit Cynthia. "Machouille!"

Voltali sauta dans les airs, avant de dénuder ses crocs à Teraclope.

Le Pokémon d'Olly cria de douleur, avant d'essayer de repousser Voltali.

"Maintenant, passe en Crocs Eclair."

Voltali envoya de l'électricité s'écraser à travers ses dents, électrocutant Teraclope à l'âme.

Teraclope tomba sur le sol, avec le corps légèrement enfumé.

"Maintenant, lance Dard-Nuee."

Voltali lança plusieurs missiles verts pointus à Teraclope, causant encore plus de douleur au Pokémon.

"Finissons-en avec Fatal-Foudre!"

"Teraclope, utilise Prévention Destin!"

Teraclope ferma les yeux, et envoya une ombre qui passa sous Voltali, avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse.

Voltali sembla heureux, avant de tomber également.

Olly était probablement le plus soulagé des deux dresseurs.

"Bâtard chanceux." Remarqua Cynthia, alors qu'elle rappela Voltali.

Olly rappela Teraclope.

"Merci." Dit-il, avant d'atteindre son dernier Pokémon avec un petit sourire.

Cynthia lança la Pokéball.

"Roserade, bataille danse."

Cynthia envoya Roserade.

Olly secoua sa tête.

"Et, si tu te souviens bien de notre match, il y a de ça plusieurs années." Dit-il. "Mon Dracaufeu contre ton Roserade. Je n'ai pas Dracaufeu avec moi cette fois, mais j'ai ceci."

Olly lança la Pokéball.

"Deoxys, sort de l'espace!"

* * *

PING!

Faith poussa un soupir de soulagement, alors que la Pokéball se referma au complet. Elle s'approcha et la prit.

"Oui." Chuchota-t-elle. "J'ai réussi!"

Faith regarda la Pokéball, avant de la mettre sur sa ceinture.

Elle regarda ensuite autour, après avoir entendu Nidorino l'appeler.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" Dit-elle, en s'approchant et en voyant que les roches délogées menaient à une caverne.

"Je me demande de quoi il s'agit?" Se demanda-t-elle, avant de prendre la décision de rentrer au monastère, et d'en aviser les moines.

* * *

"Deoxys, Forme Attaque et Psycho Boost!"

Deoxys changea de Forme, avant de créer l'orbe orange si familière.

Cynthia n'allait pas le laisser frapper.

"Utilise Feuillemagik!"

Roserade fit volte-face, avant de lancer un barrage de feuilles multicolores à Deoxys.

Le Pokémon ADN grogna de douleur, tandis que les feuilles tranchèrent à travers son corps vulnérable.

Ensuite, Deoxys lança l'attaque, l'envoyant s'écraser vers Roserade.

"Au revoir!" Dit Olly, alors que Roserade fut touché par l'attaque et jeter à travers le terrain.

Roserade ne se releva pas, tandis que Deoxys plana sur elle.

Cynthia secoua sa tête, en rappelant Roserade.

"Même maintenant, après toutes ces années." Dit-elle. "Je n'arrive toujours pas à te vaincre. Même avec mes six meilleurs."

Olly sourit. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait prévu de faire.

Quand il pensait au premier match qu'ils avaient livré, il avait utilisé deux Pokémons de ce match. Pingoleon et Coatox. Cynthia en avait utilisé cinq.

"Je crois que tu gagne alors." Dit-elle, avec le visage qui baissa.

Il pouvait jurer qu'il vit des larmes.

"Écoute, pour ce que ça vaut, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir écouté Celebi." Dit Olly, en s'approchant. "Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu meures."

Elle lui sourit.

"Je te crois." Répondit-elle. "Je suppose que je me suis ennuyée de la vie et de la mort. Toujours avec ce match, j'ai réussi à le sortir de mon système. Je me sens mieux maintenant."

"En fait." Dit Olly. "Moi aussi."

Elle tendit la main et prit la sienne.

"Écoute, tu me manques." Dit-elle. "Tu me manques toujours. Tu me manqueras toujours."

"Même chose." Répondit Olly. "Je suppose que tu dois partir."

Elle approuva, en secoua ses long cheveux blonds.

"J'ai dit que je cesserais de te harceler." Dit-elle. "J'ai l'intention de tenir cette promesse. Tu ne me verras plus jamais. Va seulement de l'avant. S'il te plaît."

Elle était visiblement en train de pleurer maintenant, pendant qu'elle parlait.

"Chut." Dit Olly, en essayant de la réconforter. Il était lui-même presque en train de pleurer.

Elle commença à se sentir moins solide.

"Tu dois revenir." Continua-t-elle. "Sois heureux, et assures-toi que tu deviennes le meilleur que tu puisse être."

Elle commença à disparaître, alors qu'il sentit qu'il commença à se réveiller de sa transe.

"Hé." Interpella-t-il, alors qu'elle regarda autour. "Une dernière fois."

Elle sourit, avant de le tirer près d'elle.

Olly ferma les yeux, alors qu'il sentait la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les siennes, tout en sachant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il aurait le plaisir.

_Autant en profiter._

L'éternité sembla passer, avant d'avoir entendu quelque chose dans le fond.

"Olly!"

Il secoua la tête, et tout à coup il était de retour dans le monastère.

"Olly!"

Il se retourna et vit Faith qui le regarda.

"Il fait que tu vois ça." Interpella-t-elle.

Il se leva, et la suivit.

"D'accord." Répondit-il.

"Est-ce que tu vas revenir?" Demanda le frère Marcus.

Olly secoua sa tête.

"J'ai fini ici." Répondit-il. "Il ne reste rien pour moi."

* * *

"D'accord, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" Cria Olly, alors qu'il vit ce que Faith et les moines lui ont montré.

Cela sembla être une sorte de porte.

"C'était à peu près ma réponse." Remarqua Faith, alors qu'il s'approcha.

Il y avait plusieurs fentes de la porte, dans un cercle entourant une image de...

"Arceus?" Demanda Olly.

"Il y a seize fentes." Lui dit Faith. "Et une écriture étrange."

Il regarda autour, et vit ce que cela disait.

"Le porteur légitime d'une Plaque puise dans la plaque qu'il détient. À partir de l'Originale, pour contrer les Formes."

Olly y pensa.

"Ça n'a simplement aucun sens."

"Tut tut tut." Dit Faith. "C'est parce que tu ne réfléchis pas assez fort. Seize fentes. Seize plaques. En commençant par l'Originale, ce qui serait Arceus, sans doute, tu pourrais aller avec les faiblesses rondes du cercle, jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes à la case départ."

"Ça pourrait avoir du sens." Dit Olly. "Alors, Arceus est un type normal, ce qui voudrait dire que..."

Il toucha la gravure, et il remonta vers le haut, en touchant la fente.

"Ça voudrait dire que la Plaque Poing irait là, et ensuite..."

"Au moins nous savons ce qu'il faut faire avec ces plaques lorsque nous les aurons toutes." Commenta Faith.

Le frère Marcus regarda la porte.

"Incroyable." Dit-il. "Je me demande..."

"Quoi?" Demandèrent Olly et Faith.

Marcus regarda autour.

"J'imagine que vous connaissez l'histoire sur comment les Pokémons ont été créé par Arceus?"

Les deux acquiescèrent.

"Ils viennent de la Salle Originelle. Une dimension mystique, séparé de la nôtre, où vit Arceus."

Olly sourit à lui-même.

"Je me demande..." Dit Marcus. "Je me demande si cet endroit nous conduit à la Salle Originelle."

"Vous croyez qu'il pourrait s'agir de la Bouche Originelle?" Demanda le frère André.

"Je le crois." Répondit le frère Marcus. "Je le crois."

* * *

**Donc, Olly a sa fermeture, et Faith obtient un Galeking.**

**Désormais ils savent ce qu'ils doivent faire avec les plaques.**

**30 Chapitres de traduits! Oh ouais!**


	31. Vers Le Côté Obscur

Chapitre 31. Vers Le Côté Obscur.

* * *

_Résumé. Olly et Faith ont visité un monastère perché dans le Plateau Émerillon, dans l'espoir qu'il pourrait obtenir une certaine fermeture d'être hanté. Il a réussi à vaincre une version de Cynthia lors d'une transe, avant que Faith découvre la Bouche Originelle._

* * *

"Carmache, utilise Dracogriffe!"

Carmache fonça droit devant, et frappa le Pokémon plus grand avec ses griffes.

"Comme si ça allait atteindre Tyranocif!"

Tyranocif rugit d'accord, tandis que Cindy et son Carmache se regardèrent.

"Alors, que dirais-tu d'un Tunnel!"

Carmache acquiesça, avant de creuser un trou et disparut au-dessous de la surface du sol.

Robin Wilson fronça les sourcils furieusement.

"Attends qu'il émerge, et lance Mitra-Poing!"

Tyranocif chargea le poing, en attendant que le Pokémon Caverne réapparaisse.

Alors que les deux dresseurs attendirent, Carmache surgi derrière Tyranocif, et s'écrasa dans celui-ci.

Tyranocif rugit de colère, avant de se tourner et de le souffler avec un Ultralaser à bout portant.

Carmache hurla de douleur, avant que les deux Pokémon s'évanouissent de leurs blessures.

Les dresseurs rappelèrent leurs propres Pokémons dans leurs Pokéballs.

Robin fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

"Il est temps de nous départager avec Typhlosion!"

Cindy lança une Pokéball et envoya son propre Typhlosion pour contrer celui de Robin.

"Mon Typhlosion est plus fort que le tien." Dit-elle, furieusement. "Et je suis sur le point de te le prouver."

Robin ne répondit pas.

"Typhlosion, utilise Lance-Flamme!" Ordonna Cindy.

Son Typhlosion ouvrit sa bouche, et lança un puissant jet de feu au Typhlosion de Robin.

"Réplique avec Roue De Feu."

Le Typhlosion de Robin roula en boule, en se couvrant en flammes, alors qu'il prit la force de l'attaque et l'utilisa pour alimenter son propre mouvement.

Le Typhlosion de Cindy rugit de douleur, alors qu'il fut frappé avec la Roue De Feu alimentée.

"Attaque Meteores!" Interpella Cindy.

Son Typhlosion ouvrit sa bouche, et lança une vague d'étoiles au Typhlosion de Robin.

Alors que les étoiles grattèrent et piquèrent, Robin lui lança un regard furieux.

"Tu me rappelles un autre dresseur de type feu." Remarqua-t-il. "Mais ça ne change pas grand chose. Attaque Damocles!"

Le Typhlosion de Robin se jeta en avant dans une charge mortelle, avant de s'écraser dans le Typhlosion de Cindy.

Le Pokémon Cindy se secoua, et réussi à se relever.

"Beau travail, Typhlosion." Dit-elle. "Ça, c'est l'esprit. Maintenant, utilise Eruption!"

Son Pokémon rugit, alors qu'il commença à préparer l'attaque.

"Utilise Eruption toi aussi." Ordonna Robin.

Son propre Typhlosion commença à préparer son propre éclatement de pouvoir fondu.

"Feu!" Hurlèrent les deux dresseurs, alors que leurs Typhlosion libérèrent toute la puissance qu'ils pouvaient rassembler.

Tandis que la fumée se dissipa des deux puissantes attaques, les deux dresseurs purent voir que leurs Pokémons étaient à genoux, à peine capable de se déplacer.

"Aller!" Urgea Cindy à son Pokémon. "Tu peux te relever."

Robin regarda simplement son propre Typhlosion.

"Vas-tu y répondre?" Demanda-t-il, alors que son Typhlosion se releva.

Le Typhlosion de Cindy commença à haleter, avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le sol dans la douleur claire et en respirant lourdement.

Robin sourit.

"On dirait que j'ai gagné." Dit-il, en rappelant le Pokémon Volcan.

Il commença à partir.

"Reviens me voir lorsque tu deviendras plus forte et je pourrais envisager une revanche. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de combattre des dresseurs faibles."

Cindy ne répondit même pas à l'insulte, tandis qu'elle se précipita vers son Pokémon.

"Tu vas bien?" Demanda-t-elle, en essayant de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas.

Elle posa une main sur sa tête, en essayant de décider s'il avait une température, avant que son vieil et plus proche ami commença à vomir abondamment.

"Typhlosion!" Cria-t-elle, inquiète.

Cindy éleva la Pokéball afin de le rappeler.

"Je vais t'emmener au Centre Pokémon." Dit-elle. "Tiens bon!"

* * *

Les heures semblaient être des mois, alors qu'elle attendit en dehors de la salle de soins intensifs du Centre Pokémon de Silofar.

"Aller, Typhlosion." Murmura Cindy, alors qu'elle fit les cent pas avec inquiétude. "Tu dois t'en sortir. Il le faut."

Elle se sentit très mal, alors qu'elle attendit l'Infirmière Joëlle qui essaya de faire de son mieux pour aider Typhlosion.

Un autre passage du temps passa, avant que l'Infirmière ne sorte.

Elle se précipita immédiatement vers elle.

"Commenta va-t-il?" Demanda Cindy, en essayant d'empêcher sa lèvre inférieure de trembler.

L'infirmière Joëlle secoua sa tête.

"La maladie d'un Typhlosion est seulement en principe le résumé d'un léger rhume." Expliqua-t-elle. "Cependant, comme la plupart des rhumes, ils peuvent devenir une maladie mortelle si le Pokémon a un système immunitaire affaibli."

Cindy devint blanche.

"Oh non." Chuchota-t-elle. "À la...Non!"

"Qui y a-t-il?" Demanda l'Infirmière Joëlle.

Elle devait lui dire.

"J'ai participé à la Ligue Indigo l'an dernier, lorsque mon Typhlosion est tombé très malade. J'ai abandonnée la compétition pour être à ses côtés. Mais...Il a récupéré. Pleinement."

L'infirmière Joëlle secoua encore sa tête.

"Je suis navrée d'avoir à te le dire, mais à moins d'un miracle, il y a une petite chance que Typhlosion puisse y rester."

Cindy s'effondra sur son siège, et se mit à pleurer de façon incontrôlable.

"Je suis vraiment désolée." Dit l'Infirmière Joëlle, en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. "Si tu veux aller dans un endroit plus privé, il y a une chambre là-bas."

"Puis-je voir Typhlosion?" Demanda Cindy.

"Je suis désolée." Répondit l'Infirmière Joëlle. "Pas maintenant."

Elle donna une clé à Cindy.

"Si tu désires être seule, cela ouvre la chambre trois."

Cindy la prit.

"Je vais aller chercher tes dossiers médicaux Pokémon de l'ordinateur central du Centre Pokémon. Peut-être que cela pourra m'aider à comprendre comment guérir ton Typhlosion."

L'infirmière Joëlle se leva et disparut dans le couloir.

Cindy se dirigea vers la chambre trois, et ouvrit la porte.

Sans même prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière, elle s'effondra sur le lit et se mit à sangloter sans relâche.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, tu vas être en retard?"

"Désolé, mon pote." Dit son ami à l'autre bout de la ligne. "Je suis coincé au bureau enseveli sous la paperasse. Littéralement."

"Tant pis." Répondit-il, en raccrochant.

Il soupira, avant d'entendre quelque chose.

Cela ressembla à quelqu'un qui pleure.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, il décida d'aller voir ce qui se passait.

Il entra dans le Centre Pokémon, et se rendit à l'endroit où il avait entendu le bruit d'un être humain qui souffrait.

Il poussa la porte ouverte, avant de voir une jeune fille aux cheveux un peu rouges clairement et visiblement dans la détresse. Il remarqua également un tas de dossiers médicaux à côté d'elle.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Demanda-t-il, en la voyant se retourner pour voir qui il était.

Elle était vraiment triste, alors qu'elle lui répondit à travers ses larmes.

"Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir?"

Il sourit, et alla s'asseoir sur le lit près d'elle.

"Je veux juste voir si je peux t'aider." Dit-il, de la plus gentille voix qu'il pouvait prendre. "Je t'ai entendu pleurer et je ne laisserais jamais une jolie fille comme toi dans le désespoir."

Elle réussi à faire un petit sourire à ce compliment, avant de commencer à lui parler de la maladie de son Typhlosion.

Il mis une expression inquiète sur son visage, alors qu'elle tomba de nouveau en panne.

_Hmm...Pour aider ou ne pas aider. Je me demande si...Peut-être qu'elle pourrait..._

Tandis qu'il attendit pour qu'elle devienne cohérente à nouveau, il prit l'un des fichiers et commença à le feuilleter à travers.

Il vit une page qui lui fit faire volte-face.

_Un Shaymin blessé qui m'est venue à ce Centre Pokémon un peu plus d'une semaine? Se pourrait-il...? Parfait, c'est ça. Ma décision est prise._

Il prit une carte de sa poche, et la donna à Cindy.

"C'est quoi ça?" Demanda-t-elle.

Il sourit.

"J'ai un ami qui est un expert sur les maladies Pokémon." Dit-il. "Il a sans doute déjà vu cela et donc, il saura probablement comment le traiter. Donne-moi un coup de fil dans quelques heures et je vais voir ce qu'il peut faire."

Cindy cessa immédiatement de pleurer.

"C'est génial!" S'écria-t-elle. "Merci!"

Elle regarda la carte, ne voyant que le numéro de téléphone.

"Mais, qui es-tu?" Demanda-t-elle.

Il ria.

"Je m'appelle Jake." Répondit-il. "Maintenant ne t'inquiètes pas pour ton Pokémon. Tout va bien se passer."

Il s'en alla, laissant Cindy avec une nouvelle flamme d'espoir au plus profond d'elle.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, elle se dirigea vers le téléphone public du Centre, et composa le numéro sur la carte.

Après quelques sonneries, Jake répondit.

"Bonjour." Dit-il.

"C'est Cindy." Répondit-elle. "Tu as dit..."

"Ouais, je m'en souviens." Dit Jake. "Es-tu toujours au Centre Pokémon?"

"Oui." Lui dit Cindy.

"Accroche-toi fermement, je serai là dans une demi-heure." Répondit-il.

Trente minutes plus tard, il vint à travers la porte.

Cindy se précipita instantanément vers lui.

"J'ai parlé à mon ami." Dit Jake, en tenant un flacon de comprimés.

"Et alors?" Demanda Cindy, en s'effondrant presque d'inquiétude.

"Donnes-en une à Typhlosion à toutes les huit heures, et il devrait se rétablir. Ils vont stimuler le système immunitaire de façon spectaculaire, faisant passer ce satané froid comme un rhume embêtant."

Cindy le câlina immédiatement, lui provoquant un sourire.

Elle leva ensuite les yeux.

"Mais...N'y a-t-il pas un prix?"

Il approuva.

"Malheureusement, je le crains fort. Ce médicament n'est pas de marque bon marché."

Elle chuta instantanément.

"Mais, ne laisse pas cela t'inquiéter." Répondit Jake. "Je suis certain que nous pouvons en tirer quelque chose. Écoute, je vais te dire. Je travaille pour une multinationale, et il y a un grand plan de santé pour les employés et les Pokémons. Je suis convaincu que si tu viens et que tu fais quelques courses pour nous, cela pourrait facilement passer pour une statistique sur la base de données Reims."

Cindy n'y pensa même pas.

"Bien entendu!" Répondit-elle. "Dit-moi simplement où et quand."

Jake sourit.

"Soigne d'abord Typhlosion." Dit-il. "Ensuite, je vais entrer en contact."

"Merci beaucoup." Répondit Cindy. "Je n'oublierais jamais ça."

Elle s'en alla avec le flacon, et Jake avec un sourire sur son visage.

"Oh ne t'en fais pas." Dit-il, silencieusement. "Je suis sûr que ça ne sera pas le cas."

Son portable sonna, et il vit l'absence d'identité, il savait que ce n'était pas Elvis qui l'appela.

"Mais à quoi est-ce que tu joues?" Exigea Dennis. "Prendre un médicament hautement expérimental de notre usine de la Rivière Aar."

"Tout d'abord, le médicament a été pleinement testé." Répondit Jake. "Il n'a tout simplement pas été approuvé."

"Ça va être le cadet de tes soucis si tu ne réponds pas à la question!" Hurla Dennis.

Jake soupira.

"Je dois parler à la patronne." Dit-il. "Il s'agit d'un certain évadé que tu n'as pas réussi à attraper ou à détruire."

La voix de Dennis s'adoucit immédiatement.

"Hé, de quoi est-ce que tu parles?" Demanda-t-il.

"Écoute, laisse-moi lui parler." Dit Jake.

Dennis soupira, alors qu'il transféra l'appel.

"Il vaut mieux que ce soit bon." Rompit Claudia alors qu'elle entra dans la ligne.

Jake prit une profonde inspiration et commença à lui raconter ce qui s'était passé au cours des dernières heures.

Il n'y avait pas de réponse, pendant quelques secondes.

"Ce Shaymin est sans doute celui qui s'est échappé du laboratoire." Dit-elle. "Je veux que tu le retrouves et que tu l'extermines."

"Évidement." Répondit Jake. "J'étais sur le point de proposer une des mesures similaires."

"Retire ceci, et ton indiscrétion avec le médicament est pardonné."

"J'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait être une recrue utile." Dit rapidement Jake.

"Peut-être." Répondit Claudia. "Mais seul le temps nous le dira. Et le temps est la seule chose que nous n'avons pas. Harley a tout raté dans le désert, en perdant la Plaque et la Pierre Magma."

Jake était sincèrement ravi qu'il ne soit pas Harley en ce moment.

"Je m'y mets tout de suite pour trouver le Shaymin." Dit-il. "Je ne vous décevrais pas."

"Je suis sûre que non." Répondit Claudia. "Après les problèmes que tu as eu à Vermeilla, et avec le BioÉlément, on ne peut pas payer le prix de l'échec."

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Cindy et son Typhlosion étaient prêt à quitter le Centre Pokémon.

"Peut importe ce qu'était la médication." Commenta l'Infirmière Joëlle. "Ça a certainement fonctionné. Ton ami s'en est sortit."

"Je n'aurais pas pu le faire sans votre aide." Répondit Cindy. "Vous m'avez donné une chambre lorsqu'il était malade, et..."

L'infirmière Joëlle la fit taire d'un coup de main..

"Tout à mon devoir." Dit-elle. "Maintenant, allez-y. Je pense que ton Typhlosion et toi devez être malade de ce lieu."

Cindy et Typhlosion rirent du jeu de mots boiteux, alors qu'ils quittaient le bâtiment.

* * *

Plus tard cette nuit-là, l'Infirmière Joëlle souriait toujours à ce sujet, tandis qu'elle verrouilla la plupart des portes pour la nuit.

"Je pourrais vraiment me reposer un peu." Dit-elle, en se frottant les yeux. "C'est la nuit que je termine le plus tôt."

Elle se dirigea vers l'arrière de l'immeuble où sa petite maison était, en bâillant, alors qu'elle s'en alla.

Il y avait un léger bruissement dans le fond, la faisant sursauter.

"Probablement un Zigzaton." Remarqua-t-elle.

Il y avait une toux derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.

L'infirmière se retourna, pour sentir une main l'attraper par la gorge.

Elle cria alors que la mystérieuse personne la percuta contre le mur.

"Où est le Shaymin que vous avez soigné?!" Exigea la douce voix.

L'infirmière Joëlle essaya instantanément de lutter, mais celle-ci l'avait d'une main de fer. Elle aurait été mieux d'essayer de se libérer d'un Mackogneur.

"Où est le Shaymin?!" Répéta calmement la voix froide. "Si vous ne me le dites pas, je vais vous tuer lentement et douloureusement. Et on ne peut pas aider les Pokémons si vous êtes incapable de respirer."

"Je crois que...Je crois qu'il est parti au Jardin de Fleurs." S'étouffa l'Infirmière Joëlle, tandis que la pression sur son cou mince disparu instantanément.

"Ce n'était pas si difficile hein?" Dit son agresseur, alors qu'elle lâcha l'Infirmière Joëlle au sol. "Autre chose?"

L'infirmière Joëlle secoua la tête, seulement pour que la personne se baisse et l'attrape par les longs cheveux roses.

"Est-ce que c'est tout?!"

L'infirmière Joëlle était effrayée désormais.

"J'ai...J'ai entendu une rumeur." Dit-elle, en se détestant vraiment pour ce qu'elle était sur le point de dire. "Il y a un dresseur du nom de Jim Jacobs qui a amené Shaymin ici et l'a attrapé."

La personne mystérieuse se raidit instantanément à l'évocation de Jim Jacobs.

"Où est-il?"

"Je ne le sais pas!" Répondit furieusement l'Infirmière Joëlle.

Son agresseur éleva un poing

"Je ne le sais pas!" Répéta l'Infirmière Joëlle.

Son agresseur soupira, avant de la tourner et de la jeter au sol.

"Vous feriez mieux de parler." Exigea la personne, en sortant un couteau. "Ou bien, je vais aller là-dedans et faire du mal aux Pokémons malades que vous avez là, sans défense."

La menace était suffisante.

"Je ne sais pas où il est." Dit l'Infirmière Joëlle, en baissant la tête. "Mais je connais quelqu'un d'autre qui devrait le savoir."

Le couteau disparut immédiatement.

"Il y avait un homme appelé Arjun, qui a aidé à soigner Shaymin. Lui et Jim ont été assez proches lors du traitement. Peut-être qu'ils ont gardé le contact."

Elle commença à lui donner une description de la personne.

"Je crois...Je crois qu'il se dirigeait à Luminëon."

L'agresseur savait qu'elle n'allait pas à obtenir quoi que ce soit d'autre de l'Infirmière intimidée.

"Si vous avez oublié des détails, alors je reviendrais." Dit-elle, en s'accroupissant à côté de l'Infirmière, en sortant son couteau. "Et vous aurez un énorme sourire sur votre visage lorsque je quitterais les lieux!"

Elle recula, en gainant son couteau.

"Ciao." Fit-elle, avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Elle avait fait du jogging autour du front, où son contact attendait.

"J'en déduis que tu as obtenu l'information." Remarqua Jake, alors qu'elle enleva sa cagoule.

Elle secoua ensuite ses longs cheveux noirs, et se frotta le visage irrité.

"Tu sais quoi." Remarqua Jake. "Je trouve que tu as l'air mieux avec les cheveux noirs. C'est la couleur des ténèbres."

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

"Ce n'est pas de tes affaires la couleur dont sont mes cheveux." Répliqua-t-elle. "Ça peut être rose, brun ou noir."

Il ria.

"Tout doux Apex, tout doux." Dit-il. "Tu as peut être été une certaine coordinateur sexy dans le passé, mais maintenant tu as besoin de connaître ta place!"

Apex ne mordit pas à l'hameçon.

"Elle ne savait même pas où se trouvait Shaymin." Dit-elle. "Tu dois trouver un gars appelé Arjun qui se dirige vers Luminëon. Il a peut-être été en contact avec un certain Jim Jacobs dont la rumeur veut qu'il a effectivement attrapé ce que nous recherchons."

Jake sourit, froidement.

"Alors il est sur le point d'en perdre un." Dit-il. "Arrivée facile, départ facile."

Apex commença à partir, avant que Jake lui attrape le bras.

"Tu ne viens pas à Luminëon avec moi?" Rigola-t-il.

Elle s'écarta.

"Je préfère passer un week-end avec un Metalosse mangeur de chair." Lui dit Apex. "De plus, je suis allé là-bas, il n'y a pas longtemps."

Jake fronça les sourcils, tandis qu'elle lança une Pokéball.

Son Mew apparut dans un éclat lumineux.

"Teleport!"

Les deux disparurent instantanément.

"Salope." Marmonna Jake. "Maintenant, qui va faire le boulot à ma place."

* * *

"Désolé." Dit l'Infirmière Joëlle de Luminëon, alors qu'elle finit de se renseigner sur Arjun. "Il est parti il y a quelques jours. Je crois qu'il se dirigeait vers Naturaflor."

"Ah, alors mon vieil ami Arjun relève le défi des arènes." Mentit doucement Jake. "On dirait bien que je vais devoir le suivre."

"Jake!" Cria une voix familière.

Il se retourna et vit une dresseuse rouge sauter sur lui.

"Hé, petite." Dit-il, alors que Cindy recula. "Quoi de neuf?"

"Je viens d'arriver." Répondit-elle.

Jake sourit, un geste qu'il espérait qu'elle interprèterait comme un message d'accueil. En réalité, il planifia quelque chose d'autre.

"Je viens d'avoir une idée." Dit-il. "Peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose dans quoi tu peux m'aider. Pour effacer ta dette."

"Bien sûr." Répondit Cindy. "Court de tuer quelqu'un ou de quelque chose qu'il suffit de nommer."

"Suis-moi." Dit Jake, alors qu'il commença à partir.

* * *

"Tu dois porter ça." Dit Jake, alors qu'il lui donna un bandeau.

"Attends." Répondit Cindy, en reculant. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Jake mis en place la prétention d'être harcelé.

"Écoute." Dit-il, tranquillement. "Cet endroit est le quartier général des Pokémon G-men. Je ne veux pas que tu reconnaisses aucun de mes collègues ici, au cas où tu te ferais attraper par...Écoute, je vais t'en dire plus à l'intérieur, il suffit de mettre le bandeau sur tes yeux."

Cindy mit le morceau de tissu sur ses yeux à contrecœur.

"Désolé." Dit Jake, en la tapotant sur l'épaule. "C'est une précaution."

Il lui prit la main, et la conduit à travers les portes.

Jake était à peu près heureux qu'elle avait les yeux bandés. Il y avait plusieurs exemplaires de projets Coppinger autour d'eux, qui n'étaient pas très...savoureuses. Telles que la façon d'essayer de transformer un Grotadmorv en essence, la méthode d'extraire un liquide spécial de l'estomac d'un Fouinar et l'idée de percer le bec d'un Pijako comme un remède pour les os brisés.

"Alors, pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi?" Demanda Cindy, alors que l'un des Pijako poussa un cri.

Un des gardes couru et devait le frapper avec un marteau jusqu'à ce qu'il se taise.

"C'était quoi ça?" Demanda Cindy, en essayant d'atteindre le nœud sur son bandeau.

"Il y avait une alarme." Répondit Jake. "Elle viens juste d'être réparée. Et les Pijako sont surpris par les étrangers."

Elle retira ses mains.

"Très bien alors." Dit-elle, en suivant Jake dans une pièce sécuritaire.

"Tu peux l'enlever maintenant." Lui dit Jake, alors qu'il ferma et verrouilla la porte.

Elle le fit.

"De quoi as-tu de besoin?" Demanda-t-elle, instantanément.

Jake soupira, alors qu'il s'assit.

"Écoute, je ne vais pas te mentir." Dit-il. "Nous pensons que tu serais une recrue idéale pour les G-men. Mais tu dois d'abord faire tes preuves."

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai besoin de faire?" Demanda Cindy, légèrement flattée.

Jake secoua sa tête.

"Tu voudrais peut-être te préparer à cela." Dit-il, alors qu'il pressa un bouton d'une télécommande.

Un projecteur émergea du sol, et montra plusieurs photos sur le mur.

"C'est un Shaymin." Continua Jake. "Tu en as peut-être vu avant, peut-être pas. Ce n'est pas grave."

Un photo d'un Shaymin qui sembla triste apparut.

"Nous avons plusieurs scientifiques de haut niveau." Continua Jake. "Tous travaillent sur un moyen d'essayer de trouver une méthode moins épuisante de changement de Forme pour le 'hum' cher Shaymin."

Elle sembla comme si elle le prenait, alors il continua à parler.

"Aucun Shaymin a été touchés dans tout ça." Mentit-il. "Donc, nous faisions simplement cela pour tenter de neutraliser la nécessité des Fleurs de Gracidée."

Il appuya de nouveau sur le bouton, et une photo d'Arjun qui avait été trouvé apparut.

"Cet homme, Arjun Patel, a essayé de faire de son mieux pour que cela cesse. Il y a une semaine, il s'est infiltré dans une installation sécurisée sur la Rivière Aar et a volé l'un des Shaymin. Il a prit une créature sans défense à partir d'un programme qui allait rendre la vie plus facile pour chacun d'entre eux."

Cindy fronça les sourcils.

"Quel salaud." Dit-elle. "Qui est-il?"

"Il fait partie d'une organisation mystérieuse qui veulent capturer des Pokémon légendaires et conquérir le monde."

Jake ria mentalement alors qu'il lui dit cela.

"Il essayait d'extraire la matière cérébrale du Shaymin, en provoquant une douleur atroce." Dit-il. "Tout pour le plaisir d'essayer de le contrôler."

Cindy se leva.

"Laisse-moi le!" Exhorta-t-elle. "Je vais montrer à ce sale fils de pu..."

"Patience." Répondit Jake, en la calmant avec sa main. "Ce n'est pas tout."

Une autre photo apparut, celle d'Olly.

"C'est le chef de cette racaille." Dit-il, en voyant le regard de reconnaissance sur son visage.

"Mais c'est...C'est Olly." Répondit Cindy, sous le choc. "C'était un...Si gentil garçon."

Jake prit sa main.

"Ne laisse pas les apparences te tromper." Dit-il. "Il y a quelques jours, il a ordonné impitoyablement à un Darkrai d'abattre l'un de nos agents. Un agent sans défense. Il avait une femme et un enfant. Et Olly l'a éliminé sans remords que ce soit."

Cindy était devenue pale.

"Écoute, je sais ce qui s'est passé à la Tour de Match." Dit Jake. "Il a triché pour te battre. As-tu déjà vu le mouvement Raz de Marée avant?"

Elle secoua tristement sa tête.

"Mais, avec notre aide, tu pourras le vaincre la prochaine fois que tu l'affrontera." Dit Jake. "Nous savons ce qui s'est passé parce que nous regardions. Accepte notre aide, et sauve le monde."

"Pourquoi moi?" Demanda Cindy, confuse. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait qui m'a rendu si spéciale."

Jake pensa rapidement à un mensonge.

"Il y a une...Prophétie." Dit-il, content de lui. "Cela parle de la réincarnation humaine de Ho-oh qui interviendrait de l'avant et sauve le monde de la destruction. Une humaine belle, enflammée et passionnée."

Cindy ne pouvait pas le croire. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai.

"Tu...Tu crois que cela pourrait être moi?" Demanda-t-elle.

Jake sourit.

"Eh bien, tu coches toutes les cases." Remarqua-t-il. "Il y a une grande chance."

Il la laissa mijoter dans ses pensées pendant un moment, avant de continuer.

"Selon notre intello, il a quitté Naturaflor très récemment, et se dirige vers le nord pour voir la source de la Rivière Aar, avant d'aller à Ardentville. Ta mission, si tu l'acceptes, est de capturer Arjun vivant afin que nous puissions essayer de mettre la main sur ce salaud sadique, Olly Lowe, et de savoir quels sont ses projets."

Cindy regarda la photo d'Arjun qui s'afficha de nouveau.

"Je crois que je l'ai vu à Fradamiville." Remarqua-t-elle. "Il sembla également comme un gars authentique."

Jake n'avait pas prévu cela.

"Il est un excellent acteur." Mentit-il, rapidement. "Ils le sont tous. Il ne serait pas difficile pour lui de tromper quelqu'un avec les compétences qu'il a acquises dans l'industrie du théâtre il y a plusieurs années."

Cindy soupira.

"Et si je n'arrive pas à le vaincre?" Demanda-t-elle. "Si ces gars sont aussi bons que tu le dis, alors je devrais..."

Jake la fit taire.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas." Dit-il. "Nous n'envoyons jamais nos agents tout nu."

"Alors, Je..." Répondit Cindy. "J'accepte la mission."

Jake tapa ses mains ensemble.

"Excellent." Dit-il. "Maintenant, suis-moi encore."

Il pressa sur un autre bouton, et une autre porte s'ouvrit.

Cindy le suivit à l'intérieur, trouvant une pièce remplie de capsules techniques. Il devait y avoir des centaines de là, toutes colorées dans les couleurs des dix-sept types différents.

"C'est incroyable." Dit Cindy, alors que Jake s'approcha d'une une rangée de CT orange.

"Viens par ici." Ordonna-t-il, et elle s'approcha.

Il lui donna un sac de toile, et commença à mettre des CT là-dedans pour elle.

"Lance-Flamme." Dit-il, en la mettant. "Deflagration, Surchauffe, Roue De Feu, Canicule, Rafale Feu, Poing De Feu, Eruption."

Il pris ensuite un disque depuis le sommet du plateau.

"Et Tempeteinfernale." Dit-il, en la mettant dedans.

Cindy était confuse.

"Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce mouvement." Remarqua-t-elle.

Jake siffla.

"Eh bien, tu es sur le point de le savoir." Dit-il. "Après que les malfaiteurs aient développé leurs propres mouvements qui ont été conçues pour dévaster, nous devions arriver à leur niveau. Tempeteinfernale est le mouvement de type feu ultime dans l'existence. Il est sans comparaison dans sa puissance de feu."

Il lui donna le sac par la suite.

"Parfait pour une dresseuse de type feu comme toi." Rit-il.

Jake prit un autre sac, et lui donna.

"Et c'est l'assurance." Continua-t-il, tandis qu'elle regarda à l'intérieur pour voir beaucoup de Pokéballs.

"Il y a au moins cinquante Pokéballs là-dedans." Remarqua-t-elle.

Jake sourit.

"Et chacune d'entre elles contient un Demolosse loyal." Lui dit-elle. "Ils te protégeront et te serviront dans ton test. Capture Arjun et tu iras un peu plus loin pour sauver le monde."

"Merci Jake." Dit-elle. "J'apprécie vraiment tout cela."

Jake la tapota sur la main.

"Hé, si tu t'avères être celle qui capture ces gens terribles alors je vais être celui qui t'apprécie."

Il la regarda.

"Maintenant vas-y. Il y a un hélicoptère qui t'attend pour t'emmener à Naturaflor, et nous allons prendre une moto organisé pour toi quand tu seras sur place."

Cindy le salua avant de courir vers la troisième porte, qui conduit à l'héliport.

Jake se mit à rire.

"Je suis un génie." Dit-il. "J'obtiens une idiote pour faire tout le sale boulot, et si quelque chose tourne mal, le blâme lui tombera dessus."

Il continua à rire, tandis que Cindy grimpa à bord de l'hélicoptère.

* * *

Le temps ne sembla pas passer, alors que le vrombissement des moteurs devint une seconde nature pour elle.

"C'est Naturaflor!" Cria le pilote, alors qu'il commença à descendre.

"Merci!" Cria Cindy. "Qu'est-ce que je fais lorsque je l'aurai attrapé?"

"Ramène-le ici, et nous ferons l'extraction."

Cindy vit une moto appuyé contre une caisse d'approvisionnement.

"On dirait que la chasse est ouverte!" Dit-elle.

* * *

**Alors, Jake est de retour et il s'avère être un excellent menteur.**

**Contre qui cela va se retourner? Les G-mens? Les Coppingers? Ou pire encore, Cindy?!**

**Arjun pourrait également avoir des ennuis.**


	32. Suspects Peu Communs

Chapitre 32. Suspects Peu Communs.

* * *

_Résumé. Après que son Typhlosion soit tombé malade, Cindy a reçu de l'aide d'un homme mystérieux du nom de Jake, qui l'a ensuite recruté pour les Coppingers tout en prétendant être l'un des gentils. Il a envoyé Cindy pourchasser un certain dresseur Pokémon appelé Arjun..._

* * *

Alors que le temps passa, les changements se produisirent. Le soleil se leva, puis il se coucha, et les rivières grandissent et rétrécissent.

Y compris la Rivière Aar.

Arjun pris un balancement de l'eau de sa gourde de hanche, alors qu'il s'était arrêté pour surveiller le fleuve qui rétrécit rapidement.

"Je dois être près de la source." Remarqua-t-il à lui-même.

La source d'Aar, situé profondément à l'intérieur d'une grotte sur le sur le haut du Mont Anfor, le pic le plus au nord du Champ Croc.

Il voulait voir la source de la rivière, parce que c'était une randonnée trop épuisante, pas pour les faibles de cœur, et une grande épreuve d'endurance, de compétence et de volonté.

"Et je voudrais cet honneur." Remarqua-t-il. "Bien qu'il existe d'autres symboles d'honneur."

Il regarda le badge en forme de petite griffe qu'il avait récemment acquis depuis son match à l'Arène Pokémon de Naturaflor.

"Le Badge Griffe." Réfléchit-il. "Un signe que le titulaire a vaincu Brian, le champion d'Arène Pokémon de Naturaflor."

Il aimait toujours voir si tenir un badge pendant un certain temps révéla certains de ses secrets pour lui. Cependant, il est apparu que les badges Verger ne donnent pas toutes les améliorations statistiques pour les Pokémons.

Arjun soupira, alors qu'il sortit son coffret de badges de la grande besace qu'il portait toujours avec lui et le mit à côté de ses cinq autres.

"Le Badge Rivière, Le Badge Sycomore. Le Badge Lune. Le Badge Caillou. Le Badge Fumée et le Badge Griffe."

Il le remit dans son sac.

"Parfait." Dit-il. "D'ici peu j'aurai les huit qu'il me faut. Et il y a au moins neuf arènes dans cette région."

Alors qu'il continua à marcher, il vit que le soleil était comme s'il était sur le point de disparaître derrière les nuages et que la nuit approchait rapidement.

"J'imagine que je devrais m'installer pour la nuit." Remarqua-t-il, en trouvant une petite clairière dans les arbres.

Il sourit, tandis qu'il sortit tous ses Pokémons, il leur donna ses instructions.

Storm, son Etouraptor, et Branche, son Torterra, partaient à la recherche de fruits, de bois et d'autres produits alimentaires divers. Lucius, son Luxray, et Flare, son Arcanin, réussirent à répandre des couvertures et à mettre en place un cercle de pierres pour le feu pour être placé. Aditi, son Gardevoir, commença à placer télépathiquement des bols autour du feu, tandis que son Aligatueur, Aliga, s'occupa en creusant un grand trou et en le remplissant avec de l'eau à l'aide du fidèle Hydrocanon.

Tout cela, alors que Arjun commença à préparer le dîner.

* * *

"Êtes-vous tous prêt?" Demanda Arjun, alors qu'il sortit de la fosse et enfila ses pantalons.

Ses Pokémons approuvèrent, tandis qu'il les vérifia un par un, avant de les rappeler.

"Et nous sommes prêt à partir." Dit-il, avant qu'un grand bruit éclate à travers les arbres.

Arjun sursauta légèrement, alors que cela se répéta plusieurs fois.

"Pourquoi cela serait-il ici?" Se demanda-t-il, tout haut. "À moins qu'il y ai quelques Insecateur pas loin."

Il décida d'aller y jeter un œil, sachant que la source de la Rivière Aar n'irait pas n'importe où n'importe quand prochainement.

Tandis qu'il voyagea à travers les bois, son intérêt fut encore plus piqué.

Finalement, il vit la source du bruit.

Un jeune homme s'entraînait avec son Noctunoir et son Gallame.

Arjun était surpris de le voir, mais il devint rapidement un peu plus impressionné quand il réalisa la façon dont le dresseur entraînait ses Pokémons.

Son Gallame tenta de frapper Noctunoir avec une combinaison de mouvements de type normal et de type combat, tandis que le Pokémon Mainpince essaya d'esquiver tout ce qu'il lui était envoyé.

Arjun était vraiment impressionné. Le dresseur améliorait la précision de Gallame et l'esquive de Noctunoir, sans le risque de blesser gravement l'un ou l'autre.

Il sortit au grand jour.

"Félicitations pour ton ingéniosité." Remarqua-t-il.

Le dresseur se retourna, surpris.

"Je ne savais pas que vous regardiez." Dit-il. "Mais merci quand même."

Arjun haussa les épaules.

"Je m'appelle Ari DeVarro." Dit-il. "Je viens de Rosalia à la Région Johto."

Arjun sourit.

"J'ai visité cette région, il y a longtemps." Remarqua-t-il. "Un bon endroit. Ont-ils toujours ces deux tours incendiées?"

"En fait, ils en ont reconstruit une." Répondit Ari.

"Et, je suis Arjun Patel de Bonport à Almia." Dit-il.

Ari sembla confus.

"Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ces deux endroits." Dit-il.

Arjun soupira, avant de regarder le Noctunoir et le Gallame.

"Ce sont vraiment des Pokémons en parfaite condition." Remarqua-t-il. "Et qu'est..."

Il était sur le point de poser une question à Ari, lorsque l'estomac du jeune dresseur commença à gargouiller furieusement.

Ari grogna.

"Et comme un imbécile j'ai quitté Naturaflor sans nourriture." Dit-il.

"Hé, j'ai plein de nourriture." Répondit-il. "Tu es la bienvenue pour te joindre à moi pour le petit déjeuner."

Les yeux d'Ari s'agrandirent.

"Wow, merci." Dit-il. "Ce serait bien."

* * *

Arjun avait mangé plus tôt, donc pour l'instant, il ne faisait que regarder Ari dévorer les œufs qui avaient été fournis.

Ça et examiner les Pokémons d'Ari.

Avec Noctunoir et Gallame, Ari avait également un Teddiursa, un Magby et un Motisma en forme de Tondeuse.

"Ils sont tous en pleine forme." Commenta Arjun. "Où te diriges-tu?"

Ari termina son repas, avant de regarder autour.

"Ardentville." Répondit-il. "Je suis après le Badge Enfer."

"Touché." Dit Arjun. "C'est justement là où je me diriges. Eh bien, après avoir vu la source de d'Aar."

"La source d'Aar?" Demanda Ari. "Là où la rivière commence?"

Arjun approuva.

"Hé, ça me semble assez cool." Remarqua-t-il.

Arjun eu soudainement une idée.

"C'est un long voyage." Remarqua-t-il. "Tu ne pourras pas tenir aussi longtemps sans nourriture. Tu veux venir avec moi à Ardentville?"

"Bien sûr." Répondit Ari. "Je veux dire, c'est juste au sud de Fradamiville, alors j'aurai pu y aller plus tôt, mais j'ai choisi de me diriger plutôt à travers les Rives Cascades, en voyageant le long de la base de cet immense plateau."

"Bienvenue dans l'équipe." Rit Arjun.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda Ari, tandis que Arjun se retourna et jeta un regard en arrière pour la huitième fois dans la dernière demi-heure.

Ils grimpèrent une grande colline, dans l'espoir d'atteindre le sommet pour camper pour la nuit. Ils avaient passé les huit dernières heures à marcher, et le soleil commençait à disparaître à nouveau.

Il y avait une belle vue sur l'Aar, d'où ils étaient.

"J'ai juste cette étrange impression." Murmura Arjun. "Je crois que quelque chose nous suit."

Ari se retourna, et vit une petite tache floue de mouvement près de la base de la colline, environ huit cents pieds au-dessous.

"Ça doit être un Pokémon." Remarqua-t-il. "Je veux dire, je me souviens quand j'ai attrapé mon Teddiursa. Ce gars me suivait durant des kilomètres avant que je l'ai vu. Ensuite, un match rapide et j'ai réussi à l'attraper."

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence, tandis qu'ils atteignirent le sommet.

Arjun se retourna et regarda autour de la vue.

Il pouvait seulement siffler à la vue, de voir la plupart de la partie sud de Verger à partir d'ici.

Ari le rejoint bientôt, en regardant le panorama majestueux devant eux.

Les minutes passèrent, avant de se décider à repartir.

* * *

Ils firent environ quatre pas, avant de voir une grande usine comme construction s'élever au-dessus des arbres.

"Je me demande de quoi il s'agit." Remarqua Arjun.

"Peut-être que l'on peut voir si on peut passer la nuit à l'intérieur." Commenta Ari.

Arjun secoua sa tête.

"Je n'en sais rien." Dit-il, lentement. "J'ai une étrange sensation qui me dit rien qui vaille de cet endroit."

Ari bafoua.

"Vous en êtes sûr?" Demanda-t-il. "C'est probablement géré par un groupe de scientifiques cinglés qui ont oublié à quoi ressemble les autres humains."

"Lorsque tu es dresseur depuis aussi longtemps que moi, tu commences à avoir un sixième sens à propos de ça. Je peux sentir qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche."

Ari le regarda.

"Ce n'est pas l'un des cinq?" Demanda-t-il. "Franchement, c'est quoi le pire qui peut nous arriver?"

Arjun se résigna.

"Vas-y alors." Dit-il, alors qu'il suivit Ari dans le bâtiment.

* * *

Cindy s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Elle avait depuis longtemps abandonné son vélo en faveur de poursuivre Arjun à pied. Elle avait trouvé un camping, où il semblait que quelqu'un avait été ici, il n'y a pas trop longtemps.

Tandis qu'elle leva les yeux, elle vit un bâtiment. Et les empreintes qui y menèrent.

"Je vous tiens!" Dit-elle, triomphalement.

* * *

"Cet endroit semble désert." Remarqua Ari, alors qu'ils passèrent à travers les couloirs aussi vite que possible.

"Ouais, mais les lumières sont allumées." Dit Arjun. "Alors, il doit y avoir quelque chose ici."

"Ce n'est rien." Commenta Ari, alors qu'il saisi plusieurs poignées de portes et les retrouvera bloquées. "Mais il semble que je ne me trompe pas."

Arjun vit une affiche sur le mur.

"Achetez de la Bière Persian Noir." Lit-il. "C'est génial."

Ari ria, en voyant une porte légèrement entrouverte.

"Ce truc est partout." Dit-il. "Est-ce que c'est bon?"

"Je n'ai jamais essayé." Répondit Arjun, alors qu'il suivit Ari.

Le dresseur de Rosalia jeta un œil à travers la fissure de la porte.

"C'est pas vrai!" S'écria-t-il, alors que Arjun regarda lui aussi à travers.

Les deux virent un tas de gens portant des blouses blanches dans une salle pleine de Pokémons en cage.

"Nous avons un programme, les gars." Interpella l'un d'eux, alors qu'ils commencèrent à transporter des cages de Pokémons hors de la pièce.

Ari était en ébullition, et aurait probablement foncé en avant si Arjun ne l'avait pas attrapé par le dos de son manteau pour l'arrêter.

"Ne fais pas ça." Chuchota Arjun. "Calme-toi, tout simplement."

Ari essaya toujours de lutter, mais Arjun réussit à maintenir une prise ferme sur lui, jusqu'à ce que la dernière des caisses et les scientifiques avaient disparu.

"Emmenez-les au vaisseau!" Crièrent l'un des scientifiques.

Tandis que Arjun continua d'empêcher Ari de faire quelque chose, ils entendirent le vrombissement des moteurs, avant de disparaître au loin.

Enfin satisfait, Arjun le lâcha.

Ari se retourna instantanément vers lui.

"Espèce de fils de pute!" Hurla-t-il. "Comment avez-vous pu faire ça? Ces Pokémons étaient clairement maltraités, et nous aurions pu les arrêter."

Arjun soupira.

"Voulais-tu sérieusement te faire tuer?" Demanda-t-il. "Il n'y avait aucun moyen que nous puissions les aider, et si nous avions essayé, les choses auraient été sans doute aggravées."

Ari était toujours furieux, alors que Arjun continua.

"Écoute, je travaille dans un Centre Pokémon quand je suis à la maison." Dit-il. "Et, malgré le fait que cela me fait mal de l'admettre, il n'y avait rien que nous puissions faire pour les aider. Ils manifestaient des symptômes de PokéVariole, une maladie qui est presque toujours fatal à tout Pokémon avec qui il entre en contrat. Nous n'aurions pas pu risqué nos propres Pokémons étant exposés, car il n'y a pas de remède connu."

Ari défonça furieusement la porte, l'envoyant s'écraser contre le mur de béton.

"Je veux me débarrasser de tous ces gens qui leur ont fait ça." Dit-il, en frottant son pied.

Arjun regarda autour de lui, en se demandant s'ils avaient oublié quelque chose.

"Ce n'est pas plaisant." Dit-il. "Malgré le fait que je me déteste de t'avoir arrêté, c'était le bon choix."

"Comment pouvez-vous justifier cela?" Demanda Ari. "N'aurait-il pas été préférable d'essayer de leur donner quelques dernières heures de liberté?"

Arjun soupira, alors qu'il entendit un bruit.

"As-tu entendu ça?" Demanda-t-il. "Nous devrions sans doute ficher le camp d'ici avant que quelque chose de mal nous arrive."

Ari ne bougea pas.

"Aller!" Exhorta Arjun.

Finalement, Ari commença à se diriger vers la sortie, en laissant Arjun pour ouvrir l'arrière.

Ari entra dans une autre grande salle qui semblait étrangement vide.

Il fit du jogging sur et trouva la porte.

"Allons-y." Dit-il, en prenant la poignée.

Ari la tourna, seulement pour découvrir qu'elle était verrouillée de l'extérieur.

"C'est pas vrai!" Dit-il, alors que Arjun s'approcha.

"Laisse-moi essayer." Dit Arjun, en tirant sur la poignée.

Il ne pouvait pas le faire bouger non plus.

"Ça pourrait être un problème." Avoua-t-il.

"Le problème est tout à vous." Dit une voix inconnue.

* * *

Arjun et Ari se retournèrent tout les deux et virent une jeune fille rousse qui bloquait le chemin du retour. Elle était entourée par une meute énorme de Demolosses, ainsi que d'un Typhlosion, un Galifeu, un Chimpenfeu, un Carmache et un Draby. Il y avait aussi un petit Chartor à l'arrière du groupe.

"Qu'est-ce que tu disais sur le fait que c'était sécuritaire?" Demanda légèrement et sèchement Arjun, alors que les Demolosses commencèrent à les encercler.

"Ce n'est rien." Répondit Ari, alors qu'il essaya de garder un œil sur le problème qui les entourèrent. "Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, c'est le moment de sortir nos Pokémons?"

Arjun approuva tandis qu'il envoya Storm, Aliga, Lucius, Branche, Aditi et Flare. Ari appela Noctunoir, Gallame et Motisma.

"Teddiursa et Magby sont trop jeunes pour se battre." Chuchota-t-il. "Je ne vais pas les mettre en danger à moins d'être forcé de le faire."

"Bonne idée." Remarqua Arjun. "Il y a au moins cinquante Demolosses présents, qu'est-ce que ça change si il y en a deux de moins?"

Ari regarda la fille aux cheveux rouges.

"Je t'ai vu à Fradamiville." Commenta-t-il. "Tu étais à la Tour de Match."

Elle pâlit un peu.

"Et toi aussi." Dit-elle. "Tu as affronté Olly en finale."

Tandis que Ari lui parla, Arjun observa prudemment les Demolosses.

"Il a également vaincu ton 'ami'." Rompit-elle, en insistant sur le mot ami.

Arjun ria.

"Ouais, il s'est vraiment bien organisé pour m'affronter." Dit-il. "Et pour ça, je lui lève mon chapeau."

"Tu ne portes pas un chapeau." Dit-elle, furieusement.

Ari la regarda.

"Et je me souviens de toi à Fradamiville." Traîna-t-il, en passant. "Tu t'es fait aplatir par Olly. Il n'a pas eu à lever le petit doigt pour te battre."

Arjun finit par la reconnaître.

"Cindy, c'est ça?" Dit-il.

"Exact." Rompit-elle. "D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que ça à avoir avec un crimi..."

"Ils n'auraient pas du te donner un nom masculin?" Interrompit Ari.

Elle le foudroya du regard.

"C'était ça, ou Cannelle."

Ari éclata de rire à la pensée, la rendant encore plus furieuse.

"Je suis ici pour vous arrêter au nom des Pokémon G-men." Dit-elle, furieuse de la façon dont Ari semblait rire encore plus fort. "Au nom des crimes contre les Pokémons."

Arjun éleva un sourcil, tandis que Ari doubla son rire.

"Où est-ce qu'ils trouvent ces gens?" Haleta-t-il, entre les rires. "Peut-on vraiment faire de la publicité pour ça? Des abrutis complets sont demandés avec sens exagéré et abusé de l'importance de soi."

La patience de Cindy était presque à bout.

"J'ai été envoyée que pour ramener Arjun." Dit-elle. "Je pense t'emmener toi aussi."

Ari cessa de rire, avant de la regarder.

"J'aimerais bien voir ça." Commenta-t-il. "Même avec tout ces Demolosses, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu peux nous emmener?"

Cindy craqua finalement.

Ça suffit!" Hurla-t-elle. "Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais vous venez de commencer à résister à l'arrestation."

Elle regarda les Pokémons.

"À l'attaque!"

* * *

Les Pokémons sous le contrôle de Cindy ouvrèrent avec une série d'attaques Lance-Flamme.

"Aditi, Abri!" Hurla Arjun. "Branche, toi aussi, Ensuite, utilisez Mur Lumiere et Rune Protect aussitôt que vous en aurez la chance."

Gardevoir et Torterra érigèrent une paire de boucliers qui bloquèrent les attaques.

Branche commença à briller avec la lumière, alors qu'il protégea l'équipe avec des activateurs statistiques divers.

Cindy fut légèrement agacé par la défense.

"Typhlosion, utilise Eruption pour les frapper d'en haut."

Typhlosion sauta dans les airs, et commença à lancer un puissant souffle de lave de sa bouche.

C'était au tour d'Ari à lancer une attaque.

"Gallame, défense Abri!" Ordonna-t-il.

Son Gallame sauta dans les airs, et bloqua facilement le mouvement.

"Maintenant, attaque Ball'Ombre!"

Gallame créa une boule énergétique rouge et bleue, avant de la lancer à Typhlosion.

Cindy fronça furieusement les sourcils, alors que l'attaque envoya son Pokémon s'écraser sur le sol froid.

"C'est le moment d'essayer ce nouveau mouvement." Dit-elle. "Attaque Tempeteinfernale! TOUS!"

Les Demolosses commencèrent à charger l'attaque.

Ari avala, alors qu'il regarda Arjun.

"C'est le mouvement qui a presque tué l'ancien champion Lance." Chuchota-t-il. "Nous sommes fichus."

Arjun se souvint qu'il avait vu l'émission sur la télévision dans le Centre Pokémon, et il avait également vu un reportage dans les journaux au sujet de sa guérison miraculeuse.

"Comment as-t-elle appris ça?" Demanda-t-il. "Mais ça n'a peu d'importance."

Tandis que les Demolosses commencèrent à préparer l'attaque pour le lancement, Arjun donna rapidement ses ordres à ses Pokémons sur la façon de la contrer.

"ET FEU!"

* * *

"Maintenant!" Hurla Arjun, en espéra qu'il avait vu juste.

Lors de sa parole, Flare, son Arcanin commença à courir des cercles autour des barrières défensives mises en place plus tôt, en utilisant Vitesse Extreme . Alors que les attaques la frappa, elles firent absorbées par sa capacité Torche.

"Deuxième tour!" Cria Arjun.

Les yeux d'Aditi, son Gardevoir commencèrent à briller lumineusement alors qu'elle utilisa une attaque Psyko pour forcer la brûlure, en brûlant des éclats chauds de feu, qui ne toucha pas Flare, dans le plafond.

Les deux dresseurs reculèrent, tandis qu'un énorme trou fut percé à travers le plafond, et ils essayèrent d'esquiver la chute de débris.

"Maintenant, plan trois!"

Storm son Etouraptor évasa ses ailes et envoya une puissante attaque Cyclone qui souffla les derniers restes de feu de nouveau dans Flare, qui les absorbait avec facilité.

"Et nous sommes en vie." Hurla Ari.

"Et c'est le moment de goûter à cette Médecine." Rit Arjun. "Flare, attaque Deflagration!"

Flare ouvrit la bouche, avant de lancer une rafale extrêmement puissant de feu au Carmache et au Draby de Cindy. Les deux dragons furent tous deux immédiatement frappés par le coup puissant

Ari regarda son Motisma.

"Il commence à faire chaud ici." Commenta-t-il. "Qu'est-ce avec le feu et tous. Quand il y a trop de feu..."

"Éteins-le avec de l'eau." Conclut Arjun.

"Motisma, utilise Danse Pluie!"

Motisma commença à créer un nuage noir spécial au plafond en ruine, et la pluie commença à tomber, ce qui affaiblit les Pokémons feu.

"Noctunoir, Ball'Ombre sur Chimpenfeu, Gallame, utilise Psyko sur Galifeu!"

Les deux Pokémons d'Ari lancèrent les attaques, bombardant instantanément les deux Pokémons évolués de type feu de Cindy dans la soumission.

"Et, Aliga, lance Hydrocanon sur Chartor!" Ordonna Arjun.

Aliga le fit, affaiblissant instantanément Chartor.

"Tooooooor!"

"Branche, attaque Lame de Roc!"

Branche cabra, et envoya une puissante vague de pierres nettes sur Chartor. Cette fois, le Pokémon Charbon s'évanouit.

"Bon sang!" Hurla Cindy, à la fois furieuse et surprise sur comment elle a été contré aussi facilement.

"Attaquez-les en même temps!"

La vague de Demolosses foncèrent vers les deux dresseurs et leurs Pokémons.

"Oh oh." Murmura Ari, alors que les pans entiers de Pokémon séparèrent lui et Arjun de leurs Pokémons.

* * *

Lucius souffla plusieurs Demolosses avec une série d'attaques Coup d'jus, dans l'espoir d'essayer de les éliminer rapidement. Aliga lança une série de puissantes attaques eau dans la foule, les mettant facilement KO. Storm mitrailla par les airs, en décrochant des coups avec des ailes, des serres et du bec. Noctunoir et Gallame se battirent dos à dos. Gallame utilisa plusieurs attaques Casse-Brique, avec la Tranche occasionnelle envoyée. Noctunoir envoya la ruse occasionnelle d'Onde Folie dans les hordes, en espérant avoir plus de chance. Branche essaya d'utiliser sa grande masse pour écraser tout ce qui s'approchait de lui, mais les Demolosses étaient trop agiles pour être pris au dépourvu. Motisma lança plusieurs différents types d'attaques dans l'espoir qu'ils feraient quelque chose. Flare déclencha une série d'attaques d'attaques n'étant pas à base de feu, tandis qu'Aditi réussit tout justeà se passer de ses moyens les plus puissants de dommages.

Séparé de la protection de leurs Pokémon, Ari et Arjun durent se défendre du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Arjun se défendait à coups de poing, tandis qu'Ari sortit une épée.

"Où est-ce que tu as eu ça?" Demanda Arjun, alors que Ari démembra un Demolosse qui était sur le point de déchirer sa gorge.

"Enchères sur Internet." Répondit nonchalamment Ari, tandis qu'il la balança en arrière et empala un autre Demolosse.

Arjun se jeta de côté, et atterrit sur un Demolosse, en frappant sa tête dans le sol.

En dépit de la puissance et une plus grande expérience des Pokémons d'Arjun et d'Ari, les nombres absolus les surmontèrent.

Aliga fut plaqué au sol dans un corps se tordait d'environ une dizaine de Demolosses, Lucius s'évanouit de plusieurs mauvaises brûlures, Storm fut abattu par un Vibrobscur et s'écrasa dans une caisse de stockage, de même que Noctunoir et Gallame. Branche s'écrasa au sol sous plusieurs attaques Surchauffe intenses. Motisma et Flare furent éliminés avec une série d'attaques Vibrobscur, laissant Arjun, Ari et Aditi debout seuls avec une vingtaine De Demolosses et Cindy.

Ari leva son épée à l'air.

"Est-ce que le Seppuku est hors de question?" Demanda-t-il, en se préparant.

Cindy sourit froidement.

"Lancez tous l'attaque Vibrobscur sur ce Gardevoir."

Les Demolosses restants ouvrirent leurs bouches, créant plusieurs 0rbes énergétiques noires.

Aditi regarda autour de lui, tandis que les attaques se dirigèrent vers elle.

Soudain, alors que l'attaque est entra, Aditi se couvrit à la lumière, qui s'échelonnera sur les Pokémons évanouis, tout en envoyant une ombre sur chaque Demolosse individuel qui l'attaqua.

Ensuite, deux choses se sont produites.

Un, les Demolosses s'évanouirent à cause des effets de Prévention Destin. Et deux, tous les Pokémons évanouis commencèrent à se lever, à cause des effets de Vœu Soin.

Cindy fut également affectée par la Prévention Destin pour une raison quelconque, et elle s'effondra sur le sol.

* * *

Ari s'effondra d'épuisement, avant de ranger son épée.

"Ça alors, je ne veux pas refaire ça de sitôt." Dit-il, tandis qu'il essuya la sueur à partir de son visage.

"Je sais ce que tu veux dire." Commenta Arjun, alors qu'il alla examiner Cindy.

Ari se releva et rappela ses Pokémons.

"Je vais juste aller voir si je peux trouver une clé pour la porte." Dit-il, en courant loin.

Arjun vérifia qu'aucun des Demolosses allaient sauter sur lui de si tôt, alors qu'il entendit des cris et Ari qui courra vers lui.

"Il y a une bombe!" Cria-t-il du haut des escaliers.

Arjun rappela rapidement ses Pokémons.

"Je vais sortir par où je suis entré!" Cria-t-il. "Retrouve-moi là."

"Ça marche." Dit Ari, alors qu'il vit Arjun disparaître de la pièce.

Ari descendit les escaliers aussi vite qu'il le put.

Il était sur le point de suivre Arjun hors de la salle, lorsqu'il vit Cindy.

Pour une raison quelconque, peut-être une raison connue de lui-même, Arjun avait décidé de laisser mourir.

Ari soupira.

"Parfois, je me déteste énormément." Dit-il, alors qu'il alla vers elle.

Il rappela ses Pokémons dans leurs Pokéballs, même les Demolosses qui n'étaient pas morts.

Ari prit alors Cindy et la porta dans ses bras, avant de réussir à se frayer un chemin hors du bâtiment étrange.

"Vite!" Cria Arjun, tandis qu'il réussit a essayer de se forcer à bouger plus rapidement.

* * *

Ari jaillit du bâtiment, et fut immédiatement jeté à terre alors que cela explosa dans une boule de feu de flammes, de son et de lumière.

Ari haleta, alors qu'un morceau de débris de combustion atterrit directement devant lui.

"Tu as réussi." Remarqua Arjun, alors qu'Ari se redressa.

Il vit qu'Ari avait ramené Cindy avec lui.

"Pourquoi l'as-tu sauvée?" Demanda-t-il.

Ari secoua sa tête.

"Je n'en sais rien." Dit-il. "Ça ne semblait pas juste de la laisser mourir là-dedans. Et une partie de moi ne voulait pas m'abaisser à son niveau. J'ai toujours juré que j'aiderais un collègue dresseur si je le pouvais, même si elle a essayé de nous tuer."

Arjun examina les restes du bâtiment enflammé.

"Les personnes qui sont partis ont dû laisser cela derrière pour détruire toute trace de leur existence." Dit-il.

"Sans doute." Répondit Ari, alors qu'il regarda Cindy. "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle?"

Arjun suivit son regard, comme il vit qu'elle ne bougeait pas.

"Laisse-la ici." Dit-il, en remarquant qu'elle avait plusieurs brûlures sur sa peau exposée.

Il remarqua également qu'Ari avait des brûlures sur les mains.

"Tu veux un coup de main?" Demanda-t-il, en désignant l'avant.

Ari secoua la tête.

"Je vais bien." Répondit-il. "Écoute, faisons simplement ce que nous devons faire, et fichons le camp d'ici."

Tandis qu'Arjun soigna ses Pokémons inconscients, Ari fit de son mieux pour essayer de guérir certaines des brûlures de Cindy.

"Elle a une radio dans sa poche." Dit Arjun. "J'ai appuyé sur le signal de détresse."

Ari se leva.

"Alors, partons d'ici." Répondit-il. "Sur la source de l'Aar."

* * *

Cindy se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, en se sentant terrible.

Elle gémit, avant de regarder et de voir Jake penché sur elle.

Il n'avait pas l'air content, alors qu'elle se redressa.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass...?" Commença-t-elle, avant qu'il se baissa et en un seul coup, l'a prise à la gorge et l'a jeta contre le bâtiment en flammes.

Elle cria, tandis que le métal chaud brûla sa peau sur le dos de ses bras et du cou.

"Tu as échoué!" Cria Jake, alors qu'il s'approcha et la frappa dans l'estomac. "Une chose facile et tu as échoué lamentablement. Tu as même réussi à faire exploser une installation sécurisée appartenant à la Corporation Reims."

"Pas du tout!" Haleta-t-elle, tandis qu'il s'accroupit à côté d'elle.

"Maintenant, Arjun a complètement disparu, et nous n'avons aucune idée dans quel trou il est allé se cacher."

"Je l'ai entendu." Murmura-t-elle, faiblement. "Ils se dirigent vers la source de l'Aar."

Jake sourit. Ce n'était pas un sourire amical.

"Et tu sais comment nous t'avons retrouvé?" Demanda-t-il. "Tu dormais sur des couvertures avec tes Pokémons en parfait état juste à côté de toi."

Il la frappa de nouveau, la faisant crier de douleur.

"Tu fraternisais avec l'ennemi."

Tandis que Cindy tenta de se relever pour s'échapper, Jake donna des coups de pieds dans ses jambes en dessous d'elle.

"Je compte capturer tes amis." Lui dit-il. "Et puis je vais leur faire du mal. Et puis je vais les tuer juste devant toi. Et puis je vais te tuer aussi lentement que possible."

Cindy ne pouvait résister, alors que deux gardes l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna vers l'hélicoptère à proximité.

Jake les suivis.

"Direction nord." Ordonna-t-il. "C'est là que nous les trouverons."

Les lames de rotor commencèrent à tourner, tandis que la machine commença à s'élever dans le ciel.

* * *

**Pas de chance pour Cindy. Pauvre elle.**

**Jake a finalement montré ces vrais couleurs envers elle.**

**Au cas où vous ne savez rien sur les coutumes japonaises, Seppuku est l'art du suicide par éventration. **

**Navré si je n'ai pas traduit depuis un petit moment mais j'étais occupé ces derniers temps.**


	33. Sortir Des Ténèbres

Chapitre 33. Sortir Des Ténèbres.

* * *

_Résumé. Arjun a rencontré Ari DeVarro tout en remontant à la source de la Rivière Aar. Les deux ont décidé alors de se rendre à Ardentville ensemble, avant de trouver un étrange bâtiment dans les collines._

_En entrant dans ce bâtiment, ils ont été attaqués par Cindy. Les deux ont réussi à les repousser elle et une horde de Demolosses avant qu'Ari ai découvert une bombe. Après avoir sauvé Cindy, et l'avoir laissé, elle s'est réveillée pour trouver un Jake énervé..._

* * *

Ari n'avait rien dit pendant la dernière heure depuis qu'ils avaient laissé Cindy seule dans la clairière les restes fumants de ce qui avait été un bâtiment.

La nuit était tombée, et les deux furent baignés dans le clair de lune qui brillait à travers le ciel nette sans nuages .

Arjun avait remarqué qu'il y avait quelques moments de dégoût dans l'attitude du jeune dresseur, ce qui l'intriguait.

"Qui y a-t-il?" Demanda-t-il, alors qu'Ari s'arrêta. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Ari soupira, avant de se retourner face à lui.

"Vous alliez la laisser mourir." Dit-il, d'un ton accusateur.

Arjun secoua sa tête.

"Elle a essayé de nous tuer!" Répondit-il, furieusement. "J'ignore si tu t'en souviens."

Ari fronça les sourcils comme réponse.

"Écoute, je vais te dire un petit quelque chose." Continua Arjun, légèrement contrarié. "J'ai pris ma retraite de dresseur il y a quinze ans, et je suis revenu seulement pour participer à la Ligue Verger. Mes Pokémons sont allés faire leurs propres choses, fonder leurs propres familles. Branche a une famille avec un Bouldeneu femelle. Storm conduit un troupeau de types de vol et s'est accouplé avec un Altaria. Lucius fait à peu près la même chose avec un tas de Lixy, de Luxio et de Luxray. Flare a une meute de petits Caninos et Goupix après s'être accouplé avec un Feunard."

Il s'arrêta pour laisser Ari le digérer, avant de continuer.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsque tu as crié qu'il y avait une bombe je ne me souciait pas de ma propre sécurité." Dit doucement Arjun. "J'ai tout de suite pensé à tous ces Pokémons qui comptaient sur les Pokémons en ma possession. Et j'ai pensé à eux en premier. Je ne suis pas fier, mais je pensais que tu ferais le bon choix. Et j'avais raison."

Ari sembla satisfait de l'explication.

"D'accord." Dit-il. "Ça me parait justifié. C'est juste..."

"Tu pensais que je sauvais ma peau." Remarqua Arjun. "Comme tout le monde le ferait."

Il regarda froidement Ari, par la suite.

"Jamais je ne ferais ça." Dit-il. "Alors ne crois même pas que je le ferais."

Ari sourit.

"Désolé d'avoir douté de vous." Répondit-il.

Arjun retourna le geste.

"Excuses acceptées." Dit-il, en regardant dans les airs. "Je crois que j'aperçois le Mont Anfor."

Ari leva les yeux, et vit le sommet de la montagne haut dans le ciel lointain.

"Ainsi, la source de l'Aar est dans une grotte sur les hauteurs." Remarqua-t-il. "Quel régal pour les yeux."

Arjun regarda autour et vit une ouverture d'un noir profond dans les arbres.

"Je crois que nous devrions nous arrêter pour la nuit." Dit-il, alors qu'il s'approcha et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une grotte.

Ari hocha la tête vigoureusement.

"Vous marquez un point." Remarqua-t-il. "Nous n'irons pas n'importe où n'importe quand bientôt, si nous ne voyons pas une putain de chose."

* * *

Ari bâilla et s'étira, alors qu'il sorti de la grotte, le lendemain matin. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers l'arbre où il avait accroché sa veste rouge pour la nuit.

"Au moins il n'y a pas de bandits dans le coin." Murmura-t-il, tandis qu'il replaça le coffret de badges dans sa poche. Il l'avait transféré dans ses pantalons lorsqu'il dormait.

"S'il y en avait, tu serais très refroidi en ce moment." Rigola Arjun, tandis qu'il sortit suivit de ses Pokémons.

Ari secoua sa tête.

"Pas vraiment." Dit-il. "J'en ai une noire aussi."

Arjun regarda dans le coin.

"Est-ce que l'on y va alors?" Demanda-t-il. "Je pense que nos Pokémons peuvent faire de l'exercice pour quelques kilomètres au moins de toute façon."

* * *

Alors qu'ils continuèrent leur chemin, ils furent suivis par tous leurs Pokémons maintien au sein de toucher à distance d'eux.

Hors mis Branche, qui cheminait tranquillement à l'arrière, peu à peu à la traîne.

Arjun finit par s'arrêter, avant de courir en arrière pour parler à son Torterra.

"Ne t'en fais pas, mon vieil ami." Dit-il, en caressant son premier Pokémon sur la tête. "Ce n'est pas de ta faute."

Il éleva la Pokéball.

"Prends un bon long repos."

Arjun rappela Branche dans la Pokéball, avant de rattraper Ari et ses autres Pokémons.

"Je me demande ce que nous allons trouver là, en fait." Remarqua Ari. "Peut-être quelques Pokémons certainement rares sur les bords de la source, ou...Vous savez quoi, je ne sais pas où je veux en venir. Je veux juste voir ce qui va être là."

"Je peux voir ton enthousiasme." Répondit Arjun. "Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il ne va nul part. En fait, je pense que nous allons nous arrêter pour déjeuner d'ici peu. Puisque nous avons sauté le petit déjeuner."

"Le petit déjeuner n'est-il pas le repas le plus important de la journée?" Demanda légèrement Ari.

"Seulement si tu crois à la propagande." Répondit Arjun. "Et si tu croyais à ça, tu boirais de la Bière Persian Noir durant au moins un repas par jour."

Ari ria, avant de voir quelque chose de blanc au loin.

"Est-ce que...Est-ce que c'est de la neige?" Demanda-t-il.

* * *

Tandis que l'après-midi avança, ils commencèrent à voir la neige était plus fréquente, et régulièrement plus profonde alors qu'ils tentèrent de voyager.

Finalement, ils décidèrent d'arrêter pour le déjeuner.

Arjun ressortit Branche qui avait l'air instantanément agacé d'être laissé dehors dans le froid.

"Terrra!" Rugit-il, furieusement.

Arjun ria.

"Ce n'est pas grave, Branche." Dit-il, en ouvrant quelques cannes de nourriture. "Cette Soupe de Nouilles Poussifeu devrait te réchauffer tellement, que tu n'auras plus jamais froid."

"Ha, ils savent comment faire de la publicité." Remarqua Ari, alors que Flare cracha quelques rafales de petites flammes qui éclairaient un feu pour pouvoir chauffer la soupe.

Alors qu'Arjun déversa le contenu dans sa grande casserole, Ari regarda son Magby qui montait sur son épaule.

"Tu veux du Jus de Baie?" Demanda-t-il, alors qu'elle approuva avec enthousiasme.

Il ria, tandis qu'il fouilla dans son sac et trouva la bouteille Jus Pecha qu'il avait acheté à Silofar.

Magby le prit, et avala une demi-bouteille par accident.

Ari éclata de rire, alors qu'elle le fit.

Magby était un peu surprise de la quantité qui coulait dans sa bouche, et éternua en conséquence.

Malheureusement pour Ari, l'éternuement envoya un tas de Flammèches qui mirent ses cheveux en feu.

Il sauta immédiatement de surprise, et commença à essayer de plonger la tête dans la neige pour l'éteindre.

Arjun rit, tandis que Magby alla s'asseoir près du feu.

"Aliga, utilise Pistolet A O."

L'Aligatueur d'Arjun ouvrit la bouche, avant de souffler Ari avec un éclat d'eau qui éteignit instantanément le feu.

Ari soupira, avant de retomber sur le dos sur le sol.

"Merci." Marmonna-t-il, en passant ses doigts sur ses cheveux roussis. "J'étais inquiet pendant un moment."

Arjun rit encore, alors qu'il versa la soupe fumante dans plusieurs grands plats pour les Pokémons, et une paire de gobelets pour lui-même et Ari.

Le Rosalien s'approcha et prit son gobelet.

"Attention." Dit Arjun, alors qu'Ari le mit dans sa bouche. "C'est..."

Ari l'avala.

Et une seconde après, il hurla de douleur.

"Chaud." Termina Arjun, alors qu'Ari commença à courir dans la douleur.

Le jeune dresseur de Rosalia courra instantanément vers Aliga, et commença à faire des gestes pour l'eau.

Aliga sembla perplexe, avant qu'Arjun hoche la tête.

L'Aligatueur ouvrit la bouche, et pulvérisa la bouche d'Ari avec de l'eau.

Malheureusement, Aliga avait bu de la soupe lui aussi, et l'eau était très chaude.

Arjun ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire, tandis qu'Ari réussit à se rafraîchir en collant son visage dans la neige.

"Comment est la soupe?" Demanda-t-il.

Ari leva les yeux, avec un sourire faible.

"Elle est bonne." Répondit-il. "Très réchauffante."

* * *

Après avoir fini la soupe, et leur bref repos, les deux dresseurs et leurs Pokémons continuèrent à grimper.

Un par un, les Pokémons furent rappelés en raison de la fatigue.

D'abord Magby et Teddiursa. Ensuite Aliga et Lucius. Après Motisma et Aditi.

Seuls le Gallame et le Noctunoir d'Ari, ainsi que l'Arcanin et l'Etouraptor d'Arjun sont restés.

Gallame continua à arpenter le sol, peut-être pour une idée de son orgueil, tandis que Flare couru d'avance devant eux.

"Tout ce qu'elle lui faut c'est une balle." Commenta Arjun, les bras croisés.

Ari regarda Noctunoir, qui flotta gaiement à côté d'eux. Storm trouvait que les choses étaient difficiles vont les suivre, à cause du manque d'air chaud qui monta en flèche.

"Storm, retour." Interpella Arjun, en voyant ça.

Etouraptor disparut dans une lumière rouge avant d'être rappelé dans la Pokéball.

Ari regarda son Gallame, qui commença à avoir l'air épuisé.

"Retour toi aussi." Dit-il.

Gallame fut rappelé.

Arjun scanna les lieux, en voyant Flare au loin.

"Un jour ou deux, et nous devrions être là-bas." Remarqua-t-il.

"Génial." Répondit Ari. "J'en ai marre de voir de la neige."

* * *

Alors que le jour devint la nuit, les deux dresseurs continuèrent l'épreuve d'endurance, inquiets de rien d'autre que de se traîner eux-mêmes et leurs Pokémons à la source de la rivière.

La nuit allait et venait, et avec elle vint l'émergence d'Arjun et d'Ari, en émergeant dans une autre grotte, à l'abri des vents hurlants de la nuit par une rangée de pierres de taille moyenne à l'extérieur.

Arjun regarda le reste de la montée, avant de fouiller dans son sac.

"Je pense que nous avons besoin d'utiliser la corde pour grimper le reste de la voie." Dit-il, alors qu'il pris une grosse corde de son sac. "Et voilà ce qu'il nous faut."

"Et qu'est-ce que vous comptez exactement faire sans crampons, sans marteaux à glace et sans équipement spécial d'escalade?" Bailla Ari.

Arjun ouvrit une Pokéball, et Storm réapparut. Il attacha ensuite une boucle à une extrémité.

"OK, Storm." Dit Arjun, alors qu'il donna l'extrémité en boucle à son Pokémon. "Vole là-bas et trouve un rocher sécurisé. Une fois que tu l'auras fait, laisse-le tomber autour. Ensuite, attends-nous là-haut."

Storm approuva, avant de s'envoler.

"Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal tourner." Remarqua sarcastiquement Ari, tandis qu'Arjun ressenti la corde tendue.

Il sourit par la suite.

"Tu vas y aller le premier, ainsi, tu pourras me le dire."

Ari soupira, alors qu'il s'avança et tira sur la corde pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas se retrouver à tomber lorsqu'il sera à la mi-hauteur.

"Très bien alors." Marmonna-t-il, alors qu'il commença à se hisser. "Main après main."

Tandis qu'Ari commença à grimper le mur, Arjun observa et attendit.

"Tu te débrouilles bien!" Hurla-t-il, tandis qu'Ari commença à lancer des trous dans la glace pour essayer de jouer le rôle de petites prises de pied en cas de problème. C'était un geste largement inutile. Si le câble glissa de son emprise, un petit trou dans la glace n'allait pas l'empêcher de se blesser sérieusement durant la chute.

Finalement, Ari réussi à atteindre le sommet. À bout de souffle, il se redressa sur le bord, et s'effondra sur son dos.

"Très bien!" Cria-t-il vers le bas. "Je suis là-haut et prêt pour vous."

"Excellent." Interpella Arjun, tandis qu'il commença à grimper.

Dis minutes plus tard, les deux étaient là-haut.

"C'est plus dur que ça en a l'air." Remarqua Arjun, avant de voir une grotte.

"Sans blagues." Dit Ari. "Vous ne plaisantez pas."

Arjun se leva, et commença à se diriger vers l'entrée de la grotte.

"Nous sommes très haut." Remarqua-t-il. "Je me demande si..."

Ari se leva, et suivit Arjun dans la grotte.

* * *

"C'est énorme." Commenta Ari, alors qu'il arrivèrent dans la caverne.

"Je sais." Dit Arjun, alors qu'il remarqua le lac au milieu de la zone.

"Nous l'avons trouvé!" Hurla Ari, alors qu'il courra.

Arjun le suivit.

"C'est incroyable." Remarqua Ari, alors qu'il virent les eaux cristallines glaner de l'eau sur la surface du lac.

Arjun s'agenouilla sur le sol.

"Et au nom d'Artikodin, nous avons foi que cette source sera maintenue pure."

"Hein?" Dit Ari.

Arjun finit ce qu'il fait, avant de lever les yeux.

"Il s'agit d'une petite prière." Dit-il. "La légende dit que cette source a été créée par Artikodin."

"Vous allez avoir besoin de plus que d'Artikodin pour vous aidez maintenant."

* * *

Ari et Arjun se retournèrent pour voir un homme de taille moyenne, avec des cheveux noirs coupés en brosse les observer. Il était entouré par une meute de Demolosses, et avait un air de triomphe sauvage sur son visage. Dans une main, il tenait une Pokéball. Dans l'autre, il avait un revolver.

Arjun haleta.

"Je te connais!" Dit-il. "Tu es Jake, le champion d'arène de Vermeilla."

Jake sourit.

"Ex-champion d'arène de Vermeilla." Dit-il. "Pénal actuel."

Ari fronça les sourcils, alors qu'il prit une Pokéball.

"Amenez-la." Ordonna Jake, alors qu'il pointa le revolver vers eux. "Et ne tentez rien de marrant."

Plusieurs gardes entrèrent dans la grotte, chacun avec un Demolosse devant eux.

L'un d'eux traîna Cindy, ses poignets et ses chevilles enchaînés. Elle bâillonna également, et lutta pour se libérer.

"Elle?" Haleta Ari. "Elle n'était pas des vôtres?"

Jake ne répondit pas.

"Je ne suis pas intéressé de ce que vous avez à dire." Rompit-il. "Maintenant, vous allez regarder pendant que je vais assassiner votre amie."

"Amie?" Demanda Ari. "Elle n'est pas..."

Arjun se frappa mentalement. Si elle était des leurs, et ils l'avaient sauvée de la bombe, en les traitant elle et ses Pokémons, alors ils en ont déduit qu'elle les avait trahis. Un prix qu'elle était sur le point de payer.

Jake largua une Pokéball, et un Dimoret énervé apparu en faisant glisser furieusement ses griffes sur le sol.

"Ne fais pas ça." Dit doucement Arjun. "Elle n'est pas avec nous."

Jake approuva, et Cindy fut jetée au bord du lac.

"Dimoret." Dit Jake. "Utilise Laser Glace. Montre à cette petite pyromane qu'elle est tout aussi sensible au froid que le reste d'entre nous."

Dimoret ricana, alors qu'il ouvrit sa bouche.

Cindy lutta frénétiquement pour s'échapper, avant que l'attaque fut lancée.

Cindy fut gelée par l'attaque, avec un regard de choc gravé sur son visage.

Jake ria, alors qu'il s'approcha, en pointant son arme sur Ari et Arjun.

Il frappa ensuite le bloc de glace, et l'envoya glisser dans les profondeurs du lac.

Ari haleta, alors que la glace disparu sous la surface.

"Espèce de salaud sanguinaire." Cria-t-il, en fonçant vers l'eau.

Il aurait plongé, si ce n'était pas de la meute de Demolosses qui l'empêcha d'accéder au lac.

"Tu ne vas nul part." Remarqua Jake, alors que les gardes s'en allèrent, en laissant que leurs Demolosses. "Ce n'est que toi et moi."

Jake éleva le revolver, tandis qu'Ari soupira.

"On dirait que je vais devoir le faire." Dit-il.

Le jeune Rosalien se retourna, en sortant son épée, avant de la lancer à Jake.

L'ancien champion d'arène cria de surprise, alors que la lame envoya le revolver tourner hors de sa main.

Les deux armes s'écrasèrent au sol, loin de tout le monde.

Arjun et Ari lancèrent instantanément leurs Pokéballs.

"Retenez-les!" Cria Ari, alors qu'il envoya ses cinq Pokémons et regarda les Demolosses.

"Compris." Répondit Arjun, alors que Jake lui lança un regard noir.

"Demolosses, à l'attaque!"

"Magby, utilise Brouillard!"

Magby toussa, en envoyant un nuage de fumée noire qui masqua la vision des Demolosses.

"Teddiursa, attaque Force Cachee. Gallame, attaque Casse-Brique. Motisma, attaque Lame d'Air!"

Motisma tira une puissante salve d'air à l'opposition, dissipant la fumée et neutralisant un des Demolosses.

Teddiursa souleva ses bras, avant d'envoyer une vague d'énergie rose à l'un des Demolosses, ce qui le fit reculer.

Gallame chargea, en franchissant la ligne de Pokémon Obscures et aplatissant plusieurs d'entre eux avec des grands coups gracieux de ses lames.

"Maintenant, Noctunoir, utilise Poing-Eclair!"

Noctunoir attaqua le dernier Demolosse avec un puissant poing soutenu par l'électricité, l'abattant presque instantanément.

"Génial." Hurla Ari, alors qu'il arracha devant les chiens inconscients et au bord du lac.

Il rappela ses Pokémons, et jeta sa veste sur le sol.

"J'y vais!" Cria-t-il. "Bonne Chance!"

Arjun ne l'entendit pas, tandis que ses Pokémons essayèrent de repousser un tir de barrage de lance-flammes sous tous les angles.

Ari soupira, avant de prendre une profonde respiration et de plonger sous l'eau.

* * *

"Rune Protect, Abri, Mur Lumiere, Protection!" Cria Arjun, aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait.

Ces compétences défensives de ses Pokémons firent le travail qu'il voulait, avec succès contre les attaques.

Jake fronça les sourcils.

"Je crois qu'il va falloir procéder à la manière forte." Dit-il, en envoyant ses autres Pokémons. Spiritomb, Tenefix, Corboss et Noctali. Dimoret et son Demolosse étaient déjà hors jeu.

"Continuez à vous défendre!" Ordonna Arjun, alors que plus d'attaques feu et ténèbres s'approchèrent.

Il devait essayer de faire gagner du temps à Ari.

"Aller!" Chuchota-t-il, silencieusement. "Sois le héros."

Alors que plus d'attaques flambèrent, il se demanda silencieusement combien de temps il pouvait les repousser.

Et plus approchèrent, et plus encore.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il décida de passer à l'offensive.

"Aditi." Chuchota-t-il.

Son Gardevoir le regarda.

"Fais-moi simplement confiance d'accord?" Supplia-t-il.

Aditi approuva.

"Vas-y, et lance Par Ici."

Elle sembla un peu confuse, alors qu'elle flotta et devint le centre d'attention en agitant ses petits bras autour.

Jake ria.

"Est-ce que tu veux nous faciliter la tâche?" Demanda-t-il. "Lancez une masse de Vibrobscur sur elle. Touts les Demolosses."

Arjun l'anticipa, dans l'espoir qu'il avait eu le bon moment.

Tandis que l'attaque arriva, il donna l'ordre.

"Prévention Destin!" Hurla-t-il.

Le sourire de Jake tourna au vinaigre, alors que les ombres éclatèrent à partir de Gardevoir et engloutit tous les Demolosses dans la zone.

Alors qu'Aditi fut frappée par plusieurs attaques, la vidant de sa force vitale et la douleur qu'elle ressentit était aggravée sur tous les Demolosses qui lancèrent l'attaque.

Bientôt, il y avait les corps de plusieurs Demolosses inconscients posés sur le sol, ainsi qu'un Gardevoir évanoui.

"Je suis vraiment désolé, Aditi." Dit Arjun, alors qu'il la rappela.

Jake fronça les sourcils, alors qu'il rappela son propre Demolosse.

"Alors, j'en déduis que mes propres Pokémons vont devoir te réduire en miettes." Dit-il, furieusement.

Arjun regarda ses amis, ses bon vieux amis Pokémons.

"Ils nous restent cinq Pokémons chacun." Remarqua-t-il. "Affrontons-nous. Je t'ai battu avant, et je vais le refaire."

"Bien!" Cria furieusement Jake. "Si cela signifie beaucoup pour toi, Noctali, amène-toi."

Le Noctali de Jake bondit sur le terrain.

"Lucius, c'est à toi." Dit Arjun, en faisant signe à son Luxray.

* * *

Ari continua à nager à travers l'abîme profonde et froide, dans l'espoir de repérer des signes de Cindy avant qu'ils ne soient gelés à mort, ou noyés.

Il vit finalement le petit point noir au loin qui était son corps gelé, et il essaya de forcer son corps endolori à nager plus vite.

Tandis que le bloc de glace nicha au fond du lac, Ari réussi finalement à le rattraper.

Toutefois, alors qu'il entoura ses bras autour d'elle, il savait qu'il y avait peu de chance d'être en mesure de le faire glisser vers la surface, avant qu'il se noie.

Il frappa à la frustration le bloc d'eau gelée, avant de sentir le sol trembler sous ses pieds.

_Qu'est-ce...Qu'est-ce que c'est?_

Alors qu'il sentit un bouillonnement à ses pieds, il attrapa instinctivement la glace...

Et fut envoyé s'écraser vers le haut à travers l'eau par la force de quelque chose qui ne pouvait être qu'un geyser sous-marin.

Ses poumons étaient à l'agonie absolue, tandis qu'il fut forcé par la congélation de l'eau, jusqu'à ce qu'il vit la lumière au-dessus.

Ari tenta de se forcer à aller plus vite, mais le stress de tenir la jeune fille congelée signifiait que s'il la lâcha, alors elle serait perdu à jamais.

Et alors qu'il termina la pensée, il refit surface.

Même s'il n'était pas de retour dans la caverne où il avait été auparavant.

* * *

"Noctali, utilise Vibrobscur!"

"Lucius, esquive-le!"

Noctali lança une vague énergétique sombre à Luxray, qui réussit à le contourner avec une facilité presque arrogante.

"Maintenant, utilise Toxik!"

Lucius ouvrit la bouche, avant de cracher une grand crasse de poison mauve sur Noctali.

"Merde!" Cria Jake, "Attaque Belier!"

Noctali fonça droit devant, avec son corps qui vibra énergétiquement.

"Réplique avec Abri!" Ordonna Arjun.

Lucius érigea une barrière autour de lui, en s'assurant que le coup de Noctali rebondisse loin sans danger.

"Attaque Ball'Ombre!" Rompit Jake, en devenant encore plus furieux tandis que le poison affaibli Noctali.

"Mur Lumiere!"

Une autre barrière, celle-ci fait de la lumière pure, dévia encore une autre attaque de Noctali.

"Maintenant." Dit doucement Arjun. "Pourquoi pas une Surpuissance!"

Ce fut au tour de Lucius à commencer à briller lumineusement, tandis qu'il fonça vers Noctali et le frappa avec toute la puissance qu'il pouvait gérer.

Noctali hurla, par la la douleur causée par l'attaque, et le fait qu'il devint lentement plus faible du poison, ce qui le fit s'écraser au sol.

Il ne se leva pas.

"Bordel! Noctali!" Hurla furieusement Jake.

"Excellent boulot." Remarqua Arjun.

Jake rappela son Pokémon effondré.

"Spiritomb, amène-toi!"

Arjun pensa tout de suite à une stratégie.

"Lucius retour. Flare, vas-y!"

* * *

Cela sembla être une petite grotte séparée du reste du lac.

Ari soupira, alors qu'il tenta de se maintenir à flot.

Son pied trouva un rebord, et il monta sur celui-ci, reconnaissant pour le reste.

Il se souvint alors de la fille congelée qu'il tenait toujours d'une main, ses doigts saignèrent presque alors qu'il les enfoncèrent dans la glace dans une tentative de ne pas la laisser partir.

Ari attrapa une Pokéball, et la lança de sa main libre.

"Noctunoir!" Cria-t-il, tandis que le Pokémon Mainpince apparu.

"Noccc?"

Il essaya de faire glisser le bloc de glace sur la terre, mais il échoua.

"Utilise Feu Follet!" Ordonna-t-il, péniblement. "Fais fondre la glace."

Noctunoir le fit, en créant une boule de feu dans chaque main, avant de les jeter sur la glace.

Elle fondit presque instantanément sous la chaleur des flammes bleues, laissant une Cindy très froide flotter dans l'eau.

Ses lèvres étaient bleues, tandis qu'il la tira sur le rebord, et arracha le bâillon.

"Froid!" Chuchota-t-elle, avec ses dents qui claquèrent lorsqu'elle le dit.

Ari regarda Noctunoir.

"Tu peux garder un Feu Follet dans ta main par ici pour quelques minutes?" Demanda-t-il.

Son Pokémon sembla presque insulté par la demande, alors qu'il le fait.

Peu à peu, la couleur commença à revenir sur le visage de Cindy.

Finalement, elle pouvait se déplacer à nouveau, mis à part les chaînes autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles.

Et puis elle le reconnu.

"Toi." Chuchota-t-elle, en rougissant immédiatement. "Pourquoi as-tu...Encore?"

Ari était confus, alors qu'elle se leva et le câlina profondément.

C'était à son tour de rougir, tandis qu'il retourna le câlin avec inquiétude.

Alors qu'il regarda autour, il vit quelque chose de brillant dans l'obscurité, appuyé contre le mur de la caverne.

"C'est quoi ça?" Murmura-t-il, alors qu'elle arrêta l'affichage d'émotion.

"Quoi?" Demanda-t-elle, en se retournant et en la voyant.

Ari semi-nagea et vit que c'était un grande plaque bleuâtre rectangulaire blanche.

"Je ne sais pas ce que c'est." Murmura-t-il, en le mettant dans l'arrière de son jean. "Mais ça semble précieux."

Il regarda ensuite Cindy, qui grelotta toujours.

"Il vaut mieux te sortir d'ici." Dit-il, en regardant la route par où ils étaient arrivés.

Cindy leva les poignets menottés.

"Je...Je ne peux pas nager avec ces trucs." Murmura-t-elle, tristement.

Ari soupira. Ce n'était simplement jamais facile.

"Tu peux retenir ton souffle?" Demanda-t-il.

Cindy hocha la tête, perplexe.

Ari se poussa sur le bord du tunnel, avant de tomber dedans.

"Monte." Dit-il, en présentant son dos.

"Pardon?" Répondit Cindy, surprise.

"Écoute, je ne te laisse pas ici." Dit Ari. "Donc, nous pourrions aussi bien procéder de cette façon. Prends une grande, belle et longue respiration, et monte."

Elle le fit, en mettant ses poignets menottés autour de ses épaules, avant qu'il ne plonge sous la surface pour combattre le geyser sous-marin.

* * *

"Attaque Feu Follet!" Ordonna Furieusement Jake.

Arjun sourit, alors que son Spiritomb lança l'attaque lui fit réaliser, presque instantanément, à quel point ce coup était stupide.

Flare absorba le coup, et devint instantanément plus fort.

"Maintenant, lance Boutefeu!"

Spiritomb fut immédiatement KO par le coup surpuissant.

Jake était moins impressionné, tandis qu'il rappela son Pokémon.

"Tenefix, amène-toi."

"Aliga!" Cria Arjun. "À ton tour!"

* * *

Alors qu'Ari lutta contre le geyser, il savait que ça allait être incroyablement difficile de se forcer à la surface. Il estima qu'il s'était rendu qu'à mi-chemin dans le tunnel, et devint rapidement épuisé.

Plus pressante était la vitesse à laquelle il était à court d'oxygène.

Et le poids de Cindy sur son dos n'aidait pas.

Il continua à essayer de se forcer à continuer, en utilisant chaque centimètre carré de la force et qu'il posséda pour essayer de se forcer au fond du tunnel.

* * *

Aliga vaincu très rapidement Tenefix par une combinaison de Vibraqua et de Machouille.

Jake devint rapidement très furieux, alors qu'il envoya Corboss.

Arjun envoya Storm pour contrer la menace aérienne.

"Utilise Aeropique!" Ordonna Arjun.

"Toi aussi!" Dit Jake.

Etouraptor et Corboss s'écrasèrent tout deux l'un dans l'autre, mais Storm s'en sortit un peu mieux grâce à sa défense augmentée.

"Surpuissance!" Cria furieusement Jake.

Les ailes de Corboss commencèrent à briller, alors qu'il vola droit devant et se dirigea vers la gorge de Storm.

"Réplique avec Rapace."

Etouraptor courra à travers les airs vers Corboss, en brillant avec des flammes bleues.

Les deux attaques se rencontrèrent dans les airs, avant de se décoller.

L'humeur de Jake ne s'améliorait pas.

"Lance Bec Vrille."

"Storm, utilise Close Combat!"

Corboss commença à tourner vers Etouraptor, avant d'être écrasé par la suite avec une puissante série d'attaques des ailes.

"Vibrobscur!" Ordonna Jake, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre.

Corboss fit part de ses ailes, avant d'envoyer une vague énergétique noire et rouge à Storm.

"Esquive!" Cria Arjun, alors que son Pokémon évasa ses ailes, et s'envola vers le côté. "Damocles!"

Corboss fut éliminé du ciel, alors que Storm le percuta par le bas.

Il ne réussit pas à se lever.

Jake le rappela.

"Pitoyable." Remarqua-t-il.

Arjun fronça les sourcils, tandis qu'il rappela Storm et envoya Branche.

"Un pauvre artisan qui blâme ses outils." Dit-il. "Si tu blâmes tes Pokémons pour tes propres défauts, alors tu devrais regarder dans le miroir."

Jake l'ignora, tandis qu'il regarda Dimoret.

"À toi." Dit-il, alors que Dimoret lécha ses lèvres et fonça dans le terrain pour affronter Branche.

* * *

Ari avait réussi à se traîner hors du tunnel, et loin du geyser qui sembla vouloir le renvoyer en prison peu profonde.

Il aurait crié de soulagement, s'il n'avait pas eu à nager vers la surface.

Tandis qu'il essaya de les ramener lui et Cindy à la surface, il sentit les derniers vestiges de glissement en oxygène de ses poumons, et il sentit les aiguilles creuser dans son cerveau.

Il flotta à la surface, à peine capable de lancer ses jambes.

Mais il y avait un mouvement dans l'eau derrière lui.

Il se demandait ce que c'était, avant de perdre connaissance...

* * *

Cindy se sentit aller boiter, et faisait son mieux pour essayer de les forcer tous les deux à la surface, avant qu'elle perde connaissance elle aussi.

Ce n'était pas facile avec les grosses chaînes qui limitèrent ses mouvements, mais elle continua à avancer encore et encore, en regardant la lumière se rapprocher.

* * *

Dimoret lança le Laser Glace, qui aurait gelé Branche si il ne l'avait pas dévié par une Tempeteverte.

"Dimoret, utilise Hate!"

Dimoret commença à strier autour de la zone, en essayant de récapituler Branche.

"Branche, utilise Mur Lumiere!"

Branche érigea un écran lumineux, qui augmenta sa défense contre les attaques spéciales.

"Maintenant, essaies de le chercher avec une Giga-Sangsue!"

Branche envoya plusieurs vrilles énergétiques vertes à Dimoret, qui esquiva instantanément.

"Tranche-Nuit!"

Dimoret couru vers l'avant, avec un crépitement des griffes d'énergie noire, tandis qu'il tailla Torterra.

Branche rugit de douleur, alors qu'il prit le coup.

"Dimoret, attaque Laser Glace!"

Dimoret lança le rayon bleu froid de glace, à proximité alors qu'il frappa Branche.

Une partie du corps de Branche fut gelé, le rendant incapable immobile. Toute la partie arrière de son corps était enveloppé dans de la glace.

"Attaque Tranche-Nuit." Ordonna Jake.

Dimoret couru vers l'avant, et frappa habilement Branche derrière l'une des pattes de devant, l'envoyant s'écraser au sol.

Arjun prit une décision.

"Retour!" Cria-t-il, en rappelant Branche. "Lucius, j'ai de nouveau besoin de toi!"

Arjun envoya son Luxray.

"Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire?" Rompit Jake. "Rien ne peut faire face à Dimoret."

Arjun ne perdit pas son souffle à répliquer.

"Cage-Eclair!"

Le sourire de Jake, disparut alors que Dimoret fut frappé par une petite explosion d'électricité qui le paralysa.

"Détrompe-toi." Dit Arjun. "Surpuissance!"

Lucius commença à briller avec la lumière à nouveau, tandis qu'il courra vers l'avant et s'écrasa dans Dimoret.

Le Pokémon Grifacérée pris le coup, avant de s'écraser au sol et de s'évanouir.

Jake fut surpris par la facilité avec laquelle il avait été battu.

Arjun envoya renvoya immédiatement Storm et Aliga dans le cas où il aurait tenté autre chose.

Jake était vraiment furieux, tandis qu'il rappela Dimoret.

"Tu vas payer pour cela." Dit-il, alors que les gardes revinrent à partir de l'entrée gardée.

Arjun était immédiatement inquiet.

Ses Pokémons étaient fatigués, et il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils puissent tous les battre.

Il envisagea de se rendre. Cependant, seulement en dernier recours.

* * *

Tandis qu'il y pensa, il entendit un peu d'eau derrière lui.

Arjun tendit le cou et vit Cindy glisser un Ari inconscient vers la surface.

Jake sembla comme s'il était sur le point d'exploser de colère.

"Tu devrais être morte!" Cria-t-il, en éclatant presque un vaisseau sanguin.

Cindy le foudroya du regard.

"Ouais, mais je ne le suis pas." Dit-elle, alors qu'elle lança ses Pokéballs dans les airs et envoya Typhlosion, Galifeu, Carmache, Draby, Chartor et Chimpenfeu.

"Attaque Lance-Flamme!" Cria-t-elle.

Les six Pokémons lancèrent des attaques de feu, et envoyèrent les gardes s'éparpiller derrière Jake.

Le chef les regardèrent fuir, avant de lancer un regard noir.

"Vous n'avez pas fini d'entendre parler de moi." Dit-il, furieusement, avant de tourner les talons.

"Typhlosion." Sourit Cindy. "Attaque Flammeche."

Son précieux Pokémon ouvrit sa bouche et lança une rafale à Jake.

L'attaque atterrit parfaitement, le frappant sur les fesses.

Jake hurla de douleur, et se mit à courir.

Cindy fronça les sourcils, alors qu'elle termina en faisant glisser Ari sur le rivage, qui commença à se réveiller.

* * *

Arjun la regarda, alors qu'Ari se redressa et lui donna son manteau.

Elle le prit, en le remerciant.

"Pourquoi nous as-tu aidé?" Demanda Arjun.

Cindy sembla un peu honteuse.

"Je croyais que vous étiez les méchants." Dit-elle, calmement. "J'ai eu tort. Vous n'êtes pas les méchants, comme on me l'a dit. On m'a menti, et maintenant je veux me venger, même pour ce qui s'est passé."

Elle regarda Ari, et ensuite Arjun.

"Je suis sincèrement désolée." S'obstrua-t-elle. "Je..."

Elle se mit à leur raconter l'histoire complète de ce qui s'était passé. Jake, Typhlosion, Luminëon, tout.

Ari secoua la tête, tandis qu'il se leva, et prit la plaque de son jean.

"Hé, tout le monde commet des erreurs." Dit-il. "Ce gars a aidé ton Pokémon, et tu t'es senti obligée de l'aider."

Arjun racla de la gorge.

"Je pense que tu étais un peu stupide pour le croire." Reprocha-t-il. "Mais...Tu as probablement fait ce que la plupart des dresseurs feraient dans la même situation. Et pour cela, je ne retiens rien contre toi."

Cindy sembla ravit.

"Si tu en as envie." Dit Ari. "Nous voyageons vers Ardentville. Tu es libre de venir avec nous tant que tu le désires."

Cindy ne pouvait pas le croire.

"Puis-je?" Demanda-t-elle.

Ari regarda Arjun.

"Vous n'avez aucun problème avec ça, pas vrai?" Demanda-t-il.

Arjun secoua sa tête.

Cindy sembla simplement surprise.

"Je viens!" Dit-elle, avant de câliner de nouveau Ari. "ET MERCI BEAUCOUP!"

Arjun rigola, avant de voir la plaque.

"Intéressant." Remarqua-t-il, en la prenant de la main d'Ari.

"Savez-vous ce que c'est?" Demanda Ari.

Arjun approuva.

"C'est la Plaque Glace." Dit-il. "L'une des seize plaques d'Arceus."

Sur un coup de tête, il la plaça dans son sac à dos.

"Elle semble importante." Remarqua-t-il. "Si ce n'est pas le cas, alors je le donnerais à mon Givrali la prochaine fois que je la verrais."

Les trois se dirigèrent vers la sortie, et regardèrent par-dessus l'horizon, voyant que le soleil était sur le point de se lever sur Verger.

"À l'aventure." Remarqua Ari.

* * *

**Sacha et compagnie reprennent leur place pour le prochain chapitre à traduire.**

**Arjun possède désormais l'une des plaques, qu,Est-ce que cela donnera aux G-men?**


	34. Séparation Réglo

Chapitre 34. Séparation Réglo.

* * *

_Résumé. Ari et Arjun ont réussi à atteindre la source de l'Aar, avant qu'ils ne soient attaqués par les Coppingers. Pendant que Jake a essayé de tuer Cindy, Ari a dû la sauver, tandis qu'Arjun a combattu Jake._

_Alors que les mensonges étaient élucidés, Cindy décida de partir avec eux. Pour l'instant._

* * *

Les trois dresseurs entendirent le vrombissement des pales d'hélicoptère au dessus d'eux, alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers les bords de l'Aar.

Jim leva les yeux, et vit qu'il survolèrent.

"Quelqu'un semble être pressé." Remarqua-t-il. "Et il y a nous qui se promènent comme des abrutis."

Sacha glissa presque sur de la boue, mais réussi à attraper un arbre pour retrouver son équilibre à temps.

"La pluie a rendu cet endroit très glissant." Commenta-t-il.

Jim sembla concerné.

"Je me demande si nous pourrions courir un risque." Remarqua-t-il. "Je veux dire qu'il pourrait y avoir des éboulements."

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis?" Demanda Flora. "C'est assez mauvais si nous sommes frappés par l'un d'eux."

"Eh bien, il y a plusieurs possibilités." Dit Jim. "Nous pourrions continuer, passer par les vallées ou revenir à Luminëon, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se dessèchent. Ça ne devrait pas prendre plus de quelques jours si la pluie s'éloigne."

"Je suis déterminé à continuer." Répondit Sacha. "Je ne vais pas laisser une montagne qui pourrait peut-être s'effondrer m'empêcher de gagner mon cinquième badge."

Jim leva les yeux.

"Autant que je veux aller à Naturaflor, ce n'est probablement pas la peine de mourir pour y arriver en vertu d'être enterré dans beaucoup de boue."

Flora soupira. Entre la détermination attachante encore téméraire de Sacha, et le sens de préservation de soi de Jim, ils n'allaient pas aller n'importe où n'importe quand de sitôt.

"Pourquoi est-ce que l'on ne s'arrête pas pour y réfléchir." Dit-elle. "Si nous comptons rester et se disputer à ce propos, alors aussi bien faire un déjeuner du même coup."

Sacha et Jim y pensèrent, avant d'acquiescer à cela.

Jim ria.

"Hé, je viens de penser à quelque chose." Dit-il. "Je peux demander à Heledelle d'utiliser ce nouveau mouvement pour essayer de dessécher le sol."

Jim lança une Pokéball, et son Heledelle apparut dans un éclat lumineux.

"Quand as-tu appris un nouveau mouvement à Heledelle?" Demanda Flora.

"Lorsque vous dormiez tout les deux." Rit Jim, tandis qu'il observa son Pokémon. "Très bien, Heledelle, attaque Canicule."

Heledelle commença à battre des ailes à plusieurs reprises, créant une vague de chaleur humide qui sécha instantanément le sol.

"C'est plutôt cool." Remarqua Sacha, alors qu'il s'assit sur le sol séché.

Heledelle poussa un cri de grâce, avant d'atterrir dans un arbre à côté d'eux.

"Devrions-nous laisser sortir nos autres Pokémons?" Demanda Flora. "Je veux dire, si nous comptons avoir quelque chose à manger?"

"C'est une excellente idée." Dit Jim, en sortant ces cinq autres Pokéballs.

"Macronium, Luxio, Mustebouee, Shaymin, Kraknoix!" Appela-t-il, en les lançant dans les airs. "Sortez."

"Blizzi, Kaiminus, Carmache, Nightmare!" Hurla Sacha, en sortant ses propres Pokémons. "Dehors!"

"Brasegali, Airmure, Tortank, Hippodocus, Dusk!" Cria Flora. "Go!"

Tous les Pokémons apparurent dans un éclat lumineux, et crièrent une salutation.

Nightmare flotta instantanément au-dessus de Dusk.

"Salut à toi, encore une fois." Dit-il, doucement. "Ce sont les perdants avec qui je traîne, mais j'ai ce spécial...Aïïeeee!"

Dusk frappa Nightmare avec une Ball'Ombre, le faisant s'effondrer.

Carmache secoua sa tête, avant d'enjamber et d'éloigner Nightmare en lui mordant le derrière.

Sacha rit un peu.

"Où est-ce que j'ai déjà vu ça avant?" Demanda-t-il. "Sa me semble en quelque sorte familier."

* * *

Pikachu, Blizzi, Mustebouee et Kaiminus s'assirent autour en appréciant le bol de nourriture Pokémon.

Brasegali, Carmache, Tortank, Macronium et Luxio dormirent à même le sol, après avoir profité d'un différent type dudit aliment.

Dusk et Kraknoix se collaient à proximité de leurs dresseurs, en étant relativement des Pokémons nouvellement capturés.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Kraknoix?" Demanda Sacha. "Je ne pense pas t'avoir vu l'utiliser une seule fois dans un match compétitif."

Kraknoix leva les yeux.

"J'ai toujours pas réussi à avoir un résumé sur ce dont il est capable." Avoua Jim. "Je veux dire, lorsque nous nous sommes entraînés ensemble et que nous avons combattus des dresseurs sur la route, Kraknoix s'en est bien sortit, mais je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment il équilibrerait ça lors d'un match d'arène."

Jim tapota Kraknoix sur le bec.

"Un jour, peut-être que je le découvrirais."

Tandis qu'ils parlèrent, le soleil sorti, baignant toute la zone de chaleur.

Nightmare sorti des arbres, en portant une bouteille de Bière Persian Noir.

"Il y a une sorte de chose de balle bizarre là-dedans." Dit-il, alors qu'il s'approcha et s'assit à côté d'eux. "Je crois que c'est peut-être un ballon de plage ou quelque chose."

"Pourquoi nous dis-tu ça?" Demanda Sacha.

"BALLON DE PLAGE!" Cria Nightmare, alors qu'il commença à arrondir les Pokémons dans les équipes.

* * *

Tortank et Hippodocus refusèrent d'arrache-pied. Et pour une raison quelconque, Nightmare n'était pas prêt à s'embarquer dans un combat avec eux.

"Je pourrais tout de même vous botter les fesses." Marmonna-t-il, alors qu'il se dirigea vers les autres Pokémons.

"Ce n'est vraiment pas équitable." Commenta Jim. "Une équipe a un Brasegali, l'autre a un Kraknoix."

"Hé, tout va bien." Remarqua Flora, alors qu'ils commencèrent à regarder leurs Pokémons se jeter le ballon en essayant de le frapper sur une branche en équilibre sur le dos du Tortank et de l'Hippodocus endormis.

Quelqu'un ne s'amusa pas.

Shaymin était assis à observer les falaises.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Shaymin?" Dit Jim, en voyant son Pokémon, et en réalisant qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec lui.

Shaymin regarda autour.

"Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ça." Dit-il. "La falaise là-bas semble vraiment instable, et elle pourrait s'effondrer."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?" Demanda Flora.

"Ce secteur est connu pour les éboulements après de fortes mauvaises pluies." Répondit Shaymin.

Sacha regarda autour.

"N'y aurait-il pas moins d'arbres si c'était le cas?" Demanda-t-il.

Shaymin fronça les sourcils.

"Vous ne comprenez pas!" Exhorta-t-il. "Nous sommes dans le pétrin si nous restons ici."

"Arrête d'être un rabat-joie!" Cria Nightmare, alors qu'il s'approcha, en ayant acquis un sifflet de quelque part.

"Je ne suis pas un rabat-joie." Protesta Shaymin. "Je dis simplement que..."

"Bla bla bla." Dit furieusement Nightmare. "La meilleure route est toujours la directe. Celle qui est essentiellement une ligne droite, où rien ne va jamais de travers."

"Tu es un idiot." Répondit Shaymin. "C'est dangereux de..."

"Bou hou bou hou." Dit Nightmare, en essuyant une fausse larme de ses yeux. "Je ris en face du danger, et ensuite je lui botte les fesses. Seuls les lâches comme toi fuient du danger."

Shaymin se sentit immédiatement triste, en sentant que c'était une insulte directe sur la façon dont il les avaient rencontré. Mais en s'enfuyant d'un laboratoire. Cependant, cela se transforma rapidement en colère.

"Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir un sens mal compris de mes propres capacités!" Hurla furieusement Shaymin. "Que ferais-tu si on t'enfermait dans un laboratoire et que l'on faisait des expériences sur toi et tes amis?"

"J'ai été et je suis passé par là." Dit Nightmare. "Pourquoi crois-tu que je peux parler, espèce de branleur débile?"

"Et comment t'es-tu échappé?" Cria ironiquement Shaymin. "En courant et en te cachant dans les ombres comme la plupart des spectres le font lorsque les choses se corsent?"

"Bien sûr que non." Répondit Nightmare. "J'ai tué chaque être humain à cet endroit pour me venger. C'est ce que font les vrais Pokémons. Pas les légendaires fesses de punk qui prétendent être plus puissants qu'ils ne le sont en réalité."

"Je suis plus légendaire que tu ne le seras jamais." Dit Shaymin." Au moins, je suis né puissant. Tu n'étais qu'un Fantominus monstrueux qui a reçu quelques injections."

"Ça suffit." Cria Nightmare. "Tu n'es qu'un mutant arrogant avec la capacité de changer de forme à chaque fois que tu en as envie."

"Hé!" Hurla Flora. "Arrêtez!"

"Avec tout le respect, qu'il se casse." Dit Nightmare. "Je vais botter les fesses à ce gars."

"Alors va le faire ailleurs." Continua Flora.

Shaymin se moqua.

"Si tu veux te retirer, voilà ta chance." Dit Shaymin.

Nightmare s'avança et prit Shaymin par la peau du cou.

"Allons-y." Dit-il, en lançant Shaymin dans les arbres.

Sacha et Jim regardèrent leurs Pokémons.

"Vous avez intérêt à revenir en vie tout les deux!" Crièrent-ils, énergiquement.

Nightmare sortit son bâton de baseball.

"Ne vous en faites pas pour moi." Dit-il, en se dirigeant vers l'endroit où il avait lancé Shaymin.

* * *

"Comment espères-tu sincèrement me battre?" Demanda Shaymin. "Je suis un Pokémon légendaire."

Nightmare fonça droit devant et utilisa Direct Toxik.

Shaymin hurla de douleur., avant de répliquer avec une Eco-Sphere.

Nightmare haussa facilement les épaules.

"C'est tout ce que tu as?" Demanda-t-il. "Et tu affirmes que je me soucie de toi qui est un Pokémon légendaire. J'ai affronté Mew récemment, donc j'ai à peu près autant de respect pour toi que j'en ai pour tous les autres Pokémons."

"Ouais, mais as-tu gagné?" Demanda Shaymin, alors qu'il lança une puissante attaque Tempeteverte à Nightmare.

Le Pokémon Ombre l'encaissa facilement.

"Je suis toujours là, non?" Répliqua-t-il. "Contrairement à toi qui va être réduit en miettes au premier moment qui se présentera."

"Je ne suis pas un lâche!" Cria Shaymin.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors?" Dit sarcastiquement Nightmare. "Une impression?"

"Peut-être que tu es celui qui est véritablement un lâche." Cria Shaymin. "Tu intimides quelqu'un que tu crois inférieur à toi."

"Je ne pense pas ça." Répondit Nightmare. "Je le sais. Qu'est-ce que tu as déjà fait pour ton dresseur depuis qu'il t'a attrapé?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?" Répliqua Shaymin. "Tout ce que tu sembles toujours faire est de boire de la bière, faire de la vie une salope, et attaquer ton dresseur avec Direct Toxik."

"Hé, c'est pour ça que les gens m'aiment." Dit Nightmare.

Shaymin secoua sa tête.

"À vrai dire, la plupart des gens qui t'ont rencontré te déteste tout de suite." Dit-il.

"OK, c'est assez!" Hurla Nightmare, en créant une Ball'Ombre. "J'en ai simplement marre de toi."

"Vas-y tout simplement." Cria Shaymin, tandis que Nightmare chargea la balle pour tenter de maximiser sa puissance. "Tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut."

Nightmare fronça les sourcils, avant de lancer l'énorme explosion énergétique à Shaymin.

Le Pokémon Gratitude passa instantanément en Forme Céleste et esquiva facilement.

"Trop lent!" Cria-t-il, avant d'entendre un grand crash derrière eux.

Shaymin se retourna et vit que la puissante attaque s'était écrasé dans la falaise.

"Ah non." Dit Nightmare.

Les deux se regardèrent l'un à l'autre et haussèrent les épaules.

Rien ne se passa. La zone autour d'eux resta silencieuse. Presque étrangement silencieuse.

"Alors, tu veux partir et...?"

Shaymin fut interrompu par un énorme bruit d'écrasement.

"Ce n'est jamais bon signe lorsque cela se produit." Dit Nightmare. "N'est-ce pas?"

Ils se retournèrent et virent que la montagne s'effondra.

"Cours!" Crièrent-ils tout les deux, en repartant vers leurs dresseurs.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" Demanda Sacha, alors qu'il entendit un écrasement.

"On dirait une montagne qui s'effondre." Commenta Flora.

Jim regarda autour et vit Nightmare et Shaymin qui coururent vers eux.

"Courez!" Cria Nightmare.

"Fichez le camp!" Interpella Shaymin.

"Qu'est-ce qui leur prend?" Demanda Sacha.

Nightmare cessa de courir assez longtemps pour expliquer brièvement ce qui se passait.

"Courez Courez Courez!" Hurla-t-il, avant de recommencer à courir.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" Demanda Flora.

Shaymin fut un peu plus pris en considération.

"Vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai dit qu'il pourrait y avoir un éboulement." Dit-il. "Ouais, maintenant courez!"

Sacha, Flora et Jim se retournèrent et virent la boue et les débris s'approcher qui passa au bas de la montagne.

"Courez tout le monde!" Hurla Sacha.

Les trois dresseurs et leurs Pokémons se levèrent, et se dispersèrent dans toutes les directions.

* * *

Sacha et Jim se retrouvèrent dans une partie de la forêt, seuls.

"Qu'est-ce que Nightmare a fait?" Dit furieusement Sacha.

Jim regarda autour, et vit que Heledelle et Kraknoix les avaient suivit.

Sacha regarda autour.

"Je ne vois aucun autre Pokémon." Dit-il, avant de ressentir quelque chose mordre l'arrière de son pantalon.

Sacha cria de douleur, avant de se retourner pour voir Carmache assis derrière lui.

"Tu sais, si tu voulais donner un surnom à Carmache, je peux définitivement t'en dire un." Remarqua Jim. "Mais là encore, je doute qu'il apprécie d'être appelé Morderrière."

Carmache le foudroya du regard.

"Alors, j'en déduis que les autres sont quelque part." Dit Jim, en essayant de faire en sorte que Carmache cesse de le foudroyer du regard. "Ailleurs qu'ici."

Sacha soupira.

"Flora, Pikachu." Dit-il, doucement. "J'espère qu'ils vont bien."

Jim regarda autour, et ne vit rien.

"Je suis convaincu que oui." Dit-il, en essayant de rassurer Sacha. "Pour une coordinatrice, Flora est très forte. Et Pikachu va s'en sortir."

Sacha leva les yeux.

"Ouais, j'imagine que tu as raison." Dit-il. "Nous devons tout de même les retrouver aussi rapidement que possible."

"Je partage ton avis." Dit Jim.

Il regarda autour et vit une partie de la falaise qui avait survécu à l'éboulement.

Jim vit également que le sol était plus mou, afin qu'ils puissent y monter sans risque majeur de glisser.

"Peut-être que nous devrions grimper là-dessus." Remarqua-t-il. "Ainsi, nous pourrons tenter de chercher les autres du sommet."

Sacha se leva, et le regarda.

"D'accord." Dit-il. "Et ensuite peut-être que tu pourras envoyer Heledelle pour chercher les autres."

"Ouais, c'est quelque chose que j'envisageais." Remarqua Jim, alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers les collines.

Il regarda le Pokémon Hirondelle.

"Vois si tu peux trouver les autres." Dit-il.

"Heeelleee!"

Heledelle acquiesça, avant de s'envoler.

* * *

"Aïe!" Marmonna Macronium, alors qu'il se sortit de l'eau. "Ça fait mal."

"Oh aller!" Sourit Kaiminus, tandis qu'il sauta de haut en bas. "C'est de l'eau. Nous sommes sauvés."

Le petit crocodile bleu commença à éclabousser Macronium avec de l'eau.

"Vous allez arrêter tout les deux?"

Macronium et Kaiminus regardèrent tout les deux, et virent l'Airmure à Flora assit sur une racine d'arbre qui avait été renversé.

"Hé, comment as-tu survécu sans la moindre égratignure?" Demanda Macronium.

"Parce que je peux voler, chouchou." Dit sournoisement Airmure.

"Où est passé tout le monde?" Demanda Macronium.

"Je n'ai vu personne d'autre." Répondit Airmure. "Peut-être, qu'ils sont morts."

Elle cliqua ses ailes ensemble, créant un bruit de grincement aigu grossier.

"Parce que c'est utile." Remarqua Macronium.

"Peut-on tout simplement pas penser à ce qui aurait pu arriver?" Sourit Kaiminus, alors qu'il dansa autour. "Nous sommes dans l'eau. Quel est le pire qui puisse sérieusement arriver. Nous avons de l'eau, de l'eau et plus d'eau."

"LA FERME!"

Les trois Pokémons regardèrent autour, et virent l'Hippodocus de Flora se sortit de la boue.

"Oh salut." Dit vivement Macronium.

"LA FERME, ESPÈCE DE PETIT PARASITE!"

"Quelqu'un est d'humeur..." Commença à dire Kaiminus, avant que Hippodocus lui hurla.

"D'accord, là j'ai peur."

"Tu as peur de quoi?" Demanda Airmure. "Frappe-le avec quelques souffles d'eau bien placés et il va au tapis."

"ET TU PEUX LA FERMER TOI AUSSI, ESPÈCE DE SALAUD À AILES!"

"Wow, tu as vraiment un mauvais caractère." Commenta Macronium."

"Nous sommes tellement fichus." Remarqua Airmure. "Hippodocus veut tuer tout le monde, Macronium tente de maintenir la paix, Kaiminus veut danser dans l'eau, et je..."

"Que veux-tu?" Demanda curieusement Kaiminus. "De l'eau?"

Airmure roula ses yeux.

"Reste simplement loin de moi, espèce de petit mordeur." Dit-elle.

"Écoutez!" Coupa Macronium. "Est-ce que quelqu'un a une idée de où sont nos dresseurs?"

Kaiminus et Airmure secouèrent leurs têtes.

"Alors, nous devrions les retrouver. Et ça veut dire qu'il faut travailler ensemble."

"OH MERDE!"

"Il nous faut un chef." Dit sèchement Airmure. "Comme ça, si nous finissons tous par mourir, violés et sur le mur de quelqu'un, nous saurons qui blâmer."

"JE VOTE POUR MOI!"

Tout le monde regarda Hippodocus.

"Oooh, oooh, Macronium." Dit Kaiminus. "Je vote pour Macronium."

"Et moi aussi." Remarqua Airmure. "Désormais, nous savons qui blâmer si cela tourne mal, alors..."

"D'accord." Dit Macronium. "Merci de m'avoir élu comme chef."

"JE N'AI JAMAIS VOTÉ POUR TOI COMME CHEF!" Rugit Hippodocus. "JE CROIS QUE JE POURRAIS TE MANGER POUR TON INSOLENCE!"

"Je croyais que les Hippodocus étaient des herbivores?" Remarqua Airmure, tandis que Hippodocus flâna vers Macronium. "Là encore, il est un type plante."

Macronium soupira, avant de secouer la tête et d'envoyer d'une cascade de feuilles sur le Pokémon Poids Lourd qui essaya de le manger.

"AÏÏÏÏÏÏÏE!"

"La majorité a parlé." Dit Macronium, tandis que Hippodocus se leva.

"BIEN. NE VIENS SIMPLEMENT PAS TE PLAINDRE À MOI LORSQUE TU SERAS MORT!"

Airmure déploya ses ailes avant d'atterrir à côté de Macronium et de Kaiminus.

"Si les choses tournent mal, laissons lui les affronter." Chuchota-t-elle.

"COMMENT!"

* * *

Flora frotta sa tête, alors qu'elle se releva. Elle avait prit un coup sur la tête par quelque chose tandis qu'elle avait sauté pour éviter le flux en cascade de boue.

"Aïe." Marmonna-t-elle, alors qu'elle se frotta la bosse à l'arrière de son crâne. "Ça va laisser une marque."

Elle commença à regarder autour, en espérant voir d'autres signes de vie.

Mais il n'y en avait instantanément aucun à venir.

"Sacha!" Cria-t-elle. "Jim!"

Il n'y avait aucune réponse.

"Quelqu'un!"

Toujours rien, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit un petit mouvement dans le buisson devant elle.

"Allo."

Quelque chose commença à émerger des buissons.

"Oh non!" Dit-elle, tandis que le Luxio de Jim apparut devant elle. "N'importe qui mais pas toi."

Luxio sembla légèrement blessé par ses propos, alors qu'il s'approcha d'elle.

"Je préfèrerais être coincée avec Nightmare qu'avec toi." Dit-elle, furieusement. "Je préfèrerais être coincée avec Harley qu'avec toi."

Luxio fut encore plus blessé par les commentaires, et commença à pleurnicher.

"Oh bon sang." Marmonna Flora. "C'est bien ma veine. Ça ne peut pas être pire."

Elle donna furieusement un coup de pied à un rocher qui avait été jeté librement quand la montagne s'est effondré.

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, car il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, et l'impact la fit glisser sur la boue et la renversa sur son dos.

"Je reconnais mon erreur." Dit-elle, furieusement.

Luxio rembourra et s'assit à côté d'elle.

Flora s'assit, tristement.

"Pourquoi moi." Dit-elle, avant de se relever. "Quoi qu'il en soit, je crois que je devrais retrouver les autres."

Luxio commença à la suivre, en conservant une bonne distance.

* * *

"Wow, tu as l'air comme si tu as été coincé dans la boue." Commenta Dusk, tandis qu'elle flotta près d'eux.

"Et tu as été d'une grande aide." Répondit sarcastiquement Pikachu, alors que Brasegali l'aida à sortir de la boue. "Merci, vieux."

"Y a pas de quoi, petit gars." Dit Brasegali en plein essor, alors qu'il regarda autour. "N'importe quoi pour aider."

"Au secours!"

"Vous avez entendu quelque chose?" Demanda Pikachu.

Dusk regarda autour.

"Il y a quelque chose d'autre de coincé sous la boue." Dit-elle.

Brasegali s'approcha, et alluma son poing en feu.

"Je vais te sortir de là!" Cria-t-il, en frappant son poing brûlant sur le sol...

Et en sortir Blizzi.

"Arrrgh! Chaud!" Cria Blizzi.

"Désolé." Dit Brasegali, en la déposant.

"Cela semble tout comme un accident qui devait arriver." Commenta Pikachu. "Pourquoi dois-tu te mettre en feu à chaque fois que tu fais quelque chose?"

Brasegali ria.

"Mais, pourquoi pas." Répondit-il. "C'est amusant. J'aime brûler les choses."

"Tu devrais vraiment examiner cela." Commenta Pikachu.

"Hé, est-ce que je te dis comment utiliser tes mouvements?" Demanda Brasegali.

"En fait, tu l'as fait une fois..." Répondit Pikachu. "Lorsque tu étais un Poussifeu, tu me disais que la meilleure façon d'apprendre Queue De Fer était..."

"Je ne me souviens pas de ça." commenta Brasegali.

Dusk ria.

"J'imagine que nous avons tous de souvenirs dont nous sommes pas fiers." Remarqua-t-elle.

"Vous n'êtes pas inquiets les amis?" Demanda Blizzi. "Du fait que notre dresseur ne soit pas là?"

Pikachu, Brasegali et Dusk se regardèrent chacun les uns envers les autres.

"Chérie, il y a trois jours, je n'avais pas de dresseur." Dit Dusk. "J'y suis habituée."

"Ouais, et j'ai régulièrement l'habitude d'être séparé de Sacha." Contribua Pikachu. "Les risques du métier."

Blizzi sembla inquiète.

"Il me manque." Dit-elle, en tremblant. "Je me sens vulnérable sans lui dans les parages."

"Oh ne t'en fais pas pour ça." Répondit Brasegali. "Il n'y a rien dans cette forêt qui puisse t'inquiéter pendant que tu es avec nous."

"Sûrement rien." Remarqua Dusk.

"Ouais." Dit Pikachu. "Ne t'inquiètes pas à ce propos."

Blizzi sembla un peu rassuré, avant de poser la question qu'ils se demandèrent tous silencieusement.

"Comment allons-nous revenir à Sacha?"

Aucun d'eux pouvait y répondre.

* * *

"Tu vois quelque chose?" Interpella Macronium, tandis qu'Airmure inspecta devant.

"Des arbres." Répondit-elle.

"OISEAU MÉTALLIQUE INUTILE!"

"Est-ce que tu vois de l'eau?" Demanda vivement Kaiminus.

Airmure soupira.

"Il n'y a pas de putain d'eau!" Cria-t-elle. "Cesse de me demander si je vois de l'eau!"

Macronium soupira.

"Kaiminus, cesse de demander s'il y a de l'eau. Airmure cesse d'être désagréable envers Kaiminus."

Airmure toussa, alors qu'elle vola plus haut.

"Je crois que je les vois!" Hurla-t-elle.

"Vraiment?" Demanda Macronium.

"Oui, ils sont sur une falaise." Interpella Airmure. "Nous devrions y être d'ici peu."

"EXCELLENT. J'EN AI MARRE DE MARCHER!"

* * *

"Tu n'as aucune idée d'où nous sommes, pas vrai?" Remarqua Pikachu, alors qu'ils tentèrent d'obtenir leur appui.

"Vous avez été jetés un peu partout tout en étant pris dans la boue." Dit utilement Dusk. "Je vous ai suivi depuis des lustres."

"C'est gentil à toi de faire le suivi." Marmonna Brasegali.

"Je ne suis pas votre navigatrice." Répondit furieusement Dusk. "C'est un fait bien connu que les Feuforeve ne savent pas où ils vont, tout en flottant."

"Tout comme c'est un fait que les Ronflex aiment dormir." Dit sarcastiquement Pikachu. "C'est de la merde. Je n'ai jamais entendu cela auparavant."

"Ouais, parce que tu n'es pas un grand expert sur les Pokémons spectres." Répondit Dusk.

"Qu'à cela ne tienne." Dit Brasegali. "Il se fait tard. Le soleil va bientôt se coucher."

"Quoi!" Cria Blizzi, en paniquant tout de suite.

"Espèce d'abruti." Remarqua Dusk, tandis que Blizzi courra autour en hurlant.

"Hé, ne t'en fais pas pour le noir." Dit vivement Brasegali. "Je peux faire ça."

Brasegali couvrit son corps entier de flammes.

"AAARGH!" Cria Blizzi. "Du feu!"

Elle continua à courir, en paniquant plus.

Dusk soupira.

"J'imagine que je dois faire quelque chose." Dit-elle, en se concentrant sur Blizzi.

"Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?" Demanda Pikachu.

"Hé Blizzi." Interpella Dusk, tandis qu'elle lança une vague mauve vers elle. "Tu as très sommeil, tes jambes sont lourdes et tu peux à peine bouger."

Blizzi s'effondra presque immédiatement de sommeil.

"Beau travail." Murmura Pikachu. "Maintenant, comment allons-nous la déplacer?"

"Eh bien, j'ai remarqué que seul Brasegali est assez grand pour la transporter." Dit Dusk.

Brasegali soupira.

"Tu m'as rapidement porté volontaire pour ça." Répondit-il. "Sais-tu à quel point ces choses sont épineuses?"

Pikachu vit un mouvement au-dessus, et interpella immédiatement.

"C'est toi, Heledelle?"

"Ce n'est pas un Roucool." Répondit Heledelle, alors qu'il atterrit sur une branche près d'eux.

"Hé, mon pote." Interpella Brasegali. "Comment vont tes ailes?"

Heledelle les déploya.

"Très bien." Dit-il. "Je suppose que vous êtes à la recherche de Jim et du loufoque."

"Hé!" Hurla Pikachu. "C'est de mon dresseur que tu parles."

"C'est exact." Répondit Brasegali. "Est-ce que tu sais où ils sont?"

"Ils sont par là." Dit Heledelle, en pointant la direction avec son aile. "Continuez simplement et vous verrez qu'ils font un camp sur une falaise à une distance sécuritaire."

Heledelle s'envola, avant que Pikachu renchérit.

"Attends!"

Heledelle soupira.

"Quoi?"

"Tu peux nous y conduire?" Demanda Pikachu. "C'est juste que nous devions endormir Blizzi, et je ne sais pas comment Brasegali va la porter à la longue distance."

"Ah, est-ce que le grand méchant Brasegali est fatigué?" Dit Heledelle. "Oui, bien sûr je vais le faire, essayes simplement de me suivre."

* * *

Sacha et Jim avaient trouvé le Tortank de Flora qui l'attendirent, tandis qu'ils attendirent que Flora et les autres Pokémons se montrent.

"Tu crois qu'ils vont bien?" Dit Jim, alors que les derniers restes de la lumière du soleil commencèrent à s'estomper.

"Sans doute." Répondit Sacha, alors qu'il entendit des crépitements de pas au loin. "À vrai dire..."

Le groupe de Macronium et le groupe de Pikachu se montrèrent en même temps.

"Ils sont là." Dit triomphalement Jim.

Ils comptèrent rapidement les nouveaux arrivés.

"Ils sont presque tous là." Dit Sacha, alors que Pikachu, Blizzi et Kaiminus lui firent un câlin.

Jim salua tous ses Pokémons qui étaient arrivés.

Sacha regarda autour.

"Est-ce que l'un de vous a vu Flora, les amis?" Demanda-t-il.

Ils secouèrent tous leurs têtes, faisant en sorte que Sacha grogne.

"Où est-elle?" Demanda-t-il.

"Ce n'est pas tout." Dit Jim. "Mustebouee, Luxio, Nightmare et Shaymin sont toujours manquants."

Sacha sourit, momentanément.

"Nightmare est probablement en train dormir dans un arbre en essayant de perdre sa gueule de bois." Dit-il, légèrement. "Puisqu'il a probablement passé la plupart de ces dernières heures à boire."

Le sourire de Sacha se changea alors en inquiétude.

"Tu crois que nous devrions partir à leur recherche?"

Jim secoua sa tête.

"Autant que je le désire, ce n'est probablement pas la meilleure chose à faire." Dit-il. "Il commence à faire noir, et qui sait ce qui existe dans la nuit."

Sacha soupira, furieusement.

"Écoute." Dit Jim, en voyant que Sacha voulait foncer hors de la falaise et les chercher à travers les bois. "Prenons simplement quelque chose à manger, et à partir de là." Continua-t-il. "Je veux dire, peut-être qu'ils se montreront pendant que l'on mange."

"Ou tu pourrais utiliser ton pistolet à fusée."

Jim lui fit un regard étrange.

"Comment sais-tu que je traîne un pistolet à fusée sur moi? Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, et encore moins montré."

Sacha haussa les épaules.

"Nightmare me l'a dit." Dit-il. "Si tu t'en sers, Flora et les autres devraient se faire une idée générale de l'endroit où on se trouve."

Jim leva les yeux, avant de secouer sa tête.

"Il ne fait pas encore assez noir." Dit-il. "Je le ferais après diner s'ils ne se sont pas montrés."

* * *

"Alors, comment est la Soupe de Nouilles Poussifeu?" Demanda Jim.

"C'est bon." Répondit Sacha, alors qu'il déposa son gobelet. "Et ils ne sont toujours pas là."

Jim observa le ciel, et réalisa que c'était probablement assez noir.

"Bien, est-ce que l'on tire dans le ciel, alors?" Demanda Jim.

"Fonce." Exhorta Sacha, tandis que Jim sortit le pistolet à fusée et une paire de fusées.

Il en chargea une, avant de le pointer vers le ciel.

"Feu!" Cria-t-il, en pressant la gâchette.

La fusée décolla dans le ciel, et les illuminèrent.

"Eh bien, au moins nous avons de la lumière." Dit Sacha.

Elle disparu instantanément, après qu'il ai parlé.

"J'en enverrais une autre dans quelques heures s'ils ne sont pas là." Dit Jim. "Mais à part ça, c'est tout ce que l'on peux faire jusqu'à demain matin."

* * *

Flora vit l'éruption irruption dans le ciel.

"Ça doit être l'endroit où ils sont." Dit-elle.

"Xio?"

Elle donna un regard noir à Luxio.

"Tu me suis toujours?" Demanda-t-elle.

Luxio hocha la tête, avant de rembourrer.

"Quoi?" Demanda Flora.

Luxio sembla se concentrer, alors qu'il créa plusieurs étincelles qui éclairèrent légèrement le chemin.

"Hé, c'est très utile." Remarqua Flora.

Luxio leva avidement les yeux vers elle alors qu'il commença à la guider.

* * *

"Flora!" Cria Sacha, alors qu'il la vit arriver du noir.

"Luxio!" Hurla Jim.

Flora arriva en courant.

"Salut les gars." Dit-elle, avant que Sacha lui saute dessus, en l'écrasant dans un câlin.

"Tu m'as manquée." Dit-il, avant que Brasegali, Airmure et Tortank se joignent à lui.

"Et j'ai besoin de respirer." Dit-elle, doucement.

Jim se mit à genoux et caressa Luxio.

"Et c'est bon de te revoir Luxio." Dit-il à son Pokémon

"Luxi!"

Flora réussit à échapper aux attentions de Sacha et de ses Pokémons, avant de s'approcher de Luxio.

"Merci de ton aide, Luxio." Dit-elle, en étonnant tout le monde.

"Mais...je croyais que tu détestais Luxio." Remarqua Jim.

"Ouais, souviens-toi du Luxio de Drew." Dit Sacha.

Elle sourit.

"Peut-être que tout les Luxio ne sont pas si mauvais en fin de compte."

En achevant ces mots, Luxio lécha sa jambe.

Flora recula instantanément.

"Juste peut-être." Haussa-t-elle les épaules.

"Mais, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sentir qu'ils nous manquent quelque chose." Dit Jim.

* * *

Quelque part d'autre dans la forêt, trois Pokémons étaient inconscients.

Un Ectoplasma shiny, un Shaymin en Forme Terrestre et un Mustebouee.

* * *

**Nightmare attire encore des ennuis envers tout le monde.**

**Est-ce que Nightmare Shaymin et Mustebouee parviendront à s'en sortir eux aussi?**


	35. Menace Souterraine

Chapitre 35. Menace Souterraine.

* * *

_Résumé. Tandis que Sacha et ses amis se dirigèrent vers Naturaflor, ils se sont arrêtés pour se reposer un peu. Alors que Shaymin a essayé d'exprimer son mécontentement, Nightmare a commencé à le provoquer. Finalement, les deux se sont affrontés dans un match, ce qui conduit à Nightmare à effondrer accidentellement une montagne. Tout le monde a été séparé, laissant les gens et les Pokémons à tenter de se réunir..._

* * *

Tandis que Shaymin git sur le sol, inconscient, il se mit à rêver.

_Il était de retour dans les montagnes de Verger, en regardant autour. De retour dans le milieu naturel, loin de toutes les difficultés et les conflits._

_Le jardin fleuri est à proximité, il pouvait sentir le doux parfum dans l'air des fleurs différentes._

_Mais les arbres géants lui bloquèrent la vue._

_Shaymin rembourra péniblement son chemin jusqu'à une autre colline, et regarda le chemin de terre, dans l'espoir d'obtenir un aperçu de ce qu'il cherchait._

_Au loin, Shaymin pouvait voir le fleuve, alors qu'il trouva paresseusement son chemin à travers les vallées. Mais ce qui était important était le serpent bleu d'eau liquide, il y avait le Jardin de Fleurs mousseux, le soleil du matin réfléchit à partir des fleurs rosées couvertes, ce qui en fit un spectacle précieux pour tout Shaymin._

_Avec une énergie et une vigueur renouvelés, Shaymin commença à trotter sur le chemin, en route pour la plaque de Fleurs de Gracidée._

_Shaymin arriva finalement au Jardin de Fleurs, en se sentant un peu fatigué, mais prêt à prendre part à l'activité du Jardin de Fleurs annuel, avec exubérance._

_Plusieurs autres Shaymins étaient déjà arrivés là-bas, et attendaient l'arrivée du reste du clan qui pourraient ne pas connaître le chemin aussi bien que les plus âgés._

_Shaymin commença à entamer une conversation avec l'un des Shaymins plus âgé, un ancien connu sous le nom de Leaf._

_"C'est formidable de voir ton énergie juvénile." Commenta Leaf. "C'est vraiment revigorant."_

_"Euh...Merci" Répondit Shaymin, un peu confus et énervé par ça._

_"Es-tu prêt à voler?" Demanda Leaf._

_"Je crois que oui." Dit Shaymin. "J'imagine que je suis un peu nerveux."_

_Leaf le licencia immédiatement._

_"Ah, ne t'en fais pas pour ça." Dit-il. "Il y a eu quelques occurrences énormes et excitantes pendant le vol annuel. Comme la tempête en 96, où nous avons eu à voler aveuglement à travers un orage, et le flot de 64 où la rivière déborda, et que nous avions à décoller de la surface de l'eau."_

_"Wow." Dit Shaymin, pas très rassuré._

_"Quand même." Répondit tristement Leaf. "Ce sera sans doute mon dernier vol."_

_Shaymin ne savais pas quoi répondre à ça, alors qu'il regardait les moustaches grisonnantes de l'ancien Shaymin._

_"Rappelles-toi cependant." Dit égayement Leaf. "J'ai vécu une vie longue et heureuse, et j'espère que vous tous, les freluquets, ferez la même chose."_

_Le reste des Shaymins étaient arrivés au Jardin dans l'après-midi, faisant en sorte que le festival commence._

_"Nous sommes maintenant prêts pour notre vol annuel." Annonça Leaf. "Prenez une bonne longue bouffée de la Fleur de Gracidée à votre guise."_

_Alors que les Shaymins le firent, chacun d'eux commencèrent à se transformer en leurs Formes Célestes._

_Cependant, les choses commencèrent à se gâter, alors que le festival était en cours._

_"À l'attaque!"_

_Avant que les Shaymins comprennent ce qui se passait, plusieurs Demolosses avaient envahi le jardin, suivie de plusieurs humains, dirigés par un homme à la peau d'olive coiffé d'un chapeau de cow-boy._

_"Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire?" Exigea Leaf._

_"Boucle-la!" Rompit un des Demolosses._

_Les Pokémons Sombres commencèrent à ouvrir le feu, réduisant les fleurs dans le Jardin de Fleurs en cendres._

_"Attrapez-les!" Ordonna l'humain à la peau d'olive, tandis que plusieurs Shaymins essayèrent de décoller._

_"Shaymins!" Ordonna Leaf. "Fuyez! Nous allons les retenir."_

_Il regarda les autres anciens Shaymin._

_"Nous avons vécu nos vies et nous n'avons rien à perdre." Continua-t-il, tristement. "Volez et poursuivez la tradition. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, nous allons nous en sortir."_

_"Ha, attaque Tempeteinfernale!"_

_Shaymin commença à courir à pleine sprint, en essayant d'obtenir assez de vitesse pour décoller et sortir._

_Alors qu'il lança un regard en arrière, il était clair que presque tous les anciens avaient été vaincus ou tués par une attaque feu très puissante._

_Enfin, Shaymin réussi à obtenir suffisamment de vitesse pour décoller du sol._

_"Je vais m'échapper." Murmura-t-il à lui-même._

_Ensuite, le monde s'écroula, alors qu'il fut pris au dépourvu par une attaque Lance-Flamme puissante et extrêmement chaude._

_Il s'écrasa au sol, toutes les prétentions et les pensées du vol perdus, alors qu'il roula à travers les fleurs, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne quelque chose de solide qui suffit à l'arrêter._

_Shaymin ouvrit ses yeux, se demandant ce qui avait provoquait l'arrêt du tonneau à travers les restes carbonisés des fleurs._

_Ce qu'il vit le fit frémir de terreur._

_C'était le Leaf gravement brûlé, qui observa fixement le ciel, tout en semblant la vie brûlé hors de lui._

_"Non." Murmura Shaymin, avant d'entendre un grognement soudain._

_Shaymin se retourna immédiatement et vit un Demolosse qui le regarda fixement avec ses énormes dents pointues mises à nu._

_Shaymin hurla d'horreur, avant que ce soit tout ce qu'il se souvenait._

* * *

Shaymin se réveilla dans une sueur glacée, en frissonnant sur les souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé.

"Tout va bien. Ce n'était qu'un rêve." Dit une douce voix féminine, en essayant de le réconforter.

Shaymin leva les yeux et vit Mustebouee debout à côté de lui.

"Un rêve?" Demanda-t-il. "On aurait plus dit un cauchemar."

Mustebouee sourit.

"Parlant de ça." Dit-elle, en point l'Ectoplasma inconscient.

"Oh joie." Remarqua Shaymin. "Que c'est-il passé?"

"Tu criais dans ton sommeil." Remarqua Mustebouee. "J'étais inquiète pour toi."

"Merci." Dit Shaymin. "Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens trempé?"

Elle sourit.

"Oh, j'ai tenté de te réveiller il y a une heure sans te blesser." Continua-t-elle. "Je suis revenue il y a une heure. Je pense que nous avons été pris dans ce mystérieux éboulement."

Shaymin réussi à faire un petit sourire, en se levant, en secouant la poussière de sa fourrure.

Il était encore assez fragile sur ses pieds cependant.

"Tu es certain que tu n'es pas blessé?" Demanda Mustebouee. "Je peux te faire un bloc de glace si tu en as envie?"

Shaymin secoua sa tête.

"Je vais bien." Répondit-il. "J'ai pris un coup sur la jambe, mais je vais m'en remettre."

"Tu en es certain?" Demanda Mustebouee, avec inquiétude.

"Ouais." Répondit Shaymin, alors qu'il s'étendit. "Comme un neuf."

Il regarda ensuite le Nightmare inconscient.

"Tu crois qu'il va bien?"

Mustebouee railla.

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit physiquement possible de blesser un Pokémon spectre. S'il est blessé, ça ne changera pas ce qui va se produire."

"Que veux-tu dire?"

"Blessé ou non, je parie que la première chose qu'il fera quand il se réveillera sera une baisse de quelques Persians Noirs et nous aurons à faire à un Ectoplasma ivre."

Shaymin sourit à la pensée.

"Faut-il le laisser dans un fossé et déguerpir?"

"Oooh." Rit Nightmare. "Ça chatouille. Continue comme ça, maman."

Il commença ensuite à faire des bulles avec sa salive.

Mustebouee et Shaymin éclatèrent rire, après s'être regardés l'un l'autre.

"Non, pourquoi ne restons-nous pas dans le coin pour le spectacle?" Dit Mustebouee. "Ça pourrait être amusant."

Nightmare roula et commença à sucer son pouce. Vraiment bruyamment.

Shaymin ria.

"Je peux voir pourquoi il dort dans sa Pokéball. Cela pourrait faire un excellent chantage."

"Tut tut tut." Dit Mustebouee. "Le chantage est un vilain mot. Je préfère de l'extorsion. Dommage que les autres ne sont pas là pour assister au spectacle."

* * *

Éventuellement, Nightmare se réveilla.

"Où suis-je?" Demanda-t-il, endormi.

"Ça va aller." Dit sarcastiquement Shaymin. "Tu es coincé dans la forêt avec moi et Mustebouee."

"Oh merde." Répondit Nightmare. "Où est ma bière?"

"Tu n'es pas inquiet à propos de pourquoi nous sommes ici?" Demanda Shaymin. "Nous avons été entraîné par ce 'hum' mystérieux éboulement. Et maintenant nous n'avons aucune idée d'où nous sommes, ou où se trouvent nos dresseurs."

Nightmare se raidit.

"Tu veux dire que je suis perdu au milieu de nulle part sans savoir où est mon dresseur, dont la direction est quoi, et que je suis coincé avec un Shaymin nain qui veut se faire des amis avec des arbres et un monstre à la queue fourche? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça?"

Mustebouee racla de la gorge.

"Eh bien, tu as mis du sable dans le sandwich de Sacha." Dit-elle.

"Tu as versé une piste de bière du feu de camp jusqu'à la tente de Jim, alors quand nous avons allumé un feu, sa tente a éclaté en flammes." Continua Shaymin.

"Tu as donné une cure de jouvence à Pikachu avec le kit de maquillage de Flora." Continua Mustebouee.

"Tu as caché le guide de Jim et tu l'as regardé devenir fou pour essayer de le retrouver." Dit Shaymin.

"Tu nous a fait arrêter à Vermeilla." Lui rappela Mustebouee.

"Tu as volé le porte-feuille d'Arjun lorsque nous étions au Centre Pokémon." Continua Shaymin.

"Tu as blessé ce gars au CCP lorsque tu lui as jeté ton pistolet à eau." Dit Mustebouee. "Je m'en souviens parce que je regardais dans les stands à l'époque."

"Tu as écroulé une montagne." Accusa Shaymin. "Ce qui est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici."

"Tu as dit à Kaiminus et moi qu'il y avait de l'eau dans ce coin de l'ortie." Remarqua Mustebouee. "J'ai eu des éruptions pendant des semaines."

"Tu as mit un bouchon dans les évents de sable d'Hippodocus." Dit Shaymin. "Il a presque explosé."

"Tu es entré par effraction dans l'école et tu as mit une photo de toi là où la photo du maire de la ville devrait être." Lui rappela Mustebouee. "Et puis tu as dit aux écoliers de prier pour toi, sinon tu allais les fouetter."

"Tu ne cesses de frapper ton dresseur à coups de Direct Toxik." Remarqua Shaymin.

"Tu ne cesses de..." Commença à dire Mustebouee, avant que Nightmare l'interrompre.

"Ferme-la, Salope." Dit-il, sauvagement.

Mustebouee le foudroya du regard.

"Puisque je ne suis pas une Evoli, ou une Lixy ou une Medhyena, ou une Caninos, je ne suis théoriquement pas une 'Salope'."

Elle sourit par la suite.

"Tu es vraiment sans intelligence, recourir à un petit nom appelant à faire passer ton message."

"ET TOC!" Cria Shaymin. "Tu ferais mieux d'avoir la confiture pour ce toast."

"Et tu peux également rester tranquille." Dit Nightmare, en sortant une bière. "Je crois que j'ai besoin de boire."

Il avala la bière, et les trois Pokémons regardèrent le coup d'œil du soleil sur l'horizon.

"Nous devrions aller retrouver nos dresseurs." Dit doucement Mustebouee.

* * *

Tandis que les trois commencèrent à marcher, ils réalisèrent soudainement quelque chose.

"Nous devons élire un chef." Dit Shaymin. "Ainsi nous serons vers qui nous tourner en cas d'urgence."

Nightmare leva sa main.

"Je me porte volontaire." Dit-il. "Je m'accepte comme chef. Génial allons-y."

"Hé, attends un peu." Répondit Shaymin. "Est-ce que tu connais la signification du mot élire?"

"Non." Renvoya Nightmare. "Et alors?"

"Tu es la raison pour laquelle nous sommes dans ce pétrin." Explosa Shaymin.

"Hé, qui a commencé la dispute de toute façon?" Demanda Nightmare. "Oh ouais, c'était toi qui était une poule mouillé."

"Je ne suis pas une poule mouillé!" Explosa Shaymin. "Quand est-ce que tu vas t'enfoncer ça dans le crâne?"

"Jamais." Répondit Nightmare. "En ce qui me concerne, tu seras toujours un poulet asexué. En fait, je pense que je vais t'appeler Poulemin à partir de maintenant, au lieu de Shaymin."

"Hé!" Protesta Shaymin. "Je suis un mâle pour l'amour du ciel."

"Si tu veux, Poulemin." Dit Nightmare en se retournant. "Et tu es ce que l'on appelle un Pokémon légendaire, alors tu es aussi bien asexué."

"Ce n'est pas vrai, espèce de naïf." Répondit Shaymin. "Tous les Pokémons légendaires ont un sexe, sauf Arceus. C'est juste qu'aucun humain les ont suffisamment étudiés d'assez près pour savoir quelle est la différence."

"Si tu veux, Poulemin." Dit Nightmare, en brossant. "Peut-être qu'un jour, tu évolueras en un poulet complet. Ensuite, tu passeras le reste de tes jours à pondre et à glousser."

"Shaymin, laisse-le." Dit Mustebouee, en essayant d'arrêter le tout.

"Vas-y, Poulemin." Railla Nightmare. "Fais ce que dit Mustebouee. Va-t'en. Mais tu sais ce que cela fera de toi?"

"Tu commences à m'énerver." Menaça Shaymin.

"Alors j'ai du boulot à faire." Répondit Nightmare. "Si je ne fais que commencer à t'énerver."

"Ça suffit!" Cria Shaymin, alors qu'il lança une Eco-Sphere à Nightmare.

Nightmare l'esquiva négligemment, avant de riposter avec une Ball'Ombre.

"Regarde-moi ça." Commenta Shaymin. "Avec ta précision, je devrais rester immobile."

"Ferme-la, et reste immobile." Dit Nightmare. "Je ne peux pas viser juste quand j'ai bu."

Nightmare lança l'attaque, en la voyant s'écarquiller.

"Et puis zut!" Dit Nightmare, alors qu'il prépara un Direct Toxik.

Shaymin chargea une Force Cachee, avant que les deux Pokémons foncent l'un sur l'autre.

* * *

A la dernière seconde, Mustebouee sauta dans la ligne de tir, et utilisa Abri.

Les deux attentats frappèrent son champ de force, et renvoya les dégâts à Nightmare et Shaymin, en les envoyer s'affaler.

"Ça suffit!" Cria-t-elle. "Puisque vous n'êtes tout les deux évidemment pas assez mature pour régler vos différends sans avoir à recourir à la violence, on dirait que je vais régler cela pour vous. À partir de maintenant, JE SUIS EN CHARGE! Des objections?"

Shaymin et Nightmare furent tout deux légèrement surpris.

"Bon." Dit Mustebouee. "Maintenant, vous allez vous entendre tout les deux et L'AIMEZ, ou vous aurez à faire à mon attaque Saumure."

Mustebouee commença alors à s'en aller dans une direction, laissant Nightmare et Shaymin à suivre sans un mot.

* * *

"Toujours aucun signe d'eux?" Demanda Sacha, alors qu'il sortit de sa tente.

"Non." Répondit Jim, alors qu'il termina de remuer la Soupe de Poisson Gobou sur le feu. "Je commence à me faire un sang d'encre pour Shaymin et Mustebouee."

"Peut-être que nous devrions envoyer Heledelle et Airmure les chercher." Commenta Flora, alors qu'elle se redressa d'où elle fut posée.

Sacha vint, et alla s'asseoir.

"Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient." Dit-il.

"Nous avons un autre problème." Répondit Jim. "Il n'y a pas de raccourci vers Luminëon pour l'instant. L'éboulement a complètement bloqué la route. Donc, même si on peut encore se rendre à Naturaflor, si Mustebouee et les autres ne peuvent pas arriver jusqu'à nous..."

"Il faut envoyer les oiseaux." Exhorta Flora, alors qu'elle fit signa à Airmure de s'approcher.

"Toi aussi Heledelle." Dit Jim. "Va les retrouver. S'il te plaît."

"Aiiiiirrrrr!"

"Helede!"

Les deux Pokémons vol s'envolèrent, et commencèrent à chercher les trois Pokémons disparus.

"Si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose de plus." Dit Jim. "Je veux dire, même s'ils reviennent au camping précédent, ils risquent de ne pas savoir où nous sommes, parce que l'éboulement occulte à peu près où nous sommes."

Kraknoix leva les yeux, et tenta d'attirer l'attention.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Kraknoix?" Demanda Sacha, tandis que Carmache s'approcha.

Kraknoix commença à gratter le sol, tandis que Carmache en fit de même.

"Je crois qu'ils veulent creuser." Commenta Flora. "Mais..."

"Vous voulez passer à travers l'éboulement pour essayer de tenter de trouver Nightmare et les autres?" Demanda Sacha.

Kraknoix et Carmache approuvèrent.

Jim secoua sa tête.

"C'est trop risqué." Dit-il. "S'ils commencent à creuser des tunnels sous le sol, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver. Le terrain est assez instable et tout pourrait s'effondrer à la moindre occasion."

Carmache et Kraknoix regardèrent tout deux tristement leurs dresseurs, mais comprirent le raisonnement dans tout ça.

* * *

Quelque part profondément sous la surface de la terre, la boue déplacée avait réveillé quelque chose. Quelque chose d'ancien qui fut endormi sous la terre.

"PEUT IMPORTE CE QUI A PERTURBÉ MON SOMMEIL!" Exigea-t-il, alors qu'il poussa sa tête sur le sol. Il pouvait voir que le paysage avait été ravagée par quelque chose.

"ÇA NE SE PASSERA PAS COMME ÇA!"

Avec la vengeance dans son esprit, il s'exposa pour essayer de trouver ce qui avait perturbé son sommeil.

* * *

"Wow, je suis vraiment affamé." Remarqua Nightmare. "J'ai faim, j'ai faim, j'ai faim."

Shaymin et Mustebouee tentèrent de l'ignorer.

"Est-ce que j'ai mentionné à quel point j'ai faim?" Dit Nightmare.

"On a tous faim!" Répondit Mustebouee. "Mais, il n'y a aucune baie autour. Elles sont enterrées sous une charge de boue."

Nightmare soupira.

"J'imagine alors que je vais faire une pause bière." Dit-il, en sortant une bouteille de Persian Noir.

"J'imagine qu'une pause nous ferraient tous du bien." Remarqua Mustebouee, alors qu'elle s'effondra sur le sol.

Nightmare sauta le bouchon, avant de commencer à boire.

"Et nous avons besoin de ça parce que?" Demanda Shaymin.

"Parce qu'il faut se reposer." Dit Mustebouee. "Nous ne savons pas dans quelle mesure nos dresseurs sont, et ça pourrait être une très longue promenade."

Nightmare rota d'accord, alors qu'il était sur le point de finir le reste de sa bière.

Shaymin sourit, alors qu'il eu une idée.

"Pense vite!" Interpella-t-il, en passant en Forme Céleste, et en lançant une attaque Lame d'Air.

Nightmare ne répliqua pas, mais l'attaque frappa la bouteille de Persian Noir et la détruisit instantanément.

L'Ectoplasma Shiny foudroya Shaymin du regard.

"Espèce de salaud." Hurla-t-il. "Le bout dans le fond est la meilleure partie et tu l'as fait sauter. Espèce de monstre. Maudit soyez tous en enfer!"

Nightmare se lança à Shaymin, en préparant le poison pour un Direct Toxik.

Mustebouee soupira, et se plaça devant Shaymin, prêt à utiliser Abri.

Malheureusement, Nightmare était en colère, et plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait prévu.

Elle n'eut pas eu le temps d'élever le bouclier, et Nightmare fini par l'avoir frappée sur le côté droit de l'estomac.

Mustebouee s'effondra sur le sol, et serra son côté en gémissant de douleur.

"Mustebouee!" Interpella Shaymin, alors qu'il s'approcha. "Tu te sens bien?"

Elle grimaça alors qu'elle essaya de se relever dans la douleur.

"Ouais." Dit-elle, en s'effondrant de nouveau. "Je vais bien."

"Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien." Commenta Nightmare.

Elle lui lança un regard noir, et réussit à se relever.

"Continuons." Dit-elle, déterminée à continuer, et de ne pas montrer son inconfort.

* * *

"Tu crois sincèrement que nous allons les retrouver en vie?" Demanda Airmure.

"Qui sait." Répondit Heledelle. "Ils pourraient être encore en vie, mais nous ne pouvons pas voir autre chose que des arbres déracinés en bas."

"Maintenant, mon cher Heledelle." Dit Airmure. "C'est là que tu as tristement tort. Il y a également de la boue."

Heledelle soupira.

"Tu n'as jamais pensé que nous pourrions perdre notre temps?"

"Je pense toujours cela." Répondit Airmure. "Je crois que nous n'allons rien trouver à part..."

"Maudit sois-tu!" Explosa Heledelle. "Faut-il toujours que tu sois négative? Nos amis comptent sur nous."

"Nous n'allons pas les retrouver en volant en groupe." Remarqua Airmure. "La seule chose que nous faisons est source de confusion potentiels des ornithologues."

"Alors séparons-nous." Dit Heledelle. "Et élargissons notre zone de recherche."

Airmure soupira.

"J'imagine." Répondit-elle. "Retrouvons-nous ici d'ici peu et voyons ce qui ce passe."

Les deux Pokémons vol se séparèrent et partirent chacun de leur côté.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Mustebouee cessa de marcher. Elle haleta, et dû s'arrêter pour se reposer contre le côté d'un arbre.

"Tu es certaine que tu vas bien?" Demanda Shaymin.

"Je vais bien." Haleta Mustebouee. "Je suis juste un peu fatiguée."

Shaymin la regarda, et remarqua qu'elle était pâle et sua abondamment.

"Tu ne sembles vraiment pas en forme." Commenta Nightmare.

"Merci." Dit faiblement Mustebouee. "Où que tu cherches toujours..."

"Ouais ouais ouais." Interrompit Nightmare.

"Tu veux que Nightmare te transporte?" Demanda Shaymin.

Mustebouee secoua sa tête, alors qu'elle tenta de se relever.

"Sans façon." Répondit-elle, avant que ses jambes lâchent et qu'elle s'effondra dans l'inconscience.

"Belle façon, j'imagine." Remarqua Nightmare.

"Oh ha ha." Dit Shaymin.

Nightmare s'approcha et prit délicatement Mustebouee dans ses bras.

"Et je suis de nouveau en train de faire le travail d'un Camerupt." Dit-il, en la glissant sur son épaule.

"Sois simplement prudent." Avertit Shaymin, alors que Nightmare commença à arpenter hors tension.

Nightmare se retourna, et claqua accidentellement la tête de Mustebouee dans un arbre.

"Quoi?" Demanda-t-il.

Shaymin soupira.

"Rien." Répondit-il, en se rendant compte que tout ce qu'il dirait serait probablement tomber dans l'oreille d'un sourd. "Suis-moi, c'est tout."

"Oh joie." Dit Nightmare, alors qu'il commença à suivre le petit Pokémon.

Shaymin leva les yeux.

"Je pense que nous devrions escalader ce monceau de boue énorme et voir ce que nous pouvons voir." Dit-il.

Nightmare roula ses yeux.

"J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet." Remarqua-t-il, tandis que Shaymin commença à marcher.

Cela empira alors que la terre commença à trembler légèrement.

"J'en ai vraiment assez d'avoir raison." Dit Nightmare, alors qu'une énorme tête rouge et argent poussa hors de la pile de boue.

Les deux Pokémons regardèrent alors que le grand Pokémon rouge rampa sur le sol. Il était debout à quatre pattes et eu plusieurs tâches grises et oranges sur son corps. Il y avait aussi plusieurs pièces métalliques sur ses jambes et sur son crâne.

"Nous sommes condamnés." Dit Nightmare.

Shaymin se moqua.

"Bien sûr que non." Répondit-il. "Nous légendaires avons un respect mutuel les uns aux autres. Heatran ne nous dérangera pas."

Il s'approcha et commença à parler à Heatran.

"Hum, Puissant Heatran." Dit-il. "Nous sommes un peu perdus, pouvez-vous nous aider en nous indiquant la bonne direction?"

"EST-CE QUE TU PARLES À MOI, ESPÈCE DE VERMINE MISÉRABLE?"

"Ouais." Répondit Shaymin.

"ES-TU CELUI QUI A DÉRANGÉ MA SIESTE?"

Nightmare secoua sa tête.

"Que voulez-vous dire par sieste?" Demanda Shaymin.

"JE NE VOUS ENTENDS PAS LE NIER. JE VAIS VOUS DÉTRUIRE!"

"Respect mutuel, hein?" Commenta Nightmare.

"Laisse tomber les mauvaises plaisanteries." Exhorta Shaymin, tandis que Heatran commença à attaquee. "Fuis, et mets Mustebouee à l'abri. Je vais retenir Heatran."

Nightmare éclata presque de rire à la pensée, mais décida d'éloigner Mustebouee.

Alors qu'il s'en alla, il entendit crier Shaymin de douleur, tandis qu'il fut frappé avec un Ebullilave.

Il se retourna et jeta un regard en arrière, pour voir Shaymin s'effondrer sur le sol. Il n'était pas vaincu, mais définitivement à terre. Et Heatran était sur le point d'en finir avec lui une autre attaque feu.

Nightmare soupira, avant de déposer Mustebouee et de courir au retour à l'action.

Il fit un pas en avant de la rafale, en la bloquant avec ses mains nues.

Nightmare grimaça, alors que les flammes grillèrent sa peau.

Shaymin réussi à se relever et à se soigner avec Synthese.

"Merci." Dit-il.

Nightmare sourit, alors qu'ils portèrent tout les deux leurs attention sur Heatran.

"Allons-y!"

Nightmare lança une Ball'Ombre, tandis que Shaymin envoya une Eco-Sphere.

Aucune de ces attaques étaient vraiment efficaces.

"Mustebouee a choisit le bon moment pour perdre connaissance." Grogna Nightmare, alors qu'il esquiva un Danseflamme et répliqua avec une autre Ball'Ombre.

"Ouais, un peu d'eau n'aurait pas été de refus." Remarqua Shaymin, alors qu'il s'écarta de l'Ebullilave.

"VOUS N'ÊTES PAS DE TAILLE CONTRE MOI!"

* * *

"Tu as trouvé quelque chose?" Demanda Heledelle.

Airmure secoua sa tête.

"Non." Répondit-elle.

Les deux virent une explosion quelques kilomètres plus loin.

"As-tu vu ça?" Demanda Airmure.

"En effet." Répondit Heledelle. "Une explosion aussi énorme ne peut signifier qu'une seule chose..."

"Nightmare!" Dirent-ils, avant de s'envoler.

* * *

La Ball'Ombre frappa Heatran, et dévia dans un arbre, le faisant éclater en flammes.

"PATHÉTIQUE!"

Shaymin passa en Forme Céleste, et prit une voie différente.

"Vampigraine." Cria-t-il, en lançant une graine de sa bouche qui se dirigea droit devant vers Heatran.

Le Pokémon Caldeira la brûla immédiatement, avant d'être distrait par quelque chose d'autre.

"Goûte à mon attaque Meteores!"

Plusieurs petites étoiles dorées attirèrent l'attention d'Heatran, malgré le fait qu'elles ne causèrent pas énormément de dégâts.

"C'est Heledelle et Airmure!" S'écria Shaymin, en les voyant au loin.

"Vas-y et va chercher de l'aide." Dit Heledelle, voyant à quel point Heatran sembla contrarié. "Je vais rester et combattre avec ces gars."

"Ce sont tes funérailles." Dit Airmure, alors qu'elle se retourna et commença à s'envoler.

"Ça fait foutrement du bien de voir un visage familier!" Se leva Nightmare.

"ALORS, VOUS PENSEZ MÊME SI C'EST À TROIS CONTRE UN QUE VOUS AVEZ UNE CHANCE!"

Heledelle railla.

"Goûte à ma Canicule salope." Cria-t-il, en battant des ailes, en créant un vent puissant humides de l'intérieur.

"Non!" Hurla Shaymin, tandis qu'Heatran ria.

"TORCHE, CERVELLE D'OISEAU!"

"Oh merde." Marmonna Heledelle.

"Arrête de lui donner des munitions à nous jeter dessus." Hurla Nightmare, alors qu'il esquiva un Lance-Flamme.

"Pardon." Interpella Heledelle, alors qu'il fonça avec un Aeropique.

"HA, RESSENS MA PUISSANTE ARMURE!" Rugit Heatran, tandis que que Heledelle rebondit et s'écrasa au sol.

"Aïe, mon bec." Marmonna Heledelle, alors qu'il tenta de se débarrasser du battement Hirondelle autour de sa tête.

Nightmare répondit en crachant une attaque Toxik qui blottit devant Heatran.

"TA PRÉCISION EST TERRIBLE!"

"Il marque un point." Remarqua Shaymin, en lançant une Lame d'Air.

"La ferme!" Hurla Nightmare. "Heledelle, utilise Canicule sur le poison."

"Bip bip." Marmonna Heledelle, alors qu'il réussit à se dégager.

* * *

"Hé, Airmure!" Interpella Flora, alors que son Pokémon s'écrasa au sol devant elle.

"Tu les as trouvés?" Demanda Sacha.

Airmure réussi à hocher de la tête, avant de pointer une aile dans la direction générale où ils étaient. De l'autre côté de la coulée de boue.

"Sont-ils sains et saufs?" Demanda Jim.

Airmure secoua sa tête, avant de s'endormir de fatigue.

Flora la rappela rapidement.

"Il faut aller là-bas." Dit Sacha.

"Ça prendra une éternité." Remarqua Jim. "Il faut passer par le long détour."

"Putain!" Hurla Sacha, alors qu'il regarda autour." Carmache, tu veux toujours creuser?"

Carmache hocha la tête avec vivacité.

"Toi aussi, Kraknoix." Ordonna Jim, tandis que son Pokémon suivit Carmache pour creuser un tunnel.

"Allons-y, tout simplement." Hurla Flora, alors que les trois dresseurs commencèrent à courir sans emballer le camp.

Ils avaient bien apporté leurs sacs à dos.

* * *

"Cric, cette saleté est génial mon pote." Dit Kraknoix, alors qu'il continua à creuser.

"Ça tu peux le dire." Siffla Carmache, alors qu'il traîna, pour le manque d'expérience de creuser de Kraknoix.

"Je pense que je sens quelque chose au-dessus." Remarqua Kraknoix, alors qu'il commença à creuser vers le haut.

"Mets-toi à l'aise." Siffla Carmache, alors qu'il continua à creuser.

Alors que Kraknoix sortit de terre, il vit un joli spectacle désolant.

Nightmare et Shaymin étaient sur le point de s'effondrer d'épuisement, tandis que Heledelle essaya de ne pas se retrouver frit. Tout cela, pendant que Mustebouee était immobile sur le terrain, en ayant l'air vraiment mal en point.

"Cric." Dit Kraknoix, d'une voix traînante. "En un peu plus d'une pincée maintenant, n'est-ce pas, Nightmare?"

Nightmare regarda autour et vit Kraknoix.

"Tu es la cavalerie?" Grogna-t-il. "Où sont les putains de Kaiminus et de Tortank? Je laisserais même cela au rat à ce point."

"Je ne suis pas seul, mon pote." Dit Kraknoix, alors que le sol sous Heatran commença à bouger.

"MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE...?" Exigea Heatran, tandis que Carmache fonça du sol et l'envoya s'écraser dans les airs.

"FILS DE PUTE!" Hurla douloureusement Heatran, alors qu'il commença à charger les rayons de soleil.

"Ha." Siffla Carmache. "Qui est le...?!"

Carmache fut interrompu par le coup de Lance-Soleil d'Heatran.

Le Pokémon Caverne fut jeté dans un arbre par la force de l'attaque, créant un silence stupéfiant.

"Ça a du faire mal." Commenta Nightmare.

Kraknoix jeta un regard noir à Heatran.

"PERSONNE ne fais ça à mon ami, mon pote!" Hurla-t-il, en creusant sous le sol.

Heatran rugit furieusement comme réponse, avant de lancer un Ebullilave à Shaymin et Nightmare.

L'attaque a eu la chance, et réussit à les frapper tous les deux.

Shaymin fut instantanément KO, mais Nightmare s'effondra sur ses genoux.

"Je commence à être très en colère!" Cria-t-il, alors que sa peau commença à briller avec un mélange d'or et de mauve.

Heatran n'était pas impressionné.

"COMMENT OSES-TU CHANGER DE COULEUR EN MA PRÉSENCE!"

Il baissa la tête, avant de battre Nightmare dans l'estomac avec une puissante attaque Tete De Fer.

Impossible de rester debout, Nightmare s'effondra sur le sol et s'évanouit.

"On dirait que tout dépend de nous alors." Murmura Heledelle, alors que Kraknoix émergea du sol et clapota sur Heatran.

"Sans rire, Bruce." Répondit Kraknoix.

* * *

Heledelle et Kraknoix continuèrent à essayer de combattre Heatran au mieux de leurs capacités respectives, mais ils savaient qu'il s'agissait d'un cas de quand, pas si, ils allaient être vaincus. Ils avaient très peu de chances de battre le Pokémon Caldeira dont la force sembla être de plus en plus grande alors qu'ils devinrent plus faibles.

Cela empira, quand Heatran serra ses mâchoires sur l'attaque Aeropique d'Heledelle.

"Oh non!" Cria Heledelle. "Lâche-moi!"

"AVEC PLAISIR!" Hurla Heatran, en crachant Heledelle et en envoyant le Pokémon Hirondelle s'écraser sur Kraknoix.

"Ouf." Grogna Kraknoix.

"VOUS-ÊTES FINIS!" Annonça furieusement Heatran. "J'AI..."

Heatran se retourna et vit que le Carmache de Sacha avait rejoint l'attaque.

"QU'EST-CE QUE TU PEUX ENCO...?"

Carmache chargea, et frappa Heatran sur le côté du visage avec une attaque Dracogriffe.

"AÏÏÏÏÏE!" Hurla Heatran. Malgré le fait que ce n'était pas une attaque efficace, cela avait envoyé des ondes de choc sonner dans sa tête.

"Comme si un Lance-Soleil m'achèverais." Remarqua sarcastiquement Carmache, alors qu'il esquiva un Ebullilave manqué. "Je suis en partie dragon pour l'amour d'Arceus."

Il lança ensuite un Casse-Brique à Heatran, le touchant à l'ignorance.

"Si quoi que ce soit, l'arbre fait plus de mal."

"Hé, tu veux faire équipe sous le gazon?" Demanda Kraknoix.

"Ça pourrait être notre route la plus efficace pour attaquer." Avoua Carmache, alors que lui et Kraknoix commencèrent à creuser des trous.

Heatran commença également à creuser, dans le but de les suivre.

"Ouais c'est ça." Dit Heledelle, en s'abattant et en ratissant ses griffes sur le long de la surface de la tête d'Heatran.

Heatran n'a sans doute rien senti, hors mis un désagrément.

"OISEAU FOU. JE VAIS TE RÔTIR!"

Heatran hurla alors de douleur, alors que Carmache et Kraknoix éclatèrent du sol, en profitant de la distraction pour l'attaquer avec des attaques sol.

"VOUS CROYEZ AVOIR GAGNÉ, MAIS JE VAIS VOUS MONTRER POURQUOI VOUS COMPTEZ PERDRE!"

Heatran commença à lancer une attaque Ebullilave continuelle qui força Kraknoix et Carmache à battre en retraite.

"Il vous repousse jusqu'à Nightmare, Shaymin et Mustebouee!" Hurla Heledelle des airs, tandis que Heatran continua l'assaut.

* * *

Finalement, ils étaient seulement à quelques mètres de leurs amis à peine conscients.

Kraknoix éclata de l'avant, et commença à essayer de raisonner avec Heatran.

"Pourquoi nous attaques-tu?" Demanda-t-il. "Que diable t'avons-nous fait?"

"VOUS AVEZ PERTURBÉ MON SOMMEIL!"

"Ouais, parce que nous n'avons rien de mieux à faire que de déranger ta sieste." Marmonna sarcastiquement Carmache.

"ALORS VOUS L'ADMETTEZ!"

"Oh merde." Dit Heledelle, tandis que Heatran déclencha un puissant Lance-Flamme puissant qui frappa Carmache et l'explosa.

Carmache hurla de douleur, alors qu'il le roula, et se coinça dans l'un des trous qu'il avait creusé.

Heledelle s'approcha avec un Aeropique, en espérant atteindre les yeux d'Heatran...

Seulement pour s'écraser côté avec une puissante attaque Tete De Fer.

"Ouille." Chuchota Heledelle alors qu'il s'écrasa dans un arbre et devint mou.

Kraknoix réalisa soudainement qu'il était soudainement très seul.

"RESTE À L'ÉCART ET JE POURRAIS ÉPARGNER TA VIE PATHÉTIQUE!"

Kraknoix était incroyablement surpassé par la taille et la détermination d'Heatran. Sans parler de la puissance et de la colère.

Pourtant, en s'éloignant cela signifierait qu'il laisserait cinq autres Pokémons être gravement blessés.

"Non." Dit-il, doucement.

"PARDON!"

"Je ne pars pas." Répondit Kraknoix. "Si tu comptes tuer mes amis, alors tu as intérêt à commencer par moi."

Heatran ouvrit sa bouche, prêt pour une attaque de feu qui frapperait le petit Kraknoix.

"TU ES BRAVE, PETIT KRAKNOIX." Avoua-t-il. "BRAVE, MAIS STUPIDE!"

Alors qu'il attendit l'attaque inévitable de Heatran, Kraknoix commença à se sentir mieux.

_Si c'est attendre la mort, alors ce n'est pas si mal...Accroches-toi!_

Kraknoix réussi un sourire alors qu'il commença à briller lumineusement.

"QUOI! COMMENT OSES-TU ÉVOLUER EN M'AFFRONTANT!"

Kraknoix poussa une paire d'ailes en forme de losange et changea totalement et généralement de forme.

"Ha, maintenant je suis un Vibraninf." Dit-il. "Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant, Bruce?"

"ARRÊTE AVEC LE BRUCE!" Rugit Heatran, alors qu'il lança un Pouvoir Antique à Vibraninf qui esquiva avec ses nouvelles ailes.

"Foutrement génial." Chanta Vibraninf, alors qu'il lança un Dracosouffle.

Heatran se débarrassa facilement du feu bleu et rouge.

"TU NE PEUX PAS GAGNER!" Rugit-il, en balançant sa tête, et en gérant un coup de chance.

Vibraninf cria alors qu'il fut envoyé s'écraser sur un rocher de l'impact.

Il y avait un bruit incroyablement fort de quelque part, ce qui provoqua chacun de regarder autour.

"Cela sonnait comme un klaxon de camion." Remarqua faiblement Nightmare, alors qu'il réussit à se relever.

"ENCORE TOI! JE VAIS T'INCINÉRER!"

"Ouais, je pensais que tu essaierais ça." Dit Nightmare. "Écoute, je suis celui qui t'a réveillé, alors laisse ces gars tranquille et..."

Le bruit qui ressembla à un klaxon de camion éclata de nouveau, et les arbres au loin se mirent à trembler.

Une seconde plus tard, l'Hippodocus de Flora éclata à travers les arbres et s'écrasa directement dans Heatran sans le voir. Tout en hurlant comme un klaxon de camion.

"AHA, JE T'AI TROUVÉ!" Dit Hippodocus, en voyant Nightmare. "QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSÉ?"

Nightmare regarda le Pokémon Poids Lourd sous le choc.

"ET QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI BIEN PU FRAPPER?"

Nightmare regarda l'Heatran qui essaya de ramper, et se mit à rire.

"Rien." Dit-il. "Rien du tout."

Hippodocus laissa échapper un puissant rugissement dans la victoire, si fort que s'il y avait des fenêtres dans les environs immédiats, elles auraient sûrement été brisées.

Alors qu'il l'était, c'était suffisant pour effrayer Carmache pour retomber dans le trou d'où il venait de sortir.

"Content de te voir." Dit Shaymin, en se relevant lentement.

"LES HUMAINS ARRIVENT LORSQU'ILS PEUVENT DÉPLACER LEURS INUTILES..."

"Nightmare!" Cria Sacha.

L'Ectoplasma regarda autour, et vit les trois humains arriver dans la vue.

"Et s'est terminé." Remarqua-t-il.

* * *

Sacha, Flora et Jim commencèrent à examiner la condition de leurs Pokémons.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici?" Demanda Flora, en voyant plusieurs arbres calcinés, de la boue et de l'herbe aplatis renversés.

"Nightmare, tu vas bien?" Demanda Sacha, alors qu'il alla aider Carmache à sortir hors du trou.

"Ouais." Dit Nightmare, alors que Jim s'approcha de Shaymin et Vibraninf.

"Tu te sens bien, Shaymin?" Demanda Jim.

"Mis à part les brûlures, les contusions et l'épuisement, je suis juste élégant." Bailla Shaymin.

"Vib!" Dit Vibraninf, en atterrissant sur l'épaule de Jim.

Il fit volte-face à la vue.

"Kraknoix?" Demanda-t-il.

Vibraninf approuva, alors que Jim se leva.

"Wow, tu as évolué." Dit-il. "Il faut croire que l'entraînement que nous avons fait commence à porter fruit."

Il s'approcha de l'endroit où Flora examina son Hippodocus, qui n'avait pas une égratignure sur elle.

"Elle semble bien aller." Commenta Flora, faisant en sorte que Jim éclate de rire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?"

Jim pointa sur le chemin de buissons écrasés et d'arbres renversés.

"Laissez le Vent Violent d'Hippodocus pour démolir la moitié de la forêt et causer plus de destruction qu'un éboulement à grande échelle sans même avoir la moindre égratignure. Si jamais j'ai besoin de quelque chose de cassé, je saurai qui appeler."

Hippodocus lâcha un puissant rugissement d'appréciation à ce commentaire un peu douteux, qui fit presque en lever la casquette de la tête de Sacha. Pikachu dû sauter rapidement et l'attrapa.

"Merci Pikachu." Dit Sacha, alors qu'il regarda Hippodocus. "Jolie attaque Hurlement."

* * *

Alors que les minutes passèrent, ils réussirent à colmater leurs Pokémons assez bien.

Flora tendit un bol de jus de Baies Sitrus pour Shaymin à laper, avant de frotter un peu de pâte Baies Fraive dans les brûlures, alors que Sacha et Jim le tendirent à Nightmare.

"Combien de doigts est-ce que tu vois?" Demanda Sacha.

Malgré la douleur de ses brûlures, Nightmare le frappa avec Direct Toxik.

Alors que Sacha s'effondra au sol, il se souvint immédiatement de quelque chose.

"Mustebouee!" Cria-t-il. "Vous devez aider Mustebouee."

Jim regarda autour, avant de voir Mustebouee mis à l'ombre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?" Demanda-t-il, surpris.

Nightmare soupira.

"Je l'ai accidentellement attaquée avec Direct Toxik. "Avoua-t-il. "Mais j'ai utilisé le même poison que j'utilise pour Toxik, parce que je visais Shaymin et le petit gars m'avait agacé, et...Aidez simplement Mustebouee, je vais m'en tirer pour le moment. Vous devez la soigner en premier."

Sacha sembla comme s'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose à Nightmare, mais Jim courra instantanément vers Mustebouee qui était toujours inconsciente.

Jim plaça la main sur le front de Mustebouee.

"Elle fait beaucoup de fièvre." Diagnostiqua-t-il, en entendant également que sa respiration était courte et rauque.

Sacha se retourna pour aller retrouver Flora.

"Je vais chercher l'antidote." Dit-il, en courant.

* * *

"Ça devrait marcher!" Cria furieusement Flora. "Mais ce n'est pas le cas."

Les trois regardèrent Mustebouee qui sembla toujours en très mauvais état.

"Le poison a du se répandre à travers son corps." Réalisa Jim. "Nos antidotes sont sans effet."

Il lança furieusement une bouteille au sol.

"Nous devons l'amener au Centre Pokémon." Dit Sacha.

"Mais le seul Pokémon suffisamment grand pour la transporter est Airmure." Dit Flora. "Et elle est épuisée."

"En plus, il fait noir." Dit Jim. "Et Airmure a une très mauvaise vision obscure."

Sacha soupira, avant de se rappeler de quelque chose.

Quelque chose qui s'était produit à Sinnoh.

"Il y a peut-être un autre moyen." Dit-il, lentement. "Une fois, j'ai vu un Shaymin soigner un Giratina en utilisant Aromatherapi."

"Aromatherapi?" Demanda Jim.

"C'est très efficace contre le poison." Dit Sacha.

Flora se leva.

"Je vais chercher Shaymin." Dit-elle.

Jim soupira.

"Dommage que Macronium ne connaisse pas ce mouvement." Remarqua-t-il, tandis que Flora amena Shaymin en bas de la colline, en le portant dans ses bras.

"Shaymin." Dit Jim, alors que Flora déposa le Pokémon Gratitude sur la pelouse. "Peux-tu utiliser Aromatherapi pour soigner Mustebouee?"

Shaymin sourit, nerveusement.

"En fait." Dit-il. "Je n'ai jamais essayé auparavant. Mais je vais tenter le coup."

Shaymin s'approcha de Mustebouee et commença à se concentrer.

"Aller." Dit-il. "Aromatherapi."

Rien ne se produisit pour quelques secondes.

"C'est embarrassant." Murmura Shaymin.

"Vas-y!" Exhorta Jim. "Tu peux y arriver."

Finalement, Shaymin commença à briller avec une lumière verte, alors qu'il commença à envoyer des vagues d'énergie dans Mustebouee. L'énergie s'est transmise à travers tout son corps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre un œil.

"Muste?"

"Mustebouee!" S'écria Jim, alors qu'il la serra contre lui dans l'allégresse.

Quelque chose qui était un peu stupide, car cela conduit à Mustebouee de vider le contenu de son estomac sur Jim.

"Bravo." Commenta Sacha. "Je crois que je vais aller jeter un œil sur Nightmare."

Shaymin suivi Sacha et Flora sur la colline, à l'endroit où Nightmare fut posé sur l'herbe.

* * *

"Alors, tu as inventé un nouveau mouvement?" Demanda Sacha, alors qu'il finit de frotter la pâte sur les mains de Nightmare.

"Ouais, Direct Poison." Répondit Nightmare. "Et est-ce que je t'ai parlé de Pied Ombre?"

"Non." Dit Sacha, surpris. "Tu inventes beaucoup de mouvements."

"Ouais, eh bien." Répondit Nightmare. "C'est ce que je fais."

Il ria, alors que Flora termina de frotter plus de pâte sur le dos.

"Ça chatouille." Dit-il, avant d'adopter une expression bien plu sérieuse. "Comment va Mustebouee?"

"Bien." Répondit Sacha. "Shaymin a du la soignée avec Aromatherapi, mais..."

Nightmare vit Shaymin assis de son plein gré sur un rocher.

"Ouais, je vais aller parler avec Shaymin." Dit-il, en se relevant. "Merci Docteur Sacha et Infirmière Flora."

* * *

"Qui y a-t-il?" Demanda Shaymin, alors que Nightmare s'assit à côté de lui.

"Le ciel." Répondit sarcastiquement Nightmare. "Mais je voulais en fait te parler."

"Moi?" Demanda Shaymin. "Maintenant, pourquoi un Ectoplasma grand et puissant comme toi veux me parler?"

"Je voulais te remercier." Dit Nightmare. "J'aurais pu gravement blessé Mustebouee là-bas."

"Quoi, plus sérieusement l'empoisonner de sorte qu'elle a failli y rester? Demanda sarcastiquement Shaymin.

"Ouais." Répondit Nightmare. "Tu as amélioré un problème que j'ai causé. Je t'en dois une."

Shaymin ria.

"Non, nous sommes quittes."

Nightmare était perplexe.

"Comment pouvons nous être quittes?" Demanda-t-il.

"Tu es venu à mon secours contre Heatran, tu t'en souviens?" Répondit Shaymin.

Nightmare ria.

"Que lui est-il arrivé au juste?" Demanda-t-il.

Shaymin ria aussi.

"Je pense que je l'ai vu ramper loin après avoir été presque écrasé par Hippodocus. Il s'est probablement encore endormi, en rêvant de la façon dont il a failli être tué par un Hippodocus furieux."

"Eh bien, au moins nous avons survécu à ça." Dit Nightmare, en élevant une Bière Persian Noir dans le ciel. "Hé, attends un peu."

Il sortit un cendrier et le mit devant de Shaymin, avant d'en verser dedans.

"Merci, copain." Dit Shaymin, alors qu'il commença à laper.

"Oh ouais, copain." Répondit Nightmare.

"Copains." Répéta Shaymin.

Ils continuèrent à boire pour un moment.

"Je crois que Mustebouee en pince pour moi." Lâcha Shaymin.

Nightmare bafoua alors qu'il ouvrit une autre bouteille de bière.

"Pourquoi pas?" Dit-il. "Tu es un putain de beau Shaymin, hautement souhaitable. Si j'avais tendance de cette façon, alors wow!"

"Aww merci copain." Insinua Shaymin, alors qu'il lapa la Bière Persian Noir. "Hé, qu'en est-il de toi et Dusk?"

Nightmare haussa les épaules.

"Hé, elle est une nana." Dit-il. "Une très jolie Feuforeve."

"Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris comment tu juges la beauté d'un Pokémon spectre." Continua Shaymin.

"Hé, Dusk est canon." Continua Nightmare. "Je vais te dire comment faire, d'accord, tu sais ces perles autour de son cou..."

* * *

**Tout le monde est de nouveau réuni ensemble.**

**Nightmare et Shaymin sont enfin parvenus à s'entendre mais est-ce permanent ou temporaire?**


	36. Les Forces De La Nature

Chapitre 36. Les Forces De La Nature.

* * *

_Résumé. Sur le chemin de Naturaflor, Nightmare, Shaymin et Mustebouee ont été séparés de leurs dresseurs et attaqués par Heatran. Cependant, en dépit de l'aide d'Heledelle, Carmache et du nouveau Vibraninf évolué, c'était un rude match qui ne fut résolu qu'avec l'arrivée de l'Hippodocus de Flora. Malgré la victoire, Shaymin a dû guérir Mustebouee de sa mauvaise intoxication._

* * *

"Aïe!" Marmonna Shaymin, alors qu'il se réveilla. "Ma tête."

"Ha!" Ria Nightmare. "Débutant."

Shaymin grogna et commença à rouler sur le sol, à l'amusement de Nightmare.

* * *

"Je me demande de quoi a l'air Naturaflor." Demanda Flora, alors qu'ils commencèrent à marcher en direction de la petite ville à l'horizon.

"Le guide dit que c'est un peu comme à Celestia." Répondit Jim, alors qu'il regarda à travers. "Tu sais, un vieil endroit tranquille dans les montagnes. Seulement il y a une arène."

"Génial." Dit Sacha. "Et je comptes gagner là-bas."

"N'oublie pas que je suis le premier." Lui rappela Jim.

"Très bien." Grogna Sacha. "Je sais. Peut-être que je vais osciller et voir à quoi je peux m'attendre à avoir de réservé pour moi."

"Je crois que je vais peut-être laisser Mustebouee hors de ce combat." Continua Jim. "Je veux dire, Nightmare lui a fait un numéro, et je ne veux pas précipiter son retour au combat trop rapidement."

"C'est sans doute une bonne chose." Remarqua Flora. "Mustebouee était gravement blessée."

"Alors, as-tu réfléchi à qui tu vas utiliser?" Demanda Sacha.

Jim secoua sa tête.

"J'ai su que c'était une arène de type dragon." Dit-il. "Et Mustebouee est une grande perte, car elle connait un peu d'attaques glace. Mais je suis convaincu que Macronium et mes autres Pokémons peuvent faire le travail."

"Hé, n'oublie pas que Vibraninf connait sans doute des attaques de type dragon depuis qu'il a évolué.. Dit Flora. "L'un de mes rivaux avait un Libegon, et il connaissait un tas d'attaques de type dragon."

"Là encore, ça peut-être une option." Répondit Jim, en regardant Sacha. "Qu'en est-il de toi?"

Sacha haussa les épaules.

"Je n'ai pas affronté de champion d'arène de type dragon depuis Ébenelle." Dit-il. "Et ce jour-là, j'ai utilisé Ronflex, Pikachu et Dracaufeu. Je pense...Ah, je vais y penser à un certain moment."

* * *

"Nous espérons vous revoir bientôt." Dit l'Infirmière Joëlle, alors qu'elle leurs rendirent à chacun leurs Pokémons.

"Est-ce que Mustebouee va parfaitement bien?" Demanda Jim.

L'infirmière approuva.

"Il y a quelques contusions où l'attaque l'a frappée, mais elle devrait vraiment bien se porter. Je veux dire, je ne recommanderais pas qu'elle se batte pour un certain temps, mais..."

"Je n'y comptais pas de toute façon." Dit Jim, alors que Nightmare et Shaymin sortirent des toilettes du Centre Pokémon.

Shaymin grogna faiblement.

"Merci, pour ça, copain." Dit-il, tandis que Nightmare continua à rire.

"Qu'avez-vous fait tout les deux?" Demanda curieusement Flora.

"Drôle d'histoire." Répondit Nightmare. "Shaymin ne peut pas tenir sa bière, alors je la tenais au-dessus de la toilette, alors qu'il a vomi."

Sacha secoua sa tête.

"Très bien, alors où se trouve l'arène?" Demanda-t-il.

* * *

L'arène Pokémon de Naturaflor était un immeuble à la périphérie de la ville. Il était inhabituel dans le fait qu'il avait deux statues de Dracolosse devant l'entrée.

"Pas Dracolosse." Grogna Sacha. "Ils sont incroyablement difficiles à battre."

Alors qu'il parla, la porte de l'arène s'ouvrit.

"Je suis ravi que tu le penses également." Sourit le visage familier du Maître Dragon.

"Lance!" S'exclamèrent Sacha et Jim.

"Bien bien." Remarqua Lance. "Je ne pensais pas que je vous verrais ici tous les trois."

Un autre homme arriva et se posa à côté de Lance.

"Plus de challengers?" Remarqua-t-il.

Il était légèrement plus petit que Lance, et il avait les cheveux blonds plutôt que rouges. Cependant, les yeux étaient de la même nuance de bleu perçant.

"En effet." Dit Lance.

"Laissez-moi deviner." Remarqua Jim. "Vous devez être le champion d'arène?"

L'homme sourit.

"Ouais, c'est moi." Dit-il. "Je suis Brian."

"Je vous défie à un match." Répondit Jim.

"Ouais, et je vous défie à un match après qu'il vous ai affronté." Cria Sacha.

Brian leva ses deux mains.

"Ouah, ouah." Dit-il. "Doucement. Je viens d'affronter mon cousin."

"Cousin?" Demanda Flora.

"Ouais." Dit Lance. "Simon est le frère de Sandra."

"Alors, il y a trois maîtres dragons dans la famille?" Demanda Sacha. "Ça a l'air impressionnant."

"À vrai dire, il y en a quatre." Dit Lance. "Mon grand-père en est également un."

"Vous devriez voir les réunions de famille." Sourit Brian.

Tout le monde rit de la blague lamentable.

"Écoutez." Répondit Brian. "Revenez dans quelques heures, et j'affronterais, alors, l'un de vous."

* * *

Les quatre dresseurs se retrouvèrent dans un parc à Naturaflor, alors qu'ils essayèrent de tuer le temps pour que le champion d'arène soir prêt.

Lance leurs avait tous achetés quelque chose à manger.

"J'aime faire ma part pour les vendeurs locaux." Sourit-il, alors que Pikachu lui donna ses remerciements.

"Je crois que Pikachu aime ça." Commenta Flora.

Lance s'agenouilla à côté de Pikachu.

"Un Pokémon très bien élevé." Remarqua-t-il. "Tu as fait du très bon boulot pour le rendre aussi fort."

"Merci." Répondit Sacha.

L'ancien champion de Johto ria. "Je me souviens encore d'avoir vu Pikachu affronter Kyogre à Hoenn."

Sacha et Flora se tortillèrent inconfortablement. Cela n'était pas le plus grand souvenir pour eux.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que vous devenez depuis le CCP?" Demanda Lance.

"J'essaie simplement de collectionner les badges." Répondit Sacha. "J'en ai actuellement quatre d'entre eux."

"Êtes-vous passé par l'arène de Luminëon?" Demanda Lance.

"Oui." Dit Sacha. "J'ai gagné cet œuf Pokémon avec le badge."

Sacha sortit l'œuf de son sac, toujours dans son étui protecteur et le plaça sur la table.

"Lance." Demanda Jim. "Comment as-tu combattu dans cette arène, parce qu'ils procèdent avec des confrontations des types d'Evoli."

Lance ria.

"Eh bien, j'ai du ramener un bon vieil ami d'Hoenn pour y parvenir." Dit-il, en sortant une Pokéball. "J'ai utilisé Leviator, Dracaufeu et..."

Lance lança la Pokéball.

Alors qu'elle s'ouvrit, un grand Pokémon vert apparu. Il avait six nodules sur le dos et une branche de palmier comme queue. C'était quelque chose d'immédiatement familier à Sacha, parce qu'il en avait un qui était au laboratoire du professeur Chen.

"Un Jungko." Commenta Flora. "Mais je croyais que tu entraînais que des Pokémons de types dragon."

"En effet, c'est le cas." Répondit Lance. "Mais il y a certaines caractéristiques de dragon sur Jungko. Aussi bien que Leviator, Dracaufeu, Ptera, Tyranocif et bien d'autres."

"Combien de dragons as-tu?" Demanda Jim.

Lance sourit à la question.

"J'en ai six sur moi." Dit-il. "Ainsi que plusieurs autres à l'Antre du Dragon."

"Pouvons-nous les voir?" Demanda vivement Sacha.

"Pourquoi pas." Répondit Lance, alors qu'il fouilla sous sa cape et lança cinq Pokéballs.

Dracolosse apparut dans un éclat lumineux, et rugit. Le Leviator Rouge, Dracaufeu, Ptera et Libegon apparurent également.

"C'est impressionnant." Remarqua Flora.

"Hé, Lance." Dit Sacha, en sortant une Pokéball. "Je me demandais si je pourrais avoir ton opinion sur l'un de mes Pokémons."

Sacha lança la Pokéball, et son Carmache apparut dans un éclat lumineux.

"Mache!"

Lance regarda Carmache avant de sourire.

"Ah, alors tu dresses un Carmache." Remarqua-t-il. "Plus impressionnant. Je me demande, vas-tu l'utiliser dans le match contre mon cousin apprécié?"

Sacha haussa les épaules.

"Je n'en suis pas certain." Avoua-t-il. "Je veux dire, il a perdu ses deux derniers combats, et je ne veux pas qu'il finisse par me détester parce qu'il ne cesse de perdre sous mes ordres."

Lance soupira, alors qu'il pris un Poffin bleu pâle de sous sa cape et le jeta à Carmache.

Le Pokémon Caverne le renifla soupçonneusement.

"Hé." Dit Lance. "C'est bon. Je garde un lot d'entre eux pour les Pokémons dragon."

Carmache ouvrit la bouche et avala l'objet.

Il sourit par la suite, avant de s'asseoir sur le gazon.

"Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu Carmache sourire avant." Commenta Sacha.

"Comment l'as-tu obtenu." Demanda Lance.

"Je lui ai donné un œuf de Griknot pour son anniversaire." Dit Flora.

"Et il a évolué avant que j'affronte l'arène de Pierropolis." Termina Sacha. "En fait, il m'a aidé à gagner le match d'arène."

* * *

Jim regarda sa montre.

"Parlant de ça, je crois que je devrais me diriger vers l'arène et affronter ton cousin." Dit-il.

"Je te souhaites bonne chance." Répondit Lance. "Et peut-être que l'on pourra refaire un match un de ses jours, après ce qui s'est passé lors de notre match au CCP."

"Hé, j'ai beaucoup de respect envers toi après ce qui s'est passé lors de ce match." Dit sincèrement Jim, alors qu'il se leva et se dirigea vers l'arène.

"Bonne chance." Hurlèrent Sacha et Flora à Jim.

"Alors, comment tuer le temps?" Demanda Sacha, en regardant les Pokémons de Lance. "Je ne pense pas que tu ais envie d'un combat?"

Lance regarda le jeune dresseur.

"Bien sûr." Répondit-il. "Je m'interroge sur les profondeurs de ta puissance."

"Les profondeurs de ma puissance?" Demanda Sacha. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

"Laisse tomber." Dit Lance. "Comment veux-tu combattre?"

"Je veux y aller à un contre un avec Dracolosse!" Répondit enthousiasment Sacha. "Cela devrait être un excellent entraînement pour mon match d'arène."

"Entendu." Dit Lance, en regardant son Dracolosse. "Tiens toi prêt à te battre, cher ami."

Dracolosse se leva, et s'étira.

"Qui vas-tu utiliser?" Demanda Flora.

Sacha prit une Pokéball de sa ceinture. Une mauve.

"Il n'y a qu'un seul Pokémon pour faire le boulot." Dit-il, en la lançant. "Lance, je te présente Nightmare!"

Nightmare émergea de la Pokéball.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Exigea-t-il. "Un gars ne peut pas dormir dans les environs?"

"Nightmare." Dit vivement Sacha en ignorant le regarda agacé qu'il lui donna. "Je te présente Lance."

Lance décida de ne pas mentionner le fait que Nightmare pouvait parler.

"Ravi de te rencontrer, Nightmare." Dit-il.

Nightmare balança la main, avant de se retourner bers Sacha.

"Pourquoi m'as-tu réveillé?" Exigea-t-il. "Je dormais!"

"Tu as envie de te battre?" Demanda Sacha.

* * *

"Prêt quand bon te semble." Sourit Lance, alors que l'Ectoplasma de Sacha prit une position de combat.

"Comme si un Draco surdimensionné allait me massacrer." Remarqua-t-il.

"Voilà qui montre que tu es confiant." Dit Sacha, un peu nerveusement.

_J'espère Nightmare ne deviendra pas trop arrogant pour ensuite tout gâcher._

"Je suis prêt." Répondit Sacha.

"Dracolosse, attaque Dracosouffle!" Ordonna Lance.

L'énorme dragon orange ouvrit sa bouche et souffla Nightmare avec une puissante vague de feu bleu.

Nightmare grimaça alors qu'il fut frappé à l'estomac.

"Ouille." Dit-il, lentement. "C'est douloureux."

"Nightmare, attaque Ball'Ombre!" Ordonna Sacha.

Nightmare se redressa, et créa une boule énergétique rouge et noire. Il la lança ensuite à Dracolosse.

"Sépare-la avec Queue De Fer!"

La queue de Dracolosse commença à briller lumineusement, alors qu'il l'écrasa sur l'attaque, la dissipant instantanément.

"Oh oh." Dit Sacha, alors que Nightmare jura furieusement.

"Très bien!" Cria Nightmare. "Je crois qu'il est temps de..."

"Nightmare, utilise Direct Poison!" Ordonna Sacha.

Nightmare soupira.

"Et moi qui espérait avoir une pause de bière."

Il fit ensuite un bond, avec le bras rayonnant avec un poison mortel violet.

Dracolosse grogna de douleur, alors que le puissant poing s'écrasa sur lui.

"Alors cela cause également des dégâts!" S'écria Sacha. "C'est sans doute le meilleur mouvement jamais vu."

"Dracolosse, s'il te plaît réplique avec Dracogriffe."

Dracolosse fonça droit devant, et frappa Ectoplasma avec une griffe brillante.

Nightmare hurla encore plus de douleur.

"Nightmare, utilise Poing Ombre!" Dit Sacha.

Nightmare répliqua en lançant un coup de poing d'ombre qui attrapa Dracolosse dans le visage.

"Ça va tout simplement mal tourner à un certain moment." Remarqua Flora à Pikachu.

"Pika!"

"Dracolosse, attaque Lance-Flamme!"

Dracolosse souffla Nightmare avec des flammes, le faisant crier.

"Ça suffit les brûlures!"

Nightmare soupira, avant de sauter dans les airs et lançant un puissant Pied Ombre à la gorge de Dracolosse.

Dracolosse laissa échapper un cri étranglé, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

"Alors, c'est ça un Pied Ombre." Commenta Sacha, tandis que Nightmare se retourna.

"Je vois que je suis toujours génial." Remarqua-t-il, inconscient qu'un Dracolosse extrêmement furieux venait de se relever.

"Euh...Nightmare." Interpella Sacha, alors que l'Ectoplasma célébra sauvagement.

"Tu croyais vraiment que cela serait suffisant pour vaincre Dracolosse?" Demanda Lance. "Dracogriffe."

Une puissante attaque griffe frappa Nightmare dans le dos.

Il hurla de douleur, avant de se retourner.

"Oh bordel." S'exclama-t-il, alors qu'il fut frappé par un barrage de Dracogriffes.

C'était au tour de Nightmare de s'effondrer sur le sol.

"Et je vais m'en assurer." Dit Lance. "Dracolosse, lance Draco Meteor!"

Dracolosse se tendit vers le haut, avant de laisser perdre un puissant rugissement qui sembla ébranler les cieux.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda Flora, alors que plusieurs puissantes météorites commencèrent à foncer vers Nightmare.

Nightmare sauta dans les airs, et commença à voler vers elles.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait?" Demanda Sacha, alors que Nightmare prit son bâton de baseball, et commença à frapper des météorites qui approchèrent.

Nightmare disparu temporairement de la vue, alors que les météorites se rapprochèrent du sol.

"Nightmare!" Cria Sacha, inquiet pour son Pokémon.

Soudain, plusieurs des météorites commencèrent à se briser, et on pouvait voir Nightmare les arracher avec son bâton.

"Impressionnant." Remarqua Lance, alors que Nightmare mit pied à terre et se posa sur l'herbe. "Mais il reste encore une météorite!"

Sans même regarder, Nightmare se retourna et lança un puissant Pied Ombre dans la dernière météorite, la détruisant immédiatement.

"Génial!" S'exclama Sacha. "Maintenant, attaque Ball'Ombre!"

Nightmare créa un morceau d'énergie, et explosa Dracolosse avec.

Le Pokémon Dragon commença à avoir l'air épuisé.

"Dracolosse, utilise Fatal-Foudre!"

Dracolosse réussit à évoquer suffisamment d'énergie pour foudroyer Nightmare d'électricité.

Nightmare grogna, alors que son corps commença à produire de la fumée.

"Nightmare!" Dit Sacha. "Attaque Ultralaser!"

"Dracolosse, attaque Dracosouffle!"

Nightmare lança une puissante explosion énergétique orange de ses mains, tandis que Dracolosse riposta avec un puissant souffle de feu bleu.

Les deux attaques entrèrent en collision dans le milieu du terrain, et explosèrent dans un éclair de chaleur et de fumée.

"Night...Nightmare!" Cria Sacha, tandis que Lance resta impassible.

* * *

La fumée commença à s'éclaircir, montrant que Nightmare était inconscient sur le sol.

Sacha soupira, alors qu'il essaya de voir ce qui se passait avec le Dracolosse de Lance.

Il était sur le sol. Il était blessé.

Mais il n'était pas KO.

"On dirait que c'est tout alors." Soupira Sacha.

Lance secoua sa tête.

"Je suis impressionné à vrai dire." Dit-il. "C'est un Ectoplasma vraiment fort."

Nightmare réussit à se relever.

"Si j'y étais allé à plein régime, j'aurais gagné." Marmonna-t-il.

Lance s'approcha vers son Pokémon, et plaça une main sur son épaule.

"Très bien joué, cher ami." Dit-il. "Tu as été magnifique aujourd'hui."

Il se tourna vers Sacha et Flora.

"J'imagine que nous devrions nous diriger vers l'arène et..."

Lance fut interrompu par le puissant rugissement de Dracolosse, qui se retourna instantanément pour voir son Pokémon le plus cher recouvert d'un filet.

"Mais au nom de Rayquaza, que ce passe-t-il?!" Cria-t-il, alors qu'ils entendirent des rires de là-haut.

"Nous sommes de retour, cher Maître Dragon."

"Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, très long."

"Nos fourberies ont l'âge de la galaxie."

"C'est pour accomplir notre destin qu'on est venus ici."

"Je suis venu moi aussi!"

"Afin d'écraser l'amour et la vérité."

"Afin d'étendre notre pouvoir jusqu'à la voie lactée."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Et Miaouss c'est un trio."

"Partout où règne la paix dans l'univers..."

"...la Team Rocket..."

"...sera présente."

"Afin que le chaos prospère!"

"Qulbutoke."

"Mime mime."

"La Team Rocket!" Crièrent Sacha et Flora.

"PiPikachu!"

Lance leur lancèrent un regard noir.

"Déposez Dracolosse, et personne ne sera blessé." Menaça-t-il.

"Oh, le Maître Dragon fait des menaces." Remarqua James.

"Comme c'est mignon." Répondit Jessie.

"Nous verrons à quel point il sera mignon lorsque nous décollerons avec ce Dracolosse." Ria Miaouss.

Sacha se tourna vers Pikachu.

"Pikachu, attaque Tonnerre vite!"

Pikachu sauta droit devant, avec de l'électricité émise de ses joues.

"Nous pouvons avoir ça!" Remarqua Miaouss, alors qu'il sauta et pressa un énorme bouton.

Un énorme gant en métal et en forme de poing sur un ressort jaillit de la partie inférieure du ballon et décrocha un puissant coup de poing sur Pikachu, le renversant instantanément. Les doigts s'ouvrirent et s'enroulèrent autour du petit Pokémon jaune.

"Chaa!" Cria douloureusement Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Interpella Sacha, alors que la Team Rocket ria.

"Et on se tire!" Crièrent-ils, alors qu'ils commencèrent à flotter loin.

"Ils ne s'en tireront pas comme ça." Déclara Lance, alors qu'il prit une Pokéball. "Ptera, pourchasse-les avec un Aeropique!"

Lance lança la Pokéball et son Ptera apparut dans un éclat lumineux.

"Pte!" Cria-t-il, alors qu'il accéléra vers le ballon.

"Ptera est sûrement l'un des Pokémons les plus rapides qui existent." Expliqua Lance, alors qu'il stria à travers l'air. "Ils ne peuvent pas s'échapper."

"Oh oh!" Dit James, tandis que le Pokémon Fossile s'approcha d'eux. "Nous sommes perdus."

Miaouss sauta et le frappa.

"Avec cette attitude, nous sommes toujours perdus." Hurla-t-il.

Jessie lança une Pokéball.

"Vas-y, Yanmega!" Hurla-t-elle, en envoyant le Pokémon Libellogre.

Yanmega apparut dans un éclat lumineux.

"Yanmega, utilise Vent Argente!"

Yanmega grogna et se mit à battre des ailes, créant un puissant vent.

"Ptera!" Cria Lance. "Utilise Hurlement!"

Le Pokémon Fossile ouvrit sa bouche et rugit à Yanmega, l'effrayant.

"Ne t'enfuis pas!" Cria furieusement Jessie.

"On dirait bien qu'il a peur des airs." Hurla Miaouss, alors que Ptera ouvrit de nouveau sa bouche.

"Ultralaser!" Ordonna Lance.

Ptera lança le puissant rayon lumineux orange et détruit instantanément le ballon, en les envoyant s'écraser hors de contrôle.

Pikachu sauta librement et atterri sur le dos Ptera. Dracolosse réussi à se libérer du filet, et s'éloigna de la montgolfière, en volant à côté de Ptera.

"Merveilleux." Remarqua Sacha, alors qu'il leva les yeux.

Les trois membres de la Team Rocket réapparurent.

"Nous avons vraiment prévu le coup." Répliqua Miaouss, alors qu'il pressa un bouton et réussit à créer un autre ballon pour remplacer l'autre.

Sacha leva les yeux.

"Pikachu, Fatal-Foudre!"

Pikachu sauta du dos de Ptera et lança une puissante explosion d'électricité au ballon nouvellement formé.

La Team Rocket hurla de douleur, alors que l'électricité passa à travers eux, faisant en sorte que la bonbonne d'essence dans le panier explose.

"Une fois de plus la Team Rocket s'envole vers d'autres cieux!" Crièrent-ils en disparaissant au loin.

Sacha poussa un soupir de soulagement, tandis que Ptera et Dracolosse atterrirent sur le gazon.

"Pikachu!" Interpella-t-il, alors que la sourit électrique sauta du dos de Ptera et courra vers lui.

Lance alla immédiatement examiner ses deux Pokémons.

Après avoir découvert qu'ils allèrent bien, il regarda autour vers Sacha et sourit.

"Je me demande ce que c'est qu'une vie paisible."

Sacha et Flora rirent.

* * *

"Alors, est-ce que tu comptes quitter Naturaflor bientôt?" Demanda Flora, alors qu'ils commencèrent à se diriger vers l'arène.

Lance secoua sa tête.

"J'ai certaines choses à faire pendant que je suis dans les parages." Dit-il. "Je suis intéressé à faire quelques recherches sur un certain Pokémon, que je recherche durant mon temps libre."

"Vraiment?" Remarqua Sacha, avec son intérêt piqué. "Quel Pokémon?"

Lance sourit.

"Je suis intéressé par Rayquaza." Dit-il. "C'est sans doute le Pokémon dragon le plus fort qui existe."

"Vraiment?" Demanda Flora. "Nous avons vu un Rayquaza à Dicoville il y a quelques années. Il affrontait Deoxys."

Lance sourit à la mention de Deoxys.

"Eh bien, je voulais tester mes capacités contre ce Rayquaza." Dit-il. "Un de mes amis, aujourd'hui malheureusement décédé, a une fois défié Rayquaza à un match. Ce fut le chef de l'Élite Quatre d'Hoenn, et Rayquaza l'a facilement anéanti."

"Aragon?" Demanda Sacha, en se souvenant du bon vieux marin qu'il avait affronté lors de son passage vers Eternara. "Il est mort?"

Lance approuva.

"C'est une terrible honte." Dit-il, tristement. "Le vieil age a eu le dessus sur lui, en laissant deux filles derrières et tout."

Quelque chose passa dans l'esprit de Sacha, mais il n'arriva pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

"Je crois que l'une de ses filles faisait partie du CCP." Remarqua Lance. "Une dresseuse vraiment talentueuse. L'autre fille est une coordinatrice."

"Je suis désolé d'entendre ça à propos d'Aragon." Dit Sacha. "J'aimais ce gars."

* * *

Les trois s'approchèrent de l'arène, et virent que Jim était assis sur le perron, en ayant l'air bouleversé.

"Hé, mec." Dit Sacha. "Tu vas bien?"

Jim secoua sa tête, et soupira.

"J'en conclus que tu n'as pas gagné." Commenta Lance.

Jim soupira encore.

"Je n'ai pas perdu." Dit-il, doucement. "J'ai été absolument assassiné par ton cousin."

Lance éleva un sourcil.

"Que c'est-il passé?" Demanda-t-il.

Jim leva les yeux.

"Il a commencé avec son Leviator." Dit-il. "Alors, j'ai envoyé Luxio. Je ne savais vraiment pas que Leviator pouvait utiliser Seisme. J'ai du rappeler Luxio et envoyer Macronium. Maintenant, il utilise des attaques glace. Macronium a seulement réussit qu'à vaincre Leviator, mais fut éliminé du même coup. Ensuite j'envoie Vibraninf, et Brian utilise son Carchacrok."

Jim termina avec ça.

Lance secoua sa tête, tandis que Brian sortit de l'arène.

"Brian!" Cria Sacha. "Je vous défie à un..."

"Attends un peu." Dit Brian. "Il se fait tard, et je dois rentrer chez moi ce soir. Reviens demain à la première heure, et je vais m'occuper de toi."

Lance parlait toujours à Jim.

"Je vais te dire." Dit-il. "Viens avec moi."

Il tendit une main, et aida Jim à se relever.

"Vous allez vous en tirez, les amis?" Demanda Jim, alors qu'il suivit Lance.

"Ha, on peut se débrouiller." Répondit Flora.

* * *

"Qui y a-t-il?" Demanda Jim, alors qu'il suivit Lance sur le toit d'un bâtiment. "Et pourquoi sommes-nous sur le toit du Centre Pokémon?"

"Parce que c'est privé ici." Répondit Lance. "Écoute, je dois te parler des affaires des G-men."

"Vraiment?" Dit Jim. "J'en ai pas entendu ni vu quoi que ce soit à part lorsque Malcolm et Apex étaient à Luminëon."

"Il y en a beaucoup qui se passent." Répondit Lance. "Écoute-moi bien. Dans quelques jours, il va y avoir un concours de Pokévolanneau dans cette ville, parrainé par la Corporation Reims. Il va y avoir au moins un agent Coppinger qui participe."

"Tu veux que je participe?" Demanda Jim.

Lance sourit.

"Plus on est de fous." Dit-il. "Je vais être là. Olly et Faith vont venir pour y participer. Doug pourrait se montrer. Si toi et tes amis se rejoignent, alors il y a une bonne chance que nous soyons en mesure de le découvrir."

"Parfait." Répondit Jim. "Je leur dirais la prochaine fois que je les verraient."

Lance sourit.

"Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi." Dit-il. "Pendant ce temps, je devrais probablement t'informer que Brandon a été chargé d'essayer de trouver la taupe Coppinger dans les G-mens. Donc, si tu as quelques coups de fil de sa part avec plusieurs questions, réponds-y simplement, d'accord."

"Entendu." Répondit Jim. "Il y a une taupe dans les G-men?"

"Ouais." Dit Lance. "Nous n'avons absolument aucune idée de qui il s'agit. Que ce soit l'un de nos meilleurs agents, qu'il s'agisse d'une recrue, comme toi, ou si c'est quelqu'un qui est dans les coulisses."

Jim secoua sa tête.

"Alors cela pourrait être n'importe qui?" Demanda-t-il.

Lance approuva.

"Eh bien, Tanguy a été dégagé." Dit-il. "Cela a été prouvé qu'il ne fournissait pas les secrets."

"Comment a-t-il fait ça?" Demanda Jim.

Lance secoua sa tête.

"Je ne pourrais pas te le dire si je le savais." Dit-il. "Le problème est que, si Tanguy donne l'ordre, au moins huit personnes savent à ce sujet dans les trente secondes. Ainsi, cela rend la tâche extrêmement difficile."

"Je peux le voir." Remarqua Jim. "Alors, autre chose?"

Lance sourit.

"Eh bien, si tu te portes volontaire." Dit-il, légèrement.

* * *

"Alors, qu'est-ce que l'on fabrique ici?" Demanda Jim, alors qu'il promena autour de la salle.

"Il s'agit de la meilleure bibliothèque de collection unique sur les Pokémons légendaires dans toute la région." Expliqua Lance. "J'ai besoin de m'en servir."

"Pour quoi faire?" Se demanda Jim.

Lance prit l'un d'eux, et le feuilleta.

"Avec les Coppingers dans les parages, nous avons besoin de toute la puissance de feu dont nous pouvons disposer." Expliqua-t-il. "Ce qui signifie que nous sommes à la recherche de Pokémons légendaires. Nous savons que les Coppingers ont capturé des Pokémons légendaires, alors si nous essayons de nous y rendre d'abord, nous pouvons soit les avertir ou essayer de les recruter. Après la compétition de Pokévolanneau, je pars à la recherche de Rayquaza."

"Et comment comptes-tu le trouver?" Se demanda Jim. "Je veux dire, j'ai su qu'il vit au Pilier Céleste à Hoenn, mais..."

"Ce n'est pas au Pilier Céleste." Dit Lance. "Quand les autres G-men ont envahi la forteresse aérienne des Coppingers au-dessus de l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante, ils ont trouvé des données qui suggèrent que Rayquaza a été piégé dans une cage sous le Mont Chimnée."

Il se leva et s'étira.

"Toutefois, lorsque Spectra et Bastien ont dirigé une équipe là-bas, ils ont constaté que même s'il n'était pas là, il y avait un Pokémon énorme là-bas, à un certain moment. Donc, ils doivent l'avoir déplacé."

"Alors, tu crois que Rayquaza est quelque part à Verger?" Demanda Jim.

"J'en suis persuadé." Dit Lance. "Quelque part dans ces livres, il y a moyen de trouver les Pokémons."

"Tu en es sûr?" Répondit Jim, alors qu'il en prit un. "Comment ça fonctionne?"

"Je ne pourrais pas te le dire si je le savais." Remarqua Lance, alors qu'il prit un autre livre. "Tout ce que je sais est ce que Léo m'a dit. Il m'a dit que s'il y a un moyen de trouver Rayquaza, il serait ici."

Jim prit un autre livre, et le feuilleta. Très vite, il fit une pause, alors qu'il trouva une image du Pokémon Cieux.

Et soudain, quelque chose survint à lui.

"Et si..." Dit-il. "Et si Rayquaza n'avait pas été déplacé par les Coppingers?"

"Que veux-tu dire?" Demanda Lance.

"Et s'il s'était échappé?"

"Je ne te suis pas." Remarqua Lance.

"Penses-y ainsi." Continua Jim. "Supposons que, au cours de l'agitation, il a réussi à s'échapper de sa cage. Alors, comme il est insensible aux conditions météorologiques, il a de toute évidence une résistance à la chaleur ou au froid extrême."

"Où est-ce que tu vas avec ça?" Demanda Lance.

"Donc, peut-être que ça a forcé sa voie par le volcan du Mont Chimnée." Continua Jim. "Et qu'il a commencé à voler de nouveau à travers la couche d'ozone."

Lance compris immédiatement l'idée, et prit une carte de Verger.

"Tout ce vol devient assez épuisant." Dit-il. "Donc, par conséquent, il doit être..."

Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

"Au Pilier Doré." Dit Lance, avec triomphe, alors qu'il remit la carte sur la table. "Le point le plus haut sur le Plateau Émerillon. Officiellement, l'endroit le plus élevée dans l'ensemble de Verger. Si Rayquaza est partout dans Verger, il va probablement y être."

Il regarda ensuite Jim.

"C'est marrant comment tout semble conduire au Plateau Émerillon."

"Que veux-tu dire?" Demanda Jim.

Lance lui dit ce que Faith avait découvert pendant qu'elle aidait les Moines.

"Tu crois que cette porte peut mener à la Salle Originelle?" Demanda Jim. "Est-ce que tu sais que j'ai déjà été à la Salle Originelle?"

"Vraiment?" Demanda Lance, surpris. "Quand?"

Jim essaya de se souvenir des détails.

"Lors du CCP, il y a eu un incident impliquant Cynthia. Fondamentalement, elle a passé un marché avec Arceus qui signifiait qu'elle n'aurait jamais existé dans le but de donner à quelqu'un d'autre une vie meilleure. Ensuite, il s'est avéré que quelque chose a été laissé pour compte. Un bijou qui a été établi que cela avait eu lieu. Fondamentalement, Olly et moi l'avons utilisé pour entrer dans la Salle Originelle et avons essayer de forcer Arceus à rendre Cynthia."

"J'imagine que ça a marché." Dit sèchement Lance.

Il y avait un son étrange dehors, alors que les deux dresseurs se levèrent.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?" Demanda Jim, alors qu'ils entendirent le son des pas qui coururent.

Lance jura.

"Quelqu'un nous a écouté." Dit-il, furieusement, alors qu'il se dirigea vers la porte. "Poursuivons-les."

Lance ouvrit la porte, et vit un personnage disparaître derrière un coin.

"Viens!" Hurla-t-il, alors que Jim commença à courir après lui.

* * *

Nightmare grogna, alors qu'il s'assit sur le lit de Sacha.

"J'imagine que tu n'as pas envie de me frotter plus de ce truc dans mon dos?" Dit-il à Flora. "J'ai pris quelques claques réelles tout à l'heure."

"Nightmare, tu étais au Centre Pokémon tout à l'heure." Lui rappela Flora. "Est-ce qu'il était trop difficile de demander à l'Infirmière Joëlle de le faire?"

"Je lui ai demandé!" Répondit Nightmare, alors que Sacha sortit des toilettes. "Elle m'a dit que c'était à mon dresseur de le faire."

"Et je t'ai dit que tu dramatisais." Dit Sacha. "Maintenant, veux-tu rester ici pour le reste de la nuit avec les autres Pokémons tandis que nous sortons pour manger quelque chose?"

"Bien sûr." Répondit sèchement Nightmare. "Laissez-moi simplement ici avec quelques Bières Persian Noir et je devrais bien me porter."

"Très bien alors." Dit Sacha, alors qu'il regarda Carmache, Pikachu, Kaiminus et Blizzi. "Je m'attends à vous tous d'être à votre meilleur comportement pendant notre absence."

"Vous aussi." Dit Flora à ses Pokémons, tandis que Brasegali se prélassa dans un fauteuil et que Dusk flotta au-dessus de sa tête. Elle mit les trois autres Pokéballs dans le garde-robe.

"Ne laissez pas Hippodocus, Tortank ou Airmure sortir à moins que vous deviez le faire." Avertit-elle. "Ils pourraient ne pas tenir tous ici."

"Compris." Dit Nightmare. "Si quelqu'un va près d'eux, je vais leur donner un avertissement de demi-fesses sous le prétexte de faire réellement quelque chose."

Il se glissa vers Dusk.

"En attendant, je vais penser à demander cette belle Feuforeve la possibilité d'un...AÏÏÏÏÏE!"

Dusk le frappa avec Ball'Ombre, l'envoyant s'écraser au sol.

Carmache s'approcha et commença à traîner Nightmare loin, faisant en sorte que Sacha et Flora roulent leurs yeux.

* * *

Lance déchira autour du coin, à la recherche de l'intrus. Il n'avait pas vu quelqu'un là-bas, à l'exception d'une grande femme vêtue d'une robe verte. Elle avait les cheveux violets.

"Pardon, madame." Dit Lance. "Avez-vous quelqu'un courir dans le coin?"

Elle sembla être surprise.

"Eh bien, chéri, il y avait un gars qui semblait étrange qui est passé en courant il y a environ trente secondes." Répondit-elle. "Si vous courez, vous pourrez peut-être le rattraper."

Lance secoua sa tête.

"Ah, il s'est sûrement évaporé maintenant." Dit-il à Jim. "Merci quand même."

"Il n'y a pas de quoi." Répondit la femme, alors qu'elle s'éloigna à grands pas.

"Ce n'est jamais bon, pas vrai?" Demanda Jim.

Lance secoua sa tête.

"J'en ai bien peur."

* * *

Tandis que Sacha enfila son manteau, il entendit un étrange son clignotant de son sac à dos.

"Qu'est-ce que...?!" Cria-t-il, alors qu'il s'approcha.

Il sortit l'œuf de son sac, et vit que la base de l'œuf clignota.

Flora regarda par-dessus.

"Je crois que l'œuf est sur le point d'éclore." Remarqua-t-elle, alors que Sacha enleva l'étui de protection et déposa l'œuf sur son lit.

Des fissures commencèrent à apparaître dans la coquille de l'œuf dur, alors que quelque chose commença à apparaître à partir de celui-ci.

* * *

**L'œuf est sur le point d'éclore. De quel Pokémon s'agit-il?**

**Qui pouvait bien écouter la conversation de Jim et Lance?**


	37. Hurlement Des Dragons

Chapitre 37. Hurlement Des Dragons.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha, Flora et Jim sont arrivés à Naturaflor, où ils ont rencontré Brian, le champion d'arène, et Lance. Jim a été facilement battu par Brian, et Nightmare a été battu par le Dracolosse de Lance._

_Ensuite, Jim et Lance ont fait quelque chose ensemble, et l'œuf de Sacha semblait être sur le point d'éclore._

* * *

"Il éclot!" S'écria Flora, alors que l'œuf s'ouvrit dans un éclat lumineux.

Le Pokémon qui en émergea avait une épaisse fourrure brune avec un collier blanc autour de son cou. Il avait également une grande queue brune, avec une pointe de couleur crème. Il était posée sur quatre pieds et avait une paire d'oreilles pointues.

"Evoli!" Dit-il, en regardant Sacha.

"C'est un Evoli!" Dit joyeusement Sacha.

Le Pokémon Évolutif regarda autour de lui, surpris de son nouvel environnement.

Sacha se mit à genoux à côté du lit, et regarda Evoli dans les yeux.

"Salut Evoli." Dit-il, en tendant une main. "Je m'appelle Sacha et je suis ton nouveau dresseur."

Evoli renifla sa main, avant de sourire.

Sacha prit une Pokéball vide et la tendit devant Evoli.

"Bienvenue dans l'équipe." Dit-il, alors qu'Evoli tendit une patte et tapa la Pokéball.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire, alors que la nouvelle addition disparut dans un rayon rouge à l'intérieur de la capsule.

Sacha éleva la Pokéball par dessus sa tête.

"Génial!" Hurla-t-il, en réveillant son Kaiminus endormi. "J'ai un Evoli!"

Pikachu sauta de célébration.

"PiPikachu!"

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Jim entra dans la chambre.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué?" Bailla-t-il, alors qu'il s'effondra sur son lit.

"Mon œuf a éclot." Répondit fièrement Sacha, "Et Flora est parti chercher des mets à emporter."

"Tu es de bonne humeur d'après ce que je vois." Remarqua sèchement Jim.

Nightmare regarda autour.

"Il chantait dans la douche tout à l'heure." Dit-il à Jim. "J'ai du aller lui donner un Direct Toxik, parce que si j'entendais Walking On Sunshine une autre fois, j'allais sauter de la fenêtre la plus proche."

Jim l'ignora.

"Qu'est-ce qui a éclot?" Demanda-t-il. "Tu sais, de l'œuf."

Sacha prit une Pokéball.

"Pourquoi ne pas plutôt te le montrer." Répondit-il, en s'asseyant et en ouvrant la Pokéball.

Son Evoli apparut dans un éclat de lumière confus.

"Evo?!"

"Alors c'était un Evoli." Remarqua Jim, alors que le Pokémon Évolutif le regarda. "J'aime beaucoup les Evolis. Ce sont des Pokémons uniques."

Sacha se pencha et gratta Evoli à l'arrière du cou. Le Pokémon Évolutif ferma les yeux dans le bonheur.

"Juste pour savoir." Dit Jim. "Vas-tu le conserver comme ça, ou le faire évoluer?"

Sacha le regarda, avec surprise.

"Doucement, il a éclot il y a quelques heures, et tu penses déjà à parler de le faire évoluer. Et je vais attendre et regarder."

Sacha regarda Jim par la suite.

"Qu'en est-il de ton match d'arène?" Demanda-t-il. "Que penses-tu pour le match retour?"

Jim haussa les épaules.

"Je comptais faire venir des renforts de mes autres Pokémons." Dit-il. "Peut-être mon Givrali. Qu'en est-il de ton match?"

C'était au tour de Sacha de secouer sa tête.

"J'ai pensé que je pourrais simplement improviser." Dit-il. "Néanmoins, si Brian utilise des types dragons, je pourrais utiliser Pikachu, Carmache et Blizzi."

"Alors, tu ne pensais pas utiliser Evoli?" Rit Jim.

Sacha secoua sa tête, tandis que Flora arriva en portant un sac.

"Le diner est servi!"

Jim se souvint soudainement de quelque chose que Lance lui avait dit.

"Hé les amis, avez-vous déjà entendu parler des concours de Pokévolanneau?" Demanda-t-il.

Les deux acquiescèrent.

"J'en ai gagné quelques uns." Remarqua Sacha. "Un à Hoenn, et un à Sinnoh."

Jim roula ses yeux.

"Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas fait?" Demanda-t-il. "Quoi qu'il en soit, il y en aura un dans cette ville dans quelques jours."

"Vraiment?" Demanda Flora. "Comment ça?"

Jim haussa les épaules.

"Juste pour le plaisir, je crois." Remarqua-t-il. "Quoi qu'il en soit, les amis vous avez envie de participer?"

"Ouais, j'en meurs d'envie." Dit Flora. "Je vais utiliser Airmure."

Sacha y pensa.

"Eh bien, j'aimerais garder mon record de 100% dans les compétitions de Pokévolanneau." Dit-il. "Mais, je n'ai pas de Pokémon vol sur moi. À moins que Carmache évolue dans les prochains jours. Ou que quelque chose de plus impossible se produise et que Pikachu se fasse pousser des ailes."

Il commença à manger, alors que Pikachu lui fit un regard confus.

"Peut-être que je vais prendre un de mes Pokémons vol du Professeur Chen." Réfléchit Sacha. "Sauf si Nightmare a envie de le faire."

Nightmare rota comme réponse, tandis qu'il ouvrit une Bière Persian Noir.

"Non merci." Dit-il. "Je ne vole pas sauf si cela s'avère nécessaire."

"Tu peux tout simplement attendre le marqueur avec ton bâton de baseball et taper sur tout ce qui s'approche." Dit sarcastiquement Jim, avant de voir la lueur dans les yeux de Nightmare. "Oh attends, je plaisantais."

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Sacha, Flora et Jim rencontrèrent Lance à l'extérieur de l'Arène Pokémon de Naturaflor.

"J'en déduis que tu es prêt pour tout ce que mon cousin va te réserver." Remarqua Lance.

"Je suis plus que prêt!" S'écria Sacha.

Lance poussa la porte ouverte pour révéler l'arène.

Sacha jeta son esprit à la finale de la Ligue Orange, où il avait battu un autre dresseur utilisant un Dracolosse. Le terrain ici lui rappela la première étape qu'il avait combattu là-bas.

Une grande piscine d'eau dans le milieu de l'arène, entourée de plusieurs rochers sales sur le terrain.

"Bienvenue à l'Arène Pokémon de Naturaflor." Dit Brian, alors qu'il s'approcha. "Et qui va me défier pour avoir la chance de gagner le prestigieux Badge Griffe?"

Brian éleva un badge, en forme de griffe blanche courbe, entre ses doigts.

Sacha s'avança.

"Je vous défie!" Déclara-t-il.

Brian sourit.

"Et évidemment, en tant que champion d'arène je dois accepter ton défi."

Il pointa l'arène.

"Est-ce que tu veux connaitre les règles de cette arène?"

Sacha approuva, tandis que Brian regarda Lance.

"Hé, cousin. Mon arbitre n'est pas encore arrivé, alors est-ce que tu nous ferait l'honneur?"

Lance sourit.

"Ce serait avec plaisir." Dit-il, alors qu'il se dirigea vers la plateforme à côté du terrain.

"Après toi." Dit Brian, en faisant un geste.

Sacha se dirigea vers sa zone de dresseur.

Brian regarda Flora et Jim.

"Vous êtes libres de regarder des stands." Dit-il, en pointant les sièges vide qui entourèrent le terrain.

"Merci." Dirent-ils tout les deux, alors qu'ils s'y dirigèrent.

* * *

"Le match d'arène opposant Brian, le champion d'arène de Naturaflor, et Sacha, le challenger du Bourg Palette est sur le point de commencer." Entonna Lance, alors qu'il commença à regarder les dresseurs.

"Nous allons tout deux utiliser trois Pokémons." Dit Brian à Sacha. "Le challenger peut faire des substitutions."

"D'accord." Dit Sacha.

"Commencez!" Cria Lance, en élevant les drapeaux.

Brian lança sa première Pokéball.

"Hyporoi! Hurle sur scène!"

Brian envoya un Hyporoi, qui apparut dans la piscine d'eau.

"Hyyy!" Rugit-il.

"C'est sans doute l'utilité de la piscine." Remarqua Jim. "Pour les dragons à base d'eau comme Hyporoi ou Leviator."

Sacha réfléchit à propos d'Hyporoi. La dernière fois qu'il en avait affronté un, il avait utilisé Ronflex.

Mais Ronflex n'était pas là.

Il se tourna à Pikachu.

"D'accord l'ami." Dit-il, alors que des étincelles émergèrent de ses joues. "Je te choisis!"

Pikachu sauta sur le terrain.

"Hyporoi contre Pikachu!" Cria Lance. "Commencez!"

Hyporoi et Pikachu commencèrent à se fixer l'un l'autre.

"Pikachu, attaque Tonnerre!"

"Pikachuuuuuu!"

Pikachu foudroya Hyporoi d'électricité.

"Oui!" S'écria Flora. "De plein fouet."

Alors que la fumée se dissipa, Hyporoi sembla être relativement imperturbable.

"Hyporoi." Dit Brian, alors qu'il continua comme si rien n'était arrivé. "Utilise Danse Draco!"

Hyporoi commença à briller d'un feu rouge et noir, alors qu'il tourna dans l'eau.

Sacha grimaça.

"Pikachu, attaque Tonnerre encore une fois!"

Pikachu lança une autre attaque électrique au Pokémon Dragon.

"Hate!" Ordonna Brian.

Hyporoi esquiva l'attaque, en regardant l'électricité frapper la surface de l'eau. Cela semblait l'ébranler un peu tandis qu'il fut un peu électrocuté par le dosseret.

"Tu sais bien que Danse Draco élève l'attaque et la vitesse?" Demanda sarcastiquement Brian.

Sacha fronça les sourcils.

"Pikachu, attaque Queue De Fer!" Ordonna-t-il.

La queue de Pikachu commença à briller lumineusement,a lors qu'il courra droit devant et tenta de décrocher le coup sur Hyporoi.

"Attaque Coup D'Boule!"

Hyporoi mitrailla en avant, échappant à l'attaque.

Il envoya ensuite sa tête s'écraser sur le corps de Pikachu.

"Chaaaaaa!" Hurla Pikachu, alors qu'il fut repoussé par l'attaque.

"Pikachu!" Cria Sacha, alors que la souris jaune lutta pour se relever.

"Hyporoi, lance Bulles D'O!"

Hyporoi visa son museau à Pikachu, et commença à lancer des bulles plus grosses et plus puissantes au Pokémon en détresse.

Sacha pensa rapidement à ce sujet.

"Pikachu, utilise Queue De Fer pour les bloquer!"

La queue de Pikachu commença à briller lumineusement, alors qu'il se leva et trancha plusieurs des bulles en pièces, en évitant les dégâts.

"Hyporoi." Dit Brian. "Utilise Hydrocanon!"

Sacha se demanda si cela s'approcha. Et ça faisait partie de sa stratégie.

Hyporoi lança le puissant souffle d'eau vers Pikachu.

"Pikachu, saute en l'air et utilise Electacle pour courir là-haut!"

Pikachu utilisa sa queue pour se diriger au-dessus de l'attaque Hydrocanon, ce qui provoqua une grimace de Brian.

La grimace devint plus grande, tandis que Pikachu se recouvrit d'électricité et couru le long du haut de l'attaque.

Hyporoi rugit de douleur, alors qu'il fut jeté hors de l'eau par la force de l'attaque, et s'écrasa sur la surface du sol.

"Oui!" Hurla Sacha, avant qu'il halète de surprise.

Hyporoi bougeait encore alors qu'il rampa à travers la surface de la terre, en se dirigeant lentement vers l'eau.

"Pikachu, attaque Fatal-Foudre pendant qu'il ne peut pas se déplacer facilement!"

Pikachu commença à se charger d'électricité.

Brian sourit.

"Hyporoi, utilise Baillement pour te couvrir."

Hyporoi leva les yeux et toucha Pikachu avec une explosion rapide de gaz, qui fit tituber Pikachu en bâillant.

"Pikachu, tu dois terminer l'attaque!" Cria Sacha, avant que Pikachu s'écrase au sol, en ronflant.

Brian sourit.

"En fait, lance l'attaque Ultralaser!"

Sacha ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de regarder Hyporoi viser...

Et lança le puissant rayon lumineux orange eu Pikachu sans défense. L'attaque frappa Pikachu et l'envoya s'écraser loin dans un rocher.

Le Pokémon Souris ne pouvait pas bouger.

Lance hissa un drapeau.

"Pikachu est hors combat. Hyporoi, vainqueur."

Brian dit à Hyporoi d'attendre, tandis que Sacha alla récupérer Pikachu. Il donna son premier Pokémon à Flora, avant de retourner dans l'arène.

"Tu es prêt à reprendre?" Demanda Brian.

Sacha approuva, avant de regarder Pikachu.

"Ne t'en fais pas Pikachu." Dit-il. "Tu as été génial contre Hyporoi, mais maintenant c'est au tour de Carmache de prendre le relais!"

Sacha lança la Pokéball.

"Carmache, je te choisis!"

Le Carmache de Sacha apparut dans un éclat lumineux.

"Ah." Remarqua Brian. "Intéressant."

Carmache lui lança un regard noir.

"Carmache." Dit Sacha. "Utilise Dracogriffe!"

Carmache courra droit devant vers Hyporoi, avec les griffes qui brillèrent avec lumière.

Hyporoi grogna, alors qu'il fut touché par l'attaque super efficace.

Mais il n'était toujours pas vaincu.

"Combien peut-il encaisser?!" Hurla Sacha, sous le choc.

Brian ria.

"Tu vas devoir élever ton jeu pour me vaincre." Dit-il. "Hyporoi, attaque Laser Glace!"

Hyporoi avait réussi à rentrer dans l'eau, et ensuite se tourna vers Carmache.

Un rayon bleu froid éclata de son museau et se dirigea droit vers Carmache.

Sacha fit rapidement sa stratégie sur la façon de le contrer.

"Carmache, attaque Lance-Flamme pour l'intercepter!"

Carmache cracha une puissante rafale qui engouffra complètement la glace.

Alors que Hyporoi sembla légèrement surpris, Sacha donna le prochain ordre.

"Attaque Casse-Brique!"

Carmache fit un bond en avant et envoya ses griffes lumineuses s'écraser sur Hyporoi.

Le Pokémon Dragon hurla de douleur, alors qu'il fut jeté de nouveau hors de l'eau par la force de l'attaque.

"Maintenant, utilise Machouille!"

Carmache ouvrit sa bouche, et envoya ses dents s'écraser sur le visage d'Hyporoi, le mettant KO.

Lance hissa le drapeau.

"Hyporoi est hors combat. Carmache, vainqueur."

Sacha poussa un soupir de soulagement temporaire.

"Bon sang." Murmura Flora. "Si tous les Pokémons de Brian sont si forts, Sacha n'a pas la moindre chance."

Jim était un peu plus optimiste.

"Les Hyporois sont des Pokémons puissants." Lui rappela-t-il. "De plus, ils n'ont pas vraiment une faiblesse identifiable."

"Un excellent travail." Dit Brian à son Hyporoi, alors qu'il le rappela. "Tu as été parfait."

Sacha essuya son front.

"Est-ce que tu ressens la chaleur en ce moment?" Sourit Brian. "J'ai crois que c'est le moment pour ça!"

Brian lança une Pokéball.

"Altaria, rugit sur scène."

Brian envoya un Altaria.

Sacha soupira. Il savait par expérience à quel point un Altaria pouvait être fort.

"Carmache, retour!" Dit-il, en rappelant le Pokémon Caverne.

Sacha sourit par la suite.

"J'ai le Pokémon idéal pour cette situation." Dit-il, en prenant une Pokéball.

"Roucarnage, je te choisis!"

Le grand oiseau brun et crémeux émergea de la Pokéball dans un éclair de lumière.

"QUOI!" S'exclamèrent Flora et Jim.

Sacha leur sourit.

"Où diable as-tu eu ça?"

* * *

_Sacha termina la Soupe de Nouilles Poussifeu et mit son gobelet dans son sac._

_"C'était excellent." Dit-il, alors qu'il ferma le sac, et vissa fermement le dessus._

_"Alors, qui va tout décharger?" Demanda Jim._

_Les trois dresseurs se dévisagèrent._

_"Racaillou, Metamorph, Cizayox?" Remarqua Flora._

_Sacha soupira, alors qu'il choisit Racaillou._

_Flora et Jim choisirent Metamorph._

_"Oh merde!" S'exclama-t-il._

_"Tu perds." Dit Jim._

_Sacha soupira, alors qu'il enfila ses chaussures et prit le sac._

* * *

_Alors qu'il descendit À l'accueil du Centre, il pensa à ce que Jim et Nightmare leur avait dit._

_Il sourit en se souvenant des concours de Pokévolanneau à Hoenn et à Sinnoh. Il sourit en se souvenant de l'évolution de Nirondelle et d'Etourvol._

_Sacha laissa tomber le sac dans la poubelle, et sur une intuition, se dirigea vers les téléphones._

_Il composa un numéro et attendit pour la connexion._

_Un garçon familier aux cheveux noirs répondit au téléphone._

_"Sacha!" S'exclama Jacky. "Ça fait un bail depuis que j'ai entendu parler de toi!"_

_"Salut Jacky." Répondit Sacha. "Comment vas-tu?"_

_"Très bien." Dit Jacky. "Ça a été une grande journée, parce que plutôt aujourd'hui, nous avons donner énormément de premiers Pokémons."_

_Sacha ria._

_"Ouais, j'imagine." Remarqua-t-il. "Je me souviens lorsque j'ai eu mon premier Pokémon du Professeur Chen."_

_"Ça a du être Pikachu, n'est-ce pas?" Dit Jacky. "Où est-ce petit gars?"_

_"En haut." Répondit Sacha. "Je suis au Centre Pokémon de Naturaflor."_

_"Alors, qui y a-t-il?" Demanda Jacky._

_"Eh bien, il y a un Concours de Pokévolanneau dans quelque jours." Répondit Sacha. "Et je n'ai pas de Pokémon vol. Je me demandais si tu pourrais m'en envoyer un."_

_"Bien entendu." Dit Jacky. "Qui veux-tu?"_

_Sacha n'y avait pas pensé._

_"Eh bien, puisque je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour renouer avec lui au CCP." Dit-il. " Je pensais choisir Roucarnage."_

_"Ah." Dit Jacky. "Je vois. Eh bien, je vais aller le chercher. Est-ce que tu as besoin d'intervertir l'un de tes Pokémons?"_

_Sacha acquiesça._

_"Je vais échanger Kaiminus pour Roucarnage." Dit-il. "Mais, je suis devenu attaché à Kaiminus, alors je vais te le renvoyer lorsque ça sera terminé."_

_"Très bien alors." Répondit Jacky, alors qu'il disparut de l'écran. "Attends une seconde, le Professeur Chen est ici. Professeur!" Cria-t-il. "C'est Sacha."_

_Le Professeur Chen vint à l'écran tandis que Jacky disparut._

_"Bonjour Sacha." Dit-il. "J'imagine que tu vas bien."_

_"Ouais, je vais bien professeur." Répondit Sacha. "Je suis sur le point de livrer un match pour mon cinquième Badge demain."_

_"Excellent." Dit le Professeur Chen. "Bien entendu, Régis est parti à Hoenn dernièrement, en défiant les arènes là-bas. Il a actuellement sept badges."_

_Sacha grogna._

_"Il a dit qu'il passerait peut-être à Verger lorsqu'il aura les huit." Remarqua le Professeur Chen. "Il a dit qu'il voulait t'affronter de nouveau."_

_"Vraiment?" Demanda Sacha._

_"Oui." Dit le Professeur Chen. "Régis a acquis une nouvelle équipe à Hoenn, ce qui signifie que tu ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait te réserver."_

_Jacky revint, en tenant une Pokéball._

_"J'ai ton Roucarnage en main, Sacha." Dit-il, en reprenant son souffle. "Il est tout un évasif, lorsque tu le pourchasses."_

_"Merci Jacky." Répondit Sacha, alors qu'il prit la Pokéball de Kaiminus et la plaça sur la machine d'échange de Pokéballs. "Hé, j'ai eu un Evoli aujourd'hui."_

_"Vraiment?" Demanda le Professeur Chen. "Comme s'est intéressant. Je suis persuadé que je n'ai pas à te dire qu'Evoli peut évoluer en sept formes différentes."_

_Il y avait un crissement hors de l'écran, alors que quelque chose d'orange couru vers l'avant et renversa le Professeur Chen et Jacky sur son chemin._

_Sacha sourit quand il vit qui c'était._

_"Salut Simiabraz." Dit-il, tandis que le Pokémon lui renvoya la main et commença à bavarder._

_Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser au circonstances de comment Simiabraz avait évolué._

_Le Professeur Chen se releva et sourit._

_"Ai-je mentionné que ton Simiabraz a établit le record de l'évolution la plus rapide?" Remarqua le Professeur Chen._

_"Vraiment?" Demanda Sacha._

_"En effet." Dit Jacky. "La prochaine fois que tu consulteras le Livre des Records Persian Noir, tu y verras une photo de ton Simiabraz à l'intérieur. Je crois qu'il a été un Chimpenfeu que pendant une heure."_

_Sacha ria._

_"De toute manière, c'était génial de vous avoir reparlé les gars." Dit-il. "Pouvez-vous m'envoyer Roucarnage?"_

_"Ouais." Dit Jacky, alors qu'il abaissa le levier._

_Il y eu une brève rafale de lumière alors que les deux Pokéballs disparurent, avant d'être remplacées._

_"Merci les gars." Répondit Sacha, alors qu'il prit la Pokéball de Roucarnage. "Passez le bonjour à ma Maman pour moi, s'il vous plaît."_

_"Certainement." Dit le Professeur Chen, alors que Sacha raccrocha._

* * *

"Roucarnage contre Altaria." Cria Lance. "Commencez!"

"Altaria, utilise Dracosouffle!" Ordonna Brian.

Altaria ouvrit son bec, avant de lancer une puissante flamme rouge à Roucarnage.

"Repousse-la avec une attaque Cyclone!" Contra Sacha.

Roucarnage commença à battre des ailes, en repoussant les flammes à Altaria.

"Maintenant, lance Vive-Attaque!"

Roucarnage enfonça ses puissantes ailes, et monta en flèche à travers l'arène, s'écrasant dans Altaria.

Le Pokémon Virevolteur hurla de douleur, avant de lancer un regard Noir à Roucarnage.

"Altaria, attaque Belier!"

Altaria courra vers l'avant et percuta Roucarnage, envoyant le Pokémon oiseau tourner hors de contrôle.

"Roucarnage!" Cria Sacha. "Reprends-toi avec l'attaque Cru-Aile!"

Roucarnage récupéra, et plongea en avant, frappant Altaria avec ses puissantes ailes.

Altaria hurla dans l'inconfort, avant de reprendre son sang-froid.

"Altaria." Sourit Brian. "Utilise Laser Glace!"

"Pardon!" S'écria Sacha sous le choc. "Je ne savais pas qu'Altaria pouvait apprendre des attaques glace."

Altaria lança un rayon bleue froid à Roucarnage.

"Attaque Hate!" Interpella Sacha.

Roucarnage accéléra loin de l'attaque avec facilité.

"Maintenant, lance Aeropique!" Continua Sacha.

Avec la vitesse à partir de la Hate cela a servi à augmenter la puissance de l'attaque, ce qui signifie qu'Altaria n'a jamais vu ce qu'il le toucha. Roucarnage roua en triomphe sauvage après avoir décroché le puissant coup.

"Oui!" Hurla Sacha, tandis qu'Altaria s'écrasa au sol.

Lance éleva son drapeau, mais l'abaissa rapidement lorsque Altaria réussit à revenir dans le ciel.

"Altaria." Dit Brian. "Utilise Brume."

Altaria ouvrit son bec, et un brouillard blanc froid commença à remplir la scène, cachant Altaria de la vue.

"Maintenant, lance l'attaque Pique!"

Sacha regarda à travers la brume, mais ne voyait Altaria nul part.

"Tu peux l'apercevoir, Roucarnage?" Demanda-t-il.

Le Pokémon Oiseau secoua sa tête.

"Alors, utilise Tornade pour dissiper la brume." Ordonna Sacha.

Alors que Roucarnage commença à battre des ailes pour dissiper le brouillard, il eu une mémoire fugace de l'ancien temps avec Roucarnage à Kanto.

_"Smogogo, lance Puredpois!"_

_"Roucarnage, repousse-le!"_

Tandis que la brume fut dissipée, Roucarnage fut soudainement frappé par derrière par l'Altaria lumineux.

Le Pokémon Oiseau cria alors qu'il s'écrasa au sol.

"Roucarnage!" Hurla Sacha, alors qu'il lutta pour se relever.

Roucarnage réussit à retourner dans le ciel, et lança un regard défiant à Altaria.

"On dirait bien que toutes ces années dans la Forêt de Jade t'ont rendu plus fort après tout." Dit Sacha. "Et maintenant, attaque Lame d'Air!"

Roucarnage glissa son aile et envoya une puissante rafale d'air à travers l'air.

"Esquive et utilise Dracochoc!" Ordonna Brian.

Altaria esquiva facilement l'attaque, avant d'envoyer un puissant vortex tourbillonnant bleu gris énergétique au Roucarnage perplexe.

"Roucarnage, utilise l'attaque Tornade!"

Roucarnage battit furieusement ses ailes, causant toutes sortes de perturbations dans les airs.

Tandis que le Dracochoc fut affecté, quelque chose tourna mal et cela explosa dans une explosion de fumée.

"Altaria!" Cria Brian.

"Roucarnage?" Demanda Sacha.

* * *

Alors que la fumée se dissipa, une paire de Pokémons meurtris et blessés étaient encore debout.

"Ça alors." Remarqua Sacha. "Vous êtes peut-être le champion d'arène le plus coriace que j'ai affronté."

"Merci." Répondit Brian. "Maintenant, Altaria, finissons-en. Attaque Pique."

Sacha regarda Roucarnage.

"Roucarnage, utilise Rapace!"

Altaria commença à briller avec un feu brûlant, alors qu'il chargea l'attaque. Roucarnage brûla ses ailes et commença à se couvrir d'une puissante flamme bleue.

"Vas-y!" Cria Sacha, alors que Roucarnage démarra et fonça vers l'Altaria immobilisé.

"Altaria, en avant!" Hurla Brian.

Altaria se lança dans les airs, avant de foncer vers le Roucarnage approchant.

"Ça va mal finir." Remarqua Jim, alors que les deux Pokémons vol s'écrasèrent l'un l'autre avec un bruit sourd écœurant.

Roucarnage et Altaria s'écrasèrent tous les deux au sol, et tentèrent de se relever.

"Aller!" Hurla Sacha, alors, que Roucarnage lutta pour se relever.

Altaria réussit à se relever, et regarda impassiblement le Roucarnage grièvement blessé.

Roucarnage réussi également à se relever, en dépit d'être un peu mal en point.

"On dirait qu'ils sont toujours en état de continuer." Dit Flora.

À ses mots, les deux Pokémons s'effondrèrent instantanément sur le sol, vaincus.

"Tu as parlé trop vite." Répondit Jim, tandis que Lance éleva ses deux drapeaux.

"Roucarnage et Altaria sont hors combat."

Sacha rappela Roucarnage.

"C'était un effort incroyable, Roucarnage." Dit-il. "Merci."

Brian rappela son Altaria évanoui dans la Pokéball.

"Une magnifique performance de force et d'habileté." Remarqua-t-il, en rangeant la Pokéball.

Sacha savait déjà qu'il n'avait pas le choix sur qui envoyer comme dernier Pokémon.

Il prit la Pokéball de Carmache et envoya le Pokémon Caverne.

"Et je vois de nouveau ton Carmache." Remarqua Brian, alors qu'il prit une Pokéball. "Je pense que c'est l'heure d'un regard vers l'avenir."

Il lança la Pokéball.

"Carchacrok, rugit sur scène."

Brian envoya un Carchacrok, qui rugit de colère de voir sa forme pré-évoluée.

"Oh oh." Dit Sacha.

* * *

"Pas encore ça." Grogna Jim. "C'est sans doute le Carchacrok qui m'a battu hier."

Brian leva les yeux dans la surprise.

"Combien de Carchacrok crois-tu que je possède?" Demanda-t-il.

Lance débuta le match.

"Carmache contre Carchacrok." Déclara-t-il. "Commencez!"

Sacha décida de frapper le premier.

"Carmache, attaque Lance-Flamme!"

Carmache siffla à Carchacrok, avant d'ouvrir sa bouche et d'envoyer une rafale rouge chaude au Pokémon Supersonic.

"Bloque-le!" Dit paresseusement Brian.

Carchacrok éleva une de ses ailettes, et bloqua facilement l'attaque.

"Oh merde." S'exclama Sacha. "Utilise Draco-Rage!"

Carmache ouvrit la bouche et cracha une explosion de flammes rouges et bleues à Carchacrok.

Le Pokémon Supersonic tenta de bloquer à nouveau, mais découvrit que c'était un peu plus difficile de le faire.

"Carchacrok." Dit Brian. "Que dirais-tu de lancer une attaque Dracochoc."

Carchacrok évasa ses ailes, avant de lancer un puissant vortex tourbillon gris bleu énergétique à Carmache.

"Attaque Tunnel pour esquiver!" Ordonna Sacha.

Carmache esquiva rapidement sous le sol.

"Tu ne peux pas échapper à Carchacrok." Remarqua Brian. "Défense Abri!"

Son Carchacrok érigea rapidement un bouclier qui bloqua les tentatives de Carmache de le frapper en dessous.

"Putain!" Dit Sacha, en devenant furieux. "Dracogriffe!"

Carmache émergea du sol et tenta de frapper Carchacrok avec ses griffes brillantes.

"Esquive!" Cria Brian.

Carchacrok décolla du sol, et vola au-dessus de la tête de Carmache.

Carmache gronda furieusement sa forme évoluée.

"Il est temps de conclure." Dit Brian. "Lance ta propre Dracogriffe!"

Les griffes Carchacrok commencèrent à briller lumineusement, alors qu'il tomba du ciel et cloua Carmache avec une puissante attaque.

Carmache fut jeté dans l'arène par la force de l'attaque.

Sacha ne pouvait honnêtement pas savoir quoi faire d'autre. Carchacrok était clairement plus forte que Carmache, mais...

"Sacha!" Cria Flora. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! Donne à Carmache des encouragements. Qu'importe si Carchacrok évolue de Carmache. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est plus fort!"

Sacha se souvint soudainement de tout les moments où ses Pokémons avaient vaincu leurs formes évoluées.

Pikachu qui a vaincu Raichu à Carmin sur Mer et à Sinnoh. Mustebouee qui a vaincu le Musteflott de Lovis le Teigneux à Verchamps.

"Carmache!" Cria-t-il, alors que le Pokémon Caverne tenta de se relever. "Tu peux y arriver. Attaque Casse-Brique!"

Carmache rugit de colère, alors qu'il fonça droit devant et tenta de décrocher le puissant coup sur Carchacrok.

"Attaque Casse-Brique toi aussi." Riposta Brian.

Carchacrok se cabra, et commença à échanger des coups avec Carmache.

Les deux Pokémons grondèrent alors qu'ils prirent les coups l'un de l'autre.

"Carmache, utilise Machouille!" Hurla Sacha.

Carmache sauta, les dents découvertes alors qu'il essaya de se diriger vers la gorge de Carchacrok.

"Reflet!" Interpella Brian.

Carchacrok créa rapidement plusieurs copies de lui-même, confondant Carmache de l'endroit où se trouvait le vrai.

Sacha roula des yeux.

"Oh c'est pas vrai!" Cria-t-il. "Lance-Flamme les tous!"

Carmache se retourna et envoya une vague de flammes autour de la zone qui frappa plusieurs des clones de suite.

Il stupéfia également légèrement le vrai.

"Poursuit avec Dracogriffe!" Ordonna Sacha, en voyant la chance d'attaquer.

Carmache couru vers l'avant et envoya une puissante attaque griffe dans l'estomac de Carchacrok.

Carchacrok doubla au cours de la douleur, avant de s'élever et de grogner à Carmache.

"Joli coup, Carmache!" Dit Sacha. "Maintenant, que dirais-tu d'une Draco-Rage!"

Carmache ouvrit la bouche et souffla Carchacrok avec des flammes rouges et bleues, causant encore plus de douleur eu Pokémon Supersonic.

"Carchacrok." Répliqua Brian. "Lance Dracocharge!"

Carchacrok sauta dans les airs, en se transformant en une puissante balle bleue énergétique.

Sacha grimaça.

"Cache-toi sous le sol, Carmache!" Ordonna-t-il.

Carmache ne bougea pas.

"Dracocharge transforme le corps en une arme, paralysant littéralement l'adversaire de peur." Commenta Jim. "Carmache ne peut pas bouger."

Sacha l'entendit, et se souvint vaguement de Pierre qui avait fait le même commentaire lorsqu'il avait regardé le Carchacrok de Cynthia affronter le Dimoret de Paul.

"Carmache, utilise Lance-Flamme pour essayer de le frapper!"

Carmache réussi à forcer sa bouche à s'ouvrir et envoya un coup de feu su Carchacrok approchant.

Le Pokémon Supersonic réussi à y échapper en toute simplicité.

"Aller, Carmache!" Hurla Sacha. "Tu dois essayer de bouger!"

Carmache réussi à arracher son attention loin de la Dracocharge.

"On ne peut plus l'esquiver." Réalisa Sacha, tout haut. "Carmache, saute dans les airs et utilise Dracogriffe!"

Carmache le fit, avec les griffes éclatant lumineusement.

Il frappa la puissante balle bleue, en ratissant ses griffes à travers le côté...

Et il y eu ensuite une explosion, remplissant l'espace avec de la fumée.

* * *

"C'est intense." Remarqua Flora, alors que la fumée commença à se dissiper. "Je n'ai aucune idée de qui va gagner."

Tandis que la fumée se dissipa, Carchacrok et Carmache étaient effondrés sur le sol.

"Juste pour savoir." Demanda Sacha. "Qu'arrive-t-il si c'est un match nul?"

Brian sourit.

"Moi et l'arbitre décidons si tu es digne d'un badge. Si tu l'es, tu l'obtiens. Si nous décidons que tu n'es pas digne, alors nous allons à la mort subite."

Aucun d'eux ne s'étaient relevé jusqu'à présent.

"Comment vais-je faire?" Demanda Sacha, en essayant de paraître désinvolte alors que Carmache réussit à se relever lentement.

"Génial!" Hurla Sacha, tandis que Carmache lui lança un coup d'œil faible.

Carchacrok ne s'était toujours pas relevé.

"En principe, lorsque Carmache a arraché la Dracocharge ouverte, il a perturbé toute cette puissance." Remarqua Jim.

"Et Carchacrok était vraiment gravement blessé par cela." Dit Flora.

Brian commença à sembler inquiet.

"Euh...Carchacrok." Demanda-t-il. "Tu vas bien? Tu peux arrêter ton cinéma maintenant."

Carchacrok ne bougea toujours pas.

"Carchacrok?" Demanda désespérément Brian, alors qu'il courra sur le terrain et s'accroupit à côté du Pokémon Supersonic.

Sacha vint lui aussi, tandis que Carchacrok ouvrit faiblement un œil. Il était couvert d'ecchymoses et ses yeux étaient injectés de sang.

"Désolé, Brian." Dit faiblement Sacha.

Brian soupira.

"Écoute, mon Carchacrok n'est vraiment pas en était de continuer." Dit-il. "Alors, en d'autres termes, tu m'as battu."

Sacha secoua sa tête, tandis que Lance éleva son drapeau.

"Je ne voulais pas gagner de cette façon." Dit-il.

"Carchacrok est hors combat." Dit Lance. "Carmache, vainqueur. La victoire revient à Sacha du Bourg Palette."

Carmache sourit.

"Écoute, tu as gagné à la régulière." Rappela Brian à Sacha, en sortant un badge. "Tu as réussi à me suivre, et tu as finalement vaincu mes trois Pokémons. Alors, en tant que vainqueur, je te remets le Badge Griffe. Un signe que tu as battu l'Arène Pokémon de Naturaflor."

Sacha prit le badge la main tendue de Brian.

"Merci." Dit-il, lentement. "Écoutez, je suis vraiment navré pour votre Carchacrok."

Brian secoua sa tête.

"Ne le sois pas." Répondit-il. "Ça s'est produit avant. Carchacrok devrait être remit sur pied d'ici quelques jours."

Sacha était ravi d'entendre ça.

"Fantastique." Dit-il, en se retournant et en maintenant le badge dessus de sa tête. "J'ai gagné...Le Badge Griffe!"

* * *

"Alors, encore quelques jours à tuer avant le Concours de Pokévolanneau." Remarqua Flora, alors qu'ils s'assirent à l'extérieur du Centre Pokémon.

"Eh bien, j'ai toujours mon match retour avec Brian." Dit Jim, alors qu'il termina de boire le Soda Persian Noir.

"Et je peux entraîner mon Evoli." Continua Sacha. "Voir quelles attaques il connait, ce qu'il fait, comment il agit. En gros, à peu près tout le tralala."

"Je peux t'aider avec ça." Dit Flora. "J'ai déjà eu un Evoli avant. Tu t'en souviens?"

Sacha approuva.

"Ouais, tu l'as eu lorsque nous étions dans la Ligue Extrême."

Sacha laissa sortir Evoli et regarda le Pokémon Évolutif bondir sur la table.

"Je n'en reviens toujours pas à quel point Evoli est mignon." Remarqua Flora. "Même si j'en ai vu des tas d'entre eux."

"Un joli Evoli. Effectivement." Dit une voix peu familière.

"Il l'est en effet." Répondit une voix plus familière.

L'un était un grand homme aux cheveux noirs et portait un long manteau brun sur un costume.

L'autre était Olly Lowe...

* * *

**Qui est le gars avec Olly, et où est passé Faith?**

**Ça fait cinq Badges pour Sacha. Il n'est plus très loin.**

**Racaillou, Metamorph et Cizayox est comme roche, papier, ciseaux pour ceux qui l'ignoraient.**


	38. Chez Soi Loin d'Hoenn

Chapitre 38. Chez Soi Loin d'Hoenn.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha a obtenu un Evoli, et a également récupéré Roucarnage. Il a ensuite défié l'arène Pokémon de Naturaflor en utilisant Pikachu, Roucarnage et Carmache contre Hyporoi, Altaria et Carchacrok. Il a également réussi à gagner, obtenant le Badge Griffe. Ensuite, Olly s'est montré..._

* * *

"Olly?" Demanda Jim, surpris.

"Salut, Jim." Répondit Olly. "Il y a longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu."

"J'en déduis que vous vous connaissez tout les deux." Remarqua l'homme avec Olly.

"Salut les amis." Dit Olly à Sacha et Flora.

Jim vint et traîna Olly à l'intérieur du Centre Pokémon.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici?" Demanda-t-il.

Olly ria.

"Hé, détends-toi vieux." Répondit-il, en fouillant dans sa poche. "Hé, ta grand-mère m'a dit de te donner ça."

Il donna un petit paquet à Jim.

"Très intéressant." Remarqua le compagnon d'Olly.

Jim le regarda fixement, alors qu'il ouvrit le paquet.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous prend?" Demanda-t-il.

Olly toussa.

"Jim, c'est l'agent Looker de prêt aux G-men de la Police Internationale." Dit-il.

Looker s'inclina.

Jim secoua sa tête.

"Où est passé Faith?" Demanda-t-il. "Tu ne travaillais pas avec elle?"

Un Arakdo qui sembla familier grimpa soudainement sur l'épaule d'Olly.

"Et ce n'est pas son Arakdo?" Demanda Jim. "Que s'est-il passé?"

Olly secoua sa tête.

"C'est une très longue histoire." Dit-il. "Alors, écoute bien."

* * *

_"Je suis ravi que nous soyons plus sur cette montagne." Dit Faith. "J'ai détesté cet endroit."_

_"Ah, c'était pas si mal." Remarqua Olly, alors qu'il regarda autour de la petite rivière devant eux._

_Faith regarda autour._

_"J'imagine que je peux laisser mes Pokémons boire un petit coup." Dit-elle, en lançant ses Pokéballs dans les airs._

_"À vrai dire, c'est une excellente idée." Remarqua Olly en sortant ses propres Pokémons._

_Les Pokémons de Faith et Olly apparurent dans un éclat de lumière._

_"QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA VEUT DIRE?" Cria Olly, en voyant le Galeking de Faith. "Où as-tu dégoté ça?"_

_Faith sourit._

_"Arakdo a évolué après être tombé dans un lac de déchets toxiques." Dit-elle, sarcastiquement._

_"Oh ha ha." Répondit Olly, tandis que Galeking et Pingoleon se virent l'un l'autre. "Oh oh."_

_"Oh oh quoi?" Demanda Faith._

_Pingoleon et Galeking se regardèrent l'un l'autre et commencèrent à s'équarrir._

_"Pingoleon a un petit problème avec les autres types acier." Dit Olly._

_Galeking rugit à Pingoleon, n'étant apparemment pas intimidé. Pingoleon cria à son tour._

_"Hé, Pingoleon." Interpella Olly. "Détends-toi!"_

_Pingoleon l'ignora._

_"Calme-toi, ou je te retourne dans ta Pokéball." Avertit Olly._

_Ce fut suffisant pour que Pingoleon recule légèrement._

_Faith regarda le guide._

_"Alors la prochaine ville devrait être Arazi." Dit-elle. "Un lieu pour que les dresseurs se reposent après une longue route."_

_"Je vois." Remarqua Olly._

_"Je me demande combien de temps va s'écouler avant que nous rencontrions cette nouvelle marque de menace Coppinger." Remarqua Faith, alors qu'elle s'assit sur une roche._

_"Qui, Apex?" Demanda Olly. "Je suis persuadé qu'elle se montrera."_

_"Hé, il y a une base militaire à Araziville." Remarqua Faith, en ne prêtant pas vraiment attention. "Génial."_

_"J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils sont parvenus à contrôler Mew." Dit Olly, en regardant à travers l'Horizon, et en réussissant à garder un œil sur Pingoleon du même coup. "Je veux dire, Darkrai, très bien. Groudon, d'accord. Mais Mew?"_

_Faith approuva._

_"Au moins nous savons où ce trouve le créateur." Murmura-t-elle._

_Olly regarda autour, son intérêt piqué._

_"Ils ont trouvé Arceus?" Demanda-t-il. "Depuis quand?"_

_Faith sembla un peu hésitante, avant de répondre._

_"Non, je parlais de Mew."_

_Olly la regarda comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé._

_"Que veux-tu dire, Mew en tant que créateur?"_

_Elle soupira._

_"Écoute, oublie simplement ça." Dit-elle, tandis qu'elle se leva et commença à partir._

_Olly lui attrapa le bras, avant de réaliser à quel point c'était stupide._

_Pourtant, il était prêt à prendre le risque._

_"Non, que voulais-tu dire en disant que Mew est le créateur?"_

_Faith le repoussa, avant de sembler un peu agacée._

_"Olly, laisse tomber. Tout de suite!"_

_Il secoua sa tête._

_"Non, je ne laisse pas tomber ça." Dit-il. "Je veux dire, si tu as commencé une diatribe sur la façon folle sur comment Mew a tout créé dans le monde, et qu'Arceus est un faux idole, et que Ho-oh est juste un poulet géant, et au fond, le culte Mew ou tu meurs, je crois que tu es une Mewiste."_

_Faith le regarda fixement, alors qu'elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une épingle. Il semblait qu'il y avait la queue d'un Mew et une étoile au milieu._

_Elle continua à le fixer alors qu'elle l'épingla sur sa chemise._

_Olly le vit, et devint légèrement pâle._

_"Alors, tu es une Mewiste." Remarqua-t-il. "C'est bon pour toi."_

_"Oui Imbécile." Répondit furieusement Faith. "Née et élevée."_

_Olly ria nerveusement, en essayant de trouver une échelle pour l'aider à sortir dans le trou dans lequel il était tombé._

_"Wow, tu es vraiment différente de ce que j'attendais de quelqu'un qui croyait que le Mewisme était apprécié."_

_Faith passa par plusieurs nuances de rouges écarlates de colère._

_"De quoi est-ce que tu parles?!"_

_Olly décida tout simplement de continuer à parler dans une tentative de se sortir de ce pétrin._

_"C'est juste que...Je veux dire, de la façon dont les nouvelles et les médias généraux le font sonner, en particulier concernant la situation à Rhode, ils font paraître comme une secte. Et pas un des bons non plus."_

_Faith en avait assez entendu._

_Elle le frappa dans le visage, et s'en alla en rappelant ses Pokémons._

_Olly grogna tandis que Pingoleon le souffla avec de l'eau._

_"Peut-être que j'aurai pu mieux choisir mes mots."_

* * *

_Il la rattrapa rapidement, alors qu'ils entrèrent à Araziville._

_"Wow, ça semble vraiment joli et paisible ici." Remarqua Olly, en essayant de commencer une conversation. Faith l'ignora, et sembla essayer de marcher un peu plus vite._

_Il y avait des magasins partout. Il remarqua que tout les magasins qui vendaient semblaient être d'origine organique._

_"Et as-tu remarqué le fait que tout le monde semble avoir leurs Pokémons avec eux?" Continua vivement Olly. "À quel autre endroit vois-tu ce genre de chose. Les gens et Les Pokémons qui se connectent."_

_Il ouvrit une Pokéball, et son Bulbizarre apparut._

_"Bulbi!"_

_Faith continua à l'ignorer._

_"C'est un nom étrange." Remarqua Olly. "Arazi. Je me demande ce que ça veut dire? T'as une idée?"_

_Faith se retourna de l'autre côté, et refusa toujours de répondre._

_Olly soupira._

_"Est-ce que tu comptes m'ignorer comme ça lors de la compétition de Pokévolanneau?" Demanda-t-il._

_Faith continua à l'ignorer._

_Il commença à être agacé._

_"Écoute, Faith." Dit-il. "Je suis désolé sur ce que j'ai dit à la montagne."_

_Elle arrêta de marcher._

_"Pour être complètement honnête, je ne savais même pas ce qu'étaient les principes de Mewisme jusqu'à cette chose ai commencé à Rhode. Normalement, personne ne se soucie de ce qui se passe à Rhode, donc je suppose que ça devait être quelque chose de vraiment mauvais. Je veux dire, la façon dont les médias du monde le décrive, ils font passer ça comme un mal suprême qui détruit le monde parce que c'est un culte mauvais. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchit à ce que je disais et j'ai ouvert ma bouche sans réfléchir. Je suis désolé."_

_Faith soupira et se retourna._

_"Je suis désolée moi aussi." Dit-elle. "Je veux dire, tu as raison. Les nouvelles nous font passer pour des gens pire que les Coppingers. C'est juste incroyablement frustrant parce que certains extrémistes à Rhode font des ravages. Ils font en sorte que les gens pensent que nous sommes tous mauvais. Lorsque la plupart d'entre nous sont des gens ordinaires."_

_Olly frotta sa bouche, où elle l'avait frappé plus tôt._

_"Ouais, parce que tu es une personne bien équilibrée." Remarqua-t-il. "Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas grave. Tu as toutes les sortes dans les G-men. Adrien et Spectra ont été élevés dans la première église de Ho-oh et les derniers jours d'arc-en-ciel. Tu ne saurais croire combien de fois ils se sont présentés au travail, un peu énervés qu'une personne au hasard dans la rue leur ai dit: 'Je crois que j'ai vu Ho-oh, est-ce que le monde est sur le point de se terminer par une horrible boule de la mort et de la destruction?' Ou quelque chose à cet effet."_

_Faith sourit._

_"C'est incroyable de voir à quel point les gens sont stupides à propos de la religion." Remarqua-t-elle. "Si ça ne t'ennuies pas de me le dire, tu es de quelle religion?"_

_Olly sourit._

_"Arceiste." Répondit-il. "Bien que pas aussi lourd que beaucoup de personnes. Et j'ai effectivement rencontré Arceus, alors..."_

_"Ouah, attends, comment?!" Demanda Faith, alors que le téléphone d'Olly sonna._

_Il répondit, avant de raccrocher environ une minute après._

_"Les G-men?" Demanda Faith._

_Olly approuva._

_"Les G-men." Répondit-il. "Viens, allons-y."_

* * *

_"Nous sommes attendus." Dit Olly au garde._

_"Identification?" Demanda le soldat._

_Olly et Faith sortirent tout deux leurs badges G-men et lui montrèrent._

_"Très bien, vous devez trouver le Général Thorpe." Répondit le soldat._

_Il se retourna et cria._

_"Hawkins!"_

_Un autre soldat s'approcha._

_"Oui, monsieur!" Dit-il._

_"Emmène ces deux personnes au Général."_

_"Monsieur, oui, monsieur!" Répondit Hawkins, alors que la barrière se leva, leur permettant d'entrer._

_Faith sourit dès qu'elle mit le pied sur le gazon de la base militaire._

_"J'ai l'impression d'être chez moi." Soupira-t-elle de contentement._

_Olly roula ses yeux, tandis qu'il suivit Hawkins._

* * *

_"Merci." Dit Olly, alors qu'ils arrivèrent au petit bâtiment._

_"LICENCIÉ!" Cria Faith._

_Hawkins sembla un peu surpris, avant de disparaître._

_Faith continua à sourire._

_"Wow, j'adore faire ça." Sourit-elle, comme un enfant dans une confiserie._

_Olly ouvrit la porte et se dirigea à l'intérieur._

_Il y avait deux autres personnes dans la pièce._

_L'un d'eux était un marin officiel que Faith a reconnu comme Général._

_"Vous devez être le Général Thorpe." Remarqua-t-elle._

_L'autre était Brandon._

_"Bonjour, Brandon." Dit Olly, en secoua la main du vieil homme. "Ça fait belle lurette."_

_"Brandon!" S'exclama Faith._

_Le Roi de la Pyramide lui sourit._

* * *

"Alors, Brandon est à Verger?" Demanda Jim, tandis qu'Olly s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

"Ouais." Répondit Olly. "Il l'est toujours."

"Le Roi de la Pyramide. Un grand homme." Remarqua Looker.

"Je ne suis toujours pas confortable avec ce gars." Dit Jim.

"Quoi qu'il en soit..." Interrompit Olly.

* * *

_"Alors, voici la mission." Dit Brandon. "Les Pokémons de la forêt ont agi très agressivement ces derniers temps et plusieurs voyageurs ont disparu. Certains groupes de Pokémons eurent également ce qui semblait être des humains avec eux."_

_Il regarda les deux agents._

_"Nous pensons que cela peut être lié aux Coppingers." Dit-il, lentement, avant de regarder le Général._

_"Le Général Thorpe a accepté de nous emmener à l'endroit où les problèmes surviennent. Mais, en raison de la réglementation, il ne peut prendre que deux d'entre nous avec lui. J'y vais déjà, par conséquent un seul d'entre vous peut venir avec moi. Par conséquent, je dois choisir l'un d'entre vous pour m'aider."_

_Il se tourna vers Faith._

_"Bienvenue dans l'expédition." Sourit-il._

_Le Général ne sembla pas à l'aise avec l'idée._

_"Elle ne peut pas venir." Dit-il, carrément. "Ce serait de la malchance d'avoir une femme avec nous."_

_Olly grogna._

_"Ça devrait bien finir," Marmonna-t-il. "Très mauvais coup."_

_Brandon regarda la Faith furieuse._

_"Faith, peux-tu quitter la pièce?" Demanda-t-il, doucement._

_Elle resta là pendant une seconde, avant de faire irruption hors de la pièce._

_Brandon se tourna vers le Général._

_"Maintenant, écoutez-moi bien Thorpe!" Dit-il, furieusement. "Elle s'avère être un putain de bon agent. Et son père est le général Tylar Montgomery de la Marine d'Hoenn. Donc, vous ne pouvez pas lui reprocher de ne pas savoir quoi que ce soit. Et elle a vécu beaucoup de merde lors du dernier mois. Elle a besoin d'une chance de prouver qu'elle peut diplômer d'un putain de bon agent à un agent sacrément bon."_

_Le Général n'était toujours pas convaincu._

_"On ne peut pas lui faire confiance." Dit-il._

_"Et pourquoi pas?" Exigea Olly, clairement furax de la façon dont le Général traita sa partenaire._

_"Elle est une Mewiste." Rompit le Général. "Tu n'as pas vu son épingle?"_

_"J'étais là lorsqu'elle l'a enfilé." Répondit Olly. "Qu'est-ce qui vous inquiète? Elle pourrait s'attacher sur une bombe et sauter quelque chose? Parce que je pense que vous feriez la tâche s'il y avait moins d'arbres autour."_

_Le Général Thorpe soupira._

_"Ce n'est pas aussi simple." Dit-il, lentement._

_Olly prit une Pokéball._

_"Rendez ça simple." Répondit-il. "Ou vous aurez à faire au dieu de l'espace."_

_"Ce sont des menaces?" Tempêta Thorpe._

_"Olly." Dit Brandon. "Je te rappelle de réfléchir à ce que tu fais."_

_"Et je vous rappelle que Faith est extrêmement compétente." Répliqua Olly. "Qu'est-ce que cet idiot n'a jamais accompli?"_

* * *

_La fureur de Faith avait été peu à peu sous la surface frémissante, quand Brandon, Olly et un Général Thorpe qui sembla irrité sortirent de la salle._

_"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" Exigea-t-elle. "Le Moyen Age?"_

_Brandon commença à élever sa main pour «'arrêter, mais elle ne compta pas le laisser faire._

_"Vous trois, allez au large dans le monde méchant pour être des héros et aller aux grandes aventures pendant que je reste ici et que je bois du thé! Je ne suis pas tenante pour ça. Vous savez que je suis la meilleure pour cette mission!"_

_Thorpe sembla comme si Noël avait été annulé, tandis qu'il parla._

_"Bienvenue dans l'équipe." Dit-il, raidement. "Olly va rester ici et nous donner du renfort au cas où l'ensemble de la mission tourne mal. En plus de fournir un intellect et le contrôle des activités inhabituelles."_

_Faith envoya enthousiasment son poing dans les airs._

_"Génial." S'écria-t-elle, avant de les suivre dehors._

_"Hé, Faith." Lui cria Olly._

_Elle se retourna._

_"De quoi a l'air le thé ici?"_

* * *

_Ils fouillèrent la forêt depuis des heures._

_"Je déteste vraiment les arbres." Remarqua Brandon. "Ça me donne une bonne vieille grotte poussiéreuse démodé chaque jour de la semaine."_

_Faith roula ses yeux._

_"Hé, Brandon." Dit-elle. "Comment se débrouille ce gars Paul dans la Ligue Extrême?"_

_Brandon sourit._

_"Qui, le Maître de la Taverne Paul?" Demanda-t-il. "J'ignorais que tu le connaissais."_

_"Ce n'est que par descendance." Répondit Faith. "Il est...l'ami d'un ami."_

_"Oui." Dit Brandon. "Il fait un excellent travail dans la maîtrise de sa propre Arène Extrême."_

_"Que faut-il, au juste, pour devenir un Génie Extrême?" Demanda curieusement Faith._

_Brandon sourit._

_"Tu as besoin d'étudier avec un Génie Extrême actuel pendant quelques mois." Dit-il. "Paul a étudié avec Anabel, et fut rapidement promu aux clés de la Taverne de Match lors de son passage avec brio."_

_Thorpe toussa._

_"Je pensais que nous étions ici pour rechercher des traces de ce qui empêche les dresseurs de voyager." Dit-il, sèchement. "Pas pour rattraper leur retard."_

_Faith soupira, avant de voir des traces de pas à proximité._

_Normalement, les empreintes Pokémons n'auraient pas été à sa place dans la forêt. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel._

_"Brandon?" Demanda Faith. "Vous devriez peut-être y jeter un œil."_

_Le Roi de la Pyramide s'approcha._

_"Qui y a-t-il?" Demanda Thorpe._

_Brandon sembla confus._

_"Ces traces semblent être d'un Pokémon, mais au moins une paire sont des empreintes humaines."_

_"Alors c'est un dresseur." Dit dédaigneusement Thorpe. "Où est le problème?"_

_"Combien de dresseurs conservent au moins quatre Pokémons identiques sur eux?" Répondit Brandon._

_"Il y a quelque chose de pas normal." Dit Faith, avant que les trois entendirent un bruissement dans les buissons._

_Thorpe regarda autour._

_"C'était quoi ça?" Demanda-t-il._

_Brandon plaça instantanément une main sur l'une de ses Pokéballs._

_"Nous avons été traqués." Murmura le Roi de la Pyramide._

_Brandon lança une paire de Pokéballs, envoyant Regirock et Regice. Faith envoya Nidorino, tandis que Thorpe envoya un Colossinge._

_Aussitôt que les Pokémons émergèrent de leurs Pokéballs, une meute de Demolosses bondit hors des buissons, avec une fille humaine._

_"Les Coppingers!" Rompit Thorpe._

_Brandon ne dit rien, avant de donner des ordres d'attaque à ses Pokémons._

_"Regice, Vibraqua. Regirock, Exploforce!"_

_Les deux Golems légendaires lancèrent leurs attaques dans la meute, abattant instantanément la moitié des Demolosses._

_"Colossinge, lance Coup-Croix!" Hurla Thorpe._

_Son Pokémon Porsinge courra droit devant et percuta ses poings dans l'un des Demolosses._

_"Nidorino, attaque Koud'Korne." Interpella Faith._

_Nidorino courra droit devant et percuta sa corne sur un autre Pokémon Sombre._

_"Je crois que nous gagnons." Interpella Faith, tandis que Nidorino se retourna et lança une paire de puissantes pattes arrières dans un autre._

_Ensuite, l'humaine fit quelque chose d'étrange. Elle courra vers l'avant et s'attaqua à Brandon._

_Le Roi de la Pyramide grogna, avant de glisser sur quelque chose, et d'atterrir sur l'un des Demolosses._

_La créature surprise lança instantanément une attaque Brouillard, remplissant la zone avec une épaisse fumée noire qui rendit presque impossible à voir._

_Dans la confusion, quelque chose s'écrasa dans Faith, la faisant tomber au sol. Alors qu'elle toucha le sol, elle atterrit sur l'un de ses autres Pokéballs, et son Galeking apparu._

_Le Pokémon Armurfer rugit de colère, avant d'agiter sa queue autour, dégageant la fumée._

_"Merci Galeking." Dit Faith._

_Son nouveau Pokémon acquis rugit comme réponse._

_Brandon leva les yeux, et vit que les Demolosses chargèrent une attaque._

_"Tempeteinfernale!" Cria-t-il. "Fichez-tous le camp!"_

_Les trois commencèrent à essayer de s'échapper de nouveau de la façon dont ils étaient venu, Thorpe en tête._

_Alors qu'ils tentèrent de fuir, le trio de Pokémons Sombres restant lancèrent l'attaque dans toutes les directions._

_Brandon le vit et eut le souffle coupé._

_"Ce n'est pas une Tempeteinfernale!" Hurla-t-il. "Ce n'est..."_

_"Qu'une Surchauffe?" Remarqua Thorpe._

_Les trois Demolosses continuèrent l'assaut, envoyant d'une épaisseur de puissantes vagues de feu dans toutes les directions._

_"Juste pour savoir?" Demanda Thorpe. "Que se passerait-il si ces lignes de feu...?"_

_Les lignes de feu se croisèrent chacune et explosèrent._

_Brandon et Thorpe hurlèrent de douleur, avant le silence._

_"Où est Faith?" Demanda Brandon en regardant autour._

_"Je croyais qu'elle était derrière vous." Dit Thorpe._

_Ils continuèrent à regarder autour, ne trouvant aucune trace d'elle._

_"Hé?!" Remarqua Thorpe. "Où sont passés les Demolosses?"_

_Brandon vit quelques petits objets rouges et blancs devant eux._

_Il s'avança et les ramassa._

_"Des Pokéballs?" Demanda Thorpe. "Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles font...?"_

_Brandon ouvrit son téléphone, et composa un numéro._

_Olly répondit presque tout de suite._

_"Ouais?"_

_"Olly, c'est Brandon."_

_"Qui y a-t-il?"_

_Brandon donna les Pokéballs à Thorpe qui les ouvrit immédiatement._

_Le contenu révéla qu'il y avait un Arakdo, un Lainergie, Un Mysdibule et un Ponyta. L'une d'elles étaient vide._

_"Est-ce que Faith utilise les Pokémon suivants?" Demanda Brandon, avant d'énumérer les Pokémon ci-dessus._

_"Ouais." Répondit Olly. "Elle dispose également d'un Galeking."_

_"Aucun signe d'un Galeking dans les environs." Remarqua Thorpe._

_Brandon avala rapidement._

_"Pas de panique." Expliqua-t-il. "Nous allons fouiller les lieux et faire une analyse détaillée de l'endroit."_

_"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda Olly._

_"Il y a eu...Une embuscade." Continua Brandon. "Nous avons été attaqués, et nous n'avons aucune idée d'où se trouve Faith."_

* * *

"C'est terrible." Remarqua Jim.

"Une tragédie. Voilà ce que s'est." Répondit Looker.

"Alors, que s'est-il passé ensuite?" Demanda Jim.

"C'est essentiellement ce que m'a dit Brandon." Dit Olly. "Donc, puisque je n'étais pas là, tout ce que je sais, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit."

* * *

_"Je suis désolé." Dit Brandon. "Mais, ça fait trois jours. Je dois déclarer sa disparition en action."_

_Olly soupira, alors qu'il regarda à travers la forêt._

_"Écoutez Brandon." Continua-t-il. "Elle est là dehors, quelque part. Nous devons simplement continuer les recherches."_

_C'était au tour de Brandon de soupirer._

_"Nous avons fouillé la forêt depuis les trois derniers jours." Dit-il. "Quasiment tout le peloton de troupes ici fouillent les lieux à au moment où on se parle. Aucun de nos Pokémons a trouvé la moindre trace de Faith ou de Galeking."_

_"Elle doit être encore en vie." Répondit Olly. "Comme si une Surchauffe ferait la peau à Faith."_

_Il sourit ensuite._

_"Peu importe ce qui voudrait tuer Faith devra être plus méchant que Faith, et nous savons tous que c'est impossible."_

_Brandon sourit brièvement._

_"Écoute, nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre qu'attendre." Dit-il. "Tu as raison. Faith est forte."_

_"Je ne suis tout de même pas à l'aise à l'idée..."_

_Brandon l'attrapa par les épaules._

_"Elle va bien." Dit-il, en se demandant si Olly le croirait. "Tant qu'il n'y a aucun corps, il y a encore de l'espoir."_

_Olly sembla comme s'il était sur le point de protester, avant que Brandon le réduise au silence._

_"Écoute." Dit-il. "Dirige-toi à la Compétition de Pokévolanneau. Je vais continuer les recherches. Si nous trouvons quoi que ce soit nous te le ferons savoir."_

_Olly soupira, mais il savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire._

_"Très bien." Répondit-il. "Il y a autre chose que je devrais savoir?"_

_Brandon acquiesça._

_"Tu ne seras pas seul au Pokévolanneau." Continua le Roi de la Pyramide. "Lance est déjà sur place, ainsi que Jim Jacobs."_

_Olly sourit._

_"Ça me rappelle." Dit-il. "J'ai un paquet pour lui."_

_"Et aussi, nous avons un agent emprunté de la Police Internationale." Répondit Brandon. "Il te rencontrera au Centre Pokémon de Naturaflor. Il a été chargé de t'aider et de t'assister de toutes les manières dont tu as besoin."_

_Olly ria._

_"Génial, j'ai besoin d'un majordome."_

_"Prends ça au sérieux." L'avertit Brandon. "Nous savons qu'il y aura au moins un Coppinger dans l'événement commandité de Reims. Nous devons essayer de les capturer à des fins d'interrogatoires."_

_Olly soupira._

_"Est-ce qu'Alana vous a dit quelque chose?" Demanda-t-il._

_"L'agent Coppinger que Lance a capturé à Sacrémenti?" Répondit Brandon. "Non, elle n'a pas dit un mot, et je doute qu'elle le fasse."_

_"Franchement!" Explosa Olly. "Mettez un peu de pression sur elle. Branchez un maximum de batterie de voiture sur elle ou quelque chose."_

_"Non." Répondit Brandon. "Je ne crois pas qu'elle va le faire. À la seconde où nous l'avons mise dans la Prison de Sacrémenti, elle a été attaqué."_

_"Comment?"_

_"Langue tranché dès sa sortie." Continua Brandon. "Tous les doigts mutilés. Dois-je continuer?"_

_"Comment est-ce arrivé?" Demanda Olly._

_"Surveillance administrative." Répondit timidement Brandon._

_"Cela semble une surveillance vraiment pas terrible."_

_"Hé, ces choses arrivent." Dit Brandon. "'Accidentellement'."_

_"Alors, vous pensez que c'était délibéré, d'après ce que je comprends." Remarqua Olly._

_"Personne n'est assez idiot." Répondit Brandon. "Je pense que l'argent a changé de mains et que quelqu'un ne pensais pas sérieusement à ce qu'ils faisaient."_

_"Ce qui rend notre travail plus difficile." Dit Olly._

_Il se leva de la rampe contre laquelle il était appuyé._

_"Je reste en contact, Brandon." Dit-il. "Essayez de retrouver Faith. Et garder ses Pokémons en toute sécurité."_

_Brandon le salua._

_Olly retourna le geste, avant de partir._

* * *

_Tandis qu'il s'en alla, il réalisa qu'il était suivit._

_Le dresseur se retourna, et vit que c'était l'Arakdo de Faith qui le suivait._

_"T'es-tu échappé?" Demanda Olly, en s'accroupissant._

_"ArakDoDoArak!" Répondit Arakdo._

_Olly tendit une main, et le Pokémon bleu sauta._

_"Je crois que je devrais te ramener d'où tu viens." Dit-il, avant de voir à quel point Arakdo sembla épuisé._

_Le Pokémon Maresurfeur le regarda immédiatement avec tristesse._

_"Écoute, j'ignore où se trouve Faith." Dit Olly. "Mais, je suis persuadé que tu lui manques."_

_Arakdo s'éclaircit à ses paroles, avant de sourire._

_"Hé, veux-tu venir à Naturaflor avec moi?"_

_Le Pokémon Maresurfeur approuva._

_"Faith me botterait les fesses s'il t'arrivait malheur."_

* * *

"Alors, quelques journées stressantes." Termina Olly, alors que Jim finit d'ouvrir le paquet.

"Et c'est une carte d'anniversaire de deux mois de retard." Remarqua-t-il, avant de regarder Olly.

"Je suis désolé à propos de Faith." Dit Jim. "Je veux dire..."

"Je sais." Répondit Olly.

Jim ouvrit sa carte, un fond bleu avec un Etouraptor portant un Evoli dans ses griffes sur le front, pour en tirer un bon de réduction.

"C'est quoi ça?" Demanda Looker.

Jim le lit.

"Cinq bouteilles gratuites de Bière Persian Noir." Dit-il. "Échangeable dans tous les bons PokéMagasins. Et des mauvaises."

"Couvrir leurs bases. Je vois qu'ils le font." Remarqua Looker.

"Et Looker est l'agent que tu as rencontré au Centre Pokémon?" Demanda Jim.

"Exact." Dit Olly.

* * *

_Le Teleport de Deoxys l'avait conduit au beau milieu du Centre Pokémon de Naturaflor._

_"La plupart des gens utilisent la porte principale." Commenta l'Infirmière Joëlle, alors qu'il se dépoussiéra._

_"Ouais, mais je ne suis pas la plupart des gens." Répondit Olly, alors qu'il rappela Deoxys._

_Il regarda autour du Centre._

_"Est-ce que des personnes qui semblaient suspectes sont passés par ici récemment?" Demanda Olly._

_"Eh bien, il y a un gars avec un accent bizarre qui est aux toilettes en ce moment." Répondit l'Infirmière Joëlle. "Mais il y est depuis un moment."_

_Olly commença à s'en approcher._

_"Je crois que je devrais aller y jeter un œil." Dit-il._

* * *

_Olly poussa la porte, et entra._

_"Bonjour!" Hurla-t-il. "Il y a quelqu'un?"_

_Il pouvait voir qu'il n'y avait personne à proximité des urinoirs et les portes sur les étals étaient également ouvertes. Il y avait aussi un bac dans le coin._

_Sans avertissement, une des Pokéballs sur sa ceinture explosa, et Coatox en sortit._

_"__Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?__" Demanda Olly, alors qu'Arakdo salua le Pokémon Toxique._

_Coatox lança un regard noir à la poubelle, avant de sauter et d'utiliser une puissante attaque Casse-Brique._

_Il y avait un cri du bac, alors qu'il bascula et un gars portant un manteau marron vint s'écraser hors de lui. Il avait un Cradopaud avec lui._

_"D'accord!" S'exclama-t-il. "Tu m'as eu. Tu as bien réussi."_

_Olly s'approcha et tendit une main._

_"__Pourquoi vous cachiez-vous dans la poubelle?__" Demanda-t-il._

_L'homme caché se leva et se dépoussiéra._

_"Pour te tester." Répondit-il. "Je suis l'Agent Jacques Looker de la Police Internationale."_

_"Alors, __pourquoi vous cachiez-vous dans la poubelle?__"_

* * *

"Alors, vous participez au Pokévolanneau, Agent Looker?" Demanda Jim.

Looker sourit.

"Tu peux simplement m'appeler Looker." Répondit-il. "Mais Oui."

Sacha et Flora entrèrent dans le Centre Pokémon, suivit de près par Nightmare.

Evoli était transporté dans les bras de Sacha, en gémissant énormément.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Demanda Jim.

Sacha soupira.

"Evoli a avalé une canette de Bière Persian Noir." Dit-il. "Je ne peux pas imaginer qui a donné à un Pokémon à peine âgé d'une journée plein de ce genre de choses."

Nightmare toussa.

* * *

"Le match d'arène opposant Brian, le champion d'arène de Naturaflor et Jim Jacobs, le challenger va commencer. Chaque dresseur ne pourra utiliser que trois Pokémons, mais seul le challenger pourra procéder à des substitutions."

"Es-tu prêt pour le match retour?" Demanda Brian.

"Oh oui." Répondit Jim. "Je compte vous vaincre cette fois ci."

Brian lança une Pokéball.

"Leviator, rugit sur scène!"

Brian envoya Leviator, qui atterrit dans la piscine d'eau, avant de rugir à Jim.

Jim prit une Pokéball, avant de la lancer dans les airs.

"Heledelle, j'ai besoin de toi!"

* * *

**Une fois de plus, la question est en suspens sur si Jim va remporter son match d'arène.**

**Est-ce que Faith va bien? Où est-elle en ce moment?**


	39. Une Compétition Aérienne

Chapitre 39. Une Compétition Aérienne.

* * *

_Résumé. Olly et Looker sont arrivés à Naturaflor pour la Compétition de Pokévolanneau, seulement pour expliquer toute l'histoire à propos de la raison pour laquelle Faith n'était pas là. Jim a ensuite commencé à défier de nouveau Brian..._

* * *

"Drackhaus est hors combat. Vibraninf, vainqueur!" Hurla l'arbitre, tandis que Jim élimina le deuxième Pokémon de Brian.

"Jim s'en sort très bien." Remarqua Sacha.

"Il a vraiment très bien entraîné Vibraninf." Commenta Olly, tandis que Looker commença à prendre des notes. "Excusez-moi un moment."

Olly se leva et quitta l'arène.

"Où est-ce qu'il va maintenant?" Se demanda Flora.

Sacha haussa les épaules.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire?"

* * *

"Nous semblons conserver la mauvaise habitude de se rentrer dedans l'un l'autre." Remarqua Lance.

"Ouais." Dit Olly, alors qu'il s'appuya contre le côté du mur de l'arène. "En effet."

"Je suis navré à propos de Faith." Répondit le Maître Dragon.

Olly secoua sa tête.

"Je suis sûr qu'elle est toujours vivante." Dit-il.

"Écoute-moi." Exhorta Lance. "Le Pokévolanneau est dans quelques jours. Efface de ton esprit ce qui est arrivé à Faith, et concentres-toi."

Olly approuva.

"Hé, Lance." Dit-il. "Quel Pokémon vas-tu utiliser dans le Pokévolanneau?"

Lance sourit.

"Après avoir prit une décision prudente." Répondit-il. "J'ai décidé d'y aller avec un mélange de moyens de vitesses et de défense."

Lance sortit une Pokéball de sous sa cape.

"Cette créature ancienne et noble avait l'habitude d'être le roi des cieux, et maintenant il le sera à nouveau."

Lance lança la Pokéball.

"Ptera!" Cria-t-il. "Sors des barrages du temps."

Le Ptera de Lance apparut dans un éclat lumineux.

"Intéressant." Commenta Olly.

"Qu'en est-il de toi?" Demanda Lance.

"Je n'ai pas encore fais mon choix." Répondit distraitement Olly. "Je pensais récupérer mon Carchacrok."

"Je peux voir ta logique dans tout ça." Commenta Lance. "Rapidité, puissance et résistance à l'électricité. Avec le facteur de jeu de puissance qui semble surgir si souvent dans ce cas, cela pourrait être un choix judicieux."

Olly regarda à travers la ville.

"Je crois que je pourrais obtenir le Badge Griffe pendant que je suis dans les parages." Remarqua-t-il. "Et toi alors? As-tu aperçu quelque chose de soupçonneux?"

Lance caressa son menton.

"Il y avait cet espion il y a quelques nuits." Répondit-il. "Mais, combien ont-ils entendu ou ce qu'ils ont fait de celui-ci est discutable."

"Quand même." Dit Olly. "Je vais récupérer Carchacrok lorsque le match sera terminé, et je te retrouve plus tard."

"Très bien alors." Répondit Lance.

* * *

"Mustebouee, utilise Vibraqua!" Ordonna Jim.

Son Mustebouee récemment de nouveau en forme ouvrit les mains et créa une sphère brillante d'eau, avant de la lancer au troisième Pokémon de Brian.

"Dracaufeu!" Ordonna Simon. "Vole hors de portée, et utilise Dracosouffle!"

Dracaufeu accéléra dans le ciel, esquivant l'attaque.

Il souffla ensuite Mustebouee avec une énergie verte épaisse qui la fit se crisper de douleur.

"Mus!"

"Mustebouee!" Hurla Jim, un peu inquiet de la santé de son Pokémon. "Attaque Aqua Jet pour poursuivre Dracaufeu."

Mustebouee se força dans les airs, après l'énorme dragon orange.

"Dracaufeu." Dit Brian. "Attaque Danseflamme!"

"Mustebouee, réplique avec Sonicboom!"

Mustebouee se retourna et envoya une puissante onde sonore s'écraser dans la colonne de feu tournante, la dispersant instantanément.

"Maintenant, attaque Pistolet A O!"

Mustebouee ouvrit sa bouche et envoya un torrent d'eau s'écraser dans Dracaufeu, qui rugit de douleur et de colère.

L'Aquabelette atterrit sur le sol de l'arène.

"Dracaufeu, utilise Ultralaser!"

L'énorme dragon orange ouvrit sa bouche, avant d'envoyer un puissant souffle d'énergie orange foncée foncer vers Mustebouee.

"Utilise Aqua Jet pour esquiver!"

Mustebouee se lança dans les airs, évitant le coup de justesse.

"Maintenant, retour de flamme avec Pistolet A O!"

Mustebouee le fit, soutirant un autre rugissement de douleur de Dracaufeu.

* * *

"C'est quoi ça?" Demanda Miaouss, alors qu'il prit un un dépliant. "Oh non!"

James prit le dépliant de la patte de Miaouss.

"Oh!" S'écria-t-il. "Une Compétition de Pokévolanneau! Et il a lieu à l'extérieur de la ville."

Jessie sourit.

"Alors, nous pouvons nous servir de l'opportunité pour voler quelques Pokémons." Remarqua-t-elle. "Ce sera quelque chose a donner au boss lorsqu'il sortira..."

James lui lança un regard noir.

"Nous ne ferons rien de tel." Dit-il. "J'ai l'intention de m'inscrire à cette compétition et de rendre mon ancien maître fier. Je peux le voir qui me regarde en pensant qu'il est fier de moi."

James se leva et éleva ses bras dans le ciel.

"Je compte bien m'inscrire. Et je compte bien gagner!"

Il regarda Jessie par la suite.

"Je peux t'emprunter Yanmega?" Supplia-t-il.

* * *

C'était comme une scène d'une blague.

Un Heledelle, un Carchacrok, un Etourvol Shiny et un Ptera étaient assis sur le gazon, attendant des instructions.

"Honnêtement, je ne vois pas pourquoi l'un d'entre nous ne gagnerait pas." Remarqua Jim, alors qu'il mit son nouveau badge Griffe dans le Coffret à Badges.

Olly ria.

"Malchance, tricherie professionnelle, maladie endémique." Commença-t-il à égrener une liste. "Autre chose que j'ai manqué?"

"Ce qui font d'eux des ordures." Offrit gentiment Looker.

Jim roula ses yeux.

"Vous êtes tellement négatifs." Remarqua-t-il. "Excusez-moi, je vais aller faire autre chose."

Il fit signe à Heledelle, qui battit des ailes et atterrit sur l'épaule de Jim.

* * *

"D'accord, Roucarnage, Airmure." Dit Sacha, alors qu'il lança un anneau dans les airs. "Vous attrapez l'anneau soit par les serres ou par le bec et vous l'envoyez sur la cible."

Roucarnage et Airmure prêtèrent tout deux attention à ce qu'il disait.

"Très bien." Continua Sacha. "Ça devient fréquemment violent. Donc..."

Il fit signe où Nightmare tenait un anneau et son bâton de baseball.

"Enlevez l'anneau à Nightmare." Leur dit Sacha.

Les deux Pokémons volants se regardèrent avant de s'envoler dans le ciel.

Plusieurs bruits sourds plus tard, suivie par quelques fracas.

Flora frissonna

"Ça ne s'est tout bonnement pas bien passé." Remarqua-t-elle, tandis que Roucarnage et Airmure vinrent s'écraser sur la terre.

"Pitoyable." Ricana une voix familière. "Ce trophée est aussi bon que le mien."

Sacha et Flora se retournèrent pour voir Jane qui les observaient.

"Quoi?" Exigea Sacha.

"Si c'est le mieux que tu peux faire." Commenta Jane. "Alors, je vais prendre plaisir à voir te faire éliminer au premier tour."

Flora lui lança un regard noir.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que tu seras si géniale?!" Exigea-t-elle.

Jane sourit comme réponse.

"Je ne le crois pas." Répondit-elle. "Je sais que je serais meilleure que vous."

Elle s'éloigna au loin.

Sacha donna des coups de pied au sol, en regardant tandis qu'une motte de terre se leva et atterrit quelques mètres plus loin.

"Quelle merde." Marmonna-t-il, avant de regarder Roucarnage.

"OK, on reprend."

"Toi aussi, Airmure." Dit Flora, alors que les deux Pokémons se relevèrent et regardèrent Nightmare, qui buvait de la bière Persian Noir et lisait un magazine.

* * *

Le groupe de Lance, Olly et Looker avait rappelé leurs Pokémons, et se dirigèrent rapidement vers le bar le plus proche après que la session d'entraînement était terminée.

Looker et Lance regardèrent une liste de concurrents qui s'étaient déjà inscrits.

"Est-ce que vous croyez que les Coppingers sont l'un de ces gens?" Demanda Looker, alors qu'Olly s'approcha et se joint à eux.

"Je crois que ce gars a l'air suspect." Remarqua Olly, alors qu'il mit son doigt à côté du nom de Lance Stevens.

"Oh ha ha." Répondit Lance, alors qu'il donna à Olly une copie de la liste initiale.

"Est-ce qu'il y a des noms qui vous disent quelque chose?" Demanda Looker, tandis qu'Olly passa ses yeux sur la liste.

"Ont-ils été identifiés?" Demanda Olly. "Tu sais, sur la base de données des G-men?"

Lance sourit.

"Bien sûr qu'ils l'ont été." Dit-il. "Il y avait un résultat légèrement anormal."

Il donna à Olly une autre feuille, avec un nom en surbrillance.

"Miranda Cape?" Demanda Olly, en le lisant. "Qu'a-t-elle fait?"

Looker sourit.

"Rien du tout." Dit-il. "Elle n'a rien fait de mal que ce soit."

"Alors, ton point est?"

Lance pointa la page.

"C'est la seule preuve que quelqu'un appelé Miranda Cape existe."

"Je crois que la phrase est bingo." Remarqua Looker.

Olly continua à lire à travers la liste de noms.

"Intéressant." Remarqua-t-il, en voyant un nom vaguement familier.

"Quoi?" Demanda Lance.

Olly se leva, et se mis à partir.

"Je reviens tout de suite."

Il quitta le bar.

"Il fait ça souvent, pas vrai?" Demanda Looker.

Lance roula ses yeux.

"Vous n'avez pas idée."

* * *

"Et je pense que nous sommes presque en mesure de faire tout ce que nous pouvons faire." Remarqua Sacha, alors que Roucarnage laissa tomber l'anneau sur sa casquette, ce qui avait capelé comme une cible improvisé.

Airmure et Heledelle atterrirent à côté de Roucarnage, et élevèrent leurs ailes dans un salut.

"D'accord, c'est très impressionnant." Remarqua Flora.

"Tu es génial, Heledelle." Commenta Jim. "On peut y arriver!"

Sacha toussa.

"Excuse-moi, as-tu oublié Roucarnage?" Dit-il. "Je crois que Roucarnage est plus rapide qu'Heledelle."

"Et Airmure a une meilleure défense que vos deux Pokémons combinés." Soutint Flora.

"Simplement parce qu'elle est un type acier." Remarqua Jim.

Sacha ria.

"Hé, peut importe ce qui arrivera, essayons simplement de tous s'amuser." Dit-il.

* * *

Lors du jour de la Compétition de Pokévolanneau, Sacha, Flora et Jim se dirigèrent vers le stade à l'extérieur de la ville.

"Difficile de croire qu'une ville aussi petite dispose d'un grand stade aussi proche." Commenta Jim. "Je me demande combien il y a de sièges?"

"Et comment ils comptent les remplir?" Demanda Flora. "Je veux dire, il ne peut pas y avoir plus que mille personnes qui vivent à Naturaflor."

"Ça n'a pas d'importance." Remarqua Sacha. "Allons là-bas et voyons si nous pouvons voir quelqu'un de familier."

C'était seulement une marche de quinze minutes du Centre Pokémon de Naturaflor jusqu'au Stade de Naturaflor.

"Je suis surprise qu'il n'y ai pas de matchs d'arène ici." Dit Flora, alors qu'ils virent la silhouette à l'horizon.

Il y avait un rire familier.

"On l'a offert à mon cousin." Répondit Lance. "Mais, il a refusé au motif qu'il était devenu attaché à sa propre arène. Ils l'ont utilisé pour organiser la vieille la Coupe de la Conférence de la Ligue Verger là, avant que cela devienne une ligue professionnelle. Maintenant, la Coupe de la Conférence Verger aura lieu sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante puisqu'elle a été développé à partir du CCP."

"Alors, la Ligue Verger sert à être simplement un amateur?" Demanda Sacha.

Lance approuva.

"Quoi qu'il en soit." Dit-il, avec un faux chuchotement. "Gardez les yeux ouverts, parce que j'ai entendu dire que quelques membres de l'Élite Quatre de Verger seront présents."

"Vraiment?" Demanda Jim. "Et pourquoi ça?"

"Le Pokévolanneau est un excellent sport à Verger." Répondit Lance. "Même les Droits Pokémon vont y assister. Et c'est sans doute ce qu'est l'Élite Quatre."

"As-tu rencontré un des membres de l'Élite Quatre jusqu'ici?" Demanda Sacha.

Lance secoua sa tête.

"Seulement Alizée lorsqu'elle était une championne d'arène." Dit-il.

"Comment Alizée est-elle passé de championne d'arène d'Hoenn à l'Élite Quatre de Verger?" Se demanda Jim.

Lance se retourna pour les regarder.

"Voilà comment ça marche." Expliqua-t-il. "Dans les champions d'arènes des régions, ils doivent désigner une personne qui serait le chef officiel d'entre eux. Ensuite, si un membre de l'Élite Quatre démissionne, ce leader passe à l'Élite Quatre. Alizée était la chef des chefs d'Hoenn, et puis quand Morgan Aragon a démissionné, elle a obtenu la promotion."

"Je vois." Répondit Jim, alors qu'ils s'approchèrent du stade. "Cet endroit est énorme."

Une vingtaine de dresseurs étaient rassemblés dans la zone à l'extérieur du Stade de Naturaflor. Un bâtiment qui était déjà palpitant avec le bourdonnement des spectateurs.

"Les gens sont venus des quatre coins de Verger pour voir ça." Remarqua un autre dresseur à proximité.

* * *

"Bienvenue à la Compétition de Pokévolanneau de Verger. Et nous avons un taux de participation incroyable cette année, avec le stade plein à craquer."

"Je doute qu'il y ai un siège vide dans l'auditoire."

"Eh bien, si ça l'est maintenant, il y aura au moment du tri."

"Oui, les participants vont se montrer et entrer au stade sous peu."

"Donc, vous avez la liste des participants, et pouvez-vous immédiatement penser à des coups de cœur?"

"Eh bien, Speed Evett est de retour pour défendre son titre, et je suis sûr qu'il va tester ses chances contre n'importe qui ici. Bien sûr, certains dresseurs de grande renommée sont ici. Nous avons un finaliste du CCP, un ex-champion de Sinnoh, un ex-champion de Johto et l'ex chef de l'Élite Quatre de Kanto."

Sacha, Flora et Jim suivirent Lance dans l'arène. Cependant, ils furent surpris par la vague de son qui les frappèrent.

"C'est...Intense." Murmura Flora dans l'oreille de Sacha, le faisant sourire.

Il regarda autour et vit quelques visages familiers dans la foule.

"Es-tu prêt pour ça, Pikachu?" Demanda-t-il.

Pikachu approuva.

"Et nous sommes presque prêts pour le tirage au sort. N'oubliez pas, le premier Pokémon à obtenir l'anneau et à le déposer sur la cible se qualifiera pour le tour suivant. Le décompte officiel est de vingt quatre dresseurs, nous allons donc avoir six groupes de quatre."

Sacha abaissa sa main, et serra la main de Flora pour la chance. Bien que, il ne savait pas trop quel genre de chance il allait avoir besoin.

Les six cases apparurent sur l'écran géant.

Lance se glissa vers l'endroit où Olly et Looker étaient debout.

"Doug ne s'affiche pas." Dit-il. "Quelque chose au sujet de son mal d'altitude."

"Mal d'altitude?" Demanda Looker. "C'est quoi ça?"

Les cases commencèrent à se remplir avec les photos des dresseurs.

"Tiens." Remarqua Lance. "Je suis le premier. Avec..."

Il regarda le tableau de comparaison.

"Speed Evett, Éric Trimble et Billy Scruffi."

"Aha, oui!" S'écria Looker. "Qui diable est Jane Forrester? Et je suis aussi avec Robin Wilson et Ryan Cristal."

Olly avait disparu dans la foule.

* * *

"Oh non!" S'écria Sacha, alors qu'il regarda dans quel groupe il était.

À côté de sa photo se trouvait une photo de Flora.

Les deux se regardèrent l'un l'autre, avant que Nightmare apparaisse.

"Oh de la tension!"

Jim tenta de trouver sa photo, avant de la voir finalement apparaître dans le dernier groupe.

"Et c'est ça qui est ça." Remarqua-t-il.

* * *

"Cette Compétition de Pokévolanneau est sur le point de commencer, avec le champion en titre Speed Evett qui est sur le point de déclencher le pistolet de départ. Avec l'aimable autorisation de nos sponsors, la Société Reims et la Bière Persian Noir, c'est tellement bon, on pourrait en boire vingt et monter dans une voiture et en voiture."

"Je compte faire ça aussitôt que nous aurons fini aujourd'hui."

Speed courra sur sur le milieu du terrain, avant de tirer la petite arme en l'air.

"Et c'est un départ!"

Il y avait un bruit d'applaudissements, avant que Speed se dirige vers le ballon et qu'ils commencèrent à monter.

Speed était un adolescent filiforme à la peau sombre, portant une paire de shorts de course et un gilet rouge.

Billy Scruffi avait de longs cheveux bruns broussailleux, et portait une chemise bleue pâle et blanche à rayures.

Lance les regardèrent, et les exclu immédiatement tout les deux en tant qu'agent Coppinger.

"C'est un honneur d'être dans le même ballon que vous, Monsieur Stevens." Remarqua Éric.

"Merci." Répondit Lance.

"Je crois que vous connaissez l'un de mes héros." Dit Éric. "Je vous ai vu discuter avec lui tout à l'heure."

Lance sourit.

"Comment connais-tu Looker?" Demanda-t-il.

Le ballon avec l'anneau commença à s'élever.

"Et je suis persuadé que les participants sont sur le point d'envoyer leurs Pokémons."

Lance envoya Ptera.

Éric relâcha une Apireine.

Billy appela un Piafabec.

Speed lança une Pokéball, et un Ninjask apparut dans un éclat lumineux.

"Et toute une gamme assez vaste de Pokémon ici."

"ET PARTEZ!"

Lance se pencha.

"Ptera, vas-y avec Hate." Ordonna Lance.

Ptera accéléra rapidement.

"Ninjask." Hurla Speed. "Suis-le, et lance Bourdon!"

Ninjask commença à battre rapidement ses ailes, créant un horrible son qui fit reculer tout les autres Pokémons.

"Ninjask, diriges-toi vers l'anneau!"

Éric leva les yeux.

"Oh non, pas question!" Hurla-t-il. " Apireine, utilise Rayon Gemme!"

Le gemme sur la tête d'Apireine commença à briller, avant de lancer une puissant attaque sur le Ninjask en fuite.

"Niiiiiiiii!" Hurla Ninjask, alors qu'il prit l'attaque dans le dos et s'écrasa hors du ciel.

"Hé!" Hurla Speed.

"Piafabec, attaque Bec Vrille!"

Piafabec commença à tourner autour, en visant Apireine.

"Lance Appel Defens!" Contra Éric.

Apireine se retourna et lança un barrage d'insecte pour se défendre.

"Ptera!" Interpella Lance. "Attaque Pouvoir Antique!"

Ptera commença à battre ses ailes, avant de réveiller une force primitive au plus profond de lui-même. Il lança ensuite les petits rochers en avant, mettant Piafabec KO.

"Et quatre devient deux en un éclair."

Ptera et Apireine se fixèrent l'un l'autre.

"Appel Attak!" Interpella Éric.

"Aeropique!" Contra Lance!

Le Pokémon Fossile courra en avant, essayant de décrocher le coup sur Apireine. Ensuite, il fut gravement mordu par le barrage d'insectes approchant qui serrèrent leurs mâchoires sur chaque partie du corps de Ptera.

"Diriges-toi vers l'anneau!" Hurla Éric.

Apireine chargea en passant à côté du Ptera qui lutta et réussit à s'emparer de l'anneau.

"Maintenant, envoie-le vers la cible!" Rit triomphalement Éric.

Apireine courra vers l'arrivée, et lâcha l'anneau.

"Oh ouais!" Hurla Éric.

Lance secoua sa tête.

* * *

Sacha leva les yeux tandis qu'il regarda Jane s'emparer de l'anneau lors de sa manche.

Il essaya par la suite se se concentrer sur Flora, et ses deux autres adversaires de son groupe.

"Pika?" Demanda Pikachu.

"Je sais." Dit Sacha. "Nous devons nous concentrer."

Pikachu sourit, avant de faire signe vers le ballon qui était descendu pour eux.

"Allons-y." Continua-t-il.

"Bonne chance." Murmura Sacha à Flora, alors qu'ils grimpèrent à bord.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de chance pour te botter les fesses." Répliqua Flora.

"Ooooh!" Hurla Nightmare.

Sacha le regarda.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?" Demanda-t-il.

Nightmare ria.

"Je pensais m'inscrire en tant que Pokémon solitaire." Répondit-il.

Sacha et Flora devinrent immédiatement pâles.

"QUOI!" Hurlèrent-ils.

Nightmare éclata de rire.

"Oh mon dieu." S'exclama-t-il. "La tête que vous avez fait n'avait pas de prix."

Sacha fronça les sourcils, alors qu'il éleva la Master Ball.

"Retour!" Dit-il, furieusement.

"Hé!" Protesta Nightmare, avant de disparaitre dans une lumière rouge.

"J'étais inquiète pendant un moment." Remarqua Flora. "Écoute, nous allons simplement en finir, ainsi nous pourrons revenir en arrière pour ne pas essayer de battre l'autre. Et essayons de se donner mutuellement un concours."

"Amen à ça." Répondit Sacha, alors qu'il regarda les deux autres personnes dans le panier.

L'un était un gars du nom de Jameson, qui avait les cheveux violets, et l'autre était une jeune fille, que Sacha pensait qu'elle était appelée Chloé O'Malley.

"Aller." Murmura-t-il. "Que la fête commence."

Il envoya Roucarnage, tandis que Jameson envoya un Yanmega, Chloé appela un Roucool et Flora appela son Airmure.

"Et un grand choix de Pokémons vols ici."

"Quelques bons choix. J'aimerais bien voir si Roucool est de taille contre le Roucarnage."

"Comment croyez-vous qu'il sera de taille?"

"De plus, je crois qu'Airmure va remporter cette manche. Il a l'avantage envers..."

"PAAAAAAARTEEEEEZ!"

Sacha interpella la première attaque.

"Roucarnage, attaque Aeropique, vise Yanmega."

Roucarnage stria vers l'avant et percuta Yanmega. Le Pokémon Libellogre grogna de douleur, tandis que le Pokémon Oiseau ratissa ses griffes dans le dos.

"Yanmega, utilise Sonicboom!"

Yanmega commença à battre des ailes et envoya une puissante vague de son perçant à travers les airs vers Roucarnage.

"Hate!"

Roucarnage battit ses ailes, avant de s'envoler hors de portée.

L'attaque sortit large et s'écrasa dans le Roucool, le faisant tomber du ciel.

"Roucool!" Hurla Chloé.

Jameson ria.

"Superbe puissance, Yanmega." Dit-il. "Maintenant, vise un Vent Argente sur..."

"Flora." Appela Sacha. "Ne laissons pas ça devenir plus méchant que ça l'est."

Elle le comprit instantanément.

"Airmure, attaque Tranch'Air."

"Roucarnage, attaque Tornade!"

Roucarnage et Airmure firent équipe pour lancer une paire de puissantes attaques sur le Yanmega de Jameson, mettant immédiatement le Pokémon Libellogre KO.

Jameson fronça furieusement les sourcils.

"Hé, ce n'est pas du jeu!" Se plaint-il.

"Et il ne reste plus que Roucarnage et Airmure!"

Sacha et Flora se regardèrent l'un l'autre.

"Roucarnage." Dit Sacha.

"Airmure." Interpella Flora.

"Attaque Hate!"

Les deux Pokémons coururent à travers les airs vers l'anneau.

"Et ces Pokémons sont incroyablement adapté en termes de vitesse."

"Malgré cette lourde structure métallique, Airmure est incroyablement rapide dans les airs."

"Et avec cette énorme envergure, Roucarnage n'est pas empoté."

Roucarnage était peut-être une demi-seconde plus rapide qu'Airmure et il s'écrasa sur l'anneau, saisissant la moitié de l'objet circulaire avec son bec.

Sacha éleva son poing, mais le sourire se tourna vers un froncement de sourcils alors que l'élan d'Airmure l'envoya claquer dans l'angle mort de Roucarnage. L'anneau circulaire tomba du bec de Roucarnage alors qu'il poussa un cri de douleur.

"Attrape-le!" Hurla Flora.

Airmure fit un plongeon, en essayant d'attraper l'anneau.

"Suis-la, Roucarnage!" Interpella Sacha. "Utilise Vive-Attaque pour la rattraper."

Roucarnage rentra ses ailes, avant de dévaler en bas après l'Airmure qui disparaissait rapidement.

"Vas-y, Airmure!" Hurla Flora."

"Tu peux y arriver, Roucarnage!" Cria Sacha, en essayant de pousser jusqu'au dernier bout de la vitesse de son Pokémon.

Roucarnage tendit chaque muscle au sein de son corps, en essayant d'attraper l'énorme oiseau gris.

L'Airmure attrapa l'anneau.

"Continue à tomber!" Dit Flora à Airmure. "Et ensuite utilise Aeropique pour remonter!"

"Essaie de continuer!" Interpella Sacha.

Roucarnage essaya de rester sur la queue Airmure, en espérant redresser la barre. Il y avait presque une chance qu'il puisse l'attraper. En effet, le Pokémon Oiseau sembla l'emporter sur son adversaire.

"Un, Deux, Trois!" Cria Flora.

Airmure l'entendit, avant d'exécuter un tonneau presque parfait pour échapper au Roucarnage approchant.

Roucarnage poussa un cri, alors qu'il navigua en dépassant Airmure.

"Remonte et fonce pour l'anneau!" Dit Flora.

Airmure le fit, alors que Roucarnage réussit à récupérer.

"Et Airmure est sur le point de poser l'anneau sur la cible."

"Certaines personnes détestent avoir raison. Pas moi."

Sacha regarda Roucarnage.

"Aller!" Exhorta-t-il. "Tu dois essayer de la rattraper!"

"Vous savez, je suis étonné que Roucarnage n'ai pas tenté d'arrêter Airmure avec une attaque."

"Combien d'attaques croyez-vous qu'il connaisse qui parviendrait à blesser Airmure?"

Roucarnage tenta de rattraper Airmure, mais cela sembla inutile. Et Roucarnage sembla épuisé.

"Peut-être que ce match d'arène a prit plus d'énergie à Roucarnage que je le pensais." Murmura Sacha. "Merde, je ne veux pas faire ça."

Il leva les yeux.

"Roucarnage, utilise l'attaque Tornade. Vise l'anneau!"

Roucarnage battit des ailes, avant d'envoyer un puissant vent à Airmure.

Le Pokémon Armoiseau fut frappé par l'attaque, et hurla rapidement de douleur.

Lâchant l'anneau.

"Fonce!" Cria Sacha.

Roucarnage courra à travers les airs, en se dirigeant vers l'anneau.

"Airmure, lance l'attaque Meteores!"

Airmure ouvrit son bec, et envoya une petite vague d'étoiles dans le dos de Roucarnage.

C'était au tour de Roucarnage de crier de douleur, mais il utilisa l'élan pour serrer son bec sur l'anneau.

"FONCE!" Cria Sacha.

Roucarnage vola vers le marqueur, en dépit de l'attention d'Airmure qui était apparemment l'intention de gagner.

"C'est brillant. Aucun des Pokémons ne semblent vouloir capituler."

"Attaque Cru-Aile!" Cria Sacha.

Roucarnage se retourna et frappa Airmure avec ses ailes, l'envoyant s'écraser légèrement vers l'arrière.

"Roucarnage, la cible!"

Roucarnage se retourna et courra pour la destination...

Et lâcha l'anneau.

Sacha frappa les airs, alors que la foule était en délire.

Ensuite aussitôt que ce fut terminé, presque aussi vite que ça avait commencé, il s'approcha de Flora et lui prit la main.

"Je ne veux plus jamais refaire ça." Dit-il.

* * *

Carchacrok fila loin et ratissa ses griffes dans le Rapasdepic. Il pris ensuite l'anneau et il la lâcha sur la cible, attribuant la victoire à Olly dans son groupe.

* * *

Heledelle accéléra dans les airs, en laissant Tropius et Scorvol pour mort et laissa tomber l'anneau sur la cible. Jim frappa l'air, tout en sachant qu'il venait d'y arriver pour le tour suivant.

* * *

"Et après du Pokévolanneau fantastique, nous sommes sur le point de commencer le deuxième tour. Dans ce tour, ce sera à un contre un, et nous allons avoir Jim Jacobs contre Jane Forrester."

Jane lui lança un regard noir, alors qu'ils allèrent chacun dans leurs ballons.

"Tu passes le temps avec cette excuse pathétique pour un dresseur." Remarqua-t-elle. "Celui qui pense que montrer de l'amour aux Pokémons indignes est un moyen de les rendre plus forts."

"Wow." Remarqua Jim. "On croirait vraiment entendre Paul."

Elle le foudroya du regard.

"Paul Reed était quelqu'un qui connaissait la vérité à propos des Pokémons, qu'ils sont durables. Et puis, il a commencé à agir comme le reste des dresseurs au cœur sanguinaire."

Quelque chose sa brisa en lui.

"Et est-ce que tu sais pourquoi il a fait ça?" Rompit Jim. "Parce que son Elekable s'est presque fait tué pour sauver sa vie. Et tu sais quoi d'autre? Cette excuse pathétique pour un dresseur d'attraper le Pokémon dudit a presque tué Elekable. Alors, je prendrais garde si j'étais toi."

Elle continua à le foudroyer du regard.

"Et il semble y avoir quelques échanges houleux dans le ballon, afin d'attendre le feu aux poudres ici."

Jane lança une Pokéball.

"Etouraptor, sort de là!" Rompit-elle.

Jim envoya son Heledelle.

"Cet Heledelle semble être faible, parce qu'il n'est pas très grand." Commenta-t-elle. "Ça va être plus facile que je le croyais."

"ET PAAAARTEEEEZ!"

"Etouraptor, utilise Close Combat!"

Etouraptor fonça vers Heledelle, avec les ailles brillantes de lumière.

"Heledelle, esquive-le!" Cria Jim.

Heledelle vola vers le haut, esquivant les puissants coups.

Jane maudit.

"Suis-le, avec Aeropique!"

Jim eu soudainement une idée.

"Heledelle, esquive encore."

Heledelle continua à esquiver les puissants coups qui lui étaient destinés, rendant Jane encore plus furieuse.

"Continue à esquiver." Interpela Jim, en se demandant si son stratagème pour essayer d'épuiser Etouraptor pourrait fonctionner.

Tandis que plusieurs autres attaques vinrent à pleuvoir, Heledelle essaya de continuer.

Il l'appela.

"OK, va chercher l'anneau maintenant!"

Heledelle accéléra vers l'avant et se dirigea vers l'anneau.

"Aeropique."

Etouraptor courra après le petit Heledelle. Malgré vitesse et la maniabilité de l'Heledelle de Jim, Etouraptor sembla être en mesure de suivre le rythme.

"Et cet Etouraptor a une endurance incroyable. Après avoir réussi à maintenir un assaut sur un ennemi beaucoup plus petit, il va maintenant foncer."

"Heledelle." Interpella Jim. "Dégage du chemin, et ensuite attaque Canicule."

Heledelle rentra ses ailes, avant de dégager du chemin.

Etouraptor se précipita au-delà du Pokémon Hirondelle.

"Et maintenant, attaque Canicule!"

Heledelle commença à battre des ailes, ce qui éleva la chaleur de l'air presque instantanément.

Etouraptor sembla un peu mal à l'aise dans la chaleur.

"Rapace!"

Etouraptor se précipita vers l'avant et percuta Heledelle, le faisant perdre son équilibre.

"Pourchasse-le!" Ordonna Jane. "Continue avec les Aeropiques."

Etouraptor pourchassa l'Heledelle qui tomba, apparemment dans le but de lui causer autant de dégâts que possible.

"Hé, c'est quoi ton problème?" Exigea Jim.

Jane l'occulta.

Il soupira.

"Heledelle, monte en flèche!"

Heledelle évasa ses ailes, et réussi à passer au-dessus de l'Etouraptor enragé.

"Maintenant, vas-y pour l'anneau!"

Heledelle stria vers le ballon en tenant l'anneau.

Et Etouraptor n'allait pas le rattraper de si tôt.

Jane s'étira.

"Attends-le sur la cible." Dit-elle, en sachant parfaitement qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'attraper Heledelle.

Etouraptor vola vers le bas et atterrit sur la cible.

Jim secoua sa tête, tandis qu'Heledelle attrapa l'anneau par son bec.

"Quoi encore?" Murmura-t-il.

Si Heledelle fonça vers la cible, Etouraptor allait probablement s'élever et l'éliminer.

Et le Pokémon Hirondelle ne pouvait pas rester dans les airs toute la journée.

Jim eu soudainement une idée folle.

"Heledelle." Interpella-t-il. "Laisse tomber l'anneau."

Heledelle lui lança un regard étrange, avant de le faire.

Etouraptor regarda, alors que l'anneau tomba dans les airs, et atterri à environ trois ou quatre mètres de lui.

"À toi d'agir." Dit ironiquement Jim.

Jane lui lança un regard noir.

"Etouraptor, va chercher l'anneau." Dit-elle.

Jim acclama mentalement.

"Heledelle, vise Etouraptor avec Aeropique."

Heledelle se précipita vers Etouraptor, en espérant de décrocher le coup.

Jane sourit, sauvagement.

"Retournes-toi et utilise Close Combat!"

Etouraptor se retourna et envoya l'Heledelle approchant s'écraser dans l'air.

"Heledelle!" Hurla Jim, alors que son Pokémon s'écrasa au sol.

Etouraptor s'empara par la suite de l'anneau et la laissa tomber sur la cible.

Jim soupira, plus par surprise que de frustration. Elle n'avait pas penser à lui, elle avait travaillé sur ce qu'il allait faire.

Il était plus fâché avec le traitement qu'Heledelle avait reçu, plutôt que le fait qu'il avait perdu.

* * *

"Et après un concours un peu grincheux dans le dernier spectacle, nous savons que nous avons quelque chose que nous espérons qui se passera un peu plus en douceur. Nous avons Miranda Cape qui va affronter Éric Trimble."

"Bien." Dit Lance à Looker, où ils étaient assis dans les gradins. "Gardons un œil sur elle. Elle semble soupçonneuse."

"Le mot que j'utiliserais n'est pas soupçonneuse." Répondit Looker.

* * *

Éric envoya son Apireine, et Miranda appela un Altaria.

Olly les regardait de la zone de compétition.

"Apireine, vas-y avec un Appel Attak!"

Apireine ordonna à plusieurs insectes d'attaquer Altaria.

"Aeropique, ma chérie." Interpelle Miranda.

Altaria couru vers l'avant et s'écrasa tout droit à travers l'attaque.

"Abri!" Cria Éric.

Altaria passa rapidement autour d'Apireine, et se dirigea vers l'anneau.

"Merde!" S'écria Éric. "Pourchasse-la."

Apireine suivit Altaria, en essayant de la rattraper.

"Altaria, animal de compagnie." Cria Miranda. "Dracosouffle!"

Altaria lança des flammes, décrochant presque un coup direct sur Apireine.

"Attrape l'anneau!" Ordonna Miranda.

Altaria serra l'objet métallique autour de son bec, avant de se retourner.

"Apireine, attaque Coup D'Boule!"

Apireine chargea de l'avant et percuta sa tête dans le corps d'Altaria, la faisant lâcher l'anneau.

Miranda frappa furieusement du pied.

"Altaria, attaque Picpic."

Altaria essaya de piquer Apireine avec son bec, la faisant esquiver l'attaque.

Apireine courra ensuite après l'anneau, et réussi à l'attraper.

"Altaria, suis-la!" Cria Miranda.

"Retournes-toi et lance Rayon Gemme!"

Apireine se retourna, en voyant Altaria terminer là où elle avait été. Elle chargea l'attaque, avant d'envoyer la puissante attaque de type roche dans Altaria.

L'Altaria hurla de douleur, avant d'être envoyé s'écraser à l'envers.

Éric grimaça car elle continua vers l'arrière, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écrase sur sa dresseuse.

Il s'éleva instantanément.

"Désolé madame." Interpella-t-il.

Miranda se redressa, mais quelque chose qui se passait à l'origine gela de surprise Éric sur place.

Son visage était en train de s'effondrer.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" Cria-t-il, alors que son 'visage' tomba pour révéler que c'était un Metamorph.

"Un Metamorph?" Demanda Éric, alors qu'il leva les yeux. "Mais qu...?"

Il ouvra sa bouche sous le choc de voir que il s'agissait.

* * *

"C'est pas vrai." Dit Lance, sous le choc.

Looker vomissait sur le côté du stand. Il avait bu de la Bière Persian Noir, et n'y était pas habitué.

* * *

Olly avait un regard féroce de triomphe sur son visage.

"Harley!" Dit-il. "Maintenant, tu es à moi."

* * *

**Sacha et Flora dans le même combat! Quel dilemme.**

**Harley est de nouveau de la partie! Est-ce qu'Olly parviendra à lui mettre le grappin dessus?**


	40. Le Scénario Impossible

Chapitre 40. Le Scénario Impossible.

* * *

_Résumé. Alors qu'ils se sont tous préparés pour la Compétition de Pokévolanneau, Sacha a dû affronter Flora, Roucarnage face à Airmure. Sacha a réussi à passer de justesse, tandis que Jim a été éliminé par Jane._

_Ensuite, Éric a commencé à défier Miranda Cape, qui n'était nul autre que...Harley._

* * *

"Les mecs, cette fille est un gars!"

"Et c'est...pour le moins quelque chose qu'on ne voit pas souvent."

Olly prit une Pokéball.

"Dracolosse, monte-moi là-haut!" Dit-il, furieusement.

Le grand dragon jaune apparut dans un éclat lumineux et s'accroupit pour qu'Olly puisse monter sur son dos. Le dresseur monta, et Dracolosse rugit, alors qu'il évasa ses ailes pour prendre l'air.

* * *

Éric lança une Pokéball et appela son nouveau Balignon acquis.

"Balignon." Ordonna-t-il. "Utilise Champoline!"

Balignon saisit Éric, avant de rebondir sur le fond du panier, avant de les envoyer tout les deux s'écraser sur le ballon où Harley se relevait, d'une manière rebondissante.

"Bien bien." Marmonna Harley, en brossant ses cheveux hors de son visage. "Bien le bonjour. C'est un puissant Balignon que tu as là."

"Merci." Répondit Éric, tandis qu'Olly descendit du dos de son Dracolosse.

Il s'approcha d'Harley, avant que, à la surprise d'Olly, lui fit un câlin.

"Quoi?" Demanda Olly.

Éric regarda Harley.

"Salut frérot." Sourit-il. "J'ai toujours su que tu étais un petit peu...Comme ça, mais, un masque de Metamorph?"

La mâchoire d'Olly s'écrasa ouvertement.

"QUOI!" Cria-t-il.

Éric se retourna.

"Olly!" S'exclama-t-il. "Je suis content de te revoir!"

Olly regarda Harley.

"Éric." Dit-il, doucement. "Éloignes-toi de lui."

"Oh, alors tu as rencontré mon frère." Ria Éric, avant de commencer à marmonner. "Qui veut être une sœur, Si tu vois de quoi je parle."

Olly était toujours sous le choc.

"Il est coordinateur." Continua Éric. "Il doit avoir été libéré récemment, parce que je ne savais rien à ce sujet. Tu ne m'as jamais appelé et tu ne me l'as jamais dit."

Éric poussa l'Altaria évanouie avec son pied.

"Désolé à propos d'Altaria." Continua-t-il. "Où l'as-tu eu?"

Il s'agenouilla par la suite et prit le Metamorph dans ses bras.

"Désolé, pour ça, petit gars." Dit-il, en essayant de le modeler de nouveau dans le blob gélatineux rose qu'il était.

"J'aurai du m'attendre à ça lorsque j'ai entendu le nom de Miranda Cape." Ria Éric. "Je veux dire, je me souviens quand nous étions enfants, maman t'as attrapé une fois à essayer... Oh c'est vrai, nous sommes en public."

"Il est ton frère?" Demanda Olly, surpris.

"Ouais." Répondit sarcastiquement Harley, alors qu'il se tenait à côté d'Éric et redressa sa robe. "Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire contre ça?"

Olly se décida, avec sa colère qui prit le dessus.

"Pingoleon!" Cria-t-il, en lançant la Pokéball qui contenait son premier Pokémon. "Attaque Hydroblast."

Le Pingoleon d'Olly émergea de la Pokéball dans grand éclat lumineux.

"Ouah!" Hurla Éric, tandis que Pingoleon lança l'attaque. "Tritosor, en avant!"

Éric envoya son Tritosor, qui attira instantanément l'attaque de la direction d'Harley.

Olly fronça les sourcils tandis que l'Hydroblast changea de direction et s'écrasa dans Tritosor.

"Lavabo." Dit-il, furieusement.

Tritosor ne sembla non plus trop blessé par l'attaque.

Harley sourit, tandis qu'il appela Branette.

"Et tu as perdu!" Rigola-t-il. "Branette, ma chérie, utilise Teleport!"

"Attends un peu!" Dit Éric, en lançant une autre Pokéball. "Simiabraz, utilise Provoc!"

Le Simiabraz d'Éric apparut dans un éclat lumineux, et secoua son poing à Branette, arrêtant instantanément l'attaque.

"Frérot!" Pleurnicha Harley. "Ce gars essaie de me tuer."

Olly toussa.

"Et tu te demandes pourquoi." Dit-il, froidement.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous deux?" Se demanda Éric.

Olly le regarda.

"Je vais te raconter une histoire." Dit-il, furieusement. "Plein de méchants combats géniaux, un grand complot, dont certains voyages dans le temps et un Ectoplasma dégénéré. Ça s'intitule Le Chemin Jusqu'au Sommet."

* * *

Flora vit Harley dans le ballon, avant de prendre la Pokéball d'Airmure.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Demanda Sacha.

Elle soupira.

"Je dois aller le retrouver." Répondit-elle. "Et ce par tout les moyens. Appelle ça simplement...Une question de vengeance."

"Que s'est-il passé?" Demanda Sacha.

Elle soupira.

"Écoute, tu te souviens du...Tu te souviens du matin lors de ta finale au CCP?" Demanda-t-elle. "Tu te souviens du fait que je n'ai pas été présente au début?"

Sacha approuva. Il se souvenait à quel point il se sentait perdu sans elle à ses côtés.

"Quelque chose s'est produit là-bas." Dit-elle, froidement. "Je dois aller affronter ma peur."

Il compris presque tout de suite.

"Vas-y." Répondit-il. "Mais...Sois prudente."

Elle souri, en le regardant dans les yeux.

"Je le suis toujours." Répondit Flora, en lançant la Pokéball d'Airmure.

Elle réussit à monter sur le dos du Pokémon Armoiseau, avant de s'envoler dans le ciel.

"Fonce, Airmure." Chuchota-t-elle, alors que l'oiseau prit de la vitesse.

* * *

Éric fit volta-face, tandis qu'Olly termina l'histoire.

"C'est...C'est vrai tout ça?" Demanda-t-il. "Tu as vraiment tué Cynthia Jacobs?"

Harley sourit.

"Bien sûr." Dit-il, méchamment. "Je me suis faufilé dans sa chambre alors qu'elle était sortie. Et puis, lorsqu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, je me suis faufilé sur elle et..."

Harley fit un signe d'un couteau à travers la gorge.

"Je vais te dire." Ricana-t-il. "Elle était si mignonne une fois morte."

Olly le foudroya du regard.

"Je vais t'étriper comme un Poissirene," Dit-il, en faisant un mouvement en direction d'Harley.

Ensuite, Flora et Airmure émergèrent de nul part.

"Airmure, Meteores!" Interpella Flora.

Airmure poussa un cri, avant d'envoyer une puissante vague d'étoiles d'or dans le panier.

Olly et Éric hurlèrent de douleur, avant de s'écraser au sol.

Pingoleon et Tritosor réussirent à les balayer au loin.

Harley regarda autour et vit Flora.

"Bien bien bien." Ricana-t-il, alors qu'il prit le Metamorph dans ses bras. "Je suis vivant et en santé."

"Harley!" Hurla Flora. "Airmure, attaque Tranch'Air."

Airmure évasa ses ailes, avant de lancer l'attaque.

"Branette, utilise Teleport." Ordonna Harley.

Il jeta un bras et saisit Branette, disparaissant.

"Putain!" S'écria Olly, alors qu'il se leva, en se frottant l'épaule.

Harley réapparut dans l'autre ballon.

"Ce n'est pas terminé, Flora, ma chérie." Rit-il, avant de disparaître à nouveau.

Éric réussit à se relever, avant de voir que Harley avait abandonné Altaria.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à mon frère." Demanda-t-il, tristement.

Olly s'approcha de l'Altaria.

"Pauvre elle." Remarqua-t-il. "Ce n'est pas vraiment sa faute si elle a fini avec un psychosocial comme dresseur."

Il regarda Éric.

"Il faut qu'on cause." Dit-il.

* * *

"Ouais, alors il est mon frère." Continua Éric, alors qu'il était assis sur un des bancs. "Mais, il s'est brouillé avec mon père, pour...Pour des raisons évidentes."

Olly ne dit rien.

"Eh bien, il a quitté la maison, a changé son nom et a déménagé à Poivressel." Continua Éric. "Nous sommes restés en contact pendant un moment. Tout d'abord, il a essayé de devenir un dresseur régulier, et il a tenté les matchs d'arène. Il est allé à Kanto et a participé à la Coupe de Kanto. Mais il a été éliminé au premier tour par un mec qui selon lui, était 'vraiment dur et cruel envers mon adorable Cacnea'. Ensuite, sa confiance en a pris un coup et il a essayé de continuer, mais il a lamentablement échoué."

Éric sourit au souvenir de la façon dont son frère était.

"Après, il a rencontré une coordinatrice. Une jolie fille appelé Solidad." Dit-il. "Elle lui a parlé de coordination. Harley était fasciné par l'idée, et...J'imagine qu'il a commencé à essayer d'agir trop comme Solidad. Eh bien, vous avez vu les résultats. Comment il parle et comment il agit."

Olly remplit aléatoirement cette pensée dans sa tête, en pensant que c'était quelque chose qu'il pourrait utiliser plus tard.

"Je suppose que tout ce temps qu'il a passé en essayant de devenir quelque chose qu'il n'était pas..." Déplora Éric.

Olly soupira.

"Écoute, je sais qu'il est ton frère." Dit-il. "Mais, je te préviens. Si je le recroise, je vais le..."

"Il n'y a pas une autre solution?" Demanda désespérément Éric.

"Je ne vais pas..."

Éric regarda Lance qui s'approcha.

"Dommage qu'il soit parvenu à s'enfuir." Dit Lance, en s'asseyant. "Qu'est-ce que tu as?"

Éric secoua sa tête.

"Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il soit un tueur." Dit-il, tristement. "Je veux dire, bien sûr, il y avait des moments où nous étions enfants qu'il était un peu...Différent. Mais je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il ferait quelque chose d'aussi monstrueux que cela."

"J'imagine que nous nous ne connaissons jamais vraiment l'un l'autre." Remarqua Lance.

Olly regarda dans le ciel.

"Où est passé Looker?" Demanda-t-il.

Lance ria.

"Il a bu quelque chose qui n'était pas en harmonie avec lui." Dit-il. "Je ne plains pas le nettoyeur qui ira là."

"Génial." Répondit Olly. "Pourquoi m'a-t-on mit en équipe avec quelqu'un qui ne peut pas tenir leur alcool?"

Il regarda ensuite Éric.

"Pourquoi l'as-tu empêché de se téléporter?"

Éric ne répondit pas instantanément."

"Tu le poursuivais. J'ai pensé qu'il y avait une bonne raison pour que tu le fasses."

"Merci." Dit Olly.

Son nom retentit sur le système d'interphone.

"On dirait que c'est à mon tour d'aller au Pokévolanneau." Dit-il. "À plus tard, Éric. Je vais te laisser entre les bonnes mains de mon ami."

* * *

"Carchacrok, en avant!" Hurla Olly, en envoyant le Pokémon Supersonic.

Son Carchacrok apparut dans un éclat lumineux.

"Insecateur, à toi de jouer!" Interpella Andy Nesto, en envoyant l'énorme insecte vert.

"ET PAAAARTEEEEZ!"

"Insecateur, attaque Plaie-Croix!"

Insecateur franchi ses griffes, avant d'envoyer l'énergie s'écraser à Carchacrok.

"Esquive!"

Carchacrok vola vers le haut, en évitant l'attaque.

"Insecateur, va chercher l'anneau!"

Insecateur stria en direction de l'anneau, laissant Carchacrok sur son passage.

"C'est un Carchacrok rapide." Murmura Olly. "Attaque Lance-Flamme, vise l'anneau!"

Carchacrok ouvrit sa bouche, et couvrit l'anneau de flammes.

Insecateur alla prendre l'anneau...

Seulement pour le lâcher, en raison de la chaleur incroyable de ce qu'était devenu le métal.

"Insec!"

"Carchacrok, fonce!"

Carchacrok poursuivit l'anneau qui chuta, tandis qu'Insecateur agitait ses pattes brûlées.

"Insecateur, utilise Coupe-Vent vers le bas!"

Insecateur se retourna et envoya une puissante collision d'air vers le bas vers Carchacrok.

Le Pokémon Supersonic rugit de douleur, alors que l'attaque le frappa dans le dos.

"Retournes-toi et lance Dracosouffle!"

Carchacrok le fit, et causa plus de douleur à Insecateur qui hurla de douleur.

"Maintenant, utilise Dracocharge!"

Carchacrok se dirigea vers l'anneau, se transformant en une puissante balle bleue alors qu'il stria vers l'avant.

"Insecateur, utilise Hate!"

Insecateur essaya désespérément de le rattraper, en dépit de la longueur d'avance du Pokémon Supersonic.

Carchacrok réussi à serrer les mâchoires sur l'anneau, et avant de se tourner et de se diriger vers la cible.

"Insecateur, attaque Coupe-Vent!"

"File loin!"

Alors qu'Insecateur envoya un autre puissant souffle d'air à Carchacrok, le Pokémon Supersonic fila loin de l'attaque, l'esquivant avec une aise presque arrogante.

Il lâcha l'anneau sur la cible, et rugit dans le ciel.

Olly approuva, alors qu'il rappela son Pokémon et commença à faire descendre le ballon.

* * *

"Tu peux y arriver." Exhorta Flora, alors que Sacha brossa Roucarnage.

"Tu te sens d'attaque pour ça?" Demanda Sacha, tandis que Roucarnage mordilla son épaule.

"Roucarnage dit oui!" Commenta Nightmare, alors qu'il ouvrit une bouteille de Bière Persian Noir. "Et je crois que je sais ce qui va lui donner un coup franc."

"Tu ne vas pas donner de la bière à Roucarnage, non?" Demanda Sacha.

Nightmare renifla.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je suis?" Demanda-t-il, dérisoirement. "Un organisme de bienfaisance?"

Il avala la bière, avant de serrer aussi la bouteille dans sa gorge.

"Wow, tu dois avoir un estomac puissant." Remarqua Flora.

Nightmare rota.

"Comment est-ce que cela va donner un coup franc à Roucarnage?" Demanda Sacha.

Nightmare sembla perplexe.

"Oh, donner un coup franc à Roucarnage." Répondit-il. "Je me parlais tout seul."

Sacha grogna.

"N'élève pas mes espoirs où tu pourrais effectivement contribuer quelque chose."

"Tu vas être contre qui?" Demanda Flora, alors qu'elle regarda l'écran.

Sacha en fit de même.

"Pourquoi est-ce que ce gars me dit quelque chose?" Se demanda-t-il.

"Ce n'est pas le gars que nous avons rencontré sur la Piste Cyclable?" Demanda Flora.

* * *

"Sam Haller contre Sacha Ketchum!"

Sacha attendit que le ballon commence à descendre, Roucarnage debout sur le bord du panier.

"C'est certainement une belle vue de là-haut, Roucarnage." Murmura-t-il.

Roucarnage poussa un cri comme réponse,alors que Pikachu donna au Pokémon Oiseau des encouragements verbaux.

"Pas encore toi!" Hurla Sam. "On ne s'est pas déjà vu quelque part?"

"Sur la Piste Cyclable." Répondit Sacha, tandis que le ballon atteint son point culminant.

Il pouvait voir que le ballon avec l'anneau dessus qui venait juste d'être soulevé.

"Merci de ton aide là-bas." Interpella Sam. " Mais ta fin est proche."

Sacha ria.

"Rien ne peut vaincre mon Roucarnage dans le ciel." Hurla-t-il.

Sam lança une Pokéball, et un Libegon émergea dans la vue.

"Je vais m'assurer de différer ça."

"ET PAAAARTEEEEZ!"

"Roucarnage!" Hurla Sacha. "Fonce vers l'anneau avec Hate!"

Roucarnage stria au large dans le ciel.

"Tempetesable!"

Libegon ouvrit sa bouche, et envoya une puissante vague de sable de sa bouche, bloquant la vue de Roucarnage.

Roucarnage cria de surprise.

"Repousse-la avec Cyclone!"

Roucarnage commença à battre des ailes, dégageant le sable.

Libegon ne restait pas là à attente qu'il le fasse. En fait, il avait fait une ligne droite directement vers l'anneau.

Sacha fronça les sourcils.

"Roucarnage, utilise Vive-Attaque."

Roucarnage monta en flèche après Libegon, bien convaincu qu'il pouvait suivre le rythme.

Sam réussi à faire un petit sourire.

"Retournes-toi et lance un Dracosouffle!"

Libegon se retourna et lança l'attaque.

"Roucarnage, attaque Tornade!"

Roucarnage battit des ailes et envoya un puissant jet d'air s'écraser dans les flammes approchantes, créant d'une impasse. Toutefois, le vent tourna et envoya le retour de flamme s'écraser dans un Roucarnage stupéfait.

"Maintenant, on se remet surf les rails!" Hurla Sam.

Libegon s'envola en direction de l'anneau, en laissant un Roucarnage stupéfait derrière.

"Putain!" Hurla Sacha. "Fonce vers lui!"

Roucarnage pourchassa Libegon, et réussit à le rattraper.

"Attaque Cru-Aile!"

Roucarnage enclencha un puissant éclat de vitesse, et réussit à écraser ses ailes dans le dos de Libegon.

Libegon cria de douleur, tandis que Roucarnage réussi à le rattraper et récupérera l'anneau dans ses serres.

"Maintenant, diriges-toi vers la cible avec Aeropique!"

Roucarnage stria vers l'avant en passant le Libegon frappé, et se dirigea vers la cible.

"Libegon, attaque Ultralaser!"

Libegon lança une attaque vers l'avant, et toucha presque Roucarnage avec le puissant rayon orange.

"Ouah!" Hurla Sacha. "Prends garde, Roucarnage!"

Roucarnage essaya simplement de continuer.

"Libegon, suis-le."

Libegon dévala dans les airs après Roucarnage.

Ce fut inutile cependant. Roucarnage était plus rapide, il eu l'avance et en toute confiance laissa tomber l'anneau sur la cible, faisant passer Sacha au prochain tour.

* * *

"Merde." Marmonna Sam. "J'imagine que ce n'était pas notre tournoi."

"Tant pis." Répondit Ryan. "On va juste se contenter de la Ligue Verger, ainsi que tous les autres tournois possibles que nous rencontrons."

Sam ne l'entendit pas, tandis que trois personnes passèrent.

"Sam." Interpella Ryan, en agitant sa main devant son visage. "La terre appelle Sam."

Il ne l'entendit pas, et décida simplement de courir après eux.

"Hé!" Hurla Ryan, alors qu'il disparut dans la foule.

* * *

"Olly!" Cria Sam.

Le dresseur se retourna, tout comme Lance et Éric.

"Quoi?" Répondit-il. "Je peux t'aider?"

Sam haleta.

"Je suis un grand fan!" Dit-il, à bout de souffle. "Je peux te serrer la main?"

Olly sembla un peu apaisé.

"D'accord." Répondit-il. "Et tu es?"

"Je m'appelle Sam." Dit Sam. "Sam Haller. Je viens de Bonaugure tout comme toi."

"Ah oui?" Demanda Éric. "Je viens de Littorella."

Sam renifla.

"Notre équipe de soccer est meilleure." Répondit-il. "Les Vagabonds de Bonaugure sont mille fois meilleurs que Littorella Unifié."

Éric renifla.

"Ouais c'est ça."

"Ouah ouah." Dit Olly, en les séparant. "Laissez le tableau en décider. Ne nous disputons pas sur le soccer. C'est pour le stade lorsque l'arbitre se révèle être inutile."

Lance ria.

"Il n'a pas fait grand chose pour Littorella lorsqu'ils ont joué à Ébenelle pour la PokéCoupe."

"Je pense qu'ils ont eu la chance de s'y rendre en premier lieu." Remarqua Olly. "Le gardien de but extérieur est un tueur."

Éric regarda Sam.

"Je parie que je suis un plus grand fan que toi." Dit-il.

Sam renifla.

"Je veux me joindre au Trio de Bonaugure." Dit-il. "Tu ne peux pas faire ça."

"Comment peux-tu te joindre au Trio de Bonaugure?" Ricana Éric. "Ensuite, vous seriez quatre et vous ne seriez pas un trio, le nom n'aurait plus le même sens ensuite."

Olly devait les séparer.

"Écoute, j'apprécie le geste." Dit-il. "Mais ce gars..."

Il pointa Lance.

"...est un Maître Dragon. Il a besoin d'être adoré. Sinon, il devient grincheux."

Lance ricana.

"Ouais c'est ça."

"Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne suis pas le dresseur parfait." Dit Olly. "Évidemment, j'ai gagné quelques ligues, mais je ne suis pas encore une légende."

Il sourit.

"Ça sera pour lorsque je serais parvenu à conquérir la Ligue de Verger."

Lance renifla.

"J'ai peut-être mon mot à dire dans tout ça." Dit-il. "Tout comme Doug. Tout comme Jim. Tout comme..."

"OK." Ria Olly. "J'ai compris. Je n'ai pas dit que ça allait être facile."

"Rien est facile." Remarqua Éric. "Rien ne vaut la peine de toute façon."

"Amen." Répondit légèrement Sam.

Ryan les rattrapa.

"Où diable étais-tu passé?" Exigea-t-elle.

Sam rigola.

"Pardon, Ryan." Dit-il. "J'ai aperçu l'un de mes idoles et je voulais dire bonjour."

Olly sourit.

"Je veux dire, ce gars a été une inspiration lorsque j'ai grandi à Bonaugure." Continua Sam, avant de regarder autour. "En passant, je vous présente Ryan Crystal."

Olly éleva un sourcil.

"Comme dans Gladys Crystal?"

Ryan sourit.

"Elle est ma sœur." Répondit-elle.

"Pas tout à fait aussi bon que la famille de Lance." Remarqua sèchement Olly. "Mais une réalisation remarquable malgré tout."

* * *

"Sacha Ketchum contre Éric Trimble!"

Sacha envoya son Roucarnage. Éric appela son Apireine de sa Pokéball.

"ET PAAAARTEEEEZ!"

"Roucarnage, utilise Aeropique!" Cria Sacha.

Roucarnage stria en avant et claqua son bec dans Apireine, ce qui provoqua l'adversaire à crier de douleur.

"Apireine, lance Appel Attak!"

Apireine éleva la partie inférieure de son corps, avant d'envoyer un barrage d'insecte vers Roucarnage.

"Attaque Tornade!"

Roucarnage battit des ailes et envoya un puissant jet d'air dans l'attaque approchante, en prenant une partie de la piqûre hors de l'attaque.

"Maintenant, Vive-Attaque!"

Roucarnage chargea vers l'avant et s'écrasa de nouveau sur l'Apireine.

"Roucarnage, diriges-toi vers l'anneau!"

Roucarnage cria, et fonça vers l'avant en direction du ballon qui tenait l'anneau.

"Apireine, lance Rayon Gemme!"

Le gemme sur la tête d'Apireine commença à briller, alors qu'elle envoya l'attaque s'écraser vers Roucarnage.

"Esquive!"

Roucarnage réussi à faire un tonneau tout en esquivant.

"Continue!"

Le Pokémon Oiseau se précipita dans les airs, et réussit à s'emparer de l'anneau avec ses serres.

Le public explosa tandis que Roucarnage commença à se diriger vers la cible.

"Vise un petit Rayon Gemme devant lui!"

Apireine le fit.

Roucarnage cria de douleur, et lâcha l'anneau.

"Roucarnage!" Cria Sacha. "Essaies de récupérer en rabattant tes ailes et en tombant."

Roucarnage le fit, mais Apireine avait réussi à récupérer l'anneau.

"Fonce-lui dessus avec Aeropique!"

Roucarnage stria après l'Apireine disparue, et percuta son dos.

Apireine cria, avant de laisser tomber l'anneau.

Roucarnage n'attendit l'instruction pour aller le récupérer.

"Attaque Rayon Gemme!"

"Attaque Cru-Aile!"

Tandis qu'Apireine lança l'attaque, Roucarnage se retourna et percuta ses ailes dans le puissant gemme approchant, ce qui provoqua une petite explosion qui projeta les deux concurrents loin.

Roucarnage lâcha également l'anneau à nouveau.

Apireine récupéra plus vite et réussit à aller chercher l'anneau qui tomba.

"Fonce-lui dessus et utilise Tornade!"

Roucarnage récupéra suffisamment pour envoyer une puissante rafale d'air dans Apireine, la forçant à lâcher l'anneau.

"Attrape-le!"

Roucarnage plongea en avant et serra son bec autour de l'anneau.

"Fonce!"

Roucarnage fonça vers l'avant et se dirigea vers la cible.

"Lance Appel Attak."

Apireine envoya une vague de petits insectes se diriger vers Roucarnage.

"Pulvérise du feu avec Rayon Gemme!"

Le gemme d'Apireine commença à briller, alors qu'elle envoya plusieurs attaques dans la direction de Roucarnage.

Le Pokémon Oiseau réussit à les éviter de justesse, et lâcha l'anneau sur la cible.

Sacha éleva son poing dans les airs, tandis que la foule était en délire.

"Merde!" Marmonna Éric.

"Eh bien." Remarqua Lance. "Qui se préoccupe de...Quoi qu'il en soit, gagner quelque chose de ce genre n'est pas un signe de prestige. C'est plus un droit de se vanter. Cela ne prouve pas à quel point tu es un bon dresseur, ce n'est..."

"Ça ne me remonte pas le moral." Répondit Éric.

Il vit Olly se diriger vers le ballon pour son tour contre Jane Forrester.

"Hé, Éric." Dit Lance, en sortant une carte. "Si a jamais tu revois ton frère, appelle le numéro sur cette carte."

Éric éleva la carte.

"Cela va t'aider à traverser au quartier général des Pokémon G-men." Dit Lance, alors que l'anneau fut relâché. "Maintenant, profitons du spectacle."

* * *

"Carchacrok, utilise Dracogriffe!"

Carchacrok se retourna et enfonça ses griffes dans Etouraptor.

"Attaque Cru-Aile!"

Etouraptor répliqua en frappant Carchacrok avec ses ailes.

"Attaque Lance-Flamme!"

Carchacrok et Etouraptor étaient toujours côte à côte, lorsque le Pokémon Supersonic relâcha le vent chaud de l'incendie qui repoussa Etouraptor.

"Maintenant, utilise Dracocharge pour foncer vers l'anneau!"

Carchacrok fila au loin, se transformant en une puissante balle bleue, laissant Etouraptor pour mort.

"Etouraptor, utilise Aeropique pour pour le poursuivre."

Etouraptor se précipita après Carchacrok, en essayant de se rattraper.

"Et ces deux Pokémons tentent de semer l'un l'autre avec la Dracocharge de Carchacrok et l'Aeropique d'Etouraptor."

Carchacrok attrapa l'anneau, et serra ses puissantes mâchoires autour du métal froid violet.

"Carchacrok a l'anneau!"

La foule applaudit, alors que le Pokémon Supersonic se retourna et se dirigea vers la cible.

"Attaque Aile D'Acier!"

Les ailes d'Etouraptor commencèrent à briller d'une lumière blanche alors qu'il plongea en avant et s'écrasa dans Carchacrok, le faisant lâcher l'anneau.

"Attrape-le!"

Etouraptor s'abattit et serra son bec autour de l'anneau.

Olly fronça les sourcils.

"Carchacrok, attaque Lance-Flamme."

"Fais-toi toucher par ça, et tu es fini." Dit froidement Jane.

Etouraptor se faufila entre les flammes, les esquivant avec inquiétude.

"Carchacrok, utilise Casse-Brique!"

Les griffes de Carchacrok commencèrent à briller, alors qu'il tomba du ciel et s'écrasa dans le dos d'Etouraptor.

Etouraptor cria de douleur, avant de laisser tomber l'anneau.

"Machouille!"

"Close Combat!"

Tandis que Carchacrok se précipita, en montrant les dents, Etouraptor fila et écrasa ses ailes dans le visage de Carchacrok.

Le Pokémon Supersonic siffla de douleur, avant de frapper Etouraptor avec ses griffes.

"Vive-Attaque!"

Etouraptor prit un éclat de vitesse et attrapa l'anneau.

"Utilise l'élan pour lâcher l'anneau sur la cible."

Etouraptor, le fit faisant en sorte que la foule se déchaîne d'excitation.

* * *

"Et nous avons Sacha Ketchum et Jane Forrester pour disputer la finale de cette Compétition de Pokévolanneau."

"Que s'est-il passé entre toi et Harley, alors?" Demanda Sacha, alors qu'il attendit dans les alentours pour que la finale commence.

Flora avala.

"Je m'entraînais un peu la nuit précédente." Dit-elle. "Et il ce faisait vraiment tard, alors je suis rentrée à mon propre hôtel, plutôt que de venir dans le tien."

Elle continua tristement, clairement bouleversé au souvenir.

"J'ai bien dormi." Dit-elle. "Mais..."

Flora se débattait avec le souvenir.

"Lorsque je me suis réveillée." Continua-t-elle, avec quelques traces de larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. "Il était là, debout au pied du lit. Il tenait un énorme couteau."

Sacha sentit une légère teinte de haine pour Harley dès maintenant.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, il a fait sa routine habituelle, en me disant que j'étais une ordure, et qu'il était sur le point de me tuer."

Flora avala, alors qu'elle tenta de continuer.

"Ensuite, il a essayé de me poignarder...Mais il a raté son coup. Je me suis simplement levée, j'ai prit mes Pokéballs et j'ai pris mes jambes à mon cou."

Flora remonta légèrement sa chemise pour montrer une petite cicatrice sur le côté droit de son ventre, à quelques centimètres de son naval.

"Plus tard j'ai découvert qu'il ne m'avait pas complètement raté." Dit-elle, tristement.

"Ce...Ce salaud!" Cracha Sacha. "Je vais lui..."

"Laisse simplement tomber." Supplia Flora. "Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai réussi à sortir de l'hôtel, et je suis allée à l'hôpital. Une fois que je me suis extrait, je suis venu au stade."

Elle regarda autour, d'un air morose.

"Le CCP était une occasion unique pour toi." Remarqua Flora. "Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes pour..."

"Cette merde!" Explosa Sacha. "J'étais mort d'inquiétude lorsque tu ne t'es pas montré!"

"J'imagine que je n'avais pas les idée claires." Répondit Flora, tandis que l'avertisseur sonna, signalant que Sacha devait monter dans son ballon.

"Écoute, je suis désolée." Dit Flora. "Bonne chance."

Sacha s'approcha et l'embrassa avant de se diriger dans le ballon.

"Merci." Dit-il.

Il vit Jim s'approcher.

"Fais en sorte de la battre!" Interpella-t-il. "Et prends garde. Elle se bat de manière méchante!"

* * *

"La finale est sur le point de commencer, avec deux dresseurs qui sont sur le point de concourir de ce qui a été une compétition assez décente de Pokévolanneau. Sacha vient du Bourg Palette, Jane vient de Myokara. Qui va l'emporter?"

Sacha envoya Roucarnage. Jane envoya Etouraptor avec dédain.

"Et à vos marques, prêt, PAAAARTEEEEZ!"

Roucarnage et Etouraptor s'élancèrent des ballons dans les airs.

"Roucarnage, utilise Aeropique!"

"Etouraptor, lance Aile D'Acier!"

Roucarnage stria vers Etouraptor, tandis que les ailes de l'adversaire commencèrent à briller d'une lumière blanche.

Les deux Pokémons vols s'écrasèrent l'un l'autre avec un puissant bruit sourd.

"Et ces deux-la définissent le tempo au début, en montrant un puissant spectacle de force."

"Roucarnage, utilise vive-Attaque!"

Roucarnage s'écrasa dans Etouraptor, le forçant à reculer.

"Close Combat!"

Etouraptor radia et força Roucarnage à reculer avec les axes incroyablement puissants.

"Roucarnage, utilise Hate pour passer!"

"Aeropique!"

Roucarnage se lança en passant Etouraptor, seulement pour sentir l'oiseau gris s'écraser dans son corps.

Roucarnage hurla de douleur, alors qu'Etouraptor se dirigea vers l'anneau.

"Tornade!"

Roucarnage battit des ailes, en envoyant une puissante rafale de vent s'écraser sur Etouraptor, l'amenant à pousser des cris de douleur.

"Maintenant, va prendre l'anneau!"

Roucarnage monta en flèche en passant à côté d'Etouraptor et réussi à prendre l'anneau avec son bec.

Sacha éleva son poing dans les airs, avant de se rappeler que Jim avait été dans la même situation.

"Etouraptor, va atterrir sur la cible."

Jane répéta les tactiques qu'elle avait utilisé contre Jim.

Sacha sourit.

"Si tu crois que je vais tomber dans le piège..." Dit-il. "Roucarnage, utilise Rapace. Fonce droit devant!"

Roucarnage chargea, en se couvrant de flammes bleues alors qu'il se prépara à utiliser la puissante attaque.

"Et Roucarnage s'est transformé en une puissante arme!"

Jane fronça les sourcils.

"Attaque Aeropique!"

Etouraptor s'envola dans les airs, et fonça vers le Roucarnage approchant...

Seulement pour s'écraser à côté, alors que l'élan de Roucarnage l'envoya s'écraser tout droit.

Sacha sauta et a frappa l'air alors que la foule était en délire à la vue de Roucarnage qui fit tomber l'anneau sur la cible.

"Et nous avons un gagnant!"

* * *

"Je ne comprends pas." Remarqua Éric, alors qu'Olly applaudit Sacha. "Tu ne devrais être plus déçu d'avoir perdu?"

Olly secoua sa tête.

"Ce n'est pas important." Répondit-il, alors qu'il tendit la main et caressa Arakdo qui se reposait sur sa tête. "Mais là encore, je me fiche de si je gagnes, si je perds, ou si je fais match nul." Dit-il. "C'est pourquoi je semble gagner autant. Quand il n'y a pas de pression, tu peux te détendre et faire ton truc normal."

"Je vois." Dit Éric. "Alors..."

Olly regarda autour et vit Lance s'approcher.

"Est-ce que tu repars vers Araziville après ça?" Demanda Lance.

Olly approuva.

"Je compte repartir à la recherche de Faith." Répondit-il. "Pourquoi?"

"J'ai besoin d'un transport." Dit Lance, tandis qu'Arakdo sauta sur sa tête.

"Quelqu'un dit oui." Remarqua Olly. "Bien entendu, l'ami."

Éric soupira.

"Et moi qui espérais pouvoir t'affronter à nouveau." Dit-il.

Olly plaça une main sur son épaule.

"Il est important que je sois de retour dès que possible." Répondit-il. "Mais la prochaine fois que je te vois, je t'affronterai."

Éric s'éclaira.

"Vraiment?"

"Bien sûr!" Dit Olly.

Sam se força à s'approcher.

"Mais je veux t'affronter moi aussi." Dit-il.

Olly soupira.

"Pas de repos pour les méchants."

* * *

Sacha éleva le trophée au dessus de sa tête.

"Tu as gagné." Remarqua Alizée, alors qu'elle vint en vue. "Ça fait un bail depuis que l'on s'est parlé."

Sacha sourit.

"Bonjour Alizée." Dit-il. "Je ne vous ai pas revu depuis Cimetronelle."

Elle sourit.

"Et vous faites partie de l'Élite Quatre désormais?" Demanda Sacha. "Je parie que vous êtes plus forte depuis la dernière fois que je vous ai affronté."

Alizée approuva.

"D'autres gens le pensent également." Répondit-elle. "J'espère te voir à la Conférence Verger."

Jane bafoua, alors qu'elle jeta sa médaille de finaliste dans la foule.

"Quel perte de temps." Remarqua-t-elle, avant de se retourner et de partir.

Sacha amena son trophée là où se trouvaient Flora et Jim.

"Trois sur trois maintenant!" Hurla-t-il, joyeusement.

"Félicitations." Murmura Jim.

Sacha ria.

"Hé, je n'aurai pas pu l'emporter sans toi l'ami." Dit-il. "Si je n'avais pas vu ce qu'elle a utilisé contre toi, j'aurai sans doute commis la même erreur que toi."

Jim sourit.

"Eh bien, j'ai passé actuellement du bon temps ici." Remarqua-t-il, avant de regarder par dessus et de voir une main qui lui fit signe de venir par ici.

"Je vous laisse célébrer tout les deux." Dit Jim. "Donnes-moi simplement quelques minutes."

Il s'éloigna.

"Joli trophée." Remarqua Flora, tandis qu'elle le câlina. "Tu t'en est très bien sorti."

* * *

"Qui y a-t-il?" Demanda Jim.

Looker sourit nerveusement. Il sembla en effet malade.

"Mauvaise bière, j'en ai bu." Répondit-il. "Mais ce n'est pas grave."

Jim roula ses yeux.

"C'est la Bière Persian Noir pour vous." Remarqua-t-il.

Looker tendit une main.

"Je vais traquer le reste des Coppingers. Maintenant c'est ce que je comptes faire." Dit-il, alors que Jim secoua sa main.

"Bonne chance." Dit Jim.

"Merci." Répondit Looker. "Si a jamais tu as besoin d'aide, alors je ferais de mon mieux pour y parvenir si je suis dans le coin."

Looker le salua, avant de se diriger dans la foule.

* * *

**Il semblerait qu'Olly ne soit pas le seul a souhaiter la mort d'Harley maintenant.**

**La prochaine traduction sera les Coppingers qui attaqueront à nouveau, mais peut-être pas à ceux que vous pensez.**

**Aujourd'hui c'est Noël, donc je ne ferais pas d'autres traductions, mais je ne vous laisse pas tomber.**

**Joyeux Noël tout le monde!**


	41. Roder au Bourg Palette

Chapitre 41. Roder au Bourg Palette.

* * *

_Résumé. Tandis que Harley se révéla être le frère d'Éric, Sacha a du affronter Jane lors de la finale de Pokévolanneau. Et il a gagné._

* * *

"C'est fantastique." Remarqua le Professeur Chen, alors qu'il vit le trophée. "J'en conclus que tu vas l'envoyer chez toi."

"Exact." Répondit Sacha. "Je vais l'envoyer aussitôt que possible. Et je me demandais si je pourrais récupérer Kaiminus."

Le Professeur Chen sourit.

"Bien sûr." Répondit-il. "Rappelle-moi dans environ une heure. Nous sommes toujours en train de donner des Pokémons débutants, alors je suis un peu tendu pour le moment."

"Certainement." Dit Sacha. "Je crois que je pourrais passer une autre heure avec Roucarnage."

"Tu n'as pas revu Roucarnage depuis cinq ou six ans." Lui rappela le Professeur Chen. "Quoi, seulement soixante minutes?"

"Je crois." Dit Sacha, en raccrochant. "Au revoir Professeur."

* * *

"J'aimerais avoir Carapuce." Dit la jeune fille, alors qu'elle observa nerveusement les Pokéballs.

"Carapuce est un excellent choix, Annie." Remarqua Jacky. "Il devient assez puissant lorsque tu l'élèves avec soin."

Il y avait un rire de quelque part, alors qu'un visage familier entra.

"J'ai commencé avec un Carapuce." Dit Régis Chen, alors qu'il entra avec ses vêtements d'Hoenn. Un long manteau blanc sur une chemise bleue et un pantalon noir. "Un partenaire très fiable. L'un des meilleurs que j'ai jamais eu."

"Régis?" Demanda Jacky. "Qu'est...Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

Une femme familière aux cheveux oranges suivit Régis.

"Ondine!" S'écria Jacky.

"Salut Jacky." Répondit la championne d'arène d'Azuria.

"Je croyais que tu étais à Hoenn." Remarqua Jacky.

Régis ria, alors qu'il éleva le Coffret de Badges d'Hoenn, montrant les huit badges d'Hoenn.

"Il reste six mois avant la Ligue d'Hoenn." Dit-il. "Je suis rentré à partir de ce moment-là, du moins pour l'instant. Dans quelques jours, je pourrais me diriger à Verger et aller retrouver Petit Sacha."

Ondine sourit, alors qu'elle passa son bras autour du bras de Régis.

"Tu veux dire, nous pourrions." Dit-elle.

"Évidement." Répondit Régis. "Je parlais au sens général."

Jacky prit la Pokéball de Carapuce et la donna à Annie.

"Prends soin de Carapuce." Dit-il, en essayant d'absorber le fait que Régis était revenu au Bourg Palette. "Veux-tu donner un surnom à Carapuce?"

Annie approuva.

"Je peux l'appeler Terry?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Bien sûr que tu le peux." Dit Jacky, alors que le Professeur Chen entra dans la pièce.

"Ah, merci pour ça Jacky." Répondit-il, avant de voir Régis et Ondine.

"Bien bien, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici tous les deux." Remarqua le Professeur Chen. "Mais néanmoins, c'est grandiose de vous revoir tout les deux."

"Merci, grand-père." Répondit Régis. "Hé, tu veux voir les Pokémons que j'ai acquis à Hoenn?"

"Ce serait très intéressant." Réfléchit le Professeur Chen. "Voir des nouveaux Pokémons est toujours une expérience enrichissante."

"Tu as recommencé à zéro, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda Jacky. "En obtenant un nouveau Pokémon débutant du Professeur Seko?"

Régis approuva.

"Ouais, il m'a donné un Poussifeu." Répondit-il. "Il est tout un Brasegali aujourd'hui."

"Alors, ça en fait un." Commenta Jacky. "Je serais intéressé de voir tes cinq autres."

"Et toi, Ondine?" Demanda le Professeur Chen. "As-tu attrapé des nouveaux Pokémons à Hoenn?"

Elle sourit, sournoisement.

"J'ai recapturé un vieil ami." Répondit Ondine, alors qu'elle lança une Pokéball. "Togekiss! Je te choisis!"

Le Pokémon Célébration apparut dans un éclat lumineux.

"C'est merveilleux!" Haleta Jacky. "Je n'ai jamais vu un Pokémon aussi rare. Excepté Lugia. Et Electhor. Et Sulfura. Et Artikodin."

"Ouais, c'est un Togekiss spécial." Remarqua Régis. "Je l'ai affronté avec mon Galegon, mais il a réussi à gagner."

Jacky regarda Togekiss de plus près.

"Est-ce qu'il a évolué de Togepi?" Demanda-t-il.

Ondine approuva.

"Quoi qu'il en soit." Dit le Professeur Chen. "Est-ce que vous comptez rester ici longtemps?"

Régis sourit.

"Au moins pour quelques jours." Répondit-il. "Ensuite, comme je l'ai dit à Jacky, nous pourrions nous diriger à Verger et faire une surprise à Sacha."

"J'ai parlé à Sacha il y a moins d'une heure." Dit le Professeur Chen. "Il vient de remporter une Compétition de Pokévolanneau."

"Au moins, il fait toujours preuve de résilience." Sourit Régis. "A-t-il toujours cet Ectoplasma psychotique avec lui?"

"Je crois que oui." Répondit le Professeur Chen. "Écoutez, Jacky et moi allons diner avec Délia ce soir. Je suis sûr que vous êtes la bienvenue pour vous joindre à nous."

"Génial." Sourit Ondine. "La cuisine de Madame Ketchum est presque aussi bonne que celle de Pierre."

"Je suis convaincu qu'elle appréciera ça." Ria Jacky.

* * *

"Voilà l'endroit." Remarqua une femme aux cheveux noirs, tandis qu'elle regarda le bâtiment à travers une paire de jumelles.

"Le Laboratoire du Professeur Chen. Des centaines de Pokémons conservés ici pour les dresseurs qui partent en voyage." Lui dit son contact du Bourg Palette. "Miss Apex."

"Nous ne sommes pas intéressés par les Pokémons." Dit froidement Apex.

"Ah non?"

"Nous devons accéder à l'ordinateur central dans le laboratoire."

"Pourquoi ne pas prendre certains des Pokémons?"

Apex frappa son contact.

"Parce que!" Rompit-elle. "Nous ne sommes pas des voleurs Pokémons ordinaires comme la Team Rocket. Lorsqu'ils sortiront ce soir, je vais me faufiler, essayer trouver ce qu'il nous faut, et me faufiler à nouveau sans qu'ils le sachent. Tu vas faire le guet et me faire savoir si quelqu'un vient."

Son contact fronça les sourcils.

"Mais pense à la cause." Insista-t-il. "Quel serait l'amélioration de nos forces en volant certains de ces..."

Apex soupira, avant de se retourner et d'attraper son contact par la aine, le réduisant immédiatement au silence.

"La mission est notre priorité!" Chuchota-t-elle. "Et vu que je te tiens par les testicules, littéralement, tu ferais mieux de t'en souvenir."

Ses yeux se remplirent d'eau, tandis qu'elle le lâcha.

"Maintenant, on attend." Rompit-elle. "As-tu un problème avec ça, Zéro?"

* * *

"Parfait, sortez tous!" Interpella Régis, en sortant sa nouvelle équipe d'Hoenn.

Son Brasegali jaillit de la Pokéball et rugit, en envoyant des flammes dans le ciel. Galeking rugit, avant de balancer sa puissante queue. Drattak hurla de colère, avant d'atterrir sur l'herbe. Tartard fléchi ses muscles, avant de se pencher contre Galeking. Absol les fixa, avant de se poser sur l'herbe pour dormir. Gardevoir flotta au-dessus du sol, impassiblement.

"C'est incroyable." Commenta Jacky.

"Très remarquable." Dit le Professeur Chen, en frottant ses yeux. "Tu as réussi à dresser tout ces Pokémon en simplement six mois?"

Régis se frotta timidement la tête.

"À vrai dire." Dit-il. "J'ai utilisé quelques techniques que j'ai appris lorsque je faisais des recherches. Mais rien d'illégal ou d'immoral. Ils sont tous en forme et en santé."

"C'est un Drattak impressionnant." Explosa une autre voix familière.

Tout le monde se retournèrent pour voir Silver Ketchum marcher dans le jardin.

"Bonjour, Silver." Accueillit le Professeur Chen. "Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?"

Silver rigola.

"Non, pas du tout." Répondit-il. "Je me suis arrêté pour dire bonjour."

Le Professeur Chen regarda Régis et Ondine.

"Au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas." Dit-il. "Voici Silver Ashley Ketchum. Le père de Sacha."

"J'ai une vague idée." Murmura Régis. "Eh bien, je vous ai vu combattre tous les deux au CCP."

Silver éclata de rire.

"Si je me souviens bien, il t'a également battu."

Le sourire de Régis s'évapora.

"Ouais, en bien il était du pour une victoire." Remarqua-t-il. "Si on considère le nombre de fois que je l'ai battu."

"Est-ce que tout fonctionne encore pour ce soir?" Remarqua Jacky.

Silver approuva.

"Délia va faire du Rôti de Canarticho avec toutes les garnitures." Dit-il, en se tapotant le ventre. "Ça devrait être bon."

"Est-ce qu'il y a problème que Régis et Ondine se joignent à nous?" Demanda le Professeur Chen. "Puisqu'ils sont arrivés à la dernière seconde."

Silver sourit.

"Je ne crois pas que Délia y voit d'inconvénient." Répondit-il.

* * *

"On dirait bien que vous avez passé du bon temps à Hoenn." Remarqua Jacky, tandis que Régis l'aida à nourrir plusieurs des Pokémons.

"Ouais." Répondit Régis, tandis qu'il vit son Noctali, son Elekable, et son Tortank se précipiter vers lui. "Mais il y a certaines choses que j'ai manqué."

Jacky se retourna pour voir Régis s'écraser sur le sol sous les attentions de Noctali et Elekable. Le dresseur au cheveux bruns ria tandis que Tortank l'aspergea d'eau.

"Ravi de voir que tu te souviens toujours de moi." Rit-il, avant de se relever. "Vous m'avez manqué, les amis."

Régis les regarda.

"Je ne voulais vraiment pas vous laissez pour compte." Dit-il. "Mais, puisque j'ai été hors jeu depuis longtemps, j'ai décidé de reprendre à zéro."

Régis pris un bol de nourriture et le posa à côté des trois Pokémons.

"Et j'espère que Jacky a prit soin de vous." Dit-il, en se moquant sérieusement.

Jacky vit que quelque chose était tombé de la chemise de Régis.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" Demanda-t-il, en s'accroupissant et en prenant le collier. "C'est..."

"Je sais." Dit Régis en le prenant de Jacky. "Il est fabriqué à partir des plus belles perles à partir la meilleure école de Coquiperl à Hoenn. Lorsque nous étions à Nénucrique, je suis allé plonger pendant trois heures à chaque nuit pour essayer de les obtenir. Ensuite, je les ai renvoyés au Bourg Palette, où elles ont été transformés en un collier."

"Pourquoi?" Demanda Jacky.

Régis lui fit un regard étrange.

"C'est son anniversaire dans une semaine." Dit-il. "Et je voulais lui obtenir quelque chose de spécial. Elle le mérite."

Jacky sourit.

"Tu l'aimes beaucoup, pas vrai?"

Régis rougit légèrement.

"En toute franchise." Dit-il. "Je n'ai jamais ressentit quelque chose comme ça envers qui que ce soit. Elle est une fille vraiment spéciale, le compagnon de voyage idéal."

Jacky toussa à ses souvenirs de voyage avec ondine et Sacha aux Îles Oranges.

"Et je suis amoureux d'elle." Termina Régis, en ignorant la toux. "Donc, je lui ai obtenu ce cadeau spécial pour lui montrer combien elle vaut pour moi."

"C'est plutôt gentil." Remarqua Jacky, alors qu'il donna plus de nourriture aux Pokémons. "Je dois l'admettre, j'ai toujours pensé que Sacha et Ondine avaient une connexion spéciale."

Le sourire de Régis s'évapora.

"Je suis en fait surpris que Sacha ai réussi à se détacher de son Pikachu assez longtemps pour tomber amoureux." Remarqua-t-il, d'un ton caustique. "Le garçon est plus dense qu'une mine pleine de Racaillous."

"Il reste tout de même une bonne personne." Répondit Jacky.

Régis secoua sa tête.

"J'avais l'habitude de le détester." Dit-il. "La chose complète de rivalité. Mais, j'ai vu combien de soins il donnait à ses Pokémons et combien il voulait gagner parfois. Et c'est qui m'a fait réaliser qu'il est probablement un meilleur dresseur que moi. C'est pourquoi je suis sorti quand je l'ai fait."

Régis leva la tête.

"Mais, cette invitation au CCP a tout changé." Dit-il. "Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir une invitation, alors c'était une agréable surprise. Lorsque j'ai pris part dans ce premier match, tout cela m'a de nouveau envahi."

Il sourit.

"Tout s'est écroulé quand j'ai perdu mon deuxième match, et que je devais gagner le dernier pour passer." Dit-il. "Mais, le virus m'a mordu à nouveau. Il n'y avait aucune chance que je comptais prendre de nouveau ma retraite, sans gagner un trophée."

"Ça risque d'être dur." Répondit Jacky. "Il y a beaucoup de dresseurs dans le monde."

Régis sourit.

"La Ligue Hoenn est ma meilleure chance depuis des années." Répondit-il. "Et je ne compte pas la laisser passer."

* * *

Le Professeur Chen enleva sa blouse de laboratoire, et l'accrocha sur le cintre. Un certain Ronflex avait vidé le contenu de son estomac sur lui plus tôt et il avait besoin pour se changer.

"Et j'en déduis que nous sommes presque prêt à partir." Remarqua Ondine, alors qu'elle se leva du sofa du salon du Professeur Chen.

"Presque." Répondit le Professeur, tandis que Régis caressa son Noctali. "Je veux simplement me changer, et ensuite..."

"Très bien, ne vous en faites pas pour nous." Dit Jacky. "Pourquoi n'y allons pas tout de suite et dire à Délia que vous risquer d'être un peu en retard."

Le Professeur Chen y pensa.

"En fait, c'est une bonne idée." Remarqua-t-il. "Je veux dire..."

"D'accord, allons-y!"

Régis, Ondine et Jacky quittèrent le laboratoire, laissant le Professeur Pokémon seul.

"On se voit bientôt, Grand-père." Appela Régis, avant de fermer la porte.

Le Professeur Chen sourit. Son petit-fils avait montré qu'il était encore un dresseur talentueux, et ça lui plaisait.

Le Professeur Pokémon enleva son chandail, avant d'en chercher un autre.

* * *

"Ils s'en vont." Remarqua Zéro, tandis qu'Apex regarda à travers ses jumelles. Elle pouvait voir les trois personnes marchant sur la route, en remarquant que le professeur Chen ne partait pas avec eux.

"Parfait." Dit-elle, alors qu'elle donna l'objet à Zéro. "Fais-le moi savoir s'il se passe quelque chose."

Elle prit l'oreillette du sac et elle l'enfila.

"Mais qu'en est-il du Professeur Chen?" Demanda Zéro.

"Allume la radio." Ordonna-t-elle, en l'ignorant, tandis que Zéro sortit l'objet. "Si le Professeur Chen est là, alors peut-être que je pourrais prendre sa cervelle."

"Test, test." Dit Zéro dans le receveur. "Tu m'entends?"

Elle acquiesça.

"Bien, je vais aller roder dans le coin." Dit-elle, en prenant le petit sac qui contient l'équipement.

Apex sauta par dessus la petite clôture , et se dirigea vers les motifs du laboratoire du Professeur Chen.

"Bon, tu dois te diriger à travers la forêt, esquiver plusieurs Pokémons, traverser la rivière, et ensuite entrer par effraction dans un immeuble sécurisé." Dit Zéro. "Je t'ai donné l'équipement pour passer à travers la fenêtre, alors...J'imagine que je devrais te souhaiter bonne chance."

* * *

"C'est si bon de vous revoir tout les deux." Remarqua Délia, tandis que Silver commença à broyer le Canarticho.

"Merci." Répondit Ondine. "C'est réciproque."

"Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de Sacha récemment?" Demanda Jacky. "Je veux dire, je lui ai parlé il y a quelques jours, et il m'a demandé de vous passer le bonjour."

"C'est si gentil de sa part." Répondit Délia. "Je veux dire, il est un grand garçon, et je ne peux pas m'attendre à ce qui m'appelle à tous les jours."

"Voilà pourquoi j'ai déménagé." Rit Silver. "Il ne serait pas sain de vivre seul avec un M. Mime."

Il regarda M. Mime

"N'est-ce pas?"

M. Mime ria, avant de taper dans la main de Silver.

"M. Mime semble vous apprécier." Remarqua Régis.

Silver sourit.

"Je crois que les Pokémons m'aiment naturellement." Dit-il. "Je suis dresseur depuis longtemps. Et je peux utiliser cette expérience pour essayer de les convaincre."

"Je me rappelle qu'il ne voulait pas écouter Sacha." Commenta Ondine.

"Alors, Régis." Demanda Délia, en changeant de sujet. "Qu'est-ce qui t'attends maintenant que tu as conquis les arènes d'Hoenn?"

Régis secoua sa tête.

"Je pensais passer quelques jours au Bourg Palette." Répondit-il. "Mais, je pense qu'Ondine veux aller à Azuria pour aller voir l'arène, et comment ses sœurs la dirige."

Ondine grogna.

"C'est exactement ce que je veux faire." Dit-elle. "Mes sœurs ne...Sont pas les plus responsables sur terre."

Jacky ria.

"Hé Régis." Dit-il. "Soit prudent lorsque tu y seras. Elles pourraient te persuader d'essayer de te convaincre de faire des choses."

Régis sourit.

"J'imagine que je vais devoir agir de façon inconsciente." Répondit-il.

Ondine ria.

"Comment pourrions-nous remarquer la différence?" Demanda-t-elle, en créant plusieurs sourires autour de la table.

Jacky regarda l'horloge sur le mur.

"Je me demande où est passé le Professeur." Murmura-t-il.

* * *

Le Professeur Chen fini de changer ses vêtements tachés de vomi de Ronflex, avant de les serrer dans le panier à linge.

Il avait trouvé un chandail brun, et une paire de jeans qu'il avait reçu comme cadeau d'anniversaire il y a quelques années, et les enfila.

"Très bien." Dit-il, en éteignant les lumières. "Il est temps de partir."

Tandis qu'il quitta la pièce il ne remarqua pas le rayon de lumière qui frappa la fenêtre, et commença à se tailler un cercle.

Apex fini de couper le trou de la vitre, et le retira de la ventouse que Zéro avait inclus.

Elle posa sa main à l'intérieur, et ouvrit facilement la fenêtre, laissant assez de place pour qu'elle puisse passer à travers. Ce faisant, elle commença à grimper dans la l'ouverture. Avant qu'elle le sache, elle était à l'intérieur du célèbre laboratoire.

"Il est temps de se mettre au travail." Sourit-elle, avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Apex gela, alors qu'elle entendit un mouvement dans le couloir. Ensuite, elle vit la poignée se déplacer.

Le Professeur Chen ouvra de nouveau la porte, et alluma les lumières.

"Bon, où ai-je laissé mes clés?" Se demanda-t-il, alors qu'il marcha dans la pièce.

Il les vit sur une table, à côté d'un dossier sur l'observation de Sulfura sur la Route de la Victoire.

"Je n'ai pas encore lu ça." Remarqua-t-il, en le prenant et en l'ouvrant. "Sulfura sur la Route de la Victoire. Qui l'eût cru."

Le Professeur Chen commença à revenir dans la pièce, et à lire le dossier.

* * *

Alors qu'il ferma les lumières, et ferma la porte, Apex poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle revint de l'arrière de la porte.

Après avoir attendu pendant dix secondes, elle ouvrit la porte et se dirigea à la recherche de l'unité centrale. Elle étudia les plans de l'édifice que Zéro lui avait donné.

"Il est vraiment venu à travers." Murmura-t-elle, tandis qu'elle se dirigea vers le laboratoire principal.

Elle ne remarqua pas la caméra de sécurité en la regardant.

* * *

Le portable dans la poche de Jacky sonna.

L'observateur Pokémon le prit et répondit.

"M. croquis." Répondit-il.

"Jacky, c'est Martin."

Jacky savait que Martin était le gardien de sécurité qui surveilla le laboratoire à travers une série de caméras de sécurité lorsqu'il le laissait vide.

"Il y a quelqu'un dans le bâtiment." Continua Martin. "Je serai inquiet à ta place. Elle ne semble pas amicale."

"Peux-tu voir le Professeur Chen?" Demanda Jacky, inquiet.

"Non." Répondit Martin. "Mais il a quitté le bâtiment il y a quelques minutes."

Jacky se leva.

"J'y vais de ce pas." Dit-il, avant de raccrocher.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Demanda Régis.

Jacky soupira.

"Il y a un intrus dans le laboratoire." Répondit-il. "Je vais aller voir ça de plus près."

Ondine se leva.

"Tu es fou?" Cria-t-elle. "Ça semble extrêmement dangereux."

Régis se leva lui aussi, avec un regard critique sur son visage.

"Je viens avec toi." Dit-il. "S'ils sont après les Pokémons, alors ils n'auront pas les miens."

Ondine soupira.

"J'imagine que quelqu'un doit vous empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide." Remarqua-t-elle, en les suivant.

Régis se retourna.

"La nourriture était bonne." Dit-il à Délia. "Merci."

Silver se leva.

"Si vous avez besoin d'aide, appelez-moi." Dit-il. "Je ne suis qu'un coup de fil."

* * *

Zéro vit le Professeur passer devant.

"Marche plus vite, vieillard." Marmonna-t-il, avant d'entendre plus de pas.

Zéro regarda autour, et vit les trois enfants de tout à l'heure.

"Oh oh." Murmura-t-il, alors qu'il essaya d'entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

Ensuite, les quatre se retournèrent et commencèrent à repartir vers le labo.

"Apex!" Chuchota-t-il dans la radio. "Tu es peut-être dans le pétrin."

Le silence était assourdissant.

"Apex!" Chuchota-t-il, n'osant pas crier. "Apex!"

Il prit la tactique.

"APEX!" Hurla-t-il, avant de regarder autour pour vérifier que personne l'avait entendu.

* * *

Apex avait jeté l'oreillette sur le banc de travail lorsqu'elle était arrivée dans le laboratoire. Elle n'avait pas besoin de la bavardages stupides à son oreille, tandis qu'elle chercha de l'information que sa patronne voulait de l'ordinateur central du Professeur Chen.

"Voyons voir..." Murmura-t-elle, en défilant les écrans. "Où est ce truc."

Elle continua à défiler.

"Aller!" Rompit-elle. "Où est ce truc!"

Elle cliqua sur un dossier et découvrit qu'il était protégé par un mot de passe.

"Merde!" Cria-t-elle, avant d'entendre une porte ouverte ailleurs dans le bâtiment.

Apex figea, avant d'attraper l'oreillette.

"Zéro!" Dit-elle.

"Où étais-tu?" Demanda désespérément Zéro. "Ils reviennent."

"Je le sais!" Chuchota-t-elle. "Je peux entendre la porte s'ouvrir."

"Il faut que tu sortes de là." Dit calmement Zéro.

Elle roula ses yeux.

"Je ne peux pas!" Répondit-elle. "Il y a un dossier auquel je ne peux pas accéder. Il pourrait contenir les réponses."

"Mais, si tu n'as pas le mot de passe..."

"Tu n'aurais pas pu me donner un mot de passe pirate?" Demanda Apex.

"Je..."

"Laisse tomber." Répondit Apex. "Essaie de les distraire, et je vais essayer de..."

"Bonjour?"

La porte s'ouvrit, et Apex attrapa le Pokéball spéciale de sa ceinture.

"Go, Mew!" Cria-t-elle.

* * *

Le Professeur Chen et Jacky se dirigèrent vers les salons du bâtiment, pendant que Régis et Ondine examinèrent les labos.

"C'est silencieux." Murmura Jacky, alors qu'il trouva le chandail couvert de vomi de Ronflex. "Où est l'intrus?"

Tandis que le Professeur Chen vint dans la pièce, Jacky remarqua un trou dans la fenêtre qui était grande ouverte.

"Ce n'était certainement pas là tout à l'heure." Remarqua-t-il, en s'approchant.

Le Professeur Chen gratta l'arrière de son cou.

"Je crois que c'est pour cela que la pièce était très venteuse tout à l'heure." Remarqua-t-il, alors que Jacky ferma la fenêtre.

L'observateur Pokémon regarda par la fenêtre, dans le jardin obscur.

La plupart des gens ne l'aurait pas vu ..

Mais il le vit. Une brève lueur de mouvement dans le fond, avant de disparaître.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" Demanda Jacky, avant qu'un petit objet métallique vint s'écraser à travers la fenêtre.

De la fumée commença à se répandre de l'objet, ce qui fit en sorte que les deux se mirent à tousser.

Le Professeur Chen mit la manche de son pull sur sa bouche.

"Il faut faire quelque chose!" Toussa-t-il.

Jacky prit une Pokéball de sa poche et la lança dans les airs.

"Insecateur!" Interpella-t-il. "Bats des ailes et débarrasse-toi de cette fumée!"

L'Insecateur de Jacky apparut dans un éclat lumineux.

"Inseca!" Cria-t-il d'une voix stridente, avant de battre des ailes à plusieurs reprises pour essayer de dissiper la fumée.

"Merci, Insecateur." Dit Jacky, tandis que les deux regardèrent autour.

"D'où est-ce que s'est sorti?" Se demanda le Professeur Chen.

"Ça venait du jardin." Répondit Jacky. "J'ai vu quelque chose dehors."

"On nous attaque!" Réalisa le Professeur Chen.

* * *

Régi était surpris de voir un Mew flotter devant lui.

"Mais...Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ici?" Demanda-t-il, confus.

Ondine vit une personne qui tapa sur l'ordinateur du labo.

"Je parie que ça a quelque chose à avoir avec lui." Dit-elle, en faisant un pas dans le labo...

Seulement pour que Mew la frappe avec une puissante attaque Rafale Psy qui l'envoya s'écraser dans le mur du labo.

"Ondine!" S'écria Régis, en lançant une Pokéball. "Absol, je te choisis!"

Régis envoya son Absol, qui fixa Mew, avec un dégoût impassible.

"Absol, Tranche-Nuit!"

* * *

Apex entendit le combat en cour derrière elle, et continua à essayer de contourner le système de mot de passe.

"Retiens-les simplement." Chuchota-t-elle à Mew, qui approuva, avant de se protéger de la Tranche-Nuit.

Mew lança ensuite une attaque Pouvoir Antique sur Absol, faisant en sorte que le Pokémon Désastre l'esquive rapidement.

Apex trouva finalement ce qu'elle cherchait, et réussit à ouvrir le dossier protégé.

"Longinus?" Lit-elle, en voyant les documents dans le dossier. "Ce n'est pas ce que je recherche."

Frustrée par la perte de temps, Apex retourna vers le serveur principal et alla à la section d'aide.

Elle tapa dans sa demande. Une petite boîte surgi qui lui demanda si elle était professeur Chen.

Elle cliqua sur "Oui."

Maintenant, il demanda un mot de passe.

Apex soupira, alors qu'Absol envoya un Vibrobscur à Mew, qui devait la dévier avec une attaque Queue de Fer.

Elle frappa quelques mots au hasard dans la demande du mot de passe, tous réunis dans le fichier que Zéro avait préparé avec.

Samuel.

Accès refusé.

Chen.

Accès refusé.

Jacky.

Accès refusé.

Pokémon.

Accès refusé.

Palette.

Accès refusé.

Elle soupira de nouveau, alors qu'elle se souvint brièvement des fichiers protégés.

Apex tapa rapidement quelque chose d'autre.

Longinus.

Il y avait un bourdonnement...

Et les mots, Mot de Passe Accepté, est apparurent sur l'écran.

Mew cria alors qu'il fut touché par une Ball'Ombre.

Apex grimaça, alors qu'elle glissa un disque d'ordinateur de son sac dans le lecteur de disque.

Ensuite elle se leva et se retourna.

"Mew, utilise Exploforce!"

Mew s'en est pris à Absol, avant de l'essuyer immédiatement avec la boule énergétique super efficace.

"Bordel!" S'exclama Régis, en rappelant le Pokémon Désastre.

Il prit une autre Pokéball.

"Gardevoir, je te choisis!"

Régis envoya Gardevoir, qui ne dit rien en voyant Mew.

"Gardevoir, attaque Ball'Ombre!"

Apex vit que les fichiers concernés ont été copiés sur le disque.

"Mew, utilise Voile Miroir!"

Alors que l'attaque s'écrasa dans Mew, sa fourrure se mit à briller, alors qu'elle réfléchit l'attaque à Gardevoir, causant le double des dégâts.

Gardevoir hurla de douleur, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

"Gardevoir!" S'écria Régis, sous le choc.

Apex entendu la diapositive disque du lecteur et s'en empara.

"Eh bien, ça a été formidable." Dit-elle, sarcastiquement. "Mais, maintenant, je dois vous dire adieu."

Elle regarda Mew.

"Teleport!"

Apex et Mew disparurent immédiatement.

Régis frappa furieusement le mur.

"Putain!" Dit-il, avant d'aller examiner Ondine.

* * *

Jacky et le Professeur Chen étaient sorti dans la cour, lorsqu'une femme aux cheveux noirs et un Mew apparurent devant eux.

"Un instant!" Exigea le Professeur Chen. "Où est-ce que tu crois...?"

Elle courra sans la forêt, l'ignorant.

"Est-ce que c'était un Mew?" Demanda Jacky, surpris.

Le Professeur Chen approuva.

"Maintenant, poursuivons-la."

Les deux foncèrent dans les bois, après la mystérieuse personne.

* * *

"Comment les as-tu distrait exactement?" Demanda furieusement Apex, alors qu'elle arriva dans la clairière.

Zéro avala.

"J'ai jeté une boule de fumée à travers la fenêtre." Répondit-il. "Je me suis dit que s'ils essayèrent de se débarrasser de la fumée, ils ne te chercheraient pas."

Apex soupira.

"J'imagine que ta logique est bonne." Remarqua-t-elle. "Très bien, fichons le camp d'ici."

"As-tu obtenu ce qu'on est venu chercher?" Demanda Zéro, alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers sa moto.

Apex approuva.

"La patronne m'a envoyé pour avoir ça." Dit-elle, en agitant le disque. "Et je..."

"Marill, attaque Pistolet A O!"

Un puissant jet d'eau souffla derrière eux et frappa le disque de sa main.

Apex se retourna furieusement et vit le Professeur Chen, et son bon à rien d'assistant entrer sur la scène. Ils avaient un Marill avec eux.

"Merde." Chuchota-t-elle. "Mew, attaque Tonnerre!"

Mew se retourna, en chargeant de l'électricité, avant de lancer la puissante attaque à Marill.

Le petit Pokémon bleu cria de douleur, avant de s'effondrer.

"Marill!" Hurla Jacky.

Le Professeur Chen lança un regard noir à Apex.

"Je m'occupe de ça, Jacky." Dit-il, en prenant une Pokéball. "Dracaufeu, je te choisis!"

Le Professeur Chen envoya un énorme Dracaufeu, qui rugit puissamment de colère à la vue de Mew.

"C'est le Dracaufeu le plus grand que j'ai jamais vu." Haleta Jacky. "Il est même plus grand que celui de Sacha."

Le Professeur Chen ne l'entendit pas.

"Dracaufeu, attaque Lance-Flamme!"

Dracaufeu ouvrit sa bouche et envoya une puissante rafale de feu chaud blanc à Mew.

"Vibraqua!" Contra Apex.

Mew lança une orbe bleu pâle d'eau dans les flammes...

Seulement pour être incroyablement inquiet, lorsque les flammes se transformèrent instantanément en vapeur d'eau. L'ancien Pokémon hurla de douleur, tandis que les flammes saisi et brûla son corps.

"Dracaufeu." Dit furieusement le Professeur Chen. "Lance Deflagration!"

Dracaufeu rugit à nouveau, avant de cracher une puissante boule de feu qui stria vers Mew, avant de devenir un souffle à cinq côtés.

Mew était impuissant à empêcher l'attaque de s'écraser sur lui, et tomba sur le sol, presque complètement battu.

Apex était vraiment inquiète à ce stade, alors qu'elle s'accroupit et récupérera le disque.

"Mew, Teleport, loin d'ici!" Rompit-elle.

Elle tendit la main et toucha Mew, alors qu'elle commença à disparaitre.

"Attendez-moi!" Hurla Zéro en la suivant.

Elle soupira, avant de se composer. Apex se retourna et livra un coup de pied volant à la bouche de Zéro, l'envoyant s'écraser vers l'arrière dans les buissons.

"Tu as survécu à ton utilité." Dit-elle furieusement, tandis qu'elle commença à disparaitre.

"C'était étrange." Remarqua Jacky.

Le Professeur Chen secoua sa tête.

"Je me demande ce qu'elle cherchait." Dit-il, alors que Zéro lutta dans les buissons.

"Vous ne le saurez jamais." Cracha Zéro. "Bientôt, vous aller brûler!"

Il se retourna pour courir, seulement pour se diriger directement dans un Drattak qui sembla féroce.

Silver s'appuya contre l'arbre.

"Tu ne vas nul part." Gloussa-t-il. "Germignon, attaque Fouet Lianes!"

Germignon sauta de son épaule et piégea Zéro avec ses lianes.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?" Demanda Jacky, alors que le Professeur Chen alla parler à son Dracaufeu.

Silver haussa les épaules.

"Je m'ennuyais." Répondit-il. "Et j'ai décidé de sortir et de voir pourquoi vous mettiez aussi longtemps."

* * *

Alors qu'ils arrivèrent au laboratoire, ils trouvèrent Ondine qui tenait un sac de glace sur le dos de sa tête.

"Tu vas bien?" Demanda Jacky.

Elle approuva.

"J'ai été simplement attaqué par un Mew." Dit-elle, alors que Régis revint.

"Ils ont infiltré ton ordinateur." Remarqua Régis, à bout de souffle. "Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont prit."

Le Professeur Chen regarda autour.

"Peut importe de quoi il s'agit, ce n'est sûrement pas très important, alors ça peut attendre." Dit-il. "Allons examiner Ondine en priorité."

* * *

"Vous avez beaucoup de chance, Mademoiselle Waterflower." Remarqua le Docteur du Bourg Palette, alors qu'il finit de l'examiner.

"Vraiment?" Répondit faiblement Ondine.

"Oui." Répondit le Docteur Essien. " Vous auriez pu être gravement blessé par cette Rafale Psy, et vous allez relativement bien."

"C'est génial." Dit Régis, soulagé. "J'étais vraiment inquiet, lorsque je l'ai vu s'écraser contre le mur."

Le Docteur Essien sourit, montrant ses dents blanches perles sur sa peau sombre.

"Elle va parfaitement bien." Répéta-t-il. "Il pourrait y avoir quelques bleus, mais sinon, elle va comme sur des roulettes."

"Génial." Dit Ondine, en se relevant. "Merci Docteur."

Il sourit.

"Je ne fais que mon travail." Répondit-il.

* * *

"Le Canarticho est excellent, Délia." Remarqua le Professeur Chen, alors qu'il mordit son sandwich.

"Je suis contente que vous l'aimiez." Sourit Délia, tandis que Régis et Ondine entrèrent. Ondine avait pris le pompon de ses cheveux, et ils étaient maintenant en cascade sur ses épaules.

"Tout va bien?" Demanda Jacky, alors qu'ils s'assirent.

Régis approuva.

"Elle va bien." Répondit-il.

"Quelques bleus et une coupure à l'arrière de ma tête." Élabora Ondine. "Voilà pourquoi je..."

Elle pointa ses cheveux.

"Sinon, les gens le verraient." Expliqua-t-elle.

"Où est ce gars qui a infiltré le laboratoire?" Demanda Régis.

"Silver l'emmène à Jadielle." Expliqua Jacky, tandis que Délia approcha le plateau de sandwichs.

* * *

"Merci de votre aide." Dit l'Agent Jenny, alors que Silver commença à partir.

"Il n'y a pas de quoi." Répondit Silver. "Continuez votre bon travail, faire respecter la loi."

Alors que le dresseur expérimenté quitta l'immeuble, l'Agent Jenny commença à revenir à la paperasse.

Le temps passa, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende l'ouverture de la porte.

"Je peux vous aider?" Demanda-t-elle, tandis qu'une femme aux cheveux noirs entra.

"La Reine de Pike Lucy?" Demanda l'Agent Jenny. "Que puis-je faire pour vous aider?"

Lucy sortit une carte d'identité de ses jeans.

"Vous avez un prisonnier." Dit-elle, en montrant le badge à l'Agent Jenny. "Je dois lui parler."

La policière vit la carte d'identité, et se leva immédiatement.

"Je vous emmène à la cellule." Répondit-elle, instantanément.

Lucy sourit.

"Merci." Dit-elle.

* * *

**Qu'est-ce qu'Apex a volé de l'ordinateur du Professeur Chen?**

**Voilà qui est un peu différent, ni le trio, ni les G-mens, c'était Régis, Ondine et la bande du Bourg Palette pour cette fois ci.**


	42. De Wilsons et d'Aragons

Chapitre 42. De Wilsons et d'Aragons.

* * *

_Résumé. Apex s'est infiltrée dans le laboratoire du Professeur Chen, en espérant trouver la localisation de quelque chose. Régis, Ondine et Jacky ont tenté de l'arrêter, mais ils ont échoué misérablement._

* * *

Doug regarda par-dessus la terre, tandis que Drattak vola vers Ardentville. Il avait la nette impression d'être toujours suivi depuis qu'il avait quitté le désert quelques jours plus tôt. Le dresseur avait plongé dans et hors des airs, en essayant de perdre toute personne qui le poursuivrait.

"Parce que, les Drattaks ne sont vraiment pas naturel de ce secteur." Murmura-t-il. "Je pourrais utiliser Firestar, mais cela prendrait encore plus de place. Et Draco ne veut pas évoluer."

Il sourit.

"Beau problème à avoir cependant." Remarqua Doug envers lui-même. "La plupart des dresseurs doivent marcher. Au moins j'ai le possibilité de pouvoir voler si je le veux."

Drattak grogna comme réponse.

"Je veux dire, j'ai la possibilité de pouvoir voler si tu es prêt à me porter." Reformula Doug.

Drattak rugit, plus sensible à l'énoncé.

"Où sommes nous?" Demanda Doug, alors qu'il vit des arbres dessous eux. "Me dit pas que nous sommes perdus."

Drattak tourna son cou et le regarda avec confusion. Comme si il était sensé connaître le chemin à Ardentville.

"Ça va aller." Dit le G-men, en tapotant Drattak sur le cou. "Descendons, et jetons un œil sur la carte."

Le Pokémon Dragon commença à descendre, en voyant une zone au loin qui était presque parfaite pour atterrir.

"Draaa!"

"Je la vois." Répondit Doug, en comprenant le message. "Allons-y."

Drattak prit de la vitesse, avant de se diriger vers la clairière.

* * *

Le Pokémon Dragon atterrit dans la clairière, avec la grâce d'une créature qui l'avait fait plusieurs fois avant.

"Excellent travail." Félicita-t-il à l'un de ses Pokémons les plus fiables. "Et merci pour le..."

"Draaaaa!"

Drattak dressa immédiatement ses oreilles et regarda vers le ciel.

"On aurait dit un autre Drattak." Remarqua Doug. "Hé, que penses-tu de ça."

Son propre Drattak commença à battre des ailes et à se diriger vers le ciel.

"Hé!" Hurla Doug, alors qu'il arracha après lui. "Où crois-tu aller comme ça?"

Drattak l'ignora complètement et commença à s'envoler loin.

Le dresseur soupira, avant de lancer une autre Pokéball.

"Firestar!" Interpella-t-il, en envoyant son Dracaufeu shiny. "Suivons-le!"

Firestar rugit en toute confiance, avant de permettre à Doug de grimper sur son dos.

* * *

Drattak ravagea le ciel, avant de voir un autre Pokémon Dragon qui sembla familier au loin.

"Draaaaaaa!" Cria-t-il.

L'autre Drattak se retourna et rugit comme réponse, en ignorant complètement les instructions de la dresseuse sur le dos.

Le Drattak de Doug rugit à l'autre Drattak, avant de tirer une salve de puissantes flammes.

L'autre Drattak esquiva l'attaque, avant de riposter avec une attaque Hydrocanon qui s'écrasa sur le visage du Drattak de Doug.

Firestar fonça à travers l'air.

"Drattak!" Hurla Doug. "Mais qu'est-ce que tu...? Oh merde!"

Son Drattak se lança vers l'autre Drattak, se transformant en une boule énergétique or et rose.

"Drattak!" Hurla Doug, en prenant la Pokéball. "Retour!"

Avant que le rayon atteigne son Pokémon, le Drattak de Doug s'écrasa dans l'autre Drattak, le frappant sur le côté.

Il y avait un cri alors que la dresseuse tomba du dos de son Pokémon.

Doug rangea la Pokéball de Drattak, avant de regarder la dresseuse tomber dans les airs.

"Firestar, attrape-la!"

Firestar fia, et se dirigea vers la personne qui tomba.

Doug exhorta silencieusement son Dracaufeu de voler plus vite, en voyant la personne se rapproche du sol.

A la dernière seconde, Firestar remonta vers le haut et attrapa la dresseuse par la cheville.

"Feee!" Rugit Firestar, triomphalement.

Ensuite, sans crier gare, un puissant souffle d'eau s'écrasa dans Dracaufeu. Le Pokémon noir brillant rugit à nouveau, cette fois de douleur, tandis qu'il fut envoyé s'écraser hors de contrôle.

Il laissa tomber le dresseur, et Doug fut jeté du dos de son plus vieil ami.

Alors qu'il tomba, il leva les yeux et vit l'autre Drattak plongé sur eux.

"Firestar, Dracosouffle!" Ordonna-t-il, tandis qu'il vit le sol se diriger pour lui.

Dracaufeu réussi à envoyer un puissant souffle énergétique vert au Drattak approchant. Le Pokémon Dragon répliqua avec son propre Dracosouffle, contrant l'attaque.

Doug réussit à récupérer assez pour attraper la jambe de Firestar.

"Aller compagnon." Dit-il. "Atterrissons, et occupons-nous d'eux."

Firestar rugit comme réponse, avant de se diriger vers le sol.

Tandis que Firestar atterrit sur le sol, Doug lâcha prise et regarda autour.

"Où est ce Drattak cinglé?" Exigea-t-il, alors qu'il examina les lieux.

Doug entendit un gémissement quelque part dans les arbres.

"Allo!" Cria-t-il, en s'approchant. "Il y a quelqu'un!"

Il vit la dresseuse s'écraser dans un tas de feuilles, en gémissant de douleur.

Doug pressa à travers l'espace dans les arbres, et se dirigea vers l'endroit où elle était effondrée.

"Tu vas bien?" Demanda-t-il...

Seulement pour que le Drattak plonge et lance une attaque Lance-Flamme sur lui.

Firestar plongea instantanément devant l'attaque, pour défendre son dresseur.

La femme ouvrit les yeux pour voir son Drattak aux prises avec un Dracaufeu shiny.

Elle gémit par la suite.

"Reggie?" Marmonna-t-elle, avant de perdre de nouveau connaissance.

"Firestar, Aile D'Acier!"

Firestar courra vers l'avant, avec les ailes qui brillèrent avec une puissante lumière blanche, avant de s'écraser dans le Drattak.

Le Pokémon Dragon rugit de douleur, avant d'envoyer sa queue s'écraser dans Dracaufeu.

Firestar rugit de colère.

"Lance-Flamme!" Ordonna Doug, en se demandant si il devrait changer de Pokémon.

Firestar lança l'attaque, réussissant à brûler Drattak.

Le Pokémon Dragon répliqua en utilisant une attaque Hydrocanon, qui envoya Firestar s'écraser au sol.

"Firestar!" Hurla Doug, tandis que son Pokémon lutta pour se relever.

En prenant la décision, il éleva la Pokéball.

"Retour!" Hurla Doug, en regardant Firestar être aspiré dans la Pokéball.

"Draco, je te choisis!"

Doug appela son Draco.

"Attaque Dracochoc!"

Draco hurla, avant de créer un puissant vortex tourbillonnant d'énergie gris-bleu qui s'écrasa vers Drattak.

Le Pokémon Dragon rugit de douleur, alors que l'attaque s'écrasa dans son corps.

Doug frappa de l'air, avant d'entendre un mouvement derrière lui.

Il se retourna, seulement pour voir l'objet venir s'écraser sur son visage.

* * *

Doug hurla de douleur, alors que l'assaut se répéta, le forçant éventuellement au sol.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire!" Cria-t-il, en protégeant son visage avec son bras.

La femme le regarda furieusement, tandis qu'elle éleva la branche.

"Arrête d'attaquer mon Drattak." Dit-elle, furieusement.

Doug garda un œil sur elle tandis qu'il se leva. Elle sembla en quelque sorte familier.

"Je suis désolé." Répondit-il. "Écoute, c'est ma faute. J'étais simplement en train de me reposer, quand mon Drattak a entendu le rugissement d'un autre Drattak. Ensuite, il s'est envolé et a attaqué ton Drattak. J'ai essayé de l'arrêter, mais il était trop tard. Il t'a laissé tomber, et alors que je tentais de t'empêcher de mourir, la foutu chose a commencé à m'attaquer continuellement."

Elle continua à le fixer.

"Si tu avais gardé ton Pokémon sous contrôle, alors nous n'aurions pas cette conversation."

Doug roula ses yeux.

"J'accepte ça." Répondit-il. "Mais, j'ai été attrapé par surprise. Je ne peux que m'excuser."

Elle s'adoucit visiblement, tandis que Drattak atterrit à côté d'elle, avant de sortir un couteau.

Doug prit instantanément une position défensive.

"Hé, j'ai dit que j'étais désolé!" Hurla Doug, alors qu'elle le foudroya du regard, avant de se tourner vers son Pokémon.

"Pauvre bébé." Dit-elle, en caressant Drattak sur la tête. "Aller, ouvre grand!"

Drattak tira sa tête.

"Ouvre grand!" Insista-t-elle, alors que Doug regarda avec intérêt.

Drattak ouvrit sa bouche à contrecœur, pour que la dresseuse y passe le couteau.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Se demanda Doug. Il était rare pour un dresseur de faire ça à leurs Pokémons.

Elle éleva la main pour le faire taire, alors qu'elle continua à creuser autour des dents de Drattak.

Alors qu'elle termina, Drattak tendit une langue et lui lécha le visage, la faisant rire.

"Doucement, ma fille." Sourit-elle, en caressant le Pokémon Dragon.

Doug était vraiment confus à ce stade.

Quelque chose qui n'échappa pas à la femme étrangère. Et pourquoi était-elle si familière?

"On s'est déjà rencontrés auparavant?"

Elle le regarda, en le jaugeant. En fait, ça lui donna l'occasion de vraiment la jauger aussi bien.

Elle sembla être à peu près une vingtaine d'années, avec de longs cheveux bruns sur les épaules, et elle avait une petite cicatrice sur une de ses joues. Elle portait une chemise blanche sur un gilet noir, et une paire de jeans bleus.

"Je crois que je m'en souviens." Répondit-elle, froidement.

Quelque chose était sur le point d'accrocher à l'intérieur de Doug.

"Qui es-tu?" Exigea-t-il, avant de réaliser que cela était sorti un peu plus sévèrement que prévu.

Elle cligna des yeux à la façon dont il le dit.

"Je m'appelle Elektra Aragon." Répondit-elle. "Et tu es?"

Il sourit.

"Doug Wilson."

Quelque chose commença à remuer à l'intérieur des limites rouillés de sa mémoire.

"Viens-tu de la région d'Hoenn?" Demanda-t-il.

Elle sembla surprise.

"À vrai dire, oui." Répondit-elle. "Eternara."

Pendant qu'elle parla, Doug savait instantanément où elle l'avait vu auparavant. Son esprit se précipita sur une vidéo qu'il avait vu il y a quelques années, après l'avoir trouvé dans le grenier à sa maison familiale à Jadielle.

* * *

_"Bonjour, Morgan." Sourit Ray Wilson, tandis que le Capitaine entra dans la pièce. "C'est bon que vous ayez pu vous joindre à nous."_

_Morgan grogna._

_"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Wilson?" Demanda-t-il._

_Ray sourit._

_"Maintenant, __est-ce une façon de traiter un vieil ami?__" Demanda-t-il, en se moquant tristement. "Comment vont les choses à Autequia?"_

_Morgan fixa sou vieil ami._

_"Il n'y a plus de dresseurs sérieux dans le monde." Répondit-il, avec sincère regret. "__Ils se présentent, en s'attendant à recevoir un badge. Pourtant, j'ai la distinction subtile de ne jamais abandonné un badge d'arène pour le moment.__"_

_Ray applaudit sèchement._

_"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux Wilson?" Répéta Morgan. "Et pourquoi voulais-tu que j'amène mes filles?"_

_Ray ne répondit pas, tandis qu'il se leva._

_"J'étais si désolé lorsque j'ai su les nouvelles à propos de ta femme." Dit-il. "Parfois, la vie peut être cruelle."_

_"__C'est la cruauté de la vie qui juge de la force de ton personnage.__" Répondit Morgan. "__Nous ne pouvons pas l'affecter, ainsi que nous venons de passer à autre chose__."_

_Ray sourit._

_"__Je ne t'avais jamais vu arrimé comme un philosophe.__"_

_"Dans ce cas tu m'as mal jugé."_

_"__Je me disais que je pourrais le faire à un certain moment.__" Dit Ray, en prenant une mallette. "Puisque tu es Morgan Aragon, fierté des Arènes d'Hoenn, et menace des océans. __Je serais surpris si tu ne marchais pas sur une énigme.__"_

_Aragon ignora la douce insulte __avant de regarder la mallette._

_"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a la-dedans?"_

_Ray secoua sa tête._

_"L'avenir." Répondit-il._

_"Très climatique." Dit Aragon. "Qu'est-ce que c'est vraiment?"_

_Ray ouvrit la mallette, en prenant un objet étrange. C'était une orbe rouge sang, qui sembla crépiter d'énergie._

_"C'est quoi ce truc?" Demanda Aragon, mal à l'aise de voir un objet inconnu._

_Ray la plaça sur le bureau, avant d'en sortir une autre. Celle-ci était d'un bleu profond, qui semblait refroidir l'aura des personnes présentes._

_Il en prit ensuite une troisième, celle-ci d'un vert luxuriant, qui brillait avec la lumière, étincelante et brillante dès que la lumière l'attrapa._

_"La question exacte est, que sont-elles?" Sourit Ray. "Elles ont été trouvés dans la Grotte Origine."_

_"La Grotte Origine?" Dit Aragon, surpris. "Mais...comment?"_

_Ray s'assit, et ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau._

_"Comme tu le sais." Dit-il. "__Je travaille pour Silph, et nous avons essayé de nous établir dans d'autres régions. Principalement ta propre région d'Hoenn. Nous avons un gars talentueux appelé Steven là-bas, qui dirige les affaires. Nous avons obtenu un contrat pour savoir quel Pokémon a vécu dans la Grotte Origine. Et ceux qui ont été trouvés."_

_"Et tu me dis ça parce que...?"_

_Ray prit un dossier du tiroir, et le donna à Aragon._

_"__Il semblerait que ces orbes contiennent la puissance latente de Groudon, Kyogre et Rayquaza.__" Dit-il. "__Cependant, elles peuvent être canalisés vers un être humain.__"_

_Aragon ne sembla pas convaincu._

_"Ce n'est pas incroyablement immoral?" Demanda-t-il._

_"Seulement pour ceux avec les morales." Répondit Ray. "__Après avoir fait de nombreuses heures de recherche, tous mes chercheurs ont réalisé que les candidats idéaux devront être entre l'âge de cinq et dix ans pour donner le temps au pouvoir de se manifester.__"_

_"Mais quel serait le coût de cette puissance?" Insista Aragon._

_Ray haussa les épaules._

_"Tout ce que nous savons, est que nous ne le savons pas." Répondit-il. "__Toutefois, étant donné que ce trio a la capacité de contrôler le temps, cela pourrait résoudre les problèmes du monde. Les déserts pourraient être mouillés. Les zones humides pourraient devenir sèches. Et les quelques bons endroits pourraient rester comme ça.__"_

_Aragon soupira._

_"Je crois que c'est mal, Ray." Dit-il. "Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête?"_

_Ray s'arrêta, puisqu'il s'agissait __du plus dur_

_"__J'ai déjà pris la décision d'essayer de canaliser le pouvoir des orbes Rouge et Bleu dans mes deux fils.__" Dit-il. "Je sais que tu as une fille de six ans. Je veux lui donner l'orbe Verte."_

_Aragon se __déplaça plus rapidement que Ray pouvait l'anticiper, le saisissant par la gorge et le percutant contre le mur._

_"Écoute-moi bien, espèce de fils de pute!" Rompit-il, furieusement. "Si tu crois que je vais mettre la vie de ma fille en danger avec ça..."_

_"C'est...Sécuritaire!" Étouffa Ray, faisant en sorte __qu'Aragon desserre légèrement ses doigts. __"C'__est totalement sécuritaire. Ces plusieurs chercheurs de Silph ont pu le constater.__"_

_Aragon le déposa._

_"Comment peux-tu affirmer ça?" Dit-il, furieusement. "Il y a certainement un risque quelconque."_

_Ray se leva en frottant sa gorge._

_"__Évidement, mais tu prends un risque, quand tu sors du lit, que tu traverses la rue ou que tu colles ton visage dans le ventilateur.__" Répondit-il. "__I ce sujet beaucoup de risques. Honnêtement, je te donne ma parole que nous allons prendre toutes les précautions sur la sécurité des sujets. Rappelles-toi, mes deux fils vont être également dans cette position. Ma chair et mon sang. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je vais faire à la légère.__"_

_Aragon savait que Ray avait affirmer plusieurs points valides. Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient tout deux amis, il ne lui faisait pas entièrement confiance._

_"__Les points positifs l'emportent sur les risques.__" Dit Ray. "Penses-y."_

_Il pressa le bouton sur son bureau, et la porte s'ouvrit._

_"Je te reparlerais dans quelques jours." Sourit Ray, tandis que son majordome entra._

* * *

Doug avait neuf ans à l'époque, et se rappela de l'heure où lui et son frère avaient passé en compagnie de la femme qui était maintenant debout devant lui. C'est là qu'il s'en souvint. En voyant la vidéo qui avait défilé dans sa mémoire de la voir. Même si les choses parlés dans la vidéo ne s'étaient apparemment jamais concrétisés.

"Je crois que mon Père avait l'habitude d'être ami avec ton Père." Remarqua-t-il.

Elektra le regarda, avec tristesse dans ses yeux verts.

"Mon Père est mort." Dit-elle. "Il l'est depuis quelques années maintenant."

"Je suis désolé." Répondit Doug, alors qu'Elektra caressa son Drattak.

Il décida de changer de sujet.

"C'est un excellent Drattak." Remarqua-t-il. "Il a l'air plus fort que le mien."

Elektra sourit, sa douleur fut temporairement oublié.

"Cette fille était mon premier Pokémon, il y a longtemps." Dit-elle. "Je me souviens lorsque mon père me l'a donné le jour où je me suis dirigée à Bonaugure d'Eternara."

Doug se souvint aussi l'avoir vu quelque part d'autre.

"Tu étais aussi dans le CCP." Dit-il. "N'est-ce pas?"

Elle approuva.

"Moi, et mon mari." Répondit-elle.

"Au moins vous avez fait une affaire de famille." Remarqua Doug. "Vous êtes allés loin?"

Elle sourit faiblement.

"J'ai été éliminé par l'un de mes anciens rivaux, qui s'est rendu jusqu'en finale." Répondit-elle. "Et mon mari a également été éliminé par l'un des finalistes."

Doug éleva un sourcil.

"Est-ce que ton mari est quelqu'un de fabuleux?" Demanda-t-il.

Elle sourit.

"Il est l'un des membres de l'Élite Quatre de Verger désormais." Répondit Elektra. "Steven Stone."

"Ouais, j'ai entendu parler de lui." Dit Doug. "Comment a-t-il finit dans l'Élite Quatre?"

"Quelqu'un d'autre a décidé qu'il ne voulait pas le concert." Sourit Elektra. "C'est une drôle d'histoire en fait. Il y a six mois, Steven dirigeait Devon, et était généralement misérable. Ensuite, on s'est rentrés dedans l'un l'autre à Noël, et...Les choses ont changés."

"Elles le font toujours." Remarqua Doug. "Lorsque deux vies se rencontrent, quelque chose est formé. Certaines choses changent, certaines choses restent les mêmes."

"C'est très profond." Dit Elektra.

Doug regarda son Drattak.

"C'était quoi le truc avec le couteau tout à l'heure?" Demanda-t-il.

"Elle a eu un très mauvais match lorsqu'elle était un Drackhaus." Répondit Elektra. "Depuis lors, certaines de ses dents ont été ébréché et assommé. Donc, elle ne peut pas mâcher sa nourriture correctement parfois. Je dois creuser les morceaux avec un couteau, sinon elle finit avec une très mauvaise haleine. Et cela mène à un Drattak grincheux."

"Wow, ton Drattak est assez original." Commenta Doug. "Je suis encore désolé pour ce que mon Drattak a fait."

Elektra secoua sa tête.

"J'ai un peu réagi de façon excessive." Dit-elle. "J'imagine que cela nous arrive à tous de temps à autre. Ce n'était pas de ta faute."

Elle se dirigea vers son Drattak.

"J'imagine que nous allons reprendre chacun notre route." Remarqua-t-elle. "Où vas-tu?"

Doug serra inconsciemment l'étau sur son sac à dos.

"Ardentville." Dit-il. "Je dois voir quelqu'un là-bas."

"J'arrive de cet endroit." Lui dit Elektra. "Une belle ville."

Quelque chose l'embêtait.

"Encore une chose." Demanda-t-il. "Est-ce que ton père t'a donné une orbe Verte?"

Elle secoua sa tête.

"S'il l'a fait, je ne m'en souviens pas." Répondit-elle. "Pourquoi?"

Il était encore légèrement perturbée par le souvenir de la vidéo.

"Simple curiosité." Dit-il, tandis qu'Elektra grimpa sur son Drattak et commença à s'envoler.

* * *

Doug attendit qu'elle s'en aille aussi loin que possible, attendant pour au moins dix minutes.

"Très bien, Drattak." Dit-il, en ressortant son Pokémon. "Dirigeons-nous vers Ardentville. J'ai examiné la carte pendant que nous attendions, et je pense que nous pouvons y arriver avant la tombée de la nuit."

Drattak rugit comme réponse, avant qu'ils entendent un autre rugissement au loin.

Et un autre.

Et un autre.

"Qu'en penses-tu?" Demanda-t-il. "Devrions-nous aller voir de quoi il s'agit?"

Il sauta sur le dos du Pokémon Dragon, et ils commencèrent à voler en direction de la commotion.

Doug vit une autre Drattak devant eux.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Dit-il, alors que le Drattak était attaqué par l'autre Drattak.

"Oh non!" S'écria-t-il, alors qu'il prit ses jumelles et regarda à travers eux. Une série de femmes identiques dirigèrent les Drattaks. Il étaient environ une dizaine.

Il soupira furieusement.

"Les Chasseuses Pokémon." Marmonna-t-il. " Les Forces Privées des Coppingers."

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose a faire tandis qu'Elektra se faisait attaquer. Son Drattak et un Cornebre tentèrent de les repousser, mais ils étaient énormément surpassés.

"Firestar, Draco!" Cria-t-il, en lançant les deux Pokéballs. "Mettons-nous au travail."

Firestar et Draco émergèrent de leurs Pokéballs et prirent une position d'attaque.

"Lancez tous votre attaque Dracosouffle!"

Firestar, Drattak et Draco procédèrent à lancer leurs attaques dans le but d'attirer l'attention.

"Aller mesdames." Dit-il, sèchement. "Ce n'est pas équitable à dix contre un."

Plusieurs des Chasseuses Pokémons hurlèrent, tandis qu'elles étaient bombardées avec les attaques.

"Nous l'avons trouvé!" Cria l'une d'elles. Elle portait un brassard qui semblait signifier qu'elle était le chef.

"Il faut arrêter de se rencontrer comme ça." Interpella Elektra.

Doug fit une salutation.

"Pourquoi?" Rit-il. "C'est trop amusant."

Il donna l'ordre, et Drattak abattit l'un des autres Drattaks avec une attaque Ultralaser.

Tandis que Drattak s'arrêta pour faire une pause, Doug fit la malheureuse erreur de regarder pour voir à quelle hauteur ils étaient.

"Oh merde!" Dit-il.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Railla l'une des Chasseuses Pokémons. "L'altitude t'atteins?"

Doug essaya de se retourner, avant de concentrer son attention sur les huit Drattaks restants.

"Cornebre, attaque Pique!" Hurla Elektra.

Son Cornebre traversa le ciel, et s'écrasa dans l'un des Drattaks déchaînés. L'attaque était vrai, et elle réussi à envoyer l'attaquant brandissant loin dans la douleur.

"Merci." Étrangla Doug, alors qu'il finit de vomir sur le côté. "Firestar, Dracogriffe!"

Dracaufeu se retourna et envoya ses griffes s'écraser dans la gorge d'un autre Drattak.

"Drattak, Dracosouffle!"

Le Drattak d'Elektra souffla un autre Drattak avec la puissante énergie verte, l'abattant du ciel.

"Parfait, nous gagnons." Dit sèchement Elektra. "C'est...Bon."

"Nous ne sommes pas encore vaincus." Hurla la Chef des Chasseuses, avant de regarder Doug. "Donne-nous la Pierre Magma, ou nous allons te faire sauter hors du ciel."

Doug ria.

"Vous plaisantez." Dit-il. "Vous essayez de nous tuer aussi difficilement à cause de la Pierre Magma?"

"Tu as volé quelque chose qui ne t'appartiens pas." Déclara la Chef des Chasseuses. "Nous essayons de réclamer notre...Propriété."

Elektra le regarda.

"Tu es un voleur?"

"Oh franchement!" Cria Doug. "Est-ce vraiment si mal de voler d'une bande de super-vilains internationaux?"

Elle répondit presque, avant de réaliser à quel point cette question était inutile.

"En particulier, lorsqu'elles essaient d'utiliser l'objet pour contrôler une créature d'une puissance incroyable." Continua Doug.

Elektra haussa les épaules, en se souvenant de ses rencontres avec la Team Planet.

"Peu importe, donne-la, ou tu vas mourir."

Doug atteignit presque la Pierre, avant de décider de ne pas le faire.

"Oubliez ça." Déclara-t-il. "Je vais mourir avant de donner la Pierre Magma."

"J'ai pas mon mot à dire là-dedans?" Demanda sarcastiquement Elektra.

"Très bien." Répondit furieusement la Chef des Chasseuses. "Vous tous, lancez Tempeteinfernale!"

Doug se mit à blanchir.

"Oh merde!"

* * *

"N'ayez pas peur!"

Une grande voix effrayante résonna à travers les airs, pétrifiant les Drattaks de peur.

"C'est très intimidant." Remarqua la Chef des Chasseuses Pokémon. "Montre-toi."

Doug regarda autour, et vit un visage familier flotter près d'eux.

"Tu as eu mon message." Dit-il, alors que le Pokémon s'inclina.

"En effet, Maître Doug." Sourit Mewtwo. "Vous avez besoin d'aide?"

Doug regarda autour, et vit les six Drattaks restants.

"Ça serait gentil." Dit-il.

Mewtwo sourit, alors qu'il éleva ses mains dans les airs.

"Très bien!"

Mewtwo commença à lancer des explosions d'énergie psychiques autour de la zone, en prenant soin de viser les Drattaks qui n'avaient pas Doug ou Elektra sur eux.

"C'est pratique." Remarqua Elektra. "Est-ce que Mewtwo te suit toujours partout?"

"Non, il est mon ami." Répondit Doug, tandis que Mewtwo utilisa ses pouvoirs psychiques pour envoyer un Drattak s'écraser dans l'espace. "Drattak, Firestar, Draco, attaque Dracosouffle!"

Les trois Pokémons lancèrent l'attaque, et mirent un autre Drattak KO.

La Chef des Chasseuses secoua son poing.

"Tu as peut être gagner cette manche." Avoua-t-elle. "Mais, tant que tu auras la Pierre Magma en ta possession, nous pourrons te trouver!"

Elle tourna les talons, et commença à s'envoler au loin.

"Dois-je la laisser filer?" Demanda Mewtwo.

Doug approuva.

"Elle n'est pas importante." Dit-il. "Contentons-nous d'atterrir au sol."

* * *

"Merci pour ça." Dit Elektra, alors qu'elle descendit de son Drattak. "J'étais inquiète pour un moment."

"Alors, que s'est-il passé?" Demanda Doug.

Elle haussa les épaules.

"Je volais en direction de Sacrémenti, lorsque ces femmes folles m'ont attaqué." Dit-elle.

Doug y pensa. S'ils pouvaient le traquer lorsqu'il avait la Pierre Magma, et ils savaient qu'il était dans les parages. Et ils savaient qu'il avait un Drattak.

"Je suis tellement navré." Dit-il. "Elles étaient après moi."

Elle secoua sa tête.

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute." Répondit-elle. "Si elles étaient après toi, alors qu'ils auraient pu parti pour moi en tout cas. Je suis juste contente que tu ai été là pour m'aider."

Elle regarda Mewtwo.

"Et toi, bien entendu."

Mewtwo approuva.

"Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu vous aider, toi et ton frère." Dit-il.

"Ouah!" Dirent Doug et Elektra. "Quoi?"

Mewtwo sembla confus.

"Mais...Il y a une puissante connexion psychique entre vous." Continua-t-il. "Je peux la sentir. Quelque chose vous connecte tout les deux."

* * *

**Mewtwo fait son retour. Ainsi que les Chasseuses Pokémon.**

**Alors les familles Wilson et Aragon se rencontrent autant dans le passé que dans le présent, sacré coïncidence.**


	43. Tolérance Zéro

Chapitre 43. Tolérance Zéro.

* * *

_Résumé. Alors que Doug était en direction d'Ardentville, il rencontra une autre dresseuse. Après s'être rendu compte qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés auparavant, elle a été attaquée par les Chasseuses Pokémon. Doug a essayé de la sauver, mais étant gravement en infériorité numérique, la seule chance qu'ils avaient à ce moment était lorsque Mewtwo est venu pour aider son vieil ami Doug._

* * *

Zéro regarda le plafond. Lui et le mur commencèrent à fondre ensemble, une ombre terne de blanc, complétée par quelque chose qui ressemblait...Il ne voulait pas y penser.

Ses poignets étaient encore endoloris où ce Germignon l'avait attrapé et l'avait traîné à Jadielle.

"Quelqu'un va payer." Murmura-t-il, en entendant l'écho de sa voix à travers la pièce. "Même toi, Apex."

Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé, alors qu'il était assis là, mais il était au courant de l'ouverture de la porte et de l'Agent Jenny qui entra.

"Suis-moi." Dit-elle.

Il ne bougea pas.

"Tu n'as pas le choix." Dit-elle. "Maintenant, lève-toi. Tu as de la visite."

Il se leva, et la suivit à travers la porte.

"Et par visite, je veux dire quelqu'un qui veut te voir. Quelqu'un des G-men."

Zéro figea.

"G-men?" Demanda-t-il. "Les...Les G-men sont ici?"

"Un seul." Dit l'Agent Jenny. "Elle est là-dedans."

Elle ouvrit la porte, et sortit son matraque.

"J'imagine que tu n'as pas besoin qu'on te dise d'entrer à l'intérieur."

Zéro soupira, avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

* * *

"La salle d'interrogatoire typique." Murmura-t-il, alors qu'il s'assit. "On en voit toujours dans les films."

"Ce n'est pas un film." Dit la femme assis à l'opposé de lui.

Zéro la regarda, en se demanda où il l'avait vu avant.

"Vous ne seriez pas la Reine de Pike Lucy?" Demanda-t-il. "Je vous ai vu à la Télé."

"Les noms ne sont pas importants." Répondit-elle. "Tu peux m'appeler Lucy."

"Maintenant pourquoi ferais-je ça?" Demanda Zéro. "L'entière charade d'être mon ami. Ça ne marchera pas. Vous n'êtes pas mon ami. Vous êtes mon ennemi."

"Je n'ai pas à l'être." Insista Lucy. "Écoute, nous pouvons commencer ceci depuis le début et rendre ça facile, ou nous pouvons continuer comme nous allons et rendre ça difficile."

Zéro roula ses yeux.

"Je n'ai pas peur de vous." Dit-il, avant d'avoir une idée. Il voulait se venger des Coppingers, et d'Apex en particulier. Alors...

"Que voulez-vous savoir?" Demanda-t-il.

Lucy le regarda perplexe.

"Tu as rapidement changé ta mise au point." Remarqua-t-elle.

Il prit une profonde inspiration. Il était temps d'essayer de donner la performance de sa vie. Même s'il n'avait jamais été un acteur.

"J'en ai assez de ça." Dit-il. "J'en ai assez d'être commandé par un mégalomane. De ne pas être apprécié. Et puis on me laisse cuire."

Lucy le laissa continuer.

"Pourquoi devrais-je les défendre?" Continua-t-il. "Cette salope m'a vendu. Elle m'a laissé derrière tout en faisant son évasion spectaculaire."

"Comment t'appelles-tu?" Demanda Lucy.

Zéro se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise.

"On m'a donné le surnom, Zéro, après avoir été recruté." Dit-il. "Ne me demandez pas pourquoi."

"Alors, quel était ton objectif d'être recruté?"

"J'étais un agent Coppinger planté au Bourg Palette."

"Alors, quel est ton véritable nom?"

Il ne voyait pas de mal à lui donner son vrai nom.

"Morris Chester." Dit-il. "J'ai été recruté après que Silph ai été englouti par Reims. On dirait qu'ils ne voulaient pas asséché ma capacité et aller sur le marché libre."

"De quel capacité s'agit-il?"

Morris ne répondit pas.

"De quel capacité s'agit-il?" Poussa-t-elle.

"J'ai une mémoire photographique." Dit-il, lentement. "Je me souviens même des détails les plus infimes. Et je suis très persuasif. C'est une grande combinaison. Ils voulaient que je garde un œil sur le Professeur Chen."

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent du Professeur Chen?" Demanda Lucy.

"Apex s'est infiltré dans le laboratoire, et a obtenu quelque chose hors de l'ordinateur central. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était. Elle ne me l'a jamais dit."

Morris ria, sarcastiquement.

"Apparemment, je suis vraiment consomptible. Ils ne voulaient pas que je le sache en cas d'une telle situation."

"Que sais-tu à propos de la hiérarchie Coppinger?"

Morris haussa les épaules.

"Pas grand chose." Avoua-t-il. "Je n'ai jamais rencontré le colosse sur le dessus. J'ai été recruté par l'un de ses contresignes personnelles. Un grand gars. La peau olive, et il porte un chapeau de cow-boy."

"Il ne me semble pas familier." Répondit Lucy. "Est-ce qu'il a un nom, ou simplement un mauvais comportement?"

Morris secoua sa tête.

"Je ne l'ai pas su." Dit-il. "Il m'a ordonné de le désigner comme Monsieur Roper."

Lucy prit note de ça.

"Tu l'as déjà revu?" Demanda-t-elle.

Morris avala.

"Je l'ai rencontré à Safrania, Lorsque Reims à acheter Silph." Dit-il. "Ensuite, encore une fois à Safrania lorsqu'il ma demandé de faire son...boulot d'espionnage."

Lucy prit un dossier de la table, et le donna à Morris.

"Est-ce qu'il s'agit de l'un d'eux?" Demanda-t-elle, tandis que Morris feuilleta à travers les papier. Il y avait des photos de suspects Coppingers là-dedans.

Morris déposa le dossier, et secoua la tête.

"Aucun d'eux n'est ce gars." Répondit-il.

Lucy reprit le dossier.

"Alors, parles-moi de cette infiltration." Dit-elle.

"Je vous l'ai déjà dit. "Insista-t-il. "Je lui ai obtenu un peu d'équipement, et je l'ai aidé à infiltrer le laboratoire."

"C'est Apex? Exact?" Demanda Lucy.

Il approuva.

"Qui est Apex?" Demanda Lucy. "Qui est-elle?"

Morris avala.

"Je sais ça." Dit-il. "Et en vous révélant ceci, je mets en danger nos vies à tous les deux."

"Je prends le risque." Répondit sèchement Lucy.

"Les Coppingers ont décidé qu'avec la destruction de leurs bases sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante, qu'ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un qui allait être en mesure de...Faire le sale boulot lorsque cela s'avérait nécessaire. Quelqu'un qui pourrait entrer, sortir et faire le travail avec le minimum de tracas. Malheureusement, personne ne pourrait le faire autour de leur satisfaction. Ainsi, avec la sagesse infinie, Miss Coppinger a décidé de commander un...projet."

"Quel sorte de projet?"

Morris regarda autour.

"Je ne suis pas à l'aise de vous parler de ça." Dit-il. "Pas ici. Ils ont des gens partout. Si je parle ici, alors ils le sauront, et je vais finir par mourir. Suspendu au plafond de ma cellule. Je ne veux pas ça."

"Alors que veux-tu?" Demanda Lucy.

Il se pencha près d'elle.

"Amenez-moi dans une planque G-men." Dit-il. "Il y a au moins un agent Coppinger qui travaille pour les G-mens, mais ils sont dans la majorité. C'est le seul endroit où je serai en sécurité."

Lucy se leva.

"Je vais voir ce que je peux faire." Dit-elle, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

"Je ne parlerais pas avant que vous m'emmeniez à une planque." Hurla Morris.

* * *

"Il s'agit d'un problème." Avoua Tanguy.

"Il n'y a pas de planque à Jadielle, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda Lucy.

"Non!" Cria Adrien. "La plus près se trouve à Argenta."

"Au moment où tu sortiras Morris de ce bâtiment, tu mettras vos vies en danger à tout les deux." Dit Tanguy. "Et on ne peut pas prendre ce risque."

Lucy soupira.

"Je crois avoir une idée." Dit-elle.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda Adrien.

Elle secoua sa tête, sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas la voir.

"Je ne peux pas vous le dire." Dit-elle. "Nous savons qu'il y a une taupe dans les G-mens exact? Si je vous le dis maintenant, alors ils auront une chance de nous tendre une embuscade."

"Je peux voir ta logique." Remarqua Tanguy. "D'accord, fais ce que tu as à faire."

"Merci." Répondit Lucy, ravie, avant de raccrocher.

Elle rangea le téléphone, avant de repartir vers le poste.

* * *

Le téléphone était comme une alarme perçante à l'oreille, tandis qu'il sonna.

Elle gémit, avant d'arriver de l'atteindre, en se demandant qui l'appelait à trois heures du matin.

"Allo." Dit-elle, en dressant, et en essayant d'ignorer le ronflement de Paul à côté d'elle.

"Anabel?" Dit la voix de Lucy à l'autre bout de la ligne. "Est-ce que c'est toi?"

Elle bailla.

"Oui, c'est moi." Dit-elle. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

"J'ai besoin d'une faveur." Dit Lucy, plus joyeuse que toute personne a le droit d'être à cette heure de la matinée.

"Ça ne peux pas attendre?" Grogna Anabel.

"Malheureusement, non." Répondit Lucy. "Écoute, tu peux me retrouver au poste de police à Jadielle?"

Anabel s'effondra sur son lit.

"Je ne te tire pas d'affaire." Dit-elle. "Pourquoi es-tu en prison?"

Lucy ria.

"Je ne le suis pas." Répondit-elle. "Écoute, je t'en prie. Je t'expliquerais tout lorsque tu seras sur place."

La Reine de Pike raccrocha, laissant Anabel confuse.

Elle tendit ensuite le bras et secoua l'épaule de Paul.

"Je dois sortir." Dit-elle. "Je serais de retour d'ici peu."

"D'accord." Grogna Paul, avant de se rendormir.

"Je t'aime." Dit-elle, seulement pour être répondue par un ronflement.

* * *

"Merci d'être venue." dit Lucy, tandis qu'Anabel entra dans le bâtiment.

"Tu es mieux d'avoir une bonne raison de m'avoir réveillé." Répondit péniblement Anabel.

Lucy sourit.

"Tu n'es vraiment pas une personne matinale." Remarqua-t-elle.

Anabel lui lança un regard noir.

"Écoute, qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Demanda-t-elle.

Lucy s'arrêta.

"Écoute, Je vais avoir besoin de ta confidentialité sur ceci." Dit-elle, alors qu'elle s'assura que personne écoutait.

Elle regarda ensuite sa compagne Génie Extrême.

"Bien." Commença-t-elle. "Comme tu le sais, je suis la Reine de l'Arène de Pike."

Anabel bailla comme réponse, avant d'élever une main devant sa bouche.

"Je suis désolée." Dit-elle.

Lucy continua.

"Mais, je travaille également avec les Pokémon G-men une bonne partie du temps." Dit-elle. "Et nous avons un petit problème. Fondamentalement, nous sommes engagés dans ce que certains pourraient qualifier une guerre avec un groupe terroriste connu sous le nom des Coppingers."

Lucy eu alors une idée sur la façon de contraindre Anabel dans son aidant.

"Ce sont ceux qui ont attaqué lors de la finale du CCP." Continua-t-elle. "Et un certain Paul Reed."

Anabel rougit.

"Je crois qu'ils avaient aussi essayé de vous tuer tout les deux plus tôt avec une armée de Demolosses Mirage enragés." Continua Lucy.

"Qu'est-ce que ça a avoir dans tout ça?" Demanda Anabel, en baillant encore.

"J'imagine que tu t'es téléportée?" Dit Lucy. "Un Agent Coppinger a été capturé hier au Bourg Palette, et nous devons l'amener à Argenta."

Anabel ne répondit pas.

"Dès que nous mettrons les pieds dehors, nous pourrions finir mortes toutes les deux." Dit Lucy, en répétant ce que Tanguy et Adrien leur avait dit. "Je me demandais si ton Alakazam pourrait nous téléporter vers Argenta."

Anabel soupira, avant de s'effondrer contre le mur.

"Bien sûr." Grogna-t-elle. "Je ne crois pas pouvoir te tourner le dos avec ça. Ne m'appelles simplement plus au beau milieu de la nuit."

Lucy sourit, alors qu'elle tapota l'épaule d'Anabel.

"Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi." Sourit-elle.

* * *

"Pas un autre Génie Extrême!" Grogna Morris, alors qu'il vit Anabel entrer après Lucy. "Est-ce que tout le monde doit essayer de jouer les superhéros une fois la nuit tombée?"

"Non, je le fais durant le jour." Dit sarcastiquement Anabel. "Incroyable de voir combien les gens ne me remarquent pas en train de courir sur les bâtiments."

Lucy sourit, tandis qu'Anabel sortit son Alakazam.

Son téléphone sonna.

"Mullins." Dit-elle.

"Lucy, c'est Tanguy." Répondit Tanguy. "Peut importe quel est ton plan, tu devrais le mettre en action aussi vite que possible."

Lucy sourit.

"Je suis sûr le point de me diriger à Argenta." Dit-elle. "Je suis avec Anabel Sullivan, l'un des Gé..."

"Je sais qui elle est." Répondit Tanguy. "Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?"

"De la téléportation." Dit Lucy.

Tanguy ria.

"Comment n'y avons-nous pas pensé." Dit-il. "Bien que, il y a un petit problème, vous ne pouvez pas vous téléportez dans la planque. Elle comporte des éléments spéciaux autour du périmètre qui vous empêchent de le faire. Le point disponible le plus proche est la Rue Marbre, à quelques pâtés de maisons."

"Comment se fait-il que nous ne pouvons pas nous téléporter à l'extérieur de la porte?" Demanda Lucy.

Tanguy soupira.

"C'est confidentiel." Dit-il. "Si les gens voient que vous vous téléportez en dehors d'une maison, alors ils pourraient penser que quelque chose se passe. Et puisque Crumley est revenue, elle a insisté pour que nous essayons au moins de garder un certain degré de confidentialité."

"Très bien." Répondit Lucy. "Mais, quelqu'un à intérêt à nous y retrouver. Je ne veux pas essayer de l'escorter toute seule à travers Argenta à quatre heures du matin."

"Pourquoi?"

"Les combats de rues des clochards."

Tanguy ria.

"Entendu, je vais t'envoyer Bob." Dit-il. "Il t'attendra."

Lucy soupira. De tout les gens du monde entier, le Champion d'Arène de Carmin Sur Mer n'était pas l'un de ses préférés.

"Génial." Dit-elle, avant de raccrocher.

La Reine de Pike regarda ensuite Anabel.

"Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de courir à travers les rues d'Argenta à cette heure du matin?" Demanda-t-elle, à la légère.

Anabel grogna.

"Je préférerais jongler avec des tronçonneuses en direct les yeux bandés."

Lucy sourit.

"Non, tu ne le ferais pas." Dit-elle. "Bon, sortons d'ici."

Lucy tendit ses mains à Anabel et Morris, qui les prirent.

Anabel regarda Alakazam, avant de prendre son poignet dans sa main.

"Teleport." Dit-elle.

Les yeux d'Alakazam commencèrent à briller lumineusement, tandis que les trois humains se sentirent disparaître dans les airs.

* * *

"Joli!" Dit Anabel, alors qu'elle atterrit sur quelque chose de mouillé et chaud. "J'espère sincèrement que ce n'est pas l'une des deux choses que je crois."

Morris renifla.

"C'est l'endroit où ça se passe à Argenta." Dit-il. "Je suis allé au collège ici, et c'est l'endroit où tous les enfants cools viennent vomir après une nuit sur le cil."

Anabel grogna, alors que Lucy lui tendit une main pour l'aider.

Elle la prit, et la Reine de Pike l'aida à se relever.

"Merci." Dit-elle.

Lucy regarda autour.

"Très bien alors." Remarqua la Reine de Pike. "Que diriez-vous d'une course à travers les rues?"

Pendant que les trois se préparèrent à courir, ils entendirent un rugissement derrière eux.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" Demanda Morris, immédiatement inquiet.

Les trois se retournèrent, et virent un Elekable leur faire signe.

"Bob ne possède pas un Elekable?" Se demanda fortement Lucy.

"Le Champion d'Arène de Carmin Sur Mer?" Demanda Anabel. "Je crois que oui, mais...Pourquoi?"

"Il est sensé être ici pour nous retrouver." Répondit Lucy. "Peut-être qu'il a envoyé son..."

Elekable approuva, leur faisant signe.

Anabel ferma les yeux, et se concentra sur l'Elekable.

"Il veut que nous le suivons." Dit-elle. "Il semble un peu nerveux à propos de quelque chose."

"Allons-y." Dit Lucy, en toute confiance à grandes enjambées vers l'avant après l'Elekable.

"Tu es le prochain." Ordonna Anabel à Morris.

Il soupira, avant de suivre la Reine de Pike. Anabel évoqua ensuite l'arrière.

* * *

"Nous y voila." Remarqua Lucy, alors qu'ils suivirent Elekable à un bâtiment qui sembla insoupçonnable. "La planque des G-men."

Elekable poussa la porte grande ouverte, et disparut dans le bâtiment.

"Alors, on y va?" Demanda Morris, alors qu'il avança et alla à l'intérieur.

"Merci de ton aide." Remarqua Lucy, en regardant Anabel.

Anabel bailla.

"Il n'y a pas de quoi." Répondit-elle.

Lucy se sentit soudain très mal. Anabel n'était pas une mauvaise personne, il y avait certainement pire dans le monde. Ça n'avait pas été juste de la sortir de son lit à ce moment.

"Tu veux entrer pour une boissons chaude?" Demanda-t-elle, en voyant Anabel trembler de froid.

L'as du Salon sourit.

"Ça serait gentil." Répondit-elle, en suivant Lucy dans le bâtiment.

* * *

"Mais où est passé Morris?" Demanda Lucy, alors que les deux Génies Extrêmes entrèrent dans le salon. "Et pourquoi les lumières sont-elles éteintes?"

Comme s'ils avaient été entendu, les lumières s'allumèrent, les aveuglants temporairement toutes les deux.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" Exigea Lucy, en protégeant ses yeux.

Finalement, ils se réajustèrent, et elle pouvait voir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Une grande femme aux cheveux noirs était debout à les regarder. L'Elekable avait saisi Morris à la gorge et l'accrocha au sol. Derrière eux, on pouvait voir une personne colosse blonde écrasé sur le sol, ainsi qu'un Elekable et un Raichu.

"Qui es-tu?!" Exigea Lucy, alors qu'il y avait un rire sarcastique.

"Je crois que vous me connaissez en tant qu'Apex." Ricana la femme.

Morris lutta pour s'échapper, mais l'Elekable avait une poigne de fer sur lui.

"Apex!" Rompit Lucy. "Qu'est-ce que tu...?"

Elle plissa les yeux.

"Silence." Dit-elle, avant de se retourner vers Elekable. "Tue-le."

Elekable ricana, avant d'envoyer une explosion incroyablement puissante d'électricité à travers le corps de Morris, le tuant instantanément.

"Non!" Dit Lucy, blanche de colère. "Tu vas me payer ça!"

Elle lança une Pokéball.

"Steelix, à toi de jouer!"

Lucy envoya son Steelix, le Pokémon Serpenfer s'éleva instantanément et envoya le plafond s'écraser.

"C'était brillant." Murmura Anabel, alors qu'elle lança une Pokéball de son plein gré. "À toi, mon ami!"

Anabel envoya Mentali.

Apex ne sembla relativement pas impressionné.

"Lâche-le." Dit-elle.

Elekable jeté cadavre de Morris sur le côté, avant de briller lumineusement. Il rétrécit et sa fourrure passa d'une couleur jaune et noir à un rose pâle.

Les Queues d'Elekable commencèrent à se retirer dans son corps, pour être remplacé par une longue queue.

"C'est pas vrai!" S'écria Lucy.

"C'est Mew." Remarqua Anabel.

Apex les regarda.

"Dernière chance de partir." Dit-elle, froidement. "Oublié que s'est arrivé."

Lucy secoua sa tête.

"Ça ne compte pas arriver." Répondit la Reine de Pike. "Steelix, lance Queue De Fer!"

Le Serpenfer éleva sa queue, alors qu'elle brilla lumineusement.

"Esquive!" Ordonna Apex.

Mew évita instantanément l'attaque avec facilité, en regardant le puissant appendice s'écraser sur le sol où il avait flotté plus tôt.

"Mentali, Meteores!" Ordonna Anabel.

Mentali ouvrit sa bouche, avant d'envoyer une cascade d'étoiles dorées dans les airs. L'attaque s'écrasa dans le dos de Mew, le faisant miauler de douleur.

"Ball'Ombre!" Rompit Apex.

Mew se retourna et envoya une puissante boule énergétique rouge et mauve tourner vers Mentali.

"Elecanon!" Hurla Anabel, sachant que l'attaque pourrait instantanément vaincre Mentali si elle la toucha.

Mentali ouvrit sa bouche, et envoya un puissante orbe énergétique de craquement jaune dans la Ball'Ombre, ce qui la fit exploser.

"Steelix, Machouille!"

Steelix rugit, avant de se précipiter vers Mew.

Apex sourit.

"Teleport!"

Mew disparut à la dernière seconde...

Et Anabel regarda dans l'horreur tandis que Steelix vint s'écraser sur Mentali, les dents découvertes et mit instantanément le Pokémon Soleil KO.

"Désolé!" Dit Lucy, le visage rouge d'embarras.

Anabel soupira, avant de rappeler Mentali.

"Je suis désolé moi aussi." Chuchota-t-elle.

Lucy regarda son Steelix.

"Dracosouffle!"

Steelix ouvrit sa bouche, et tira une puissante salve énergétique verte à Mew.

"Abri!" Dit paresseusement Apex.

Mew érigea instantanément une barrière qui le protégea de tout dégât qu'il aurait pris de l'attaque.

"Vibraqua!"

Mew releva ses petites mains, créant un orbe énergétique bleue ondulée dans les airs.

Lucy pâlit instantanément, sachant que l'attaque causerait probablement beaucoup de dégâts à Steelix.

"Utilise..."

Avant que Lucy puisse ordonner l'attaque, Mew frappa le premier, envoyant le Pokémon géant s'écraser à travers le côté de la maison. Il y avait des cris de plusieurs maisons environnantes alors que le Serpenfer géant était dans la route, vaincu parmi les tas de bois et de plâtre.

Lucy tomba à genoux, en regardant son Pokémon.

"Non!" Chuchota-t-elle, tristement.

Apex sourit.

"Pitoyable." Dit-elle. "Mew, attaque Rafale Psy!"

Le Pokémon Nouveau flotta au-dessus d'Anabel et de Lucy, qui furent surprises par sa puissance.

Les deux crièrent, alors que Mew ouvrit sa bouche et lança le rayon de couleur arc en ciel.

C'était la dernière chose qu'elles virent tout les deux...

* * *

Major Bob grogna, tandis qu'il se réveilla. Il se sentit comme s'il avait été frappé par quelque chose d'énorme et lourd.

"Aïe." Tressailli-t-il, en essuyant le sang de ses yeux. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

Il se releva lentement, en essayant de se souvenir où il était.

"Je suis à...Argenta." Murmura le Champion d'Arène de Carmin Sur Mer, alors qu'il regarda autour. Son Raichu et son Elekable se remuèrent eux aussi.

"Lucy!" Hurla-t-il. "Agent Mullins!"

Sa botte se lia à quelque chose de mou sur le terrain. Il regarda immédiatement vers le sol et vit un corps à ses pieds.

"Oh non!" S'écria-t-il, en s'agenouillant et en vérifiant le corps. Tandis qu'il retira la tête, il savait que c'était le gars que Lucy avait essayé de lui amener.

"Non!" Répéta le lieutenant, alors qu'il leva les yeux et vit que tout le côté de l'immeuble avait été décimée.

Il pouvait entendre les sirènes au loin.

"Eh bien." Dit Bob, avec résignation. "Il n'y a qu'une seule chose à faire."

Il se dirigea vers le canapé, et vit sur lui, en sortant son flacon.

"Cul Sec." Dit-il, en penchant le tout dans sa gorge.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" Demanda le Docteur Abrahams, tandis que les deux acolytes lâchèrent deux formes inconscientes devant lui.

Il pâlit, tandis qu'Apex entra après eux.

"Que vous arrive-t-il, Docteur?" Demanda sarcastiquement Apex. "Le chat a eu votre langue?"

Il retrouva rapidement son calme.

"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?" Demanda-t-il, en faisant référence aux deux humains qui avaient été déposés à ses pieds.

Apex sourit, froidement.

"Certains sujets à tester pour le projet RADA." Dit-elle. "À moins que vous soyez trop traumatisé par ce que vous m'avez fait?"

Abrahams avala.

"Alors...Tu t'en souviens?"

Elle le fixa alors qu'elle s'approcha de lui.

"Je me souviens de tout." Chuchota-t-elle. "Qui j'étais avant. Qui suis-je maintenant. On dirait deux vies séparées. D'un côté, je suis le sale petit secret que vous avez créé à cet endroit. D'un autre côté, je suis la coordinatrice dont le nom a été chanté par tout le monde."

Elle le laissa digérer ses paroles.

"Je me souviens même de mon nom." Dit-elle. "Solidad Scarlett. C'est marrant comment, malgré tous vos efforts pour créer une guerrière capable d'aider votre patronne à s'acquitter de ses déments fantasmes de régner sur le monde, je m'en souviens encore. Jouer aux échecs avec la vie des humains ne se passe jamais bien."

Abrahams était toujours mal à l'aise de ce qu'elle disait.

"Vous avez fait de votre mieux pour essayer de vider toutes mes émotions." Continua-t-elle, en prenant un scalpel. "Je pourrais vous tuer ici, et je serais plus gêné par le fait que je cligne des yeux 87 fois par minute."

Elle reposa ensuite l'instrument.

"L'entraînement au combat." Continua-t-elle. "Le traitement de choc électrique. Les injections constantes. Rien de tout cela ne m'a fait oublier qui je suis. Si il y a quelque chose, ça n'a enlevé que mes inhibitions. Vous avez échoué, docteur. Vous avez tout fichu en l'air avec ce que vous m'avez fait."

"Ces deux là devraient être des bon sujets." Sourit Apex. "Deux Génies Extrêmes. L'une fait partie des G-men. Et je sais que la plupart des médecins sauteraient sur l'occasion pour essayer de parfaire vos erreurs."

Apex commença à partir, avant de se retourner.

"Rappelez-vous simplement." Dit-elle. "Mon son est Solidad et je me souviens de tout."

* * *

**Maintenant la question ne se pose plus. La véritable identité d'Apex a été révélée.**

**Que va-t-il arriver à Lucy et Anabel?**

**Le prochain chapitre reprends avec le trio, et disons qu'il va être...assez spécial.**


	44. Le Héros Intérieur

Chapitre 44. Le Héros Intérieur.

* * *

_Résumé. Lucy et Anabel ont essayé d'amener Morris Chester dans une planque G-men à Argenta. Seulement pour échouer considérablement..._

* * *

"Alors la prochaine ville?" Demanda Flora. "Où est-elle?"

Jim sortit son guide et y jeta un coup d'œil.

"Elle s'appelle Gaitham City." Répondit-il. "Et c'est juste après la crête."

"Gaitham City?" Demanda Sacha, en ayant l'air confus. "Pourquoi est-ce que ce nom a l'air aussi familier?"

"Je n'en sais rien." Dit Jim. "Ce n'était pas dans un film?"

"Quel film?"

"J'en ai aucune idée."

Flora leva les yeux dans les airs, et vit quelque chose flotter au-dessus d'eux. Près des vents.

"Est-ce que c'est...Est-ce que c'est un Scorplane?" Demanda-t-elle, faisant en sorte que Sacha et Jim lèvent les yeux.

"On dirait bien." Remarqua Jim.

Sacha sourit.

"Je me souviens de mon Scorplane." Dit-il. "Ensuite, Régis m'a aidé à le faire évoluer en Scorvol et il m'a aidé dans la Ligue de Sinnoh. En particulier contre Charles."

"Ça semble étrange qu'un Scorplane flotte dans les environs de son plein gré." Réfléchit Jim, lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruissement dans les buissons.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda Flora.

Ensuite, sans crier gare, un personnage étrange fit un bond dans les buissons. À partir du cou, il y avait le corps d'un être humain. Cependant, il avait la tête d'un Spectrum.

"Joli masque." Remarqua Sacha.

Le personnage ria.

"Donnez tous vos bien." Dit-il. "Ou mourez."

Les trois dresseurs se regardèrent les uns envers les autres.

Quelques secondes passèrent.

"Pikachu." Hurla Sacha. "Fatal-Foudre!"

Pikachu sauta de son épaule et commença à charger de l'électricité.

Le personnage sourit sadiquement, avant de lever ses mains.

Il y avait une paire de disques de métal sur les paumes de ses mains, alors qu'il utilisa une attaque Hypnose sur Pikachu, empêchant la souris jaune d'utiliser l'attaque.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?!" S'exclama Sacha.

"Donnez tout, ou ressentez la colère du Spectrum!"

Sacha s'accroupit et prit Pikachu dans ses bras.

"Non!" Dit Jim, en lançant une Pokéball. "Vibraninf, en avant!"

Jim envoya Vibraninf, qui atterrit sur l'herbe, avant de bourdonner ses ailes au Spectrum.

"Dors!" Rigola le Spectrum, en élevant ses paumes.

"Que faites-vous!" Exigea Flora, avant que les trois dresseurs remarquent quelque chose qui tomba du ciel.

Le Spectrum hurla, tandis que le Scorplane de là-haut s'écrasa sur son visage.

"Pas un Scorplane!" Cria-t-il. "Ça voudrait dire...?"

"Exact." Dit une voix.

Le Spectrum se leva, seulement pour qu'une personne vint s'écraser hors de la forêt et décrocha plusieurs coups de poing sur le visage du Spectrum.

Finalement, le personnage s'effondra dans un tas.

"C'est pas vrai!" S'écria Sacha, alors qu'il regarda leur sauveuse.

Jim sembla confus.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous habillé comme un Scorplane?" Demanda-t-il.

Leur sauveuse était vêtu d'un costume violet, presque exactement de la même couleur que celle d'un Scorplane. Sous les bras, il y avait une paire d'ailes attachées au costume qui semblèrent qu'elles pourraient glisser. Elle portait une paire de gants en griffes, et seule la partie inférieure de son visage était visible, sous un masque qui avait les yeux et les oreilles d'un Scorplane.

"Scorplane Girl!" S'exclama Sacha.

Elle se retourna, son visage familier envers elle.

"Sacha?" Demanda-t-elle, en tenant une paire de menottes de sa ceinture utilitaire. "Incroyable, ça fait si longtemps."

Flora et Jim regardèrent Sacha.

"Tu la connais?" Demanda Flora.

Sacha sourit.

"C'est une très longue histoire." Répondit-il.

* * *

"Bel appartement!" Remarqua Flora, alors qu'ils suivirent Scorplane Girl dans son appartement. Son Scorplane était perché sur la fenêtre.

Elle soupira, avant de retirer le masque.

"Simplement parce que tu sais qui je suis, Sacha." Dit-elle.

"Je ne t'ai pas revu depuis Johto." Répondit Sacha.

"Minute!" Haleta Jim. "Je croyais que Super-Scorplane et Scorplane Girl n'étaient simplement que des mythes."

"Non." Dit Sacha. "Lorsque je me dirigeais à Ecorcia dans la Ligue de Johto, je les ai rencontré tout les deux. Ils ont empêché la Team Rocket de voler Pikachu."

Scorplane Girl approuva.

"Étant donné que mon père a prit sa retraite." Dit-elle. "J'ai déménagé à Gaitham City, et j'ai décidé de combattre le crime."

Elle secoua ses cheveux noirs.

"Bien entendu, durant le jour, je reste Latoya Parker." Continua-t-elle. "Une avocate extraordinaire."

"Je suis certain d'avoir déjà entendu ça avant." Continua Jim.

Latoya haussa les épaules.

"Hé, les choses arrivent." Sourit-elle. "Je suis soulagé de voir que vous avez réussi à ralentir le Spectrum, pour que je puisse arriver. Il est l'un des cinglés qui habite cette ville. Une partie de la raison pour laquelle j'ai décidé de devenir encore Scorplane girl."

"Encore?" Demanda Flora.

Latoya sourit.

"S'est arrivé il y a longtemps." Répondit-elle. "Je voulais juste prendre un nouveau départ dans une nouvelle ville. Et puis, un fou appelé Killer Crocrodil a attaqué un tas de gens. Je ne pouvais pas rester là et laisser cela se produire."

"Hé, c'est fabuleux." Dit Jim. "Au moins tu as fait la bonne chose."

"Alors, qu'est-il arrivé à Monsieur Parker?" Demanda Sacha.

Latoya réussit à faire un petit sourire.

"Il dirige toujours le magasin de jouets à la maison." Dit-elle. "Il m'a appris tout ce que je sais et ce que j'utilise."

La porte s'ouvrit, et un grand homme aux cheveux gris entra.

"Bon retour, Mademoiselle Parker." Dit-il.

"Hé, Albert." Sourit Latoya. " Voici quelques uns de mes amis. J'ai rencontré l'un d'eux lorsque j'habitais à Johto."

"Très bien, Mademoiselle." Répondit Albert. "Je peux vous offrir quelque chose?"

Elle secoua sa tête.

"Vous voulez quelque chose, messieurs-dames?"

Les trois dresseurs secouèrent leurs têtes.

"Alors, as-tu un laboratoire secret sous la ville où tu conserves tes gadgets?" Demanda Jim.

Latoya secoua sa tête.

"C'est une cave." Répondit-elle. "Vous voulez la voir?"

* * *

"Wow!" S'écria Sacha, tandis que l'ascenseur termina sa descente et arriva dans la caverne.

"Alors c'était déjà ici?" Demanda Flora, alors qu'ils suivirent Latoya et Albert hors de la boîte métallique.

"Oui." Répondit Albert. "Mademoiselle Parker a hérité du bâtiment lorsque l'un de ses clients est mort. Elle a découvert ce lieu sous le bâtiment, et a décidé de conserver son identité ici."

"J'adore cet endroit." Remarqua Latoya, alors qu'elle posa son masque sur un socle. "Pouvez-vous me donner un instant pendant que je me change?"

Latoya disparut derrière un écran.

"Alors, puisque Mademoiselle Parker semble vous faire confiance, aimeriez-vous une visite guidée?" Demanda Albert.

"Ouais." Dirent Sacha, Flora et Jim, tous enthousiasmes.

"C'est quoi ça?" Demanda Jim, en voyant l'énorme véhicule mauve.

"C'est la Scorplane Mobile." Répondit Albert. "Le moyen de transport préféré de Scorplane Girl. Il manque actuellement des pneus, après qu'ils aient été volés."

"Certains gens." Dit Sacha.

"Et c'est le Scorplaneur." Continua Albert. "Cela permet de se glisser à travers le ciel avec discrétion et précision."

Latoya se joignirent à eux, après s'être changé en une paire de pantalon de survêtement mauve et une veste bleue.

"Mis à part quand je l'ai accidentellement écrasé." Dit-elle. "C'est pourquoi la trame est...Courbé."

"Est-ce que l'un de ces trucs fonctionne?" Demanda Sacha, alors qu'il prit un objet étrange en forme de petit Scorplane argenté. Il appuya accidentellement sur un petit bouton sur ceci...

Et un cri fractionnant de l'oreille d'un Scorplane rempli le laboratoire.

Toutes les personnes présentes grimacèrent, jusqu'à ce que Latoya l'attrapa et l'éteignit.

"Désolé." Gémit Sacha, tandis que Pikachu essaya de se relever. "J'imagine que certains de ces trucs fonctionnent."

"Ça serait l'Onde Scorplane." Dit Latoya. "C'est assez efficace avec les groupes."

"Est-ce que le crime dans cette ville est si grave?" Demanda Jim.

Latoya approuva.

"Vous avez vu Le Spectrum." Dit-elle. "J'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour repousser une vague presque imparable des méchants qui semblent le faire pour le plaisir."

"Ça semble rude." Remarqua Flora. "Toi contre le monde."

Elle secoua sa tête.

"En voyant tout le bien que je fais, ça en vaut la peine." Répondit Latoya. "En revanche, le stress de jongler avec deux vies est...difficile."

"Je peux l'imaginer." Dit Sacha. "Je me souviens que ton père m'aie offert la chance de devenir Super-Scorplane lorsqu'il a prit sa retraite. Je ne voulais pas faire ça, mais...C'est fabuleux que tu puisses le faire."

Elle sourit.

"Merci." Répondit Latoya. "Alors, est-ce que vous comptez rester ici à Gaitham City pour longtemps?"

"Em fait, nous nous dirigeons vers Ardentville." Dit Jim. "Je crois que l'on pourrait tout de même s'arrêter pour un bref repos."

"La vie nocturne de Gaitham City est...Toujours intéressante." Sourit Latoya. "Venez, il y a un appartement libre dans le bâtiment. Je vais vous le laisser pour la nuit."

Alors qu'elle finit de parler, une alarme sonna dans la caverne.

"Oh oh." Dit Latoya.

Albert alla examiner la console.

"Il semblerait que SimuVantail soit de retour." Dit-il.

"Merde." Soupira Latoya. "Je déteste ce type."

"SimuVantail?" Demanda Jim.

Latoya secoua sa tête.

"Laissez tomber." Dit-elle. "Albert, pouvez-vous leur montrer leur appartement, pendant que je vais battre l'étoffe SimuVantail?"

Albert salua.

"Bien entendu." Dit-il.

Elle regarda Sacha, Flora et Jim.

"Je suis navré, mais je dois vous fausser compagnie." Dit-elle.

"Hé, il n'y a pas de problème." Dit Sacha.

"Vas-y et attrape l'aliéné." Exhorta Jim.

"VAS-Y!" Dit Flora.

Tandis que Latoya se dirigea de nouveau derrière l'écran de nouveau, Flora remarqua une mallette obscure au fond de la caverne.

"Qui y a-t-il là-dedans?" Demanda-t-elle.

Albert toussa.

"Une combinaison expérimentale." Répondit-il. "Mais elle est encore au stade de prototype."

* * *

"Et la cavalerie est arrivée." Rit SimuVantail, alors qu'il lança un policier sur le côté. Il portait une salopette brune et verte avec un masque violet sur la tête.

Scorplane girl sauta à terre, et pris une posture de combat.

"Ta fin est proche." Dit-elle." SimuVantail."

"Je ne crois pas, Scorplane Girl." Ricana SimuVantail, alors qu'il éleva un poing, pour révéler une buse sous sa manche. "Smogeur et Kazam m'ont équipé avec un équipement spécial pour t'arrêter."

Scorplane Girl soupira.

"Ces gars-là n'ont rien de mieux à faire que d'essayer de rendre ma vie misérable?" Demanda-t-elle, en sortant le Scorploomerang.

"Bien sûr." Répondit SimuVantail. "Mais c'est beaucoup plus intéressant de te regarder courir partout pour essayer de trouver les réponses."

Un gaz étrange commença à émettre à partir de la buse sous la manche.

"Maintenant, prépare-toi à ronfler. Ce sera...Un gaz."

Scorplane Girl fouilla et mit un masque à gaz devant son visage.

"Bien essayé." Dit-elle. "Lève l'autre."

SimuVantail éleva son autre bras, pour dévoiler une autre buse.

"Et quoi encore?" Demanda Scorplane Girl. "Un pistolet à eau?"

Une flamme éclata de la buse, l'obligeant de sauter de côté alors que le gaz latente autour d'elle explosa.

SimuVantail ria.

"En fait, le contraire."

Scorplane Girl fila de la couverture, et jeta un Scorploomerang dans la direction générale de SimuVantail.

"Mauvais coup!" Rit SimuVantail, alors qu'il l'attrapa.

"Tempetesable!" Cria Scorplane Girl.

Une tempête de sable émergea de l'objet métallique, aveuglant temporairement SimuVantail.

"Gaaahh!" Hurla-t-il.

Scorplane Girl sauta sur le banc, elle se cacha derrière et envoya un puissant coup de pied s'écraser sur la tête du SimuVantail, l'envoyant instantanément au plancher.

"Tu aurais du rester coucher ce matin." Dit-elle, en arrachant le masque de son visage. "Crane."

Elle regarda autour, et vit une Agente Jenny s'approcher. Seulement ce n'était pas une Jenny ordinaire.

"Commissaire Jenny." Dit Scorplane Girl. "Je crois que ça vous appartient."

"Je crois que nous pouvons nous assurer qu'il retournera à l'Asile d'Armaldo." Répondit la Commissaire Jenny.

"Aux côtés du Spectrum?" Dit Scorplane Girl.

"Nous l'avons envoyé là un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui." Répondit la Commissaire Jenny. "Je suis sûr qu'ils peuvent faire de la place pour le bon docteur."

"Eh bien, j'espère simplement que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui." Sourit Scorplane Girl. "Je dois divertir de la compagnie ce soir."

Elle prit son Scorploomerang passé, et commença à partir.

* * *

Inconnu pour elle, trois spectateurs très intéressés avaient observé cela.

"C'est elle!" Remarqua Miaouss.

"La progéniture amatrice de Super-Scorplane?" Demanda James.

"La seule et l'unique." Commenta Jessie. "Et qui rend les choses difficiles pour les méchants de cette ville."

"Tut tut tut." Dit James. "Nous ne pouvons pas avoir ça."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as à l'esprit?" Demanda Miaouss.

Jessie sourit.

"Écoutez bien." Dit-elle, alors qu'ils s'entassèrent tout les trois.

* * *

"Bel endroit que les méchants ont dans les égouts." Marmonna James, alors qu'ils suivirent le chemin à travers les voies d'eaux.

"Cet endroit sent plus mauvais que nous." Continua Miaouss.

"Alors, où croyez-vous que ces gens se cachent?" Se demanda Jessie.

Les trois continuèrent à marcher, avant de trouver quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à un cadavre à moitié mangé.

"J'espère que ça ne sera pas nous dans quelques heures." Dit Miaouss.

Jessie lui donna un coup de pied à l'arrière de la tête.

"Cesse d'être aussi négatif!" Rompit-elle. "On ne va pas finir comme ça!"

James vit une ombre au loin, avant qu'elle disparaisse.

"Ah!" Dit-il. "Qu'est-ce que c'était ça?"

Jessie et Miaouss le regardèrent.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que quoi?" Demanda Jessie.

Miaouss regarda autour et vit une autre ombre.

"Argh!" Dit-il. "Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?!"

Jessie et James le regardèrent.

"Il n'y a rien ici." Dit Jessie. "Qui est un chat apeuré?"

Miaouss la fixa.

"Si j'ai vu quelque chose et que James a vu quelque chose, alors il y a certainement..."

"Oublie ça." Dit James. "Je n'ai vu qu'une ombre."

"Ce n'est pas les ombres le problème." Dit Miaouss. "C'est ce qui a causé les ombres qui m'inquiète."

Jessie sentit quelqu'un tapoter sur son épaule.

"Miaouss, ça suffit." Dit-elle.

"Je suis ici." Interpella Miaouss.

"Mais..." Bégaya Jessie, en devenant blanche. "Qui tape sur mon...?"

Elle se retourna, avant de crier de peur.

* * *

"Bon après-midi." Dit l'homme à la porte, tandis que Sacha, Flora et Jim suivirent Latoya dans le bâtiment.

"Cet endroit fait la meilleure nourriture." Sourit Latoya, alors qu'ils attendirent pour une table. "Et j'ai un rabais puisque je connais le propriétaire."

"Quelque chose sent le paradis." Remarqua Flora, en prenant une grande inspiration.

* * *

Les trois durent s'évanouir, car ils se réveillèrent au beau milieu d'une salle.

"Jessie." Gémit Miaouss. "J'ai peur."

"Tu devrais l'être." Remarqua une voix peu familière.

"Ouais...(tousse)...Ils...(tousse)...devraient vraiment...(tousse)...l'être."

"Les intrus sales doivent être mangés."

"Calme-toi, Killer Crocrodil. Nous ne les mangerons pas à moins qu'ils ne soient d'aucune utilité."

L'un d'eux avait la peau sombre bleu et ressemblait à un énorme Crocrodil, mais avec des caractéristiques un peu plus humaines. L'un d'eux était appuyé sur un bâton, et avait vraiment la peau sombre grêlée, qui était légèrement mauve par les endroits.

Et le troisième avait une barbe et des cheveux coiffés comme un Alakazam, tout en portant une cuillère dans une main.

"Et ils sont...(tousse)...réveillés." Dit celui qui avait la peau légèrement mauve.

L'homme Alakazam les regardèrent.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous ici en bas?" Demanda-t-il. "Certes, vous devez savoir qu'aucun humain entre dans notre domaine et s'en sort avec leur vie et leurs parties du corps intactes?"

Jessie se leva, en essayant d'éviter de trembler.

"Êtes-vous les super-méchants de la légion de Gaitham City?" Demanda-t-il.

"(Tousse)...Notre...(tousse)...Réputation nous précède...(tousse)!"

L'homme Alakazam éleva un sourcil.

"Peut-être." Dit-il. "Maintenant, qu'est-ce que ça change pour une bande de désespérés comme vous?"

"Êtes-vous les ennemis jurés de Scorplane Girl?" Demanda James.

L'humain Crocrodil cracha quelque chose au sol.

"Sale salope!" Cracha-t-il. "J'aimerais la..."

Le reste de ce que Killer Crocrodil dit fut obscurcie par la fermeture de ses mâchoires.

"Pourquoi vous préoccuperiez-vous d'une petite peste qui se mêle de tout?" Demanda l'homme Alakazam.

"Je parie que vous aimeriez lui régler son cas." Dit Miaouss.

"Nous connaissons son identité secrète." Répondit Jessie. "Et nous n'aimerions rien de plus que de vous la révéler."

L'homme Alakazam sourit.

"Je m'appelle Kazam." Répondit-il. "Ce sont Smogeur et Killer Crocrodil, et si vous réussissez, alors qu'est-ce que nous pourrions possiblement faire pour vous récompenser?"

James sourit.

"Eh bien." Dit-il. "Il y a un Pikachu..."

* * *

"Excellente soirée." Remarqua Jim, alors que l'ascenseur s'arrêta à leur étage.

"Ravi que vous l'ayez apprécié." Sourit Latoya, alors que ses trois amis sortirent de l'ascenseur. "Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit alors faites-le moi savoir, et je vous enverrais Albert."

Elle pressa le bouton et la porte se ferma.

"Ça alors, ce fut mon premier Hamburger Tauros." Dit Sacha, en frottant son estomac. "Le meilleur que j'aie jamais eu. Et ils étaient assez bon pour donner à Nightmare son propre siège au bar, avec toute la Bière Persian Noir, qu'il pouvait boire."

Nightmare grogna de l'intérieur de son ombre.

"Qu'en est-il de ce Saquedeneu à la bolognaise?" Demanda Jim. "C'était vraiment bon?"

Flora approuva.

"Et ce Poissoroy était parfait." Continua Jim. "Le meilleur que j'ai jamais eu."

"Excellente soirée." Répéta Sacha.

* * *

Latoya continua à monter dans son appartement, en pensant exactement à la même chose.

"C'est génial de revoir de bons vieux amis." Dit-elle, alors que les portes s'ouvrirent.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir les trois bizarroïdes qu'elle avait arrêté à Johto.

"Vous!" Cria-t-elle, en prenant une position de combat.

"Nous!" Chanta la Team Rocket.

"Eh bien, tu as dit que tu aimais revoir de bons vieux amis." Dit Jessie.

"Et on se fait vraiment vieux et fatigués." Continua James.

"Nous sommes de retour, cher super héros."

"Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, tu seras bientôt un zéro."

"Nos fourberies ont l'âge de la galaxie."

"C'est pour accomplir notre destin qu'on est venus ici."

"Je suis venu moi aussi!"

"Afin d'écraser l'amour et la vérité."

"Afin d'étendre notre pouvoir jusqu'à la voie lactée."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Et Miaouss c'est un trio."

"Partout où règne la paix dans l'univers..."

"...la Team Rocket..."

"...sera présente."

"Afin que le chaos prospère!"

"Qulbutoke."

"Mime mime."

Latoya lança une Pokéball.

"Scorplane!" Cria-t-elle. " Tempetesable!"

Son Scorplane émergea de la Pokéball.

"On s'attendait à ça!" Ria Miaouss.

"Arbok, Seviper!" Cria Jessie, en lançant des Pokéballs. "En avant!"

Elle envoya les serpents jumeaux.

"Vortente, à toi de jouer!" Hurla James.

Cinq secondes plus tard, le Pokémon Chopinsecte se serra autour de son visage.

"Argh argh argh!" Dit James, alors que Jessie et Miaouss sentirent d'énormes gouttes de sueur sur le dos de leurs têtes.

"Scor!"

Scorplane lança une vague de sable, essayant de cacher Latoya en elle. Elle glissa un masque violet de sa poche pour protéger son nez et sa bouche.

"Seviper, offre à cette satané Scorplane Girl un Ligotage. Arbok, Queue-Poison sur Scorplane!"

Latoya sentit soudainement quelque chose se ligoter autour de son corps.

"Oh non!" S'écria-t-elle, alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas se libérer.

Elle vit également son Scorplane se claqué à travers la pièce par l'attaque d'Arbok.

"Non!" Protesta-t-elle, alors que le sable se dissipa.

"Vortente, enlève ce masque." Ordonna James.

Le Pokémon Chopinsecte s'approcha et retira le masque de son visage.

"Maintenant, tenons-nous prêt à révéler ton identité." Ria Jessie. "Le monde est sur le point de connaître ton joli petit visage."

* * *

Le matin suivant, les trois dresseurs furent réveillés par des coups de portes effrénés.

Ils se regardèrent tous, avant de faire Racaillou Metamorph, Cizayox.

Sacha perdit...encore.

"Putain!" S'exclama-t-il, alors qu'il se dirigea vers la porte.

Sacha l'ouvrit pour trouver Albert de l'autre côté de la porte.

"Quoi?" Grogna-t-il.

"C'est Mademoiselle Parker." Dit Albert. "Pouvez-vous venir tous les trois à l'étage le plus rapidement possible?"

* * *

Finalement ils se dirigèrent à l'étage.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici? Demanda Jim, en voyant que la pièce était légèrement pire que la dernière fois qu'ils s'y trouvaient.

"Elle n'est pas venue!" Dit désespérément Albert. "Et il y avait cette note."

Il la donna à Sacha, qui l'a lu.

"A midi, nous allons révéler qui est vraiment Scorplane Girl. S'il vous plaît présentez-vous à Gaitham Square."

"C'est poli." Remarqua sarcastiquement Flora.

"C'est le problème." Dit Albert. "S'ils disent à la ville qui elle est vraiment, alors...elle sera une cible pour chaque criminel de cette ville."

"Nous devons la retrouver." Dit Jim.

"Et si on y parvient pas avant midi?" Demanda Sacha. "Et qu'ils révèlent son identité?"

Flora ria.

"J'ai une idée dans le cas de ces circonstances." Dit-elle.

"Quoi?" Demanda Albert, tandis que Sacha et Jim semblèrent intéressés.

Flora leur dit.

Jim ria. Albert applaudit.

"Oh bravo, Mademoiselle Maple."

Sacha ne partageait pas leurs avis.

"Tu en es certaine?" Demanda-t-il. "Ça semble plutôt dangereux."

"Si tout se passe comme prévu." Dit Flora. "Ça devrait être sans danger."

"Ouais, mais quand est-ce que les choses vont bien?" Demanda Sacha.

"Cesse d'être si négatif!" Hurla Jim.

"Allez la chercher." Dit Albert à Sacha et Jim.

* * *

"Eh bien, c'était un fiasco." Remarqua Jim, alors qu'ils se rencontrèrent à Gaitham Square.

"Je sais." Répondit Sacha. "Bien que, ils ont diffusé de la publicité pour les avertir."

Il y avait une foule énorme de gens autour d'eux, qui attendirent.

"Et certaines personnes sont tout simplement méprisables." Remarqua Jim. "Ils sont prêts à ce qu'elle les sauvent des méchants, mais ils sont prêts à faire de sa vie un enfer en découvrant qui elle est."

Tout le monde regardait à une scène qui avait été érigée au milieu de la zone.

Tandis qu'ils regardèrent, Jessie, James et Miaouss entrèrent dans la scène.

"Pas eux!" Hurla Sacha.

Jessie éleva un micro, tandis que James et Miaouss disparurent de la scène pendant un instant.

"Hum." Dit-elle. "Cher citoyens de Gaitham City. Nous pouvons exclusivement vous révélez l'identité de Scorplane Girl. Votre héroïne n'est nul autre que..."

James traîna Latoya dans la plateforme en bois aux halètements de la foule.

"Latoya Parker!" S'exclama-t-elle.

Jim frappa son front avec sa paume.

"Merde!" S'exclama-t-il.

Sacha regarda désespérément autour, avant de voir quelque chose au-dessus d'un petit bâtiment sur côté de la rue.

Il donna un coup de coude à Jim.

"Hé." Dit-il. "Prêt pour ça?"

Jim approuva.

"Ce n'est pas Scorplane Girl!" Hurlèrent-ils, et en pointant le bâtiment.

Tout le monde regarda autour, et vit une jeune fille vêtue d'un costume mauve foncé dans le style de Scorvol, avec une paire d'ailes noires attachés dans le dos.

"QUOI!" Hurlèrent Jessie et James sous le choc.

Sacha éclata presque de rire à la tête qu'ils faisaient, avant de lancer la Master Ball.

"Nightmare!" Hurla-t-il. "Attrape Latoya!"

Nightmare apparut dans un éclat lumineux.

"Tu veux que je massacre également ces gars-là?" Demanda-t-il.

Sacha haussa les épaules.

"Écoute ton cœur." Répondit-il.

Nightmare ria.

"Ça va pas être difficile. J'en ai pas."

* * *

"Vous êtes parfaite." Dit Albert à travers le micro. "N'essayez simplement rien de trop voyant."

"D'accord." Répondit Flora, légèrement nerveuse que plusieurs personnes prenaient des photos d'elle et la pointa. "Au moins j'ai le masque, alors nul ne sait qui je suis."

* * *

Nightmare apparut à travers la scène à côté de Latoya.

"Bien le bonjour." Dit-il, vivement. "Je suis ton Ectoplasma de bon voisinage, et je suis là pour t'aider."

Nightmare regarda Jessie, James et Miaouss qui étaient encore bouche bée de l'autre Scorplane Girl.

"Alors." Dit Nightmare. "Comment devrais-je régler leur compte?"

Il sortit son bâton de baseball.

"Au bâton de baseball?" Demanda-t-il, avant de le ranger.

Nightmare sortit ensuite le fouet.

"Au fouet peut-être?" Se demanda-t-il, avant de le ranger.

L'Ectoplasma shiny sortit une chaussette remplie de boules de billard.

"J'ignore pourquoi j'ai ça." Dit-il. "Mais je sens le besoin urgent de m'en servir."

Il s'approcha d'eux, avant de les balancer à maintes reprises.

CRASH!

THUD!

POW!

SMASH!

"Et vous êtes servis!" Ria Nightmare. "Vous vous êtes fait foutrement botter les fesses."

Jessie se releva de colère.

"Bien." Hurla-t-elle. "C'est la guerre!"

Elle lança une Pokéball.

"En avant, Seviper!" Cria Jessie, en envoyant le serpent noir.

Nightmare sourit.

CRASH!

THUD!

POW!

SMASH!

Seviper s'écrasa sur le sol, sans connaissance.

"Bordel!" Murmura Jessie.

Nightmare lança son arme de côté, et commença à charger une Ball'Ombre.

"Je reste toujours votre pire Cauchemar!" Ricana-t-il, avant que la scène s'ouvrit par un craquement et que la Team Rocket fut entraîner à travers le trou.

"Ah, fils de pute!" Hurla Nightmare. "Je n'avais pas encore terminé."

Il s'approcha de Latoya, et commença à la détacher.

Elle fixa la fille portant le costume de Scorvol.

"Qui est-ce?" Demanda Latoya.

* * *

"Alors, vous savez qui est Scorplane Girl?" Demanda Kazam. "Vous n'avez vraiment pas eu l'incroyable extrémité du bâton."

"Inu...(tousse)...tile." Remarqua Smogeur.

"Tuer les!" Rompit Killer Crocrodil. "Manger leur..."

Le reste était un méli-mélo de râpage haletants étranglés.

"COUREZ!" Cria Jessie, alors qu'ils se relevèrent et commencèrent à courir.

"Suivez-les!" Interpella Kazam. "N'échouez pas de les recapturer à notre lieu autrement les conséquences seront extrêmement désastreuses et frustrantes."

Killer Crocrodil courra après eux, en sifflant de colère.

* * *

Flora retira le casque de Scorvol et le déposa sur le socle.

"C'est inconfortable!" Haleta-t-elle, en redressant ses cheveux. "Comment fais-tu cela? Je pouvais à peine respirer."

Latoya sourit.

"J'y suis habituée." Dit-elle.

"Je t'avais dit que ça ne serait pas dangereux." Chanta Flora, tandis que Sacha la regarda.

"D'accord." Avoua Sacha. "J'avais tort. Et tu as l'air superbe dans ce costume."

Flora rougit.

"Merci." Dit-elle.

"Je ne pense pas que tu ais envie de concerter?" Demanda Latoya, en plaisantant à moitié. "Tout le monde a besoin de vacances de temps en temps. Même moi."

Flora recula instantanément.

"Non!" Dit-elle.

Latoya ria.

"Détends-toi." Répondit-elle. "Je plaisantais."

Jim et Sacha rirent, alors que Flora poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"Alors, est-ce que le costume fonctionne bien?" Demanda Latoya. "L'inventeur, Lucien Badger, a déclaré qu'il n'a pas été entièrement testé."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait?" Demanda Flora.

"Il permet au porteur d'utiliser Aile D'Acier et il a une Vision Nocturne." Expliqua Albert. "Toutefois, si cela fonctionne, il semblerait que Scorplane Girl devra subir une évolution."

Jim ria.

"C'est astucieux!" Dit-il.

* * *

"Dommage que l'on ne peut pas rester plus longtemps dans le coin." Dit Sacha.

Latoya secoua sa tête.

"Je dois garder cette ville propre." Répondit-elle. "Avec des ordures comme Killer Crocrodil et Kazam en liberté, je dois me remettre au travail. C'était bon de vous revoir."

Tandis que Flora, Sacha et Jim commencèrent à partir, Latoya et Albert leur envoyèrent la main.

"C'était bon d'avoir revu des bons vieux amis, Albert." Remarqua Latoya.

"En effet, Mademoiselle Parker." Répondit son majordome. "En effet."

* * *

**Assez spécial, pas vrai? Pouvez-vous deviner de quelle parodie il s'agit? Je serais étonné que quelqu'un ne le sache pas.**


	45. Choc Électrisant

Chapitre 45. Choc Électrisant.

* * *

_Résumé._ _Sacha, Flora et Jim sont arrivés à Gaitham City, __seulement pour être pris dans un combat entre Scorplane Girl et les habitants colorés de la ville. Ensuite, la Team Rocket s'est impliqué, et a enlevé Scorplane Girl, laissant le trio pour essayer de décider quoi faire..._

* * *

"Quelle est la distance d'Ardentville?" Se demanda Jim, en regardant son guide. "Parce que, si s'est à plus d'une journée de marche, alors nous devrions aussi bien ralentir."

"Ralentir?" Hurla Sacha, faisant en sorte que Pikachu saute de son épaule dans la surprise. "Mais le plus vite nous aurons les badges d'arènes le plus vite nous pourrons nous inscrire à la Conférence Verger!"

"Ils ne vont aller nulle part." Remarqua Flora.

Jim termina de tracer la route sur le livre, avec son doigt.

"Je crois que nous devrons passer par une autre petite ville avant que nous puissions arriver à Ardentville." Remarqua-t-il. "Alors, si nous nous arrêtons là pour la nuit, nous devrions arriver à Ardentville demain d'ici l'heure du dîner."

"Génial!" S'écria Sacha.

"Quel est le nom de cette ville?" Demanda Flora.

"Magnanimon." Répondit Jim. "Il y a apparemment quelques ruines là-bas qui racontent l'histoire des ailés mirages."

"Hein?" Demandèrent Sacha et Flora.

"Artikodin, Electhor et Sulfura." Dit Jim. "Le trio légendaire original."

Sacha sourit.

"Tu les as déjà vu?" Demanda-t-il.

Jim y pensa.

"J'ai vu l'Artikodin de Noland." Dit-il. "Je ne l'ai pas affronté cependant. Je me souviens, il était à ses funérailles."

"J'ai vu les trois." Répondit Sacha. "Sur les Îles Orange. Ce collectionneur a essayé de capturer les trois dans le but de tenter de sortir Lugia de sa cachette."

Jim hocha la tête, avec un léger sourire.

"Alors, pourquoi auraient-ils besoin de raconter l'histoire de ces trois la?" Demanda Flora. "Certes, la plupart des dresseurs peuvent utiliser l'Internet pour ça."

Jim sourit.

"Apparemment c'est l'histoire originale." Dit-il, en lisant d'avantage. "L'Internet est principalement une version paraphrasée."

"Encore PokéPédia?" Demanda Sacha.

"Encore PokéPédia." Confirma Jim. "Puisque tu peux mettre n'importe quoi là-dedans, qui sait ce qui est vrai et ce qui est faux."

Ils entendirent des pas courir derrière eux, les obligeant à faire demi-tour et de voir un garçon courir vers eux.

"Poussez-vous!" Hurla-t-il, avant de foncer à côté d'eux.

"Hé!" Protesta Sacha.

"C'est quoi son problème?" Demanda Flora.

Ils virent quelques autres personnes courir à côté d'eux.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda Jim, alors qu'il atteignit la foule et attrapa l'une des personnes de la foule.

La jeune fille haleta, pour reprendre son souffle.

"C'est...C'est l'un des membres...De l'Élite Quatre...De Verger." Dit-elle, avant de gigoter pour se libérer et de courir de nouveau.

"Intéressant." Remarqua Jim, tandis que l'intérêt de Sacha fut piqué.

"L'Élite Quatre?" Demanda-t-il. "Allons-y!"

* * *

"Bienvenue au Centre Pokémon de Magnanimon." Dit l'Infirmière Joëlle avec le sourire. "Comment pouvons-nous vous aider?"

"Pouvez-vous vous occuper de nos Pokémons?" Demanda Sacha, tandis que Nightmare entrouvrit une Bière Persian Noir.

"Tu ne peux pas boire ça ici!" Dit l'Infirmière Joëlle, tandis que Nightmare commença à boire.

"Excusez mon français." Répondit Nightmare. "Mais vous pouvez me sucer le..."

Sacha sauta instantanément sur Nightmare pour l'empêcher de dire quelque chose qui pourrait les amener à être éjectés du bâtiment.

"Hé!" Protesta Nightmare. "T'as renversé ma bière!"

"Range-la simplement pour l'instant." Chuchota Sacha de l'angle de sa bouche. "Et je t'en achèterais une autre lorsque nous partirons."

"Et c'est le résultat que je recherchais!" Dit vivement Nightmare, alors qu'il lança la bouteille dans la poubelle la plus proche, avant de retourner dans la Master Ball.

Sacha soupira, avant de remettre ses cinq Pokéballs plus à l'Infirmière Joëlle. Jim et Flora l'avaient déjà fait.

"Désolé pour mon Ectoplasma." Dit Sacha. "Il est un peu enthousiaste."

Pikachu sauta de son épaule, et se dirigea vers l'Infirmière Joëlle, laissant Sacha tout seul.

* * *

"Je me demande où ce trouve ces ruines?" Remarqua Jim. "J'aimerais bien les voir."

"As-tu vu les ruines à Sinnoh?" Demanda Sacha.

Jim approuva.

"Au Square Paisible." Répondit-il. "Et j'ai vu celles à Celestia lorsque je suis allé voir ma Grand-mère."

"Est-ce que toutes les ruines sont liées avec les Pokémons légendaires?" Demanda Flora.

Sacha haussa les épaules.

"Habituellement, tous les vestiges du passé parlent de Pokémons légendaires." Dit-il. "Les gens dans le passé avaient évidemment des connaissances importantes sur eux et ils les mirent sur ces murs qui, selon eux, pourraient survivre pendant d'innombrables générations."

Flora et Jim le regardèrent.

"Quoi?" Demanda Sacha. "Je pense souvent à tout cela."

"Je suis surpris." Dit sarcastiquement Jim.

"Alors suivons les foules." Remarqua Flora. "Je veux dire, il y a certainement une raison pour laquelle les gens foncent dans cette direction."

Elle avait raison, alors que des grands groupes de personnes semblèrent marcher tous dans la même direction.

"C'est une excellente idée." Dit Sacha. "Nous pouvons y aller et..."

"Les suivre." Finit Jim.

Les trois dresseurs commencèrent à se diriger dans la même direction que la plupart des résidents de cette petite ville.

* * *

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à la place de la ville, où tout le monde se pressa autour des piliers de pierre.

"J'imagine qu'il doit s'agir des ruines." Remarqua Sacha.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tout le monde regarde?" Demanda Jim.

"Allons voir de plus près." Dit Flora.

Les trois dresseurs commencèrent à se frayer un chemin à travers, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent en avant.

"Maintenant, qu'est-ce que nous avons là?" Se demanda Jim.

Un homme aux cheveux étonnamment blonds étaient en train de regarder les ruines, en retraçant son doigt sur les inscriptions. Il portait un chandail orange et une paire de pantalons bruns. À sa taille, il avait six Pokéballs brillantes. Il avait aussi une paire de lunettes glissées dans le col de son chandail.

"Qui est-ce?" Demanda Sacha.

Quelqu'un à proximité l'entendit et ricana.

"Où as-tu été, gamin." Dit-il. "Ce n'est nul autre que notre très cher Isaac Stormcrow de Magnanimon. L'un des membres de l'Élite Quatre de Verger."

"L'Élite Quatre?" Demanda Flora.

"On est pas du coin." Répondit Jim. "Alors, il est fort?"

"Sûrement." Remarqua Sacha. "La plupart des membres de l'Élite Quatre sont incroyablement difficile à vaincre."

"Tu n'as jamais tenté un défi de l'Élite Quatre?" Demanda Jim.

Sacha secoua sa tête.

"J'ai affronté des membres occasionnels de temps à autre." Dit-il. "Olga, Aragon, Agatha, Lance, et sans doute bien d'autres que j'ai oublié."

"Tu n'as jamais gagné malgré tout." Remarqua Flora, faisant en sorte que Sacha se dégonfle.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça?" Demanda-t-il, tristement.

"Parce que si tu avais gagné, tu n'arrêterais pas de t'en vanter." Répondit aigrement Flora.

"Et toc!" Dit Jim, tandis que quelqu'un les poussa pour passer.

"C'est quoi son problème?" Demanda Flora, tandis que Sacha cligna des yeux.

"Ce n'est pas Jane?" Demanda-t-il.

La rouquine se dirigea vers Isaac.

"Vous êtes Isaac." Dit-elle. "De l'Élite Quatre."

Ce n'était pas une question, et Isaac sembla le savoir, alors qu'il se tourna vers elle.

"Oui, en effet." Répondit-il, tranquillement. "Et tu es?"

Elle sourit.

"Je m'appelle Jane et je viens de Myokara à Hoenn." Dit-elle. "Je veux vous affronter dans un match."

"Je suis navré." Répondit Isaac. "Je n'affrontes pas n'importe qui."

Elle le fixa.

"J'ai huit badges." Dit-elle. "Par conséquent, vous pouvez accepter mon défi. Si vous le désirez."

Isaac la regarda de haut en bas.

"Très bien alors." Dit-il. "Je vais t'affronter."

"Il va l'affronter!" Hurla quelqu'un de la foule.

Sacha, Flora et Jim regardèrent.

"Nous allons utiliser six Pokémons chacun." Dit vivement Jane.

Isaac approuva.

"Alors, passons aux choses sérieuses." Répondit-il, en prenant une Pokéball.

Isaac lança la Pokéball dans les airs.

"Elekable, voltage éclair!"

Un Elekable gonfler à bloc apparut.

Jane lança une Pokéball.

"Etouraptor, sors!"

Son Etouraptor apparut, et foudroya l'Elekable du regard.

* * *

"Elle est sérieuse la?" Demanda Jim.

"Ha, elle devrait savoir qu'un type vol comme Etouraptor va être un Pokémon vraiment minable contre un type électrique comme Elekable."

"Sans cervelle."

"Elle va se faire écraser."

* * *

"Commençons!" Dit Isaac. "Je te laisse même le premier mouvement."

"Avec plaisir." Rompit Jane. "Etouraptor, Mur Lumiere!"

Etouraptor poussa un cri, avant de créer un bouclier autour de son corps qui contribua à augmenter sa défense contre les attaques spéciales.

Isaac attendit et regarda.

"Maintenant, lance Aeropique!" Ordonna Jane.

Etouraptor éleva ses ailes et se dirigea vers Elekable à une vitesse fulgurante.

"Attends-le." Dit Isaac, tandis qu'Etouraptor fonça vers Elekable. "Attends-le...Et utilise Poing-Eclair!"

Elekable balança un de ses puissants bras, et envoya un poing rempli d'électricité s'écraser sur l'Etouraptor approchant.

Le Pokémon Rapace cria de douleur, avant de s'écraser au sol dans un tas désordonné. Il n'allait pas se relever.

Jane vit cela, et recourba sa lèvre dans le dégoût.

"Tu devrais avoir honte." Dit-elle, en rappelant le Pokémon.

Elle prit une autre Pokéball.

"Raichu, sors!"

Jane envoya un Raichu.

"Un Raichu?" Demanda Flora. "La forme évoluée de Pikachu?"

Pikachu observa de la casquette de Sacha sa forme évoluée.

"Pika?"

"Je te laisse de nouveau le premier mouvement." Dit Isaac.

Jane s'apaisa clairement à son apparente indifférence.

"Raichu, attaque Mitra-Poing!"

Raichu éleva un poing, et commença à charger de la puissance.

"Attaque Meteores." Dit intelligemment Isaac, tandis que son Pokémon releva ses poings et envoya une onde d'étoiles d'or s'écraser sur Raichu, lui faisant instantanément perdre sa concentration.

Jane fit un regard mauvais à Raichu.

"Pitoyable." Dit-elle. "Attaque Queue De Fer."

La queue de Raichu commença à briller lumineusement, alors qu'il sauta dans les airs et commença à tenter d'attaquer Elekable avec.

"Attaque Casse-Brique!" Ordonna Isaac.

Les bras d'Elekable commencèrent à briller lumineusement, alors qu'il para l'attaque avant de décrocher un puissant coup de poing dans l'estomac de Raichu .

"Maintiens l'attaque!"

Elekable continua l'assaut, jusqu'à ce que Raichu s'effondre au sol.

"Ça commence à me sembler familier." Commenta Sacha, alors que Jane rappela son Raichu battu, et lança une autre Pokéball.

"Feunard, sors!"

Un Feunard élégant apparu, et grogna à Elekable.

"Maintenant, attaque Tunnel!"

Feunard commença à creuser un trou, en s'échappant sous le sol.

"Elekable." Sourit Isaac. "Utilise Vol Magnetik!"

Elekable ferma ses yeux, avant d'envoyer de l'électricité se répandre à travers son corps. Tandis qu'il le fit, il flotta légèrement hors du sol, ce qui rendit toute attaque sol inutile. Le Pokémon Foudrélec éclata de rire à son effort.

L'air renfrogné de Jane devint temporairement de la surprise, avant de retourner à la colère.

"Lance une Deflagration vers le haut!"

Une puissante boule de feu éclata de la terre et englouti Elekable, l'amenant à gémir de douleur.

La foule haleta, tandis que Feunard émergea de nouveau du sol, en secouant la poussière de sa fourrure blanche.

"Et maintenant, attaque Canicule!"

Feunard se mit à hurler, alors que l'air autour d'elle devint plus chaude.

Elekable grimaça de douleur, alors qu'il a commença à transpirer. Sa peau commença à fumer de la chaleur.

"Fatal-Foudre!" Ordonna Isaac.

Elekable laissa échapper un puissant souffle d'électricité, en espérant toucher Feunard.

L'attaque fit long feu avant qu'elle ne soit nulle part près de Feunard.

"Vous savez sûrement ce qui arrive quand l'électricité est à proximité d'une chaleur intense?" Sourit Jane. "Il n'y a aucune conduit."

"Alors, lance l'attaque Giga Impact!" Ordonna Isaac. "Utilises tes queues pour refroidir l'air descendant autour de toi."

Elekable tourna ses queues ce qui lui donna un répit temporaire de la chaleur, avant de se lancer à Feunard.

"Et s'est parti!" Rompit Jane, tandis qu'Elekable se transforma en une boule pulsante énergétique rose et or.

Feunard miaula dans la douleur, alors que l'attaque l'envoya s'écraser sur le sol. Il s'immobilisa à la base de l'un des piliers de pierre et ne bougea pas.

Jane la rappela.

"Laggron, sors!" Cria-t-elle, en envoyant se que tout le monde présumait que c'était son premier Pokémon.

"Aha." Remarqua Isaac. "Celui-ci pourrait être un défi."

Jane ne répondit pas.

"Laggron, il ne peut pas bouger. Lance l'attaque Hydrocanon!"

Laggron ouvrit sa bouche, et lança la puissante attaque vers l'Elekable épuisé envoya le Pokémon Foudrélec s'écraser dans les airs.

"Attention aux ruines!" Dit furieusement Isaac.

"Vous devriez être plus inquiet envers votre Pokémon qu'envers de stupides vieilles ruines." Répondit impitoyablement Jane.

Isaac devint rouge de colère.

"Elekable." Dit-il. "Attaque Meteores!"

Elekable éleva ses mains, et lança l'attaque à Laggron.

Le Pokémon Poissonboue éleva ses deux bras et réussit à se protéger contre l'attaque.

"Lance Vibraqua!"

"Utilise Casse-Brique!" Rugit Isaac. "Repousse-la!"

Elekable chargea, en lançant une rafale de coups de poing dans l'orbe, la forçant à reculer.

* * *

"C'est vraiment très impressionnant." Remarqua Jim. "Elekable doit avoir donné cinq ou six coups de poing et il n'a pas détruit l'orbe."

"Merde." Grogna Sacha. "Je ne vais pas combattre prochainement ce type."

"Voit le bon côté." Remarqua Jim. "Tu vas probablement te casser les dents avant d'aller aussi loin."

* * *

Laggron gémit alors qu'il fut frappé par sa propre attaque, devenant tout mouillé.

"Elekable, attaque Coup-Croix!"

Elekable croisa ses bras, avant de les percuter dans le visage de Laggron.

"Laaaaaaa!" Gémit Laggron.

"Ultimapoing!"

Elekable doubla son poing, et décrocha une autre attaque sur le pauvre Laggron.

Le Pokémon Poissonboue cria de douleur.

"Jane!" Cria Sacha. "Tu ne peux pas gagner! Tu dois rappeler Laggron, sinon il sera gravement blessé."

Elle l'ignora.

"Laggron, Belier."

Le Pokémon Poissonboue se releva tranquillement et commença à foncer vers Elekable.

"Idiote!" Rompit Jim, tandis que Laggron a été retenu par les poings de l'Elekable beaucoup plus fort. "Même avec un avantage type, il s'agit d'un cas de quand, pas si."

"Pauvre Laggron." Remarqua tristement Flora.

"Ne le laisse pas t'arrêter!" Siffla sombrement Jane. "Augmente la puissance!"

Laggron essaya désespérément de mettre la pression sur Elekable, avant de sentir ses jambes se déformer.

"Poing-Eclair!" Dit carrément Isaac.

Elekable doubla son poing, et donna un coup de poing dans le visage de Laggron, l'envoyant battre en retraite.

Il s'effondra en tas et ne bougea pas.

"Relèves-toi." Dit Jane, en oubliant à quel point Laggron souffrait. "Sinon."

Laggron ne bougea toujours pas.

"Trois." Dit furieusement Jane.

Laggron ne bougea pas. Elekable regarda Isaac.

"Deux." Continua Jane. Sa rage était visible maintenant, au mécontentement de la foule.

"Jane." Dit Isaac. "Rappelle ton Laggron. Il ne va pas se relever."

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

"Un." Termina-t-elle.

Laggron ne bougea toujours pas.

"Je t'ordonne de..."

"Tu as perdu d'accord?!" Rugit Jim. "Laisse tomber. Tu as perdu parce que tu n'étais pas suffisamment douée pour l'emporter."

"Quelle diplomatie." Murmura Sacha.

Jane rappela son Laggron, avant de regarder Isaac.

"Écoute." Dit Isaac. "Il ne te reste que deux Pokémons, et j'en ai encore six. Tu ne vas probablement pas te reprendre."

"Je n'abandonne pas." Rompit Jane.

"Alors, je t'arrête." Avertit Isaac. "Je t'offre la possibilité, simplement parce que je ne veux pas blesser tes Pokémons pour quelque chose qui est devenu inutile."

Jane le foudroya du regard.

"Je vais m'améliorer." Dit-elle. "Et je vous botterait le derrière la prochaine fois que je vous verrais."

Isaac réussit à faire un sourire rapide.

"J'ai hâte d'y être." Dit-il. "Et vas-y doucement avec tes Pokémons."

C'était au tour de Jane de sourire.

"Je mettrais ma main au feu que vous en êtes arrivé là aujourd'hui en y allant doucement avec vos Pokémons." Dit-elle, froidement.

Elle se retourna et s'éloigna à travers la foule.

"Et notre héros de la ville est toujours invaincu!" Hurla quelqu'un.

La foule l'acclama.

Sacha grimaça, alors qu'il prit une Pokéball.

"Je vais le faire!" Commença-t-il à dire, avant que Flora pose une main sur son bras.

"Tu crois sincèrement pouvoir faire mieux?" Dit-elle. "Je ne crois vraiment pas que tu puisses le battre pour l'instant."

Isaac retourna examiner les ruines, en espérant trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

"J'ai tellement envie de rencontrer ce gars." Remarqua Jim, alors qu'il s'échappa de de la foule.

Sacha et Flora soupirèrent, avant de le suivre.

* * *

"Désolé, pas d'autres matchs." Dit Isaac, vaguement conscient d'eux.

"Je voulais simplement vous féliciter de ce superbe Elekable." Dit Jim. "C'est sans doute l'un des meilleurs Pokémons électriques que j'ai jamais vu."

"PIKA!" Protesta Pikachu.

Isaac se retourna instantanément et donna Pikachu une fois au cours, en regardant d'un œil appréciateur le Pokémon Souris.

"C'est un un Pikachu qui semble en forme." Remarqua-t-il. "Les sacs électriques sont en grande forme. La fourrure est brillante et lisse."

Le membre de l'Élite Quatre observa de plus près un Pikachu qui sembla mal à l'aise.

"Les dents semblent relativement solides, ce qui signifie qu'il reçoit beaucoup de vitamine C, les yeux ont une grande lumière envers eux, ce qui signifie qu'il reçoit beaucoup d'amour et d'attention."

"Euh...Merci." Dit Sacha.

Isaac soupira.

"Ce n'est pas comme le Raichu que je viens d'affronter." Remarqua-t-il. "Toute la lumière et l'espoir s'étaient complètement retirés de ses yeux. Il était une coquille vide qui n'avait plus aucune raison de lutter."

"C'est affreux." Remarqua Flora. "Je suis vraiment désolé pour ses Pokémons."

"À la lumière des choix." Répondit Isaac. "On ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'espérer qu'ils changeront de méthode, un jour."

"Alors, qu'est-ce que vous cherchez?" Demanda Jim.

Isaac raidit son cou, faisant travailler les muscles.

"Je suis à la recherche de l'emplacement d'Electhor." Répondit-il. "Je veux me tester contre son pouvoir, et voir si je suis digne d'être appelé un expert de type électrique."

"Je vois." Dit Sacha. "Avez-vous essayer l'île Foudre près de l'Île Shamouti sur les îles Orange?"

"Tu as dit Île trop de fois dans cette dernière phrase." Remarqua Jim.

Isaac sembla surpris.

"Il y a plusieurs versions différentes d'Electhor." Expliqua-t-il. "Chacun descendant de l'ancêtre. Cela s'avère vrai pour de nombreux Pokémons légendaires. L'Electhor original vit quelque part dans Verger. Et j'ai l'intention de le traquer."

"Donc, ce serait une sorte de Giga Electhor?" Demanda Flora.

Isaac approuva.

"Le Pokémon électrique le plus puissant qui existe." Dit-il. "Fois vingt."

"Et voulez attraper ça?" Demanda Sacha, avec incrédulité.

Isaac secoua sa tête.

"Non." Répondit-il. "Attraper quelque chose comme ça perturberait l'ensemble des forces de la nature, et enverrait tout le monde dans un déclin catastrophique. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je veux être responsable. Au lieu de cela, je veux juste me tester. Voir si je suis digne, comme je le disais."

"J'imagine que vous ne pourriez pas enfermer quelque chose d'aussi puissant dans une Pokéball." Commenta Flora.

"Je ne crois pas." Remarqua Isaac. "En revanche, les légendes sur ce pilier ne sont très claires et je ne suis pas sûr quant à leur emplacement. Les déchiffrer prendra un peu plus de temps que je le pensais."

Il pris ses teintes du col de son chandail et les plaça sur son visage.

"Je dois aller m'occuper de quelque chose d'autre." Dit-il. "Mais je suis persuadé que je vous reverrais tout les trois."

Isaac ria.

"À vrai dire." Dit-il, en sortant trois enveloppes de sa poches. "Je vais diriger un concours un peu plus tard dans le mois. Une série de matchs en utilisant seulement les meilleurs Pokémons électriques."

Sacha, Flora et Jim les prirent.

"Merci." Dit Sacha.

"J'espère vous y voir là-bas." Ria Isaac, avant de se retourner. "Un adieu est le début d'une nouvelle rencontre."

* * *

**Voilà un match plutôt familier en effet. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas de quoi je parle, c'était semblable au match de Paul contre Cynthia à Sinnoh.**

**Un Laggron qui se fait éliminer par Poing-Eclair alors qu'il s'agit d'un type sol...voilà qui est plutôt illogique, mais bon.**


	46. Mission Vengeresse

Chapitre 46. Mission Vengeresse.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha, Flora et Jim ont rencontré l'un des membres de l'Élite Quatre de Verger à Magnanimon. Isaac s'est avéré être un dresseur très habile en battant Jane avec une facilité suprême. Alors qu'Isaac a révélé qu'il était à la recherche de l'ancêtre d'Electhor, Sacha et ses amis se demandent si une telle créature pourrait exister._

* * *

"Lame!"

Le dresseur leva instantanément la Pokéball, tout en roulant dans une position accroupie.

"Gallame, retour." Dit-il, doucement.

Le Pokémon psychique et combat fut rapidement rappelé dans sa Pokéball, tandis que son dresseur se leva, et regarda autour.

Son visage n'était pas visible pour le masque de ski noir qu'il avait choisi de porter au-dessus un chandail noir et une paire de jeans.

"L'aéroport d'Azuria." Murmura-t-il. "Maintenant, où diable es-tu?"

Son Gallame l'avait téléporté au-delà du grillage, et il était d'environ à dix pieds de la piste.

Il s'accroupit et pressa son dos contre une pile de caisses d'approvisionnement, tandis que le téléphone portable commença à sonner.

Sous le masque, il réussit à faire un sourire taillé, en se souvenant de la façon dont il l'avait acquis.

Il tendit la main et retira le masque de ski de son visage, afin d'entendre et de parler plus clairement.

"Allo." Dit-il.

"ÉCOUTE-MOI BIEN!" Hurla furieusement le baryton familier du Ninja Koga. "Tu as intérêt à me dire où tu es et ce que tu comptes faire."

"Désolé." Répondit-il. "Je dois faire ce que je dois faire."

"Ce n'est pas le moment d'être un héros!" Cria Koga. "Tu vas être déchiqueté par ces personnes."

Il ria, tristement.

"C'est un risque que je suis prêt à courir." Dit-il, avant d'atteindre le bouton d'alimentation.

"Paul, attends!" Hurla Koga, avant qu'il ne soit coupé.

Paul soupira, avant de se lever et de lancer le téléphone aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, par dessus la clôture et loin.

Il pouvait gérer un sourire sec, alors qu'il se souvint des événements de la semaine dernière.

* * *

_"Tu es un Génie Extrême?!" Hurla Aurore, surprise._

_"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Ria sarcastiquement Paul. "Vous n'êtes pas contents de revoir un bon vieil ami?"_

_"Mais...Mais..." Bégayèrent Max et Aurore. "Tu es un abuseur Pokémon!"_

_Paul roula ses yeux._

_"Vous ne croyez pas qu'un humain peux changer?" Demanda-t-il. "Que je ne suis plus ce gars?"_

_"Ouais, c'est ça." Dit dédaigneusement Aurore. "Va dire ça à Ouisticram, Azumarill et tout les autres Pokémons que tu as relâché."_

_"J'ai changé!" Dit calmement Paul. "Si vous ne me croyez pas, alors libre à vous. Je suis passé de me soucier de ce que les gens pensent de moi."_

_Il regarda Max._

_"J'imagine que tu veux te battre pour l'Emblème Puissance?" Demanda-t-il._

_"Je crois." Répondit Max. "Ne...Blesse simplement plus mon Elektek."_

_Paul s'approcha du dresseur, et s'agenouilla et le regarda dans les yeux._

_"Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce que j'ai fait à ton Elektek." Dit-il, sincèrement. "Il y a quelques mois, mon Elekable a été vraiment gravement blessé par un Ectoplasma dément. Il a failli y rester, en essayant de me sauver. Je suis passé par mes méthodes entières d'entraînement et j'ai décidé d'arrêter, et de recommencer. J'ai eu de l'aide de ma collègue Génie Extrême, et...je l'ai prise à partir de là."_

_Aurore plissa les yeux vers lui._

_"D'accord." Dit-elle. "Mais je te surveille."_

_Paul haussa les épaules._

_"Si ça peut te faire plaisir." Dit-il._

_Il s'allongea._

_"Nous allons utiliser quatre Pokémons chacun." Dit-il à Max. "Pas de substitutions. Le match prendra fin lorsque l'un de nous ne disposera plus de Pokémons."_

_Max alla se placer à une extrémité du terrain. Paul alla à l'autre._

_L'arbitre de Paul entra. C'était..._

_"Reggie!" S'écria Aurore._

_"Salut, Aurore." Sourit Reggie. "Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici."_

_Elle sourit._

_"Je suis ici pour regarder mon petit ami botter les fesses de ton frère."_

_Paul toussa. Max avait l'air un peu énervé._

_"Je ne pense pas que ça sera pas si emphatique." Dit-il._

_"Tu es prêt pour ça, frérot?" Demanda Reggie._

_Paul approuva._

_"Qu'en est-il de toi?" Demanda Reggie, en agitant sa main dans les airs._

_"Max." Dit Max. "Je m'appelle Max."_

_"Bien." Sourit Reggie. "Désolé pour ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'en déduis que vous êtes, tous les deux, prêts?"_

_Les deux approuvèrent._

_"Alors, envoyez votre premier Pokémon!"_

_Paul lança une Pokéball._

_"Dimoret, prépare-toi à te battre!"_

_Paul envoya son Dimoret, qui commença à gratter ses dents avec un rasoir griffes qui sembla pointu._

_"Ronflex!" Interpella Max, en lançant une Pokéball. "Je te choisis!"_

_Max envoya un Ronflex._

_Paul ne dit rien, en essayant de travailler mentalement sa stratégie._

_"Dimoret, utilise Vibrobscur!" Dit-il._

_Dimoret leva les deux paumes, avant de souffler Ronflex avec une vague d'énergie noire qui frappa directement le Pokémon Pionceur dans l'estomac._

_Cela ne sembla pas faire grand-chose._

_"Comment trouves-tu la défense de mon Ronflex?" Demanda Max, alors que la porte de la Taverne de match s'ouvrit, et qu'une personne familière l'ouvrit. Une que Paul n'avait pas vu depuis un bail._

_"Je dois te parler!" Dit Koga._

_Paul lui lança un regard noir._

_"Je suis au beau milieu d'un match." Répondit-il. "Tu vas devoir attendre un petit moment."_

* * *

_"J'ai gagné...l'Emblème Puissance." Acclama Max, en tenant l'Emblème Puissance au dessus de sa tête. "Désormais, je n'en ai besoin que de deux pour compléter la Ligue Extrême."_

_"C'était merveilleux!" Cria Aurore, alors qu'elle descendit des gradins._

_Le Jungko de Max s'approcha du Torterra de Paul et lui offrit une main pour se relever._

_Le Pokémon Continent refusa gracieusement, alors qu'il se releva._

_"Un autre Emblème décerné." Plaisanta Reggie._

_Paul le regarda, légèrement offensé._

_"Je ne donne jamais les Emblèmes." Dit-il. "Toute personne qui en prend un doit travailler dur pour l'avoir.""_

_"Amen à ça." Répondit Koga, alors qu'il s'approcha._

_"Et qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Demanda Paul._

_Koga éleva un sourcil._

_"Je vois que le Magby que tu as utilisé contre moi lors du Match d'Arène de Parmanie, il y a de ça plusieurs années, a évolué en un Maganon." Remarqua-t-il. "Très impressionnant."_

_"Je ne vais pas te le redemander." Dit Paul, clairement agacé que son espace personnel avait été envahi._

_"Très bien alors." Répondit Koga, en prenant un étui en cuir de sa poche. Il l'approcha du visage de Paul, pour faire apparaître un bouclier d'or brillant avec un G sur lui._

_"Je dois te poser quelques questions."_

_La contrariété Paul fut rapidement remplacé par la confusion._

_"De quoi s'agit-il?"_

* * *

_"Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis un moment." Dit Paul, en pensant. "Je veux dire, je me souviens que..."_

_"Vas-y." Répondit Koga._

_"Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait aller quelque part." Termina Paul, plutôt maladroitement._

_"Alors, tu n'as pas vu Anabel Sullivan depuis les six dernières heures?" Demanda Koga._

_Paul secoua sa tête, alors qu'il regarda les six Pokéballs sur la table._

_"Est-ce vraiment nécessaire?" Demanda-t-il._

_Koga le foudroya du regard._

_"Ça l'est lorsqu'un agent G-men senior disparait sans laisser de trace!" Dit-il. "Et je suis certain que ton patron serait intéressé de savoir que deux Génies Extrêmes ont disparu."_

_"Quoi?" Demanda Paul._

_"Lucy Mullins et Anabel Sullivan ont disparu à Argenta la nuit dernière à exactement quatre heures du matin." Continua Koga. "Puisque tu es le dernier à les avoir vu en vie..."_

_"Attends, elles sont mortes?" Demanda Paul._

_"Je n'ai jamais dit quoi que ce soit à propos du fait qu'elles soient mortes." Répondit Koga. "Est-ce une confession?"_

_"Puisque tu as dit que j'étais le dernier à les avoir vu en vie, j'ai fait une hypothèse rationnelle de la façon dont tu as rédigé la déclaration que tu as utilisé pour essayer de me surprendre."_

_Paul laissa Koga y penser._

_"Qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste?" Demanda-t-il._

_Koga s'assit devant lui._

_"Ce n'est rien de préoccupant." Répondit le Ninja. "Lucy a demandé à Anabel de l'aider à transporter un détenu à Argenta. Elles ont décidé de se téléporter. Malheureusement, entre le départ de Jadielle et maintenant, personne ne les a revu. Et nous savons qu'elles sont arrivés à Argenta, parce que le corps du détenu a été retrouvé. Il avait été électrocuté jusqu'à la mort."_

_"Ça semble plutôt douloureux." Remarqua Paul. "Alors, pourquoi es-tu...?"_

_Il y avait quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte._

_"Entrez." Interpella Koga._

_Une femme entra, une qui n'était pas familier pour Paul._

_"Monsieur, Léo a réussi à sortir quelques images de l'alimentation de sécurité."_

_Koga lui sauta presque dessus._

_"J'arrive dans une seconde." Dit-il, en la suivant._

_Le Ninja remit sa tête dans la pièce._

_"Ne va nul part."_

_La porte se referma par la suite, et se verrouilla laissant Paul seul._

_"Aucune chance que cela se produise." Marmonna-t-il._

* * *

_Il attendit pour ce qui semblait être des heures, mais en réalité, c'était probablement seulement quelques minutes, avant que Koga revienne._

_"Je n'ai pas le droit à un avocat?"" Demanda Paul._

_Koga plissa les yeux._

_"As-tu été accusé de quelque chose?" Répondit-il._

_Paul se releva furieusement._

_"Tu me l'as dit!" Rompit-il. "Tu m'interromps à mon travail, tu me traînes par ici, tu m'enfermes dans une pièce et puis tu disparais pendant des siècles. C'est quoi ton problème?"_

_Koga soupira._

_"Je suis désolé." Répondit le Ninja. "Il semblerait que tu sois complètement innocent."_

_"Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait sur la vidéo?" Demanda Paul._

_Koga caressa son menton._

_"J'imagine que ça ne peut pas te faire de mal de la voir."_

* * *

_Paul fut conduit dans un couloir et dans une salle de conférence, avec un grand écran de télévision à l'arrière._

_"Je préfère te prévenir que le contenu est...Plutôt dérangeant." Remarqua Koga, alors qu'un homme aux cheveux bruns entra par derrière._

_"Howdy." Dit-il._

_"Encore bon après-midi, Léo." Répondit Koga. "Je veux que notre ami voit la vidéo."_

_"Je ne suis pas votre ami." Dit sèchement Paul._

_"Quelqu'un semble de mauvaise humeur." Commenta Léo._

_Paul lui fit un regard mauvais._

_"D'accord, je l'installe." Dit Léo._

_Il vit les images gravement floues. Il vit le Mentali d'Anabel se faire frapper par la Machouille de Steelix. Il vit Mew frapper Steelix avec le Vibraqua. Il vit l'attaque de Mew..._

_"NON!" Rugit Paul._

_"Je t'avais dit que ça ne serait pas plaisant." Remarqua Koga._

_"Qui est cette femme?" Exigea Paul._

_"Je ne peux pas te le di..." Commença à dire Koga._

_Paul sembla comme s'il pourrait exploser._

_"Qui. Est. Elle?" Dit-il, avec une rage à peine dissimulée._

_Koga recula, dans une position défensive._

_"Nous croyons qu'elle est un assassin." Dit-il. "Qui travaille pour..."_

_"Un assassin." Dit Paul, sous le choc. Toute la couleur et la colère disparurent de son visage. "Mais..."_

_"Elle est connu en tant qu'Apex." Répondit Koga. "Elle travaille en tant qu'agent pour un groupe de personnes extrêmement mauvaises connu sous le nom des Coppingers."_

_"Les Coppingers?" Demanda Paul. "Est-ce que cela a quelque chose à voir avec ces gens qui nous ont attaqué Anabel et moi sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante?"_

_Koga approuva._

_"Tanguy m'a tout dit ça." Dit-il. "J'en ai bien peur."_

_Paul jura violemment._

_"Alors pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas à sa recherche?" Rompit-il._

_"Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça."_

_Paul s'arrêta un moment, en essayant de se défouler. Il pouvait sentir la colère et la haine se précipiter vers lui. Et ce n'était pas un risque qu'il était prêt à prendre._

_"Pourquoi?" Demanda-t-il, doucement. "Pourquoi n'est-ce pas aussi simple?"_

_Koga lui fit un regard étrange. Il était clair qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce changement d'attitude._

_"Ils sont des gens puissants." Répondit-il. "Suis leur chemin et ils vont tout te rafler. Ma famille avait un dicton. Faire preuve de prudence, ou tu perdras tes pieds. C'est étonnamment émouvant."_

_Paul s'approcha._

_"Ils ne me font pas peur." Dit-il. "Je veux le faire!"_

_"Excuse-moi?"_

_"Je veux arrêter ces salauds!" Rugit Paul. "Avec ou sans ton aide!"_

_Koga cligna des yeux._

_"Très bien alors." Répondit-il._

* * *

_Et ainsi l'entraînement avait commencé._

_Dans les quatre jours, Paul avait prit la plupart des compétences requises qui ont été enseignées aux recrues G-men._

_"Haut la main." Remarqua Koga._

_"Tu as l'air surpris." Remarqua Paul. "On dirait bien que j'apprends vite."_

_Koga s'arrêta._

_"Eh bien dans ce cas." Dit-il. "Je devrais sans doute te dire que nous avons réussi à trouver un emplacement possible pour l'agent Mullins et Mademoiselle Sullivan."_

_"Où ça?" Exigea Paul._

_Koga s'arrêta à nouveau, avant de sortir son cellulaire._

_"Là-dedans." Dit-il. "Il y a un message. Il est grossièrement traduit, ça dit qu'ils sont à l'aéroport d'Azuria."_

_Paul prit une profonde inspiration._

_"Alors, allons-y." Dit-il._

_Koga secoua sa tête._

_"Nous avons besoin de recueillir plus d'intellect pour l'instant." Dit-il._

_Quelque chose craqua dans la tête de Paul._

_"Cet endroit est sans aucun doute fortement gardée." Continua Koga, en ne remarquant pas le regard sauvage dans les yeux de Paul._

_"Vous les Ninjas devez normalement être en état d'anticiper les attaques, non?" Demanda-t-il._

_"Exact." Répondit Koga..._

_Une fraction de seconde avant que Paul écrase son poing dans le visage de Koga._

_Le Maître Ninja s'effondra sur le sol, et ne bougea pas._

_Paul prit le téléphone portable._

_"Je ne peux pas me permettre d'attendre." Dit-il, en lançant une Pokéball. "Gallame, à toi de jouer."_

_Paul envoya son Gallame._

_"Teleport, et loin d'ici!"_

_En quelques secondes, le dresseur et le Pokémon avèrent disparut._

* * *

Paul fouilla dans sa mémoire des plans d'étage qu'il avait vu.

"Il y a un entrepôt." Murmura-t-il. "Ça doit être l'endroit où elles se trouvent."

Il se retourna et regarda par-dessus les caisses.

"Rien du tout." Dit-il, en remarquant que les projecteurs étaient ailleurs.

Il se souvenait suffisamment de la formation G-men pour se rendre compte que courir à travers la piste goudronnée était probablement une idée stupide.

Paul se leva et se mit à courir à travers les ombres projetées par les grands bâtiments.

Il s'abstenait en pleine conscience en se demandant ce qui était en leur sein, avant de jeter les pensées. S'il allait sauver Anabel et Lucy, il avait besoin de retrouver une partie de son ancienne personnalité. Son bord antérieur. Bien qu'il essaya maintenant d'être une personne plus agréable, ça n'allait pas être suffisant pour faire face à cette...Apex.

Parce qu'il savait qu'elle serait là, presque psychiquement. Il n'avait pas d'indices, aucune idée, aucune preuve visible...

Mais, il pouvait sentir une personne puissante. Quelque chose d'incroyablement fort et ancien.

"On dirait qu'avoir été avec Anabel a eu ces avantages." Remarqua Paul, alors qu'il tenta de se concentrer.

"Où es-tu?" Demanda-t-il, en essayant de rejoindre son esprit.

_Anabel, si tu peux m'entendre, alors parle!_

* * *

Elle entendit quelque chose de profond en elle. Même à travers le délire qui avait été imposée à son esprit avec autant d'anesthésique qu'ils pouvaient rassembler.

_Paul!_

Elle cria son nom, avant de s'effondrer plus loin dans les profondeurs de son propre esprit.

* * *

Paul entendit quelque chose. Ensuite, tout était silencieux.

"Anabel." Dit-il, doucement. "Je viens te chercher."

Inconscient de si il pouvait l'entendre ou pas, il continua, en essayant de la chercher.

* * *

"Tu as tout fichu en l'air." Remarqua Tanguy.

Koga cassa le crayon dans les mains.

"Je ne suis pas psychique." Remarqua-t-il. "Je ne pouvais pas anticiper ce qu'il allait faire."

Tanguy le regarda.

"Es-tu certain d'être un vrai Ninja?" Demanda-t-il.

Koga lui lança un regard noir.

"Je suis bien plus Ninja que vous l'êtes." Répondit furieusement Koga.

"Ce n'est pas à débattre." Dit Tanguy. "Le problème est que tu as entraîné un être humain à acquérir toutes les compétences et les secrets à la disposition des G-mens. Ensuite, il est devenu un escroc."

Tanguy regarda Koga.

"Explique-moi pourquoi je ne devrais pas te virer à coups de pied aux fesses?"

Koga soupira.

"J'ai commis une...Erreur de jugement." Dit-il. "Je sais où il se trouve."

"L'aéroport d'Azuria." Répondit Tanguy.

Koga approuva.

"Nous pouvons le récupérer dans le temps qu'il faudra pour y arriver."

"Non." Rompit Tanguy. "Tu peux le récupérer dans le temps qu'il faudra pour y arriver."

Koga éleva un sourcil.

"Excusez-moi?"

"Tu as créé le problème." Répondit Tanguy. "Règle-le, et je ne te vireras pas sur le champ."

Koga le salua.

"Oui monsieur!"

* * *

"Oh merde." S'écria Paul, alors qu'il trouva l'entrepôt qu'il cherchait. Il sembla être désert.

Excepté les deux tubes blancs dans le milieu du bâtiment. Ils étaient au moins six pieds de haut, et le boîtier avant sembla être en plexiglas. À l'intérieur se trouva...

"Anabel!" Cria Paul en fonçant vers eux

A l'intérieur, les deux femmes étaient nues jusqu'à la ceinture, et elles semblèrent avoir des fils provenant de leurs bras, de leurs dos, de leurs ventres, de leurs cous. Et il y avait une paire de pinces sur leur front.

Paul passa instantanément ses mains sur le verre en essayant de trouver un moyen de l'ouvrir.

"Ça ne s'ouvre pas."

Paul se retourna et vit Apex marcher dans l'entrepôt, bloquant son évasion.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites, bande d'ordures?" Exigea-t-il, alors qu'il continuait à essayer de chercher une prise de libération.

Apex sembla regarder devant lui dans les tubes.

"Détends-toi." Dit-elle. "Elles ne souffrent pas."

"Comment peux-tu l'affirmer?" Demanda Paul.

Elle avait un regard nostalgique dans ses yeux.

"Parce que je suis passé par là." Dit-elle. "C'est comme être dans un profond sommeil. Et lorsqu'elles se réveilleront."

Elle s'arrêta pour un sourire sadique.

"Elles seront exactement comme moi."

Paul sentit sa rage bouillonner en dessous de la surface.

"Pas si je peux y changer quelque chose!" Dit-il, en prenant une Pokéball.

"Vas-y." Dit béatement Apex. "Battons-nous. Une attaque peut aller de large et frapper les tubes. Et ils sont tout ce qui les maintient en vie en ce moment. Même une petite fissure pourrait..."

Paul tenta de s'arrêter en tremblant de colère.

"Et je suis convaincue qui tu ne veux pas risquer de les..."

Paul lança une Pokéball.

"Gallame!" Cria-t-il. "À toi de jouer."

Le Gallame de Paul apparut.

"Téléporte-nous hors d'ici!"

Gallame se retourna et attrapa Paul, avant de se téléporter vers Apex.

Elle haleta tandis que le Pokémon attrapa son bras et ils disparurent.

* * *

"Ingénieux." Murmura Apex, alors qu'elle se leva et redressa ses cheveux. Elle pris quelques secondes pour juger où ils étaient. Après une analyse rapide, elle déduit qu'ils étaient encore sur le terrain de l'aéroport.

Elle regarda le Gallame, et ensuite le dresseur qui sembla furieux.

"Maintenant, nous pouvons nous battre." Dit Paul.

Elle secoua sa tête.

"Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée à qui tu as affaire." Dit doucement Apex. "Je pourrais te dire la façon de libérer ta petite amie. Et l'autre aussi. Mais, je ne vais pas le faire. Je ne le révélerais qu'à mon dernier souffle."

"Ça peut s'arranger." Répondit sombrement Paul.

Apex secoua sa tête.

"Comme tu veux." Dit-elle, en sortant une Pokéball.

Paul savait ce qui allait se produire, et il fut dûment tenu de l'apparition de Mew.

"Putain!" Dit-il.

Apex sourit.

"À toi l'honneur." Dit-elle.

Paul y pensa. Dimoret était le choix logique...Mais si Mew pouvait apprendre tous les mouvements que les Pokémons connaissaient alors...Ça ne ferait aucune différence quant à savoir qu'il choisira.

"Corboss!" Ordonna Paul. "Prépare-toi à te battre."

Paul envoya son Corboss, qui atterrit à quelques mètres de Mew et commença à lisser ses ailes.

"En avant, Corboss!" Rugit Paul. "Vibrobscur!"

Corboss ouvrit son bec, avant de lancer la puissant attaque vers Mew.

"Abri!" Dit calmement Apex.

Mew érigea un bouclier et bloqua l'attaque.

Paul soupira. Il savait qu'il était dans un match très difficile ici.

"Corboss, attaque Aeropique!"

"Mew, attaque Queue De Fer!"

La queue de Mew commença à briller avec la lumière alors qu'il se retourna et l'écrasa sur le Corboss approchant.

Le Pokémon Big Boss poussa un cri de douleur, alors qu'il fut projeté en arrière par la force de l'attaque.

"Non!" Hurla Paul.

Le Pokémon Big Boss réussit à se relever.

"Ball'Ombre!" Ordonna Paul.

Corboss battit des ailes, et réussit à revenir dans les airs. Il ouvrit son bec, et commença à charger une boule énergétique rouge et noire. Il lança ensuite l'attaque, et réussit à décrocher le coup sur Mew. Le Pokémon Nouveau hurla de douleur.

"Onde De Choc." Ordonna Apex.

Mew commença à crépiter d'électricité, avant de la lancer à Corboss. Le Pokémon Big Boss croassa de douleur, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

Paul grogna de colère. Mais pas après Corboss.

"J'espère que tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que ce soit facile." Remarqua Apex, tandis que Paul rappela son Pokémon. "Avoue-le, tu n'as pas une prière."

Paul atteignit une autre Pokéball, en se demandant s'il y avait quelque chose qui pourrait arrêter cette force irrépressible.

"Maganon, prépare-toi à..."

Il vit le mouvement dans l'air, et une étrange poudre verte commença à pleuvoir sur eux.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" Exigea Apex, avant de commencer à bailler.

_Poudre Dodo!_

Paul leva les yeux, et vit Koga et un Aeromite qui les observèrent.

"Maganon." Bailla Paul. "Attaque...Attaque Canicule!"

Apex fouilla dans sa poche et en tira un chiffon de l'intérieur. Elle continua pour l'attacher autour de son visage, pour se protéger contre les effets de la poudre induite de sommeil.

Paul se maudit mentalement, alors que ses paupières commencèrent à se sentir lourd et que ses bras commencèrent à se sentir comme du plomb.

Ensuite, la chaleur le frappa, le ramenant instantanément à lui.

"Merci." Murmura-t-il. "Maintenant, utilise Danseflamme!"

Maganon souleva le canon sur son bras, avant d'envoyer une puissante colonne tourbillonnante de feu à Mew.

Le Pokémon Nouveau fut capturé lors de l'attaque, hurlant immédiatement de douleur.

Paul leva les yeux vers Koga, et réussit un salut.

Le Ninja sembla surpris, tandis que Paul reporta son attention sur Mew.

"Maintenant, saute dedans et utilise l'attaque Tonnerre!"

Maganon le fit, provoquant plus de cris de douleur de Mew.

"Il a vaut être légendaire." Répliqua Paul. "Mais sais-tu ce qui arrive à Mew lorsqu'il est en feu?"

Apex regarda son Pokémon avec indifférence.

"La même chose qu'avec n'importe quoi d'autre!" Rompit Paul. "Poing Boutefeu!"

Maganon rugit, avant de claquer son corps dans Mew, provoquant une énorme quantité de dégâts au Pokémon Nouveau. Il procéda ensuite à décrocher une rafale de coups de poing sur la fourrure rapidement noircit Mew.

Apex leva les yeux, tandis que la Danseflamme s'évapora.

"Vibraqua!" Ordonna-t-elle.

Mew éleva ses petits bras, avant de créer une orbe d'eau bleu pâle.

"Poing-Eclair!" Contra Paul, en se demandant pourquoi il était déchiré entre se détester lui-même haïr pour mettre Maganon à travers ça, et se détester pour ne pas se soucier de la santé de Maganon.

_Fin et des moyens. Fin et des moyens._

Il le répéta encore à lui-même, alors que le poing soutenu d'électricité s'écrasa dans l'orbe de l'eau, la détruisant instantanément.

Maganon hurla de douleur, alors qu'il fut recouvert d'eau. Mew gémit de douleur, car l'eau conduit l'électricité causant une énorme quantité de dommages.

Cependant, Maganon en sortit pire, et s'évanouit de la pure douleur infligée par l'eau.

* * *

Alors qu'il le rappela, Paul était vaguement au courant que Koga atterrit sur le terrain à quelques mètres de lui.

Apex remarqua ça.

"Je peux sauver Anabel." Dit-elle. "Viens simplement avec moi!"

"Ne fais pas ça, Paul." Exhorta Koga. "Ce sont des promesses fallacieuses. Elle va se retourner contre toi. Reviens simplement...Vers la lumière."

"Et la regarder devenir comme moi." Dit Apex. "Est-ce que vraiment ce que tu veux? Une coquille corrompue de ce qui était autrefois la femme que tu aimais?"

Koga éleva ses deux mains.

"Exclue-la, c'est tout." Dit-il. "Il y a toujours une autre solution."

Paul regarda Koga. Et ensuite, Apex.

"Je..." Bégaya-t-il. "Je ne sais pas."

* * *

**Paul est coincé entre deux choix. Que va-t-il faire?**

**Et voilà. Le dernier chapitre traduit de l'année! À l'an prochain tout le monde, et BONNE ANNÉE!**


	47. L'enthousiasme Des Sources Chaudes

Chapitre 47. L'enthousiasme Des Sources Chaudes.

* * *

_Résumé. Paul a fait de son mieux pour essayer de sauver Anabel et Lucy des Coppingers, seulement pour que Koga et Apex tentent tout deux de l'arrêter. Finalement, il en est arrivé à devoir faire un choix..._

* * *

"Du du dum dum dum dum dum du du dum dum dum dum du dududum."

"Vas-tu la fermer, Nightmare?!" Cria Flora.

"Quoi?!" Protesta Nightmare. "Nous avons besoin d'une bonne musique de marche à l'ancienne. Comme dans les jeux vidéos."

"Quels jeux vidéos?" Demanda Jim.

Nightmare le regarda.

"Tu sais, ces jeux vidéos où tu obtiens un Pokémon débutant de la part d'un bon vieux cinglé et que tu vas essayer de vaincre les arènes et l'Élite Quatre, même si ce n'est pas comme dans la vraie vie, parce que tu dois défier une conférence avant de te rapprocher de l'Élite Quatre?"

Sacha, Flora et Jim le regardèrent.

"Non." Répondit Sacha.

Nightmare soupira.

"Oh aller vous faire foutre alors."

Nightmare trotta vers Sacha, et frappa la Master Ball sur sa ceinture, disparaissant à l'intérieur.

"C'était bizarre." Commenta Flora.

"Qu'est-ce que Nightmare a bu?" Demanda Jim.

"Sans doute la célèbre Bière Persian Noir." Répondit Sacha. "Ça te fait voir des choses qui ne sont pas là."

"C'est l'alcool pour sûr." Remarqua Flora.

"Ouais, tu ne devrais boire que lors d'une soirée avec des amis, en vacances, lors d'une célébration et d'autres moments divers." Commenta Jim.

Nightmare émergea de la Pokéball dans le dégoût.

"Une de ces nuits." Dit-il. "Une de ces nuits. Je vais vous forcer à avaler un tas d'or noir pendant que vous dormez et ..."

"Je suis allergique au café." Répondit Jim.

Nightmare lui lança un regard méprisant.

"Je parle de la Bière Persian Noir, abruti." Rompit-il. "J'ai adoré le temple de .."

"Hé, c'est quoi ça?" Demanda Flora.

Nightmare lui lança un regard noir.

"Ne m'interromps pas!" Rompit-il. "S'il s'agissait de Sacha, je te frapperais à coup de Direct Toxik, ainsi..."

"Ce sont les Sources Chaudes Marrantes!" Hurla Jim. "Nous sommes presque à Ardentville!"

"Fils de..." Hurla Nightmare.

"Badge d'arène!" Cria Sacha. "J'arrive!"

Il commença à sprinter vers l'avant, faisant en sorte que Flora et Jim se regardèrent l'un l'autre.

"Au moins il n'a pas perdu son enthousiasme." Commenta Flora.

* * *

Sacha s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle à l'entrée extérieure de les Sources Chaudes Marrantes.

"Wow, il fait chaud ici." Dit-il à Pikachu, qui commença à les éventer tout les deux avec sa queue.

Flora, Jim et Nightmare le rattrapèrent.

"Alors, voici les sources chaudes." Remarqua Flora.

"Attendez!" Cria une voix, avant que quelqu'un vint sprinter hors de la caverne.

Les trois dresseurs virent une fille de dix ans s'arrêter devant eux. Elle avait les cheveux verts foncés, et une cicatrice étonnamment grande sur le côté de son visage.

Sacha, Flora et Jim la remarquèrent tous instantanément, mais décidèrent de ne pas le mentionner.

"Attendez." Haleta-t-elle. "Que diriez vous de...Gagner un laisser-passer gratuit dans nos merveilleuses sources chaudes?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire?" Demanda Jim.

"Combattre et gagner les tickets gratuits."

"Cela semble banal." Commenta Sacha. "D'abord, il fallait affronter Tony pour les vélos à Vermeilla, et maintenant..."

"Ne remets pas en question le grand schéma des choses!" Hurla Nightmare.

Sacha atteignit une Pokéball.

"C'est peut-être la chance idéale de tester Evoli dans un match." Remarqua-t-il. "Je n'ai pas vraiment eu la chance de voir ce dont il est capable."

"Et il a éclot de l'œuf depuis presque une semaine." Dit Jim. "Il devrait être capable d'utiliser l'attaque Charge désormais. Tant qu'elle n'envoie pas quelque chose qui a une résistance contre les attaques normales, tu devrais..."

"Ah, je veux combattre quelque chose d'incroyablement faible." Gémit Nightmare. "Peux-tu vraiment me refuser ça?"

La fille cligna des yeux envers lui.

"Il...parle."

Nightmare s'approcha d'elle, avec un regard de colère dans les yeux.

"Maintenant, écoute-moi bien espèce de petite..."

Sacha rappela rapidement Nightmare.

"Désolé pour ça." Commença-t-il à dire, avant que l'Ectoplasma qui sembla enragé émerge de nouveau de la Master Ball.

"NE REFAIS PLUS JAMAIS ÇA!" Rugit Nightmare, avant d'envoyer un coup de poing soutenu par le poison dans l'estomac de Sacha.

Le dresseur cria de douleur et s'écrasa au sol.

"J'espère sincèrement que ce n'était pas Direct Poison." Remarqua Flora. "Sinon, il risque que d'être énormément..."

Sacha se releva.

"Je vais bien." Haleta-t-il. "Ce n'était pas aussi fort que d'habitude. Peut-être que Nightmare perds la main."

Flora et Jim rirent, ils réalisèrent soudainement que c'était une mauvaise idée que c'était.

Ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir Nightmare fondre en larmes et de disparaître dans le sol.

Les trois dresseurs se regardèrent avec surprise.

"Cela ressemble à une de ces journées." Remarqua Sacha.

"Est-ce que c'est moi?" Demanda Jim. "Ou est-ce que la Bière Persian Noir est enfin passé à la tête de Nightmare?"

Sacha haussa les épaules.

"Peut-être qu'il a besoin d'un coup de pied aux fesses." Répondit-il, sombrement. "Peut-être qu'être l'Ectoplasma le plus fort qui existe lui est monté à la tête."

Flora ria.

"Tu l'as dit." Dit-elle.

La fille toussa.

"Excusez-moi, allons-nous nous battre?" Interpella-t-elle. "Ou vous ne voulez pas de ces tickets?"

"Qu'est-ce que nous devons faire?" Demanda Flora.

Elle sourit.

"L'un de vous doit m'affronter, et si vous gagnez, je vais vous donner gratuitement trois laissez-passer pour les Sources Chaudes Marrantes extrêmement rafraîchissantes et relaxantes. Si vous perdez, vous devrez payer."

"Alors, est-ce que ta famille dirige les Sources Chaudes?" Demanda Sacha, alors qu'il regarda la Pokéball d'Evoli.

La fille acquiesça.

"Mon père les dirigent." Répondit-elle. "Et j'essaie d'attirer les gens."

"Et quel est ton nom?" Demanda Flora.

"Rebecca." Dit-elle.

"D'accord." Répondit Sacha, en prenant une Pokéball. "Evoli, je te choisis!"

Sacha lança la Pokéball, et envoya son Evoli.

"Oh!" S'écria Rebecca. "Ton Evoli est si mignon."

"Merci." Dit Sacha, en grattant l'arrière de sa tête.

Elle prit une Pokéball, et pressa le bouton, l'agrandissant.

"Très bien, Ouisticram!" Dit-elle. "C'est à nous de jouer!"

Rebecca envoya un Ouisticram.

"Un instant!" Hurla Jim. "Vous ne pouvez pas sincèrement envisager cela sans un arbitre?"

"À vrai dire, j'y comptais." Répondit Sacha. "Ça ne va pas compter à tout."

"Ah, mais j'aime sortir mes drapeaux." Dit tristement Jim. "Ils accumulent de la poussière dans mon sac."

"Très bien, Evoli." Interpella Sacha. "Commençons avec une attaque Charge!"

Evoli commença à courir vers Ouisticram, en abaissant légèrement sa tête pour se préparer à l'impact.

* * *

Tandis que Flora et Jim observèrent, Nightmare réapparut.

"Hé, Nightmare." Dit Flora. "Tu te sens bien?"

Il approuva.

"Ouais, je me sens simplement misérable dernièrement."

"Comment ça?" Demanda Jim.

Il secoua sa tête.

"C'est juste que traîner généralement avec vous est vraiment vraiment horrible."

"On est pas si mal." Protesta Jim, tandis qu'Evoli s'écrasa dans Ouisticram.

Ouisticram riposta en déclenchant une attaque Flammeche qui roussis la fourrure d'Evoli.

"Ce Ouisticram est à quel niveau?!" Se demanda Jim, tandis qu'Evoli encaissa facilement le coup.

Rebecca lui lança un regard mauvais.

"Ce n'était qu'une question!" Protesta-t-il.

"Ouisticram, lance Flammeche!"

"Evoli, utilise Vive-Attaque!"

Evoli traversa l'herbe et percuta Ouisticram, repoussant le Pokémon Chimpanzé.

"Joli coup, Evoli." Commenta Sacha, tandis que le Pokémon Évolutif sembla ravi de lui-même.

"Tu veux de la puissance!" Exige Rebecca. "Je vais t'en donner. Ouisticram, attaque Lance-Flamme!"

Ouisticram sauta en avant et ouvrit sa bouche. La flamme sur sa queue commença à grossir.

"Prends garde Evoli!" Avertit Sacha, alors que Ouisticram ouvrit sa bouche.

Les flammes éclatèrent et Evoli se serra ...

Seulement qu'elles disparaissent à quelques mètres d'Evoli.

"Pas encore!" Se plaignit Rebecca.

Ouisticram s'effondra sur le sol, et commença à ramasser quelques brins d'herbe.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Demanda Sacha.

Elle soupira, tristement.

"Ouisticram a un problème avec l'utilisation de l'attaque Lance-Flamme." Répondit Rebecca. "Il n'arrive pas à rassembler l'énergie nécessaire."

"On dirait bien un problème." Remarqua Jim.

Sacha se souvint soudainement de quelque chose.

"C'est simplement quelque chose que tu dois travailler." Dit-il à Rebecca. "Mon Hericendre avait l'habitude d'avoir le même problème. Il ne pouvait pas élever la flamme."

Elle le regarda avec intérêt.

"Vraiment?" Demanda Rebecca. "Comment répares-tu cela?"

"Grâce à beaucoup de travail acharné et de confiance en soi." Dit Sacha.

Jim regarda Flora.

"Est-ce vraiment arrivé?" Demanda-t-il.

Flora haussa les épaules.

"C'était avant que je le rencontre." Dit-elle. "Mais, je ne crois pas que c'est quelque chose où il mentirait."

Sacha les ignora.

"De plus, je connais les procès d'entraînement de Ouisticram." Dit-il. "Je possède un Simiabraz."

Il avait un regard nostalgique dans ses yeux.

"Mon Simiabraz me manque." Dit-il. "Je me demande s'il y aura un moment où je vais devoir faire appel à lui à l'avenir."

"J'adorerais voir ton Simiabraz." Dit Rebecca.

Sacha s'effondra.

"Je ne l'ai pas avec moi." Répondit-il. "Si tu as un ordinateur ici, tu pourrais aller sur PokéTube taper la finale du CCP, et le voir là."

"Il ne peut pas arrêter d'insister." Commenta Nightmare. "Comment se fait-il que je n'ai pas ma propre page web?"

"En as-tu créé une?" Demanda Jim.

Nightmare lui lança un regard méprisant.

"Est-ce que j'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui sait comment faire ça?"

"Alors cesse de te plaindre."

Flora et Jim s'approchèrent vers Rebecca.

"Si ton Ouisticram veut tester ses attaques feu sur mon Macronium." Dit Jim. "Il est la bienvenue. Macronium ne sera pas blessé, même si l'attaque le touche. Une superbe défense."

Flora prit une Pokéball.

"Et mon Brasegali pourrait peut-être parler à..." Commença-t-elle à dire, avant de réaliser à quel point il semblèrent condescendants. Elle continua par la suite. "Ton Ouisticram et découvrir ce qui ne va pas."

"Et Nightmare peut traduire." Dit Sacha.

"Payer mon prix!" Interpella Nightmare.

"Et Shaymin peut traduire." Termina Jim.

"Ah putain!"

* * *

Brasegali, Shaymin et Macronium furent sorti par leurs dresseurs.

"Brase!"

"Crooooo!"

"Bonjour!"

Sacha regarda Nightmare qui était assis sur une clôture à proximité en buvant de la Bière Persian Noir. Après mûre réflexion, il s'approcha.

"Qui y a-t-il, l'ami?" Demanda-t-il.

Nightmare toussa.

"Que cherches-tu?" Demanda l'Ectoplasma.

"Je ne cherche rien." Répondit Sacha. "Je suis juste curieux au sujet d'un de mes amis."

Nightmare secoua sa tête.

"C'est marrant que je sois seulement ton ami lorsque tu veux que je fasse quelque chose." Dit-il. "Tu sais quoi? Je pense que tu es juste un salaud égoïste qui s'en remet simplement à moi quand tu veux que je fasse quelque chose comme battre certains Pokémons incroyablement puissants. Comme Rhinoferos. Comme Noctunoir. Comme Mackogneur. Comme Dracaufeu. Comme Crefollet. Tu me vois comme un soldat débile qui fonctionne avec des muscles, pour causer autant de douleur que possible, et ensuite fonctionner encore. Tu ne m'apprécies pas, tu ne fais que penser, oh regardez, il y a l'Ectoplasma ivre, n'est-ce pas un gaz. Eh bien, ce n'est pas assez suffisant!"

Sacha le regarda.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?" Demanda-t-il.

Nightmare sourit.

"Je plaisante." Répondit l'Ectoplasma Shiny. "Mais, j'en ai marre d'être exclu des matchs d'arènes. Et j'en ai marre des gens qui font des commentaires que je puisse parler l'humain."

Sacha fit rapidement quelques calculs mentaux.

"Je t'ai exclu du match d'arène de Luminëon." Dit-il. "Parce que, cela devait concorder avec les mêmes types que les évolutions d'Evoli. Et celui de Naturaflor pour une raison tactique."

Sacha se sentit soudainement désolé pour Nightmare.

"Écoute." Dit-il, en tapotant Nightmare sur le dos. "Je sais que tu ne peux pas communiquer avec les autres Pokémons malgré le fait que tu le voudrais. Et tu ne peux pas en faire autrement et faire valoir complètement les humains. Tu es vraiment unique, et je ne peux pas imaginer ce que l'on ressent. Cependant, tout ce que tu peux penser, c'est que je suis et que je serai toujours, ton ami. Et je suis sûr que Flora ressent la même chose. Et qui sait ce que Jim pense. Mais tu n'es pas seul. Tu n'es pas un mauvais Ectoplasma, malgré ce que tu essaies de faire passer. Tu nous as aidé moi et Olly lorsque nous avons été accidentellement transportés dans le futur par Celebi et Deoxys. Tu as touché le Mackogneur de Paul dans la aine lors de la finale du CCP. Tu m'as aidé à en arriver là, en me sauvant d'innombrables fois. Depuis que je t'ai attrapé, je t'ai utilisé dans chaque match."

Sacha se souvint alors de la bonne action précédente de Nightmare.

"Et je ne suis pas le seul que tu as aidé." Dit-il. "Tu as également aidé Aurore. Souviens-toi comment tu es entré dans sa mémoire par l'intermédiaire de ses rêves pendant qu'elle dormait, et que tu l'as aidée à retrouver ses souvenirs perdus."

Nightmare éclata dans un sourire, avant de fouiller dans son estomac.

"Je sais." Dit-il. "J'ai toujours son chapeau."

Nightmare mit le chapeau blanc sur la tête, en le balançant entre ses longues oreilles mauves.

"Mon premier pot de vin." Dit-il, avec nostalgie.

"Tu as vraiment l'air d'un abruti avec ça." Remarqua Sacha.

Nightmare lui fit un regard étrange.

"Quoi, je ne peux pas aimer les chapeaux?"

Sacha ria.

"Tu as déjà dit ça aussi."

Il gratta le dos de Nightmare, en se demandant si son Pokémon pouvait le sentir.

"Continue comme ça." Grogna Nightmare. "Et je vais t'arracher le bras."

Sacha retira rapidement son bras.

"Je vois que tu as encore de grandes aptitudes sociales." Répondit-il. "Devrions-nous aller voir ce qui se passe avec Ouisticram?"

* * *

_"Alors, petit gars, qu'est-ce qui t'embête?"_ Demanda Brasegali.

"Brasegali demande a Ouisticram ce qui ne va pas." Traduit Shaymin.

_"Pas grand-chose, Monsieur Brasegali."_ Répondit Ouisticram.

"Ouisticram est légèrement intimidé."

_"Pardon, ce n'est pas vrai!"_

"Ouisticram le nie avec ferveur." Remarqua sèchement Shaymin.

_"Qu'est-ce que vous avez vous tous avec le Lance-Flamme?"_ Continua Brasegali. _"Assurément, tu souhaites utiliser le Lance-Flamme?"_

"Brasegali s'interroge à propos du Lance-Flamme."

Ouisticram diminua l'écart.

_"Je...ne veux pas l'utiliser."_

"Ouisticram a peur d'utiliser l'attaque Lance-Flamme." Continua à traduire Shaymin.

"Quoi?" Haleta Rebecca.

_"Merde!"_ Hurla Ouisticram. _"Vas-tu cesser de me paraphraser? Je n'ai pas peur."_

"Je suis télépathique." Répondit Shaymin. "Tu ne peux rien me cacher!"

Shaymin se mit à rire de façon menaçante.

_"Yo, ferme-la tu veux."_ Dit Brasegali. _"Tu terrifies le petit gars sur quelque chose de féroce."_

_"Merci, Monsieur Brasegali."_

_"Pourquoi as-tu si peur d'utiliser l'attaque Lance-Flamme?!"_ Demanda Brasegali.

"Brasegali continue à..."

Brasegali fixa Shaymin, faisant instantanément en sorte qu'il se taise. Légendaire ou non, Shaymin ne voulait pas s'embarquer dans un combat avec Brasegali.

_"Yo, dit-leur les parties importantes. Compris?"_

Brasegali se retourna vers Ouisticram.

_"J'ai déjà été comme toi."_ Dit-il, gentiment. _"Jeune et effrayé. Dans un sens, Poussifeu et Ouisticram ne sont pas si différents. Mais pourquoi as-tu si peur?"_

Ouisticram prit une profonde inspiration, avant de commencer à parler.

_"Je suis le premier Pokémon de Mademoiselle Rebecca. La première fois qu'elle m'a obtenu, j'ai été ravi d'avoir une dresseuse si géniale. Elle était gentille et j'ai eu de la chance. Cependant..."_

Ouisticram s'arrêta.

_"Une fois, elle me portait sur son épaule, quand nous avons été attaqués. Elle m'a dit d'utiliser l'attaque Lance-Flamme pour les chasser. J'essayais désespérément de la protéger, alors j'ai exacerbée au maximum mon Lance-Flamme à pleine puissance..."_

Ouisticram se tut, avec un léger ensemble de larmes dans ses yeux.

_"Les flammes sur ma queue ont monté en flèche, et ont gravement brûlé le côté de son visage. Je me sentais vraiment responsable. Même si elle ne me blâme pas, je me sens toujours responsable de lui avoir causer tant de douleur. Et je ne peux pas me résoudre à utiliser de nouveau l'attaque Lance-Flamme, au cas où je la blesserais à nouveau."_

Brasegali regarda Shaymin.

_"Yo, fais la traduction, mec."_

Shaymin commença rapidement à relier ce que Ouisticram avait dit à Brasegali.

"Alors c'est ça qui..." Dit Jim, avant de la fermer.

Rebecca s'approcha de son Ouisticram et s'assit à côté de lui.

"Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal de m'avoir blessé." Dit-elle, en caressant le dos de Ouisticram. "C'était plus ma faute que..."

"CRAAAAAM!"

Ouisticram sauta et commença à protester.

"Oh misère." Dit tristement Shaymin. "Ce n'est pas bon."

"Quoi?" Demanda Jim.

"Ouisticram dit qu'il ne mérite pas d'être son Pokémon, donc..."

Ouisticram s'enfuit dans les buissons.

"Voila." Termina Shaymin.

"Ouisticram!" Interpella Rebecca, en courant après lui.

"C'est un Ouisticram vraiment dépressif." Commenta Flora.

Sacha se montra soudainement.

"N'ayez pas peur, Sacha est là." Dit-il. "Les Ouisticrams traumatisés sont ma spécialité."

"Il faudrait peut-être que tu le trouves pour commencer." Remarqua sèchement Nightmare.

Sacha s'effondra sur le sol, dégonflé.

"Il faut retrouver Ouisticram!" Dit désespérément Rebecca.

"D'accord." Dit Jim, en rappelant Macronium et Shaymin.

Flora rappela son Brasegali.

"Heledelle, j'ai besoin de toi!" Interpella Jim, en envoyant Heledelle dans un éclat lumineux.

Sacha regarda Nightmare.

"Suis Heledelle." Ordonna-t-il.

"Oh quoi?!" Demanda Nightmare. "Pourquoi faudrait-il que je...?"

_"Rappelles-toi simplement qui a sauvé tes fesses contre Heatran avant que tu commences à m'insulter."_ Lui dit sèchement Heledelle.

"Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu." Évoqua Nightmare, avant de commencer à léviter après le Pokémon Hirondelle.

Sacha soupira, tandis que Jim les regarda.

"Et nous allons chercher du sol."

* * *

"Je crois que je peux voler!" Chanta Nightmare. "Je crois que je peux toucher le ciel. Déployer mes ailes et..."

_"Pour l'amour d'Arceus."_ Grogna Heledelle. _"Arrête!"_

"Quoi?" Dit Nightmare, surpris. "Il nous faut de la bonne musique de vol à l'ancienne."

_"Alors, de quoi à l'air ce Ouisticram?"_

Nightmare fit à Heledelle un regard surpris.

"Il a l'air d'un putain de Girafarig."

_"Oh ha ha ha."_

Heledelle examina les lieux en dessous.

"Est-ce que c'est lui?" Demanda Nightmare.

_"C'est une roche."_ Dit Heledelle en roulant ses yeux. _"Une roche verte."_

"Il pourrait être déguisé." Répliqua Nightmare.

Heledelle roula encore ses yeux.

* * *

Ouisticram erra dans une clairière. Il se demanda encore si il avait fait le bon choix en laissant Rebecca.

_Je ne pourrais pas me la pardonner si je la blessais de nouveau._

Il regarda autour et vit trois personnes à quelques mètres.

Une femme aux longs cheveux rouges. Un homme aux cheveux mauves court. Deux d'entre eux portaient des uniformes blancs. Avec eux se trouvait un Miaouss.

_Des humains!_

Tandis que Ouisticram se parlait tout seul, les trois se retournèrent.

"Un Ouisticram?" Commenta Jessie.

"Voilà qui est intéressant." Remarqua James.

"Piquons-le!" Termina Miaouss, en prenant un énorme sac en jute.

Ouisticram cria de peur, alors que l'obscurité se serra sur lui.

* * *

"Ouisticram!" Hurla Rebecca, alors que les quatre dresseurs entendirent un cri étouffé.

Elle s'élança, laissant Sacha, Flora et Jim seuls.

"Pauvre Ouisticram." Commenta Flora.

Sacha et Jim regardèrent dans le ciel.

"Où sont-ils?" Se demandèrent-ils, en cherchant Heledelle et Nightmare.

* * *

_"Alors, pourquoi avions-nous besoin de venir ici?"_ Demanda Heledelle, alors qu'il se percha sur la rampe à l'extérieur du magasin.

Nightmare sourit.

"Tu es mon observateur." Dit-il, en regardant autour. "J'ai besoin que tu restes ici et que tu surveilles les flics."

_"Pourquoi?"_ Demanda Heledelle. _"Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?"_

Nightmare baissa le chapeau d'Aurore sur son visage, l'obscurcissant.

"De quoi j'ai l'air?" Demanda-t-il. "Peux-tu dire qui je suis?"

_"Non, tu ressembles à n'importe quel Ectoplasma."_ Dit sarcastiquement Heledelle. _"Sans rire, qui t'as donné l'idée selon laquelle couvrir la moitié supérieure de ton visage te ferait moins paraître pour un Ectoplasma?"_

Nightmare se redressa.

"Tu veux quelque chose?" Demanda-t-il.

_"Beaucoup de graines pour oiseaux."_

Nightmare sortit son bâton de baseball.

"Souhaites-moi bonne chance alors!"

L'Ectoplasma Shiny couru dans le bâtiment, ne s'arrêtant même pas pour ouvrir les portes.

"On ne bouge plus, c'est un hold-up!"

"Argh!" Cria quelqu'un. "C'est une sorte de fantôme bleu et blanc!"

* * *

"Ouisticram!" Appela Rebecca, alors qu'ils éclatèrent dans la clairière.

Il y avait plusieurs rires, tandis que les trois dresseurs éclatèrent et virent les trois chiffres personnes.

"Pas encore eux!" Grogna Jim.

Et ensuite, la devise commença.

"Nous sommes de retour, avec une toute nouvelle prise."

"Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, à nous la grande mise."

"Nos fourberies ont l'âge de la galaxie."

"C'est pour accomplir notre destin qu'on est venus ici."

"Je suis venu moi aussi!"

"Afin d'écraser l'amour et la vérité."

"Afin d'étendre notre pouvoir jusqu'à la voie lactée."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Et Miaouss c'est un trio."

"Partout où règne la paix dans l'univers..."

"...la Team Rocket..."

"...sera présente."

"Afin que le chaos prospère!"

"Qulbutoke."

"Mime mime."

"La Team Rocket!" Crièrent Sacha et Flora.

"PiPikachu!"

"Ouisticram!" Interpella Rebecca, en voyant le Pokémon Chimpanzé dans un filet.

Il se dressa instantanément de la voir.

"Vous ne prendrez pas Ouisticram!" Hurla furieusement Rebecca.

Sacha et Flora s'avancèrent.

"Nous allons les arrêter." Promit Sacha, alors qu'il prit une Pokéball.

Flora en fit de même.

"Blizzi, je te choisis!"

"Dusk, entre en scène!"

Sacha envoya Blizzi. Flora envoya son Feuforeve récemment acquis.

"Bliiiiiii!"

"Feu!"

"Nous allons vous montrer!" Dit furieusement Jessie. "En avant Seviper, Yanmega, et Arbok!"

"C'est à vous Vortente et Smogogo." Interpella James.

"Cinq contre deux." Remarqua Jim. "Ce sont de sacrés obstacles."

Il lança une Pokéball.

"Mustebouee, j'ai besoin de toi!"

Le Mustebouee de Jim apparut dans un éclat lumineux.

"Alors, c'est parti pour un tour!" Dit furieusement Sacha. "Blizzi, attaque Tranch'Herbe!"

Blizzi souleva ses bras, et envoya un déluge de feuilles s'écraser vers les voleurs.

"Yanmega, Vent Argente!"

Yanmega commença à battre des ailes, créant un puissant vent qui repoussa les feuilles vers Blizzi, Mustebouee et Feuforeve.

Les trois Pokémons crièrent de douleur. Surtout Mustebouee.

"Non!" Hurla Sacha. "Pikachu, attaque Tonnerre!"

"Vortente, envoie-la au sol!" Ordonna James.

Vortente fit un bond en avant et claqua ses racines dans le sol. L'électricité passa à travers Vortente et de manière inoffensive dans le sol.

"C'est pas vrai!" S'exclamèrent Flora et Jim.

"Depuis quand sont-ils devenus aussi forts?" Demanda Sacha.

Il y avait un battement d'ailes soudain, et de pas, alors que Nightmare et Heledelle vinrent passer en chargeant.

"COUREZ!" Cria Nightmare, alors qu'il porta un énorme sac dans ses bras.

"Qu'est-ce qui leur prend à ces deux-là?" Se demanda James.

"Saisissons-les eux aussi." Rigola Miaouss.

Le Pokémon Chadégout sorti un lance-roquettes, et il tira sur Heledelle et Nightmare, qui fuirent.

Un filet éclata à la fin de la tubulure et enseveli les deux Pokémons.

_"Argh, nous sommes attaqués!"_ Hurla Heledelle.

Nightmare se leva et traversa le filet en toute simplicité.

"C'était tout simplement stupide." Remarqua-t-il, en se retournant pour faire face à la Team Rocket.

Ils se figèrent instantanément dans la peur.

"Ouisticram!" Dit Rebecca, en repassant et en récupérant le Pokémon Chimpanzé du filet.

Jessie lança un regard furieux.

"Tu ne vas pas le récupérer!" Dit-elle, furieusement. "Arbok, utilise Crochetvenin!"

Arbok se cabra et se lance vers Rebecca et Ouisticram.

"Non!" Hurlèrent les trois dresseurs.

Rebecca se blottit, en serrant Ouisticram près d'elle.

"Je suis désolé." Dit-elle.

Alors qu'elle le dit, Ouisticram vit Arbok s'approcher.

Il réalisa ce qui allait sûrement arrivé à Rebecca si elle serait touchée par l'attaque.

Le Pokémon Chimpanzé se libéra et ouvrit sa bouche. La flamme sur sa queue commença à grossir.

"Ouah, il semble excité." Remarqua Jim.

Ouisticram lança l'attaque Lance-Flamme...

Et englouti complètement Arbok, en renvoyant le cobra violet s'écraser vers Jessie, James et Miaouss.

Sacha regarda Pikachu et Blizzi. Flora regarda Dusk. Jim regarda Mustebouee.

"Pikachu, attaque Tonnerre. Blizzi, attaque Laser Glace!"

"Dusk, attaque Ball'Ombre!"

"Mustebouee, attaque Pistolet A O!"

Les quatre Pokémons lancèrent leurs attaques, et les envoya s'écraser dans la Team Rocket effondrée.

"Maintenant, Ouisticram!" Ordonna Rebecca. "Attaque Lance-Flamme!"

Ouisticram se releva, et souffla le trio maléfique avec des flammes, créant une explosion.

"Une fois de plus la Team Rocket s'envole vers d'autres cieux!" Hurlèrent-ils, alors qu'ils disparurent au loin.

"Hé, Sacha." Dit Jim. "Comment se fait-il qu'ils ne meurent jamais lorsque cela arrive?"

Sacha haussa les épaules.

"J'en sais rien."

* * *

Les quatre dresseur repartirent vers l'entrée des Sources Chaudes.

"Un grand merci d'avoir aidé mon Ouisticram." Dit Rebecca.

"Eh bien, en fait, nous n'avons rien fa..." Commença à dire Jim, avant que Sacha l'interrompe.

"Il n'y a pas de quoi." Dit-il. "Tout ça en une journée."

"Alors, est-ce que l'on reprend le match pour les laissez-passer?" Demanda Flora.

Rebecca approuva.

"Bien entendu." Répondit-elle.

Sacha regarda Pikachu.

"Tu te sens prêt?" Demanda-t-il.

"Tu n'utilises pas Evoli?" Remarqua Jim.

Sacha secoua sa tête.

"Ouisticram semble beaucoup plus puissant cette fois." Dit-il. "Et je ne crois pas qu'Evoli pourrait tenir le coup contre lui."

Pikachu sauta en avant et regarda Ouisticram.

Ouisticram sauta, et tendit la main. Pikachu l'a prit.

"Alors, allons-y!"

* * *

"Pikachu!" Interpella Sacha. "Attaque Tonnerre!"

Pikachu sauta et envoya une puissante explosion d'électricité à Ouisticram.

"Utilise Vive-Attaque pour esquiver!" Contra Rebecca.

Ouisticram sortit de la voie, avant de regarder l'attaque s'écraser dans le sol.

Sacha grimaça.

"Alors, lance l'attaque Queue De Fer!"

La queue de Pikachu commença à briller avec une lumière blanche, tandis qu'il se poussa vers Ouisticram.

"Roue De Feu!"

Ouisticram ouvrit sa bouche, en envoyant des flammes, avant de rouler en une boule de feu.

Pikachu hurla de douleur, alors que l'attaque l'envoya s'écraser à l'envers.

"Pikachu!"

"C'est fou ce que l'on peut faire avec une certaine confiance." Remarqua Jim, alors que Pikachu lutta pour se relever.

"Ouisticram, utilise...Lance-Flamme!" Interpella Rebecca, en s'arrêtent pour l'effet dramatique.

Ouisticram lança des flammes à Pikachu.

Le Pokémon Souris répliqua en sautant par dessus l'attaque.

"Vive-Attaque."

Pikachu charge en avant et frappa Ouisticram, repoussant le Pokémon Chimpanzé.

"Tonnerre!"

Des Étincelles éclatèrent à partir des joues de Pikachu, tandis qu'il envoya l'électricité se répandre à travers le corps de Ouisticram.

Le Pokémon Chimpanzé frissonna, tandis que l'électricité fit son spasme des muscles, avant de s'écraser au sol.

"Ouisticram!" Appela Rebecca, instantanément inquiète.

"Il va s'en remettre." Remarqua Jim.

Sacha s'avança et prit Pikachu dans ses bras, pour féliciter son vieil ami.

"Je crois que tu seras une excellente dresseuse un jour, Rebecca." Remarqua-t-il. "C'était vraiment un match génial. Continue à entraîner Ouisticram, et il ira loin!"

"Depuis quand est-il devenu un clairvoyant?" Se demanda Flora.

Rebecca prit Ouisticram dans ses bras, et berça le Pokémon rapidement réveillé dans ses bras.

"Alors." Dit-elle, vivement. "Les Sources Chaudes."

* * *

Flora ouvrit ses yeux, et s'allongea, en sentant la précipitation d'eau sur sa peau.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir Nightmare penché vers elle avec une bouteille de bière ouverte.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?!" Cria-t-elle, faisant en sorte que Nightmare recule.

"Je croyais que tu étais endormie." Dit Nightmare, en pelotant les contenus de sa bouteille. "J'allais verser une bouteille de cette substance dans ta gorge pendant ton sommeil."

"Pourquoi?!" Cria Flora, alors qu'elle se redressa.

"J'avais promis de le faire." Lui rappela Nightmare. "Tu t'en souviens?"

Elle leva les yeux et vit Sacha et Jim ronfler.

"Je me suis déjà occupé de ces deux-la." Dit Nightmare, avec fierté. "Ils vont dormir pendant des heures. Un tremblement de terre ne les réveilleraient pas."

Flora gémit, alors qu'elle atteignit l'une des robes complémentaires qui lui avaient été fournies.

"Alors, que faire en attendant?" Demanda-t-elle, en se levant, et en enveloppant le tissu blanc autour de ses épaules.

Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée de la petite grotte où les Sources Chaudes étaient à l'intérieur et regarda dehors.

"Quel heure est-il?" Demanda-t-elle.

Nightmare haussa les épaules.

"Comme si je le savais."

Elle sortit, et chercha une horloge. N'en trouvant pas, elle se dirigea vers la petite salle de réception, où ils avaient attendu plus tôt.

"Où est passé tout le monde?" Se demanda-t-elle tout haut.

Tandis qu'elle tourna un coin, elle se figea d'effroi, alors qu'elle reconnu la personne qui se tenait devant elle, sur le corps inconscient de Rebecca et de son Ouisticram.

"Bien le bonjour, Flora." Sourit sadiquement Harley. "Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à te trouver ici."

Les coins de sa bouche se tordirent cruellement.

"Mais je suis content d'avoir eu tort."

* * *

**Oh oh. Flora va affronter un psychopathe dément, toute seule. Minute...elle n'est pas seule. Nightmare est avec elle.  
**

**Nightmare est peut-être plus sensible qu'il en a l'air.**


	48. S'affranchir

Chapitre 48. S'affranchir.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha, Flora et Jim sont arrivé aux Sources Chaudes Marrantes à l'extérieur d'Ardentville, où ils ont rencontré une petite fille appelée Rebecca. Elle possédait un Ouisticram effrayé que Sacha et ses amis ont essayé d'aider. Ensuite, la Team Rocket est venu et a volé Ouisticram, en l'aidant à retrouver un peu de sa confiance afin d'aider à protéger sa dresseuse. Ensuite, alors qu'ils se détendaient dans les Sources Chaudes, Nightmare versa un tas de Bière Persian Noir dans les gorges de Sacha et Jim, les rendant inconscients. Flora s'est réveillé avant que cela lui arrive, et sortit pour aller trouver son ennemi juré, Harley qui l'attendait..._

* * *

"Harley!" S'exclama Flora. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

Harley pointa un doigt, avec condescendance.

"Lorsque tu as fait sauté ces satanés criminels, je n'étais pas loin. Je vous ai vu tout les trois partir, et je ne pouvais pas rater la chance d'avoir ma vengeance."

"Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que d'essayer de me tuer?" Demanda Flora, en passant une main dans son dos, là où elle avait l'habitude de garder une de ses Pokéballs...

Pour se rendre compte qu'elle les avait laissés aux vestiaires.

"Qu'est que tu as Flora?" Sourit Harley, alors qu'il prit une Pokéball. "Toute seule sans personne vers qui se tourner?"

Nightmare apparut soudainement.

"Qui est ce cinglé?" Demanda-t-il.

Harley frémit.

"Et qui diable es-tu?" Exigea Harley.

Nightmare sortit son bâton de baseball.

"Mon nom est Nightmare, quel est le tien?"

Harley cligna des yeux, avant de lancer une Pokéball.

"En avant, mon Cacturne cool!" Cria-t-il, en envoyant le Pokémon Épouvantail.

Le Cacturne d'Harley apparut.

"Ignore ce stupide Ectoplasma." Dit froidement Harley. "Occupes-toi de Flora."

Nightmare regarda Flora.

"Tu voudrais peut-être aller chercher tes Pokémons." Remarqua-t-il. "Je ne combats pas tes matchs pour toi."

Cacturne commença à se diriger vers Flora.

"Oh d'accord." Dit Nightmare, en élevant son bâton. "Un pour la route!"

Il claqua le Cacturne sur le dos de la tête avec l'objet, avant de le regarder s'écraser au sol.

"Oh ouais." Sourit Nightmare. "Je l'ai toujours eu!"

Il regarda Flora par la suite.

"COURS!"

Flora s'arracha rapidement de la réception, et se dirigea vers les vestiaires, où elle avait laissé ses Pokémons.

Cacturne se leva, et se frotta l'arrière de sa tête.

"Alors." Dit Harley. "La chasse est ouverte."

* * *

"Maintenant, où est-ce que j'ai laissé cette clé?" Se demanda Flora, alors qu'elle trouva son casier.

La réalisation affreuse qu'elle l'avait laissé derrière le comptoir dans la zone de réception apparu pour elle.

"Oh merde!" S'écria Flora, alors qu'elle donna un furieusement un coup de poing sur le casier.

Cela ne lui donna rien, excepté une douleur dans sa main.

"Aïe." Gémit-elle.

"Oh chérie." Ricana Harley, alors que lui et son Cacturne pénétrèrent dans la salle. "Ça semble douloureux. Ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je vais te faire."

"Tu sais parfaitement que c'est le vestiaires des filles?" Dit Flora, plus par espoir aveuglant qu'autre chose.

"Oh pardonne-moi." Répondit sarcastiquement Harley. "Peut-être qu'elles ne trouveront pas ton corps avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

Flora gela, Harley bloqua sa sortie. Même si elle pouvait passer à côté de lui, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle puisse semer les attaques de Cacturne.

"Exact." Sourit Harley. Presque comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Nightmare réapparut derrière Flora.

"Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi?" Chuchota-t-il.

Flora approuva.

"Va chercher ma clé de cadenas à la réception." Dit-elle. "J'ai besoin de mettre la main sur mes Pokéballs."

"D'accord." Dit Nightmare, en disparaissant.

L'Ectoplasma Shiny réapparut par la suite.

"Ou, je pourrais simplement faire ça."

Il passa à travers la porte métallique mince en tenant les choses de Flora, et sauta le cadenas.

Flora vit ses Pokéballs, et son cœur bondit de joie.

"Cacturne, attaque Dard-Nuee!" Ordonna Harley.

Cacturne éleva ses bras.

Flora attrapa instantanément ses Pokéballs et plongea hors de la voie.

Quelques-unes des épines argentées métalliques s'intégrèrent dans sa jambe alors que la rangée de casiers explosa.

"Hé, mes affaires étaient là-dedans!" Hurla-t-elle. "Maintenant, je vais tellement te botter les fesses."

Elle tria rapidement à travers ses Pokéballs.

"Il est temps pour moi de faire quelque chose que je voulais faire depuis longtemps." Dit furieusement Flora.

"Très bien alors." Répondit Harley. "Six contre six. Si tu gagnes, Je vais me rendre. Si je gagne..."

Harley retira un couteau à l'intérieur de sa veste.

"Je vais avoir l'occasion de faire quelque chose que je voulais faire depuis longtemps."

Harley rappela Cacturne.

"J'aurais besoin de toi plus tard."

Flora eu soudainement une pensée.

"Mais, je n'ai que cinq Pokémons." Dit-elle.

Harley la fixa.

"Va dire ça à quelqu'un qui s'en préoccupe." Répondit-il.

Nightmare s'avança.

"Je vais t'aider!" Interpella l'Ectoplasma. "S'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, Sacha va me tuer."

"Ah oui, ton petit ami imbécile." Railla Harley. "Et j'ai toujours cru que toi et le fou aux cheveux verts finiriez dans les bras de l'un l'autre."

Nightmare se raidit.

"Personne n'appelle mon dresseur un imbécile à part moi." Dit-il. "Et éventuellement Jim. Et je ne sais pas qui est le fou aux cheveux verts dont tu parles."

"Ton dresseur est un imbécile stupide." Dit Harley à Nightmare.

"C'est quand tu veux." Répliqua Nightmare, alors qu'il alla se tenir à côté de Flora.

"Merci Nightmare." Dit Flora.

"Je sais."

Elle regarda rapidement autour.

"Est-ce vraiment l'endroit idéal pour ce battre?" Demanda-t-elle. "Ça semble un peu exigu."

Harley frappa du pied avec colère.

"Bien, réglons-ça dehors dans ce cas."

* * *

"Six contre six." Répéta Harley.

"Je t'ai entendu la première fois." Répondit Flora, alors qu'elle prit une Pokéball de sa robe. Elle avait de la chance qu'elle ai des poches.

Harley en fit de même.

"Hippodocus, entre en scène!"

"En avant, mon Migalos cool!"

Flora appela Hippodocus, Harley envoya Migalos.

Nightmare ouvrit une Bière Persian Noir et commença à regarder.

"Migalos, Secretion!"

"Hippodocus, utilise Tempetesable."

Migalos tira une toile blanche collante sur le Pokémon Poids Lourd, qui contra en le bloquant avec un puissant éclat de sable qui arrêta l'attaque dans son élan.

"Joli blocage." Murmura Nightmare.

_"PAS DU TOUT!"_ Répondit Hippodocus. _"COMME SI UNE PUTAIN D'ARAIGNÉE POURRAIT ME VAINCRE!"_

"C'est vraiment sain." Commenta Nightmare. "Tu sais, cette énorme puce que tu as sur ton épaule."

"Hippodocus!" Interpella Flora. "Utilise Crocs Feu!"

Hippodocus ouvrit la bouche et fonça vers Migalos, les flammes brûlants avec éclat dans sa bouche.

Migalos hurla de douleur, tandis que les puissantes mâchoires se refermèrent sur elle.

"Migalos!" Ordonna Harley. "Utilise Ombre Portee pour t'échapper!"

Migalos échappa à l'emprise d'Hippodocus dans une explosion d'énergie mauve, qui sembla endommager aussi Hippodocus.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas." Dit Flora. "Lance ton attaque Baillement."

"Tunnel!" Dit Harley.

Alors que la bouffée d'air échappa des poumons d'Hippodocus, le Pokémon Long-Patte plongea sous le sol esquivant l'attaque.

"Attaque Seisme!" Hurla Flora.

Hippodocus se dressa et vint s'écraser vers le bas envoyant des ondes de choc qui vinrent s'écraser à travers la terre à l'endroit où se cachait Migalos.

"Émerge et lance Psyko!"

Migalos utilisa les ondes de choc de l'attaque Seisme pour s'envoyer s'écraser sur le sol. Elle lança ensuite une puissante attaque mentale à Hippodocus, l'amenant à rugir de colère et de douleur.

"Hippodocus!" Cria Flora. "C'est le moment d'un Sablanon!"

Hippodocus commença à charger tout le sable au fond de son corps, avant de rugir de rage.

"Feu!"

Migalos cria tandis que le souffle chaud de sable rouge le percuta. Le Pokémon Long-Patte s'effondra sur le sol dans la douleur.

"Attaque Plaquage!"

Hippodocus fonça vers le Migalos à terre et utilisa le sable restant au sein de son corps pour se lancer dans les airs.

Migalos laissa échapper un cri étranglé alors qu'elle fut écrasée sous le poids du corps considérable d'Hippodocus.

Harley grogna, alors qu'il éleva la Pokéball.

"Retour, Migalos, ma chérie." Dit-il, en la rappelant.

"C'était génial, Hippodocus." Interpella Flora.

_"OH OUAIS, JE SUIS GÉNIAL!"_

"Et à la fois si modeste." Marmonna Nightmare.

* * *

Harley prit une autre Pokéball.

"En avant, mon Octillery cool!"

Harley envoya son Octillery, qui commença à s'insinuer vers Hippodocus.

Flora éleva une Pokéball.

"Hippodocus, re..."

"Constriction!" Dit Harley.

Octillery tira vers l'avant et commença à enrouler ses tentacules autour du Pokémon Poids Lourd.

Hippodocus hurla de douleur, tandis qu'Octillery bloqua le rayon énergétique rouge qui aurait appelé son adversaire.

"Pas si vite." Ricana Harley.

Flora sourit.

"Hippodocus, roule!"

Octillery hurla, tandis qu'Hippodocus s'effondra sur le sol et écrasa les Pokémon Jet sous son poids.

Le Pokémon Poids Lourd rugit en triomphe, avant qu'Octillery réussisse à se relever lentement.

"Quoi?!" Dit Flora, surprise. "Comment a-t-il survécu à cela?"

"Ce grand corps visqueux n'est pas seulement pour la beauté, tu sais." Sourit Harley. "Attaque Bulles D O!"

Octillery releva son museau et envoya plusieurs grosses bulles qui vinrent s'écraser dans Hippodocus qui rugit à nouveau. Cette fois-ci de douleur.

"Achève-le avec Balle Graine!"

Octillery tira plusieurs petites graines dorées sur le visage d'Hippodocus, la jetant en arrière.

"Hippodocus!" Hurla Flora, inquiète pour le bien-être de son Pokémon.

"Octillery, attaque Octazooka!"

Octillery souleva encore son museau, et envoya un puissant jet d'encre s'écraser sur Hippodocus, qui fut KO par l'attaque.

"Non!" Hurla Flora, tandis que le Pokémon Poids Lourd s'écrasa sur l'herbe.

"Oh ouais, Octillery." Ricana Harley. "C'est toi le meilleur."

Flora rappela Hippodocus.

"Merci." Dit-elle, avant d'aller prendre une autre Pokéball.

_Brasegali est exclu. Je veux le conserver pour lorsqu'il utilisera ce Cacturne. Je ne pense pas que les attaques de type acier seront efficaces contre les Pokémons eau, ce qui exclu par conséquent Airmure. Tortank pourrait être une option, mais je crois que je pourrais opter pour..._

"Dusk!" Interpella Flora. "Entre en scène!"

Flora envoya son Feuforeve récemment acquis.

Nightmare se leva instantanément.

"Et il n'y a pas de Carmache pour m'arrêter cette fois!" Hurla-t-il, en striant vers Dusk.

"Salut, chérie." Dit-il. "Que dirais-tu qu'après que ces deux ennemis mortels se soient occupé de leur truc, que nous..."

Dusk le frappa avec une Ball'Ombre, faisant en sorte qu'il s'effondre au sol.

"Mon orgueil." Grogna Nightmare, alors que le Brasegali de Flora émergea de sa Pokéball et l'emmena loin.

Flora regarda le Feuforeve confus, avant de secouer sa tête.

"Quoi qu'il en soit..."

"Feu?"

Flora regarda Harley, et ensuite Dusk.

"Attaque Ball'Ombre!"

Dusk créa une boule énergétique noire et mauve, avant de la lancer vers le Pokémon Jet.

Octillery gémit tandis que l'orbe le percuta et brûla sa peau.

"Dusk, poursuit avec Rafale Psy!"

Dusk écrasa un rayon lumineux de couleur arc en ciel dans le Pokémon Jet, le mettant KO.

"Non, mon Octillery cool!" Déplora Harley, alors qu'il commença à tirer sur ses cheveux. "Pourquoi dois-tu suivre la voie d'un Relicanth et clignoter sur moi."

"Excellent travail, Dusk." Dit Flora.

* * *

Harley rappela Octillery et prit une autre Pokéball.

"Très bien, ma chère Branette." Cria-t-il. "C'est l'heure de danser!"

Harley envoya Branette, qui ricana à Dusk.

"Ce n'est qu'un spectre." Dit Flora. "Il n'y a pas de quoi a avoir peur."

"Je crois que tu devrais vraiment avoir peur." Dit sombrement Harley. "Ma chère Branette va te frapper au plus profond de tes rêves."

"Dusk, Ball'Ombre!"

"Toi aussi, Branette!"

Les deux Pokémons spectres lancèrent leurs attaques l'une à l'autre. Les deux boules énergétiques s'écrasèrent l'une dans l'autre et explosèrent.

"Ça ne va pas marcher." Réalisa Flora. "Lance l'attaque Etonnement!"

Dusk chargea, et se jeta sur Branette, la surprenant un peu.

"Maintenant, poursuis avec Rafale Psy!"

"Coup Bas!"

Tandis que Dusk lança le rayon lumineux arc en ciel de couleur à Branette, le Pokémon Marionnette répliqua en chargeant de l'avant et en décrochant d'un coup de poing dans le visage de Dusk, qui l'arrêta.

"Feeeuuu!" Cria Dusk, alors qu'elle alla s'écraser à l'envers sur le sol.

"Aller!" Interpella Flora. "Tu peux y arriver!"

Dusk réussit à flotter à nouveau.

"Utilise l'attaque Balance!"

Les yeux de Dusk commencèrent à briller lumineusement, tandis que les énergies d'elle et Branette étaient séparées entre elles.

"Maintenant, lance l'attaque Ball'Ombre!"

Dusk lança une autre boule énergétique noire et mauve vers Branette, qui pris le coup.

"Rayon Gemme!" Cria Flora.

Les perles autour du cou de Dusk commencèrent à briller, alors qu'elle lança un barrage de puissantes attaques dans Branette.

"Prévention Destin!" Cria Harley.

Branette libéra une ombre, qui passa à Dusk. Alors que le Pokémon Marionnette s'effondra dans la défaite, Dusk s'effondra également au sol.

Flora soupira, alors que le Pokémon Strident n'arriva pas à bouger.

"C'était déplacé!" Dit-elle, furieusement.

"Tout est permis dans l'amour, la guerre, et les matchs Pokémon." Répondit sarcastiquement Harley. "Alors, passe à autre chose."

* * *

Flora et Harley rappelèrent leurs Pokémons. Le deuxième de Flora et le troisième d'Harley.

"En avant, mon adorable Grodoudou!" Cria Harley,. en lançant la Pokéball.

"Airmure, entre en scène!"

Airmure et Grodoudou se confrontèrent l'un l'autre.

"Grodoudou, attaque Berceuse!"

"Airmure, attaque Tranch'Air!"

Alors que Grodoudou ouvrit sa bouche, Airmure envoya un puissant souffle d'air s'écraser dans son estomac, l'arrêtant dans son élan.

Le Pokémon Bouboule haleta, alors qu'Airmure attendit la prochaine attaque.

"Attaque Aeropique!"

Airmure fonça vers le Grodoudou haletant, s'attendant clairement à un coup facile.

"Grodoudou, Poing De Feu!"

Grodoudou éleva un poing brûlant, et l'envoya s'écraser dans le bec d'Airmure.

Le Pokémon Armoiseau poussa un cri de douleur, alors qu'elle se débattait dans l'agonie.

"Grodoudou, attaque Brouhaha!"

Grodoudou ouvrit sa bouche et envoya une puissante rafale de son bruyant vers Airmure.

Flora était un peu confuse quant aux raisons pour lesquelles Harley avait utilisé l'attaque, puisque Airmure fut en mesure de le secouer facilement.

"Airmure, attaque Aile D'Acier!" Dit-elle.

Son Pokémon ne sembla pas l'entendre.

"Airmure?" Interpella-t-elle.

Toujours rien.

"Airmure!" Cria Flora.

Elle lui fit un regard confus, presque comme si elle se demandait si elle avait dit quelque chose.

"Grodoudou, utilise Fatal-Foudre!" Cria Harley.

Grodoudou commença à appliquer de l'électricité, avant de zapper Airmure. Le Pokémon Armoiseau n'était pas préparé à l'attaque, et s'effondra instantanément sur le sol dans la douleur.

"Lance un autre Poing De Feu!"

Le poing de Grodoudou commença à brûler, devenant couvert de flammes blanches chaudes.

Le Pokémon ballon Bouboule fonça, et donna un coup de poing dans le cou d'Airmure.

Airmure s'effondra de douleur. Il était clair qu'elle n'allait pas se relever.

"Non!" Chuchota Flora, avant de rappeler le Pokémon Armoiseau dans la Pokéball.

Elle prit rapidement une décision.

"Brasegali, entre en scène!"

Flora envoya son premier Pokémon.

"Brase!"

"Aha." Remarqua Harley, en entendant le son du Brouhaha se dissiper.

"C'était une ruse ignoble!" Hurla furieusement Flora.

Harley lui lança un regard noir.

"Tu devrais savoir que les règles ne s'appliquent pas à moi." Ricana-t-il. "Je ne vais vraiment pas te laisser repartir avec ceci, juste pour le plaisir des règles."

Flora fronça les sourcils.

"Brasegali, attaque Lance-Flamme!"

"Grodoudou, Vibraqua!"

Brasegali cracha une puissante rafale de flammes chaudes rouges qui se dirigea tout droit vers le Pokémon Bouboule...

Uniquement pour que Grodoudou envoie une orbe d'eau bleue s'écraser dans les flammes, les éteignant instantanément.

Flora grimaça.

"Brasegali, utilise Double Pied!"

Brasegali chargea de l'avant et envoya ses deux pieds s'écraser sur le visage de Grodoudou.

Le Pokémon Bouboule cria de douleur, avant de se dégonfler et de s'écraser au sol.

"Pas Grodoudou!" Gémit Harley, avant de la rappeler.

Flora frappa de l'air, sachant que Harley n'avait plus que deux Pokémons. Et elle en avait trois.

* * *

"En avant, mon formidable Demolosse!" Dit Harley, en envoyant le Pokémon Sombre.

Un Demolosse apparut et commença à dénuder ses dents à Flora.

"Brasegali, attaque Lance-Flamme!" Cria-t-elle, à l'instant.

Brasegali ouvrit sa bouche, avant d'envoyer une salve de flammes dans le Demolosse d'Harley.

Le Pokémon Sombre bailla, alors que l'attaque ne fit rien.

"Torche, ma chère Flora." Ricana Harley. "Ça veut dire que les attaques de type feu de ce poulet surdimensionné sont inutiles."

Flora rappela rapidement Brasegali.

"Alors prends ça." Dit-elle, furieusement. "Tortank, entre en scène!"

Flora envoya son Tortank, qui rugit au Demolosse.

"Alors, tu as recours à l'avantage du type!" Railla Harley. "Comme c'est pitoyable."

Flora se renfrogna.

"Je me fiche de ce que tu dis." Répondit-elle, froidement. "Tortank, attaque Pistolet A O!"

Tortank ajusta ses canons, avant d'envoyer un puissant souffle d'eau vers Demolosse.

"Saute simplement et gracieusement à l'écart." Interpella Harley.

Demolosse sauta de côté, esquivant l'attaque.

"Maintenant, attaque Puredpois!"

Demolosse cracha un souffle de brouillard mauve mortel vers Tortank, qui toussa avec dégout.

"Maintenant, utilise Ball'Ombre!"

Demolosse créa une boule énergétique rouge et noire, avant de l'envoyer s'écraser vers Tortank. Tortank gémit de douleur, tandis que l'attaque le renversa sur son dos.

"Oh non!" S'écria Flora. "Tortank!"

Tortank se débattait, en essayant de se relever.

"Attaque Machouille!" Ordonna Harley. "Vise la gorge!"

Demolosse se lança en avant et sauta sur le ventre de Tortank. Il ouvrit ses puissantes mâchoires et se dirigea vers la peau exposée.

Tortank hurla de douleur, tandis que Demolosses y enfonça ses dents.

"Arrête!" Cria Flora vraiment inquiète pour la sécurité de Tortank.

Harley sourit, tandis que Demolosse continua à mordre et à déchirer l'épaisse peau bleu.

"C'est parfait, Demolosse." Remarqua-t-il. "Continue comme ça!"

Flora ne pouvait pas penser quoi faire. Tortank ne serait pas en mesure d'imposer ses canons autour et d'envoyer une attaque, parce qu'il était détenu par Demolosse.

_À moins que..._

Elle leva les yeux.

"Tortank, attaque Tour Rapide!"

Tortank l'entendit, et commença à tourner autour de l'arrière de sa coquille.

Le Demolosse d'Harley avait du mal à garder son équilibre sur un objet en mouvement, et glissa dûment.

"Maintenant, continue à tourner et lance Hydrocanon!"

Tortank envoya une puissante vague d'eau s'écraser à Demolosse, le forçant à revenir dans le côté de la grotte. Le Pokémon Sombre gémit de douleur, alors qu'il s'écrasa sur le mur de pierre, et s'évanouit.

"Le match est presque terminé Harley." Dit Flora. "Ton Cacturne est tout ce qui te reste contre mon Brasegali et mon Tortank."

"Et moi." Railla Nightmare. "Tu es fichu, salope!"

Harley ricana.

"Tu n'as pas encore gagné." Remarqua-t-il. "Pas par un long projectile."

Harley retira la Pokéball contenant son Pokémon précieux, et la lança.

"En avant! Mon Cacturne cool!"

* * *

Flora et Harley se dévisagèrent l'un l'autre, ni disposé de faire le premier pas. Tortank et Cacturne firent face l'un à l'autre comme des cow-boys, à l'affût de l'adversaire.

"Tortank, attaque Laser Glace!"

Tortank ajusta ses canons, et lança le puissant rayon de glace bleu froid à Cacturne.

"Clonage!" Cria Harley. "Et ensuite Mitra-Poing!"

L'attaque frappa Cacturne, et détruit instantanément le clone.

"Oh oh." Dit Flora.

Le véritable Cacturne envoya un puissant poing s'écraser dans Tortank, le jetant vers le sol.

"À présent, attaque Balle Graine!"

Cacturne surplomba Tortank, et envoya plusieurs petites graines dorées s'écraser sur la tortue.

Tortank gémit, avant de s'évanouir.

"Tortank!" Cria Flora, avant de le rappeler.

"Repose-toi maintenant." Dit-elle, avant de prendre la Pokéball de Brasegali.

"Brasegali, entre en scène!"

Le Brasegali de Flora apparut dans un éclat lumineux.

_"Yo, c'est l'heure d'un bottage de fesses."_ Dit Brasegali.

_"__Tu ne me vaincras pas! Je ne vais pas être exterminé par quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant que toi!__"_ Répondit le Cacturne d'Harley.

"Et la conversation grossière devient géniale." Commenta Nightmare.

Il sauta ensuite et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Flora.

"Tu crois vraiment que ça va marcher?" Demanda Flora. "Cela semble un peu malhonnête."

Nightmare renifla.

"On s'en fiche." Répondit-il. "C'est un crétin dément efféminé, qui ne mérite pas de vivre."

Il s'approcha du Cacturne d'Harley.

"Direct Poison!" Hurla Nightmare, en claquant un coup de poing soutenu par le poison dans le visage de Cacturne.

Le Pokémon Épouvantail descendit instantanément dans un tas.

"Et la foule est en délire!" Hurla Nightmare. "Simplement parce que je suis le meilleur!"

"Tu...Tu triches!" Cria Harley, en devenant apoplectique de rage. "Espèce de salope! Comment oses-tu faire ça!"

"J'aime bien tes deux poids deux mesures." Répondit Flora. "Tu aurais fait la même chose sans hésiter."

Harley pris son couteau, et commença à marcher vers elle.

"Puisque tu as triché, le marché ne tient plus." Cria-t-il. "Je vais t'abattre en un cran ou deux."

* * *

"Etourvol, Aeropique!"

Quelque chose dans l'air stria, et en quelques secondes, Harley ne tenait plus un couteau.

"C'est quoi ce bordel?" Exigea Harley, alors qu'il regarda autour.

Flora fit la même chose et sauta de joie, alors qu'elle vit un visage familier.

"Monsieur Rocastle." Dit Looker, tandis qu'il sortit une paire de menottes. "Vous êtes en état d'arrestation."

Etourvol atterrit sur son épaule et lâcha le couteau au sol.

"Oh non!" Gémit Harley, alors que Nightmare s'approcha et le frappa avec Direct Toxik.

"Tu as le droit de garder le silence!" Chanta Nightmare. "Alors, fais nous une faveur!"

Harley resta silencieux, tandis que Looker lui passa les menottes.

"Où sont tes amis?" Demanda Looker.

"Endormis." Répondit Flora. "Boissons à pointes."

Looker secoua sa tête.

"C'est une tragédie." Remarqua-t-il. "Eh bien, assures-toi de leur dire que ce gars-là va aller à Ardentville."

Looker salua Flora.

"Je te remercie de ton aide pour avoir attrapé un criminel très dangereux." Dit-il. "Je roulais vers Ardentville, quand je l'ai vu se cacher dans les arbres. À sa suite, je vous ai vu combattre tout les deux. Ensuite, j'ai pensé que je verrais ce qui se passerais."

"Il n'y a pas de quoi." Répondit Flora, avant de réaliser à quel point elle était froide.

Looker disparut, et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une couverture de sa voiture. Elle était bleu, avec des rayures rouges et blanches sur elle, ainsi que les mots 'Les Bleus' écrit sur eux.

"Ce n'est pas un temps idéal pour courir partout comme ça." Dit-il, en la donnant à Flora. "Retournes à l'intérieur et peut-être que je te verrai à Ardentville."

Tandis que Looker commença à traîner Harley vers sa voiture.

"Ce n'est pas terminé." Chuchota Harley.

Flora avait commencé à s'éloigner, mais elle se retourna pour voir Harley sourire de façon insensée.

"Un jour, Flora." Dit-il. "Un jour, je vais te trouver, et je vais te faire du mal."

Elle regarda Looker.

"Je ne pense pas que vous puissez le frapper?"

Looker secoua sa tête.

"Ce n'est pas éthique." Répondit-il. "Faites moi un procès ce qu'il pourrait pour la force de manière excessive."

"Je peux le frapper?" Demanda Nightmare.

Looker le regarda.

"Si je te vois faire ça, je vais devoir t'arrêter." Dit-il, avant de se retourner. "Je regarde par là. C'est ce que je vais faire pendant les trente prochaines secondes."

Flora se retourna, alors que Nightmare sauta par-dessus.

"Aïïïe! Mon visage, mon joli visage!"

* * *

Elle retourna dans la Source Chaude, en portant toujours la serviette de Looker autour d'elle, pour y trouver Sacha et Jim en train de se réveiller.

"Aïe, ma tête!" Grogna Jim, alors qu'il se retourna.

Il sauta ensuite, alors qu'il avala un tas d'eau chaude.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on a manqué?" Demanda Sacha, tandis que Pikachu se redressa.

"Chaaaaaaaaaaa!" Grogna-t-il.

Flora réussit à faire un petit sourire.

"Pas grand chose." Répondit-elle. "Pas grand chose."

* * *

**Qu'en est-il maintenant d'Harley? Est-il hors d'état de nuire pour de bon?**

**Il semblerait finalement que Nightmare apprécie Flora. C'est une meilleure preuve que celle du chapitre 24!**


	49. Une Épreuve D'habileté

Chapitre 49. Une Épreuve D'habileté.

* * *

_Résumé. Alors que Flora a été attaqué par Harley, Nightmare lui a donné une certaine assistance en l'aidant à se rendre à ses Pokéballs. Flora et Harley sont ensuite passés au combat, lequel Flora a remporté de justesse. Harley a ensuite été arrêté par Looker, et Nightmare a décidé de s'engager dans un endroit de brutalité amatrice pendant que Looker regardait ailleurs._

* * *

"Dracolosse, Ultimapoing!"

"Queue De Fer!" Cria Lance. Il secoua ensuite sa tête, tandis qu'Arakdo essaya d'être à l'aise.

La queue de son propre Dracolosse commença à briller avec une lumière blanche. tandis qu'il bloqua l'attaque.

"Laser Glace!"

"Lance-Flamme!"

Les deux dragons lancèrent les attaques l'un à l'autre, et furent rapidement annulées dans un panache de vapeur élevée.

Alors qu'ils prévoyaient tous deux leur prochain mouvement, le téléphone portable d'Olly commença à sonner.

"Je crois que c'est un temps mort." Rit Olly, alors qu'il répondit.

Lance roula ses yeux.

"Et nous ne savons toujours pas lequel de nous est le plus fort." Remarqua-t-il.

Olly haussa les épaules, tandis qu'il mit le téléphone sur son oreille.

"Est-ce important?"

Il y avait une rafale de bruit brusque à l'autre bout de la ligne.

"Oh non, je ne parlais pas à vous, Brandon."

Il y avait plus de paroles sourdes à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Lance eu l'occasion d'arpenter sur le terrain et de donner un grand bol d'eau aux deux Dracolosses.

"Avalez." Dit le Maître Dragon.

"Vous avez trouvé un chef de file?" S'écria Olly. "C'est fantastique."

Lance leva les yeux aux mots d'Olly.

"Nous serons de retour à Araziville aussi rapidement que possible." Promis Olly.

Un autre bruit de choc surpris.

"Ouais, Lance est avec moi."

Plus de paroles du Roi de la Pyramide.

"On arrive tout de suite." Dit Olly.

Il raccrocha, et regarda Lance.

"T'as un problème avec la téléportation?" Demanda Olly.

Lance secoua sa tête.

Je préfère voler, mais je ne suis pas opposé à réapparaître dans un autre endroit quelques secondes après avoir été dans un autre."

Olly rappela son Dracolosse. Lance en fit de même.

"Très bien alors." Dit Olly, en prenant une autre Pokéball. "Deoxys. Sors de l'espace!"

* * *

"Alors, voilà Araziville." Remarqua Lance, alors qu'ils se matérialisèrent dans la place principale.

"Ouais, en effet." Répondit Olly, alors qu'il rappela Deoxys. "Ça n'a pas énormément changé depuis la dernière fois que je suis venu."

Alors qu'ils regardèrent autour, une jeune fille qui sembla avoir l'âge de Faith vint vers eux. Elle était vêtue d'un imperméable vert avec un T-shirt noir. Elle portait aussi des treillis et des bottes de combat. Ses cheveux noirs était courts et désordonnés, tandis que ses yeux avaient la couleur de l'acier. Elle était facilement assez grande pour regarder les deux dresseurs dans les yeux, et elle sembla être d'une condition musculaire quasiment solide sur son corps maigre.

"Vous deux êtes Lowe et Stevens?" Demanda-t-elle.

Lance approuva.

Elle sourit ensuite, et tendit une main.

"Je suis la Sergente Terra White." Dit-elle. "Et ils m'ont envoyé à veiller à ce que vous arriviez à la base en bonne et due forme."

"Eh bien c'est gentil de leur part." Commenta Lance, alors qu'il secoua sa main.

"Une raison quelconque?" Demanda Olly.

"La situation a...changé." Répondit Terra. "Ils prennent simplement quelques précautions."

"Des précautions concernant quoi?" Se demanda Lance.

"Des attaques Pokémons." Répondit Terra. "Il y a eu quelques incidents isolés récemment, des attaques Pokémons sur cette ville."

"Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille." Commenta Olly, avant de marcher dans quelqu'un.

La personne était petite et avait des lunettes.

"Désolé." Dit Olly, en tendant une main.

Le gars ria.

"Ah, je vais simplement m'étendre ici pour un moment." Dit-il. "C'est probablement la façon dont Celebi l'a destiné à se produire, et qui diable suis-je pour protester?"

Les trois continuèrent à marcher.

"Voilà qui était un peu bizarre." Commenta Lance.

* * *

"Merci, Sergente." Dit Brandon, tandis que Terra, les menèrent dans la pièce. Elle la quitta par la suite.

"Ça semble familier." Comment Olly, alors qu'il regarda la pièce. "À vrai dire, je dirais que j'ai déjà été..."

"Oui, tu es déjà venu ici auparavant." Remarqua ironiquement Brandon.

"Ça fait un bail depuis que j'ai mis les pieds dans une base militaire." Remarqua Lance.

Brandon lui fit un regard étrange.

"Quand est-ce que tu as été dans une base militaire?"

"Lors de l'incident de Groudon et Kyogre." Répondit Lance. "J'ai tenté d'obtenir un hélicoptère d'attaque."

Olly ria.

"Comment ça s'est passé?"

Lance secoua sa tête.

"Ils ne m'ont pas donné l'autorisation." Répondit-il. "À l'évidence, ils n'ont pas confiance envers les gens qui portent des capes."

"Quoi, c'est de la discrimination!"

Brandon toussa.

"Je vous ai appelés pour une raison." Dit le Roi de la Pyramide.

"Avez-vous retrouvé Faith?" Demanda Olly.

Brandon fouilla dans une poche, et en tira une cravate de cheveux.

"Je ne pense pas que vous ayez les cheveux pour ça." Remarqua Lance en voyant cela.

Olly essaya de dissimuler le rire, mais il réussi seulement à le faire très mal.

Brandon fit un regard mauvais à Lance.

"Il a été trouvé à environ deux kilomètres de l'endroit où elle a disparu." Dit-il. "Avec une mare de sang. Dont certaines ont été jugée la sienne. Faith."

"Quelques-unes?" Demanda Lance.

"C'est pas des bonnes nouvelles." Dit Brandon. "Bien que, nous avons un chef de file."

Olly leva les yeux, tandis que Brandon fouilla dans sa poche.

Le Roi de la Pyramide prit un petit morceau de papier et le donna à Olly.

Il le regarda.

"Il s'agit d'un numéro de téléphone pour les Archéologues Solitaires." Dit Olly. "Lorsque les pelles et les..."

Brandon l'arracha instantanément de sa main.

"Donne-moi ça!" Dit-il, en sortant une photo de son autre poche.

"Voilà ce que je voulais te donner."

Olly la regarda.

"Est-ce une photo des Archéologues Solitaires?" Demanda-t-il, malicieusement.

Brandon lui lança un regard noir.

"Non, espèce d'imbécile." Hurla-t-il. "Il s'agit de la fille qui nous a attaqué avec les Demolosses."

"Vraiment?" Demanda Lance.

"Oui." Répondit Brandon. "Nous l'avons capturé, et nous avons tenté de l'interroger, mais elle ne nous parle pas."

Olly se gratta le menton.

"Est-elle toujours dans le bâtiment?" Demanda-t-il.

Brandon acquiesça, alors qu'Olly se leva et regarda autour de lui.

"Ça vous embête si je vais lui dire deux mots?" Se demanda-t-il.

"Je me disais que tu le pourrais." Dit Brandon. "Elle est dans la salle d'interrogatoire prête pour toi."

"Eh bien, c'est parfait." Remarqua Lance. "Ça t'ennuie si on regarde?"

"Ce n'est pas un sport spectaculaire." Répondit Olly. "Mais, bien sûr, allez-y."

* * *

Olly entra dans la salle, en voyant la suspecte assis sur la petite table à l'intérieur. Elle avait un regard vide sur son visage. Très vite, il essaya de la comprendre. Elle avait des cheveux noirs qui allait sur ses épaules, et légèrement courbés sur les extrémités, avec des yeux noisettes. Elle avait également une paire de lunettes vertes. La jeune fille portait une chemise rayée verte et noire sans manches, avec une paire de pantalon vert foncé.

"Bonjour." Dit Olly, en s'asseyant.

Elle ne répondit pas.

"Je vois que ça se déroule plutôt bien." Continua-t-il. "Comment te traitent-ils?"

Elle continua à l'ignorer.

"Peut-être qu'il faudrait recommencer." Dit Olly. "Mon nom c'est Olly, quel est le tien?"

Elle leva les yeux.

"Holly." Répondit-elle. "Holly Bradshaw."

"Et d'où est-ce que tu viens?" Continua Olly.

Elle sembla soudainement triste.

"Je...Je ne m'en souviens pas." Dit-elle. "Je crois que c'était quelque part à Johto."

Il ne croyais pas du tout au fait de ne pas se souvenir d'où elle venait, mais décida de ne pas le mentionner.

"Alors, comment as-tu été impliqué dans les Coppingers?" Demanda-t-il.

Le regard vide revint.

"Les quoi?" Demanda-t-elle. "Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles."

Il soupira, avant de se pencher vers l'avant.

"Tu as attaqué un groupe de G-mens avec une meute de Demolosses, il y a quelques jours." Dit-il. "Tu voudrais peut-être commencer à te souvenir où tu étais."

Elle commença à avoir l'air inquiète maintenant.

"Je marchais dans la forêt, en cherchant des Pokémons." Dit-elle. "Et la chose suivante dont je me souviens, c'est de m'être réveillée ici."

Olly cligna des yeux vers elle.

"Alors, imagine que tu sois à ma place." Dit-il. " Croirais-tu quelqu'un qui te dirais ça?"

Elle lui lança une regard noir.

"J'en ai rien à faire." Répondit-elle. "Je ne dirais rien du tout jusqu'à ce que j'ai un avocat."

"As-tu un avocat?" Demanda Olly. "Puisque tu ne te souviens pas d'où tu viens, je dirais que les chances de te rappeler le nom d'un avocat compétent sont minces, voire inexistantes."

Il écrasa ensuite ses mains sur la table.

"Et étant donné qu'une amie proche a disparu à cause de ce que tu as fait, je ne suis vraiment pas dans le meilleur état d'esprit pour tout faire rater."

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Olly sortit de la pièce, en ayant désespérément besoin d'un verre.

"Elle a dit quelque chose?" Demanda Lance, alors qu'il se leva en tenant un document.

Olly secoua sa tête.

"J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu une heure de ma vie." Répondit-il, en étranglant le contenu de la bouteille d'eau. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?"

Lance éleva le document.

"Je regardais dans les détails des attaques Pokémons." Dit-il. "Ça rend la lecture très intéressante."

"Vraiment?"

Lance lui glissa.

"Il y a une entreprise qui construit des appartements à l'extérieur d'Araziville." Expliqua-t-il, alors qu'Olly commença à lire. "Un groupe de Pokémons leur ont filer des problèmes. Je pense que c'est ce que nous a dit Terra tout à l'heure. Mais parfois, ils sont vus avec les gens. Tous les soirs, à coup sûr, ils essaient d'attaquer."

Olly termina de l'examiner.

"C'est gentil de me ruiner la fin." Dit-il. "Mais...Tu as dit à tout les soirs?"

Lance sourit.

"Est-ce que tu penses à ce que je pense?"

* * *

"Comment n'avons-nous pas pensé à ça?" Demanda le Général Thorpe.

"Ça a sans doute glissé de votre esprit." Dit Olly.

"C'est une bonne idée." Remarqua Brandon. "Implanter l'endroit, en attendant de voir si les Pokémons apparaissent, et les suivre par la suite. Ou, à défaut, essayer de capturer l'un des humains."

"Alors, avons-nous un go pour ça?" Demanda Lance.

"Je suis heureux de vous donner à tout les deux l'autorisation de..."

Thorpe toussa.

"Je suis heureux de vous donner à tout les deux l'autorisation de le faire, à condition que vous preniez un représentant de l'armée avec vous." Dit Brandon, un peu contrarié d'avoir été interrompu.

"Mais, qui cela pourrait être?" Demanda Lance. "Non pas que j'ai un problème avec..."

"Deux entreprises." Commenta Olly. "Trois en comptant le public."

"Quand même." Dit Thorpe. "Il s'agit d'une coentreprise entre les G-men et les militaires. Ou bien vous y allez tous les trois, ou aucun d'entre vous n'y va."

Olly soupira.

"Alors, qui avez-vous en tête?" Demanda-t-il.

* * *

Terra fini de se remonter sur la barre, et retomba au sol par la suite.

Elle fut surprise de trouver le Général Thorpe et les trois G-men qui l'attendait.

Elle les salua instantanément ensuite.

"Monsieur!"

"À l'aise, soldat." Dit Thorpe.

Elle relaxa légèrement.

"Que puis-je faire, monsieur?!" Demanda-t-elle.

Thorpe sourit.

"Comme tu pourrais ou ne pourrais pas savoir." Dit-il. "Les militaires et les G-men ont récemment entrepris une mission conjointe d'essayer d'éliminer le remède des attaques Pokémons dans la région immédiate autour de cette base. Parce que, si on attaque les gens dans les bois, et dans la ville, alors ils pourraient éventuellement passer à la base."

Terra ne dit rien.

"Nous avons une idée des chances de réussir la façon d'arrêter les attaques au large de la tige." Continua Thorpe. "Et nous avons besoin de quelqu'un pour nous représenter sur cette mission. Grâce à un examen attentif, nous avons décidé tout les quatre que tu es l'un des candidats les plus parfaits."

"Je suis honoré!" Répondit Terra.

"Alors, est-ce que tu acceptes?" Demanda Brandon.

Elle fit irruption dans un sourire rusé.

"À une condition." Dit-elle. "L'un de vous va devoir vaincre mon Pokémon le plus fort dans un match Pokémon."

"Quel est ce Pokémon?" Demanda Lance.

Elle retira une Pokéball à l'intérieur de son imperméable.

"Ventglace!" Cria-t-elle. "C'est le moment d'amplifier!"

La Pokéball explosa, et un grand oiseau bleu apparu. Celui qui était familier pour les trois dresseurs.

Il avait une paire de grandes ailes bleues, et de longues pattes grises se terminant en pieds griffues. Son bec était aussi gris, et sous celui, il y avait une collerette blanche de la fourrure qui contrastait avec ses yeux rouges. Il avait également une longue queue bleue qui brillait avec la glace dépolie à chaque fois qu'il se déplaçait.

"Ça doit faire, quoi, cinq mois depuis que l'on a vu une de ces espèces." Commenta Brandon.

"Un Artikodin?" Remarqua Olly. "C'est impressionnant."

Lance donna un coup de coude à Brandon.

"Vous ne croyez pas qu'il s'agit...?"

"J'ai eu ce gars depuis presque deux ans maintenant." Dit Terra, en les ignorant.

"Alors, ce n'est pas le cher ami de Noland." Remarqua Lance.

Brandon se gratta l'arrière de sa tête.

"Qui veut tenter sa chance?" Demanda-t-il.

Lance s'avança.

"J'y vais le premier." Dit-il, en sortant une Pokéball.

Olly leva les yeux.

"Voulez-vous vraiment faire ça ici?" Demanda-t-il. "Artikodin ne peut pas voler par ici."

"D'accord, faisons ça dehors." Dit Thorpe.

* * *

"Dracaufeu, en avant!" Cria Lance, en envoyant le Pokémon Flamme.

Son Dracaufeu apparut, et envoya instantanément une puissante vague de feu dans les airs.

"Il ne va pas gagner." Commenta Olly.

"Merci de ta confiance." Dit sèchement Lance.

Artikodin tint tête au dragon d'orange, en le regardant impassiblement.

"Commencez!" Interpella Brandon.

Lance décida de frapper le premier.

"Dracaufeu, illumine le ciel avec Lance-Flamme!"

Dracaufeu ouvrit sa bouche, avant d'envoyer une rafale de feu chaud et blanc vers le Pokémon Glaciaire.

"Esquive!"

Artikodin monta en flèche, et esquiva l'attaque.

Terra posa une main sur son menton, avant d'interpeller son attaque.

"Laser Glace!"

Artikodin ouvrit son bec, avant d'envoyer un rayon de glace bleu froid lumineux vers Dracaufeu.

"Attaque Queue De Fer!" Ordonna Lance.

La queue de Dracaufeu commença à briller d'une lumière blanche, en la balançant au puissant appendice avant de bloquer la glace.

"Aeropique!"

Artikodin chargea, et s'écrasa dans Dracaufeu, repoussant le Pokémon Flamme à travers le ciel.

"À présent, attaque Pouvoir Antique!" Interpella Terra.

Artikodin commença à briller d'une lumière ancienne, avant que le Pokémon Glaciaire batte des ailes et envoie un puissant barrage de rochers vers le Dracaufeu de Lance.

"Protèges-toi avec Aile D'Acier!"

C'était au tour des ailes de Dracaufeu de briller avec une lumière blanche, tandis qu'il couvrit sans corps avec elles.

Lance savait qu'il devait passer à l'offensive, alors que les roches se brisèrent sur les ailes métalliques de son Dracaufeu.

"Attaque Danseflamme!"

Dracaufeu ouvrit sa bouche, et envoya un vortex tourbillonnant de feu vers le Pokémon Glaciaire.

"Vibraqua!"

Artikodin ouvrit son bec, invoquant le pouvoir mystique du plus profond de son corps. Il réussit ensuite à le transformer en une orbe bleue foncé d'eau, qu'il envoya s'écraser dans le tourbillon le dissipant.

"Bordel!" Marmonna Lance.

* * *

"C'est comme regarder Noland." Murmura Olly.

Brandon trembla.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous prend?" Demanda Olly.

Brandon secoua sa tête.

"Une crampe." Dit-il, rapidement.

* * *

Olly n'y pensa pas d'avantage, et se remit à regarder le match, tandis qu'Artikodin lança un Laser Glace à Dracaufeu.

"Esquive, et lance Draco-Rage!"

Dracaufeu vola vers le haut, et envoya une boule blanche chaude de feu dans Artikodin. Les Pokémon Glaciaire cria de douleur, alors qu'il tenta de retrouver son circuit de vol.

"Et maintenant, attaque Deflagration!"

Dracaufeu rejeta son cou, et envoya une puissante boule de feu brûlante à cinq côtés dans les airs vers l'Artikodin en difficulté.

"Vibraqua!"

Artikodin envoya une autre orbe d'eau s'écraser dans les flammes, la vapeur qui s'éleva réussi à obscurcir la vision des deux dresseurs.

"Dracaufeu, sors de là!" Cria Lance.

"Artikodin, attaque Glaciation!"

L'humidité de la vapeur rendit l'attaque instantanément plus précise. Alors qu'Artikodin arracha du nuage, l'humidité dans le nuage de vapeur se fit geler complètement...

Et le Dracaufeu de Lance fut congelé dans un bloc de glace...

"Non!" S'écria Lance, alors qu'il éleva la Pokéball et rappela le Pokémon Flamme, avant qu'il souffre davantage de ses blessures en s'écrasant au sol.

"Et je gagne." Dit Terra.

"Est-ce que tu as compris comment elle a gagné?" Demanda Brandon.

Olly approuva.

"Il est plus facile d'esquiver les attaques lorsqu'elles viennent moins souvent." Dit-il. "Et nous savons tous que le meilleure forme de défense c'est l'attaque."

Olly prit une Pokéball.

"Je vais le faire." Dit-il, en descendant dans l'arène improvisée.

"Fais attention." Avertit Lance, alors qu'il passa à côté de lui. "Elle est vraiment coriace."

Olly cligna de l'œil, tandis qu'il alla se placer où Lance avait été debout.

"Alors, qu'est qui te fais penser que tu peux faire mieux?" Demanda Terra, les mains coincées dans les poches.

"Je t'ai compris." Dit Olly. "Tu combats un peu comme moi. La meilleure forme de défense c'est l'attaque. Et celui-ci fait les trois."

Il lança la Pokéball dans les airs.

"Deoxys, sors de l'espace!"

Le Deoxys d'Olly sortit de la Pokéball et tenu tête à Artikodin.

* * *

Le portable de Brandon commença à sonner.

Il y répondit, pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait de Tanguy.

"J'ai quelques mauvaises nouvelles." Dit Tanguy. "Cela concerne quelque chose qui est arrivé dernièrement à Azuria."

"Je préfère ne pas le savoir." Répondit Brandon.

"Dis-lui la bonne partie pour commencer!" Hurla Adrien de l'arrière-plan.

Tanguy l'ignora.

"Eh bien, je dois vous le dire." Dit-il.

* * *

"À toi l'honneur." Dit négligemment Olly.

Terra l'absorba.

"Artikodin, attaque Aeropique!"

Artikodin stria vers l'avant à une vitesse fulgurante vers le Pokémon ADN.

"Forme Défense!" Ordonna Olly.

Deoxys passa à l'encombrant Forme défensive, et réussi à absorber le coup sans prendre beaucoup de dégâts.

Terra sembla un peu agacé par le blocage.

"Artikodin, attaque Laser Glace!"

Olly frappa l'air avec son poing.

"Deoxys, arrête-le avec Psyko!"

Deoxys leva un poing, et arrêta le rayon de glace qui venait vers lui, en utilisant la puissance de son esprit.

La glace flottait simplement là, figé en plein air pendant quelques secondes.

"Attaque Stalagtite!" Interpella Olly, en faisant de l'improvisation.

Deoxys compris immédiatement ce qu'il voulait dire, alors qu'il renvoya le Laser Glace gelé et l'envoya s'écraser vers Artikodin.

"Esquive-le!" Interpella Terra.

Artikodin vola hors de la voie.

"Deoxys, passe en Forme Attaque et lance Elecanon!"

Deoxys passa rapidement à la Forme filiforme armée, et envoya une boule énergétique crépitante jaune foncé vers Artikodin.

"Esquive-le!"

Artikodin esquiva facilement l'attaque.

"C'est un mauvais choix d'attaque dans le meilleur des moments." Commenta Brandon, alors qu'il rangea son portable. "Ce n'est éventuellement pas l'attaque la plus précise qui existe."

Lance roula ses yeux.

"Pas plus que Glaciation." Répondit-il. "Parfois, c'est une question de chance."

* * *

Olly aperçu une ouverture.

"Deoxys, attaque Rafale Psy!"

Deoxys lança une rayon énergétique de couleur arc-en ciel vers Artikodin.

"Esquive-la!"

Tandis qu'Olly l'avait anticipé, Artikodin vola loin de l'attaque.

"Passe en Forme Vitesse et poursuit-le!"

Deoxys changea encore de forme du corps, et courra après Artikodin, surprenant le Pokémon Glaciaire.

"Attrape-le!"

Deoxys réussi à envelopper ses bras minces autour du cou d'Artikodin.

"Utilise Brume!"

Artikodin ouvrit son bec et cracha un linceul de brume qui fit tressaillir Deoxys dans le but de lâcher prise.

"Artikodin, attaque Picpic!"

Artikodin fila, et enfonça son bec dans le corps exposé de Deoxys, ce qui provoqua les Pokémon ADN à gémir de douleur.

"Surpuissance!" Hurla Olly. "Forme Attaque!"

Deoxys passa à la Forme Attaque, et envoya un puissant coup de poing se fracasser dans le cou d'Artikodin.

Le Pokémon Glaciaire cria de douleur, alors qu'il tomba presque du ciel.

Presque.

"Maintenant, attaque Elecanon!"

Lors d'une gamme plus étroite, et avec Artikodin moins mobile, mais cette fois l'orbe énergétique électrique percuta Artikodin, l'assommant du ciel.

"Ça suffit!" Dit Terra, tandis qu'Artikodin s'écrasa au sol. "Ventglace, arrêtes-toi!"

"Toi aussi, Deoxys." Ordonna Olly.

Le Pokémon ADN reprit sa Forme Normale, et atterrit sur le sol.

"Satisfaite?" Demanda Olly.

Terra sourit.

"Et comment." Dit-elle.

Olly rappela Deoxys. Terra rappela Artikodin.

"Bienvenue dans l'équipe." Dit Lance, en descendant dans l'arène improvisée.

"Allons-nous nous mettre au travail?" Demanda Brandon.

* * *

**L'armée et les G-men qui font équipe...voilà qui promet d'être intéressant.**

**Est-ce que le combat de Lance contre Terra vous a donné une impression de déjà vu? Moi oui.**


	50. La Folie Du Monopole

Chapitre 50. La Folie Du Monopole.

* * *

_Résumé. Olly et Lance sont retournés à Araziville pour retrouver Faith qui est toujours disparue. Alors qu'ils allaient lentement nul part avec l'interrogation d'une suspecte, Lance est venu avec une idée brillante sur la façon de résoudre l'autre problème..._

* * *

Olly donna sur le paysage, comme le fracas de la jeep le réveilla de sa rêverie.

"Nous allons continuer à l'interroger." Promis Brandon, tandis que Lance nettoya une de ses Pokéballs, avec une flanelle jaune qu'il avait trouvé sous le siège.

Terra regarda Olly.

"Tu as perdu quelqu'un, pas vrai?"

Olly soupira.

"J'ai perdu un tas de personnes." Répondit-il, tristement.

Lance secoua sa tête.

"Tu m'as toujours, mon pote."

Olly lui lança un regard noir.

"Oh joie." Dit-il, sarcastiquement.

Lance sembla légèrement blessé, avant d'en brosser.

"Alors, où va-t-on déjà?"

"Sur le chantier." Répondit Brandon. "L'endroit où les Pokémons attaquent à chaque soir. Presque à coup sûr."

"N'oubliez pas vos casques!" Rappela le conducteur.

Brandon ricana.

"C'est tout ce dont vous avez besoin." Remarqua-t-il. "Un morceau de bois qui s'écrase sur ta tête."

Olly roula ses yeux.

"Personne veut ça." Murmura-t-il.

* * *

Alors que la jeep s'entraîna dans le parking à fortune, les occupants sautèrent et prirent place dans leur nouvel environnement.

"Merci Cooper." Dit Terra.

Cooper salua, pendant que Lance, Olly et Terra prirent les casques offerts.

Brandon regarda par-dessus le bord du pare-brise de la Jeep.

"Essayez simplement d'obtenir des résultats." Dit-il.

Lance approuva.

"Quoi qu'il advienne." Répondit le Maître Dragon. "Nous aurons un résultat à la fin."

Il y avait une toux, et un homme vint vers eux.

"Bonjour." Dit-il, en tendant une main. "Je suis Conrad McDonald, le contremaître de ce site."

Tout le monde présent secouèrent sa main.

"Alors, vous êtes ici pour essayer de nous aider à résoudre ce petit problème?" Demanda Conrad.

"C'est exact." Répondit Lance.

Conrad sourit.

"Eh bien, c'est tout simplement excellent." Dit-il. "Les Pokémons déchaînés ont vraiment été un problème. Je veux dire, au début, quand nous avons commencé, ils n'étaient pas vraiment un problème."

Il commença à marcher vers le chantier, tandis qu'Olly, Lance et Terra le suivirent.

"Mais, nous avons presque terminé." Dit Conrad, en grattant son cou. "Et les attaques sont devenues plus fréquentes."

Alors qu'il ouvrit la grille, Lance et Terra la traversèrent, tandis qu'Olly s'arrêta pour regarder autour.

"Ça semble plaisant." Remarqua-t-il.

"Merci." Répondit Conrad, avec un sourire, alors qu'Olly franchi la grille. "Nous travaillons là-dessus depuis les deux dernières années."

Il devait y avoir au moins dix appartements à moitié terminés d'être construits autour de la zone. Certains étaient plus complets que d'autres, mais ils avaient tous un air de désolation sur eux.

"J'aimerais bien l'un d'entre eux lorsque je prendrais ma retraite." Commenta Lance. "Quelles sont leurs valeurs?"

Conrad hurla de rire.

"500000 au minimum." Répondit-il.

Lance se retourna en souriant.

"C'est une bonne chose que je ne prenne pas ma retraite bientôt." Ricana le Maître Dragon.

Olly regarda autour de lui, et vit le nom de la société sur une clôture métallique improvisé.

"Qui est exactement Megalink?" Demanda-t-il. "Je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu parler d'eux."

Conrad devint légèrement rouge, avant de sourire à nouveau.

Son sourire constant rendit Terra mal à l'aise.

"Nous sommes une entreprise relativement nouvelle." Dit Conrad. "Nous construisons ces bâtiments pour apporter un peu de mérite de longue prospérité à Arazi, une ville qui a été oublié depuis longtemps. Savez-vous que certains guides touristiques n'ont pas cette ville sur la carte? Une chose vraiment tragique. Je suis de cette région, et je trouve ça tout à fait méprisable que ma maison soit laissé de quelques cartes, car elle est à côté de rien ici."

Conrad s'arrêta par la suite.

"Bien entendu, notre premier arrêt sur l'ordre du jour est d'essayer de briser le monopole de Reims. Elle fait le tour et achète le tout, ne laissant rien pour d'autres personnes. Nous espérons que, avec la construction de ceux-ci, nous pourrons en quelque sorte les empêcher d'y parvenir."

Lance regarda Olly.

"Ça leur donnerait un motif." Remarqua-t-il. "Je ne crois pas que l'envoi d'une bande de Pokémons à courir à travers un chantier de construction, en cassant et en tuant tout les constructeurs est au-delà des Coppingers."

Terra se retourna.

"Croyez-vous qu'ils pourraient ordonner aux Pokémons d'attaquer les voyageurs du même coup?"

Olly haussa les épaules.

"Qui sait." Répondit-il. "Je suis d'accord avec Lance, je ne voudrais pas mettre n'importe quoi derrière cette bande de serpents."

"Mais comment font-ils?" Se demanda Lance, alors qu'il leva les yeux dans le ciel, en espérant en quelque sorte que les réponses apparaîtraient.

"Je doute que les réponses vont simplement tomber du ciel." Remarqua sarcastiquement Terra.

Alors que Lance baissa les yeux, ils entendirent tout les trois une explosion, suivie par des plusieurs cris de douleur et de terreur.

Olly prit instantanément une Pokéball dans sa main.

"Je crois que nous pourrions passer aux choses sérieuses." Dit-il.

Lance et Terra emboîtèrent le pas, avant de partir vers la source du bruit.

* * *

"Pingoleon, Bulbizarre, Coatox, Deoxys, sortez-tous!" Cria Olly, en lança ses autre Pokéballs dans les airs.

"Dracolosse, Leviator, Ptera, à vous de jouer!" Hurla Lance, en envoyant ses trois Pokémons.

"Armurélan, Hydropompe, Rayonfeu!" Hurla Terra. "C'est l'heure de s'amplifier!"

La bande de Pokémons assortis apparurent, avec l'Airmure, le Tortank et le Feunard de Terra.

"Jolis Pokémons." Commenta Olly, alors qu'ils virent une bande encore plus étrange assemblée de Pokémons sauvages essayant de détruire le chantier. "J'espère qu'ils peuvent se battre."

Il y avait un grognement de dérision de Terra, alors que Lance fit un compte rapide et de numérisation des Pokémons.

Il pouvait voir un Rhinoferos, un trio de Colossinge agacé...

_Les Colossinges sont quand même toujours un peu énervé!_

Un Galeking flandrin, une paire de Florizarre, plusieurs Demolosses, un quadruplet de Tengalices et ce qui semblait être un flot ininterrompu de Nostenfers.

"Bon sang". Murmura Terra.

* * *

Sans attendre un ordre, le Pingoleon d'Olly alimenta directement dans le combat et cloua le Galeking avec un Aqua Jet. Le Pokémon Armurfer rugit de douleur, avant de balancer une attaque Mitra-Poing qui envoya Pingoleon tourner en sens opposé.

"Bravo, Pingoleon." Murmura Olly. "Bulbizarre, attaque Tranch'Herbe sur le Rhinoferos!"

Bulbizarre fit un bond en avant et envoya une puissante cascade de feuilles fracassantes dans le Pokémon Perceur.

"Ptera, abat ces Nostenfers avec pouvoir Antique!"

"Armurélan, aide Ptera avec l'attaque Tranch'Air!"

Ptera et Airmure commencèrent à abattre les chauves-souris mauves, en envoyant leurs puissantes attaques s'écraser sur les Pokémon Chovsouris. Ils envoyèrent furieusement leurs propres attaques clignotantes dans l'air sous la forme de Tranch'Air. Mais Ptera et Airmure étaient tout deux résistants aux coups, et furent facilement en état d'abattre plusieurs d'entre eux.

Coatox fut entouré par les Demolosses. Elle cria ensuite de douleur, alors qu'ils brûlèrent gravement sa Peau Sèche avec leur assortiment de Lance-Flammes, de Flammeches et de Surchauffes.

"Dracolosse, lance Aeropique sur ces Colossinges!" Ordonna Lance. "Continue avec l'attaque Cru-Aile sur le parcours."

Le dragon jaune stria de l'avant et envoya ses ailes s'écraser sur les Pokémons Porsinge. Ils rugirent de douleur, et essayèrent de décrocher des coups de poings sur le Dracolosse de Lance, mais le Dragon rusé réussit à esquiver chacun d'entre eux.

"Deoxys, attaque Psycho Boost sur les Florizarres!"

Deoxys passa à sa Forme d'attaque, et créa une boule énergétique pulsante orange. Il la dirigea ensuite vers la paire de Florizarres, provoquant une explosion. La chaleur de l'explosion fit en sorte que la paire de Pokémons Graine crient de douleur.

"Bulbi!" Protesta Bulbizarre.

"Désolé." Dit Olly. "Mais ça doit se faire."

"Hydropompe, élimine les Demolosses, avec Surf!"

Olly sourit.

"Coatox, va prendre un bain!"

Plutôt que de sembler blessé par ses commentaires, le Pokémon Toxique alla dans l'énorme vague et se refroidi. Cela guérit instantanément touts les dégâts qui lui furent infligés plus tôt.

"Maintenant, il est temps de s'occuper de ces Tengalices!" Hurla Olly, tandis que son Pokémon sauta hors de l'eau et commença à se diriger vers les Pokémons Malveillants.

Les Demolosses hurlèrent, tandis qu'ils furent trempés par la puissant attaque Surf du Tortank de Terra.

Coatox se mit à tourner autour d'une onde quasi hypnotique de Direct Toxiks et de Casse-Briques, frappant les Tengalices à chaque fois. Bien sûr, les Tengalices avaient un léger désavantage en ce sens qu'ils durent essayer d'éviter de se frapper les uns envers les autres. Coatox n'avait pas de tels scrupules.

"Je crois que nous allons gagner." Remarqua Terra.

* * *

Soudainement Arakdo sauta de la tête de Lance et fonça dans la mêlée.

"Oh merde." Dit Olly. "Si quelque chose se dresse sur Arakdo, Faith va me tuer."

Lance le regarda.

"Tu sais, si elle est encore vivante."

Lance et Terra regardèrent autour.

"Va le chercher." Exhortèrent-ils.

* * *

Olly s'élança dans la mêlée, à la recherche du petit insecte bleu.

Alors qu'il lança un coup de pied dans le nez pointu de l'un des Tengalices qui essayèrent de le bloquer, il ne les avait jamais aimé de toute façon, il vit que Conrad était attaqué par une paire d'êtres humains.

Il regarda plus près afin d'essayer de les faire sortir, mais la distance était trop grande pour lui de voir. Et il se couvrit.

_DEOXYS, RAMÈNE TES FESSES ICI!_

Deoxys apparu soudainement à côté de lui, courtoisie d'un Teleport.

"Passe en Forme Vitesse et lance l'attaque Charge pour les écarter de lui!" Ordonna Olly.

Le Pokémon ADN passa à sa Forme Vitesse, et fonça sur la paire d'humains non identifiés.

Alors qu'il s'approcha de l'un d'entre eux, ils semblèrent sentir sa présence, et se retournèrent pour faire face au Virus Extraterrestre.

Olly essaya de distinguer leurs visages, mais ils semblèrent regarder derrière lui.

Tandis qu'il essaya de travailler sur ce qu'ils regardèrent, quelque chose s'écrasa sur le dos et le renversa sur le sol.

Il haleta, tandis que peu importe ce que c'était sauta sur son dos et commença à le frapper dans le dos de la tête.

_DEOXYS, CHOC MENTAL!_

Le Pokémon ADN se retourna et envoya une rafale énergétique de son esprit s'écraser vers l'attaquant.

Olly entendit un cri surpris, alors que son agresseur alla s'écraser à l'envers.

Il se releva immédiatement.

"Merci, vieux." Dit-il, en crachant le sable qu'il avait en quelque sorte avalé.

Deoxys ne dit rien, tandis qu'Olly se retourna pour voir la personne qui l'avait attaqué.

Il était également humain, et battait très rapidement en retraite.

Olly se retourna et vit que les deux autres qui avaient attaqué Conrad étaient également en train de fuir. Le contremaître s'effondra sur le sol, couvert de morsures et d'ecchymoses.

"Coatox, attaque Dard-Venin!"

Coatox entendit l'ordre, et essaya de clouer les humains qui s'échappèrent avec un barrage d'aiguilles mauves meurtrières...

Seulement pour qu'ils esquivent à la dernière seconde et regardent l'attaque s'écraser sans danger dans le côté de l'un des appartements.

Il regarda le Pokémon ADN.

"Poursuis-les avec Vitesse Extreme."

Deoxys se précipita à travers les airs après eux.

* * *

Ils foncèrent tout droit après un Lance et une Terra surpris, partis avant que l'un d'eux puisse émettre un ordre à leurs Pokémons. Ou les arrêter.

L'un des assaillants sembla émettre un signal aux Pokémons.

La prochaine chose que tout le monde savait, c'était que l'un des Florizarres poussa un énorme rugissement qui sembla presque faire trembler les bâtiments d'où ils se tenaient.

"On dirait qu'ils s'en vont." Remarqua Lance, tandis que la bande de maraudeurs Pokémons commencèrent à partir.

Alors que les humains commencèrent à sauter sur le dos des Pokémons les plus grands, deux d'entre eux sur Florizarre et l'autre sur Galeking, le Deoxys d'Olly vint strier de nul part.

Un des humains sur le Florizarre chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille du Pokémon Graine...

Et il se retourna en hurlant de colère, tandis qu'une lumière verte commença à émaner du plus profond de lui.

Le Pokémon ADN s'arrêta dans son élan, alors que plusieurs grosses racines brunes éclatèrent à partir du sol et s'écrasèrent dans celui-ci.

Deoxys hurla de douleur, alors qu'il fut envoyé s'écraser dans les airs par la force de l'attaque.

Au moment où n'importe quel autre des Pokémons avaient récupéré suffisamment pour suivre la bande de maraudeurs mystérieux, ils avèrent disparu depuis longtemps.

Olly apparu, du sang jaillissant d'une coupure sur sa tête. Il avait l'Arakdo de Faith perché sur son épaule.

"Merde." Dit-il. "Ça ne s'est pas bien passé."

Terra soupira, tandis qu'elle rappela ses Pokémons.

"C'était merveilleux!" Dit-elle. "Je me suis éclatée. Mais..."

"Il y a un sentiment d'échec aiguë." Dit tristement Lance. "Nous avons échoué."

Olly se dirigea vers son Deoxys, et s'accroupit à côté du Pokémon ADN, qui réussi un aigle réparti sur le terrain.

"Soin." Ordonna-t-il.

Deoxys commença à se couvrir d'une lumière bleue et rouge, tandis qu'il se guéri instantanément de ses blessures.

"Très pratique." Commenta Terra.

"Tu ne sais pas la moitié de ceci." Dit Olly. "Soin est littéralement une bouée de sauvetage."

Deoxys atteignit la coupure sur la tête d'Olly, et commença à briller avec une lumière verte, soignant la coupure.

"Merci." Dit Olly, en tapotant Deoxys sur l'épaule.

Ils regardèrent tout les trois autour, sur le site du combat.

"Je suis content de ne pas à avoir nettoyer ce désordre." Murmura Lance, alors qu'il rappela ses Pokémons.

Olly et Terra firent la même chose, alors les ouvriers commencèrent à sortir de leur cachette.

"Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'ils ne vont pas nous remercier pour ça." Dit sèchement Olly.

* * *

"Alors, vous avez échoué?" Dit furieusement Thorpe.

"Échouer est un terme si dur." Répondit Olly. "J'aime penser que nous avons au moins arrêté l'attaque."

Thorpe leur lança un regard noir.

"Vous n'étiez pas sensé arrêter l'attaque." Cria-t-il. "Vous étiez sensé savoir qui étaient ces gens."

"En toute honnêteté, monsieur..." Commença à dire Terra.

"Je ne veux pas l'entendre." Dit Thorpe, en frappant ses mains sur son bureau. "Vous avez échoué!"

Brandon entra.

"Le président de Megalink vient d'être au téléphone." Dit-il, en tendant un portable à Thorpe. "Il veut vous parler."

Le Général Thorpe prit le téléphone du Roi de la Pyramide, et le posa sur son oreille.

"Oui, ici le Général Thorpe." Dit-il.

Il écouta le discours pendant quelques secondes.

"Oui, je vais leur transmettre."

Thorpe annula l'appel, et regarda Olly et Terra.

"Charles Daniels de Megalink tiens à vous remercier tous les deux d'avoir éviter une grande quantité de dommages à sa compagnie."

Olly sourit.

"Ce n'était rien." Dit-il. "Maintenant qu'est-ce que vous disiez déjà?"

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, alors le regard que Thorpe donna à Olly l'aurait tué sur le coup.

"Mais dites-moi." Dit le Général Thorpe, qui sembla comme si Noël avait été annulé. "Où est l'Agent Stevens?"

"Il y a quelque chose que nous devons vous dire." Dit sèchement Brandon. "Il y a eu des développements de l'affaire."

* * *

Lance tomba sur le sol, en utilisant sa cape pour amortir le choc.

"Merci, mon ami." Dit-il à son Dracolosse, alors qu'il le rappela. "Ton aide est la bienvenue pour m'avoir amené ici."

Lance remit le Pokéball polie à l'intérieur de sa cape, avant de commencer à regarder autour.

"Très bien." Dit-il, en s'accroupissant pour regarder le sentier. "Où êtes-vous allé au nom de Rayquaza?"

Le Maître Dragon regarda autour, en voyant l'entrée du sentier au loin.

"Il est temps de vous retrouver." Dit-il, en faisant un pas en avant...

Seulement pour qu'il entende un bruit sourd derrière lui.

Lance se retourna, en prenant une Pokéball...

Seulement pour sentir l'écrasement d'un coup de poing de Colossinge dans sa mâchoire.

Du sang tacha la fourrure blanc foncé du Pokémon Porsinge...

_Mon sang..._

Lance prit à nouveau une Pokéball, seulement pour qu'une autre de ces créatures féroces saute des arbres et prenne son bras entre ses deux pattes.

Le Maître Dragon hurla de douleur, alors qu'il sentit son bras se casser comme une brindille dans l'emprise de la colère de Colossinge.

Plus de coups de poing se mirent à pleuvoir sur son visage, alors que les Colossinges hurlèrent et rugirent de colère et de victoire.

"Arrêtez!"

Il entendit une voix, en pensant qu'elle sembla familier. Il l'enregistra vaguement comme femme.

La dernière chose que Lance entendit avant de perdre connaissance était le bruit de deux êtres humains qui se disputèrent...

* * *

"Putain!" S'écria Olly, alors qu'il rangea son téléphone. "Je n'arrive pas à le joindre."

"Alors, il suivait une piste?" Demanda Brandon.

"Un sentier pour être plus précis." Dit Terra. "Il a décidé de suivre le sentier de ces Pokémons qui nous ont attaqué."

Olly regarda autour vers Brandon et Thorpe.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez nous dire?" Demanda-t-il.

Brandon sourit brièvement.

"La fille a réussit à se souvenir de quelque chose." Dit le Roi de la Pyramide. "Nous avons réussi à la convaincre de parler."

"Vous n'avez pas essayé de la présenter aux Archéologues Solitaires, non?" Demanda sarcastiquement Olly.

Brandon le foudroya du regard.

"Je vais ignorer ça." Dit-il. "Elle nous a dit qu'avant qu'elle ai perdu connaissance, qu'elle se souvenait avoir vu un Hypnomade."

"Un Hypnomade?" Demanda Olly. "Comme un Hypnomade qui peut vous hypnotiser et dévorer vos rêves?"

"Non, comme un Hypnomade qui ne peut pas t'hypnotiser et dévorer tes rêves." Dit Brandon, le sarcasme dégoulinant absolument de sa voix.

"Vous croyez qu'il l'a hypnotisé?" Demanda Terra.

Brandon approuva.

"Il s'agissait d'un cas à Kanto il y a des années, où un groupe d'enfants ont été hypnotisés en pensant qu'ils étaient des Pokémons. Je crois que c'était à Allerhopville..."

Brandon s'arrêta, en essayant de s'en souvenir.

"Mais, quoi qu'il en soit, où il se trouve n'a pas d'importance." Dit-il. "Si c'est ce qui s'est passé, alors..."

Le Général Thorpe rabouta.

"Selon le site Web de la Forêt Arazi." Dit-il. "Les Demolosses sont originaires de cette région, de sorte qu'il pourrait être logique de supposer qu'elle les a rencontrés et qu'ils l'ont emmené."

Olly se leva.

"S'il y a un Hypnomade qui fait ça aux gens." Dit-il. "Alors Lance est en danger. Et éventuellement Faith."

"Où est-ce que tu vas?" Demanda Brandon.

"Les retrouver." Répondit Olly. "Et si un Hypnomade tente de m'hypnotiser, alors il va avoir une surprise."

Il se dirigea hors de la pièce, laissant Brandon, Thorpe et Terra seuls.

Terra sourit, avant de le suivre.

* * *

Elle le rattrapa au Centre Pokémon improvisé, où il utilisa l'ordinateur.

"Tu ne penses pas vraiment me laisser derrière pas vrai?" Demanda-t-elle, légèrement.

Olly cliqua sur la souris, et Une Pokéball apparut dans l'emplacement.

"Eh bien, de t'être portée volontaire." Dit-il.

Terra tendit une main.

"Il n'y a pas de quoi." Répondit-elle. "À quoi servent les amis?"

* * *

**Olly semble toujours déterminé à retrouver Faith. Y parviendra-t-il?**

**Un chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude, mais bon, ça fait changement.**

**50 chapitres de traduit! Oh ouais!**


	51. Le Jardin Éternel

Chapitre 51. Le Jardin Éternel.

* * *

_Résumé. Olly, Lance et Terra se sont dirigés sur le site de construction de Megalink pour essayer de capturer l'un des maraudeurs humains. Cependant, ils ont échoué lamentablement. Lance allait suivre la piste et a été attaqué par un Colossinge. Olly a découvert qu'un Hypnomade pourrait hypnotiser les gens dans la forêt, et ainsi il se définit avec Terra essayer de retrouver Lance, et Faith._

* * *

"C'est ce que nous sommes désormais?" Plaisanta Olly, alors qu'ils sortirent de la base militaire. "Des amis?"

Il avait prit une paire de lunettes reflets quelque part dans la base, Terra remarqua cela et rougit légèrement, alors qu'elle se demanda où il les avait prit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ça?" Demanda-t-elle. "Tu ne crois pas que parce qu'elles sont en reflets que tu peux renvoyer les ondes hypnotiques à l'Hypnomade, hein?"

Olly ria.

"Bien sûr que c'est ce que je pense." Dit-il.

Terra renifla.

"Ça ne fonctionne que dans les dessins animés bon marché."

Olly haussa les épaules.

"Ouais, mais j'espère être chanceux."

"Alors qu'as-tu obtenu du stockage Pokémon?" Demanda Terra, en changeant de sujet.

Olly ria, alors qu'il pris une Pokéball.

"Lockpin, en avant!"

Le Lockpin d'Olly apparut dans un éclat lumineux.

"Pourquoi as-tu un Lockpin avec toi?" Demanda Terra, confuse.

"Des fins de traçabilité." Répondit Olly. "Aussitôt qu'elle repère l'odeur..."

Lockpin fonça au loin.

"Suivons-la!" Hurla Olly, alors qu'il suivit le Pokémon Lapin.

Terra soupira.

"Pourquoi est-ce que l'on ne se sépare pas?" Demanda-t-elle.

Olly s'arrêta suffisamment longtemps pour approuver.

"Très bien, alors." Dit-il. "On reste en contact."

Terra le salua. Il en fit de même, avant de foncer après que Lockpin disparaisse rapidement.

* * *

Olly arriva dans la forêt, en cherchant n'importe quel signe de son ami.

"Lance!" Hurla-t-il, en excavant ses mains autour de sa bouche. "Lance Stevens!"

Toujours aucune réponse.

"Maître Dragon!"

Cela ne donna certainement pas une réponse.

Il prit son téléphone portable du plus profond de ses poches de jean et il commença à passer par son répertoire à la recherche du nom de Lance.

_Voyons voir...Brandon, Cynthia, j'ai besoin de supprimer, Doug, Faith, Adrien...Lance._

Olly commença à composer le numéro.

Il n'y avait pas de réponse, et la sonnerie commença vraiment à l'irriter.

Il soupira, avant de raccrocher.

Il eu soudainement une idée, il composa le numéro de Faith...

Seulement pour entendre une sonnerie à quelques mètres.

Il fonça vers la direction de la sonnerie, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à un buisson. Olly tomba à genoux et commença à gratter en dessous.

"Non!" Cria-t-il, alors qu'il sortit le téléphone portable de Faith.

_Si proche..._

"Ça doit être une plaisanterie." Grogna-t-il, alors qu'il se leva. "Où est-elle, bon sang?"

"Les esprits en ont revendiqué un autre." Déclara une voix rauque derrière lui.

Olly se retourna, pour voir une vieille femme qui l'observait.

"Que voulez-vous dire?" Demanda-t-il, un peu incertain de ce qu'elle voulait dire.

"Cette forêt est mystique." Avertit-elle. "Peut-être plus que le temps lui-même. Il est dit que toute personne assez stupide pour perturber l'équilibre harmonique sera emportée par les gardiens de la forêt. Pour ne jamais être revu."

La vieille femme commença à s'éloigner, laissant Olly confus.

"Faith." Dit-il, tristement. "Lance."

Il regarda ensuite le ciel.

"D'accord, venez me cherchez si vous vous en sentez capable!"

Rien n'arriva.

"Maintenant, je me sens comme un fou." Marmonna-t-il.

* * *

_"Ptera, utilise Tempeteinfernale."_

_Le Pokémon Fossile ouvrit sa bouche et prépara à lancer l'attaque._

_"Qu'est-ce que ça fait?" Demanda Olly._

_"C'est l'attaque ultime de feu qui peut être apprise." Se moqua Claudia. "Capable de réduire un bâtiment en un enfer flamboyant. Même un de la taille de cet hôtel."_

_Il savait immédiatement ce que ça voulait dire._

_"Ne fais pas ça." Plaida Lance._

_Elle sourit doucement. Un mouvement conçu pour emmerder les deux dresseurs. _

_"Nous allons nous revoir." Dit-elle, alors que Ptera lança l'attaque. Une salve continue de flammes rouges, blanches et bleues._

_Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire, tandis qu'il donna l'ordre à Dracolosse._

_Le Pokémon Dragon accéléra en direction de la pluie de feu._

_"Abri!" Cria Lance, sachant parfaitement que ça ne serait sûrement pas suffisant._

_Le bouclier mystique résista assez bien contre les flammes..._

_Pendant environ trois secondes._

_Le Maître Dragon hurla de douleur alors que les flammes incroyablement chaudes brûlèrent sa peau, brûlant tout ce qui fut exposé à la chaleur intense._

_Dracolosse souffrait autant que lui, et alors que les ailes du Pokémon Dragon cédèrent, Lance pouvait jurer qu'il entendit le bruit d'un rire..._

* * *

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, avec la tête qui le tua absolument. Sa vision était floue, et il y avait une forte douleur lancinante dans son bras.

"Où...Où suis-je?" Grogna-t-il doucement, alors qu'il réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul.

Quelqu'un s'accroupit vers lui, Il ne pouvait pas voir leurs visages.

"Qu'est-ce que tu...?" Commença-t-il à dire, avec sa gorge horriblement douloureuse.

La personne posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, et tendit la main pour attraper quelque chose.

Il entendit les tourbillons d'eau, alors que la personne appuyée sur le rebord d'une sorte de tasse contre sa bouche. Lance avala le liquide avec gratitude, apaisant instantanément sa gorge. Et non seulement ça, un sentiment d'énergie sembla passer à travers tout son corps, le revitalisant.

"Merci." Toussa-t-il.

Il était vaguement au courant que quelque chose avait été frotté dans son bras endommagé, et que la douleur disparu lentement dans le néant.

Le Maître Dragon regarda autour de lui, et réussit à juger qu'il était dans une grotte. Il a vu sa cape et sa chemise suspendue au-dessus d'un hangar improvisé au plafond.

Il remarqua que son bras avait été mis dans une fronde improvisée, et bien qu'il se sentait comme cela aurait dû faire du mal, cela ne le fit pas.

Lance grimaça, tandis que la personne dont , il ne pouvait toujours pas voir le visage, tamponna quelque chose sur la tête.

"Comment suis-je arrivé ici?" Demanda Lance, en parlant beaucoup plus facilement après avoir avalé le liquide qui ressembla à de l'eau. "Et qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

La personne se leva, et commença à emballer les choses dans une boîte.

"Tu vas bien maintenant." Dit-elle, dans une petite voix.

Lance se demanda pourquoi il reconnu sa voix, mais la tête lui tourna et il était encore un peu confus à savoir pourquoi il était ici.

"Merci." Dit-il avant de regarder la personne partir.

_Qu'y avait-il à propos d'elle?_

Le Maître Dragon utilisa son bras valide pour se lever, se sentant instantanément un peu mal à l'aise.

_Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient?_

Lance fit un pas en avant, et se mit à suivre. Plus par curiosité qu'autre chose, il se demanda qui elle était et où il était.

En sortant de la grotte, la lumière du soleil commença à l'aveugler temporairement, l'obligeant à se protéger les yeux avec son bras valide. Finalement, sa vision revint dans la concentration et il vit qui était son bienfaiteur.

* * *

Olly pressa le bouton Appeler sur son téléphone, et attendit de voir s'il comptait y avoir une réponse cette fois.

* * *

Lance entendit son téléphone sonner dans la poche de ses pantalons.

"Comptes-tu répondre à ça?" Demanda-t-elle.

Lance soupira, avant de fouiller dans sa poche et de le sortir.

"Allo." Dit-il, après avoir regardé qu'il l'appela.

"Tu as répondu." Dit Olly. "Arceus merci."

"Pourquoi?" Dit impassiblement Lance. "Je t'ai manqué?"

Olly roula ses yeux.

"J'étais inquiet pendant une seconde."

"Pourquoi, Monsieur Lowe." Dit Lance, en voyant sa réaction. "Je ne crois pas que tu t'en souciais autant que ça."

Elle s'approcha.

"Est-ce que c'est lui?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Où es-tu?" Demanda Olly.

"J'en ai franchement aucune idée." Répondit Lance. "Mais j'ai l'étrange sentiment que nous allons bientôt nous retrouver."

"Il y a autre chose." Continua Olly. "Les Coppingers sont concernés dans cette affaire."

"Comment le sais-tu?" Demanda Lance.

"Tu te souviens d'Holly Bradshaw?" Dit Olly. "Elle a réussi à se souvenir facilement d'autre chose. Elle a dit qu'elle a vu un Hypnomade avant de perdre connaissance. Et il y a quelque chose en quoi ces Pokémons sont vraiment célèbres. Il s'agissait d'un cas à Kanto il y a plusieurs années, où un Hypnomade a réussi à convaincre accidentellement plusieurs enfants qu'ils étaient...des Pokémons. Fait attention."

Lance regarda la personne qui l'avait aidé.

"Olly." Dit-il. "Il y a quelqu'un à qui je crois que tu devrais parler."

Il lui donna le portable.

"Salut, Olly." Dit Faith.

* * *

Quelques secondes plus tard, Faith raccrocha et donna le téléphone à Lance.

"Merci." Dit-elle simplement avant de se diriger dans l'environnement des arbres.

Lance regarda vers l'endroit où elle avait disparu, et dû se retenir de pleurer.

Alors qu'il la regarda vers la forêt, il tomba à genoux dans la crainte.

C'était peut-être la chose la plus unique qu'il ait jamais vu. Dans son champ de vision, il y avait quelques-unes des plus belles plantes qu'il ait jamais vu, une multitude de couleurs, rouges, blanches, vertes, violettes, bleues, jaunes...La liste était sans fin. Les fleurs étaient lumineuses et belles et tout aussi colorées.

Il leva sa vision vers le ciel et vit que la place de la vague sans fin de bleu où il avait l'habitude, qu'il y avait seulement quelques magnifiques cristaux suspendus dans les airs.

"C'est...C'est incroyable." Murmura Lance, alors qu'il regarda autour et vit que toute la zone était pleine de Pokémons. Les Colossinges et les Ferosinges parcoururent les arbres, une paire de Florizarres assis à l'ombre, entouré d'un troupeau de Bulbizarres et d'Herbizarres. Les buissons et les branches bruissèrent, les divers Pokémons insectes vaquaient à leurs occupations. Il pouvait voir Coxy, Coxyclaque, Mimigal, Migalos, Apitrini, Papilusion, Dardargnan, Chrysacier, Aspicot, Chenipan et Coconfort autour d'un arbre. Un seul Hypnomade s'assit en méditant sur le sol, entouré par un cercle de Soporifik.

Une meute de Demolosses dormirent sur le sol à la base des arbres, des petites flammes sortant de leurs narines tandis qu'ils ronflèrent. Pourtant, l'herbe resta sans brûlures et sans taches.

Plusieurs Rhinocornes et Rhinoferos tonna à travers les arbres, dirigé par la commande d'un puissant Rhinastoc majestueux.

Il ne se limitait pas aux Pokémons existants. Lance dû sortir de la voie, alors que plusieurs Dinocliers passèrent par ses pieds, dirigée par l'exemple d'un Bastiodon noble. Il était également convaincu qu'il pouvait voir un troupeau de Kranidos regarder du haut d'une falaise.

Il y avait un cri familier des aisr, il leva les yeux et vit plusieurs Pteras dans les cieux.

"Et maintenant je me demande encore où je suis." Dit-il, alors qu'il commença à marcher à travers les arbres éblouissants. Même l'écorce normalement brun terne semblait émaner d'une lueur brillante de la santé et de vitalité.

* * *

Finalement, il arriva à un immense lac.

Tandis que tout le reste dans cette partie de la forêt, c'était très différent de ce qu'il était habitué. La surface de l'eau sembla être rayonnante de lumière, alors que les Pokémons eau nagèrent dans le bonheur autour de la surface. Il essaya de les compter, mais ils étaient trop nombreux pour parvenir même à commencer à le faire. Le Maître Dragon ne pouvait pas enregistrer le clignotement des vagues des Pokémons qui nagèrent en dessous de la surface. Un Galeking bu avidement de l'eau, en gardant un œil vigilant sur un groupe de Machopeurs qui étaient couchés sur une combinaison d'arbres tombés.

Il y avait encore plus de profondeur de Pokémons soi-disant disparus dans les profondeurs du lac. Amonita et Kabuto. Anorith et Lilia. Amonistar et Vacilys. Kabutops et Armaldo. Tous les Pokémons qui avaient auparavant seulement été pensés pour avoir existé sous formes de fossiles. Et puis il y avait le Relicanth. Un haut d'ensemble d'entre eux pas plus de vingt pieds de lui.

Tandis qu'il regarda le lac, il se sentait comme s'il était surveillé.

* * *

Lance se retourna pour voir un groupe d'humains.

Il se détendit lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il y en avait seulement trois, et ils étaient probablement âgés en moyenne de huit ans. Il y avait deux garçons et une fille.

Ils semblèrent très curieux au sujet de lui, ce qu'il pouvait dire de leurs yeux. La façon dont ils le regarda avec un intérêt tardif.

"Salut." Dit-il.

Ils le regardèrent tout les trois avec une indifférence quasi catatonique.

"Pouvez-vous me dire où suis-je?" Demanda Lance. "N'importe lequel d'entre vous?"

"Qui êtes-vous?" Demanda l'un des garçons.

"Je m'appelle Lance." Répondit Lance.

"Que faites-vous ici?" Demanda la fille.

Lance roula ses yeux.

"Je me pose la même question." Dit-il.

"Ça va aller." Interpella une voix familière.

Lance se retourna et vit Faith apparaître des arbres.

"C'est un ami." Dit Faith.

"Faith." Dit Lance. "Ne le prends pas mal, mais..."

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

"QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE À LA FIN?!"

"C'est ton petit ami?" Demanda l'autre petit garçon, intéressé.

Faith secoua sa tête, tandis qu'elle le regarda.

"Non, il est simplement un ami." Répondit-elle.

Elle se retourna ensuite vers Lance.

"Tu es prêt pour ça?" Demanda-t-elle. "Parce que c'est une très longue histoire."

* * *

_Faith se redressa sur l'herbe, en se demandant où elle était. Elle ne reconnaissait pas la zone où elle avait sauté après l'attaque des Demolosses, et elle ne voyait un de ses compagnons nul part._

_"Brandon!" Appela-t-elle. "Thorpe!"_

_Pas de réponse, et elle se rendit compte alors qu'elle se releva qu'elle était vraiment seule dans les bois._

_"Gaaa!"_

_Elle se retourna et réalisa qu'elle n'était pas seule._

_Galeking était avec elle._

_"Gentil Galeking." Murmura-t-elle, tandis que le Pokémon Armurfer s'approcha d'elle..._

_Et la lécha sur la joue._

_"Oh tu n'es simplement qu'un grand Delcatty à l'intérieur." Remarqua Faith. "Maintenant, où crois-tu que l'on se trouve?"_

_Galeking regarda autour, et haussa les épaules._

_"Allons-nous simplement nous promener autour et essayer de trouver un endroit proche de la civilisation?" Demanda Faith._

_Galeking approuva, avant de partir vers la gauche._

_"Je crois que je vais te suivre dans ce cas." Dit-elle, en commençant à suivre le Pokémon Armurfer._

_Galeking s'arrêta parfois pour hurler aux Roucools occasionnels avec une bonne colère naturelle._

* * *

_Ils marchèrent depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité, lorsqu'ils entendirent des voix en fond._

_"Ils doivent être quelque part dans le coin."_

_Les paroles la remplirent d'espoir, alors qu'elle regarda autour de la source de la voix._

_Faith vit une paire d'hommes qui se tinrent autour en train de parler. Ils ne portaient pas d'uniformes, de sorte qu'elle supposa qu'ils n'étaient pas des militaires._

_Leurs paroles suivantes confirmèrent ses soupçons qu'ils étaient des mauvaises nouvelles._

_"Cet endroit a les meilleurs matériaux." Dit l'un d'eux. "Une fois que nous les trouverons et que nous les ramènerons à la patronne, nous pourrions finir par faire partie des Élites."_

_"Ouais, et ça serait cool." Commenta l'autre. "Si nous la satisfaisons, alors elle pourra nous promouvoir."_

_Faith s'approcha d'avantage pour essayer d'en savoir plus sur ce qu'ils dirent._

_"Et une fois qu'ils auront ce nouveau produit sur le marché, rien ne pourra nous arrêter."_

_Soudain, elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, un bras l'attrapa autour de sa gorge et commença à presser._

_"Il semblerait que nous ayons quelqu'un qui nous espionne!"_

_Elle haleta pour l'air, avant d'entendre le rugissement de Galeking._

_"Vas-y!" Voulait-elle en silence. "Déchiquette ses bras!"_

_Il y avait un cri de douleur, tandis que Galeking balança son agresseur hors d'elle._

_"Merci." Haleta-t-elle, alors que les deux autres foncèrent._

_"Mackogneur, à toi de jouer!" Hurla l'un d'eux en envoyant le Pokémon Colosse pour se battre. Il fléchit les muscles de ses quatre bras puissants et rugit à Galeking._

_"Laggron, en avant!" Cria l'autre, en appelant le Pokémon Poissonboue, qui atterrit sure ses quatre pattes et fixa le Pokémon Armurfer._

_"Oh oh." Murmura Faith, alors que celui qui l'avait attaqué, et fut dûment attaqué par Galeking se releva, en prenant une Pokéball._

_"Je crois que nous avons besoin d'un petit retour." Dit-il, en souriant à travers sa bouche de sang, là ou Galeking l'avait balancer vers un arbre._

_Il prit une Pokéball._

_"Hariyama, amènes-toi!"_

_Un Hariyama apparut._

_L'homme à la bouche sanglante regarda autour de lui ses acolytes, avec un sourire maniaque._

_"Nous allons battre cette chose en bouillie."_

_"Galeking." Interpella Faith. "Frappe tout ce qui se rapproche de toi avec Queue De Fer!"_

_Le Pokémon Colosse feinta, laissant Hariyama et Laggron pour saisir le Pokémon Armurfer._

_Faith gratta frénétiquement pour la Pokéball de Galeking, alors que Mackogneur procéda d'envoyer une rafale de coups de poing s'écraser sur le Pokémon Armurfer et réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas le trouver._

_"Merde!" Murmura-t-elle, tandis que son Galeking battu fut jeté sur le côté dans un arbre, le mettant instantanément KO._

_Les trois se retournèrent, tous avec un sourire sadique._

_"Et maintenant pour l'espionne."_

* * *

Lance la regarda avec inquiétude.

"Ils n'ont pas..." Commença-t-il à dire. "Ils n'ont pas..."

Faith secoua sa tête.

"Non ils m'ont simplement vraiment passé gravement à tabac." Répondit-elle. "La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est qu'ils m'ont laissé pour mort, et j'ai perdu connaissance en pensant que lorsque je me réveillerais que je verrais Mew dans le ciel."

Lance se souvint d'Apex, mais décida de ne pas le mentionner.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis plutôt réveillé ici." Termina Faith.

"Et où se trouve ici?" Demanda Lance.

Faith regarda la jungle autour d'eux.

"Ce lieu fait partie d'une ancienne jungle, épargnée par les humains et le temps." Expliqua-t-elle. "Un endroit où les Pokémons ont prospéré et ont vécu ensemble en paix depuis la nuit des temps. Peut-être le paradis."

Lance regarda les arbres glorieux qui affecta chacun de ses cinq sens.

"Je pourrais être d'accord avec ça." Remarqua-t-il.

"Cet endroit est caché sous la forêt, et très peu d'humains connaissent son existence." Continua à dire Faith. "Tu aimes?"

Lance la regarda.

"Comment suis-je arrivé ici?" Demanda-t-il.

"Je t'ai vu te faire attaquer par un Colossinge." Dit Faith, en regardant autour. "J'ai dû causer pour sauver ta vie."

"Causer avec qui?" Demanda Lance.

Faith soupira.

"Lorsque je me suis réveillé." Dit-elle. "Il y avait un homme avec moi."

"Qui?" Demanda Lance.

"Ça serait moi."

* * *

Lance se retourna à nouveau, et vit l'étrange homme avec des lunettes que lui, Olly et Terra avaient vu précédement.

"Et qui êtes-vous?" Demanda-t-il.

L'homme sourit.

"Je n'ai aucun nom." Répondit-il. "Les noms ne sont que des étiquettes inutiles qui nous marquent les uns les autres. Cependant, puisque tu es nouveau ici, tu peux m'appeler comme bon te semble."

Lance roula ses yeux, et soupira.

"Très bien alors." Dit-il. "Vous avez une préférence?"

"Tant que ce n'est pas dérogatoire."

"Alors le fait que je vous appelle Branleur Ennuyeux est exclu?" Demanda Lance, avec espoir.

"Juste parce que je voulais te laisser pour mort." Répondit-il. "Ça ne sera pas nécessaire."

Faith s'intercepta.

"Lance." Dit-elle. "Cet homme m'a trouvé lorsque j'étais là-bas et vaincu. Pourtant, il m'a ramené ici pour me guérir. Je lui suis reconnaissant pour ce qu'il a fait."

Lance la regarda de haut en bas.

"Tu sembles en santé remarquable en considérant que tu as presque été battu à mort." Remarqua-t-il.

Faith regarda autour de la forêt.

"C'est cet endroit." Dit-elle. "C'est presque magique, et il semble te guérir plus vite que tout autre hôpital."

Elle se pencha vers Lance, et doubla sa main dans un poing.

"Tu t'es cassé le bras." Dit Faith, avant de le frapper sur la branche brisée.

Lance se prépara pour la ruée de la douleur, mais aucune ne vint.

"Hein?" Dit-il, alors que Faith atteignit l'arrière de son cou et détacha la sangle. Son bras sortit, en forme et plus fort que jamais.

"Pièce A." Remarqua-t-elle, tandis que Lance le fléchi.

"C'est incroyable." Remarqua Lance, avant de regarder les enfants. "Mais qu'en est-il d'eux."

Faith soupira.

"Tout comme moi." Répondit-elle. "Tous battus et laissés pour morts dans la forêt."

L'homme sourit.

"C'est ma conviction que nul ne devrait souffrir." Dit-il. "Ils étaient blessés, et la forêt les a soignés. Tout comme elle l'a fait pour vous deux."

Lance les regarda de plus près.

"Comment se fait-il qu'ils soient restés ici?" Se demanda-t-il. "Pourquoi ne pas partir?"

Faith soupira.

"Les Coppingers." Répondit-elle, furieusement.

"Oh, quoi encore?" Demanda Lance. "Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à voir avec cet endroit?"

Faith secoua tristement sa tête.

"Megalink n'est pas un rival de Reims." Dit-elle. "Ils sont en fait une partie de celui-ci, et ils veulent détruire ce domaine afin qu'ils puissent récolter les bénéfices et utiliser les secrets pour devenir plus fort."

Elle continua.

"Et Arazi serait détruit si cela arrivait. Tous ses produits sont issus de la forêt. Les gens sont d'une race noble et ancienne qui vivent de la terre. Littéralement corps avec la nature."

"Alors, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu à nous avec ça?" Demanda Lance.

Faith recula, et soupira tristement.

"Je ne pouvais pas." Répondit-elle, avant de se pencher vers l'avant.

"As-tu déjà lu le testament de Mew?" Demanda-t-elle. "C'est l'ancien livre qui raconte les enseignements de Mew."

Lance éleva ses mains.

"Attends une seconde." Demanda-t-il. "Comment ça marche? Puisque Mew ne peut pas parler, qu'a-t-il fait, venir au gars dans un rêve?"

Faith lui fit un regard noir.

"Est-ce que je questionne ta stupide religion?" Demanda-t-elle, furieusement.

"Eh bien, il semblerait que tu viens juste de le faire." Dit Lance. "Mais je t'en prie continue."

"Il y a une légende quelque part dans ce livre." Continua Faith. "Une légende qui parle d'une une forêt. Une forêt qui couvrait toute une région. Cela dit que Mew a créé cette forêt comme une maison pour l'ensemble de ses loyaux sujets, et qu'il a mit Celebi en charge. Cette forêt était la fierté de Mew. Un véritable travail d'art particulier, une zone de paix, où il n'y aurait jamais de violence ou toute autre guerre. Mew a dit que l'une de ses créatures pouvaient vivre dans un tel endroit à une condition."

"Et de quoi s'agit-il?" Demanda Lance.

"Qu'il la défende avec leurs vies." Répondit Faith. "Qu'ils feraient tout en leur pouvoir pour la protéger."

Lance pensa revenir sur quelques-uns des Pokémons qu'il avait vus en traversant la forêt.

"C'est un certain pouvoir." Avoua-t-il.

Faith baissa ensuite la tête.

"C'est ce que font les activistes à Rhode." Expliqua-t-elle. "Ils croyaient que cet endroit était dans cette région, alors ils prennent leur revanche sur les gens qu'ils croient avoir détruit la forêt. Les Rhodiens."

Faith se retourna et prit la splendeur de l'ancienne forêt.

"Je crois aujourd'hui que la forêt n'est pas à Rhode, mais ici. Que ce lieu, sont les derniers vestiges du Jardin Éternel de Mew."

* * *

**Faith est en vie!**

**Testons votre mémoire. Le retour en arrière où Lance et Olly sont confrontés à Claudia vient du chapitre 39 du Chemin Jusqu'au Sommet. Qui étaient les deux dresseurs qui s'affrontèrent à ce moment là, lors du CCP?**


	52. Source Et Répliqua

Chapitre 52. Source Et Répliqua.

* * *

_Résumé. Faith a réussi à faire en sorte que Lance survive, tout en lui montrant ce qu'elle croyait être le Jardin Secret de Mew._

* * *

"Alors, qu'est-ce que ça va être?"

Les mots d'Apex résonnèrent dans son oreille, tandis qu'il regarda Koga.

"Je suis désolé." Murmura Paul.

"Quoi?!" Dit Koga, surpris. "Penses à ce que tu..."

"Je fais ce que je dois faire." Continua Paul.

Il se retourna et prit la main tendue d'Apex.

"Non!" Hurla Koga, alors qu'il chargea.

Apex acquiesça pour Mew, dont les yeux commencèrent à briller d'une lumière blanche.

Koga brouilla à l'air mince, tandis qu'il fut projeté en arrière par la force de l'attaque Psyko.

"Achève-le!" Ordonna Apex.

Elle regarda Paul.

"Vous...Vous voulez que je le tue?" Demanda Paul, légèrement surpris.

Apex sourit froidement.

"C'est une excellente idée." Répondit-elle. "Maintenant, fais-le!"

Elle commença à rire.

"Utilise ton Torterra."

Paul hésita pendant quelques secondes, avant de sortir la Pokéball contenant son cher ami de sa poche.

"Ne fais pas ça!" Exhorta Koga, tandis qu'il essaya de se relever.

Paul l'ignora, alors qu'il pressa le bouton sur le devant de la Pokéball, l'agrandissant.

"Torterra, prépare-toi à te battre!"

Le Pokémon Continent apparut dans un éclat de lumière blanche.

"Terrra!"

Paul prit une profonde inspiration.

"Bien, Torterra." Ordonna-t-il. "Attaque Ultralaser!"

Torterra regarda Koga, et ensuite Paul.

"Tor?"

"Fais-le." Ordonna froidement Paul.

Torterra se retourna vers le Ninja effondré, avant d'ouvrir sa bouche.

"Parfait." Sourit Apex. "Maintenant, tues-le!"

"Feu!" Hurla Paul.

Torterra lança le brillant rayon lumineux orange.

Koga hurla de douleur, alors que le rayon le frappa et explosa.

Apex sourit.

"Maintenant, Teleport!"

Paul se sentit disparaître dans les airs.

"Torterra, retour!" Hurla-t-il, en rappelant le Pokémon Continent avant qu'il ait finalement disparu dans le néant.

* * *

Paul tomba sur le sol, et examina aussitôt la zone en se demandant où il était.

"Où suis-je?" Demanda-t-il, en brouillant à ses pieds.

"Est-ce que cet endroit te sembles familier?" Demanda Apex, alors qu'elle et Mew apparurent à côté de lui.

"Où..." Commença à dire Paul, avant qu'il se relève.

Il pouvait sentir l'air froid passer dans ses cheveux, alors qu'il vit le sol pierreux froid, brun, et fin à quelques mètres plus loin.

"Une montagne?" Dit-il, alors qu'il s'approcha pour jeter un œil sur le bord. Il pouvait voir une ville à quelques kilomètres en bas, miroitant de bleu.

Il ferma les yeux, alors qu'il se souvint des dernières fois qu'il avait été ici.

La première fois, il avait voyagé avec la femme qui avait fini par devenir l'un de ses rivaux. Il vola sur le Dracolosse de son père, parce que son Drackhaus n'avait pas encore évolué en Drattak. C'était la première fois qu'il avait été là. Et il se souvenait avoir capturé son Nosferalto. Le Pokémon Chovsouris qui avait évolué plus tard, sous la garde de son frère.

Paul se souvint de la gêne qu'il avait ressenti en voyant que son frère avait réussi à faire évoluer son Nosferalto en Nostenfer, en pensant qu'il avait défait toute l'entraînement dur que Paul lui avait soumis.

Ensuite, il y avait l'autre souvenir du temps qu'il était là...

* * *

_"J'adore cet endroit!" S'exclama Anabel._

_Paul haussa les épaules._

_"C'est bien, j'imagine." Répondit-il. "__Je n'étais pas venu à pied quand j'ai voyagé à travers Kanto, j'ai eu un transport par dessus les airs.__"_

_Anabel lui lança un regard étrange, mais n'y pensait pas._

_"__Les murs de cet endroit sont vivants avec les Pokémons des âges qui nous parle__." Dit-elle, joyeusement. "Est-ce que tu le ressens?"_

_Paul secoua sa tête._

_"Tout ce que je ressens." Répondit-il. "C'est le froid."_

_Anabel roula ses yeux._

_"C'est logique." Murmura-t-elle._

_"Qu'est-que s'est sensé vouloir dire?"_

_"Tu n'as pas le cadeau, Paulie." Sourit-elle._

_"Quel cadeau?" Se demanda Paul._

_Anabel sourit._

_"__La possibilité de fermer ton esprit, et de sentir ce qui est autour de toi.__"_

_Elle ferma ses yeux._

_"__Comme tu le sais, je peux communiquer avec les Pokémons en captant ce qu'ils ressentent.__" Dit Anabel. "__Cependant, j'ai développé ça davantage pendant ces longues années de solitude. Je peux maintenant assez bien fermer mon esprit et ressentir tout ce qui se passe autour de moi.__"_

_Même avec ses yeux fermés, elle réussit à sourire._

_"__Je peux affirmer que tu as une expression d'incrédulité sur le visage.__" Commenta Anabel, alors qu'elle commença à s'approcher. "__Je peux voir les branches qui sortent du sol, Je peux sentir les Paras vivants dans les murs, et par dessus tout...__"_

_Elle s'arrêta en face de Paul, et s'appuya pour l'embrasser. Le temps semblait ralentir, tandis que le dresseur aux cheveux mauves ressenti ce qu'il avait disparu pour ce qui semblait être une éternité._

_"Je peux te sentir." Chuchota Anabel, alors qu'elle ouvrit ses yeux._

_"Je te préfère avec tes yeux ouverts." Commenta Paul. "Parce qu'ils ont cette belle couleur mauve."_

_Anabel rougit._

_"Merci." Dit-elle._

_"__C'est tout à fait étonnant__." Remarqua Paul. "Être capable de faire ça."_

_Anabel prit sa main dans la sienne._

_"Aimerais-tu apprendre?" Demanda-t-elle. "__Je vais essayer de te l'apprendre du mieux que je peux, mais aucune promesse que tu seras aussi doué que moi.__"_

_Paul sourit._

_"__Je suis prêt à essayer__." Dit-il. "Au moins je n'aurais plus à inventer une excuse pour dire à Reggie où je vais à chaque soir lorsque je quitte la Taverne, désormais."_

_Anabel ria, faisant en sorte que Paul se sente plus heureux qu'il l'avait déjà été auparavant._

* * *

"Alors, voilà Azuria." Remarqua Paul. "Je me souviens comment mon Moufflair a déjà attaqué quelqu'un avec un Lance-Flamme, là-bas."

Apex le regarda, tandis qu'il regarda par-dessus le bord de l'abîme.

"Brulure Psy!" Dit-elle.

Paul se retourna instantanément pour voir un rayon lumineux de couleur arc en ciel foncer vers lui.

"Oh mer..." Commença-t-il à dire, avant qu'elle le frappe dans l'estomac et l'envoya dévaler sur le bord du plus haut cime du Mont Sélénite.

Apex le regarda tomber.

"Et nous avons résolu deux problèmes en un seul coup." Dit-elle, tandis que Mew ricana.

* * *

Tandis qu'il tomba, il savait que son heure avait sonné. Sa gorge était en feu.

Rien ne pourrait le sauver, et en toute honnêteté, il estima qu'il était irrécupérable.

Il s'était fait avoir, et maintenant il allait en payer le prix.

Il y avait un grondement au loin qui servi à l'envoyer spiralement dans l'inconscience même plus tôt.

Et il savait qu'il n'allait pas se réveiller.

* * *

Apex sourit, alors que le garçon disparu sur le côté de la falaise.

"Et c'est la fin de ce chapitre." Dit-elle à son Mew ricanant.

Soudain, le Pokémon Nouveau gela solidement avec quelque chose qu'elle aurait appelé de la peur.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Demanda-t-elle.

Apex entendit soudainement un battement d'ailes. Elles semblèrent se diriger vers eux. Elle fit un pas en avant...

Et un Dracaufeu noir shiny s'éleva depuis le côté de la falaise, en hurlant de colère. Il y avait une silhouette musclée sur le dos, tandis que dans les bras du Pokémon Flamme, elle pouvait voir le corps inanimé du garçon qu'elle venait d'ordonner Mew à tuer.

"Quoi?!" Exigea-t-elle, avant de voir un deuxième personnage. Un personnage vêtu seulement d'un manteau brun foncé, ainsi que d'un capot qui couvrait son visage à la vue.

"Apex." Hurla le personnage du dos de son Dracaufeu. "Tu es en état d'arrestation."

Elle renifla.

"Toi et quelle armée?" Demanda-t-elle. "Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais...J'ai Mew. Tant que je l'ai en ma possession, tu ne peux pas me toucher."

Apex regarda Mew.

"Attaque Vibraqua!"

Mew flotta en avant, toujours en regardant avec méfiance le personnage masquée, avant de créer une vague d'eau bleue dans ses bras.

"Voulez-vous que je m'occupe de ça?" Demanda le personnage masqué. "Maître Doug."

Doug approuva.

"C'est la raison pour laquelle nous avons été appelés ici." Répondit-il. "Fonce!"

Tandis que Mew lança le Vibraqua vers Dracaufeu, le personnage brun masqué éleva son bras et l'arrêta facilement.

Apex et Mew se regardèrent l'un l'autre avec étonnement.

"Attaque Psyko." Ordonna Apex. "Écrase-le!"

Le corps entier de Mew commença à briller d'une lumière mauve, alors qu'il envoya des ondes d'énergie mentale vers le personnage masquée.

Le personnage éleva ses deux bras, et dissipa facilement les explosions.

"Mais qui es-tu?" Exigea Apex.

Le personnage flotta en avant, avant de s'écraser au sol.

Alors que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, la hotte souffla en arrière pour révéler un visage recouvert d'une fourrure de couleur crème fine, et une paire de cornes émoussées. Les yeux étaient noirs et froids, tandis qu'ils fixèrent Mew.

"Tu peux m'appeler Mewtwo." Répondit-il, paresseusement. "La version supérieure de Mew."

Le Dracaufeu de Doug, Firestar, vola en avant, et atterrit derrière Mewtwo.

"Tu crois que tu peux t'occuper de Mew?" Demanda Doug.

Mewtwo renifla.

"Pouvez-vous vous moucher?" Répliqua-t-il. "J'ai battu cette créature avant."

Mew stria vers l'avant.

_"C'était un match nul la dernière fois que l'on s'est affrontés, espèce de naïf."_

"Non, je ne me souviens pas de ça." Répondit Mewtwo.

Doug descendit de Firestar, et examina l'homme aux cheveux mauves pour trouver un pouls. Il en trouva un.

"Merci." Murmura-t-il, alors qu'il se retourna pour faire face à Apex.

"Tu es prêt, Mewtwo?"

Mewtwo approuva.

Apex roula ses yeux.

"Veux-tu prouver quelque chose, Mew?" Demanda-t-elle.

Mew approuva.

_"Je vais lui botter les fesses."_

Mewtwo ricana.

"Amènes-toi!" Rugit-il.

Mew fonça et s'écrasa dans le sternum de Mewtwo. Le Pokémon Génétique rugit de douleur, avant de balancer son poing et d'envoyer une puissante explosion d'énergie psychique dans Mew.

Le Pokémon Nouveau hurla de douleur, alors qu'il fut projeté par la force de l'attaque.

"Attaque Prescience!" Ordonna Doug.

Mewtwo ferma les yeux, en regardant vers l'avenir pour prévoir une attaque.

"Attaque Queue De Fer!" Interpella Apex.

La queue de Mew commença à briller avec une lumière blanche, alors qu'il balança l'appendice en avant. Mewtwo grogna alors qu'il prit la force du coup.

"Coupe Psycho!" Interpella Doug.

Mewtwo se concentra, rassemblant toute son énergie dans ses bras. Il poussa ensuite vers l'avant et l'envoya s'écraser sur la douce fourrure sur le ventre de Mew.

"Meeeeeeeewww!" Cria Mew de douleur.

Apex plissa les yeux.

"J'imagine que nous devrons saisir cette montée d'un cran." Remarqua-t-elle. "Morphing!"

Doug regarda Mew commencer à briller lumineusement, avant que ses caractéristiques se remodèlent en celles de Mewtwo.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Mewtwo." Dit-il. "Il n'a toujours pas ta puissance."

Mewtwo approuva.

"J'en suis parfaitement conscient." Répondit-il.

Apex renifla.

"Peut-être lorsque c'est un Metamorph qui le fait." Répliqua-t-elle. "Mais, Mew est le progéniteur de tout les Pokémons. Le guerrier suprême."

Elle souffla une mèche de cheveux noirs de son visage.

"Exactement comme moi."

Doug la foudroya du regard.

"Écoute." Dit-il. "Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'en arriver là. Je peux t'aider. Peut importe ce qu'ils t'ont fait."

Apex l'ignora.

"Mew, utilise Psyko!"

Mew souleva un de ses bras allongés récemment, et commença à briller lumineusement.

"Utilise Mur Lumiere!" Interpella Doug.

Mewtwo bloqua l'attaque avec un bouclier scintillant de lumière.

Apex roula ses yeux.

"Bloque ça pour voir." Dit-elle. "Mew, reprends ta forme originale et lance Brulure Psy!"

Doug recula instantanément, alors qu'il se souvint des récits de la puissance de la Brulure Psy.

Mewtwo serra ses poings, se préparant à essayer d'écraser le coup.

"Ne le laisse pas se détacher facilement de l'attaque." Cria Doug. "Lance Ultralaser!"

Mewtwo leva les deux mains, avant de créer une orbe orange lumineuse entre les paumes des mains de ses trois doigts. Ensuite, l'attaque alla se crier vers Mew qui était encore en train de préparer l'attaque.

Mew hurla de douleur, tandis que l'Ultralaser super puissant alla s'écraser dans son corps volumineux.

S'il était encore dans sa forme originale, il aurait probablement été assommé.

Mais, la puissance acquise lors de la transformation lui permis de tenir le coup.

_"Aïïïïïe!"_

"Il semblerait que ça ai fait mal." Remarqua Doug, alors que Paul commença à bouger.

* * *

Apex regarda Mew, et réalisa qu'elle ne comptait pas avoir de la chance ce coup-ci.

"Annule l'attaque." Ordonna-t-elle.

Mew la regarda avec le visage de Mewtwo, dans la surprise.

Mais, il le fit aussitôt qu'il lui fit fit et arrêta de charger l'attaque.

"Et maintenant, Teleport, et loin d'ici."

Paul prit une Pokéball.

"Non, pas question!" Chuchota-t-il, en lançant l'orbe rouge et blanche. Sa voix était profonde, et semblait à voir quelque chose avec la douleur écrasante dans ses côtes.

"Corboss, à toi de jouer."

Le Corboss de Paul apparut dans un éclat lumineux, et cria fort en voyant Mew et Mewtwo.

"Regard Noir!" Interpella Paul, en se levant lentement. Sa voix n'était pas encore exacte.

Corboss regarda Mew, l'effrayant. Le Pokémon Nouveau oublia instantanément l'idée d'essayer de s'échapper, et regarda les deux Pokémons.

Apex fronça les sourcils.

"Très bien, Mew." Ordonna-t-elle. "Élimine Corboss!"

Mew regarda le Pokémon Big Boss.

"Utilise Fatal-Foudre!"

De l'électricité commença à craquer de la fourrure de Mew, alors qu'il se retourna en augmentant la puissance de l'attaque.

"Mewtwo." Dit Doug. "Lance Psyko pour arrêter Mew, et Apex!"

Mewtwo les fixa tout les deux.

Apex sentit ses jambes figer au sol, et elle était incapable de bouger.

"Oh oh." Murmura-t-elle, alors que Mew fut figé sur place. "Essaies de te libérer!"

Mew lutta contre la force du pouvoir Mewtwo, seulement pour découvrir que c'était inutile.

"J'ai été créé pour être beaucoup plus fort que toi." Grogna Mewtwo, alors qu'il lutta pour les garder tout les deux en échec. "Quoi que vous comptez faire, vous pouvez agir rapidement."

Paul décala vers l'avant.

"Permets-moi." Dit-il, en s'avançant vers l'endroit où Apex était figé.

"Tu dois prendre le gemme qui contrôle Mew." Avertit Doug.

Paul observa attentivement Apex, et vit un bijou rose sur un collier autour de son cou.

Il se tendit et il l'arracha.

"C'est ce que tu recherches?" Demanda-t-il.

Doug approuva.

"C'est avec ça qu'elle contrôle Mew." Répondit-il. "Détruis-le."

Paul lança le collier sur le sol, et leva sa botte.

"Non!" Hurla Apex.

Paul la foudroya du regard.

"Comment est-ce que je libère Anabel et Lucy?" Exigea-t-il, encore inexploitée au changement de sa voix. En privé, il se demanda si les dommages causés par la Brulure Psy étaient permanentes, mais il était plus préoccupé par les autres.

Apex sourit.

"Tu n'y arriveras pas sans le code."

"Détruits-la, vite." Exhorta Doug. "Ensuite, on pourra la forcer à le faire plus tard."

Paul écrasa sa botte sur le gemme, sentant la puissance éclater.

Apex le foudroya furieusement du regard, tandis que Mew secoua sa tête et éternua.

"Espèce d'imbécile." Cracha-t-elle. "Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire?"

Paul s'essuya le visage.

"Éclaire ma lanterne." Répondit-il, sarcastiquement.

_"Aïe, ma tête."_ Dit Mew. _"Excuse-moi, mon pote. Ça t'ennuierait de me lâcher?"_

"Est-ce que je peux laisser Mew partir?" Demanda Mewtwo.

Doug approuva.

"Je ne crois plus qu'il soit malveillant." Répondit-il. "Ouais, laisse-le aller."

Mewtwo relâcha son emprise sur Mew, libérant le Pokémon Nouveau.

_"Merci."_ Répondit Mew, alors qu'il commença à flotter au loin.

_"Et merci, Paul Reed et Doug Wilson."_ Dit Mew, en flottant devant eux. _"Vous m'avez sauvé d'une vie dont je ne voulais pas."_

"Mew dit merci." Dit sèchement Mewtwo.

"Y a pas de quoi." Dit Doug.

Paul approuva.

"Dit, Mew." Dit-il. "Je ne crois pas que tu puisses nous aider?"

_"Que puis-je faire?"_ Demanda Mew.

Paul le dit au Pokémon Nouveau, après que Mewtwo l'ai traduit.

_"Ouais, je crois que je pourrais t'aider avec ça."_ Répondit Mew.

Tandis que l'esprit de Mewtwo erra, Apex fonça soudainement.

"Suivons-la." Cria Doug, avant que la femme aux cheveux corbeau plonge sur le côté de l'abîme.

"Non!" Hurla Paul, alors qu'il l'a suivie jusqu'au bord.

"Quel idiote folle." Remarqua Doug. "Faire face à une mort presque certaine pour éviter d'être capturé."

Paul ne dit rien, alors qu'il regarda au loin et vit un éclair de marron et crème.

"Je n'affirmerais pas ça." Dit-il, alors qu'il vit le contour noir sur le dos d'un Roucarnage. "Je crois qu'elle s'est enfuie."

"Est-ce que vous désirez que je la poursuive?" Demanda Mewtwo.

Doug secoua sa tête.

"Nous avons un plus gros Magicarpe à frire." Dit-il.

Paul regarda l'homme.

"Mais qui es-tu?" Demanda-t-il.

"Doug, Wilson, Pokémon G-men." Répondit Doug, en tendant une main. "Je suis ton soutient."

* * *

_"J'espère simplement que tu peux jouer le jeu." Remarqua Koga._

_Paul sourit._

_"Bien sûr que je peux le faire." Dit-il. "Faites-moi confiance."_

_"Bon, récapitulons de nouveau le plan." Dit Koga, tandis qu'il donna un petit dispositif métallique à Paul. "__Il s'agit d'une radiophare. Tu le mets dans ta poche et tu l'actives. Pas nécessairement dans cet ordre.__"_

_Paul approuva._

_"__Ensuite, une fois que j'aurai la chance, si Apex essaie de me manipuler, je pars avec elle et vous envoyez un soutient pronto.__"_

_Koga approuva._

_"C'est bien le plan."_

* * *

"Comment va Koga?!" Exhorta Paul.

Doug sourit, péniblement.

"Il avait un Nostenfer dans son bas du dos qui a utilisé Abri." Dit-il. "Il va bien."

Paul poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"J'étais inquiet pendant deux secondes." Dit-il.

Doug le tapota sur le bras.

"Tu vas bien?"

Paul se frotta la gorge.

"Je ne sais pas." Répondit-il. "Ma gorge se sent en agonie. J'ai été frappé par une Rafale Psy à cet endroit."

Doug s'approcha.

"Laisse-moi voir!"

Paul le repoussa.

"Pars avec Mew et Mewtwo pour sauver Anabel." Dit-il. "Je vais m'en sortir."

Doug le regarda dans les yeux.

"Tu en sûr?" Demanda-t-il.

Paul hocha la tête, et le repoussa, tandis qu'il commença à tousser violemment.

"Vas-y, vite!" Exhorta Paul, alors qu'il cracha du sang sur le sol.

Doug ne sembla pas convaincu.

"ALLER!" Cria Paul, avant de s'effondrer à nouveau dans une quinte de toux.

"D'accord." Dit Doug. "Mewtwo, utilise Teleport!"

Ils disparurent tous les trois, laissant Paul seul avec son Corboss.

"Cor!" Dit Corboss, alors que Paul s'effondra su le sol.

* * *

"Doug!" S'exclama Koga, alors qu'il courra dans le hangar.

"Maître Koga." Répondit Doug. "Vous allez bien?"

Koga approuva, alors qu'il désigna les tubes.

"Mais ces deux-là ne le seront pas à moins qu'on fasse quelque chose, et vite." Dit-il. "Quel est ton plan?"

Doug regarda Mew et Mewtwo.

"Vous êtes à la recherche d'elles." Répondit Doug. "Mew, est-ce que tu peux les ouvrir?"

_"C'est vrai, j'ai vu en effet comment elles s'ouvrent."_ Dit Mew à Mewtwo. _"__Quand j'étais sous les ordres de cette dresseuse, je crois qu'ils les ont ouvertes par...__"_

Mew flotta au-dessus et enfonça en bas à gauche de la cuve. Ensuite, en haut à droite. Après, en bas à droite. Et enfin en haut à gauche.

"Quoi?" Demanda Koga, tandis que la porte du tube à réservoir s'ouvrit. Le fluide à l'intérieur s'évacua instantanément, laissant Anabel seul et reliée à des fils.

"Sortez-la!" Exhorta instamment Doug, alors qu'il chargea et fit de même avec le tube à réservoir de Lucy.

"Mais ...""

"Mewtwo, attaque Coupe Psycho pour couper les fils!"

Mewtwo éleva ses deux bras, séparant les petits fils qui relièrent les entrailles de la machine aux Génies Extrêmes.

Anabel s'effondra sur le côté, alors que Koga la souleva. Lucy serait tombé tout droit, si Doug ne l'avait pas prit dans ses bras.

Lucy ouvrit lentement les yeux.

"Où suis-je?" Demanda-t-elle, en voyant les yeux de Doug regarder dans les siens.

"Ça va aller." Sourit Doug. "Tu es en sécurité avec moi."

Lucy grogna.

"Oh mon Arceus." Marmonna-t-elle. "Remets-moi dans ce tube."

Doug la regarda, légèrement blessé.

"Tu sais que tu m'aimes vraiment." Répondit-il, réussissant à en tirer un sourire de la Reine de Pike.

Anabel ouvrit ses yeux.

"Tu vas bien?" Demanda Koga.

L'as du Salon s'assit.

"Où est Paul?" Se demanda-t-elle, tandis que Koga lui donna une serviette. Doug avait donné son chandail à Lucy.

Doug regarda autour.

"La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était au sommet du Mont Sélénite." Dit-il. "Il semblait gravement amoché."

Anabel se leva lentement, et dans une douleur visible.

"Je dois aller le retrouver." Dit-elle.

Koga ouvrit sa bouche pour protester, mais Doug l'interrompit.

"Quelqu'un devrait aller le chercher." Dit-il. "Paul ne semble pas en pleine forme."

Doug regarda Mewtwo.

"Tu peux l'amener là-bas?"

Mewtwo approuva, alors que lui et Anabel commencèrent à faire un Teleport.

"C'est plutôt touchant." Remarqua Lucy. "Ils se préoccupent plus de l'autre que d'eux-mêmes."

Koga sourit.

"Lorsque j'ai rencontré Paul pour la première fois, je n'aurais jamais cru que je le verrais comme ça." Remarqua-t-il. "À vrai dire, je ne pensais pas le revoir de toute façon."

Doug roula ses yeux, alors qu'il aida Lucy à se relever.

"Alors, si tu as besoin d'un endroit pour te reposer, je peux t'emmener à la Casa De Doug." Sourit Doug.

Lucy le regarda.

"Puisque je n'ai aucune idée d'où se trouve mes clés." Répondit-elle. "Je pourrais accepter cette offre."

Doug salua Koga.

"Je vais aller la faire examiner demain matin." Promit-il. "Et ensuite, je repartirais vers Verger."

Koga le salua.

"Merci d'être revenu pour ça, Doug." Dit le Ninja. "Je te verrai dans une semaine ou deux, pour notre réunion à Verger."

"Comptez là-dessus." Répondit Doug, tandis qu'il aida Lucy à sortir du hangar.

* * *

Anabel apparu sur le sommet de la montagne, en se sentant malade. Elle ne savait pas ce que signifiait être dans ce tube avait fait pour elle, mais elle ne se sentait pas bien.

"Paul!" Hurla-t-elle.

Il y avait un cri, et Corboss survola et atterrit sur son épaule.

"Salut, Corboss." Dit-elle, en reconnaissant le Pokémon en tant que celui de Paul. "Où est-il?"

Corboss pointa, et Anabel vit une personne effondrée sur le sol.

"Mewtwo!" Appela-t-elle.

"Oui." Dit Mewtwo. "Que puis-je faire pour vous?"

"Aide-nous!"

Le Pokémon Génétique regarda Corboss.

"Je ne peux pas transporter l'oiseau, puisqu'il est de type ténèbres."

"D'accord." Répondit Anabel, tandis qu'elle regarda Corboss. "Je suis désolé, Corby, mais tu vas devoir nous rattraper."

Corboss approuva.

"Bien, sors-nous d'ici." Exhorta Anabel.

* * *

Plus tard, Anabel regardait par la fenêtre d'observation, alors que Paul dormait avec une minerve de protection autour de son cou.

Elle avait été examinée par le Docteur G-men il y a quelques heures, et elle était presque tout à fait normale. Il y avait eu quelques produits chimiques étranges et exotiques dans son système, mais rien de trop dangereux. Du moins, c'est ce que le docteur avait dit.

Mais ils passèrent des tests sur Paul pendant des heures, et ils ne faisaient que commencer à se faire une idée de ce qui n'allait pas avec lui...

* * *

**Apex ne possède plus le contrôle de Mew, cependant elle est toujours en liberté. Quel mauvais coup nous mijote-t-elle?**

**Lucy et Anabel ont finalement été libérées.**

**Qu'arrive-t-il à Paul, et plus important encore, va-t-il s'en sortir?**


	53. Le Courroux De La Forêt

Chapitre 53. Le Courroux De La Forêt.

* * *

_Résumé. Paul et Koga ont mit leur plan à exécution, en essayant de capturer Apex. Paul a ensuite été trahi avant qu'il puisse en faire de même, et il a presque été tué par Mew. Cependant, Doug et Mewtwo sont arrivés pour le sauver. Les deux s'exposèrent à la défaite Mew, et ont réussi à le libérer du contrôle d'Apex. Apex s'est échappé sur le dos d'un Roucarnage. Mew a aidé à sauver Anabel et Lucy par la suite, seulement pour se rendre compte à quel point Paul était gravement blessé..._

* * *

"Voilà pourquoi je ne suis pas repartie." Dit Faith. "Je voulais protéger la forêt."

Lance commença à dire quelque chose, mais elle ne le laissa pas le faire.

"C'est pourquoi tous les gens ici ne sont pas repartis. Même si certains d'entre eux n'ont pas la chance d'être Mewistes, ils veulent protéger cet endroit. Parce que c'est spécial. C'est pourquoi les humains ont attaqué l'entreprise. Parce que c'est mal et que cet endroit est sacré."

"Cela semble très discrétionnaire." Commenta Lance.

Faith le foudroya du regard.

"Ils ont créé le grand "penser qu'ils étaient un Pokémon" truc comme précaution au cas où ils se seraient fait attrapés. De cette façon, ils auraient une excuse et ils ne seraient pas obligés d'abandonner les secrets de la forêt."

Lance prit une grande inspiration.

"Pourquoi n'est-tu pas venu jusqu'à nous?!" Hurla-t-il.

"Je ne pouvais pas faire ça." Répondit Faith. "Si je l'avais fait, j'aurais dû montrer la zone d'où se trouve cet endroit à Brandon. Et ensuite, les militaires l'auraient découvert, et ensuite ils s'en seraient remis au gouvernement, et la forêt ne serait plus un secret. Et puisque les Coppingers ont des gens partout, ce serait du suicide pour la forêt."

"Tu es présumée morte!" Cria Lance. "Olly était mort d'inquiétude à ton sujet!"

"Vraiment?" Demanda Faith.

Lance recula.

"Eh bien, il t'a mentionné de temps en temps, mais ce n'est pas le point!"

"Je suis désolée." Répondit Faith. "Mais je ne change pas d'idée. Il est de mon devoir de protéger cette zone, en tant que Mewiste. Peu importe à quel prix."

"Brandon va reprendre ton badge pour..." Commença à dire Lance, avant qu'il y ait un bruissement derrière eux dans les buissons.

La fille de la base, fit irruption dans le domaine.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Demanda un des garçons.

Elle passa vite à travers toute l'histoire, culminante avec son évasion.

"J'ai dit que je pourrait les conduire à l'endroit où j'ai vu l'Hypnomade. Dès qu'ils m'ont laissé sortir dans la forêt, j'ai fait une course pour venir ici."

Elle regarda tout le monde.

"Si nous voulons faire le grand saut, nous devons le faire maintenant."

"Quoi?!" Demanda Lance, tandis que Faith siffla.

Son Galeking couru vers elle et se cabra.

"Ouah!" Dit Faith, avant de sauter sur son dos. "Allons-y, vite!"

* * *

Tandis que Galeking fonça, elle se sentait en forme en sachant qu'elle menait une équipe pour une mission qui pourrait sauver la grande place de sa religion.

Faith senti alors une petite douleur de culpabilité de ne pas avoir mis Olly au courant. Et pour lui laisser croire qu'elle était morte. Si seulement c'était pendant un petit moment.

"C'était pour le plus grand bien." Murmura-t-elle, alors que Galeking rugit furieusement pour essayer de susciter le groupe de Pokémons qui les suivaient.

* * *

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a à l'esprit?!" Marmonna furieusement Lance. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce que Faith faisait. "A-t-elle perdu la tête?!"

Il regarda autour et vit que les trois enfants de la forêt étaient toujours là, tout comme Holly.

"Elle nous aide." Dit l'un des petits garçons. "Pourquoi voudrais-tu être si furieux si tu pourrais aider à sauver un endroit comme celui-ci."

"Je ne suis pas furieux à l'idée de sauver un endroit comme celui-ci." Répondit Lance. "C'est la façon dont elle procède qui me rend furieux."

Il soupira, tandis qu'il commença à repartir vers la grotte, là où se trouvaient son chandail, sa cape et ses Pokéballs.

"Pourquoi?"

Lance roula ses yeux.

"Parce que, avec toutes les règles qu'elle enfreint, il y a une bonne chance qu'elle finisse par se faire virer des G-mens."

Il réalisa ensuite que les trois enfants ne savait sûrement rien à propos des G-mens.

Mais Holly, elle, oui.

"Est-ce que les G-men sont ces idiots qui m'ont interrogé pour qui sait combien de temps, en me posant les mêmes questions répétitives encore et encore?" Demanda-t-elle.

Lance approuva.

Holly haussa les épaules.

"Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre." Répondit-elle. "Ils ne pourraient pas attraper un rhume à Frimapic."

Lance roula des yeux, alors qu'Holly s'éloigna.

Il regarda les enfants, tandis que quelque chose lui survint.

Le Maître Dragon s'accroupit à côté d'eux.

"Vos parents ne sont-ils pas inquiets à votre sujet?" Demanda-t-il.

Ils ne faisaient que le regarder, sans comprendre.

"Quels sont vos noms?" Demanda-t-il, en espérant une réponse cette fois.

"May." Répondit la fille.

"Pales." Dit l'un des garçons.

"Dea Dia." Termina l'autre garçon.

Lance essaya de s'empêcher de ricaner, mais en vain.

"Je parie que vos parents étaient d'une humeur humoristique lorsqu'ils ont donné vos noms, hein?" Remarqua-t-il.

Ils ne faisaient que le regarder encore une fois, sans comprendre.

"Alors, vas-tu rejoindre ta petite amie, ou pas?" Demanda Holly, alors qu'elle s'approcha.

Lance soupira.

"Elle n'est pas ma...Laissez tomber. Que suis-je sensé faire? Me faire virer avec elle?"

Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une réponse.

"Eh bien, je parie que tu as une attraction dans ces G-mens." Remarqua Holly. "Puisque tu as cela, tu pourrais être en mesure de l'empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide."

* * *

Olly écarta le téléphone de son oreille. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander comment se faisait-il que Lance n'avait pas remarqué qu'il n'avait jamais éteint le téléphone. Dès qu'il avait entendu parler des plans, il avait commencé à se diriger vers le site de construction de l'entreprise Megalink.

Il avait voyagé pendant environ une demi-heure, lorsqu'il vit deux hommes dans le coin à l'extérieur.

Olly se cacha rapidement derrière un arbre et écouta ce qu'ils disaient.

"Et nous avons presque terminé." Dit l'un d'eux.

"Elle va nous promouvoir avec certitude." Répondit l'autre.

"Maîtresse Claudia a été ravie que nous ayons tué un agent G-men il y a quelques jours, et désormais nous allons finir parmi les Élites."

Un petit sourire sur son visage, Olly sortit dans leur point de vue.

"Bonjour, les méchants." Dit-il, en sortant une Pokéball. "Pingoleon, Raz-De Marée!"

L'orbe rouge et blanche explosa et le Pokémon Empereur apparut dans un éclat lumineux.

"Occupons-nous d'eux!" Hurlèrent les deux gardes, en envoyant Laggron et Hariyama.

Ils n'étaient pas au courant de ce que le mouvement Raz-De Marée ferait.

Pingoleon commença à briller d'une lumière bleu-ciel. Il ouvrit son bec, et créa une orbe d'eau.

Tandis que les deux Pokémons foncèrent, l'orbe explosa, remplissant toute la zone d'eau.

Hariyama laissa échapper un murmure faible, alors qu'il disparu sous la surface et dû remonter. Il n'allait clairement pas se relever.

Laggron semblait avoir pris une énorme quantité de dégâts, mais il était toujours accroché à sa conscience.

"Attaque Boue-Bombe!"

Le Pokémon Poissonboue réussi à décaler autour et à faire face à Pingoleon, avant d'ouvrir sa bouche très lentement.

"Aqua Jet!"

Pingoleon chargea, propulsé par un puissant jet comme jet d'eau qui l'envoya s'écraser sur Laggron.

"Cette capacité sol fais peut-être de Laggron le Pokémon eau suprême pour affronter les types électriques." Commenta Olly. "Mais ça ne va pas te faire beaucoup de bien ici."

Laggron s'effondra au sol, laissant les deux gardes surpris et et abasourdis.

"Autant que je sache que Faith voudrait le faire." Répondit Olly. "Je crois qu'elle est un peu occupée en ce moment!"

* * *

"Je ne suis jamais monté sur un Dracolosse avant." Dit l'un des enfants. Lance pensa que ça pourrait avoir été Pales..

Lance sourit.

"C'est une expérience spéciale." Dit-il, en tapotant le Pokémon Dragon son cou jaune foncé écailleux.

Cela aida vraiment que son Dracolosse était plus grand que les autres, tandis qu'il pouvait tenir Holly, lui-même et les trois enfants sur son dos.

"Excellent travail, Dracolosse." Murmura-t-il.

"Donc, tu vas à gauche et tu devrais arriver à un trou dans le sol." Expliqua Holly. "C'est probablement la meilleure façon de sortir avec Dracolosse."

Lance la regarda.

"Alors, pourquoi vous joignez-vous à la Protection De La Forêt?" Demanda-t-il.

Elle sourit.

"C'est la manifestation ultime contre la façon dont le minable gouvernement traite la nature." Répondit Holly. "Détruire certains de leurs bâtiments précieux est peut-être la seule façon de leur faire comprendre que la nature se défend."

"On dirait de l'Éco-Terrorisme." Remarqua Lance.

Il entendit tout à coup quelque chose de son téléphone. Le Maître Dragon le sorti et posa le petit téléphone portable noir sur son oreille.

"Est-il resté allumé en permanence?" Demanda-t-il, avant de l'éteindre. "Parfois je déteste la technologie."

Il vit le trou dans le ciel au loin.

"Nous pourrions faire vite."

* * *

"Ils sont là!" Hurla quelqu'un, tandis qu'un Rhinoferos s'écrasa à travers la clôture, l'éclatant instantanément en plusieurs morceaux.

"Séparez-vous!" Interpella Faith, alors qu'elle dirigea Galeking vers le chef de la construction du site, afin qu'elle puisse...

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait encore faire, mais cela devrait être suffisant pour les faire fuir et pour qu'ils ne reviennent pas.

"Chargez!" Rugit-elle, en exhortant Galeking vers l'avant. Le Pokémon Armurfer se félicita de l'opportunité de courir en avant en claquant ses puissants bras et sa puissante queue dans les bâtiments, créant ainsi d'énormes entailles sur les murs clairs.

Tandis qu'ils s'approchèrent d'une fosse, elle vit le chef de l'entreprise, un homme vêtu d'un costume coûteux qui sembla avoir été attaqué par un autre homme portant une combinaison orange avec un grand C blasonné en noir.

Elle pouvait voir que c'était l'un des Coppingers qui l'avait attaqué plus tôt.

"C'est ta dernière chance." L'entendit-il dire. "Vends-nous cet endroit à moi et mes camarades, et je ne vous tuerais pas."

"Jamais!" Hurla le chef, avant de recevoir une botte en pleine figure.

"Espèce d'idiot!" Hurla le Coppinger. "Je suis votre seule chance de se débarrasser de ces maudits Pokémons sauvages et de ces monstres qui pensent que c'est une bonne idée de roder pour tenter de détruire des bâtiments."

"Il est temps de planter à l'action." Murmura Faith, alors que Galeking chargea avec empressement et sauta dans la fosse.

Le Pokémon Armurfer débarqua avec toute la grâce d'un piano tombant, les ondes de choc à l'atterrissage expulsèrent Faith.

"Qu'est-ce?!" Demanda le Coppinger en voyant le Galeking.

Faith réussi à se démener pour se lever.

"Tu voudrais peut-être réfléchir encore à ta proposition." Dit-elle.

La mâchoire du Coppinger tomba sous le choc, avant d'être rapidement remplacé par un regard de colère.

"Toi!" S'écria-t-il. "Mais, nous avons réglé ton cas!"

Faith ricana.

"En effet." Répondit-elle. "Je suis un fantôme."

Elle fit sarcastiquement un geste de la main, en agitant ses doigts autour.

"Wooo!"

Elle regarda ensuite Galeking.

"Griffe Acier!"

Galeking chargea, avec les griffes brillantes avec une lumière blanche.

Le Coppinger sauta hors de portée, et prit une Pokéball.

"Tu veux te battre, d'accord." Rompit-il. "Mackogneur, en avant!"

* * *

Ils avaient envoyé plus de Pokémons pour essayer de surmonter Pingoleon.

Le Pokémon Empereur avait depuis été rejoint par Coatox et Teraclope, pour essayer de surmonter la masse de Pokémons qu'ils avaient envoyés pour essayer de le battre.

Olly pouvait voir et entendre plus de Pokémons au loin.

Soudain, sans crier gare, un Colossinge descendit de l'arbre et commença à l'attaquer.

_Oh super, un Colossinge. L'un des Pokémons les plus vicieux, sadiques et durs à cuire. Si cela ne fonctionne pas, alors ma meilleure chance est de le lancer dans l'entrejambe, espérons que c'est un Colossinge mâle et qu'il s'enfuit très vite. Parce que si je fais ça, je ne veux pas être là quand il se lèvera._

Il leva les mains, montrant qu'il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions.

"Je suis de ton côté!"

Il pointa les deux Coppingers.

"Ils ne le sont pas. Ils ont insulté ta...Fourrure."

_"QUOI CES SALAUDS!"_ Hurla le Colossinge, avant de se précipiter et de les rouer de coups sans pitié.

Olly sourit, avant de voir l'expression sur le visage d'Arakdo.

"Hein, qu'est-ce que tu as?"

"Olly!"

Il regarda autour et vit un Dracolosse flotter dans le ciel. Il pouvait voir Lance s'agiter, alors que le Pokémon Dragon jaune commença à se poser.

"Je suis content de te voir." Remarqua Olly, tandis qu'il remarqua Holly et les trois enfants.

"Où est Faith?" Demanda Lance.

Olly haussa les épaules.

"Je ne l'ai pas vu." Répondit-il, tandis qu'Arakdo courra et sauta sur la tête de Lance.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" Dit Olly. "Est-ce qu'il sent plus bon que moi, ou quoi?"

Arakdo lui lança un regard curieux.

Il l'ignora et regarda les enfants.

"Qui sont-ils?" Demanda-t-il.

Lance haussa les épaules.

"Personne ne semble le savoir."

Olly regarda ensuite Holly.

"J'en déduis que tu as menti." Remarqua-t-il.

Holly roula ses yeux.

"Bien, bah." Répondit-elle. "Je n'étais pas sur le point de te dire la vérité."

"Hum, excusez-moi!"

Olly et Lance regardèrent en bas pour voir May qui leurs parlèrent.

"Nous pouvons t'aider à trouver ton amie." Ajouta Pales.

"Suivez-nous!" Cria Dea Dia, avant que les trois enfants foncent dans la mêlée, entre les humains et les Pokémons.

Olly regarda Lance.

"Est-ce qu'ils sont fous?" Se demanda-t-il.

Lance réussit à faire un petit sourire.

"Peut-être." Répondit-il.

Holly les regarda.

"Je suis désolé d'avoir dû te mentir, mais c'était nécessaire de le faire. Je vais m'occuper de choses ici." Dit-elle. "Quant à vous, empêchez-les de mourir."

Lance et Olly approuvèrent.

"Dracolosse, reste avec elle." Ordonna Lance.

"Vous aussi, Teraclope, Coatox et Pingoleon." Dit Olly. "Aidez-la par tout les moyens."

Les quatre Pokémons approuvèrent, alors que les deux dresseurs se dirigèrent vers les trois enfants possiblement fous.

"Parce que j'aime risquer ma vie sur une possibilité." Murmura Olly, tandis qu'il frappa un travailleur de construction dans le nez, le faisant tomber au sol.

"Était-ce vraiment approprié?" Demanda Lance.

"Sans doute." Répondit Olly.

* * *

"Galeking, utilise Souplesse!"

Galeking se retourna et envoya sa puissante queue s'écraser sur le Mackogneur. Le Pokémon Colosse l'attrapa avec trois de ses bras, et utilisa le quatrième pour tabasser le visage blindé de Galeking.

"Morsure!"

Malgré le désavantage du type du mouvement, c'était encore assez pour faire rugir Mackogneur dans la douleur alors que les puissantes mâchoires puissantes les mordit sur ses doigts.

"Dynamopoing!"

La tête de Galeking était presque assommé hors de ses épaules, tandis que le poing à l'intérieur de sa bouche a explosa lumineusement, envoyant le Pokémon Armurfer s'écraser à l'envers.

"Tu es une digne adversaire." Remarqua le Coppinger. "C'est une honte que je doives t'envoyer au tapis."

"Ça ne compte pas arriver!" Hurla Faith, alors qu Galeking se releva, en secoua sa tête. Elle pouvait presque voir les Roucools s'agiter autour de ses yeux.

Les deux Pokémons semblèrent en fait assez fatigué. Mackogneur respira lourdement, alors qu'il y avait plusieurs bosses et rayures, ainsi que les imperfections de la peau lourde et métallique de Galeking.

"Tu dois tenir le coup!" Hurla Faith. "Tu peux y arriver."

"Mackogneur, attaque Mitra-Poing!" Cria le Coppinger.

"Toi aussi, Galeking!" Interpella Faith.

Les deux Pokémons foncèrent et envoyèrent de puissants coups de poing s'écraser l'un dans l'autre. Les deux Pokémons s'enroulèrent, alors qu'ils furent chacun jetés par la force du coup de poing.

"Bien joué, Galeking!" Hurla Faith, quelques secondes avant que son Pokémon s'effondre.

"Ha!" Ria le Coppinger, également quelques secondes avant que son Pokémon s'effondre.

"Ils se sont effondrés tout les deux." Dit le chef de la compagnie, en luttant pour se relever.

"Aller, Galeking!" Exhorta Faith, pendant que Mackogneur se releva lentement. Le Pokémon Colosse rugit de fierté, avant de montrer ses muscles.

"Je comptes bien te regarder mourir." Ricana le Coppinger. "Et c'est une promesse."

Il commença à marcher vers elle. Faith prit dans une position défensive, se préparant au pire. Parce que le regard de ses yeux suggéra que cela pourrait venir.

"BONZAI!"

Faith leva les yeux, et vit May, Pales et Dea Dia se tenir au sommet de la fosse.

Ils se laissèrent tomber tous les trois et regardèrent le Coppinger.

"Laissez-la tranquille!" Hurla Pales.

"Ou tu en subiras les conséquences." Avertit furieusement May.

Le Coppinger les regarda de plus près, avant d'éclater de rire.

"C'est mignon." Remarqua-t-il. "Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire, me tirer dessus avec un pistolet a eau?"

Dea Dia le foudroya du regard, tandis que les trois s'avancèrent.

"Ton choix." Dit-il.

Les yeux de Faith s'élargirent à la suite des événements. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle voyait.

* * *

Lance et Olly virent les trois enfants sautent dans la fosse.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe en bas?" Demanda Lance, alors qu'ils continuèrent à charger de l'avant...

Uniquement pour qu'une puissante colonne brillante de lumière éclate de la fosse dans une flèche aveuglante de chaleur et d'énergie.

Cela englouti les deux dresseurs.

* * *

Holly et son Pokémon emprunté furent entourés de tous les angles, alors que la lumière passa sur eux.

* * *

"Je n'aime pas comment nous n'avons pas eu de leurs nouvelles." Murmura Brandon.

"Je crois que vous devriez avoir foi en eux." Répondit Thorpe. "Si vous me permettez le jeu de mots."

Le Roi de la Pyramide senti quelque chose dans le fond, et se retourna pour voir une lumière venant de la montagne.

"Pourquoi est-ce que la montagne ...?" Demanda Thorpe, tandis que la lumière englouti toute la montagne, ce qui en fit briller une énergie orange pétillante.

Brandon se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main.

"Crumley ne va vraiment pas aimer ça." Marmonna-t-il.

* * *

La lumière commença à s'éteindre, et Olly écarta le bras de ses yeux.

"OK, maintenant c'est tout bonnement impossible." Murmura-t-il.

Tout le chantier, tous les bâtiments, le sol de terre, les énormes fosses, la clôture métallique...

Ils avaient tous disparu.

À sa place, se trouvait une prairie luxuriante remplie d'herbe verte fraîche, et de plusieurs exotiques qui semblèrent être des fleurs sauvages.

Les Pokémons sauvages avaient cessé d'attaquer, et commencèrent à se disperser de nouveau dans la forêt d'où ils provenaient. Il ne pouvait pas être sûr, mais il semblait que certains des travailleurs du chantier avait également disparus.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit Faith assis sur l'herbe, les yeux dans le vide, tandis que le responsable du site avait perdu connaissance à côté d'elle.

Lance retira son bras de ses yeux.

"Est-ce que la lumière a disparu?" Demanda-t-il.

"Tu ne vas jamais croire ça." Dit Olly, tandis qu'Arakdo sauta de la tête de Lance et se dirigea vers Faith.

Olly suivit le petit Pokémon bleu.

"Faith." Appela-t-il, alors qu'elle continua à regarder dans le vide.

"Yo Faith!" Répéta Olly.

Il s'accroupit devant elle, alors qu'elle caressa distraitement Arakdo avec l'absence d'esprit.

"Un centime pour tes pensées?"

Elle ne sembla toujours pas le voir.

"Je dois être en train de rêver." Marmonna-t-elle, avant de tomber dans les pommes.

Olly se retourna, et vit un Mystherbe, un Goupix et un Spoink assis là-bas.

"D'où est-ce qu'ils sortent?" Demanda Lance, alors qu'il s'approcha. "Et où sont ces enfants?"

Les trois Pokémons sortirent un sourire, et disparurent dans les bois.

"Ne parlons plus jamais de ça." Murmura Olly.

"Je pense que nous allons avoir à le faire à un certain moment." Répondit Lance.

* * *

"Et ton comportement était à la fois stupide et amateur. Tu as laissé ta foi passer avant ton devoir, et neuf fois sur dix, tu serais virée sur le champ."

Brandon arrêta sa diatribe.

"Toutefois, puisque nous avons besoin d'agents compétents pour aider à mettre fin à cette menace grandissante, alors je suis prêt à te laisser partir avec un sérieux avertissement."

Faith leva les yeux.

"Je suis désolée." Dit-elle.

"C'est loin d'être suffisant." Répondit furieusement Brandon. "Lance aurait pu être blessé. D'innombrables ouvriers ont disparu de la région qui était autrefois un chantier de construction, tu prétends avoir égaré trois enfants et..."

"Je crois que l'on s'en est bien sorti." Interrompit Faith. "Les méchants ont été arrêtés. Personne a été gravement blessé."

"Cette fois, nous avons eu de la chance." Dit Brandon. "Essayons de ne pas prendre l'habitude d'avoir de la chance."

* * *

"Je n'arrive pas à y croire." Murmura Olly.

"Alors, comment était le cirque?" Demanda Lance.

Ellis Crumley le foudroya du regard.

"Oh ha ha." Répondit-elle. "Considérant que c'est toi qui porte une cape."

Ellis était dans la mi-vingtaine, avec des cheveux blonds vénitiens qui allèrent légèrement au-delà de ses épaules. Elle avait les yeux bruns et portait un t-shirt vert vif avec une paire de pantalons cargo bleu foncé déchiré. Elle portait également un manteau de couleur orange vif.

"Mes yeux." Remarqua Olly.

"Vous n'êtes pas ici pour critiquer mon sens de la mode." Répondit sèchement Ellis. "Et d'ailleurs, vous savez que j'aime les couleurs vives."

Un petit Pokémon mauve les regarda de derrière ses jambes. Il avait une paire de yeux rouges, ainsi qu'une paire d'antennes blanches. Il avait un nez bizarre, avec une paire de mains et des pieds.

"Salut, Shelly." Dit Lance, en agitant la main au Mimitoss.

Ellis les regarda tout les deux.

"Est-ce que l'un de vous peut me dire combien de fois une montagne brille?"

"Une fois au six du mois." Répondit Olly.

"C'était une question théorique."

"Je sais." Hurla Ellis. "Savez-vous combien il est difficile d'expliquer une montagne lumineuse?"

"Eh bien, est-ce que les gens ont remarqué?" Demanda Lance.

Ellis roula ses yeux.

"Bien sûr qu'ils ont remarqué." Répondit-elle. "Quand une putain de montagne brille, les gens ont tendance à remarquer."

"Vous ne pourriez pas simplement dire qu'un Electhor passait par là?" Demanda Olly. "Ça semble plutôt une excuse raisonnable."

"Combien d'Electhors pourraient faire ça?" Demanda Ellis.

"Peut-être que c'était Ho-oh." Dit Lance.

Ellis lui donna un regard sale.

"Nous ne pouvons pas blâmer Ho-oh pour avoir fait une montagne brillante, l'église de Ho-oh deviendrait foutrement mentale, en affirmant que nous essayons d'inciter la haine contre eux."

"Est-ce que les gens s'en préoccuperaient?" Répliqua Olly. "Ça ne serait pas plus facile de blâmer les Mewistes?"

Lance le regarda.

"Faith te tuerait si elle entendait dire ça."

"Je plaisante." Dit Olly. "Alors, Madame Crumley, votre majesté royale, quel histoire voulez-vous que l'on invente pour vous couvrir?"

Ellis soupira. Parfois, être la publiciste pour les G-men était difficile.

"Il y avait un orage monstre, suivie d'une douche d'Avril qui a illuminé toute la région comme le quatre Juillet."

"Alors, nous avons un évènement du mois de Juillet qui prend place en Avril." Remarqua Lance. "Ça semble mieux que de blâmer Electhor."

"Pourquoi ne dites-vous pas qu'Electhor et Raikou étaient en train de se battre?" Dit Olly.

Ellis laissa tomber son presse-papiers sur la table.

"Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu me manquerais." Répondit-elle. "Mais c'est le cas. Maintenant, je vais avoir des doutes."

Lance sourit.

"Pourquoi ne blâme-t-on pas simplement un Pokémon légendaire dont personne ne se préoccupe?"

"Nommes-en un." Répondit Ellis.

"D'accord, alors c'était Phione." Dit Lance.

* * *

"Maintenant, ne recommence plus." Dit Thorpe.

"Je suis désolée." Répondit Holly, tandis que le soldat lui enleva les menottes.

"Tu nous a menti." Remarqua Brandon. "Et tu t'es échappée. Mais, puisque tu nous as aidés, nous sommes prêts à lever toutes les accusations."

"Merci." Dit Holly, alors que Lance, Olly et Ellis arrivèrent d'une autre pièce.

"Sergent White, pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît l'escorter hors des lieux?"

Terra le salua.

"Oui, monsieur!"

Terra commença à guider Holly vers la sortie.

"Qu'est-ce que nous savons d'autre?" Demanda Olly.

Brandon sourit.

"Eh bien, il y a des bonnes nouvelles." Dit-il. "Looker est parvenu à capturer Harley Rocastle aux Sources Chaudes Marrantes."

"Vous voulez rire?!" S'écria Lance. "C'est fabuleux."

Brandon regarda autour.

"Il semble que tes renseignements étaient inexacts." Dit-il à Faith. "Megalink est vraiment un rival de Reims, mais plusieurs des ouvriers travaillaient pour les Coppingers. Aucun d'entre eux a été revu depuis. Le propriétaire a accepté de recommencer, mais assurez-vous que les bâtiments sont en conjonction avec la nature."

Le Roi de la Pyramide sourit.

"Et Koga m'a informé qu'Apex ne détient plus le contrôle de Mew."

"C'est encore mieux." Répondit Faith, en frappant l'air. "Enfin, le créateur est libre, comme il devrait être."

"Mais, Claudia n'a-t-elle pas encore Arceus?" Demanda innocemment Lance.

Faith lui lança un regard noir.

"Oh va te faire foutre!" S'écria-t-elle, avant de s'en aller.

"Et nous sommes de retour!" Sourit Olly. "Je vous reverrais dans quelques jours."

Brandon, Lance et Thorpe le saluèrent tous, tandis qu'Olly suivit Faith hors du bâtiment.

"Où vas-tu désormais, Lance?" Demanda Brandon.

"Je vais me diriger vers le plateau, et voir si je peux trouver le lieu de repos de Rayquaza." Répondit Lance. "Mais, je serai à la rencontre dans quelques jours."

"Alors, je te souhaite au revoir."

* * *

"Merci." Dit Faith, alors qu'Olly la rattrapa.

"À quel propos?"

"Pour t'être ennuyé de moi." Répondit-elle, tandis qu'elle tendit la main et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, brièvement, avant de le retirer à nouveau. "Et pour avoir prit soin d'Arakdo."

"Hé, tu ferais la même chose pour moi, non?" Dit Olly.

"Ouais." Répondit Faith. "Je n'étais pas vraiment heureuse de t'avoir laissé croire que j'étais morte."

* * *

Lance avait décidé d'aller dans la forêt sur le chemin du Plateau Émerillon. Il s'était arrêté dans une librairie à Araziville et prit une copie du testament de Mew. Simplement pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Tandis qu'il s'appuya contre un arbre et dévia à travers lui, il sentit quelqu'un s'approcher de lui.

"Mes salutations, mon enfant." Dit une vieille femme.

Le Maître Dragon se redressa et la regarda.

"Bonjour." Répondit-il.

"Les esprits de la forêt sont joyeux." Dit-elle. "Est-ce que tu connais la légende des esprits?"

Lance approuva.

"Qu'ils escamotent les personnes qui nuisent à la forêt?" Demanda-t-il. "Ouais, je sais ça."

Elle sourit, un petit sourire effrayant.

"Oui, mais connais-tu leurs noms?"

Lance secoua sa tête.

"Je ne peux pas dire que oui."

"On dit qu'ils peuvent prendre n'importe quelle forme qu'ils choisissent. May, l'esprit de la terre et de l'air. Pales, l'esprit de l'eau et du feu et Dea Dia, l'esprit de la destruction et de la paix."

* * *

**Sacha et compagnie font leur retour pour le prochain chapitre.**

**Il semblerait que Lance soit un Arceiste.**

**Pour ceux qui n'ont pas saisi le jeu de mots Faith veut dire foi en anglais.  
**


	54. Le Problème Avec Kaiminus

Chapitre 54. Le Problème Avec Kaiminus.

* * *

_Résumé. Faith planifia d'arrêter Megalink, tandis que Lance essaya de retourner à la civilisation. Alors que le chantier a été attaqué, les gardiens de la forêt ont décidé de protéger la zone, en utilisant leur propre marque de la justice..._

* * *

"Encore quelques heures et nous devrions être à Ardentville." Remarqua Jim. Les trois dresseurs marchèrent à travers une petite forêt qui mena des Sources Chaudes à Ardentville.

Sacha frappa l'air.

"Et ensuite j'aurai le sixième badge." Dit-il. "Pas vrai, Pikachu!"

Pikachu approuva

"Pika!"

"Alors, qui comptes-tu utiliser?" Demanda Flora. "As-tu réfléchi à ça?"

Sacha avait une idée vague.

"Je pensais que Kaiminus serait définitivement utilisé." Dit-il. "Et puisque Carmache a cette résistance au feu, probablement Carmache aussi."

Nightmare apparut, et commença à tousser.

"Et comment puis-je oublier Nightmare?" Dit Sacha. "Puisqu'il n'a pas eu sa chance lors des deux derniers matchs d'arènes."

Nightmare renifla.

"Ouais, parce que j'aurai fait un bien meilleur travail de botter le derrière d'un Altaria qu'un putain de Roucarnage." Marmonna-t-il, sombrement.

"J'ai tout de même eu le badge, pas vrai?" Répliqua Sacha.

"Quels sont les deux autres arènez après celle-ci?" Demanda Flora à Jim, en essayant de cesser toute dispute possible avant qu'elle commence. "Quels types?"

Jim sortit son guide.

"Je crois que celle aux Rives Cascades est de type eau." Répondit-il. "Et je ne suis pas certain quant à l'autre. En fait, je crois qu'il y a au moins neufs arènes dans cette région."

Sacha éleva ses deux bras derrière sa tête pour s'appuyer contre eux.

"Eh bien, tu en as toujours besoin que de huit pour t'inscrire au défi de la Ligue Pokémon, non?" Demanda-t-il.

Jim hocha la tête, alors qu'il le feuilleta.

"Cela dit ici que ça va se dérouler sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante." Lit-il tout haut. "Ça serait génial de retourner là-bas."

"Ouais, eh bien peut-être que je peux faire un double sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante." Dit Sacha. "Peut-être qu'elle peut devenir mon endroit porte-bonheur."

"Tu n'as pas gagné le CCP." Lui rappela Jim. "Ça avait été déclaré match nul."

Sacha s'effondra.

"Faut-il toujours que tu me ramènes sur terre?" Grogna-t-il. "J'aurais gagné si ça n'avait pas été..."

Flora ria.

"Je sais simplement que tu vas faire des étincelles à la ligue." Dit-elle.

"Je crois que tu dois d'abord y arriver." Ria une voix essor familière.

Les trois dresseurs regardèrent autour pour voir...

"Arjun!" S'exclama Jim.

"Oh merde." Dit Nightmare.

* * *

Ils pouvaient voir qu'Arjun n'était pas seul.

Deux personnes le suivaient. L'une était une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges avec un léger hâle, tandis que l'autre était un jeune garçon de seize ans, avec des cheveux bruns chocolats.

"C'est bon de vous revoir!" Dit Sacha.

Arjun regarda autour.

"Cindy, Ari." Dit-il. "Je vous présente Sacha, Jim et..."

"Flora?" Demanda Ari.

Flora fit un pas en avant, et regarda Ari.

"C'est toi!" S'écria-t-elle.

"Hein?" Dit Sacha.

Flora regarda autour vers lui.

"Tu te souviens comment je t'ai parlé de ma rivalité avec Kakaryn?" Dit-elle. "À moins que je fasse vraiment erreur, c'est le même gars qui m'a montré le chemin à travers Rosalia jusqu'à la salle de concours."

Sacha fléchi du cou.

"Eh bien, c'était gentil de sa part." Dit-il, avec un peu de sarcasme.

"Hé, mon pote." Répondit Ari. "Je l'ai fait pour Mortimer. Ce gars-là est un génie avec les types spectres. Il a possiblement l'Ectoplasma le plus puissant qui existe."

Il y avait le silence pendant une seconde.

"QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS DIT?!" Hurla Nightmare.

"Oh merde." Murmura Jim. "Il s'est réveillé."

"Calmes-toi Nightmare." Dit Sacha. "Il ne faut pas se laisser empor..."

"La ferme." Répondit furieusement Nightmare, alors qu'il se dirigea vers Ari. "Mon gars, je te défie à un duel à propos du dernier commentaire que tu viens de faire."

Ari ouvrit sa bouche.

"Et si tu fais un commentaire sur comment je peux parler, je vais t'arracher les bras au loin et te battre à mort avec eux." Avertit Nightmare.

"Je ne tolérais pas ça d'un Ectoplasma!" Dit furieusement Ari. "Si tu veux te battre, alors je serais ravi de te botter..."

"C'est une excellente idée." Interrompit Jim. "Pourquoi ne pas faire un tas de matchs pour nous aider à nous mettre en forme pour l'arène d'Ardentville. Sacha et moi devons y aller, je ne sais pas pour vous les amis, mais..."

"Ça a l'air amusant." Dit Cindy. "Nous devrons tous affronter ce type dans les prochains jours, alors de l'entraînement supplémentaire serait parfait."

Nightmare secoua un poing à Ari.

"Toi et moi d'abord, hombre."

* * *

"Sacha Ketchum contre Ari DeVarro." Entonna Arjun. "Ce sera un match à un contre un sans limite de temps."

"Très bien, Nightmare." Dit Sacha. "Puisque tu veux vraiment faire ça."

Ari prit une Pokéball de sa veste, et pressa sur le bouton, l'agrandissant.

"Motisma, à l'attaque!"

Nightmare ria en voyant la Motisma apparaît. Il était sous sa forme régulière, et ne possédant pas d'appareils électriques.

"Ouais, parce que je ne sais pas comment faire face à ça." Dit-il.

"Commencez!"

Sacha regarda le Motisma.

"Nightmare attaque Ball'Ombre!"

Nightmare ria, alors qu'il créa une boule énergétique rouge et noire. Il l'envoya ensuite à travers les airs vers le Pokémon Plasma.

"Motisma, Vent Mauvais!"

Motisma commença à tourner autour, créant un vent sombre effrayant. Le vent hurla par la suite vers l'attaque, l'éliminant de de son contrôle.

"Putain!" S'écria Sacha. "Nightmare, utilise Direct Poison!"

Nightmare essaya de se forcer vers l'avant dans le vent, tandis que son poing commença à briller d'une lumière mauve.

"Aller!" Dit Nightmare à lui-même.

"Motisma, attaque Coup d'jus!" Interpella Ari.

Motisma commença à susciter de l'électricité, avant de l'envoyer se répandre à travers le corps de Nightmare. Le Pokémon Ombre tomba à genoux dans la douleur.

"Que ça te serve de leçon." Remarqua Ari. "Cette attaque est mortelle."

Nightmare se releva.

"Peut-être mortelle pour un Ectoplasma ordinaire." Dit-il, avec condescendance. "Mais pas envers le grand Nightmare."

Les yeux de Nightmare devinrent oranges.

"Ce n'est pas bon signe." Murmura Jim. "Qu'est-ce que cela signifie lorsque les yeux d'un Pokémon deviennent oranges?"

"Nul ne le sait." Remarqua Cindy. "Je ne crois pas que ce soit arrivé avant."

Nightmare recula.

"Ça veut dire que j'ai besoin de boire." Murmura-t-il, en sortant une Bière Persian Noir et en avalant le contenu.

Il lança la bouteille sur le côté, tuant presque Cindy.

"HÉ!"

L'Ectoplasma Shiny chargea et claqua plusieurs Poing Ombres puissants dans le Motisma, le mettant instantanément KO.

"Permis révoqué." Murmura-t-il.

"C'est un finisseur moche." Commenta Sacha.

"Motisma a été mis hors de combat. Ectoplasma est déclaré vainqueur."

Nightmare le foudroya du regard, avant de lever la main sur Motisma.

Plusieurs petites étincelles de lumière tombèrent de sa paume, couvrant Motisma.

Toutes les personnes présentes furent surpris que la lumière sembla ressusciter Motisma.

"D'accord, c'est fantastique." Dit Arjun. "Avec cette capacité, tu pourrais devenir le sauveur mondiale des Pokémons spectres."

Nightmare roula ses yeux.

"Je pourrais." Répondit-il. "Mais qu'est-ce que ça me rapporterais?"

Ari rappela son Motisma ressuscité.

"C'était du bon travail." Complimenta-t-il le Pokémon Plasma.

Il regarda Nightmare.

"Je persiste à dire que tu n'es pas plus fort que l'Ectoplasma de Mortimer."

Sacha dû sauter sur Nightmare pour le retenir.

* * *

Après que le Vibraninf de Jim ai affronté et vaincu le Chimpenfeu de Cindy, et que le Feuforeve de Flora avait été battu par le Noctunoir d'Ari. Le Macronium de Jim avait été battu par le Torterra d'Arjun et le Tortank de Flora avait battu le Typhlosion de Cindy, Sacha et Arjun se dévisagèrent prêt à se battre.

"Êtes-vous prêt à passer à l'action?" Demanda Jim, alors qu'il sortit les drapeaux de son sac.

Les deux acquiescèrent.

"Alors, choisissez vos Pokémons." Dit Jim.

"Kaiminus, je te choisis!" Hurla Sacha, en envoyant le Pokémon Mâchoire.

Arjun lança également sa Pokéball, en même temps.

"Aliga, allons-y!"

Arjun envoya son Aligatueur.

"Oh misère." Murmura Ari. "Je peux absolument voir Kaiminus se faire massacrer ici."

"Cesses d'être aussi pessimiste." Dit furieusement Flora. "Je n'ai pas dit que Motisma allait absolument se faire massacrer."

Sacha regarda Kaiminus, qui à son tour regarda l'Aligatueur d'Arjun avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de bonheur.

Il fit signe, tandis qu'Aliga tomba à quatre pattes.

"C'est parti!" Interpella Sacha. "Attaque Pistolet A O!"

Kaiminus ouvrit sa bouche, et envoya un puissant jet d'eau vers Aligatueur.

"Bloque-le."

Aliga leva un bras, et bloqua facilement l'attaque, à l'aide d'un avant-bras avec une grande efficacité.

"Oh oh." Dit Sacha. "Attaque Tranche!"

Kaiminus fonça vers l'avant, les griffes brillantes lumineusement.

"Reflet." Contra Arjun.

Aliga, fit plusieurs copies de lui-même, confondant Kaiminus pour savoir lequel frapper.

"Frappes-les tous." Hurla Sacha. "Attaque Pistolet A O!"

Kaiminus se retourna, en envoyant une onde de pulvérisation autour de la zone en essayant de toucher toutes les copies d'Aligatueur.

"Attaque Grincement!" Dit Arjun.

Toutes les copies restants ouvrirent leurs bouches béantes et laissèrent échapper une série de cris horribles qui décervela Kaiminus de peur.

"Il ne fait que jouer avec lui." Murmura Ari. "Il y a une énorme différence entre la force de Kaiminus et la force d'Aligatueur."

Arjun interpella le mouvement.

"Bien, lance l'attaque Surpuissance!"

Le vrai Aligatueur fonça en avant, les bras brillants d'une lumière blanche et brillante.

"Réplique avec ta propre attaque Surpuissance!" Cria Sacha.

Les bras de Kaiminus commencèrent à briller avec leur propre lumière blanche unique alors qu'il fonça l'avant d'Aligatueur.

Les deux Pokémons s'écrasèrent l'un dans l'autre, et essayèrent de faire un test de leurs forces, en essayant de repousser l'un l'autre.

Kaiminus réussi à retenir sa position pendant quelques secondes, avant d'être projeté à travers l'arène et dans un arbre.

Le petit crocodile bleu ne se releva pas.

Jim éleva son drapeau.

"Kaiminus a été mis hors combat. Aligatueur est déclaré vainqueur."

Sacha courra vers son Kaiminus, inquiet pour sa santé.

Il prit le Pokémon Mâchoire dans ses bras.

"Tu vas bien?" Demanda-t-il.

Kaiminus ouvrit lentement les yeux, mais ne dit rien.

Le Pokémon Mâchoire regarda tristement dans le ciel.

Arjun s'approcha.

"Il va bien?" Demanda-t-il.

* * *

"Cette nourriture est excellente!" S'écria Flora.

"Merci." Sourit Arjun. "Je suis si ravi que vous et touts vos Pokémons puisez se joindre à nous pour le repas."

"C'est vraiment bon." Remarqua Sacha.

"Hé, cet homme est un excellent cuisinier." Remarqua Cindy, alors que son Typhlosion pris un verre secret de son eau.

Sacha se retourna pour vérifier tout ses Pokémons. Pikachu, Blizzi et Evoli étaient assis avec le Teddiursa et le Magby d'Ari, ainsi que le Luxio, le Shaymin et le Mustebouee de Jim. Le Torterra, l'Aligatueur et l'Arcanin d'Arjun dormaient tous dans le soleil, aux côtés du Macronium de Jim ainsi que du Tortank et du Brasegali de Flora.

Carmache, Hippodocus, Vibraninf et le Carmache de Cindy mangèrent tous de la viande Taupiqueur, la nourriture idéale pour les Pokémons de type sol.

Et puis il y avait Kaiminus.

Le Pokémon Mâchoire n'avait pas bougé de l'endroit où il était allée s'asseoir après qu'Arjun ai donné une Super Potion à Sacha pour l'aider à le guérir.

"Je me demande ce que Kaiminus a." Dit Flora, en jetant un œil. "On dirait..."

"Je suis sûr qu'il va bien." Répondit Jim. "Ça ne peut tout simplement pas avoir été facile d'avoir été battu si facilement par l'Aligatueur d'Arjun."

"Je te rappelles que ça ne peut pas être facile pour n'importe quel Pokémon de se faire battre par sa forme évoluée." Offrit Ari. "Ou encore les mêmes espèces de Pokémons . Ça pourrait entraîner toutes sortes de doutes."

"Depuis combien de temps as-tu ce Kaiminus?" Demanda Arjun.

Sacha tenta de compter les années dans son esprit.

"Hum...Je l'ai attrapé il y a quelques années à Johto." Répondit-il. "Avant le CCP, je ne l'avais pas utilisé pour les matchs depuis la Conférence Argentée cette année."

"Tu as participé à la Conférence Argentée?" Demanda Ari.

Sacha approuva.

"Ont y étaient tous les deux." Dit Jim. "Seulement, j'ai été un peu malchanceux et je me suis fait battre."

Sacha toussa.

"Je crois que j'ai été plus malchanceux." Répondit-il. "Rappelles-toi de ce qui m'est arrivé."

Flora les foudroya tout les deux du regard.

"Hé, je me suis réveillé pour trouver un fou aux cheveux mauves debout sur moi avec un couteau." Dit-elle. "Vous voulez parler de malchance?"

Arjun sourit.

"Le CCP est la raison pour laquelle je suis redevenu un dresseur." Remarqua-t-il. "Si je n'avais pas vu certains de ces matchs à la télé, alors je travaillerais toujours au Centre Pokémon à Almia."

"Où ça?" Demanda Sacha.

"À Almia." Répondit Arjun.

"Jamais entendu parler." Dit Sacha.

"Moi non plus." Continua Jim.

Arjun soupira.

"L'histoire de ma vie." Murmura-t-il.

* * *

Kaiminus regarda autour de lui, et se sentit honteux à quel point il avait été facilement battu par l'Aligatueur.

_"Pourquoi moi?"_ Dit-il, à lui-même. _"Je croyais que je devenais plus fort, mais je suis pitoyable. Je devrais aller trouver de l'eau et..."_

_"Oh grandis."_ Marmonna le Macronium de Jim.

En regardant autour, Kaiminus se leva et s'éloigna dans les arbres.

* * *

"Eh bien, je suis officiellement plein." Ria Ari, alors qu'il s'effondra à nouveau sur l'herbe.

Nightmare sortit plusieurs bouteilles de Bières Persians Noirs.

"Quelqu'un a envie d'une bière?" Demanda-t-il.

Arjun approuva.

"Puisque tu aurais pu voler mon porte-feuille." Dit-il. "Files-nous en une."

Nightmare plissa les yeux.

"Je n'aime pas que vous me traitiez de voleur." Dit-il. "Et avez-vous 16 ans?"

Arjun secoua sa tête.

"Non, j'ai 47 ans."

"Vous avez une carte d'identité?"

"Donnes-lui simplement l'alcool." Ordonna Sacha.

Nightmare lui lança un regard noir, avant de donner la bouteille à Arjun.

"J'en prendrais également une." Dit Jim. "Tu sais, si tu les offrent."

"As-tu 16 ans?"

"Tu étais présent à mon anniversaire." Répondit Jim. "Tu sais, lorsque l'on était sur le bateau qui venait ici et..."

"D'accord, je ne veux pas l'histoire de ta vie." Grogna Nightmare, en lui donnant une.

Sacha regarda autour, et compta ses Pokémons.

_Pikachu, Evoli, Blizzi, Carmache...Nightmare qui donne de la bière. Une minute, où est...?_

Il bondit.

"Kaiminus!" Hurla Sacha, en regardant autour. "Où es-tu?"

Tout le monde le regardèrent, comme s'il était fou. Sacha les ignora et regarda ses Pokémons.

"Les amis, est-ce que l'un de vous a vu Kaiminus?" Demanda-t-il.

Ils secouèrent tous leurs têtes.

"Bon sang!" Cria Sacha. "Où est-il passé?"

Flora se leva.

"Kaiminus!" Appela-t-elle.

"Avorton!" Cria Nightmare.

Jim secoua sa tête.

"Je t'avais dit que Kaiminus était perturbé." Remarqua-t-il.

"Tu auras raison plus tard." Dit Sacha. "D'abord, il faut retrouver Kaiminus."

Ari se leva.

"On peut t'aider?" Demanda-t-il.

"Ouais, par tout les moyens." Dit rapidement Cindy.

"Sacha." Dit Jim, en se dirigeant vers l'endroit où Kaiminus s'était assis. "Il y a des pistes menant dans les bois."

* * *

Carmache regarda Vibraninf.

_"Tu as envie de creuser un trou?"_

_"Cric, mon pote."_ Répondit Vibraninf. _"Comment est-ce que ça va aider ce Kaiminus perdu?"_

Carmache renifla.

_"En rien, j'ai simplement envie de creuser un trou pour chercher des pierres précieuses."_

_"__Vous êtes un duo bizarre, vous savez.__"_ Remarqua Luxio. _"__Kaiminus a disparu et le Dinosaure là-bas veut essayer de trouver des pierres précieuses.__"_

Vibraninf ricana.

_"Tu veux venir me dire ça en pleine figure?"_ Demanda Carmache.

Luxio ne bougea pas.

_"Je ne crois pas."_

_"__Wow, ça serait la meilleure décision pour vous de ne pas nous aider à chercher Maître Kaiminus?__"_ Leur demanda le Gallame d'Ari.

_"Qui t'a demandé ton avis, Garçon Lame?"_ Rompit Carmache.

Gallame le fixa.

_"Le Garçon Lame __qui pourrait te botter les fesses dans le temps qu'il faut pour que tu ouvres ta bouche.__"_

_"Yo, les petits gars."_ Dit Brasegali. _"Détendez-vous."_

_"La boule de feu qui marche marque un point."_ Dit le Torterra d'Arjun. _"Calmez simplement vos revêtements."_

* * *

"Bon, nous devons simplement suivre les pistes." Dit Sacha.

"Ouais." Répondit Jim. "Ça devrait te conduire à l'orée de la forêt. Ensuite elles s'arrêtent, parce que l'herbe change."

Sacha soupira furieusement.

"Mais, il faut retrouver Kaiminus." Dit-il, tristement. "Si quelque chose le contrarie, alors je ne compte pas l'abandonner."

"Je n'ai jamais dit ça." Répondit Jim.

Arjun s'intercepta.

"Si vous permettez." Dit-il. "Je crois avoir la solution à ton problème."

Il siffla, et Flare trotta.

"Je ne vous suis pas." Remarqua Sacha.

Arjun s'accroupit à côté de l'Arcanin.

"Peux-tu trouver l'odeur de Kaiminus?" Demanda-t-il.

Flare mis son nez au sol, et se mit à renifler, à la recherche de l'odeur.

Ses oreilles se dressèrent, alors qu'elle la trouva.

"Et elle l'a trouvé." Dit Arjun, tandis qu'il rappela ses autres Pokémons.

Tout le monde présent en fit de même, sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de les laisser à cet instant précis.

Arjun regarda ses deux jeunes compagnons.

"Je vais les aider à retrouver ce Kaiminus." Dit-il. "Vous deux partez à Ardentville et prenez deux chambres au Centre Pokémon. Quatre, c'est déjà suffisant pour tout le piétinement dans les bois. Et si nous ne revenons pas, au moins quelqu'un saura où nous sommes allés."

"D'accord." Répondit Ari. "Viens, Cindy, allons-y."

Sacha toussa.

"Merci pour l'offre quand même." Interpella-t-il.

Ari approuva.

"Pas de problème." Répondit-il. "On se voit plus tard."

Ils disparurent tout les deux dans les arbres, se dirigeant vers Ardentville.

"Bon, allons-y." Dit Arjun.

* * *

Les trois dresseurs suivirent Arjun et son Arcanin à travers les arbres.

"Je vais vous dire à propos de Verger." Remarqua Arjun. "J'aime la façon dont il y a une énorme quantité de zones boisées autour d'ici. Ça semble...Naturel. Je ne peux pas imaginer comment tant d'arbres se retrouvent ici."

"C'est peut-être une action divine." Remarqua Jim.

"Eh bien, il y a cette légende dans le Testament de Mew." Commenta Arjun.

"Le quoi?" Demanda Sacha.

"Le Testament de Mew." Répondit Arjun. "La parole de Mew sous forme de livre."

"Alors...Est-ce une sorte de religion?" Demanda Flora.

Jim renifla.

"C'est une de ces religions supplémentaires qui..."

"Attention." Dit Arjun. "J'ai été élevé en tant que Mewiste."

Jim le foudroya du regard.

"Hé, du calme." Dit Sacha.

"Tout le monde sait que Ho-oh est celui qui a créé le monde des Pokémons." Dit Jim.

"Ce n'est pas plutôt Arceus le créateur de tout les Pokémons?" Demanda Flora.

Arjun et Jim lui ont presque sauté dessus.

"NON!" Hurlèrent-ils, l'effrayant.

"D'accord, d'accord." Dit Sacha, en se posant devant eux. "Nous ne sommes pas dans la forêt pour débattre qui a créé les Pokémons. Nous ici pour chercher Kaiminus, alors allons-y."

Arjun sourit.

"C'est vrai." Dit-il. "Je suis désolé."

Il regarda Flare.

"En avant toute, Flare." Ordonna-t-il.

Arcanin partit au galop, laissant les quatre humains pour la suivre.

* * *

"Le sentier se termine ici, par les regards de celui-ci." Remarqua Arjun.

"Oh non." Dit tristement Sacha, alors qu'il regarda sur le côté de la chute et vit une cascade précipiter une rivière au fond, tonnant à travers la vallée.

"Vous croyez que Kaiminus a sauté là-dedans?" Demanda Flora.

Arjun haussa les épaules.

"Il y a une chance." Répondit-il.

Sacha serra les poings.

"Eh bien, si Kaiminus est parti par là." Dit-il. "Je vais devoir en faire autant."

Il laissa tomber son sac à dos, et donna Pikachu à Flora.

"Qu'est-ce que tu comptes...?" Commença à dire Jim.

"Non!" Cria Flora, alors qu'elle réalisa ce que son petit ami était sur le point de faire. Alors qu'elle cria, Sacha fonça en avant et sauta par-dessus le côté de la chute, plongeant dans les rapides.

Il y avait un énorme éclaboussement, tandis qu'ils coururent tous les trois pour essayer de voir s'ils pouvaient l'apercevoir.

"Où est-il?" Hurla Flora, en regardant en bas.

"Pika!"

Arjun secoua sa tête.

"Est-ce qu'il a perdu la tête?"

Jim soupira.

"Peut-être." Répondit-il. "Il a des antécédents de faire des choses stupides."

Arjun rigola.

"La stupidité d'une personne est une autre bravoure." Remarqua-t-il.

"SACHA!" Hurla Flora. "SACHA!"

"PIKAPI!"

* * *

Il fut temporairement aveuglé et assourdi par l'eau furibond qui s'écrasa sur lui sous tous les angles. Il ne pouvait plus respirer et était battu sous tous les angles par des rochers, des rondins et d'autres débris qui se retrouvèrent dans la rivière.

Ensuite, il fit surface.

Après avoir poussé un soupir de soulagement rapide, Sacha se rendit compte que le courant incroyablement puissant le balaya en aval plus rapidement qu'il l'avait cru qu'il le ferait.

Il toussa une partie de l'eau qu'il avait ingéré, en regardant autour pour tout signe de Kaiminus.

"Kai...Kaiminus!" Cria Sacha, alors qu'il examina la zone tout en étant traîné par le courant.

* * *

Il ne savait pas dans quelle mesure il l'avait porté, lorsque le courant commença à ralentir. Le courant ralentit lui permis de nager jusqu'à la rive.

Sacha haleta tandis qu'il grimpa sur le rivage et se laissa tomber sur son dos.

"Je ne vais pas recommencer." Dit-il, à bout de souffle. "À moins de devoir le faire."

Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui d'un signe du Kaiminus renégat.

"Hé, Kaiminus!" Hurla-t-il. "Mais où es-tu?"

Sacha se leva et se frotta les yeux qui piquèrent.

"Kaiminus!" Hurla-t-il.

Quelque chose lui vint alors. Kaiminus était un bien meilleur nageur que lui. Que faire si Kaiminus avait quitté la rivière plus tôt.

Que faire si ...Que faire si il erra dans la forêt pendant des jours à la recherche de Kaiminus.

"Bien joué, Sacha." Marmonna-t-il. "Belle façon de se précipiter pour sauver la situation."

Il tendit la main et retira son T-shirt, avant de tordre toute l'eau de la matière bleue.

"Inutile de gémir désormais." Dit-il, en tirant le point froissé de ses vêtements sur sa tête.

Sur un coup de tête, il remonta dans le bas de son dos et vérifia ses Pokéballs.

"Oh merde!"

Sacha réalisa qu'il avait laissé ses Pokéballs dans son sac à dos. Et son sac à dos était avec...

"Pardon, Flora." Murmura-t-il. "Mais c'était quelque chose que je devais faire."

Il commença à se diriger vers la forêt, à la recherche de Kaiminus.

* * *

"Tu vois quelque chose, Storm?" Cria Arjun.

Son Etouraptor secoua sa tête.

"Et toi, Heledelle?" Appela Jim.

Heledelle fit la même chose.

"Aller!" Dit Flora. "Il doit être quelque part."

"Peut-être qu'il s'est noyé." Commenta Nightmare...

Environ une seconde et demi avant que Flora lui envoie un coup de pied dans le visage.

"Aïïïïïe!" Se plaignit-il.

"Ne plaisantes même pas à ce sujet!" Dit furieusement Flora. "Sinon, tu en auras le droit à un autre."

"Ça alors." Murmura Arjun, alors que Flora fonça dans les bois.

"Ouais, je ne voudrais vraiment pas l'énerver." Dit Jim, alors qu'ils la suivirent.

* * *

Sacha pensa avoir entendit plusieurs boums bruyants.

"Hein?" Dit-il. "Kaiminus?"

Il commença à suivre ces oreilles, en cherchant la source.

"Kaiminus!"

Tandis qu'il arriva à la source, il était loin de s'attendre à ce qu'il rencontra.

Le petit Kaiminus bleu était en train de s'entraîner durement. Il avait aligné plusieurs roches et tenta de les détruire par autant de moyens que possible. Des attaques Surpuissances, Machouilles, Poinglaces, Pistolets A O.

Plusieurs cailloux ornèrent le sol, tandis que les doigts du Pokémon Mâchoire saignèrent.

"Kaiminus?!" S'écria Sacha, en voyant le Pokémon.

Son Pokémon regarda autour de lui, et s'agita brièvement, avant de reprendre l'entraînement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?" Demanda Sacha, en s'approchant.

Même si Kaiminus avait envie de lui dire, il ne pouvait pas.

Il continua à envoyer ses pattes s'écraser sur les pierres de ce qui sembla être une éternité, jusqu'à s'écraser au sol sans connaissance avec l'épuisement.

Sacha s'agenouilla et prit le Pokémon dans ses bras.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça?" Demanda-t-il.

Kaiminus pouvait à peine ouvrir les yeux.

"Kai...Kai...Kaimi!" Répondit-il, en haletant pour son souffle.

"Est-ce que ça a à voir avec ce qui s'est passé avec l'Aligatueur d'Arjun?"

Kaiminus approuva, une petite larme coula sur sa joue écailleuse.

"Tu voulais devenir plus fort pour que tu puisses le battre, pas vrai?" Demanda Sacha, en pensant qu'il commença à comprendre.

Kaiminus approuva à nouveau, et lutta pour retourner s'entraîner.

"Non." Dit Sacha. "Je ne vais pas te laisser retourner te blesser davantage..."

Kaiminus l'interrompit avec une série de cris indignés et de rugissements.

"Parce que je veux t'aider." Dit Sacha. "Nous allons le faire ensemble."

Il déposa Kaiminus, et s'éloigna de quelques mètres.

"Parfait, frappe-moi avec ton Pistolet A O!"

Kaiminus sourit, alors qu'il ouvrit sa bouche et envoya un puissant jet d'eau s'écrasant vers Sacha...

Qui plongea hors de la voie.

"Kaimi!" Protesta Kaiminus.

"Ouais, comme si j'allais te laisser un coup facile." Sourit Sacha. "Franchement, arrête d'essayer de me frapper et frappes-moi."

Kaiminus lança un autre flux vers son dresseur et le frappa à l'estomac.

Sacha doubla de douleur.

"Joli coup." Souffla-t-il, avant de se redresser. "Maintenant, que dirais-tu d'un Poinglace!"

Kaiminus bondit et frappa d'une main soutenue par la glace dans la direction générale de son dresseur, qui essaya de le bloquer avec un bras.

Sacha hurla de douleur, tandis que son bras était gelé.

"KaimiKaimiKaimiKaimi!" Dit Kaiminus pour s'excuser, presque instantanément.

Sacha sourit faiblement.

"Que dirais-tu de le casser avec un Pistolet A O?"

Kaiminus le fit, et Sacha massa son bras congelé en essayant de trouver le sentiment de retour en lui.

"D'accord évitons de le refaire." Dit-il, en se relevant, et en s'enfuyant.

"Vas-y, attaque Pistolet A O!"

* * *

"SACHA!" Hurla Flora.

"SACHA KETCHUM!" Cria Jim.

"ALLO!" Appela Arjun.

"IMBÉCILE!" Cria Nightmare.

Flora soupira.

"C'est sans espoir." Dit-elle. "Nous ne le retrouverons jamais."

Jim s'arrêta soudainement.

"J'ai une idée." Hurla-t-il, en prenant une Pokéball. "Nous sommes dans la forêt, non?"

"Rien n'est jamais perdu en toi." Marmonna sarcastiquement Flora.

"Alors, si tu veux cacher un arbre, mets-le dans une forêt. Si tu veux trouver l'arbre dit..."

Il s'arrêta.

"Je ne sais pas où je vais avec ça, mais..."

Jim lança la Pokéball.

"Shaymin, à toi de jouer!"

Jim envoya son Shaymin.

"Bonjour." Répondit Shaymin, durant son apparition.

"Aha." Remarqua Arjun. "Alors, tu as capturé ce Shaymin."

"Exact." Confirma Jim.

Arjun eu un petit sourire à lui-même en se souvenant des événements qui ont abouti à voyager avec Ari et Cindy.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?" Demanda Nightmare.

Arjun secoua sa tête.

"Rien du tout." Répondit-il. "Alors, quel est ton plan?"

Jim regarda Shaymin.

"Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un qui peut nous guider dans ce lieu, et qui peut reconnaître les signes que quelqu'un est passé par ici."

"Et tu m'as appelé?" Répondit Shaymin. "Je suis flatté."

* * *

Sacha git sur le sol, à bout de souffle.

"Très bien, attaque Surpuissance!" Dit-il.

Il se sentit soudain soulevé du sol par la puissance que convoqua Kaiminus dans ses petits bras, trapus.

"Génial." Complimenta Sacha, tandis que Kaiminus se laissa soudainement tomber.

"D'accord, pas si génial." Dit-il, tandis qu'il se releva.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?"

Il regarda Kaiminus qui était à bout de souffle.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Kaiminus se plia en deux, dans l'inconfort évident.

"Kaiminus." Dit Sacha, alors que les parties du corps de Kaiminus commencèrent à briller lumineusement.

"C'est pas vrai!"

À moins qu'il était grandement dans l'erreur, Kaiminus commençait à évoluer.

* * *

"Par ici!" Cria Shaymin, alors qu'il fondit sous une branche et les conduit à l'entrée d'une grotte.

"Tu en es certain?" Demanda Jim.

Shaymin sembla légèrement offensé.

"Bien sûr." Répondit-il.

"Ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi Heledelle et Storm n'ont pas réussi à le trouver." Commenta Arjun.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on attend?" Demanda Flora, tandis qu'elle courra à l'intérieur.

Arjun, Jim, Nightmare et Shaymin la suivirent.

* * *

"Kaiminus, tu en es sûr?" Demanda Sacha, alors que le Pokémon Mâchoire s'effondra sur ses genoux.

Kaiminus approuva, tandis qu'il essaya de se détendre et de laisser l'évolution faire son cheminement.

"Sacha!"

Sacha regarda autour, et vit Flora, Jim et Arjun courir vers lui.

"Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé les amis?" Demanda-t-il. "Vous savez, puisque j'ai sauté dans cette rivière."

"Content de te revoir aussi." Sourit Jim. "Nous avons pris un raccourci."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec...?" Commença à demander Flora, alors qu'elle vit Kaiminus.

Sacha leva les yeux.

"Il a commencé à évoluer." Répondit-il.

Arjun secoua sa tête.

"Non." Dit-il. "Il tente de forcer sa propre évolution."

"Quoi?" S'exclama Sacha. "Ce n'est pas dangereux?"

Arjun approuva.

"Extrêmement."

Sacha regarda instantanément Kaiminus dans les yeux.

"Kaiminus." Supplia-t-il. "Tu dois arrêter tout de suite. Ne force pas ton évolution si c'est dangereux."

Kaiminus se retourna, l'ignorant.

"Je t'en prie!" Cria Sacha. "Ne fais pas ça!"

"Ne fais pas ça, Kaiminus!" Hurla Flora.

Kaiminus regarda Sacha.

"Kaimi!" Répondit-il, tandis que la lumière se dissipa.

Sacha poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"Merci." Dit Sacha, en tapotant Kaiminus sur l'estomac. "Si tu ne veux pas évoluer, alors je ne vais pas t'y forcer. Ton bonheur est plus important que de gagner des matchs."

Kaiminus sourit, avant de mordre la main de Sacha.

Tandis que l'aspirant maître Pokémon cria de douleur, Jim et Arjun se sourirent l'un à l'autre.

"Il faut croire que certaines choses ne changent jamais." Murmura Jim.

* * *

"Tu as bien trop raison!"

Tout le monde se retournèrent, tandis qu'un bras griffu sorti de nul part et attrapa Pikachu de l'épaule de Flora.

"Mais qu'est-ce que ...?" Exigea Sacha, alors que certains rires déments éclatèrent derrière eux.

"Nous sommes de retour, en pleine nature."

"Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, bien mûr."

"Nos fourberies ont l'âge de la galaxie."

"C'est pour accomplir notre destin qu'on est venus ici."

"Je suis venu moi aussi!"

"Afin d'écraser l'amour et la vérité."

"Afin d'étendre notre pouvoir jusqu'à la voie lactée."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Et Miaouss c'est un trio."

"Partout où règne la paix dans l'univers..."

"...la Team Rocket..."

"...sera présente."

"Afin que le chaos prospère!"

"Qulbutoke."

"Mime mime."

"La Team Rocket!" Crièrent Sacha, Flora et Jim, alors qu'ils mirent Pikachu dans une cage.

"Laissez-moi deviner." Dit sarcastiquement Sacha. "C'est anti-électricité."

"Ce morveux comprend vite." Commenta Miaouss.

"Qui sont ces gens?" Demanda Arjun.

"C'est une bande de voleurs Pokémon ennuyeux." Répondit Flora.

Arjun s'avança.

"Les gens de votre espèce me répugnent." Dit-il, furieusement. "Voler des Pokémons est le pire acte qu'un humain puisse commettre."

"Et puis quoi encore, grand-père." Murmura Jessie.

"Très bien alors." Rompit Arjun. "Je serai sans pitié, Aditi, c'est l'heure de combattre!"

Arjun envoya son Gardevoir.

"Attaque Rayon Signal!"

Aditi lança l'attaque, envoyant un rayon jaune-vert énergétique vers la Team Rocket.

"Yanmega, attaque Vent Argente!"

Jessie envoya Yanmega, qui dévia instantanément l'attaque avec un puissant vent d'argent.

"Kaiminus!" Cria Sacha. "Attaque Pistolet A O!"

Kaiminus chargea et souffla Yanmega avec de l'eau.

"Yaaan!" Rugit Yanmega, tandis qu'il s'effondra au sol.

"Vortente, attaque Balle Graine." Cria James, en envoyant son Pokémon.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il y avait un cri de douleur, alors qu'il l'attaqua.

"Pas moi." Gémit-il. "Attaque Kaiminus!"

Vortente se détacha, et envoya une onde de graines d'or s'écraser sur le Pokémon Mâchoire.

Kaiminus gémit de douleur.

"À présent, attaque Fouet Lianes!"

Vortente balança les lianes sur sa partie inférieure du corps, les enroulant autour de la poitrine de Kaiminus, avant de le balancer dans un arbre.

Kaiminus fit un bond en arrière et rugit de colère à Vortente.

"Sacha!"

Il leva les yeux pour voir Flora lui lancer son sac à dos. Il fouilla instantanément dedans pour trouver une autre Pokéball.

Kaiminus commença ensuite à briller lumineusement.

"Aha." Murmura Arjun. "Cette fois c'est naturel."

Sacha pouvait seulement regarder, tandis que Kaiminus commença à grandir.

Ensuite, tandis que la lumière se dissipa, il pouvait voir son nouveau Crocrodil. C'était un reptile bleu se taille moyenne avec des pointes rouges qui ornèrent son corps, et un ensemble de mâchoires prononcées. Il y avait un schéma asymétrique sur la poitrine.

"Crocrodil!" S'exclama Sacha.

Le Pokémon Mâchoire se retourna pour affronter Vortente.

"Dil!" Rugit-il, avant de le souffler avec un souffle d'eau extrêmement puissant.

"On aurait dit une attaque Hydrocanon." Remarqua Jim.

Arjun sourit.

"C'est parce que ça en est une." Commenta-t-il.

La Team Rocket fut projeté en arrière dans le mur par la force de l'attaque.

La cage contenant Pikachu fut repoussé loin d'eux.

"Oh non!"

"Très bien, Aditi." Interpella Arjun. "Attaque Psyko!"

Jim interpella également une attaque.

"Shaymin, attaque Eco-Sphere!"

Gardevoir et Shaymin lancèrent tout deux leurs attaques, créant une petite explosion qui envoya le trio maléfique s'écraser dans le ciel.

"Une fois de plus la Team Rocket s'envole vers d'autres cieux!"

* * *

Crocrodil flâna en avant et mordit sur la cage, la brisant. Pikachu détala vers la liberté, et donna un signe de bienvenue à Crocrodil.

"Eh bien Sacha." Dit Jim. "Il semblerait que tu possèdes un Crocrodil."

"Je sais." Répondit Sacha. "Mais...Comment?"

Arjun sourit.

"Je crois que je peux expliquer." Dit-il. "Quand un Pokémon évolue, il dégage une énergie connue sous le nom de Pokérus. Pendant que Kaiminus a essayé de se forcer à évoluer, il doit avoir mis en place un niveau élevé de la substance à l'intérieur. Et quand il a été attaqué, la colère a permis au Pokérus d'être libérée, permettant à Kaiminus d'évoluer."

Il sourit.

"Mais, je ne suis pas un scientifique."

Sacha regarda Crocrodil.

"Alors, Arjun." Dit-il. "Que diriez-vous d'un autre match?"

Arjun secoua sa tête.

"Je ne peux pas." Répondit-il. "Ton Crocrodil est en mauvais état, et a besoin d'aide. Peut-être que je t'affronterais à Ardentville."

Sacha sourit.

"Alors allons-y." Dit-il. "Il y a des matchs à gagner."

* * *

**Kaiminus a évolué!**

**Moi je trouve que Jim a raison lorsqu'il dit que..."Certaines choses ne changent jamais."...et vous?**


	55. Grande Épreuve De Force À Petit Feu

Chapitre 55. Grande Épreuve De Force À Petit Feu.

* * *

_Résumé. Alors que Sacha et ses amis se dirigèrent vers Ardentville, ils ont à nouveau rencontré Arjun. Ce qui est rapidement devenu un lot de matchs amicaux qui ont bientôt pris une tournure méchante tandis que Kaiminus a été humilié par l'Aligatueur d'Arjun. Alors que le Pokémon Mâchoire s'est éloignée, Sacha l'a suivit, bravant un fleuve, pour découvrir que Kaiminus essayait de forcer sa propre évolution. Ensuite, tandis que la Team Rocket a attaqué, Kaiminus a évolué naturellement..._

* * *

"Eh bien, nous voilà enfin arrivés." Dit Arjun. "Alors, je crois que je vous verrais plus tard."

"D'accord." Répondit Jim. "À plus tard."

Arjun disparu dans les foules, laissant les trois dresseurs seuls.

"Alors, allons trouver..." Dit Sacha, en commençant à courir avant que Jim le saisisse par le collet.

"Nous devrions d'abord aller au Centre Pokémon." Remarqua-t-il. "Et j'ai également besoin de faire le plein de provisions."

Flora regarda autour.

"Eh bien, il y a une épicerie là-bas." Dit-elle.

Jim se retourna.

"Alors, c'est ça." Remarqua-t-il. "Allons-y."

Les trois dresseurs s'y dirigèrent, suivit par Nightmare.

Tandis que l'Ectoplasma vit de quelle épicerie il s'agissait, il bailla soudainement.

"À vrai dire, je suis très fatigué." Dit Nightmare. "J'imagine que je ne peux pas avoir l'opportunité de me reposer?"

Sacha regarda son Pokémon.

"D'accord, bien sûr." Répondit-il, en prenant la Master Ball de Nightmare. "Prends un bon long..."

"Ouais, ouais, ouais." Dit Nightmare, en allant dans la Master Ball.

"C'est moi, ou il devient plus étrange à chaque jour?" Demanda Jim.

Nightmare émergea de la Pokéball.

"C'est toi." Répondit-il, avant de retourner à l'intérieur.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?!" Exigea l'employé, alors qu'ils entrèrent. "Si vous êtes revenus pour en prendre plus, alors..."

Il s'arrêta, en voyant que ce n'était pas une menace.

"Je suis désolé." Répondit-il.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Demanda Flora.

"Il y a quelques jours, on nous a volé." Répondit l'employé. "Par cette étrange personne en bleu et blanc. Par chance un de nos commis l'a frappé avec son sac à main."

Il regarda autour.

"En fait c'est marrant." Murmura l'employé. "Ils s'en est tiré qu'avec une caisse de Bière Persian Noir et un sac de graines pour oiseaux."

"Ça semble bizarre." Commenta Jim. "Alors, pas d'argent?"

"Comme je l'ai dit." Répondit l'employé. "L'employé de service l'a arrêté."

Les trois dresseurs passèrent rapidement à travers les rangées, à la recherche de ce dont ils avaient besoin.

"Nous devrions nous diriger au Centre Pokémon par la suite." Dit Sacha. "Je dois m'assurer que Crocrodil soit en pleine forme, avant le grand match."

* * *

C'était environ une demi-heure plus tard, lorsque les trois dresseurs entrèrent dans le Centre Pokémon d'Ardentville.

Et au comptoir s'y tenait une fille qui était très familier...

"Pas encore toi!" Grogna Jim.

Faith se retourna, en décrochant un petit sourire.

"Salut, Jim." Répondit-elle. "Il y a longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus."

Il s'approcha.

"Je croyais que tu étais morte."

Elle roula ses yeux.

"Tu crois que je suis facile à quel point?" Demanda-t-elle, avant de serrer une main sur sa bouche. "À tuer je veux dire. C'est mal sortit."

"Est-ce qu'il est avec toi?" Se demanda Jim.

"Qui, moi?" Répondit Olly, tandis qu'il sortit des toilettes.

"On dirait que ça ne fait pas deux minutes depuis que je t'ai vu au concours de Pokévolanneau." Remarqua Sacha, alors qu'il donna ses Pokémons à l'Infirmière Joëlle. Flora et Jim étaient en train d'en faire de même.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites à Ardentville?" Demanda Jim.

"Ceci et cela." Répondit Olly.

* * *

Ils sortirent tous les cinq du Centre Pokémon environ une heure plus tard, tous leurs Pokémons guéris et prêt à partir.

"Nous étions le point d'aller jeter un œil au bar de l'autre côté de la ville." Remarqua Olly alors qu'il regarda autour.

"Oh!" S'écria Nightmare, en sautant de haut en bas avec sa main en l'air. "Je peux venir avec vous?!"

Sacha posa instantanément une main sur l'épaule de Nightmare.

"Non!" Dit-il. "Nous devons aller à l'arène pour tout ce match important. Dès que je gagnerais le badge Enfer, je serai à un pas de plus de gagner la Ligue Verger."

Nightmare commença à protester, mais un ricanement d'Olly l'arrêta.

Il sortit son coffret à badges de sa poche, et en montra le contenu à Sacha.

"Six badges?" Demanda Sacha, légèrement impressionné. "Et le..."

Olly en sortit un.

"Badge Enfer." Répondit-il.

Le Badge Enfer était une petite pièce de métal rouge en forme de comète.

Faith en éleva un aussi.

"L'arène." Dit Olly. "Est un endroit plutôt impressionnant. Il fait très chaud à l'intérieur. À cause de la fausse lave."

Sacha s'avança.

"Où est-elle?!" Cria-t-il. "Dis-le moi, je t'en prie!"

Olly sourit, avant de regarder autour.

"C'est par là." Répondit-il, en montrant un bâtiment jaune à environ cinquantaine mètres, qui avait un grand stationnement et un ensemble de portes automatiques.

Sacha bondit et frappa l'air.

"Youpi!" Cria-t-il, avant de foncer tout droit vers le bâtiment et les portes. Laissant tout le monde debout.

Faith sourit.

"Non mais quel abruti." Commenta-t-elle.

"Tu m'enlèves directement les mots de la bouche." Répondit Jim.

Flora regarda le bâtiment, et ensuite Jim.

"Tu nous as jamais dit que l'arène ressemblait au centre pour personnes âgées de la ville." Dit-elle.

C'était au tour d'Olly de sourire.

"Ce n'est pas le cas." Répondit-il. "Cet endroit est un centre pour personnes âgées. Ça devrait le refroidir un peu."

Flora jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil.

"Nous ne devrions pas lui dire avant qu'il fasse un fou de lui?" Demanda-t-elle, en commença à se diriger après lui.

Jim, Nightmare et Faith l'arrêta instantanément.

"Non, laisse-le le découvrir de son plein gré." Dirent-ils.

* * *

Sacha fonça dans le bâtiment, et se précipita vers une femme assise derrière un bureau.

"Je veux voir le Champion d'Arène!" S'écria-t-il.

La femme derrière le bureau cligna des yeux de surprise, en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

"Oh, vous voulez dire le Patron d'Entraînement." Répondit-elle.

"Alors, il s'est donné un nom, hein?!" Dit sombrement Sacha. "Eh bien, il va devoir changer de nom et de ville quand j'en aurai fini avec lui."

"Oh non." Dit la réceptionniste. "Le Patron d'Entraînement est une femme, elle devrait être dans la salle d'entraînement au deuxième étage, mais..."

Sacha fonça tout droit vers les escaliers, la laissant seule.

"Elle est au beau milieu d'un cours d'aérobic et elle a horreur de se faire déranger."

* * *

Sacha chargea à travers une porte marquée Salle d'Entraînement, en attendant avec impatience son prochain match...

Seulement pour découvrir un tas de vieilles dames au milieu de leur cours d'aérobic. Elles étaient dirigées par une femme étonnamment chamoise à l'avant, qui sembla être au début de la soixantaine.

"J'exige un match d'arène!" Dit Sacha, avant qu'il puisse s'arrêter.

La Patronne d'Entraînement s'approcha de lui, avec un regard furax sur son visage.

"Alors, tu as le courage de faire irruption et de nous déranger, hein?" Exigea-t-elle.

"J'aimerais faire un match d'arène." Dit bien plus calmement Sacha.

"Ce n'est pas une Arène Pokémon." Répondit la Patronne d'Entraînement. "Ceci est mon domaine. Ici, je suis la reine."

Sacha réussit à faire un sourire nerveux.

"Dans ce cas je vais simplement vous laisser y retourner." Dit-il, en se retournant vers la porte.

"Eh bien, puisque tu as fait irruption ici." Répondit la Patronne d'Entraînement. "Je pense que tu devrais savourer l'expérience. Viens te joindre aux dames dans leur cours d'aérobie."

Sacha sauta quelques mètres dans les airs, avant de tenter de s'enfuir.

"Pas question!" s'exclama-t-il, en fonçant vers la porte.

La patronne d'Entraînement le bloqua, et saisit son bras l'entrainant de nouveau dans la salle d'entraînement. Elle avait un sourire sadique sur son visage.

"Non vraiment." Dit-elle. "J'insiste."

Elle l'entraîna vers un endroit vide droit devant elle.

"Je suis convaincu que nous pouvons te trouver un justaucorps."

* * *

"Alors, il y avait ces trois enfants qui ont fait briller la montagne." Dit Faith, alors qu'elle finit son verre. "Et ensuite, ils ont tout simplement disparu de la surface de la terre."

"Ouais, et pendant que ça arrivait." Continua Olly. "J'ai du affronter un Artikodin."

"Et ensuite il y a eu ce truc étrange à bord du bateau."

"Wow, vous pouvez vous emballer dans les temps fou, tout les deux." Remarqua Jim. "La seule chose que nous avons eu à faire a été de rencontrer un des membres de l'Élite Quatre. Et puis il y a eu cet éboulement."

"Et on continue à se faire poursuivre par la Team Rocket." Renchérit Flora, alors qu'elle regarda le centre pour personnes âgées. "Il est parti depuis un long moment."

"Ah, il va certainement bien." Dit Nightmare, tandis qu'il avala sa troisième Bière Persian Noir. "Ça fait seulement, quoi...Deux heures?"

"Je crois que nous devrions aller le chercher." Dit Jim, en se levant. "Il a peut-être foncé dans un mur et il s'est blessé."

"On peut espérer." Murmura Nightmare, alors que tout le monde se levèrent et s'y dirigèrent. Il les suivit à contrecœur.

* * *

Ils s'y dirigèrent sur la route, et étaient sur le point d'entrer dans le bâtiment, lorsqu'une soucoupe aux yeux de Sacha chargea dehors, et s'écrasa sur eux. Il sembla également porter un justaucorps rose fluo sur ses vêtements ordinaires.

"Oh mon Arceus." Dit Nightmare, avec ravissement. "Qu'est-ce que tu portes."

"Sauvez-moi!" Cria Sacha, tandis qu'il se remit sur ses pieds. "Ne la laissez pas m'attraper!"

Ils entendirent tout les cinq une voix de l'intérieur du bâtiment.

"Reviens ici! C'est l'heure des exercices au Boules de Yoga."

Sacha se releva, et s'enfuit en criant à tue-tête. Il était vraiment dans une panique générale.

"Il crie comme une fille." Commenta Nightmare, avant que Flora et Faith leur donne tout les deux un coup de pied dans la tête.

"Aïe!"

Soudainement la Patronne d'Entraînement apparut à la porte.

"Où est passé cet impudent jeune homme?" Exigea-t-elle. "Eh bien, que diriez-vous si...?"

Nightmare se releva, vit la Patronne d'Entraînement et s'enfuit en criant de terreur.

"Ça suffit." Dit la Patronne d'Entraînement. "Tout le monde à l'intérieur pour le cours d'Aérobic."

Olly lança une Pokéball.

"Deoxys, Teleport!"

Ils disparurent tout les quatre dans les airs, laissant la Patronne d'Entraînement secouer son poing.

* * *

Ils apparurent à l'extérieur du Centre Pokémon, et virent Sacha toujours en train de foncer dans la rue sur le côté opposé de la route.

Il percuta ensuite un arbre en pot. Un arbre en pot qui était d'environ six pieds de haut et très épais.

Nightmare apparu à côté d'eux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu avais au juste?" Demanda Flora.

Nightmare haleta.

"Elle m'a battu avec son sac à main quand elle pensait que je volais une épicerie." Répondit-il. "Je veux dire, honnêtement tu prends une caisse de Bière Persian Noir et un sac de graines pour oiseaux et ensuite tu essaies pour le contenu de la caisse, et certaines personnes ont une fausse idée."

"Alors c'était toi!" S'écria Jim. "Je le savais!"

Nightmare plissa les yeux.

"Non, pas du tout." Dit-il. "Parce que si c'était le cas, alors tu gronderais Heledelle du même coup."

"Quoi?" Haleta Jim.

"Oups." Sourit Nightmare.

"Faut-il aller vérifier qu'il n'ai pas eu des lésions cérébrales?" Demanda Flora.

Faith roula ses yeux.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un verrait la différence?" Répondit-elle.

Le groupe s'approcha et examina la forme couchée de Sacha.

Nightmare donna un coup de coude à Jim.

"Hé, vieux." Dit-il. "Est-ce que tu as un appareil photo?"

Jim le sortit et lui donna.

"Ouais, pourquoi?"

Nightmare ricana, tandis que Sacha chancela sur ses pieds.

"Souris pour la caméra." Ria Nightmare, alors qu'il prit une photo.

Sacha grogna, tandis qu'il essaya de couvrir son visage.

Il regarda Olly par la suite.

"Espèce de salaud!" S'écria-t-il. "Comment diable as-tu pu me faire ça?! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai subi là-bas!"

Nightmare était presque mort de rire, tandis que Sacha était presque en larmes.

"Et tu peux la boucler, Nightmare." Dit Sacha,

"D'accord." Répondit Nightmare. "Ne mets pas ton justaucorps dans un revirement."

L'Ectoplasma shiny roula littéralement sur le sol, au bord des larmes lui-même. Faith sourit, tandis que Jim ne pouvait pas arrêter son ricanement.

"Je crois que l'on peut l'imaginer." Remarqua Jim.

Flora lança un regard noir à tout le monde. Olly en particulier.

"Ce n'était pas très gentil." Gronda-t-elle.

Olly s'avança.

"Écoute." Dit-il. "Il s'agissait d'une blague qui est sorti de la main, d'accord. Je ne savais pas ce qui allait se produire."

Nightmare continua à rire.

"Ouais, mais c'était brillant." Dit-il.

Sacha roula ses yeux, en se calmant légèrement.

"Peut importe, c'est quoi la suite?" Demanda-t-il.

"Les chambres au Centre Pokémon?" Répondit Flora.

"Certainement." Dit Jim.

Flora prit la main de Sacha.

"Aller." Dit-elle. "Sortons de la vue."

Sacha regarda Olly et Faith.

"Revenez avec nous!" Supplia-t-il. "Elle m'attends peut-être."

Olly soupira.

"Bien sûr, pourquoi pas." Répondit-il. "Les prairies sont ouvertes toute la nuit."

Faith lui fit un regard mauvais, avant qu'Olly chuchote quelque chose dans son oreille.

"D'accord, fini les protestations." Dit-elle.

* * *

"Alors, que faire?" Demanda Sacha. "Si Arjun et les autres gars tentent d'obtenir leurs badges, ils étaient là les premiers, alors nous ne serons probablement pas en mesure de combattre jusqu'à au moins demain matin."

"Nous pourrions envoyer nos Pokémons se reposer et se détendre un peu avant de revenir à ce que nous devons faire." Suggéra Jim, alors qu'ils sortirent tout les deux du Centre Pokémon avec les boissons. Olly était revenu, avec son Coatox qui portait un sac de quelque chose.

"Hé les amis, avez-vous envie de ça?" Hurla Sacha.

Nightmare jeta un coup d'œil.

"Où est ton...?"

"La ferme!" Dit Sacha. "Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur."

"C'est une excellente idée." Répondit Faith. "Une occasion de souffler un peu et de se mélanger avec de nouveaux Pokémons."

Tout le monde présent prirent leurs Pokéballs et les lancèrent dans les airs, sortant leurs Pokémons.

Sacha, Jim et Flora prirent la chance de voir quels Pokémons Olly et Faith utilisèrent.

Pingoleon, Coatox, Nidorino, Teraclope, Mysdibule, Ponyta, Lainergie, Dracolosse, Galeking, Bulbizarre, Arakdo et Deoxys.

"Tu as toujours Deoxys?" Demanda Sacha, surpris. "Il ne va nous envoyer encore dans le futur, pas vrai?"

Olly sourit.

"Deoxys, tu ne vas pas nous renvoyer dans le futur, n'est-ce pas?"

Le Pokémon ADN secoua sa tête.

"Bon, alors dites bonjour à tout le monde!"

Tous les Pokémons de Jim, Sacha et Flora furent sortit et allèrent instantanément se mêler aux autres.

Olly ria.

"Hé, au moins Galeking et Pingoleon n'essaient pas de s'entre-tuer cette fois."

Nightmare flotta instantanément vers Dusk.

"Hé, bébé." Dit-il. "Je ne sais pas quant à toi, mais voir tous ces Pokémons ensembles me donne envie d'avoir...Aïeeeee!"

Dusk le frappa avec une Ball'Ombre.

Nightmare grogna, tandis que Carmache s'approcha et le traîna loin.

"Est-ce que ça arrive souvent?" Demanda Faith.

Sacha sourit.

"Tu n'as pas idée." Répondit-il, tandis qu'il regarda son Crocrodil. "Hé, Crocrodil, tu ne vas t'enfuir encore une fois, pas vrai?"

Crocrodil sourit, avant de secouer sa tête.

"Bon Crocrodil." Murmura Sacha, tandis que l'Heledelle de Jim, l'Airmure de Flora et le Dracolosse d'Olly disparurent dans le ciel.

Jim se souvint soudainement de quelque chose.

"Hé, Heledelle!" Hurla-t-il. "J'ai besoin de te punir à ton retour."

Nightmare fouilla dans son estomac, et en sortit une pièce brillante couverte de plastique.

"Qui veux faire du ballon de plage!" Hurla-t-il, avant de se diriger vers l'Hippodocus de Flora. "Tu sembles être rempli d'air chaud, tu voudrais bien souffler là-dedans?"

Hippodocus le foudroya du regard.

"Bon, je prends ça pour un non." Répondit Nightmare.

Il regarda autour.

"Hé, et si on le remplissait d'eau et qu'on regardait ce qui va se passer?"

Jim soupira.

"Jettes-le par ici, et je vais le gonfler."

Nightmare ria.

"Acclamez le gars, et je vais faire les équipes."

Il regarda instantanément les Pokémons.

"Bon..." Dit Nightmare. "Tous ceux en dessous du niveau 50 venez à ma droite, tous ceux au dessus du niveau 50 venez à ma gauche. Dusk viens te tenir à côté de moi."

Personne ne bougea.

Nightmare soupira.

"Putain d'absence de système de nivellement." Marmonna-t-il. "Ok, je vais passer à côté de vous pour vous donner un chiffre, et il suffit que vous vous en souvenez."

Il marcha vers Pikachu.

"Un."

Il passa à côté de Mustebouee.

"Deux."

Il passa à côté de Brasegali.

"Un."

Il passa à côté de Teraclope.

"Deux."

Il passa à côté d'Evoli.

"Un."

Il passa à côté de Dusk.

"Un."

Il passa à côté d'Hippodocus.

"Deux."

Il passa à côté de Ponyta.

"Deux."

Il fit cela à chaque Pokémon, avant de se déclarer lui-même en tant que numéro Un.

Nightmare regarda Dusk par la suite.

"Oh non, nous sommes dans le même camp, quelle merveilleuse coïncidence."

* * *

Jim finit de gonfler le ballon, avant de le jeter à Nightmare.

"Où est-ce que tu as eu ça?" Demanda-t-il.

Nightmare l'éleva pour montrer le logo à Jim. Il avait les mots Bière Persian Noir écrient dessus.

"Ils les donnaient avec des caisses de bières." Répondit-il. "Et par donner..."

"Tu l'as volé." Termina Jim, tandis que les autres finirent d'installer le filet.

"Bien." Dit Olly. "Amusez-vous!"

* * *

"Et Nightmare marque encore!" Chanta Nightmare, tandis qu'il frappa le ballon avec un Poing Ombre par dessus le filet. Il fit un clin d'œil à Dusk. "Je suis merveilleux, n'est-ce pas?"

Dusk lui fit un regard vide.

"A qui appartient ce Shaymin?" Demanda Olly, en voyant le Pokémon Gratitude envoyer le ballon s'écraser par dessus le filet, avec l'une de ses minuscules pattes, et marquant un point.

Jim sourit.

"Il est à moi." Répondit-il. "Je l'ai attrapé après qu'il se soit échappé d'un laboratoire clignotant quelque part dans les montagnes."

Deoxys encliqueta son bras vers l'avant et envoya le ballon naviguer sur le filet. Mustebouee le pompa, en claquant sa queue dans lui.

"Attention!" Cria Nightmare. "Je ne veux pas en voler un autre."

Mustebouee le fixa.

_"Bou hou."_ Répondit-elle, en faisant une note mentale pour continuer à embêter Nightmare.

Olly se leva.

"Que dirais-tu d'un match?" Demanda-t-il. "Ton Shaymin contre mon Deoxys."

Jim hésita.

"J'en sais rien." Dit-il. "Ton Deoxys semble fort. Il est sans doute plus fort que Shaymin."

Il réussit à faire un petit sourire.

"Bien que, il n'y ai pas moyen de le savoir à moins que nous nous battions, cependant..."

Jim jeta un coup d'œil.

"Shaymin, viens ici une seconde."

Shaymin sauta hors du terrain, et commença à s'approcher.

"Je laisse Shaymin choisir." Dit-il, tandis que le Pokémon Gratitude arriva à côté d'eux.

"Que puis-je faire?" Demanda Shaymin.

Jim regarda le petit Pokémon dans les yeux.

"Tu veux tenter d'affronter Deoxys?" Demanda-t-il.

Shaymin regarda le Pokémon ADN qui venait de passer en Forme Vitesse pour garder un ballon en jeu.

"Ouais, je vais tenter le coup." Répondit-il.

Sacha jeta un coup d'œil.

"Vous voulez un arbitre?" Demanda-t-il.

Les deux dresseurs secouèrent leurs têtes.

"Ça va aller." Dit Olly.

"Ouais, vous pouvez aller vous joindre à la partie tout les trois si vous le voulez." Répondit Jim.

Sacha, Flora et Faith se levèrent et allèrent se joindre à la partie.

Olly rappela Deoxys par ici, tandis que Jim et Shaymin se dirigèrent de l'autre côté du terrain.

* * *

"Tu es certain de vouloir faire ça?" Demanda Jim.

Shaymin acquiesça.

"C'est quoi le pire qui peut arriver?" Répondit-il.

Deoxys flotta dans le terrain, avant d'atterrir dans sa Forme Normale.

Shaymin se dirigea et entra dans le terrain.

"Très bien." Dit Shaymin. "Tiens, tiens, monsieur!"

_"Quoi?"_ Demanda Deoxys.

"Après-toi, Jim." Répondit Olly. "Je préfères te prévenir. Tu as vaut être mon ami, je ne comptes pas te ménager."

Jim pensa rapidement à une stratégie.

"J'en attends pas moins de toi." Répondit-il, alors qu'il regarda son Pokémon.

"Très bien, Shaymin, commence avec l'attaque Tranch'Herbe!"

Shaymin lança l'attaque, envoyant un flot de feuilles vers Deoxys.

"Forme Défense!" Interpella Olly.

Deoxys passa en sa Forme Défense, et réussit à écraser le coup.

"Est-ce que ça a fait quelque chose?" Demanda Jim.

Deoxys se tendit.

"Bien." Dit Jim. "Si c'est comme ça que tu veux jouer, passe en Forme Céleste."

Shaymin relaxa, et laissa le changement se produire.

"Envoles-toi."

Shaymin s'envoya dans les airs.

"Forme Vitesse, utilise Vitesse Extrême!"

Deoxys changea de nouveau de forme, avant de s'envoyer vers le Pokémon Gratitude en retraite.

Shaymin cria de douleur, tandis que Deoxys se retourna dans les airs et répéta l'attaque.

"Maintenant, passe en Forme Attaque, et lance Meteores!"

Deoxys changea encore une fois de forme, et envoya une onde de puissantes étoiles d'or s'écraser sur Shaymin.

Le Pokémon Gratitude grimaça, alors qu'ils se grattèrent sur sa peau, le polissant.

"Shaymin, attaque Eco-Sphere!"

Shaymin tenta de reprendre son équilibre, et lança l'attaque.

"Forme Vitesse, utilise Vitesse Extreme."

Deoxys passa à la Forme Vitesse et esquiva facilement l'attaque qui navigua sans danger dans un arbre voisin.

"Maintiens l'assaut."

Shaymin cria de douleur, alors qu'il était frappé sous tous les angles par l'avalanche d'attaques répétées.

"Aïe!" Hurla-t-il, avant d'être frappé par en dessous.

Jim pouvait dire que ça n'allait pas bien. Et c'était un euphémisme.

"Shaymin, reviens au sol, ensuite il n'y aura que dans une direction qu'il pourra te frapper."

Il n'y avait aucune émotion dans le visage d'Olly tandis qu'il sonna son prochain ordre.

"Forme Attaque et attaque Elecanon!"

* * *

_"Cric."_ Dit Vibraninf. _"Shaymin se fait massacrer."_

Plusieurs autres Pokémons avaient arrêté de jouer à ce moment et regardèrent Shaymin se faire répétitivement frapper par Deoxys.

_"Je suis content que ça ne soit pas moi."_ Remarqua Crocrodil, alors que l'Elecanon envoya Shaymin rebondir au sol.

_"Tu ne serais même pas dans le ciel pour commencer."_ Remarqua sèchement Blizzi.

Evoli frappa le ballon avec sa queue, faisant en sorte que Blizzi le rate.

_"Youpi!"_ S'écria Evoli, heureux qu'il avait gagné le point pour l'équipe.

_"En fait je plains Shaymin."_ Murmura le Coatox d'Olly. _"Le pauvre chéri ne saura pas si cela vient ou va."_

Shaymin était frappé par une attaque Rafale Psy.

_"Maintenant, il ne sait pas si cela vient ou va."_ Remarqua sarcastiquement Carmache.

_"Laissez-le tranquille."_ Gronda Mustebouee. _"Il n'a pas besoin que vous lui criez des conseils utiles à partir des lignes latérales."_

Deoxys frappa Shaymin avec un autre Vitesse Extreme, le renversant à travers le sol.

"Aïe, ma tête." Gémit Shaymin.

Mustebouee regarda, en se sentant un peu malade du traitement que Shaymin prenait du Deoxys qui sembla apparemment en profiter.

_"C'est quoi le problème, Mustebouee?"_ Demanda Vibraninf, qui joua dans la position à côté d'elle. _"Il semble y avoir quelque chose qui t'embête."_

Mustebouee secoua sa tête.

_"Ce n'est rien."_ Répondit-elle.

Alors que Shaymin réussi à se relever, tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement, et retournèrent à la partie.

Mustebouee garda furtivement un coup d'œil en arrière de quelques minutes pour vérifier Shaymin.

L'Aquabelette ne pouvait s'empêcher de grincer des dents tandis que Shaymin fut frappé avec une autre attaque.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je pense cela. Je ne suis vraiment pas intéressé par Shaymin. Ou le suis-je? Je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas intéressé à moi, je veux dire, c'est un Pokémon légendaire de type plante, et je suis juste une Mustebouee. Nous sommes tout simplement trop différents pour être...Ouille!_

Shaymin fut frappé par une attaque Choc Mental.

Mustebouee essaya de revenir au jeu, mais plus elle pensait à Shaymin et plus elle essayait de se convaincre du contraire, plus elle commença à penser qu'elle avait le béguin pour lui.

* * *

"Tu peux te relever?" Demanda Jim, sachant qu'il n'avait aucune chance de gagner le match. Ils se battirent tout les deux simplement pour l'honneur aujourd'hui, en espérant d'une consolation de dernières minutes.

Shaymin recula sur ses pieds, et utilisa toute son énergie pour lancer une énergie Psyko vers Deoxys.

Le Pokémon ADN dans sa Forme Vitesse fut soufflé tout droit du ciel, par le coup surprise. Il s'écrasa au sol, dans l'inconfort évident.

Mustebouee sauta dans les airs, et acclama. À la surprise de Vibraninf et Evoli qui se tinrent à côté d'elle.

"D'accord." Dit Olly, surpris.

Deoxys sembla encore plus surpris. Il avait été malaxé par le petit Shaymin et ne s'attendait pas au coup.

Le Pokémon ADN remonta immédiatement, les yeux rayonnant d'énergie.

Deoxys utilisa sa propre attaque Psyko, sans même attendre un ordre. Shaymin, à peine capable de se déplacer, pris l'attaque de plein fouet.

Shaymin hurla de douleur, alors que l'attaque l'envoya s'écraser à l'envers dans l'herbe et dans un tas immobile au pied d'un arbre.

"Deoxys, descends." Dit Olly. "C'est terminé."

Deoxys bailla, et utilisa rapidement Soin sur lui-même.

Les deux dresseurs se dirigèrent vers le Pokémon effondré.

Jim s'agenouilla, et examina rapidement Shaymin.

"Tu ne sembles pas gravement blessé." Remarqua-t-il, alors que Shaymin ouvrit les yeux.

Olly éleva ses mains.

"Ça a peut-être été exagéré de la part de Deoxys." Dit-il. "Désolé pour ça."

Jim haussa les épaules.

"Ce n'est pas grave." Dit-il. "Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, et je suis certain que Shaymin a déjà été davantage gravement blessé auparavant."

Jim prit Shaymin dans ses bras.

"Je vais simplement t'emmener au Centre Pokémon pour te faire examiner." Dit-il, tandis qu'Olly s'approcha et gratta Shaymin derrière les oreilles.

"Tu vas bien, petit gars?"

Shaymin approuva, avant de regarder Deoxys.

"Bien joué." Dit-il. "Tu étais très bon."

Deoxys sembla légèrement insulté.

_"Très bon?"_ Demanda-t-il. _"J'étais presque parfait."_

"Et également si modeste." Sourit Shaymin, avant de fermer ses yeux.

_"Eh bien, j'ai dit que j'étais presque parfait."_ Dit Deoxys, confus. _"Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette idée primitive de la modestie?"_

* * *

"Oui, bien sûr." Dit l'infirmière Joëlle, en prenant Shaymin. "Je vais l'examiner. Je suis d'accord qu'il ne semble pas gravement blessé."

"Merci, Infirmière Joëlle." Répondit Jim, ravi.

"C'est mon travail." Dit-elle, en faisant un petit salut avant de partir avec le Shaymin endormi.

Olly tapa Jim dans le dos.

"Au moins il n'est pas blessé." Remarqua-t-il. "Maintenant, j'ai besoin de te parler."

"Je t'écoute." Répondit Jim.

Olly regarda autour.

"À vrai dire, nous devrions aller chercher Faith du même coup." Dit-il. "Elle a disparu de l'action pendant quelques jours, et elle a besoin d'être mis au courant de ça."

Il sourit.

"Et je ne veux pas me répéter. Je suis désolé, mais je déteste me répéter."

Jim devait le demander.

"Est-ce que ça concerne...Les G-mens?" Demanda-t-il, en mentionnant la dernière partie comme chuchotement.

"En effet." Répondit Olly. "Nous devrions aller chercher Faith."

* * *

**Alors Mustebouee est tombée amoureuse. Où est-ce que tout ça ira?**

**Sacha a eu le droit a toute une blague, le pauvre, il a dû vivre l'enfer.**


	56. Réunion En Fanfare

Chapitre 56. Réunion En Fanfare.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha, Flora et Jim sont arrivés à Ardentville, où ils ont découvert qu'Olly et Faith étaient en ville. Après qu'Olly ai fait une petite blague à Sacha, ils ont décidé de se détendre avec un jeu de ballon de plage. Cependant, tandis qu'Olly a remarqué Shaymin, Jim et son Pokémon ont accepté le défi d'affronter Deoxys. Le Pokémon ADN l'a emporté assez facilement, ce qui incita à Olly de dire à Jim qu'il avait besoin de lui parler..._

* * *

"Nous devrions causer dans ma chambre." Remarqua Olly. "C'est plus privé."

Jim commença à ouvrir sa bouche.

"Et elle n'est pas commune."

Jim toussa.

"Je n'ai jamais cru qu'elle l'était." Répondit-il. "Est-ce qu'on va chercher Faith?"

* * *

Le jeu était toujours en cours à l'extérieur.

Mustebouee pensa toujours à Shaymin, lorsque Nightmare envoya le ballon sur le filet. Il la frappa à la tête, et rebondit sur le sol.

"Oh oui!" S'écria Nightmare. "C'EST MOI NIGHTMARE!"

_"__Yo, c'est égalité avec tout pour jouer pour le moment.__"_ Commenta Brasegali.

Mustebouee ne remarqua pas, et continua à regarder dans le vide.

_"MUSTEBOUEE, JOUE AU PUTAIN DE JEU!"_ Rugit Hippodocus, effrayant les Pokémons autour d'elle.

Le jeu repris de plus belle, et le ballon vint naviguer sur le filet.

Mustebouee le remarqua vaguement, et se leva, envoyant son Pistolet A O exploser dans les airs.

Malheureusement, elle rata le ballon, dont Vibraninf a dû plonger pour attraper, et frappa Hippodocus. Le Pokémon Poids Lourd hurla de douleur, avant de piétiner autour des filets pour confronter Mustebouee.

_"Oh oh."_ Commenta Dusk. _"Ça ne vas être beau à voir."_

"Ne t'inquiètes pas." Dit Nightmare. "Je vais te protéger contre cette méchante vieille Hippodocus."

_"Vraiment?"_ Demanda Dusk.

Nightmare approuva, avec un sourire sur son visage.

_"MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FABRIQUES?!"_ Hurla Hippodocus au visage de Mustebouee, la sortant de sa transe. _"POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU NE PRÊTES PAS ATTENTION AU JEU, ET PLUS IMPORTANT, À MOI LORSQUE JE PARLE, ESPÈCE DE PETITE..."_

Mustebouee rougit, énormément.

_"Ce...Ce n'est rien."_ Répondit-il. _"Je ne faisais que...Penser à quelque chose. D'accord. Je prête attention maintenant. Promis."_

Hippodocus renifla.

_"TU AS INTÉRÊT. SINON JE VAIS TE RÉDUIRE LES OS EN..."_

_"Retournes au putain de jeu."_

Hippodocus se retourna pour voir quel Pokémon avait parlé.

_"QUI SE SENT BRAVE?!"_ Exigea-t-elle.

Le Pingoleon d'Olly ricana.

_"Tu es celle qui a interrompu la partie."_ Dit-il. _"Alors retournes-y."_

Hippodocus, clairement pas dans le meilleur état d'esprit, s'approcha grandement de Pingoleon.

_"EST-CE QUE TU ME DIS QUOI FAIRE? PERSONNE NE ME DIT QUOI..."_

Pingoleon sourit.

_"__Sais-tu combien de tes semblables j'ai assommé au fil des ans?__"_ Demanda-t-il. _"Il y en a trop pour compter. Alors peut importe ce que tu penses, tu ne me fais pas peur."_

Le Pokémon Empereur sourit, avant d'élever une nageoire.

_"Alors, maintenant que nous sommes au même niveau, retournons au jeu."_

Le jeu repris à nouveau, et continua avec Mustebouee qui parvient à marquer un point de retour, avant que Nightmare résout le tout.

Le Pokémon Ombre commença alors à se pavaner de haut en bas, en tenant le ballon au-dessus de sa tête comme un trophée.

"Ok, tout le monde." Cria Sacha.

"Les temps d'arrêts son terminées." Appela Flora, alors qu'Olly et Jim sortirent du Centre Pokémon.

Mustebouee se dirigea immédiatement vers Jim.

_"Est-ce que Shaymin va bien?"_ Demanda-t-elle.

Jim regarda Nightmare.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?"

Nightmare bailla.

"Quelque chose à propos de Shaymin, je ne faisais pas attention."

Jim baissa les yeux vers elle.

"Shaymin va bien." Expliquas-t-il, tandis qu'il rappela Mustebouee, après lui avoir donner une caresse.

Tout le monde était en train de rappeler leurs Pokémons, alors que Faith se dirigea vers Olly et Jim.

"Venez à l'intérieur." Dit Olly. "Il faut qu'on discute."

"On se voit plus tard, les amis." Cria Jim.

"À plus." Cria Flora.

* * *

"Alors qu'y a-t-il de si important?" Demanda Faith, alors qu'elle s'effondra sur le lit d'Olly.

Olly verrouilla la porte, et ferma les rideaux.

"Comment se fait-il que tu ais un réfrigérateur ici?" Demanda Jim.

Olly ricana.

"L'infirmière Joëlle est...très coopérative." Répondit-il, en s'en approchant et en sortant trois bouteilles de Rozbouton Light.

"Navré, mais c'est tout ce qu'ils avaient." Dit Olly, alors qu'il mit un décapsuleur sur la table. "Une personne étrange a volé toute la Bière Persian Noir, et je ne pouvais pas être dérangé d'aller ailleurs."

"Hé, le Rozbouton Light a des bonnes publicités." Remarqua Jim.

Ils rirent tout les trois à ce souvenir.

Olly s'arrêta le premier, et regarda autour, pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls.

"Bon." Dit-il. "La véritable raison pour laquelle je vous ai appelés ici, c'est parce que Tanguy a ordonné une réunion d'urgence pour une grande partie des G-mens. À 21h00."

"Une minute." Dit Jim. "Pourquoi est-ce que l'on ne m'a rien dit avant maintenant?"

"Et comment se fait-il que je ne le savais pas?" Demanda Faith.

Olly plissa les yeux.

"Tu as perdu ton téléphone lorsque tu as décidé d'essayer de sauver la forêt." Dit-il. "C'était tout simplement un morceau de plastique après avoir été sous la pluie pendant quatre jours."

Il sourit.

"J'allais t'en obtenir un autre sur le système de téléphone gratuit des G-mens s'il se perd dans l'exercice de leurs fonctions."

Il regarda ensuite Jim.

"Je te suggère de regarder tes messages."

Jim le fit, en voyant qu'il avait un tas de messages non-lus.

"Oh." Répondit-il. "J'ai du les recevoir lorsque j'étais dans la forêt, là où il n'y a pas de signal."

Olly se rassis, et bu un peu du Rozbouton Light.

"Je voulais juste vérifier que vous le saviez." Dit-il. "Et vous donner quelques informations supplémentaires. Il y aura des représentants de l'armée et de la Police Internationale."

Jim regarda à travers les messages.

"Ça me dit simplement qu'il y a une rencontre dans une base secrète." Dit-il. "Ils ne me disent même pas où est la base secrète. Comment se fait-il que tu en saches plus que nous?"

Olly sourit.

"Parce que, je vous devance." Répondit-il, négligemment, tandis qu'il regarda sa montre. "Et il est déjà passé 6h30, alors allons là-bas. C'est probablement une bonne demi-heure de marche. Et si nous arrivons en retard, Brandon vous enverra dans le ring avec ses Regis et ils vous battront jusqu'à vous réduire en bouillie."

Il sourit encore.

"Ou, du moins c'est ce qu'il a dit."

* * *

Jim alla chercher son sac dans sa chambre.

"Je vais aller boire avec Olly et Faith." Expliqua-t-il. "Je reviendrais plus tard."

Nightmare bondit et atterrit sur son sac.

"Je peux venir avec toi?" Demanda-t-il.

Jim sourit.

"Tu peux si tu acceptes d'être ma petite chemise Ponyta pour un mois." Répondit-il, en appréciant l'aspect de malaise sur le visage de Nightmare.

Nightmare le remplaça ensuite par un sourire arrogant.

"Ah, qui a besoin de toi." Remarqua-t-il. "J'ai de la bière ici."

"À plus tard." Dit Flora.

Sacha ricana.

"D'accord, mais si tu reviens avec la gueule de bois, alors ne t'attends pas à ce que je sois ici quand tu te réveilleras."

* * *

"Comment va Shaymin?" Demanda Jim. "Est-ce que je suis bon pour l'emmener avec moi?"

L'infirmière Joëlle sourit.

"Il va bien." Répondit-elle. "Il dors tout simplement. Je peux aller le réveiller si tu le désires."

Jim secoua sa tête.

"Non, ça va aller." Dit-il. "Laissez le petit gars dormir."

Il se retourna et vit Olly et Faith qui l'attendait.

"Allons-y." Dit Jim.

* * *

"Alors, que peux-tu me dire à propos du Champion d'Arène de cette ville?" Demanda Jim.

Olly regarda autour, pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis.

"Eh bien , je ne veux pas ruiner la surprise." Répondit Faith. "Mais, il possède un Maganon."

Jim haussa les épaules.

"Je suis certain que je peux le refroidir." Dit-il, nonchalamment, tandis qu'ils voyagèrent à travers les rues vides d'Ardentville.

"Tu voudrais peut-être prendre garde à la chaleur." Remarqua Olly. "C'est une arène vraiment chaude."

Jim se souvint soudainement de quelque chose.

"Êtes-vous passé par l'arène de Sycomorama?" Demanda-t-il.

Olly approuva.

"Ouais, c'est plus chaud que ça." Répondit-il. "Tournes à gauche."

Ils virent tout les trois un chemin de terre qui sembla mener dans les bois.

"Est-ce que la planque est dans les bois?" Demanda Faith.

Olly approuva.

"Suivez simplement la piste." Dit-il.

* * *

Ils avaient marché pendant cinq minutes, lorsqu'ils virent quelque chose au milieu de la route.

"Est-ce que c'est...?" Demanda Jim.

"Ça semble familier." Remarqua Faith.

"Ouais, mais y en a-t-il pas partout dans la ville?" Demanda Jim.

"Ouais, mais il ressemble à celui dans lequel Sacha est rentré dedans." Dit Faith.

"Comment est-il arrivé ici?" Demanda Olly.

"Il nous suit!" Cria Jim, en lançant une Pokéball. "Luxio, attaque Tonnerre!"

Faith en lança également une.

"Nidorino, attaque Vibraqua!"

Olly en fit de même.

"Bulbizarre, attaque Fouet Lianes!"

Les trois Pokémons apparurent, et lancèrent leurs attaques vers l'arbre.

Aussitôt que les attaques atterrirent, l'arbre cria de peur et de douleur, avant de bondir vers eux.

"Je vous en supplie. Me blesser n'est pas ce que vous devez faire." Supplia-t-il.

Olly et Jim sourirent.

"Je connais cette voix." Dit Jim, tandis que l'arbre commença à s'ouvrir, et qu'une personne en émergea.

Faith bondit, et attrapa sa gorge.

"D'accord, mon gars." Dit-elle, furieusement. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous suis?"

"Poses-le, Faith." Dit Olly. "C'est l'Agent Jacques Looker de la Police Internationale. Nous l'avons eu en prêt."

Looker réussit à faire un petit sourire.

"Je me diriges, moi aussi, à la rencontre." Dit-il.

Faith fronça les sourcils, avant de relâcher son emprise.

"Nous aurions pu vous blesser, en pensant que vous étiez quelqu'un d'autre." Remarqua-t-elle.

Looker ria.

"Un inconvénient d'être infiltré, c'est. J'y suis habitué."

Jim ria, tandis que Looker jeta son costume dans les buissons.

"Est-ce que vous déguiser en arbre vous aide vraiment à obtenir des informations?" Demanda-t-il.

Looker approuva.

"Il est vraiment étonnant de voir combien on peut obtenir des informations lorsqu'on est dans un déguisement inanimé, c'est. La majeure partie est indésirable au hasard, mais je ramasses quelques cerises juteuses de temps en temps. Pourquoi, tout simplement, plus tôt aujourd'hui quand j'ai entendu une recette tout simplement merveilleuse du Pain de viande d'Ecremeuh. l'essayer, je dois quand je ne travaille pas."

Jim secoua sa tête.

"Je ne suis pas trop soucieux du pain de viande." Répondit-il.

Olly sembla intéressé.

"Je vois." Dit-il. "Retrouvons-nous plus tard et..."

Faith sauta sur son dos et couvrit sa bouche.

"Est-ce vraiment le moment?" Demanda-t-elle. "Ne devons-nous pas nous rendre à une réunion?"

"Ah, la réunion." S'exclama Looker. "Vous y aller, n'est-ce pas?"

"Looker, voici Faith." Dit Olly.

Looker s'inclina.

"Tout le plaisir est pour moi." Répondit-il.

* * *

"Wow, ça semble familier." Murmura Faith, alors qu'ils arrivèrent à la planque.

"Elle semble identique à celle sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante." Remarqua Jim.

"Une planque photorobot." Dit Olly.

Ils ne pouvaient pas affirmer si c'était ou non une plaisanterie.

Alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la porte, ils virent quelque chose qui les surveillaient.

"Est-ce...?" Demanda Jim.

Olly leva les mains, et siffla.

Le Mimitoss sauta de l'arbre, et atterrit à côté d'eux.

"Salut, Shelly." Dit-il.

Mimitoss roula un message d'accueil, avant de sauter loin, et de revenir à regarder pour les nouveaux arrivants.

"Bonjour." Dit une voix.

"Qui êtes-vous?" Demanda Jim.

Elle vint dans la vue.

"Je m'appelle Ellis." Répondit-elle. "Ellis Crumley."

Olly sourit.

"Bonjour." Dit-il. "Je vous ai manqué?"

Elle ricana.

"Non."

Olly regarda Jim et Faith.

"Je vais avoir un petit mot avec Ellis." Dit-il. "Entrez, d'accord."

Les deux acquiescèrent, avant de se diriger à l'intérieur.

Olly sourit à Ellis.

"Je crois tout de même que je vous ai manqué." Répondit-il. "Je pense que vous n'êtes pas prête à l'avouer."

Ellis roula ses yeux.

"Tu crois également qu'Arceus a créé les Pokémons dans le monde." Dit-elle.

Olly toussa.

"Ne transformons pas ça en dispute religieuse." Répondit-il. "Mais..."

"Tout le monde sait que c'était Mew." Dit Ellis.

Olly soupira.

"La seule chose que Mew a créé c'est Mewtwo." Dit-il. "Parlant de ça, est que Doug est là?"

Elle approuva.

"Il est arrivé tout à l'heure." Remarqua Ellis. "Pourquoi, il t'a manqué lui aussi?"

Il sourit.

"Ouais, bien sûr."

Il entendit des pas derrière eux, et j'ai vu une paire de gens se montrer.

"Eh bien, vous ne m'avez pas manqué tout les deux." Remarqua-t-il, tandis qu'Adrien et Spectra apparurent.

* * *

Jim et Faith entrèrent dans la salle principale, et commencèrent à voir qui d'autre était là.

"Voilà Brandon." Dit Faith, en saluant le Roi de la Pyramide.

Il lui souhaita bienvenue, avant de reprendre sa conversation avec le Général Thorpe.

"L'homme avec lui, est un général dans l'armée de Verger." Expliqua Faith, avant de voir une soldate aux cheveux noirs assis à côté d'eux, en gardant un œil attentif sur tout le monde.

"Et elle, c'est Terra White." Continua Faith. "Une sergente dans la même organisation."

Jim hocha la tête, alors qu'il regarda autour pour voir des visages plus familiers.

Il pouvait voir Norman, Koga, Doug, la Reine de Pike Lucy et un jeune homme aux cheveux de couleur de flamme. Il sembla vaguement familier, et aussi comme un autre homme aux cheveux roux, qui sembla être dans la quarantaine avancée.

Jim s'approcha.

"Salut les gars." Dit-il.

"Jim!" S'écria Doug. "Comment vas-tu? Je ne t'ai pas revu depuis Pierropolis."

Norman et Koga hochèrent la tête en signe de salut, avant de regarder les deux têtes rouges.

"Alors, que sais-tu à propos de ça?" Demanda Doug, tandis que le jeune jeta un œil sur le pierre qui était sur la table.

"C'est une Pierre Magma." Remarqua-t-il. "Le cadre d'un grand nombre. Je me souviens comment j'en ai trouvé une au Mont Abrupt il y a quelques années."

"Alors, tu ne crois pas qu'ils soient reliés, fiston?" Demanda le vieux roux.

"Je dirais qu'il y a beaucoup de ces trucs dans les parages." Continua le dresseur. "Parce qu'il y a sûrement autant d'Heatrans que de Pierres Magmas. Peut-être que ces pierres sont le produit d'un Heatran qui est venu au monde."

"Merci, Cornil." Dit Koga. "Cela a été très utile."

Jim regarda l'autre rouquin, qui semblait être le père de Cornil.

"Et qu'en est-il de vous, Ken?" Dit Norman. "Vous avez donné des badges d'arènes récemment?"

_Des Badges d'Arènes?_

"Êtes-vous le Champion d'Arène d'Ardentville?" Demanda Jim.

Ken approuva.

"En effet." Répondit-il, en tendant une main. "Je m'appelle Ken."

Jim secoua la main offerte.

"J'ai l'intention de descendre pour vous affronter demain." Dit-il. "Et je crois que mon ami va en faire autant."

Norman sourit.

"Les amis sont géniaux." Remarqua-t-il. "J'ai parlé à ma fille ce matin. Elle m'a dit qu'elle voyageait à travers la région avec son petit ami et un type aléatoire qu'ils ont rencontré lors du CCP."

Quelque chose sembla légèrement familier pour Jim.

"Mais, moi, le grand champion d'arène de type normal, Norman Maple, est ravi qu'elle ai finalement commencée à rendre son vieux fier."

_Maple?_

"Est-ce que votre fille s'appelle Flora?" Demanda-t-il.

Norman acquiesça.

"Et est-ce que son petit ami s'appelle Sacha?"

Norman acquiesça de nouveau.

"Je suis ce type aléatoire." Répondit Jim. "Je voyage avec eux depuis les derniers mois."

"Sacha Ketchum?" Demanda Koga. "Un nom que je n'ai pas entendu depuis belle lurette."

"Sacha est..."

"Un peu surestimée." Remarqua une voix peu familière.

Jim se retourna, et vit un duo familiers de dresseurs aux cheveux mauves debout derrière lui.

"Paul!" S'écria-t-il.

* * *

"Salut, mon ami." Dit Lance, alors qu'Olly entra.

"Lance." Dit Olly, avant de voir la femme avec les cheveux bleus pâles debout à côté de lui. "Sandra."

"Ça fait un bail." Commenta Sandra. "Je ne t'ai pas revu depuis le match d'Ébenelle."

"Le Choc des Dracos." Répondit Olly. "Je me souviens. Ton Hyporoi a vaincu mon Luxray, avant que mon Draco ai vaincu le tien ainsi que ton Hyporoi."

"Un excellent match." Remarqua Sandra. "Il faudra refaire ça, un de ces jours."

Olly sourit.

"Eh bien, nous avons tous besoin de quelque chose à espérer."

Lance sourit.

"Attention, Olly." Avertit-il. "C'est ma cousine."

"Où veux-tu en venir?"

* * *

"Comment se fait-il que..." Demanda Jim, en caressant sa gorge.

"Quoi, que ça ne sonne pas pareil?" Répondit Paul. "C'est une longue histoire."

"Il a été attaqué par un Mew." Termina Anabel. "Il l'a frappé avec une attaque Rafale Psy dans la gorge. Ça a endommagé légèrement ces cordes vocales. Heureusement il n'a pas été blessé davantage."

Jim approuva.

"Je croyais que tu avais une nouvelle voix d'acteur." Remarqua-t-il.

"Quoi?"

"Je plaisante."

Paul réussit à faire un petit sourire.

"Si tu ne peux pas rire." Dit-il. "Que peux-tu faire?"

"Hé, tu l'as fait pour moi." Dit Anabel, en serrant sa main. "J'ai de la chance de t'avoir rencontré."

"Je ne savais pas que vous vous étiez joins aux G-mens tout les deux." Commenta Jim, alors qu'il vit un autre visage familier dans la pièce.

* * *

"Alors, est-ce que le déguisement d'arbre fonctionne?" Demanda Koga, alors qu'il alla parler à Looker.

Looker approuva.

"Efficace." Répondit-il, tandis qu'il mangea un rouleau de saucisse.

"Quels autres déguisements avez-vous en tête?" Demanda Koga.

Looker avala la pâte.

"Un costume de Cradopaud géant." Répondit-il. "Une roche aussi grosse. Un costume de hot-dog et aussi, peut-être un de garde Coppinger."

"Je vois." Remarqua Koga.

Harrison vint se joindre à eux.

"Je crois toujours que j'ai l'avantage par rapport à vous." Dit-il. "J'ai réussit à convaincre ma sœur que j'étais vraiment son frère."

"Ouais, c'était le plus impressionnant." Remarqua Koga. "J'ai été surpris de la façon dont tu as réussi."

Harrison sourit.

"J'ai changé mon nom pour une raison." Dit-il. "Je ne voulais pas faire partie de ça, et j'étais heureux d'essayer de vous aider à l'attraper. Pour tout le bien que j'ai fais."

"Vous avez une idée de qui est la taupe?" Demanda Looker.

Harrison secoua sa tête.

"Non." Répondit-il. "Mais il pourrait s'agir de quelqu'un dans cette pièce."

* * *

"Tu sembles seule." Remarqua Jim. "Comme si tu ne connaissais personne."

Mélina se retourna avec un léger sursaut.

"Pas vraiment." Répondit-elle. "Excepté Adrien et Tanguy. Et je ne crois pas que Tanguy va venir. Je suis une nouvelle recrue."

Jim alla s'asseoir sur le sofa à côté d'elle.

"Je sais ce que tu ressens." Remarqua-t-il. "J'ai également rejoint les G-mens récemment. Depuis environ six mois ou plus."

Mélina leva les yeux.

"Mais, j'ai connu certains d'entre eux avant." Dit Jim. "Je veux dire, je connais Olly, Harrison et Faith."

Elle réussit à faire un petit sourire.

"Maintenant, tu essaies de me faire sentir mal." Dit-elle.

Jim ria.

"Ce n'est pas volontaire." Répondit-il. "Alors, tu diriges toujours l'Arène de Voilaroc?"

Mélina s'arrêta légèrement.

"Eh bien, je prends actuellement une petite pause pour examiner Verger." Répondit-elle. "Je veux dire, je suis toujours la championne d'arène, mais j'ai juste des vacances, à la recherche de quelques nouveaux Pokémons."

Jim approuva.

"Ça a l'air génial." Dit-il. "Tu es ici depuis longtemps?"

Elle compta le total dans sa tête.

"Je suis ici depuis environ une semaine." Répondit-elle. "Je suis ici, pour un mois ou deux."

"Je vois." Répondit Jim. "Tu as réussi à trouver quelque chose jusqu'ici?"

Elle approuva.

"J'ai attrapé un Chimpenfeu." Dit-elle. "Et mon Meditikka a évolué."

"C'est super." Répondit Jim. "J'ai un Chimpenfeu. Mais pas avec moi."

"Vraiment?"

Il approuva.

"Comment se fait-il que tu ais rejoint les G-men?" Demanda-t-il.

Mélina le regarda. Ses cheveux roses avaient poussés un peu plus depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait, et elle ne portait plus le pansement sur le nez.

Il commenta à ce sujet.

Mélina rougit légèrement.

"Des problèmes nasaux." Répondit-elle. "J'avais l'habitude de les porter pour dégager mes sinus."

Elle sourit.

"Merci de me l'avoir demandé."

"De rien." Répondit Jim, tandis que Mélina sortit un morceau de papier de sa poche et écrit quelque chose dessus.

Elle le lui donna par la suite.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda-t-il.

"Mon numéro de téléphone." Répondit Mélina, avec un petit sourire. "Appelles-moi la prochaine fois que tu seras à Voilaroc."

Jim empocha le bout de papier.

"Je pourrais juste faire ça."

* * *

Il entendit des encouragements, avant de jeter un œil pour voir que quelqu'un avait allumé la télé.

"Allez-y!" Cria Olly. "Soufflez!"

"Calmes-toi." Remarqua Doug, en le frappant sur le dos.

"Calmes-toi qu'il dit." Dit Olly, en marchant de long en large. "C'est bon pour toi. Ton équipe est déjà en finale. Ils n'ont plus de besoin de passer par ce processus sanglant."

"Ce ne sont que des pénalités." Remarqua Lance. "Je crois qu'ils vont battre Littorella."

"Dommage ils vont se faire battre par Jadielle en finale." Ria Doug.

Adrien ria.

"Ha, j'en doute." Dit-il, en s'effondrant dans l'un des sièges devant la Télé. "Arrêt Johnson, et Jadielle sont une équipe très moyenne."

"Nous ne sommes pas une équipe d'un homme!" Soutint Doug, tandis qu'Olly ne pouvait pas regarder l'écran.

_"Et au bout de 180 minutes d'action exaltante, quatre buts de chaque côté, beaucoup de controverse, une expulsion pour les Lundi de Littorella, nous sommes sur le point d'aller aux tirs au but."_

Ellis arriva et se pencha sur le dos du siège de Lance.

"Bonaugure va y arriver." Remarqua-t-elle. "J'ai un pré-sentiment."

"Merci!" Cria Olly, tandis que quelques autres gardes militaires vinrent et se mirent à regarder, comme le fit Looker.

_"Et Littorella est sur le point de frapper le tir de pénalité avec Andrew Eckers, l'ailier droit. Il place le ballon sur le point de pénalité et fait quelques pas en arrière."_

"Il va le rater." Commenta Doug.

_"Il se dirige en avant, il frappe du pied droit...Et il marque!"_

Olly secoua sa tête.

"Merde."

"Calmes-toi." Murmura Lance.

"Oui, c'est quoi le pire qui peut se produire?" Commenta Looker.

_"Eckers a placé son coup de pied vers la droite du but. Burton est allé à gauche, et maintenant c'est le moment du premier tir de Bonaugure. Richard Mexès amble vers l'avant, l'arrière gauche et Tom Crouch, le gardien de but de Littorella se balade autour sur le bord de sa zone. L'arbitre dit deux mots à Crouch, qui s'enferme dans son ouverture des buts à contrecœur. Mexès place le ballon sur le terrain, et recule. Il fait un pas en avant...Et il est sauvé par Crouch! Plongeant loin à sa droite, le gardien Littorellien le repousse."_

"Oh non!" Hurla Olly, avant de s'effondrer à nouveau sur son siège.

Ellis tendit la main et le tapota le dos.

"Ne t'en fais pas." Dit-elle, légèrement. "Peut-être qu'ils vont rater leur quatre prochains coups et tu pourras y repenser et rire d'eux."

_"Avec le score un à zéro pour Littorella dans le stade Littoral, après que chaque côté ai fait un coup de pied chacun, le côté de la maison est sur le point de tenter leur second coup de pied, avec Monty Anderson, l'attaquant qui place le ballon sur le terrain. Melvin Burton, le gardien de Bonaugure saute de haut en bas sur sa ligne. Anderson le frappe avec son pied gauche...Et Burton l'arrête! Il vient à sa gauche, et il l'attrape."_

Olly sauta dans les airs, alors qu'il regarda le ballon s'écraser contre les gants de Burton.

Brandon se leva et toussa.

"Cette réunion est sur le point d'être ajourné." Dit-il. "Il nous manque l'agent Bastien, mais il m'a fait savoir qu'il sera légèrement en retard."

Lance pressa le bouton, éteignant la Télé.

"Ah, bordel." Murmura Olly. "Je regardais ça."

* * *

Il y avait un claquement de porte en bas, et Bastien entra à pleine vitesse.

"Désolé!" Haleta-t-il. "Je me suis égaré."

Spectra, Anabel et Lucy ricanèrent, alors que Bastien balaya un tas de brindilles de ses cheveux.

"Content que tu te joignes à nous." Dit sarcastiquement Brandon. "Nous ne prenons pas ton temps, pas vrai?"

Bastien secoua sa tête.

"Non mec." Répondit-il. "Mon Hariyama m'a conduit à travers les buissons pour une raison quelconque."

"Ce que tu fais de ton temps libre ne m'intéresse pas." Remarqua Brandon. "Alors..."

Il prit une télécommande de sa poche, et la pointa vers la cheminée.

"Sésame, ouvres-toi." Dit-il, avant de presser le bouton sur la télécommande.

Avec un son épais, vrombissant, la cheminée se sépara, révélant un passage secret.

"Astucieux." Commenta Lucy.

"Là-dedans." Dit Brandon, tandis que Thorpe passa à travers le passage, suivit par Terra, et plusieurs autres soldats.

Faith s'approcha.

"C'est quoi cet endroit?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Il y a sans doute une pièce secrète derrière la cheminée." Dit nonchalamment Olly.

* * *

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que sous le bâtiment, quelqu'un avait planté un engin explosif. La minuterie fit régulièrement le compte à rebours, en attendant juste le bon moment pour casser la baraque.

* * *

"Tu avais raison." Murmura Faith, alors qu'ils arrivèrent dans une grande pièce, profond sous la terre.

C'était sombre et vide, excepté une grande table carrée. C'était de loin assez grand pour contenir neuf personnes sur un côté. Il y avait un projecteur perché sur une petite table à une extrémité.

Faith était assis entre Olly et Jim, tandis que Brandon se leva, et attendit que tout le monde présent s'assoient.

"Ces gens ont l'air comme s'ils étaient de la Police Internationale." Dit Olly, alors que Looker alla s'asseoir à côté d'une paire de policiers qui semblèrent durs.

Aussitôt que tout le monde étaient assis, Brandon se leva.

"Merci à tous d'être venus." Dit-il. "Nous sommes réunis ici pour discuter de la situation la plus problématique."

Il regarda autour.

"Il y a des représentants des trois principaux groupes de combattants du crime, décidés à arrêter les criminels internationaux dans n'importe quelle région. L'armée, la Police Internationale et les G-mens. Cependant, avec tout le respect dû aux goûts de la Team Rocket, les vrais problèmes viennent de la plus grande menace pour l'humanité depuis l'ancien combat entre Kyogre et Groudon."

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

"Je parle des Coppingers." Dit-il. "Je vais céder la parole à mon commandant en second, Norman Maple pour certains des détails."

Norman se leva, et posa ses mains sur la table.

"La criminalité liée aux Coppingers a été en hausse au cours des dernières semaines." Dit-il. "Les crimes dont ils sont soupçonnés sont de plus en plus compliqué, et sont complètement immoraux. Ils ont cruellement torturés les Pokémons avec l'intention de les exploiter pour leurs propres intentions égoïstes. Un exemple est la façon dont ils broient les Lovdiscs vivants pour des supposés philtres d'amour. En réalité, ces potions n'offrent rien de plus que cinq minutes de haut, avant de vous rendre très déprimé."

Norman s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

"Toutefois, lors des dernières semaines." Dit-il. "Ils ont commencé à traquer des agents infiltrés dans la Police Internationale et les G-mens. Ne montrant aucune pitié. C'est une situation inédite pour les organisations criminelles, puisque neuf fois sur dix, ils vont essayer d'effacer leurs traces."

Norman regarda tout le monde autour.

"Ils sont passé à l'offensive contre nous tous." Dit-il. "Ils ont traqué plusieurs G-mens et ont fait de leur mieux pour les torturer et les tuer de la manière la plus douloureuse et peu orthodoxe possible."

Il essaya de ne pas regarder Anabel et Lucy.

"Deux de nos agents ont récemment été sauvé d'une altération génétique supposée qui seraient devenus des machines à tuer sans âmes. Ainsi, il semblerait qu'ils tentent également d'utiliser cette technologie à leurs propres fins."

Paul mijota légèrement à ses paroles.

"Cependant, nous croyons qu'il n'y a qu'une bénéficiaire de la technologie." Dit Norman. "Une Élite Coppinger connue seulement sous le nom d'Apex pour nous. Elle a récemment été en possession de Mew, mais grâce aux efforts des agents Wilson et Reed, nous avons réussi à le récupérer. Malheureusement, Apex s'est échappée."

"Où est Mew désormais?" Demanda Faith.

"Il est parti et est retourné à l'endroit d'où il est venu." Répondit Koga.

Norman s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

"Ils ont aussi attaqué des civils qui ont refusé de se joindre à eux. Il y avait une de ces attaques au cours du CCP, où le fils de Lucio Mao a été attaqué."

Faith devint blanche.

"Alors que normalement, ce serait un risque du métier." Dit Norman. "Cela a créé des problèmes de sécurité pour nos agents."

Thorpe se leva, complètement furax.

"C'est inacceptable." Dit-il, furieusement. "Il faut agir sans tarder. Ces crimes contre l'humanité et les Pokémons ne sont pas quelque chose qui devrait être toléré. Nous avons plus de puissance de feu suffisante pour détruire tous les laboratoires uniques où ces salauds font leur choses malades."

Brandon soupira.

"Ce n'est pas aussi simple." Dit-il. "Les Coppingers ont une façade presque impénétrable sous le couvert de la société Reims. La société fait d'incalculables travaux de charité, parrainant la plupart des principaux événements compétitifs dans cette région, et fournit des millions de personnes avec leurs produits. Une attaque contre les Coppingers serait considérée comme une attaque contre Reims."

Brandon regarda le projecteur, qui éclaira une photo de Claudia.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un sait de qui il s'agit?" Demanda-t-il.

La plupart des agents G-mens et certains des agents de la Police Internationale approuvèrent. Certains des soldats en firent également autant.

"Cette personne, est Claudia Coppinger. La chef des Coppingers et propriétaire de Reims. La plupart des personnes qu'elle emploie n'ont aucune idée de ce qu'ils travaillent."

"Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" Demanda l'un des autres commandants militaires.

Brandon soupira.

"Elle n'est...Pas complètement humaine." Répondit-il. "En fait, elle n'est même pas l'originale Claudia Coppinger. La vrai Claudia Coppinger est décédée il y a quelques mois quand elle a été abattue devant le palais de justice. Cependant, nous avons découvert plus tard que cela faisait partie de leur stratagème. Elle avait commandé un clone presque identique. Avec une différence essentielle. Elle a été fusionné avec l'ADN d'Arceus, ce qui la rend incroyablement difficile à détruire. Si ce n'est pas impossible."

"Mais comment a-t-elle obtenue l'ADN d'Arceus?" Demanda l'un des agents de polices.

Norman soupira.

"Elle est entrée dans la Salle Originelle, et a réussit à corrompre Arceus. Nous ignorons comment."

Il regarda ensuite autour.

"Si nous attaquons Reims, il y aura un tollé par leurs partisans." Dit Norman. "La Police Internationale prendrait un marteau dans les enjeux de la popularité, et peut-être même que Verger abrogerait leur adhésion ici. Ensuite, les Coppingers gagneraient."

"Ce serait désastreux." Dit Terra.

"Bravo." Remarqua Adrien.

Brandon fit appel pour le silence.

"Nous avons fait un remue-méninges." Dit-il. "Les G-mens et la Police Internationale ont mis au point une idée qui pourrait rendre la tâche un peu plus facile."

* * *

**Quel est le plan des G-mens, de la police internationale et de l'armée? Cela reste à découvrir.**

**La question de qui est la taupe dans les G-mens reste toujours sans réponse, mais vous êtes libre d'essayer de deviner si vous voulez.**

**Désormais vous savez ce qu'il est advenu de Paul.**

**Le Rozbouton Light est le nom anglais de Budew Light, je ne voulais simplement pas marquer le nom du Pokémon en anglais.  
**


	57. L'enfer Des Favelas

Chapitre 57. L'enfer Des Favelas.

* * *

_Résumé. Olly, Jim et Faith se sont dirigés vers la réunion secrète des G-men, où Brandon a révélé les plans sur la façon dont ils allaient essayer d'abattre les Coppingers..._

* * *

"Alors, crachez le morceau." Dit Thorpe.

Brandon regarda autour.

"Notre idée est de former une nouvelle branche d'application des lois, sous le commandement des G-mens." Dit-il. "Quelque chose avec un nom accrocheur, comme Pokémon GeForce. Nos trois groupes respectifs vont partager nos ressources pour atteindre notre objectif commun de vaincre la plus grande menace au monde au cours des siècles. Ce groupe aura accès aux renseignements des G-mens, de la Police Internationale, ainsi que de l'Agence d'Investigation Criminelle Pokémon. Les agences continueront à fonctionner de manière indépendante, à l'exception des GeForce."

Norman se leva.

"J'ai été mis en charge de la formation et du fonctionnement de cette unité." Dit-il. "Je réponds seulement à Tanguy, et j'ai carte blanche pour prendre des décisions que je juge nécessaire."

Il jeta un coup d'œil.

"Alors, il y a des volontaires?"

Lance se leva.

"Je suis de la partie." Dit-il. "Ces gens doivent être arrêtés."

Doug se leva.

"Moi aussi."

Lucy se leva.

"Je ne vais pas laisser d'autres souffrir de ce que j'ai fait." Dit-elle.

Anabel se leva.

"Moi non plus."

"Rock and Roll, mec." Remarqua Bastien en se levant.

Faith se leva.

"Je m'engage."

Koga sourit.

"C'est pour moi un honneur de me porter volontaire pour ce rôle." Dit-il.

Paul se leva, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

"Laissez-les moi." Commenta le dresseur aux cheveux mauves.

Jim se leva.

"Je vais le faire." Dit-il.

Tout le monde présent regardèrent Olly, qui se leva.

"Vous allez devoir m'arrêter pour m'empêcher de faire ça." Remarqua-t-il.

Looker jeta un coup d'œil, en se levant.

"Je m'engage, ainsi vous pouvez compter sur moi." Dit-il.

"Heureux de vous accueillir." Commenta Norman.

Tandis que Looker se rassit, son commandant lui offrit une main à serrer.

Thorpe regarda Norman.

"Auriez-vous objection à ce que nous discutions avec les gens de nos propres organisations?" Demanda-t-il. "C'est assez soudain. Bien sûr, nous serions prêts à vous rencontrer vous, et M. Volt en quelques semaines à essayer de travailler sur certains des détails en profondeur."

L'une des commandants de la Police Internationale se leva.

"Pareillement." Dit-elle. "Nous ne pouvons pas garantir que toute personne se présentera."

"Si les gens de votre commandement éprouvent de l'empathie et un sentiment prononcé de la justice." Commenta Lucy. "Il est susceptible qu'il y aura un énorme groupe de volontaires."

Norman sourit, alors qu'il atteignit le bas, et en sortit une mallette.

"C'est ce que nous espérons." Dit-il, en ouvrant l'étui en cuir. "Avec ce nouveau pouvoir vient un grand honneur."

Il tourna autour de la mallette, pour révéler plusieurs nouveaux badges.

"Les badges de la Pokémon GeForce." Dit Norman, alors qu'il glissa la mallette jusqu'à Lance qui en pris un.

Ensuite Bastien fit la même chose, après Jim, en continuant jusqu'à ce que tous ceux qui se sont portés volontaires en aient un.

"C'est pur." Commenta Faith, tandis qu'elle examina l'objet métallique.

Le badge était en forme de visage d'Absol, la faux comme l'oreille au premier plan, tandis que les mots Pokémon GeForce étaient inscrit dessus.

"Nous avons quasiment rien d'autre à faire." Dit Brandon, tandis que Norman ferma la mallette. "Alors, avec ça, je vous remercie d'être venus."

Alors que tout le monde se leva pour partir, un sifflement soudainement se fit entendre, avant qu'une explosion massive fende la pièce à part...

* * *

L'explosion projeta des équipements et des chaises qui vinrent s'écraser dans les airs. Adrien hurla de douleur, tandis qu'un écran d'ordinateur le frappa dans le côté de la tête, le mettant KO. En outre, une partie des murs de béton et du plafond commencèrent à s'écraser hors de leurs places qui leur revenaient.

Un des soldats fut écrasé par une pièce tombant du plafond, et remua follement tandis qu'il est mort.

"Bon sang!" Dit furieusement Terra.

Ensuite, pour aggraver les choses, les personnes présentes commencèrent à entendre des coups de feu.

Jim plongea derrière la table renversée, pour trouver Olly et Faith qui étaient déjà là. Il aurait pu jurer qu'il avait vu Looker disparaître derrière un bureau renversé.

Il toussa, parce que la fumée s'épaissit et l'odeur âcre de l'équipement de combustion n'aidait pas.

"Ian?!" S'écria Brandon, alors qu'il réussit à entrevoir le tireur. "Mais qu'est-ce que tu...?"

Ian sourit, avant de tirer vers la direction de la voix de Brandon. Le Roi de la Pyramide se baissa rapidement derrière un morceau de décombres.

"Maintenant, vous assumez simplement que je suis Ian Cognito." Dit-il, en se retournant et en tirant sur l'un des agents de Police Internationale bien mort. "Mais, vous pouvez m'appeler Snitch."

Plusieurs agents G-men essayèrent de lancer une contre-offensive, seulement pour que Snitch réagisse plus rapidement qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu.

Ryan Cloud pris la première balle dans l'abdomen, et ensuite la deuxième dans le crâne. Jon Dice pris trois balles dans la poitrine, avant de s'effondrer dans la douleur. David Diot fut touché au bras, avant de réussir à se placer derrière la couverture.

Thorpe se leva de la couverture, avec sa propre arme dans la main.

Snitch se retourna, et tira dans la main de Thorpe, avant de le blesser avec une balle dans la jambe.

Alors que Thorpe s'effondra sur le sol, Snitch ajusta son objectif et prépara à achever le Général...

Seulement pour que son arme clique, affirmant qu'elle était vide.

"Oh oh."

Snitch jeta l'arme au loin, avant de faire un mouvement brusque vers la porte ramenant à la planque.

Looker réagi plus vite, en sautant par-dessus le bureau où il se cachait derrière.

Il bloqua la sortie à Snitch.

Ne se donnant même pas la peine pour les Pokéballs, Snitch jeta un coup de poing à Looker. Looker esquiva l'attaque, avant de frapper Snitch de retour avec un puissant coup de pied circulaire inverse vers le visage.

Looker géra un petit sourire tandis qu'il sentit le nez de Snitch se casser sous la semelle de sa botte.

Snitch hurla de douleur, avant de tomber sur un bureau endommagé. Le bureau se cassa en deux, et il s'écrasa au sol.

Looker détourna les yeux par la suite, tandis que l'une des poutres de support s'effondra, tombant au dessus de Snitch. Looker entendit un cri étouffé, suivi par une fissure. Ensuite, le corps devint immobile.

Ensuite, le plafond s'effondra sur lui, ce qui le confirma.

"Concassage." Remarqua Looker.

Tout le monde présent grogna.

"Maintenant, quelqu'un l'a sans doute engagé pour ça." Dit Brandon. "Maintenant, nous ne serons jamais qui c'était."

* * *

Aussitôt que Brandon fini de parler, une autre onde de choc heurta le bâtiment.

"Une autre?" Dit Norman, tandis que les rapaces plafond commencèrent à trembler fortement.

"Ils vont s'effondrer!" Cria Spectra, alors qu'elle essaya de réveiller Adrien.

"Tout le monde dehors!" Hurla Norman, tandis que Terra aida Thorpe à franchir la porte. "Les blessés d'abord."

"Et les morts alors?" Demanda Anabel.

Norman soupira, avec un regard de tristesse sur son visage.

"Laisses-les." Dit-il. "Nous n'avons pas le temps."

Le plafond commença à s'effondrer à certains endroits, Alors que Faith, Jim et Mélina foncèrent dans le tunnel menant vers la planque.

"Ce feu devient incontrôlable." Cria Lucy, en couvrant sa bouche avec ses mains.

Doug leva les yeux.

"Les gicleurs auraient du être activés." Dit-il. "Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche avec eux."

"On a pas le temps de s'inquiéter." Remarqua Looker, alors que la ligne de survivants virent la lumière au bout du tunnel.

Anabel commença à s'étouffer, aussi bien que plusieurs autres.

"On y est presque!" Cria Olly.

Brandon devint soudainement blanc.

"Oh non!" Dit-il, en se souvenant soudainement de quelque chose.

Il y avait une autre explosion sourde autour d'eux, faisant en sorte que le couloir tremble sous l'impact.

"Quoi encore?" Exigea Paul.

"Il y avait des réservoirs d'oxygène là-dessous." Dit Brandon. "Comment crois-tu que l'air est resté si frais alors que nous étions dans l'abri? Avec autant de gens là-bas..."

"Ce n'est pas important!" Cria Lance, tandis que le plafond commença à s'écrouler.

"On va tous se faire écraser!" Hurla Mélina.

"Non, ça n'arrivera pas!" Cria Olly, en lançant une Pokéball. "Dracolosse, en avant!"

Dracolosse apparut.

"Bien vu." Dit Lance, en sortant son propre Dracolosse.

"Essayez d'empêcher le plafond de s'écrouler!" Hurlèrent-ils tout les deux.

Les deux Pokémons Dragons levèrent les bras et prirent des positions qui ont réussi à maintenir légèrement le plafond.

"Firestar, à toi de jouer!" Cria Doug, en envoyant son Dracaufeu noir shiny.

Le Pokémon Flamme apparut, et sembla chez lui dans la fumée.

"Regirock, Registeel, j'ai besoin de votre aide!" Cria Brandon, en lançant les deux Pokéballs.

Les deux golems apparurent.

"Empêcher l'écroulement du plafond!" Tonna Brandon.

Les trois nouveaux Pokémons arrivés prirent leurs propres positions, en luttant sous l'effort de retenir le plafond.

"Non!" Hurla Spectra, alors qu'elle poussa le panneau de la porte. "Elle ne s'ouvre pas."

Brandon jura violemment, avant de sortir sa télécommande.

Il frappa le bouton, en essayant de faire en sorte que le panneau qui reconduit à la cheminée s'ouvre.

"Ça ne fonctionne pas." Dit-il, immédiatement inquiet. "Nous sommes piégés ici!"

Norman prit la télécommande de Brandon, et la pointa sur le panneau, en essayant de l'ouvrir.

"Ah merde." Dit-il, en jetant la télécommande inutile sur le panneau.

Il la claqua dedans, avant qu'elle au sol.

"Nous sommes perdus." Dit Brandon.

Mélina lança une Pokéball.

"Lucario, je te choisis!" Hurla-t-elle.

Le Pokémon Aura émergea de la Pokéball.

"Raar!"

"Nous ne pouvons pas la casser" Dit Brandon. "C'est six pouces de fer solide."

Bastien envoya son Hariyama.

"Il faut essayer." Soutint-il. "Sinon aussi bien s'asseoir ici et attendre qu'on manque d'oxygène."

"Bien." Dit Brandon. "Allez-y."

"Lucario, attaque Forte-Paume!"

"Hariyama, attaque Cogne!"

* * *

Les cinq Pokémons qui essayèrent d'empêcher le plafond de s'écrouler commencèrent à sembler épuisés.

Anabel lança une paire de Pokéballs.

"Alakazam, Mentali!" Appela-t-elle. "Attaque Psyko pour les aider à empêcher le plafond de s'écrouler."

Paul en lança également une.

"Gallame." Cria-t-il. "En avant!"

Les trois Pokémons psychiques apparurent, et aidèrent à retenir le plafond, en utilisant le pouvoir de leurs esprits.

Faith et Jim lancèrent des Pokéballs.

"Macronium, attaque Fouet Lianes pour les aider à retenir le plafond!"

"Galeking, attaque Mitra-Poing sur ce panneau!"

Macronium aida les Pokémon à retenir le toit, tandis que Galeking alla aider Hariyama et Lucario en claquant ses puissants poings dans la porte.

"À toi, Brasegali!" Cria Harrison, en envoyant son premier Pokémon pour essayer d'aider à retenir le toit.

"Les flammes!" Hurla Doug.

En effet, personne n'avait remarqué les flammes dangereuses qui dévorèrent lentement mais sûrement les murs du couloir caché. Elles avaient lentement passées à travers les mailles du filet.

"Allons-y!" Cria Jim, en lançant une Pokéball. "Mustebouee, j'ai besoin de toi!"

"Milobellus, à toi de jouer!" Appela Lucy.

"Aquali, en avant!" Hurla Doug.

"Boq, je te choisis!" Interpella Ellis, en envoyant un Qwilfish.

"Arakdo, à l'attaque!" Cria Faith, alors que les quatre autres envoyèrent leurs Pokémons.

"Occupez-vous des flammes!"

Les cinq Pokémons soufflèrent les flammes avec leurs attaques eaux, en essayant de les repousser.

* * *

"Je perds la volonté de vivre." Murmura Ellis, tandis qu'elle s'effondra sur le sol.

Olly toussa.

"Non, c'est probablement l'inhalation de fumée." Murmura-t-il, sèchement.

Une autre série de bruits sourds, alors que Galeking, Hariyama et Lucario continuèrent à marteler la porte.

"Je commence à me sentir..." Commença à dire Anabel, avant d'éclater en une puissante quinte de toux.

Ken fonça en avant.

"Permettez-moi." Dit-il, en prenant une Pokéball. "Maganon, surgis du feu!"

Ken envoya un Maganon.

"Maaag!"

"Maganon, attaque Ultralaser!"

Maganon éleva le canon sur son bras, avant d'envoyer un puissant rayon orange lumineux dans la porte. La porte céda sous le coup de l'attaque, mais ne donna toujours pas.

"Merci pour ça." Dit Bastien, alors que Hariyama continua à la marteler.

Jim regarda le Maganon, avant de réaliser qu'il va devoir en quelque sorte le battre s'il veut gagner son badge.

"Il faut d'abord sortir d'ici." Murmura-t-il.

"Pardon?" Toussa Faith.

L'entendre tousser le fit commencer du même coup.

"Nous sommes perdus, n'est-ce pas." Dit-elle, alors qu'elle ferma ses yeux et commença à glisser sur le sol.

"Je...Ne sais pas combien de temps nous pourrons...Tenir." Toussa Norman, alors qu'il regarda la porte.

"Aller, Lucario!" Supplia Mélina.

Lucario entendit sa dresseuse tousser, et martela la porte de plus belle.

"Raaarrr!" Rugit-il, alors qu'il envoya ses poings meurtris se fracasser dans le métal.

"Hari...Hariyama." Dit Bastien. "Conti...Continue."

Le Champion d'Arène de Myokara s'effondra sur le sol, toussant au-dessus de la fumée.

Même certains des Pokémons commencèrent à perdre conscience de l'inhalation de fumée. Les deux Dracolosses, Macronium, Gallame, Alakazam, Mentali, les Pokémons eau, Galeking et Hariyama. Tous étaient en train de devenir plus faible au manque d'oxygène.

Le Dracaufeu Doug, le Maganon de Ken ainsi que Regirock et Registeel semblèrent bien se porter.

Ensuite Lucario réussi à percer à travers la porte, créant un petit trou.

"Raarrr!" Rugit-il, tandis qu'il tenta d'alerter les autres.

Le Pokémon Aura s'écrasa par la suite dans l'inconscience.

Hariyama et Galeking se regardèrent.

Ils reculèrent leurs poings, avant de frapper le trou dans le panneau en même temps, avec toute la puissance qu'ils pouvaient rassembler pour une dernière attaque.

La force était suffisante pour envoyer le panneau de porte s'écraser hors de son axe, et claquer à travers dans la planque.

La joie fut de courte durée, alors que la fumée se dispersa instantanément, faisant en sorte que le feu s'enflamme.

Plusieurs des survivants et des Pokémons furent brûlés alors que ça se produisit, ce qui provoqua des cris et des hurlements de douleur.

"Sortez tous!" Toussa Brandon. "Essayez d'aider la personne la plus près de vous si elle est...Inconsciente."

* * *

Très vite, tout le monde étaient sortit, sauf les Pokémons qui retinrent le plafond.

"Comment comptons-nous les sortir?" Demanda Jim.

"Les rappeler ne serait pas une option simple." Réfléchit-il. "On y arrive à contretemps, et ils pourraient finir par être sérieusement blessés par le plafond qui s'effondre."

Le Roi de la Pyramide prit alors une autre Pokéball, et retourna vers le couloir.

"Regigigas, je requiers ton aide!"

Brandon envoya le maître du trio des golems légendaires. Il apparu écrasé à l'intérieur du couloir, couché sur le ventre, derrière les autres Pokémons.

"Je ne peux que m'excuser pour ça." Dit Brandon. "Mais tu dois retenir le plafond pour les autres Pokémons."

Regigigas lui lança un regard vide.

"Parfait." Dit Brandon, tandis qu'il éleva les deux Pokéballs vides. "Regirock et Registeel, vous avez fait votre boulot, retour vite!"

Les deux golems furent touchés par le rayon rouge lumineux, et convertis en énergie avant d'être aspirés dans leurs Pokéballs.

"Macronium, retour!" Interpella Jim, en rappelant son premier Pokémon.

"Dracolosse, reviens." Dit Lance.

"Firestar, retour."

"Brasegali, retour!"

"Alakazam, Mentali." Appela Anabel. "Retour!"

"Gallame, utilise Teleport..." Commença à dire Paul, avant de réaliser quelque chose. "Ah, fils de pute. Pourquoi ne nous-sommes nous pas téléporté loin de là?"

"Dracolosse, retour." Dit Olly, alors que Regigigas finit seul dans le tunnel.

"Regigigas n'est pas heureux avec vous." Commenta Anabel. "C'est vraiment inconfortable là-dedans."

Brandon éleva la Pokéball.

"D'accord alors." Commença-t-il à dire. "Ton aide a été très..."

Tandis que Brandon parla, le plafond commença à s'effondrer.

"Non!" S'écria Brandon, alors qu'il tenta de rappeler le Pokémon...

Mais une cascade de roches bloqua le rayon.

"Non!" Cria de nouveau Brandon, alors qu'il réajusta son tir.

Mais il était trop tard, alors que Regigigas fut enseveli vivant.

Le Roi de la Pyramide s'effondra sur se genoux.

"Non!" S'écria-t-il, en état de choc que son Pokémon ai apparemment disparu.

"Tu peux sentir quelque chose?" Demanda Paul à Anabel.

Elle secoua sa tête.

"Rien du tout." Répondit tristement l'As du Salon. "Regigigas n'est plus la."

* * *

Tandis que la planque brûla, toutes les personnes présentes observèrent à une distance sécuritaire.

Brandon était presque inconsolable de la perte de Regigigas.

"Satanés Coppingers." Dit-il.

Olly regarda le bâtiment enflammé.

"Peut-être qu'il n'est pas mort." Commenta Olly.

"Tu es quoi, stupide?" Remarqua Paul. "Anabel n'a rien ressenti de Regigigas."

"Alors, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est mort." Soutint Olly. "Peut-être que sa PES est bousillé avec l'inhalation de fumée."

Il sourit.

"Et tout le monde pouvait dire qu'il était énervé d'être dans ce couloir."

Tout le monde regarda le feu, avant de voir quelque chose bouger en profondeur dans les flammes. Quelque chose de grand et d'encombrant.

"C'est pas vrai." Dit Jim.

"Serait-ce...?" Demanda Brandon, tandis que l'ombre sortit lourdement du bâtiment.

"Je vous l'avais dit." Remarqua Olly, tandis que Regigigas rugit en guise de salutation.

Brandon se leva, et s'approcha du gigantesque Pokémon.

"C'est bon de te revoir." Dit-il, avant de le rappeler.

Il y avait un bruissement dans les buissons derrière eux.

"Qui est là!" Exigea Norman, alors que Paul, Lucy et Spectra prirent des Pokéballs variées.

Un grand homme à la peau foncée sorti du buissons avec ses mains en l'air.

Jim jeta un œil.

"Arjun!" S'exclama-t-il, avant de regarder autour. "C'est bon. C'est un de mes amis."

Ken approuva.

"Oui, il m'a affronté ce matin." Confirma le Champion d'Arène d'Ardentville. "Et il a gagné, si j'ai bonne mémoire."

Arjun regarda le bâtiment enflammé.

"J'étais sur le point de faire une promenade de félicitations avec mes Pokémons dans les bois, quand j'ai vu les flammes." Expliqua-t-il. "Néanmoins, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi une série de champions d'arènes, de Génies Extrêmes, de dresseurs aléatoires et de membres de l'Élite Quatre sont assis à regarder un bâtiment brûler."

Brandon le regarda avec un regard étrange, mais c'était Ellis qui répondit.

"C'est une très longue histoire." Dit-elle. "Et une que je serais ravie de vous raconter, si vous avez dix minutes."

* * *

"C'est une sacré brûlure." Commenta Arjun, alors qu'Aditi lui donna le pansement.

"Ouais, c'est à cause de l'antiretour." Répondit Faith. "Je vous ai déjà vu avant, non?"

Il approuva.

"Tu étais à la Tour de Match." Dit-il. "À Fradamiville."

Olly vint s'asseoir sur l'herbe à côté de Faith.

"Comment sont les brûlures?" Demanda-t-il.

"Aha." Commenta Arjun. "Je vois quelqu'un d'autre que j'ai vu à la Tour de Match."

Olly tendit une main.

"Ouais, je me souviens." Dit-il. "Pingoleon et Coatox contre Torterra et Aligatueur."

Arjun ricana.

"Les matchs en double sont un peu une compétition fourche." Remarqua-t-il. "Tu as réussi à me contrer à la perfection, et pour cela, je te salue. Mais, ce fut un de mes premiers matchs compétitifs depuis presque une décennie, et j'étais un peu rouillé. Je peux t'assurer que ça se passerait différemment si nous nous affrontions à nouveau."

Olly bailla.

"Je suis persuadé que oui." Répondit-il. "Cependant, je suis vraiment endormi et il y a quelque chose que je dois faire."

Il y avait des sirènes au loin, tandis que des voitures de patrouille de la police et une paire de Ambulances se dirigèrent à travers le chemin de terre.

Looker s'approcha.

"Ça aurait pu être pire, ça aurait pu." Remarqua-t-il, alors qu'il vit l'Agent Jenny sortir de la voiture. "Maintenant, il y a quelque chose que je dois faire, c'est vrai. Alors, excusez-moi."

Looker alla parler à l'Agent Jenny, tandis qu'Arjun et son Gardevoir finirent de mettre le pansement sur le bras brûlé de Faith.

"Merci." Dit Faith.

"Ça me fait plaisir." Répondit Arjun. "Je suis normalement habitué à mettre des pansements sur les Pokémons, mais le principe reste le même."

Ellis s'approcha. Elle était relativement saine et sauve à part une poignée de cheveux blonds roussis.

"Alors, vous vouliez savoir ce qui s'est passé?" Demanda-t-elle.

Faith approuva.

"Oui, dites-lui ce qui s'est passé."

Ellis prit une profonde inspiration.

"Bon, alors, à chaque année, nous revenons tous ici pour une réunion d'anciens élèves. Cependant, pour une raison quelconque, Koga, Brandon, Norman et bien d'autres étaient ici pour comparer des stratégies de combat. Et Looker était ici parce qu'il était à la recherche d'un Caninos perdu. Il semblait qu'il allait commencer à pleuvoir, alors nous sommes entrés dans ce bâtiment. Cependant, il y avait des Rattatas qui vivaient dans les murs, et ils étaient en train de mâcher l'installation électrique. Par la suite Lance a décidé d'essayer de se débarrasser des Rattatas dit en envoyant son Dracolosse sur eux, parce que l'un d'entre eux a grignoté sa cape et que les autres l'ont empêché de dormir. Il y avait des produits chimiques là-dedans, qui étaient inflammables et ils ont accidentellement été touché par les flammes. Nous sommes sortit juste à temps avant qu'il se transforme en boule de feu."

Arjun la regarda avec des sourcils élevés.

"D'accord." Dit-il, en regardant autour. "Je ne crois pas que les ambulances seront nécessaires finalement."

Spectra et Adrien s'approchèrent, le côté de la tête bandée d'Adrien de là où l'écran d'ordinateur l'avait frappé.

"Merci." Dit Adrien, alors qu'il tendit une main. "J'apprécie ce que vous avez fait."

"Il n'y a pas de quoi." Répondit Arjun. "Quand vous voulez."

* * *

Jim regarda le bâtiment brûler, tandis que l'Escouade Carapuce tentèrent d'éteindre le feu.

"Le feu." Remarqua une voix à côté de Jim. "Si beau, et pourtant si mortel."

Il leva les yeux et vit Ken debout à côté de lui.

"Alors, veux-tu toujours faire ce match d'arène?" Demanda Ken.

Jim approuva.

"Demain?" Demanda-t-il.

Ken sourit.

"Évidement." Dit-il. "Amènes également ton ami avec toi. J'accepte tout les défis."

* * *

**Un chapitre un peu court, mais le prochain sera bien plus long et intéressant, je peux vous le garantir.**

**Et histoire de voir si vous allez deviner, lorsqu'ils seront arrivés à l'arène, qui, entre Sacha et Jim, affrontera Ken en premier selon vous?**


	58. Fais Tes Preuves

Chapitre 58. Fais Tes Preuves.

* * *

_Résumé. Alors que les G-mens et d'autres organisations ont discuté d'un moyen d'arrêter les Coppingers, quelqu'un a fait exploser une bombe, avant qu'un espion Coppinger essaie de les tuer. Tandis qu'une tentative désespérée de sortir de l'abri s'ensuivit, tout le monde pensait que Regigigas était mort, jusqu'à son apparition dans les flammes. Ensuite, Arjun est arrivé et les a aidés avec leurs brûlures..._

* * *

"Donc, nous nous dirigeons vers ce que nous faisions avant notre arrivée." Dit Olly, alors qu'il frappa l'épaule de Jim. "Ne fais rien de stupide."

Jim renifla.

"Je ne le ferais pas de toute manière." Répondit-il. "Mais, c'était génial de vous avoir revu, les amis."

Olly fit un pas en arrière, et prit une Pokéball.

"Deoxys, sors de l'espace!"

Deoxys émergea de la Pokéball dans une puissante explosion lumineuse.

"Je suis contente de t'avoir revue, Jim." Dit Faith, en le tapotant sur le bras.

"À plus Faith." Répondit Jim, alors qu'il recula d'un pas.

Olly sourit.

"Et encore désolé, à propos de Shaymin." Dit-il, avant de regarder Deoxys.

Le Pokémon ADN trilla de salutation.

"Bien, Teleport!"

Jim les regarda disparaître, avec appréhension.

"Au revoir." Murmura-t-il, tandis qu'il se retourna pour voir un buisson qui sembla soupçonneux debout au milieu de la route.

"C'était pas là, il y a quelques minutes." Remarqua-t-il. "Est-ce que c'est vous, Looker?"

Il y avait un grognement du buisson, alors que le haut s'ouvrit et que Looker en sortit sa tête.

"Est-ce que mes déguisements sont inutiles désormais?" Grogna-t-il, tandis qu'il sortit du buisson.

Jim s'approcha.

"Un peu." Répondit Jim, alors qu'il commença à repartir vers le Centre Pokémon. "À un de ces jours."

"Au revoir."

* * *

"Je ne crois sincèrement pas que cet Ian était mauvais." Murmura Brandon.

Norman termina son coup de fil.

"À l'évidence sa femme ne l'a pas vu depuis des jours." Dit-il. "Ce gars a dû tuer Ian et prendre sa place."

"Coup dur." Remarqua Brandon. "Dommage qu'il soit mort avant qu'on puisse l'interroger."

"Alors, croyez-vous que la taupe l'ai chargé de ce boulot?" Demanda Norman.

Brandon approuva.

"Très certainement."

Norman s'étira.

"Eh bien, je suis persuadé qu'avec le temps, nous en saurons plus." Dit-il, tandis qu'il commença à partir.

"Où allez-vous?" Demanda Brandon.

Norman sourit.

"Voir ma fille." Répondit-il. "Elle est en ville, et je croyais pouvoir passer dans le coin et aller lui rendre visite."

"Tant mieux pour vous." Commenta Brandon. "Est-ce qu'elle le sait?"

"Sait quoi?" Répondit Norman, en choisissant presque délibérément de feindre l'innocence.

"Ce que vous faites comme deuxième travail?"

Norman secoua sa tête.

"Je ne vais pas le raconter à tout le monde." Dit-il, avant de se diriger vers la forêt.

* * *

Sacha bailla, alors qu'il se réveilla.

Il regarda autour de la salle, et vit Jim écrasé sur le sol de la chambre. Certains de ses vêtements étaient brûlés et ses ronflements étaient mélangés avec de la toux occasionnelle.

"Ça a dû être une nuit agitée." Murmura Sacha, tandis que Pikachu s'agita à côté de lui. Il tendit immédiatement la main pour vérifier que ses cinq Pokéballs autres étaient tous là.

_Crocrodil, Blizzi, Carmache, Evoli...une minute..._

La Master Ball de Nightmare était ouverte, et posé sur le sol.

"Où est ce satané Ectoplasma?" Murmura Sacha, alors qu'il se retourna pour voir Flora...

Seulement pour découvrir que son côté du lit était vide.

"Et d'ailleurs..." Dit-il, en se levant du lit et en prenant ses pantalons. "Je devrais aller retrouver Flora, et laisser Jim récupérer de sa gueule de bois."

* * *

"Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici." Dit Flora, alors qu'elle se rassit sur sa chaise.

"Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à me voir ici." Répondit Norman. "Je croyais que je serais à Clémenti-Ville, mais je suis venu ici pour rendre visite à ma sœur."

"Tante Nancy?" Demanda Flora. "Est-ce qu'elle vit dans cette ville?"

Norman décala légèrement.

"Elle vit ici quand elle n'est pas à son travail." Dit-il.

"Je n'ai pas revu Tante Nancy depuis longtemps." Répondit Flora. "Que fait-elle?"

Norman la regarda.

"Elle est un des membres de l'Élite Quatre de Verger." Dit-il. "Je croyais que tu le savais."

Flora secoua sa tête.

"Comment se fait-il que nous n'avons jamais vraiment vu Tante Nancy pendant les quatre dernières années, avant que je devienne une coordinatrice?" Demanda-t-elle. "Hors mis le fait qu'elle ai sa maison remplie de Parecools, je croyais qu'elle était plutôt sympa."

Norman avala.

"Nous avons eu un...Différend." Répondit-il. "Un match familial. Sur qui était le meilleur dresseur de Pokémon de type normal."

Flora roula ses yeux.

"Oh pour l'amour d'Arceus." Dit-elle. "Est-ce la raison?"

"Ça semblait la chose à faire à l'époque." Répondit timidement Norman. "Elle était l'ancienne championne d'arène de Clémenti-Ville, jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte la ville et que j'ai obtenu le poste. Je n'en suis pas fier, mais elle m'a appelé la semaine dernière et m'a dit qu'elle..."

"FLORA!"

Ils jetèrent tous les deux un coup d'œil et virent Sacha et Pikachu s'approcher.

"Et sa synchronisation ne s'améliore pas." Remarqua Flora, tandis que Sacha arriva vers la table.

"Hé, tu t'es réveillée tôt." Dit Sacha, tandis qu'il ne remarqua pas Norman. "Je veux dire, j'étais surpris lorsque je me suis retourné ce matin et que je me suis aperçu que tu n'étais pas là. J'avais hâte de..."

Norman toussa, alors que Sacha se retourna.

"Norman!" Dit-il, un peu nerveusement. "Je ne vous avais pas vu."

Norman sourit.

"Manifestement." Répondit-il, tandis que Sacha s'assit. "Alors, comme je le disais, elle m'a appelé et m'a dit que nous devrions peut-être enterrer la hache de guerre. Je suis venu ici et je vais aller lui rendre visite de temps en temps."

"Qui ça?" Demanda Sacha.

"Ma sœur, et la tante de Flora." Répondit Norman. "Elle est un des membres de l'Élite Quatre de cette région."

Sacha regarda Flora.

"Je n'ai jamais su que l'un des membres de ta famille faisait parti de l'Élite Quatre." Dit-il.

"Moi non plus." Répondit Flora, un peu furieuse.

"Alors, Sacha." Dit Norman, en changeant de sujet. "Comment se passe ton défi de Verger?"

Sacha sourit.

"J'ai cinq badges à ce jour." Répondit-il. "Je vais aller trouver le champion d'arène aujourd'hui et espérer remporter mon sixième."

Nightmare apparut soudainement à travers la table, renversant le verre de Norman.

"Quoi!" S'écria Norman, tandis que Nightmare s'étira.

"Bonjour à tous." Dit-il, en se sortant de la table.

"Mon Arceus." Dit Norman, en frottant ses yeux. "Pas encore lui."

Nightmare ria.

"Content de vous revoir." Sourit-il. "Même si je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui vous êtes."

"C'est mon père." Dit Flora. "C'est l'Ectoplasma de Sacha."

"Oui, je l'ai vu au CCP." Répondit Norman. "Il avait un style de combat vraiment...Unique de ce que je me rappelle."

Sacha n'aimait soudainement pas la façon dont Norman le regarda.

"Alors, vous vous portez bien, tout les deux." Dit Norman. "C'est bien. J'ai été très chanceux de te voir dans le couloir, ce matin, Flora, car je n'avais aucune idée que vous étiez ici."

"Je venais me chercher un peu d'eau." Répondit Flora. "Le robinet ne fonctionnait pas."

Norman sourit.

"Il y a des choses, hein."

"Êtes-vous encore le champion d'arène de Clémenti-Ville?" Demanda Sacha.

Norman approuva.

"C'est un défi." Dit-il. "Pas le moins lorsque j'ai eu à affronter Max il y a quelques années. Ce fut un moment difficile. Mais, à la fin il m'a battu et j'étais fier de lui donner un badge."

"Comment va Max?" Demanda Flora.

"Il traverse la Ligue Extrême." Répondit Norman. "Je crois qu'il lui reste la Tour Extrême et la Pyramide Extrême à compléter avant qu'il la termine."

Sacha sourit aux souvenirs de ses deux arènes.

"Ce sont les deux plus difficiles." Dit-il. "Et Max va vraiment avoir du pain sur la planche quand il va affronter Brandon.Ça m'a prit trois coups pour parvenir à le vaincre."

"Brandon est celui avec les Regi, exact?" Demanda Norman, en simulant son manque de connaissance.

Sacha approuva.

"J'ai affronté les trois, et là encore je n'ai réussi qu'à vaincre Regice lors du troisième match avec Pikachu."

Il ricana par la suite.

"Mais, au moins je ne me suis pas fait massacrer comme quelqu'un d'autre que j'ai vu affronter Brandon à Frimapic."

"Tu devrais vraiment faire des commentaires sur les gens qui se font battre." Remarqua Norman.

"Nous étions rivaux à l'époque." Répondit Sacha. "Le rival dit est désormais un Génie Extrême, donc il est évident qu'il se soit amélioré."

Norman sourit.

"Ce sont les réalités de la vie. Chacun de nous essaie de devenir le meilleur que nous pouvons être."

"Je vous ai entendu." Répondit Sacha.

"Alors, qu'as-tu en tête pour le champion d'arène?" Demanda Norman. "T'as besoin d'une pratique de dernière minute?"

Sacha y pensa.

"Pourquoi?"

Norman sourit.

"Parce que je veux voir combien tu as progressé. Et combien j'ai progressé depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes affrontés."

"Pardon?"

Norman continua à parler.

"Je ne peux pas te donner de badge si tu gagnes. Mais je suis désireux de vérifier quelque chose."

Sacha frappa ses mains sur la table.

"Je ne vais pas tourner le dos à ce défi!" Dit-il. "J'accepte votre défi."

"Six contre six, ça te vas?" Demanda Norman.

"Six contre six?" Répéta Sacha. "J'imagine que ça me convient."

* * *

Il y avait le bruit d'une toux, et Jim se montra.

"Et tu dois être le type aléatoire qui voyage avec eux." Commenta Norman, avant d'espérer ardemment que Jim capterait le message.

"Ouais, c'est moi." Répondit Jim, avant de voir Norman. "Norman!"

Norman se frappa presque.

"Je vois que tu te souviens de notre match d'arène à Clémenti-Ville!" Dit-il, en accentuant les mots pour faire sa remarque.

Jim sembla avoir l'idée.

"Ouais, c'est la provenance." Répondit-il, alors qu'il s'assit. "Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Sacha est sur le point d'affronter mon père." Répondit Flora.

"Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?" Demanda Jim.

"Ce n'est qu'un échauffement pour le match d'arène." Répondit Sacha. "Tu as envie de sortir tes drapeaux?"

Jim sourit.

"Je vais aller simplement les chercher." Dit-il. "Je ne peux pas rater cette occasion de le tomber à plat sur ton visage."

"Pourquoi crois-tu que ça va arriver?" Demanda Sacha.

Jim sourit.

"Un simple pré-sentiment." Dit-il. "Et j'essaie de t'enflammer."

"J'ai pas besoin d'être enflammé!" S'écria Sacha.

"Alors, c'est parti." Dit Norman.

* * *

"Ce match opposant Sacha Ketchum à Norman Maple sera à six contre six." Dit Jim, un peu amusé. "Aucune substitution n'est autorisé."

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Flora qui observa.

"Alors, qui veux-tu voir gagner?"

Elle haussa les épaules.

"Je me suis déjà retrouvé dans cette situation auparavant." Répondit Flora. "C'est la troisième fois qu'ils s'affrontent. Néanmoins, il y a une légère différence cette fois."

"Es-tu prêt pour ça?" Demanda Norman.

Sacha sourit, alors qu'il lança une Pokéball dans les airs.

"Evoli, je te choisis!"

Sacha envoya son Evoli, qui bailla, avant de cligner des yeux à la lumière.

"Voli?"

"Alors, tu possèdes un Evoli." Commenta Norman, alors qu'il retira une Pokéball. "Lineon, en avant!"

Norman appela Lineon.

Sacha essaya instantanément de voir ce qu'il pouvait retenir sur le Pokémon, mais il ne disposait de pas grand chose.

"On dirait qu'il va falloir régler ça à l'ancienne." Dit-il. "Evoli, attaque Jet De Sable!"

Evoli commença à gratter le sol, envoyant une vague de sable vers Lineon.

Norman sourit.

"Utilise Vive-Attaque!"

Lineon fonça sur le côté, esquivant l'attaque.

Evoli commença à sembler un peu bouleversé de la façon dont l'attaque avait manqué son coup, avant que Lineon le percute.

"Evoli!" Cria Sacha. "Attaque Belier!"

Evoli récupéra du coup, et courra en arrière vers Lineon, en abaissant sa tête.

"Esquive, et attaque Coup D'Boule!"

Lineon esquiva sur le côté, avant de frapper sa tête dans le côté d'Evoli.

Le Pokémon Évolutif cria de douleur, alors qu'il s'écrasa au sol.

"Lineon, attaque Combo-Griffe." Ordonna Norman.

Lineon se cabra et balança ses griffes à Evoli, provoquant une énorme quantité de douleur pour le petit Pokémon.

"Evoli, attaque Charge!"

Evoli fit un bond en avant, et envoya son corps meurtri claquer dans Lineon.

Norman fronça légèrement les sourcils au fait qu'Evoli avait réussi à décrocher un coup.

"Lineon, attaque Damocles!"

Lineon chargea, le corps rayonnant de lumière, et frappa Evoli avec un puissant coup au corps qui fit instantanément en sorte qu'Evoli s'effondre au sol.

Il ne bougeait pas.

Jim leva le drapeau.

"Evoli a été mis hors combat. Lineon est déclaré vainqueur!"

Sacha était un peu surpris, mais il savait qu'Evoli n'était pas encore très fort. C'était une des raison pour laquelle il l'avait appelé en premier.

_Je n'aurais pas voulu l'envoyer contre le Monaflemit de Norman pour gagner...S'il l'a même avec lui._

En quelque sorte, Sacha ne pensait pas que Norman n'utiliserait pas ses Pokémon les plus puissants.

"Evoli, retour!" Dit-il, en le rappelant. "Tu t'en est très bien sortit pour ton véritable premier match."

"Depuis combien de temps as-tu cet Evoli?" Demanda Norman.

"Depuis environ 10 jours." Répondit Sacha, tandis qu'il prit une autre Pokéball. "Il a éclot d'un œuf, alors ça devrait nous mener à un autre Pokémon qui a éclot d'un œuf, Carmache, je te choisis!"

Sacha envoya Carmache, qui foudroya Lineon du regard.

* * *

"Voila qui est impressionnant." Commenta Norman.

"Commencez!" Dit distraitement Jim.

"Lineon, utilise Vive-Attaque!"

"Carmache, lance Dracogriffe!"

Tandis que Lineon courra vers lui, Carmache tira calmement un avant-bras et le glissa à travers le visage avec une puissante attaque griffe.

C'était au tour de Lineon de crier de douleur.

"Poursuis avec Machouille!"

Carmache ouvrit ses crocs, et il les referma sur Lineon, provoquant une énorme quantité de douleur.

"Lineon, attaque Coup D'Boule!"

Lineon réussi à obtenir suffisamment d'élan pour claquer sa tête dans le côté de Carmache.

Le Pokémon Caverne siffla de douleur, tandis qu'il relâcha son emprise sur Lineon.

"Très bien, Carmache!" Hurla Sacha. "Attaque Lance-Flamme!"

Carmache se retourna, ouvrit sa bouche et souffla Lineon avec un brûlant jet de feu qui le mit définitivement KO.

Lineon ne bougea pas.

"Lineon a été mis hors combat. Carmache est déclaré vainqueur!" S'écria Jim, en poussant son drapeau dans les airs.

Sacha frappa l'air.

"Merci, Carmache." Dit-il, tandis que Norman rappela Lineon.

"Un excellent travail, mon ami." Complimenta le champion d'arène de Clémenti-Ville à son Pokémon. "Maintenant, j'ai attrapé ce Pokémon il y a quelques mois quand il a été abandonnée par un dresseur, Mangriff, en avant!"

Norman envoya un Mangriff.

* * *

Mangriff regarda Carmache, qui sembla complètement indifférent à la vue.

_"Je vais t'arracher la gorge."_ Grogna Mangriff.

_"Ouais, c'est ça."_ Répondit Carmache. _"J'en tremble de mes écailles."_

"Commencez!" Interpella Jim.

"Carmache, attaque Lance-Flamme!"

"Mangriff, attaque Vibraqua!"

Carmache lança une puissante attaque flamme, mais Mangriff la bloqua avec une sphère bleue d'eau qui l'annula instantanément.

"À présent, attaque Tranche!" Ordonna Norman.

"Carmache, attaque Casse-Brique!"

Alors que Mangriff plongea en avant, en griffant vers Carmache, le Pokémon Caverne le bloqua avec ses propres griffes lumineuses, avant de les glisser dans la fourrure rouge sur le ventre de Mangriff.

Mangriff grimaça, avant d'envoyer une griffe sur le visage de Carmache. Le Pokémon Chat Furet ricana, tandis que Carmache recula, temporairement aveuglé.

"Voila un chat vraiment énervé." Murmura Sacha. "Carmache, attaque Draco-Rage!"

Carmache ouvrit à nouveau sa bouche, et commença à créer une orbe de flammes bleues et rouges.

"Ne le laisse pas faire." Ordonna Norman. "Eclategriffe!"

Mangriff rugit, avant de se précipiter vers l'avant et de griffer Carmache avec ses griffes acérées. Le Pokémon Caverne siffla de colère et de douleur, avant d'envoyer l'attaque s'écraser dans Mangriff. Le Pokémon Chat Furet cria de douleur, tandis que les flammes brûlèrent sa fourrure.

"Ça ce réchauffe." Remarqua Flora, tandis qu'elle se pencha en arrière sur le banc.

"Incroyable." Commenta Jim, alors qu'il se pencha en arrière pour lui parler.

"Mangriff, attaque Close Combat!"

Les poings de Mangriff commencèrent à briller avec une puissante énergie blanche rayonnante, tandis qu'il bondit en avant et commença à les marteler dans le torse de Carmache.

"Carmache, attaque Casse-Brique!"

Carmache fila loin, avant de fracasser Mangriff dans le visage avec ses avant-bras blancs brillants, repoussant le Pokémon Chat Furet.

"Attaque Lance-Flamme!" Interpella Sacha, alors que Mangriff recula.

Carmache fit un bond en avant, et recouvra Mangriff dans un puissant souffle de feu, le renversant au sol.

Le Chat Furet ne bougea pas, tandis qu'il resta là, brûlé et battu par le feu.

"Mangriff a été mis hors combat. Carmache est déclaré vainqueur." Dit Jim, tandis que Sacha frappa de nouveau l'air.

"Bravo, Carmache!" S'écria-t-il, tandis que le Pokémon Caverne lui sourit, malgré le fait qu'il sembla un peu fatigué.

Norman rappela Mangriff.

"Ce fut un effort courageux pour essayer de surmonter ceci." Complimenta-t-il au Mangriff épuisé. "Très beau travail."

* * *

Norman rangea la Pokéball, avant d'en prendre une autre. Il appuya sur le bouton, et l'orbe rouge et blanche devint deux fois plus grande.

"En voila un avec qui tu devrais être familier." Commenta Norman. "Vigoroth, en avant!"

Norman envoya Vigoroth, qui commença immédiatement à sauter de haut en bas à l'entrée du terrain.

"Un Vigoroth?" Remarqua Jim. "Ça fait un bail depuis que j'ai vu l'un de ces trucs."

"Il a toujours été l'un des Pokémons préférés de mon père." Répondit Flora. "En fait, pour toute la famille. Il a donné un Parecool à mon frère pour son voyage, quand il est devenu dresseur Pokémon."

"Ah oui?" Demanda Jim, tandis qu'il éleva ses drapeaux. "Commencez!"

"Vigoroth, attaque Combo-Griffe!" Ordonna Norman.

Le Pokémon Turbusinge courra vers l'avant, et commença à décrocher plusieurs coups sur les écailles déjà délicates de Carmache.

Carmache rugit de douleur, à la puissance des coups.

"Très bien, Carmache." Dit Sacha. "Attaque Machouille!"

Carmache plongea en avant, la mâchoire ouverte et prête à l'attaque.

Norman sourit.

"Navré de devoir faire ça à un aussi excellent Pokémon." Dit-il. "Mais, attaque Contre!"

"Non!" Hurla Sacha, tandis que Vigoroth feinta loin de l'attaque Machouille, avant de décrocher plusieurs coups de poing extrêmement puissants sur le Carmache sans défense. L'attaque fit plus de dégâts parce que Carmache avait déjà été affaibli par les combats avec Lineon et Mangriff.

Le Pokémon Caverne siffla faiblement, avant de tomber au sol dans la douleur et la défaite.

"Carmache a été mis hors combat." Dit Jim. "Vigoroth est déclaré vainqueur."

Sacha soupira, alors qu'il prit la Pokéball de Carmache.

"Tu as été parfait." Dit-il au Pokémon Caverne vaincu, en le rappelant. "Maintenant, prends un bon long repos."

Il prit une autre Pokéball.

"Blizzi, je te choisis!"

Sacha envoya Blizzi. Il sortit alors sa veste autour de lui, tandis qu'un petit nuage apparut au-dessus du terrain et commença à faire tomber des flocons blancs de neige fins en cascade sur le terrain.

Norman sourit.

"Un Blizzi." Commenta-t-il. "Je te laisse même commencer."

Sacha serra furieusement ses poings.

"Je vais vous montrer!" Dit-il. "Blizzi, attaque Eclats Glace!"

Blizzi tendit un de ses bras et créa un morceau de glace. Elle le jeta ensuite à Vigoroth, qui pris l'attaque dans l'estomac.

"Vigoroth, attaque Tranche!"

Le Pokémon Turbusinge bondit en avant et écrasa un de ses puissants poings dans le visage de Blizzi.

Blizzi cria de douleur.

"Et maintenant Vigoroth." Dit Norman. "Attaque Lance-Flamme!"

Sacha grogna, tandis que Vigoroth ouvrit sa bouche et envoya un souffle de feu rouge chaud vers Blizzi.

"Blizzi!" Hurla-t-il, en sachant que Blizzi était incroyablement faible contre les attaques de feu.

Blizzi cria de douleur, alors que les flammes la frappèrent, et Sacha était convaincu que son Pokémon Arbregelé était sur le point d'être vaincu.

"Je suis vraiment désolé." Murmura-t-il, alors que la fumée se dissipa...

Pour révéler une Blizzi brûlée encore debout, mais semblant toujours en mesure de combattre.

"C'est impossible!" Commenta Norman. "À moins que..."

Il regarda le Blizzi de Sacha.

"Est-ce que ton Blizzi connait Tenacite?"

"J'en sais rien." Répondit Sacha. "Mais, nous allons utiliser la confusion à notre avantage. Attaque Laser Glace!"

Blizzi tendit les deux bras devant elle, avant de créer une orbe bleue pâle. Elle le dirigea ensuite vers Vigoroth qui fut solidement congelé par l'attaque.

"Non!" Dit Norman, encore plus surpris qu'il l'était quelques secondes plus tôt lorsque Blizzi avait survécu à l'attaque Lance-Flamme.

Jim leva le drapeau.

"Vigoroth a été mis hors combat. Blizzi est déclaré vainqueur."

Sacha ressenti un profond soupir de soulagement.

"Je ne sais pas quoi dire." Dit Norman, tandis qu'il rappela le Vigoroth congelé.

"C'est une première." Commenta Flora.

Norman sourit.

"Beau travail, Vigoroth." Remarqua-t-il, avant de prendre une autre Pokéball.

* * *

"Alors, Sacha en est à son troisième, tandis que mon père est sur le point d'envoyer son quatrième." Remarqua Flora.

Jim se retourna.

"Qui encourages-tu?" Demanda-t-il, avec un petit sourire.

* * *

"Coudlangue, en avant!" Hurla Norman, en envoyant le Pokémon Lécheur.

"C'est rare." Remarqua Flora, en sortant son Pokédex.

**"Coudlangue. Le Pokémon Lécheur et la forme évolué d'Excelangue. Il enroule tout dans sa langue extensible. Ceux qui l'approchent finissent couverts de bave. Sa longue langue est couverte en permanence d'une épaisse couche de bave anesthésiante."**

"Eww." Remarqua Flora.

Sacha pensa rapidement a une stratégie. Ça pourrait être un Pokémon difficile à vaincre.

"Très bien, Blizzi." Dit-il. "Attaque Tranch'Herbe!"

Blizzi leva les bras, avant de tourner autour et d'envoyer d'une vague de feuilles vers Coudlangue.

"Attaque Ultrason!" Ordonna Norman.

Aussitôt qu'il donna l'ordre, Coudlangue ouvrit sa bouche aussi largement que possible, et envoya une onde sonore. L'attaque arrêta les feuilles dans leurs voies, et les souffla sur le côté.

Sacha grimaça.

"Blizzi, attaque Eclats Glace!"

"Boul'Armure!"

Blizzi lança un javelot de glace vers Coudlangue, qui se recroquevilla en boule, réussissant à éviter beaucoup de dégâts.

"Oh oh." Murmura Jim. "Tu sais c'est quoi la suite maintenant."

"Attaque Roulade!" Ordonna Norman.

Coudlangue roula vers Blizzi, et l'aplatie complètement. Un KO immédiat.

"Blizzi a été mis hors combat. Coudlangue est déclaré vainqueur." Dit Jim, en levant son drapeau.

"Ah merde." Dit Sacha. "Je suis désolé, Blizzi."

Il éleva la Pokéball pour la rappeler, la regardant devenir de l'énergie, avant de retourner dans la Pokéball.

_Ça pourrait être mon meilleur espoir. __Je peux deviner qu'il a probablement encore Monaflemit plus un autre._

Sacha prit la Master Ball mauve.

"Nightmare, je te choisis!"

Nightmare apparut dans un éclat lumineux, en baillant.

"Quoi encore?" Se plaint-il. "Je dormais."

_"As-tu vu ma merveilleuse langue?"_ Demanda Coudlangue. _"C'est merveilleux, pas vrai?"_

Nightmare sortit sa propre langue.

_"C'est petit."_

"C'est pas la taille qui compte, mon pote." Répondit Nightmare. "C'est plutôt la façon dont tu t'en sers."

"Commencez!" Hurla Jim.

"Nightmare, attaque Direct Poison!"

Le poing de Nightmare commença à briller avec une lumière mauve, alors qu'il sauta en avant.

"Poursuis la Roulade!"

Coudlangue roula hors de portée, faisant en sorte que Nightmare à jurer furieusement.

"Satané merde de salaud rose lécheur." Marmonna-t-il, en se retournant tout en chargeant une Ball'Ombre.

"Ça ne donnera rien!" Hurla Sacha.

"Je sais." Répondit Nightmare, tandis qu'il lança l'attaque.

Le morceau d'énergie rouge et noire frappa le sol devant Coudlangue et envoya une cascade de boue sur lui. L'acte inhabituel de la pensée rapide de Nightmare a eu pour effet d'arrêter la Roulade.

"Coudlangue, attaque Lechouille!" Ordonna Norman.

Coudlangue se dandina vers l'avant et envoya sa langue s'écraser sur Nightmare, qui cria de dégoût alors que l'appendice gluant s'enroula autour de lui.

"C'est comme une nouvelle année une fois de plus." Marmonna-t-il, tandis qu'il tenta de se libérer, mais en vain.

"Aller, Nightmare!" Cria Sacha. "Vas-tu réellement laisser ça t'arrêter?"

"C'est pas bon signe!" Hurla Nightmare. "Je ne peux pas me libérer!"

Sacha eu soudainement une idée.

"Peux-tu te retourner?" Demanda-t-il.

Nightmare se retourna.

"Ouais." Répondit le Pokémon Ombre, alors qu'il fixa les yeux de Coudlangue.

"Dans ce cas, attaque Hypnose!"

Nightmare le fixa, en envoyant une vague de sommeil énergétique dans les yeux de Coudlangue. Le Pokémon Lécheur tomba presque instantanément endormi.

"Maintenant, attaque Devoreve!"

Nightmare se concentra, tandis ouvrit la bouche et envoya une onde énergétique qui serpenta vers la tête de Coudlangue.

Le Pokémon Lécheur commença à lutter alors que son rêve était dévoré.

"Ah, il a une plus grosse langue que moi!"

"Coudlangue, attaque Blabla Dodo!"

Alors que Coudlangue dormi, il commença à utiliser aléatoirement une attaque. Sa queue commença à briller d'une lumière blanche, tandis qu'il fit un bond en avant et l'écrasa sur Nightmare, qui hurla de douleur.

"C'était une Queue De Fer." Remarqua Jim, alors que Coudlangue ouvrit les yeux.

"Maintenant, Coudlangue." Interpella Norman. "Attaque Ball'Ombre!"

Coudlangue ouvrit sa bouche et commença à créer une boule énergétique noire et mauve, avant de la lancer à Nightmare, qui ne pouvait pas l'esquiver à temps.

Le Pokémon Ombre hurla de douleur, alors que sa peau fut brûlée par l'attaque.

"Je déteste vraiment quand quelqu'un d'autre que moi utilise cette attaque." Marmonna-t-il, en s'écrasant au sol.

"Ça alors." Murmura Flora. "Enlèves la Ball'Ombre et Nightmare ne vaut pas grand chose."

Nightmare devint mauve de colère, ressemblant à un Ectoplasma normal pendant une seconde, avant de se retourner et de frapper Coudlangue dans le visage avec un Direct Poison.

Le Pokémon Lécheur cria de douleur, avant de tomber instantanément au sol, en serrant son visage.

Il fonça immédiatement vers Flora.

"Que penses-tu de ça?" Exigea-t-il. "HEIN!"

Sacha s'approcha et éloigna Nightmare.

"Calmes-toi!" Avertit-il, en ramenant Nightmare dans le terrain.

Nightmare se retourna pour regarder son dresseur.

"Et tu peux également m'oublier." Dit-il, en s'en allant. "Trouves-toi quelqu'un d'autre pour combattre à tes côtés."

Sacha était légèrement surpris, tandis que Nightmare disparut dans les arbres.

"Hé!" Hurla-t-il.

Jim éleva son drapeau.

"Coudlangue a été mis hors combat. Nightmare a déclaré forfait."

Sacha était encore bouillonnant, alors qu'il retourna dans sa zone de dresseur.

"C'est un Pokémon plutôt impulsif que tu as là." Commenta Norman. "Il semblerait que nous soyons à égalité, avec deux Pokémons seulement."

* * *

Sacha regarda Pikachu.

"Vas-y, Pikachu." Dit-il. "Je te choisis!"

Pikachu approuva, avant de sauter dans le terrain.

Norman prit une Pokéball, et la lança dans les airs.

"Tauros, en avant!"

Norman appela le Pokémon Buffle, qui gratta le sol en prévision d'être prêt pour le match.

"Commencez!"

Sacha regarda Pikachu.

"Lance l'attaque Tonnerre!"

Pikachu envoya des étincelles voler de ses joues, avant d'envoyer la vague d'électricité vers le Tauros.

"Eboulement!" Ordonna Norman.

Tauros se cabra, avant de redescendre sur le pont, envoyant plusieurs rochers s'écraser vers le haut et bloqua l'attaque.

"Oh merde!" Dit Jim, sous le choc tandis qu'il fut couvert d'éclats de roches.

Sacha grimaça.

"Très bien alors." Dit-il. "Attaque Queue De Fer!"

Pikachu sauta dans les airs, la queue brillante de lumière, avant d'abattre l'appendice sur la tête de Tauros.

Tauros hurla de douleur, avant d'envoyer sa tête s'écraser vers le haut et renversa Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Hurla Sacha, alors que le Pokémon Souris atterrit sur son dos. "Relèves-toi et attaque Fatal-Foudre, mais ne tire pas!"

Norman était un peu perplexe, tandis que Pikachu commença à emmagasiner de l'électricité.

Ça ne dura pas longtemps.

"Attaque Seisme!"

Tauros se dressa sur ses pattes arrières, avant de venir s'écraser sur la terre, fendant le sol ouvert et envoyant d'une puissante onde de choc vers Pikachu.

"Utilise ta queue pour sauter dans les airs!" Ordonna Sacha.

Pikachu le fit, évitant l'attaque de justesse.

"Maintenant, attaque Electacle de là-haut!"

Pikachu commença à décharger l'électricité conservée, en une énorme boule d'électricité tandis qu'il tomba vers Tauros.

"On peut jouer à deux à ce petit jeu!" Hurla Norman. "Attaque Giga Impact!"

Tauros tendit les puissants muscles de ses jambes, avant de s'envoyer vers le ciel, en se couvrant d'une puissante bulle or et rose.

"Ça va mal finir." Murmura Jim, tandis que les deux Pokémons s'écrasèrent l'un sur l'autre.

Il y eu une brève explosion, avant que tout le ciel autour d'eux se remplisse de fumée.

Alors qu'ils attendirent, les deux Pokémons tombèrent du ciel, avant de s'écraser au sol.

Pikachu a rebondi sur la surface, avant d'atterrir à nouveau sur sa tête.

"Chaaa!" Gémit-il, avant de s'évanouir.

Tauros sembla gravement blessé, mais réussi à rester debout.

Jim et Flora étaient surpris que Tauros ai survécu, mais Jim éleva son drapeau.

"Pikachu a été mis hors combat." Dit-il, densément. "Tauros est déclaré vainqueur."

Sacha soupira, alors qu'il s'approcha du terrain et prit Pikachu dans ses bras.

"Je suis désolé, l'ami." Dit-il, tandis qu'il porta Pikachu jusqu'à Flora. "Peux-tu prendre Pikachu pour moi?"

Elle approuva, en tendant ses mains.

"Tu ferais mieux de regarder ailleurs." Dit Sacha, en prenant sa dernière Pokéball. "Parce que je suis sûr le point de botter les fesses de ton père."

Il lança la Pokéball.

"Crocrodil, je te choisis!"

Le Crocrodil de Sacha émergea de la Pokéball, et commença à danser.

"Certaines choses ne changent jamais." Murmura Sacha, tandis que Crocrodil le salua.

"Très bien alors." Dit Jim. "Commencez!"

Sacha donna immédiatement le premier ordre.

"Crocrodil, attaque Pistolet A O!"

Crocrodil ouvrit sa bouche, et envoya un puissant jet d'eau vers le Tauros immobile.

Le Pokémon Buffle rugit de douleur, tandis qu'il fut envoyé s'écraser contre un arbre par la force du jet.

Il s'effondra ensuite instantanément, ses genoux se brisant de dessous.

Jim se leva, le drapeau levé.

"Tauros a été mis hors combat. Crocrodil est déclaré vainqueur!"

Norman rappela Tauros.

"Une belle performance." Commenta-t-il. "Mais c'est le moment de sortir l'artillerie lourde."

Norman prit une Pokéball d'une chaine autour de son cou, avant de la rendre deux fois plus grande qu'elle l'était.

"Monaflemit, en avant!"

Norman envoya Monaflemit, qui s'effondra sur le sol, et bâilla.

"Ravi de constater que Monaflemit à la même quantité d'énergie." Ria Flora.

Monaflemit éleva un bras pour la saluer, paresseusement, avant de gratter son estomac.

"Crocrodil, attaque Pistolet A O!" Ordonna Sacha.

Crocrodil ouvrit ses puissantes mâchoires, en envoyant un puissant jet d'eau vers Monaflemit.

"Bloque-le!" Ordonna Norman.

Monaflemit éleva un bras, et bloqua facilement l'attaque.

"Maintenant, attaque Marto-Poing!"

Monaflemit se leva à contre-cœur et bondit en avant.

_"Je vais te botter les fesses pour m'avoir fait bouger!"_ Rugit-il.

_"Aller!"_ Dit Crocrodil. _"Dansons et ensuite trouvons un peu d'eau!"_

Aussitôt que Monaflemit lança le poing, Crocrodil dansa, esquivant le coup.

"Bordel!" Marmonna Norman, tandis que Monaflemit s'effondra sur le sol pour une pause.

"Bon, maintenant, attaque Surpuissance!" Ordonna Sacha.

Crocrodil fit un bond en avant, les bras rayonnants lumineusement, avant d'envoyer deux puissants bras dans le visage de Monaflemit, qui gémit de douleur.

"Monaflemit, attaque Riposte!" Cria Norman.

Monaflemit se rechargea, et envoya deux poings s'écraser sur Crocrodil. Le Pokémon Mâchoire décala vers l'arrière dans la douleur.

"Crocrodil, attaque Poinglace!" Hurla Sacha, alors qu'il regarda Monaflemit faire de nouveau preuve d'Absentéisme.

Le poing de Crocrodil commença à briller d'une lumière bleue pâle, alors qu'il frappa Monaflemit dans les côtes.

Le Pokémon Fainéant hurla de douleur, tandis que l'épaisse fourrure brune fut gelé.

"Maintenant, attaque Pistolet A O!"

Crocrodil lança l'attaque vers Monaflemit, le renversant. Cela ne sembla pas être une attaque Pistolet A O.

"C'était puissant pour un Pistolet A O." Remarqua Flora.

Jim secoua sa tête.

"Ce n'était pas un Pistolet A O." Dit-il. "C'était un..."

"TU AS APPRIS HYDROCANON!" S'écria joyeusement Sacha.

Crocrodil se retourna et sonna le signe de la victoire à Sacha.

Ils regardèrent tout les deux par la suite Norman et son Monaflemit.

"Désormais, rien ne peut nous arrêter!" S'écria Sacha.

Norman éleva sa main, et remua son doigt.

"L'excès de confiance envers les capacités des Pokémons est quelque chose que nous avons tous." Dit-il. "Mais ceci devrait te faire redescendre sur terre. Monaflemit, attaque Fatal-Foudre!"

Le sourire de Sacha se transforma en choc, tandis que Monaflemit remua ses bras autour, en se chargeant d'électricité.

"Non!" Cria-t-il, tandis que l'explosion frappa Crocrodil...

* * *

À suivre...

* * *

**Le match est hélas laissé en suspens, alors, qui croyez-vous qui va gagner? Sacha ou Norman?**

**Le prochain chapitre à traduire sera la conclusion du match entre eux, ainsi que le match d'arène.**


	59. Le Feu De l'Action

Chapitre 59. Le Feu De l'Action.

* * *

_Résumé. Les G-mens ont quitté la zone, tandis que Norman a profité de cette chance pour voir sa fille. Sacha s'est vu ensuite offert la chance d'affronter Norman. Le combat s'ensuivit, avec Sacha commençant avec Evoli contre le Lineon de Norman. Lineon a facilement vaincu Evoli, mais en retour a été vaincu par Carmache, tout comme le Mangriff de Norman. Ensuite Vigoroth a vaincu Carmache, avant de se faire abattre par Blizzi. Blizzi a ensuite été aplati par le Coudlangue de Norman, dont Nightmare a surpassé. Cependant Flora a blessé les sentiments de Nightmare, et l'Ectoplasma s'est éloigné dans une colère noire. Sacha a par la suite envoyé Pikachu contre le Tauros de Norman, seulement pour que son premier Pokémon perde après avoir été touché par un Giga Impact. Ensuite, lors du dernier match, Le Crocrodil récemment évolué de Sacha affrontait le Monaflemit de Norman. Crocrodil commença bien, en apprenant Hydrocanon dans le processus, seulement pour être frappé par une attaque Fatal-Foudre._

* * *

Le Pokémon Mâchoire s'effondra sur ses genoux, à bout de souffle.

"Aller, Crocrodil!" Supplia Sacha. "Tu peux te relever! Je t'en prie!"

Crocrodil réussit à se relever, et foudroya Monaflemit du regard.

"Très bien, Norman!" Dit Sacha. "Ce n'est pas terminé!"

Norman sourit.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça le soit." Dit-il, tandis que Monaflemit s'effondra pour se reposer.

"Très bien Crocrodil!" Ordonna Sacha. "Lance l'attaque Morsure, vite!"

Crocrodil fit un bond en avant et abattit ses crocs sur la tête de Monaflemit.

Monaflemit sembla stupéfié à son dresseur, alors que Crocrodil tenait le coup.

"Maintenant, quel est ton plan d'ensemble?" Demanda Norman. "Monaflemit, attaque Coup D'Boule sur le sol!"

Monaflemit se leva, avant de percuter sa tête sur le sol.

Crocrodil hurla de douleur, et lâcha prise, s'éloignant.

"Attaque Pistolet A O!" Hurla Sacha.

Crocrodil souffla Monaflemit avec de l'eau, le renversant sur son dos.

"Monaflemit, attaque Ultimapoing!"

Monaflemit se releva de l'herbe et bondit en avant, amenant son poing en arrière et le fracassant dans la mâchoire de Crocrodil.

"Réplique avec Surpuissance!"

Les bras de Crocrodil commencèrent à briller lumineusement, avant de foncer dans Monaflemit et de le repousser dans un arbre. Il commença alors à marteler sur le visage de Monaflemit.

Monaflemit rugit de douleur, avant de repousser facilement Crocrodil.

"Ça suffit!" Dit Norman. "Monaflemit, attaque Ultralaser!"

Monaflemit commença à charger l'attaque.

Sacha frappa l'air.

"Crocrodil, attaque Hydrocanon!"

Crocrodil ouvrit la bouche, et tira un puissant torrent d'eau à Monaflemit. Le Pokémon Fainéant tira le puissant rayon lumineux orange vers Crocrodil.

Les deux attaques s'écrasèrent l'une dans l'autre, et explosèrent.

Jim commença à tousser alors que la fumée envahi le terrain avec de la fumée.

"Pas encore!"

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-dedans?" Demanda Flora, tandis que la fumée commença à se dissiper.

Aussitôt que la fumée dut dissipée, Crocrodil et Monaflemit étaient tout les deux inconscients sur le sol.

"Exæquo!" S'écria Jim. "Les deux Pokémons ont été mis hors combat."

Sacha marcha dans le terrain, et prit dans ses bras son Crocrodil vaincu.

"C'était merveilleux." Dit-il, alors que Crocrodil ouvrit ses yeux. "Tu as été incroyable."

Norman aida son Monaflemit à se relever.

"Beau travail, Monaflemit." Dit-il. "Tu nous as offert une belle performance."

Flora vint sur le terrain, en tenant toujours Pikachu.

"J'imagine qu'un match nul est un résultat juste." Remarqua-t-elle, tandis que Pikachu sauta hors de ses bras et sur l'épaule de Sacha.

"Hé, l'ami." Dit Sacha, alors que Pikachu commença à féliciter Crocrodil.

_"Bien joué, Crocrodil. C'était très bien."_ Dit Pikachu.

_"Hé hé...Allons trouver un peu d'eau."_ Dit faiblement Crocrodil.

Sacha rappela son Crocrodil.

"Je suis fier de toi." Dit-il, en replaçant la Pokéball sur sa ceinture.

Il regarda autour par la suite avec un regard colérique sur son visage.

"Plus que je le suis certainement de Nightmare."

Nightmare sortit soudainement des arbres.

"Hé, j'ai été gravement insulté!" Hurla-t-il, en pointant Flora. "Blâmes-la!"

Sacha ria sarcastiquement.

"Ouais, parce qu'elle est celle qui s'est enfui dans la colère." Répondit-il. "Parce qu'elle est celle qui m'a fait faux bond quand j'avais le plus besoin d'elle."

Nightmare éleva ses mains dans la défense.

"Évitons de s'impliquer dans les subtilités." Dit-il. "Au moins tu n'as pas perdu."

Sacha soupira.

"Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire ça lors d'un match compétitif." Avertit-il.

"Dans ce cas, elle n'a pas intérêt à faire plus de remarques sarcastiques sur moi."

"Je crois que nous devrions amener nos Pokémons au Centre Pokémon." Dit Norman, en cessant la dispute.

* * *

"Alors, je crois qu'ils devraient être tous prêts dans trois heures." Dit l'Infirmière Joëlle.

Nightmare s'assit sur le comptoir, en buvant de la Bière Persian Noir.

"Je vais bien." Dit-il, en baillant.

Jim regarda autour.

"Que diriez-vous qu'on aille à l'arène?" Dit-il. "Je vais faire mon match, et nous pourrons revenir chercher les Pokémons de Sacha."

Nightmare leva sa main.

"Il peut toujours se servir de moi." Dit le Pokémon Ombre.

Sacha toussa.

"Ouais, je peux faire ça." Dit-il. "Et ensuite tu pourras t'enfuir à mi-chemin."

Norman sourit.

"Je vous reverrai plus tard." Dit-il, alors que Sacha, Flora et Jim sortirent du Centre Pokémon, suivit de près par Nightmare.

* * *

"Ça doit être l'arène." Remarqua Flora, alors qu'ils arrivèrent devant un grand bâtiment en forme de volcan.

"C'est peut-être le bâtiment local des adorateurs de volcan." Commenta Nightmare.

Jim regarda la pancarte à l'extérieur.

"Ouais, c'est l'arène." Dit Jim, en lisant la pancarte tout haut. "L'arène Pokémon d'Ardentville. Champion d'Arène : Ken. Le combattant passionné aux cheveux enflammés."

"Alors, allons-y." Dit Sacha, tandis qu'il ouvra grandement la porte.

Aussitôt que la porte fut grandement ouverte, la vague de chaleur le frappa comme un coup de poing en plein front.

"Oh mon...!" S'écria Flora. "Il fait chaud!"

Jim et Sacha réussirent à entrer.

"Ce gars n'a jamais entendu parler de l'air climatisé?" Se demanda Sacha, alors qu'ils entrèrent dans l'Arène Principale.

Jim vit Ken, qu'il avait brièvement rencontré à la réunion des G-mens en train de parler à deux autres personnes qui étaient là.

"Ce n'est pas...?" Commença à dire Sacha.

"Adrien?" Dit Jim.

Les deux se retournèrent, révélant qu'il s'agissait d'Adrien et de Spectra.

"Aha." Dit Ken. "Plus de challengers."

"Vous pouvez le dire." Répondit Jim.

Ken regarda Sacha.

"Et il doit s'agir de ton ami." Dit-il.

"Vous vous êtes rencontrés avant?" Demanda Sacha.

Jim approuva.

"Lorsque je suis sorti avec Olly et Faith." Expliqua-t-il. "Je l'ai rencontré à l'extérieur du bar."

"Aha." Dit Flora. "Ça explique tout."

"Et je crois que vous connaissez ces deux-là." Répondit Ken. "Mon fils Adrien, et..."

"Je suis Spectra de l'Élite Quatre d'Hoenn." Dit Spectra.

"Nous sommes simplement revenus pour..."

"On ne s'est pas déjà rencontré à Rivamar?" Demanda Sacha. "Votre ami Tanguy était déprimé, alors vous m'avez demandé de l'affronter et de le battre."

Adrien rigola.

"Maintenant que tu en parles, je me souviens de ça." Dit-il. "Tu as réussi à lui rallumer sa flamme dans son cœur."

Ken sourit.

"Alors, allons-nous nous affronter?" Dit-il. "Parce que je dois partir dans les montagnes pendant un mois cet après-midi pour essayer d'aider mon autre fils à chercher Sulfura."

Sacha devint instantanément blanc.

"Mais." Dit-il. "Je veux vous affronter, et mes Pokémons sont presque tous au Centre Pokémon. Il ne m'en reste qu'un."

Ken caressa son menton.

"Alors, tu as un problème." Dit-il.

Spectra ria soudainement.

"Je sais ce que vous pouvez faire." Dit-elle. "Un match en double. Ken et Adrien contre vous deux."

Sacha et Jim se regardèrent l'un l'autre.

"Je ne sais pas." Dit Jim. "Ça pourrait être..."

Sacha renifla.

"C'est quoi le pire qui peut se produire?" Demanda-t-il.

"Très bien." Dit Ken. "On y va?"

Les quatre dresseurs se dirigèrent vers le terrain, pendant que Flora et Spectra allèrent s'asseoir dans les gradins.

* * *

"Le match en double opposant Ken et Adrien aux challengers Jim Jacobs et Sacha Ketchum va commencer. Chaque dresseur n'aura le droit qu'à un seul Pokémon, et le match prendra fin lorsque les deux Pokémons d'un même camp seront vaincus. Choisissez vos Pokémons!"

Sacha lança la Master Ball.

"Nightmare. je te te choisis!"

Ken retira une Pokéball de sa poche.

"Maganon, surgis des flammes!" Hurla-t-il, alors qu'il la lança.

Adrien lança la prochaine Pokéball.

"À toi, Simiabraz!"

Jim prit sa Pokéball.

"Mustebouee, j'ai besoin de toi!"

"Alors, Mustebouee et Nightmare contre Maganon et Simiabraz." Remarqua Flora. "J'imagine que Sacha et Jim ont un léger avantage."

Spectra sourit.

"Pas vraiment." Dit-elle. "Tu vas voir."

"Commencez!"

Jim interpella le premier mouvement.

"Mustebouee, lance Aqua Jet sur Simiabraz!"

Mustebouee tourna ses deux queues autour, créant ainsi un puissant torrent d'eau, avant de se lancer vers Simiabraz.

"Simiabraz, utilise Mach Punch!" Ordonna Adrien.

Simiabraz chargea, et envoya Mustebouee s'écraser dans les airs avec un coup de poing extrêmement rapide.

"Musteeeee!" Hurla Mustebouee, tandis qu'elle vint s'écraser au sol.

"Je couvre tes arrières." Dit Sacha. "Nightmare, attaque Direct Poison sur Maganon!"

Le poing de Nightmare commença à briller avec une énergie mauve, alors qu'il sauta en avant et donna un coup de poing dans l'estomac de Maganon.

"Ha!" S'exclama Nightmare. "Comment tu trouves...OH MERDE C'EST CHAUD!"

"Mustebouee, lance Vibraqua sur Maganon!" Ordonna Jim.

Adrien sourit à Ken.

"On y va?" Demanda-t-il.

"Pourquoi pas." Répondit Ken.

"Maganon!"

"Simiabraz!"

"Attaque Tonnerre!"

"Oh merde." Dit Jim, tandis que la double explosion électrique frappa Mustebouee et la renversa au sol.

_"Pourquoi?"_ Gémit Mustebouee. _"Comment se fait-il que vous vous en sortez aussi facilement."_

Nightmare sourit, alors qu'il s'approcha pour aider Mustebouee à se relever.

"Maganon, utilise Lance-Flamme!"

"Simiabraz, lance Boutefeu!"

Nightmare hurla de douleur, tandis qu'il a été frappé deux fois. D'abord par les flammes cuisantes qui venaient du canon sur le bras de Maganon. Ensuite, par la flamme couverte Simiabraz dont son corps le mis en échec.

Jim regarda Sacha.

"Nous pourrions avoir des ennuis." Remarqua-t-il.

* * *

Inconnu pour tout le monde, il y avait deux humains et un Miaouss qui observèrent à travers la fenêtre.

"Ces morveux ont des ennuis." Commenta Miaouss.

"Ce magnifique Maganon est tout à fait le Pokémon." Dit Jessie.

"Et ce Simiabraz fort et souple est comme moi." Remarqua James.

"Si nous avions des Pokémons de ce genre, alors nous pourrions capturer tous les Pokémons qu'on voudrait." Dit Miaouss.

James soupira.

"Mais s'ils battent les morveux qui nous ont toujours battus alors quelle chance avons-nous de voler leurs Pokémons."

Miaouss sourit.

"Peut-être que nous avons besoin d'une sorte de machine résistante au feu." Dit-il, en caressant son menton. "Je vais la chercher."

* * *

Mustebouee et Nightmare réussirent à se relever.

"Aller, Nightmare!" Hurla Sacha. "Si quelqu'un peut faire ça, c'est toi. Maintenant, attaque Ball'Ombre sur Simiabraz."

"Mustebouee, attaque Pistolet A O sur Maganon!"

Nightmare et Mustebouee lancèrent leurs attaques.

"Maganon, utilise Abri!"

"Simiabraz, utilise Tunnel!"

Maganon érigea un bouclier, bloquant l'attaque de Nightmare. Simiabraz creusa un trou et s'échappa sous la terre.

"Ça devient agaçant." Commenta Sacha. "Très bien, Nightmare. Lance Pied Ombre sur Maganon."

Nightmare soupira.

"Pourquoi dois-je toujours frapper le Pokémon incroyablement chaud?" Demanda-t-il.

_"Merci."_ Répondit Maganon. _"Tu n'es pas si mal toi non plus."_

"Ça va être ta fête, espèce d'imbécile." Répondit Nightmare, tandis qu'il sauta dans les airs et donna un coup de pied à Maganon sur la tête.

Maganon hurla de douleur, alors que Nightmare essaya de ne pas laisser son pied brûlant le surmonter.

"Simiabraz!" Interpella Adrien." Sors dessous Mustebouee!"

Mustebouee sentit le sol trembler sous elle.

_"Oh merde."_ Marmonna-t-elle. _"Pourquoi moi?"_

"Attaque Aqua Jet pour t'échapper dans les airs!" Ordonna Jim.

Mustebouee s'envoya dans les airs, esquivant l'attaque.

"Maintenant, attaque Sonicboom!"

Tandis que le Simiabraz innofensif s'écrasa sur le sol, Mustebouee fila dans les airs et envoya plusieurs ondes s'écraser sur Simiabraz.

Simiabraz hua dans la douleur.

"Poursuis-la avec Mach Punch!" Ordonna Adrien.

Simiabraz se raidit les muscles de ses jambes, avant de s'envoyer s'écraser dans les airs pour asséner un coup rapide sur son corps.

Mustebouee grogna de douleur.

"Je vais t'aider!" Cria Nightmare, alors qu'il sauta dans les airs et décrocha un Direct Poison sur le bas du dos de Simiabraz.

Simiabraz cria encore de douleur, alors que le poison passa à travers son corps.

_"Je vais te tuer! Je vais te tuer! Je vais te tuer! Je vais te tuer!" _Rugit Simiabraz, en se retournant pour faire face à Nightmare, oubliant Mustebouee pendant quelques instants.

"Mustebouee!" Cria Jim. "Lance Vibraqua!"

Mustebouee éleva ses mains, en créant une orbe d'eau.

Ken toussa.

"Maganon, Ultralaser!" Ordonna-t-il. "Vises Mustebouee!"

Maganon éleva le canon sur son bras, et commença à charger l'attaque.

Mustebouee jeta un coup d'œil.

_"Je vais y goûter, pas vrai?"_ Dit-elle, tandis qu'elle envoya l'orbe s'écraser dans le dos de Simiabraz, qui cria de douleur à l'attaque super efficace.

Nightmare sourit.

"Je n'aurai jamais cru que j'aurai besoin de cette attaque." Remarqua-t-il. "Tu vas avoir une dette envers moi."

Il sauta de haut en bas en balançant ses bras.

"Hé, regardes-moi!"

Sacha soupira.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique?" Demanda-t-il.

"Est-ce que Nightmare connait Par Ici?" Demanda Jim, alors que Nightmare devint le centre d'attention.

"Ce n'est pas impossible?" Demanda Adrien, alors que Maganon relâcha l'Ultralaser dans la direction de Nightmare. L'attaque ne fit évidement rien.

Jim sourit.

"Comment se fait-il que tu connaisses ça?" Demanda-t-il.

Le sourire de Nightmare devint plus grand.

"Simplement parce que je suis énormément populaire, il est normal que je connaisse une attaque de ce genre." Répondit-il. "Peut importe à quel point..."

"Simiabraz, Boutefeu!" Hurla Adrien.

Simiabraz se couvrit de flammes, avant de se précipiter vers l'avant et de percuter Nightmare.

Nightmare hurla de douleur, avant de tourner autour et de décrocher un Poing Ombre sur le visage de Simiabraz.

C'était au tour de Simiabraz d'hurler de douleur, avant Nightmare que crée une boule d'énergie rouge et noire.

"Maganon, utilise Ebullilave!" Ordonna Ken.

Maganon éleva son canon, et souffla un flux blanc chaud de lave en fusion collante vers Mustebouee et Nightmare.

"Mustebouee, Pistolet A O!"

Mustebouee se retourna et tenta de bloquer l'attaque avec un jet d'eau. Mais, il était trop tard, tandis que la lave s'écrasa dans l'eau et recouvrit Mustebouee et Nightmare dans le liquide chauffé à blanc.

_"AÏE! Ma fourrure!"_ Gémit Mustebouee.

"Je t'entends." Dit Nightmare, alors qu'il tenta de se débarrasser de la lave...

Aussitôt qu'il le fit, il envoya la lave qui couvrait son corps sur Mustebouee.

_"Espèce d'imbécile!"_ Hurla Mustebouee, tandis qu'elle sentit plus de lave couvrir son corps. _"Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais?!"_

"Désolé." Murmura Nightmare, alors que Simiabraz arriva de nul part et frappa Mustebouee avec un Mach Punch, l'envoyant s'écraser au sol.

"Nightmare, attaque Ball'Ombre!"

Nightmare créa une autre boule énergétique rouge et noire, avant de la lancer à Simiabraz, qui hurla de douleur.

"Simiabraz, attaque Tonnerre sur Mustebouee!"

"Toi aussi, Maganon!" Ordonna Ken.

Les deux Pokémons feu lancèrent leurs attaques électriques sur Mustebouee, la mettant immédiatement KO.

"Non!" Cria Jim, tandis que l'arbitre fit l'appel.

"Mustebouee est hors combat."

"Nightmare, attaque Poing Ombre sur Simiabraz!"

Nightmare se lança en avant et fracassa un coup de poing dans Simiabraz, mettant KO la forme évoluée de Ouisticram.

"Simiabraz est lui aussi hors combat!" Interpella l'arbitre.

* * *

Adrien et Jim rappelèrent respectivement Simiabraz et Mustebouee.

Jim regarda Sacha.

"Tu voudrais peut-être t'assurer de ne pas perdre." Dit-il, alors qu'Adrien tapota son père sur l'épaule.

"Bonne chance, papa." Murmura-t-il, avant de se diriger vers le petit banc sur le côté de l'arène.

"Et Ectoplasma contre Maganon!" Dit l'arbitre, avec enthousiasme.

* * *

Sacha regarda Nightmare.

"Tu peux y arriver!" Dit-il. "Attaque Ball'Ombre!"

Nightmare créa une boule énergétique rouge et noire, avant de la lancer à Maganon.

"Défense Abri!" Ordonna Ken.

Maganon érigea un bouclier qui bloqua facilement l'attaque.

Sacha grogna.

"Nightmare, Poing Ombre!"

Nightmare fonça droit devant, avec les poings brillant D'une énergie noire.

"Maganon, Poing De Feu!"

Maganon, éleva son bras, et le couvrit de flammes.

Les deux Pokémons commencèrent à décrocher leurs poings sur l'autre, mais Maganon sembla causer plus de dégâts.

"Nightmare, utilise Hypnose!"

Nightmare fixa Maganon, en envoyant une vague d'énergie noire de ces yeux.

"Tu as très sommeil." Murmura Nightmare.

_"J'ai très sommeil."_ Répéta Maganon. _"Je suis ouvert à la suggestion."_

"Alors dors!" Ordonna Nightmare, en regardant Maganon fermer ses yeux.

"Nightmare, lance Devoreve!"

Nightmare ouvrit sa bouche, et envoya une vrille noir énergétique vers la tête de Maganon.

Maganon gémit, alors que son rêve fut dévoré.

Nightmare fit la tête.

"Toujours pas aussi délicieux que la Bière Persian Noir." Marmonna-t-il.

"Très bien, alors." Ordonna Sacha. "Utilise Lechouille!"

"Certainement pas!" Répondit Nightmare. "Est-ce que tu as senti à quel point ce truc est chaud?"

Aussitôt que Nightmare finit de parler, il y avait un puissant bruit de claquement et les murs se mirent à trembler.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" Exigea Ken, alors que les pierres commencèrent à tomber du plafond.

Ensuite le mur s'écrasa à l'intérieur.

* * *

Toutes les personnes présentes observèrent le trou dans le mur, et virent une étrange machine rouge et bleue. Elle se tenait à quatre pattes, et le haut de celle-ci avait la forme d'une perceuse.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Se demanda Adrien, tandis qu'il y avait une série de rires sarcastiques de l'intérieur de la machine. Le toit s'ouvrit, et trois personnages apparurent. Deux d'entre eux étaient humains, tandis que l'autre avait la forme d'un Miaouss.

"Oh non!" S'écria Flora.

"Nous sommes de retour, tout feu tout flamme."

"Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, en plein feu de l'action."

"Nos fourberies ont l'âge de la galaxie."

"C'est pour accomplir notre destin qu'on est venus ici."

"Je suis venu moi aussi!"

"Afin d'écraser l'amour et la vérité."

"Afin d'étendre notre pouvoir jusqu'à la voie lactée."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Et Miaouss c'est un trio."

"Partout où règne la paix dans l'univers..."

"...la Team Rocket..."

"...sera présente."

"Afin que le chaos prospère!"

"Qulbutoke."

"Mime mime."

"La Team Rocket!" Crièrent Sacha, Flora et Jim.

"Vous connaissez ces bandits?" Demanda Ken.

"C'est une bande de voleurs Pokémon." Répondit Jim.

Ken fronça les sourcils.

"Alors, non seulement ils mettent la pagaille dans ma belle arène, mais en plus ils volent des Pokémons?!" Demanda Ken. "C'est le plus bas de la dépression."

Il regarda Maganon.

"Attaque Lance-Flamme!"

Maganon souleva le canon sur son bras, avant d'envoyer une puissante rafale de feu dans la machine.

L'attaque ne fit pas grand-chose. Si quoi que ce soit, la machine semblait irradier avec la couleur du feu, brillant avec éclat.

Jessie sourit.

"Maintenant, Miaouss, utilise le canon à eau!"

Miaouss atteignit dans la machine, et en tira quelque chose qui ressembla à un tuyau géant.

"Qu'est-ce que...?" Dit Sacha, alors que Miaouss visa l'arme vers Maganon et tira.

Maganon gémit de douleur, tandis qu'il fut frappé par le puissant torrent d'eau.

"C'est affreux." Remarqua Spectra, alors qu'elle prit une Pokéball.

Flora fit pareil.

"Noctunoir, sors des ombres!"

"Hippodocus, entre en scène!"

Le Noctunoir de Spectra et l'Hippodocus de Flora apparurent dans un éclat lumineux.

"Il y en a plus!" Dit James, avec inquiétude.

Jessie renifla.

"On s'en fiche." Dit-elle. "Fixe le canon vers eux!"

Miaouss se retourna, et tira l'arme.

Hippodocus rugit de douleur. Noctunoir fut renversé par la force du souffle.

"Maintenant, lance le filet anti-feu sur Maganon!"

Sacha soupira.

"Nightmare, lance ton..."

Nightmare l'ignora, en choisissant de s'approcher de la machine en flottant et en sortant son bâton de baseball.

"Utilise le canon à eau!"

Nightmare grogna de douleur, alors qu'il fut frappé avec le canon à eau.

"Aïe!" Se plaignit-il, en frottant son estomac.

Jessie et James ricanèrent.

"Nous allons gagner!" Hurlèrent-ils, en dansant autour du sommet de la machine.

Jim lança une Pokéball.

"Macronium, j'ai besoin de toi!"

Le Macronium apparut dans un éclat lumineux.

"Maaaaaaa!" Cria-t-il, en entrant sur le terrain.

"Attaque Tempeteverte!"

Macronium balança la feuille sur sa tête, envoyant un puissant torrent de feuilles dans la machine. Le bruit était assourdissant, tandis que les feuilles rebondirent.

Pendant ce temps, Maganon était entraîné.

"Non!" Dit Ken, en prenant une autre Pokéball.

"Ça n'en vaut pas la peine!" S'exclama Jim. "Si vous envoyez un autre type feu, ils vont simplement se servir du canon à eau."

Il regarda Macronium.

"Attaque Plaquage!"

"Noctunoir, attaque Ombre Portee!"

Macronium chargea et s'écrasa dans la machine, la basculant.

Noctunoir flotta en avant, avant de frapper la machine avec l'attaque des ombres.

Flora regarda Hippodocus qui venait de se relever.

"Attaque Damocles!" Ordonna-t-elle.

Hippodocus bondit en avant, et s'écrasa dans la machine, rembarrant la Team Rocket à l'intérieur.

Nightmare fit un bond en arrière en place, et commença à créer une boule énergétique rouge et noire.

"Ball'Ombre!" Ordonna Sacha, tandis que Jim lança une autre Pokéball.

"Heledelle!" Cria-t-il. "Déchire le filet!"

Le Pokémon Hirondelle émergea de la Pokéball, et fonça vers le filet retenant Maganon d'un côté de la machine.

_"Plus rapide __qu'une balle de revolver__!"_ Hurla Heledelle, alors qu'il s'écrasa à travers le filet, libérant immédiatement Maganon.

Nightmare jeta la Ball'Ombre à la machine, ce qui provoqua son explosion.

L'explosion força la machine dans les airs, et la Team Rocket avec elle.

"Une fois de plus la Team Rocket s'envole vers d'autres cieux!" Hurla le trio malfaisant, tandis qu'ils disparurent au loin.

* * *

Ken s'approcha de son Maganon, pour examiner son Pokémon.

"Tu vas bien, cher ami?" Demanda-t-il.

Maganon approuva, alors qu'il lutta pour se relever.

Ken regarda autour.

"J'ai bien peur que mon Maganon ne puisse pas continuer à combattre." Dit-il. "Il a pris de sérieux dégâts de ce canon à eau."

"Qu'est-ce que cela signifie pour le badge?" Demanda Jim.

Ken secoua sa tête.

"Je suis navré." Dit-il. "Mais, vous allez devoir revenir dans un mois. Je suis sincèrement désolé."

Sacha et Jim chutèrent visiblement tout les deux.

"Alors que fut le but du match?" Demanda Sacha, alors que Nightmare commença à jurer très lourdement après Ken.

"Hé, je vous affronterais lorsque je reviendrais." Répondit Ken. "Promis."

Sacha et Jim se regardèrent l'un l'autre, les deux se sentirent comme s'ils avaient perdu leur temps.

* * *

**Alors en fin de compte Sacha a fait match nul avec Norman. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette conclusion lorsque je l'ai lu la première fois.**

**Sacha et Jim n'ont vraiment pas de chance, il a fallu que la Team Rocket sabote leur match d'arène.**


	60. Aussi Normal Que Possible

Chapitre 60. Aussi Normal Que Possible.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha a fini par faire match nul avec Norman. __Ils se sont ensuite dirigés à l'arène, et Sacha a fini par se joindre à Jim dans un match en équipe. Nightmare et Mustebouee ont donné leurs 110% contre le Maganon de Ken et le Simiabraz d'Adrien. Cependant, la Team Rocket a interrompu le match, ne laissant pas Maganon en état de combattre._

* * *

"J'ai vraiment envie de vomir après ça." Marmonna Jim.

Sacha approuva.

"Je sais." Dit-il. "C'est à des moments comme ça que la Team Rocket m'agace vraiment."

Jim soupira.

"Qu'est qu'on fait maintenant?" Demanda-t-il.

Flora se leva, et fit de quitter.

"Je ne sais pas pour vous les gars." Dit-elle, avec dynamisme. "Mais je vais aller voir ma tante."

Jim se laissa retomber sur sa chaise.

"Pourquoi devrions-nous avoir envie de savoir ça?" Demanda-t-il.

Flora sourit.

"Eh bien." Dit-elle. "Si vous n'avez pas envie de rencontrer un des membres de l'Élite Quatre de Verger..."

Sacha et Jim se relevèrent instantanément.

"Qu'est-qu'on attend?" Dit Sacha.

"Ouais, allons-y." Continua Jim.

* * *

"Aha." Dit Norman, en les voyant arriver. "Comment s'est passé le match d'arène?"

Sacha et Jim s'effondrèrent sur le sol.

"Nous étions au beau milieu du match lorsque la Team Rocket nous a interrompu." Gémit Jim. "Bande de salauds."

"La Team Rocket?" Demanda Norman. "Je croyais qu'ils étaient démantelés."

"Ces gars continuent à me suivre." Marmonna Sacha. "Je vous jure qu'un jour ils vont finir par me rendre dingue. À vrai dire ils me rendent dingue en ce moment. Je vous jure qu'un jour je vais..."

Sacha frappa sa paume.

"Je ne sais pas."

"T'as fini?" Demanda sarcastiquement Flora.

Norman pointa une jeep à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

"Il faut sortir de la ville pour atteindre la maison." Expliqua-t-il. "Alors, montez."

* * *

"J'ai eu des nouvelles de Max ce matin." Dit Norman, alors qu'ils tournèrent dans le coin. "Il a dit que lui et Aurore vont venir à Verger dans quelques semaines pour la Coupe Marc."

"La Coupe Marc?" Demanda Flora. "Je ne savais pas qu'elle se tenait à Verger."

Norman approuva.

"Aux Rives Cascades." Répondit-il.

Jim feuilleta son guide.

"Il y a une arène aux Rives Cascades." Remarqua-t-il, en lisant. "La meilleure façon d'arriver aux Rives Cascades à partir d'ici est d'aller au nord vers Fradamiville, et d'aller vers l'ouest à partir de là."

Sacha regarda autour.

"Alors, peut-être que nous pourrions la classer comme notre prochaine destination." Dit Sacha. "Si Flora veut aller participer à la Coupe Marc, et que notre prochain badge se trouve là-bas, et Ken ne sera sans doute pas revenu d'ici là. Peut-être que nous pourrions..."

"Il n'y a pas neufs arènes dans la région?" Demanda Flora.

Norman regarda autour.

"Il y a plus que huit arènes dans la plupart des régions." Expliqua-t-il. "C'est simplement que la plupart des dresseurs ont l'habitude de se diriger vers les huit arènes principales. À Hoenn, les arènes principales sont celles de Mérouville, Myokara, Lavandia, Vermilava, Clémenti-Ville, Cimetronelle, Algatia et Atalanopolis. Cependant, il y a plusieurs autres petites arènes qui ont des badges légitimes a offrir."

Quelque chose remua dans les sombres recoins de la mémoire de Sacha.

"Ouais, je me souviens lorsque je participais à la Ligue Indigo." Répondit-il. "L'un de mes rivaux avait dix badges."

"Ça alors, il devait être doué." Remarqua Jim. "Il en avait dix, tandis que toi tu luttais pour gagner les huit."

Sacha fit un regard mauvais à Jim.

"Je suis un peu plus fort que je l'étais avant." Dit-il. "Ça remonte à quand j'avais environ sept Pokémons."

Puisqu'ils voyagèrent depuis environ une demi-heure, et qu'il s'ennuya, Sacha commença à les énumérer.

"Pikachu, Carapuce, Bulbizarre, Dracaufeu, Roucoups. Et J'ai eu un Krabby, un Tauros et un Grotadmorv qui sont au laboratoire du Professeur Chen. Et plusieurs autres aussi, comme Papilusion, Spectrum, Colossinge..."

"Je n'ai jamais su que tu avais un Colossinge." Remarqua Flora.

Nightmare apparut soudainement.

"Et quand as-tu possédé un Spectrum?"

Sacha sourit.

"Du calme, Nightmare." Dit-il. "Ce Spectrum n'était pas comme toi. Il jouissait des farces, en s'enfuyant quand j'en avais le plus de besoin et il me frappait avec tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver."

Flora et Jim le regardèrent tout les deux.

"Quoi?" Demanda Sacha, du côté de la plaque.

Il regarda ensuite Flora.

"J'ai laissé mon Colossinge avec un champion du Grand Prix P1 pour s'entraîner." Continua Sacha. "Je me demande ce qui est arrivé à Colossinge."

"Qu'en est-il de ton Papilusion?" Demanda Flora.

Sacha regarda à travers l'horizon.

"J'ai attrapé Papilusion en tant que Chenipan." Répondit-il. "Le premier Pokémon que j'ai attrapé. Je me souviens être sorti dans la forêt de Jade et d'avoir trouvé ce petit Chenipan vert."

"Hé, c'est quelque chose que nous avons en commun." Remarqua Flora. "Parce que le premier Pokémon que j'ai attrapé était un Chenipotte."

Jim sourit.

"Je peux battre ceux-là." Dit-il. "Le premier Pokémon que j'ai attrapé était un Noctali."

"Quoi?!" S'écria Sacha. "Où as-tu eu ça?"

Jim haussa les épaules.

"J'ai eu mon Germignon du Professeur Orme." Répondit-il. "Et j'ai décidé de commencer à Kanto, parce qu'il s'agit sans doute de la plus simple des quatre régions. Ensuite, je l'ai attrapé dans les Bois aux Chênes, pendant que je me dirigeais à Oliville."

Norman sourit.

"Mon premier Pokémon était un Parecool." Remarqua-t-il. "J'ai toujours ce Parecool aujourd'hui, seulement il est un peu différent."

"Est-ce que c'est votre Monaflemit?" Demanda Sacha.

Norman approuva.

"Presque comme celui de la famille." Répondit-il. "Je veux dire, j'ai donné un Parecool a Max, mais son premier Pokémon était un Arcko."

Nightmare bailla.

"Ça ennuie ma vie de merde." Dit-il, carrément.

"Nous sommes presque arrivés." Dit Norman, alors qu'ils virent un grand manoir au loin.

"Incroyable!" Cria Nightmare. "Je parie qu'il y a quelques bonnes choses à voler là-dedans!"

Flora fit un regard noir à Nightmare.

"C'est la maison de ma tante." Avertit-elle. "Voles quelque chose et..."

Nightmare renifla.

"Comme si le bon vieux Nosferapti ferait quoi que ce soit."

"Elle est un des membres de l'Élite Quatre de Verger." Rappela Jim à Nightmare. "Apparemment."

Nightmare renifla encore.

"Élite Quatre mes fesses." Dit-il.

Norman arrêta la jeep à l'extérieur d'un paires de grilles argentées.

"Et nous y voilà." Remarqua le champion d'arène de Clémenti-Ville, tandis qu'il tendit la main vers l'interphone. Il appuya sur le bouton, et attendit.

"Qui est-ce?!" Demanda la voix à l'autre bout de la ligne.

"C'est Norman Maple." Répondit Norman. "Je suis ici pour voir Nancy."

"Très bien."

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, et Norman la traversa.

"C'est très beau." Remarqua Flora, en voyant les arbres sans fin dans le jardin du manoir.

"Ça me rappelle le manoir de Monsieur Décorum à Sinnoh." Commenta Sacha, alors qu'ils virent plusieurs Pokémons de type normal dans la forêt. "Il n'y a seulement pas de Marcacrin qui essaie de manger tout ce qui bouge."

* * *

"Il s'agit de la résidence standard pour les membres de l'Élite Quatre." Expliqua Norman, tandis qu'ils sortirent de la voiture. "Je veux dire, parce qu'ils sont censés être les meilleurs dresseurs de la région, la ligue les place dans les meilleures maisons de sorte qu'ils ne font pas..."

"Ne font pas quoi?" Demanda Flora.

Norman le considéra.

"J'essaie de trouver la meilleure façon de l'exprimer." Répondit-il. "C'est un travail où tu peux n'avoir qu'un seul match compétitif par année. Je veux dire, c'est généralement le pire des cas, mais c'est un travail qui ne prend pas beaucoup de temps. C'est pourquoi ces maisons sont doublées d'installations d'entraînement approfondie. Pour le dresseur et les Pokémons. Ils leur fournissent les meilleures installations d'entraînement afin de ne pas partir et qu'ils reviennent à être des dresseurs normaux."

Sacha approuva.

"Je me souviens avoir vu quelque chose de semblable qui appartenait à Aaron de l'Élite Quatre de Sinnoh." Remarqua-t-il. "Seulement, c'était sur une plus petite échelle."

"Ouais, et j'ai vu le centre d'entraînement de Clément." Commenta Jim. "C'était il y a longtemps néanmoins. C'est un des ami de mon père, et quand je suis revenu pour participer à la ligue de Johto, il me l'a montré."

"Vraisemblablement, chaque Élite a beaucoup de ces centres." Remarqua Flora.

Norman ria.

"C'est quelque chose dont tu devras demander à ta tante." Répondit-il, tandis qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la porte.

C'était le haut d'une paire d'enroulement d'escaliers en pierre. La porte elle-même sembla avoir environ huit pieds de haut, et en acajou massif avec une finition dorée.

Nightmare dégaina un couteau de son estomac.

"Je me demande combien cela vaut la peine de garnir." Dit, en lançant le couteau dans les airs, et en l'attrapant encore.

"Ne fais pas ça." Avertit Sacha. "Tu vas te crever l'œil."

Nightmare ricana.

"Non, ça n'arrivera pas." Dit-il, en saisissant le couteau par le manche. "Observe."

Nightmare leva le couteau et se le coinça dans l'œil.

Alors...

"Aïe, mon œil! Oh ça fait mal!" Gémit Nightmare, alors que Sacha sauta par-dessus et le sorti...

Seulement pour voir Nightmare lui sourire.

"Je t'ai eu!"

Flora et Jim grognèrent, alors que Norman frappa à la porte.

Ils attendirent quinze secondes, avec aucune réponse.

"Peut-être qu'il n'y a personne à l'intérieur." Remarqua Jim, en regardant autour.

Ensuite, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant.

Alors que Norman entra tête à l'intérieur, il vit qu'il n'y avait personne autour.

"C'est effrayant." Murmura-t-il, en marchant à l'intérieur.

Flora, Sacha et Jim le suivirent.

"Allo!" Cria Norman, en écho à ses paroles dans le hall d'entrée, un grand espace apparemment vide, avec une paire de grands escaliers menant au deuxième étage.

"C'est quoi ça?" Murmura Jim. "Le Manoir Spencer?"

Sacha et Flora lui lancèrent un regard noir, seulement pour entendre un cliquetis derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Nightmare essayer de faire main basse sur les chandeliers.

"Quoi?" Demanda Nightmare, en les reposant rapidement. "Je ne fais qu'examiner leurs valeurs."

"Je peux t'assurer qu'ils valent beaucoup." Remarqua une voix du haut des escaliers.

Tout le monde sursauta légèrement, tandis qu'ils regardèrent pour voir une femme d'environ le même âge que Norman qui était au haut de l'escalier, appuyée contre la balustrade et les regardant vers le bas. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, une couleur similaire à Norman, et portait une chemise rouge au-dessus d'une paire de jeans.

"Nancy." Dit Norman.

"Bonjour, mon frère." Répondit Nancy. "Il y a longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu."

* * *

"Hé, je me souviens de ce Parecool." Commenta Flora, alors qu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon principal.

Le Pokémon Flâneur dormait sur le sofa, ignorant relativement ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

"Elle est une de mes vieilles amies." Répondit Nancy. "Cependant, je ne me sers pas d'elle pour les matchs."

"Comment ça?" Demanda Sacha.

"Parce qu'elle est un Parecool." Sourit Nancy. "Non, je veux dire parce qu'elle aurait pu évoluer en un Vigoroth et en un Monaflemit à ce jour. Mais je suis devenu trop attaché à elle. Elle est plus une animale qu'une combattante."

Jim regarda le Parecool.

"Alors, quels Pokémons avez-vous?" Demanda-t-il.

Nancy sourit.

"Je vais bientôt vous le montrer." Répondit-elle. "Peut-être que je vais affronter l'un d'entre vous."

Sacha et Jim essayèrent instantanément d'attirer, tout les deux, son attention.

"En fait." Dit Nancy. "J'aimerais affronter ma nièce."

Flora recula instantanément de surprise.

"Mais...Je suis une coordinatrice." Dit-elle.

"Je sais." Répondit Nancy. "En dépit de ne pas vous avoir parlé à toi et ton père pendant un certain temps, j'ai gardé un œil sur toi et ton frère. Je sais très bien que tu es une coordinatrice talentueuse et que ton frère était dans le CCP, comme l'étaient les deux jeunes hommes à côté de toi. Mais, il s'agit plus d'une question d'intérêt personnel qu'autre chose."

Il y avait un cri de joie, et quelque chose fonça dans la pièce et sauta dans les bras de Flora.

"Qu'est...?!" S'écria Sacha, alors qu'il vit le Pokémon mauve et crémeux dans les bras de Flora.

"Delcatty!" Dit Flora, en caressant son Pokémon. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

Norman sourit nerveusement.

"J'ai envoyé ton Delcatty ici." Dit-il. "Elle avait l'air assez contrarié récemment, je l'ai donc envoyé ici après être entrer en contact avec Nancy. Elle semble très heureuse ici."

Flora berça le Pokémon Guindé.

"Je ne suis pas fâchée." Répondit-elle. "Simplement surprise, rien de plus."

Delcatty bailla.

_"Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir autant d'attention."_ Remarqua-t-elle. _"__Pourtant, puisque j'ai une si belle fourrure, qui peut me blâmer.__"_

Nightmare ria.

"Ce Delcatty est si modeste." Remarqua-t-il.

Delcatty cligna des yeux.

_"Hé, tu peux parler l'humain."_

Nightmare soupira, en tendant ses bras.

"Je peux tenir Delcatty une seconde?" Demanda-t-il.

Flora le regarda.

"Pourquoi?" Répondit-elle.

Nightmare haussa les épaules.

"Je ne sais pas." Dit-il. "Mais je n'ai vraiment pas l'intention de frapper sa tête sur le sol parce qu'elle énonçait une évidence sanglante."

_"C'est susceptible."_ Remarqua Delcatty. _"__C'est vraiment ironique puisque tu ne peux pas toucher quoi que ce soit. Parce que tu es un spectre.__"_

Nightmare sortit son bâton de baseball.

"Tu veux vraiment m'essayer?" Demanda-t-il. "Parce que je suis dangereux et éventuellement dément."

"Tu as raison pour ce qui est d'être dément." Murmura Jim.

Flora continua à caresser Delcatty, qui lécha pour l'attention.

"Pour répondre à ta question." Dit-elle. "Non tu ne peux pas."

Nightmare bouda.

"Rabat-joie." Murmura-t-il.

"Alors, est-ce que l'on va dehors?" Demanda Nancy, alors qu'elle pointa la porte. Tandis qu'elle se dirigea vers elle, Sacha, Jim, Norman et Nightmare la suivirent, suivi de près par Flora, qui porta toujours Delcatty.

* * *

"Sortez, mes amis!"

Nancy lança ses Pokéballs dans les airs, et ses six Pokémons apparurent.

Sacha les reconnu immédiatement tout les six.

Un Monaflemit flandrin apparu, et se coucha instantanément sur l'herbe. Un Leuphorie cligna des yeux à l'apparition soudaine de la lumière. Le suivant à apparaître était un Ronflex, qui s'effondra sur le sol à côté de Monaflemit et alla également dormir. Ensuite un Melodelfe apparu et commença à danser, suivie d'un puissant Kangourex qui rugit dans le ciel. Ensuite, un Ursaring qui sembla agacé qui rugit encore plus fort que Kangourex.

"Alors, cous aimez les gros Pokémons paresseux." Remarqua Jim, en entendant les ronflements combinés de Monaflemit et Ronflex.

"Ce sont des Pokémons puissants." Répondit Nancy. "Peu de Pokémons non-légendaires font passer Monaflemit pour une poule mouillée. Et quant à Ronflex..."

Sacha observa. Il ne pouvait voir comment les Pokémons étaient puissants, et ça lui donnait envie de se battre.

"Que faut-il faire pour défier l'Élite Quatre de Verger?" Demanda-t-il.

"Il faut que tu atteignes les demis-finales de la Conférence Verger." Répondit Nancy. "Si tu en arrives là, tu peux les défier, mais tu dois donner la priorité aux dresseurs qui finissent au-dessus de toi. Donc, si tu as fini quatrième, il faut attendre et voir si les trois qui ont terminé au-dessus de toi peuvent y parvenir avant toi."

"J'ignorais ça." Répondit Sacha.

"Est-ce parce que tu n'as jamais été plus loin que les quarts de finales?" Demanda Jim.

Sacha soupira.

"Oui." Répondit-il.

Jim sourit.

"Je me souviens de mon défi contre l'Élite Quatre de Johto." Dit-il. "J'ai réussi à battre trois d'entre eux avant que Marion m'ait vaincu."

"Pas de chance." Commenta Flora, alors que Delcatty sauta hors de ses bras.

"Alors, es-tu prête à te battre?" Demanda Nancy, en regardant Flora.

Flora soupira.

"En bien, je suis mal à l'aise." Répondit-elle. "Mais, parce que tu es ma tante préférée, je vais le faire. Et je connais le Pokémon idéal pour le faire."

Elle retira une Pokéball, et la lança dans les airs.

"Brasegali, entres en scène!"

Le Brasegali de Flora émergea de la Pokéball.

_"Yo, quoi de neuf!"_ Dit Brasegali, alors qu'il atterrit sur l'herbe.

_"Hé, Brase!"_ Interpella Delcatty.

_"Yo, comment sa roule, le chien."_ Répondit Brasegali. _"Ou le chat, ou peut importe."_

Nancy regarda ses Pokémons, avant de se décider lesquels de ses Pokémons qu'elle utiliserait contre sa nièce.

"Ursaring." Appela-t-elle, alors que le Pokémon Hibernant rugit en guise de salutation et de reconnaissance. "Viens."

L'ours brun erra sur le terrain qu'elle réservait pour les matchs d'entraînement.

"Bonne chance, Flora." Dit Sacha, tandis que lui, Norman et Jim se dirigèrent vers les marges.

Flora et son Brasegali se dirigèrent vers l'autre bout du terrain.

* * *

"Bon." Dit Nancy. "Quand tu seras prête."

Flora regarda Brasegali.

"Commence avec Lance-Flamme!" Ordonna-t-elle.

Brasegali fit un bond en avant, en ouvrant sa bouche et en lança un puissant souffle de flammes vers Ursaring.

Nancy toussa.

"Abri." Dit-elle.

Ursaring éleva ses deux bras et rugit, avant de créer une bulle protectrice autour de lui-même. Les flammes rebondirent ne faisant rien au Pokémon Hibernant.

Sacha et Jim grognèrent.

"C'est énervant." Marmonna Sacha. "Très énervant."

Flora ne sembla pas être découragé par l'échec.

"Très bien, Brasegali." Cria-t-elle. "Lance Double Pied!"

Brasegali chargea, et envoya deux puissants coups de pied vers Ursaring.

"Réplique avec Marto-Poing!"

Ursaring hurla, tandis que ses bras commencèrent à briller lumineusement. Il bloqua facilement les attaques, avant de se balancer vers l'avant et de frapper Brasegali avec un coup de poing.

Brasegali grogna, alors qu'il sentit la force de l'attaque.

_"Aïïïïïe!"_ Hurla-t-il.

_"Ha ha ha."_ Répondit Ursaring. _"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? "__Tu ne peux pas battre la chaleur?__"_

Brasegali se redressa.

"Très bien, Brasegali." Interpella Flora. "Attaque Ultimawashi!"

Brasegali fit un bond en avant et donna un coup de pied dans la tête d'Ursaring.

_"Yi-hah!"_ Cria Brasegali, avant de voir le regard de colère sur le visage du Pokémon Hibernant. _"Oh oh."_

Delcatty alla s'asseoir à côté de Norman.

_"Vous feriez mieux de prendre garde."_ Avertit-elle. _"Cet Ursaring est un __psychosocial__."_

"Mitra-Poing!" Ordonna Nancy.

Le poing d'Ursaring commença à briller avec une puissante lumière blanche tandis qu'il fonça et frappa Brasegali avec toute la force qu'il pouvait rassembler.

Brasegali hurla de douleur, tandis qu'il fut envoyé s'écraser au sol dans l'inconfort évident.

"Brasegali!" Cria Flora, inquiète pour son Pokémon.

Le Pokémon Ardent lutta pour se relever.

_"Ne t'en fais pas."_ Dit-il, abondamment. _"Je ne peux en voir que trois pour l'instant."_

Flora vit dans quelle douleur se trouva son Pokémon, et commença à ressentir de la colère.

_Je n'aurais jamais du accepter ça. Brasegali se fait massacrer._

"Ursaring, utilise Exploforce."

Ursaring commença à charger une orbe énergétique bleue et blanche dans ses pattes.

"FLORA!" Cria Sacha. "IMAGINES QUE C'EST UN CONCOURS!"

Elle vit l'orbe briller, avant d'être lancée vers son Pokémon.

"C'est ça!" Dit-elle. "Brasegali, utilises tes bras pour te propulser au-dessus."

Brasegali fit un bond en avant, et utilisa ses bras pour franchir l'explosion, évitant les dégâts.

"Oui!" Cria Flora. "Maintenant, lance Double Pied Bruleur!"

Le pied de Brasegali commença à éclater en flammes, tandis qu'il se retourna et décrocha une puissante paire de coups de pied brûlants sur la fourrure de l'estomac d'Ursaring.

Le Pokémon Hibernant rugit. Il aurait pu être dans la douleur, alors que la fourrure sur son estomac fut gravement roussie.

"Et maintenant, attaque Danseflamme!"

Brasegali ouvrit la bouche, et envoya une colonne tourbillonnante de flammes dans l'Ursaring à courte portée, le piégeant dans le tourbillon.

Ursaring était vraiment dans la douleur maintenant, tandis qu'il essaya de se libérer des flammes.

"Elle est de retour en piste!" S'écria Jim.

Sacha grogna.

"Si elle bat un membre de l'Élite Quatre." Dit-il. "Je ne vais jamais l'oublier."

Flora sourit.

"À présent, attaque Double Pied!" Ordonna-t-elle.

Brasegali fonça droit devant et donna deux coups de pieds à Ursaring à travers les flammes, le blessant gravement.

Le Pokémon Hibernant rugit de douleur, tandis qu'il alla s'écraser à l'envers.

Nancy sourit, alors qu'Ursaring fut expulsé du vortex.

"Merci pour ça." Dit-elle. "À toi, Ursaring. Attaque Poing-Eclair!"

Ursaring plongea en avant, et claqua un coup de poing dans Brasegali, le coup soutenu avec une forte dose d'électricité.

La secousse renvoya presque Brasegali sur ses pieds, mais il réussi à regagner à temps.

"Très bien, Brasegali." Ordonna Flora. "C'est le moment d'une Rafale Feu!"

Brasegali commença à briller avec une puissante lumière rouge, avant d'envoyer le puissant pulvérisateur chaud du feu.

Flora regarda Ursaring se couvrir, se demandant instantanément si cela serait suffisant pour le vaincre.

Ensuite elle vit sa tante sourire, et la fumée sa dissipa pour révéler un Ursaring recouvert d'une bulle protectrice.

"Non!" Dit-elle, alors que Nancy pointa vers l'avant.

"Ultralaser!"

Ursaring ouvrit sa bouche, avant d'envoyer un puissant rayon lumineux orange s'écraser dans Brasegali qui rugit de douleur au ressentiment de l'attaque.

Tandis que Flora regarda son Pokémon s'écraser sur le sol, elle savait que le match était terminé.

Brasegali ne bougea pas.

"C'est l'Ursaring le plus puissant que j'ai jamais vu." Murmura Sacha, alors que Nancy alla sur le terrain pour féliciter le Pokémon Hibernant.

Flora s'effondra à genoux sur le sol, en se sentant un peu malade au châtiment que Brasegali s'était pris.

"Je suis désolée." Chuchota-t-elle.

Nancy s'approcha d'elle.

"Tu t'es très bien battue." Remarqua-t-elle. "Ton Brasegali est très bien entraîné."

Sacha s'approcha.

"Ce n'est pas une question de victoire ou de défaite." Dit-il. "Les membres de l'Élite Quatre sont les meilleurs dresseurs de la région. Nous l'avons vu lorsque Isaac a affronté Jane. Ils sont un excellent baromètre de jugement."

Il sourit, se tendit et passa un bras autour de Flora.

"Je crois que tu viens tout juste de le découvrir." Dit-il. "Considérant le fait que c'était ta première fois contre quelqu'un d'aussi puissant."

Nancy approuva, tandis que Jim et Norman s'approchèrent.

"En fait, je pensais que tu aurais pu gagner." Avoua Jim. "Lorsque tu as repris les devants, tu te débrouillais bien."

Flora fit un petit sourire.

"Merci." Dit-elle.

Nancy regarda autour de sa maison.

"Alors, que diriez-vous tous de voir les centres d'entraînement?" Demanda-t-elle.

Les trois approuvèrent, tandis que Nancy rappela Ursaring, et que Flora rappela Brasegali.

"Je suis toujours ravie de faire visiter les lieux aux dresseurs." Sourit Nancy, en faisant signe vers la porte. "Je vous en prie, suivez-moi."

* * *

**Une coordinatrice contre un membre de l'Élite Quatre. Sacré match.**

**Le Delcatty de Flora est de retour.**

**Est-ce que Sacha parviendra a empêcher Nightmare de voler quoi que ce soit?**


	61. La Voie Normale

Chapitre 61. La Voie Normale.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha, Flora et Jim sont partis avec Norman pour rencontrer le membre de l'Élite Quatre, Nancy. Ils sont arrivés chez elle, seulement pour que Nightmare commence à essayer de voler tout à l'intérieur. Flora a été réunie avec son Delcatty, avant que sa tante lui ai offert la chance de l'affronter. Flora a accepté à contrecœur, mais son Brasegali a été vaincu par l'Ursaring de Nancy._

* * *

"C'est un Ursaring puissant." Remarqua Jim.

"Merci." Répondit Nancy. "Je l'ai capturé en tant que Teddiursa il y a plus de dix ans. Le premier Pokémon sauvage que j'ai capturé. Ensuite Goinfrex, après j'ai eu un œuf de Melo. J'ai réussi à capturer un autre Parecool qui a évolué en mon Monaflemit. J'ai aussi réussi à obtenir un œuf de Ptiravi, qui est maintenant mon Leuphorie, avant que j'ai capturé mon Kangourex dans la Zone Safari de Kanto."

"Wow." Commenta Norman. "Tu as été très occupé."

Derrière eux, Nightmare essaya de levier une des peintures du mur.

"Lâche-le tout de suite!" Siffla Sacha, en attrapant le bras de Nightmare.

Nightmare bouda.

"Touches-moi encore une fois, et je vais te faire du mal." Avertit-il. "Je me demandais simplement quelle couleur était le mur derrière la peinture."

Sacha roula ses yeux.

"Ouais c'est ça." Dit-il.

* * *

Nancy ouvrit une porte vers la gauche, et tout le monde bonda à l'intérieur.

"D'accord." Remarqua Norman. "C'est..."

Ils étaient entrés dans une salle de sport, pleine de divers équipements exercice qui semblaient intenses.

"Voila donc comment tes Pokémons gardent la forme." Commenta Flora.

"En effet." Répondit Nancy. "Il y a des éléments ici, qui sont conçus pour tirer le meilleur parti des Pokémons de type normal."

"Juste pour savoir." Dit Jim. "Comment se fait-il que vous aimez autant les Pokémon normaux? Je sais que c'est comme poser la même question à un dresseur de type feu, mais..."

Nancy se retourna pour le regarder.

"Les Pokémons de type normal sont uniques." Dit-elle. "Ils peuvent faire pratiquement tout ce que les autres types de Pokémons peuvent faire, mais pas aussi bien. Il y a une énorme quantité de variété, comme tu l'as vu vu plus tôt avec mon Ursaring qui a utilisé Poing-Eclair. Tu peux utiliser les attaques eau, les attaques feu, les attaques combat, les attaques vol, la liste est interminable. De plus, cela offre un air d'imprévisibilité."

Sacha hocha la tête, en regardant un sac de boxe mutilé, qui ressembla à quelque chose de très grand avec des griffes qu'il avait été malmener.

"Mais comment entraînez-vous Monaflemit et Ronflex?" Demanda-t-il.

Nancy sourit.

"J'emmène Ronflex dehors." Répondit-elle. "Je l'amène à se lever, je monte sur son dos et je prends une canne à pêche avec un gros bouquet de bananes au bout."

"Ça semble un peu..." Commença Flora, avant de devenir incapable de penser au mot qu'elle chercha.

"Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas." Répondit Nancy. "Elle obtient toujours les bananes par la suite, avant de faire une bonne longue sieste."

Elle regarda ensuite quelques ballons lestés dans le coin.

"Et quant à Monaflemit." Dit-elle. "Lorsqu'il dort sur les tapis, je mets l'un d'eux sur le ventre, ce qui signifie qu'il en tire profit. De plus, ce n'est pas énormément de problèmes de faire en sorte qu'il frappe le sac de temps en temps."

Pikachu sauta sur l'un des sacs de boxe.

"Hé, tu veux tenter ta chance?" Demanda Sacha.

Pikachu se retourna, en grattant sa tête.

"Pika!" S'écria-t-il, en souriant.

Sacha se tourna vers Nancy.

"Ça vous embête?" Demanda Sacha.

Nancy secoua sa tête.

"Pas du tout." Répondit-elle.

"Très bien." Interpella Sacha. "Frappes-le avec une Queue De Fer!"

La queue de Pikachu commença à briller avec une lumière blanche, avant que le Pokémon Souris saute dans les airs et envoie l'appendice s'écraser dans le sac.

"Joli Coup!" Dit Sacha, en voyant combien le sac secoua.

* * *

"Et c'est la piscine." Dit Nancy, alors qu'ils entrèrent dans une pièce, juste à côté de la zone principale de la salle de sport.

"Ha, de taille olympique." Remarqua Jim.

"C'est très impressionnant." Commenta Norman.

"Tous les jours, j'essaie de nager 50 longueurs de la piscine." Continua Nancy. "C'est un excellent moyen de maintenir le cap, le niveau de concentration nécessaire lorsque la pression est là lors de ces matchs serrés. En tant que membre de l'Élite Quatre, chaque match est extrêmement important. Chaque match est contre un dresseur qui mérite d'être là, et qui a de toute évidence le talent pour en arriver là."

Nancy commença à quitter la pièce, suivie par Jim et Norman. Flora commença à en faire de même, mais Sacha la retint.

"Quoi?" Demanda Flora.

Sacha sourit.

"Ça te dis une baignade nue?" Demanda-t-il.

Flora soupira.

"Nous sommes dans la maison de ma tante." Grogna-t-elle. "Je viens de la rencontrer pour la première fois depuis des années, et je ne veux pas la..."

"Dans ce cas, ne nous faisons pas attraper." Sourit Sacha, tandis qu'il commença à retirer son chandail.

"Qu'est-ce qui te prends?" Demanda Flora, légèrement confuse. "D'habitude, tu n'es pas si...Impulsif."

Sacha sourit.

"Hé, te voir affronter un membre de l'élite Quatre m'a rendu...Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. C'est simplement vraiment vraiment..."

Flora sauta presque alors que Sacha plongea en avant et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle arrêta rapidement arrêté et laissa la chaleur remplir tout son corps, alors qu'ils firent le maximum de leur moment ensemble, avec seulement l'autre comme compagnie.

Elle fit un mouvement soudain pour la boucle de la ceinture de Sacha...

"Hé-Oh!" Dit Jim, en rentrant sa tête à l'intérieur. "Comment pouvez-vous être si..."

Il les vit et retira rapidement sa tête.

"Désolé!" Hurla-t-il.

Sacha grogna.

"En bien, ça a gâché l'ambiance." Marmonna-t-il, en renfilant son chandail. "Viens, allons les rattraper."

* * *

Alors qu'ils sortirent tout les deux de la pièce, ils virent Nightmare agir de façon très soupçonneuse.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?" Demanda Flora.

Nightmare se retourna, avec un regard innocent sur son visage.

"Rien." Répondit-il, apparemment inconscients qu'une masse énorme de métal sortit de son estomac.

Sacha grogna.

"Je vais te retourner dans ta Master Ball si tu n'arrêtes pas de voler des choses." Avertit-il. "Maintenant, arrêtes!"

Nightmare roula ses yeux.

"Ne sois pas si cruel!" Hurla-t-il. "Tout ce que je veux c'est..."

"Retour!" Ordonna Sacha, en élevant la Pokéball mauve.

Nightmare lui fit un regard mauvais, alors qu'il fut converti en énergie rouge et aspiré dans la Master Ball.

"Alors." Dit Sacha. "Est-ce qu'on va les retrouver?"

"Nous devrions." Répondit Flora. "Ou, nous pourrions retourner là et..."

"D'accord." Dit Sacha, en la traînant de nouveau vers la pièce avec la piscine.

* * *

"Et c'est fondamentalement mon humble demeure." Répondit Nancy, tandis qu'ils étaient tous les trois de retour au hall d'entrée.

"Je vois." Dit Norman. "Eh bien, tu as vraiment bien réussi pour toi. Je n'aurais jamais cru que je te verrais finir dans l'Élite Quatre."

Aussitôt qu'il finit de parler, il y avait un tour triomphal d'applaudissement de l'étage supérieur de la salle.

"En effet." Dit une voix peu familière, alors que le propriétaire commença à descendre l'escalier. "L'Élite Quatre est le summum."

Norman et Jim avaient, tous les deux, un sentiment d'angoisse à propos de qui était cet homme, un sentiment qui fut révélé infondé lorsque Nancy parla ensuite.

"Bonjour, Peter." Dit-elle. "Je ne savais pas que tu étais de retour."

L'homme sourit, en venant à la lumière, d'où il pouvait être vu plus clairement. Il n'était pas le plus grand, ayant seulement un corps élancé recouvert d'une peau blanche pâle. Il avait aussi les cheveux noirs de jais qui étaient portés en queue de cheval derrière son dos. Ses yeux étaient petits et malgré leur teints bruns, ils semblaient manquer totalement toute trace de froid en leur sein. L'homme portait des vêtements de style aventurier à l'ancienne, une paire de bottes qui semblaient épaisses et lourdes, une paire de pantalon gris et une chemise brune sous un blouson de cuir noir. Sur sa ceinture, il portait plusieurs Pokéballs, ainsi qu'un fouet.

"C'est exact." Répondit Peter, avec la moindre trace d'accent dans ses paroles. "Je suis revenu il y a quelques heures, je suis rentré à la maison et puis je suis venu."

Norman et Jim semblèrent légèrement confus. Quelque chose que Nancy sembla remarquer.

"Peter est, je crois qu'on pourrait dire qu'il est un garde forestier." Expliqua-t-elle, en désignant la masse des arbres, absolument tordant et en s'associant avec toutes sortes de Pokémons de type normal. Ils pouvaient voir des centaines de Rattatas et de Rattatacs, de Keunotors et de Castornos, de Zigzatons et de Lineons, Fouinettes et Fouinars, Roucools et Piafabecs, la liste est sans fin.

"Je crois voir pourquoi vous en avez besoin d'un." Remarqua Jim.

Peter s'inclina, alors qu'il entendit les paroles.

"J'essaie de veiller à ce qu'ils sont nourris et en sécurité dans leur milieu naturel." Répondit-il. "La sécurité des Pokémons dans cet habitat artificiel est ma priorité principale."

* * *

Tandis qu'il parla, pas trop loin au milieu de la forêt, le sol commença à faire des bulles, tandis qu'une pelle métallique fit surface. La motion se répéta à plusieurs reprises alors que trois personnes sortirent la tête du trou.

"Visez moi ça!" S'écria Miaouss, tandis que ses deux amis humains regardèrent partout.

"Il y a des Pokémons partout." Dit James, de joie.

"On a touché le jackpot!" Cria Jessie, alors qu'ils sortirent du trou.

"Il y a plus de Pokémons que nous pourrions jamais voler." Sourit James, alors que lui et sa partenaire aux cheveux rouges commencèrent à danser autour du trou.

"Nous sommes en rose!" Chantèrent-ils. "Lorsque nous capturerons ces Pokémons et que nous les vendrons sur le marché noir, nous serons riches!"

"Et nous serons ceux qui vivront dans une maison comme ça." Dit Miaouss, en pointant le manoir.

Jessie frotta ses mains ensemble.

"Je vais être en mesure de me prélasser autour de la piscine toute la journée, étant attendu par tous les hommes attirés par ma beauté et mon charisme."

"Nous pouvons toujours rêver!" Renchérit James, seulement pour avoir un regard sale comme réponse.

* * *

"Content que vous vous joignez à nous." Dit Norman, alors que Sacha et Flora revinrent dans le hall.

"Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'on a manqué?" Demanda Flora, en devant un peu rouge.

Sacha éleva ses mains.

"Désolé." Dit-il. "J'ai dû empêcher Nightmare de voler un tas de trucs. Ensuite, Flora a appelé Dusk, et Nightmare s'est fait frappé par une Ball'Ombre, par la suite Carmache à traîné Nightmare loin, et nous avons dû les chercher tous les deux."

Sacha s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, bref." Dit-il. "Lorsque tu ne sais pas où tu vas, ou ce que tu cherches, ça peut prendre beaucoup de temps et être une activité destructrice d'âme."

Nancy sourit.

"Ne t'en fais pas pour ça." Répondit-elle. "Il y a des pièces dont je ne connais même pas leurs utilités. Il peut être difficile de trouver le moyen de les contourner parfois. Ce que je fais, c'est que je portes une carte sur moi."

Jim sourit.

"Peut-être que vous devriez avoir quelques brochures à la porte." Dit-il. "Ça vous empêcherait de se perdre. Vous savez, coller une carte sur le dos, quelques salles de clés. Ce serait un gagnant."

Nancy roula ses yeux.

"Ouais, mais ce ne serait pas utile." Souligna-t-elle. "À moins que je voudrais ouvrir ma maison comme attraction touristique. Dont, je n'ai pas besoin en ce moment."

"Alors, que faites-vous de votre temps libre lorsque vous ne combattez pas?" Demanda Sacha.

"Eh bien, j'essaie de passer quelques heures par jour en essayant de nous garder en grande forme mes Pokémons et moi-même." Répondit Nancy. "Et parfois, je voyage dans d'autres régions et je cherche des nouveaux Pokémons. Il y a deux mois, je suis allé à Johto et je suis revenue avec un trio d'Insolourdo pour la forêt. Je suis en train de créer un havre de paix où les Pokémons de type normal peuvent s'intégrer à leur propre rythme. Dans quelques semaines, je vais m'occuper d'une paire de Girafarig pour la forêt. Et peut-être qu'il pourront croître et se développer, jusqu'à ce qu'ils descendent dans la légende."

Elle sourit par la suite.

"Il faut tous que nous ayons une ambition." Termina-t-elle, avant d'être interrompue.

Il y avait un bip lumineux émanant d'une alarme sur le mur.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda Jim. "Une sorte d'alarme?"

Peter se releva.

"C'est le signe que l'une des alarmes de voyage a été perturbé." Dit-il.

"Ce n'est pas un Pokémon qui aurait pu le faire?" Demanda Flora.

Nancy et Peter secouèrent leurs têtes.

"Ils sont placés dans des zones spécifiques où les Pokémons n'ont pas tendance à mettre les pieds." Répondit Peter. "Entre les arbres étroits, par dessus les nids de poule dans la chaussée. Les Pokémons ne se faufilent pas à travers l'écart entre les arbres étroits, et la plupart d'entre eux peuvent le sentir quand il y a un trou dans le sol et qui s'approche d'eux."

"Ça signifie donc..." Dit Norman.

"Quelqu'un vole les Pokémons."

* * *

"Et le dernier est à l'intérieur." Dit Jessie, tandis que James et Miaouss finirent d'entasser le dernier des Pokémons dans la région immédiate de leur mécanisme.

C'était une grande machine en forme de bol, en équilibre précaire sur une paire de pneus rechapés. Il y avait une paire de bras en métal épais, qui se terminèrent sur une paire de cinq doigts aux mains, recouvert de caoutchouc.

Les bras les atteignirent, et un couvercle placé sur le dessus de la cuvette, piégeant les Pokémons à l'intérieur.

"Vous pensez que nous devrions déguerpir?" Demanda James, avant que Miaouss se leva et le frappe avec une roche.

"Ne soit pas ridicule, James." Rompit-il. "Nous pouvons voler tous les Pokémons dans cette forêt, et personne n'y changera quoi que ce soit."

"On ne bouge plus!"

Jessie, James et Miaouss figèrent sur place.

"Qu'est-ce que tu disais?" Remarqua sèchement Jessie, alors qu'ils se retournèrent.

"Oh pour l'amour de...!" Explosa Jim. "Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire, tout les trois?"

"En fait, non." Répondit James, avant que Jessie le frappe sur l'arrière de la tête.

"Ça ne te regardes pas, Nouveau Morveux!" Hurla Jessie.

"Qui sont-ils?" Demanda Nancy.

Les trio ria, alors qu'ils se préparèrent à réciter la devise.

"Nous sommes de retour, chez vous."

"Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, eh oui, c'est nous."

"Nos fourberies ont l'âge de la galaxie."

"C'est pour accomplir notre destin qu'on est venus ici."

"Je suis venu moi aussi!"

"Afin d'écraser l'amour et la vérité."

"Afin d'étendre notre pouvoir jusqu'à la voie lactée."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Et Miaouss c'est un trio."

"Partout où règne la paix dans l'univers..."

"...la Team Rocket..."

"...sera présente."

"Afin que le chaos prospère!"

"Qulbutoke."

"Mime mime."

"Je ne peux même pas être dérangé de le dire." Dit Sacha. "Alors, je vais aller droit au but. Pikachu, attaque Tonnerre!"

Pikachu sauta de l'épaule de Sacha, et commença à craquer de l'électricité dans ses joues.

"Pika! Chu!" Hurla Pikachu, en envoyant l'attaque électrique vers le trio maléfique.

"Blocage mécanique!" Cria Miaouss, en pressant un bouton sur le côté de la machine métallique.

Elle balança un bras et bloqua facilement l'attaque, en attrapant et en absorbant l'électricité.

"Oh oh." Dit Sacha.

Miaouss ricana.

"Maintenant, attrapons ce Pikachu!" Hurla-t-il, en contrôlant le mécanisme, en le forçant de balancer un bras vers le petit Pokémon Souris.

Pikachu haleta de surprise, alors qu'il fut entraîné vers la machine.

"Maintenant, vous allez avoir à regarder pendant que nous faisons une sortie rapide." Hurlèrent Jessie et James, en se retournant pour fuir.

"Pas si vite!" Hurla Sacha, en lançant une Pokéball. "Carmache, je te choisis!"

Sacha envoya Carmache.

"Toi aussi, Vibraninf!" Cria Jim, en envoyant son propre Pokémon Sol.

_"Cric, mon pote."_ Dit Vibraninf, durant son apparition. _"Pourquoi avons-nous besoin de nous en ce moment?"_

_"J'en sais rien, mais je sens la peur."_ Répondit Carmache, avec un méchant sourire.

"Carmache, attaque Tunnel pour les suivre!" Cria Sacha.

"Toi aussi Vibraninf!"" Interpella Jim.

Carmache et Vibraninf se regardèrent l'un l'autre, avant de creuser un trou.

Flora ria soudainement.

"Vous pouvez mettre un autre câble de voyage ici." Dit-elle.

"Bien, poursuivons-les." Dit Norman.

"J'ai une meilleure idée." Sourit Nancy, alors qu'elle prit une Pokéball.

* * *

"Nous sommes presque sorti de la forêt!" Hurla James, tandis qu'ils haletèrent.

"Hé, c'est quoi ce truc, devant nous?" Demanda Miaouss, alors qu'ils virent quelque chose en avant.

"C'est un oiseau?" Demanda James.

"C'est un avion?" Demanda Jessie.

"Non, c'est un...!" Cria Miaouss.

_"Qui est le petit salaud bruyant qui m'a réveillé?"_ Exigea le Ronflex de Nancy, avant de voir le mécanisme.

"Ronflex!" Interpella Nancy. "Attaque Belier!"

L'énorme ours vert et crème fit un bond en avant et alla s'écraser sur la machine, la renversant.

Tandis que le mécanisme s'écrasa au sol, le couvercle sorti et libéra tous les Pokémons que la Team Rocket avait capturés.

"Zut!" Dit James, tandis qu'un Keunotor rebondit sur sa tête.

Jessie fut aplati par une paire de Rattatac.

"Ce n'est pas juste!" Gémit-elle, tandis que Miaouss regarda autour.

"Au moins nous avons encore ce Pikachu!" Hurla-t-il, tandis que le trio vit Pikachu toujours dans la poigne du mécanisme.

"Parfait!" S'exclama James.

"Pas si vite!" Cria Sacha. "Carmache, Maintenant!"

"Toi aussi Vibraninf!"

Carmache et Vibraninf émergèrent tout les deux du sol, s'écrasant à travers la terre et détruisant les bras du mécanisme, libérant Pikachu. Le Pokémon Souris sauta librement et atterrit sur le dos de Carmache.

"Non!" Hurla la Team Rocket.

"Il faut se battre!" Hurla James, en lançant des Pokéballs. "En avant, Vortente et Smogogo!"

"Arbok, Seviper, Yanmega, à vous de jouer!" Cria Jessie, en sortant ses trois Pokémons.

"Vas-y, Tortank!" Cria Flora, en lançant une Pokéball. "Attaque Hydrocanon!"

Son Tortank apparut dans un éclat lumineux et rugit d'anticipation. Il ajusta la visé de ses canons, avant de souffler la Team Rocket avec un puissant torrent d'eau. Arbok hurla alors qu'il fut touché par l'attaque, avant de s'évanouir.

"Vigoroth, en avant!" Interpella Norman, en lançant une de ses Pokéballs. Le Pokémon Turbusinge apparut dans un éclat lumineux, avant de cogner sa poitrine avec ses puissants bras. "Attaque Lance-Flamme!"

Vigoroth hurla, avant d'ouvrir sa bouche et d'envoyer une vague blanche chaude de feu dans Vortente, le mettant instantanément KO.

"Vibraninf!" Ordonna Jim. "Attaque Tourbi-Sable!"

Vibraninf vola autour de Seviper dans les cercles, créant un trou dans le sol qui enterra un peu le serpent, avant d'écraser une grande quantité de sable sur le dessus de celui-ci.

"Carmache, attaque Dracogriffe, et Pikachu attaque Fatal-Foudre!" Hurla Sacha.

Carmache courra vers l'avant et claqua ses griffes dans Smogogo, tandis que Pikachu foudroya Yanmega d'électricité. Les deux Pokémons crièrent de douleur, avant de s'écraser au sol.

Nancy regarda son Ronflex.

"Maintenant, attaque Ultralaser!" Ordonna-t-elle.

Ronflex ouvrit sa bouche, avant d charger une orbe énergétique orange dans sa bouche béante.

La Team Rocket cria, avant d'être frappé par l'attaque. L'explosion les envoya s'écraser dans les airs.

"Vous vous envolez vers d'autres cieux!" Saluèrent joyeusement Sacha, Flora et Jim, tandis qu'ils disparurent au loin.

"C'est notre répliquuuuueeeeeeeeee!" Hurla la Team Rocket, avant de disparaître.

* * *

"Alors, que comptez-vous tous faire maintenant?" Demanda Nancy, alors qu'elle et Peter vinrent aux grilles pour les regarder partir.

"Je compte rentrer à Clémenti-Ville." Répondit Norman. "J'ai l'impression de quitter mon arène de plus en plus, récemment."

"À un de ces jours, papa." Dit Flora, en s'approchant pour lui faire un câlin.

"Au revoir, Flora." Dit Norman, en retournant le geste.

Il regarda Sacha.

"Prends soin de ma fille, Sacha." Dit-il.

Norman monta dans la jeep, et commença à reculer.

"Nous allons nous diriger vers les Rives Cascades pour la Coupe Marc, et l'arène." Dit Jim. "C'était génial de vous avoir rencontrée."

Nancy sourit.

"J'ai l'étrange sentiment que je vais finir par affronter l'un d'entre vous, ou même les deux, un de ces jours." Dit-elle, en regardant Sacha et Jim. "J'ai suis impatiente d'être à ce jour."

"Moi aussi." Dit Sacha.

"Même chose." Répondit Jim.

Nancy regarda Flora par la suite, qui ajusta sa nouvelle Pokéball sur sa ceinture.

"Ça me fait plaisir de te rendre ton Delcatty." Dit-elle. "Elle semblait heureuse de te retrouver."

"Je suis très contente de t'avoir revue." Répondit Flora. "Et je viendrais te visiter un jour, maintenant que je sais où tu habites."

Nancy sourit.

"Je suis également impatiente d'y être." Dit-elle. "Et dis à ton frère de venir un jour."

"Je suis certain que Max va apprécier ça." Sourit Sacha.

Peter sourit.

"Est-ce que vous connaissez le meilleur chemin pour aller aux Rives Cascades?" Demanda-t-il.

Jim le regarda.

"C'est bien en allant vers Fradamiville, pour ensuite aller à l'ouest vers Sacrémenti avant d'aller à l'ouest vers les rives?"

Peter approuva.

"Je vois que vous connaissez vos affaires." Dit-il. "Un chemin qui serait peut-être mieux serait de passer de Sycomorama par la sortie nord."

"Ouais, mais nous sommes déjà passés par Sycomorama." Dit Sacha.

Nancy sourit.

"Peut importe ce qui arrivera." Dit-elle, en regardant Flora. "Je vais t'encourager lorsque tu participeras à la Coupe Marc."

Elle se tourna ensuite de nouveau vers Sacha et Jim.

"Bonne chance pour atteindre la Conférence Verger." Dit-elle.

"Et ne vous faites pas battre jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne l'Élite Quatre." Plaisanta Sacha.

Nancy sourit.

"Je n'y compte pas." Répondit-elle. "Je n'y compte pas."

Le membre de l'Élite Quatre observa alors que les trois dresseurs commencèrent à s'éloigner.

* * *

"Alors, que pouvons-nous faire pour vous?" Demanda l'Agent Jenny, alors qu'elle leva les yeux pour voir une femme aux cheveux noirs entrer dans la prison.

Elle sourit.

"J'aimerais voir un de mes amis." Répondit-elle. "Il a été conduit ici, il y a une semaine."

L'agent Jenny prit un presse-papier.

"Quel est votre nom?" Demanda-t-elle, avant de sentir une pince à la main autour de sa gorge. Elle fut traînée sur le bureau, avant d'être jeté à terre devant elle.

L'agent Jenny commença à s'étouffer, tandis que la main libre alla vers la ceinture à sa taille et saisie la clé.

"Entre vous et moi." Dit son agresseur, alors qu'elle perdit connaissance. "Vous pouvez m'appeler Apex."

Apex se dirigea vers la porte menant aux cellules, en examinant les cellules pour une personne très particulière...

* * *

**Sacha et Flora ont finalement eu un moment d'amoureux, malgré le fait que Jim l'ai interrompu.**

**La Team Rocket ne lâche toujours pas l'affaire, à l'évidence.**

**Apex est de retour, ou Solidad pour ceux qui le préfèrent. Qui est le criminel en question qu'elle est venue chercher?**


	62. Le Génie Piégé

Chapitre 62. Le Génie Piégé.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha, Flora et Jim ont continué à visiter le centre d'entraînement de Nancy, comment elle gardait ses Pokémons en excellente forme, etc. Ensuite, la Team Rocket a attaqué, en volant les Pokémons de la forêt à l'extérieur de la maison de Nancy. Cependant, le trio, aidé par Norman et Nancy ont réussi à les expédier vers d'autres cieux..._

* * *

"Aller!" Marmonna Faith, en faisant les cent pas.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une ville à quelques kilomètres d'Ardentville, et étaient prêts à partir.

Seulement, Olly était toujours dans sa chambre, éventuellement endormi.

"Aller!" Cria-t-elle, en frappant la porte. "Je suis voulais partir plus tôt parce que les intempéries s'annoncent mal plus tard aujourd'hui, et je ne suis pas une grande fan de voyager sous la pluie."

"Juste une seconde." Hurla Olly.

"J'attends ici depuis la dernière demi-heure!" Hurla Faith, avant d'atteindre la poignée. À sa grande surprise, la porte était ouverte, elle entra dans la chambre.

"Tu as vraiment besoin d'être plus organisé." Murmura-t-elle, avant de voir qu'Olly était au téléphone.

"Je t'aime moi aussi, maman." Dit-il, au téléphone.

"Ah, c'est si gentil." Sourit Faith.

Il lui fit un regard mauvais, et articula une paire de gros mots à elle.

Ensuite, alors qu'il recommença à parler, il sembla un peu gêné.

"Oui, maman. En effet. Non, elle n'est pas..." Commença-t-il, en prêtant plus d'attention au coup de fil, et en ignorant Faith. "Oui. Attends, c'était quoi ça? Oh merde!"

Olly roula ses yeux, avec les ricanements de Faith.

"Satané Littorella." Dit-il. "Eh bien, je suis sûr que je parle pour tout le monde en ville quand je dis que j'espère que Jadielle leur donne un martelage absolu en finale. Soit ça, ou leur gardien qui se fait écraser par un Tauros."

Il y avait une brève pause.

"Euh, oui, je voyage avec une fille, mais..."

Olly eu soudainement un regard horrifié sur son visage.

"Écoute, on est juste amis, Ok? Nous n'avons pas besoin de protection, parce nous ne...Elle a un petit ami. Un gentil gars, un am...Eh bien, peut-être que le mot ami est trop fort parce que je ne le connais pas si bien que ça, mais...Quoi qu'il en soit, on se reparle plus tard. Au revoir, maman, je t'aime."

Il raccrocha, avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement et de s'effondrer sur son lit.

"Tu sais, parfois, nous entrons dans une vie remplie de danger, tout semble sans espoir et je me demande pourquoi je fais ça? Ensuite je l'appelle."

Faith ria.

"Est-ce que je veux savoir de quoi s'agissait la dernière partie?" Demanda Faith.

Olly soupira, alors qu'il s'assit.

"En toute franchise, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de sauter aux conclusions. Elle semblait avoir l'idée que puisque nous voyageons seuls toi et moi, et parce que tu es une fille, elle semblait se faire à la conclusion que nous..."

Faith devint pâle.

"N'en dis pas plus." Dit-elle.

Olly sourit.

"Je crois que la phrase lui va comme Laporeille."

"Non!" Exhorta Faith. "Je t'en prie arrête."

Le téléphone d'Olly commença à sonner à nouveau.

"Oh merde!" Dit Olly. "Si c'est ce foutu Éric Trimble pour me dire que Littorella a gagné, je vais..."

Il regarda l'écran.

"Oh Arceus merci pour ça." Remarqua Olly avec soulagement. "Ce sont les G-mens...ou...La GeForce ou peut importe comment on s'appelle désormais."

Il répondit.

"Hello, Ellis." Dit Olly. "Maintenant, je suis convaincu que vous ne m'appelez pas au sujet de ma santé cette fois."

"Tu as bien trop raison." Répondit Ellis au téléphone.

"Brandon n'est pas dans le coin?" Demanda Olly.

Ellis sembla légèrement agacée.

"Il est occupé." Répondit-elle. "Mon travail n'est jamais facile."

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda Olly.

Elle soupira.

"Allumes la Télé." Demanda Ellis. "Ou la radio."

"Laquelle?"

"Les deux!" Hurla Ellis. "Ça n'a pas d'importance!"

Olly pointa la Télé pour Faith.

"Allumes-la!" Exhorta-t-il.

Faith le fit, en pressant le bouton.

Olly soupira.

"Les Nouvelles Aventures de Scorplane Girl." Remarqua-t-il, en voyant l'héroïne battre une personne qui ressembla à une version humaine d'un Monsieur Mime. "Je ne vous suis pas."

"Tu es sur la mauvaise chaîne!"

Olly souligna à Faith de changer de chaîne.

Elle le fit.

"Oh Arceus, Saint Mew." S'écria Olly.

Faith se retourna et lui fit un regard vraiment mauvais, avant de ramener son attention à l'écran.

Les nouvelles couvrirent un immeuble effondré.

"Je suis contente de ne pas avoir a nettoyer ça." Remarqua Faith, alors qu'ils virent certains agents G-mens dans certaines photos qui vinrent directement de la zone.

"Hé, je crois que je vous vois." Rit Olly, en regardant fixement. "Souriez."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que c'est moi?" Demanda Ellis.

Olly ricana.

"Ellis, avec tout le respect, vous êtes la seule personne que je connais qui porterait ce que je peux seulement décrire comme un manteau bleu royal avec des petites taches d'or sur lui."

Elle se retourna vers l'écran, et lui donna un humour grinçant.

"T'as bientôt fini?" Demanda-t-elle, furieusement. "Parce que, est-ce que tu sais à qui appartient ce bâtiment?"

"Je vous écoute." Dit Olly.

Elle lui dit.

"Je vois." Répondit Olly. "Nous arrivons à l'instant."

Faith le regarda, tandis qu'il raccrocha.

"Nous partons là-bas." Expliqua Olly. "Il y a un certain crétin qui a fait sauter le bâtiment de Megalink."

* * *

"Wow, je n'ai jamais autant d'ambulanciers dans un seul endroit." Commenta Faith, alors qu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux.

"Essaie l'hôpital." Répondit Olly, alors qu'ils virent les pompiers en alerte. "C'est...Le chaos."

Faith pointa vers l'avant.

"Ça alors." Murmura-t-elle. "Regardes l'attention des médias ici. Nous allons passer à la télé, en se grattant la tête et en ayant l'air perplexe."

"Je préfère être à la Télé à gratter ma tête que mes fesses." Répondit Olly, alors qu'il vit Ellis parle à un groupe de journalistes. Elle fit plusieurs gestes de la main exagérées alors qu'elle tenta d'obtenir son point de vue.

"Elle essaie sérieusement de nous sortir de la substance brune." Dit Olly.

"Un bâtiment effondré!" S'écria Faith. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle va dire?"

Olly sourit.

"Elle a sorti les G-mens de situations bien pires." Répondit-il. "Crois-moi. Elle est l'un des atouts les plus précieux dans l'organisation."

Faith regarda plus loin, et vit Ellis enfiler un casque, et les journalistes quitter les lieux.

"Insères ton propre dialogue." Remarqua Olly, alors qu'Ellis les vit et s'approcha pour dire bonjour.

"C'est le quatrième lot de journalistes que j'ai fais fuir." Dit-elle, avant de regarder autour pour ne voir personne d'autre s'approcher.

"Que leur-avez vous dit?" Demanda Faith.

Ellis tapa son nez.

"C'est mon petit secret." Dit-elle. "Je vais juste vous dire que j'ai besoin d'une augmentation."

Son Mimitoss, Shelly, apparut derrière elle.

Faith fit un petit sourire.

"Salut Shelly." Dit-elle, tandis qu'Olly agita la main.

Ellis grogna, tandis que les journalistes commencèrent à tourner autour.

"Je dois aller leur parler de tout le mal qui va se produire à moins qu'ils se tirent." Dit-elle, en se dirigeant vers eux. "À plus tard."

"Hé!"

Olly et Faith entendirent une autre voix familière, et se retournèrent pour voir Doug courir vers eux.

"Bonjour." Dit Doug, avec désinvolture, alors qu'il laissa tomber sa tasse de café à la poubelle.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici?" Demanda Olly.

Doug secoua sa tête.

"Je ne pourrais pas commencer à te le dire, camarade." Dit-il. "Si je devais tirer dans le vide, je dirais les Coppingers."

Faith grogna.

"Bah!"

Doug fit signe derrière lui, où Brandon cria des ordres à plusieurs agents.

"Nous devons aller lui parler." Dit-il, en les conduisant.

Brandon regarda autour, avant de grogner à leur vue.

"C'est le cirque ici." Dit-il, en frottant ses yeux. "Nous avons trouvé des traces d'explosifs à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Ce n'est pas encore complètement effondré, mais ce n'est pas loin de l'être."

Le Roi de la Pyramide soupira.

"De plus, il y a toujours les maux de tête relatifs que les agents ont à l'intérieur." Dit-il. "Et mon autre patron pourrait peut-être perdre un autre Génie Extrême."

Faith regarda le bâtiment.

"Est-ce que Lucy, Anabel ou Paul sont là-dedans?" Demanda-t-elle, légèrement inquiète.

Brandon secoua sa tête.

"La fille du président de la compagnie est un Génie Extrême de Sinnoh. Elle visitait le bâtiment quand il a commencé à s'effondrer."

"Qui?" Demanda Doug.

"Percila Tunstall du Château de Match." Répondit Brandon.

Les yeux de Faith s'agrandirent.

"Je vais à l'intérieur!" Hurla-t-elle, avant de foncer vers le bâtiment.

"Est-elle folle?" Demanda Doug.

"Sans doute." Répondit Olly, alors qu'il la suivit.

* * *

Il réussit à la rattraper à l'entrée.

"Tu ne peux pas aller là-dedans." Dit-il. "C'est instable."

Brandon les rattrapa.

"Rentrer à l'intérieur est un acte de pure stupidité." Dit-il, vigoureusement.

Olly approuva.

"Il a raison." Dit-il. "Tu devrais prendre un casque."

Il tendit la mains et en pris un sur le sol.

Elle le lui pris.

"Tu viens?" Demanda-t-elle.

Olly ricana.

"Certainement pas." Répondit-il. "Je suis téméraire, mais pas stupide."

Doug vint, en sortant une grande enveloppe brune de couleur jaune.

"Si tu comptes être une idiote." Dit-il. "Aussi bien que tu sois une idiote utile."

Il vida le contenu de l'enveloppe dans sa main, révélant six petites pinces noires en plastique.

"Ce sont les caméras spéciales microscopiques que Léo nous a fabriqué." Expliqua-t-il. "Fixes-les autour de la zone, afin que nous puissions voir ce qui se passe là-dedans."

Brandon soupira.

"Bien, vas-y." Dit-il, avec résignation.

Faith ne pouvait pas cacher son sourire.

"D'accord." Dit-elle, en plongeant dans les décombres.

* * *

Presque aussitôt qu'elle disparut, Olly se renchérit.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'on la laisse faire ça déjà?" Demanda-t-il.

Doug haussa les épaules.

"Elle est plus légère que l'un de nous trois." Dit-il. "Et elle ne pourrait pas le faire s'effondrer à nouveau."

"D'ailleurs, nous n'avons pas un plan C." Remarqua Brandon.

"Quels étaient d'abord les plans A et B?" Demanda Olly. "Se tenir et avoir l'air stupéfié?"

Brandon grogna.

"J'imagine que quoi qu'il arrive." Dit-il. "Ellis ne peut pas NOUS blâmer pour empirer la situation."

Ils regardèrent, tous les trois, Ellis, qui cria des jurons aux journalistes pour tenter de souligner le danger.

"Elle est très tendu comme c'est." Remarqua le Roi de la Pyramide. "Que ferait-elle de nous si nous rendons ça!" Il pointa le bâtiment. "Pire."

Olly eu soudainement une idée.

"Est-ce que Jim est dans le coin?" Demanda-t-il.

Brandon approuva.

"Je crois que oui." Dit-il. "J'ai parlé à Norman tout à l'heure et il m'a dit qu'il se dirigeait vers Fradamiville."

Doug gratta son menton.

"Il pourrait prendre un raccourci par ici." Dit-il.

"Nous ne l'avons pas appelé car nous avions besoins d'autres agents au cas où quelque chose de mal se produirait."

"Comme si le bâtiment de Megalink s'effondrant avec un Génie Extrême piégé à l'intérieur." Dit Olly, tandis qu'il sortit son téléphone. "Son ami a un Ectoplasma. Je crois qu'ils pourraient nous être utiles tout les deux."

Brandon sembla légèrement intéressé.

"Son ami?" Demanda-t-il. "De qui pourrait-il s'agir?"

"Est-ce que le nom de Sacha Ketchum vous dit quelque chose?" Demanda Doug.

Brandon laissa échapper un petit rire braire.

"En effet." Dit-il. "Le dresseur exerçant un Pikachu du Bourg Palette?"

"Il nous a affronté tout les deux au CCP." Dit Olly, en regardant Doug. "Même si je crois que..."

Doug le foudroya du regard.

"Hé, je suis allé plus loin." Dit-il.

"Seulement parce que j'étais malade et que j'ai du déclarer forfait." Répondit Olly.

Doug frappa un poing dans sa paume.

"Très bien!" Dit-il, furieusement. "Nous allons régler ça, toi et moi, aussitôt que se sera terminé."

Olly commença à composer le numéro.

"Je suis impatient d'y être." Répondit-il.

* * *

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que je fais ça." Murmura Faith, alors qu'elle mit une pince sur sa chemise afin que les gens puissent voir ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle finit de les distribuer aux agents G-mens qu'elle avait trouvé dans le bâtiment, avant de repartir à la recherche de Percila.

"Restez simplement ici, et ils vont vous retrouver." Dit-elle.

Le chef de l'équipe approuva.

"Merci." Dit-il, en s'asseyant.

Faith continua à chercher dans les pièces, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit finalement un trou dans l'un d'eux, qui s'ouvrit pour révéler une zone couverte par les gravats à l'étage inférieur.

Il y avait une partie d'un corps qui sortit, un corps qui conduit à une tête avec de longs cheveux bruns.

"Percila!" Cria Faith, en grimpant sur un énorme tas de bois replié pour entrer dans la salle.

"Qui est là?" Répondit la faible réponse.

"Tiens bon!" Hurla Faith. "Je viens te chercher."

Elle réussit à entrer dans la salle, avant de se diriger vers le trou.

"C'est peut-être un peu délicat." Remarqua Faith, tandis qu'elle se mit à genoux pour voir une poutre au plafond qui descendait à l'étage inférieur. Elle tendit une de ses jambes, et testa la résistance du bois.

"Mew m'offre ton aide pour descendre ici." Chuchota Faith, alors qu'elle se laissa tomber pour glisser le long de la poutre.

Elle se brisa et éclata, mais elle réussi de justesse à atteindre le sol, relativement indemne.

"Merci." Dit-elle, en se demandant si Mew pouvait l'entendre.

Elle s'approcha de la fille, en confirmant qu'il s'agissait de Percila.

"Tu as besoin de compagnie." Sourit Faith, en allant s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

"Va-t-en!" Exhorta Percila. "C'est dangereux ici."

Faith revint immédiatement au mode sarcasme. C'était son réflexe naturel.

"Tu m'en diras tant." Remarqua-t-elle, avant de légèrement le regretter.

Faith s'adoucit, presque aussi instantanément. "Comment tu tiens le coup, Persil?"

Ça attira l'attention de Percila.

"Il n'y a presque plus personne qui m'appelle Persil." Dit-elle, un peu confuse. "Qui es-tu?"

Faith lui sourit.

"J'ai été présente pendant la plupart de ton enfance." Répondit-elle. "Après, tu ne me vois pas pendant sept ans et tu m'oublies."

Une étincelle de reconnaissance brilla dans les yeux de Percila.

"Faith?" Demanda-t-elle.

Faith continua à sourire, alors qu'elle tapota Percila sur la tête.

"Tout va bien se passer." Dit-elle. "Les secours seront bientôt là."

* * *

"D'accord, je m'en occupe." Dit Jim, tandis qu'il raccrocha.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés à un Centre Pokémon sur le chemin de Fradamiville. En raison de l'absence de personnes qui y séjournent, il avait réussi à obtenir une chambre séparée de celle de Sacha et Flora. Bien que, dans cette circonstance, il n'avait pas facilement accès à Nightmare.

Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il venait d'être six heures.

En enfilant ses vêtements, il quitta sa chambre, et se dirigea vers l'endroit où Sacha et Flora s'étaient écrasés. En tournant la poignée de la porte, il découvrit que l'un d'eux avait laissé la porte ouverte. Jim regarda à l'intérieur de la chambre, et vit le duo effondré sur le lit, endormi.

"Parfait." Murmura-t-il, en se faufilant à l'intérieur, en examinant la pièce pour la Master Ball de Nightmare. Il vit rapidement la Pokéball mauve mélangés avec les autres.

Jim fondit en avant et il l'attrapa avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

"QUI EST LÀ!" Exigea Nightmare de l'intérieur de la Master Ball.

Jim essaya frénétiquement de garder le Master Ball fermée, avant de quitter le Centre Pokémon. Presque aussitôt qu'il quitta le bâtiment, il ne pouvait plus tenir, et la Master Ball s'ouvrit, révélant un Nightmare légèrement agacé. Tenant une batte de base-ball où il avait attaché un couteau à l'extrémité.

"Maintenant, je vais te montrer quelle erreur tu viens de commettre!" Hurla Nightmare, en balançant l'arme.

"Ouah!" Hurla Jim. "Nightmare, c'est moi. C'est Jim!"

Nightmare cessa de balancer le bâton, mais ne l'abaissa pas.

"J'ai besoin de ton aide." Dit Jim.

Nightmare abaissa légèrement l'arme.

"Mon aide, hein." Répondit-il. "Tu as une minute pour tout expliquer."

Jim lui raconta rapidement à propos du bâtiment effondré.

Nightmare y pensa.

"Hmm, ça semble dangereux." Dit-il. "Bien sûr que je vais t'aider."

"Génial!" S'écria Jim. "Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi."

Nightmare ricana.

"Cependant, il y a quelques conditions."

* * *

"Oh Arceus." Marmonna Olly, en voyant la figure flandrin du Major Bob apparaître au loin, suivi d'un jeune homme aux cheveux verts beaucoup plus petit.

"Il faut faire entrer Bob." Dit Doug. "Il est pratiquement un expert dans ce domaine."

"C'est qui le gamin à côté de lui?" Demanda Olly.

"C'est Timmy." Répondit Brandon. "Il est l'un de nos infirmiers."

Bob s'approcha.

"Personne entre à l'intérieur de ce bâtiment." Hurla-t-il. "Ce n'est pas sécuritaire. Pas sans mon autorisation."

Brandon soupira.

"Oh misère." Répondit-il. "C'est peut-être un peu tard pour ça."

Il fit un geste vers le kiosque où les moniteurs étaient installés à partir des pinces à caméra que Faith avait installé.

"Quelqu'un est déjà à l'intérieur."

Bob devint mauve.

"Oh pour l'amour de Ho-Oh." Dit-il, furieusement. "Pourquoi diable ai-je pris la peine?"

Il regarda Timmy.

"Restes ici, et examines les blessés. Vois s'il y a quelque chose que tu peux faire pour les aider."

Timmy approuva.

"Oui monsieur."

Le champion d'arène de Carmin Sur Mer regarda Olly.

"Allons retrouver ta partenaire." Dit-il.

Brandon donna une oreillette, et une paire de microphones miniatures à Olly.

"Donne l'un d'eux à Faith lorsque tu la retrouveras." Dit-il. "Elle en a oublié un."

Le roi de la Pyramide se tourna ensuite vers Doug.

"Nous recevons la mission agréable de garder les choses sous contrôle ici."

Doug roula ses yeux.

"Super." Marmonna-t-il, alors que Bob et Olly se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment.

* * *

"Faith!" Exhorta Percila. "Tu dois t'en aller d'ici avant que le bâtiment s'effondre. Laisses-moi. Je t'en prie!"

Faith ne marchait pas.

"Oublie ça." Répondit-elle. "Beaucoup de choses se sont passés depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu. Je ne ferais pas mon travail si je te laissais."

Faith réussit ensuite à faire un petit sourire.

"De plus, quel genre d'amie serais-je si je te laissais ici?"

Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit que le temps était sur le point de commencer à devenir mauvais.

"Hé, je t'ai manqué?" Hurla Olly, tandis qu'il apparut vers le trou au plafond.

Faith grogna, avant de lever les yeux.

"Hé!" Salua-t-elle.

"Faith, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici." Cria Bob, en apparaissant au trou, dominant Olly.

Faith secoua sa tête.

"Ça ne compte pas arriver." Répondit-elle. "Je ne pars pas avant qu'on la sorte d'ici."

Olly ricana.

"Je savais que tu dirais ça!" Dit-il, en frappant l'air. "Je me dois 20 dollars."

Il jeta en suite le micro en bas, et Faith l'attrapa.

"Peut-elle bouger?" Demanda Bob, en faisant référence à Percila.

Faith secoua sa tête.

"Elle est vraiment bien enterrée, et ses bras ne peuvent pas se déplacer sans aide. J'ai essayé de la libérer en creusant, mais les décombres sont trop énormes. Et je ne peux pas sortir Galeking au cas où le plancher s'effondre."

Olly sourit.

"Alors, lorsque nous sortirons d'ici, la première chose que nous devrons faire sera de mettre Galeking au régime." Dit-il.

Faith grogna.

"Je suis certain qu'elle va apprécier ça." Dit-elle.

"Attends simplement." Hurla Olly. "Nous descendons."

Il alla sauter, mais Bob le retint.

"Je ne sais pas comment tu es arrivée en bas." Dit-il à Faith. "Mais, nous ne pouvons pas faire la même chose. Nous allons sauter en bas, et nous allons effondré le plancher. Il est beaucoup trop instable."

Bob regarda Faith, en retenant toujours Olly.

"Tu vas devoir rester là jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un autre chemin."

Faith approuva.

"D'accord, compris." Répondit-elle.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, Faith." Dit-il. "Jim est en route, et il amène Nightmare."

"Nightmare?" Demanda Faith. "Ce n'est pas cet Ectoplasma cinglé?"

Olly approuva.

"Combien de Nightmare connais-tu?"

Faith soupira.

"Et moi qui étais inquiète que nous soyons fichus."

* * *

"Dois-je vraiment faire ça?" Demanda Jim.

Nightmare sourit. Il y avait un pincement de sadisme dans ses grands yeux.

Jim soupira.

"Penses aux enfants!" Exhorta Nightmare. "Piégés dans un bâtiment qui brûle."

Jim grogna.

"Il n'y a pas d'enfants piégés dans un bâtiment qui brûle." Répondit-il.

"Eh bien, penses à certains d'entre eux dans ce cas." Répondit-il.

Jim se leva.

"Qui a volé les biscuits dans le sac?" Commença-t-il à chanter, en faisant le robot.

Alors qu'il se tenait au milieu de la route à le faire, les gens s'arrêtaient pour le regarder faire. Certains se mirent à rire, d'autres s'éloignaient en secouant la tête dans un mélange de pitié et d'amusement.

Les Pokémons de Jim observèrent tous, et rirent également.

"Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui pense que c'est méchant?" Demanda Shaymin.

_"Cric ouais, mon pote."_ Répondit Vibraninf. _"Mais c'est également très drôle."_

"Amen à ça." Répondit Nightmare, en sortant la caméra.

* * *

"Vous avez trouvé quelque chose?" Demanda Brandon.

Ellis soupira, avant de lever les yeux de l'ordinateur portable.

"Oui, parce que c'est exactement ce que je veux faire quand je ne mens pas et que je n'intimide pas la vie de merde des médias mondiaux."

Elle pointa l'écran.

"Écoutez, je sais que ce n'est pas votre point fort." Dit Doug, en jetant un coup d'œil. "Mais, nous apprécions vraiment que vous cherchez à travers les données personnelles de tous ceux portés disparus dans le bâtiment, analysant des liens Coppinger."

"Et nous avons peut-être ceci." Dit Ellis, en révélant la photo d'un homme aux cheveux bruns. "Est-ce que le nom de Parsley vous dit quelque chose?"

* * *

"Alors, comment vont les affaires pour toi?" Demanda Faith. "À part être piégée sous un bâtiment."

Percila soupira.

"Parsley." Dit-elle. "Je lui ai fait confiance."

Faith examina mentalement le nom.

"Ce n'était pas le majordome que ta mère a engagé pour te garder à l'œil?" Demanda-t-elle. "Et ton partenaire dans le Château de Match?"

Percila approuva.

"Je me souviens de lui." Dit Faith. "Il me détestait. Il me décrivait comme une mauvaise influence sur ton esprit grand et incroyablement influençable et jeune."

Percila approuva à nouveau.

"Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas que tu me protèges." Soupira-t-elle.

"Que veux-tu dire?" Demanda Faith, avant de sentir quelque chose de froid lui toucher l'arrière de sa tête.

"Eh bien, je n'en crois pas mes yeux." Ricana une voix familière. "C'est la chère amie de Percila. Hope, c'est ça?"

Faith fronça les sourcils.

"C'est Faith, espèce de crétin." Répondit-elle, avant de voir un autre en uniforme Coppinger s'approcher d'eux.

"Bien sur que ça l'est." Continua la voix derrière elle. "Faith, tu as été très occupé depuis que ton père a été transféré. J'ai gardé un œil sur toi. Et tu peux imaginer ma surprise quand j'ai découvert que tu faisais partie des G-mens."

* * *

"Parsley Myers." Lu Ellis tout haut. "Formellement connu en tant que Simon Johnson. Recherché pour enlèvement, meurtre, vol, et un tas d'autres choses que nous n'avons pas le temps de savoir."

Olly entendit quelque chose, avant de jeter un œil sur les moniteurs. Il courra vers eux, et vit un Coppinger devant la caméra de Faith.

"Euh, les gars." Cria-t-il. "Nous avons un petit problème."

Brandon, Doug et Ellis s'approchèrent, juste à temps pour entendre un fusil à pompe retentir à travers les moniteurs...

* * *

**Qui a prit la balle? Faith ou Percila?**

**Percila et Parsley appartiennent à la Ligue Extrême de Sinnoh pour ceux qui ne le savaient pas.**


	63. Grattement Dans La Tour

Chapitre 63. Grattement Dans La Tour.

* * *

_Résumé. Olly et Faith ont été appelés à un bâtiment effondré, après une attaque Coppinger. Toutefois, lorsque la vieille amie de Faith, Percila, un Génie Extrême de Sinnoh était emprisonné à l'intérieur du bâtiment, Faith est allée la chercher. Olly a appelé Jim, qui, avec l'aide de Nightmare, se sont mis en route pour venir l'aider, pendant que le partenaire de match et le valet de Percila, Parsley a révélé sa duplicité..._

* * *

"Désormais, je peux prendre le crédit d'avoir un Génie Extrême et un Agent G-men en otage." Rit Parsley, en abaissant son arme.

"Tu viens tout juste de tuer ton partenaire!" Hurla Faith. "Espèce de salaud."

Parsley fronça les sourcils, avant de la frapper à travers le visage avec son arme.

Percila haleta, tandis qu'un flot de sang coula sur le visage de son amie.

"Tu es l'otage!" Cracha Parsley. "Alors je te conseille de la fermer!"

Faith essuya le sang de son visage.

"Alors, quel est ton merveilleux plan?" Demanda-t-elle, sarcastiquement. "Nous laisser ici et laisser le bâtiment s'effondrer sur nous?"

Parsley ria.

"Bien sûr que non. Quel genre de monstre inhumain crois-tu que je suis?"

Il y eut alors un rire plus sinistre, suivi d'un sourire diabolique.

"Vous serez mortes, toutes les deux, avant que cela arrive."

À juste titre, presque aussitôt qu'il finit de parler, il y avait le coup de foudre et il commença à pleuvoir.

* * *

"Oh merde!" S'écria Doug, tandis que la volume mourra. Ils ne voyaient que des images de Simon, ou Parsley ou peut importe comment il se nomma, marchant autour devant la caméra.

"Merde est le mot juste." Dit Olly, en prenant une Pokéball. "Bien, Deoxys, sors de l'espace!"

Il lança la Pokéball, et sortit les Pokémon ADN.

"Imbécile!" Marmonna Ellis. "Ne sors pas ça!"

Son point sembla être souligné alors que les journalistes commencèrent à prendre des photos.

Brandon attrapa l'épaule d'Olly.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?" Exigea-t-il.

"Te téléporter là est à la fois stupide et dangereux." Avertit Ellis.

"Le bâtiment pourrait s'effondrer d'une minute à l'autre." Continua Brandon. "Et le poids supplémentaire de Deoxys n'aidera pas. Et même si tu parviens à survivre à cela, tu entres dans un combat, tu ordonnes un faux mouvement et le lieu entier s'effondre. Vous êtes tous morts."

Bob approuva.

"Te téléporter à l'intérieur ne marchera pas cette fois."

Ellis regarda les journalistes.

"Je vais aller expliquer pourquoi il y a un alien légendaire bien en vue." Dit-elle, avant de partir.

* * *

"Nightmare!" Grogna Jim. "Ça fait deux heures. Je t'ai obtenu dix caisses de Bière Persian Noir, je t'ai aidé à voler des chapeaux des passants et d'innombrables autres choses. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus de moi?"

Nightmare le regarda avec des yeux chassieux.

"Quoi?" Demanda-t-il, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol et de commencer à ronfler.

"Oh pour l'amour de Ho-oh." Dit Jim, avant que Nightmare ouvre ses yeux avec un sourire.

"D'accord, je crois que je vais t'aider maintenant." Ria Nightmare en sautant. "À condition que tu me portes sur ton dos."

"Oh pour l'amour de..."

"Je n'arriverais pas là plus rapidement." Répondit Nightmare en sautant sur le dos de Jim.

Jim grogna, tandis qu'il commença à marcher.

"Plus vite!" Hurla Nightmare, en sortant son fouet.

* * *

"Très bien, alors." Dit Parsley, en raccrochant le téléphone et en le déposant dans sa poche.

Il leur sourit à toutes les deux.

"Bonnes nouvelles." Ria-t-il. "Ma patronne estimée viens tout juste de finir de négocier avec ton père. Et maintenant je peux te tuer."

"N'oublies-tu pas le point de la négociation?" Demanda Faith.

"Non, je comptais le faire depuis un moment."

"Espèce de fils de pute!"

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?"

Faith sourit.

"Tu m'as très bien compris."

* * *

"Hé, le volume revient." Cria Olly, en entendant les sons venant de l'écran de Télé.

Brandon et Doug commencèrent de se rassembler autour, tandis que Bob commença à crier après les gens qui coururent partout.

Ils entendirent Faith commence à parler, sa voix légèrement déformée.

"Tu as tué froidement ton partenaire simplement pour être du bon côté de ta patronne. C'est ignoble. Voilà ce que c'est." Dit-elle. "Et maintenant tu vas tuer Percila."

Parsley renifla.

"Et quel est ton point, gamine?!" Exigea-t-il. "Les partenaires ne font que se mettre en travers du chemin. Prends le crédit lorsque tu es celui qui fait tout le travail."

Faith secoua sa tête.

"Tu as tout faux espèce d'idiot." Répondit-elle. "Les partenaires sont les meilleures personnes à avoir autour de toi. Un partenaire est un filet de sécurité. Tu peux te sentir en sécurité avec ton partenaire autour, parce qu'ils veillent toujours sur tes arrières. Je veillerais toujours sur les arrières de mon partenaire, et il va rester avec moi à travers tout ça."

Parsley roula ses yeux.

"Continues à penser ça." Dit-il, avant de la frapper sur l'arrière de sa tête.

Faith tomba au sol, sa vision brillante partout.

"Tais-toi!" Cria Parsley, en pointant son fusil vers elle. "Et prépares-toi à mourir!"

Elle réussit à retrouver ses esprits et roula instinctivement. Faith sursauta dans la douleur, alors qu'un morceau de métal tranchant s'enfonça dans son épaule. Elle sentit la chaude sensation de sang jaillir de l'intérieur.

Ignorant la douleur, pour le moment, elle l'expulsa et réussit à faire trébucher Parsley. Il cria de surprise, tandis qu'il tomba au sol et lâcha son arme.

Faith réussit à sauter vers l'avant et aller vers lui. Elle essaya d'atteindre la gorge, les yeux, n'importe quoi.

Parsley ria, tandis qu'elle commença à essayer de l'étouffer.

"Continues!" Dit-il, en envoyant sa tête en avant et en l'écrasant sur son nez.

Faith haleta de douleur, tandis que la sensation familière de sa vision qui s'étourdit prit place.

Comme qu'elle se laissa en place, Parsley écrasa un coup de poing dans son estomac, la faisant doubler au cours de sa douleur. Il la lança par la suite, l'envoyant s'écraser contre le mur.

Faith gémit, tandis que Parsley se leva, un regard de pur sadisme sur son visage. Il atteignit l'arrière de son dos, et sortit un couteau.

"Je vais vraiment adorer ça." Dit-il, en faisant de petits pas délibérés vers elle. "Je comptais simplement te blesser énormément, pas te tuer. Mais maintenant, je pourrais faire les deux."

Faith regarda autour d'elle, dans l'espoir d'une certaine façon de l'arrêter. Elle vit le fusil que Parsley avait lâché à quelques mètres d'elle.

"Peux-tu le sentir?" Demanda Parsley, en s'arrêtant pour la foudroyer du regard. "La révolution approche. Aussitôt qu'Arceus sera complètement absorbé, le monde devra avoir un nouveau..."

Faith plongea pour le fusil, l'attrapant.

Parsley réalisa à l'instant se qui arriva, alors que ses yeux devinrent vides.

"Ne bouges pas." Dit Faith, en essayant d'ignorer la douleur lancinante dans son crâne, dans ses épaules et dans son dos.

Parsley ne sembla pas l'entendre, alors qu'il étendit le bras, en tenant le couteau.

"MEURS!" Siffla-t-il, en essayant de l'empaler.

Faith ferma les yeux et appuya sur la gâchette, sentant presque instantanément le recul en envoyant de nouvelles secousses de la douleur à travers son épaule.

"Mew!" Dit-elle, en ouvrant légèrement les yeux.

Parsley se tenait là, le sang coulant de la plaie d'entrée dans son estomac. Il la regarda, une expression d'incrédulité sur son visage.

Il se tenait là depuis près d'une seconde de plus, avant de devenir mou et de s'écraser au sol.

Faith se sentit immédiatement engourdie.

"Est-ce que je viens...?" Commença-t-elle à demander.

* * *

Soudainement, quelque chose de grand et bleu apparut à travers le sol, dans une flamme de gloire.

"N'ayez pas peur, votre pire cauchemar est là." Chanta Nightmare, alors qu'il émergea du sol. "Bon, où est...?"

Il regarda autour et vit Parsley les bras et les jambes écartés sur le sol, tout comme le partenaire de Parsley.

"Putain!" S'exclama Nightmare. "J'ai raté la meilleure partie."

Faith ne l'écoutait pas.

"Est-il...?" Demanda-t-elle.

Nightmare regarda Parsley.

"Dans mon opinion professionnelle, de ce qui est le pire." Dit-il. "Ouais, il est aussi mort qu'un Kabuto."

"J'ai tué un homme." Dit Faith, le regard vide dans l'espace.

"Ça alors." Remarqua Nightmare, tandis qu'il se dirigea vers Percila et commença à creuser à travers les décombres.

En cinq minutes, il avait réussit à la dégager.

"Merci." Dit Percila, en se secouant. "J'apprécie."

Nightmare s'inclina.

"Il n'y a pas de quoi." Répondit-il, avant de regarder autour.

"Maintenant." Dit l'Ectoplasma. "Quel est la meilleure façon de sortir d'ici?!"

Il vit les fenêtres, et s'en approcha.

"Elles ne s'ouvrent pas." Dit Percila, alors qu'elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Faith.

"Tu vas bien?" Demanda Faith, presque avec désolation.

Percila approuva.

"Et toi?"

Faith secoua sa tête, tandis que Nightmare écrasa un Poing Ombre à travers la fenêtre. Elles tremblèrent, mais ne se brisèrent pas.

"Hmmmm." Remarqua Nightmare. "Des fenêtres dures."

Il recula, et commença à charger une Ball'Ombre. La boule énergétique rouge et noire grandit et grandit dans ses mains, alors qu'il la chargea d'énergie. En dix secondes, elle était de la même taille que la tête de Nightmare.

"Spécial Balle rapide!" Cria Nightmare, en l'envoyant à travers la fenêtre.

L'attaque frappa la fenêtre, la craquant, avant de ricocher autour de la pièce, s'écrasant à travers plusieurs morceaux de gravats et effrayant à moitié mort Faith et Percila.

"Peux-tu ne pas faire ça?" Demanda Faith.

Nightmare haussa les épaules.

"Hé, vous voulez sortir d'ici, oui ou non?" Demanda-t-il, avant de se retourner et d'utiliser un Pied Ombre sur la fenêtre craquée...

Seulement pour qu'il la brise et qu'il aille s'écraser à travers.

"Ouiiiiiiiiiillleee!" Hurla Nightmare, alors qu'il disparut de la vue.

"Nous sommes perdus!" Dit tristement Percila, avant que l'Ectoplasma shiny réapparu vers la fenêtre, en flottant dans les airs.

"Et Nightmare recommence!" Acclama Nightmare, alors que le bâtiment commença à gronder et à trembler. "Je suis invincible!"

"Ça va s'effondrer!" Hurla Faith.

Nightmare fonça à l'intérieur, et apparut derrière elles.

"Maintenant, peut importe ce que vous comptez faire, ne restez pas plantés là." Dit-il.

* * *

"Tout le monde dehors!" Cria Bob, en voyant le tremblement du bâtiment.

"Ça va s'effondrer." Hurla Brandon, alors que tout le monde commença à prendre une distance de sécurité, avant que le bâtiment s'effondre.

Doug et Olly s'embrouillèrent sur un morceau de décombres, avant de réussir à éviter d'être touché par un morceau de la construction tombante.

"Ça aurait pu faire mal." Murmura Doug, tandis qu'ils continuèrent à courir en passant à côté d'Ellis.

"Hé, attendez-moi!" Hurla Ellis, en les suivants.

* * *

Finalement, ils réussirent à se rendre à une distance sécuritaire de l'immeuble. Olly et Doug étaient à bout de souffle, tandis qu'ils arrivèrent là-bas, suivient d'une Ellis légèrement agacée.

"D'accord, qui a fait ça?" Exigea-t-elle, avant qu'il y ait un énorme écrasement du bâtiment.

"Quoi, ça?" Demanda Jim. "C'était aucun de nous."

Il y avait d'énormes nuages de poussière qui furent soulevés par l'effondrement de l'immeuble.

"Nous avons échoué." Dit Brandon. "Comment auraient-elles pu survivre à ça?"

Bob avait pris une paire de jumelles de son cou, regarda à travers elles.

"Ça pourrait ne pas être complètement détruit." Murmura-t-il. "C'est tout simplement le sommet qui tombe."

Olly grogna.

"Faith était près du sommet." Dit-il, alors que Bob continua à examiner la zone, en cherchant à travers les nuages jetés de poussière et de débris brisés.

"Attendez une seconde." S'écria l'Américain Survolté. "Il y a quelque chose là."

Olly saisit les jumelles du champion d'arène de Carmin Sur Mer et regarda à travers elles. Tandis que Bob protesta, il frappa l'air.

Un Ectoplasma flotta sur des débris, en portant deux filles qui semblèrent être très familières.

"Il a réussi!" S'écria Jim, surpris, tandis qu'ils flottèrent plus près. Il reconnu immédiatement Nightmare et Faith.

Alors que Nightmare flotta plus près, Olly et Jim coururent et levèrent les yeux. Jim le salua, tandis que Nightmare flotta à environ dix pieds au-dessus, un regard de triomphe pur et simple sur ses traits.

"Ne les lâche pas." Avertit Jim.

Nightmare ria.

"Quoi, comme ça?" Demanda-t-il, en lâchant Faith.

Faith haleta, alors qu'elle tomba à travers le ciel, malgré le fait que c'était une courte chute.

Olly sauta, et réussit à l'attraper dans ses bras.

Aussitôt qu'elle réalisa qu'il l'avait attrapé, il fit un petit sourire.

"Je suis content que ma mère ne soit pas ici." Dit-il, en la déposant. "Mais, je vais dire que tu es la meilleure chose que j'ai attrapé depuis longtemps."

Nightmare flotta lentement vers le bas, avant de balancer Percila vers le bas pour que Jim l'attrape et l'emmène au sol.

"Désolé." S'excusa Nightmare. "Elles sont plus lourdes qu'elles en ont l'air."

Percila leva les yeux vers Nightmare, avec un léger regard de colère dans ses yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu insinues?" Demanda-t-elle, tandis que Nightmare atterrit à côté d'eux.

Nightmare sourit.

"Considérant le fait que je suis composé de gaz." Dit-il. "Vous êtes sans doute plus lourde que moi."

Il s'allongea.

"Vous êtes, bien entendu, la bienvenue." Dit Nightmare, avant que Percila passes ses bras autour de lui.

"Merci beaucoup, Ectoplasma héroïque!" S'écria-t-elle. "Tu m'as sauvé la vie."

Nightmare réussit à faire un petit sourire.

"C'est ce que je fais." Répondit-il, avant de lancer un regarda noir à Jim, qui le filma sur la caméra de son cellulaire.

"Ça va faire de l'excellent chantage." Remarqua Jim.

Nightmare sourit.

"Est-ce que ta caméra est équipée du Scope Sylphe à travers la lentille?" Demanda-t-il.

"Bien sûr que non." Répondit Jim.

Nightmare sourit encore plus.

"Alors, je vais simplement apparaître comme une tache de gaz." Répondit-il. "La seule raison pour laquelle tu peux me voir en tant qu'Ectoplasma est parce que je te laisse faire. Cependant, je ne peux pas être enregistré sur caméra sans le Scope Silph."

Jim soupira.

"Merde!" Dit-il.

* * *

"Restes simplement tranquille." Exhorta Timmy, alors qu'il regarda l'épaule de Faith. "Ça semble vraiment ravagé. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?"

Faith roula ses yeux.

"J'ai roulé sur un truc en métal." Répondit-elle. "Je n'ai pas vu ce que c'était, mais c'était tranchant."

Timmy fouilla dans sa trousse de premiers soins et en sortit une sorte de désinfectant, et un bandage.

"Ça va piquer un peu." Avertit-il, alors qu'il une partie du liquide à odeur forte sur le bandage.

"Touches-moi avec ça, et je vais te casser le bras." Grogna Faith.

Olly s'approcha.

"Comment va son épaule?"

Timmy soupira.

"Elle me menace de casser mon bras si je lui désinfecte son épaule." Dit-il.

Jim, Doug et Nightmare s'approchèrent également.

"Donnes-le nous!" Dit Olly, en pointant le bandage. "Je vais le tenir pendant que tu vas lui mettre du ruban adhésif."

Timmy donna le bandage à contrecœur à Olly, qu'il le tint à contrecœur au-dessus de son épaule.

"Tu es prête?" Demanda-t-il.

Faith grogna.

"Non." Répondit-elle.

"Restes simplement immobile." Interpella Nightmare. "Ou je vais le faire. Et tu ne peux pas me menacer de me casser le bras."

Faith regarda Olly.

"D'accord, fonce." Dit-elle.

Olly approuva.

"Je vais compter jusqu'à trois." Lui dit-elle. "Et ensuite je vais le déposer."

Elle approuva également.

"Très bien." Dit Olly. "Un."

Il mit ensuite le bandage sur son épaule.

Elle siffla de douleur.

"Bordel!" Hurla Faith. "Ça fait vraiment mal! Où étaient deux et trois?"

Olly réussit à faire un petit sourire.

"Tu aurais du te préparer pour ça lorsque je l'aurai fait." Dit-il.

Faith grogna, tandis qu'elle jeta un coup d'œil.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un est retourné dans le bâtiment?" Demanda-t-elle.

Doug secoua sa tête.

"On ne prend pas le risque." Répondit-il. "Nous sommes juste ravis que tu ais gardé Percila en vie."

Faith ne dit rien pour le moment.

"Parsley." Dit-elle. "Je..."

"Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire." Dit Jim. "Il était sur le point de vous tuer toutes les deux."

Doug acquiesça d'accord.

"C'était la bonne chose à faire." Répondit-il. "Bien entendu, j'éviterais Scott à ta place, mais personne qui importe va te le reprocher."

Nightmare s'approcha, et lui sourit frénétiquement.

"Tu as botté les fesses à ce salaud." Dit-il, en levant le pouce.

Jim roula ses yeux.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je me donne la peine?" Demanda-t-il. "Tu peux vraiment être un sale petit insensible..."

"Ouais, mais je suis le grand héros!" Sourit Nightmare.

Faith regarda autour.

"Où est Percila?" Demanda-t-elle.

Doug regarda une tente à quelques mètres.

"Elle viens de se faire examiner pour les dégâts." Dit-il. "Nous avons un autre agent qui viens pour la ramener à Sinnoh, au cas où les Coppingers tenteraient à nouveau ce genre de coup."

"Qui?" Demanda Faith.

"Mélina." Répondit Doug. "Elle sera ici dans une demi-heure, alors..."

"Je crois que je vais rester dans le coin, dans ce cas." Remarqua Jim, en gagnant un regard de surprise de Nightmare.

"Ouais, mais je m'ennuie de mon..." Commença à dire Nightmare, avant de se taire.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" Demanda Jim. "Sacha te manques?"

Nightmare roula ses yeux.

"Bien sûr que non." Dit-il.

"Tu étais sur le point de dire que tu t'ennuyais de Sacha." Dit Jim, en dansant de haut en bas.

Timmy commença à mettre du ruban adhésif sur l'épaule de Faith.

"Merci." Dit Faith, alors qu'elle se leva et qu'elle remit son chandail. Elle se leva, en étirant son bon bras.

Alors qu'elle commença à s'éloigner, Timmy se retourna, légèrement contrarié.

"Où vas-tu?" Demanda-t-il.

"Voir ma chère amie." Répondit Faith, en se dirigeant vers la tente.

* * *

Elle entra, et trouva un autre médecin qui enroula un bandage autour d'une coupure à la jambe de Percila.

"Tu vas bien?" Demanda Faith.

"Je crois que oui." Répondit Percila. "Quelques coupures et des contusions, mais je vais probablement bien en général."

"C'est bon." Dit Faith. "Alors, que comptes-tu faire lorsque tu seras rentrée à Sinnoh?"

Percila haussa les épaules.

"Je n'en sais rien." Dit-elle. "Sans doute retourner diriger le Château de Match. Sans Parsley."

"Nous avons un agent de Sinnoh qui va s'assurer que tu rentres en bonne et due forme." Lui dit Faith.

"Eh bien, c'est un soulagement." Répondit sèchement Percila. "Hé, Faith."

"Ouais."

"Merci d'être restée à mes côtés."

Elle haussa les épaules.

"De rien." Répondit Faith. "À quoi servent les amis. Cependant, ça ne va probablement pas prendre sept ans avant que je te reparle. J'ai essayé d'entrer en contact, mais Parsley trouvait toujours une excuse pour me souffler. Finalement, j'ai abandonné après environ deux ans."

"Je vois." Répondit Percila. "Eh bien, tu n'as plus cette excuse désormais."

"Non." Dit Faith. "Non."

* * *

"Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici." Remarqua Jim, tandis que Mélina s'approcha.

Nightmare toussa.

"On ne te l'avait pas dit il y a 20 minutes?" Demanda-t-il.

Jim grogna, alors que Mélina sourit.

"Ton Ectoplasma parlant te trahit." Commenta-t-elle.

"Il n'est pas à moi." Répondit rapidement Jim. "Il appartient à un de mes amis."

Il changea rapidement de sujet.

"Es-tu ici pour ramener Percila?"

Elle approuva.

"Ouais, j'ai reçu un coup de fil il y a une demi-heure me disant de venir ici."

Jim sourit.

"Ils t'ont réveillée, hein?"

Elle approuva.

"Je faisais également un si beau rêve."

Jim secoua sa tête.

"Coup dur." Remarqua-t-il, alors que Faith et Percila sortirent de la tente.

Mélina soupira.

"Eh bien, j'imagine que je devrais rentrer à la maison." Dit-elle. "Malgré à quel point je voulais continuer à profiter de mon petit congé."

Jim approuva.

"Au moins tu pourras visiter le Château de Match." Remarqua-t-il. "C'est presque un séjour de son plein-gré."

Faith et Percila s'approchèrent.

"Tu es prêtes à partir?" Demanda Mélina.

Percila approuva.

"Oui." Répondit-elle.

Faith sourit à Mélina.

"Je te remercie de faire ça." Dit-elle.

Mélina fit une petite salutation.

"De rien." Répondit la championne d'arène de Voilaroc.

Aussitôt qu'elles partirent toutes les deux. Mélina se retourna soudainement et regarda Jim.

"N'oublies pas de m'appeler." Dit-elle, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Jim se sentit devenir légèrement rouge, alors qu'elles disparurent toutes les deux.

"Et qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire?" Dit-il à Nightmare. "Au moins je ne me suis pas pris une Ball'Ombre."

"Ouais, mais si vous finissez par sortir ensemble tout les deux." Remarqua Faith. "Je te conseille de ne pas tromper Mélina. Elle a l'air du genre qui pourrait te battre si tu faisais ça."

Nightmare ricana, tandis que Jim se tourna vers Faith.

"Ça alors, tu as vraiment une mauvaise opinion envers moi." Dit-il, furieusement.

Faith recula instantanément.

"Je ne dis pas que tu le ferais." Répondit-elle. "Je dis simplement que ce n'est probablement pas..."

Jim s'en alla, suivit de près par Nightmare.

"Oh laisses tomber." Marmonna Faith, tandis que Jim disparut.

* * *

Elle vit Olly qui fixa le bâtiment en ruines, faisant en sorte qu'elle se demande ce qu'il pensait. Faith s'approcha.

"Tu te sens bien?" Demanda-t-elle.

Olly approuva, avant de s'étirer et de poser sa main sur son épaule parfait.

"Merci." Dit-il.

Elle était légèrement surprise par ce qu'il a dit.

"À quel sujet?" Demanda Faith.

"Pour ce que tu as dit à propos de veiller sur mes arrières."

Faith sourit, en se sentant de nouveau elle-même.

"Tu sais parfaitement que j'ai dit ça pour l'énerver, non?" Demanda-t-elle. "Je te vendrais pour une caisse de Bière Persian Noir n'importe quel jour de la semaine."

Olly retourna le sourire.

"Content de l'entendre." Dit-il. "Il en va de même pour moi."

Il y avait une toux derrière eux, alors qu'ils se retournèrent pour voir Doug appuyé contre un mur.

"Vous avez l'air mignon comme ça tout les deux." Dit-il, avec un peu de sarcasme.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Demanda Faith.

Doug sourit, en regardant Olly.

"Tu sais ce que je veux." Dit-il. "Toi et moi. Battons-nous!"

* * *

**Que pensez-vous de ça? Parsley avait tiré sur son partenaire Coppinger! Quel brute. Bien fait pour lui que Faith l'ai achevé.**

**Nightmare qui fait encore de son pire pour faire passer Jim pour un imbécile. C'est notre cher Ectoplasma shiny!**

**Est-ce que Jim et Mélina finiront par sortie ensemble? Ça reste à savoir pour le moment.**


	64. Un Match Amical

Chapitre 64. Un Match Amical.

* * *

_Résumé. Faith et Percila ont réussi à survivre à leur rencontre avec Parsley, avant d'être sauvé par Nightmare qui les a sorties de l'immeuble. Alors qu'Olly et Faith se réunirent, Doug a défié Olly à un match..._

* * *

"Nommes ton endroit." Répondit Olly. "N'importe quand, n'importe où."

Doug regarda autour.

"Nous allons nous affronter demain matin à l'extérieur du Centre Pokémon." Dit-il. "Je dois faire venir un ami ici."

Olly approuva.

"Fonce, alors." Dit-il, en se retournant pour partir.

Doug ricana, alors qu'il le regarda partir.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous prend?" Demanda Faith. "D'habitude vous n'êtes, tout les deux, pas si..."

"Hé, nous avons eu une dispute." Répondit Doug. "Et depuis quand ressens-tu le besoin de le défendre si vivement?"

Faith recula immédiatement, devenant un peu rouge.

"Qu'est-ce que tu insinues?" Demanda-t-elle

* * *

"Alors, quel est ton grand plan?" Demanda Faith, tandis qu'elle vint dans la chambre pour trouver Olly écrasé sur son lit.

"Je croyais que je pourrais battre plus de ses Pokémons qu'il bat les miens." Répondit sèchement Olly.

Faith roula ses yeux.

"Tu sais très bien qu'il est vraiment doué, pas vrai?" Demanda-t-elle, en s'asseyant sur le lit à côté de lui.

Olly renifla.

"Évidemment que je le sais." Répondit-il. "Il est meilleur que son frère."

Quelque chose remua dans la mémoire de Faith.

"Son frère?" Dit-elle. "Ouais, là-dessus je suis d'accord."

"Quand as-tu affronté son frère?" Demanda Olly.

"Lorsque je suis d'abord arrivé à Verger, et que j'attendais que tu arrives de Sinnoh, je l'ai rencontré dans la forêt. Il est allé dans une diatribe de supériorité, et mon Nidorino a botté les fesses de son Typhlosion."

Olly ricana.

"C'est que j'aime entendre." Dit-il. "Il me déteste vraiment."

"Je ne peux pas l'imaginer." Répondit Faith. "Comment ça?"

"Je l'ai battu aux Ligues de Sinnoh et de Johto." Répondit Olly, en s'étirant. "À la ligue Johto, mon Pingoleon a aplati quatre de ses Pokémons, avant de se faire battre par son Pharamp."

"Je te déteste si tu me fais ça." Commenta Faith.

* * *

"Alors, es-tu certain de vouloir faire ça?" Demanda Brandon.

Doug approuva, alors qu'il regarda le personnage avancer à travers le ciel.

"Ouais, je peux le vaincre."

"Je devrais sans doute te rappeler la politique de l'organisme." Remarqua Ellis, alors qu'elle avala le reste de sa Bière Persian Noir.

"Ouais, j'ai décidé d'ignorer complètement ça." Répondit sarcastiquement Doug.

Ellis grogna.

"Ne fais simplement rien sauter." Dit-elle, en mettant sa tête dans ses mains. "Vous deux n'êtes pas les plus...Subtiles."

"Hé, j'ai de la subtilité qui sort de mon derrière." Remarqua Doug, tandis que le personnage brun masqué atterri sur l'herbe à quelques mètres d'eux, et commença à venir vers eux.

"Vous m'avez appelé, Maître Doug?" Dit le personnage.

"Merci, mon pote." Répondit Doug.

"Qui est-il?" Demanda Ellis.

"N'ayez pas peur, Madame Crumley." Répondit le personnage. "Je suis un de ses amis."

Ellis fut légèrement surprise.

"Comment connais-tu mon nom?" Demanda-t-elle.

Le personnage ne répondit pas pas, préférant plutôt aller jusqu'à baisser sa capuche et, pour révéler le visage d'un Mewtwo au plus profond de la profondeur.

"Parce que je suis psychique." Répondit-il, en profitant légèrement du regard de surprise sur son visage.

Ellis regarda autour, avant de se pencher à proximité. Il y avait quelques personnes autour de la mouture du jardin à l'extérieur du Centre Pokémon, où trois d'entre eux étaient assis.

"Contente de te voir." Dit-elle. "Mais je ne veux pas expliquer pourquoi un Mewtwo est ici, alors peux-tu..."

Mewtwo roula ses yeux, tandis qu'Olly et Faith sortirent dehors et se joignirent à eux.

"Oh pour l'amour d'Arceus." Dit Olly, avec juste un petit indice de sarcasme en voyant Mewtwo. "Ce n'est vraiment pas juste."

"Tout est juste à l'amour, à la guerre et aux matchs Pokémons." Sourit Doug. "Hé, nous devons voir quelle légende est la plus forte. Deoxys ou Mewtwo."

Brandon toussa.

"Je crois que c'est très simple." Commenta-t-il. "Ce n'est aucun d'eux et Regigigas est le meilleur."

"Il a un début plutôt lent." Répondit Olly. "Et je crois que nous savons déjà que Deoxys est plus fort que Regigigas. Vous vous souvenez de la finale du CCP?"

"Quoi, ce petit match amical où nous devions essayer d'exciter la foule?" Demanda Brandon.

"De plus, je vous ai vaincu à la Ligue Extrême."

"Ouais, lors du deuxième essai." Répliqua le Roi de la Pyramide. "La première fois, j'ai prouvé que Regice est plus fort que Coatox."

"Était-ce vraiment une surprise?" Demanda Ellis.

"Ouais, mais la deuxième fois j'ai prouvé que Pingoleon est plus fort que Regirock." Répondit Olly.

Faith grogna.

"Je ne suis jamais arrivée jusqu'à vous dans la Ligue de Kanto." Dit-elle, en regardant Brandon. "J'ai eu de véritables problèmes pour vaincre Anabel alors j'ai pris une pause et je suis passé à celle de Sinnoh."

"Ouais, mais celle de Sinnoh est facile à vaincre." Répliqua Brandon. "Celle de Kanto est bien plus difficile à vaincre."

"Saviez-vous qu'il y en a supposément une à Verger?" Dit Ellis. "Une Ligue Extrême de Verger."

"Ah oui?" Demanda Olly, son intérêt piqué.

Brandon regarda Faith.

"Hé, si tu veux tenter de gagner l'Emblème Courage, je pourrais faire un match rapide à un contre un avec toi immédiatement." Dit-il. "Si tu le veux, et l'un de vous trois peut arbitrer."

"Je m'en occupe." Dit avidement Ellis, alors que Shelly sauta avidement de haut en bas.

"D'accord." Dit Faith. "Ça vous va?"

Brandon approuva.

"Je n'ai aucun emblème sur moi pour l'instant." Répondit-il. "Mais, j'ai mes Pokémons."

"Allez-vous utiliser l'un des Regi?" Demanda Faith, plus par espoir qu'autre chose.

Brandon ricana.

"Bien sûr." Répondit-il. "Je crois que je vais utiliser...Registeel."

Faith avala.

"Très bien." Dit-elle, en atteignant ses Pokéballs. "Je sais qui je vais utiliser."

* * *

"Galeking, en avant!" Hurla Faith, en envoyant le Pokémon Armurfer.

Galeking apparut, avant de rugir de salutation.

"Impressionnant." Dit Brandon, en sortant sa propre Pokéball. "Mais il n'est pas de taille contre Registeel."

Il lança l'orbe rouge et blanche.

"J'ai besoin de ton aide!"

Brandon envoya Registeel.

Ellis alla se placer entre eux.

"Bon, quand vous serez prêt." Dit-elle.

"Galeking!" Cria Faith. "Attaque Souplesse!"

Galeking fonça, avant de mettre sa queue autour et d'écraser le puissant appendice dans le visage de Registeel.

Ça ne sembla pas faire grand-chose.

Brandon ne dit rien, contemplant prudemment son prochain coup.

"Attaque Verrouillage!" Ordonna-t-il, alors que Registeel leva les deux bras pour viser Galeking.

Faith grogna. Ça signifiait que la prochaine attaque de Brandon serait réussi à coup sûr. À moins que...

"Tunnel!" Hurla-t-elle, tandis que Galeking commença à gratter le sol, creusant un trou pour s'échapper.

L'expression de Brandon ne changea pas.

"Attaque Marto-Poing!"

Les bras de Registeel commencèrent à briller lumineusement, tandis qu'il envoya les puissants appendices s'écraser sur le sol, envoyant des ondes de chocs à travers la terre.

Galeking fut éjecté du sol par la force du coup, rugissant de douleur.

"Très bien, Galeking!" Cria Faith. "Mitra-Poing!"

Le poing de Galeking commença à briller avec une lumière blanche, tandis qu'elle fonça vers Registeel, avec un regard furieux sur ses traits.

"Attaque Surpuissance!" Hurla Brandon.

Registeel commença à marcher lourdement en avant, les bras brillants encore avec une puissante lumière blanche.

Les deux Pokémons échangèrent des coups, avant de retomber dans une petite quantité d'inconfort. Galeking en sortit probablement légèrement moins bien en raison de sa faiblesse élevé aux attaques de type combat.

"Vibraqua!" Interpella Faith, tandis que le Pokémon Armurfer éleva ses deux mains, créant une orbe d'eau entre eux.

"Tempetesable!" Ordonna Brandon, alors que l'orbe vint s'écraser vers son Pokémon.

Registeel éleva ses deux mains, et créa une tempête de sable et de poussière hurlante qui la bloqua facilement.

"Merde!" S'écria Faith. "Vas-y avec Griffe Acier!"

Galeking se précipita vers Registeel, les griffes brillantes avec une puissante lumière blanche.

"Luminocanon!" Hurla Brandon.

Un rayon lumineux argenté jaillit de la bande noire au milieu du 'visage' de Registeel et décrocha un puissant coup sur Galeking, étourdissant le Pokémon Armurfer.

"Surpuissance!"

Registeel se précipita en avant, et envoya ses puissants bras claquer dans Galeking, la renversant.

Brandon était maintenant en plein vol, et prépara l'ordre final.

"Marto-Poing!"

Registeel éleva ses deux bras par dessus sa tête, avant de les claquer sur le crâne de Galeking, la mettant KO.

"Non!" Dit tristement Faith.

"Galeking a été mis hors combat. Registeel est déclaré vainqueur." Interpela Ellis. "Et la victoire revient au Roi de la Pyramide Brandon."

Brandon regarda son golem légendaire.

"Tu as été magnifique, mon ami." Dit-il, en le rappelant. "Prends un bon long repos."

Faith s'accroupit à côté de son Galeking.

"Merci." Dit-elle, en la rappelant. "Je vais t'amener au Centre Pokémon."

Elle se leva, et se dirigea vers le bâtiment.

Olly se leva et la suivit.

"Je crois que je vais aller faire examiner les miens, pour tout te dire." Dit-il, en allant à l'intérieur avec elle.

* * *

"Très bien, ce match sera à six contre six opposant Doug Wilson de Jadielle à Olly Lowe de Bonaugure." Entonna brandon. "Le match prendra fin lorsque les six Pokémons d'un dresseur auront été mis hors combat. Nous prendrons une pause de cinq minutes lorsque trois Pokémons d'un dresseur auront été vaincus. Il n'y a absolument rien en jeu ici, excepté la fierté."

"Tu es prêt?" Sourit Olly, en prenant une Pokéball.

"Oh ouais." Dit Doug. "Notre premier match depuis Atalanopolis."

"Bulbizarre, en avant!" Cria Olly.

"Draco, tu y vas le premier!" Hurla Doug, en envoyant le Pokémon Dragon.

Olly grogna.

"Je me sens comme un crétin maintenant." Dit-il. "Quoi qu'il en soit, Bulbizarre, commence avec l'attaque Vampigraine!"

Une graine émergea du bulbe sur le dos de Bulbizarre, avant d'être lancé vers Draco.

"Ouragan!" Interpella Doug.

Draco se retourna, frisant sa queue en un cercle, avant d'envoyer un puissant cyclone tournoyant de vent dans la petite graine, la repoussant loin.

Faith et Ellis gémirent.

"Ne t'en fais pas." Dit Olly. "Que dirais-tu d'une attaque Fouet Lianes pour l'attraper!"

Une paire de lianes émergea du bulbe sur le dos de Bulbizarre, se dirigeant vers Draco.

"Éloignes-toi!" Interpella Doug.

Draco accéléra dans le ciel, esquivant l'attaque.

"Attaque Lance-Flamme de là-haut!" Interpella Doug.

Olly roula ses yeux, alors que Draco ouvrit sa bouche, avant de cracher une puissante attaque flamme vers le Pokémon Graine.

"Éloignes-toi!"

Bulbizarre se jeta loin de l'attaque, évitant de justesse d'être brûlé par les flammes.

"Je travaille sur la vitesse de mon Bulbizarre." Commenta Olly. "Aussi bien qu'autres choses. Tranch'Herbe!"

Bulbizarre lança un barrage de feuilles tranchantes sur le visage de Draco, causant un hurlement de douleur.

"Putain!" S'écria Doug. "Lance l'attaque Dracocharge!"

Draco fonça vers le sol, en transformant son corps en un missile énergétique bleu craquant.

"Éloignes-toi!"

Bulbizarre essaya de s'éloigner de l'attaque, mais le Draco rusé avait anticipé la manœuvre d'évitement et remonta pour décrocher le coup.

Le Pokémon Graine alla s'écraser dans les airs, avant d'atterrir sur le dos.

"À présent, attaque Cage-Eclair pour le maintenir à terre!" Ordonna Doug.

Draco stria en avant, avant d'envoyer un souffle faible d'électricité se répandre à travers le corps de Bulbizarre.

Bulbizarre gémit, clairement dans la douleur.

"Pauvre Bulbizarre." Murmura Ellis.

"D'accord, utilise tes lianes pour te retourner." Interpella Olly. "Et ensuite attaque Poudre Dodo!"

Bulbizarre réussir à se remettre sur ses pieds.

"Draco, attaque Queue De Fer!"

La queue de Draco commença à briller avec une lumière blanche scintillante, avant d'envoyer l'appendice s'écraser vers Bulbizarre.

"Attrapes-le avec Fouet Lianes!"

Bulbizarre envoya ses lianes du bulbe sur son dos, arrêtant l'attaque.

C'était au tour de Doug de rouler ses yeux.

"C'est un petit Bulbizarre courageux." Remarqua-t-il. "Draco, jettes-le dans les airs!"

Draco balança sa queue vers le haut, envoyant Bulbizarre dans le ciel.

Olly sourit.

"Lance-Soleil, maintenant!"

Bulbizarre commença à charger les rayons de soleil pour l'attaque, puisant dans les particules du bulbe sur son dos.

Doug réalisa qu'il s'était fait un peu avoir.

"Ultralaser, vite!" Hurla-t-il, ne donnant pas la chance au Pokémon Graine de charger l'attaque.

Le Pokémon Dragon ouvrit sa bouche, puisant dans l'énergie nécessaire pour lancer la puissante attaque énergétique.

"Feu!" Hurla Olly, en voyant le bulbe sur le dos de Bulbizarre briller avec une lumière bleue aura.

Bulbizarre lança la puissante attaque, quelques secondes avant que Draco réplique avec l'Ultralaser encore plus impressionnant.

Les deux puissants souffles énergétiques s'écrasèrent l'un dans l'autre, luttant pour la domination du milieu de l'arène pendant une seconde, avant que le pouvoir les accablent, explosant dans un fracas assourdissant de lumière aveuglante.

Chaque personne présente se couvrit instantanément les yeux, en attendant que la lumière s'estompe.

Alors que ce fut fait, Bulbizarre était sur le sol, inconscient. Le Draco de Doug était encore en mouvement, mais sembla violemment battu, alors que les écailles anciennement ciel bleu furent pâturées et meurtries par les attaques qu'il avait encaissé.

"Bulbizarre a été mis hors combat." Dit Brandon, en pointant vers Doug. "Draco est déclaré vainqueur."

Olly soupira, tandis qu'il éleva la Pokéball.

"Tu as fait ta part." Dit-il à Bulbizarre, alors qu'il le rappela dans la Pokéball. "Prends un bon repos, et je vais m'occuper de toi plus tard."

* * *

Olly jeta un coup d'œil rapide au Draco battu, avant de prendre une autre Pokéball.

"Bien, Teraclope, c'est à toi!"

Olly envoya son Teraclope qui courra et le câlina.

"C'est un Teraclope affectueux." Commenta Ellis.

"Il est habitué à voûter sa jambe apparemment." Répondit Faith.

Olly sembla un peu embarrassé alors qu'il tapota Teraclope sur la tête.

"Moi aussi je suis content de te voir." Dit-il, tandis que le Pokémon spectre se dirigea vers le terrain et fixa Draco.

"Commencez!" Ordonna Brandon.

Olly était immédiatement à l'offensive.

"Teraclope, Poing Ombre!"

Le Pokémon spectre chargea, et claqua un coup de poing soutenu avec une puissance étrange et fantomatique dans le gemme sur la gorge de Draco.

Draco toussa, faiblement, avant de tomber au sol dans la douleur.

"Merde!" S'exclama Doug, alors que Brandon interpella.

"Draco a été mis hors combat. Teraclope est déclaré vainqueur."

Doug retira la Pokéball, et rappela le Pokémon Dragon.

"Merci, mon ami." Dit-il, avant de poser la Pokéball sur sa ceinture.

"C'est le niveau global maintenant." Dit Olly, en essayant de l'agacer.

Doug l'ignora, et prit une autre Pokéball.

"Aquali, fonçons."

Doug envoya son Aquali, qui bailla aussitôt qu'elle apparut.

"Commencez!" Dit distraitement Brandon.

"Aquali, attaque Hydrocanon!" Cria Doug.

"Teraclope, attaque Poing Ombre!"

Teraclope se lança vers l'avant, décrochant un coup de poing dans le museau d'Aquali...

Uniquement pour que le Pokémon Bulleur le souffle avec un puissant torrent, renvoyant Teraclope sur le sol.

"Aquali, attaque Queue De Fer!"

Aquali continua l'assaut, faisant en sorte que sa queue brille avec une lumière blanche rayonnante. Elle envoya claquer l'appendice sur la tête de Teraclope.

"Teraclope, attaque Tenebres!"

Teraclope éleva ses deux bras, et envoya un rayon énergétique noir vers Aquali, stupéfiant légèrement le Pokémon Bulleur.

"Et maintenant, Poing Ombre!"

Teraclope lança un autre poing, plus puissant par l'énergie étrange et mystique. Aquali cria de douleur alors qu'elle fut envoyée s'écraser à travers le sol par la force du coup.

"Teraclope, lance ton attaque Ball'Ombre!"

Teraclope éleva les deux bras, les approchants ensembles, tandis qu'il créa une boule énergétique noire et mauve.

"Aquali, attaque Onde Boreale!" Hurla Doug, alors que Teraclope lança l'attaque.

Le Pokémon Bulleur bondit sur ses pieds et a tira un rayon de couleur arc en ciel de la lumière de sa bouche, abattant l'orbe.

Teraclope sembla un peu triste que l'attaque avait été arrêté.

"Maintenant, attaque Poing-Eclair!" Cria Olly.

Teraclope fonça, et décrocha un autre coup de poing dans le visage d'Aquali, cette fois soutenu par l'électricité.

Aquali cria de douleur et d'inconfort évident, tandis que l'électricité parcourut son corps.

"Aquali!" Hurla Doug.

"Termines-le avec Poing Ombre!"

Un autre axe de l'une des grandes 'mains' de Teraclope, et Aquali fut envoyé rebondir sur le sol. Elle atterrit sur son dos, et ne bougea plus.

Brandon éleva son bras.

"Aquali a été mis hors combat. Teraclope est déclaré vainqueur."

Olly poussa un soupir de soulagement, alors que Doug rappela le Pokémon Bulleur.

"Merci, Aquali." Dit-il, en retirant la Pokéball avec les autres.

* * *

Doug sourit à Olly, alors qu'il prit une autre Pokéball.

"Maintenant, essaies de battre mon meilleur." Dit-il. "Drattak, à toi de jouer!"

Doug envoya son Drattak flandrin, qui rugit au Teraclope un peu intimidé.

"Est-ce sensé me faire peur?" Demanda Olly, en essayant d'avoir l'air désinvolte.

"Commencez!" Hurla Brandon.

"Teraclope!" Cria Olly. "Onde Folie!"

Teraclope leva les deux mains, avant d'envoyer un puissant flash de lumineux dans les yeux de Drattak.

Le Pokémon Dragon essaya de le secouer, avant de mordre une de ses pattes avant, méchamment.

"Aïe." Murmura Faith.

"Teraclope, attaque Poing Ombre!"

Teraclope se lança en avant, et claqua un coup de poing dans le visage de Drattak. Le Pokémon Dragon rugit de douleur, mais réussit à concentrer son attention sur Teraclope.

"Attaque Draco-Rage!" Cria Doug.

Drattak ouvrit ses crocs, avant de lancer un puissant souffle de flammes blanches chaudes vers Teraclope, qui cria lors de l'encaissement de l'attaque.

"Hé, Teraclope!" Cria Olly. "Tiens bon. Attaque Hypnose!"

Teraclope fixa Drattak en essayant de le convaincre de dormir.

Drattak tenta de l'ignorer, mais après cinq secondes il capitula et tomba endormit.

"Aller!" Hurla Doug. "Réveilles-toi!"

Drattak ne l'entendit pas.

"Teraclope, attaque Ball'Ombre!"

Teraclope créa une autre boule énergétique noire et mauve, avant de l'envoyer s'écraser sur le corps de Drattak.

Même pendant le sommeil, le Pokémon Dragon frémit de douleur lorsque l'attaque s'écrasa contre lui.

Toutefois, ça sembla le réveiller, alors que Drattak ouvrit l'un de ses yeux.

"Parfait." Dit Doug. "Maintenant, que penses-tu d'une attaque Lance-Flamme!"

Drattak ouvrit sa bouche, la confusion semblant disparue, et souffla Teraclope avec des flammes.

Teraclope hurla de douleur, avant de balancer autour sur ses pieds.

"Il est presque KO!" Dit triomphalement Doug. "Attaque Morsure!"

Olly sourit.

"Ne commences pas ce que tu ne peux pas finir." Dit-il, tandis que Drattak fonça vers Teraclope. "Utilise Prévention Destin!"

"Nooon!" Hurla Doug, tandis que Drattak écrasa ses mâchoires sur la 'tête' de Teraclope, le mettant KO. Alors que les ombres dessous engloutirent Drattak ainsi, Doug était presque sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux.

"Wow, il est entré dans celui-là." Remarqua Ellis, alors que Brandon fit l'interpellation.

"Teraclope et Drattak ont été mis hors combat." Dit-il. "Nous allons maintenant prendre une pause de cinq minutes."

* * *

Olly poussa un soupir de soulagement, tandis qu'il se dirigea vers le banc pour boire quelque chose.

Alors qu'il regarda à travers vers Doug, il vit le personnage brun masqué les observer...

"Tu as vraiment besoin de travailler sur ton observation furtive." Murmura Olly, alors que Faith glissa vers lui.

"Tu te débrouilles fabuleusement!" Dit-elle, en lui montrant le pouce.

"Ce n'est pas encore fini." Répondit Olly, alors qu'il avala un peu d'eau. "Il y a beaucoup de combats à faire."

"Tu peux y arriver." Exhorta Faith. "Je crois en toi."

Olly ria.

"Je suis mon propre grand croyant." Répondit-il. "Mais le réalisme doit faire sa place. Je ne vais pas remporter ce match facilement."

* * *

"Très bien, c'est parti!" Exhorta Brandon.

"Coatox, en avant!" Cria Olly.

"Elecsprint!" Dit Doug, en lançant une Pokéball. "C'est le moment de briller!"

Les deux Pokémons apparurent.

"Commencez!" Hurla Brandon.

Doug fit le premier mouvement.

"Elecsprint, attaque Tonnerre!"

Elecsprint chargea de l'électricité, avant d'envoyer la puissante secousse d'éclair vers Coatox.

"Esquives avec un saut arrière!"

Coatox sauta en arrière, esquivant facilement l'attaque.

"Bomb-Beurk!"

Elle ouvrit sa bouche, et lança une tâche énergétique mauve dans le visage d'Elecsprint, faisant en sorte que le Pokémon électrique crie dans un mélange de douleur et de dégoût.

"Pas mal." Murmura Ellis.

"Maintenant, lance l'attaque Feinte!"

Coatox disparut rapidement de la vue, avant de réapparaître derrière Elecsprint et de le frapper avec un poing.

Elecsprint hurla de douleur, et se retourna vers Coatox, en essayant de la mordre.

"Esquives et attaque Direct Toxik!"

Coatox feinta sur le côté, avant de frapper un coup de poing soutenu par le poison sur le côté du ventre d'Elecsprint.

Elecsprint continua à hurler de douleur.

"À présent, achèves-le avec Escalade!"

Coatox tomba à genoux, avant de se lancer vers le haut dans un souffle puissant qui envoyé Elecsprint s'écraser vers le haut dans le ciel.

Le Pokémon électrique tomba au sol, avant de ne pas parvenir à bouger.

"Elecsprint a été mis hors combat. Coatox est déclaré vainqueur." Dit Brandon.

"C'est pas vrai!" S'écria Doug, alors qu'il éleva la Pokéball et rappela son Elecsprint vaincu.

* * *

Doug roula ses yeux.

"Il semblerait que je vais devoir te montrer comment on procède à Jadielle." Ricana-t-il, en sortant sa cinquième Pokéball. "Firestar, enflammes-toi!"

Le Dracaufeu shiny de Doug apparut dans un éclat lumineux, et rugit à Coatox.

"Oh Mew." Remarqua Faith. "On dirait bien un Dracaufeu en rogne."

Olly sourit.

"Firestar." Commenta-t-il. "Donc, j'en déduis que ce gars dans le stand sera utilisé en dernier."

Doug approuva.

"C'est un six contre six." Répondit-il. "Tu te souviens de comment Noland s'est lié d'amitié avec Artikodin? C'est plus un truc dans ce genre, plutôt que je l'attrape."

"Alors, que la fête commence." Dit Olly. "Coatox, attaque Bomb-Beurk!"

Coatox ouvrit sa bouche et cracha une boule de boue mauve qui se dirigea rapidement vers Firestar.

"Lance-Flamme!" Ordonna Doug.

Dracaufeu ouvrit la bouche, avant d'envoyer une rafale de puissantes flammes dans les airs, détruisant instantanément la menace du poison. La rafale continua à travers le poison et brûla la Peau Sèche sur le corps de Coatox, la faisant crier de douleur.

"Aller Coatox." Exhorta Olly. "Relèves-toi, et utilise l'attaque Feinte!"

Coatox se releva lentement, avant de disparaître.

"Retournes-toi et utilise l'attaque Cru-Aile!" Hurla Doug.

Firestar se retourna et envoya le bouts de ses ailes s'écraser sur le Coatox réapparaissant, qui chancela vers l'arrière à partir d'avoir prit deux superbes coups efficaces dans l'espace de dix secondes.

"Termines avec Lance-Flamme!" Ordonna Doug.

Dracaufeu foudroya Coatox du regard, avant de la raser avec un souffle de flammes, la mettant KO.

Brandon fit l'interpellation.

"Coatox a été mis hors combat. Dracaufeu est déclaré vainqueur."

Olly rappela rapidement Coatox.

"Tu as été parfaite." Dit-il, en la complimentant alors qu'il reposa la Pokéball sur sa ceinture avec les autres.

Il en prit une autre, et l'agrandit dans ses mains.

"Bien, Pingoleon, sors du fin fond des mers!"

Olly envoya son Pingoleon, qui éleva les deux palmes dans le but d'intimider Firestar.

Firestar rugit dans sa propre réponse.

"Commencez!" Cria Brandon.

"Firestar, attaque Lance-Flamme!" Cria Doug, en sachant que le type acier dans la physiologie de Pingoleon le rendait plus faible aux attaques de type feu que la plupart des types eau.

"Pingoleon, attaque Bulles D'O!"

Firestar envoya le jet de flammes, pendant que Pingoleon le contra avec un barrages de grandes bulles.

Les flammes firent long feu, et Firestar rugit de douleur, alors que les grosses bulles s'écrasèrent dans son corps.

"Aqua Jet!"

Pingoleon se lança en avant sur un puissant torrent d'eau, et s'écrasa dans le corps de Firestar, faisant en sorte que Dracaufeu rugisse encore plus.

"Firestar, attaque Deflagration!" Hurla Doug.

"Pingoleon, attaque Hydrocanon!"

Une autre collision de feu et d'eau entre les deux puissants Pokémons, le même résultat. Seulement cette fois, la force de l'eau fit en sorte que Dracaufeu s'effondre sur un genou.

Olly tendit ses mains par dessus sa tête.

"Aqua Jet!" Dit-il.

Pingoleon sauta dans les airs, avant de strier vers le Firestar stupéfait.

Doug était impuissant pour faire quoi que ce soit, tandis que le Pokémon Empereur percuta Firestar, propulsé par un jet comme flux d'eau et mit enfin le Pokémon Flamme KO.

Brandon interpella.

"Dracaufeu a été mis hors combat." Dit-il. "Pingoleon est déclaré vainqueur."

Doug soupira, alors qu'il éleva la Pokéball, et rappela Firestar.

"Tu as fait de ton mieux." Dit-il à son Pokémon vaincu, avant de regarder dans les stands.

* * *

Mewtwo jeta la cape, avant de sauter dans les airs et d'atterrir parfaitement dans l'arène.

"Je suis là." Dit-il, en regardant Pingoleon.

Olly avala.

"C'est le moment, Pingoleon." Dit-il.

Le visage de Mewtwo resta vide et sans émotion.

"Très bien, Pingoleon." Cria Olly. "Commençons avec un combo Aqua Jet - Bec Vrille!"

Pingoleon sauta dans les airs, avant de dévaler vers Mewtwo propulsé par un jet comme flux d'eau. Sur le chemin, il commença à tourner autour, créant encore plus de force...

Et le Pokémon Génétique tendit la main et arrêta froidement l'attaque avec cette seule main.

"Mew!" S'écria Ellis, alors que Mewtwo dévia un bras et envoya le Pokémon Empereur s'écraser dans les airs.

"Rafale Psy!" Ordonna Doug.

"Griffe Acier!"

Mewtwo leva les deux mains, avant d'envoyer un vortex tourbillonnant d'énergie de couleur arc-en-ciel s'écraser vers Pingoleon. Le Pokémon Empereur leva les deux palmes, les faisant briller lumineusement alors qu'il bloqua l'attaque avec un effort à peine dissimulé. Finalement, il réussit à la dissiper.

Olly soupira.

"Bulles D'O!"

Pingoleon envoya un flux de bulles qui flottèrent vers Mewtwo, qui bondit et les éclata instantanément avec une explosion d'énergie psychique.

Olly soupira de nouveau, avant de sourire.

Il savait qu'il avait une dernière chance.

"Il va se faire mouiller." Dit-il. "Raz-De-Marée!"

Pingoleon commença à briller avec une lumière bleue, tandis qu'une petite orbe énergétique bleue commença à apparaître sur son bec. L'orbe commença à augmenter régulièrement sa taille, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit plus grande que Pingoleon et Mewtwo.

"Lances-la, maintenant!"

Mewtwo hurla de douleur, tandis que le puissant souffle d'eau s'écrasa sur lui et le jeta en arrière dans les airs. Il percuta un arbre et il se brisa instantanément en mille morceaux.

Olly attendit avec impatience, plus par espoir que toute autre chose. Mais, il ne fut pas surpris quand Mewtwo se releva. Le Pokémon Génétique haleta, mais il sembla être relativement encore en pleine forme.

"Attaque Aurasphere!" Interpella Doug.

Mewtwo leva les deux mains, créant une orbe bleu Aura, avant de balancer ses bras et de l'envoyer s'écraser contre le visage de Pingoleon.

Pingoleon poussa un cri de douleur, tandis que ce fut son tour d'être éjecter dans les airs et de s'écraser dans un arbre.

Comme Mewtwo, il réussit également à se relever, mais il sembla être dans un état pire que Mewtwo l'était.

"Vas-y!" Exhorta Olly. "Attaque Hydroblast!"

Pingoleon ouvrit son bec, et lança un puissant souffle d'eau dans les airs, et décrocha un coup direct sur Mewtwo.

Le Pokémon Génétique grogna, mais il réussit à rester fort contre l'assaut.

"Une autre Aurasphere!" Cria Doug.

Mewtwo envoya une autre explosion de l'Aura dans le visage de Pingoleon, le renversant et le mettant KO.

Brandon interpella.

"Pingoleon a été mis hors de combat." Hurla-t-il. "Mewtwo est déclaré vainqueur."

Olly rappela Pingoleon, pas trop triste de le voir le sortir de sa misère.

"Merci, mon vieux." Dit-il, en prenant une autre Pokéball.

_Je vais conserver Deoxys en dernier. Il sera sûrement pas dernière chance._

* * *

Il lança la Pokéball.

"Dracolosse, en avant!"

Le Dracolosse d'Olly apparut sans un éclat lumineux.

"Choix intéressant." Remarqua Doug.

"Commencez!" Hurla Brandon.

"Mewtwo, attaque Laser Glace!" Hurla immédiatement Doug.

Olly soupira.

"Bloques-la avec Queue De Fer!"

Mewtwo lança un rayon bleu froid de glace de ses mains, vers Dracolosse, qui bloqua l'attaque avec sa queue brillante, imprégnée de la puissance d'acier.

"Maintenant, utilise Queue De Glace!"

Dracolosse se lança en avant, et envoya l'appendice congelé s'écraser dans Mewtwo, qui cria de douleur, car il y avait une énorme fissure de l'impact.

"Et maintenant, attaque Aeropique!"

Dracolosse continua l'assaut à courte portée, écrasant Mewtwo avec une rapidité incroyable.

Chaque attaque réussit sans échec, et Mewtwo cria à chaque fois que l'attaque de type vol claqua dans son corps.

"Mewtwo, attaque Psyko pour t'en débarrasser!"

Mewtwo envoya un bras vers le haut, et Dracolosse fut envoyé voler dans les airs. Le Pokémon Dragon atterri sur l'herbe, gémissant de douleur.

"Vous ne pensiez pas que les Dracolosses ont été conçu pour voler." Remarqua Ellis. "Surtout puisqu'ils ont la grâce d'un piano qui tombe."

Dracolosse se releva rapidement, et foudroya Mewtwo du regard.

"Onde De Choc!"

"Psyko!"

Alors que Dracolosse lança une explosion concentrée d'électricité à Mewtwo, le Pokémon Génétique le bloqua avec un puissant éclat d'énergie psychique.

"Retour à l'Expéditeur!"

Mewtwo renvoya l'électricité s'écraser vers Dracolosse, le renversant sur le dos.

"À présent, Ultimapoing!" Cria Doug.

Tandis que Dracolosse se releva, Mewtwo flotta au-dessus et écrasa un puissant coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

Dracolosse haleta de douleur, avant d'essayer de se relever pour la quatrième fois en cinq secondes.

"Rafale Psy!"

Mewtwo se plaça sur le corps Dracolosse, avant de le souffler avec un puissant vortex tourbillonnant énergétique de couleur arc en ciel.

Dracolosse s'écrasa au sol, encore une fois, et ne bougea pas.

"Dracolosse a été mis hors combat." Toussa Brandon. "Mewtwo est déclaré vainqueur."

"Tu ne veux vraiment pas contrarier ce gars." Commenta Doug, alors que Mewtwo fléchit son cou.

"Sans blagues." Répondit sarcastiquement Olly, alors qu'il rappela Dracolosse.

Il regarda la Pokéball.

"Pardon, Dracolosse." Murmura-t-il. "Je t'ai un peu laissé tomber."

Il replaça la Pokéball sur la ceinture, avant de prendre sa dernière.

* * *

"On dirait que nous y sommes." Dit Olly, en pressant sur le bouton de la Pokéball. "Alors, c'est reparti pour un tour. Deoxys sors de l'espace!"

Olly appela Deoxys, qui lança un regard noir à Mewtwo.

Mewtwo en fit de même, alors que les deux Pokémons légendaires se jaugèrent.

"Commencez!" Cria Brandon.

Doug interpella la première attaque.

"Mewtwo, Ultimapoing!"

"Deoxys, Forme Défense!"

Mewtwo chargea, et ramena un coup de poing pour décrocher le puissant coup sur Deoxys...

Uniquement pour que le Pokémon ADN change de Forme et qu'il encaisse facilement le coup. En fait, Mewtwo sembla un peu peiné que son poing rebondisse.

"Maintenant, Forme Vitesse, et Vitesse Extreme!"

Deoxys changea à nouveau de Forme, et commença à voler autour de Mewtwo à des vitesses extrêmement rapides. Plus vite que Mewtwo pouvait le comprendre.

"Merde, c'est rapide." Murmura Doug. "Lances simplement ton bras, et espères avoir de la chance!"

C'était une stratégie légèrement risquée, mais alors que Mewtwo lança son bras, Deoxys s'écrasa rapidement dedans.

"Psyko!" Cria Doug, tandis que le Deoxys légèrement étourdi tenta de se souvenir de son nom.

Les yeux de Mewtwo commencèrent à briller d'une lumière bleue, alors qu'il envoya Deoxys s'écraser dans les airs.

Deoxys récupéra rapidement, et réussit à flotter au-dessus du sol avant de s'y écraser.

Olly poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"Bien, Forme Attaque, et Lame-Feuille!"

Deoxys changea encore sa forme, passant à la Forme Attaque. Il leva ses bras et créa une épée énergétique verte, la tenant dans ses bras.

"En garde!" Cria Olly, tandis que Deoxys passa à l'offensive, décrochant plusieurs coups sur le corps de Mewtwo.

Mewtwo haleta de douleur, alors que l'attaque causa plusieurs déformations et ecchymoses sur sa peau.

"La grande finale!" Hurla Olly, alors que Deoxys se retourna et envoya la lame passer à travers le milieu de l'estomac de Mewtwo.

Mewtwo rugit de douleur, alors que ses yeux devinrent noirs.

"Oh oh." Dit Olly, alors que de l'énergie noire sembla surgir du corps de Mewtwo.

"Désormais tu es fichu." Murmura Doug, alors que Mewtwo rugit à nouveau, avant de balancer un bras vers l'avant. Le coup sembla être palpitant d'énergie, tandis qu'il s'écrasa dans la tête de Deoxys et le mit instantanément KO.

"Bon sang!" S'écria Olly, alors que Mewtwo se calma immédiatement.

"Désolé." Dit-il.

* * *

Olly grogna, tandis qu'il alla examiner Deoxys. Doug s'approcha suivit par Mewtwo.

"Il va bien?" Demanda Doug.

Olly approuva.

"Rien qu'une nuit dans le Centre Pokémon ne guérira pas." Dit-il, avant de tendre une main.

Doug le regarda, un peu surpris.

"Hé, tu as gagné." Répondit Olly. "Loyalement."

* * *

**Quel match!**

**Alors comme ça il y aura une Ligue Extrême à Verger. Sacha va-t-il finir par y participer?**

**Faith a tenté sa chance contre Brandon...Malheureusement elle a perdu.**


	65. Les Deux Faces d'Une Médaille

Chapitre 65. Les Deux Faces d'Une Médaille.

* * *

_Résumé. Après leur léger désaccord, Olly et Doug se sont affrontés l'un contre l'autre juste pour le plaisir de celui-ci. Doug a finalement gagné, alors que Mewtwo a réussi à vaincre facilement trois des Pokémons d'Olly..._

* * *

"Et nous y revoilà." Murmura Ari. "On dirait que le destin voulait que nous revenions à Fradamiville."

Cindy sourit.

"C'est drôle le fait que nous soyons tous les trois dans la même ville au même moment." Remarqua-t-elle.

"La vie est pleine de ces coïncidences." Lui dit Arjun, alors qu'un morceau de papier flotta dans les airs.

Ari leva une main, et l'attrapa facilement.

"C'est quoi ça?" Demanda Cindy, intéressée.

Ari le déplia.

"Je devais l'attraper." Dit-il. "Sinon, ce truc sanguinaire m'aurait sans doute atteint dans l'œil."

Arjun ricana, tandis qu'Ari lu le dépliant tout haut.

"Les Matchs en Équipes de Fradamiville." Lu-t-il. "Venez avec vos amis et gagnez de fabuleux prix."

Cindy grogna.

"Cet endroit ne fait rien d'autres que de diriger les matchs?" Demanda-t-elle.

Arjun sortit le guide, et regarda la section de Fradamiville.

"Selon le guide, c'est la capitale des matchs de Verger." Expliqua-t-il. "Alors, probablement pas."

Ari continua à lire.

"Inscrivez-vous au Centre Pokémon le plus proche. Vous pouvez choisir votre partenaire, ou si vous n'avez pas d'amis, vous serez jumelé avec les autres singlets à l'évènement."

"Est-ce qu'ils disent quels sont les prix?" Demanda Cindy, son intérêt un peu piqué.

Ari secoua sa tête, avant de lire la dernière partie.

"Commandité par Reims."

Il chiffonna le dépliant en boule, avant de le jeter dans une poubelle.

"Qu'il aillent se faire voir pour ça." Dit Ari, dans le dégoût. "Je récupère toujours de la dernière fois que j'ai combattu lors d'un évènement commandité par Reims. J'ai passé à un cheveu de me faire écraser par un Donphan sanguinaire, et de me faire attaquer par un Demolosse."

"Ouais, mais quelles sont les chances que cela se reproduise?" Demanda Cindy, en élevant légèrement l'un de ses sourcils.

Arjun les interrompit.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devrions nous diriger au Centre Pokémon." Dit-il.

"Pourquoi, vous voulez vous inscrire?"

"Non." Répondit Arjun. "Je veux que mes Pokémons soient soignés."

* * *

Tandis qu'Ari récupéra ses Pokémons, il vit une Cindy qui sembla malicieuse venir vers lui.

"Je sais simplement que ce regard ne me dit rien qui vaille." Dit Ari, avec un petit sourire.

Cindy éleva une paire de tickets.

"Je nous ai inscris pour les Matchs en Équipes." Dit-elle.

Ari fit un pas en arrière.

"Ouah!" Dit-il. "Pas question!"

"Hé, quelles sont les chances qu'un membre dément de Reims essaie encore de te tuer?" Demanda Cindy.

Ari y pensa, avant de grogner.

"Bon, d'accord." Dit-il. "Qui est mon partenaire?"

Cindy ria.

"Ha!" Dit-elle. "C'est moi!"

Ari se sentit un peu mal à l'aise, alors qu'elle tendit une main.

"Viens, partenaire!" Exhorta-t-elle.

"Et Arjun alors?" Demanda Ari, tandis qu'il l'a prit.

"Il peut trouver son propre partenaire."

* * *

Lance regarda les braises du feu de la décoloration devant lui, en buvant la soupe de nouilles Poussifeu qu'il avait acquis à Araziville, et se demanda ce qu'il faisait en train de grimper le Plateau Émerillon.

"C'est vrai." Murmura-t-il. "Je suis à la chasse d'un Rayquaza sauvage. Je parie que ce truc n'est même pas ici."

Il vida le flacon, avant de le laisser tomber dans le sac à dos qu'il avait acheté à la base de la ville, où il s'était rendu après l'épisode entier du Jardin Éternel de Mew.

"C'était bon." Dit Lance, pour simplement entendre sa voix. Il ne pouvait pas voir un autre être humain à des kilomètres au loin, et bien qu'il savait qu'il y avait un monastère quelque part sur la montagne, il ne pouvait se souvenir de l'endroit exact. Et il ne voulait pas fouiller dans son sac pour trouver la carte qu'il avait acquis à cet effet.

"Ah, qui en a de besoin." Murmura le Maître Dragon, alors qu'il se leva, et prit la Pokéball de Dracolosse.

Il l'ouvrit, et le Pokémon Dragon apparut dans un éclat lumineux.

"Draaaaa!" Rugit Dracolosse lors de son apparition.

"Salut, mon vieux." Dit Lance, en tapotant le Pokémon sur son cou écailleux jaune. "J'espère que tu es prêt à voler."

Dracolosse s'allongea, avant de se pencher pour que son dresseur monte.

"Merci." Dit Lance. "Mais, peux-tu utiliser rapidement Pistolet A O sur ce feu?"

Dracolosse hocha la tête, avant d'ouvrir sa bouche et de pulvériser les braises décolorantes avec un rapide jet d'eau. La fumée s'éleva vers lui, provoquant un regard de dégoût du Pokémon Dragon alors qu'il éternua lors de l'inhalation.

"Ouais, désolé pour ça." Remarqua Lance, alors qu'il hissa le sac sur ses épaules.

"Bon, c'est parti."

* * *

Le Maître Dragon observa du dos de son Dracolosse, tandis qu'ils cherchèrent à travers les différents tas de roches, et divers autres domaines qui pourraient cacher un Pokémon du physique de Rayquaza.

"Peut-être qu'il n'est pas là." Murmura Lance, en tapotant son vieux Pokémon sur le cou. "Peut-être qu'il a décidé de donner une fausse couche à Verger. Ou..."

_Et si les Coppingers l'avait déjà capturé? Et si je perdais mon temps et qu'ils étaient sur le point de le relâcher dans le monde?_

Il bannit rapidement les pensées négatives à l'arrière de son esprit, tandis que Dracolosse s'arrêta pour voir une caverne.

"Qui y a-t-il?" Demanda Lance, avant d'entendre un rugissement dans la caverne.

Dracolosse commença à voler vers l'entrée de la caverne.

Lance avait déjà entendu le bruit quelque part auparavant, qui traita des dragons, mais il ne pouvait pas tout à fait le placer sur le dessus de sa tête.

Dracolosse atterrit sur le sol, avant de laisser Lance descendre de son dos.

"Merci." Dit Lance, en atteignant sa poche pour y trouver une Surprise Rage, le goûter préféré pour les Pokémons de type Dragon.

Il le tendit à son Dracolosse, qui tendit la mains et le prit.

Lance sourit, alors qu'il entendit Dracolosse le croquer, avant d'aborder le gouffre béant de la grotte.

"Qui y a t-il, Dracolosse?" Demanda-t-il, en faisant un pas en avant.

Dracolosse commença instantanément à le suivre à l'intérieur.

* * *

"Je devrais vraiment avoir une vision nocturne." Dit Lance, alors qu'il continua à avancer. "Ou, du moins un Pokémon qui peut voir dans le noir."

Il commença à passer en revue les Pokémons qui pouvaient voir dans le noir, tandis qu'il alla de l'avant.

_Luxray, Noctali, Grahyena, Cornebre..._

Presque aussitôt qu'il avait pensé à Cornebre, il en vit un voler dans les airs au-dessus de sa tête, s'élançant vers la lumière.

"C'est bizarre." Dit Lance, avant qu'un rayon lumineux aveuglant brusque le frappe dans les yeux.

"Qui est là!" Exigea une voix femelle.

Lance cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, en essayant d'éclaircir sa vision.

"Qui est là!" Répéta la voix.

"Je ne vous veux aucun mal." Dit Lance, tandis qu'il essaya de se débarrasser des taches solaires.

Presque aussitôt qu'il fini de parler, quelque chose fonça et le saisit à la gorge.

Lance haleta alors qu'il fut poussé contre le mur de la caverne.

Le côté positif, c'est qu'il était maintenant dans la lumière, et qu'il pouvait tout voir à nouveau.

Toutefois, le point de vue d'un Nidoqueen qui sembla agacé le tenant par la gorge n'était pas la chose la plus rassurante.

"C'est bon, lâches-le!"

Presque aussitôt qu'elle donna l'ordre, il fut lâché par Nidoqueen et atterrit dans un tas sur le sol.

"C'est quoi...ton foutu problème." Toussa Lance, en massant sa gorge.

Elle s'approcha et lui tendit une main.

"Je suis désolée." Dit-elle, son visage obscurcit par la noirceur. "On n'est jamais trop prudent."

Lance tenta de répondre avec une réponse sarcastique, mais il savait que ce qu'elle disait au sujet d'être prudent était vrai. Surtout avec les Coppingers dans les parages.

"Ça va aller." Dit Lance, en prenant, tandis qu'elle l'aida à se relever. "J'aurai sans doute fait la même chose."

Le Cornebre descendit, et atterrit sur la corne de Nidoqueen.

"Cooor!"

Lance réalisa soudainement quelque chose.

"Attends un peu!" Dit-il. "Où est mon Dra...?"

Il regarda autour et vit son Dracolosse se tenir devant un Drattak qui sembla perplexe, communicant dans une série de grognements et de rugissements excités.

"Une certaine protection que tu t'es avéré être." Marmonna sarcastiquement Lance. Son commentaire en tira un rire de son agresseur.

"Hé, j'ai dit que j'étais désolée." Dit-elle, en marchant vers la lumière. "J'ignorais que c'était toi."

Lance passa immédiatement dans la défensive.

"Pourquoi, qui es-tu?" Demanda-t-il, en regardant la femme qui avait ordonné à Nidoqueen de l'attaquer.

Elle sourit, un regard légèrement coupable sur son visage.

"Elektra Aragon." Dit-elle. "Je suis une dresseuse Pokémon de..."

"Aragon?!" Répondit Lance. "Comme Morgan Aragon?"

Elle approuva, en poussant un petit soupir.

"Tout le monde me dit toujours ça." Marmonna Elektra. "Ça devient agaçant avec le temps."

Elle se dressa par la suite.

"Il était mon père." Dit-elle.

"Ouais, j'ai entendu parler de toi." Répondit Lance. "Je t'ai vu à la Ligue Hoenn l'année ou Steven Stone l'a remporté. Tu as été plutôt malchanceuse que son Metang ai évolué lors du match décisif."

Elle haussa les épaules.

"Ce sont des choses qui arrivent." Remarqua Elektra. "Alors, qu'est qu'un maître des dragons fait ici?"

"Je pourrais te poser la même question."

"Ouais, mais je ne suis pas une maîtresse des dragons. Je n'ai qu'un dragon. Tu en as environ huit."

"Dix en fait." Répondit Lance. "Dracolosse, Draco, Leviator, Jungko, Dracaufeu, Libegon, Altaria, Drackhaus, Ptera et Hyporoi."

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici?"

Lance soupira, en se redressant.

"Je suis à la recherche de Rayquaza." Répondit-il.

Elle poussa un petit rire.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?"

"Rien." Répondit Elektra. "Je suis moi aussi à la recherche de Rayquaza."

"Vraiment?" Demanda Lance. "Comment as-tu su qu'il était ici?"

Elle le regarda, avec confusion.

"Je...Je n'en sais rien." Dit-elle. "J'ai juste eu une forte envie de me dire que Rayquaza était au Plateau Émerillon."

"Alors, tu es venu sur un caprice?" Demanda Lance.

Elle approuva.

"C'est à peu près le long et court de celui-ci." Répondit Elektra. "Pourquoi es-tu à sa recherche?"

Lance sourit.

"Des recherches." Dit-il. "Lorsque Rayquaza se repose, il choisit de le faire à l'endroit le plus haut de la région où il se trouve. C'est l'endroit le plus haut de Verger."

"Correction." Dit Elektra, en marchant vers l'entrée de la caverne et en se dirigeant vers le haut. "Ceci est l'endroit le plus haut de Verger."

Lance leva les yeux et vit un grand sommet qui sembla presque atteindre les cieux.

"Dans ce cas, je crois que c'est là où nous allons." Dit-il, en sifflant pour Dracolosse.

Le Pokémon dragon l'ignora rapidement, tandis qu'il continua à suivre Drattak partout comme un chiot malade d'amour, qui tenta de se débarrasser de lui.

Elektra ricana.

"Je crois qu'ils s'aiment bien." Remarqua-t-elle, alors que Drattak se retourna et claqua Dracolosse. "Ou, du moins..."

"Je suis désolé." Dit Lance, un peu embarrassé par le comportement de son Dracolosse. "D'habitude il n'est pas..."

Elektra l'ignora.

"Ne t'en fais pas." Répondit-elle, en fermant ses yeux.

En quelques secondes, Drattak vint, et s'allongea à côté d'elle.

"Tu peux communiquer empathiquement avec Drattak?" Demanda Lance.

Elle ouvrit à nouveau ses yeux.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça?"

Elektra sauta sur le dos de son Drattak, et le Pokémon Dragon vola dans les airs et se dirigea vers le sommet.

"On se revoit plus tard."

Lance soupira, tandis que son Dracolosse commença à hurler, tristement.

"Arrivons simplement là-bas au plus vite." Dit-il, en grimpant sur le dos de Dracolosse.

* * *

"Il n'y a rien ici!" S'écria furieusement Elektra, alors qu'elle descendit de Drattak.

Presque vingt secondes après, Lance descendit du dos de son Dracolosse et la confronta.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as vraiment planifié?" Demanda Lance, alors qu'il rappela Dracolosse. "Te ruer ici, et tirer Rayquaza de son sommeil? Parce que ça devrait marcher."

Elle se retourna furieusement.

"Je comptais le raisonner." Répondit-elle. "Quel était ton grand plan, Monsieur le Maître Dragon?"

Lance recula. Il n'avait pas un plan.

"Je l'inventais à mesure que j'avançais." Répondit-il. "Ça semble être le choix de l'aventurier."

Elektra roula ses yeux.

"Écoute." Dit-elle. "Rayquaza n'est même pas ici. Alors, quel importance ça a?"

Tandis qu'elle marcha au milieu de l'immense plateau, à la recherche d'un indice que Rayquaza était apparu, Lance grogna.

"J'ai vraiment l'impression de perdre mon temps." Dit-il, avant d'entendre un cri étouffé de Elektra.

Le Maître Dragon se retourna à l'instant, pour la voir effondrée sur le sol.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" Dit-il, en chargeant...

Uniquement pour que quelque chose d'énorme et gris s'écrase sur le sol à quelques mètres de lui.

Lance s'effondra instantanément sur ses genoux, et dégagea de la voie de la créature qui s'était mis en boule et qui dévala vers lui.

"Putain!" S'écria-t-il, en reconnaissant immédiatement le Pokémon en tant que Donphan.

Le Maître Dragon prit une Pokéball, et la lança dans les airs.

"Jungko!" Hurla-t-il, en envoyant le Pokémon Forêt. "Arrêtes-le!"

Le Pokémon Forêt siffla lors de son apparition dans un éclat lumineux.

"Lame-Feuille, suivit de Dracochoc!"

Les petites feuilles sur les bras de Jungko commencèrent à s'allonger et à briller d'une puissante lumière verte, tandis qu'il les balança et envoya Donphan s'écraser à l'envers. Jungko éleva ensuite ses deux bras, avant de souffler le Pokémon Armure avec un vortex tourbillonnant énergétique bleu-gris.

Donphan cria de douleur, avant de s'écraser au sol.

Il y avait un cri de derrière les rochers.

"Bordel, Malcolm, je m'occupe de lui!"

Presque immédiatement, un Scarhino émergea des roches, la corne brillante avec une puissante lumière blanche, avant de la percuter dans le dos de Jungko.

Le Pokémon Forêt hurla de douleur, avant de se retourner.

"Scarhino, Aeropique!"

Scarhino continua l'assaut, avant de battre Jungko dans la soumission.

"Non!" Cria Lance, alors que son Pokémon s'effondra sur le sol, vaincu.

Il rappela rapidement Jungko, avant de prendre une autre Pokéball.

"Scarhino, Close Combat."

Avant que Lance puisse réagir, le Pokémon Unicorne stria vers l'avant et commença à écraser ses membres dans son corps.

En quelques secondes, le Maître Dragon réalisa que Scarhino était trop fort et rapide pour l'arrêter de son plein-gré. Et il n'allait pas le laisser sortir un Pokémon. Il se rendit compte que la puissante corne s'écrasa contre son bras, lui faisant échapper la Pokéball.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, l'un des voyous Coppingers, qu'il était Malcolm Copper, en présumant des photos, se pencha et attrapa l'inconsciente Elektra par la gorge. Lance pouvait voir qu'elle avait un dard coincé dans son cou.

"Abandonnes, ou je lui brise le cou." Ordonna Malcolm, alors que son compagnon ramena Scarhino.

Le partenaire de Malcolm semblait être âgé d'environ vingt ans, avec une chemise coupée aux cheveux blonds. Il portait une paire de lunettes cerclées de métal noir et un T-shirt rayé rouge et blanc, au-dessus d'une paire de jeans.

"Alors, c'est le fabuleux Maître Dragon Lance." Remarqua le Partenaire de Malcolm.

"En effet, Jonny." Commenta Malcolm, tandis qu'il rappela son Donphan évanoui. "Il n'y pas grand chose à voir lorsque tu réussis à le faire abandonner, pas vrai?"

"Pas vraiment." Répondit Jonny. "C'est le dresseur qui avait l'habitude de diriger l'Élite Quatre?"

"Qui êtes-vous?" Exigea Lance, tandis qu'il entendit le ronronnement des lames de hachage au loin.

"Comme si j'allais te le dire." Dit-il.

Lance fit un pas en avant.

"Aeropique!"

Scarhino bourdonna ses ailes et fonça droit devant.

Lance haleta de douleur, alors que la corne s'écrasa dans ses côtes, le faisant instantanément tomber par terre.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, un hélicoptère arbora le logo Reims sur le côté débarqué sur le plateau.

Lance tenta de se relever, mais un autre ordre de Jonny, et une autre attaque de Scarhino, et il était encore au sol.

Malcolm porta l'inconsciente Elektra dans ses bras, avant de placer sa forme inconsciente à bord de l'hélicoptère.

"Qu'est-ce que vous comptez lui faire?!" Exigea Lance.

Jonny se dirigea vers lui, un sourire diabolique sur son visage.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas." Dit-il. "Nous allons la garder en vie. Pour l'instant."

Il écrasa ensuite le nez de Lance, le Maître Dragon le sentit se casser, et le sang couler sur son visage.

"Oh, et passe le bonjour à Olly."

Jonny suivit Malcolm dans l'hélicoptère, et rappela son Scarhino. Il grimpa ensuite à l'intérieur, et ferma la porte.

"Non!" Cria Lance, en luttant pour se relever. Il tenta de monter sur l'hélicoptère avant qu'il décolle...

Mais il se sentit défaillir à cause des coups qu'il avait pris, et en deçà.

Il leva les yeux et vit Malcolm et Jonny rirent, alors que leur méthode d'évasion vers pris le ciel le laissant seul sur le plateau.

"Non!" Murmura Lance, avant de perdre connaissance, heureux de faire un répit de la douleur causée par ses blessures diverses.

* * *

**Malcolm et Jonny sont de retour!**

**Que va-t-il arriver à Elektra?**

**Est-ce qu'Olly finira par découvrir la vérité au sujet de son ami?**


	66. Une Réunion Indigo

Chapitre 66. Une Réunion Indigo.

* * *

_Résumé. Ari, Cindy et Arjun sont arrivés à Fradamiville, et se sont inscrits pour les Matchs en Équipes. Alors que Lance était à la recherche de Rayquaza sur le Plateau Émerillon, il a rencontré Elektra qui en faisait autant. Tandis qu'ils arrivèrent à l'endroit le plus haut de la montagne, ils ont été attaqués par Malcolm et Jonny qui ont capturé Elektra..._

* * *

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous sommes arrivés à Fradamiville aussi vite." Dit Flora, alors qu'ils virent les limites de la ville aussi loin.

"Parfait." Remarqua Jim. "Je n'ai plus à me servir de Luxio comme oreiller maintenant."

Sacha lui lança un regard noir.

"Oh franchement!" Dit Jim, en soupirant. "J'ai dit que j'étais désolé."

"Tu t'es évaporé avec un de mes Pokémons pendant cinq heures!" Répondit Sacha, un peu furax. "Comment te sentirais-tu si je m'enfuyais avec Heledelle pendant cette durée?"

"J'avais tort." Dit Jim. "Mais, Nightmare est venu et a dit qu'il voulait..."

Sacha s'allégea instantanément.

"Oh, si c'était de la faute de Nightmare." Dit-il. "Tout est pardonné."

Jim fut légèrement surpris.

"D'a-ccord alors." Répondit-il. "Aller, allons-y!"

* * *

"Hé, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" Demanda Flora, en voyant la grande affiche sur la fenêtre du Centre Pokémon.

Ils s'approchèrent tout les trois.

"Les Matchs en Équipe de Fradamiville." Dit Jim, lisant tout haut. "Venez avec vos amis et gagnez de fabuleux prix. Inscrivez-vous au Centre Pokémon le plus proche. Vous pouvez choisir votre partenaire, ou si vous n'avez pas d'amis, vous serez jumelé avec les autres singlets à l'évènement."

Il s'étouffa presque, par la suite, sur la dernière partie.

"Commandité par Reims."

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ça?" Demanda Flora, tandis que Sacha fonça à l'intérieur.

Jim haussa les épaules.

"Rien." Répondit-il, en reprenant son sang-froid. "Je me suis simplement étouffé avec un peu de salive."

Flora le regarda comme s'il perdait l'intrigue, avant de suivre Sacha à l'intérieur du Centre Pokémon.

* * *

"Alors!" Dit le Professeur Chen, sur le visiophone. "Vous êtes arrivés à Fradamiville."

"En effet." Répondit Sacha, tandis que Pikachu s'assit sur son épaule, en effleurant sa queue. "Et nous venons tout juste de nous inscrire à la compétition des Matchs en Équipes."

"Aha." Remarqua le Professeur Chen. "Tu sais, puisque tu es à Fradamiville, tu devrais rencontrer l'un de mes collègues. Le Professeur Mary Rose a un laboratoire ici qui donne des Pokémons aux dresseurs débutants."

"Ah oui?" Demanda Sacha, tandis qu'il regarda autour et vit Jim parler au Professeur Orme sur un autre visiophone. "Peut-être que j'irais jeter un coup d'œil. Je veux dire que ça ne commence pas avant...demain."

"As-tu trouvé ton partenaire?" Demanda le Professeur Chen.

Sacha approuva, alors qu'il regarda là où Flora parlait sur un autre visiophone.

"Certainement." Répondit-il. "Je vais simplement passer un coup de fil à ma maman et je commencerais à me demander comment passer le temps jusqu'à demain."

* * *

"SACHA!"

Tandis qu'ils sortirent tous les trois du Centre Pokémon, ils entendirent une voix leur crier.

Sacha se retourna et vit un garçon aux cheveux bruns courir vers lui. Il portait beaucoup de vert, et avait un Pikachu qui courra à côté de lui. Le Pikachu avait une touffe de poils collé sur la tête.

"C'est pas vrai!" S'écria Sacha, alors que le garçon s'arrêta devant lui. "Ritchie!"

Ritchie s'arrêta, pour se tenir debout et saluer son vieux rival.

"Salut, Sacha." Dit-il, en reconnaissant brièvement Flora et Jim, tandis que Pikachu sauta de l'épaule de Sacha pour saluer Sparky.

"Comment vas-tu?" Demanda Sacha, en tendant une main.

Ritchie la prit, et la secoua.

"Je ne t'ai pas revu depuis..." Commença à dire Sacha, en essayant de se souvenir quand il avait Ritchie pour la dernière fois.

"L'île de l'Étoile Rayonnante." Répondit Ritchie.

Sacha frappa sa paume contre sa tête.

"Wow." Dit-il. "On dirait que ça fait des jours. Pas des mois."

"J'en déduis alors que vous vous connaissez tout les deux." Remarqua Jim.

"Ritchie, je te présente Jim." Dit Sacha. "Et elle c'est..."

"Flora." Répondit Ritchie. "Nous nous sommes brièvement rencontrés lors du CCP."

Flora laissa échapper un halètement.

"Ouais, je t'ai accidentellement rentré dedans." Dit-elle.

Ritchie sourit.

"Littéralement." Dit-il, en étirant ses bras. "Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Fradamiville?"

"Nous passons dans le coin pour aller aux Rives Cascades." Expliqua Jim.

"Allez-vous participer aux Matchs en Équipes?" Demanda Ritchie.

"Évidement." Répondit Sacha. "Nous voulons tous gagner!"

Ritchie sourit.

"Moi aussi." Dit-il. "Bien que, il y avait quelque chose que je veux de toi. J'ai délibérément retardé le début de mon voyage à travers Verger à cause de toi."

Sacha sembla un peu inquiet.

"Pardon?!" Demanda-t-il.

"Je veux t'affronter." Répondit Ritchie. "Nous n'avons jamais eu la chance d'avoir ce match retour."

Sacha grogna.

"Le Plateau Indigo remonte à longtemps." Dit-il.

Flora donna un coup de coude à Jim.

"J'imagine qu'ils ont une histoire." Remarqua-t-elle.

"Exactement." Dit Ritchie, en l'entendant. "On s'est d'abord rencontré à la Ligue Indigo, et on s'est affronté. Ce fut un match serré, mais j'ai gagné."

Sacha grogna encore.

"Uniquement parce que mon Dracaufeu ne voulait pas m'écouter." Dit-il. "Et je vais t'affronter à nouveau."

Ritchie sourit.

"Dans ce cas, allons chez moi." Dit-il.

* * *

"Bel endroit." Remarqua Jim, alors qu'ils entrèrent dans le jardin fruitier.

"Tu es propriétaire de cet endroit?" Demanda Sacha, en voyant le secteur grand ouvert, idéal pour combattre.

"Ma famille l'est." Répondit Ritchie, alors que sa main atterrit sa ceinture et en sortit une Pokéball.

Sacha pouvait voir qu'il y avait toujours des étoiles dorées dessus, une précaution au cas où elles seraient mélangés avec les autres.

"Pourquoi as-tu attendu si longtemps pour m'affronter?" Demanda-t-il.

Ritchie sourit.

"J'ai vécu à Verger auparavant." Expliqua-t-il. "Par conséquent, Pyro peut m'emmener n'importe où dans la région à la vitesse grand V. J'aurai les huit badges en un rien de temps."

Sacha regarda l'autre bout du jardin fruitier.

"Tu veux que j'aille là?" Demanda-t-il.

Ritchie approuva, tandis qu'il se dirigea vers un buisson, et en tira deux chaises de derrière celui-ci.

"Pour tes amis." Dit-il, en regardant Flora et Jim.

"C'est gentil." Remarqua Flora, alors qu'ils s'approchèrent tout les deux.

"Alors, comment veux-tu procéder?" Demanda Sacha.

Ritchie lança une Pokéball dans les airs.

"Un contre un?" Demanda-t-il, alors que la Pokéball explosa dans les airs.

Un grand Pokémon bleu avec une paire d'oreilles pointues jaillit de la Pokéball. Il avait un estomac d'une fourrure de couleur crème. Il avait également plusieurs pointes métalliques de grande taille, l'une sur la fourrure crème, et une sur chacune de ses mains. Sacha le reconnu instantanément, car il en possédait également un.

"Un Lucario!" S'écria Jim, tandis qu'il s'assit sur le dos de sa chaise.

"Je te présente Anubis." Dit fièrement Ritchie, tandis que Lucario jappa à Sacha.

Sacha grinça ses dents, avant de prendre une de ses Pokéballs.

"Bien, Crocrodil!" Hurla Sacha. "Je te choisis!"

Sacha lança la Pokéball dans les airs, et envoya Crocrodil pour affronter le Pokémon Aura.

"Et c'est parti!" Dit Ritchie, en toute confiance, alors que Flora et Jim relaxèrent pour regarder. Pikachu était assit sur les genoux de Flora.

"Quand vous serez prêt." Bailla Jim.

"Anubis!" Cria Ritchie. "Aurasphere!"

Lucario éleva ses deux mains, créant une orbe bleue de l'aura.

"Crocrodil, abats-la avec Pistolet A O!" Contra Sacha.

Le Pokémon Mâchoire ouvrit ses puissantes mâchoires, abattant facilement l'orbe de l'aura.

"C'est un Crocrodil puissant." Remarqua Ritchie.

Sacha sembla modérément insulté.

"Bien entendu qu'il l'est." Dit-il. "À présent, montres-leur ton Hydrocanon!"

Crocrodil ouvrit sa bouche, avant d'envoyer un puissant jet d'eau s'écraser vers Lucario.

"Anubis, bloques-le avec Forte-Paume!" Ordonna Ritchie.

Lucario jappa à Crocrodil, avant d'envoyer un poing s'écraser dans l'eau, la bloquant instantanément.

"Ah, merde." Grogna Sacha.

"Maintenant, attaque Vitesse Extreme!"

Une seconde, Anubis était là. La seconde d'après, il avait disparu.

Crocrodil siffla de douleur, alors qu'il fut envoyé s'écraser dans l'air par la force de la frappe.

"Crocrodil, attaque Pistolet A O!"

Pendant qu'il était dans les airs, Crocrodil se retourna et souffla Lucario avec de l'eau, le surprenant.

"Et maintenant, poursuis avec Surpuissance!" Hurla Sacha.

Les bras de Crocrodil commencèrent à briller avec une lumière blanche, alors qu'il se précipita vers la terre.

"Ultimawashi!" Interpelle Ritchie.

Lucario se retourna, et écrasa son pied dans le visage de Crocrodil, renvoyant le Pokémon Mâchoire à travers les airs.

Crocrodil hurla de douleur, tandis qu'il s'écrasa au sol.

"Charge-Os!" Commanda Ritchie.

Anubis tendit ses mains, créant un bâton fait de l'aura.

Le Pokémon Aura courra alors vers l'avant et alla écraser le bâton sur la forme prostré de Crocrodil...

Seulement pour que le Pokémon Mâchoire saute et le morde.

"Oui!" Cria Sacha. "Maintenant, lances Lucario!"

Crocrodil tourna la tête, traînant Lucario hors du sol.

"Aaaa?!" Cria Lucario, alors qu'il fut lancé à travers les airs, et s'écrasa sur le côté d'un arbre.

"Anubis!" Hurla Ritchie.

"Maintenant, termines avec Hydrocanon!"

Crocrodil ouvrit sa bouche, et souffla le Lucario au sol avec un puissant jet d'eau, le mettant immédiatement KO.

"Oui!" Répéta Sacha, en courant sur le terrain et en prenant Crocrodil dans ses bras. "On a réussi!"

Crocrodil balança ses bras dans la joie.

"C'était merveilleux." Remarqua Flora, en courant vers lui et en le serrant dans ses bras par derrière.

Ritchie soupira, en s'approchant vers Anubis.

"Tu vas bien?" Demanda-t-il au Pokémon Aura, en tendant une main.

Lucario la prit, et Ritchie l'aida à se relever.

Sacha s'approcha, et Crocrodil sauta hors de ses bras pour féliciter le Pokémon Aura.

"Excellent Match." Dit Sacha. "Et nous sommes à égalité désormais."

* * *

"Alors, nous avons eu les chambres." Remarqua Jim. "Eh bien, une chambre d'ailleurs."

"Il y a beaucoup de gens qui se reposent ici." Commenta Flora, alors qu'elle se laissa tomber sur le lit.

"Sans doute pour les Matchs en Équipes." Réfléchit Jim, alors qu'il fouilla dans son sac à dos pour un nouveau chandail.

Sacha arriva dans la chambre, en frottant sa tête avec une serviette, suivit par Nightmare.

"Oh aller!" Exhorta Nightmare.

"Non." Répondit Sacha, alors qu'il finit de sécher ses cheveux. Il se rendit au radiateur et jeta la serviette dessus.

"Mais, j'aime être ivre." Dit Nightmare.

"Je le sais." Répondit Sacha. tandis qu'il s'arrêta et se pencha pour enfiler ses chaussures. "Mais, tu ne vas pas passer la nuit entière tout seul au bar à boire de la Bière Persian Noir."

"Et si j'avais quelques Pokémons avec moi?" Supplia Nightmare.

Pikachu sauta et se tint à côté de Nightmare.

Sacha soupira.

"D'accord." Dit-il. "Si il y a un autre Pokémon qui se joint à toi, je..."

"Shaymin!" S'écria Nightmare, alors qu'il s'approcha de Jim et frappa une de ses Pokéballs.

Le Pokémon Gratitude apparut dans un éclat lumineux en baillant.

"Quoi?" Demanda-t-il. "J'étais..."

Nightmare prit Shaymin dans ses bras à des protestations générales.

"Hé, poses-moi!"

"Mon cher ami Shaymin va se joindre à nous." Dit Nightmare, en tapotant Shaymin sur la tête.

"Retouches-moi et tu auras le droit à une Tempeteverte." Répondit Shaymin, en sautant sur le lit.

Sacha soupira.

"Est-ce que ça te conviens, Jim?" Demanda-t-il.

Jim leva les yeux de son guide.

"Hein?" Demanda-t-il. "Je n'écoutais pas."

"Super." Dit Nightmare, en tapant cinq à Pikachu.

* * *

"Ouais, laissez-nous simplement ici." Dit Nightmare, tandis qu'il tira une chaise et s'assit. Pikachu et Shaymin sautèrent sur leurs propres chaises.

"Au revoir!" Dit Shaymin, en agitant une patte.

"Bon, nous serons de retour dans une heure ou deux." Dit Sacha. "Ne faites rien de stupide."

Nightmare sembla offensé.

"As-tu confiance en moi?"

"Pas vraiment." Répondit Sacha, alors qu'il se retourna pour quitter le Centre Pokémon.

Nightmare le regarda partir, avant de commander un pichet de Bière Persian Noir.

* * *

"Eh bien, c'était délicieux." Dit Flora, tandis qu'elle avala le reste de la bolognaise.

"Je sais." Répondit Jim, alors qu'il finit le dernier morceau de sa croûte de pizza.

Sacha mordit le dernier bout de son cheeseburger, avant de l'avaler.

"Cet endroit est génial." Dit-il, avant de voir Ritchie à une autre table qui parlait avec un grand homme avec des cheveux bruns bouclés.

"Avec qui est Ritchie?" Se demanda Sacha, en les voyant. "Et pourquoi cet homme me semble si..."

"Ce n'est pas le gars qui dirige la Ligue Extrême?" Demanda Jim, en regardant autour. "J'ai oublié son nom."

"Qui, Scott?" Répondit Flora. "Pourquoi serait-il à Fradamiville?"

Sacha haussa les épaules.

"Quelle importance ça a?" Demanda-t-il, alors que Flora grogna.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Demanda Jim.

Elle secoua sa tête.

"J'ai oublié mon portable dans la chambre." Répondit Flora, en secouant sa tête. "Je vais simplement retourner aller le chercher."

Jim renifla.

"Excellente façon d'éviter de payer la facture." Dit-il.

Flora lui fit un regard mauvais.

"Je vais vous le devoir." Répondit-elle, en se levant et en partant.

"Hé!" Hurla Sacha.

Elle se retourna.

"Va jeter un œil sur Pikachu et Nightmare." Interpella Sacha. "Et je t'aime."

Elle lui souffla un baiser, et s'en alla.

"Alors, comment crois-tu que tu t'en sortiras lors des Matchs en Équipes?" Demanda Jim, en prenant une gorgée de la Bière Persian Noir.

Sacha haussa les épaules.

"Je n'en sais rien, mais je veux gagner." Dit-il.

Jim ricana.

"Dommage, je vais ta battre pour ça." Rit Jim.

"As-tu au moins un partenaire jusqu'à présent?" Demanda Sacha.

Jim se dégonfla clairement.

"Non." Marmonna-t-il. "J'en aurai un lors de la cérémonie d'ouverture."

* * *

Flora trouva son téléphone portable caché sous le sac à dos de Sacha. Alors qu'elle se demanda pourquoi il avait son téléphone portable, elle se dirigea en bas vers le petit salon où Sacha avait laissé Nightmare, Pikachu et Shaymin.

"Bien." Murmura Nightmare. "La voilà."

Flora s'approcha d'eux, et posa ses mains sur la table.

"Salut, les gars." Dit-elle. "Comment se..."

"MAINTENANT!" Hurla Shaymin, tandis que Nightmare sauta par dessus et plaqua Flora au sol.

"Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda Flora, un peu inquiète, alors que Shaymin et Pikachu prirent le pichet, Pikachu le reposant sur le dos de Shaymin.

"Ouvre grand!" Sourit Nightmare, tandis que Shaymin s'approcha.

"Bon, ça suffit." Dit Flora, d'un ton sévère.

Nightmare l'ignora rapidement, tandis qu'il la retint au sol avec une main tout en prenant le pichet.

"À la trappe!" Dit-il.

Flora n'ouvrit pas sa bouche.

"Shaymin, chatouilles-la."

Shaymin se glissa en avant et lécha un des genoux de Flora, la faisant commencer à rire.

Nightmare versa alors la bière dans sa bouche ouverte, la faisant commencer à bâillonner.

* * *

"Eh bien, allons voir ce qu'il en est de nos Pokémons." Dit Sacha, tandis qu'ils quittèrent le restaurant.

"J'aimerais bien y retourner." Remarqua Jim, alors qu'ils regardèrent autour.

"Aucun signe de Flora." Commenta Sacha. "Je me demande où elle est passé."

Jim haussa les épaules.

"Peut-être que nous devrions retourner au Centre Pokémon." Dit-il, avant de voir un visage familier marcher de l'autre côté de la rue.

"Hé, est-ce Arjun?" Demanda Jim.

Sacha regarda autour, et le vit.

"Ouais." Dit-il. "Allons-y."

"Hé, Arjun!" Cria Jim, alors qu'ils coururent vers lui.

Le dresseur âgé se retourna, et les vit courir vers lui.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici." Remarqua-t-il.

"Ouais." Répondit Jim.

"Comment s'est passé le match d'arène d'Ardentville?" Demanda Arjun.

Ils grognèrent tout les deux.

"Nous avons du annuler le match." Dit Sacha. "L'arène a été attaqué par des voleurs Pokémon."

"Oh, je suis navré d'entendre ça." Répondit Arjun.

"Nous allons devoir y retourner dans quelques semaines." Dit Jim. "Ensuite, nous pourrons avoir un match retour."

"Participez-vous aux Matchs en Équipe?" Demanda Arjun.

Sacha et Jim acquiescèrent tout les deux.

"Je n'ai pas de partenaire." Dit Jim, plutôt tristement.

"Moi si!" Dit triomphalement Sacha. "Même si je me demande où elle est."

Arjun rigola.

"Peut-être que vous devriez la garder en laisse." Commenta-t-il.

Sacha et Jim rirent à la blague.

Sacha regarda ensuite autour.

"Je vais aller la retrouver." Dit-il. "Ça ne prend pas si longtemps que ça aller au Centre Pokémon pour ensuite en revenir."

"D'accord." Répondit Jim. "On se voit plus tard."

Tandis que Sacha s'éloigna au pas de course, Jim regarda Arjun.

"Je veux vous demander quelque chose." Dit-il. "Mais, pouvez-vous attendre une seconde, pendant que je passe un coup de fil?"

"Bien sûr." Répondit Arjun, alors que Jim recula de quelques pas et commença à composer un numéro.

* * *

"Aller!" Dit Sacha, en aidant Flora à rentrer dans la chambre.

"Quoi?" Demanda Flora, alors qu'elle trébucha sur le tapis.

Sacha regarda un Pikachu et un Shaymin qui semblèrent très penauds, pendant que Nightmare jongla avec les sous verre.

"Je suis très fâché contre vous tous." Dit-il.

Shaymin renifla.

"Comme si je m'en préoccupais." Répondit-il.

Pikachu sembla un peu honteux, mais Nightmare continua à siffler, tout en jonglant.

* * *

"C'est quoi le problème avec les Matchs en Équipes à Fradamiville?" Demanda Jim. "C'est commandité par Reims."

Tanguy siffla.

"Nous n'en avons pas entendu parler." Dit-il. "Merci pour l'info, et je te recontacterais."

Tanguy raccrocha, laissant Jim reprendre sa conversation avec Arjun.

"Alors, je me demandais si je pourrais faire un match en double contre vous pour m'entraîner pour les Matchs en Équipe?"

Arjun soupira.

"Tu es conscient qu'il y a une petite différence entre les matchs en Double et en Équipe?" Demanda-t-il.

Jim approuva.

"Ouais, je sais ça." Dit-il. "Mais, un peu d'entraînement ne ferait pas de tort."

Arjun sourit.

"Bien entendu." Répondit-il. "Allons-y."

* * *

"Heledelle, Luxio, j'ai besoin de vous!" Hurla Jim, en lançant deux Pokéballs dans les airs.

Les deux Pokémons apparurent dans un éclat lumineux.

"Ajith, Nieva, en avant!" Dit Arjun, en prenant une Pokéball dans chaque main et en les lançant dans les airs.

Jim se tendit, sachant que n'importe quoi pourrait voir le jour, dans des limites raisonnables.

Il se détendit légèrement par la suite, alors qu'un Absol et un Givrali apparurent.

"J'ai ces deux la." Commenta Jim, en se souvenant de sa collection de Pokémons.

"Quand tu voudras commencer." Sourit Arjun.

"Très bien, alors." Cria Jim. "Heledelle, attaque Aeropique sur Givrali. Luxio attaque Tonnerre sur Absol!"

Heledelle stria en avant en visant Givrali, tandis que Luxio lança une explosion d'électricité vers Absol.

Arjun inhala.

"Nieva, attaque Laser Glace! Ajith, lance l'attaque Feinte!"

Givrali leva les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, envoyant un rayon bleu froid de glace vers l'Heledelle approchant.

"Esquive!" Cria Jim, tandis qu'Ajith disparut avant que l'électricité parvienne à le toucher.

L'Absol réapparut ensuite derrière Luxio, et le frappa avec une patte.

Luxio gémit de douleur.

"Changement de cibles." Interpella Jim. "Luxio, attaque Queue De Fer sur Givrali. Heledelle, attaque Canicule!"

La queue de Luxio commença à briller avec une lumière blanche, alors qu'il sauta en avant en envoyant l'appendice s'écraser dans Nieva, qui cria de douleur.

Heledelle commença ensuite à battre des ailes, augmentant la température.

Ajith et Nieva commencèrent tout deux à avoir l'air mal à l'aise, tandis qu'ils furent frappés par l'attaque. Luxio encaissa également une partie de l'attaque, et commença à suer.

"Ajith, attaque Tranche-Nuit!" Cria Arjun. "Vises Luxio."

Absol leva les yeux, et fonça vers Luxio, la corne brillante avec une énergie noire.

Luxio hurla de douleur, alors que l'attaque le frappa.

"Heledelle, donnes un coup de main à Luxio avec Aeropique!"

Heledelle stria, et s'écrasa dans le dos d'Ajith.

"Nieva, Eclats Glace!"

"Esquive!" Cria Jim.

Heledelle essaya d'esquiver l'attaque, mais malgré qu'il manqua le Pokémon Hirondelle, le fragment de glace tiré de la bouche de Nieva percuta Luxio, et le mit KO.

"Non!" Hurla Jim. "Attaque Canicule!"

Heledelle battit à nouveaux ses ailes, augmentant la température davantage.

Nieva fut gravement atteint par l'attaque.

"À présent, utilise l'attaque Aile D'Acier sur Givrali!"

Les ailes d'Heledelle commencèrent à briller lumineusement, tandis qu'il vola vers l'avant et s'écrasa dans le Pokémon glace.

Nieva miaula dans la douleur, avant de s'effondrer aussi.

Arjun grimaça.

"Pas de chance, Nieva." Remarqua-t-il, avant de reprendre son attention au match.

"Ajith, utilise l'attaque Feinte!"

Absol disparu de la vue, avant de réapparaître dans les airs derrière Heledelle.

Alors qu'il tomba à terre, il réussit à décrocher le coup sur le Pokémon Hirondelle, qui poussa un cri de douleur.

"Retournes-toi et attaque Cru-Aile!"

Heledelle se retourna dans les airs, avant d'écraser ses ailes dans Ajith.

Ajith grogna de douleur.

"Et maintenant, c'est l'heure d'une attaque Tonnerre!" Cria Arjun.

Jim grimaça, avant de se souvenir de sa stratégie.

"Tenacite!" Hurla-t-il, alors que l'électricité s'écrasa dans son Pokémon.

Heledelle cria dans l'agonie, mais réussit à disperser le coup et à rester dans les airs.

"À présent, attaque Effort!" Continua Jim.

Heledelle prit une profonde inspiration avant d'évaser ses ailes et de foncer vers Ajith, levant les ailes pour tenter d'augmenter sa vitesse.

Ajith cria, tandis que la plupart de son énergie fut immédiatement absorbé du dur travail exceptionnellement qu'Heledelle avait mis dans l'attaque.

"Vas-y! Vive-Attaque, maintenant!" Ordonna Jim, en sentant le doux parfum de la victoire.

Arjun avait d'autres idées.

"Detection!" Ordonna Arjun.

Avec une vitesse incroyable, Ajith se jeta dans les airs, esquivant le coup de justesse.

"Maintenant, lance ta propre Vive-Attaque!" Contra Arjun.

Ajith frappa avec une patte, et se jeta dans l'autre sens, le coup fut suffisant pour envoyer Heledelle s'écraser au sol.

"Oh merde." Dit Jim, en courant pour aller examiner son Pokémon.

Arjun s'approcha, en fouillant dans son sac, pour une trousse médicale.

* * *

Aussitôt qu'il le montra, le téléphone de Jim commença à sonner.

"Prends ton appel." Dit Arjun. "Je vais examiner tes Pokémons."

Jim sortit le téléphone, et pressa sur le bouton pour répondre.

"Allo." Répondit-il.

"Jim, c'est Tanguy." Dit la voix familière du champion d'arène de Rivamar.

"Qu'avez-vous trouvé?"

"Nous avons labouré dans l'histoire derrière les Matchs en Équipes." Répondit Tanguy. "Le premier prix est la Plaque Éclair, et le deuxième prix est une pierre élémentaire. Nous n'avons pas les détails sur laquelle il s'agit."

"La Plaque Éclair!" S'écria Jim, en obtenant un regard étrange d'Arjun.

Il reprit son calme, avant d'abaisser sa voix.

"Comment est-ce arrivé?"

Tanguy soupira.

"C'est une longue histoire." Dit-il. "Fondamentalement, nous avons essayé de trouver un agent dans une base Coppinger il y a quelque temps. Ils ont utilisé la Plaque Éclair comme un moyen de s'infiltrer là-dedans, comme gage pour le propriétaire de la base. Cependant, ils ne sont pas tombés pas dans le panneau. Elle a disparu, et ils ont gardé la plaque. Ils l'utilisent probablement comme une incitation pour attirer les gens."

"D'accord." Dit Jim. "Je vous reparle plus tard."

Alors qu'il raccrocha, Arjun se leva et lui fit un regard étrange.

"Qu'est-ce que tu sais au sujet des plaques d'Arceus?" Demanda-t-il.

Jim fit volte-face.

"Rien." Dit-il.

Arjun soupira.

"Tu viens de crier le mot Plaque Éclair." Dit-il. "Je crois que tu caches quelque chose. Tu étais au bâtiment enflammé à Ardentville. J'ai vu des choses étranges, mais je n'étais pas prêt à y entrer avec cette femme étrange. Et maintenant, tu parles de la plaque Éclair."

Arjun regarda Jim de très près.

"Est-ce que tu travailles pour Reims?" Demanda-t-il, lentement.

Jim soupira, avant de secouer sa tête.

"Pouvez-vous garder un secret?" Demanda-t-il.

Arjun approuva.

"Bien sûr." Répondit-il. "Pourquoi?"

"Je dois vous dire quelque chose."

* * *

**Les Matchs en Équipe promettent d'être intéressants.**

**Nightmare, Pikachu et Shaymin qui réussissent à rendre Flora ivre, voilà qui était plutôt inattendu...du moins de la part de Pikachu et Shaymin.**

**Arjun n'est pas aussi stupide qu'il en a l'air finalement.**

**Sacha et Ritchie ont finalement eu leur match retour, Et cette fois, Sacha a su en sortir victorieux.**


	67. Des Équipes Du Tonnerre

Chapitre 67. Des Équipes Du Tonnerre.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha, Flora et Jim sont arrivés à Fradamiville, et se sont rapidement inscrits pour la compétition de Matchs en Équipes. Ensuite, Sacha a rencontré Ritchie, et ils se sont affrontés, ce qui a abouti au Crocrodil de Sacha qui a supplanter le Lucario de Ritchie. Par la suite, Jim s'est préparé pour les Matchs en Équipe en affrontant Arjun, tandis que Nightmare, Pikachu et Shaymin ont joué un tour à Flora._

* * *

"Il y a un sérieux problème en cours." Expliqua Jim, hésitant à aller dans les détails. "Il s'agit d'une organisation criminelle connu sous le nom des Coppingers, qui tentent de conquérir le monde. Leur chef est parvenu à piéger Arceus, et à drainer lentement sa force vitale. Je suis à la recherche des plaques d'Arceus, car une fois qu'elles seront toutes réunies, elles pourront le guérir et sans doute sauver le monde. L'incident d'Ardentville, était quand ils ont essayé de faire exploser une réunion des Pokémon G-men."

Arjun le regarda avec un regard très étrange.

Jim se frappa instantanément lui-même, craignant qu'Arjun pourrait faire partir des Coppingers.

Il baissa la main à sa ceinture, pour atteindre une Pokéball.

Arjun se détendit par la suite, et cessa de poser des questions.

"Du calme." Répondit Arjun. "Je suis de ton côté."

Il atteignit une Pokéball, la prenant de sa ceinture.

"À vrai dire, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer."

Arjun ouvrit la Pokéball, et sortit de nouveau, Nieva, son Givrali.

Jim était un peu perdu, jusqu'à ce qu'Arjun se pencha et prit une petite plaque blanche du Pokémon glace.

"Est-ce...?" Demanda Jim.

Arjun acquiesça.

"La Plaque Glace." Expliqua-t-il. "Un de mes amis l'a trouvé dans une grotte."

Jim prit la plaque et l'examina.

"Si le monde est dans le pétrin." Dit sérieusement Arjun. "Je vais t'aider lorsque je le peux. Si je trouve des plaques, je vais garder la main sur elles."

Jim tendit une main, et Arjun la secoua.

"Alors, si le premier prix est la Plaque Éclair." Dit Jim. "L'un de nous doit remporter le tournoi."

"Pourquoi ne nous faisons pas équipe?" Demanda Arjun. "Pour les Matchs en Équipe?"

Jim soupira.

"J'adorerais." Répondit-il. "Mais, je me souviens avoir vu quelque chose disant qu'il faut avoir son partenaire avec soi lorsque l'on s'inscrit."

Arjun grogna.

"Ce n'est jamais facile, pas vrai?" Demanda-t-il. "Alors, tu fais parti des Pokémon G-mens?"

Jim sourit.

"Non." Répondit-il. "GeForce."

"Aha."

"C'est ce qui a été discuté lors de la rencontre." Continua Jim. "Vous n'allez rien dire à personne, n'est-ce pas?"

Arjun secoua sa tête.

"Que pourrais-je y gagner?" Demanda-t-il. "Mais, où Reims intervient là-dedans?"

Jim regarda autour, pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls.

"Reims est une façade pour les Coppingers." Expliqua-t-il.

* * *

Arjun ouvrit la porte de sa chambre au Centre Pokémon, en baillant, en voulant simplement dormir un peu. La tête lui tourna de ce que Jim lui avait dit.

"Il y a des gens." Murmura-t-il, alors qu'il entra à l'intérieur.

La première chose qu'il entendit fut la Télévision. Ensuite, il vit Ari endormi sur son lit, avec Cindy posé dans ses bras.

Arjun sourit à la vue, avant de regarder la télévision, voyant un boîtier de DVD sur le dessus.

Il s'approcha, et le prit.

"Scorplane Girl, le commencement." Lu-t-il à haute voix, avant de regarder en arrière.

En ne voyant pas grand-chose, il éteignit la Télévision, avant d'aller au lit.

* * *

Quelque chose était un peu inhabituel, tandis que Jim entra dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

"J'ai embrassé une fille, et j'ai aimé ça." Chanta Flora. "Le goût de son baume à lèvres au cerise. C'était si mal, c'était si bien. Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis amoureuse ce soir."

Il vit qu'elle dansa au-dessus de son lit, tandis que Nightmare, Pikachu et Shaymin firent une ligne de conga, à travers la pièce. Nightmare porta un cône de signalisation sur sa tête, et porta une bouteille de Bière Persian Noir.

Sacha avait la tête enfoncée sous un oreiller, et essaya de dormir.

"Dresseur!" Hurla enthousiasment Shaymin.

Le Pokémon Gratitude quitta la ligne de conga et fonça vers Jim, avant de sauter dans les airs et de le claquer dans l'estomac.

Jim haleta, tandis que Shaymin lui sourit.

"Tu m'as manqué!"

Il grogna, en se pencha pour caresser Shaymin sur la tête, avant de tituber vers le lit.

"Nous les filles sommes si magiques, Les lèvres rouges, si douces, si..."

"LA FERME!" Hurla Jim, en enfonçant la tête sous un oreiller.

* * *

"Et nous y voilà, en direct de Fradamiville, ce sont les Matchs en Équipes de Fradamiville!"

"Ouais, il y a plusieurs dresseurs ici, qui semblent absolument tous excités et prêts à se battre."

"Bien sûr, les dresseurs doivent se diviser en deux groupes. Les dresseurs qui ont déjà un partenaire sont à la gauche de l'arène, tandis que ceux qui n'en ont pas sont à la droite."

Jim regarda autour, et vit Arjun. Il vit également Ritchie, et à son léger regret, Jane du même coup.

Il vit ensuite quelqu'un d'autre de familier se tenir devant lui.

"Je ne t'ai pas vu au Pokévolanneau?" Demanda-t-il, alors qu'Éric Trimble se retourna avec un sourire.

"Je crois que oui." Répondit-il.

* * *

"Hé, vous voilà les amis." S'écria quelqu'un derrière eux.

Sacha et Flora se retournèrent, et virent une Cindy qui sembla enthousiasme, avec un Ari qui sembla un peu grognon.

"Hé." Répondit Flora, avant de frotter sa tête. "Aïe!"

"Gros mal de tête?" Demanda doucement Sacha.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez tout les deux?" Demanda Ari.

"Je suis épuisé et elle a la gueule de bois." Répondit Sacha. "Mais, ne croyez pas que ça va nous empêcher de gagner."

Les voix des commentateurs résonnèrent.

"Et si les singlets pouvaient regarder le tableau, notre ordinateur spécial les a mis en équipe."

* * *

Jim leva les yeux, alors que son visage apparut.

Il réalisa presque à l'instant qu'il n''était pas jumelé avec Arjun, mais il se remonta le moral lorsqu'il vit que l'ordinateur l'avait mit en équipe avec Ritchie.

"Eh bien." Dit-il, en regardant autour pour voir Ritchie derrière lui avec Sparky sur son épaule.

"Je crois que nous sommes en équipe." Remarqua légèrement Ritchie. "Bon c'est parti."

* * *

"Je crois que tu es ma partenaire." Dit Arjun.

Sa partenaire grogna.

"Oh génial." Répondit-elle, furieusement. "Je n'ai pas de chance."

Arjun cligna des yeux.

"Excuses-moi?"

"Restes simplement en dehors de mon chemin." Dit Jane, en fichant le camp.

* * *

"Et, nous sommes actuellement en cours avec le premier match."

"Ouais, nous avons Ari DeVarro et Cindy Flare qui affrontent Michelle Stewart et Rose Evans."

Ari observa leurs adversaires, avant de regarder Cindy.

"Souviens-toi de la stratégie." Murmura-t-il. "J'ai vu ça quelque part, et je sais que ça marche."

"D'accord." Répondit Cindy.

Ils regardèrent leurs adversaires lancer des Pokéballs dans les airs, et envoyèrent un Melofee et un Rondoudou, respectivement.

"Prête?" Demanda Ari.

Cindy approuva.

"Salameche, en avant!" Cria-t-elle.

"Magby, à l'attaque!" Hurla Ari, en lançant la Pokéball dans les airs.

Les deux jeunes Pokémons apparurent dans un éclat de feu.

"Sala!"

"Byy!"

"Très bien!" Cria l'arbitre. "Commencez!"

"Et nous avons Magby et Salameche contre Rondoudou et Melofee!"

"Melofee!" Hurla Michelle. "Attaque Vibraqua!"

"Rondoudou, attaque Plaquage!"

"Esquivez le Vibraqua!" Hurlèrent Ari et Cindy, alors que leurs Pokémons plongèrent sur le côté, esquivant l'orbe.

"Magby, attaque Puredpois!" Cria Ari, tandis que Rondoudou s'effondra à proximité.

Magby cracha une épaisse fumée mauve qui engloutit Rondoudou et Melofee.

Les deux Pokémons de type normal commencèrent à tousser.

"Melofee, attaque Lilliput!"

"Rondoudou, attaque Berceuse!"

Cindy fit rapidement un mouvement pour contrer le coup qui provoquait le sommeil.

"Salameche, attaque Brouhaha!"

Salameche commença à faire un vacarme assourdissant qui empêcha le sommeil.

"Magby, attaque Puredpois encore une fois!"

Magby continua à remplir le terrain avec une fumée empoisonnante mauve, faisant en sorte que Melofee et Rondoudou toussent de dégoût.

Tandis que Salameche termina de produire le vacarme assourdissant, Ari regarda Cindy.

"Bien, c'est à toi de jouer!"

"Salameche!" Ordonna Cindy. "Poing-Eclair!"

Le poing de Salameche commença à craquer avec de l'électricité, tandis qu'il sauta devant et frappa la Puredpois persistante...

Faisant en sorte qu'elle explose à l'instant.

La foule haleta, alors qu'elle se transforma en boule de feu, engloutissant presque l'arbitre.

Alors qu'elle se dissipa, ne laissant qu'une chaleur intense, il fut rapidement clair que Rondoudou et Melofee s'étaient évanouis tout les deux.

L'arbitre qualifia la décision.

"Melofee et Rondoudou ont été mis hors de combat. Magby et Salameche sont déclarés vainqueurs."

Ari et Cindy s'en filèrent cinq l'un à l'autre, avant d'aller célébrer avec leurs Pokémons.

* * *

"Et maintenant, nous avons Flora Maple et Sacha Ketchum contre Ross Edwards et Peter Kelvin. Nous avons vu des matchs intenses jusqu'à présent, mais comment cela va se dérouler pour eux?"

"Grodrive!" Hurla Ross. "Flottes sur scène!"

"Blizzi, je te choisis!" Cria Sacha, en lançant la Pokéball.

"Dusk!" Interpella Flora. "Entres en scène!"

"Moufflair!" Ordonna Peter. "Montres-leur l'odeur de la défaite!"

Les quatre Pokémons apparurent sur le terrain.

"Et à première vue, il semblerait que Peter et Ross ont un léger avantage."

"Ouais, mais on ne peut rien affirmer du type."

"Très bien!" Cria l'arbitre. "Commencez!"

"Grodrive!" Cria Ross. "Attaque Tenebres sur Blizzi!"

"Moufflair, attaque Vibrobscur sur Feuforeve!"

Les deux Pokémons préparèrent leurs attaques, avant de les lancer.

"Blizzi, Laser Glace!" Hurla Sacha.

"Dusk, répliques avec Rayon Gemme!"

Blizzi tira un rayon bleu froid de glace dans les vagues énergétiques noires qui s'approcha d'elle, forçant instantanément une explosion pour le contrer.

Dusk tira une puissante roche comme balle de son collier comme des orbes sur son cou, abattant le Vibrobscur.

"Génial!" Hurlèrent Sacha et Flora.

"Blizzi, attaque Eclats Glace sur Grodrive!"

"Dusk, attaque Coup D'Boule sur Moufflair!"

Blizzi lança une lance comme morceau de glace dans Grodrive, le faisant gémir de douleur, tandis que Dusk flotta en avant et s'écrasa dans Moufflair.

"Tranche-Nuit!" Ordonna Peter.

Moufflair sauta dans les airs, les griffes craquantes d'une énergie noire avant de les ratisser sur le visage Dusk avec une intention vicieuse. Dusk hurla de douleur.

"Blizzi, attaque Laser Glace sur Moufflair!" Ordonna Sacha.

"Grodrive, attaque Ball'Ombre sur Feuforeve!"

Blizzi tira un rayon de glace congelant vers Moufflair, le congelant solidement.

Grodrive lança une boule énergétique noire et mauve vers Dusk, qui cria de douleur alors que l'attaque l'envoya s'écraser sur le sol.

"Grodrive, attaque Vent Mauvais!" Ordonna Ross.

Les yeux de Grodrive commencèrent à briller avec une lumière bleue, tandis qu'un vent noir commença à hurler à travers l'arène.

Dusk et Blizzi commencèrent tout les deux à lutter contre les effets du vent.

"Blizzi, répliques avec l'attaque Vent Glace!"

Blizzi tira un vent glacial dans le vent sombre, le repoussant légèrement.

Pendant ce temps Moufflair décongela lentement dans le feu du match, alors que Dusk revint dans les airs.

"Dusk, attaque Ball'Ombre!" Interpella Flora. "Vise Grodrive!"

Dusk créa une boule énergétique noire et mauve, avant d'envoyer l'attaque s'écraser dans Grodrive, qui gémit de douleur.

"Moufflair, attaque Lance-Flamme!" Ordonna Peter "Vises Blizzi!"

Moufflair ouvrit sa bouche, prêt à se venger sur le Pokémon Arbregelé.

Sacha grogna, tandis que les puissantes flammes se dirigèrent vers son Pokémon...

Uniquement pour que Blizzi se retourne, les bras tendus, en tenant une orbe bleu entre les doigts sur la fin. Alors que les flammes s'avancèrent vers elle, elle lança l'attaque, et une orbe d'eau s'écrasa tout droit à travers les flammes.

Moufflair fut trempé par l'attaque.

"Dusk, attaque Onde De Choc!" Ordonna Flora.

Dusk se retourna, en craquant d'électricité. Elle frappa ensuite Moufflair avec l'attaque, le mettant KO.

"Moufflair est au tapis!"

"Excellentes combinaisons!"

Blizzi et Dusk se regardèrent l'une l'autre, avant de regarder vers Grodrive.

"Blizzi." Dit Sacha, un peu surpris. "As-tu appris Vibraqua?"

Blizzi se retourna, et lui donna un pouce vers le haut.

"Dusk, attaque Rayon Gemme!" Ordonna Flora, en regardant le Grodrive.

Dusk tira une autre puissante attaque du collier comme des orbes autour de son cou, et décrocha un coup direct sur le Pokémon spectre.

Grodrive gémit de nouveau, clairement dans la douleur.

"Blizzi, attaque Eclats Glace!"

"Répliques avec Vent Mauvais!"

Grodrive lança une autre attaque de vent, dans l'espoir d'essayer de détourner l'attaque. Mais, il avait encaissé trop de dégâts, et le fragment le frappa, le mettant KO.

"Grodrive et Moufflair ont été mis hors combat." Hurla l'arbitre. "Blizzi et Feuforeve sont déclarés vainqueurs."

Sacha frappa l'air, tandis que Flora grogna.

"Je vais aller prendre quelques aspirines." Dit-elle, en rappelant Dusk. "Je te retrouverais plus tard."

Sacha fit à Pikachu un petit regard mauvais, alors que le Pokémon Souris, sourit.

_"Hé, j'ai gagné!"_ S'écria Blizzi, en sautant de haut en bas. _"Prends ça, le monde."_

Elle regarda ensuite autour, en voyant le regard que Sacha faisait à Pikachu.

_"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour l'énerver?"_ Demanda Blizzi.

_"Nightmare, Shaymin et moi avons joué un tour à Flora."_ Répondit Pikachu. _"Ça __semblait être une chose drôle à l'époque, mais il ne l'a pas encore vu.__"_

* * *

Sacha marchait en direction du Centre Pokémon, lorsqu'il vit Jim et Ritchie.

"Hé, les gars!" Dit-il, en remarquant que Jim sembla aussi fatigué qu'il l'était.

"Nous venons de sortir de notre match." Dit Ritchie.

"Avez-vous gagné?" Demanda Sacha.

Jim renifla.

"Bien entendu." Répondit-il. "Mustebouee et Lucario contre un Oniglali et un Momartik. Nous l'avons fait pour les jumeaux Goldstone."

Sacha leva les yeux vers l'écran.

"Hé!" Dit-il. "Le match d'Arjun est sur le point de commencer!"

"Et maintenant, nous avons Jane Forrester et Arjun Patel contre Neil Lucas et Hazel Camerson."

Sacha, Jim et Ritchie observèrent, tandis que les quatre dresseurs appelèrent leurs Pokémons.

"Non mais je rêve!" S'écria Jim.

"Quelles sont les chances que cela arrive?" Demanda Ritchie, alors que les quatre dresseurs envoyèrent un Etouraptor chacun.

Ils regardèrent, tandis les quatre Pokémons vol volèrent autour de l'arène, en envoyant de diverses attaques sur leurs espèces opposées.

"Voilà qui est déroutant." Remarqua Sacha, alors qu'un Etouraptor utilisa Abri de temps en temps pour empêcher un autre Etouraptor d'encaisser des dégâts.

Il assuma que l'Etouraptor qui utilisait Abri était celui d'Arjun, et celui qui était protégé était celui de Jane, alors qu'elle devint folle envers Arjun dans la zone du dresseur. Elle lui cria visiblement d'abandonner.

"Je me demande ce qui est arrivé au son." Dit Jim, alors que l'Etouraptor d'Arjun mit KO un des autres Etouraptors avec un Aeropique.

"On s'en fiche." Remarqua nonchalamment Ritchie, tandis que l'Etouraptor de Jane mit KO l'autre Etouraptor avec une attaque Cru-Aile.

Alors que l'arbitre fit l'appel, les trois dresseurs virent Jane foudroyer son Etouraptor du regard, avant de lui dire ce qui était sans doute quelques mots rudes.

Elle le rappela ensuite, et s'éloigna sans dire un mot.

"C'est quoi son problème?" Demanda Ritchie.

"Elle est un salope." Répondirent Sacha et Jim.

* * *

"J'ai vu ce match tout à l'heure." Remarqua Jim, alors qu'il rencontra Arjun à l'extérieur du Centre Pokémon. "Il semblerait qu'elle vous ai fait la vie dure."

Arjun le brossa.

"Je peux seulement espérer qu'un jour, elle verra l'erreur de ses habitudes." Répondit-il.

Jim regarda le stade.

"Avez-vous vu la loge privée de Reims?" Demanda-t-il.

Arjun approuva.

"Si les Coppingers sont aussi dangereux que tu le dis." Répondit-il, en se souvenant de ce qui s'était passé au Mont Anfor. "Et je crois qu'ils pourraient l'être, je suis inquiet à propos de ce qu'ils ont planifié pour ce tournoi. Il doivent y avoir une raison pour laquelle ils font ça."

"Nous devrions garder un œil là-dessus." Remarqua Jim. "Qui entre, et qui sort."

"Monsieur Jim!"

Jim se retourna, et vit un homme familier, avec une chemise brune, s'approcher.

"Oh non!" Dit-il, en plaisantant à moitié.

Looker s'approcha et tendit la main.

"Mon ami." Dit-il, alors que Jim secoua sa main. "Comment vas-tu?"

"Je vais bien." Répondit-il. "Êtes-vous...?"

Looker approuva.

"Je suis infiltré en tant que gardien." Dit-il. "Tanguy m'a envoyé ici pour voir la connexion avec Reims."

Arjun regarda Looker de près, qui vint seulement se le remarquer.

"Ah mince." Répondit Looker. "Je ne vous avais pas vu, monsieur."

"Ça va." Dit Jim. "C'est un ami. Il a trouvé une des plaques d'Arceus."

Looker sourit.

"Ah, parfait." Dit-il, en secoua la main d'Arjun, avec enthousiasme. "Bienvenue! Bienvenue!"

"Je vous présente l'Agent Looker de la Pokémon GeForce." Dit Jim. "Emprunté de la Police Internationale."

"Ravi de vous rencontrer." Dit Arjun.

"Ah, je peux en dire autant." Répondit Looker.

"Looker." Dit Jim. "Êtes-vous passé par la loge privée de Reims?"

Looker secoua sa tête.

"Non." Répondit-il. "Ils ont leur propre garde qui est privé."

Il sourit par la suite.

"Mais, peut-être que je trouverai un moyen."

* * *

Il prit la bouteille de Bière Persian Noir.

"Est-ce vraiment l'uniforme approuvée?" Demanda-t-il, en prenant une gorgée de bière.

"Arrêtes tes conneries." Avertit Apex, alors qu'elle avait une vue sur le terrain vide, avant de mettre le plateau sur une table. Elle avait échangée ses vêtements réguliers pour ceux des gardiennes.

Jake ria, tandis qu'il se pencha en arrière et regarda l'ordinateur portable devant lui.

"Je ne sais pas." Dit-il. "Il y a eu énormément de conneries à arrêter dernièrement."

"Tes conneries." Répondit Apex, alors que Jake ouvrit la gamme de communications. "Ce problème au grand complet est entièrement ta faute."

"Pas vraiment." Dit Jake. "Il y a une quantité collective de blâme."

"Qui te reviennent tous." Lui rappela Apex.

Jake ignora la remarque, avant de presser le bouton qui le reliait à travers Dennis.

L'homme flandrin à la peau d'olive d'Élite Coppinger apparu sur l'écran.

"De quoi vouliez-vous me parler?" Demanda Jake.

Dennis lui lança un regard noir.

"Puisque tu as échoué ta dernière tentative de capturer le Shaymin échappé." Dit-il. "Je pense qu'il pourrait être pertinent de te faire savoir que notre taupe au sein des G-mens nous a informé que Jim Jacobs, le propriétaire du Shaymin ledit s'est inscrit au tournoi auquel tu es en train de profiter de son hospitalité. Donc, je te suggère que tu te lèves le derrière et que tu fasses le travail."

Jake avala.

"Bien sûr." Dit-il. "Je vous parlerai lorsque..."

"Je vais entrer en contact avec toi." Rugit Dennis, avant de raccrocher.

Jake soupira, avant de jeter sa bière hors de la boîte et dans les gradins.

"Je déteste ce salaud." Dit-il. "M'ordonner autour. S'il n'avait pas tout raté en s'occupant de Shaymin après qu'il se soit échappé, alors nous ne serions pas dans cette galère."

Apex ricana, profitant clairement de son malaise. Quelque chose qui n'était pas perdu sur Jake.

"Et tu peux t'enlever ça du visage." Rompit Jake. "Vas-me chercher une autre bière."

Apex salua, sarcastiquement.

"Oh, bien entendu." Dit-elle, avec le sarcasme dégoulinant de sa voix. "Tu veux que je te masse les épaules du même coup lorsque je serais revenue?"

Elle sortit de la loge, avant de se diriger vers le bar.

"Branleur." Marmonna-t-elle, alors que son téléphone sonna.

Elle regarda le numéro, seulement pour découvrir que c'était un numéro inconnu.

Ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose.

"Allo." Dit Apex, tandis qu'elle répondit.

"Apex." Dit la voix de Claudia Coppinger au téléphone. "Tu es libre de parler?"

Elle grogna.

"Jake m'a envoyée chercher une bière." Répondit Apex. "Alors, ouais, je suis libre de vous parler."

Il y avait un rire à l'autre bout de la ligne.

"En fait, je suis là pour te parler de ça." Dit Claudia. "Jake a...Fait tout rater deux fois déjà. Vermeilla, et sa dernière tentative de capturer le Shaymin échappé. S'il rate tout encore une fois..."

Elle laissa la phrase suspendre.

"Tu sais quoi faire."

Apex l'a comprise parfaitement.

"Tout à fait." Répondit Apex, avant d'entendre le téléphone raccrocher à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Alors qu'elle continua à marcher vers le bar, elle espéra en privé que Jake allait tout rater.

* * *

"Tu te sens mieux?" Demanda Sacha.

Flora approuva.

"Presque." Répondit-elle. "Ça alors, je me sens vraiment mal ce matin."

"Hé, j'ai trouvé que toi et Dusk étiez en parfaite synchronisation." Dit Sacha. "Et Blizzi était également génial."

"Alors, désormais on va s'en remettre au prochain tour demain matin." Dit Flora, alors qu'ils s'assirent dans le Centre Pokémon.

"Je me demande qui nous allons affronter." Réfléchit Sacha.

"Hé, peut importe ce qui arrivera." Répondit Flora. "Nous les battrons."

Elle sourit par la suite.

"Il y a simplement une chose qui m'échappe."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda Sacha.

"Eh bien, tu sais lorsque j'ai sorti Dusk tout à l'heure?"

"Ouais." Répondit Sacha.

"D'habitude, Nightmare s'approche pour ensuite se faire rejeter. Ça n'est pas arrivé cette fois."

Sacha ricana.

"Ouais, j'ai décidé de punir Nightmare." Dit-il. "Tu sais à quel point il déteste être dans sa Pokéball?"

Flora approuva, un peu confuse.

"Mais, il semble parvenir à l'ouvrir tout seul." Dit-elle.

Sacha continua à ricaner, tandis qu'il prit la Pokéball mauve de sa ceinture.

"Je l'ai fermement scotché." Dit-il.

Il y avait des cris et des grognements étouffés de la Master Ball.

"Laisses-moi sortir, espèce de..."

* * *

**Sacha a donc finit par punir Nightmare. Va-t-il le regretter plus tard?**

**Alors Jim et Arjun font, en quelque sorte, équipe pour essayer de gagner la Plaque Éclair. Parviendront-ils à y arriver?**

**Il semblerait que Jake n'ai plus le droit à l'erreur. Quel châtiment l'attend-t-il s'il échoue à nouveau? Si vous avez bien suivit l'histoire depuis le tout début, alors vous devriez en avoir une idée.**


	68. Aller Vers La Finale

Chapitre 68. Aller Vers La Finale.

* * *

_Résumé. Tandis que Jim expliqua les problèmes de ce qui se passait à Arjun, On lui a offert l'aide du dresseur vétéran. Les Matchs en Équipes ont commencé avec Jim qui a été jumelé avec Ritchie, tandis qu'Arjun a été jumelé avec une Jane peu enthousiasme. Ari et Cindy, Sacha et Flora, Jim et Ritchie ainsi que Jane et Arjun ont tous réussi à passer au tour suivant. Ensuite, il est également apparu que Looker s'infiltrait dans le coin incognito. Mais, l'Élite Coppinger Jake a ensuite reçu l'ordre de capturer Shaymin..._

* * *

Sacha grogna.

"Je crois que je devrais faire ça." Dit-il, en sortant la Master Ball.

Flora et Jim reculèrent de quelques pas, pendant que Ritchie sembla confus.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il...?" Commença-t-il à dire, avant que Jim le tire vers lui.

"Ne t'approches simplement pas." Avertit Flora, alors que Sacha déchira la dernière partie du scotch.

Pendant cinq secondes, rien n'arriva.

Et puis, sans crier gare, la Master Ball s'ouvrit avec une explosion révélant un Nightmare furieux.

Il sauta devant Sacha, et le frappa instantanément dans la gorge avec un Direct Toxik.

Sacha tomba sur le sol, clairement dans la douleur. Nightmare lança ensuite un Pied Ombre dans son estomac, l'envoyant rouler sur l'herbe.

"Sale merde." Hurla Nightmare, complètement apoplectique de rage. "Fais qu'il y ai jamais un putain de gain et je t'arrache tes putains de noix et je les enfonce dans ta putain de gorge."

Il frappa encore Sacha, une dernière fois pour faire bonne mesure, avant de passer à côté de Flora, Jim et Ritchie.

"Est-ce qu'il va bien?" Demanda Ritchie.

Flora et Jim approuvèrent.

"Il va bien." Répondit-ils.

* * *

"Et Tentacruel et Luxio ont vaincu la combinaison du Magmar de Wright et de l'Octillery de Durham! Ritchie et Jim passent aux demis-finales!"

Jim en fila cinq à Ritchie, tandis que Luxio courra vers lui pour lui lécher la main. Le Tentacruel de Ritchie, Corleone, enveloppa plusieurs tentacules autour de son corps, avant de le soulever dans les airs.

"Amenez-vous!" Hurla Jim, alors que Luxio sauta sur son épaule.

Leurs adversaires secouèrent leurs têtes, dans la consternation, avant d'aller féliciter les vainqueurs.

* * *

"Gallame, attaque Coupe Psycho!"

Gallame bondit vers l'avant, avant d'écraser ses lames dans le dos de la tête du Meganium.

Le Pokémon Herbe cria de douleur, avant de tomber au sol. Il atterrit à côté de son partenaire, le Migalos effondré, et ne bougea pas.

L'arbitre prit la décision, sans aucune hésitation que ce soit.

"Meganium et Migalos ont été mis hors combat. Gallame et Chimpenfeu sont déclarés vainqueurs!"

"Cindy et Ari iront en demi-finale, où ils affronteront Ritchie et Jim demain matin!"

"Ça promet d'être intense!"

* * *

Sacha leva les yeux vers l'écran, avant d'atteindre le tableau pour dévoiler qui seraient leurs prochains adversaires.

"Dis donc, Ils ont d'excellentes combinaisons." Dit-il, alors qu'il regarda la liste du tournoi.

"Est-ce que c'est Doug?" Demanda Flora, tandis qu'elle vit qui ils allaient affronter.

"Je ne crois pas." Répondit Sacha. "On dirait que c'est lui, mais je ne penses pas que ce soit lui."

"Et pourquoi son partenaire me semble familier?" Demanda Flora.

* * *

"S'il vous plaît applaudissez bien fort Sacha Ketchum et Flora Maple en tant qu'équipe A pour ce match!"

Il y avait une pluie d'applaudissements pour les deux dresseurs, alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers leur zone.

"Et maintenant, les affrontant en tant que l'équipe B!"

"Sil vous plaît applaudissez Robin Wilson et Ryan Crystal!"

Il y avait des applaudissements autant pour les deux autres dresseurs qui entrèrent sur le terrain.

"Il ressemble effectivement à Doug." Remarqua Sacha, provoquant un ricanement de Robin.

"C'est parce qu'il est mon frère, espèce de demeuré." Répondit-il, en prenant une Pokéball.

Sacha cligna des yeux.

"Très bien." Dit-il. "Maintenant, je veux vraiment te battre!"

Lui et Flora prirent leurs Pokéballs, avant de les lancer dans les airs.

"Evoli, je te choisis!" Cria Sacha.

Le Pokémon Évolutif apparut dans un éclat lumineux.

"Hippodocus, entres en scène!"

L'Hippodocus de Flora apparut en même temps, éclipsant Evoli.

Ryan lança la Pokéball suivante.

"Solaroc!" Hurla-t-elle. "Go!"

"Tropius, à toi!" Cria Robin.

"Et nous avons un mélange intéressant d'Evoli et d'Hippodocus affrontant un mélange tout aussi intéressant de Tropius et de Solaroc!"

"Commencez!" Ordonna l'arbitre.

Ryan interpella le premier mouvement.

"Solaroc, attaque Zenith!"

Solaroc commença à briller lumineusement, alors qu'il créa un soleil miniature par dessus le terrain.

"Oh oh." Dit Flora, alors que Robin donna le prochain ordre.

"Tropius, Lance-Soleil!" Ordonna-t-il. "Vises Hippodocus!"

Sacha examina une ouverture.

"Evoli, attaque Morsure sur Solaroc!"

Evoli fonça devant, et mordit l'une des ailettes de Solaroc.

"Et malgré le fait que ce ne soit pas très sain pour les dents d'Evoli, cette attaque Morsure est très efficace, puisque c'est une attaque de type ténèbres et que Solaroc est en partie un type psy."

Tropius la visa, et souffla Hippodocus avec le Lance-Soleil, envoyant le Pokémon Poids Lourd au sol dans la douleur.

"Et Tropius décroche un puissant coup au début, et Hippodocus semble ébranlé."

Sacha regarda Flora, avant que Ryan donne le prochain ordre.

"Solaroc, attaque Lance-Soleil sur Evoli!"

Solaroc lança un puissant rayon lumineux blanc chaud en avant, visant Evoli.

"Esquive!"

Evoli sauta hors de portée en utilisant sa queue pour sauter dans les airs.

"Tropius, Charge!" Ordonna nonchalamment Robin.

Tropius se lança en avant et percuta l'Evoli suspendu dans les airs, l'envoyant vers le sol.

Evoli cria de douleur, alors qu'il rebondit sur le sol.

"Il faut se débarrasser de ce soleil!" Dit Sacha. "Utilises les mouvements de sable d'Hippodocus."

"D'accord." Répondit Flora. "Hippodocus, attaque Tempetesable!"

Hippodocus rugit, en expulsant du sable des évents sur son corps, en bloquant les rayons de soleil miniatures dans le ciel.

"Et ils ont finalement fait quelque chose à propos de la lumière du soleil en se débarrassant de ces satanés attaques Lance-Soleils de leurs adversaires qui ont causé tant d'ennuis. Mais, est-ce trop peu, trop tard?"

Sacha grinça ses dents.

"Evoli, utilises Vive-Attaque sur Tropius!"

Evoli chargea en avant à une vitesse rapide comme l'éclair, avant de percuter le visage de Tropius.

Le grand Pokémon brun et vert rugit de douleur, avant de chercher Evoli, espérant une rétribution.

"Hippodocus, attaque Damocles sur Tropius!"

Hippodocus rugit, en fonçant vers l'avant et en s'écrasant dans Tropius, le renversant instantanément du ciel et au sol.

Il n'était pas encore fini malgré tout, alors qu'il se releva, manifestement contrarié.

"Attaque Tranch'Herbe!" Dit furieusement Robin.

Tropius balança sa tête, et envoya un déluge de feuilles s'écraser sur Evoli et Hippodocus.

Ils se tortillèrent tout les deux dans l'inconfort tandis que les attaques atterrirent à coup sûr, tranchant leurs peaux.

"Hippodocus, attaque Machouille sur Solaroc!" Ordonna Flora.

"Solaroc, attaque Rafale Psy!"

Tandis qu'Hippodocus empêtra vers Solaroc, elle fut soufflée par un puissant rayon lumineux de couleur arc en ciel, provoquant une douleur immense. Toutefois, elle continua à aller de l'avant, avant de refermer ses mâchoires sur Solaroc, le mettant instantanément KO.

Cependant, ce n'était pas sans prix, tandis que Tropius lança une attaque Feuillemagik impertinente, qui s'écrasa dans le dos d'Hippodocus et l'a mise KO.

"Solaroc et Hippodocus sont hors combat! Il ne reste plus qu'Evoli et Tropius."

"Bonne chance." Murmura Flora, alors qu'elle rappela Hippodocus.

Tandis qu'elle félicita son Pokémon, Sacha pensa à une stratégie, en se demandant comment Evoli pourrait surpasser Tropius.

"Très bien, Evoli." Interpella-t-il. "Commences avec Vive-Attaque!"

Evoli stria en avant, essayant de décrocher un coup sur Tropius.

"Attaque Feuillemagik!" Ordonna Robin.

Tropius battit des ailes, avant d'envoyer un barrage de feuilles multicolore qui foncèrent vers Evoli.

"Tunnel!" Hurla Sacha, en espérant éviter l'attaque.

Evoli utilisa l'élan pour plonger sous terre, évitant l'attaque.

"Et voilà une impasse probable, puisque Tropius ne peux pas toucher Evoli sous la terre, à moins qu'il connaisse l'attaque Seisme, et puisque Tunnel est une attaque de type sol, il ne sera pas en mesure de nuire à Tropius directement sur le sol."

Sacha écouta le commentaire, alors qu'il essaya de savoir où aller.

"Bon." Interpella-t-il. "Écoute les ailes de Tropius et saute dans les airs à partir du sol et utilise Morsure!"

Trois secondes plus tard, Evoli jaillit de la terre et émergea sous Tropius. Il referma ensuite les mâchoires vers sur le ventre Tropius, ce qui le provoqua à rugir dans la douleur.

"Maintenant..." Hurla Sacha, en espérant que l'attaque viendrait. Il avait passé quelques jours à entraîner Evoli à utiliser l'attaque, et il n'y avait pas de meilleur moment que le présent pour la relâcher. "Montes sur son dos, et attaque Ball'Ombre!"

Evoli sauta par-dessous Tropius, et réussi à monter sur son dos en enfonçant ses griffes sur le côté.

Tropius grimaça, avant d'essayer de le secouer.

Evoli tint bon, en enfonçant ses griffes sur le côté de la peau de Tropius avant de continuer vers le haut.

"Tropius, attaque Tornade!"

Tropius commença à battre des ailes, en essayant de repousser Evoli.

"Aller!" Hurla Sacha. "Accroches-toi!"

Evoli a réussi à se forcer vers l'avant, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arrivé à la base du cou de Tropius.

"Maintenant, vas-y!"

Evoli ouvrit sa bouche, et commença à créer une boule énergétique noire et mauve.

"Tropius, débarrasses-toi en, vite!" Hurla Robin, alors que la boule devint plus grosse.

Tropius commença à se secouer, rendant extrêmement difficile pour Evoli de se stabiliser.

"FEU!" Hurla Sacha.

Evoli lança l'attaque, arrêtant Tropius dans sa route.

Le grand Pokémon plante se tressaillit dans la douleur, avant que ses ailes cèdent et qu'il s'écrase au sol.

Evoli fut projeté, mais atterrit dans un tas à proximité.

Alors que le Pokémon Évolutif se releva, Tropius laissa échapper un gémissement géant, avant de s'évanouir.

"Tropius a été mis hors combat!" Hurla l'arbitre. "Evoli est déclaré vainqueur!"

"Et Sacha et Flora passent en demi-finale!"

"Nous serons de retour dans dix minutes pour le prochain match."

Sacha courra dans le terrain, et Evoli sauta dans ses bras.

_"Quel est mon nom?"_ Demanda Evoli, en secouant sa tête.

_"Evoli."_ Répondit maussadement Pikachu.

_"Oh ouais."_ Dit Evoli, alors que Flora gratta sas tête.

"Merci, Evoli." Dit Sacha.

* * *

"Hé." Remarqua Éric. "Nous devrions utiliser cette stratégie."

"Quoi?" Demanda Sam Haller, encore un peu contrarié qu'il soit arrivé une demi-journée après Ryan, et qu'il ai été jumelé avec quelqu'un d'autre.

"La stratégie Zenith."

Ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers le terrain.

Sam vit Ryan revenir du terrain.

"Pas de chance." Dit-il, en lui offrant sa sympathie.

Elle réussit à faire un petit sourire.

"Vas les battre." Dit Ryan.

* * *

"Et maintenant nous avons Sam Haller et Éric Trimble qui vont affronter Arjun Patel et Jane Forrester."

Jane fronça les sourcils à la direction du commentateur, avant d'envoyer un Rhinoferos.

"Forsythia." Dit Arjun, en lançant une Pokéball. "Illumines-nous."

Arjun envoya un Roserade.

"Bien." Dit Sam. "En avant, Libegon!"

"Chapignon, c'est à toi!" Hurla Éric, en envoyant son nouveau Balignon évolué.

"Commencez!" Commanda l'arbitre.

"Chapignon, attaque Zenith!" Ordonna Éric.

Chapignon ouvrit sa bouche, et envoya un éclat énergétique dans les airs, qui se formèrent en un soleil miniature.

"Rhinoferos, attaque Koud'Korne!" Rompit Jane.

Rhinoferos se déchaîna vers l'avant, en abaissant sa corne.

"Chapignon, sautes sur le dos de Libegon."

"Libegon, Vol hors de portée."

Les deux Pokémons esquivèrent le mouvement brusque et maladroit de Rhinoferos, avant de s'élever dans le ciel.

"Très bien!" Hurlèrent Sam et Éric. "Lance-Soleil sur Rhinoferos!"

Chapignon et Libegon ouvrirent leurs bouches, avant d'envoyer les rayons chauds lumineux, se dirigeant directement vers Rhinoferos.

Arjun s'intercepta.

"Forsythia, sautes, et défense Abri, pleine puissance devant l'attaque!"

Le Roserade d'Arjun sauta devant l'attaque, et créa un énorme bouclier frontal, qui fut conçu pour le protéger contre les attaques.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide!" Hurla furieusement Jane. "Rhinoferos, débarrasses-toi de lui avec l'attaque Megacorne!"

Rhinoferos chargea à contrecœur et claqua sa corne dans le dos de Forsythia.

Le Roserade hurla de douleur, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol dans la douleur.

"Incroyable! Roserade est déjà vaincu, après une attaque de son partenaire."

Tandis que Roserade s'évanouit, le bouclier disparut, et les deux Lance-Soleils s'écrasèrent directement dans Rhinoferos.

Le Pokémon Perceur rugit de douleur, avant de s'évanouir.

"C'est incroyable!"

"Et nous avons un deuxième KO en 20 secondes."

"Roserade et Rhinoferos ont été mis hors combat." Dit l'arbitre. "Libegon et Chapignon sont déclarés vainqueurs."

Sam sourit.

"Ha, je peux presque te pardonner d'être de Littorella maintenant." Dit-il, en tapant cinq à Éric.

* * *

Jane sortit furieusement du stade avec la Pokéball de Rhinoferos dans sa main.

"Sale merde bonne à rien!" Rompit-elle, en lançant la Pokéball dans les airs.

Rhinoferos réapparut, avec un éclat lumineux bleu.

"Fiches-le camp d'ici!" Rugit Jane, avant de laisser le Pokémon Perceur tout seul.

Le Rhinoferos la regarda tristement, avant de s'éloigner lugubrement.

Jane fit ensuite un point de marcher dans la direction opposée.

"Pauvre Rhinoferos." Murmura Arjun, tandis qu'il sortit. Il avait tout vu.

À l'intérieur, il était furieux de ce qui venait de se passer, mais il la contrôla. À peine.

Alors qu'il commença à diriger vers le Centre Pokémon, il se demanda qui allait gagner la compétition. Et comment Jim s'en tirait.

* * *

"C'était rude." Commenta Cindy.

"J'ai un peu de peine pour Arjun." Remarqua Ari. "Cependant, ça pourrait faciliter un peu nos chances de gagner."

Il se leva par la suite.

"Alors, si c'est tout pour aujourd'hui." Dit Ari. "Que dirais-tu d'aller travailler sur plus de stratégies?"

"C'est un rendez-vous." Répondit Cindy, soulignant le mot rendez-vous.

Ari rougit légèrement, seulement pour que Flora, qui était assise devant eux, se retourne.

"Hé les amis, voulez-vous faire un double rendez-vous ce soir avec moi et Sacha?" Demanda-t-elle.

"OUI!" Répondit Cindy, presque dans le même souffle.

* * *

"Alors, tu as grandie sur Cramois'île?" Demanda Sacha. "Ce n'est pas très loin de ma région natale."

"Pourquoi, es-tu du Bourg Palette?" Répondit Cindy.

Il acquiesça.

"Hé, j'ai su que ces trucs sont excellents." Dit Flora, alors que quelqu'un à une table à proximité commanda le Plat Acajou.

"Je peux vous dire ce qu'ils sont." Remarqua Ari. "Je vis à Acajou, qui n'est pas très loin de Rosalia. Ils ont environ huit différents types de viande Pokémon là-bas, y compris Roucool, Tauros, Ecremeuh, Seviper, Kaiminus, Psykokwak..."

"Hé, la viande de Psykokwak n'est pas sensé te donner des maux de tête?" Demanda Sacha, à des grognements généraux.

"Ce n'est pas drôle sur comment ils ont constamment des maux de tête." Remarqua Cindy.

"Je sais!" Répondit Sacha. "Je ne faisais qu'une blague."

Cindy regarda Ari, qui était assit à côté d'elle, Il avait furieusement rougit durant l'après-midi entier.

"Je peux passer, s'il te plaît?" Demanda-t-elle, en faisant signe.

"Ouais, bien sûr." Répondit Ari, en glissant hors de l'isoloir.

Alors qu'il sortit, Cindy fit la même chose, seulement pour s'assurer qu'elle se pressa contre lui, tandis qu'elle sortit.

"On se voit dans une seconde." Sourit-elle, avant de disparaitre.

Ari poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"Dis-moi, Ari." Dit Flora. "Est-ce que toi et Cindy vous êtes...?"

Il roula ses yeux autour.

"Je ne sais pas." Répondit Ari. "Je veux dire...Je l'aime bien, mais je ne suis pas certain que ce soit de cette façon."

Sacha sourit.

"Hé, es-tu prêt pour les demis-finales demain?" Demanda-t-il.

Ari approuva.

"Et comment." Répondit-il.

* * *

"J'ai réussi à arrivé ici." Dit Looker, alors qu'il tambourina ses doigts sur le haut du bar.

"Alors, où avez-vous obtenu le déguisement de barman?" Demanda Jim.

Looker tapa son nez, tandis que quelqu'un lui fit signe pour une bouteille de Bière Persian Noir.

"Je reviens dans quelques secondes." Répondit-il.

Éric entra.

"Hé, excuses-moi, mon pote." Dit-il à Looker.

"Yes sir?"

"Tu peux mettre la Coupe Régionale des Champions?" Demanda-t-il.

Looker hocha la tête, tandis qu'il donna la bouteille de bière au client qui la voulait, avant de prendre la télécommande et d'allumer la télévision.

Le regard d'arrogance d'Éric fut rapidement remplacé par l'horreur, tandis que le score fut affiché.

_"__Et voici en direct de l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante, après 85 minutes, le score est, 1 pour Littorella, et 4 pour Jadielle. Si vous venez de vous joindre à nous, Littorella a pris les devants en quatre minutes par Monty Anderson, à la tête d'un coup franc dans le but d'Andrew Eckers qui a passé l'immobile Tim Howard. Ensuite, lors de la dix-huitième minute, Tom Crouch, le gardien de but de Littorella a reçu un carton rouge direct pour quitter le terrain. Avec l'avantage d'un joueur, Jadielle a marqué le coup franc par Danny Holmes. Ensuite, à la première mi-temps blessante, James Collison a agilement fait un plongeon à l'extérieur de la zone, laissant le gardien Coupet sous l'accroche à l'air mince. Lors de la deuxième mi-temps, une pénalité de Montel Valence, et le capitaine Joe Elliot qui se dirige dans le coin Holmes a fait quatre buts à un dans la nuit__."_

_"Ouais, et on ne peut pas dire que Jadielle ne l'a pas mérité. Littorella a été déjouée lors de la deuxième mi-temps. Et on dirait bien que la coupe va aller à Jadielle."_

Sam et Ryan vinrent, pour prendre un verre.

Sam jeta un coup d'oeil au score, et éclata de rire.

"C'est que vous méritez pour avoir battu Bonaugure!" Hurla-t-il.

* * *

"Carmache, attaque Dracogriffe!"

Carmache se retourna, et cloua le Simiabraz de Sam avec une puissante attaque griffe. Le Pokémon feu hua de colère, mais commença à sembler inégal par les coups.

Le propre Simiabraz d'Éric n'avait pas davantage de chance contre le Tortank de Flora. Le Pokémon Carapace avait draina la plupart de son énergie avec un puissant Hydrocanon.

"Vas-y, Simiabraz!" Amadoua Éric. "Attaque Poing-Eclair!"

Simiabraz bondit en avant avec le poing craquant d'électricité.

"Carmache, bloques-le!"

Carmache plongea en avant et se plaça devant l'attaque, en encaissant facilement prenant le coup.

_"Merci!"_ Remarqua Tortank.

_"De rien."_ Siffla Carmache, avec un sourire mauvais. _"Maintenant, réduisons ces faibles petits singes en poussière!"_

"Carmache, attaque Draco-Rage!" Hurla Sacha.

"Tortank, attaque Hydrocanon!"

Carmache ouvrit la bouche, envoyant une puissante flamme blanche chaude vers un Simiabraz.

Tortank lança un puissant torrent d'eau dans les airs, et frappa l'autre Simiabraz, le mettant instantanément KO.

Tandis que le Simiabraz d'Éric resta debout, Sam rappela son propre Simiabraz.

"Merci, l'ami." Dit-il.

"Et avec deux contre un, ça semble sombre pour Éric et Sam."

"Carmache, attaque Dracogriffe."

Carmache se précipita en avant, écrasant ses griffes dans le Simiabraz.

"Répliques avec Close Combat!"

Simiabraz lança une série de puissants coups de poings dans Carmache, repoussant le Pokémon Caverne.

"Tortank, attaque Aqua Jet!"

Tortank sauta dans les airs, avant de retirer tous les membres dans sa coquille, avant d'envoyer un puissant jet d'eau de sa queue. L'élan envoya Tortank s'écraser sur Simiabraz, le mettant KO.

"Les deux Simiabraz ont été mis hors combat. Tortank et Carmache sont déclarés vainqueurs!"

"Et Flora et Sacha vont en finale!"

"Quel match fantastique!"

Sacha et Flora se regardèrent l'un l'autre.

"Nous y voilà!" Dit Sacha, en étirant un bras pour le passer autour d'elle. "Nous n'avons plus qu'à remporter ce dernier match."

Ils saluèrent tout les deux la foule, avant de quitter le terrain.

* * *

"Excusez-moi!" Dit Ari, en faisant irruption dans la cuisine.

"Hé, tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici!" Dit quelqu'un, tandis qu'Ari se dirigea vers le frigo, et commença à en sortir le stock.

"Parfait." Dit Ari, alors que le frigo vide se tint devant lui. Il pris une Pokéball.

"À toi, Motisma!" Exhorta-t-il, alors que le Pokémon Plasma apparut dans un éclat lumineux.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois pouvoir faire?" Demanda furieusement le chef.

Ari se retourna, et sourit, nerveusement.

"Je dois emprunter le frigo." Dit-il, alors que son Motisma commença à se l'accaparer.

* * *

"Ritchie et Jim contre Cindy et Ari. Le match qui déterminera quelle équipe affrontera Flora et Sacha en finale."

"Je suis impatient. Maintenant, rappelez-vous que la finale prendra place dans une demi-heure. Je crois que tout ces dresseurs veulent y être."

Jim et Ritchie regardèrent Ari et Cindy.

"Nous attendons leurs choix de Pokémons."

Ritchie regarda le Pikachu sur son épaule.

"Bien, Sparky." Dit-il. "Je te choisis!"

Le Pikachu avec la touffe de poils sur sa tête, sauta au sol et fonça dans l'arène.

Jim lança la prochaine Pokéball.

"Shaymin, à toi de jouer!"

Jim envoya Shaymin, à la surprise de la foule, qui applaudit à la vue d'un Pokémon si rare.

Ari et Cindy se regardèrent l'un l'autre.

"Parfait!" Hurlèrent-ils.

"Motisma, à l'attaque!" Interpella Ari, en envoyant son Motisma-Frigo.

"Carmache, en avant!" Cria Cindy, en envoyant son Carmache.

"Et nous avons quelques Pokémons rares et puissants exposés ici."

"Sparky, attaque Tonnerre!" Ordonna Ritchie.

Sparky sauta en avant, et envoya une puissant explosion électrique vers Motisma.

"Bloques-la, Carmache!" Cria Cindy.

Carmache se plaça devant l'attaque électrique, l'écrasant facilement.

"Shaymin, attaque Tranch'Herbe!" Interpella Jim.

Shaymin balança sa tête, envoyant plusieurs feuilles défiler vers les deux Pokémons.

Ari souffla.

"Motisma, attaque Vent Glace!"

Son Motisma bondit vers l'avant, et ouvrit grandement la porte du frigo, envoyant d'un vent glacial de l'intérieur qui repoussa facilement les feuilles.

"À toi, Carmache." Ordonna Cindy. "Attaque Tunnel!"

Jim réagit immédiatement.

"Shaymin, passes en Forme Céleste!"

Shaymin s'arrêta pour prendre la partie de la Forme volante.

"À présent, envoles-toi et attaque Eco-Sphere sur Motisma."

Shaymin se propulsa hors du sol, et commença à charger une boule énergétique bleue-verte.

"Vas-y, Carmache, maintenant!"

Le Pokémon Caverne émergea su sol, envoyant Sparky s'écraser dans les airs.

"Sparky!" Hurla Ritchie. "Redescends, et attaque Queue De Fer!"

Motisma grogna, tandis que l'Eco-Sphere s'écrasa en lui.

"Attaque Laser Glace!" Ordonna Ari.

Motisma continua à essayer d'abattre Shaymin.

"Shaymin, attaque Hate pour essayer de maintenir le rythme!" Hurla Jim, inquiet de ce que l'attaque pourrait faire à son Pokémon.

Sparky écrasa sa queue brillante dans le visage de Carmache, faisant en sorte que le Pokémon caverne siffle de douleur.

"Carmache, attaque Machouille!"

Carmache fonça vers Sparky, en essayant de le mordre.

"Esquive, Sparky!" Cria Ritchie.

Sparky tenta de s'enfuir, mais la foulée plus longue de Carmache, il rattrapa rapidement le Pokémon Souris.

"Motisma, attaque Onde De Choc!" Dit Ari, en changeant de stratégie.

Motisma lança une explosion d'électricité dans les airs, qui se referma sur Shaymin et l'envoya s'écraser vers le bas à partir du ciel dans le sol.

"Et maintenant, attaque Laser Glace!"

Motisma ouvrit encore la porte du frigo, et congela solidement Shaymin avec de la glace. Le Pokémon Gratitude était clairement KO à l'intérieur du bloc de glace, à cause de sa faiblesse extrême à la glace.

"Et Shaymin est peut-être hors combat!"

"Carmache, attaque Dracogriffe!"

Carmache tendit les muscles de ses jambes, avant de sauter dans le ciel et de d'écraser les griffes sur le corps de Sparky.

Sparky hurla de douleur.

"Motisma, attaque Laser Glace!"

Motisma lança une autre attaque glace, et congela solidement Sparky lui aussi.

"Nous sommes obligés d'attendre dix secondes pour voir si ce courageux petit Pikachu va décongeler, mais..."

"Huit, Neuf, Dix!" Cria l'arbitre, avant d'élever son drapeau. "Pikachu a été mis hors combat. Motisma et Carmache sont déclarés vainqueurs!"

Ritchie et Jim soupirèrent, alors que Cindy frappa l'air et sauta sur le dos d'Ari.

"Nous y sommes presque!" Hurla-t-elle.

* * *

Jim et Ritchie sortirent dehors, pour voir Sacha et Flora discuter de leur stratégie.

Sacha donnait quelques ordres à Nightmare.

"Maintenant, tu ne glandes pas." Dit-il, sévèrement. "Tu ne cries pas d'abus à l'arbitre, tu n'insultes pas la foule, tu ne..."

"Ah, va te faire foutre." Dit Nightmare, en boudant, avant de regarder Flora.

"Qui vas-tu utiliser?" Demanda Nightmare.

Elle sourit.

"C'est une surprise."

Nightmare grogna, avant de voir Jim et Ritchie.

"Je préfère ne pas finir par couvrir les fesses de tes Pokémons." Dit-il. "Hé, les perdants."

Sacha soupira.

"Ce n'est pas très gentil." Dit-il.

"Bonne chance." Dirent Jim et Ritchie, alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers l'arène.

* * *

"Eh bien, ce fut chouette d'être ton partenaire." Dit Ritchie. "Je monte pour aller regarder le match."

Jim soupira.

"Je vais aller faire soigner mes Pokémons." Répondit-il, tandis que Ritchie disparut.

Il regarda autour, avant de voir les toilettes.

"En fait, je dois aller faire un tour." Murmura Jim, alors qu'il alla à l'intérieur.

Il se lava tout simplement les mains, lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour voir une femme aux cheveux noirs, vêtu d'un uniforme de gardien, bloquant la sortie. Elle sembla un peu familier, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander où il l'avait vu auparavant.

Il la regarda, avant que Jake, l'ex-champion d'arène Pokémon de Vermeilla sorte de l'une des cabines.

"Je peux t'aider?" Demanda Jim.

Jake ricana.

"Je crois que oui, Agent Jim Jacobs de la Pokémon GeForce." Dit-il. "Tu peux nous donner ton Shaymin, ou en subir les conséquences!"

* * *

**Décidément, tout va mal pour Jim. Lui et Arjun se sont fait battre, et en plus il se retrouve coincés avec les Coppingers...Pourra-t-il s'en sortir?**

**Il ne reste plus que deux équipes : Sacha et Flora, et Ari et Cindy. Quelle équipe va l'emporter?**

**Beaucoup de matchs en un seul chapitre. J'adore!**


	69. Deux Degrés De Combat

Chapitre 69. Deux Degrés De Combat.

* * *

_Résumé. Après s'être pris une sacrée raclée de Nightmare, et de divers matchs, Sacha et Flora étaient prêts à affronter Ari et Cindy lors de la finale de la compétition des Matchs en Équipes de Fradamiville. Cependant, tandis que Jim et Ritchie ont été vaincus, Jim s'est fait coincé par Apex et Jake dans les toilettes..._

* * *

"Bonne chance." Dit Arjun.

"Ah, nous n'en avons pas de besoin." Sourit Ari. "Mais, j'en suis tout de même reconnaissant."

"Je vais vous regarder." Dit Arjun. "J'ai besoin simplement de répondre d'abord à un appel de la nature."

La cloche sonna, et les deux dresseurs commencèrent à se diriger vers le tunnel.

"Bonne chance." Répéta Arjun, avant de se retourner pour partir.

* * *

Shaymin lutta pour se soigner, mais le manque de rayons de soleil rendit la Synthese difficile.

_"__À ton rythme.__"_ Grogna Macronium, alors qu'il envoya une paire de lianes s'écraser en avant qui empêchèrent le Noctali de Jake d'atteindre Shaymin.

_"Fais...Très attention!"_ Supplia Mustebouee, alors qu'elle souffla Spiritomb avec un Pistolet A O.

Jim remarquait que seul Jake attaqua. Son partenaire était en train d'observer avec une indifférence à peine dissimulé.

Il avait envoyé tous ses Pokémons pour essayer d'empêcher de capturer Shaymin.

Il y avait un cri de douleur d'Heledelle, alors qu'il fut cloué avec un Vibrobscur de Corboss. Il regarda autour de lui et vit Vibraninf faire la tâche peu enviable de se battre contre Dimoret.

_"Aller, espèce de salaud!"_ Rugit Vibraninf, en esquivant un Laser Glace. _"Tu ne pourrais même pas frapper une porte de grange avec une canette de Bière Persian Noir."_

_"Je compte prendre plaisir à te découper en morceaux!" _Siffla Dimoret, en léchant ses lèvres.

Luxio échangea des attaques avec un Demolosse et un Tenefix, en contrant des souffles de feu et des Ball'Ombres avec des Ondes De Chocs, des Coup d'jus et des Tonnerres.

Jim tenta de les diriger aussi bien qu'il le pouvait, mais il y avait quelque chose de pas normal à propos des Pokémons que Jake avait envoyé.

"Tu es fini." Hurla Jake. "Les expériences Coppingers ont rendu mes Pokémons imbattables. Rien de ce que tu as va les arrêter."

Jim le regarda, avec dégoût.

"Tu as fait subir des expériences à tes propres Pokémons6!" Dit-il. "Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale..."

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et Arjun entra.

"Oh oh." Dit Arjun, en regardant autour.

"Arjun, au secours!" Hurla Jim.

"Bonté divine!" S'écria Arjun, en atteignant sa ceinture et en lançant ses Pokéballs.

Son Etouraptor, son Arcanin, son Gardevoir, son Roserade, son Givrali et son Torterra apparurent, rendant les toilettes très étroites.

Apex fit un petit sourire, alors que Jake la regarda.

"Un petit coup de main." Demanda-t-il.

Le sourire devint encore plus grand, tandis qu'elle lança quatre Pokéballs, envoya Lokhlass, Flagadoss, Demolosse et Roucarnage.

"Oh franchement!" S'exclama Jim. "Maintenant, il n'y a tout simplement..."

* * *

Looker entendit plusieurs bruits étranges provenant des toilettes. Cela sonna comme si des dresseurs se battirent là-dedans.

Il s'en approcha...

Uniquement pour qu'un Lokhlass vint s'écraser dans le mur, et atterisse en tas sur le sol devant lui.

"Quoi?!" S'écria-t-il, avant qu'un Roserade sauta hors des toilettes, pourchassé par un Roucarnage. Le Roucarnage fut ensuite frappé sur le côté par un Etouraptor, étant renversé du ciel et atterrit dans un tas sur le sol.

"Oh, mince." Dit Looker, en voyant Jake et Apex attaquer Jim et Arjun.

Il lança trois Pokéballs de la sienne, envoyant Cradopaud, Etourvol et Tritosor.

"À l'attaque!"

Les trois Pokémons se jetèrent dans la mêlée.

* * *

"Êtes-vous fin prêts?" Demanda l'arbitre.

Sacha et Flora acquiescèrent, alors que l'arbitre se tourna vers Ari et Cindy.

"Nous sommes prêts." Répondit Ari.

"Très bien alors." Dit l'arbitre. "Veuillez vous diriger vers vos zones de dresseurs, et attendez mon signal."

Les deux équipes le firent, prêtes à se battre, alors que les gens dans la foule les regardèrent en retenant leur souffle.

"Nightmare, je te choisis!" Cria Sacha.

"Brasegali, entres en scène!" Hurla Flora, alors qu'ils envoyèrent tout les deux leurs Pokémons pour se battre.

Nightmare jeta un coup d'œil vers Brasegali, avant d'approuver avec appréciation.

_"Yo, petit gars."_ Dit Brasegali. _"Est-ce que l'on s'affronte l'un contre l'autre?"_

Nightmare grogna.

"Non." Répondit-il. "Ils n'ont pas encore appelé leurs Pokémons."

_"Ah, je vois."_ Remarqua Brasegali. _"Pardonnes-moi, je suis toujours à moitié endormi."_

"Typhlosion!" Cria Cindy. "En avant!"

"Noctunoir, à l'attaque!" Ordonna Ari.

"Voilà qui est intéressant." Remarqua le commentateur. "C'est plus ou moins les mêmes Pokémons qui s'affrontent les uns contre les autres. Des Pokémons de type Spectres qui ont besoin soi-disant d'être échangés pour évoluer, ainsi qu'une paire de Pokémons de type feu débutants."

Sacha et Flora se regardèrent l'un l'autre, avant que l'arbitre lève ses drapeaux.

"Commencez!"

* * *

"On se fait repousser." Hurla Jim.

Arjun leva les yeux, et reconnut Jake.

"Tu es ce gars du Mont Anfor!" S'écria-t-il, furieusement.

Jake ricana.

"Et où est cette salope de Cindy?" Demanda-t-il. "Peut-être que je pourrais lui régler son cas une fois que nous aurons capturé Shaymin."

Arjun était surpris.

"Ils sont après ton Shaymin?" Demanda-t-il.

"Oui." Répondit Jim, alors que Macronium souffla Flagadoss avec une Tempeteverte, que le Pokémon psychique rose repoussa avec un Mur Lumiere.

"Cradopaud, utilise Direct Toxik!" Cria Looker.

Le Pokémon Toxique fit un bond en avant, et écrasa son poing dans le dos de Demolosse, le mettant instantanément KO.

Apex roula des yeux, avant de rappeler le Pokémon Sombre.

Arjun regarda autour de lui, en se rendant compte qu'eux et leurs Pokémons étaient repoussés dans le couloir.

"On se fait repousser vers le toit!" Dit-il, inquiet, que Branche prit une attaque Laser Glace sur le visage du Lokhlass ressuscité.

Flagadoss fit un bond en avant, le Kokiyas sur sa queue brillant d'une lumière blanche, alors qu'il écrasa l'appendice lourd sur la tête de Branche, mettant le Pokémon Continent KO.

Arjun rappela son ancien Pokémon presque instantanément. Branche avait été son premier Pokémon depuis plus de vingt ans, et ça lui faisait mal de voir le Torterra effondré sur le sol dans la douleur.

"Reposes-toi, mon ami!." Dit-il, en rangeant la Pokéball.

"Dimoret, Tranche-Nuit!"

Dimoret bondit à travers la foule de Pokémons, ratissant ses griffes à travers eux, ce qui provoqua une douleur intense.

"Il faut se replier!" Hurla Arjun. "Là-haut. Nous aurons une meilleure chance de les affronter sur le toit."

Jim et Looker lui donnèrent un regard étrange, mais donnèrent également l'ordre, avant de charger dans les escaliers, suivit par leurs Pokémons.

* * *

Apex sourit, en sortant un objet.

"Content que j'ai amené ça?" Demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle l'ouvrit, avant de répandre de la poudre dorée sur tout ses Pokémons et ceux de Jake.

Les Pokémons vaincus se relevèrent tous à l'instant, tandis que leurs blessures surent guéries.

"Soin Central." Dit Apex. "Soigne instantanément tout les dégâts, les effets des status et les effondrements des Pokémons."

Jake la foudroya du regard, avant de charger vers le toit.

Apex le regarda partir, avant de se pencher et de donner quelques ordres à ses Pokémons.

* * *

"Nightmare, attaque Ball'Ombre!"

"Noctunoir, attaque Ombre Portee!"

Nightmare jeta la boule énergétique rouge et noire en avant, visant le Noctunoir d'Ari. Noctunoir disparu par la suite, esquivant l'attaque avant d'apparaître derrière Nightmare.

"Pied Bruleur!" Hurla Flora.

Son Brasegali se retourna, le pied enflammé, avant de l'écraser dans le dos du Pokémon Mainpince.

"Roue De Feu!"

Typhlosion sauta dans les airs, en envoyant des flammes de sa bouche, avant de rouler en boule et de foncer tout droit vers Brasegali.

Le Pokémon Ardent grogna, alors que Typhlosion s'écrasa dans son dos.

_"C'est tout simplement pas cool, mec."_ Grogna Brasegali.

"Nightmare, attaque Direct Poison!"

"Sur qui?" Hurla Nightmare.

"Typhlosion!"

"D'accord!"

Nightmare se retourna, prêt à décrocher l'attaque.

* * *

Dimoret était debout devant Shaymin avec un regard diabolique sur son visage.

"Shaymin!" Hurla Jim, alors que le combat s'arrêta à l'instant.

Jake ricana.

"Et si un seul de vos Pokémons fait le moindre mouvement, Shaymin sera..."

Arjun regarda autour et vit que le Demolosse de Jake avait lancé une série d'attaques Puredpois et Brouillard lors des dernières minutes de ce match. Les fumées étaient persistantes au-dessus du champ de bataille. En les voyant flotter, cela lui donna une idée.

"Aditi." Chuchota-t-il. "Abaisses la fumée."

Son Gardevoir le fit, tandis que Jake s'approcha inconsciemment vers Shaymin.

"Et j'ai gagné!" Dit-il, avec triomphe.

"Storm!" Hurla Arjun. "Repousses la fumée vers Shaymin!"

"Ha, vous croyez qu'il peut se cacher?" Exigea Jake, alors que l'Etouraptor d'Arjun battit des ailes et envoya les Puredpois et les Brouillards vers l'endroit où se tenait Shaymin.

Shaymin inspira la fumée, avant de tousser.

Jim comprit ce qu'Arjun avait en tête.

"Ah, le pauvre petit Shaymin s'étouffe dans la fumée?" Dit sarcastiquement Jake, alors qu'il se pencha pour prendre le Pokémon Gratitude.

"Shaymin!" Hurla Jim. "Fulmigraine!"

Shaymin inspira la fumée, avant de l'expirer sous une forme d'une puissante explosion énergétique.

L'explosion mit immédiatement Dimoret KO, et la force envoya Jake s'écraser en arrière à travers le toit.

Arjun leva les yeux, et vit qu'un dirigeable flotta vers eux à travers le ciel.

Il avait un sentiment d'angoisse, tandis qu'il vit le logo Reims sur le côté.

"Jim!" Dit-il, en levant les yeux.

Jim suivit son regard.

"Oh merde." Dit Jim.

Shaymin regarda autour avec un regard de triomphe sur son visage.

"Je suis merveilleux." Dit-il.

"Tu es également à moi."

Quelque chose fila à travers le toit, plus rapide que l'œil pouvait comprendre et empoigna Shaymin.

"Non!" Hurla Jim, alors qu'il vit Apex assit sur son Roucarnage, en tenant le Shaymin luttant dans ses bras.

"Lâches-moi!" Hurla Shaymin, en tentant de se libérer.

Apex l'ignora, avant de tendre un bras et de pincer un nerf dans le cou de Shaymin, faisant en sorte qu'il s'évanouisse à l'instant.

"Non!" Répéta Jim, en fonçant en avant pour essayer de l'attraper.

Il était trop tard, tandis que le Roucarnage se retourna et se dirigea vers le dirigeable.

Jim et Arjun regardèrent, alors que le dirigeable passa au-dessus du toit du stade, et qu'Apex disparu dans un trou dans la cabine avec Shaymin.

Jake se tint à proximité, tandis qu'une échelle en corde tomba sur le toit du stade à côté de lui. Le sang coulait à environ six plaies différentes sur son visage.

"Adieu, bande d'abrutis!" Hurla-t-il, en attrapant fermement l'échelle et en se laissant emporter dans le ciel.

"Non!" Cria Jim pour la troisième fois.

Arjun regarda autour, d'abord vers Jim, et ensuite vers Looker.

"Nous avons une chance." Dit-il.

* * *

"Et si vous regardez dans le ciel en ce moment, vous verrez le dirigeable de nos commanditaires, la société Reims."

"Brasegali, Startopercut!" Hurla Flora, tandis que son Pokémon courra vers Typhlosion et l'envoya s'écraser dans les airs avec une puissante attaque.

"Nightmare, attaque Poing Ombre sur Noctunoir!"

Nightmare fit un bond, et frappa son poing sur Noctunoir.

_"Aïe. Espèce de crétin."_ Répondit Noctunoir.

"Oh aller!" Dit Nightmare, en esquivant un Poing de Feu. "Cesses d'essayer de me frapper et frappes-moi!"

Typhlosion s'écrasa en lui de derrière avec une Griffe Ombre, l'envoyant au sol.

"Oh, c'est tellement pas du jeu!" Hurla Nightmare, tandis qu'il se releva.

* * *

"Aditi, vas-y!" Interpella Arjun.

"Toi aussi, Groret!" Dit Looker.

Les deux Pokémons psy se concentrèrent avec la puissance de leurs esprits, en essayant de faire ce que leurs dresseurs leurs avaient demandé.

"Est-ce que ça va marcher?" Demanda Jim, tandis que le toit commença à trembler.

"Ça devrait." Dit Arjun, alors qu'il rappela tout ces Pokémons sauf Aditi.

Jim et Looker en firent de même.

"Il faut toujours éliminer plus de poids." Dit Arjun, en voyant la fatigue sur les visages d'Aditi et de Groret.

Looker approuva.

"Je vais descendre." Dit-il. "Groret peut vous assister du toit."

"Entendu." Dit Jim, alors que Looker et son Pokémon descendirent.

Ensuite, presque à l'instant il y avait un énorme craquement alors que le morceau de toit sur lequel Jim et Arjun se trouvèrent commença à se détacher du reste du toit.

"Nous sommes en affaire!" Dit Jim, tandis qu'Aditi et Groret commencèrent à léviter le morceau de toit en direction du dirigeable qui s'en allait lentement.

"Aller!" Exhorta Arjun à son Gardevoir. "Il faut aller plus vite."

Il hurla la même chose à Looker et à son Groret, et ils sentirent le morceau du toit accélérer alors qu'il flotta vers le dirigeable.

* * *

"Brasegali, attaque Rafale Feu sur Noctunoir!"

Brasegali rassembla tout le feu dans son corps, avant de lancer la puissante attaque vers Noctunoir.

"Prévention Destin!" Hurla Ari, en sachant que cette attaque allait probablement mettre Noctunoir KO.

Ce fut prouvé qu'il avait raison, tandis que les flammes engloutit le Pokémon spectre, le mettant instantanément KO.

Presque au même instant que Noctunoir flotta sur le sol, vaincu, une ombre noire apparut sous Brasegali, l'atteignant et le vidant toute l'énergie du Pokémon Ardent.

_"Oh, pas cool!"_ Grogna Brasegali, alors qu'il s'évanouit.

Ari rappela rapidement Noctunoir, alors que Flora rappela son Brasegali, laissant Nightmare et Typhlosion seuls au combat.

"Et ça s'est transformé en un match à un contre un entre ces deux puissants Pokémons."

Sacha tendit une main, pour réconforter brièvement Flora et la remercier, mais elle la repoussa.

"Gagnes, c'est tout!" Dit-elle.

Sacha approuva, avant de regarda autour pour voir Ari donner des encouragements à Cindy.

"Nightmare, attaque Direct Poison!"

* * *

"Vite!" Exhorta Jim, alors que la porte se referma lentement.

"J'ai une idée." Dit Arjun, en sachant que si la trappe se refermait, qu'ils n'auraient aucune chance d'entrer à l'intérieur. "Aditi, Teleport!"

Aditi arrêta instantanément de se concentrer sur le maintien de la pièce de toit flottante, et ses yeux commencèrent à briller lumineusement, tandis qu'Arjun et Jim disparurent.

Ils apparurent à l'intérieur du dirigeable, à quelques mètres de la trappe de fermeture. Ils étaient à l'intérieur d'un hangar géant, qui avait un petit hélicoptère à quelques mètres garé prêt à décoller en cas de besoin.

"Nous avons réussi!" S'écria Jim, alors qu'il regarda autour pour voir un trio de Coppingers debout qui les regardèrent. Ils avaient chacun une paire de Demolosses devant eux, qui salivèrent à la bouche.

"Sortez tous!" Crièrent Jim et Arjun, en envoyant leurs Pokémons.

Les Demolosses commencèrent à préparer une séries d'attaques Lance-Flammes et Vibrobscurs.

Arjun empêcha Jim d'attaquer.

"Je peux m'en charger." Dit-il. "Nieva, utilise Vœu sur Aditi!"

Givrali fit un vœu.

"Maintenant, Aditi, utilise le combo Vœu Soin - Prévention Destin!"

Aussitôt que les Demolosses lancèrent leurs attaques, Aditi, flotta devant et encaissa les coups.

Les attaques combinées furent suffisantes pour la mettre KO, l'envoyant s'écraser au sol.

Cependant, la Prévention Destin mit KO tout les Demolosses du même coup, tandis que le Vœu Soin soigna tout les Pokémons d'Arjun et Jim.

"Merci." Dit Jim, alors que le vœu de Nieva devint réalité et que l'énergie d'Aditi fut restauré.

Plusieurs gardes Coppingers supplémentaires descendirent des escaliers, tandis que les gardes en bas appelèrent plus de Pokémons.

Arjun regarda Jim, alors que Jake descendit des escaliers après eux.

"Je vais les retenir." Dit-il. "Vas chercher Shaymin!"

"D'accord." Répondit Jim, en rappelant ses Pokémons.

Arjun fit l'appel.

"Branche, utilise Flash!"

Branche convoqua de l'énergie, avant de l'envoyer dans un éclat de lumière aveuglante, qui empêcha temporairement les Coppingers de voir.

"Vas-y!" Exhorta Arjun, alors que Jim grimpa les escaliers.

Arjun regarda les sept Coppingers devant lui.

"Très bien." Dit-il. "Voyons ce que vous avez dans le ventre!"

* * *

"Nightmare, attaque Poing Ombre!"

Nightmare porta le coup au Typhlosion fatigué, qui sembla un peu épuisé du barrage des coups répétitifs.

"À mon tour!" Dit Cindy. "Griffe Ombre!"

Typhlosion se cabra, avant d'écraser ses griffes dans Nightmare une fois, deux fois, trois fois, repoussant Nightmare.

"Ball'Ombre!" Hurla Sacha, tandis que Nightmare lança une balle énergétique rouge et noire vers Typhlosion.

"Augmente ta puissance à travers elle avec Roue de Feu!"

Typhlosion se mit en boule, en envoyant des flammes de sa bouche, avant de dévaler vers l'avant sur le sol, en désintégrant la Ball'Ombre et en s'écrasant dans Nightmare, qui hurla de douleur.

* * *

"Shaymin!" Hurla Jim, en voyant le Pokémon Gratitude dans une cage dans la pièce. Il ne bougeait pas, et ses yeux semblaient énormément dilatés.

Il entra à l'intérieur de la pièce...

Uniquement pour qu'Apex se démarque de derrière la porte et claque son genou dans l'estomac.

Jim grogna de douleur, alors qu'elle doubla son poing, et lui donna des coups de poings à plusieurs reprises au visage, avant de le jeter au sol.

"Tu ne reprends pas Shaymin!" Siffla-t-elle.

Jim réussit à se relever, avant de poser une main sur ses Pokéballs.

"Je te défie à un match!" Dit-il. "Un contre un pour Shaymin."

Apex ricana, avant d'aller appuyer sur un bouton.

Presque aussitôt qu'elle le fit, le toit s'ouvrit, et la pièce commença à s'élever.

En quelques secondes, ils étaient au sommet du dirigeable.

"Comme tu veux." Dit froidement Apex.

Jim lança sa Pokéball.

"Vas-y, Macronium!" Hurla-t-il, en envoyant son premier Pokémon.

Apex sourit froidement.

"Roucarnage." Dit-elle. "Je crois que je vais t'utiliser."

Apex envoya son Roucarnage, qui s'envola immédiatement dans le ciel.

Jim réalisa que ça devait être la raison pour laquelle elle les avait emmenés sur le toit.

"Très bien, Macronium!" Hurla-t-il. "Tranch'Herbe!"

Macronium balança sa tête, et envoya plusieurs feuilles s'écraser vers Roucarnage.

"Tornade!" Ordonna Apex.

Roucarnage battit des ailes, envoyant un puissant vent qui fit en sorte que l'attaque alla s'écraser vers Macronium.

"Aeropique!" Ordonna Apex.

Roucarnage stria en avant, s'écrasant dans Macronium, qui cria de douleur.

Jim grinça des dents, tandis qu'il réalisa à quel point ce Roucarnage devait être puissant.

"Essaies de l'attraper avec Fouet Lianes!" Interpella-t-il.

Macronium envoya une paire de lianes vers Roucarnage.

"Repousses-les avec l'attaque Cru-Aile!"

Roucarnage le fit, repoussant les lianes avec un puissant coup de ses ailes.

"Aller Macronium!" Exhorta Jim. "Tu peux y arriver!"

"Aeropique!"

Roucarnage battit à nouveau des ailes, avant d'envoyer Macronium s'écraser au loin vers la surface du dirigeable.

"Vive-Attaque!"

Roucarnage passa à une autre attaque rapide comme l'éclair, causant encore plus de douleur à Macronium.

"Aller!" Hurla Jim, sachant qu'il se répéta. "Vas-tu vraiment te laisser battre par un Roucarnage?"

Macronium leva les yeux.

"Achèves-le avec Tranch'Air!" Dit calmement Apex.

Macronium lutta pour se relever, tandis que Roucarnage glissa une puissante ale brune à travers les airs, envoyant un souffle de vent vers Macronium.

Ensuite, Macronium commença à briller avec une lumière rouge.

"Hein?" Dit Jim, tandis que les feuilles autour du cou de Macronium commencèrent à briller. Le Pokémon Herbe lança par la suite plusieurs orbes énergétiques provenant de son cou qui s'écrasèrent directement à travers le Tranch'Air et poursuivirent son chemin vers Roucarnage, le renversant du ciel.

Il sortit son Pokédex, se demandant quel attaque il venait juste d'utiliser.

**"Cette attaque était Pouvoir Antique."** Répondit le Pokédex.

Jim sourit, en regardant Apex et son Roucarnage, qui lutta pour se relever.

"On dirait que nous sommes à égalité désormais." Dit-il. "Macronium, utilises Pouvoir Antique encore une fois!"

Macronium répéta l'attaque, envoyant un autre barrage d'orbes de type roche énergétiques dans Roucarnage, et mit le Pokémon Oiseau KO.

Apex rappela son Roucarnage, avec un regard de mécontentement sur son visage.

"Maintenant, rends-moi Shaymin!" Exigea Jim.

Le mécontentement fut remplacé par un sourire, alors qu'Apex secoua sa main.

"A quel moment ai-je dit que j'allais te rendre Shaymin." Répondit-elle, tandis qu'elle envoya Papilusion, Lokhlass, Flagadoss et Demolosse.

Jim soupira, envoyant le reste de ses Pokémons pour contrer les nouveaux arrivés.

Il réalisa rapidement que Mustebouee, Luxio, Heledelle et Vibraninf semblèrent épuisés. Vibraninf et Luxio pouvaient à peine se tenir debout, et Macronium sembla épuisé de son match contre Roucarnage.

_Le Vœu Soin ne devait être qu'une solution temporaire._

"Tu ne peux pas espérer gagner." Dit Apex. "Flagadoss, lances Psyko!"

Les yeux de Flagadoss commencèrent à briller lumineusement, blessant tout les Pokémons de Jim. Finalement, Macronium, Luxio, Vibraninf et Heledelle s'évanouirent tous.

"Maintenant." Sourit froidement Apex. "Tuez le Shaymin."

Tout ses Pokémons commencèrent à charger des attaques.

Lokhlass prépara une Glaciation. Flagadoss convoqua de l'énergie pour une Deflagration. Papilusion appela de l'énergie pour un Rayon Signal, tandis que Demolosse utilisa également une Deflagration.

Jim ne pouvait que regarder, sachant que dans le temps qu'il faudrait pour atteindre le haut du dirigeable, les Pokémons auraient déjà lancés leurs attaques, détruisant Shaymin, et ils auraient sans doute assez de temps pour s'occuper également de lui.

"Je suis désolé, Shaymin." Chuchota Jim.

* * *

"Pied Ombre!"

Nightmare bondit dans les airs, et écrasa un pied dans le visage de Typhlosion.

Le Pokémon Volcan rugit de douleur.

"Lance-Flamme!" Ordonna Cindy.

Nightmare cria de douleur, alors que les flammes se léchèrent contre sa peau.

"C'est chaud!"

* * *

Shaymin ouvrit lentement ses yeux, en se demandant pourquoi il voyait flou.

"Aller." Chuchota-t-il à lui-même. "Comment utilise-je Aromatherapi déjà?"

Il s'en souvint, évoquant l'énergie qui réussit à le soigner de la somnolence.

"C'est mieux." Dit Shaymin, en se relevant...

Seulement pour voir quatre Pokémons qui semblèrent en colère charger de puissantes attaques, et le viser.

"Oh oh." Dit-il, alors que les attaques quittèrent les Pokémons, et se dirigèrent directement vers lui.

Shaymin ferma les yeux, essayant de bloquer la vue.

Il pouvait voir les événements de sa vie commencer à défiler devant ses yeux, en particulier le massacre des Shaymins avant sa capture. Ensuite, il y avait la torture dans les laboratoires, lorsque le fluide fut injecté dans toutes les parties de son corps.

Il ne vit pas Mustebouee se lancer vers les attaques, via un puissant Aqua Jet.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il ouvrit les yeux une fraction, en se demandant pourquoi il n'était pas mort.

Shaymin fut surpris de voir Mustebouee se tenir devant lui, avec une puissante défense Abri qui bloqua les attaques.

Il pouvait également voir Jim tenter de faire revivre ses autres Pokémons.

"Merci!" Murmura-t-il, tandis que Mustebouee retourna un élèvement de pouce vers lui.

Jim dû rappeler ses Pokémons, sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour eux de se relever sans un bon repos au Centre Pokémon.

Apex le regarda.

"Lokhlass." Ordonna-t-elle. "Pistolet A O!"

Lokhlass retourna sa tête, et envoya un jet d'eau s'écraser vers Jim.

Il gémit de douleur, alors qu'il s'écrasa dans son estomac et l'envoya voler à reculons...

Et directement sur le côté du dirigeable souple.

* * *

"Non!" Hurla Shaymin.

_"Jim!"_ Cria Mustebouee, tandis qu'elle continua à retenir les quatre Pokémons.

"Lokhlass, Flagadoss, attaque Tonnerre!"

Mustebouee soupira, avant d'utiliser un Aqua Jet pour se forcer dans les airs, esquivant l'attaque.

L'explosion envoya la cage de Shaymin s'écraser dans les airs, affaiblissant la structure de la cage.

Mustebouee la vit craquer et s'affaiblir, alors elle évoqua son énergie en une puissante attaque Queue De Fer qui alla s'écraser dans les cages, la coupant en mille morceaux, libérant Shaymin.

"Oh ouais!" S'écria Shaymin. "Je suis libre."

_"Il n'y a pas de quoi!"_ Hurla Mustebouee, alors qu'elle atterrit de nouveau sur le dirigeable.

"Lokhlass, Tonnerre!"

Mustebouee hurla de douleur, tandis qu'elle fut frappée par derrière par la puissante attaque électrique.

La puissance de l'attaque la fit s'effondrer dans la douleur.

Apex s'approcha, et lui donna un coup de pied vers le côté du dirigeable.

"Et maintenant pour le Shaymin!" Dit-elle, en regardant autour pour voir le Pokémon Gratitude en forme Céleste poursuivre Mustebouee.

"J'arrive Mustebouee!" Hurla Shaymin.

"Demolosse, Lance-Flamme!"

Le Pokémon Sombre ouvrit sa bouche, et réussit à lancer l'attaque.

Shaymin hurla, tandis que les flammes ratissent à travers sa peau, mais il réussit à se libérer et à poursuivre Mustebouee.

"Putain!" Cria Apex, tandis qu'elle regarda le Pokémon tomber à travers le ciel.

* * *

Jim tomba dans les airs, en se demandant s'il allait mourir.

Puis quelque chose l'attrapa, arrêtant sa chute.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit Arjun, Looker et le Groret de Looker se tenir sur le sol en dessous de lui.

Groret le tint en l'air.

"Un coup de main pour tes besoins?" Demanda Looker, alors qu'Arjun appela son Arcanin.

"Flare." Dit-il. "Que dirais-tu d'un cadeau d'adieu?"

Arcanin hurla, avant d'envoyer un puissant souffle de feu vers le dirigeable.

"Non!" Cria Jim, tandis que le feu se dirigea vers le dirigeable. "Mustebouee et Shaymin sont toujours à bord."

Arjun devint immédiatement blanc.

"Oh non!" Dit-il, alors que les flammes frappèrent le dirigeable et le mit en feu.

* * *

Shaymin légua toute son énergie restante pour essayer de rattraper la Mustebouee tombante.

Il se sentait malsain d'une combinaison de tous les dommages qu'il avait pris, et la vue de la Mustebouee inconsciente se dirigeant vers une grande aiguille de la flèche d'un gratte-ciel.

"Aller!" S'exhorta-t-il, chaque muscle de son corps endolori et en hurlant de douleur. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour essayer d'éviter de se laisser s'évanouir, en sachant que s'il s'évanouit à ce moment-là, ni lui ni Mustebouee pourrait se relever.

Avec un dernier effort, il se précipita vers le bas et réussit à serrer sa bouche autour d'une des queues de Mustebouee, et à l'empêcher de plonger sur la flèche. Il entendit le vrombissement d'un moteur au dessus d'eux, mais réussit à le sortir de son esprit.

Shaymin se permit un petit bravo mental, avant que le dirigeable au-dessus d'eux explose en une puissante boule de feu.

L'onde de choc l'assomma presque, alors qu'ils tombèrent vers le sol tout les deux.

* * *

"Joli boum." Remarqua Looker, en applaudissant.

Jim et Arjun se regardèrent l'un l'autre. Jim se sentait malsain à l'intérieur.

"Mustebouee." Dit-il, tristement. "Shaymin."

Arjun regarda dans les airs, avant de voir deux objets tomber à travers le ciel.

"Hum, Jim." Dit-il, alors que le jeune dresseur leva les yeux.

"Bon sang." Dit Jim, alors que Looker lança une Pokéball.

"Etourvol, à toi de jouer!"

L'Etourvol de Looker apparut de la Pokéball, et vola vers eux.

Arjun regarda Flare.

"Go." Dit-il.

Le Pokémon légendaire se raidit ses jambes, avant de sauter dans le ciel et d'attraper Mustebouee dans sa bouche. Etourvol réussit à attraper Shaymin, et à guider les Pokémon Gratitude vers le sol.

Looker leva les yeux, à travers ses jumelles, et vit un petit hélicoptère au loin.

Il réussit à zoomer encore plus et à obtenir un coup d'œil aux occupants.

"Ah, je n'en reviens pas." Dit-il. "Ils se sont échappés, tout les deux."

Jim tenait Mustebouee dans un bras, et Shaymin dans l'autre alors qu'ils vinrent autour.

"On s'en fiche." Répondit-il, alors que Mustebouee et Shaymin se regardèrent l'un l'autre.

_"Merci."_ Dit faiblement Mustebouee.

"Y a pas de quoi." Répondit Shaymin.

_"Euh...Shaymin."_

"Oui?"

_"Il y a quelque chose que je voulais te dire."_

* * *

Arjun, Jim et Looker se regardèrent les uns aux autres.

"Ha, devrions-nous rentrer pour le reste du match?" Demanda Arjun.

Jim sourit.

"Puis-je simplement passer un coup de fil rapide?" Demanda-t-il.

Looker sourit.

"Je crois que je sais qui tu vas sûrement appeler." Dit-il.

Jim donna Shaymin et Mustebouee à Arjun.

"Pouvez-vous simplement vous assurer que ces deux-la ne sont pas gravement blessés?" Demanda-t-il. "Pendant que je passe le coup de fil?"

Arjun approuva, tandis que Jim sortit son téléphone portable et commença à composer le numéro.

"Bonjour, Ellis." Dit Jim, à la vue de Looker qui frappa l'air et murmura quelque chose à propos qu'il le savait. "C'est Jim Jacobs. Et je voulais simplement vous informer de quelque chose."

Il attendit quelques secondes, en essayant de rétablir les faits, avant de lui dire ce qui s'était passé.

Looker sourit, tandis qu'il s'approcha pour entendre quelle était la réponse d'Ellis.

"TU AS FAIT QUOI?!"

* * *

"Nightmare, attaque Direct Toxik!"

Nightmare décrocha l'attaque, alors que Typhlosion s'écrasa sur le sol, presque épuisé.

"Et Typhlosion semble battu. Je ne crois pas qu'il va tenir encore longtemps."

Sacha alla pour la gorge.

"Nightmare, termines avec Ball'Ombre!"

Nightmare commença à charger l'attaque, tandis que Cindy essaya d'amadouer un dernier mouvement de Typhlosion.

"Vas-y!" Exhorta-t-elle. "Attaque Lance-Flamme!"

Typhlosion bondit, avant de souffler Nightmare avec les flammes.

Nightmare grogna de douleur.

"À présent, Roue De Feu!" Hurla Cindy, alors que son Typhlosion commença à briller avec une lumière rouge.

"Et il semblerait que la capacité Brasier de Typhlosion a été activée!"

Typhlosion s'enroula dans une boule de feu, et s'écrasa dans Nightmare.

"Maintenant, achèves-le avec Eruption!" Cria Cindy, tandis que le dos du Pokémon Volcan commença à gicler des flammes de son dos.

Nightmare regarda dans le ciel, alors que plusieurs grandes orbes enflammées s'écrasèrent dans lui.

Il rugit de douleur, avant de s'effondrer sur un genou.

"Aller, Nightmare!" Hurla Sacha, alors que Nightmare grogna dans l'agonie. Il commença à se secouer latéralement.

"Typhlosion, Griffe Ombre!"

"Nightmare, attaque Poing Ombre!"

Nightmare essaya de lancer le poing, mais il était follement épuisé, et finit par rater complètement la cible.

"Non!" Hurla-t-il, tandis que Typhlosion enfonça la Griffe Ombre directement à travers lui.

Le Pokémon Ombre ferma ses yeux, avant de tomber sur le sol, vaincu.

La foule avait été réduit au silence par l'attaque Eruption, mais alors que l'arbitre éleva son drapeau, ils éclatèrent en applaudissements

"Ectoplasma a été mis hors combat. Typhlosion est déclaré vainqueur, et les vainqueurs du tournoi sont Ari et Cindy!"

Cindy frappa l'air, avant de courir vers le terrain pour célébrer avec son Typhlosion.

"J'ai gagné!" Hurla-t-elle, alors qu'Ari courra lui aussi, en saluant la foule.

Sacha soupira, tandis qu'il regarda son Ectoplasma vaincu. Il s'accroupit ensuite à côté de Nightmare.

"Tu vas bien?" Demanda-t-il.

Nightmare grogna.

"Peux-tu...?"

"Quoi?" Demanda Sacha.

Nightmare fouilla dans son corps, et en sortit une bouteille de Bière Persian Noir.

"Peux-tu me verser ça sur la tête?"

Sacha ouvrit le bouchon, et la versa sur la tête de Nightmare.

Nightmare grogna, avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

"Je me sens mieux maintenant." Dit-il, en s'asseyant. "Bon, à qui le tour?"

Flora s'approcha, et tapota Nightmare sur la tête.

* * *

Ils ont rapidement réussi à mettre en place un podium au milieu de l'arène, alors que les concurrents ont eu une demi-heure de pause pour que leurs Pokémons se reposent rapidement, avant de revenir. Ils ont également ramené Éric, Sam, Ritchie et Jim pour célébrer étant en troisième et quatrième place.

Finalement, ils réussissent à le faire, et les dresseurs et leurs Pokemons commencèrent à se frayer un chemin sur le terrain pour la remise des prix.

"Et maintenant, présentant la Plaque Éclair pour les gagnants, nous avons le propriétaire de la Ligue Extrême, Scott Robinson."

Scott sortit sur le terrain, pour une poignée d'applaudissements de la foule.

Il prit la Plaque Éclair de l'arbitre, avant de regarder Ari et Cindy qui s'étaient tenus sur le X peint sur le sol.

Scott l'a remis, tandis qu'Ari et Cindy posèrent une main de chaque côté de celle-ci.

"Et applaudissez bien fort Cindy Flare et Ari DeVarro!"

La foule explosa d'applaudissements, alors qu'ils élevèrent la plaque par dessus leurs têtes.

Ensuite, tandis qu'ils l'abaissa, Cindy regarda Ari.

"C'était extraordinaire." Dit-elle. "Et maintenant il y a quelque chose que je veux vraiment faire."

Ari était un peu confus, comme elle s'appuya et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Normalement, il aurait été gêné de le faire devant une foule immense, et en direct à la télévision, mais il décida simplement de faire avec, et retourna le geste.

"Et des moments touchants entre les deux vainqueurs."

* * *

Tandis que Sacha et Flora allèrent recueillir la Pierre Feu qu'ils avaient gagné, ils posèrent pour une photo, tandis que Jim, Ritchie, Sam et Éric reçurent un livre intitulé l'Histoire Complète de l'Élite Quatre.

Alors qu'ils marchèrent autour de l'arène en prenant les applaudissements d'être reconnus comme les quatre équipes de deux, Mustebouee et Shaymin se calinèrent.

Jim sourit.

"Je souhaiterais que quelqu'un fasse ça pour moi." Dit-il, en pensant à Mélina.

Flora gifla l'arrière de la tête.

Nightmare se glissa à côté de Dusk.

"Ouais, moi aussi." Dit-il, en souriant.

Dusk le frappa ensuite avec une Ball'Ombre.

Le public fut ensuite accueilli par la vue surréaliste de Nightmare qui fut traîné autour de l'arène par Gabite.

* * *

Jake sourit, alors qu'il regarda les évènements qui se produisirent à la télé.

"Eh bien, ça en fait tous des heureux." Dit-il, en regardant Apex. Il commença alors à passer sa main sur sa jambe. "Maintenant, il n'y a plus que nous."

Le sourire d'Apex était plus grand que le sien.

"Tu aimes cette idée?" Demanda Jake.

Elle continua à sourire.

"Non, j'aime cette idée encore plus." Dit Apex, en soulevant légèrement sa jupe pour révéler un couteau attaché à sa cuisse.

"Qu'est-ce que ...?" Commença à dire Jake, alors qu'elle l'arracha le couteau et le poignarda dans l'estomac.

Il hurla de douleur, alors qu'elle retira l'arme, et se leva.

"Tu as échoué trois fois." Dit-elle, en se dirigeant vers la porte et en l'ouvrant. "Claudia m'a dit que tes services ne sont plus requis."

Elle s'approcha et l'attrapa par la gorge. Avec sa main libre, elle se pencha vers sa taille, et le déchargea de ses Pokéballs.

"Je dirais que ça a été sympa de te connaître." Ricana Apex. "Mais nous savons tous les deux que ce serait un sale mensonge."

Malgré le vent violent, elle réussit à le traîner et à le pousser hors de la porte.

Elle le regarda avec un sourire, tandis qu'il disparut hors de la vue.

"Bon et maintenant." Dit-elle au pilote. "Emmenez-moi illico presto à Sacrémenti."

Il approuva, avant de tourner l'hélicoptère autour.

* * *

Jake atterrit sur le sol, en sentant instantanément ses jambes se casser à l'impact.

Étonnamment, il était encore en vie. Malgré la plaie béante dans son estomac, il se rendit compte que ça n'était peut-être pas aussi grave qu'il le pensait.

Il était cependant incapable de bouger, alors qu'il entendit un bruit derrière lui.

Jake se retourna, et vit un Rhinoferos sauvage lâché dans la rue.

Il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours à Fradamiville, et que personne d'autre ne semblait être dans les parages.

Jake réalisa soudainement qu'il n'y avait personne pour l'aider, alors que le Pokémon Perceur chevaucha vers lui.

"Non!" Cria-t-il, tandis que l'énorme Rhinoferos continua à errer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit seulement à quelques mètres de lui.

Il ferma les yeux, alors que les énormes pas continuèrent à avancer, et bientôt il ne sentit rien d'autre que quelque chose d'énorme et lourd assommé sur le dos, et commença à faire plusieurs grands pas lourds jusqu'à son corps.

* * *

Arjun regarda la Plaque Éclair.

"Félicitations pour la victoire." Dit-il. "Mais, je dois vous dire quelque chose à propos de cette plaque."

Ari sourit, tandis qu'il regarda Cindy.

"On a beaucoup de temps." Dit-il.

Cindy retourna le sourire, alors qu'Arjun regarda autour.

"Excusez-moi." Dit Arjun. "Je reviens tout de suite."

Alors qu'Arjun s'en alla, il fut remplacé par la forme familière du propriétaire de la Ligue Extrême à la chemise bleue.

"Vous m'avez grandement impressionné." Dit-il, tandis qu'ils regardèrent autour.

"Vous êtes Scott, exact?" Demanda Ari.

Il sourit.

"Vous avez raison, Monsieur DeVarro." Répondit Scott. "Puisque vous savez qui je suis, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais discuter avec vous. Une...Proposition si vous le voulez bien."

* * *

"Eh bien, nous n'avons pas gagné." Dit Sacha, en tenant la Pierre Feu dans sa main. "Mais, hé au moins j'ai une option de ce que je peux faire avec Evoli maintenant."

"Alors, est-ce que tu comptes t'en servir?" Demanda Flora.

Sacha secoua sa tête.

"Pas tout de suite." Dit-il. "Mais, je vais dormir là-dessus."

Jim regarda autour et vit Ritchie s'approcher.

"Pas de chance, Sacha." Remarqua Ritchie, avant de regarder Flora. "Et toi aussi, Flora."

"J'ai fait face à la défaite avant." Répondit Sacha. "Je vais m'en remettre."

Ritchie sourit.

"Je suis certain que oui, mon vieux." Dit-il. "Je m'attends à te voir à la Conférence Verger."

Sacha ricana.

"Tu l'as dit." Répondit-il, en se levant et en secouant la main de Ritchie. "Je vais t'y retrouver."

"Est-ce là où tu vas désormais?" Demanda Flora. "Gagner des badges?"

Ritchie approuva.

"Ils ne vont pas se gagner tout seuls." Répondit-il. "Direction Ardentville."

"Le champion d'arène n'est pas là." Dit Jim.

Ritchie soupira.

"Alors, direction Naturaflor!" Dit-il.

Il regarda ensuite les trois dresseurs.

"Bonne chance avec vos projets." Remarqua Ritchie, tandis qu'il commença à partir.

* * *

"Alors, je crois que l'on se retrouvera un de ces jours." Dit Arjun, alors que Jim secoua sa main.

Mustebouee et Shaymin se maintenaient toujours incroyablement proches l'un l'autre, avec des regards de tendresse dans les yeux.

"Vous pouvez compter là-dessus." Répondit Jim, tandis qu'Arjun regarda les deux Pokémons.

"Ton Mustebouee et ton Shaymin semblent beaucoup s'aimer." Commenta-t-il.

Jim approuva.

"J'ai vu ça." Remarqua-t-il.

"Je dois y aller." Dit Arjun, en se retournant.

"Au revoir!" Répondit Jim,, en se tournant vers la direction opposé.

* * *

Arjun rattrapa Ari et Cindy, qui se tinrent les mains.

"Alors, que vouliez-vous nous dire à propos de la Plaque Éclair?" Demanda Ari.

* * *

Jim tourna un coin, et vit Sacha, Flora, Pikachu et Nightmare qui l'attendait.

"Il était temps." Remarqua Nightmare.

Jim sourit.

"Tu m'as manqué toi aussi." Répondit-il, tandis qu'il s'approcha.

"Alors, où allons-nous maintenant?" Demanda Flora.

Jim sourit.

"Je crois que ça serait vers Sacrémenti." Répondit-il. "Ensuite, de là-bas nous pourrons nous diriger vers le nord pour aller aux Rives Cascades."

Les trois dresseurs et leurs Pokémons commencèrent à marcher au loin dans le lever du soleil, prêts pour une série de nouvelles aventures.

* * *

**Une chose est clair pour ce chapitre : il ne manque pas de surprises.**

**Il y a de l'amour dans l'air, d'abord Shaymin et Mustebouee et ensuite Ari et Cindy. C'est à se demander qui sera le prochain couple.**

**Qu'est-ce que Scott a bien pu discuter avec Ari?**

**Apex a fini par faire la peau a Jake. Y en avait-il parmi vous qui ce doutait que c'était le châtiment qui l'attendait en cas de troisième échec?**

**Sacha et Flora qui ont perdu, ils n'ont pas de chance.  
**


	70. L'affrontement

Chapitre 70. L'affrontement.

* * *

_Résumé. Jim a dû combattre Apex et Jake, mais il fut rapidement aidé par Arjun et Looker. Alors qu'ils luttaient pour se défendre, Apex a réussi à capturer Shaymin et à s'échapper à bord d'un dirigeable. Ensuite, Jim et Arjun les ont pourchassé sur un morceau de toit flottant. Jim a affronté Apex sur le dessus du dirigeable souple, dans une tentative d'essayer de récupérer Shaymin. Tout cela pendant que Sacha et Flora affrontaient Ari et Cindy dans les Matchs en Équipes. Jim fut éjecté du dirigeable, tandis que Shaymin et Mustebouee ont également fait la même chose. Arjun et Looker ont réussi à les empêcher de s'écraser sur le pavé, et ils sont rentrés à temps, juste pour voir Ari et Cindy soulever le trophée Plaque Éclair..._

* * *

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, le réveillant.

Il grogna, alors qu'il leva sa tête de l'oreiller et se tira du lit.

Olly s'approcha de la porte de sa chambre.

"Qui est-ce?" Bailla-t-il.

"C'est Lance!"

Il se demanda pourquoi le Maître Dragon venait lui rendre visite à deux heures du matin, mais il ouvrit tout de même la porte.

Lance faisait les cent pas devant la porte, les mains dans les poches. Il avait l'air d'être dans le pétrin, avec un bandage sur son nez, et son visage était meurtri à plusieurs endroits.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Bailla Olly. "Et qui t'as fait un numéro?"

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé." Dit Lance. "Mais..."

"Oh, c'est pas grave." Répondit Olly. "Désolé me fait sentir mieux."

"Tu peux laisser tomber le sarcasme deux minutes?" Demanda Lance. "Et amènes Faith ici."

Olly ria.

"Tu vas la chercher." Dit-il. "Elle est dans une chambre au bout du couloir. Donnes-moi une chance de me reprendre."

Lance diminua ses yeux.

"Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas la réveiller?"

Olly sourit.

"Parce qu'elle n'est tellement pas une personne matinale." Répondit-il, en atteignant le frigo et en sortant une Bière Persian Noir.

Lance grogna.

"Tu n'as pas intérêt à être endormi à mon retour." Avertit le Maître Dragon.

Olly tendit sa main et prit sa clé, avant de la lancer à Lance.

"Entres toi-même si je le suis." Dit-il, avant de s'étendre sur son lit.

Lance grogna encore, avant de sortir.

* * *

"Qui est-ce?" Demanda Faith, en ayant l'air plus réveillée que l'était Olly.

"C'est Lance." Répondit Lance. "Je dois vous parler à toi et Olly."

"Vas le réveiller dans ce cas."

"Je l'ai déjà fait."

"Vas le réveiller encore."

Lance frappa sa main contre la porte.

"C'est urgent!"

Il y avait un grognement de l'autre côté, alors que Faith déverrouilla la porte et regarda. Elle sembla comme si elle venait tout juste de sortir du lit.

Ce qu'elle, supposa Lance, venait de faire.

"Il vaut mieux que ce soit important." Marmonna Faith, tandis qu'elle sortit.

* * *

"Bordel!" Dit Lance, en entendant Olly ronfler lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans sa chambre. "Je lui avais dit de ne pas se rendormir."

Faith sourit.

"Je vais le réveiller." Dit-elle.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, avant de bondir et de sauter au-dessus d'Olly, enfonçant son coude dans l'estomac.

Olly cria de douleur, avant de sauter pendant que Faith était encore au-dessus de lui. Ce fut au tour de Faith de crier tandis qu'elle s'écrasa vers l'arrière et atterrit sur son dos sur le plancher.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" Exigea Olly.

"Je t'avais dit de ne pas retourner dormir." Dit Lance, alors qu'Olly tendit sa main et aida Faith à se relever.

"Ouais, et je t'ai donner la clé où cas où je le ferais." Répondit Olly. "D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais promis que je ne le ferais pas."

Lance grogna. Ça devenait un spectacle récurrent.

"Bon, est-ce que vous pouvez m'écouter tout les deux?" Demanda-t-il.

Ils levèrent les yeux tout les deux.

"Bien." Dit Lance. "J'escaladais le Plateau Émerillon, à la recherche de Rayquaza."

"Comment ça s'est déroulé?"

Lance soupira.

"Puis-je en venir sur ce qui s'est passé?" Demanda-t-il. "J'ai rencontré une dresseuse appelé Elektra. Au moment où elle m'a dit qu'elle était Elektra Aragon j'ai fait quelques recherches et j'ai découvert que son nom est en fait Elektra Stone."

"Aragon, comme Morgan Aragon?" Demanda Olly.

Lance approuva.

"Ce n'est pas le gars qui avait l'habitude de diriger l'Élite Quatre à Hoenn?" Demanda Faith.

Lance approuva encore.

"Elle est sa fille." Répondit-il. "Et j'ai fait un peu de fouilles et j'ai découvert qu'elle était mariée à Steven Stone. Ex-champion d'Hoenn et membre actuel de l'Élite Quatre de Verger."

"Où vas-tu avec ça, Lance?" Demanda Faith, en grattant sa jambe.

"Je suis arrivé au point le plus haut du Plateau." Continua Lance. "Uniquement pour découvrir qu'elle était déjà arrivé là. Ensuite, nous avons été attaqué par un duo de Coppingers."

Olly soupira, tandis qu'il s'effondra sur son lit.

"Retournes dormir." Avertit Faith. "Et, la prochaine fois, ce n'est pas dans l'estomac que tu prendras mon coude."

Olly se rassit rapidement.

"L'un d'eux était un Coppinger que nous avons reconnu en tant que Malcolm Copper." Continua Lance.

"Notre vieil ami de la Tour de Match de Fradamiville." Remarqua Olly. "Qui était l'autre?"

Lance secoua sa tête.

"Nous n'en avons pas la moindre idée." Dit-il. "Mais, nous pensons que toi oui."

"Moi?" Demanda Olly.

Lance approuva.

"Quelque chose qu'il a dit lorsqu'il est parti."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?"

"Passes le bonjour à Olly." Répondit Lance.

Olly soupira.

"De quoi il avait l'air?"

Lance fouilla dans sa mémoire.

"Il était probablement quelques pouces plus grand que toi." Dit-il.

"Affines-le."

"Il avait de courts cheveux blonds et portait des lunettes."

"Affines-le."

"Il portait un T-shirt rouge et blanc rayé et une paire de jeans bleue."

Olly devint blanc.

"Quel Pokémon avait-il?"

C'était au tour de Lance de devenir blanc, alors qu'il se souvint du massacre qu'il avait subi du Scarhino.

"Un Scarhino."

Olly grogna.

"Oh pour l'amour de..." Dit-il, en se penchant.

"Tu sais qui il est?" Demanda Faith.

Olly soupira.

"Je vais vous raconter une histoire." Dit-il. "À propos d'un gars appelé Jonny."

* * *

L'hélicoptère se posa sur le pavé de l'immeuble Reims à Sacrémenti, et les lames ralentirent progressivement à l'arrêt.

Apex ouvrit la porte, et sortit, en voyant le personnage flandrin à la peau d'olive de Dennis qui l'attendait. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui la dérangea un peu. Même s'il était peu probable de l'attaquer.

"Bonjour." Dit Dennis, alors qu'elle s'approcha et réussit à faire une petite salutation.

"Bonjour." Répondit Apex, tandis qu'il la regarda.

"J'en déduis que Jake a échoué?"

Elle approuva.

"Il est mort."

Dennis sourit.

"Parfait." Répondit-il. "Et le Shaymin?"

Apex s'arrêta.

"D'aussi loin que je le sache, il est mort." Répondit-elle. "Cependant...Je n'en suis pas certaine."

Dennis se raidit.

"Comment peut-il être difficile de capturer un Shaymin?" Demanda-t-il. "Tu es debout sur un siège éjectable, Apex. D'abord tu perds Mew, et maintenant tu perds Shaymin."

"Tout d'abord!" Répondit furieusement Apex. "Je n'avais pas prévu l'intervention de Mewtwo. Un Pokémon qui était en possession Coppinger jusqu'à récemment. Et comme Mewtwo a été conçu pour être beaucoup plus fort que Mew, il n'y avait pas grand-chose que je pouvais faire. Et si j'avais eu Mew, le Shaymin ne m'aurait pas échappé. L'effet domino."

Dennis roula ses yeux.

"Bon, très bien." Dit-il. "La patronne veut te voir. Elle a une mission pour toi."

"Vraiment?" Demanda Apex.

Dennis approuva.

"Tu as été conçu pour être la meilleure dans ce que tu fais." Dit-il. "Nous ne voulons pas nous débarrasser de tes services en raison de quelques revers mineurs. Nous avons investi une assez grande quantité de garanties en toi, et..."

Il tendit une main et la posa sur son épaule. Elle l'ignora rapidement.

"Comme je l'ai dit." Dit Dennis, en fronçant les sourcils. "Nous avons plus besoin de toi."

Il s'allongea, avant de pointer l'ascenseur.

"Elle t'attends." Dit Dennis. "Suis-moi."

* * *

Le bureau de Claudia était situé seulement à quelques pieds au-dessous de l'héliport, et faisait au moins trois fois la taille de celui-ci.

Apex ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'émerveiller devant les œuvres d'art qui furent stockées dans cette salle. Il y avait des peintures du peintre légendaire Leonardo Da Vortente, des sculptures de Carlo Nachette et une épée que lui avait dit avoir été forgée dans les feux du Mont Abrupt.

Claudia était assis derrière le grand bureau, en l'observant regarder autour.

"Tout ce qui me manque est la tête d'Arceus." Dit-elle, en pointant l'espace vide sur le mur. "C'est ce qui compte se retrouver là."

"Quelle est ma mission?" Demanda Apex, alors que Dennis rentra dans la pièce.

Claudia soupira, avant que Dennis donne un dossier à Apex.

"Ce sont...Trois individus autour du monde." Dit-elle. "Ces trois individus ont le pouvoir latent de contrôler le trio météo de Groudon, Kyogre et Rayquaza. Et par un heureux hasard, ils sont tous dans la région Verger."

Apex commença à feuilleter le dossier.

"Nous avons déjà capturé l'un d'eux." Continua Claudia. "Néanmoins, les deux autres se révèlent être insaisissables. J'ai besoin de toi pour que tu captures les deux individus se trouvant sur le fichier et que tu les amènes ici."

Apex sembla réticente, avant de frémir légèrement. Elle écarquilla les yeux, avant de reprendre sa démarche normale.

"Bien sûr." Dit-elle, en se retournant pour partir. "Je m'en occupe sur le champ."

Claudia et Dennis regardèrent leur assassin partir.

"Tu as vu ça?" Demanda Claudia.

Dennis approuva.

"Elle a essayé de résister." Répondit-il.

Claudia approuva.

"Je ne veux pas la perdre." Dit-elle. "Le programme RADA est quelque chose où nous avons investi beaucoup de temps et de ressources. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre ses services."

"Je vais la commander au laboratoire où Abrahams pourra jeter un œil sur elle." Dit Dennis. "Il peut juger si la puce fonctionne parfaitement ou non."

"Excellent."

* * *

"Misère." Répondit Lance.

"Ouais." Dit Olly. "On est fichus."

Faith ne sembla pas convaincu.

"Alors, quel est le problème principal?"

"Jonny Hawk est mon ex-rival." Répondit Olly. "Il est un dresseur talentueux. Quoique, pas aussi bon que moi, comme le montre le record. J'ai neuf victoires à ses trois, et un match nul."

"Alors, pourquoi est-ce que les Coppingers voudraient le recruter?" Demanda Lance.

"Il lui manque le pouvoir, alors il compense avec une fourberie incroyable." Répondit Olly. "Tu ne peux littéralement pas deviner ce qu'il va faire. Tu penses que tu as élaboré ce qu'il va faire, et il va tirer quelque chose que tu n'as jamais vu venir."

Lance soupira

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?" Demanda-t-il.

Olly sourit, alors qu'il sortit son téléphone.

"On va lui jeter une mise en abyme."

Il commença à composer le numéro, en attendant une réponse.

Finalement cela vint.

"Allo?"

Olly approuva, en regardant Faith et Lance, en levant le pouce.

"Hé, Jonny." Dit-il. "C'est Olly."

"Ouais."

"Comment vas-tu, vieux?"

Il y avait un bâillement.

"Je vais plutôt bien."

"Hé, tu veux que l'on se voit quelque part?"

Il y avait une pause.

"Pourquoi veux-tu faire ça maintenant?"

Lance et Faith grognèrent.

"Je ne peux pas voir mon cher rival et voir comment il s'est amélioré?"

"C'est marrant que tu veuilles faire ça maintenant." Remarqua Jonny. "Bon, où veux-tu que l'on se retrouve? Parce que, je suis à Sacrémenti."

Lance écrit quelque chose sur un papier et le leva. Olly le lu.

"Il y a un petit café à quelques kilomètres au sud de Sacrémenti." Lu-t-il tout haut. "Ça te dirais, là-bas?"

"D'accord." Dit Jonny. "Je te retrouve là demain."

Il raccrocha.

"Alors, c'est un piège." Dit Faith.

"Ouais, c'est un piège." Confirma Olly. "Je vais aller le voir. Toi et Lance pourrez vous cacher dans les buissons à proximité. S'il est le Coppinger que Lance a vu, donnez-moi le signal et je lui règle son cas."

Lance avala.

"On dirait que ça pourrait gravement mal tourner." Dit-il. "Peut-être que nous devrions faire participer plus d'agents."

"On n'a pas le temps." Répondit Olly. "À moins que quelqu'un soit dans le coin."

Lance secoua sa tête.

"Personne que je connais." Dit-il. "Il faut y aller."

Olly soupira.

"Très bien, on s'y téléportera demain matin." Dit-il, en tombant sur le lit.

Lance grogna.

"Je peux dormir sur le plancher de ta chambre?" Demanda le Maître Dragon.

Olly approuva.

"À moins que tu veuilles le lit de Faith." Dit-il, seulement pour que Faith enfonce son coude dans ses côtes. "Je plaisante!"

Faith regarda Lance.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un a annoncé la nouvelle à Steven?"

Lance sourit.

"Ellis le rencontre demain matin." Dit-il. "Vous connaissez le dicton des mauvaises nouvelles?"

Olly et Faith secouèrent leurs têtes.

"Je certain qu'il y en est un qui est applicable."

* * *

"Satanés buissons." Dit Faith, en luttant pour être à l'aise. "Pourquoi ne nous-sommes pas, plutôt, déguisés pour ensuite allé s'asseoir à l'une des tables?"

Lance roula ses yeux.

"Parce que ça aurait été difficile de donner le signal dans ce cas." Dit-il.

"C'est quoi déjà le signal?" Demanda Faith.

Lance soupira, avant de sortir sa tête hors du buisson et de faire une imitation passable d'un Hoothoot.

"Et parce qu'on est au beau milieu de la journée, il ne devrait pas y avoir de vrais Hoothoots dans le coin." Dit Lance.

"Je crois que tu as raison." Dit Faith. "Ce plan pourrait facilement mal tourner."

Ils regardèrent Olly, qui leur montrèrent le pouce.

"Alors, que se passe-t-il lorsque Olly l'attrape?"

"On sort, on le bat absurdement et on l'emmène à la base G-men la plus proche." Répondit Lance.

"Aha." Dit Faith. "C'est la bonne partie du plan."

"Chut!" Chuchota Lance. "Il arrive."

Ils virent Jonny s'approcher d'Olly.

"C'est lui." Dit Lance, alors qu'il prit un aperçu de soin visage. "Attendons simplement qu'il..."

Ils regardèrent Jonny s'asseoir avec son dos devant eux.

Lance sortit sa tête, et lui donna le signe.

"C'est bizarre." Dit Jonny. "D'habitude tu n'entends pas un Hoothoot durant la journée."

Olly haussa les épaules.

"Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu n'entends pas durant le jour." Répondit-il, en voyant Lance faire le signe. Il regarda Jonny par la suite.

"Alors, comment vas-tu?" Demanda-t-il. "Tu as rejoint des organisations dernièrement. Des causes nobles?"

Jonny secoua sa tête.

"Ça dépend de quelle est ta définition de noble." Répondit-il.

Olly se leva.

"Tu veux à boire?" Demanda-t-il.

Jonny se leva lui aussi.

"Nous ne resterons pas suffisamment longtemps pour boire quelque chose." Dit-il, en se précipitant en avant.

Olly haleta avec surprise alors que les doigts de Jonny s'enveloppèrent autour de sa gorge.

"Oh merde!" Dit Lance, alors que lui et Faith sortirent des buissons.

Jonny ricana.

"Prévisible." Dit-il, en atteignant sa taille et en lançant quelque chose au sol.

Lance et Faith furent instantanément arrêtés par l'écrasement et l'illumination de peut importe ce qu'il avait jeté.

Aussitôt que leurs visions furent rétablies, et que leurs oreilles cessèrent de sonner, ils regardaient autour pour voir que Jonny et Olly s'étaient volatilisés.

"Merde!" S'écria Lance, en frappant le sol.

"Il a su notre plan." Dit Faith. "C'est la seule explication."

"Maintenant, où sont-ils passés?" Se demanda Lance, alors qu'il vit six orbes rouges et blanches étendues sur le sol.

"Oh non!" S'exclama Faith, en les reconnaissants. "Il doit s'agir de celles d'Olly."

Elle se pencha et ramassa les six Pokéballs.

"Il est fichu." Dit-elle. "Il faut le retrouver."

"Nous ne savons même pas par où nous devrions commencer à chercher." Répondit Lance.

Faith continua à argumenter.

"Il faut essayer!" Dit-elle. "Il ferait la même chose pour toi."

"Je sais qu'il le ferait." Répondit Lance, en voyant l'angoisse dans ses yeux. "Mais, il faut être réaliste."

* * *

"Tu es vraiment aussi transparent que jamais." Murmura Jonny, tandis qu'il envoya sa botte s'écraser dans l'estomac d'Olly.

"Hé, tu dois me donner le mérite d'avoir essayé." Grogna Olly, en se relevant.

Jonny se retourna, en envoyant un coup de poing vers sa tête.

Olly bloqua le coup, avant de tomber au sol et de balayer les jambes de Jonny de dessous lui.

"Pourquoi as-tu rejoint les Coppingers?!" Exigea-t-il.

Jonny ria, alors qu'il se releva.

"Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un les rejoint?" Répondit-il. "Le pouvoir, l'argent, le prestige. Le changement approche dans cette région, et toutes les autres régions là-bas. Ceux qui ne veulent pas de changement seront éliminés avec un préjudice extrême. Et je n'ai particulièrement pas envie de ça."

"Alors, tu as pris la voie des lâches." Cracha Olly.

"Ce changement est sur le point de ce produire." Répondit Jonny. "Rien ne peut l'arrêter. Personne ne peut l'arrêter. Les événements de Maîtresse Claudia qui absorbe complètement le pouvoir d'Arceus et de devenir une Déesse ont été prédit dans la prophétie. Et combien de fois ces prophéties se sont révélés être exactes. Elle y est presque. Arceus ne va pas tenir beaucoup plus longtemps."

Jonny sortit une Pokéball, uniquement pour qu'Olly fasse un bond en avant et frappe de sa main. Il abaissa ensuite son genou, et son bras, sentant le bras de Jonny craquer et se casser.

Son ancien ami cria de douleur, tandis qu'Olly l'attrapa par la gorge.

"Où est Arceus?!" Exigea-t-il, seulement pour que Jonny commence à rire.

"Même si je le savais, jamais je ne te le dirais." Ria Jonny. "Je ne vais pas la trahir."

"Tu es sur le point de le faire." Répondit Olly, alors qu'il fouilla dans la poche de Jonny et prit son téléphone. "Maintenant, j'ai son numéro de téléphone."

L'expression sur le visage de Jonny changea en quelques secondes. Où il avait précédemment de la joie, il y avait maintenant de la colère.

"Espèce de salaud!" Rugit-il, en balançant son bras valide et en décrochant un coup de poing dans l'estomac d'Olly qui le poussa un peu.

Suffisant pour le repousser, alors que Jonny passa à l'attaque, en décrochant plusieurs coups de poings avec sa main valide, suivit par plusieurs coups de pieds.

"Aller!" Cria Jonny. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, tu ne tiens pas le coup?"

Olly soupira, avant de se retourner et d'envoyer un coup de poing dans le visage de Jonny, le repoussant.

Il se poussa ensuite vers l'avant, en claquant son épaule dans l'estomac de Jonny.

Jonny grogna tandis qu'il décala en arrière.

Olly se redressa ensuite, avant de reprendre son sang-froid.

"Dernière chance de me dire quelque chose d'utile." Dit-il, en regardant autour. Il vit qu'ils semblaient d'être dans la pièce d'une certaine sorte d'entrepôt. "Où est Elektra Argon?!"

Jonny cracha du sang.

"Va te faire foutre."

Olly soupira.

"Où est Malcolm Copper?"

"Va te faire foutre!" Cracha Jonny, tandis qu'Olly soupira encore.

"Je suis désolé, mon cher ami." Dit-il, avant de se précipiter vers l'avant et d'écraser son pied dans le visage de Jonny, l'envoyant s'écraser vers l'arrière dans le mur.

Jonny s'effondra sur le sol, dans la douleur clair.

Olly s'arrêta ensuite.

"Je devrais..."

"Mais tu ne peux pas." Dit Jonny, avec du sang coulant de sa bouche et de son nez. "Tu ne peux pas me tuer."

"Je n'en ai pas envie." Répondit Olly, en se penchant vers lui.

Alors que Jonny ria, Olly envoya son bras s'écraser vers l'avant et le frappa au visage, l'assommant.

"Tu es en état d'arrestation." Murmura-t-il, en cherchant ce que Jonny avait utilisé pour se téléporter.

Il trouva l'appareil, et l'utilisa pour les ramener à la zone précédente.

* * *

Faith et Lance se retournèrent, pour voir Olly tenir un Jonny inconscient.

"Je vous ai manqué?" Grogna Olly, tandis que Lance se pencha en avant et prit le Coppinger inconscient. Il fouilla dans ses poches, et en sortit une paire de menottes.

"Un petit peu." Répondit Faith, alors qu'Olly boita vers elle, et reprit ses Pokéballs.

Il gémit ensuite.

"Tu vas bien?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Juste meurtri." Répondit-il.

Faith sourit, en fouillant dans son sac.

"Tu as besoin de te faire examiner?" Demanda-t-elle, en sortant une trousse médicale.

Olly secoua sa tête.

"Non."

Faith n'en était pas persuadée.

"Écoute, tu as l'air assez amoché." Dit-elle. "Laisses-moi t'examiner."

Lance regarda autour.

"Je vais l'amener au QG G-men." Dit le Maître Dragon. "Merci."

Olly fouilla dans sa poche, et donna à Lance le téléphone portable qu'il avait pris.

"Tu pourrais peut-être regarder ça."

* * *

"Tout ce qui te manque c'est une sorte d'uniforme." Murmura Olly.

"Ne pousse pas." Répondit Faith, alors qu'elle enveloppa la bandage autour de l'énorme plaie à travers ses côtes.

"Hé, Faith."

"Ouais."

"Merci." Dit-il, en enfilant son chandail.

Elle sourit.

"De rien." Répondit Faith. "J'ai cette trousse médicale, alors aussi bien que je m'en serve."

"Où as-tu dégoté ça?"

"Doug me l'a donné lorsque je suis rentrée dans le bâtiment de Megalink pour aller au secours de Percila." Dit Faith. "J'ai oublié de lui rendre."

"Vive, les infirmières." Ria Olly, uniquement pour que Faith le frappe à l'endroit où elle venait juste de l'avoir bandée, faisant en sorte que le sourire disparaisse.

"Nous avons fait une bonne journée." Dit Faith. "Et je suis désolée que ton ami s'est avéré être un psychosocial."

Olly ria.

"Ça arrive."

* * *

Doug bâilla, alors que lui et Lucy se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'hôtel qu'ils avaient loué à Vermeilla.

"Eh bien, je ne sais pas pour toi." Dit-il, en souriant, tandis qu'il déverrouilla la porte. "Mais, je crois que ton R et R après cette épreuve a connu un grand succès."

Lucy sourit.

"Hé, merci pour les quelques belles journées." Répondit-elle. "Dommage que je dois rentrer à Kanto demain matin."

Doug retourna le sourire.

"Ouais, mais ce n'est pas encore le matin." Dit-il, en s'appuyant pour l'embrasser tandis qu'il allé à travers le processus d'ouverture de la porte...

Seulement pour voir une femme aux cheveux noirs assise sur une chaise au beau milieu de la pièce, les attendant, apparemment.

"Oh non!" S'écria Lucy. "C'est elle!"

"Qui?" Demanda Doug.

"Apex!"

La main de Doug s'abaissa instantanément à une Pokéball sur sa taille...

Mais Apex était déjà en mouvement en s'étirant vers lui.

Il essaya d'élever ses bras pour bloquer son attaque, mais elle écrasa ses deux mains dans son estomac, l'enroulant.

Lucy s'en mêla par la suite, mais Apex se retourna, et envoya sa botte s'écraser dans le nez de la Reine de Pike, la mettant KO.

Doug grogna de colère alors que Lucy s'effondra en tas sur le sol.

"Je t'aurai!" Cria-t-il, en jetant un coup de poing.

Apex esquiva l'attaque, avant de se retourner et s'écraser son coude dans la mâchoire.

Doug décala vers l'arrière, seulement pour qu'elle continu tandis qu'elle sauta dans les airs et fracassa son pied dans sa poitrine, l'envoyant s'écraser contre le mur du couloir de l'hôtel.

Il sentit ses jambes fléchir, tandis qu'elle s'approcha toujours de lui.

Doug sentit plus de coups s'écraser sur lui, avant qu'elle écrase son genou dans son nez et le mit KO.

Convaincu qu'il était neutralisé et vaincu, Apex prit son téléphone et appela Dennis.

"La cible numéro un a été neutralisé." Dit-elle. "J'ai également eu l'un de nos sujets échappés."

Dennis laissa échapper un juron étouffé.

"Laisses-la." Dit-il. "Nous ne sommes intéressés que par le récipient de Kyogre."

Apex regarda Doug, avant de se pencher et d'élever l'arrière de son chandail.

"Je viens de le confirmer maintenant." Dit-elle, alors qu'elle vit le tatouage sur le dos de Doug. Ça ressemblait à un modèle sur le corps de Kyogre.

"Et c'est lui." Dit-elle. "Envoyez le fourgon par ici que nous pussions le faire sortir d'ici."

Elle attendit quelques minutes, avant que l'équipe de récupération Coppinger apparut et attache Doug à une civière métallique.

"Où l'emmenez-vous?" Demanda Apex.

Le chef de l'équipe secoua sa tête.

"Je ne peux pas te le dire." Dit-il. "Vraiment désolé."

Elle le balaya.

"Je crois que je vais me diriger vers la troisième cible alors." Dit Apex, en se souvenant qu'elle avait entendu des mentions possibles de lui à Fradamiville dernièrement...

* * *

**La guerre entre les Coppingers et les G-mens fait rage. Chaque équipe vient de perdre un membre, mais la question est : Qui prendra l'avantage?**

**Début de la Coupe Marc au prochain chapitre.**


	71. Coordonner Devant Une Foule

Chapitre 71. Coordonner Devant Une Foule.

* * *

_Résumé. Olly et Faith ont reçu la visite de Lance au milieu de la nuit, qui leur a raconter les événements qui ont eu lieu au Plateau Émerillon. Ensuite, alors qu'Olly a raconté l'histoire de lui et Jonny, le trio a planifier d'essayer de piéger l'agent Coppinger. Jonny l'a vu venir, et a réussi à kidnapper Olly, qui s'est ensuite facilement échappé, en ramenant Jonny avec lui. Cependant, le plan Coppinger a pris un nouvel élan tandis qu'Apex a capturé Doug._

* * *

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous étions à Fradamiville il y a une semaine." Murmura Jim, alors qu'ils virent les banlieues des Rives Cascades au loin.

"Heureusement qu'il y a un train qui emmène les gens de Sacrémenti aux Rives Cascades pour la Coupe Marc." Dit Flora, tandis qu'elle regarda la fenêtre. "Sinon, nous l'aurions raté."

"Tu te souviens de la Coupe Marc à Sinnoh?" Demanda Sacha.

Flora sourit, tristement.

"Comment pourrais-je oublier?" Demanda-t-elle. "Lorsque Aurore m'a battu."

Jim regarda autour.

"Tu as participé à la Coupe Marc?" Demanda Jim, avec intérêt.

Flora acquiesça.

"À vrai dire j'en ai fait quelques unes." Répondit-elle. "J'en ai fait une à Sinnoh, une à Johto et une Hoenn."

Sacha s'appuya sur ses mains, alors que la gare se rapprocha.

"J'ai participé à la Coupe Marc de Sinnoh." Dit-il. "Tout simplement pour essayer de tirer le meilleur parti de mon Mustebouee. Marc lui-même m'a dit de le faire."

Jim ricana.

"Hé, j'ai affronté Marc dans le CCP." Répondit-il. "Vous vous souvenez, j'étais dans ce groupe malade avec Lance, Marc et Cynthia?"

Sacha sourit.

"Je m'en souviens." Dit-il. "J'ai attrapé la grippe de Ouisticram, alors ils ont avancé l'un de tes matchs, pour que je puisse me rétablir."

Jim repensa à ce match avec Cynthia, et sourit ironiquement.

"Ouais, c'est incroyable tout ce qui s'est passé depuis." Remarqua Jim.

Sacha ria.

"Je t'ai entendu." Dit-il. "Tu te souviens lorsque nous sommes allé dans cet univers parallèle?"

Flora le regarda.

"De quoi ça avait l'air?"

Sacha grimaça.

"Tu sortais avec Drew."

Elle fit une grimace.

"Drew?!" S'écria Flora.

"Qui est Drew?" Demanda Jim.

Flora grogna.

"Il est de mes anciens rivaux de Dicoville." Dit-elle. "Et il est très arrogant."

Jim approuva.

"Tu as d'autres anciens rivaux?" Demanda-t-il.

Flora secoua sa tête.

"Autre que Kakaryn?" Dit-elle. "Eh bien, il y avait Solidad, que je n'ai pas vue depuis longtemps, et Harley qui semble avoir l'intention de me tuer."

Jim devint blanc.

"Ce salaud était ton rival?" Demanda-t-il.

Flora approuva.

"Oui." Dit-elle. "Comment se fait-il que tu...?"

Le train tressaillit à l'arrêt.

"Nous sommes maintenant arrivés à la gare de Rives Cascades. S'il vous plaît embarquez d'une manière ordonnée et ayez votre billet prêt pour la collecte." Dit une voix à l'interphone.

Le trio se leva.

"Eh bien, maintenant que nous sommes arrivés." Dit Sacha. "Je me demande si nous allons voir des visages familiers."

Presque aussitôt qu'il finit de parler, Pikachu sauta de son épaule et débarqua de la plateforme.

"Hé, Pikachu!" S'écria Sacha, en suivant le Pokémon Souris.

Jim et Flora le suivit à contrecœur.

* * *

"Et nous y voilà!" S'écria Aurore Anderson, alors qu'elle sauta du train.

"Tiiiii!" Approuva Tiplouf, tandis que le Pokémon pingouin regarda autour du haut de sa tête.

"Tu sembles vraiment énergique." Remarqua Max, alors qu'il s'éloigna vers elle. "Je ne suis toujours pas content que nous devions venir ici quand j'aurais pu être à mon défi pour l'Emblème Courage."

"Brandon n'était même pas à Kanto." Répondit Aurore. "Scott te l'a dit, tu te rappelles?"

"Ouais, mais j'aurai pu attendre dans le coin." Répondit Max. "Tu sais, l'entraînement!"

Aurore soupira.

"Hé, penses à tous les Pokémons puissants et rares que tu verras ici." Dit-elle. "Je veux dire, tu pourrais finir par voir un Pokémon que personne n'a vu depuis un bail."

Presque aussitôt qu'elle finit de dire ça, un Pikachu fonça vers eux.

"Chaaa!" Dit Le Pokémon Souris, alors que Tiplouf sauta de la tête d'Aurore pour le saluer.

"D'accord." Remarqua Max. "Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu..."

"Pikachu!"

Ils regardèrent autour à la voix familière, et vit Sacha courir vers eux.

"Hein?" Dit Sacha, sans lever les yeux. "Un Tiplouf, C'est plutôt..."

"SACHA!" Cria Max, faisant en sorte que Sacha regarde autour.

"Max!" S'écria Sacha. "Aurore!"

Il y avait un autre cri alors que Flora et Jim arrivèrent.

"Max!" Dit Flora.

"Salut, sœurette." Sourit Max. "Il y a longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu."

Il regarda Jim.

"Et qui es...?"

Jim tendit une main.

"Jim Jacobs."

Max secoua la main offerte.

"Ravi de te rencontrer." Dit-il, alors que Flora alla saluer Aurore.

"Ça fait un bail depuis que je t'ai parlé." Dit Flora.

Aurore sourit.

"Complètement." Répondit-elle. "Comment vas-tu?"

Sacha et Jim commencèrent à parler à Max, sachant qu'ils n'allaient pas être en mesure d'avoir un mot de la part d'Aurore ou de Flora.

"Alors, comment se passe la Ligue Extrême?" Demanda Sacha.

Max sourit.

"Je viens tout juste de battre Anabel la semaine dernière." Dit-il. "Ensuite, nous sommes venus ici."

"Vraiment, tu as battu Anabel la semaine dernière?" Demanda Jim. "Comment ça s'est déroulé?"

"Eh bien." Dit Max. "C'était revient de loin pendant un certain temps. Tout d'abord, j'ai utilisé Elektek contre Alakazam, faisant un match nul. Ensuite, j'ai appelé Magmar pour affronter Metalosse, mais Magmar s'est fait battre. Alors, j'ai utilisé Jungko en troisième et j'ai réussi à battre Metalosse et Mentali."

"Je vois." Dit Jim. "C'est une belle gamme de Pokémons."

Max les regarda.

"Avez-vous attrapé de nouveaux Pokémons à Verger?" Demanda-t-il.

Sacha sourit.

"On va te montrer ça plus tard." Répondit-il, avant de regarder Flora et Aurore.

"Hé, les filles!" Hurla-t-il.

Elles le regarda.

"Quoi?" Demanda Flora, un peu agacé.

"L'hôtel?"

* * *

"Alors qu'est-ce que vous espérez qui arrive dans cette...?"

"Marc, qui croyez-vous qui va remporter...?"

"Comment se fait-il que vous avez accepté le contrat de Reims?"

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez à dire sur le favori avant le tournoi?"

"Allez-vous interpréter un match contre le gagnant du concours?"

Le maître des concours, Marc Waterfall répondait aux questions des médias, et en ayant l'air très harcelé. Son visage normalement inexpressif était baigné dans la fatigue et il répondait à des questions d'une manière brusque.

"Aucune autre question." Dit-il, avant de se retourner.

"C'est Marc." S'écria Max, alors qu'il se dirigea vers eux, sans tenir compte des personnes qui avaient cessé de le regarder, ou de demander un autographe.

"Il a l'air un peu..." Commenta Flora, tandis que Marc les occulta.

"Hé, Marc!" Hurla Jim, tandis qu'il se retourna.

Marc tourna la tête une fraction, sans vérifier sa marche. Les cinq dresseurs virent un éclair de dégoût apparaître sur son visage, avant que Marc disparaisse dans une pièce.

"Ok, c'était tout simplement grossier." Dit Flora.

"Peut-être qu'il est simplement fatigué." Remarqua Sacha. "Il peut être..."

"Peut-être." Termina Aurore, alors qu'une personne habillé en un costume de Grodoudou donna une brochure à tous ceux qui étaient présents.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda Jim, alors qu'il regarda la brochure.

Flora et Aurore se regardèrent l'une l'autre.

"C'est la cérémonie d'ouverture." Dirent-elles.

* * *

Marc s'effondra sur sa chaise. Il avait disparu dans un un bureau de fortune.

"Ce truc est chaud!" Dit-il, en atteignant son visage.

"Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi."

Marc se retourna sur sa chaise, et la vit appuyée contre un classeur.

"Soli." Dit-il, alors qu'Apex s'assit sur le bord de la table, et reposa le pied sur son genou.

"Bonjour." Répondit Apex, les traits remarquant à peine l'utilisation de son vrai nom.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Demanda Marc.

Elle lui retourna une photo, qu'il regarda.

"Il ne va pas durer plus longtemps." Dit Apex. "Tu agis grandement hors du personnage."

Marc ria.

"Hé, c'est tout un acte." Dit-il. "Avoir l'air fatigué et de mauvaise humeur, et puis plus lumineux et aéré sur la grande scène."

Apex soupira.

"Pour notre bien, je l'espère." Dit-elle, en retirant son pied et en se retournant pour partir.

Marc sourit.

"Est-ce que tu participes?" Demanda-t-il.

Apex se retourna.

"Peut-être." Répondit-elle. "Si je parviens à ramener mes cheveux à leur couleur normale, alors peut-être que..."

"Pourquoi?" Demanda Marc.

"Mes cheveux sont roses sur ma carte d'identité." Répondit Apex. "Et ça ne semble pas particulièrement comme moi pour commencer."

Elle s'en alla, laissant Marc pour réfléchir là-dessus.

* * *

Après qu'ils soient arrivés à l'hôtel, Jim était allé dans sa chambre, en laissant Aurore et Max au deuxième étage et Sacha et Flora au cinquième. Sa chambre était au septième étage, et alors qu'il ouvrit la porte, il n'était pas content de voir que quelqu'un avait fait du stop tout le long.

"Yo!" S'écria Nightmare, alors qu'il se posa sur le lit en tenant une Bière Persian Noir. "Prends une chaise, mec, et nous allons..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici?" Demanda Jim, en laissant tomber son sac sur le plancher.

Nightmare sembla offensé.

"Je suis venu te tenir compagnie." Dit-il. "Tu sais, parce que je t'apprécie."

"Sacha t'a fichu dehors, hein?" Demanda Jim.

Nightmare renifla.

"Apparemment, il croit que j'ai volé le sac de maquillage de Flora." Dit-il. "Je n'ai pas fait cela depuis que j'ai décidé que Pikachu semblait être d'un fade jaune et brun quotidien."

Jim grogna.

"Je m'en souviens." Dit-il. "On ne devrait tout simplement pas se souvenir de certaines activités."

Nightmare sourit.

"Je me souviens avoir vu Pikachu pleurer à mi-parcours." Dit-il. "Et puis j'ai commencé à courir après lui en criant que son mascara coulait. Et ça l'a fait pleurer encore plus."

Jim secoua sa tête.

"Sois heureux que le CEP, ne t'ai pas trouvé." Dit-il.

"CEP, mes fesses." Répondit Nightmare. "C'est quoi le CEP au juste?"

"Cruauté Envers Pikachu." Dit Jim. "Apparemment, ils t'attrapent lorsque tu dors."

Nightmare renifla.

"Ouais c'est ça." Répondit-il.

* * *

"Tu crois que Sacha et Flora forment un bon couple?" Demanda Aurore.

Max grogna, alors qu'il enfila ses chaussures.

"Franchement!" Dit-il. "Elle est ma sœur et il est un de mes amis. Je ne vais pas...Ouais, tu sais quoi? Je me préoccupe de ma sœur, et j'espère qu'elle est heureuse."

Aurore s'effondra sur le lit à côté de lui.

"J'ai hâte d'y être!" Dit-elle, joyeusement. "La Coupe Marc a toujours été mon tournoi préféré pour coordonner."

"Seulement parce que tu as tendance à bien te débrouiller." Dit Max, tandis qu'il regarda dans ses yeux de couleur saphir.

"Ouais, tout le monde se doit d'avoir une raison." Répondit Aurore, en tendant sa main et en glissant ses doigts sur la jambe de Max.

* * *

"C'est le meilleur concours du monde qui doit offrir l'itinérance dans cette salle." Dit Flora, alors qu'elle regarda par dessus le balcon au-dessus de la réception, où plusieurs coordinateurs discutaient autour en parlant les uns aux autres. Chacun d'eux portait quelque chose de formel. Il y avait une fontaine au milieu de la salle, entouré par une série de barres, qui vendaient et qui distribuaient des boissons aux clients assoiffés.

Sacha et Jim se regardèrent, mécontents qu'ils aient dû louer des costumes pour la cérémonie officielle.

"On ne participe même pas." Fit valoir Jim. "Comment se fait-il que nous n'ayons pas de vêtements civils?"

Flora lui fit un regard sale.

"Vous avez toujours une invitation en tant que mes invités." Répondit-elle. "Bien sûr, si vous préférez manger à l'échelle locale Poussifeu Frit Cramoisi."

Ils cédèrent tout les deux.

"Au moins personne ne me connait." Plaisanta Jim, alors qu'il redressa sa cravate rouge et bleue.

Flora pensait avoir vu un flash de cheveux verts dans la foule, avant de cligner des yeux et de le manquer.

"Serait-ce...?" Demanda-t-elle, doucement.

"Hein?" Demanda Sacha, tandis qu'il s'appuya contre la rampe.

"Non, je croyais simplement avoir vu..." Répondit Flora. "Ce n'est pas grave."

Jim jeta également un coup d'œil.

"Jolie." Murmura-t-il, alors qu'une femme bien dotée marcha sous la partie du balcon, il regarda par-dessus.

Pikachu soupira, tandis qu'il le regarda par-dessus la foule des coordinateurs de son perchoir sur l'épaule de Sacha.

"Pikaaa!"

"Hé, voilà Aurore!" Dit Sacha, en regardant la coordinatrice aux cheveux bleus qui était assis sur le point de la fontaine à parler à un garçon aux cheveux bruns fin de son adolescence.

Flora regarda autour d'elle, voyant Max se tenir au bar, en attendant d'être servi.

"Je n'aime pas ça." Remarqua-t-elle. "On dirait qu'elle exploite Max, pendant qu'elle parle aux gars."

Jim renifla.

"Qui es-tu, sa sœur?" Demanda-t-il, avant de réaliser à quel point le commentaire était inappropriée.

Flora le foudroya du regard, avant de tourner les talons et de descendre les escaliers.

Sacha grogna.

"Ça ne va pas bien se passer." Remarqua-t-il. "Ça va être gênant, et il n'y a aucun moyen possible que cela puisse être plus embarrassant."

Il y avait un pop à sa ceinture, avant que Nightmare apparut dans un éclat lumineux.

"Tu as sonné?" Dit l'Ectoplasma parlant, avec un sourire. Il regarda par-dessus le balcon et le sourit s'élargit davantage.

"Non!" Dit Sacha, en saisissant Nightmare par les oreilles.

Il rappela rapidement le Pokémon Ombre, et tint la Master Ball fermée.

"Passes-moi le ruban." Exhorta Sacha, alors que Jim lui donna l'objet. Sacha l'enveloppa rapidement autour de la Pokéball Mauve.

"Laisses-moi..." Commença à crier Nightmare, avant que Sacha la remettre sur sa ceinture avec les autres.

* * *

"D'accord!" Hurla Flora, en attrapant le garçon par son collet. "Qu'est-ce que tu crois..."

"Argh!" Hurla le garçon. "Frizouille, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe."

"Flora!" S'écria Aurore. "C'est mon vieil ami d'enfance, Kenny!"

Flora devint un peu pâle, tandis que Max arriva en portant trois verres.

"Qu'est-ce que...?" Commença à demander Max, tandis que Flora lui donna rapidement une explication à la hâte.

Aurore éclata de rire.

"Oh Arceus." Dit-elle. "Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait croire ça?"

Flora était devenue rouge à ce moment.

"Je ne sais...Simplement pas ce que j'ai pensé."

Kenny ria nerveusement à ce point.

"Au moins tu te préoccupes de ton frère." Dit-il, alors que Sacha et Jim vinrent vers eux.

Il y avait un rire sarcastique derrière eux.

"Toujours en train de sauter aux conclusions sans réfléchir, hein, Flora?"

Elle se retourna et le vit. Il n'avait pas changé depuis qu'elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois il y a huit mois avant de partir pour l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante pour apporter à Max son Tygnon.

Son ancien rival, Drew Johnson, debout à ricaner devant elle.

"Drew!" Dit Sacha.

Il remarqua à peine la présence de Sacha, alors qu'il garda les yeux sur Flora.

"La ferme, Drew." Répondit Flora.

Drew ria.

"Ha, je vois que tu es toujours incisive." Remarqua-t-il. "Ça blesse vraiment mes sentiments."

"Laisses-moi deviner." Dit Max. "Je parie que tu es ici pour la Coupe Marc."

Drew ria encore.

"Et tu as raison." Dit-il. "Puisque je n'ai pas participé à beaucoup d'entre elles."

"Et pourquoi ça?" Demanda Aurore.

"Je suis désolé." Répondit Drew. "Mais, qui es-tu?"

Elle le foudroya du regard.

"Je m'appelle Aurore." Répondit Aurore, un peu furieuse de la façon dont il l'avait balayé.

Drew continua à ricaner.

"Ouais, je connais ce nom." Dit-il. "Ma petite ami m'a parlé de toi."

Il y avait une pause.

"Et elle est...?" Demanda Aurore.

"Hé, chéri!" Dit une femme aux cheveux rouges très familière, alors qu'elle apparut de la foule.

La mâchoire d'Aurore tomba.

"Zoé!" S'écria-t-elle.

Zoé cligna des yeux.

"Hé, Aurore." Répondit la coordinatrice de Frimapic. "Il y a longtemps que l'on ne s'est..."

Aurore secoua sa tête, en essayant de s'éclairer l'esprit.

"Trop de gens." Dit-elle, avant qu'il y ai le son d'une voix qui émane d'un système d'interphone.

_"Mesdames et messieurs, nous sommes sur le point de regarder Marc ouvrir la cérémonie en place. Si vous pouviez s'il vous plaît entrer dans l'atrium avec le plus de nécessité, alors ce serait apprécié."_

Alors que les participants et leurs invités se dirigèrent à travers la pièce d'à côté, ils attendirent ce que Marc avait à leur offrir.

* * *

Ils se dirigèrent dans l'atrium, ce qui était une grande salle dont le toit avait été ouvert pour révéler le ciel nocturne.

"Joli." Remarqua Flora, alors qu'elle glissa sa main, et qu'elle glissa ses doigts autour de Sacha. "Ça me fait sentir..."

Drew toussa, en l'interrompant, tandis qu'ils regardaient la scène en plein milieu de la salle en plein air, qui venait d'être saisi par un Marc habillé élégamment.

Le maître concours, maintenant beaucoup plus reposé et détendu sourit à l'audience avec son sourire de sa marque de fabrique gagnante.

"Bonsoir." Dit-il. "Tout d'abord, j'aimerais vous remercier à tous d'assister à cette merveilleuse compétition."

Il grimaça ensuite.

"Bien entendu, puisqu'elle a mon nom, je suis obligé de dire que c'est génial."

Il y avait plusieurs rires de l'auditoire.

"Mais, sans blagues, je vous laisse vous faire votre propre idée."

Plus de rires.

"Et en second lieu, mais peut-être plus important encore, je voudrais présenter mes excuses à tous ceux qui m'ont rencontré ce matin. J'ai travaillé exceptionnellement dur, et j'ai peut-être été un peu vif avec tous ceux qui m'avaient rencontré."

Il y avait une petite pause, alors que Marc continua.

"Mais, ce n'était pas une excuse pour l'impolitesse." Dit-il. "Et j'espère que vous pourrez tous accepter mes sincères et humbles excuses."

Il y avait une salve d'applaudissements, de l'honnêteté montré par le maître concours.

"Alors, sans plus attendre, j'aimerais annoncé que..."

Marc regarda le podium en face de lui, avant de placer sa main sur le bouton.

"La Coupe Marc a commencé!"

Il frappa sa paume vers le bas, et il entendit le crissement des feux d'artifice dans le ciel au-dessus.

Flora, Aurore, Drew, Kenny et Zoé se regardèrent les uns envers les autres.

"Alors." Dit Kenny.

"C'est commencé." Termina Zoé.

* * *

Marc erra hors de la scène, s'arrêtant pour serrer des mains de quelques animateurs masculins, embrasser quelques unes féminines, et de poser pour quelques photos.

Tandis qu'il atteignit la sortie, il vit Apex se tenir dehors, ses cheveux toujours aussi noirs que le ciel de la nuit.

Marc se glissa dehors, et la regarda.

"Alors, comment étais-je?" Demanda-t-il, avec un sourire.

Apex roula ses yeux.

"Très convaincant." Dit-elle. "Si je ne le savais pas plus..."

"J'en conclu que tu ne participes pas?" Demanda Marc.

Elle secoua sa tête.

"Non." Répondit Marc. "On me demande ailleurs."

Marc la regarda se retourner et se diriger vers l'obscurité.

* * *

**C'est un départ, et il ne manque pas de compétition.**

**Ce chapitre est un peu court, mais bon.**


	72. Préliminaires Quelconques

Chapitre 72. Préliminaires Quelconques.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha, Flora et Jim sont arrivés aux Rives Cascades, où ils ont immédiatement rencontré Aurore et Max. Après avoir vu Marc agir différemment, ils se sont arrêtés à l'hôtel, avant de voir un maître concours radicalement différent ouvrir la compétition. Pendant ce temps Marc rencontrait Apex..._

* * *

"Alors, as-tu la moindre idée de ce que tu comptes faire?" Demanda Sacha, alors qu'il bougea vers le sable.

Flora leva les nuances pour le regarder avec un regard interrogateur.

"Pour la Coupe Marc?" Continua Sacha.

Elle les redescendirent vers ses yeux, avant de se détendre sur la plage.

"Je pensais utiliser Delcatty pour les préliminaires, et choisir Dusk pour les matchs." Dit Flora, alors que Luxio bondit et sauta sur elle.

Flora sauta instantanément de peur.

"Aahhhh!" Cria-t-elle, en s'éloignant. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

Jim vint au pas de course, un grand sourire sur son visage, alors que Luxio regarda tristement Flora.

"Devinez ce que j'ai eu!" Dit-il, en dansant de haut en bas sur le terrain, enterrant accidentellement Pikachu sous une cascade de sable.

"Pikaa!" Hurla furieusement Pikachu, tandis qu'il se dégagea du sable.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as eu?" Grogna Sacha.

"J'ai eu le Badge Rivière!" Dit Jim.

"Tu es déjà allé à l'arène?" Demanda Sacha.

Jim approuva, avec un sourire alors qu'il s'assit sur le sol.

"Luxio, Macronium et Shaymin contre les trois Pokémons de la championne d'arène."

Sacha se leva immédiatement.

"Je dois y aller!" Dit-il, en attrapant Pikachu et en partant au pas de course comme Jim l'avait fait.

Flora le regarda.

"Mais, mon tour pour les préliminaires est dans 45 minutes!" Dit-elle. "Et j'apprécierai vraiment le soutien moral."

Sacha grogna, tandis qu'il retomba sur le sol.

Jim ria, alors qu'il mit son badge avec les autres dans son coffret à badges.

"C'est bon, Sacha." Dit-il. "Elle ne sera pas là avant que la Coupe Marc prenne fin de toute façon. J'étais son dernier challenger."

Sacha grogna.

"Pourquoi moi?" Demanda-t-il, avant de regarder Jim. "Quels Pokémons utilise-t-elle?"

Jim ria.

"Des Pokémons plutôt ordinaires pour les champions d'arènes de type eau." Dit-il. "Leviator, Barbicha et Kaimorse."

Sacha regarda Pikachu.

"Aller, Pikachu." Dit-il. "On peut tous les battre."

Jim et Flora grognèrent.

* * *

"Si vous venez seulement de vous joindre à nous, nous sommes à peu près à mi-parcours à travers le cycle des préliminaires. Il y a eu beaucoup de concurrents jusqu'ici, quelques-uns excellents, certains qui avaient la moyenne, d'autres qui étaient moins doués. Mais, nous allons maintenant passer aux choses sérieuses. Seulement vingt concurrents pourront se rendre à la finale du tournoi, et nous avons maintenant une ancienne gagnante, Aurore Anderson, qui est sur le point de monter sur scène."

Aurore bondit sur la scène, une arène comme elle l'avait été pendant toutes ces années où elle avait participé à Sinnoh. Plusieurs plates-formes flottantes au-dessus d'une flaque d'eau.

Elle attrapa la Pokéball, et jeta la sphère dans les airs.

"Tiplouf, en piste!"

Le Pokémon Pingouin apparut dans une douche de gouttes de pluie, avant de se retourner.

"Tiplouf, attaque Bulles D'O dans les airs!" Hurla Aurore.

Le Pokémon Pingouin lança l'attaque dans le ciel.

"À présent, attaque Siphon!"

Tiplouf se mit à briller d'une lumière bleue, tandis qu'il lança le tourbillon d'eau dans les airs, attrapant les bulles en son sein.

Le Siphon commença à briller lumineusement, alors que les bulles rebondirent sur le sommet de celui-ci.

"Maintenant, gèles-le avec Laser Glace!" Continua Aurore.

Un rayon bleu froid de glace jaillit du bec de Tiplouf, congelant le tourbillon au-dessus de sa tête.

"Et maintenant, attaque Picpic!"

Tiplouf rebondit vers le haut et équilibra le cône sur son bec.

La foule était en délire, alors que Tiplouf équilibra la sculpture glacée à travers son bec.

"Nous allons maintenant connaître les opinions des juges. Comme je suis convaincu que vous le savez, pour les préliminaires, il n'y aura que les trois juges habituels, mais pour les finales, Marc se joindra à eux sur la scène."

"Quel incroyable mélange d'équilibre et de force!" Remarqua M. Sukizo.

"À couper le souffle." Commenta Raoul Contesta.

"Ces deux-la ont vraiment travaillé dur." Termina l'Infirmière Joëlle.

"Nous attendons maintenant notre prochain concurrent!"

* * *

"Mon Tortank a aidé son Tiplouf à apprendre Laser Glace." Dit Max, alors qu'il observa de la foule.

"Ah oui?" Demanda Jim, alors qu'il s'assit sur un siège vide devant lui. "Je me demande pourquoi il n'a jamais évolué."

"Ça devrait être le tour à Flora dans les dix prochaines minutes." Remarqua Sacha, en regardant l'écran.

Jim leva les yeux, et vit un regard glacial.

"Oh merde!" Dit-il.

"Qui y a-t-il?" Demanda Sacha, en regardant autour.

Jim secoua sa tête.

"Non, je viens de me souvenir de quelque chose, mais c'est bon. Ça n'a pas d'importance."

Il n'était toujours pas à l'aise avec la vue d'une loge privée de Reims qui surveilla le scène.

* * *

Flora vit Aurore et son Tiplouf venir vers la zone d'attente.

"Beaux mouvements." Remarqua-t-elle.

_"Certainement."_ Dit Tiplouf.

"Bonne chance." Dit Aurore. "Peut-être que l'on pourra se retrouver de nouveau en finale toutes les deux."

Flora ria.

"Ha, si ça arrive, je te battrai cette fois." Répondit-elle.

Aurore sourit.

"Ouais, d'accord." Répliqua-t-elle. "Je vais tout simplement aller me changer, et ensuite je te retrouve plus tard."

Flora expira, avant de voir son numéro apparaître.

"C'est parti." Dit Flora, en prenant la Pokéball de Delcatty et en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

"Et maintenant, applaudissez la Princesse d'Hoenn, Flora Maple!"

"Delcatty, entres en scène!"

Flora envoya Delcatty, dans une douche de cœurs mauves.

"Elle a choisi Delcatty!"

"Bien, Delcatty." Interpelle Flora. "Attaque Assistance!"

C'était une stratégie risquée en utilisant un mouvement aléatoire au début, mais ça l'avait bien servi dans le passé.

Et elle fut récompensée, tandis qu'une boule énergétique noire et mauve commença à se former dans la bouche de Delcatty.

_Balle ombre! C'est presque..._

"Parfait, lances-la dans les airs!" Interpella Flora.

Delcatty envoya la Ball'Ombre dans le ciel.

"Maintenant, lance l'attaque Blizzard!"

Delcatty miaula, avant d'ouvrir à nouveau sa bouche, envoyant un vent froid glacé dans les airs qui congela solidement la Ball'Ombre.

"À présent, attaque Berceuse!"

Delcatty ouvrit la bouche, libérant un effet calmant, une mélodie apaisante qui fit en sorte que tout le monde dans le public se sentit somnolent.

Ils pouvaient encore voir les notes musicales relâchées avec la chanson autour de la Ball'Ombre gelée, créant un effet étrange mais efficace.

Flora prit une profonde inspiration.

"Parfait, utilise l'attaque Queue De Fer!"

Delcatty jailli dans les airs, en tournant autour alors que sa queue commença à briller avec une puissante lumière blanche.

Elle écrasa l'appendice dans la balle, ce qui la fit exploser en une puissante cascade explosive d'énergie.

Le public applaudit, mais peut-être pas autant qu'ils l'avaient fait pour Aurore.

"C'était l'improvisation sous son meilleur jour." Remarqua M. Sukizo.

"Un affichage magistrale de profiter au maximum de quelque chose qui n'était pas planifié à l'avance." Réfléchit Raoul Contesta.

"Un affichage vraiment trompeur." Commenta l'Infirmière Joëlle. "Ce qui ressemblait à quelque chose de simple, demandait en fait beaucoup d'habileté pour réussir."

Flora attira les applaudissements pour une dernière fois, avant de sortir de la scène.

* * *

"C'était bien." Remarqua Aurore, tandis qu'elle s'installa dans le fauteuil où Jim s'était appuyé. Elle venait de jeter une veste par-dessus sa tenue de concours, avant de partir pour s'asseoir avec Sacha, Max et Jim.

"Hé, tu as l'air surprise." Dit Sacha. "Flora est coordinatrice depuis bien plus longtemps que toi."

* * *

Flora buvait de l'eau, avant de réaliser qui se trouvait derrière elle.

"Pas toi!" S'exclama-t-elle.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu te montres." Sourit Kakaryn. "Je dois être honnête, c'était une préliminaire décente."

Flora se retourna, et regarda Kakaryn de haut en bas.

"Merci." Répondit Flora, avec inquiétude.

Elle était toujours mal à l'aise que Kakaryn soit gentille envers elle.

"Rivalité amicale, hein." Murmura Flora, alors que le numéro de Kakaryn fut appelé.

Elle sourit.

"Bonne chance."

Kakaryn lui retourna le sourire, avant de se retourner pour se diriger vers les escaliers.

* * *

"C'était incroyable!" S'écria Sacha, alors que Flora alla les rejoindre.

Jim s'étira.

"Alors, vous voulez aller manger quelque chose lorsque ce sera terminé?" Demanda-t-il.

Sacha sourit, légèrement.

"Ça me va." Dit-il.

Flora regarda en bas, regardant Kakaryn et son Magireve.

"Est-ce que Zoé est passée?" Demanda Aurore, en regardant le tableau.

Sacha et Jim haussèrent les épaules.

"Nous ne sommes là que depuis quinze minutes." Dirent-ils.

Aurore repéra son ancienne rivale quelque part dans la partie inférieure de l'ordre.

Flora sourit, avant d'applaudir Kakaryn et l'utilisation de Feuillemagik et d'Onde De Choc, suivi d'une Rafale Psy de son Magireve.

"Tu la connais?" Demanda Max.

Flora approuva.

"Elle avait un peu une dent contre moi." Répondit-elle. "Parce que, tu te souviens, avant que je t'ai échangé mon Goinfrex pour Melofee? Je l'ai battu dans le concours de Rosalia et Goinfrex a délabré son Goupix avec un Metronome induit par un Hydroblast."

Max s'assit avec un sourire.

"Est-ce que je t'ai dit que Goinfrex a évolué?" Demanda-t-il.

"Je crois que tu me l'as peut-être déjà dit." Réfléchit Flora, tandis qu'un autre visage familier entra sur la scène. "Pas lui!"

* * *

"Et bienvenue sur la scène, Drew Johnson!"

Drew regarda autour, en voyant la foule, avant de prendre une Pokéball de sa ceinture.

"Luxray, à toi de jouer!"

Drew appela son Luxray, qui grogna à l'apparence d'un nuage d'éclair.

Flora devint instantanément blanche, alors qu'elle saisit la main de Sacha.

"C'est le Pokémon qui a déclenché ma peur de ces espèces." Murmura-t-elle.

Max regarda autour, un peu surpris.

"Tu as peur de Luxio et Luxray?" Demanda-t-il.

Jim ria.

"Elle est toujours horrible envers mon Luxio." Répondit-il, gagnant un regard noir de Flora.

Flora raconta rapidement l'histoire.

Max essaya de s'empêcher de ricaner, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire très longtemps.

"C'est...C'est vraiment...Vraiment triste." Dit Max, en essayant de garder son sérieux.

"Oh, va te faire foutre, Max." Grogna Flora.

Drew donna rapidement les ordres à Luxray.

"Attaque Coup d'jus!"

Luxray lança un puissant souffle d'électricité dans les airs, créant un Luxray en forme de foudre explosive suspendu dans les airs.

"Maintenant, attaque Meteores!"

Luxray ouvrit sa bouche, envoyant plusieurs petites étoiles dorées s'écraser vers le haut dans l'éclair, ce qui rendit le Luxray encore plus grand.

"Vas-y avec l'attaque Queue De Fer!"

La queue de Luxray commença à briller d'une lumière blanche, avant de sauter dans les airs, et de faire exploser la forme dans une puissante explosion lumineuse, rappelant un peu ce que Flora et Delcatty avaient choisi de faire.

Le public ne le pensait pas, tandis qu'il éclata en applaudissements après avoir été baigné dans la lumière.

"C'était intense." Remarqua M. Sukizo. "Mais, une très belle façon de montrer les capacités de Luxray pour le meilleur."

"Je suis d'accord. Le principal atout de Luxray est ses attaques électriques, alors c'était un affichage incroyablement brillant." Remarqua Raoul Contesta.

"Peut-être qu'il essayait trop fort, mais il en est sorti en beauté." Remarqua l'Infirmière Joëlle. "C'était fantastique."

Drew ricana, avant de s'en aller vers les escalier avec Luxray.

* * *

"Hé, c'était grandiose." Remarqua Zoé, tandis qu'elle lança la Pokéball dans les airs, avant de l'attraper dans son autre main.

"Merci." Répondit Drew, alors qu'il rappela Luxray.

Elle le regarda, avant d'être interrompue par le son de son numéro qui était appelé.

"Je te revois dans quelques minutes." Dit Zoé. "Et ensuite peut-être que nous pourrions sortir pour célébrer."

Drew sourit, alors qu'il la regarda disparaître dans les escaliers.

"Pourquoi pas." Dit-il, en se souvenant comment il l'avait rencontré.

* * *

_"Bien." Murmura Drew, tandis qu'il regarda à travers la neige. "C'était une idée stupide."_

_Il ne voyait pas plus loin que six pouces devant lui en raison de fortes chutes de neige._

_Drew se dirigeait vers Frimapic à Sinnoh, et était passé par le lac, afin qu'il puisse chercher des Pokémons._

_C'était le plan de toute façon. Il n'avait pas su à propos de la neige qui avait apparemment l'intention de lui barrer la route._

_Alors qu'une grande partie d'eau gelée s'écrasa dans les yeux, il fut temporairement aveuglé._

_Drew hurla de douleur, alors qu'il éleva son bras pour essayer d'éclairer sa vision._

_"Putain putain putain!" S'écria-t-il. "Je n'y vois rien."_

_Près de quatre secondes plus tard, il se sentit s'écraser sur quelque chose._

_Il priait que ce n'était pas un Blizzaroi énervé, Drew éclaira sa vision et leva les yeux._

_C'était un Blizzaroi énervé, qui le regarda avec colère dans ses yeux._

_"Oh merde." Dit Drew, en reculant __et en réussissant à se relever._

_Il se retourna à courir, uniquement pour s'écraser sur le compagnon du Blizzaroi._

_Drew prit une Pokéball, en se demandant lequel de ses Pokémons serait le meilleur pour affronter ce duo de monstres._

_"Libegon, non, Absol, peut-être, Roserade, non, Maskadra, non, Luxray, non..."_

_Drew grogna, en réalisant qu'il n'avait que cinq Pokémons avec lui._

_"Je suis mort." Dit-il, en prenant la Pokéball d'Absol._

_Le Pokémon Désastre était son seul espoir, alors qu'il envoya le Pokémon._

_"Absol, utilise Flash!" Hurla Drew, en couvrant ses yeux d'eau._

_Absol laissa échapper un éclair aveuglant lumineux, qui fit tressaillir les deux Blizzarois._

_Drew s'éloigna rapidement, suivi par Absol._

_"Cours, Absol, cours!" Hurla Drew, tandis qu'ils déchirèrent à travers la neige tout les deux._

_Il n'a jamais vu le trou couvert de neige, alors que ses pieds s'écrasèrent à travers elle._

_Tandis qu'il tomba au sol, Drew se cogna la tête sur quelque chose, et perdit connaissance..._

* * *

_Il grogna, tandis qu'il se réveilla, ne sentant plus le froid._

_En fait, il se sentait vraiment très chaud. Une sensation qu'il ne croyait plus jamais revivre en marchant à travers cette tempête de neige._

_"Où suis-je?" Demanda Drew, alors que la porte s'ouvrit et qu'une fille aux cheveux rouges entra._

_"Tu es réveillé." Dit-elle._

_Drew ria._

_"Bravo." Répondit-il. "Je le suis."_

_Elle s'arrêta un peu._

_"Où suis-je?" Demanda Drew, en répétant sa question précédente._

_Elle sourit._

_"Tu es à Frimapic." Lui dit-elle, alors que la porte s'ouvrit légèrement et qu'un Chaglam entra._

_Drew poussa un soupir de soulagement._

_"Pendant une seconde, j'ai cru que j'étais mort, et parti pour le paradis." Dit-il, en se penchant sur le lit._

_La fille éleva un sourcil._

_"Qu'est-ce que tu essayais d'accomplir au juste?" Demanda-t-elle. "__C'est incroyablement stupide de traîner dans cette route si tu n'as aucune idée d'où tu vas.__"_

_Drew soupira._

_"Je cherchais des Pokémons." Dit-il, avant de se relever._

_"Mon Absol!" S'écria-t-il. "Où...?"_

_Elle s'approcha et essaya de le calmer._

_"Ton Absol est venu chercher de l'aide." Expliqua-t-elle. "Je rentrais chez moi, lorsque je l'ai aperçu. J'ai essayé immédiatement de le capturer, mais je ne pouvais pas. Ensuite, il a volé une de mes Pokéballs et je l'ai suivit."_

_Drew sourit._

_"Je suis ravi de lui avoir appris Larcin maintenant." Dit-il, soutirant un sourire de la fille._

_"Alors, je suis arrivé là et je t'ai trouvé dans le trou."_

_Drew la regarda._

_"Tu m'as sauvé la vie?" Demanda-t-il._

_Elle sourit, en prenant une Pokéball._

_"Non." Dit-elle, en ouvrant la Pokéball. "Il t'a sauvé la vie."_

_Drew hurla de surprise, tandis qu'un Blizzaroi apparu à côté de son lit._

_"NON!" Hurla-t-il._

_La fille sembla instantanément surprise, alors que Drew se calma._

_"Je suis désolé." Répondit Drew. "En gros, la raison pour laquelle je suis tombé dans le trou est parce que j'essayais d'échapper à deux Blizzarois."_

_Drew regarda le Pokémon effrayé._

_"Désolé pour la surprise." Dit-il, avec une __humilité sincère dans sa voix__. "J'ai simplement eu peur. Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie."_

_Le Blizzaroi grogna comme réponse, alors que sa dresseuse le rappela._

_"Alors, si tu es mon ange gardien." Dit Drew. "Tu as un nom?"_

_Elle sourit._

_"Je m'appelle Zoé." Répondit-elle. "Zoé Edwards. Et tu es Drew Johnson."_

_Il éleva un sourcil, en se demandant comment elle savait ça._

_"Pendant que tu étais sans connaissance." Expliqua-t-elle. "J'ai jeté un œil dans ton porte-feuille et j'ai vu ton identité de dresseur."_

_Drew relaxa, visiblement._

_"Merci pour ton aide." Dit-il. "Combien de temps ai-je été inconscient?"_

_"Environ deux jours." Répondit Zoé. "J'étais inquiète à l'idée que tu ne te réveilles pas."_

_Drew grogna._

_"__Être inconscient est très sous-estimé__." Remarqua-t-il. "Mais, sans rire, j'ai l'impression de te devoir la vie."_

_Zoé roula ses yeux._

_"C'est le cas." Dit-elle. "Si ton Absol ne m'avait pas trouvé, tu serais mort avant que quelqu'un t'ai retrouvé."_

_"C'est rassurant." Marmonna Drew. "Alors, s'il n'y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour te remercier dis-le. Peut-être que je pourrais t'emmener dîner un de ces jours?"_

_Ses yeux s'éclairèrent._

_"Bien sûr, je crois." Répondit Zoé. "Mais, je dois simplement le savoir. Pourquoi te dirigeais-tu à Frimapic? Il n'y a pas de concours Pokémon ici."_

_Drew fit volte-face, à son amusement._

_"Pardon?" Demanda-t-il, un peu surpris._

_"Je viens de te donner une info." Dit Zoé. "Je suis coordinatrice moi aussi. Alors, pourquoi venais-tu dans cette ville?"_

_Drew soupira._

_"Je cherchais un dresseur." Dit-il. "__Un dresseur légendaire de Sinnoh, dont la rumeur affirme qu'il participe aux matchs Pokémon et aux concours. Il y avait une autre rumeur selon laquelle il passait son temps à Frimapic.__"_

_Zoé réfléchit._

_"Il y avait un ancien champion de Sinnoh qui vivait dans cette ville, jusqu'à aujourd'hui." Dit-elle. "Il y a environ deux mois. Un gars avec un Pingoleon. Je crois qu'il est allé participer au CCP. Il sortait avec Gladys, la champion d'arène."_

_Drew grogna._

_"Ne me parles pas de ça." Dit-il. "Une de mes amies m'a demandé de surveiller l'arène Pokémon de Clémenti-Ville pendant qu'elle est allé amener un Pokémon à son frère au CCP."_

_"Eh bien c'était généreux de ta part." Commenta Zoé. "Pourquoi cherchais-tu ce dresseur?"_

_"__Je me demandais comment il a réussi à s'équilibrer pour faire les deux.__" Répondit Drew. "Parce que, lorsque j'ai pris la charge de l'Arène de Clémenti-Ville, j'ai vraiment pris goût aux matchs d'arènes, alors je me demandais si c'était vraiment si difficile. Je cherchais éventuellement simplement des conseils."_

_"Eh bien, ça du être agaçant pour toi de venir ici pour savoir qu'il n'était plus là."_

_Drew soupira._

_"Ouais, mais je vais m'en remettre."_

* * *

_Il avait récupéré suffisamment pour quitter l'hôpital plus tard ce jour-là et pour être réuni avec son Absol, qui avait terrifié les gens assis à l'extérieur de l'hôpital._

_"Tout doux, Absol." Dit-il, alors qu'il rappela le Pokémon Désastre. "J'aurai sans doute peur moi aussi, si je __voyais un Pokémon qui était destiné à annoncer des catastrophes assit à l'extérieur d'un hôpital.__"_

_Coincé pour faire quelque chose, Drew était allé au Centre Pokémon, où il trouva Zoé qui attendait ses Pokémons._

_"Hé!" Dit-elle, joyeusement. "Tu sembles en meilleure forme que la première fois que je t'ai vu."_

_Drew ria._

_"Ouais, je sais ce qu'ils disent au sujet des premières impressions." Répondit-il. "Et être presque mort est certainement la pire d'entre elles."_

* * *

_Drew était resté à Frimapic pendant quelques jours après cela, et se lia d'amitié avec Zoé. Il était fasciné par son esprit et sa vivacité d'esprit._

_Il avait également été sur PokéTube pour voir certaines de ses séquences de concours, et il fut impressionné. Il avait vu une vidéo d'elle qui affrontait Flora à la Coupe Marc, et même si elle avait été battue, il ne pensait pas qu'il y en avait beaucoup dedans._

* * *

_Et ensuite le dernier jour était venu où il devait partir par bateau vers Hoenn._

_"C'est certainement le meilleur moyen de sortir de Frimapic." Remarqua Zoé, alors qu'elle lui montra le chemin vers le port._

_Drew se retourna, et vit la route qui ramenait vers le Mont Couronné._

_"Je ne conteste pas ça.__" Murmura-t-il, avant de la regarder._

_"J'imagine que c'est un au revoir." Dit Zoé, en semblant un peu bouleversée._

_Drew pouvait sympathiser avec elle. Il avait vraiment commencé à l'apprécier._

_"Merci encore de m'avoir sauvé la vie." Dit-il._

_"Je suis contente de l'avoir fait." Répondit Zoé. "J'ai vraiment passé du bon temps avec toi durant ces derniers jours."_

_Il soupira._

_"Écoute, si tu passes à Hoenn." Dit Drew. "Cherches-moi, et je..."_

_Ses yeux s'éclaircirent à nouveau, faisant battre son cœur._

_"Vraiment?" Demanda-t-elle._

_Il approuva._

_"Ouais." Répondit Drew, alors que le nom du bateau partant pour Hoenn, le Saint Frank, était appelé à l'interphone._

_"Je devrais surement y aller." Dit-il, alors qu'__il s'étendit pour câliner Zoé._

_Alors que le câlin se poursuivit, il sentit l'envie de l'embrasser._

_Une forte envie qu'il réussit simplement à supprimer._

_Cependant, alors qu'elle le regarda dans les yeux, il sentit sa maîtrise de soi s'évaporer._

_"Zoé."_

_"Je sais."_

_Un bref mouvement, et il sentit ses lèvres toucher les siennes. Une sensation puissante qui lui fit oublier le vent froid hurlant dans l'air._

_Finalement, ils se séparèrent l'un l'autre._

_Zoé sourit._

_"J'ai l'étrange sentiment que je pourrais finir par aller à Hoenn d'ici peu." Dit-elle, en sortant un stylo et en prenant la main de Drew._

_Il sourit, tandis qu'elle écrit un numéro de téléphone sur sa main._

_"J'espère sincèrement que c'est le tien." Dit-il._

_Elle sourit, avant de ranger le stylo._

_"Bien entendu que c'est le mien." Répondit Zoé. "Appelles-moi."_

_Elle regarda par dessus son épaule._

_"Je crois que ton bateau est sur le point de lever l'ancre."_

_Drew soupira._

_"Ça m'importe vraiment peu." Dit-il. "Mais, je dois rentrer chez moi. Je t'appelle lorsque j'arrive chez moi."_

_Il tourna la tête, avant de commencer à courir._

_Drew se retourna brièvement et lui souffla un baiser, avant de lancer une Pokéball et d'envoyer son Libegon. Il sauta sur le dos du Pokémon dragon et regarda alors qu'il suivit le bateau._

* * *

Drew se secoua, alors qu'il regarda autour et se souvint qu'il était dans la salle d'attente de la Coupe Marc. Il leva les yeux et vit Zoé et son Chaglam prendre les applaudissements de la foule.

Il se leva, et attendit qu'elle redescende.

* * *

"Et les résultats des points sont inscrits, et je crois que nous avons nos vingt finalistes. Souvenez-vous qu'il n'y a aucun ordre précis."

Flora et Aurore regardèrent le tableau, tandis que Jim et Max comparèrent leurs Pokédex. Sacha était tombé endormi, et ronflait doucement.

Jim et Flora se regardèrent l'un l'autre.

"Il a l'air si innocent quand il dort comme ça." Commenta Flora.

Jim sourit, tandis qu'il fouilla les Pokéballs de Sacha et prit la mauve.

"Devrais-je?" Demanda-t-il.

Flora grogna.

"Si tu veux." Dit-elle, alors que Jim laissa Nightmare sortir.

"Qu...Quoi?" Bailla Nightmare. "Où suis-je?"

Jim ricana, tandis que Max et Aurore regardèrent autour.

"Hé, c'est toi." Dit Aurore. "Tu m'as aidé à retrouver ma mémoire."

Nightmare s'inclina.

"Et tu m'as donné ton chapeau." Répondit-il.

Nightmare regarda le Sacha endormi.

"Aha." Dit-il. "Petit déjeuner."

Nightmare ouvrit la bouche, et une vrille énergétique noire émergea de l'intérieur. Il enveloppa la tête de Sacha et Nightmare se lécha les lèvres.

"Mmm, délicieux." Dit-il, avant de regarder Flora. "Je dois voir certains rêves avant de les manger. Je dois vraiment te le dire, tu as une belle paire de..."

"Et notre finaliste numéro un est Aurore Anderson!" Cria le commentateur, en enterrant la voix de Nightmare.

Flora commença à ignorer Nightmare, tandis que l'image d'Aurore apparut sur l'écran et que la caméra vidéo alluma un coup direct de sa réaction.

Flora attendait avec impatience alors que les neuf finalistes suivants s'affichèrent. Elle vit la photo de Kakaryn et sa réaction.

Alors...

"Notre finaliste numéro onze. Flora Maple!"

Flora frappa l'air et toucha presque Nightmare, qui s'abaissa comme s'il venait de se faire tirer dessus.

"Attention, espèce de..." Commença-t-il à dire, avant d'être enterré par le commentateur annonça que Kenny avait passé.

"Je n'ai jamais vu Kenny ici." Murmura Max. "Il doit être l'un des premiers à avoir passé."

Finalement, Drew et Zoé furent également confirmés qu'ils avaient passés, laissant vingt finalistes sur l'écran.

"Nous allons maintenant les attribuer dans un tableau aléatoire."

Les photos se mélangèrent, jusqu'à ce que Flora voit qui elle allait affronter.

Aurore grogna.

"Pas lui!" S'écria-t-elle, en voyant qu'elle allait affronter Drew.

Flora leva les yeux, et vit qu'elle allait affronter Kenny pour la première manche de la finale.

"Eh bien." Dit-elle. "C'est parti!"

* * *

**Nous savons maintenant comment Drew et Zoé se sont rencontrés.**

******Si vous avez suivit l'histoire depuis le tout début, alors vous devriez savoir de quel dresseur Drew parlait.**

**Voilà qui est comique : Aurore et Flora qui affronte chacune un rival de l'autre. Ça promet d'être intéressant.**


	73. Avachi Vers Les Demi-finales

Chapitre 73. Avachi Vers Les Demi-finales.

* * *

_Résumé. Tandis que le trio s'installa dans la Coupe Marc, ils regardaient le tour des préliminaires. Flora, Aurore, Drew, Zoé et Kenny ont tous passé à travers les vingt finalistes._

* * *

"Tu crois toujours que Dusk peut y arriver?" Demanda Jim, alors qu'il regarda Flora.

Elle approuva.

"Franchement!" S'écria-t-elle. "Ayez un peu confiance envers Dusk."

Nightmare émergea de la Master Ball.

"J'ai confiance en Dusk." Dit-il. "Elle pourrait également utiliser un petit Nightmare en elle du même coup."

Sacha foudroya son Ectoplasma du regard.

"Ne fais rien de stupide lorsqu'elle sera sur scène." Avertit-il. "Dans le cas contraire, tu auras à faire à moi."

Nightmare plissa les yeux.

"Est-ce que ce sont des menaces?" Demanda-t-il.

Sacha devint blanc.

"Non, je ne fais que te prévenir."

"Tant mieux, parce que si tu me fais des menaces, je vais devoir te lancer à travers la fenêtre la plus proche." Répondit Nightmare.

Jim ria.

"C'est un je te l'avais dit."

Nightmare regarda Jim.

"Ça vaut aussi pour toi." Avertit-il.

"Quelqu'un est d'une humeur grincheuse." Commenta Flora.

"Parce que ce crétin m'a scotché dans ma Pokéball." Dit Nightmare. "C'est étroit."

Il sourit ensuite.

"Comment te sentirais-tu si je te mettais à l'étroit dans une orbe minuscule?"

* * *

"Bienvenue au premier tour des finales de la Coupe Marc. Dans ce match passionnant nous sommes sur le point de voir deux coordinateurs talentueux, tout d'abord, Flora Maple, la Princesse d'Hoenn, la fierté de Clémenti-Ville, la..."

"Désormais, il ne fait que me faire rougir." Murmura Flora, alors qu'elle grimpa les escaliers.

"Et contre elle. L'un des coordinateurs les plus prometteurs qui vient de Sinnoh depuis ces dernières années. Le talent de Bonaugure, le roi de la scène, le maître du désastre, le..."

"Arceus." Murmura Kenny. "Ils te donnent vraiment de l'espoir."

Il vit Flora debout qui l'attendait.

"Elle est peut-être forte." Murmura Kenny. "Mais, elle n'est pas de taille contre Chapignon!"

Il lança la Pokéball, et envoya son Chapignon.

Flora fut un peu apaisé par son choix.

"Ok, Dusk, entres en scène!"

Elle appela Dusk, qui apparut dans un nuage de cœurs mauves.

* * *

"Qu'en pensez-vous?" Demanda Jim, en sortant son argent. "Je crois que Flora a un léger avantage."

Nightmare toussa.

"J'espère que Dusk va se faire botter les fesses." Dit-il. "Je vais prendre vos paris, ensuite quand elle sera toute triste de s'être faite botter les fesses, je pourrais me montrer et la faire sentir mieux. J'y gagne dans les deux côtés."

"Tu veux parier, Max?" Demanda Jim.

Max secoua sa tête.

"Je ne peux pas parier contre ma sœur." Dit-il, surpris. "Les attaques de type combat de Chapignon sont inutiles, mais il dispose toujours de ces mouvements de type plante, alors ce n'est sûrement pas un si gros désavantage."

"Et le Chapignon de Kenny est redoutable." Remarqua Aurore.

"Parlant de ça." Dit Sacha. "As-tu un plan pour battre Drew?"

Aurore secoua sa tête.

"Je croyais que je pourrais simplement utiliser Mammochon et espérer pour le mieux."

"Eh bien, c'est la façon de faire." Ria Jim.

* * *

"La limite de cinq minutes commence maintenant."

Flora fit le premier mouvement.

"Dusk, attaque Rafale Psy!"

Dusk lança le rayon lumineux de couleur arc-en-ciel vers Chapignon.

"Bloques-la avec Queue De Fer!" Ordonna Kenny.

La queue de Chapignon commença à briller avec une lumière blanche, alors qu'il la retourna et bloqua l'attaque.

Les point de Flora diminuèrent un peu pour l'attaque ratée.

"À notre tour." Hurla Kenny. "Eco-Sphere!"

Chapignon créa une orbe énergétique brillante verte, avant de la lancer vers Dusk.

"Dusk, répliques avec Ball'Ombre, et ensuite attaque Hypnose."

Dusk forma une boule énergétique noire et mauve, qui s'agrandit, avant d'être envoyé s'écraser dans l'Eco-Sphere approchante et faisant instantanément en sorte qu'elle explose dans une douche en cascade lumineuse.

Les points de Kenny diminuèrent rapidement, alors que l'horloge montra qu'il ne restait que quatre minutes.

"Merde!" S'écria Kenny, tandis que plusieurs anneaux énergétiques noires quittèrent les yeux de Dusk et endormirent Chapignon. Le Pokémon plante et combat tomba au sol de l'arène et commença à dormir. Les points de Kenny diminuèrent encore.

"Dusk, attaque Rafale Psy!"

Dusk souffla Chapignon avec un deuxième rayon lumineux énergétique de couleur arc-en-ciel qui blessa énormément Chapignon. Les points de Kenny diminuèrent à quelque part sous la marque moitié.

"Aller, Chapignon." Hurla Kenny, tandis que son Pokémon endormi ouvrit un œil. "C'est parfait, maintenant, attaque Para-Spore!"

Chapignon bondit, avant de cracher une épaisse poussière jaune sur Dusk.

Le Feuforeve de Flora cria de consternation, avant que quelques point de Flora disparurent.

"Non!" Chuchota Flora.

"Chapignon, attaque Eboulement!" Cria Kenny, alors que l'horloge montra qu'il ne restait que trois minutes.

Chapignon sauta dans les airs, avant de frapper un coup de poing dans le sol de l'arène.

Dusk cria de douleur en outre, alors que plusieurs roches s'écrasèrent contre le sol sous elle et l'envoya tomber au sol. Les points de Flora commencèrent à s'épuiser rapidement, les mettre à niveau sur le nombre de points laissés.

"Chapignon, attaque Tranch'Herbe!"

"Dusk!" Interpella Flora, en espérant que la paralysie n'était pas trop grave. "Attaque Vague Psy!"

Dusk poussa un cri, avant d'émettre une puissante vague énergétique bleue qui arrêta les feuilles. L'attaque se poursuivit ensuite et engloutit Chapignon, qui fut jeté sur son dos.

Chapignon hurla de douleur, tandis qu'il sauta vers le haut. Les points de Kenny s'épuisèrent rapidement.

Flora prit une profonde inspiration.

"Attaque Ball'Ombre, suivit de Rayon Gemme!"

Plus que deux minutes.

Dusk lança la boule énergétique noire et mauve à Chapignon et l'étourdit un peu, avant de poursuivre avec une orbe de lumière rouge qui continua le châtiment.

"Chapignon, attaque Giga-Sangsue!"

Chapignon tendit ses bras, étendant une paire de vrilles vertes qui attrapa Dusk par le cou. Dusk hurla de douleur, tandis que son énergie fut drainée. Ainsi que les points de Flora.

"Répliques avec Tenebres!"

Dusk envoya une vrille énergétique noire de son cou qui percuta Chapignon, le repoussant.

Flora expira, avant d'appeler sa prochaine attaque.

"Coup D'Boule!"

Dusk tenta de bouger, mais échoua à cause de la paralysie. Les points de Flora disparurent encore plus, tandis qu'il ne resta qu'une minute.

"Vas-y, Dusk!" Interpella Flora, d'une voix suppliante. "Tu dois te relever!"

Kenny sourit, en sentant le sang.

"Chapignon, attaque Tranch'Herbe."

Flora avala, voyant que ses poings étaient plus bas que ceux de Kenny en ce moment. Ensuite, Dusk commença à bouger.

"Attaque Vague Psy!" Cria Flora.

Dusk laissa sortir une deuxième vague bleue énergétique qui arrêta de nouveau les feuilles. Chapignon cria, tandis que les feuilles et l'énergie le frappa sur le rebond.

Flora s'avança, prête à l'action.

"Dusk, attaque rafale Psy!"

Dusk ouvrit sa bouche et tira le rayon d'énergie psychique de couleur arc en ciel. Chapignon hurla de douleur, alors qu'il alla s'écraser en arrière à travers les airs et atterrit dans l'eau.

Alors que le temps atteignit zéro, Flora regarda et vit qu'elle avait moins de points que Kenny. Mais, puisque Chapignon ne bougeait pas, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait mit le Pokémon KO et était vaincu par KO.

La mâchoire de Kenny tomba.

"C'est pas vrai!" Cria-t-il, tandis que l'auditoire éclata en applaudissements.

"Et c'est Flora qui l'emporte!"

* * *

Sacha ria.

"C'est ma Flora." Dit Sacha, en applaudissant.

Jim sourit, alors qu'il entendit son téléphone sonner.

"Je dois le prendre." Dit Jim, à personne en particulier.

* * *

Aussitôt qu'il mit les pieds dehors, il répondit à son téléphone, et entendit la voix de Tanguy à l'autre bout.

"Bon matin, Jim." Dit Tanguy.

Jim était un peu perplexe.

"On est au milieu de l'après-midi." Dit-il.

"Ouais, mais je procède avec l'heure de Sinnoh." Répondit Tanguy. "Norman m'a dit que tu es à la Coupe Marc. Il t'a vu à la télé, assit à côté de sa fille."

"Ouais, c'est là où je me trouve." Dit Jim. "Que ce passe-t-il?"

Tanguy soupira.

"Doug a disparu." Expliqua-t-il. "Lucy était avec lui, lorsqu'il a été enlevé par l'assassin Coppinger, Apex."

Jim haleta.

"Comment?"

Il pouvait entendre Tanguy secouer sa tête.

"Nous n'en savons rien, mais je crois que la taupe a peut-être quelque chose a voir par le fait qu'elle savait où se trouvait Doug."

"Comment se passe la recherche de la taupe?"

Tanguy calqua sa langue.

"Pas très bien." Répondit-il. "Brandon n'a pas eu de chance quelconque pour la trouver."

Jim soupira.

"Je n'aime pas ça." Dit-il. "Le fait que quelqu'un complote contre nous de l'intérieur."

Tanguy ricana.

"Ça arrive." Répondit le champion d'arène de Rivamar. "Ce n'est pas tout."

"Continuez."

"Nous avons entendu des rumeurs de nos sources qu'un Élite Coppinger de très haut grade est dans la compétition."

Jim soupira encore.

"Eh bien, il y a une grande loge de Reims." Répondit-il. "Qu'est-ce que je peux faire?"

Tanguy abaissa légèrement sa voix.

"Eh bien, il y a une sauvegarde qui arrive." Expliqua-t-il. "Looker devrait déjà être sur place."

"Je ne l'ai pas vu." Répondit Jim. "Est-il déguisé?"

"Sans doute." Ria Tanguy. "De plus, Lance, Olly et Faith étaient sensés se présenter sur les lieux, mais il y a eu un petit malentendu sur le timing."

"Que voulez-vous dire?"

Tanguy s'arrêta.

"Ils ne savaient pas qu'ils devaient sortir si tôt. Alors, Olly et Lance ont sortit une cintreuse pour boire toute la nuit dans un Hôtel de la Lune Bleue. Olly cuve la gueule de bois, tandis que Lance est monté sur son Dracolosse et a volé cinq-cents kilomètres dans la mauvaise direction."

Jim éclata de rire.

* * *

Pendant ce temps...

Lance se redressa lentement, en se demandant où étaient passés sa cape et sa chemise. Il sembla également être effondré au milieu d'un parking, à côté d'un Luxray inconscient. Il avait aussi écrit un nom sur son estomac de ce qui semblait être du rouge à lèvres.

"Bon sang." Dit-il. "Où est mon Dracolosse?"

* * *

"Alors, je vais passer un coup de fil à Olly pour voir s'il est réveillé." Dit Jim.

"Bien fait." Remarqua Tanguy, alors qu'il raccrocha. "Rencontres Looker aussi rapidement que possible."

Jim sourit avant de composer le numéro d'Olly.

Ce n'était, cependant, pas Olly qui avait répondu.

C'était Faith.

"Allo." Dit-elle, en ayant l'air harcelée. Jim pouvait entendre quelqu'un vomir en arrière-plan.

"Hé, c'est Jim." Répondit Jim. "Comment vas-tu?"

Faith grogna.

"Olly a enfoncé son visage dans la corne de porcelaine." Dit-elle. "Et j'essaie de nettoyer le vomit de mes chaussures."

"Aucun rapport?" Demanda Jim.

"Disons simplement que je ne vais pas les laisser près de la porte des toilettes lorsque le partenaire a bu du Vodka Raichu Blanc toute la nuit."

Il y avait une protestation déformé derrière elle.

"Et du Wailord Bleu." Corrigea Faith. "La boisson du démon."

"À quoi est-ce qu'il pensait?" Frissonna Jim. Même Nightmare ne boirai pas du Wailord Bleu. C'était l'équivalent de boire un seau d'alcool de contrebande.

"Tu veux que je lui pose la question?" Dit sèchement Faith. "Il est rentré à sept heures ce matin en chantant."

Jim ria.

"Il ne chantait pas J'ai Embrassé Une Fille, non?"

"Non." Répondit une Faith qui sembla surprise. "Bien qu'il soit allé dans le mauvais lit en premier lieu, avant que je l'ai expulsé."

Jim éclata de rire.

"Ramenez-vous simplement ici au plus vite." Dit-il. "Il y a une grande loge Reims de grand luxe, qui me donne froid dans le dos."

"Souviens-toi." Lui rappela Faith. "La loge ne peut pas te faire de mal. Seulement les gens à l'intérieur."

"Merci pour ça." Répondit Jim, un peu agacé, tandis qu'il entendit Olly être traîné loin de là où il était, avec plusieurs protestations étouffées.

Il raccrocha ensuite, seulement pour que le téléphone sonne encore.

* * *

"Quoi, encore?" Demanda-t-il, alors qu'il répondit.

"Bonjour, Jim." Dit la voix de Norman. "J'ai certaines choses pour toi."

"J'écoute."

"D'abord, je veux que tu rencontres Looker."

"Tanguy me l'a déjà dit." Répondit Jim.

"Aha, alors je veux que tu découvres ce qui se passe ici."

"D'accord." Répondit à nouveau Jim.

"Troisièmement, si tu remplis cette mission en un seul morceau, tu seras promu à un agent de classe 3, le même rang que Faith, qui a été récemment promu après sa part pour avoir aidé à capturer un Élite Coppinger il y a quelques jours."

"Merci." Répondit Jim.

"Du même coup, passe mes félicitations à Flora pour avoir passé." Continua Norman.

"Autre chose?"

"Non, c'est tout." Répondit Norman.

"Très bien alors." Dit Jim. "Je pars immédiatement à la recherche de Looker."

Il raccrocha, avant de regarder aux alentours pour trouver l'agent insaisissable.

* * *

"Mammochon, attaque Ecrasement!"

"Non!" Hurla Drew, sous le choc, alors que son Roserade s'effondra sur le sol et ne bougea pas.

"Et regardez-moi ça, en dépit qu'aucun Pokémon ai un avantage net, Drew Johnson et son Roserade ont été vaincus par Aurore Anderson et son Mammochon."

Aurore sauta sur le terrain, et tapota son Mammochon sur la tête.

"C'était parfait, Mammochon." Dit-elle.

_"Donnes-moi des Poffins, salope."_ Répondit Mammochon, en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas le comprendre.

* * *

"Ah, merde!" Se plaignit Apex.

Dennis éclata de rire.

"Tu l'as dit." Dit-il. "Par ici la monnaie."

Elle hésita un instant, avant de commencer à compter son argent. Elle sépara une centaine de dollars de la pile, avant de le claquer sur la table.

"Sois maudit, Drew Johnson." Marmonna Apex.

"Tu le connais?" Demanda Dennis, alors que le coordinateur aux cheveux verts quitta l'arène.

Apex soupira.

"Dans une vie précédente." Dit-elle.

Dennis ria, tandis qu'il termina sa Bière Persian Noir, avant de regarder à l'un des plusieurs gardes Coppingers revêtit assis derrière eux, pariant généralement sur les résultats de la Coupe, et en buvant de la Bière Persian Noir.

"Vas-me chercher une autre Bière." Ordonna-t-il, effrayant le garde, qui se leva et courra vers le bar.

* * *

Jim erra autour de la zone, à la recherche de Looker, lorsqu'il percuta un vendeur de hot-dogs.

Le vendeur cria de surprise, avant de se retourner.

"J'ai des hot-dogs." Dit-il. "Des grands objets épais pour contourner votre bouche."

Jim sourit.

"Vous!" Dit-il, en frappant Looker sur le bras. "Vous semblez me traquer."

Looker se pencha et leva ses lunettes.

"C'est bien moi, Looker!" Dit-il.

Jim soupira.

"Je sais." Répondit-il.

"Mais, tu m'as vu à travers mon déguisement?" Demanda Looker, surpris.

Jim approuva.

"Ah, parfait." S'écria Looker. "Bien joué."

Jim regarda autour, avant de s'approcher.

"J'ai un plan pour entrer dans la loge de Reims." Dit-il, en fouillant dans son sac, et en sortant un fusil de détresse.

"Aha!" S'écria Looker. "Nous allons les enfumer."

Jim secoua sa tête.

"Seulement en dernier recours." Répondit-il, en fouillant dans son sac pour plus d'objets.

Jim sortit un long tube d'acier de douze pouces, et le vissa à l'extrémité du canon.

Looker leva un sourcil, alors que Jim mit une cartouche dans la crosse de l'arme.

"Comment ça s'appelle?"

Jim en éleva un autre à la lumière.

"Quarante mètres de soie tissés de Migalos." Expliqua-t-il. "Ça se connecte contre le grappin, au lieu d'une corde. Il s'agit de la polyvalente DX-9. Les fusées éclairantes, les grappins, à peu près tout."

Il prit un grappin, et le fixa à l'extrémité du canon.

"Voilà pourquoi le canon est aussi long. Les six derniers pouces utilise le grappin. Vous retournez ce commutateur à côté de mon pouce, et tirez."

Il le montra à Looker, qui sourit.

"Un de ces trucs doivent être acquis par moi."

Jim sourit.

"Bien, alors voilà le plan." Dit Jim.

* * *

"Ça me dépasse." Remarqua Dennis, alors que Zoé passa au prochain tour. "Je n'ai jamais vu le but de ça. Les combats doivent être purs et vicieux. Pas de qualité supérieure."

"C'est pour les puristes." Répondit Apex. "L'artiste en chacun de nous."

Dennis renifla, alors que le vidéophone sonna.

"Continues à penser ça." Dit-il, alors qu'il répondit à l'appel.

Il se raidit, alors que Claudia apparue à l'écran.

"Maîtresse!" Dit-il, en s'inclinant légèrement. "Vous nous honorer de votre présence."

Il pressa un bouton, et belle apparut sur l'écran principal.

"Hé!" Se plaignit un des gardes. "Je ne peux pas voir le concours."

Dennis soupira, avant de regarder Apex et de claquer des doigts.

Apex avait un regard temporaire d'inquiétude sur son visage, avant de se lever et de marcher vers le garde.

Il réalisa soudainement ce qui allait se produire, et tenta de s'enfuir.

Apex l'attrapa par le col de son manteau, et le tira en arrière.

"Non, pitié!" Cria-t-il, avant qu'Apex casse tranquillement son cou.

Claudia frappa dans ses mains.

"Plus excellent." Dit-elle.

"Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous?" Demanda Dennis.

Elle les regarda.

"Notre source dans les G-mens nous a informé que plusieurs G-mens sont en route pour venir ici. Gardez un œil sur eux."

Dennis approuva, avant de la saluer.

Claudia continua par la suite.

"Une autre source m'a informé qu'un certain Jim Jacobs est parmi le public." Dit-elle, en regardant Dennis. "Et j'ai reçu quelques informations très intéressantes provenant d'une source de l'Arène Pokémon des Rives Cascades concernant Jim. Impliquant quels Pokémons il a utilisé contre la championne dans cette arène de type eau."

Elle s'arrêta, alors qu'Apex jura violemment.

"Que croyez-vous que je veux faire?" Demanda-t-elle.

Dennis avait pris plus de temps qu'Apex à comprendre, mais ça lui vint à l'esprit.

"Vous voulez que je m'assure que Jacobs soit soulagé de Shaymin?"

Sa patronne sourit froidement.

"Exact." Répondit-elle. "De plus, élimines tout G-mens qui se dressent en travers de ton chemin, si la situation le permet. Mais, ta priorité est que tu récupères Shaymin. Tu as échoué auparavant. Jake a échoué. Apex a échoué. Ne. Me. Déçois. Pas."

Dennis avala, tandis qu'Apex ouvrit sa bouche pour protester, avant d'y réfléchir à deux fois.

"Ramènes le Shaymin au bâtiment Reims de Sacrémenti lorsque tu l'auras. Mes hommes s'en occuperont à partir de là. Il est le parfait Shaymin que nous avons cherché à créer. Je suis sûr que tu sais qu'il peut changer de formes à volonté. Je sais que tu ne me laisseras pas tomber et que tu vas terminer le travail."

Pas convaincu par le vote de confiance, Dennis raccrocha.

"Tu es mort si tu rates tout." Remarqua Apex.

Dennis sourit, comme il fouilla dans sa poche pour la télécommande qu'il gardait en toute sécurité. Il pressa le bouton, et le sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il regarda Apex se tortiller dans l'inconfort.

"Électrisant." Murmura-t-il, en se levant.

* * *

Dennis prit son chapeau de cow-boy, et ajusta ses lunettes de soleil, avant de se lever pour aller faire ce qu'il devait faire.

Tandis qu'il ouvrit la porte menant au couloir, il regarda en bas et vit une paire de gardiens effrayés se tenir dehors, avec un stand à hot-dog à la remorque. Le stand sembla vibrer.

Il les foudroya du regard, avant de pousser la tête sur le côté.

L'intendant cria de surprise, tandis qu'il tomba au sol et perdit son pantalon alors qu'il retomba sur le sol.

* * *

Cinq minutes plus tôt.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous devez emmener le stand." Dit Jim, alors qu'il finit d'élever ses pantalons sur ses vêtements ordinaires. "Ce sont des lâches."

Looker ria.

"Si je perdais ça, mon patron me tuerait." Répondit-il. "De plus, il fait ça."

Looker appuya sur un bouton, et le stand de hot-dog commença à vibrer.

Jim sembla perplexe, alors qu'il ferma la porte du placard en laissant les deux gardiens inconscients là-dedans.

"Bon, direction la loge privé de Reims." Dit Looker.

* * *

"Oh non." S'exclama Looker, alors qu'il se rendit compte que leur couverture était fichu. Il prit rapidement une position de combat en place, uniquement pour que Dennis écrase son coude sur son visage, le faisant tomber sur le chariot à hot-dog vibrant.

Jim se leva, et essaya de se précipiter vers Dennis. Il fonça vers la figure flandrin avec un coup de pied, mais il trébucha dans l'uniforme trop grand. Dennis recula et attrapa le pied de Jim avec une seule main.

"Oh oh." Murmura Jim, tandis que Dennis le repoussa et l'envoya s'écraser dans Looker, qui venait de se relever. Looker tomba sur le sol, et fut KO. Jim tomba au sol et roula devant un distributeur automatique.

Dennis marcha calmement vers Jim, et le prit par la gorge.

"Est-ce que tout va bien dehors?" Demanda Apex de l'intérieur de la loge.

Jim tenta de se servir de la distraction pour se libérer, mais Dennis l'écrasa dans le distributeur automatique.

Il cria de douleur, avant de Dennis serre sa gorge.

"Tout va bien." Répondit Dennis, avec un sourire. "J'ai simplement décidé de prendre quelque chose de la machine distributrice."

"Tu as oublié ton porte-feuille, hein?" Cria Apex.

Dennis ricana.

"En effet." Répondit-il, alors qu'Apex la ferma.

Il lança Jim vers le sol, l'entendant haleter tandis qu'il s'écrasa sur le plancher...

* * *

"Je n'y crois pas." Grogna Flora, alors qu'elle regarda Aurore.

"Moi non plus." Répondit Aurore.

Max couvrit ses yeux dans ses mains.

"Qui devrais-je encourager?" Demanda-t-il.

L'une des demi-finales était Zoé contre un certain coordinateur aléatoire appelé Jack De Muhl.

L'autre demi-finale finale de la Coupe Marc opposait Flora Maple à Aurore Anderson...

* * *

**C'est le festival des mauvaises nouvelles : Flora et Aurore qui devront s'affronter, ainsi que Jim et Looker qui se font massacrer par Dennis.**

**Qui encouragez-vous entre les deux coordinatrices? Soyez franc.**

**Est-ce que de Jim et Looker vont s'en sortir, où vont-ils y passer?**


	74. Attrapé Par Les Shaymins

Chapitre 74. Attrapé Par Les Shaymins.

* * *

_Résumé. Aurore et Flora ont atteint la demi-finale de la Coupe Marc, où elles allaient s'affronter l'une contre l'autre. Pendant ce temps, Jim a reçu l'ordre de rencontrer Looker, ce qu'il a tout de suite fait. Cependant, alors qu'ils tentaient de se faufiler dans la loge privé de Reims, Dennis les a attrapé..._

* * *

Dennis se pencha, en cherchant la Pokéball de Shaymin.

Jim se retourna, réagissant rapidement et repoussa sa main.

"Ta maman ne t'a jamais apprit à ne pas voler?" Dit-il.

Dennis lui lança un regard noir, se fanant du sens de l'humour de Jim.

"Non." Répondit-il. "J'ai été élevé par un groupe de Machopeurs."

Jim l'ignora, et envoya tout ses Pokémons.

"Tu ne m'arrêteras pas." Dit-il.

"Donnes-moi le Shaymin et personne ne sera blessé." Avertit Dennis.

Shaymin devint blanc.

"Il...me veut?" Demanda-t-il.

"Ouais, mais je compte pas laisser ça arriver." Dit Jim.

"Très bien alors." Répondit Dennis, en prenant une poignée de Pokéballs. "Je serai sans pitié."

Il les lança dans les airs, laissant Jim vraiment inquiet en ce moment.

Ses inquiétudes semblèrent se révélées exactes, tandis que Denis envoya un Demolosse qui sembla méchant, un Drattak, Un Mackogneur et un Laggron.

Jim avala.

"Mustebouee, attaque Pistolet A O sur Demolosse, Heledelle, attaque tornade sur Mackogneur!"

Mustebouee et Heledelle lancèrent leurs attaques vers les deux Pokémons.

Dennis soupira.

"Si impétueux." Dit-il. "Demolosse, lance Deflagration!"

Son Demolosse rugit, avant d'ouvrir ses mâchoires et de cracher une puissante boule de feu qui s'écrasa tout droit à travers les deux attaques.

Mustebouee et Heledelle crièrent de douleur, avant de s'effondrer.

Jim haleta.

"Je vois que tu admires la puissance de mon Demolosse." Dit Dennis. "Il a été génétiquement modifié pour avoir un niveau de puissance presque identique à celui du légendaire Entei."

Jim regarda ses quatre Pokémons restants.

"Retour!" Dit-il, en les rappelant tous sauf Shaymin. "Shaymin, vas chercher de l'aide!"

Shaymin commença à s'éloigner.

Dennis ricana, avant d'enfoncer sa tête à travers la porte de la loge.

"Bloques la sortie!" Ordonna-t-il.

Jim soupira, alors qu'il vit un mouvement vague à l'intérieur de la pièce, avant de voir Apex sortir et se tenir derrière Dennis, à peine visible derrière la personne colosse.

Jim s'arrêta, tandis que Shaymin revenait.

"Nous sommes piégés." Dit-il.

Dennis ria cruellement. "Il semblerait que vous êtes cuits."

Jim soupira, alors qu'il envoya Macronium, Luxio et Vibraninf pour se joindre à Shaymin.

"Je ne me rendrais jamais." Dit-il.

* * *

"Dusk, attaque Tenebres!" Interpella Flora.

Dusk lança une vague énergétique noire, et l'envoya s'écraser dans le visage de Mammochon. Le Pokémon de type glace rugit de douleur.

"Attaque Eclats Glace!" Contra Aurore.

Mammochon ouvrit sa bouche, et tira une puissante lance de glace dans le visage de Dusk.

Dusk cria de douleur.

Flora leva les yeux et vit qu'il ne restait qu'une minute au chrono. Et elle perdait question points.

"Dusk!" Hurla-t-elle. "Lance l'attaque Hypnose!"

Dusk fixa Mammochon, envoyant des vagues de sommeil énergétiques s'induire dans ses yeux.

Mammochon bailla, avant de s'écraser au sol et de commencer à ronfler.

Flora jeta un coup d'œil rapide, voyant que les points d'Aurore diminuèrent tranquillement.

"Dusk, attaque Ball'Ombre!"

Le Feuforeve lança une boule énergétique noire et mauve vers le Mammochon endormi, qui trembla de douleur aussitôt que l'attaque le toucha.

Flora regarda l'horloge alors qu'elle arriva dans les vingt dernières secondes, et Aurore avait toujours un peu plus de points qu'elle.

Elle expira.

"Bien, Rayon Gemme!"

Dusk tira un puissant rayon énergétique rouge de son collier comme les orbes de son cou, qui s'écrasa dans Mammochon et le força en arrière.

"Maintenant, attaque Rafale Psy en flottant en avant et poursuit avec l'attaque Coup D'Boule!"

Dusk tira le rayon énergétique palpitant de couleur arc en ciel de sa bouche, ce qui nuit à Mammochon encore plus. Elle continué à tirer alors qu'elle flotta en avant à une grande vitesse, avant d'écraser sa tête dans le visage du Pokémon flandrin brun.

Mammochon ouvrit ses yeux, alors que le compte à rebours du chrono atteignit zéro.

Flora se retourna instantanément pour regarder le tableau de bord...

Et frappa alors l'air, lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait un plus d'argent de points qu'Aurore.

Aurore sembla un peu triste tandis qu'elle rappela Mammochon et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

Flora rappela Dusk par ici, elle lui caressa la tête, avant de disparaître pour assister vers l'autre demi-finale.

* * *

"Tu ne devrais pas combattre tout seul!" Cria Looker, en se relevant. "Etourvol, en avant!"

Looker lança la Pokéball, envoyant le Pokémon vol.

Dennis regarda le Pokémon.

"Drattak, Dracosouffle." Ordonna-t-il.

Drattak se retourna, et souffla Etourvol avec un souffle énergétique vert qui l'envoya s'écraser dans le mur et le mis KO.

"Oh non!" S'écria Looker, en rappelant le Pokémon. "Dans ce cas, je devrais y aller avec..."

Apex attrapa sa main, alors qu'il la tendit pour prendre une autre Pokéball.

"Non pas question." Dit-elle, en faisant claquer son bras, avant de se retourner et d'écraser son pied dans le ventre.

Looker cria, alors qu'il tenta de se défendre contre elle. Il envoya un coup de poing à la tête, seulement pour qu'elle le bloque facilement et qu'elle réplique avec un coup de poing à deux mains sur le visage, qui l'envoya chanceler.

* * *

Jim ignora la vue de Looker qui se prenait une raclée pour le moment, avant de se concentrer sur Dennis.

"Bien, Luxio." Dit-il. "Utilise Coup d'jus!"

"Laggron!" Cria Dennis.

Le Pokémon Poissonboue bondit devant l'attaque et bloqua les autres Pokémons d'être touchés par l'attaque.

"Maintenant, arrêtes-le." Bailla Dennis.

Laggron chargea, et écrasa sa patte droite sur le corps Luxio, le coinçant.

Luxio cria de douleur, avant que Shaymin explose Laggron avec une Eco-Sphere.

Dennis soupira.

"Dois-je tout faire moi-même?" Demanda-t-il. "Demolosse, attrapes Shaymin."

Demolosse sauta par-dessus Vibraninf, qui s'était battu.

_"Ouais, tu ferais mieux de t'enfuir, Bruce!"_ Hurla Vibraninf.

Macronium regarda d'où il se battait contre Mackogneur et vit Demolosse se diriger vers Shaymin.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, avant de déchirer l'avant et de frapper le Pokémon Sombre avec une attaque Charge.

Demolosse trébucha un peu, avant de se retourner furieusement et de frapper Macronium à bout portant avec une attaque Lance-Flamme.

"Maaaaaaaaaaa!" Hurla douloureusement Macronium, en s'écrasant au sol.

"Macronium!" Hurla Jim, immédiatement inquiet pour la santé de son Pokémon.

* * *

Macronium gémit de douleur. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était de s'effondrer et de s'évanouir, débarrassé de toute douleur de ses brûlures.

_Mais, mes amis ont encore besoin de moi. Je ne peux pas les laisser tomber pour le moment._

Macronium expira, avant de commencer à briller lumineusement.

Jim entendit le son, et réalisa ce qui se passa.

"C'est pas vrai!" Cria-t-il, tandis que le Macronium brillant grandit à quelques pieds plus haut et à environ deux cents kilos de plus.

Il se sentait un peu triste, alors que son nouveau Meganium apparut pour la première fois. Triste que le Macronium avec qui il avait passé tellement de bons moments avec lui avait disparu. Mais, d'un autre côté, il avait hâte aux nouveaux bons moments avec son nouveau Meganium.

"Hé, Meganium." Salua-t-il, avant de réaliser que ce n'était probablement pas le bon moment pour y penser.

Le premier acte de Meganium, était de lancer un Fouet Lianes après Demolosse, et de le ramener en arrière.

Demolosse cria, tandis que le nouveau Pokémon Herbe évolué sauta dessus avec une puissante attaque Plaquage.

* * *

Le combat fit rage pendant plusieurs minutes, alors que Looker continua à se faire roué de coups par Apex.

"Looker!" Hurla Jim. "Courez, sortez d'ici!"

Il pouvait voir que l'agent n'avait qu'à courir plus vite qu'Apex, alors que la plupart des agents Coppingers avaient disparu ou étaient KO.

Looker soupira.

"Oui!" Marmonna-t-il, en s'éloignant d'Apex, en esquivant un coup de pied volant qui visait sa tête.

Tandis qu'elle se stabilisa, Jim regarda Looker s'échapper, avant de retourner à Dennis.

"Drattak, Ultralaser!" Cria Dennis.

Jim se retourna, et se rendit compte que l'attaque était dirigée vers lui.

"Oh oh!" Dit-il, avant d'être frappé par la puissante attaque.

Jim hurla de douleur, tandis qu'il s'écrasa dans les airs et atterrit dans un tas aux pieds de Dennis. Il se sentait comme si on lui avait jeté un déluge de briques, avant que le lanceur avait décida de le poursuivre avec un marteau pendant dix minutes. Chaque partie de son corps faisait mal.

Alors qu'il vit Dennis le regarder, Jim regarda autour de lui pour de l'aide de ses Pokémons.

Il fut attristé de voir son nouveau Meganium vaincu sur le terrain. Luxio avait été mit KO par Laggron. Vibraninf était plaqué contre le mur par Mackogneur.

Jim balaya la zone pour un signe de Shaymin, avant de réaliser avec horreur qu'il avait été emprisonné à l'intérieur des mâchoires du Demolosse de Dennis.

Dennis ria.

"Et aucune chance qu'il y ai un Doux Baiser cette fois." Dit-il.

* * *

Flora soupira, alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle allait affronter Zoé en finale.

Elle vit la dresseuse aux cheveux rouges et son Tritosor célébrer alors que le Jack De Muhl vaincu et son Cerfrousse sortirent de la scène, en prenant les applaudissements et les acclamations.

"J'imagine qu'il y a certaines choses qui doivent être faites." Remarqua-t-elle, alors qu'une Aurore qui sembla triste apparut des vestiaires. Elle portait désormais ces vêtements de voyage habituels.

"Bonne chance." Dit Aurore, alors qu'elle tapota Flora sur l'épaule. "Je sais que tu peux battre Zoé."

"Je l'espère." Murmura Flora.

"Je te regarderais des gradins." Lui dit Aurore. "À plus tard."

Flora regarda, alors qu'Aurore disparut dans les escaliers.

"Hé, Flora."

Elle regarda autour, et vit une Kakaryn qui sembla un peu nerveuse.

"Je voulais simplement...Tu sais." Dit lentement Kakaryn.

Flora avait un regard confus sur son visage.

"Quoi?" Demanda-t-elle.

Kakaryn soupira.

"Bonne chance." Dit-elle.

"Merci." Répondit Flora. "Que t'est-il arrivé?"

Sa rivale soupira de nouveau.

"J'ai été éliminé par un gars appelé Rooney."

"Pas de chance." Dit Flora.

Elle sourit.

"Je m'en remettrais."

* * *

"C'est un Pokémon rare pour les concours." Réfléchit Drew, alors qu'il regarda le Tritosor glisser autour du plancher des vestiaires. "Non pas que je critique. Je veux dire, l'inhabituel est bon parfois."

Zoé sourit.

"J'ai attrapé ce Tritosor en tant que Sancoki à Sinnoh." Répondit-elle. "Elle a énormément d'expérience de concours."

"Alors, il ne te reste qu'à repousser un Feuforeve sans expérience." Commenta Drew.

Zoé secoua sa tête.

"Ce n'est pas aussi simple." Remarqua-t-elle. "Et tu le sais."

Il approuva.

"Flora est une coordinatrice talentueuse." Dit Drew. "Et voyager avec Sacha l'a vraiment aidé à apprendre à ressortir le meilleur de ses Pokémons. C'est une chose à avoir à portée de main."

"Je ne compte pas quoi que ce soit." Répondit Zoé. "Elle a battu ma chère amie Aurore, qui t'a battu!"

Drew grogna, en levant les yeux.

"Inutile de me le rappeler." Dit-il. "Roserade n'est toujours pas complètement rétablit de s'être fait écrasé par Mammochon."

"Je préfère affronter un Feuforeve qu'un Mammochon." Remarqua Zoé. "Là encore, Tritosor aurait l'avantage du type contre Mammochon."

Drew approuva.

"Mais, c'est plutôt imprévisible désormais." Remarqua-t-il, alors que le numéro de Zoé était appelé comme avertissement se monter.

Elle se leva, prête à partir.

"Zoé." Dit Drew.

"Je sais." Répondit-elle, en regardant dans ses yeux, avant de monter les escaliers.

* * *

Sacha alla se rasseoir sur soin siège.

"Ils ne voulaient pas me laisser passer." Dit-il.

"Pas de chance." Murmura Max, alors qu'Aurore suivit Sacha à travers l'allée et alla s'asseoir entre lui et Max.

Sacha regarda ensuite autour, et vit que Nightmare dormait sur le siège de Jim.

"Où est-il?" Se demanda-t-il.

"Qui ça?" Demanda Aurore.

"Jim." Répondit Sacha. "Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis un moment."

* * *

"Tu n'as jamais eu la moindre chance." Remarqua Dennis, alors qu'il serra sa poigne sur la gorge de Jim.

Jim lutta pour se libérer de l'emprise de Dennis, mais les doigts du personnage colosse étaient comme un étau autour de son cou.

Apex enjamba et prit Shaymin de la bouche du Demolosse de Dennis, en serrant le Pokémon qui lutta dans ses mains.

"J'en déduis que tu ne vas pas perdre cette fois." Marmonna sarcastiquement Dennis, alors qu'il enfonça un doigt épais dans un point névralgique sur le cou de Jim, qui le mit KO instantanément.

Apex en fit de même, mettant KO le Pokémon Gratitude. Dennis sourit, tandis que le Pokémon se détendit dans ses mains.

Il jeta ensuite Jim sur le côté, en ne regardant même pas sa forme inconsciente écrasé dans la machine distributrice. Au lieu de cela, il concentra ses yeux sur Apex, et le Shaymin qu'elle avait dans ses mains.

"Donnes-moi le Shaymin." Dit doucement Dennis.

Apex s'arrêta pendant une seconde, laissant Dennis étonné.

"Donnes-moi le Shaymin." Répéta-t-il, en voyant cette fois la réaction. Les yeux d'Apex s'élargirent presque de douleur.

"Tu ne pourras éternellement résister." Remarqua Dennis.

Apex éleva le Shaymin, que Dennis prit.

"C'est ton fardeau maintenant." Dit-elle, en s'en allant.

"Mais où est-ce que tu vas?" Exigea Dennis.

"Le plus loin possible." Ricana Apex. "Si tu perds ce Shaymin avant que tu atteignes Sacrémenti, je ne veux rien a voir là-dedans."

Dennis grogna, avant de prendre son téléphone portable. Il pressa la numérotation rapide et appela le numéro le plus important dans sa mémoire.

"Bonjour." Dit la voix familière de sa patronne, alors qu'elle répondit.

"C'est Dennis." Dit Dennis. "J'ai le Shaymin en ma possession, et je suis sur le point de me diriger vers Sacrémenti."

"Excellent."

* * *

"Dusk, entres en scène!"

Flora appela Dusk, et se sentit prête pour son match contre le Tritosor de Zoé.

"C'est parti!"

Le chrono de cinq minutes commença le compte à rebours.

Elle fit le premier mouvement, prête à tout ce que la fille aux cheveux rouges pouvait lui réserver.

"Dusk, attaque Coup D'Boule!"

Dusk flotta en avant à une vitesse rapide et écrasa sa tête en Tritosor.

Les points de Zoé diminuèrent rapidement. l'attaque n'avait pas énormément causé de dégâts sur le corps spongieux de Tritosor.

Zoé fit son mouvement.

"Tritosor, attaque Vibraqua!"

Tritosor ouvrit sa bouche, et créa une orbe d'eau qu'elle balança sur sa tête pendant quelques secondes avant de la lancer vers Dusk.

Flora soupira.

"Dusk, Rayon Gemme!"

Dusk tira le rayon lumineux rouge autour de son cou, qui s'écrasa dans l'orbe d'eau, la ralentissant un peu, mais ne réussit pas à l'arrêter dans son élan.

Elle cria, alors que l'attaque d'eau légèrement affaiblie s'écrasa sur elle, la trempant.

Les points de May prirent un lourd coup de l'attaque.

Flora fit le prochain mouvement.

"Dusk, attaque Rafale Psy!"

"Tritosor, répliques avec Lame De Roc!"

Dusk lança le rayon lumineux familier de couleur arc-en-ciel vers Tritosor, qui se mit en place pour contrer l'attaque.

Le public attendit avec impatience, tandis que les trois anneaux de pierre entourèrent Tritosor. Elle les relâcha ensuite, bloquant facilement la Rafale Psy, avant de décrocher également un coup sur Dusk.

"Merde!" S'écria Flora, en secouant la tête, alors que ses points chutèrent encore plus. Elle remarqua aussi qu'une minute et demi s'était écoulé du chrono.

* * *

"Oh non!" S'exclama Max. "Ça ne sent pas bon."

Sacha grogna, avant de s'illuminer.

"Vois le bon côté des choses." Dit-il. "Elle a combattu d'arrache-pied pendant quatre minutes contre Aurore avant de la vaincre. Elle pourrait peut-être le refaire."

Aurore lui lança un regard noir.

* * *

"Dusk, Ball'Ombre!" Hurla Flora.

Dusk créa une boule énergétique mauve et noir, avant de la lancer vers Tritosor. Le Pokémon eau et sol hurla de douleur, mais ne sembla pas être relativement blessé.

Flora grogna.

"Très bien alors." Dit-elle. "Attaque Balance!"

Dusk cligna des yeux, et une lumière rouge jaillit de ses yeux. Soudainement, le Pokémon Strident commença à sembler plus fort, tandis que Tritosor sembla légèrement plus faible.

Les points de Zoé s'abaissèrent légèrement, mais elle avait encore les devants.

"Dusk!" Cria Flora, sachant qu'elle avait besoin de tirer le meilleur parti de l'action. "Attaque Hypnose!"

Dusk commença à concentrer ses yeux sur Tritosor, avant d'envoyer plusieurs vagues énergétiques noires vers le Pokémon.

"Tir De Boue!" Ordonna Zoé. "Mais d'abord, fermes tes yeux."

Tritosor le fit, annulant les effets de l'Hypnose, avant de lancer plusieurs rafales de boue de tous les angles qui s'éclaboussèrent dans Dusk, lui causant une douleur immense.

"Hydrocanon!" Exigea Zoé, en voyant que les points de Flora étaient en chute libre. Elle était maintenant à bien moins de la moitié, malgré qu'il restait trois minutes.

Tritosor ouvrit de nouveau sa bouche, et tira un puissant torrent d'eau vers Dusk.

Flora avala.

"Aux grands maux les grands moyens." Murmura-t-elle, avant de regarder son Pokémon. "Dusk, attaque Requiem!"

Dusk ouvrit sa bouche, et laissa échapper une terrible mélodie obsédante qui fit hésiter Tritosor.

"Vague Psy!" Hurla Flora, en voyant une autre ouverture.

Dusk laissa sortir une vague énergétique bleu foncé qui enveloppa Tritosor et le fit gémir de douleur.

Flora jeta un œil au tableau, et vit que Zoé était à moins que la moitié. Seulement une fraction de plus qu'elle.

Plus que deux minutes.

"Dusk, poursuis avec Rayon Gemme!"

Zoé sourit.

"Tritosor, attaque Surf!"

Flora grogna, tandis que Tritosor esquiva l'attaque en glissant dans l'eau. Elle avait oublié qu'elles étaient sur un arène eau.

Elle grogna, alors qu'une immense vague d'eau s'écroula et percuta Dusk.

Flora grogna pour une troisième fois, Dusk flotta à la surface de l'eau, en ayant l'air vraiment grièvement blessé.

"Dusk." Dit-elle, tristement, tandis que le chrono montra qu'il ne resta qu'une minute. "Aller! Tu peux y arriver. Vas-tu réellement te faire aplatir par une limace géante?"

Dusk frissonna, avant de réussir à récupérer suffisamment pour retourner dans les airs.

"Parfait!" Hurla Flora, sachant que son temps était presque compté. "Ball'Ombre!"

Dusk lança une boule énergétique noir et mauve dans le corps de Tritosor. Flora entendit Zoé dire quelque chose à Tritosor, mais elle n'entendit pas ou ne reconnu pas ce que c'était.

"Rayon Gemme!"

Dusk souffla Tritosor avec un souffle lumineux rouge, à l'émerveillement de la foule.

"Rafale Psy!"

Dusk tira un rayon énergétique multicolore de sa bouche, faisant en sorte que la foule se lève et applaudisse.

Flora leva les yeux, et vit qu'il ne restait que trente secondes...

Et fut bouche bée, tandis que Tritosor sembla en forme, laissant tomber l'Abri.

Flora ferma les yeux, sentant ses esprits chuter.

"Vibraqua!" Ordonna Zoé.

Tritosor créa une orbe énergétique aquatique bleue, avant de la lancer vers Dusk.

Soudainement, les yeux de Dusk commencèrent à briller, et l'orbe énergétique bleue s'arrêta dans son élan.

"Incroyable!" S'écria Max. "Feuforeve a appris Psyko!"

"C'est pratique." Murmura Aurore.

Sacha regarda les vingt secondes sur l'horloge.

"C'est peut-être trop peu trop tard." Remarqua-t-il.

"Renvois-le!" Ordonna Flora, en essayant de précipiter Dusk.

Dusk renvoya l'orbe vers Tritosor, absorbant quelques points de Zoé.

"Maintenant, Coup D'Boule pleine puissance!"

Dusk chargea, et écrasa son petit corps dans la tête de Tritosor, l'amenant à gémir de douleur.

Ensuite, la minuterie sonna, signalant la fin du match.

En retenant son souffle, Flora leva les yeux vers le tableau d'affichage.

* * *

"Lance!" Gémit Looker, en rampant.

Le Maître Dragon regarda son ami, clairement dans la douleur. Son visage était couvert d'ecchymoses, et il semblait y avoir des saignements de sa bouche. Un de ses yeux était presque complètement fermé, et il grimaça à chaque fois qu'il bougeait.

"Que t'est-il arrivé?" Demanda-t-il.

Looker raconta rapidement ce qui s'était passé, à travers une série de gémissements.

"Jim!" Lance s'écria, en passant la main sur ses Pokéballs. Il avait enfin retrouvé son Dracolosse endormi sur le toit d'une voiture, et avait voyagé à travers les Rives Cascades aussi rapidement que possible.

* * *

Ils montèrent tous les deux les escaliers, en espérant qu'il trouverait Jim qui irait bien.

"Nous arrivons trop tard." Dit Looker, alors qu'ils arrivèrent dans le couloir naufragé.

Lance l'ignora, en voyant Jim effondré dans une piscine en croissance rapide de sang.

* * *

**Une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle pour Jim : Macronium a évolué, et Shaymin s'est fait enlevé.**

**Qui a gagné la Coupe Marc, Flora ou Zoé?**

**Je vais avoir des petites occupations pour les trois prochaines semaines, alors il se peut durant ce moment là que je ne poursuive pas régulièrement.  
**


	75. Regroupement Et Regrets

Chapitre 75. Regroupement Et Regrets.

* * *

_Résumé. Jim et Looker ont été attaqués par Dennis et Apex, ce qui entraîna la capture de Shaymin. Pendant ce temps, Flora et Zoé se sont affrontées dans la finale de la Coupe Marc..._

* * *

"Non!" S'écria Lance, alors que Looker s'approcha Jim pour l'examiner de plus près. Il plaça une paire de doigts sur le cou de Jim, cherchant un pouls.

Looker s'écria de joie, avant de perforer l'air.

"Il est en vie!" Dit Looker, avant de regarder la tête de Jim. "Le sang vient de sa tête."

Lance poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"Mais, il n'y a pas de Coppingers." Dit-il, tandis qu'il s'approcha et prit Jim dans ses bras. "Il faut l'amener à l'hôpital."

Looker commença à suivre Lance, descendant les escaliers, lorsque Jim se remua.

"Il revient parmi nous." Commenta Lance, alors que Jim ouvrit les yeux. "Je suis soulagé tu sais, j'ai cru qu'ils lui avaient tiré dessus."

Aussitôt que Jim repris connaissance, Lance le déposa sur le sol, et lui et Looker aidèrent le dresseur à se stabiliser.

"Tu vas bien?" Demanda Lance.

Jim gémit.

"Outre le sang, les égratignures et la fatigue, je suis simplement incroyable."

Jim se raidit.

"SHAYMIN!" Hurla-t-il.

"Hein?" Demanda Looker.

"Ils ont capturé mon Shaymin!" Dit Jim, en essayant de poursuivre le mastodonte armé qui l'avait attaqué.

Il tomba immédiatement à genoux, encore faible de ses blessures.

"Attends une seconde." Dit Lance, en sortant son téléphone portable. "Je m'en occupe tout de suite."

Il commença à entrer en contact avec le QG G-men.

* * *

Flora tomba sur ses genoux.

"Qu'arrive-t-il maintenant?" Demanda-t-elle, en voyant qu'elle et Zoé avaient autant de points l'une l'autre.

"Nous avons une égalité!" Cria l'annonceur. "Et comme les règles l'exigent, les quatre juges vont maintenant décider entre eux qui mérite le plus le trophée."

Flora et Zoé levèrent les yeux, pour voir M. Sukizo, Raoul Contesta, l'Infirmière Joëlle et Marc discuter.

* * *

Norman n'avait pas très bien pris les nouvelles, mais il le cachait.

"Tu te sens bien?" Demanda-t-il à Jim.

"Je suis vivant." Répondit Jim, en essuyant du sang de ses yeux. "Juste très amoché. Je commence vraiment à en avoir ras le bol d'Apex."

Norman claqua sa langue.

"Elle s'avère être un problème." Dit-il. "Je crois que nous devrions envoyer quelqu'un pour l'arrêter."

Lance parla au receveur.

"Je peux m'en charger, si vous le voulez." Dit-il à Norman.

"Je vais y réfléchir." Répondit Norman. "Non pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, c'est simplement..."

"Faith!" S'écria Jim, alors qu'il la vit marcher à travers le couloir.

"Hé." Dit-elle.

"Jim." Dit Norman. "Je vais entrer en contact avec Léo aussi rapidement que possible. Nous allons essayer de retrouver ton Shaymin. D'ici là, je veux que tu te reposes."

Jim soupira.

"Entendu." Dit-il, en raccrochant.

"Où est Olly?" Se demanda Looker, alors qu'il regarda autour.

Il entra par la suite, en portant un chandail bleu-vert. La moitié était bleue et l'autre moitié était verte.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" Dit Lance. "Est-ce que tu as fouillé dans le garde-robe d'Ellis?"

Olly lui lança un regarda mauvais.

"Faudrait être fou." Répondit-il. "Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est le troisième choix de la nouvelle marque de chemise de Bonaugure pour la prochaine saison. J'ai réussi à trouver quelqu'un qui en vendait en bas."

"Go les blues!" Hurla Looker, en attirant des regards de la foule.

"Ne hurlez pas ça." Dit Olly. "Vous allez vous faire battre."

"Qu'est-il arrivé à ton autre chandail?" Demanda Jim.

"Du vomit." Répondit Olly. "Qu'est-il arrivé à ton visage?"

"Des Coppingers." Dit Jim.

Faith grogna.

"Avons-nous raté toute l'action?" Demanda-t-elle. "Fils de..."

Jim gémit.

"C'est sans doute l'action que vous auriez préférée rater." Remarqua-t-il.

Olly regarda autour de lui, et se frotta les mains.

"Eh bien." Dit-il. "Que diriez-vous d'aller dans un petit bar tranquille pour célébrer le fait que personne est mort?"

C'était au tour de tout les autres de lui donner des regards mauvais, et Faith le frappa sur le bras.

"Franchement." Remarqua Lance. "Ramenons Jim au Centre Pokémon."

* * *

"Nous avons pris notre décision." Dit Marc, en regardant les deux coordinatrices. Flora et Zoé.

"Vous étiez excellentes toutes les deux." Remarqua M. Sukizo.

"Vraiment très talentueuses." Commenta Raoul Contesta.

"Et si nous pouvions vous donner le trophée à toute les deux, nous le ferions." Dit l'Infirmière Joëlle.

"Je vote pour Flora." Répondit M. Sukizo.

"Zoé." Continua Raoul Contesta.

"Flora." Termina l'Infirmière Joëlle.

Tout le monde regarda Marc. S'il votait pour Flora, elle serait la gagnante. S'il votait pour Zoé, alors...

"Marc." Dit Raoul Contesta. "Il nous faut votre vote."

Marc sourit.

"Zoé." S'écria-t-il, alors que Flora s'effondre de nouveau sur ses genoux.

"Et maintenant?" Demanda Zoé.

"Nous allons à nouveau examiner les points." Dit l'annonceur. "Même s'ils semblent à égalité, il pourrait s'agir d'une légère différence de points si nous regardons de plus près. "

* * *

"Je t'avais dit que tu avais besoin d'un uniforme d'infirmière." Remarqua Olly, alors que Faith finit d'envelopper le bandage autour de la tête de Jim.

Elle le foudroya du regard.

"Je me suis presque cassé la cheville en trébuchant sur tes bottes ce matin." Dit-elle. "Tu peux cesser de les laisser à l'extérieur de la porte?"

"Peut-être." Répondit Olly. "En toute honnêteté, quand je suis arrivé, j'étais un aveugle ivre et puant."

Lance regarda Jim.

"Je suis désolé." Dit-il. "Mais, je dois le faire."

"Faire quoi?" Demanda Faith.

Lance soupira.

"Jim." Dit-il. "Tes actions étaient stupides et irresponsables. Toi et Looker avez tous les deux été complètement irresponsables et si vous n'aviez pas été une paire de crétins, alors rien de ça ne serait arrivé."

Looker se releva furieusement, alors que Jim n'était pas ravi lui non plus.

"Maintenant écoute-moi bien!" Dit furieusement Looker.

"STUPIDES ET IRRESPONSABLES!" S'écria Jim. "Nous suivions les putains d'ordres. Qu'est-ce qui est irresponsable dans tout ça? Si quelqu'un est stupide est irresponsable, c'est vous deux."

"Hé!" Cria Olly, avant de serrer sa tête et de grimacer. Il parla ensuite à nouveau, plus silencieusement.

"Il y avait une erreur dans quand on nous a dit que nous devions aller à la Coupe Marc." Continua Olly.

"Apparemment, Doug et Lucy étaient chargés d'y aller, mais Doug s'est fait enlevé. " Dit Lance." Ce n'est pas de notre faute si nous avons décidé de boire pendant quatorze heures, pour ensuite se faire dire que nous devions travailler. Et si à jamais tu me reparles sur ce ton, ton supérieur comme ça..."

Faith s'intercepta, changeant rapidement de sujet. Même si, mentalement, elle croyait que Jim et Looker marquèrent un point.

"Écoutez." Dit-elle. "Il faut entrer en contact et leur dire ce qui s'est passé."

"Nous l'avons déjà fait." Dit Lance. "Norman semblait étonnement calme."

Presque par la suite, le portable de Lance sonna.

"Peux-tu entendre le rugissement?!" Demanda Olly, alors que Lance avait une sonnerie qui était semblable au rugissement d'un Dracolosse.

Le Maître Dragon répondit, avant de le mettre sur le haut-parleur.

"Allo." Dit Lance." Vous êtes au Centre Pokémon des Rives Cascades."

"Lance?" Demanda Norman. "C'est moi."

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez?" Hurla Jim. "Avez-vous trouvé mon Shaymin?"

Norman soupira, alors qu'une autre voix se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la ligne.

"Ici Tanguy." Dit Tanguy. "Nous avons nos équipes d'intellects là-dessus, et nous pensons que nous nous rapprochons d'une percée."

"Je vous en prie, faites vite." Exhorta Jim, alors que Faith finit de coller le reste du bandage sur sa tête.

"Parfait." Dit-elle, en regardant Looker. "Vous voulez un coup de main?"

Looker secoua sa tête.

"Je devrais simplement boire une petite quantité de Vodka Raichu Blanc." Répondit-il. "Ensuite, je verserais la bouteille sur ma tête, et je désinfecterais la maladie."

Olly applaudit.

"J'aime votre façon de penser." Dit-il, alors que Lance raccrocha.

Il y avait une brève pause pour le moment, avant qu'Olly s'assit sur le lit et alluma la Télé.

"Y a rien d'autre à faire." Dit-il, en mettant les Pokésports.

"Aha, le Soccer du Dimanche."

_"Et Bonaugure a signé un ancien joueur mondial de l'année David Vella de Rivamar. La taxe est répandu pour avoir quelque chose dans la région des 25 millions de dollars."_

Olly s'assit.

"Un instant, je croyais que nous n'avions plus un sou."

_"Eh bien, David a été le joueur mondial de l'année il y a deux ans, mais honnêtement, je ne vois pas comment il va améliorer l'équipe."_

_"Je pense qu'ils l'ont amené à essayer de les aider à gagner la Coupe Régionale."_

_"Ils auraient pu gagner la Coupe Régionale de cette année, si ça n'avait pas été de l'étouffement de certains de leurs stylos en demi-finale. Sérieusement, ce sont quelques-uns des pires stylos que je n'ai jamais vu."_

_"Non, je crois pour ma part qu'ils auraient battu Jadielle en finale, s'ils n'avaient pas été victime d'un terrible arbitrage du match à Littorella."_

_"Oui, et ils ont réussi à obtenir un deux tout tirer. Avouons-le, ils les ont embouteillés dans les tirs au but, dans un tournoi où personne ne s'attendait à ce que Littorella s'approche de la finale. Il me semble me rappeler avoir dit qu'ils ne passeraient pas la phase de groupes. Littorella était vraiment meilleur que ce à quoi on s'attendait, et..."_

Olly éteignit la Télé.

"Simplement parce qu'il y a des tendances anti-Bonauguriens dans les médias." Dit-il. "Salauds."

* * *

Marc sortit au milieu de l'arène, en tenant la Coupe Marc en la maintenant dans son bras, et un micro dans sa main libre.

La foule le hua, bien ennuyée d'attendre.

Marc racla sa gorge et regarda Zoé et Flora, qui commencèrent à sembler agacées.

"Nous avons examiné les séquences." Dit Marc. "Nous avons vérifié les points encore et encore. Nous avons délibéré longuement et durement, avant de découvrir qu'il y a une règle en place qui déclare dans un cas comme celui-ci, je peux sélectionner un gagnant."

Il regarda Flora.

"Flora, je suis heureuse de te dire..."

Il se tourna vers Zoé.

"Que Zoé est la gagnante!"

La foule était clairement abasourdi, en éclata en applaudissements nerveux. Ils ne s'attendait pas à ce brusque changement de rythme.

Flora sembla également un peu surprise, mais elle regagna son sang-froid en serrant la main de Zoé, avant de partir.

Personne ne vit le sourire satisfait sur le visage de Marc tandis que Zoé tint le trophée au-dessus de sa tête.

* * *

Sacha, Max et Aurore se regardèrent les uns envers les autres, un peu surpris.

"Je ne l'ai jamais vu venir." Résuma Max.

* * *

Le contour des bâtiments de Sacrémenti rendirent les rues plus sombres qu'à la normale au coucher du soleil, alors que le personnage colosse à la peau d'olive gara sa moto sur le trottoir devant l'immeuble Reims, avant de descendre. Il portait une cage recouvert de tissu à la main, alors qu'il se dirigea vers l'arrière du bâtiment, en passant par la porte arrière.

Il ne s'attendait pas à voir sa patronne l'attendre. Il pouvait également voir qu'elle n'était pas seule, flanquée d'une paire de gardes Coppingers.

_Comme si elle avait besoin de gardes du corps..._

"Ma reine." Dit Dennis, en s'inclinant. "Il n'était pas nécessaire pour vous de venir ici. J'aurais pu..."

"Où est le Shaymin?" Exigea Claudia.

Il soupira, avant de lui donner la cage. Elle retira la couverture, et vit le Shaymin endormi mis dans la cage.

"Il a l'air mort." Dit-elle, froidement.

"Sous sédation." Répondit Dennis. "Je ne comptais pas le laisser conscient pendant que je conduisais. Même dans une cage, il reste un puissant Pokémon."

Elle approuva.

"Ta logique est bonne." Remarqua-t-elle, alors qu'elle donna le Shaymin contenu dans une cage à l'un des gardes.

Elle se retourna pour entrer dans le bâtiment.

"Viens à mon bureau à l'étage." Dit Claudia.

Dennis la salua, avant de la suivre.

* * *

Ils se arrivèrent à l'étage, lorsqu'ils virent Apex, assise à l'extérieur du bureau de Claudia.

Claudia était, naturellement, agacée.

"Comment es-tu arrivée ici?" Exigea-t-elle.

Apex sourit.

"Je suis un assassin." Répondit l'assassin aux cheveux noirs. "C'est mon boulot de m'infiltrer ici sans me faire repérer."

Claudia ria par la suite.

"En effet." Dit-elle, en ouvrant la porte vers son bureau.

Apex et Dennis la suivirent à l'intérieur.

"Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous?" Demanda Dennis.

Claudia s'assit derrière son bureau, et regarda Apex.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je vais te demander?" Demanda-t-elle à Apex.

Apex secoua sa tête.

"Je n'en ai honnêtement aucune idée." Dit-elle. "Cependant, si je devais deviner, je dirais que vous allez me demander de transporter le Shaymin aux laboratoires."

"Faux." Répondit Claudia, en tambourinant ses doigts sur son bureau. "J'ai quelque chose de bien plus important pour toi à faire. Eh bien, deux choses en fait, mais l'une d'elles peut attendre."

Le vidéophone commença à sonner, attirant un autre soupir agacé de Claudia, alors qu'elle répondit.

Apex et Dennis ne furent guerre surpris de voir Marc à l'écran.

"Bonjour tout le monde." Dit-il.

Claudia le foudroya du regard.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Exigea-t-elle.

Marc sembla un peu découragé.

"Je voulais simplement vous dire que le Coupe Marc fut un succès." Répondit-il. "Et l'argent devrait se trouver dans le compte de Reims d'ici demain matin."

La lueur de Claudia s'évapora légèrement.

"Alors, tu as bien travaillé." Dit-elle. "Je crois que tu peux arrêter ton cinéma. Alors, vas-t-en d'ici."

Marc sourit, alors qu'il tendit la main vers l'arrière de sa tête, et tira.

"Ça me fout toujours la trouille." Marmonna Apex, alors que 'Marc' retira le Metamorph spécial de son visage, révélant sa véritable identité.

"Tu as fait du bon boulot, Harley." Dit Claudia. "Reviens ici immédiatement."

Il sourit.

"Bien entendu." Répondit Harley, en jetant le Metamorph.

Dennis frissonna.

"Ces Metamorphs sont incroyablement cher à fabriquer." Dit-il, furieusement. "Il en existe que trois. Et tu en as détruit deux."

Harley sourit.

"Ouais, mais nous pouvons toujours en fabriquer plus." Dit-il.

Apex leva les yeux.

"Où est l'autre?" Demanda-t-elle.

Dennis sourit.

"Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu as besoin de savoir." Répondit-il.

"Je reviens aussi rapidement que possible." Dit Harley, avant de raccrocher.

Claudia secoua sa tête, avant de se tourner vers Apex.

"Désinformation." Dit-elle.

Apex sembla un peu confuse.

"Pardon?"

Claudia baissa ses yeux.

"Je veux que tu descendes au terminal le plus proche, tu peux le trouver, et fuir des informations via le réseau informatique Reims. J'ai le sentiment que les G-mens et la GeForce sont à la recherche de ces réseaux à l'heure où nous parlons."

"Que voulez-vous que je fasse fuir?" Demanda Apex.

"Je voudrais que tu entres là-bas, que Reims a acquis un Shaymin via une source anonyme. Nous allons observer ses habitudes, et voir comment il va réagir dans un environnement urbain. Règles la date d'arrivée comme aujourd'hui, et assures-toi qu'elle soit facile d'accès, mais pas au point où ils sentent un rat."

Apex salua, avant de se retourner pour partir.

Claudia se tourna ensuite vers Dennis.

"Comprends-tu pourquoi j'ai ordonné à Apex de faire ça?" Demanda-t-elle.

Il approuva.

"Vous les avez là où vous les voulez." Répondit Dennis. "Si la GeForce, ou peu importe qui ils sont, que ce soit la police internationale, ou la CIA Pokémon, pille ce bâtiment, j'imagine qu'il y a un plan d'urgence pour la fuite, ensuite une fois que la fuite est terminée, l'organisation qui a effectué la pille sera complètement abattu dans la presse. Les médias ont le bras droit de l'anarchie."

Elle éleva un sourcil, mais le laissa poursuivre.

"Cependant, s'ils ne pillent pas le bâtiment, alors nous nous en tirerons avec un Shaymin sans problème, ce qui provoque un coup au moral."

Claudia sourit.

"Exact." Répondit-elle. "Cependant, je dois interroger quelque chose que tu as dit. L'anarchie. Est-ce que tu crois que c'est ce que nous faisons en tant que tel?"

Dennis secoua sa tête.

"Non." Dit-il. "Je pense que ce qui va s'entraîner dans un premier temps ce sera l'anarchie. Ensuite, ce qui arrivera arrivera."

Il devint ensuite silencieux, avant de poser la question.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez à faire pour moi?"

Elle se leva, et se dirigea vers le coffre-fort caché sur le mur.

"Rien du tout." Répondit Claudia.

"Excusez-moi?"

"Rien du tout." Répéta Claudia. "Je veux que tu ailles à Vermeilla et que attendes les ordres. S'ils décident de piller le bâtiment, je ne peux pas risquer que toi, mon plus fidèle soldat, soit capturé. On pourrait dire que c'est une décision tactique."

Dennis n'était pas content.

"Je ne suis pas à l'aise de vous laisser seule dans cette situation." Dit-il.

Claudia ria, tandis qu'elle prit quelque chose du coffre-fort et le ferma en claquant.

"Je suis certaine que, quoi qu'il arrive, ça peut être manipulé en toute simplicité."

Elle se tourna vers Dennis, et lui donna l'objet qu'elle avait prit du coffre-fort.

"La CT que tu m'as demandé." Expliqua-t-elle. "Néant Absolu."

Dennis sourit. Le mouvement était un mouvement de type ténèbres qui mettait KO en un seul coup, dont il avait essayé de mettre la main dessus depuis un certain temps.

"Je suis sûre que tu peux parvenir à t'en servir, si tu rencontres l'un de ces cafards de G-mens qui pourraient avoir le malheur de tomber sur toi."

Le sourire de Dennis devint plus grand.

"Merci." Dit-il, en empochant la CT, avant de se retourner pour partir.

* * *

Aussitôt que Dennis disparu à travers la porte, il fut rapidement remplacé par Apex.

Le regard perçant de Claudia était transféré à Apex.

"C'est fait." Dit Apex, sans émotion. "Un ordinateur non autorisé a tapé sur le réseau et a accès à l'information. Mais, nous n'avons pas pu identifier l'ordinateur avant que la connexion soit terminée. Toutefois, ils viendront bientôt à nous."

Claudia sourit, froidement.

"Parfait." Dit-elle. "À présent, comme mission numéro deux. Une mission très spéciale, que j'ai décidé de te confier. On pourrait dire qu'elle a une valeur sentimentale pour moi. Je voudrais que tu ailles à Naturaflor, et que tu passes une 'hum' visite à mon frère perfide. Une fois que tu auras trouver Collison, je suis sûre que tu peux venir avec une certaine façon imaginative de régler son cas."

Apex sembla comme si elle voulait protester contre l'ordre, mais haussa les épaules avec un frissonnement.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais." Dit Claudia, alors qu'elle regarda Apex disparaître en direction de l'héliport.

* * *

Claudia regarda l'hélicoptère partir, en emmenant son assassin privé à Naturaflor. Elle ne ressentait aucune émotion, sachant que dans peu de temps, son frère serait mort.

Elle prit ensuite les pilules de l'intérieur du tiroir de son bureau et en avala une paire avec de l'eau.

"Ça ne sera pas long maintenant." Dit-elle, en grimaçant à la saveur de la pilule. "Ça ne va pas être long."

* * *

Lance courra en bas, en voyant le bureau de Marc. Il se dirigea vers la porte, en se demandant si le maître concours avait envie d'une revanche.

Alors que Lance tourna la poignée, il entendit un rire dément à partir du bureau.

Il claqua son épaule dans la porte, et vit Harley rire, tout en portant des vêtements de Marc. Le Metamorph jeté à côté de lui.

"Toi!" Cria sauvagement Lance.

* * *

**Alors c'est donc Harley qui se cachait derrière la masque de Marc. Pas fou hein? Je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment quand je l'ai lu la première fois.**

**Et c'est Zoé qui est repartie avec la coupe, c'est triste, mais avec Harley qui la dirigeait c'était plutôt difficile de voir Flora gagner, n'est-ce pas?**

**Harrison va bientôt avoir le droit a une petite visite surprise.  
**


	76. Pillage De Minuit À Reims

Chapitre 76. Pillage De Minuit À Reims.

* * *

_Résumé. Dennis s'est échappé avec Shaymin, laissant Jim vivant, mais blessé. Lance, Olly et Faith se sont montrés, et ont tenté de réconforter le dresseu. Pendant ce temps Marc fut révélé être Harley déguisé, juste après qu'il ait déclaré Zoé la gagnante de la Coupe Marc. Pendant un autre temps, Apex, Dennis et Claudia ont comploté leurs mauvaises actions..._

* * *

"Vous pensez qu'ils seraient plus prudents où ils gardent ce type de renseignements." Remarqua Léo, alors qu'il remit une impression à Tanguy et Norman.

Norman sourit.

"Ouais, mais c'est sûrement un piège." Dit-il. "Ils ne sont certainement pas aussi idiots que nous le croyons."

"Qu'insinuez-vous?" Dit Tanguy.

"Réfléchissez-y." Expliqua Norman. "Si nous pillons ce bâtiment, il y aura des effets secondaires évidents. De plus si, comme le dit Léo, que l'information était facile à obtenir, alors je trouve ça suspect."

Il ria.

"J'ai deux enfants." Dit Norman. "Je peux le dire, quand quelque chose n'est pas clair, qu'il y a quelque chose de caché ou..."

Tanguy sourit.

"Content de vous avoir dans le coin." Dit-il, en prenant le téléphone. "Nous devrions les informer aux Rives Cascades de ce que Léo a trouvé. Ils veulent le savoir."

Norman commença à composer le numéro.

"Bonjour." Dit-il. "Passez-moi Jim."

* * *

"Ah bon sang, je suis navré j'ai du sortir en courant." Dit Jim, alors que Flora le foudroya du regard. "Essentiellement, c'est une très longue histoire. J'ai reçu un appel de ma mère, et quand j'ai fini l'appel, j'ai eu soif et je suis parti aller la regarder dans le bar. Ensuite, je revenais..."

"Je crois qu'il ment." Remarqua Nightmare.

"La ferme." Dit Jim. "Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai prit quelques Bières Persian Noir, et durant mon chemin, je...Je suis tombé des escaliers. Par la suite, j'ai du aller suivre un traitement médical pour cette énorme coupure sur mon front."

Sacha sembla un peu essoufflé.

Jim soupira.

"Je suis désolé que tu ais perdu en passant." Dit-il à Flora. "De ce que j'ai vu, tu méritais de gagner."

Elle sembla effectivement un peu apaisée.

Quasiment par la suite, le portable de Jim sonna.

"Excusez-moi." Dit-il, en répondant.

"Allo."

"Jim, c'est Tanguy."

"Aha." Répondit Jim, en regardant autour.

Il regarda Sacha et Flora.

"Excusez-moi deux minutes." Dit-il, en s'éloignant.

* * *

"Où est Marc?" Exigea Lance.

Harley ria.

"Tu aimerais le savoir?" Demanda-t-il. "Je pense qu'il est probablement encore en vie. Mais, il est aussi loin de l'eau que tu peux l'être. Et je suis sûr qu'il est très assoiffé. Avec ton autre camarade G-men."

Lance devint blanc.

"Doug?" Demanda-t-il. "Où est-il?"

"Tu as besoin de prendre un nouveau contact." Dit paresseusement Harley. "Je ne t'ai pas dit où se trouve Marc, alors pourquoi devrais-je te dire où se trouve l'autre branleur?"

Lance se raidit, mettant furieusement ses poings en boule.

"Mais, bientôt, ça n'aura plus d'importance." Railla Harley. "Bientôt, la reine va..."

Le port s'ouvrit fortement, et Looker poussa sa tête à l'intérieur.

"Mes yeux t'ont vu marcher ici." Dit-il, avant de voir Harley. "Je croyais t'avoir arrêté?"

"Pas suffisaient bien." Rigola Harley, en plongeant vers le bureau.

Lance plongea en avant, essayant de saisir le Coppinger, seulement pour que Harley appuie sur quelque chose et disparaisse dans les airs, alors que la main gantée de Lance saisit le bas de l'endroit où il se trouvait une seconde plus tôt.

"Bordel!" S'écria Lance, en frappant le bureau.

* * *

Jim trouva la chambre qu'Olly et Faith partageaient, désireux de partager les détails de l'appel avec eux. Il était allé à la chambre que Lance avait réussi à déménager avec Looker, seulement pour découvrir qu'ils n'étaient pas là tout les deux.

Il cogna à la porte, seulement pour la trouver entre-ouverte.

"Curieux." Murmura-t-il, en entra à l'intérieur.

Il se pétrifia par la suite, voyant que Faith était debout, dos à lui, seulement à moitié habillé avec ses cheveux enveloppés dans une serviette. Il ne pouvait pas voir Olly nul part, mais il pouvait entendre des chants vraiment mauvais de la douche.

"Parfois il est dure de savoir quel chemin prendre."

Il essaya de sortir très lentement de la pièce...

Seulement pour que Faith au très mauvais moment.

"Ah..." Commença à dire Jim.

Faith se fit complètement une mauvaise idée, alors que son visage se déforma dans la colère.

"Ce n'est pas ce que..." Commença à dire Jim, toujours en tenant le téléphone sur l'oreille.

Il se retourna pour courir, avant que Faith soit vraiment en rogne, mais trébucha sur les bottes d'Olly.

Jim cria de douleur, tandis qu'il s'écrasa dans le mur, et ensuite vers le sol.

En quelques secondes, Faith était sur lui.

"Espèce de petit obsédé!" Hurla-t-elle, en sautant sur lui, et en enveloppant ses mains autour de sa gorge.

"Ce n'est pas..." Essaya d'expliquer Jim, alors qu'elle cogna sa tête contre le tapis.

Olly choisi ce moment pour sortir sa tête par la porte des toilettes pour voir ce qui se passait.

Il observa la scène, et essaya de ne pas sauter aux conclusion. Faith était assise dessus Jim, à moitié habillé et un peu à bout de souffle.

Il décida alors de mentionner la justification.

"Je vois que vous avez décidé de faire plus ample connaissance tout les deux." Ria,-t-il, en gagnant une paire de regards mauvais. "Mais rappelez-vous que c'est à ça que sert le lit, et non pas le plancher."

Faith le foudroya du regard, et lâcha Jim.

"Continues avec tes plaisanteries." Dit-elle. "Et tu pourrais découvrir que le shampooing a accidentellement été remplacé par de la crème dépilatoire."

Olly la ferma rapidement, et retourna aux toilettes, alors que Jim se redressa.

"Écoute." Dit-il. "Je ne faisais pas ce que tu crois. J'ai reçu un coup de fil de Tanguy."

Faith devint instantanément pâle.

"Je suis désolée." Dit-elle. "Je croyais simplement...J'ai fait une erreur d'accord."

Jim se releva.

"Ça va aller." Répondit-il, en prenant le téléphone.

"Est-ce que tout va bien ici?" Demanda Tanguy.

"Ouais, il y a eu un petit mal entendu." Répondit Jim, ravi qu'il n'ai pas raccroché à son patron.

Tanguy le laissa aller, tandis que Jim mit le téléphone sur le haut-parleur pour que Faith puisse l'entendre elle aussi. Olly sortit ensuite des toilettes, en semblant intéressé.

"Nous sommes parvenus à pirater le système de Reims." Continua Tanguy. "Le bâtiment Reims à Sacrémenti vient de recevoir un Shaymin d'un donneur inconnu. L'heure officielle d'arrivée aurait été aujourd'hui, et si le timing est bon, cela aurait été il y a cinq minutes."

"Une minute." Dit Olly. "Combien de temps cela prendrait pour aller des Rives Cascades à Sacrémenti si on conduit?"

"Environ quatre heures." Répondit Norman, en faisant rapidement les maths. "Bien que, si nous tenons compte du fait que Shaymin a été enlevé il y a trois heures, quelque chose ne colle pas."

"Je présume que c'est par une voiture." Dit Faith. "Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, nous avons aperçu une moto rugissante sur la route. Le conducteur roulait trop vite comme personne."

Norman et Léo firent quelques calculs de plus.

"Ça pourrait marcher." Remarqua Léo. "En ignorant les arrêts pour l'essence, ça pourrait peut-être marcher."

Olly regarda le téléphone.

"Ils ont peut-être également emmené Shaymin ailleurs." Dit-il. "Ensuite, ils n'ont jamais connecté ce qu'ils ont fait."

"Je vois son point." Remarqua Norman. "C'est plausible. Les Coppingers fonctionnent de façon indépendante dans les coulisses. L'information que Léo a réussi à trouver était sur le réseau Reims."

"N'est-il pas également possible que l'information soit une fausse piste?" Demanda Faith. "Pour nous jeter dans la gueule du loup?"

"Je ne peux pas les voir faire ça." Dit Tanguy. "Ça pourrait être une couverture à peine voilée, mais Reims est toujours une véritable entreprise. Si elle a affiché cette information, et qu'elle s'avère être fausse, alors ce serait un coup dur pour la réputation de Reims. Je ne pense pas qu'ils pourraient se permettre de le faire."

Olly soupira.

"Encore une autre chose." Remarqua-t-il. "Il est également plausible que l'information soit exacte. Claudia avait quelqu'un qui poste l'information comme un sarcasme direct contre nous. Elle affiche plus de confiance dans ce qu'elle a. Peut-être que nous pouvons exploiter cela."

"Nous réfléchissons à ça." Répondit Norman. "C'est une possibilité."

Jim toussa.

"Tout cela n'est-il pas pertinent?" Demanda-t-il. "Parler de ce que la salope pourrait peut-être faire ne libérera pas mon Pokémon de sa cage de si tôt. Nous avons besoin d'aller à Sacrémenti, d'y entrer, d'arrêter certains chefs."

"Calmes-toi." Dit Faith. "La passion rend fou."

Norman s'intercepta dans la conversation.

"Écoutez-moi." Dit-il. "Restez sur place un peu plus longtemps. L'équipe d'intellects de Léo vont essayer d'obtenir plus d'informations. Ne faites simplement rien pour le moment. L'un de nous prendrons contact avec vous si quelque chose d'autre montre de la valeur."

Le téléphone raccrocha par la suite.

Jim le prit, et soupira.

"Merde." Dit-il, en frappant la table. "Fils de..."

Olly lui lança un regard noir.

"Casses les affaires dans ta propre putain de chambre." Dit-il. "Pas ici."

* * *

Jim soupira, tandis qu'il s'effondra sur le lit dans sa chambre. Il avait eu les informations, mais il a été contraint par un ruban rouge. Pas moyen d'agir contre lui.

Il devait aussi trouver quelques autres excuses à donner à Sacha et Flora sur ce qui se passait.

"Surtout en ce qui concerne la prochaine arène." Murmura Jim, alors qu'il décida d'essayer de dormir un peu. Il grimaça ensuite de douleur, tandis que la douloureuse coupe sur sa tête rendit sa position de sommeil habituelle difficile. Sans parler d'être mal à l'aise.

"Je suis à court d'excuses." Marmonna Jim, en se retournant pour dormir sur son dos. "Si Sacha n'était pas un peu terne, je serais inquiet qu'il découvre ma vie secrète tôt ou tard, à ce rythme. Malgré tout, je suis surpris que Flora ne l'ai pas encore remarquée."

Il se déplaça pour essayer d'être confortable.

_Au moins je dois être reconnaissant de deux choses pour l'instant. Je n'ai pas besoin de points de suture à cette coupe sanglante. Je suis content que ça ne saigne plus de son plein-gré. Et mon Macronium a évolué. J'imagine, qu'aussi heureux que je suis, ce n'est pas vraiment une consolation pour la perte de Shaymin. Satanés Coppingers._

* * *

_Shaymin cria de peur, alors le personnage colosse à la peau d'olive remplit une aiguille hypodermique avec un fluide rouge sang, avant de s'avancer vers le Pokémon Gratitude. Il continué à crier, cette fois dans la douleur, tandis que le personnage sombre planta l'aiguille dans sa tête._

Jim réveilla, emballé, du rêve, en se sentant malade et se rendit compte qu'il était couvert de sueur. Il sentait également la sensation de perte de sang, ce qui s'était passé plus tôt.

"Branleur." Murmura quelqu'un.

Jim se retourna immédiatement, et vit un Nightmare qui sembla très agacé debout devant lui.

Il sauta légèrement, à la vue de l'Ectoplasma shiny.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans ma chambre?" Demanda-t-il, toujours surpris.

Nightmare renifla.

"Espèce d'idiot." Répondit-il. "Je fais mes rondes nocturnes."

"Oserai-je demander ce que c'est?" Demanda Jim, avant de comprendre. "Ah, je vois. C'est plutôt...dégoutant."

"Ouais, c'est comme manger des œufs." Répondit Nightmare. "Mais, puis-je te critiquer pour cela, espèce de monstre mangeur d'œufs?"

Jim soupira.

"Pourquoi tu ne manges pas les rêves de Sacha?" Demanda-t-il.

Nightmare baissa les yeux.

"Ce crétin bon à rien ne rêve pas ce soir." Répondit l'Ectoplasma. "Et, je pensais manger quelques nouveaux rêves pour changer. À l'habitude, tout les rêves de Sacha sont à propos de devenir Maître Pokémon, et Flora."

"Pourquoi ne manges-tu pas les rêves de Flora?" Demanda Jim.

Nightmare renifla.

"Pour deux raisons." Répondit-il. "Primo, elle ne rêve pas. Secundo, ce qu'elle fait comme quelques rêves sont incroyablement perturbants. Je ne veux vraiment pas voir ça."

Jim était un peu confus de ce qu'il voulait dire, mais décida qu'il ne voulait pas le savoir.

"Quoi qu'il en soit." Continua Nightmare. "La femme à côté est obsédée par les fleurs."

"Ton point est?" Demanda Jim, en baillant.

"Et les deux autres dans la chambre en face de l'hôtel font un joli couple." Continua Nightmare. "Ils rêvent l'un de l'autre. C'est un peu beau de voir ça. Si je n'étais pas un Ectoplasma au cœur froid, j'agirais comme un cupidon. Mais là encore, je ne peux vraiment pas être dérangé. Tu as de l'alcool? Je ne peux pas être dérangé de descendre l'escalier et de m'infiltrer dans le bar."

Jim soupira.

"Écoute, si tu la fermes." Dit-il. "Et que tu me laisses retourner dormir, je vais te donner une bouteille de Machampagne. Ça a 50% plus d'alcool qu'avant."

Nightmare frappa l'air.

"Hourra!" S'écria le Pokémon Ombre. "Où est Shaymin? Je vais partager la bouteille avec lui."

Jim devint pâle.

"Hé, où est Shaymin?" Demanda Nightmare, alors qu'il s'approcha et frappa la Pokéball de Shaymin, qui s'ouvrit pour révéler qu'elle était vide.

"Shaymin est..." Répondit Jim, en essayant de penser à une excuse.

Nightmare sembla inquiet, avant de le remplacer avec sa marque de ricanement.

"Où est-il?" Insista Nightmare.

Jim ne pouvait pas penser à une excuse.

"Shaymin s'est fait enlevé." Dit-il. "Par une bande de criminels."

Nightmare explosa presque.

"Quoi?!" Hurla-t-il. "Ces salauds. Comment osent-ils Pokénapper mon ami. Ils vont me le payer."

Nightmare flotta plus près et tira Jim hors du lit.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?!" Dit Jim.

"Nous allons à la rescousse de Shaymin." Dit Nightmare.

Jim soupira.

"J'aimerais faire ça." Répondit-il. "Mais, nous n'avons aucune idée de l'endroit où ils l'ont emmené."

Presque à l'instant, le téléphone de Jim sonna.

"Tu vas répondre?" Demanda Nightmare, alors que Jim répondit.

"Allo?"

"Jim, c'est Léo." Dit la voix du créateur du système de stockage Pokémon. "J'ai pêché au chalut à travers le réseau Reims, et nous l'avons retrouvé."

Jim écouta pendant un moment, avant de raccrocher.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Nightmare.

"Ils l'ont emmené au bâtiment Reims de Sacrémenti."

Nightmare attrapa Jim par le poignet, et commença à l'attirer à travers le plancher vers la porte.

"Une seconde!" S'écria Jim. "Laisses-moi m'habiller et me préparer."

Il prit ses vêtements, avant de prendre un bout de papier et un stylo et d'inscrire quelque chose dessus. Jim le donna ensuite à Nightmare.

"Écoute." Dit-il. "Vas-mettre ça dans la chambre de Sacha. Ça dit essentiellement que je vais à Sacrémenti pour essayer d'obtenir quelque chose avant la fin des ventes. Et tu voulais venir avec moi. Ça lui dit aussi d'aller faire son match d'arène et de me rencontrer ensuite à Sacrémenti."

"Compris." Dit Nightmare, en prenant la bouteille de Machampagne et en disparaissant à travers le mur.

"Retrouves-moi dehors." Interpella Jim.

* * *

Il enfila son sac à dos sur son dos, et se dirigea dehors.

"Te voilà enfin." Grogna Nightmare.

Jim le regarda.

"Où as-tu laissé la note?" Demanda-t-il.

Nightmare ricana.

"Quelque part où il le remarquera." Répondit l'Ectoplasma. "Je l'ai super collée sur l'arrière de la tête de Flora."

Jim grogna.

"Il va nous tuer tout les deux pour ça." Marmonna Jim, alors qu'ils se dirigèrent dans la rue.

"Non, il va te tuer." Répondit Nightmare. "Je vais simplement paraître désolé et ignorer tout ce qu'il dit."

"Comme d'habitude alors?"

"En effet."

"Ouais, je viens d'aller faire pipi et je mets les voiles vers Sacrémenti." Dit un chauffeur de camion à sa radio. "Je suis sur le point de livrer le sable là-bas."

Jim et Nightmare regardèrent autour et vit le conducteur se tint à côté d'un dix-huit roues garé.

"Allons-y." Dit Jim alors que lui et Nightmare foncèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'arrière du camion.

Jim grimpa sur le dos, et réussit à ouvrir les portes arrière.

Il réussit à pénétrer à l'intérieur du camion, et la tira fermement. Jim fut un peu contrarié qu'il ne pouvait pas la fermer de l'intérieur.

"Nightmare." Interpella-t-il. "Fermes-la de l'extérieur."

Nightmare soupira, avant de passer à travers la porte et de la refermer fortement.

"Pourquoi moi?" Demanda le Pokémon Ombre, alors qu'il revint à l'intérieur.

"Merci, Livraison Megalink." Murmura Jim, alors qu'il a repassa à travers le camion, et s'assit sur un des sacs de sable.

Il prit son téléphone portable, et commença à suivre où ils allaient sur le GPS.

Le rétro-éclairage du téléphone, et la lueur de Nightmare étaient les seules lumières dans le lieu.

"J'espère vraiment que nous savons ce que nous faisons." Dit Jim, alors qu'il sentit le camion commencer à bouger.

"Moi aussi!"

* * *

Jim sauta sous le choc, en se demandant d'où provenait la voix féminine.

"Qui a dit ça?" Exigea Nightmare, alors qu'ils virent, tout les deux, quelque chose bouger à travers le sable.

Nightmare chargea une Ball'Ombre pour plus de luminosité, et Jim haleta, alors qu'il reconnut Olly et Faith.

"Comme si nous allions rater une occasion pareille." Ria Olly.

Nightmare annula la Ball'Ombre, avant de regarder Jim.

"Tu sais les deux personnes dont je te parlais." Dit-il. "Tu sais ceux qui rêvaient de..."

Jim plongea en avant et serra sa main sur la bouche de Nightmare.

Nightmare laissa échapper un grognement de colère, avant d'utiliser Léchouille.

Jim retira rapidement sa main, et l'essuya sur son pantalon.

"De la salive d'Ectoplasma." Dit-il avec dégoût, avant de regarder Faith et Olly. "Pourquoi m'avez-vous suivi dans le camion?"

Faith ria.

"Les grands esprits se rencontrent." Dit-elle. "Nous avons reçu un appel de l'équipe d'intellects, Léo nous a dit qu'il avait trouvé l'emplacement de Shaymin, alors nous avons décidé d'aller te le chercher comme...Cadeau d'anniversaire en avance."

"Merci." Répondit Jim. "Mais, pourquoi ne pas s'être servit de Dracolosse ou de Deoxys pour aller là-bas?"

Olly soupira.

"J'y avais pensé." Remarqua-t-il. "Mais de toute façon, ils ont trouvé du Wailord bleu et les effets sont hors services quand ils dorment après avoir bu."

"Où se sont-ils procuré ça?" Demanda Jim.

Olly haussa les épaules.

"Je ne le sais pas." Répondit-il. "Je n'y comprends rien."

Faith ricana.

"J'ai mes idées." Répondit-elle.

Olly haussa les épaules.

"Eh bien, embarquer clandestinement dans un camion était bien plus marrant."

Faith s'assit sur l'un des sacs de sable.

"Comment se fait-il que tu y vas?" Demanda-t-elle. "Tu t'es pris un sacré coup sur la tête aujourd'hui."

Jim sourit.

"Ouais." Répondit-il. "Le bon vieux Nightmare s'ennuyait de son ami potable et il m'a entraîné là-dedans."

Olly éclata de rire.

"Tu te laisses être victime d'intimidation par un Ectoplasma?"

Nightmare grogna, avant d'utiliser Direct Toxik sur Olly.

Étonnamment, Olly ne sentit rien.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" Exigea Nightmare.

Olly éclata de rire.

"Je possède un Coatox qui utilise Direct Toxik." Dit-il. "Tu vas devoir faire mieux que ça."

Nightmare grogna, avant de lancer Direct Poison.

Olly cria, et tomba du sac de sable.

"Tu vas bien?" Demanda Faith.

Il approuva.

"Ouais, j'ai déjà encaissé pire."

"Maudit sois-tu!" Hurla Nightmare.

* * *

Ce qui sembla être des heures passèrent.

"Alors, nous sommes sur le point de pilier Reims." Dit Olly, en fouillant dans le sable et en sortant une valise.

"Est-ce qu'elle était là pendant tout ce temps?" Demanda Jim.

Olly approuva, alors qu'il ouvrit la valise.

"Je vais vous donner ces trucs." Dit-il. "Mais, on ne doit s'en servir qu'en cas d'urgence."

Il l'ouvrit pour révéler trois fusils dans la valise.

"Le GF19." Expliqua Olly. "Je vais récapituler ce que je viens de dire. Prenez-en un, et ne l'utilisez qu'en dernier recours. Nous n'allons pas là pour détruire les biens de Reims, ou pour tuer des agents de sécurité. Nous allons là-bas pour récupérer Shaymin."

Jim en prit un, et le mit dans son sac.

"En toute honnêteté." Dit sombrement Faith. "Si l'un de vous a la chance de tirer Claudia en arrière de la tête..."

"Retenez-vous." Répondit Olly.

Il regarda ensuite le GPS, et vit qu'ils s'approchèrent de Sacrémenti.

"Nous y sommes presque." Dit Jim.

"Très bien alors." Dit Olly, en regardant le capot en maille.

"C'est génial de travailler encore avec vous les gars." Dit Nightmare. "Pourquoi je n'ai pas de fusil?"

Jim grogna, alors qu'Olly regarda Nightmare.

"Tu peux nous débarrasser de ce capot en maille?"

Nightmare approuva, avant de flotter et de retirer le capot.

"Je suis le plus fort." Dit-il, alors qu'il flotta.

"Maintenant, donnes un coup de main à Faith!" Dit Olly, alors que Nightmare tendit une main pour qu'elle l'attrape.

Olly s'accroupit, et donna une poussée à Faith pour qu'elle atteigne le haut du camion.

Jim monta ensuite, suivit d'Olly, par un coup de main de Nightmare.

"Vous avez vos DX-9?" Demanda Faith.

Jim le sortit, tout comme Olly, Elle sortit le sien, alors que la camion s'arrêta à un trafique de feus de circulation.

"Aller!" Dit Olly, alors qu'ils visèrent tous les trois le bâtiment le plus proche, les grappins en position. "Feu!"

Ils tirèrent tous les trois, et sentirent les crochets toucher le bâtiment le plus proche.

"Prêts, ramenez." Ordonna Olly, tandis qu'ils sentirent le camion bouger à nouveau.

Jim pressa la détente, et se sentit être tiré à travers les airs par la soie de Migalos.

Deux secondes plus tard, il se trouva sur le trottoir.

"Nous y voilà." Murmura Olly, alors qu'il retira le grappin sur le mur et jeta le morceau de métal déchiqueté dans une poubelle à proximité. "Ce n'est pas aussi efficace que le ScorGrapping, mais ça marche."

"Encore heureux qu'ils nous les aient donnés." Dit Jim. "On aurait eu à sauter sur la route dans le cas contraire."

Nightmare flotta, et arriva à côté d'eux.

"Décollez et laissez-moi, pourquoi pas hein?" Dit-il, maussadement.

Jim sortit le GPS de son portable.

"D'accord, alors le bâtiment Reims est..." Dit-il, en traçant la route sur l'écran. "À quelques rues d'ici."

"Allons-y." S'exclama Faith, tandis qu'ils commencèrent à se diriger dans cette direction.

* * *

"Bon, nous y voilà." Dit Olly, alors qu'ils plongèrent dans une allée à travers la rue du bâtiment Reims.

"Alors, que fait-on une fois à l'intérieur?" Demanda Jim.

Faith regarda autour.

"L'entrée principale dispose sans doute d'une alarme." Commenta-t-elle. "Peut-être que nous devrions passer par derrière."

Jim leva les yeux vers Nightmare.

"Va examiner les lieux." Dit-il.

Nightmare soupira, et disparu dans les airs.

"Quel est le plan?" Répéta Jim.

Olly ria.

"Quel plan?" Demanda-t-il. "Nous compensons au fur et à mesure."

Jim grogna.

"À présent, je sais simplement que nous allons..."

"Écoute." Dit Olly. "Shaymin est peut-être là-dedans. Nous n'en sommes pas certains. Nous ne savons pas non plus si Claudia est à l'intérieur. Nous connaissons l'objectif, mais nous compensons sur comment nous allons entrer à l'intérieur."

Nightmare réapparut.

"Ouais." Dit-il. "Il y a six gardes avec leurs Demolosses à l'arrière. J'ai regardé à l'intérieur du bâtiment et j'ai vu qu'il y en a au moins un de plus qui attend à l'entrée."

Faith expira.

"Qu'est qu'on fait maintenant?" Se demanda-t-elle. "Nous n'avons aucune chance d'arrêter six gardes et leurs Demolosses avant que l'un d'eux déclenche l'alarme."

Nightmare sourit.

"Ne t'en fais pas pour ta belle petite tête." Dit-il. "Je suis persuadé qu'une petite distraction peut s'arranger."

Il fondit dans le trottoir.

"Allons-y." Dit Olly. "Et ayez un peu confiance en Nightmare."

Jim grogna.

"Nous sommes perdus."

* * *

"Hé, est-ce que tu te demandes pourquoi nous gardons la porte arrière?" Demanda l'un des gardes.

"Sans doute pour empêcher les gens d'entrer." Répondit brusquement un autre garde.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir un Ectoplasma shiny se promener à travers l'allée.

"Hé, réglez le compte à cet imbécile." Dit le troisième garde, alors que son Demolosse grogna.

Nightmare regarda le Pokémon Ténèbres, avant de sourire.

Il s'approcha par la suite, sortant son bâton de baseball.

"Attends une seconde?" Dit le quatrième garde, tandis que Nightmare assomma le Demolosse avec le bâton de baseball.

"Hé!" Cria le premier garde, alors qu'il se jeta sur Nightmare.

L'Ectoplasma shiny se retourna et écrasa le bâton dans sa bouche, cassant instantanément la mâchoire du garde.

Il y avait un cri de douleur, tandis que Nightmare tira vers le ciel, esquivant le plongeon d'un second garde.

Nightmare fit ensuite un double doigt d'honneur aux cinq gardes restants, avant de les musarder.

"Ah, cet Ectoplasma comprend." Marmonna l'un des gardes, tandis que Nightmare utilisa Par Ici sur les Demolosses.

les Pokémon Ténèbres rugirent de colère, et commencèrent à foncer vers Nightmare, qui flotta loin. Lors de la charge, les gardes suivirent leurs Pokémons.

* * *

Cinq secondes plus tard, Jim et Faith s'interceptèrent dans la ruée, récemment libéré par les gardes.

"Nightmare est unique en son genre." Murmura Jim, alors qu'Olly apparut.

Ils virent tous les trois l'ordinateur terminal à côté de la porte.

"Nous devrions jeter un œil là-dessus." Remarqua Faith.

* * *

Nightmare mit KO le dernier garde avec Direct Toxik, et regarda leurs corps inconscients.

"Félicitations." Dit-il. "Vous avez eu le droit à votre cauchemar."

Il trouva également une canisse de peinture rose et décida de teindre les Demolosses d'un couleur différente.

"Eh bien, avoir cette fourrure coloré tout le temps doit être déprimant." Dit Nightmare, en secoua la canisse.

* * *

"D'accord, entendu." Dit Olly au téléphone. "Merci Léo."

Il raccrocha, et regarda Faith finir de taper sur le clavier.

"Parfait." Dit-elle. "Ça devrait avoir désactivé la plupart des caméras du premier étage."

"Alors, nous pouvons nous diriger vers l'ascenseur maintenant?" Se demanda Jim.

"Bingo." Répondit Faith, alors qu'Olly se dirigea vers la porte, et la frappa légèrement.

Il attendit cinq secondes, en entendant des pas de l'autre côté...

Avant d'écraser son pied dedans, et en l'envoyant s'écraser vers l'avant. Il y avait un cri de surprise tandis que le garde Coppinger de l'autre côté s'effondra sur le sol.

Olly poussa ensuite la porte et regarda à l'intérieur.

"C'est réglé."

Faith et Jim le suivit à l'intérieur.

* * *

"Alors, les voilà." Sourit Claudia, alors qu'elle regarda le moniteur.

"Que voulez-vous que nous fassions?" Demanda le Capitaine Coppinger.

Elle sourit froidement.

"Déployez les Demolosses et verrouillez l'ascenseur."

Le Capitaine salua, avant de se retourner pour partir.

"Oh, et capitaine."

Il se retourna de nouveau.

"Ils sont tombés dans mon piège, je nw veux qu'aucun d'eux en ressorte vivant."

* * *

"Ça ne marche pas." Dit Faith, en frappant le panneau du bouton de l'ascenseur.

Jim regarda autour, alors qu'il entendit les aboiements des Demolosses.

Olly grogna.

"Espérons simplement que ce ne sont pas des Demolosses mirages." Dit-il, en lançant une Pokéball et en envoyant Pingoleon.

Jim envoya Mustebouee et Vibraninf, tandis que Faith appela Nidorino et Galeking.

"Il semblerait que nous allons devoir régler ça à la longue et à la dure." Dit Olly, alors que le premier Demolosse apparut. "Bulles D'O!"

Pingoleon ouvrit son bec et envoya une douzaine de bulles s'écraser dans le Demolosse, le mettant KO.

"Des Demolosses mirages?" Demanda Jim.

"C'est une longue histoire." Dit Olly. "Tu te souviens de la finale du CCP?"

Mustebouee s'avança à toute vitesses à l'aide de son Aqua Jet et cloua un Demolosse. Nidorino décrocha une attaque Direct Toxik, désarmant les jambes arrières d'un autre.

"Ouais." Répondit Jim.

"Des Demolosses mirage." Dit Olly. "À présent, montons."

* * *

Ils avaient grimpé jusqu'à sept étages déjà.

"Il est nécessaire de passer les couloirs maintenant." Dit Olly, en voyant l'extrémité des escaliers. "Ils vont dans une série comme ça, parce que c'est un risque d'incendie pour avoir une énorme série d'escaliers."

Jim grogna, en collant sa tête hors de la porte...

Seulement pour passer à un cheveu de se faire brûler par une Deflagration.

"Merde!" Dit-il, en reculant.

Faith regarda à travers la fissure, et vit plusieurs conduites d'eau longer sur le mur.

"J'ai une idée." Dit-elle, alors que Nightmare réapparut.

"Je vous cherchais." Remarqua-t-il, tandis que Faith sortit son GF19 et visa les conduites d'eau.

"Oh Arceus." Dit Olly, alors que Faith les abattirent.

Trente secondes plus tard, il y avait le bruit des Demolosses qui fuyaient, une peur bleue de l'eau qui courra dans le couloir.

"Problème résolu." Remarqua Faith, alors que Nightmare fonça à travers le mur et abattit les gardes restants avec des Ball'Ombres. "Avoir un père comme marin, et un Ectoplasma qui parle comme soutient est très utile."

"Espérons simplement que nous n'aurons pas à faire ça trop souvent." Marmonna Jim, alors qu'ils suivirent Nightmare à travers le couloir.

* * *

Heureusement, ils ne rencontrèrent pas beaucoup plus de résistance.

"Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir l'impression de tomber dans un piège." Remarqua Faith. "Est-ce que c'est moi, ou bien ces gardes semblent incroyablement inutiles?"

Nightmare en abattit un au sol avec Direct Toxik, avant d'en abattre un autre avec Pied Ombre.

"Non, je crois que c'est les deux." Remarqua-t-il.

* * *

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à un bureau.

"Ça doit être ça." Remarqua Jim. "Le repère de la diablesse."

Olly renifla.

"Ouais." Dit-il. "Allons voir si elle est rentrée."

Il poussa la porte ouverte, et ils entrèrent tous les quatre.

Jim avala en voyant Claudia qui attendait dans la pièce, assise sur le bord de son bureau. Les peintures et les sculptures dans le fond fait pour une scène étrange.

"Ça vous en a prit du temps pour arriver ici." Commenta Claudia, avec un sourire diabolique et une voix envoûtante calme.

"Ouais, vos gardes sont vraiment des bons à rien." Remarqua Nightmare, avant de la regarder de plus près. "Intéressant."

Elle sembla surprise.

"Qu'est-ce qui est intéressant?"

Nightmare sourit.

"Tu ressembles à quelqu'un que j'ai tué il y a longtemps." Dit-il. "Cassie Coppinger. Aucun lien de parenté, je me le demande?"

Claudia ria, alors qu'elle fouilla derrière son bureau et éleva une cage contenant le Shaymin endormi.

Du moins, Jim espérait qu'il était en dormi.

"Je crois que c'est ce que vous cherchez." Ricana Claudia.

"Laisses-le partir." Grogna furieusement Jim.

Elle secoua sa tête.

"Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de me reprendre Shaymin, et c'est par la force."

"Très bien alors." Dit Faith.

Claudia soupira.

"Vous savez." Remarqua-t-elle, en prenant un bécher de quelque chose. "C'est une honte que vous soyez aussi forts tous les trois. J'aurais pu me servir de gens comme vous. J'imagine que vous n'avez pas envie d'une chance de survie?"

Olly lui lança un regard noir.

"Je préfèrerais mourir que de travailler pour toi."

"C'est drôle." Commenta Claudia. "Apex m'a dit la même chose. Maintenant, elle se dirige vers Naturaflor pour tuer mon traite de frère."

"Harrison?" Demanda Jim.

Claudia utilisa la distraction momentanée pour jeter le bécher dans les airs, et le regarda tandis qu'il s'écrasa sur le groupe. Lors de la réunion avec l'oxygène de l'air, les produits chimiques entrant dans réagi avec lui et explosa dans un puissant éclat lumineux qui aveugla instantanément les trois dresseurs.

* * *

La vision d'Olly revint rapidement, juste à temps pour voir Claudia s'enfuir du bureau, toujours en portant Shaymin.

"Putain!" Dit-il, en s'assurant que Faith allait bien. "Faith ce n'est...Ce n'est qu'une bombe flash. On va s'en tirer."

Elle toussa, avant de secouer sa tête.

"Je vais bien." Grogna Faith, alors que Nightmare piqua Jim sur le côté.

"Ouais je crois qu'il..." Dit Nightmare, alors que Jim s'agita. "Ouais, il va bien."

"Poursuivons-la." Dit-il, furieusement.

"La seule direction à prendre est vers le haut." Dit Faith, alors qu'elle regarda à l'extérieur de la fenêtre et entendit le son le bruit des pales de rotor se charger. "Je parie qu'elle s'est dirigé vers le toit."

"Si elle embarque Shaymin sur cet hélicoptère." Dit Olly, en voyant Jim foncer hors de la pièce. "Allons-y."

Jim s'arrêta pour sortir le GF19 de son sac.

"Est-ce que cela compte pour une urgence?" Demanda-t-il, en le mettant dans ses pantalons.

* * *

"Claudia!" Cria Olly, alors qu'ils foncèrent vers l'héliport.

Ils virent tous les quatre l'hélicoptère flottant dans les airs au-dessus, tandis que Claudia était au-dessous.

"Vous avez échoué." Dit-elle. "Bientôt, je vais disparaître dans le lever du soleil, et vous serez ruinés que vous ne m'ayez jamais tuée quand vous en aviez la chance. Sur la station orbitale au-dessus de l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante."

"Ce n'était pas toi." Répondit furieusement Olly. "La vrai Claudia Coppinger est morte lorsqu'elle s'est fait tiré dessus à l'extérieur du tribunal."

Elle sourit froidement.

"Tu as raison." Dit Claudia. "Bien sûr, j'en attends pas moins."

Nightmare vit l'hélicoptère qui commença à descendre.

"Spécial Ball'Ombre!" Cria-t-il, en créant une boule énergétique rouge et noire, avant de la lancer vers l'hélicoptère.

L'attaque hurla dans les airs, et percuta le corps métallique de la machine, la détruisant instantanément.

Le véhicule échappa à tout contrôle, avant de finalement perdre le pouvoir et de s'écraser sur l'héliport...

Écrasant Claudia en dessous.

Les trois dresseurs couvrirent leurs yeux, alors que la machine explosa en une puissante vague de chaleur.

* * *

Alors que l'épave couva dans une pile, Faith se redressa.

"C'est terminé?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Shaymin?" Demanda Jim, inquiet pour le Pokémon Gratitude.

Il ne vit rien d'autre que ce qui restait de l'épave enflammée.

"Oh non." Dit Nightmare, avant de voir que l'épave commença à bouger.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" Demanda Olly, alors que la coque de l'hélicoptère se déplaça, et que Claudia se leva, tenant toujours la cage dans sa main.

Ce qui les effrayèrent tout les trois, c'était qu'elle était complètement indemne.

"Oh merde!" S'écria Nightmare.

Elle leur sourit.

"C'est le mieux que vous avez à offrir?" Demanda Claudia.

"Claudia." Dit Olly, en sachant que c'était sûrement futile. "Je te donne une dernière chance de te rendre."

Elle ne répondit pas.

"Comme tu voudras." Répondit Olly, en regardant Faith et Jim. "Déployez-vous, ne lui faites pas de cadeau."

Nightmare regarda Olly.

"Les expériences déformées de sa famille ont fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui." Dit-il. "Je vais abattre cette salope immédiatement."

Nightmare rugit, alors qu'il fonça vers Claudia.

Elle réagit finalement, en se tenant droit et en étendant sa main. Elle tendit ses doigts, avant de relâcher un puissant souffle énergétique blanche qui percuta Nightmare, et le jeta en arrière dans le château d'eau.

La structure métallique s'effondra, laissant l'Ectoplasma vaincu enfoui dans un tas immobile parmi l'eau courante.

"Nightmare." Dit Jim, en prenant une Pokéball.

"Sortez un seul Pokémon." Répondit Claudia. "Et je vais les anéantir."

"Jim." Dit Olly. "Ne fais pas ça. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine."

Il rangea lentement la Pokéball.

"Comme je l'ai dit, déployez-vous."

Claudia se retourna, et utilisa à nouveau la même attaque, le puissant souffle blanc énergétique.

Il hurla vers l'avant et explosa entre Olly et Faith.

L'explosion envoya les faire voler dans les airs, provoquant clairement une énorme quantité de douleur, avant qu'ils ne s'écrasent au sol et que le cœur de Jim se remplisse d'horreur, alors qu'il vit Faith s'écraser dans une unité d'air conditionnée.

"Merde." Murmura-t-il, tandis que Claudia commença à avancer vers lui.

Jim recula, apparemment conscient qu'elle le repoussa vers le bord du toit.

"Peux-tu résister au Jugement?" Demanda-t-elle, alors que Jim se souvint du GF19 à l'arrière de son pantalon.

Il le sortit, à un léger regard amusé d'elle.

"Laisses Shaymin partir!" Ordonna-t-il, en visant le côté de son corps qui était loin de Shaymin.

Elle secoua sa tête.

"Lâches-toi, si tu crois que ça va faire une différence."

Jim soupira, avant de presser sur la gâchette. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore.

Il tira à plusieurs reprises, la voulant simplement morte.

Alors que son arme tira sa dernière balle, il se sentait plus effrayé qu'avant.

Claudia n'avait pas encore marqué d'être frappé par les balles. Plusieurs balles émoussées tombèrent sur le sol à ses pieds, sans même lui laisser une égratignure.

"Oh non!" Dit Jim.

Elle ria.

"Pitoyable." Remarqua Claudia, en le regardant. "Je vois que Dennis t'a bien tabassé. Rappelles-moi de le féliciter pour ça plus tard. Tu es vraiment un abruti d'être venu m'affronter avec des bandages."

Jim lui fronça les sourcils, alors qu'elle leva une main prête à préparer sa mystérieurse attaque.

Il attendit ensuite une seconde, avant de plonger sur le côté pour l'éviter.

"Ça sent pas bon." Murmura Jim.

"Hé Claudia!" Cria Faith, en se relevant.

Claudia se retourna, seulement pour que Faith lui tire deux fois dans la tête.

Le même résultat, alors que la paire de balles perdues se fracassa sur le sol.

"Tu crois sérieusement que ça va marcher?" Exigea Claudia, alors qu'Olly et Nightmare se relevèrent.

"Non, j'étais optimiste." Dit sarcastiquement Faith.

"Tu devrais vraiment faire preuve de respect à tes supérieurs." Remarqua Claudia, en tenant légèrement la cage de son côté, et debout dos à Jim.

"Ouais, rappelles-moi de le faire lorsque ce sera la fin du monde." Répliqua Faith.

Claudia sourit avec un sourire diabolique.

"Tu ne serais plus là pour voir la fin du monde." Dit-elle, doucement, en élevant sa main.

* * *

Presque au même moment, Jim s'élança en avant et attrapa la cage de son autre main.

Elle haleta de surprise, et essaya de l'attaquer, alors qu'il s'éloigna d'elle...

Juste au-dessus du bord du toit.

"Ça alors." Murmura Nightmare. "Je ne pensais pas qu'il était cinglé."

Claudia se dirigea vers le bord de l'immeuble, et le vit envoyer le grappin sur un bâtiment voisin, se sauvant de la mort.

"Bâtard chanceux." Remarqua-t-elle. "Bien que, la chance peut te sauver aussi longtemps."

Elle entendit le vrombissement des pales au loin, et savait que le deuxième hélicoptère approchait.

Faith commença à foncer vers elle.

"Si tu crois que tu..." Dit-elle, furieusement.

Claudia ricana, en se retournant et en lançant une attaque Coup d'jus vers Olly.

Le dresseur de Bonaugure cria de douleur, et s'effondra sur le sol.

"Olly!" Hurla Faith, tiraillé entre les deux.

Claudia vit l'Hélicoptère flotter vers le toit.

"Fais ton choix, ma chérie." Dit-elle, en se dirigeant vers l'hélicoptère descendant.

Faith, grogna, avant de se diriger vers Olly.

Nightmare couru après Claudia, mais elle envoya une autre puissante attaque énergétique vers lui, l'obligeant à se cacher pour l'éviter.

Faith alla vers Olly, et vit qu'il sembla gravement blessé par l'attaque.

"Olly." Murmura-t-elle, inquiète.

Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux.

"Je vais bien." Dit-il, lentement. "Ne t'in..."

Olly s'arrêta pour tousser du sang.

Faith se retourna pour voir Claudia disparaître dans l'hélicoptère Reims.

"Gardez le Shaymin!" Hurla-t-elle. "Il a rempli sa fonction, et n'a plus aucune utilité pour moi."

"Bordel." Murmura-t-elle. "Celui-ci est blindé. Nous n'avons aucune chance de l'attraper."

Olly sourit lentement.

"Alors, laisses-la partir." Dit-il, abondamment. "Tu auras...Une autre chance de l'attraper."

Faith était confuse.

"Nous aurons une autre chance de l'attraper." Dit-elle. "Nous."

Olly grogna, en fermant ses yeux.

"Non." Répondit-il. "Toi..."

Olly laissa tomber sa tête sur le sol, et s'effondra.

"Non!" Dit Faith, surprise. "Non!"

Il ouvrit ses yeux.

"Je t'ai eu." Dit-il. "Ça c'est pour la fois où tu m'as fait le coup."

Elle grogna.

"Espèce d'ordure."

"Ouais."

Olly s'assit.

"Où est-il?"

Faith courra et vit Jim debout sur un bâtiment à travers la rue.

"On dirait bien qu'il faut que l'on sorte d'ici." Dit Faith, alors qu'elle remarqua quelque chose au sol. "Hein, c'est quoi ça?"

Faith s'approcha, tandis qu'Olly se releva.

Alors que Faith pris le petit objet, elle regarda l'écran DEL, et vit que c'était une minuterie à compte à rebours.

"Ah, Olly." Dit-elle. "Il vaudrait mieux que nous fichions le camp d'ici."

"Et pourquoi?"

"Parce que, ou alors je suis incroyablement paranoïaque, ou elle a réglé le bâtiment pour qu'il explose dans les vingt prochaines secondes."

Olly jura.

"Très bien, allons-y."

Il courra vers le bord du bâtiment, et sortit son DX-9.

"Prêtes à sauter?" Demanda Olly.

Faith grogna.

"Si je dois le faire." Répondit-elle.

"Tu n'as pas peur, hein?" Sourit Olly.

"D'accord, un petit peu." Avoua Faith. "Parce que je vais sauter d'un bâtiment."

Olly ria.

"Eh bien, je t'offrirai de te laisser tenir ma main, mais..."

Elle grogna, avant de faire un bond en avant sur le côté.

"Un peu dramatique." Dit Olly, avant de la suivre.

* * *

Alors qu'ils accrochèrent leurs grappins sur un bâtiment à travers la rue, ils virent le bâtiment Reims de Sacrémenti exploser en une boule de feu géante.

"Bon sang." Remarqua Jim. "Ils savent comment faire sauter un bâtiment."

"Mieux que le gars qui a fait sauter le bâtiment de Megalink." Remarqua Olly, alors qu'il regarda la structure enflammée.

"Comment va Shaymin?" Demanda Faith.

Jim regarda Shaymin, qui dormait toujours, mais sembla respirer normalement.

"Certainement bien pour la plupart." Dit-il, en levant la Pokéball de Shaymin et en le rappelant.

Nightmare sourit, tandis qu'il fouilla dans son estomac et en sortit du Machampagne.

"Hé, c'était de l'excellent travail." Remarqua le Pokémon Ombre, alors qu'il éclata le bouchon dans sa main. "Et je crois que nous devrions le traiter comme tel."

Olly et Faith rirent.

"Je sais que ça va prendre l'une des deux tournures." Dit Olly, en regardant le bâtiment Reims brûler. "Un, quelqu'un va être blâmé pour avoir fait exploser le bâtiment, et je ne serais pas surpris si Claudia accuse les G-mens ou quelqu'un de l'avoir fait. Cependant, il n'y a pas de preuve que nous étions toujours là, et je pense qu'ils vont juste prendre les assurances et l'oublier."

"C'est tout ce qu'il nous faut." Commenta Jim. "Claudia qui devient plus riche."

Faith sourit, alors qu'elle regarda Olly.

"Au moins personne n'est mort." Répondit-elle. "Personne d'important."

"Ouais, nous avons fait du bon boulot." Remarqua Jim, avant de se souvenir de quelque chose. "OH MERDE! HARRISON!"

* * *

**Jim a finalement récupéré Shaymin.**

**Claudia se fait écraser par un hélicoptère, prend plusieurs balles, et pas une égratignure?! Est-elle invincible? Est-ce que le monde est condamné?  
**

**Encore un autre qui est hyper long. Je suis content de l'avoir fini.  
**


	77. Affronter Le Contre-courant

Chapitre 77. Affronter Le Contre-courant.

* * *

_Résumé. Olly, Faith et Jim ont suivi Dennis à Sacrémenti, où ils se sont infiltrés dans le bâtiment Reims pour essayer de récupérer Shaymin. Ils ont réussi à accéder aux niveaux supérieurs, où ils ont trouvé Claudia. La maléfique s'est avérée être trop forte pour les trois dresseurs, dans un affrontement sur le toit. Cependant, Jim a réussi à récupérer Shaymin, avant que Claudia ne s'échappe, faisant sauter le bâtiment Reims..._

* * *

"Attends une seconde." Dit Sacha. "Tu as quelque chose sur le dos de ta tête."

"Quoi?" Demanda Flora, alors que Sacha s'approcha.

"Ouais, on dirait une sorte de note." Remarqua Sacha, alors qu'il la tira, résultant d'un cri de douleur de Flora

"Hé, ne tires pas ça!" Cria Flora. "Elle est coincée dans l'arrière de mes cheveux."

Sacha grogna.

"Attends une seconde." Répondit-il, en s'approchant. "Il y a une sorte d'écriture dessus."

Il lu tout haut.

"Sacha, Nightmare s'est enfui en pleine nuit en criant quelque chose à propos d'aller à Sacrémenti. Je l'ai suivi, et on se retrouve à Sacrémenti, Jim."

"Attends un peu!" S'écria furieusement Flora. "Donc Jim a collé cette note sur l'arrière de ma tête."

"Ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout." Remarqua Sacha. "Si je n'avais pas lu la note, j'aurai dit que c'est quelque chose que Nightmare aurait fait. Il y a quelque chose qui ne tient vraiment pas debout."

Sacha haussa les épaules.

"Eh bien." Dit-il. "Je crois que je vais me diriger vers mon match d'arène et...Oh merde! Je voulais utiliser Nightmare dans l'arène."

Il soupira d'agacement.

"Je vais étrangler cet Ectoplasma aussitôt que je vais le retrouver."

"Je crois que c'est quelque chose qui..." Commença à dire Flora, avant de se regarder dans le miroir, et de voit le bout de papier collé sur l'arrière de sa tête. "Je suis vraiment fâchée contre Jim."

Elle tira sur elle, essayant de se débarrasser de la note.

"Elle semble vraiment bien collée." Dit Sacha, alors qu'il prit un tube sur le sol. "Peut-être avec de la super colle."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?" Demandant Flora, en essayant toujours de se débarrasser de la note.

"Il y a un tube de super colle à terre, et il est vide." Répondit Sacha. "Peut-être qu'ils font un solvant qui se débarrasse de ça ou quelque chose."

Il tendit la main et prit le téléphone.

"Tu veux que j'appelle le numéro marqué sur le dos et que je demande s'ils le font?" Demanda Sacha. "Ou, je pourrais appeler Blizzi et l'arracher avec l'attaque Tranch'Herbe."

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

"J'espère que tu plaisantes."

* * *

"Bon, très bien." Dit Sacha, en regardant les deux Pokéballs dans sa main, et Pikachu sur son épaule. "Tu es prêt pour le match d'arène des Rives Cascades?"

Pikachu approuva, alors que Flora descendit vers l'entrée principale du Centre Pokémon.

"Est-ce qu'ils font quelque chose qui m'en débarrassera?"

Sacha approuva.

"Ouais, mais ils ont dit de ne pas le respirer, alors ce n'est probablement pas une bonne idée d'enlever quelque chose à l'arrière de ta tête."

Flora devint pâle.

"Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'ils recommandent dans ce cas?"

Sacha sourit nerveusement, tandis qu'il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

"De ne pas recommencer." Répondit-il.

Flora grogna.

"Alors, l'offre de prendre une coupe de cheveux par Blizzi ne t'intéresse toujours pas?"

Le regard noir revint.

"Ce n'est qu'une offre."

* * *

"Excusez-moi." Dit quelqu'un. "Vous savez que vous avez un bout de papier coincé sur l'arrière de votre tête."

Flora foudroya le passant aléatoire du regard.

"Sans blagues!" Répondit-elle, sarcastiquement.

Sacha ria légèrement, alors qu'il vit l'arène au loin.

"Génial, je peux aller gagner mon sixième badge." Dit-il, en pressant le pas. "Et tu ne sais jamais, peut-être qu'elle tombera toute seule."

"Tu ne m'aides pas là." Remarqua Flora.

* * *

Sacha posa la main sur la poignée de la porte de l'arène, et la tourna.

"Je vous défie!" Cria-t-il, en entrant à l'intérieur.

Il fut un peu surpris de la trouver vide.

"Hein?" Se demanda Sacha, alors qu'il regarda autour.

"Où est passé tout le monde?" Demanda Flora.

Sacha se dirigea vers la zone principale de l'arène, et vit une immense piscine, rempli à ras bord avec de l'eau, tout en ayant plusieurs flotteurs au milieu.

"Je vois qu'il s'agit d'une arène eau ordinaire." Remarqua Sacha, alors qu'il regarda Flora. "Tu n'as jamais songé à essayer de dissoudre la note avec de l'eau?"

Elle soupira.

"Je ne crois pas que ça va fonctionner. Il y a encore beaucoup de colle coincé en arrière."

Sacha grogna.

"Peut-être que tu devrais demander de l'aide." Dit-il. "D'un styliste professionnel. Tout ce que je peux t'offrir c'est l'aide de Blizzi et tu l'as déjà rejetée deux fois."

Flora regarda autour, et vit la porte.

"D'accord, je vais aller faire ça dans ce cas." Dit-elle, en s'en allant.

"Souhaites-moi bonne chance." Interpella Sacha.

Flora se retourna.

"Bonne chance!"

Tandis qu'il la regarda partir, Sacha se demanda où était la championne d'arène.

Une question qui fut répondu, lorsque des bulles commencèrent à émerger du centre de la piscine.

"Hein?"

Ensuite, une plongeuse apparu à l'intérieur de la piscine, et éleva son masque au-dessus de sa tête.

"Vas-tu m'offrir un coup de main?" Demanda-t-elle, en secouant ses cheveux bleus foncés.

Sacha s'approcha, et tendit sa main pour l'aider à sortir de la piscine.

"Merci." Dit-elle. "Laisses-moi deviner, tu es ici pour un match."

Sacha approuva.

"Êtes-vous la championne d'arène?" Demanda-t-il.

Elle approuva.

"Ouais, je m'appelle Émilie." Répondit-elle. "Je dirais que tu est un challenger."

"C'est exact." Dit Sacha. "Je m'appelle Sacha et je viens du Bourg Palette."

"Je vois." Remarqua Émilie. "Eh bien, veux-tu faire le match tout de suite?"

"Oh oui!" Répondit Sacha. "Le plus vite possible."

"Laisses-moi simplement aviser mon arbitre."

* * *

"Le match opposant la championne d'arène des Rives Cascades, Émilie, et le challenger, Sacha du Bourg Palette, va pouvoir commencer." Entonna l'arbitre. "Chaque dresseur à le droit d'utiliser trois Pokémons. Toutefois, aucun dresseur ne peut procéder à des substitutions, jusqu'à ce que leur Pokémon précédent ai été vaincu. Le faire se traduira par un forfait du Pokémon. Le match prendra fin lorsque les trois Pokémons d'un dresseur auront été mis hors combat."

Sacha comprit cela. Cela voulait dire qu'il devait réfléchir à ses choix avec soin.

"La championne d'arène a le droit au premier envoi." Dit l'arbitre.

Émilie choisit une Pokéball du dos de son costume de plongée, et la lança dans les airs.

"Barbicha!" Interpella-t-elle. "Amerrissage!"

Un Barbicha apparut de la Pokéball, et plongea dans la piscine.

"Baaaarrrrr!" Grogna-t-il.

"Un Barbicha?" Dit Sacha, en prenant une Pokéball. "Il est de type sol, alors Pikachu s'avère inutile."

Il éleva la Pokéball.

"Très bien, Blizzi." Dit-il, en regardant la Pokéball. "Je te choisis!"

Sacha lança la Pokéball dans les airs, et regarda le Pokémon Arbregelé émerger de la Pokéball et atterrir sur la plateforme.

"Commencez!" Interpella l'arbitre.

Sacha fit le premier mouvement.

"Blizzi, attaque Tranch'Herbe!"

Blizzi balança ses bras et envoya une cascade de feuilles strier vers Barbicha.

"Plongee." Ordonna Émilie.

Barbicha dévia de sa queue, et plongea sous la surface de l'eau, en regardant les feuilles navigué à travers la surface et tomber sans danger dans l'eau.

"Et maintenant, utilises Belier!"

Barbicha chargea vers le haut à travers l'eau, et sauta.

Blizzi cria, alors que le corps lourd de Barbicha s'écrasa sur elle.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, Blizzi." Interpella Sacha, en pensant à une nouvelle stratégie. "Lorsqu'il replongera dans l'eau, lance Vent Glace!"

Blizzi observa tandis que le Barbicha rampa loin et plongea à nouveau dans l'eau. Elle tendit ensuite les bras, et envoya un vent glacial sur toute la surface de l'eau, la congelant.

"Maintenant, congèles toute la surface!" Interpella Sacha.

Émilie observa, impassiblement, tandis que toute la surface de l'eau devint complètement gelé.

"Barbicha." Ordonna-t-elle. "Brises la glace avec Tete De Fer!"

Le Pokémon bleu nagea plus haut, le crâne brillant d'une puissante lumière blanche.

"Blizzi, attends-le!" Ordonna Sacha, alors que Barbicha s'éleva à travers la glace, et monta dans les airs. "Tranch'Herbe!"

Blizzi balança ses bras, et envoya une deuxième cascade de feuilles dans le corps de Barbicha, qui gémit de douleur.

"Oui!" Cria Sacha, en pensant déjà à son prochain coup. "Maintenant, attaque Poing Dard!"

Blizzi fonça en avant, le bras brillant d'une lumière verte et blanche, avant de percuter le Barbicha résistant.

Barbicha rugit de douleur, avant de s'effondrer dans la glace, et de tomber à travers.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il refit surface, incapable de continuer.

"Barbicha est hors combat." Dit l'arbitre. "Blizzi, vainqueur."

Sacha sourit.

"Tu as été parfait, Blizzi." Complimenta-t-il à son Pokémon, qui sembla ravi.e

Émilie rappela Barbicha.

"Ce n'est pas grave." Dit-elle, en replaçant la Pokéball par une autre. "Tu as réussi à bien t'en tirer."

* * *

Sacha retint son souffle, alors qu'elle lança sa nouvelle Pokéball.

"Leviator, amerrissage!" Dit Émilie, alors qu'elle envoya le grand Pokémon serpent bleu et crémeux qui sembla familier pour Sacha.

Le Pokémon Terrifiant rugit à Blizzi.

"Ne le laisses pas t'abattre." Cria Sacha à Blizzi. "Il est peut-être plus grand que toi, mais ça veut dire qu'il tombera de haut. Commences avec Laser Glace!"

"Esquive-le!"

Le Leviator d'Émilie avait atterrit sur la glace, et se mit à esquiver l'attaque en glissant à travers la glace.

Sacha grimaça.

"Blizzi, Tranch'Herbe!"

Blizzi se retourna et envoya une cascade de feuilles tourner vers Leviator.

Leviator rugit de douleur, tandis que les feuilles se passèrent à travers ses écailles.

"Ouais, parfait!" Cria Sacha. "À présent, utilise Vent Glace!"

Blizzi éleva ses mains, en envoyant un deuxième vent frigorifiant vers Leviator.

Émilie sourit.

"Leviator, attaque Lance-Flamme!"

Le sourire de Sacha tourna à l'horreur, tandis que Leviator ouvrit sa bouche et lança les puissantes flammes rouges chauds vers Blizzi. Le feu coupa droit à travers le vent glacial et consomma Blizzi.

Blizzi hurla de douleur, étant clairement blessée par l'attaque qui fut hautement préjudiciable à son égard.

"Blizzi!" Hurla Sacha. "Utilises Vibraqua pour essayer de l'arrêter."

Blizzi leva les bras en l'air, créant une orbe sonique énergétique bleue, qui réussit à empêcher certaines des flammes de la brûler. Elle sembla gravement brûlée cependant, et Sacha ne pensait pas que Blizzi pourrait en prendre davantage par la suite.

"Leviator." Ordonna Émilie. "Utilises Ouragan!"

Le Pokémon Terrifiant ouvrit sa bouche, et lança un puissant vent hurlant vers Blizzi, qui cria de douleur au contact. Alors que l'attaque passa à travers elle, elle tomba sur le sol et s'évanouit.

Sacha grogna, tandis que l'arbitre leva son drapeau.

"Blizzi est hors combat." Dit l'arbitre. "Leviator, vainqueur."

Sacha éleva la Pokéball, et rappela le Pokémon Arbregelé.

"Tu as été génial, Blizzi." Complimenta-t-il à son Pokémon. "Je suis fier de toi."

Sacha abaissa sa main vers sa taille, et rangea la Pokéball.

"Comment se fait-il que Leviator soit classé comme type vol?" Demanda-t-il à Émilie. "C'est une question que je me suis toujours posé."

"Je ne peux honnêtement pas te le dire." Sourit Émilie.

Sacha regarda Pikachu.

"Tu te sens d'attaque?" Demanda-t-il.

Pikachu approuva.

"Juste une seconde." Dit Émilie. "Leviator, fait fondre la glace."

Leviator ouvrit ses mâchoires, avant se souffler la surface gelée avec des flammes qui la fit instantanément fondre.

Le Pokémon Terrifiant se laissa ensuite plonger dans l'eau, en ayant l'air soulagé d'être de retour dans l'eau.

Sacha grogna de nouveau, avant de regarder les plates-formes qui restèrent.

"Pikachu, vas-y." Ordonna-t-il.

Pikachu approuva, avant de sauter sur la plateforme.

"Leviator contre Pikachu." Entonna l'arbitre. "Commencez!"

* * *

Sacha fit instantanément le premier mouvement.

"Pikachu, attaque Tonnerre!"

Des étincelles commencèrent à émerger des joues rouges sur le visage de Pikachu, avant que les Pokémon Souris zappa Leviator avec la puissante attaque électrique.

Leviator rugit de douleur, alors que l'électricité parcourut son corps, avant de réussir à se débarrasser facilement des effets.

"Il va falloir faire mieux que ça." Remarqua Émilie. "Leviator, attaque Hydrocanon!"

Leviator ouvrit ses puissantes mâchoires, et lança un puissant torrent d'eau vers Pikachu.

"Esquives!" Cria Sacha.

Pikachu sauta hors de portée de l'attaque, haletant tandis que l'attaque s'écrasa sur la plateforme où il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt.

"Pikachu!" Interpella Sacha. "Une autre attaque Tonnerre!"

Pikachu zappa Leviator avec une autre attaque électrique, uniquement pour le même résultat.

"Merde!" Dit Sacha.

"J'ai entraîné Leviator à résister aux attaques électriques autant que possible." Sourit Émilie comme réponse. "Tu vas devoir faire mieux que ça."

Sacha grogna.

"Très bien alors." Dit-il. "Changement de stratégie. Utilises Queue De Fer pour monter dessus Leviator."

La queue de Pikachu commença à briller avec une puissante lumière blanche, alors qu'il bondit dans les airs.

"Maintenant, attaque Fatal-Foudre de là-haut!"

Pikachu invoqua l'électricité dans son petit corps, avant de souffler Leviator avec la puissante attaque électrique.

Le Pokémon Terrifiant rugit encore, mais cette fois cela sembla de douleur.

"Bravo, Pikachu!" Interpella Sacha. "Maintenant, utilises Electacle!"

Pikachu tomba vers Leviator, en se couvrant d'électricité.

Émilie sourit.

"Esquives."

Leviator s'élança de côté, esquivant facilement l'attaque.

Il sourit ensuite diaboliquement, alors que Pikachu atterrit dans l'eau.

"Dracosouffle!" Interpella Émilie.

Leviator souffla le Pikachu flottant avec un puissant rayon énergétique vert épais qui causa une incroyable quantité de douleur au Pokémon Souris.

"Pikachu!" Hurla Sacha, tandis que Pikachu cria de douleur. "Tu vas bien?"

Pikachu grogna, avant de nager vers la plateforme, et en grimpant sur la terre ferme.

"Leviator." Ordonna Émilie. "Lances Bulles D'O!"

Leviator rugit, avant d'ouvrir sa bouche. Il tira alors un puissant barrage de grosses bulles dans Pikachu, provoquant encore plus de douleur.

"Vas-y, Pikachu!" Cria Sacha. "Tu peux y arriver. Attaque Fatal-Foudre pleine puissance!"

Pikachu prit une profonde inspiration, avant d'invoquer toute son énergie et de foudroyer Leviator avec toute sa puissance.

Leviator hurla de douleur, alors que l'attaque passa à travers son système et le blessa gravement.

"Ouais!" Cria Sacha. "Maintenant, utilises de nouveau Electacle!"

Pikachu chargea, en se couvrant d'électricité pour la deuxième fois. Il sauta de la plateforme et se dirigea tout droit vers le Leviator résistant.

Émilie sourit.

"Hydroqueue!"

Leviator rugit, avant de jeter sa queue dans les airs, ruisselant d'eau, dans le but de bloquer l'attaque.

Il réussit en partie, tandis que l'attaque queue mouillé bloqua les progrès de Pikachu, avant de l'envoyer s'écraser au loin.

Malheureusement, l'eau conduit l'électricité et envoya la charge courir à travers le corps de Leviator. Finalement, et enfin, le Pokémon Terrifiant s'écrasa dans l'eau, trempant toutes les personnes présentes.

Cependant, le coup de la queue Leviator avait également mit Pikachu KO, et le Pokémon Souris resta sur la plateforme, vaincu.

L'arbitre fit l'interpellation.

"Leviator et Pikachu sont hors combat." Dit-il.

Sacha regarda Émilie rappeler son Leviator. Il sauta ensuite sur la plateforme et prit Pikachu dans ses bras.

"Tu te sens bien?" Demanda-t-il, alors que Pikachu lui fit un petit sourire.

Il retourna vers sa zone de dresseur, et plaça Pikachu au sol à côté de lui.

* * *

"Tu es prêt à reprendre?" Demanda Émilie.

Sacha approuva, alors qu'Émilie prit sa troisième Pokéball.

"Très bien." Interpella-t-elle. "Kaimorse, amerrissage!"

Émilie lança la Pokéball, et un grand Pokémon bleu apparut sur l'une des plates-formes, avec un épais buisson de fourrure blanche autour de son cou. Il avait également une paire de défenses, et s'assit sur un ensemble de palmes.

"Kaiiiiii!"

Sacha avala, alors qu'il regarda le Kaimorse. Ils étaient de puissants Pokémons à surmonter, avec leur masse et leur puissance. Il en avait seulement déjà affronté auparavant à la Ligue Hoenn. Son Massko l'avait vaincu. Mais son Massko ou Jungko qu'il était maintenant, n'était pas là.

Il ne pensait pas qu'Evoli était assez fort pour être jeté à l'extrémité profonde pour le moment. Et Kaimorse était en partie de type glace, par conséquent Carmache ne serait pas une meilleure option. Ça ne lui laissa qu'un choix.

"Bien, Crocrodil!" Hurla Sacha, en lançant la Pokéball. "Je te choisis!"

La Pokéball explosa, et le Pokémon Mâchoire apparut dans un éclat lumineux.

_"DE L'EAU!"_ S'écria Crocrodil.

Sacha sourit, alors que Crocrodil commença à danser joyeusement.

"D'accord, Crocrodil." Dit-il. "Calmes-toi."

"Commencez!" Hurla l'arbitre.

Émilie fit le premier mouvement.

"Laser Glace, en avant!" Cria-t-elle.

Sacha pensa rapidement à un moyen de le contrer.

"Bloques-le avec Poinglace!" Interpella-t-il.

Crocrodil éleva un poing, qui était déjà solidement congelé avec de la glace.

L'attaque de Kaimorse frappa le poing élevé et fut temporairement équilibrée pendant un moment, avant de disparaître.

Sacha sourit.

"Pistolet A O!" Hurla-t-il.

Crocrodil ouvrit ses mâchoires, et envoya un torrent d'eau vers Kaimorse. il frappa le grand Pokémon bleu dans l'estomac, mais cela ne sembla pas causer énormément de dégâts.

"Kaimorse!" Ordonna Émilie. "Plaquage!"

Kaimorse chargea à travers la plateforme, avant de plonger dans l'eau.

"Crocrodil, dans l'eau!" Hurla Sacha, en pensant que Crocrodil pourrait sans doute éviter Kaimorse dans l'eau.

Le Pokémon Mâchoire plongea dans l'eau, presque au même moment que Kaimorse sauta dans la plateforme.

"Suis-le!" Interpella Émilie.

Kaimorse plongea après Crocrodil, noyant sa grande circonférence dans l'eau.

* * *

Sous la surface, Crocrodil nagea joyeusement le long, lorsqu'il vit Kaimorse s'approcher de lui.

_"Ah."_ Dit Crocrodil, tandis que Kaimorse stria vers lui.

* * *

Quelques secondes plus tard, Crocrodil fut éjecté de l'eau et atterrit sur l'une des plateformes.

"Crocrodil!" Hurla Sacha, alors que le Pokémon Mâchoire lutta pour se relever. "Tu vas bien?"

Crocrodil approuva, avant de se retourner pour affronter Kaimorse, qui était sortit de l'eau.

"Attaque Ball'Glace!" Ordonna Émilie.

Kaimorse ouvrit sa bouche, avant de lancer une orbe congelé de glace vers Crocrodil.

Sacha sourit.

"Hé, Crocrodil." Dit-il. "Vas-y, danses!"

Crocrodil sourit, avant de commencer à danser autour de la plateforme, esquivant une série de puissantes attaques du Kaimorse d'Émilie.

"À présent, utilises Surpuissance!" Ordonna Sacha.

Crocrodil fit volte-face, les bras brillants d'une lumière blanche, avant de décrocher un puissant coup sur Kaimorse.

Le grand Pokémon bleu rugit de douleur, tandis que le coup super efficace lui fit lourdement des dégâts.

Émilie sourit.

"Kaimorse!" Interpella-t-elle. "Copie!"

"Oh oh." Dit Sacha, alors que les palmes de Kaimorse commencèrent à briller lumineusement.

Crocrodil cria de douleur, tandis que l'encombrant Kaimorse écrasa ses palmes en lui, et l'envoya s'écraser à l'envers.

"Crocrodil!" Hurla Sacha, tandis que le Pokémon Mâchoire s'effondra au sol.

"Lances Eclats Glace." Ordonna Émilie.

Kaimorse ouvrit sa bouche, et envoya un barrage de stalactites vers Crocrodil, qui grimaça alors qu'ils s'écrasèrent sur ses écailles.

"Aller!" Cria Sacha. "Relèves-toi, et attaque Hydrocanon!"

Crocrodil sauta sur ses pieds, et envoya un puissant souffle d'eau s'écraser dans les airs vers Kaimorse.

L'attaque s'écrasa dans le corps de Kaimorse, l'enroulant. Kaimorse grogna de douleur, alors que Sacha vit une ouverture.

"Bien, Crocrodil!" Cria-t-il. "Utilises Surpuissance!"

Crocrodil bondit, et écrasa ses puissants membres dans Kaimorse, pour la deuxième fois.

Kaimorse gémit, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

Il resta là pendant un moment, avant que l'arbitre fasse l'interpellation.

"Bien, Kaimorse est hors combat!" Dit-il. "Crocrodil, vainqueur. La victoire revient à Sacha du Bourg Palette."

Sacha frappa l'air, tandis que Crocrodil fit un saut arrière dans l'eau pour célébrer.

* * *

"C'est avec mon grand plaisir que je te remets le Badge Rivière." Dit Émilie, en tendant un badge que Sacha prit.

Il le regarda, voyant qu'il était en forme d'une petite rivière bleue.

"Merci, Émilie." Dit Sacha, alors qu'il éleva le badge.

"J'ai gagné...Le Badge Rivière!"

"PiPikachu!"

"Crocro!"

"Blizz!"

Il mit rapidement le badge dans son coffret à badges, avant de se diriger vers le Centre Pokémon.

* * *

Alors que Sacha donna ses trois Pokémons à l'infirmière Joëlle, il vit Flora assise devant un petit café. Il décida d'aller la voir.

"Hé." Dit-il.

Elle leva les yeux.

"Je ne suis pas venue à l'arène." Dit Flora. "Je suis venue ici, parce que je croyais que tu avais déjà terminé. Comment ça s'est passé?"

Sacha sourit.

"J'ai gagné." Répondit-il. "Tu es parvenue à te débarrasser de cette note?"

Elle approuva, en retournant sa tête.

"Eh bien, au moins tu n'as plus de gens qui viennent constamment vers toi." Remarqua Sacha. "Et qui te disent que tu l'as de collé sur ta tête."

Flora approuva.

"Ouais, c'était agaçant." Dit-elle. "Ils m'ont donné un de ces masques qui couvre le visage, et ensuite ils ont simplement utilisé le solvant."

Sacha roula ses yeux.

"Mais pourquoi est-ce que la compagnie n'a pas pensé à ça?"

* * *

**Ça fait six badges pour Sacha.**

**C'est un peu désolant pour lui qu'il n'ai eu personne pour l'encourager cette fois. Pas de Flora, pas de Jim, et pas de Nightmare.**

**Crocrodil devait sans doute être au paradis dans l'arène.  
**


	78. Destination Collison

Chapitre 78. Destination Collison.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha a défié l'Arène Pokémon des Rives Cascades. En utilisant Blizzi, Pikachu et Crocrodil contre le Barbicha, le Leviator et le Kaimorse d'Émilie, il a réussit à empocher la victoire..._

* * *

"Aller!" Dit Olly, alors que le téléphone sonna.

"Est-ce que tu arrives à le rejoindre?" Demanda désespérément Jim.

"Il ne décroche pas." Dit Olly, tandis qu'il tomba sur le répondeur.

"Maudit soit-il." Cria Jim.

"Ça ne sent vraiment pas bon." Remarqua Faith. "Du moins, pour lui."

Olly fit l'annonce.

"Bon, on part pour Naturaflor." Dit-il.

Il regarda Jim.

"Restes-ici, et essaie d'entrer en contact avec Tanguy, ou Lance, ou Norman, ou n'importe qui. Appelles les Pokésports si ça te chante."

Jim grogna.

"Écoutes, si Harrison a des ennuis." Commença-t-il à dire. "Je veux aller lui porter secours."

"Nous allons le retrouver." Promit Faith, alors qu'Olly sortit une Pokéball.

"Deoxys, sors de l'espace."

"Assurez-vous de le retrouver." Exhorta Jim, tandis que Deoxys apparut.

Olly approuva.

"Nous allons le retrouver." Répéta Faith. "Harrison est officiellement sauvé, avec nous à la tâche."

"Merci." Dit Jim.

"Teleport." Ordonna Olly.

Les yeux de Deoxys commencèrent à briller, alors qu'ils disparurent tous les trois, laissant Jim et Nightmare seuls.

"Je crois que nous allons devoir jouer au jeu de la patience désormais." Marmonna Jim, tandis que Nightmare bailla.

"Ouais." Répondit Nightmare. "Je vais aller trouver l'allée la plus proche pour dormir."

"Tu es quoi, en partie un clochard?" Demanda Jim.

"Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu."

* * *

_"Hé, il y a longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus." Remarqua Solidad, alors qu'elle vit son ami coordinateur aux cheveux mauves l'approcher._

_Harley ria._

_"Ouais, en effet." Dit-il. "Comment vas-tu?"_

_Solidad sourit._

_"Très bien."_

_Harley ricana._

_"Eh bien, tant mieux." Remarqua-t-il. "Parce que, ta journée est sur le point de devenir bien pire."_

_"Qu'est-ce que tu...?" Commença à demander Solidad, avant que Harley fonce __en avant avec une aiguille hypodermique dans sa main._

_Il l'enfonça dans son cou, et abaissa le piston._

_Solidad s'écrasa au sol, presque instantanément._

* * *

_Elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux, en voyant qu'elle était dans une sorte de tube. Un tube rempli de liquide. Elle était à moitié nue, et elle pouvait voir plusieurs personnes en uniforme se tenir au-delà de la vitre. Ils ne semblaient pas lui prêter attention._

_"Elle se réveille, docteur!" Cria quelqu'un._

_"Injectez-lui plus de sédatif." Ordonna le docteur. "Je ne veux pas qu'elle se réveille. Pas tant que le processus de modification génétique soit terminé."_

_Les mots s'intégrèrent dans son esprit, alors qu'elle commença à se sentir somnolente. Finalement, elle se rendormit._

* * *

_Elle s'était finalement réveillée à nouveau, par une paire d'infirmiers masqués. Ils lui avait donné une robe, et la conduisit à travers les couloirs d'un bâtiment étrange, jusqu'à ce qu'ils la force dans une pièce, occupée uniquement par un docteur qui sembla familier._

_"Tu es l'Apex de notre projet." Dit le Dr. Abrahams, alors qu'elle se tenait devant lui. "Le projet de Recherche Et de Développement d'Assassinat. Par conséquent, ton nouveau nom est Apex."_

_Elle ne dit rien._

_"__Tu as un but. Ton but est d'obéir.__"_

_Elle voulait résister. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle voulait le frapper, mais tandis qu'elle bougea son bras pour le faire, la puissante charge d'une force électrique passa à travers son système, la douleur atroce. Elle ne pouvait pas aller jusqu'au bout, et ainsi elle laissa tomber son bras vers ses côtés._

_"À qui dois-je obéir?" Demanda-t-elle, en grinçant des dents._

_Il sourit._

_"__Quiconque te donne des ordres. Tu es connue pour travailler pour le glorieux phare brillant de la lumière qui est Miss Coppinger. Quand elle te donne l'ordre, Tu obéis à cet ordre. Sinon...__"_

_Elle voulait se précipiter en avant et le battre à mort. Mais elle ne pouvait pas._

_Solidad ouvrit l'avant de sa robe, et regarda le grand objet noir sur son ventre._

_"__C'est notre filet de sécurité__." Remarqua le Dr. Abrahams. "__Un dispositif d'immobilisation, si tu choisis de désobéir.__"_

_Elle l'atteignit en le tenant avec les doigts._

_Dès qu'elle le toucha, un choc électrique intense passa à travers elle, tombant sur ses genoux._

_"C'est ce qui se passe lorsque tu essaies de le retirer." Remarqua le Dr. Abrahams. "Je peux voir ce que tu comptes faire et je te 'conseille' que ce n'est pas la meilleure idée."_

_Elle le foudroya du regard._

_"Je me demande combien de temps tu vas tenir contre lui." Remarqua-t-il. "Des personnes plus fortes que toi ont été __flétries sous son contrôle.__"_

_"Que suis-je?" Demanda Solidad._

_"Tu es Apex!"_

* * *

_"Aha." Remarqua Claudia. "Bienvenue à Reims."_

_La partie d'elle qui était Solidad voulait se retourner et sortir. La partie d'elle qui était Apex attendait __impassiblement _les ordres.

_"Comment puis-je servir?" Demanda Apex._

_Claudia sourit froidement, alors qu'elle se dirigea vers son bureau et prit une Pokéball._

_"Tu sers pour détruire." Répondit-elle._

_Claudia tendit la Pokéball, et la donna à Apex._

_Apex l'a prise, un peu confuse._

_"Sers-toi de ça si tu rencontres des problèmes." Dit Claudia, avant de prendre le gemme rose. "Et contrôles-le avec ça."_

_Apex prit également ça, toujours confuse._

* * *

_Après les missions à Luminëon, au Bourg Palette, à Vermeilla et à Silofar, ainsi que la mission désastreuse sur le Mont Sélénite, qui a abouti à la perte de Mew, et les événements à Fradamiville qui avaient pris fin avec la mort de Jake, Apex avait reçu l'ordre de se diriger vers Naturaflor, pour traquer Collison Coppinger. Ou, comme il est un peu plus communément appelé, Harrison James..._

* * *

Harrison grogna alors qu'il ouvrit lentement les yeux.

"Où suis-je?" Demanda-t-il, faiblement, en regardant autour. Il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il était attaché à une chaise, et incapable de bouger énormément.

Il était dans une pièce, dans un endroit différent de l'endroit où il se trouvait été quand il avait été assommé.

En regardant autour, il vit qu'il y avait plusieurs arbres par la fenêtre.

"Donc, je me trouve dans la forêt." Murmura-t-il, en continuant à regarder autour.

Il vit une femme aux cheveux noirs, qui lui sembla familière, assoupie sur un lit de fortune à proximité.

Et ensuite cela vint l'inonder à nouveau.

* * *

_"Bien, je suis heureux de te remettre le Badge Griffe." Remarqua Brian, alors qu'il donna le badge à Harrison._

_Harrison approuva._

_"Merci." Répondit-il, en regardant les trois Pokémons qu'il avait utilisé. Brasegali, Florizarre et Oniglali. "Et merci les amis."_

_Les trois Pokémons rugirent comme réponse._

_"Brase!"_

_"Zarre!"_

_"Oniiiiiii!"_

_Harrison les rappela tous les trois, avant de mettre son badge dans son coffret à badges._

_"Alors, je crois que je vais me diriger au Centre Pokémon." Dit-il._

_"Au revoir." Répondit Brian._

_Harrison reprit les Pokémons de l'Infirmière Joëlle, et se retourna pour partir._

_"Merci, Infirmière Joëlle." Dit-il, avant de se diriger vers le PC._

_Après mûre réflexion, il décida qu'il allait se diriger ensuite vers Ardentville, et ainsi il retira son Tropius, en échangeant Florizarre._

_"Voler est plus facile." Murmura Harrison, alors qu'il se dirigea vers la porte, avec la Pokéball de Tropius dans la main._

* * *

_Alors qu'il sortit dehors, il lança la Pokéball, et regarda le Pokémon Fruit apparaître dans un éclat lumineux._

_"Ça alors." Remarqua quelqu'un._

_Harrison se retourna, et vit une femme aux cheveux noirs se tenir contre le mur du Centre Pokémon._

_"Je vous demande pardon?"_

_"C'est tout un Tropius." Continua-t-elle, en s'approchant. "Il semble heureux, et je parie que les fruits sont délicieux."_

_"Euh...Merci." Répondit Harrison, tandis qu'elle continua à regarder Tropius._

_Elle se retourna ensuite avec un petit sourire._

_"Je m'appelle Solidad." Dit-elle._

_"Harrison."_

_"Comme l'acteur."_

_"Hein?"_

_Elle secoua sa tête._

_"Ce n'est pas grave." Continua Solidad. "Tu me sembles très familier. Où est-ce que je t'ai vu auparavant?"_

_"Je suis un dresseur Pokémon." Répondit Harrison. "Je suis passé à la Télé de temps en temps."_

_"D'accord." Dit Solidad, tandis qu'elle se retourna. "Eh bien, j'ai pris ton temps, alors je te verrais plus tard."_

_Harrison était sur le point de monter sur le dos Tropius, lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose lui coller à l'arrière du cou._

_Il haleta, alors qu'il se retourna et vit Solidad avec une aiguille hypodermique dans sa main._

_C'était la dernière chose qu'il vit, alors que sa vision commença à nager et qu'il tomba à genoux..._

* * *

Il avait de gros problèmes désormais.

Harrison pourrait penser à quelques personnes qui pourraient avoir un mauvais ordre du jour contre lui, mais seulement l'un d'eux l'avait frappé comme un fou ou bien était assez puissant pour être capable de faire ce qui s'était passé.

"Putain." Dit Harrison, alors qu'il tenta de se libérer.

Ce fut en vain, puisque la folle l'avait bien attaché.

"C'est bien ma veine." Murmura-t-il, tandis qu'il vit son sac, ses Pokéballs et son téléphone portable à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Harrison balança sa tête en arrière, en se demandant ce qui allait se produire.

Il était sur le point de commencer à paniquer lorsqu'il entendit son téléphone sonner.

Alors que ses esprits furent temporairement levés, son ravisseur s'agita...

* * *

"Alors, vous n'avez pas vu mon ami?" Demanda Olly.

L'infirmière Joëlle secoua sa tête.

"Pas depuis hier." Répondit-elle. "Il est venu, et il a pris un Tropius du PC, avant de repartir. Il n'est pas revenu, alors je crois qu'il est parti à l'endroit où il allait."

Olly soupira, tandis qu'il se retourna pour partir.

"Merci quand même." Répondit-il, en se dirigeant dehors où Faith jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur.

"Tu as trouvé quelque chose?" Demanda Olly.

Faith secoua sa tête.

"Il y a un tas d'empreintes de pas de Tropius dans les environs." Dit-elle. "Mais, elles ne semblent mener nul part."

Olly grogna, alors qu'il regarda au sol.

"Il y a aussi des empreintes humaines." Dit-il. "Deux séries. L'une d'elle doit être Harrison. Mais, qui pourrait bien être l'autre?"

"Quiconque l'a surpris." Commenta Faith, alors qu'elle remarqua une bosse sur le sol. "Ce n'est pas naturel."

Olly se dirigea vers la poubelle, et vit quelque chose à l'intérieur.

"Aha!" S'écria-t-il, en fouillant dedans et en sortant une hypodermique. Il le laissa tomber ensuite dans un sac de plastique.

"Je me demande si c'est important." Dit-il.

Faith roula ses yeux.

"Peut-être que quelqu'un a simplement un habit de coke par ici." Remarqua-t-elle. "Si c'est le cas, alors tu vas passer pour un imbécile."

Olly soupira, alors qu'il la laissa tomber dans son sac.

"Ouais, mais c'est un risque que nous courons." Remarqua-t-il.

Faith secoua sa tête, alors qu'Olly regarda dans le ciel.

"Où es-tu?" Se demanda-t-il.

* * *

"Laisses-moi partir!" Cria Harrison, alors que Solidad s'assit.

"Je suis désolée." Dit Apex, en balayant ses cheveux loin de ses yeux. "Je le voudrais tant. Je ne veux pas te tuer, mais je dois le faire."

Harrison se raidit.

"Pourquoi dois-tu le faire?"

"Parce que ta sœur l'a ordonné."

Harrison grogna.

"Bordel." Dit-il. "Cette bonne vieille Claudia. Elle est toujours aussi folle dans la tête que d'habitude."

Apex soupira.

"Mais, je dois le faire." Répondit-elle. "Malgré le fait que je ne le veux pas."

"Non." Dit Harrison, en essayant de l'amadouer. "Alors, ne le fais pas."

* * *

Il leva les yeux, tandis que son Lucario fit l'éclaireur.

"Est-ce que tu le sens, Lucario?" Demanda-t-il.

"Rarrrrrr!" Répondit le Pokémon Aura, en s'arrêtant pour examiner les lieux.

Presque aussitôt qu'il commença à faire ça, son portable commença à sonner.

Lucario lui fit un regard mécontent, agacé que sa concentration ai été interrompue.

"Désolé, compagnon." Répondit-il, alors qu'il répondit.

"Allo."

"Armand!" Dit Tanguy, au téléphone. "Comment vas-tu?"

Armand grogna.

"Oh non." Dit-il. "Je sais simplement que ça va mal finir."

"Nous avons une tâche pour toi." Répondit légèrement Tanguy. "C'est littéralement une question de vie ou de mort."

"Je ne fais plus parti des G-mens." Dit sèchement Armand. "Et tu le sais parfaitement."

"Ouais, mais nous avons besoin d'une faveur." Appuya Tanguy. "Tu te souviens de Harrison James?"

Armand approuva.

"Oui, en effet." Dit-il.

"Il a été capturé par les Coppingers."

Armand soupira.

"Eh bien, il a énervé leur chef avec sa trahison." Remarqua-t-il. "Que veux-tu que je fasse?"

"Diriges-toi vers Naturaflor, et retrouves les agents là-bas." Dit Tanguy. "Et ensuite, viens au quartier général des G-mens. Il y a quelque chose que je veux que tu fasses."

"Non." Dit Armand, en s'en moquant furieusement. "Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça."

"Eh bien, nous avons besoin de toi pour ça." Répondit Tanguy. "Allez, je t'en prie."

Il en avait marre de soupirer, alors qu'il rappela Lucario dans la Pokéball, et en sortit une autre.

"Airmure!" Dit Armand, en la lançant. "Vas-y."

L'Airmure d'Armand apparut dans un éclat lumineux.

"Très bien, j'y vais de ce pas." Dit Armand, en raccrochant.

Il s'approcha de son Airmure.

"Naturaflor." Dit Armand, en tapotant le Pokémon sur la tête.

* * *

"Il devrait être avec vous d'ici peu." Expliqua Norman. "Ce gars est une ancienne légende au sein des G-mens. Il était dans le coin, et il a accepté de nous aider. Vous avez peut-être ou peut-être pas entendu parler de lui, mais son nom est..."

Olly leva les yeux, et vit un personnage portant un costume bleu assit sur le dos d'un Airmure.

"Armand?" Demanda-t-il.

"Exact." Dit Norman.

"Ouais, il est là." Répondit Faith, alors qu'Airmure commença à descendre vers le sol.

Aussitôt que le Pokémon Armoiseau atterrit, Armand descendit du dos de son Airmure avec une grâce qui était évident pour tous..

"Armand." Dit Olly. "Ça faisait longtemps."

Armand sourit.

"En effet." Répondit-il. "Je ne savais pas qu'ils t'avaient mis la main dessus."

"Ouais, mais des choses arrivent." Répondit Olly. "Je ne t'ai pas revu depuis la Ligue Indigo."

"Quoi, lorsque je t'ai battu?" Sourit Armand.

"Ouais, tu avais eu de la chance." Remarqua Olly.

Faith toussa.

"Armand, je te présente Faith." Expliqua Olly. "Nous sommes à la recherche de Harrison."

"Ouais, Tanguy me l'a dit." Dit Armand, tandis qu'il rappela Airmure et sortit de nouveau Lucario. "J'ai un plan pour le retrouver, s'il est dans les parages."

"Quoi, utiliser l'aura de Lucario?" Demanda Faith.

Armand sourit.

"C'est exactement ce que je compte faire." Dit-il. "Alors, commençons les recherches dans les bois."

"Pourquoi les bois?"

"Parce que." Répondit Armand. "Ce serait la meilleure chose à faire. Si nous supposons que cet assassin Coppinger a capturé Harrison et qu'il l'a emmené ailleurs. Les bois sont l'endroit le plus proche à proximité qui donnerait la couverture pour le faire. Et même s'il se faisait tué du premier coup au départ pour ensuite prendre le corps dans les bois laisserait moins de chance d'être à découvert."

"Je ne peux pas dire le contraire." Dit Faith.

"Très bien, Lucario." Interpella Olly. "Conduis-nous."

* * *

Harrison observa, alors que le couteau fut lentement aiguisé.

"Tu n'as pas à faire ça." Dit-il. "Ma sœur ne te contrôle pas."

Solidad leva tristement les yeux.

"C'est le cas." Dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux. "Parce qu'elle me contrôle. Je dois lui obéir."

Harrison tenta de se libérer, mais les cordes étaient solidement attachées.

Elle s'assit sur le lit, et le regarda.

"Je suis sincèrement désolée."

Harrison cracha sur le sol.

"Ça m'importe vraiment peu." Cria-t-il. "Si tu comptes me tuer, alors vas-y et fais-le. Mais, ne me fais pas assister à ces conneries."

Elle soupira, avant de se relever.

* * *

"Lucario sent quelque chose droit devant." Interpella Armand, alors qu'ils suivirent le Pokémon Aura à travers les arbres. "Deux personnes."

"Serait-ce eux?" Demanda Faith.

"Qui sait." Réfléchit Armand, tandis que Lucario s'arrêta soudainement. "Qui y a-t-il?"

"Raaa!"

"Oh non." Dit Armand, alors que l'ombre colossale d'un Ursaring apparut de derrière les arbres. Ensuite un autre. Et un autre.

"Nous sommes encerclés." Remarqua Olly, alors que Lucario prit une position de combat.

Armand grogna.

"Très bien alors." Dit-il. "Faith, toi et moi allons occuper les Ursarings, pendant qu'Olly va aller découvrir ce que Lucario ressent."

"D'accord." Répondit Faith, alors qu'elle envoya Nidorino, Galopa, Lainergie, Arakdo, Mysdibule et Galeking.

Armand envoya Airmure, tout comme Steelix et Pingoleon.

"Très bien." Dit Olly. "Je fonce dès qu'un fossé apparaît."

"Pingoleon, attaque Hydrocanon!" Interpella Armand.

Pingoleon visa un des Ursarings, avant de le souffler avec un puissant torrent d'eau.

Le Pokémon Hibernant s'évanouit instantanément, alors qu'Olly sprinta vers l'avant, franchissant le corps inconscient et se dirigea vers les bois.

"Hé, Olly." Cria Faith.

Il se retourna, rompant légèrement ses grands pas.

"Hum...Laisses tomber." Dit-elle, gagnant un regard agaçant de sa part, tandis qu'il recommença à courir.

* * *

_Elle retira son poing, et heurta le nez du résistant. Robin Wilson tomba comme s'il avait été abattu._

_"Je vous en prie!" Supplia-t-il. "Arrêtez!"_

_Elle voulait tellement s'arrêter, et le laisser s'échapper. Mais, l'objet métallique greffé à son estomac ne la laisserait pas faire._

_Elle éleva plutôt son genou dans le menton, le mettant instantanément KO._

_"Je suis vraiment désolé." Dit doucement sa partie de Solidad._

_Sa partie d'Apex prit le téléphone et appela l'équipe d'embarquement._

Apex rompit son souvenir, et regarda Harrison, qui la foudroya toujours du regard.

"Je dois le faire." Dit-elle, avec conviction dans sa voix.

Elle se dirigea vers l'endroit où Harrison était attaché, en élevant le couteau...

Seulement pour que la porte s'ouvre.

Elle se retourna, tandis que Harrison laissa échapper une expiration d'air fort, presque en triomphe.

"Oui!" Dit-il, alors qu'Olly entra dans la pièce.

"Il y a longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus." Remarqua Olly, tandis qu'Apex lui sourit. "Tu dois être Apex."

"Tu as entendu parler de moi?"

"Seulement par réputation." Répondit Olly.

"Réputes ça." Dit-elle, en se retournant et en poignardant Harrison dans l'estomac.

Harrison haleta de douleur, tandis que l'acier déchira sa peau et perça ses organes.

Toute la couleur se vida de son visage, tandis qu'Apex se tourna vers l'une des fenêtres et sauta.

* * *

Olly s'approcha de Harrison qui était en train de mourir.

"Tu as pris ton temps." Dit Harrison, avec un regard de douleur sur son visage.

"Doucement." Répondit Olly, alors qu'il prit le couteau au sol, et coupa les cordes qui retenaient Harrison sur la chaise.

Il déposa le dresseur de Bourg-En-Vol sur le sol, en l'aidant à descendre de la chaise.

Harrison grogna d'une extrême douleur.

"Je...Je ne vais pas m'en sortir." Dit-il tristement, tandis que ses yeux s'assombrirent avec regret. "Et je n'ai jamais eu la chance de dire à ma sœur..."

Il grogna encore.

"De dire quoi à ta sœur?" Demanda Olly, alors que Harrison pointa son sac.

"Prends mon sac." Dit-il, avec difficulté.

Olly s'approcha et le prit.

"Regardes...Regardes dans le fond." Haleta Harrison, alors qu'Olly l'atteignit en en sortit une clé, avec un ruban bleu au bout.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda Olly.

Harrison réussit à faire un dernier sourire.

"Les réponses." Répondit-il, en regardant ses six Pokéballs. "Offres à mes Pokémons un bon foyer. Prends soin d'eux."

Le sourire de Harrison s'évapora, alors qu'il ferma les yeux, et que son estomac poussa un dernier souffle.

Ensuite, il fut immobile.

Olly empocha la clé, avant de regarder la fenêtre par laquelle Apex s'était échappée.

"Elle ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça." Dit-il, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

* * *

Apex chargea à travers les broussailles de la forêt, avant d'arriver au bord d'une falaise, où elle baissa les yeux vers la Rivière Aar.

Elle se détestait vraiment désormais, en sachant ce qu'elle avait fait au dresseur sympathique.

"Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça?" Demanda-t-elle, en regardant le fleuve du haut de la falaise.

"Ne te fais pas passer pour la victime." Dit une voix froide derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et vit Olly se tenir derrière elle.

"N'essaies pas de m'arrêter." Dit amèrement Apex. "Je fais ce qu'il faut faire."

"Excuses-moi?"

Elle fit un pas vers le bord, alors que Faith et Armand se pointèrent.

"Laisses-moi deviner." Commenta Faith, avec du vitriol dans sa voix. "Ce doit être la salope psychopathe qui tue les gens."

Apex sentit une larme couler sur son visage.

_Est-ce dont pourquoi on va se souvenir de moi?_

Le cœur lourd, rempli de culpabilité, elle fit un pas en arrière et se dirigea vers le bord, en chute libre vers ce qu'elle espérait être une sorte d'absolution.

* * *

Olly regarda l'assassin descendre de la falaise, et fit un pas en avant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Demanda Faith.

"Elle a les réponses." Répondit Olly, tandis qu'il commença à courir.

"Non!" Cria Armand, tandis qu'Olly se dirigea vers le bord. "Tu vas te tuer."

"Ça en vaut le coup." Cria Olly, tandis qu'il s'en approcha davantage.

"Ne fais pas ça!" Cria Faith, en bondissant en avant pour essayer de l'arrêter.

Il avait une longueur d'avance sur elle, et l'utilisa à son avantage, tandis qu'il plongea en cygne sur le bord.

Faith atteignit le bord, juste à temps pour le voir s'écraser dans la rivière au fond.

"Non!" Cria-t-elle, tandis qu'elle se retourna pour suivre la falaise jusqu'à la rivière...

Uniquement pour que Armand la retienne, en mettant ses mains sur ses épaules.

"C'est mauvais signe." Dit-il , en regardant le Lucario concentré, qui avait un regard triste sur son visage. "Il n'est plus là."

* * *

**Harrison est mort. Non! En va-t-il de même pour Solidad et Olly?  
**

**Olly a reçu une clé. En quoi ça va l'aider à trouver les réponses?**

**Solidad parviendra-t-elle à redevenir elle même un jour?**


	79. Match De Résistance

Chapitre 79. Match De Résistance.

* * *

_Résumé. Olly, Faith et Armand sont partis à la recherche de Harrison, qui avait été enlevé par Apex. Olly a réussi à les rattraper, après que le trio ai été attaqué par des Ursarings. Alors qu'il a atteint la cabane abandonnée dans les bois, Apex a poignardé Harrison, le tuant. Avant que Harrison meurt, il a donné une clé à Olly. Ensuite, Olly a poursuivi Apex. Tandis que l'assassin a sauté d'une falaise, Olly la poursuivie..._

* * *

"Il ne peut pas être mort." Dit Faith, alors qu'elle regarda sombrement dans le vide.

"Je suis navré." Répondit Armand. "Mais, Lucario ne détecte aucun signe de vie humaine dans cette rivière."

"Est-ce qu'il y a une chance que Lucario puisse se tromper?" Demanda Faith, plus par espoir qu'autre chose.

Lucario, et Armand semblèrent, tout les deux, sauvagement insultés par la suggestion.

"Ra!" Jappa furieusement Lucario.

"L'aura est une chose étrange, Faith." Répondit doucement Armand. "Ce n'est pas comme voir quelque chose avec tes yeux. Ça ressemble plus à un signal radio. Tu peux le sentir, et Lucario n'a pas sentit quoi que ce soit."

"Ouais, mais vous..."

"Je suis désolé." Répéta Armand, tandis que la porte s'ouvrit et que Brandon entra dans la pièce.

Brandon sembla instantanément contrarié à la vue d'Armand et de son Lucario.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" Demanda-t-il, alors que Lucario lui grogna instantanément.

Armand réussit à faire un petit sourire.

"Hé, Tanguy m'a appelé." Répondit-il. "S'il choisit de ne pas partager ça avec vous, alors..."

Brandon devint mauve de rage.

"Comment oses-tu!" Tonna le Roi de la Pyramide. "Tu choisis de quitter les G-mens, et..."

"Je l'ai fait, parce que j'en avais marre de ce travail." Répliqua Armand. "Je n'ai pas besoin de flux bureaucratiques merdiques sans fin."

Il sourit par la suite.

"Comment se passe la chasse à la taupe Coppinger?" Demanda Armand. "J'ai eu ouïe dire que vous n'aviez pas de chance."

Brandon fronça les sourcils.

"Tu es peut-être un des meilleurs amis de Tanguy." Dit-il. "Mais, ça ne te donnes pas l'autorité sur moi."

Armand gonfla ses joues.

"À vrai dire." Répondit-il. "Tanguy voulait que je fasse une double vérification dans les fichiers, après que vous n'ayez rien rapporté. Ça pourrait montrer une partie de votre crédibilité."

Brandon fronça les sourcils.

"C'est là que tu as tort!" Dit-il, furieusement. "J'ai déjà le nom d'un suspect possible."

Faith leva les yeux.

"Qui?" Demanda-t-elle.

Brandon secoua sa tête.

"Je ne dirais rien avec ce traite dans les environs." Dit-il, en regardant Armand.

Armand roula ses yeux.

"Voyez, c'est pour cette raison que vous n'êtes pas un dresseur légendaire." Remarqua-t-il. "Vous êtes vraiment trop pétulant pour votre propre bien."

Les yeux de Brandon s'illuminèrent de colère.

"Comment oses-tu!" Hurla le Roi de la Pyramide, alors qu'il sortit une Pokéball. "Je te défie à un match."

Armand et Lucario se regardèrent l'un l'autre.

"Tu peux faire de beaux discours." Bonda Brandon. "Mais, tu ne peux pas passer à l'action."

Armand sourit.

"J'accepte ce défi." Répondit-il. "Et je vais vous faire ravaler ces paroles. Ensuite, lorsque je vous aurai battu, je veux connaître ce que vous avez."

Brandon fronça les sourcils.

"Entendu." Grogna le Roi de la Pyramide, alors qu'il se dirigea dehors.

Armand prit le temps de regarder Faith.

"Tu es certaine que ça te vas?" Demanda-t-il.

Faith approuva, tandis qu'elle se leva.

"Ça me va." Répondit-elle. "Je vais simplement aller me reposer."

"C'est sans doute la meilleure chose à faire pour l'instant." Dit Armand. "Et je viendrais te voir lorsque j'aurai battu Brandon."

"Pouvez-vous vraiment le battre?" Demanda Faith. "Je veux dire, il a les Regi."

Armand roula ses yeux.

"Plus ils sont grands plus ils tombent de haut." Répondit-il, en tenant la porte ouverte pour Faith.

Alors qu'elle commença à sortir, Faith regarda Armand.

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous détestez vous et Brandon?"

Armand réussit à faire un petit sourire.

"C'est une très longue histoire." Répondit-il.

* * *

Faith erra dans la chambre qu'ils avaient louée à son arrivée à Naturaflor.

Elle s'effondra immédiatement sur le lit, les larmes coulant sur son visage...

* * *

"Bien le bonjour." Dit Armand, à l'Infirmière Joëlle de Naturaflor.

"Bonjour." Répondit-elle, un peu surprise.

"Je suis sur le point d'affronter quelqu'un, et je me demandais si il y avait un arbitre dans le coin, ou même un endroit décent pour faire le match."

Elle y réfléchit.

"Eh bien, il y a l'arène de Naturaflor." Répondit l'Infirmière Joëlle, alors qu'elle le regarda. "Le champion d'arène pourrait peut-être vous laissez l'utiliser, si vous lui demandez. Il y a une touffe d'herbe à l'extérieur réservé pour les matchs, ou..."

"Merci." Dit Armand, avec le sourire. "Vous avez été d'une grande aide."

Il s'inclina, faisant son sourire en retour, avant de se retourner et partir.

* * *

"Alors, où veux-tu faire ça?" Rompit Brandon, tandis qu'Armand apparut.

"N'importe où." Répondit froidement Armand. "Je n'ai aucune préférence quant au choix du terrain. Nous pourrions aller à l'arène et voir si le champion d'arène nous laisserait s'en servir."

Brandon sourit.

"Le champion d'arène est un proche de deux autres membres des G-mens." Expliqua-t-il. "Ça devrait aller."

* * *

"Bien entendu." Répondit Brian, alors qu'il sembla un peu surpris par la demande. "Je n'ai aucun problème que vous fassiez ça, en autant que vous nettoyez après. Je ferme tôt de toute façon."

"Pouvons-nous vous importuner dans l'utilisation de votre arbitre?" Demanda Armand.

Brian soupira.

"Malheureusement, je l'ai déjà laissé partir." Dit-il. "Mais, je vais vous dire. Ce serait un honneur d'assister à un match avec deux dresseurs tels que vous. Je vais le faire."

Le visage de Brandon resta impassible.

"Merci." Répondit Armand.

* * *

"Le match opposant le Roi de la Pyramide Brandon de Lavanville à Armand Quinn de Joliberges va commencer." Dit Brian. "Chaque dresseur aura le droit à six Pokémons, et le match prendra fin lorsque les six Pokémons d'un dresseur seront hors combat. Une fois que trois Pokémons d'un dresseur seront vaincus, il y aura une pause de cinq minutes, Chaque dresseur peut procéder à des substitutions de Pokémons s'ils le désirent."

Brian s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, alors que Brandon retira une Pokéball de sa ceinturé, et la la lança dans les airs.

"Regirock!" Cria-t-il. "J'ai besoin de ton aide!"

Le golem de type roche apparut.

Armand ne sembla pas dérouté, là où bien des dresseur le seraient.

"Pingoleon." Dit-il, en prenant une Pokéball. "Brillance acier!"

Il lança la Pokéball, et le Pokémon Empereur apparut dans un éclat lumineux.

"Commencez!" Interpella Brian.

Armand s'arrêta, se demandant si Brandon tomberait dans son piège.

"Regirock!" Ordonna Brandon. "Boule Roc!"

Regirock éleva ses puissants bras, avant de tirer une séries de petites roches vers Pingoleon.

"Bloques-les avec Griffe Acier!" Ordonna Armand.

Les palmes astucieuses de Pingoleon commencèrent à briller avec une forte lumière blanche, alors qu'il les éleva. Il bloqua facilement l'attaque.

"Aqua Jet, en avant!" Continua Armand.

Tout en maintenant l'attaque Griffe Acier, Pingoleon se propulsa en avant sur le jet d'eau, et s'écrasa dans Regirock, provoquant ainsi une grande quantité double de dégâts, car Regirock était faible contre les attaques de type eau et acier.

Regirock gémit de douleur, mais resta fort.

"Pingoleon, attaque Bulles D'O!" Commanda Armand.

Le Pokémon Empereur ouvrit son bec, et souffla Regirock avec un puissant torrent de bulles qui s'écrasèrent sur son corps.

"Regirock." Ordonna Brandon. "Surpuissance!"

Les membres de Regirock commencèrent à briller d'une lumière blanche, alors qu'il déambula en avant vers Pingoleon.

"Esquives avec Aqua Jet." Ordonna Armand.

Pingoleon expulsa de l'eau à l'intérieur de son corps, en striant vers le côté.

Regirock sembla un peu agacé, tout comme Brandon.

"Très bien." Dit Brandon. "Attaque Verrouillage!"

Une petite croix apparu dans le milieu du corps de Pingoleon, avant de disparaître.

Armand grogna.

"Très bien, Pingoleon." Dit-il. "Hydrocanon!"

Pingoleon ouvrit son bec, avant d'envoyer un puissant torrent d'eau jaillissant de l'intérieur. Il s'alimenta en Regirock, et le fit reculer de quelques pas.

Il semblait qu'il n'était pas trop loin de tomber à ce point.

"Attaque Ultralaser!" Ordonna Brandon.

Armand se demanda pourquoi Brandon avait choisi cette attaque. Ça ne serait pas très efficace contre Pingoleon, et il aurait probablement un coup franc une fois que l'attaque aurait atterrit.

"Tenacite." Interpella-t-il, simplement pour être sur le côté sécuritaire. Regirock était un Pokémon légendaire, et en dépit de l'avantage du type, il ne comptait pas ses Poussifeus avant leurs éclosions.

Pingoleon s'accroupit et se serra.

Le puissant rayon lumineux rouge et orange foncé s'écrasa directement dans Pingoleon, qui poussa un cri de douleur.

Même avec la caractéristique d'être en partie un type acier qui le rendait capable de se défendre facilement contre les attaques de type normal, l'attaque sembla toujours comme si elle faisait un tas de dégâts au Pokémon Empereur.

Finalement, elle disparut, et Pingoleon sembla épuisé.

"Wow." Murmura Armand, impressionné.

"Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce qu'un Pokémon légendaire n'est pas quelque chose en réserve, non?" Demanda sarcastiquement Brandon.

Armand fronça les sourcils.

"Pingoleon, Hydroblast!" Ordonna-t-il.

Pingoleon aspira dans les airs, avant de créer une puissante orbe d'eau hurlante au-dessus de son bec.

"Attends-le!" Interpella Brandon.

Pingoleon lança ensuite l'attaque vers Regirock.

"Tenacite!" Ordonna Brandon, alors qu'Armand broncha intérieurement, alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était tombé dans son propre piège.

"Merde!" Marmonna Armand, tandis que Regirock gémit de douleur, mais réussit à s'accrocher.

Ensuite, alors que Pingoleon s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, Regirock se redressa lentement.

"Regirock, attaque Eclate-Roc!"

Regirock déambula en avant, le poing brillant lumineusement, avant d'écraser le puissant membre sur la tête de Pingoleon.

Le Pokémon Empereur poussa un cri de douleur, avant de s'écraser au sol et de s'évanouir.

Armand fronça les sourcils, tandis que Brian leva le drapeau.

"Pingoleon a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il. "Regirock est déclaré vainqueur."

Armand éleva la Pokéball, et rappela son Pingoleon.

"Merci." Dit-il, en replaçant la Pokéball sur sa ceinture.

* * *

Brandon rappela également Regirock.

"Tu as été parfait, Regirock." Dit-il, en prenant une autre Pokéball. "Maintenant, Ninjask, je compte sur toi!"

Armand sortit aussi sa deuxième Pokéball, alors que Brandon envoya son Ninjask.

"Airmure." Interpella-t-il. "Brillance acier!"

L'Airmure d'Armand émergea de la Pokéball, avant de crier furieusement à Ninjask.

"Commencez!" Déclara Brian.

Armand interpella immédiatement le premier coup.

"Airmure, Tranch'Air!" Cria-t-il.

Airmure battit des ailes, avant d'envoyer une puissante rafale d'air vers Ninjask.

"Hate!" Ordonna Brandon.

Ninjask raya hors de portée, esquivant l'attaque.

"Aeropique!" Ordonna Armand.

Airmure vola vers Ninjask, le pourchassant.

Ninjask cria de douleur, alors que l'attaque super efficace le frappa directement dans le dos, le renversant au sol.

"Merde." Dit Brandon. "Attaque Jet De Sable!"

"Tornade!"

Ninjask fit volte-face, en soulevant une petite quantité de sable vers les yeux d'Airmure.

Toutefois, le Pokémon Armoiseau réagit en envoyant l'attaque en direction de Ninjask, avec un puissant rabat de ses ailes.

"À présent, une autre attaque Aeropique!"

Airmure plongea en avant, et décrocha un autre coup gracieux avec son bec dans le ventre mou de Ninjask.

Le Ninjask de Brandon tomba ensuite au sol, et n'arriva pas à se relever.

Brian éleva le drapeau.

"Ninjask a été mis hors combat." Dit-il. "Airmure est déclaré vainqueur."

Armand sourit à son Pokémon.

"Un très bel effort." Complimenta-t-il à son Pokémon.

Brandon rappela son Ninjask effondré.

"Merci." Dit-il, brièvement, avant de sortir sa troisième Pokéball.

"Registeel, j'ai besoin de ton aide!"

Brandon sortit le golem de type acier.

* * *

Armand regarda son Airmure.

"Tu veux continuer?" Demanda-t-il.

Le Pokémon Armoiseau approuva, vivement.

"C'est parti." Interpella Armand.

"Commencez!" Cria Brian, en s'empêtrant dans le match.

Armand choisit l'option offensive pour commencer.

"Airmure!" Ordonna-t-il. "Attaque Aile D'Acier!"

Airmure vola vers l'avant, les ailes brillantes avec une puissante lumière blanche alors qu'il se dirigea vers Registeel.

"Attrapes-le!" Ordonna Brandon.

Registeel tendit ses bras, et il attrapa les ailes d'Airmure, arrêtant l'attaque.

"Maintenant, repousses-le!"

Registeel se retourna sur ses petites jambes, et envoya Airmure s'écraser au sol.

Airmure décala à ses pieds, clairement secoué par le coup.

"Bordel." Marmonna Armand. "D'accord, attaque Meteores!"

Airmure ouvrit son bec, et tira une série d'étoiles dorées vers Registeel, qui fut à peine dérouté par le coup.

Il pouvait voir que ça ne marchait pas.

Armand éleva la Pokéball.

"Airmure, re..."

"Tempetesable!" Ordonna Brandon.

Un nuage de sable éclata à l'intérieur du visage de Registeel, alors que cela obscurcit instantanément la vue du terrain, cachant Airmure.

Armand haleta, tandis que le rayon lumineux rouge rata complètement la cible.

"Non!" S'écria-t-il.

"Registeel, Attaque Verrouillage!" Hurla Brandon.

Même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir, Armand supposa que Registeel avait verrouillé sur Airmure.

"Attaque Aeropique!" Dit-il, en espérant qu'Airmure serait en état de sortir du sable, avant que le plan que Brandon avait en tête soit en marche.

Il entendit le battement d'ailes frénétique d'Airmure au-dessus du hurlement de la Tempetesable.

"Registeel, attaque Elecanon!"

Au même moment qu'Airmure émergea du sable, une puissant orbe dorée, crépitante d'électricité déchira de l'intérieur de la tempête de sable, à quelques mètres.

Elle courut après Airmure, et flasha en lui, renversant instantanément le Pokémon Armoiseau du ciel et au sol.

Airmure tenta de se relever, mais ne parvint pas à le faire.

Brian éleva son drapeau.

"Airmure a été mis hors combat. Registeel est déclaré vainqueur."

Armand rappela Airmure, en remerciant le Pokémon aussitôt qu'il l'a fait.

Il regarda la Tempetesable, et réalisa qu'il avait besoin d'un Pokémon qui pourrait parfaitement voir à travers la sable, sans pour autant être blessé.

"Lucario." Ordonna Armand. "Brillance acier!"

Lucario approuva, avant de bondit sur le terrain.

"Commencez!" Hurla Brian.

"Lucario, attaque Aurasphere!" Commença Armand.

Le Pokémon Aura éleva ses mains, créant une orbe d'Aura, avant de la lancer vers Registeel.

Registeel fit un bruit étrange, tandis que l'attaque s'écrasa dans son corps.

"Registeel, attaque Marto-Poing!" Ordonna Brandon.

"Vitesse Extreme!" Contra Armand.

Lucario bondit loin, tandis que Registeel vint s'écraser sur la Tempetesable, en essayant d'écraser le Pokémon Aura au sol.

"Charge-Os!" Hurla Armand.

Lucario créa un bâton fait de l'Aura, avant de sauter en avant et d'écraser un déluge de coups dans Registeel.

"Forte-Paume!" Continua Armand, en montant la barre.

Le bâton d'Aura disparu, alors que Lucario se retourna et écrasa un coup de poing dans le corps de Registeel.

Registeel grogna de douleur, alors qu'il s'effondra.

"Termines avec Close Combat!" Hurla Armand.

Lucario ferma ses yeux, avant de décrocher une séries de puissants coups de poings sur Registeel.

Le dernier coup mit Registeel KO, et Brian leva son drapeau.

"Registeel a été mis hors combat!" Remarqua-t-il. "Lucario est déclaré vainqueur."

Armand poussa un soupir de soulagement, tandis qu'il rappela Lucario. Brandon rappela son Registeel vaincu.

"Merci, mon ami." Dit-il, en sortant sa quatrième Pokéball.

Incroyablement, aucun d'eux avaient perdu trois Pokémons jusqu'à présent. Brandon avait encore Regirock en réserve, ainsi que ses trois autres Pokémons. Armand avait encore Lucario en réserve, mais il avait perdu Pingoleon et Airmure.

* * *

"S'il vous plaît faites vos choix." Dit Brian, en rompant le silence.

"Steelix, brillance acier!" Ordonna Armand, en envoyant le gigantesque Pokémon qui avait l'air d'un serpent.

"Noctunoir, je comptes sur toi." Dit Brandon, en envoyant le Pokémon Mainpince.

"Commencez!"

"Noctunoir, attaque Ball'Ombre!" Ordonna Brandon.

Noctunoir créa une boule énergétique noire et mauve, avant de la lancer vers Steelix.

Le Pokémon Serpenfer rugit dans l'inconfort, alors que l'attaque s'écrasa sur son visage.

"Tu peux encaisser ça." Dit Armand, en encourageant son Pokémon. "Maintenant, attaque Queue De Fer!"

La queue de Steelix commença à briller avec une puissante lumière blanche rayonnante, avant de balancer l'appendice lourd vers Noctunoir.

Le Pokémon Mainpince gémit de douleur, alors que l'énorme queue s'écrasa à travers son corps.

"Aller Noctunoir!" Cria Brandon. "Attaque Onde Folie!"

Une étrange lumière mauve commença à émaner de Noctunoir, qui dériva lentement vers Steelix.

"Tunnel!" Ordonna Armand.

Steelix rugit, avant de plonger dans les airs et de creuser sous le sol.

"Utilises tes sens." Ordonna Brandon. "Vois si tu peux trouver Steelix sous le sol."

Noctunoir regarda autour, en examinant les lieux de l'arène avec l'antenne sur sa tête.

Du côté d'Armand, Lucario sembla tendu. Il voulait être dans l'arène pour affronter Brandon.

"Ce n'est pas ton combat." Chuchota Armand à Lucario. "Bientôt."

Il regarda ensuite le terrain, tandis que Noctunoir examina les lieux pour trouver Steelix.

"Bien, sors et attaque Machouille!"

Steelix émergea du sol, la bouche ouverte et les dents dénudées.

Noctunoir gémit de douleur, alors que les grandes dents argentées se refermèrent autour de son corps.

"Attaque Feu Follet." Ordonna Brandon.

Noctunoir agita ses mains, créant une série de flammes bleues pâles dans les airs. Le Pokémon Mainpince les envoya hurler dans le visage de Steelix, causant au Pokémon Serpenfer à rugir dans une douleur extrême.

"Steelix!" Hurla Armand en voyant les brûlures sur le visage de son Pokémon. "Attaque Eboulement!"

Steelix claqua sa queue dans le sol, envoyant une cascade de roches s'écraser dans Noctunoir.

Le Pokémon Mainpince hurla de douleur, tandis que les attaques répétées commencèrent à se faire sentir.

"Attaque Tenebres!" Ordonna Brandon.

Noctunoir souleva ses mains, avant d'envoyer une vague énergétique noire à travers les airs vers Steelix.

Steelix gémit de douleur, mais réussit à s'en débarrasser.

"Attaque Machouille encore une fois!" Supplia Armand.

Steelix se précipita en avant, la bouche ouverte.

Le Roi de la Pyramide regarda les mâchoires se refermer autour de son Pokémon, et Noctunoir s'évanouit.

"Noctunoir a été mis hors combat. Steelix est déclaré vainqueur." Dit Brian, ravi de la pause. "Il va y avoir maintenant une pause de cinq minutes."

Armand regarda Brandon.

"Je vais dehors." Répondit-il, avec un petit sourire sur son visage. "Je ne voudrais pas déranger la présence de votre majesté royale."

Suivit par Lucario, Armand se dirigea dehors.

* * *

Il regarda ses trois Pokéballs restantes. Et ensuite, Lucario.

Il avait déjà utilisé Steelix, et cela s'avérait probablement être un léger désavantage, en raison des dégâts qu'il avait encaissé contre Noctunoir.

Il disposait également de deux autres Pokémon dans son arsenal. Ils auraient sans aucun doute un grand rôle à jouer.

Armand fit une pause pour regarder le Lucario qui sembla enthousiaste.

"Doucement compagnon." Dit-il. "Je sais que tu veux combattre, mais je veux te conserver pour lorsque le moment sera venu."

Lucario sembla un peu agacé, mais il l'écarta.

"Aller." Sourit Armand. "Allons-y."

* * *

"Résumez le match!" Interpella Brian.

Brandon et Armand lancèrent leurs Pokéballs en même temps.

Brandon rappela Regirock, tandis qu'Armand renvoya Steelix.

"Commencez!"

Brandon fit le premier mouvement.

"Regirock, Eclate-Roc!"

"Steelix, Queue De Fer!"

Regirock sauta dans les airs, déployant des niveaux de force et d'endurance étonnants, et visa un poing vers la tête de Steelix.

Steelix réagi en bloquant l'attaque avec l'appendice lumineux blanc.

Cependant, le poids et la force de Regirock réussirent à surmonter la puissance de la Queue de Fer, repoussant la queue dans la tête de Steelix.

Steelix rugit de douleur, tandis que Regirock s'écrasa sur le sol.

"Mitra-Poing!" Ordonna Brandon.

Regirock se retourna, le poing vibrant d'énergie.

Même avec le bref temps de charge, Steelix fut incapable de secouer le léger sentiment d'étourdissement.

Ensuite, Regirock décrocha la puissante attaque et mit le Pokémon Serpenfer KO.

"Steelix a été mis hors combat." Déclara Brian. "Regirock est déclaré vainqueur."

Armand fronça les sourcils, alors qu'il rappela Steelix. Il avait bousillé ce combat.

"Eh bien." Dit-il. "Ce n'était pas de ta faute."

Armand replaça la Pokéball sur sa ceinture, avant d'en sortir une autre.

"Bastiodon." Entonna-t-il. "Brillance acier."

Il envoya son Bastiodon, qui gratta le sol.

"On peut y arriver, Bastiodon." Dit Armand.

"Commencez!" Hurla Brian.

* * *

"Regirock!" Ordonna Brandon. "Attaque Marto-Poing!"

Regirock déambula en avant, les bras rayonnant lumineusement.

"Attaque Luminocanon!" Ordonna Armand.

Bastiodon ouvrit sa bouche, avant de tirer une puissante explosion d'une énergie lumineuse colorée vers Regirock.

L'attaque s'écrasa dans Regirock, l'arrêtant instantanément.

"Bastiodon, attaque Tete De Fer!" Ordonna Armand.

"Regirock, attaque Marto-Poing!"

Bastiodon se déchaîna vers la forme épuisée de Regirock, la tête brillante avec une puissante énergie. Regirock éleva ses deux bras, avant de les écraser sur le dos de Bastiodon.

Cependant, ce ne fut pas suffisant pour arrêter Bastiodon, qui continua d'avancer, malgré les importants dégâts, et écrasa son poids du corps entier dans Regirock, qui s'écrasa au sol, inconsciemment.

Brian fit l'interpellation.

"Regirock a été mis hors combat." Dit-il. "Bastiodon est déclaré vainqueur."

Armand avait encore trois Pokémons. Brandon n'en avait plus que deux.

"Regice." Interpella Brandon, en lançant la Pokéball. "J'ai besoin de ton aide."

Le roi de la pyramide envoya le légendaire golem de type glace.

"Tu veux continuer?" Demanda Armand à son Bastiodon.

Le Pokémon approuva.

"Alors, commençons avec Luminocanon!"

Bastiodon ouvrit sa bouche, préparant l'attaque.

"Regice, attaque Reflet!"

Soudainement, il y avait huit Regices qui encerclèrent Bastiodon.

Le Pokémon ancien ignorait lequel viser.

"Exploforce!" Hurla Brandon.

les huit Regices créèrent une orbe qui sembla puissante dans leurs griffes, avant de les lancer vers le Bastiodon confus.

Bastiodon rugit de douleur, avant de s'écraser au sol. Il n'allait pas se relever.

"Bastiodon a été mis hors combat." Déclara Brian, en semblant excité dans ses pensées. "Regice est déclaré vainqueur."

Armand rappela Bastiodon.

"Je suis fier de toi." Dit-il à la Pokéball, alors qu'il la replaça.

* * *

Lucario commença à s'avancer.

"Attends." Ordonna Armand, avant d'y repenser. "Ah, et puis zut, vas-y."

Lucario jappa joyeusement, avant de bondir sur le terrain.

"Commencez!" Déclara Brian.

Armand interpella l'attaque à l'instant.

"Aurasphere!" Interpella-t-il.

Lucario créa une orbe de l'Aura, avant de la lancer vers Regice.

"Exploforce!" Ordonna Brandon.

Regice contra l'attaque, en envoyant sa propre attaque énergétique de type combat dans l'Aurasphere.

Armand grimaça, alors que l'attaque fut neutralisé.

"Très bien, lance l'attaque Forte-Paume!"

Lucario bondit en avant, en élevant ses poings.

Brandon sourit.

"Attaque Laser Glace!"

Regice lança le rayon bleu froid vers Lucario.

Armand soupira.

"Esquives, avec Vitesse Extreme!"

Lucario stria hors de portée, esquivant l'attaque.

"Congèles le terrain." Ordonna Brandon.

Regice pulvérisa le terrain avec le Laser Glace, congelant solidement le sol.

Lucario glissa sur la glace, et atterrit sur le ventre.

Armand gémit. Il serait difficile pour le Pokémon Aura de se déplacer librement sur la glace.

"Lucario." Interpella-t-il. "Reviens!"

Lucario soupira, avant de retourner à contrecœur aux côtés d'Armand.

Armand prit ensuite sa dernière Pokéball.

"Bien." Cria Armand. "Brillance acier!"

Il lança la Pokéball, et envoya le Pokémon qui, à l'exception de Lucario, était la fierté de son équipe. Un Pokémon avec qui il avait passé des années à s'entraîner.

Son Metalosse apparut dans un éclat lumineux.

* * *

"Commencez!" Hurla Brian.

Metalosse s'écrasa au sol et enfonça ses griffes dans la glace.

Brandon fronça les sourcils.

"Regice, Vent Glace!" Ordonna-t-il.

Regice éleva ses deux mains, et envoya un souffle frigorifiant vers Metalosse.

"Psyko!" Ordonna Armand.

Les yeux de Metalosse commencèrent à briller avec une lumière mauve, tandis qu'il arrêta l'attaque, avant de la renvoyer vers Regice. Cela ne causa pas énormément de dégâts.

"Metalosse." Interpella Armand. "Attaque Pisto-Poing!"

Metalosse sauta dans les airs, avant de réajuster ses quatre pattes. Trois d'entre elles étaient pointés derrière lui, tandis que la quatrième commença à briller d'une lumière blanche.

Les trois jambes visant l'arrière augmentèrent l'élan de Metalosse, laissant le pouvoir derrière le coup de poing qui envoya légèrement Regice vers l'arrière sur toute la surface de la glace.

"Poinglace!" Hurla Brandon.

Regice souleva une main glacée, avant de l'envoyer s'écraser sur le visage de Metalosse.

Il ne déconcerta pas le Pokémon de type psy et acier.

"Poing Meteor!" Hurla Armand.

Metalosse leva les deux pattes de devant, qui palpitèrent avec une énergie cosmique.

Regice cria de douleur, alors que les deux puissants membres le martela, le forçant à reculer davantage.

"Belier!" Interpella Armand.

Metalosse bondit dans les airs, et claqua son poids substantiel dans Regice, craquant la glace un peu plus alors qu'il atterrit.

"Regice." Interpella Brandon. "Exploforce!"

Regice créa une autre orbe énergétique intensément concentré, avant de le viser vers Metalosse.

L'attaque ne sembla pas causer une quantité décente de dégâts à Metalosse, mais il réussit quand même réussi à poursuivre fermement.

"Metalosse." Hurla Armand. "Attaque Marto-Poing, suivit d'Ultralaser!"

Metalosse sauta de nouveau dans les airs, écrasant ses quatre membres dans le corps de Regice.

Ensuite, tandis que Regice essaya de retrouver son sang-froid, Metalosse ouvrit sa bouche et il l'explosa avec un puissant rayon énergétique qui envoya le golem de glace s'écraser sur son dos.

Simon attendit cinq secondes, avant de lever son drapeau.

"Regice a été mis hors combat." Dit-il, en voyant que Regice ne comptait pas se relever. "Metalosse est déclaré vainqueur."

Armand frappa l'air, mentalement. Il n'avait plus qu'un seul Pokémon à vaincre. Mais, ses deux Pokémons avaient tous deux combattu, alors que le Roi de la Pyramide avait probablement quelque chose d'incroyablement puissant en réserve.

* * *

Brandon rappela Regice, avant de regarder Armand.

"Ce n'est pas terminé." Dit-il, furieusement, en sortant sa dernière Pokéball.

Metalosse et Lucario grognèrent à Brandon.

Brandon les ignora, alors qu'il lança la Pokéball.

"À toi Regigigas, je te choisis!"

Armand sourit, ironiquement, alors qu'il prit la majesté du Pokémon.

"Plus ils sont grands, plus ils tombent de haut." Répéta-t-il ce qu'il avait dit à Faith.

Lucario était un peu en ronge, en essayant d'aller sur le terrain.

Armand essaya de calmer le Pokémon, par l'utilisation de l'Aura, mais il pouvait affirmer que Lucario était incroyablement furieux.

"Metalosse, aller." Dit-il. "C'est parti."

Metalosse avait suffisamment récupéré pour bouger à nouveau, et regardant la gigantesque silhouette de Regigigas.

"Commencez!" Interpella Brian.

Armand savait que Regigigas avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour atteindre sa pleine puissance.

"Très bien, lance l'attaque Rafale Psy!" Ordonna-t-il.

Metalosse ouvrit sa bouche, et tira un puissant rayon énergétique de couleur arc en ciel de couleur vers Regigigas, faisant instantanément une marque sur le corps blanc de l'énorme Pokémon.

Excepté cela, Regigigas ne sembla pas blessé.

"Poing de Feu!" Ordonna Brandon.

Le poing de Regigigas commença à s'enfumer, tandis qu'il prit feu. Il fit ensuite un pas lourd en avant et balança le puissant poing vers Metalosse.

"Esquives!" Cria Armand.

Metalosse tira ses jets, avant de se lancer vers l'avant. L'attaque du Pokémon géant percuta le sol, décongelant toute la glace à proximité.

Armand sourit.

"Marto-Poing!"

Metalosse écrasa ses quatre membres dans le corps de Regigigas, une attaque qui sembla causer énormément de dégâts.

Il atterrit ensuite sur le sol.

"Ecrasement!" Hurla Brandon.

Regigigas souleva son pied, avant de l'écraser sur la tête de Metalosse.

Le type psy acier laissa échapper un cri étranglé, avant de s'écraser au sol.

Tandis que Regigigas retira son pied, il pouvait voir que Metalosse s'était évanouit.

Brian éleva son drapeau.

"Metalosse a été mis hors combat." Dit-il. "Regigigas est déclaré vainqueur."

Armand fit un sourire de félicitations à son Metalosse, alors qu'il le rappela.

"Merci Metalosse." Dit-il, en rangea la Pokéball. "Eh bien, Lucario..."

Il se tourna à son côté, uniquement pour voir que Lucario avait déjà foncé sur le terrain, et s'échauffa.

"Très bien." Sourit Armand. "Je vois que tu es plus enthousiaste que jamais."

Lucario se retourna, et fit un clin d'œil.

"Commencez!" Annonça Brian.

"Aurasphere!" Ordonna Armand, pour frapper le premier.

Lucario lança une sphère d'Aura vers le visage de Regigigas, décrochant le coup.

Regigigas n'était pas sorti indemne de l'attaque, mais il sembla être en mesure de s'en débarrasser.

"À présent, attaque Charge-Os!" Ordonna Armand.

Lucario sauta par-dessus et créa le bâton d'Aura, avant de le balancer à maintes reprises dans le corps de Regigigas.

"Ultimapoing!" Ordonna Brandon.

Regigigas recula son poing, visant Lucario.

"À toi de jouer." Ordonna Armand.

Lucario ferma ses yeux, avant de sauter dans les airs.

Tandis que le poing passa en dessous, Lucario tomba sur le bras, et atterrit. Il commença ensuite à courir dessus le bras de Regigigas, les yeux toujours fermés.

"Et maintenant, utilises l'attaque Forte-Paume lorsque tu atteindras la tête." Ordonna Armand.

Lucario bondit à travers les plantes étranges sur le corps de Regigigas, avant d'écraser un coup de poing dans le visage de Regigigas.

Il chancela en arrière, ressentant clairement les effets du coup.

"Poing de Feu!" Rugit Brandon.

Regigigas récupéra, avant de jeter un coup de poing intensément chaud vers Lucario.

"Roules hors de portée." Amadoua Armand.

Lucario roula sur le côté.

"Griffe Acier!"

Lucario créa un trio de griffes bleus Aura sur ses mains, avant de les ratisser dans le bras de Regigigas.

Regigigas rugit de douleur, avant de retirer le membre.

"À présent, attaque Ultimawashi!" Hurla Armand.

"Attrapes-le!" Contra Brandon. "Et repousses-le!"

Lucario sauta dans les airs, le pied lumineux d'énergie, en visant le visage de Regigigas.

Toutefois, le Maître du Trio des golems légendaires tendit une main et attrapa Lucario par le pied.

Il jeta ensuite le Pokémon Aura dans le mur, ce qui provoqua une énorme quantité de douleur à Lucario.

"Aller!" Amadoua Armand à son Pokémon. "Nous avons vécu tellement de choses ensemble, et nous n'avons pas encore abandonné."

Lucario se releva d'un bond, les yeux brillants de feu.

"Poing De Feu!" Hurla Brandon.

Regigigas balança son poing enflammé brûlant vers le Pokémon Aura.

Armand sourit.

"Encore une fois!" Hurla-t-il.

Lucario sauta dans les airs et atterrit sur le bras de Regigigas.

Brandon devint instantanément pâle.

"Oh non." Grogna le Roi de la Pyramide. "Pas encore."

Lucario commença à sprinter sur le bras de Regigigas, avant d'atteindre la surface.

"Close Combat!" Cria Armand, en sentant que cela conclurait le match sous peu.

Il espéra simplement que ça le serait pour lui.

Il ferma les yeux une fraction, avant de regarder l'énorme quantité de coups de poing et de coups de pied que Lucario balança dans le visage de Regigigas.

Éventuellement, le Pokémon Aura épuisé tomba sur le sol, en ayant l'air comme s'il ne pouvait pas continuer.

Tandis que Lucario haleta, Regigigas fit un pas vers lui...

Et ensuite ses jambes cédèrent dessous le Pokémon légendaire.

Armand frappa l'air, alors que Regigigas s'écrasa au sol et n'arriva plus à bouger.

Brian éleva le drapeau.

"Regigigas a été mis hors combat!" Cria-t-il, avec excitation dans sa voix. "Lucario est déclaré vainqueur, et la victoire revient à Armand!"

* * *

Armand courra sur le terrain, et serra son Lucario qui sembla endormi.

"On a réussit." Dit-il, en serrant Lucario.

Lucario aboya en accord.

Armand se leva ensuite et regarda Brandon.

"Très bien." Dit-il. "Qu'avez-vous à dire?"

Brandon soupira, tandis qu'il rappela Regigigas.

"Entendu." Dit-il, dégonflé.

Le Roi de la Pyramide regarda autour.

"Est-ce que Faith est dans le coin?" Demanda-t-il.

Armand secoua sa tête.

"Je crois qu'elle est au Centre Pokémon." Répondit-il.

Brandon ne sembla pas heureux.

"En fait le problème." Dit-il. "Je n'en suis pas certain, mais nous avons des preuves que Olly pourrait être la taupe parmi les G-mens."

* * *

**Quel match passionnant!**

**Il semblerait que Brandon et Armand ne s'aiment pas beaucoup.**

**Olly serait peut-être la taupe?**


	80. La Séparation De Lumière Et d'Obscurité

Chapitre 80. La Séparation De Lumière Et d'Obscurité.

* * *

_Résumé. Armand a reçu la visite de Brandon, quelqu'un qu'il n'aime pas beaucoup. En apprenant que le Roi de la Pyramide n'arrivait pas à le mettre dans l'acte, Armand et Brandon se sont affrontés, avec Armand qui a grincé la victoire de justesse. Cependant, Brandon a eu quelques révélations surprenantes..._

* * *

"Vous réalisez qu'il est mort." Remarqua sèchement Armand.

"Tu assumes qu'il est mort." Contra Brandon. "Cependant, nous avons quelques preuves qui suggèrent qu'il n'est pas entièrement honnête envers nous."

"Comme...?"

"Je ne crois pas que tu ais l'autorité de me demander ça." Dit furieusement Brandon.

"Ouais, mais je crois que vous savez déjà ce que j'en pense de votre autorité." Cria Armand. "Alors, sorteez les règlements de vos fesses, et parlez."

Brandon soupira.

"OK." Dit-il. "Il y a quelques semaines, un agent Coppinger appelé Parsley a attaqué un bâtiment Megalink. Nous avons la preuve qu'Olly a passé un coup de fil à Parsley qui était à l'intérieur du bâtiment."

"Cela pourrait être expliqué."

"Et comment est-il apparemment mort?" Demanda Brandon. "Essayait-il de capturer l'assassin Coppinger, ou de lui sauver la vie?"

Armand sembla un peu surpris, alors qui il pensa.

"Et d'ailleurs, il semble un peu douteux que lui et Lance aient réussi à trouver la base Coppinger dans la salle de jeu de Sacrémenti aussi facilement. Et le fait qu'il est resté la et qu'il a laissé un Darkrai tuer un Élite Coppinger, qui avait échoué. Et le fait que Harley Rocastle est resté libre pendant si longtemps, en dépit d'être en présence d'Olly à deux reprises. Avouons-le, c'est mauvais pour lui."

"Oh mon..." Dit Armand. "Il y a bien trop de coïncidences pour qu'elles ne soient pas reliées."

"Où est-il allé?" Exigea Brandon.

"Dans la Rivière Aar." Répondit Armand. "Voyez les choses en face. Il est probablement mort, et Lucario n'a jamais ressenti quoi que ce soit."

Brandon s'en moqua.

"Ouais, comme si ce bon à rien de chien pourrait faire quoi que ce soit." Répondit-il.

Lucario grogna furieusement à ce commentaire.

"Je ne cesse de dire qu'à moins que vous vouliez que vos bras restent intacts." Remarqua nonchalamment Armand. "Mais, si vous voulez vraiment chercher dans huit cents kilomètres de rivière, alors soyez mon invité. Mais, c'était presque il y a un jour, et au rythme actuel de l'actuel, son corps pourrait être à la mer maintenant. Ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous aide avec ça."

Brandon fronça les sourcils, tandis qu'Armand flâna.

"Je t'aurai pour ça." Grogna-t-il, en se souvenant pourquoi il détestait le dresseur.

* * *

_"C'est vrai que tu t'en vas?" Demanda Noland, alors qu'Armand entra dans la salle d'attente des G-mens._

_Armand sourit, alors qu'il prit son chapeau._

_"Je fais ce travail depuis dix ans." Répondit-il, tandis que Brandon regarda autour. "Et à chaque jour, je me réveille en se demandant si cela va être le jour où quelque chose ou quelqu'un va me tuer. Et j'en ai marre de ça. Je suis fatiguée des mensonges, des combats, de la tromperie. J'ai récemment rencontré quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui m'intéresse, et je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'entendre le message que j'ai été tué par un membre de la Team Galaxie qui voulait se faire un nom pour lui-même. Je ne vais pas mettre Jasmine à travers ça."_

_"Alors, tu t'enfuis." Dit furieusement Brandon. "Tourner le dos à quelque chose où tu as fait le serment solennel."_

_"J'ai fais mon temps." Rompit Armand. "Qu'en est-il de vous? Je crois me souvenir vous avoir entendu dire que vous pensiez arrêter de fumer quand vous auriez votre votre troisième enfant. Et regardez ce qui est arrivé à votre famille parce que vous avez continué la recherche des activités criminelles des Coppingers."_

_Brandon devint mauve de rage._

_"Trop loin." Marmonna Noland, alors que Lance secoua sa tête._

_"Ma famille s'est fait assassiné, et tu fais des blagues à ce sujet!" Rugit Brandon._

_"Non, je m'en sers comme raison." Répliqua Armand. "Je ne peux pas mettre les gens qui se soucient de moi à travers ça. Je me suis presque fait tué sur l'Île de Fer par mon propre Lucario, et c'est assez."_

_"Lâche." Dit furieusement Brandon. "La chose courageuse à faire serait de poursuivre indépendamment."_

_Armand ria, amèrement._

_"Quoi, parce que vous vous y connaissez à propos du courage." Dit-il. "Les emblèmes de fantaisie que vous donnez lorsque les dresseurs vous battent. Cela ne fait pas de vous quelque chose de grandiose. Vous devriez vraiment arrêter de croire à votre propre exagération, et la contourner pour faire le putain de travail."_

_Brandon lui lança un regard noir._

_"Ne t'attends plus à quoi que ce soit de la part des G-mens." Dit-il. "Tu es une honte, et d'aussi loin que je sois concerné, tu n'existes..."_

_"Sans rire, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de me faire gravement mal ou de me tuer." Répondit Armand. "J'ai mis mon corps sur la ligne pendant dix ans, et j'en ai assez."_

* * *

Armand expira, un peu sous le choc.

"Je n'y crois pas." Dit-il, en cherchant le Centre Pokémon. "Elle va être anéantie."

Il soupira, avant d'aller voir si Faith allait bien.

_Elle a peut-être perdu un ami, quelqu'un qu'elle aimait bien, et qui pourrait être rude envers elle. Autant que je ne veux pas d'autre partie de ça, je ne peux pas laisser traverser cela toute seule._

* * *

Il sentit quelque chose glisser sur son estomac, et éleva immédiatement ses mains.

L'Abo siffla furieusement, alors qu'il entoura de ses mains autour de sa gorge, et le jeta.

"Fiches le camp d'ici." Dit furieusement Olly, tandis qu'il se releva.

Le Pokémon Serpent siffla à nouveau, avant de s'éloigner en glissant.

Olly tomba instantanément de nouveau sur le sol, avec une douleur cuisante dans son genou gauche. Il le frotta, avec sa main en ressentant la profonde coupure sur sa jambe.

"Bordel." Dit-il, en regardant la rivière. "Quelle distance ai-je parcouru?"

Il fouilla dans sa poche, et trouva son portable. Il était complètement trempé, et par conséquent inutile.

"Et je suis perdu." Remarqua Olly, alors qu'il regarda autour.

Il s'approcha du bord de la rivière, et regarda de haut en bas.

"Je ne crois pas que je sois encore à Naturaflor." Marmonna-t-il, en vérifiant qu'il avait la plupart de ses affaires. Il avait encore ses six Pokémons avec lui, ainsi que la clé que Harrison lui avait donné.

"Je me demande ce que ça déverrouille." Dit Olly, tout haut, tandis qu'il commença à marcher. "Eh bien, je me poserais la question lorsque je sortirais d'ici."

Il commença à se diriger dans les bois, en se demandant où il se dirigeait.

* * *

Elle grogna, tandis qu'elle s'assit.

"Aïe." Marmonna Apex, en frottant son tempe. Elle éleva sa main pour découvrir du sang sur ses doigts.

"Merde." Dit-elle, alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était posé dans un peu d'eau.

En roulant sur son estomac, elle se redressa, et réussit à se relever.

"Je ne suis pas morte." Dit-elle, tristement. "Je suis maudite."

En se retournant pour regarder où elle était, elle vit qu'il y avait une immense forêt d'arbres sombres qui l'empêcha d'atteindre la civilisation.

"Hein." Murmura Apex. "Quoi encore."

Elle fit un pas en avant, et sortit de l'eau. Elle s'avança alors, en sachant qu'elle devait trouver un moyen de revenir rapidement à la civilisation.

* * *

Olly s'arrêta pour faire une pause, et s'assit sur une bois renversé.

"À quoi ai-je pensé?" Se demanda-t-il. "Étais-je vraiment si contrarié que Harrison se soit fait tué que j'ai simplement perdu tout sens de la raison?"

Il réfléchissait toujours, lorsqu'il entendit le bruit des sabots.

Olly sauta sur ses pieds, et chercha la source du bruit.

Il fut un peu surpris de trouver un Galopa sauvage errant dans la forêt.

"Je ne savais pas qu''ils étaient natifs d'ici." Murmura-t-il à lui-même, tandis qu'il regarda le Pokémon trotter loin.

"Galopa!"

Il entendit le cri, et son cœur battait un peu plus vite.

"Allo!"

En quelques secondes, un adolescent pris fin devant lui, à bout de souffle.

"Galopa?" Interpella-t-il.

Olly regarda le cheval enflammé.

"C'est ton Galopa?" Demanda-t-il.

Le garçon approuva.

"Eh bien, théoriquement, c'est celui de ma mère." Répondit-il. "Mais, je partais pour une balade dans les bois."

Olly sourit.

"Est-ce que ta mère sait que tu lui as emprunté?" Demanda-t-il. "Ou est-ce que tu viens de monter au loin là-dessus?"

Le garçon secoua sa tête.

"Bien entendu qu'elle le sait." Répondit-il. "Elle me tuerait si j'avais emporté Galopa loin du ranch sans l'aviser elle, ou papa."

Olly sourit.

"Les parents, hein."

Il rappela ensuite Galopa par ici, qui commença à grignoter son épaule.

"C'est bizarre." Remarqua le garçon. "Je jurerais que Galopa ne fait jamais ça aux étrangers."

Olly haussa les épaules.

"Nous avons tous nos dons." Dit-il. "Alors, où sommes-nous?"

"Nous sommes dans un coin de la ville près d'Amitimia." Répondit le garçon. "Je peux simplement voir à quel distance est le ranch, parce que je viens ici pour obtenir mon premier Pokémon demain."

"Aha." Répondit Olly. "Quel âge as-tu?"

"Quatorze ans." Répondit le garçon.

"Avec quoi comptes-tu commencer?"

"Je crois que j'en sais rien." Avoua le garçon. "Je veux dire, ma mère m'a toujours dit que mon père avait commencé avec un Tiplouf, mais je ne sais pas si c'est quelque chose que je veux."

"Hé, les Tiploufs sont cools." Dit Olly. "J'ai commencé avec un Tiplouf."

Le garçon ria.

"Ouais, je veux dire que tu peux prendre n'importe quel Pokémon débutant de n'importe quel région à Verger." Répondit-il. "Donc, en théorie je pourrais avoir n'importe quel Pokémon débutant de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn ou Sinnoh."

"Ouais, les Pokémons débutants d'Hoenn laissaient à désirer." Dit Olly. "Les Pokémons débutants de Kanto sont minables, les Pokémons débutants de Johto sont pas mal, mais les Pokémons débutants de Sinnoh sont excellents. Cependant, si tu as envie d'un type feu, je te recommande Salameche."

"Je suis plus une personne de type eau." Répondit le garçon.

Olly grogna.

"Ouais, je viens de prendre un bain dans la Rivière Aar." Dit-il. "Évites de parler d'eau pour l'instant."

Le garçon sourit.

"Comment se fait-il que tu ais pris un bain dans la Rivière Aar?" Demanda-t-il.

"J'ai eu un afflux de sang à la tête." Répondit Olly. "Quoi qu'il en soit, comment t'appelles-tu?"

"Ricky." Dit Ricky. "Hé, tu es froid et trempé. Tu veux revenir au ranch pour te sécher?"

"C'est loin?"

"À environ quinze kilomètres."

Olly réussit à faire un petit sourire.

"Ouais, pourquoi pas." Dit-il, en envoyant Dracolosse. "T'es déjà monté sur un de ces trucs?"

* * *

"Maman, je suis rentré!" Cria Ricky, alors qu'il erra dans le ranch.

"Il était temps!"

Olly sourit, tandis que Ricky sembla un peu effrayé.

"J'ai trouvé un type aléatoire dans la forêt, et je me demandais s'il pouvait avoir un endroit pour rester pour le moment, parce qu'il a décidé de prendre un bain dans l'Aar et de flotter à plusieurs kilomètres en aval."

Il y avait un reniflement.

"Quel fou."

Une porte s'ouvrit, et une femme qui sembla être du milieu à la fin trentaine sortit. Elle semblait même un peu familier pour Olly, même avec les cheveux blonds teints.

"Oh Mew!" S'écria-t-elle. "Pas encore toi!"

Olly fit volte-face.

"Quoi?!" Dit-il. "Faith? Alors, Ça veut donc dire..."

"La Comète d'Émeraude?" Demanda Faith. "Ça te sonnes une cloche?"

Olly grogna.

"Maintenant, j'ai vraiment mal à la tête."

* * *

"Merde." Remarqua un homme qui sembla un peu moins familier, alors qu'Olly entra dans la pièce.

Il est tout de même parvenu à le reconnaître.

"Bonjour, Élias." Dit sèchement Olly. "Je ne t'ai pas revu depuis longtemps."

Élias sembla un peu confus.

"Mais, pourquoi as-tu l'air d'avoir vingt ans?"

"Parce que j'ai vingt ans." Répondit Olly, un peu agacé.

Faith sourit.

"Hé, je suis plus vieille que toi." Remarqua-t-elle. "Enfin."

"Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" Demanda Élias.

"Ne me poses pas la question." Répondit Olly. "Parce que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée."

Faith sourit.

"Alors, tu as voyagé dans le futur." Dit-elle. "Et maintenant?"

"Aucune idée." Répondit Olly.

"Eh bien, avant que tu ailles faire ce que tu veux faire." Remarqua Élias. "Que dirais-tu d'une bonne vieille cuisine. Tu dois avoir faim si tu as pris un bain dans l'Aar."

* * *

"C'était bon." Dit Olly, en se penchant sur la chaise. "Du bon chili. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir manger de chili depuis vingt ans."

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu faisais?" Demanda Faith. "Prendre un bain dans l'Aar?"

"C'est la dernière chose dont je me souviens." Répondit Olly. "Je me suis, ensuite, réveillé dans la forêt."

Faith secoua sa tête.

"Étrange."

"As-tu pris une décision sur quel Pokémon tu vas choisir demain, fiston?" Demanda Élias.

Ricky secoua sa tête.

"Désolé, papa." Dit-il. "Pas encore. Est-ce vraiment important d'y penser?"

"Ouais Élias." Commenta Faith. "Je me suis lié d'amitié avec un Nidoran comme premier Pokémon."

Élias roula ses yeux.

"Certains d'entre nous sont allés à ce sujet d'une manière plus classique." Dit-il. "Il n'y avait aucun type psy que je pouvais choisir, alors mon père ne pouvait pas m'intimider de choisir cela."

"Ouais, je me souviens de Lucio." Dit Olly. "Comment va-t-il?"

"Il va bien." Répondit Élias. "Il sera présent demain pour voir quel premier Pokémon Ricky va choisir."

Olly approuva.

"Je vois." Dit-il.

* * *

"Alors, où comptes-tu aller?" Demanda Faith, alors qu'elle le suivit vers la grille du ranch.

"Je ne sais pas." Répondit Olly. "Peut-être traîner dans le coin, chercher des réponses."

Il la regarda.

"Tu sais, tu as vraiment choisi une belle vie. Un joli ranch, un mari génial, un enfant décent."

Elle sourit.

"Ouais, Ricky est comme son père."

"Je ne trouve pas qu'il a agi comme Élias." Dit Olly.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, avant qu'elle se penche vers lui.

Sa voix était un murmure, pendant qu'elle parlait.

"Il y a une raison à ça." Dit-elle, doucement. "Élias n'est pas le père de Ricky, mais il est génial envers lui."

Olly avala.

"Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça?" Demanda-t-il.

"Parce que." Répondit Faith. "Je crois que tu sais pourquoi je te le dis."

"Ouais, parce que j'ai vécu les vingt dernières années." Dit Olly. "Tu parles par énigmes."

Elle soupira.

"Mais, tu le sais."

Olly approuva.

"Ouais, je crois que je sais où tu vas." Répondit-il. "Mais, il vaut mieux que tu le confirmes."

Faith soupira.

"Ricky est ton..."

* * *

Olly se réveilla en sursaut, la sueur coulant sur son visage.

Il eu alors l'envie soudaine de vomir, et il le fit.

Ça n'avait été qu'un rêve, mais il lui avait semblé si réel.

La douleur dans sa jambe n'avait pas disparu. Si il y avait eu quoi que ce soit, elle avait empiré.

Olly grimaça, tandis qu'il se pencha et éleva sa jambe de pantalon, seulement pour voir ce que la zone autour de la coupure devenait d'une couleur mauve maladive. Ainsi que des centaines de petits trous autour de la coupure.

"Du Venin d'Abo." Murmura Olly, inquiet. "Ça ne peut pas te causer des hallucinations, alors qu'il te tue lentement?"

Il fouilla dans sa poche, en se demandant s'il avait un Antidote avec lui.

Olly fut ravi de trouver une bouteille de celui-ci, tandis qu'il l'ouvrit et versa le liquide vert sur la plaie.

Presque immédiatement, la douleur diminua, et la coloration mauve commença à disparaître.

"C'est un soulagement." Remarqua Olly, en se relevant.

"Détrompes-toi!"

"Hein!"

Il se retourna, uniquement pour qu'un pour un coup de pied volant d'Apex s'écrase sur son visage, le renversant.

Olly fit instantanément un bond en arrière en se frottant la bouche.

"Mais c'était pourquoi ça?" Exigea-t-il.

Apex le foudroya du regard, avant de s'adoucir.

"Je suis désolée." Dit-elle, en s'asseyant sur la souche d'arbre. "Pour tout."

"Hein?"

Elle soupira.

"Je suis une personne monstrueuse." Dit Apex. "Écoutes simplement mon histoire, et ensuite tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux de moi. Et je vais commencer par te dire que mon véritable nom est Solidad Scarlett."

* * *

Elle procéda ensuite à raconter l'histoire de ce qui lui était arrivé. Sa capture et la trahison d'Harley. Les horreurs à l'intérieur des laboratoires. Comment elle avait été forcée de travailler pour les Coppingers, de tuer, de capturer et d'intimider ceux dont elle avait reçu l'ordre.

Elle termina finalement en lui racontant l'histoire de la façon dont elle avait reçu l'ordre de tuer Harrison.

"J'ai essayé de dormir aussi longtemps que possible." Dit Apex, les larmes aux yeux. "J'ai essayé de retarder de faire l'acte aussi longtemps que je le pouvais, dans l'espoir qu'il y ai soit une chance de s'échapper, ou que quelqu'un vienne le sauver. Mais, tu es arrivé trop tard."

Olly soupira. Il ne ressentait plus de haine et de colère envers Apex. Ce fut plutôt remplacé par la pitié et par la tristesse.

"Tu es une victime." Dit-il. "Comme tout ceux que tu as tué."

Il commença à s'approcher d'elle.

"Montres-moi ce truc." Dit Olly.

Elle se leva, et prit la fermeture éclair de son manteau.

Presque aussitôt qu'elle eut touché la fermeture éclair métallique, ses yeux devenaient exorbités, alors qu'elle retomba au sol et hurla de douleur.

"Il essaie de m'arrêter!" Cria Apex, ses yeux saignants de douleur.

Olly plongea en avant, et arracha le devant de son manteau ouvert. Quelque chose qui rendit ça plus difficile par ses spasmes de douleur. Il fut presque touché dans l'œil par un coup de main agitant.

Il éleva ensuite sa chemise et vit l'objet lourd noir greffé sur son estomac.

"Je t'en prie!" Dit Apex, en luttant pour parler. "En...lèves...leeeeeeeeee!"

Olly l'atteignit, en enroulant ses doigts sur les bords et en tirant. Il était vraiment coincé.

"Il est vraiment coincé." Murmura Olly, alors qu'il prit une brindille sur le sol et la donna à l'Apex frissonnante. "Mords ça."

Elle réussit à le mettre entre ses dents.

Olly prit une profonde inspiration, avant de tirer dessus à nouveau.

Apex était clairement à l'agonie absolue, tandis qu'il grogna d'effort. Celui qui lui avait fait cela, avait fait du bon boulot.

Il continua à tirer pendant les vingt prochaines secondes, en le sentant sortir un peu. Il pouvait sentir ses doigts glisser dans son sang, alors qu'il brouilla autour pour essayer d'obtenir plusieurs prises.

"Aller!" Cria-t-il, alors qu'il réussit à en enlever de petits mroceaux.

Apex trembla silencieusement de douleur, mais était encore consciente. Ses yeux allaient étonnamment dans le vide.

Encore trente secondes, et Olly commença à ressentir quelque chose. L'électricité qui était généré commença à susciter autour de dessous, lui causant un certain inconfort.

Il siffla de douleur, avant de donner un dernier effort...

Et il l'arracha de son ventre, avant de le lancer dans les arbres.

Olly prit quelques respirations profondes pour reprendre ses esprits, avant que Solidad lui saute sur lui.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?"

"Merci beaucoup!" Dit joyeusement Solidad, alors qu'elle couvrit son visage de baisers.

"Ok, Ok." Dit Olly. "Je ne suis pas à l'aise que tu fasses ça."

Elle recula, en ayant l'air un peu gênée.

"Je suis désolée." Répondit-elle. "Je suis simplement contente d'être libérée."

Olly examina la plaie en désordre sur son ventre.

"Si j'étais à ta place, j'irais chercher de l'attention médicale." Remarqua-t-il. "Si nous savons même où nous sommes."

Solidad s'assit sur le sol.

"Merci encore de m'avoir sauvée." Dit-elle. "Finalement, je retrouve ma chère liberté."

"Alors, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc?" Demanda Olly.

Elle secoua sa tête.

"Je ne sais pas s'il a un nom, mais en gros, il était programmé pour m'empêcher de désobéir aux ordres que je recevais."

"Pourquoi t'ont-ils choisi?"

Elle secoua encore sa tête.

"Je crois que ça a quelque chose à voir avec mes gènes." Répondit-elle. "Ou mon type de sang, ou quelque chose comme ça."

"Alors, que comptes-tu faire désormais?"

"Je veux simplement rentrer chez moi, et oublier que tout ça est arrivé." Dit Solidad.

"Ouais, tu as conscience que ça ne vas pas arriver." Remarqua Olly. "Ça va rester en toi pour le restant de tes jours."

Solidad regarda tristement autour.

"Je vais finir en prison, n'est-ce pas?" Dit-elle.

Olly soupira.

"Je vais faire tout mon possible pour m'assurer que ça n'arrive pas." Répondit-il. "Écoutes, ce n'était pas de ta faute. Et je vais te défendre jusqu'à la mort."

"Pourquoi?" Demanda Solidad. "Pourquoi ferais-tu ça?"

Olly sourit.

"Tu me rappelles quelqu'un que j'ai connu autrefois." Dit-il. "Et d'ailleurs, tu as été contrôlé par un incroyable être du mal. Je ne te reproche rien. Je veux dire, je ne t'ai jamais rencontré auparavant, mais j'ai entendu parler de toi par des agents qui ont rencontré Apex. Et crois-moi, je peux t'affirmer que tu n'es rien comme elle."

Solidad se leva, et regarda autour.

"Eh bien, je crois que j'ai encore tout les coups d'arts martiaux, et tout les souvenirs." Dit-elle.

"J'imagine que tu ne sais pas qui est la taupe dans les G-mens?" Demanda Olly, avec espoir.

Elle secoua sa tête.

"Je suis désolé, on ne me l'a jamais dit. Seuls Claudia et Dennis le savent."

"Dennis?" Demanda Olly.

"Le Néanderthal costaud qui a massacré ton ami, Jim." Répondit Solidad. "Une pièce de travail complètement méchante. Quelqu'un que tu ne veux vraiment pas contrarier."

"Et Doug alors?" Demanda Olly. "Où est-il?"

Elle secoua sa tête.

"Je n'en sais rien." Répondit Solidad. "Je l'ai simplement massacré. Une équipe d'opérations spéciales l'a emmené à l'endroit en question. Il en va de même avec son frère."

"Son frère?" Demanda Olly. "Pourquoi?"

Solidad sourit.

"Ça, je peux l'expliquer." Répondit-elle. "On m'a donné un fichier à portée de main. Fondamentalement, je suis certaine que tu sais que Claudia, la salope, a pris le contrôle de Groudon lors de la finale du CCP. Mais, même elle ne peut pas contrôler un Pokémon comme ça pendant très longtemps. Cependant, il y a environ quinze ou vingt ans, il y a eu une collaboration entre un travailleur Silph appelé Ray Wilson, et le chef de l'Élite Quatre d'Hoenn, Morgan Aragon, pour trouver un moyen d'exploiter la puissance du trio Météo dit. Il s'agissait de transférer le pouvoir des trois orbes à leurs enfants. Ray a canalisé les esprits de Groudon et Kyogre dans ses deux fils. Morgan a canalisé l'esprit de Rayquaza dans sa fille aînée. Claudia a l'intention de les utiliser pour obtenir un contrôle permanent sur les trois Pokémons."

Olly secoua sa tête.

"Harley a dit quelque chose..."

Solidad cracha sur le sol, inopinément.

"Ce salaud!" Dit-elle, furieusement. "Je le déteste. Je pensais qu'il était mon ami, et il m'a poignardé dans le dos. Il peut brûler en enfer en ce qui me concerne."

Olly sourit, légèrement.

"Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec tes sentiments." Répondit-il. "Mais, il a dit quelque chose à l'un de mes amis à propos de Marc. Est-ce que tu en sais sur lui?"

Solidad secoua sa tête pour la troisième fois.

"Non, mais je crois qu'il sont au même endroit." Dit-elle. "Ce salaud a utilisé un masque de Metamorph pour se faire passer pour Marc. Marc pourrait même être mort, mais ils avaient besoin d'un coordinateur pour se faire passer pour Marc à la Coupe Marc au cas où certains mouvements de concours auraient été nécessaires. Il s'est fait capturer aux Rives Cascades il y a quelques mois et un garde s'est fait passé pour lui quand Lance s'est déchaîné sur lui."

Olly secoua sa tête.

"Wow, je dois vraiment donner du mérite aux Coppingers." Dit-il. "Ils pensent vraiment à tout."

Solidad grogna, alors qu'elle frotta son estomac saignant.

"Nous devrions nous barrer d'ici." Dit Olly. "Tu as un Pokémon qui peux voler?"

Elle approuva, alors qu'elle prit une Pokéball et envoya Roucarnage.

"Bon." Dit Olly, alors qu'il sortit Dracolosse de sa Pokéball. "Cherchons simplement la civilisation, et on s'occupera du reste."

* * *

Faith regarda Armand.

"Que voulez-vous dire, il est la taupe?"

"C'est ce que Brandon pense." Expliqua Armand. "Et en toute honnêteté, tandis qu'il serait circonstanciel de son plein gré, quand tu mets tout cela ensemble, ça ne dit rien qui vaille."

Elle secoua sa tête.

"Je n'en crois pas un mot." Dit-elle.

"Il faut faire face aux faits." Remarqua Brandon, en sortant sa tête de la porte. "C'est un traître."

Armand sourit.

"Où est ce que j'ai déjà entendu ça avant?" Rit-il, en attirant un regard sale de Brandon.

Presque à l'instant, le portable de Faith sonna.

"Est-ce que je peux y répondre?" Demanda-t-elle.

"C'est ton téléphone." Dit nonchalamment Brandon.

Elle pressa un bouton, et elle répondit.

"Allo."

"Faith?" Dit la voix d'Olly. "Tu es là?"

Elle sursauta et échappa presque le téléphone.

"Hein?" Demanda Armand. "Qui y a-t-il?"

"C'est lui." Dit Faith, surprise. "C'est Olly."

Brandon s'approcha.

"Donnes-moi ce téléphone!" Hurla-t-il, en lui arrachant, le mettant accidentellement sur le haut-parleur.

Faith lui lança un regard noir, tandis que Brandon commença à parler.

"Écoutes-moi bien!" Dit-il, furieusement. "Où es-tu en ce moment?"

"Content de vous parler aussi, Brandon." Dit sèchement Olly. "Quoi de neuf?"

"Nous voulons que tu viennes pour un interrogatoire au sujet de ton rôle de transmettre des informations aux Coppingers." Répondit Brandon.

Il y avait une longue pause tirée.

Faith ria.

"Je n'en reviens pas." Dit-elle. "Vous l'avez réduit au silence."

Olly réussit finalement à parler.

"Excusez-moi?"

"Brandon croit que tu es la taupe Coppinger." Remarqua Armand. "Des commentaires?"

Brandon lança un regard noir à Armand.

"Ouais, alors où es-tu?" Demanda-t-il. "Peux-tu attendre là pendant que nous envoyons quelqu'un te prendre?"

Olly ria.

"Je ne suis pas la taupe." Répondit-il. "Mais je vais découvrir de qui il s'agit. Alors, au revoir Brandon."

"Écoutes-moi bien, espèce de parasite!" Rugit Brandon, pulvérisant le téléphone avec de la salive. "Tu restes là, ou je te verrais être viré des G-mens."

Il y avait un autre rire en arrière plan.

"Je vous laisse mon badge sur le téléphone." Dit-il. "Je suis dans une cabine téléphonique dans le Centre Pokémon de Sycomorama. Au revoir Brandon. Adieu Armand, ravi de t'avoir revu. Faith, good-bye, je suis sûr que je vais te revoir. Sinon, alors ça a été un véritable bon moment."

Le téléphone raccrocha.

Faith, Armand et Brandon se regardèrent les uns les autres.

"Je ne le crois pas." Marmonna Brandon. "Cet insolent petit..."

"Cela le fait paraître encore plus coupable." Remarqua Armand. "Mais, et si nous avions tort à son sujet?"

* * *

Olly mit son badge dans un sac en plastique, et le donna à l'Infirmière Joëlle. Il y envisagea à moitié d'appeler Brandon pour lui dire, par une raillerie finale, mais il décida de ne pas le faire. Il n'allait pas le laisser sur le téléphone au cas où quelqu'un le volerait.

Il vit alors Solidad sortir de la salle d'urgence, en marchant très délicatement. Il pouvait imaginer les bandages enroulés autour de son estomac.

"Alors, quoi de neuf?" Demanda Solidad.

Olly éleva la clé que Harrison lui avait donné.

"Nous partons à la recherche des réponses." Dit-il.

* * *

**Solidad est finalement libérée, et Apex n'existe plus!**

**Pour ceux qui ne se souviendraient pas de la Comète d'Émeraude, cela se trouve dans 'Le Chemin Jusqu'au Sommet'.**

**J'ai hâte de traduire le prochain chapitre, et je suis convaincu que vous aussi, puisque c'est dans le prochain que nous serons finalement qui est la taupe.**


	81. Suivre La Piste De Harrison

Chapitre 81. Suivre La Piste De Harrison.

* * *

_Résumé. Olly a survécu à la chute, après une hallucination folle impliquant du poison d'Abo. Ensuite, il a réussi à sauver Solidad, la libérant de tout contrôle Coppinger. Pendant ce temps Brandon a essayé de convaincre Armand et Faith que Olly était la taupe. Quelque chose qui dont Olly semblait assez désireux de démentir alors que lui et Solidad sont partis à la recherche des réponses..._

* * *

"Alors, qu'est-ce que ça dit sur le ruban?" Demanda Solidad.

Olly le regarda.

"GV42." Répondit-il. "On dirait une sorte de clé de casier."

Il caressa son menton.

"Mais, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien déverrouiller?"

Olly regarda la clé de haut en bas, avant de se diriger vers l'ordinateur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Demanda Solidad.

Il secoua sa tête.

"J'imagine que cela signifie quelque chose, alors je vais faire ce qu'on devrait toujours faire quand on a besoin de la réponse."

"Quoi donc?"

"Se servir de l'internet."

Elle grogna.

"J'avais presque confiance en toi pendant deux secondes."

Olly s'assit devant l'ordinateur et commença à taper.

"Gardes ta confiance en moi pour encore quelques secondes." Dit-il, en tapant l'étrange numéro.

Solidad baissa les yeux, et vit certains objets apparaître.

"Gare de Vermeilla." Lu Olly. "C'est logique. Ils ont des casiers à la gare. Peut-être que Harrison a laissé quelque chose derrière."

Il se leva.

"Tu as envie d'une petite balade vers la prochaine ville?"

Elle haussa les épaules.

"Ai-je vraiment le choix?"

Olly roula ses yeux.

"Écoutes, je sais que tu veux simplement rentrer chez toi et oublier tout ça. Mais..."

"Ça va aller." Ria Solidad. "Je vais te prêter main forte pour ça."

"Merci." Répondit Olly. "Très bien, fichons le camp d'ici avant que la cavalerie se pointe le bout du nez."

* * *

"Pourquoi nous avez-vous fait venir ici?" Bailla Faith, alors qu'elle vit l'hôtel de Pierropolis.

Brandon s'approcha d'eux avec un regard triste sur son visage.

"Je suis désolé de devoir vous dire ça." Dit-il, tandis qu'Armand s'avança à côté de lui et vers la porte ouverte.

"Pourquoi, que s'est-il passé?" Demanda Faith, en suivant Armand.

Elle entra dans la salle, et eut le souffle coupé à la vue de ce qu'elle vit.

Une personne allongé sur le lit, après avoir été sauvagement assassiné. Son sang couvrit les murs, et il y avait un regard hanté de désespoir sur son visage.

"Non!" Dit Armand, en se signant. "Qu'Arceus aie pitié de son âme."

Faith grogna, alors qu'elle entendit Brandon entrer.

"Olly doit l'avoir eu." Dit Brandon, en regardant le corps. "Il était venu à Verger pour saluer Harrison."

Il soupira.

"Pauvre Tanguy."

* * *

Deoxys les téléporta à la gare de Vermeilla.

"Bien, nous y sommes." Dit Olly. "Alors, séparons-nous et cherchons le casier 42."

"D'accord." Répondit Solidad, en se dirigeant à l'intérieur.

Olly soupira, alors qu'il regarda autour.

"J'espère que je fais ce qu'il faut." Dit-il, à lui-même. "Je suis à l'aveuglette."

Il regarda la clé, avant de se diriger à l'intérieur.

"Il n'y a pas de casier 42." Dit Solidad, en s'approchant de lui.

"Hein?"

"J'ai demandé au comptoir." Répondit Solidad. "Il n'y a pas de casier 42. Ça ne va pas plus loin que 30."

Olly grogna.

"Et maintenant?" Demanda-t-il, en regardant autour.

Alors qu'il y pensa, il entendit une voix.

"Olly!"

Directement surpris, il se retourna...

Et vit Marilou se diriger vers lui.

"Marilou?" Demanda-t-il, un peu surpris.

"Hé." Dit-elle. "Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir."

Olly sourit.

"Eh bien, là tu me vois." Répondit-il. "Tu vas bien? "Plus aucune tentative sur ta vie?"

Elle secoua sa tête.

"Non, je n'ai plus entendu parler de Jake depuis ce jour."

Solidad sembla un peu coupable, mais ni Olly, ni Marilou ne remarqua.

"Comment va l'arène?"

"Bien." Répondit Marilou, en regardant Solidad. "Qu'est-il arrivé à Faith?"

"C'est une longue histoire." Répondit Olly. "Voici Solidad."

"Aha." Dit Marilou. "Alors, pourquoi es-tu ici?"

"Une histoire encore plus longue." Sourit Olly. "Mais, bref, nous cherchons dans quelle cadenas va cette clé."

Marilou regarda la clé qu'il tenait.

"Une raison quelconque?"

"Ouais."

"Peux-tu me le dire?"

"Je le pourrais, si je le savais. Un de mes amis m'a dit de trouver le casier et que je trouverais des réponses."

Elle haussa les épaules.

"Je ne sais pas par où vous pourriez commencer." Remarqua Marilou. "Néanmoins, tu pourrais essayer les casiers à la plateforme quatre."

Une lumière s'alluma dans la tête d'Olly.

"C'est ça." Dit-il. "Si ce n'était pas 42. Si c'était 4.2? Et si ce n'était pas le numéro du casier, mais plutôt l'emplacement du casier?"

"Eh bien, c'est une supposition." Remarqua Solidad. "Mais, je n'ai aucune raison de remettre en question ta logique."

"Je vais aller voir." Dit Olly. "Restez ici, toutes les deux."

* * *

"Alors, le premier casier sur la plateforme quatre." Dit Olly. "Et le deuxième casier..."

Il enfonça la clé dans le cadenas et la tourna, le sentant s'ouvrir.

"Oh oui!" Acclama Olly, alors qu'il ouvrit la porte et regarda à l'intérieur.

Il était vide.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?!" Exigea-t-il, tandis que sa jubilation devint de l'agacement.

Il fouilla dans le casier et balaya ses mains sur les bords.

Olly sourit, alors qu'il sentit quelque chose de coincé sur le haut du casier métallique.

"Oh oui!" Répéta-t-il, tandis qu'il trouva un DVD coincé vers le haut du casier. En regardant le DVD, il vit une série de symboles. Un symbole +, un symbole - et un autre symbole + écrit au marqueur permanent. Très vite, il le glissa dans sa poche, et se retourna pour partir, en se demandant ce que cela signifiait.

* * *

"Hé, Marilou." Dit Olly, tandis qu'il sortit dehors. "Tu as un lecteur DVD?"

"Oui." Répondit une Marilou perplexe. "Pourquoi?"

Il leur montra à toutes les deux le DVD qu'il avait trouvé.

"J'en déduis que tu veux l'emprunter." Remarqua Marilou.

Olly approuva.

"Hé, je t'ai sauvé la vie."

Elle roula ses yeux.

"D'accord, mais ne te sers plus jamais de cette excuse."

* * *

"Vous voulez que je reste dans les parages?" Demanda Marilou.

Olly haussa les épaules.

"Si tu veux." Remarqua-t-il. "Je veux dire..."

Il y avait le son d'un sonnette, et Marilou grogna.

"Oh génial." Dit-elle. "Un challenger. Allez-y et regardez. Ça ne m'ennuie pas du tout."

Elle disparut à l'extérieur, laissant Olly et Solidad seuls.

Olly ria.

"Ça n'a pas intérêt à être quelque chose qu'il a loué." Remarqua-t-il, en mettant le lecteur DVD en marche et en insérant le disque.

Aussitôt qu'il alluma la Télé, une image vidéo de Harrison apparut à l'écran.

Il sembla triste, tandis qu'il parla.

"Bonjour." Dit Harrison. "Mon nom est Collison Coppinger, ou comme la plupart des gens me connaissent, Harrison James. Malheureusement, si vous regardez ceci, c'est que je suis mort. Et vous êtes probablement assez triste. Mais, félicitations d'avoir découvert mon petit casse-tête. Comme récompense, je vais vous donner les réponses que vous recherchez sans aucun doute."

Il toussa.

"Les Coppingers. Dirigés par ma salope de sœur démente. À moins que je n'ai vraiment pas eu de chance, elle est sans doute la raison pour laquelle je suis mort. Mais, Claudia a ses faiblesses. Je me suis récemment infiltré dans un entrepôt Coppinger. Voyez-vous, comme les G-mens, les Coppingers ont un système qui insère une puce dans votre main. Elle est pratiquement impossible à retirer. Pratiquement impossible à falsifier. Avec cela, j'ai réussi à revenir. J'ai trouvé plusieurs réponses. Comme les G-mens, elle ne garantit pas votre identité à l'ordinateur, cela prouve simplement que vous êtes le véritable article."

Harrison s'arrêta pour boire de l'eau.

"Numéro un. Claudia doit prendre un composé chimique sous forme de pilule toutes les vingt-quatre heures afin de conserver son invulnérabilité et ses semblables pouvoirs de Déesse. Sinon, ils vont imploser sur elle. Ces pouvoirs ne sont pas conçus pour être maintenus par un être humain, et c'est seulement ce qui l'empêche de prendre le contrôle complet du monde. Elle ne peut pas le faire, jusqu'à ce que Arceus soit complètement vidé de sa puissance et de sa volonté. Quelque chose qui prend beaucoup de temps en raison de l'incroyable puissance d'Arceus. Cependant, les pilules ont un inconvénient. Si elle en prend trop, cela peut la détruire. Elle doit mener à bien un rituel en Juillet qui va la monter aux étoiles. C'est alors seulement là qu'elle pourra se débarrasser de la nécessité pour le produit chimique connu sous le nom 77X91."

"Ça ne dit vraiment rien qui vaille." Remarqua Solidad.

"Je ne m'y attendais pas non plus." Commenta sèchement Olly.

"Numéro deux." Dit Harrison. "Les Masques de Metamorph. Ceux-ci sont le summum de l'ingénierie Coppinger. Ils peuvent virtuellement faire en sorte qu'une personne ressemble à toute autre personne dans le monde. Néanmoins, ils ne peuvent être utilisés pour former le masque d'une personne. Lorsqu'il est combiné avec la technologie vocale et une capacité exceptionnelle d'agissement, personne ne peut faire la différence à moins qu'ils le sachent à l'avance. Je pense que c'est ce qui s'est produit. La taupe infiltrée dans les G-mens a utilisé cette méthode. Cependant, il y a un problème avec cette théorie. Ça voudrait dire que l'intrus a dû faire partie des G-men à un certain moment pour passer à travers les scanners de sécurité. Par la suite ça n'aurait pas enregistré la véritable identité de la taupe, simplement la personne qu'ils imitaient. Il y avait seulement trois de ces Masques de Metamorph inventés. Deux d'entre eux ont été pris en compte, et la où le troisième serait plus efficace."

"Oh mon Arceus." Dit Olly, alors que Harrison s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

"Je suis à court de temps." Dit l'image vidéo de Harrison. "Je dois me diriger à Naturaflor, et aller gagner le Badge Griffe. Une dernière chose. J'ai découvert que quelque chose est caché à Vermeilla. Quelque chose qui tient la preuve irréfutable de l'identité de la taupe Coppinger. Sur la rue Griotte, le numéro 1239 entre en scène. Cependant, vous ne trouverez pas une maison avec ce numéro. Sur la surface de ma réponse, le bâtiment peut être trouvé. Ensuite, regardez-vous pour trouver le prix."

Harrison soupira.

"Adieu." Dit-il. "Et à quiconque qui regarde ça, faites en sorte d'utiliser la preuve pour arrêter la salope folle."

L'écran devint noir.

Solidad sembla très bouleversée à ce moment.

"Tout ça c'est de ma faute." Dit-elle, tristement. "Je l'ai tué, et maintenant nous devons suivre ses stupides indice sanglants."

"Hé, je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas de ta faute." Répondit Olly, en prenant le téléphone. "Et si ce n'était pas nous, un autre crétin devrait suivre ses stupides indices sanglants. Et tu n'es vraiment pas la seule à blâmer. Il y a aussi Claudia. N'oublies jamais ça."

* * *

Le portable de Faith sonna.

"Bon, qui cela peut bien être?" Se demanda Armand, alors que lui, Faith et Brandon restèrent à regarder le bureau du médecin légiste emporter le corps de Tanguy.

Faith répondit au téléphone.

"Allo, Faith." Dit Olly.

Elle éclata inconsciemment.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Exigea-t-elle.

"Je veux parler à Tanguy."

Elle ria, amèrement.

"Ça risque d'être difficile, puisqu'il a été retrouvé mort à Pierropolis."

Il y avait une pause.

"Oh non!" S'écria Olly. "Qui est responsable désormais?"

"Qui est-ce?" Demanda Brandon.

"C'est Olly." Répondit Faith, en s'éloignant de Brandon pour qu'il ne puisse pas lui arracher de nouveau son téléphone. "Je ne pense pas que tu appelles pour te rendre?"

"Non, certainement pas." Dit-il. "Et je crois que tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas mon style. Et je ne crois pas que tu crois réellement que je suis celui qui a assassiné Tanguy."

Elle s'arrêta.

"Ce que je pense n'a pas d'importance." Dit Faith. "Il y a énormément de preuves contre toi."

Olly ria.

"Je vais te dire." Répondit-il. "Je suis en train de chercher quelque chose qui prouvera mon innocence. Ne t'ennuies pas trop de moi."

Il raccrocha, laissant Faith fâchée.

"Maudit soit-il." Hurla-t-elle.

Armand ria.

"Dis ce que tu veux à propos de lui." Remarqua-t-il. "Mais c'est un petit salaud doux."

* * *

"Nous y voilà." Remarqua Marilou. "La Rue Griotte."

Olly regarda la rue de haut en bas.

"Bon, où ce trouve cet endroit?" Demanda-t-il, en regardant les numéros de porte.

"Ça pourrait être n'importe où." Dit Olly. "Je ne crois pas qu'il y ai un numéro 1239 sur la rue."

Marilou secoua sa tête.

"Mon frère vit sur cette rue." Dit-elle. "Ça ne va pas plus loin que quinze."

Solidad soupira.

"Sur la surface de ma réponse." Dit-elle, avant que quelque chose lui survint. "Et si...Tu as toujours le DVD?"

Olly approuva, en le sortant et en lui donnant.

Elle l'éleva, en montrant le +, le - et l'autre +.

"Des bases mathématiques." Dit Solidad. "Un plus deux égale trois. Trois moins trois égale zéro. Zéro plus neuf égale neuf."

"Bien sûr." S'écria Marilou. "Simple mais efficace."

"Alors, nous cherchons la maison numéro neuf." Dit Olly. "Brillant."

Ils s'avancèrent vers la rue, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent vers le bâtiment.

"Il y a un écriteau À Vendre ici." Remarqua Solidad. "J'en déduis que personne ne vit ici."

Olly ria.

"Donc, s'infiltrer et entrer ne cause aucun problème." Répondit-il, en s'approchant de la porte.

* * *

"On dirait que personne est venu ici depuis un bon moment." Remarqua Marilou.

"Ouais." Dit Olly. "Alors, ne restons pas dans le coin."

"Il faut trouver un moyen de..."

"Je sais, séparons-nous." Dit Olly. "Je vais fouiller cette pièce, Marilou tu fouilles le sous-sol, et Soli, tu..."

"Ne m'appelles pas Soli."

"Bon d'accord." Grogna Olly. "Tu fouilles l'étage."

Elles disparurent toutes les deux vers leur étages respectifs, laissant Olly seul.

"Bien." Dit-il, en examinant le salon. "Rien ici."

Il marcha dans la cuisine...

Et vit un miroir. Il se regarda dans le miroir, en se demandant à quand remonte la dernière fois qu'il avait pas dormi parfaitement. Être inconscient ne comptait pas. Il sembla être fatigué. Si fatigué qu'il était étonné que la réponse le frappe.

"Regardes-toi pour trouver le prix." Dit Olly. "Du pur génie."

Il prit une chaise, et la lança vers le miroir.

Il se cassa en mille morceaux, révélant un trou dans le mur, qui avait été caché par le miroir.

"Faut-il que tu casses tout?!" Cria Marilou, d'en bas.

"Ouais, j'ai trouvé quelque chose." Dit Olly, alors qu'il s'approcha et entra dans le trou.

L'odeur de quelque chose le frappa instantanément, l'odeur de quelque chose qui avait été en décomposition depuis plusieurs semaines, voire des mois. Il toussa, tandis qu'il regarda autour et vit un corps allongé sur le sol de la petite pièce où il était entré. Il y avait une substance de couleur cuivre sur le sol en terre battue qui ressembla étrangement à du sang.

Réservant tout son jugement, il s'avança et tira le corps vers lui pour qu'il puisse voir le visage.

Il fut un peu surpris lorsqu'il se rendit compte de qui il s'agissait. Même avec la peau pourrie, les caractéristiques incomparables étaient encore reconnaissables pour lui. Olly estima qu'il était mort depuis au moins cinq mois.

Olly soupira, avant de se tourner vers l'extérieur et d'en sortir.

Marilou et Solidad l'attendaient.

"Qu'as-tu trouvé?" Demanda Solidad.

Olly grogna.

"Les réponses." Dit-il, en prenant un téléphone et en composant le numéro de Faith.

* * *

"Tu n'as pas intérêt à m'appeler pour un stupide sarcasme." Rompit Faith, alors qu'elle décrocha.

"Bien le bonjour, Faith." Répondit Olly. "Alors, j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais. Si tu veux bien prendre le soin de se réunir tous les G-mens et la GeForce opérationnelle dans le coin, je viendrai vous dire qui est la taupe. Maintenant, où me veux-tu?"

Faith tendit le téléphone à Brandon, et lui donna rapidement les détails.

"Pierropolis." Répondit Brandon. "Retrouves-moi à la salle de rencontre du poste de police."

Olly ria.

"Ouais c'est ça." Dit-il. "Vous me prenez vraiment pour un imbécile? Il y a une mine à l'extérieur de Pierropolis, là où le champion d'arène envoi les dresseurs pour le trouver. Je crois que cet endroit fera l'affaire."

Brandon n'était pas content.

"Entendu." Grogna le Roi de la Pyramide. "Mais, ça n'a pas intérêt à être un enroulement."

Olly raccrocha, et regarda Solidad et Marilou.

"Merci de ton aide, Marilou." Dit-il. "Je n'y serais pas arrivé sans toi."

Elle sourit.

"De rien."

"Viens, Soli, allons..."

"J'ai dit..."

"Je sais."

* * *

"Et on peut savoir ce qu'elle fait ici celle-la?" Exigea Brandon, en voyant Solidad suivre Olly dans le petit bâtiment à l'extérieur des mines de Pierropolis.

"Je vous présente Solidad Scarlett." Répondit Olly. "Ou, comme beaucoup d'entre vous la connaissent, Apex. Cependant, je suis en mesure de vous informer qu'elle est parfaitement innocente en ce moment. Ses actions étaient indépendantes de sa volonté."

Il regarda brièvement Faith, qui lui fronça les sourcils, avant de voir qui d'autre était dans la pièce. Adrien, Spectra, Cornil, Armand, Ellis et Brandon.

"Elle était contrôlé par Claudia, et ne peut être tenu responsable."

Brandon renifla.

"Je suis maintenant responsable des G-mens." Dit-il. "Et j'en décide ainsi."

Olly ricana.

"Écoutez-moi bien, votre majesté." Répondit-il. "Comme vous le savez indubitablement..."

"Nous avons des preuves contre toi." Dit Brandon. "Lors de l'incident du bâtiment de Megalink, tu as fait un appel dans le bâtiment pour informer Parsley..."

"En fait, j'ai laissé mon téléphone dehors." Dit Olly. "En tout temps, j'étais à la vue d'un autre agent, mis à part quand je suis allé dans le bâtiment, avec Bob, et j'ai laissé mon téléphone à l'extérieur. Alors, c'était clairement quelqu'un d'autre qui utilisait mon téléphone."

"Comment as-tu trouvé la base Coppinger de Sacrémenti dans la Salle de Jeu?" Demanda Brandon.

"Alana me l'a dit." Répondit Olly. "Lorsque j'ai écouté son appel téléphonique."

"Darkrai à bord?"

"Je ne comptais me mettre en travers du chemin d'un Darkrai en furie."

"Harley Rocastle?" Demanda Brandon, saisissant presque les pailles.

"C'est un tueur." Répondit Olly. "La première fois, j'ai dû le laisser partir sinon ça aurait causé la mort de Flora Maple. Et je ne pense pas que Norman aurait été ravi de ça. Et la deuxième fois, je le tenait jusqu'à il y ai eu une erreur d'un spectateur, dont l'attaque Meteores égaré lui a permis de s'échapper à l'aide de son Branette."

Il regarda Brandon.

"Autre chose?"

Brandon secoua sa tête.

"Autre que d'essayer de sauver un assassin Coppinger."

"Elle a les réponses." Répondit Olly. "Et de toute façon, je peux revenir à mon point?"

Personne ne répondit.

"Alors, comme vous le savez indubitablement, Harrison s'est fait tuer."

Solidad regarda autour.

"Je ne peux que m'excuser envers mes actions." Dit-elle. "J'étais hors contrôle."

Olly l'ignora. Pas Ellis.

"C'est bon." Dit-elle. "Si Olly dit que tu n'avais pas le contrôle de tes actions, alors je le crois."

Olly lui sourit.

"Merci Ellis." Dit-il, avant de faire un regard mauvais à Faith. "Ravi de voir que quelqu'un a confiance en moi."

Elle répondit avec un regard silencieux pierreux, avant qu'Olly continue.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, avant de mourir, Harrison m'a laissé une clé. La clé était un indice pour découvrir l'identité de la taupe au sein du G-mens, par l'intermédiaire d'une piste élaborée. Il a laissé ça parce qu'il savait que Claudia savait qu'il s'était infiltré dans une base Coppinger, et qu'il avait ordonné la coup. Par conséquent, il ne pouvait pas risquer qu'elle découvre l'information qu'il avait volé. J'ai réussi à suivre cette piste, avec un peu d'aide et j'ai découvert l'identité de la taupe. Cette personne est celle qui a assassiné Tanguy. Cette personne est celle qui a transmis des informations à Claudia, et cette personne est celle qui a vendu Harrison."

Olly s'arrêta dramatiquement.

"Et c'est quelqu'un parmi nous." Dit-il. "Quelqu'un veut se confesser?"

Personne ne le fit.

Olly regarda autour.

"Adrien." Dit-il, en attirant des regards surpris vers le dresseur de type feu. "Je sais que ce n'est pas toi. Tu n'as rien à cacher. Du moins, rien de ce qui te rend coupable."

Adrien se détendit visiblement.

"Spectra." Remarqua Olly. "Je sais que tu es innocente. Tout comme toi, Faith. Tu es coupable de ne pas me croire, et c'est plutôt difficile à pardonner, mais je suis certain que je vais m'en remettre."

Brandon claqua furieusement sa langue.

"Craches le morceau." Dit-il. "Qui est la taupe?"

Olly sourit.

"En bien, si ce n'est pas manifestement évident." Répondit-il. "C'est vous."

Brandon haleta, tout comme tout les autres dans la pièce.

"Tu te fiches de nous." Remarqua Cornil. "Pourquoi Brandon ferait ça?"

"Il marque un point." Dit Ellis. "Vas-tu faire un coup de feu dans le vide?"

"Bien entendu, puisque j'ai retrouvé le corps de Brandon dans un bâtiment à Vermeilla." Dit Olly. "Tout ce qui reste est de savoir qui vous êtes réellement. La plupart d'entre nous ont entendu parler, ou même vu les Masques De Metamorph. Trois Masques Coppingers faits pour faire passer le porteur comme n'importe quel personne."

Il s'approcha de Brandon, et attrapa sa tête.

"Alors, voyons voir qui vous êtes réellement."

Olly tira, et peu à peu le masque Metamorph glissa. 'Brandon' grogna tandis que son vrai visage fut révélé à tout le monde dans la pièce.

Olly regarda ensuite, avant d'avoir le souffle coupé avec surprise quand il réalisa qui était la taupe.

"Oh grande mère d'Arceus." Dit Olly, en laissant tomber le Masque Metamorph au sol.

"C'est impossible!" S'écria Adrien.

"Tu es mort!" Remarqua Spectra.

C'était quelqu'un qu'aucun d'entre eux avaient vu depuis longtemps. Pas depuis la finale du CCP. Un visage qu'ils n'ont jamais pensé qu'ils reverraient un jour. Quelqu'un en qui ils avaient confiance, uniquement pour avoir cette confiance rejeté sur eux, alors qu'ils réalisèrent qu'ils avaient été gravement trompé.

La taupe G-men, travaillant pour les Coppingers, n'était nul autre que Noland.

* * *

**Toute une surprise, n'est-ce pas?**

**J'étais bouche bée quand je l'ai su, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, et vous?**

**Alors finalement nous avons deux pertes pour le prix d'une : Tanguy et Brandon! Ça doit faire mal.**

**Si Noland était Brandon, alors comment se fait-il qu'il soit encore en vie?**


	82. Extrémités Effilochées

Chapitre 82. Extrémités Effilochées.

* * *

_Résumé. Olly, Marilou et Solidad ont suivi une piste complexe laissé par Harrison. Finalement, Olly a réussi à la suivre jusqu'au bout et à découvrir l'étonnante vérité..._

* * *

"Noland, espèce de fils de pute." Dit Spectra. "Tu nous as fait croire que tu étais mort."

"Eh bien, je suis en meilleure forme que vous le croyez." Ria Noland, en parlant toujours avec la voix de Brandon.

Olly frémit silencieusement, alors qu'il se retourna et écrasa son poing dans le nez de Noland.

"Fils de pute sont les mots justes!" Hurla-t-il. "Espèce de traite!"

Noland ria.

"Ne me détestez pas." Sourit-il, en parlant toujours avec la voix de Brandon. "Nous savons tous que nous avons notre prix. Le mien a été atteint, et j'ai simulé ma mort à cause de ça."

"Comment?" Demanda Ellis. "Ton corps a été retiré de l'épave de..."

"Un corps a été retiré." Sourit Noland, en posant la main dans sa veste et en éteignant quelque chose. Sa voix était redevenue normale. "Pas le mien. Un certain sans-abri a été retrouvé, tué et jeté à l'arrière. Ensuite, je me suis téléporté hors de là, juste à temps pour l'enterrement d'un héros, pour ensuite être acclamé par les Coppingers."

"Pourquoi?" Demanda furieusement Faith.

Noland se leva, en frottant son nez.

"On dirait que c'est la fin du monde." Répondit-il. "Quelque chose de mauvais va se produire. Vous allez tous finir vaincus au nouveau temps des ténèbres. Et je vais vraiment en profiter. Je vais profiter de vous regarder mourir. Peut-être que je vais être le seul à faire l'acte."

"Ça ne compte pas se produire." S'écria Cornil.

Noland l'ignora, en regardant Solidad.

"Et il semblerait que tu l'ais trahie. Notre grande maîtresse."

Solidad le foudroya du regard.

"Je n'ai jamais été de son côté d'abord." Répondit-elle, furieusement. "Elle a violé ma liberté de choix."

Noland ria dérisoirement.

"Liberté de choix, mes fesses." Répliqua-t-il. "Tu as été créé pour être une arme."

Solidad lui fronça les sourcils.

"Ouais, d'accord." Rompit-elle. "C'est quelque chose que je ne ferai jamais. Je vais mourir avant que je blesse de nouveau d'autres personnes innocentes. Mais continues à me chercher, et je pourrais faire une exception dans ton cas. Et il en va de même pour ta patronne."

Noland ria encore, en se retournant.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous avez tous été corrompus pendant si longtemps." Dit-il, en atteignant quelque chose autour de sa taille. "Mais, c'est le moment de dire au revoir."

"Lucario!" Cria Armand. "Attrapes-le!"

Le Pokémon Aura se précipita vers lui.

Noland ria une dernière fois, avant de disparaître dans un éclat lumineux.

"Putain!" Dit furieusement Ellis. "Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?"

Armand soupira, avant de regarder Adrien et Spectra.

"Est-ce que Norman est l'agent de plus haut grade dans le coin pour l'instant?" Demanda-t-il.

Adrien approuva.

"Alors, nous devrions aller lui rendre une petite visite." Dit Armand, en atteignant quelque chose dans le sac sur la table. Il sortit un objet et le lança à Olly. "Bon retour."

"Comme si je n'étais jamais parti." Ria Olly, alors qu'il attrapa le badge. "Je pourrais en dire autant de toi. Quand as-tu décidé de revenir parmi nous?"

Armand soupira.

"Tu as besoin de moi en ce moment." Répondit-il. "Eh bien, pas toi personnellement. mais les G-mens, oui. Je vais rester avec vous jusqu'à ce que cette crise imminente soit terminée."

Olly regarda autour vers Solidad.

"Qu'en est-il d'elle?" Demanda-t-il, en la pointant.

Armand soupira.

"Je n'en sais rien." Répondit-il, doucement. "Mais, je vais l'amener avec moi pour voir Norman. Ensuite, nous déciderons ce qui arrivera."

"Il semblerait que rien de mal ne venait de ça alors." Remarqua Faith, en se relevant.

Olly la foudroya du regard, avant de sortir.

"Mais c'est quoi son foutu problème?" Demanda Faith, en le suivant dehors.

* * *

Elle vit Olly marcher en direction de Pierropolis, et courra pour le rattraper.

"Hé, attends un peu!"

Olly se retourna, clairement contrarié.

"Oh, maintenant que je suis innocent, tu sembles être capable d'être sympa envers moi." Dit-il, furieusement.

"Ouais, qu'est-ce que j'étais sensé penser?" Demanda Faith.

"Il a fallu que tu fasses ce que Brandon t'a dit. Brandon, Noland, peut importe. Tu n'as pas pu suivre ton instinct, et me faire confiance, n'est-ce pas?" Cria Olly. "Je t'ai fait confiance quand tu es partie pour sauver la forêt. Même si je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se passait, j'ai toujours eu confiance en toi. La première chance où j'ai l'air coupable, tu sautes instantanément dans le train. Et je pensais que tu étais meilleure que ça."

Olly lança une Pokéball, et Deoxys apparut.

"N'essaies pas de me retrouver." Ragea-t-il furieusement, alors qu'il se téléporta.

Faith grogna.

"Putain." Marmonna-t-elle, en retournant vers la cabine.

* * *

"Je suis désolée pour tout." Dit Solidad, tandis qu'elle suivit Armand, Adrien, Cornil et Spectra à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Ellis resta à l'intérieur, composant un numéro sur son portable.

"Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de voir la réaction de Scott quand je vais lui dire qu'un autre Génie Extrême a mordu la poussière." Dit-elle, tristement. "Et je dois..."

"Je vais dire à Goodshow qu..." Commença à dire Adrien, avant de s'étouffer. "Que...Que Tanguy..."

Il éclata presque en larmes, tandis que Spectra posa un bras autour de lui.

"Tanguy était mon ami, et ce salaud de Noland l'a tué." Dit Adrien, détruit avec des émotions incontrôlables.

"Aller." Dit doucement Spectra. "Personne n'aurait pu le voir venir."

"Ouais." Remarqua Armand. "Même si nous avons perdu énormément, nous allons revenir plus fort. Que les meurtrissures desquels vous rendra plus difficiles à tuer. Et rien n'arrive sans raison. Nous aurions pu perdre quelqu'un, mais..."

"Est-ce que tu sais au moins où tu vas avec ça?" Demanda Ellis, alors quelqu'un répondit au téléphone. "Ah bonjour."

Tout le monde excepté Ellis étaient sur le point de sortir, lorsque Faith entra.

"Hé, Faith." Remarqua Cornil. "Ça ne va pas?"

Elle secoua sa tête.

"Olly agit comme un crétin."

"Qui y a-t-il de nouveau?" Demanda Spectra, avec un peu de sarcasme. "Tu l'as plus au moins traité comme une merde lorsque tu as cru qu'il était la taupe."

Armand soupira.

"Nous avons de plus graves problèmes pour l'instant." Leur rappela-t-il. "Bien qu'ils ne soient pas les Pokémons légendaires les plus puissants qui existent, les Coppingers ont en leur possession les trois Regi et Regigigas. Et nous ne sommes clairement pas assez inquiets en ce moment."

* * *

"Je ne peux pas croire que eu m'as traîné ici." Remarqua Looker, alors qu'il jeta sa veste dans la pièce. "C'est chaud, non?"

Lance ria.

"Ouais, mais c'est pour cette raison que c'est brillant." Dit-il. "Harley a peut-être laissé glisser quelque chose pour moi. Il m'a dit que Marc était aussi loin de l'eau que possible. Et il devient très assoiffé."

"Est-ce pour ça que nous sommes dans le désert?" Grogna Looker. "C'est plus chaud que l'enfer métaphorique."

Lance regarda le Désert Bronsable.

"Eh bien, quoi de mieux que de chercher dans le désert?" Demanda-t-il.

Looker ria.

"Ah, parfait." Dit-il. "Tu crois qu'il faudrait appeler les autres et voir ce qui se passe?"

Lance secoua sa tête.

"Ah, je crois que ça doit être très mort pour l'instant." Remarqua-t-il. "Et je ne peux pas imaginer que quelque chose va vraiment mal pour le moment."

"Touché." Dit Looker. "Je ne peux pas l'imaginer non plus."

* * *

L'eau goûta l'eau saumâtre, mais il s'en ficha tandis qu'il l'avala.

"Hé, ne bois pas tout." Dit Robin, avec irritation.

Doug grogna, alors qu'il s'effondra sur le sol.

"J'ai pris une gorgée, espèce d'imbécile." Dit-il.

"Ne me traites pas d'imbécile." Répondit furieusement Robin. "Tu nous as entraîné dans cette galère."

"Et comment?" Demanda Doug, alors qu'Elektra se leva du sol, où elle dormait.

"Vous allez la boucler tout les deux?" Grogna-t-elle. "Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à vous entendre, et j'essaie de dormir."

Robin foudroya Doug du regard, avant de se retourner et de s'asseoir dans le coin.

"Écoutes, frérot." Dit Doug. "Je sais que tu ne voulais pas être ici, mais..."

"Oh, c'est si évident que ça?" Répondit Robin, avec du sarcasme qui dégouta de sa voix.

"Mais essayons simplement de tous s'entendre jusqu'à ce que nous sortions d'ici." Termina Doug. "C'est quand nous sortons d'ici. J'ai de bons amis et ils sont sans aucun doute à ma recherche à l'heure où on parle."

* * *

"Alors, devrions-nous chercher Doug?" Demanda Looker.

Lance renifla.

"Non, reposons-nous d'abord." Répondit-il. "Je suis certain qu'il s'en tire à merveille. Bien que, puisque nous sommes à la recherche de Marc, peut-être qu'ils les gardent au même endroit. Nous sommes sur le point de mériter un peu de chance."

Il regarda le verre de Vodka Raichu Blanc et colla les contenus.

"D'accord." Dit Lance. "Tu vas à l'étage et je vais appeler pour voir ce qui se passe."

"Entendu." Répondit Looker, en se dirigeant vers l'étage.

Lance soupira, en prenant son portable et composa le numéro de Tanguy.

Il sonna pendant quelques secondes, avant d'être répondu.

Ce n'était pas Tanguy qui a répondu cependant. C'était Armand.

"Armand?" Demanda Lance. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu réponds au téléphone de Tanguy?"

Armand soupira.

"Salut." Dit Lance.

Armand répondit avec tristesse dans sa voix.

"Lance." Dit-il. "Nous partons à Clémenti-Ville parler à Norman. Tu voudrais peut-être venir."

"Pourquoi, que s'est-il passé?" Demanda Lance, en se frappant mentalement. Il était parti pour quelques jours et la façon dont Armand parlait était comme si le monde avait pris fin. Et pourquoi Armand était-il là?

"Il y a quelque chose que tu devrais savoir." Dit Armand, en sonnant incroyablement triste.

Lance écouta, alors qu'Armand lui dit ce qui s'était passé.

"Non!" S'exclama-t-il. "C'est impossible!"

"Crois-le ou non." Dit Armand. "S'est arrivé."

Lance grogna.

"J'enquête sur quelque chose." Dit-il. "Mais, je vais faire de mon mieux pour arriver le plus tôt possible."

"Sur quoi enquêtes-tu?" Demanda Armand.

Lance soupira.

"Je suis quelques pistes." Répondit-il. "Mais, je reviendrais le plus rapidement possible, je peux t'envoyer Looker."

"Qui est Looker?" Demanda Armand. Lance pouvait à peine l'entendre à travers la statique.

Lance soupira.

"Écoutes, tu coupes." Dit-il. "Je te contacterais bientôt."

Lance raccrocha, son corps paralysé du choc.

"Je t'aurai pour ça." Dit-il, furieusement.

Lance regarda autour du bar, avant de se diriger vers l'étage.

* * *

La quatrième personne dans la petite cellule de fortune bougea, faisant en sorte que Robin et Doug jettent un œil.

"Bonjour." Dit Doug. "Eh bien, ça l'est peut-être. De ce que nous savons tous, ça pourrait être l'après-midi, ou le soir. Mais, je suis certain que vous appréciez le geste."

Marc grogna.

"Sommes-nous toujours à cet endroit abandonné?" Demanda-t-il, en s'effondrant à nouveau dans le sable.

"Ouais." Répondit inutilement Robin.

Elektra lui lança un regard noir, alors qu'elle regarda le mur.

"Simple curiosité, est-ce que quelqu'un a une idée d'où nous sommes?"

Doug grogna.

"Je crois que nous sommes quelque part dans le désert." Dit-il. "Je suis venu ici récemment, et j'ai vu une sorte d'excavation en cours. Peut-être que nous avons été enlevés par des archéologues."

_Peut-être des archéologues Coppingers._

Pour ce qui sembla être la millième fois, Doug regarda autour de la cellule. Elle n'était pas trop grande. Il y avait à peine assez d'espace pour qu'il se déplacent tous les quatre. Les murs semblèrent être fait de sable, mais il avait déjà essayé de passer à travers eux. Ils étaient alignés par une sorte de protection à l'extérieur qui les empêchèrent de s'effondrer. Briser avait été la première chose qu'il avait essayé depuis son arrivée ici.

"On ne le saura jamais." Remarqua Elektra.

Marc se redressa.

"Le temps est en train de perdre toute signification." Dit-il. "Il faut sortir d'ici."

Robin ria, amèrement.

"Oui, nous avons besoin de sortir de cette salle imprenable, sortir d'un campement sans doute bien gardé, pour ensuite traverser quatre-vingts kilomètres dans un désert inexploré."

Doug sourit.

"De bonnes chances." Dit-il. "Aller. Sois positif."

Presque à l'instant, la porte s'ouvrit, et Harley entra dans la pièce.

"Ah, bonjour." Dit-il, en souriant.

Doug regarda Marc.

"Je vous avais dit que c'était le matin." Dit-il.

Harley soupira.

"Eh bien, nous avons tous raison parfois." Remarqua-t-il, avant de regarder Robin. "On a besoin de toi à l'étage, alors tu peux venir gentiment ou..."

"Ne fais pas ça." Dit Doug, en sautant. "Prends-moi à la place."

Harley lui lança un regard noir.

"Nous n'avons pas besoin de toi pour le moment." Dit-il, furieusement.

Doug fronça les sourcils au coordinateur aux cheveux violets, avant de sauter en avant vers lui...

Seulement pour être repoussé par une force étrange.

Doug essaya de se libérer, mais la force le retint, le suspendant dans les air.

"Mais qu'est-ce que ...?" S'exclama-t-il, surpris, tandis que Harley traîna Robin hors de la salle.

Dès que Harley claqua fermement la porte, la force disparu et il tomba sur le sol.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?" Demanda Doug, alors que Marc l'aida à se relever.

"Qui sait." Remarqua le Maître de Concours.

"Qui sait ce qu'ils veulent de nous." Dit furieusement Elektra. "Qui sont ces gens?"

* * *

Robin regarda le maniaque violet cheveux qui le traîna dans les couloirs de sable.

"Mais qu'est-ce vous croyez faire?" Exigea-t-il, en souhaitant qu'il ai toujours ses Pokémons avec lui pour qu'il puisse lui causer autant de douleur que possible.

"Vois-tu, Robin." Dit doucement Harley. "Il est temps pour toi de faire quelque chose pour Verger. Parce que Verger en a tellement fait pour toi."

Robin s'éloigna, mais la poigne d'Harley était comme du fer. Il tira plus fort et réussit à éloigner son bras, avant de se mettre à courir.

Harley soupira.

"Si tu t'enfuis, ça ne t'apportera que de la fatigue." Remarqua-t-il, en se retournant pour voir Robin tourner vers un couloir...

Et pour s'écraser directement dans la poitrine de Noland qui tourna le coin et le bloqua.

Robin essaya de sauter en arrière, seulement pour que Noland lance une Pokéball et que Registeel apparu dans un flamboiement lumineux. Le golem légendaire d'acier attrapa Robin et commença à le presser avec les doigts métalliques épaisses, lui causant une douleur intense.

"Non!" Grogna Robin, s'évanouissant presque.

Harley fit irruption.

"Et si tu t'évanouis, alors Registeel va te gifler jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles." Avertit-il.

La colère dans les yeux de Robin était délicieuse, tandis qu'il lutta pour rester éveillé.

Mais il réussit.

"Il est temps de l'emmener au sommet." Ordonna Noland a Registeel.

Il approuva, avant d'emmener Robin.

Harley regarda Noland.

"Je vois qu'ils ont finalement réussi." Remarqua-t-il.

Noland fronça les sourcils.

"Ouais." Répondit-il. "Est-ce que Doug est toujours en bas? Je pourrais lui faire une petite visite et voir le regard sur son visage."

Harley ria.

"Prends une photo." Dit-il. "Ça devrait être intéressant de voir à défaut d'autre chose."

Noland ria en retour, avant de s'éloigner.

* * *

Il arriva à la cellule et vit le gardien, le personnage effrayant qui effraya un peu Noland.

"Bonjour." Dit le personnage, en se tournant vers lui.

Alors que Noland se tourna vers lui, il se rendit compte que le personnage était un Pokémon. Bien que son visage était légèrement obscurcie par un masque, et que son corps était orné de plusieurs éléments ressemblant à une armure de combat, Noland pouvait encore le voir suffisamment pour reconnaître le Pokémon.

"Bien, bien." Remarqua-t-il. "Ils t'ont capturé, Mewtwo."

Le personnage sourit.

"En effet." Dit-il. "Quel est l'objectif de votre entreprise?"

"Choquer et surprendre." Répondit Noland.

Mewtwo s'écarta.

"Merci." Dit Noland, en voyant la porte.

Il s'approcha, et plaça sa main sur la poignée.

"Attendez!" S'écria Mewtwo, les yeux brillants.

Noland entendit la porte se déverrouiller, avant de s'ouvrir.

"Bonjour, Doug." Dit-il, en entrant.

* * *

Comme il l'avait prédit, le regard sur le visage de Doug n'avait pas de prix. Il tomba presque sous le choc, alors que Noland éclata de rire.

"Un de tes amis?" Demanda Elektra.

Doug fronça les sourcils à Noland.

"C'est ce que je croyais." Dit-il, à Elektra, avant de se tourner vers Noland. "Laisses-moi deviner, tu as rejoint les Coppingers."

Noland ria.

"Wow, tu es vraiment plus intelligent que je le croyais." Remarqua-t-il. "Simuler ma mort sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante, et je croyais que tu penserais que j'étais venu te sauver."

Une autre chose passa à travers le visage de Doug.

"Tu étais la taupe dans les G-mens!" Cria-t-il.

Noland applaudit, sarcastiquement.

"Ouais, et tu as le droit à des masques bonus si tu arrives à deviner pour qui je me suis fait passer." Dit-il.

Doug le foudroya du regard, avant de faire un pas en avant.

Noland répondit, en lançant une Pokéball et en envoyant Regirock, qui le bloqua de Doug.

"Regirock?" Dit Doug. "Ça veut donc dire...?"

"Je crois que tu as compris." Ria Noland. "Ce cher Brandon est mort depuis longtemps et tu as à faire à moi!"

Doug sembla prêt à exploser, mais sentir la froideur de Regirock a proximité le fit hésiter à attaquer Noland.

"Ils viennent me chercher." Dit-il. "Même à l'heure où on parle, les G-mens vont nous trouver."

Noland ria.

"Ouais, peut-être." Répondit-il. "Mais, trouveront-ils ton frère à temps?"

Doug devint blanc.

"Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?"

Noland répondit, en rappelant Regirock et en sortant.

Doug commença à le suivre.

Uniquement pour que Mewtwo tende un bras et l'arrête.

Les yeux de Doug s'élargirent avec reconnaissance.

"Mewtwo!" S'écria-t-il. "Je t'en prie, non!"

Noland ria, avant de claquer fermement la porte.

Mewtwo la verrouilla, et laissa Doug s'effondrer sur le sol dans la douleur.

"Maintenant, je veux vraiment m'en prendre à quelqu'un." Dit furieusement Doug.

* * *

Norman se réveilla, en entendant la sonnette de la porte.

"Ah, misère." Grogna-t-il, en frottant ses yeux. "Qui ça peut bien être?"

Il regarda son téléphone portable, et vit qu'il était quatre heures du matin et qu'il avait dix-huit appels manqués.

"J'ai le sentiment que je ne vais pas aimer ce que je vais découvrir en bas." Dit-il, en sortant du lui et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Norman marcha lentement en avant, et ouvrit la porte.

À l'extérieur de sa porte d'entrée se trouvèrent Armand, Spectra et une femme aux cheveux noirs qui sembla vaguement familier.

"Eh bien voilà qui est inattendu." Bailla Norman. "Et tôt. Mieux vaut que ce soit important."

Armand sourit, nerveusement.

"Ouais, vous voudriez peut-être vous asseoir." Dit-il. "Ça vous ennuie si nous rentrons?"

Norman grogna.

"Je sais simplement que je suis sur le point de le regretter." Dit le champion d'Arène de Clémenti-Ville, en s'écartant et en les laissant entrer.

Armand laissa Spectra et Solidad passer en premier, avant de regarder Norman.

"Vous ne voulez pas l'entendre." Dit-il. "Mais, c'est quelque chose que vous devriez vraiment entendre."

"Nous avons essayé de vous contacter depuis les dix dernières heures." Dit Spectra, légèrement surprise.

"Ouais, le téléphone exagérait." Répondit Norman. "Je l'ai mit sur le silencieux, ensuite la batterie est tombé morte, et lorsque je l'ai rechargé, j'ai oublié qu'il était sur le silencieux. Alors, qui y a-t-il?"

Armand prit une profonde inspiration.

"Bon." Dit-il. "Dans les dix dernières heures, nous avons fait quelques grandes découvertes, mais elles nous ont coûté chères."

Armand commença à lui raconter les événements de la dernière journée. À propos de la façon dont Olly avait découvert que la taupe était Noland déguisé en Brandon. Comment Tanguy avait été assassiné. Comment Noland avait essayé de cadrer Olly. Comment Olly avait résolu l'énigme et sauvé Solidad du contrôle Coppinger.

Quand il eut fini, Norman grogna et tendit la main pour une bouteille de Jirachi Daniels qu'il garda sous le canapé.

"Maintenant, je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça." Dit-il, en ouvrant la bouteille et en prenant une grande gorgée. "Mais, ça éclairci la tête."

Il en offrit à Armand, qui déclina, tout comme Spectra et Solidad.

"Eh bien." Grogna Norman. "Quoi qu'il en soit, voilà maintenant ce que nous allons faire. Armand, je veux que tu entres en contact avec Lance..."

"Je l'ai déjà fait." Dit Armand. "Il est au beau milieu de quelque chose."

Norman soupira.

"Je veux que tu entres en contact avec Lance, Lucy et Ken. Ils sont sans doute les agents les plus gradés dans le coin. Je veux que tu les informes de ce qui s'est passé, et que tu leur dises de laisser la parole à d'autres agents avec du bouche à oreille. Dis-leur que même si nous avons perdu deux de nos membres les plus influents, nous n'avons pas dit notre dernier mot. Nous reviendrons, plus forts et meilleurs. Les Coppingers ne nous battrons pas. Pas maintenant. Non jamais. Nous ne céderons jamais!"

Il y avait du feu dans les yeux de Norman.

"Wow." Murmura sèchement Spectra. "J'ai envie d'applaudir."

Norman sourit.

"Eh bien, je fais mon travail." Dit-il. "En tant que chef de la GeForce, mon attention est actuellement sur d'autres sujets. Armand, je regrette de devoir te mettre dans cette position, mais pourrais-tu possiblement agir comme un chef temporaire des G-mens jusqu'à ce que cette crise prenne fin?"

Armand grogna, avant de lever les yeux avec un sourire.

"Ouais, je peux faire ça." Dit-il.

Solidad toussa.

"Qu'en est-il de moi?" Demanda-t-elle.

C'était au tour de Norman de grogner.

"Écoutes, j'en ai pas la moindre idée." Dit-il. "Je laisse ça à Armand."

Armand toussa.

"Oh merci." Répondit-il, sèchement.

* * *

"Tu vois quelque chose?" Demanda Lance, du dos de son Dracolosse.

Looker secoua sa tête.

"Excepté la tour au loin, rien d'autre que du sable." Répondit-il.

Lance regarda devant.

"Un instant!" Dit-il. "Quoi?!"

Il regarda la tour, environ de neuf ou dix étages de haut, et se demanda d'où elle venait.

"J'ai un étrange sentiment envers ça." Remarqua Lance, alors qu'il vit quelques personnes au sommet. "Allons voir ça."

* * *

Registeel continua à tenir Robin, tandis que Harley et Noland regardèrent à travers les sables.

"Alors, c'est l'endroit idéal pour faire ça?" Demanda Noland.

Harley haussa les épaules.

"Hé, ce sont les ordres de la maîtresse." Répondit-il, alors qu'il vit quelque chose au loin. "Bien le bonjour. Un Dracolosse."

Harley sourit, tandis qu'il regarda l'avenant.

"Je crois qu'il s'agit d'un de tes amis." Dit-il.

Noland s'avança, et vit l'identité du personnage avec une cape. Même au loin, il était reconnaissable.

"Oh oui." Répondit-il.

"Laissez-moi partir!" Hurla Robin.

Noland claqua des doigts, et Registeel pressa fortement le jeune dresseur, coupant son alimentation en air.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on attend?" Demanda Noland, en voyant le Dracolosse se rapprocher.

"Tu vas voir." Remarqua Harley, alors que le sable au pied de la tour commença à bouillir et à faire des bulles.

En quelques secondes, une grosse tête rouge sortit de terre. La tête d'un Groudon...

* * *

**Revoilà Doug, Robin, Elektra et Marc...mais sûrement pas dans les meilleures circonstances.**

**Olly et Faith ne semblent pas en bon termes pour l'instant.**

**Mewtwo qui obéit au Coppingers? C'est des mauvaises nouvelles.**

**Un Groudon qui émerge du sable, c'est encore plus mauvais signe.**


	83. Grands Problèmes

Chapitre 83. Grands Problèmes.

* * *

_Résumé. Noland a révélé les profondeurs de sa déception, avant de s'enfuir. Olly et Faith se sont alors embarqués dans un argument. Lance et Looker, se dirigeaient vers le désert pour retrouver Doug, Robin, Elektra et Marc, uniquement pour que Harley et Noland fassent venir Groudon, en utilisant Robin comme moyen._

* * *

"Oh merde!" S'écria Lance, alors qu'il vit le corps de Groudon émerger du sable.

"Qu'est-ce que nous pouvons faire maintenant?" Demanda Looker, en sautant de saut en bas.

Lance soupira, avant de regarder le sommet de la tour.

"Il y a quelque chose là-haut." Remarqua-t-il. "Il faut les arrêter. J'ai un mauvais sentiment à propos de ça."

Lance claqua des doigts, et son Dracolosse commença à monter vers le sommet de la grande tour imposante qui se dressa au-dessus du sol comme un signe d'avertissement géant, pointant vers le paradis.

* * *

"Ils foncent droit sur nous." Dit Noland, en frottant ses mains ensemble.

Harley appela son Cacturne, pendant que Noland envoya Regirock.

"Voyons voir s'ils pourront nous empêcher de faire ce que nous devons faire." Ricana Harley.

Ils attendirent vingt secondes, tandis que le Pokémon Dragon commença à atterrir sur le toit en pierre de la tour devant eux.

Lance descendit, suivit par Looker.

"Lance." Remarqua Noland. "Ça fait très longtemps."

Lance ricana, sèchement.

"Pas assez longtemps, apparemment." Répondit-il, nonchalamment, alors qu'il vit Robin dans la prise de Registeel. "Où sont-ils?"

"Où sont qui?" Demanda Harley, alors qu'il jeta un œil au Groudon qui s'éleva.

Lance grogna.

"D'accord, si c'est comme ça qu'on veut jouer." Dit-il.

Noland ricana.

"Tu pourrais être surclassé, cher ami." Répondit l'ex Chef d'Usine. "Regirock, attaque Boule Roc!"

Regirock éleva ses puissants rochers avec ses mains et les pointas vers Lance.

Lance renifla.

"Dracolosse, Hydroqueue!"

Son Dracolosse fonça en avant, de l'eau coulant de sa puissante queue.

Regirock gémit, un bruit obsédant, tandis que le grand appendice le percuta.

"Défense Abri!" Ordonna Lance.

Dracolosse créa un bouclier, bloquant le barrage de pierres que Regirock avait envoyé s'écraser à leur égard.

Harley secoua sa tête.

"Je crois qu'il n'y a qu'une seule façon de régler ça." Dit-il, alors que Groudon rugit derrière lui.

Harley appuya sur quelque chose sur sa taille, et il disparut.

"Hein." Grogna Noland, alors qu'il regarda Lance et Looker. "C'est un lâche."

"Mais pourquoi t'es-tu joint au Coppingers à la fin?" Exigea Lance.

Noland ria.

"J'ai déjà expliqué ça à tes camarades caricaturés." Répondit-il. "Je le referais bien, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de dépenser de l'énergie."

Noland sauta en arrière, avant d'atterrir sur la tête de Groudon.

"Registeel, tues-le!" Hurla Noland.

Registeel commença à écraser la vie de Robin, le faisant crier de douleur.

Looker prit une Pokéball.

"Pas tout à fait aussi vite!" Hurla-t-il. "Etourvol, attaque Aeropique!"

L'Etourvol de Looker émergea de la Pokéball, et fila vers Registeel.

Lance roula des yeux, tandis que le Pokémon de type vol s'écrasa sur le dos de Registeel, avant de se mettre KO sur le dos du Pokémon de type acier.

"Ah." Dit Looker dit, en se frappant.

Lance soupira.

"Je vais m'en occuper." Dit-il. "Dracolosse, Deflagration!"

Noland ria, avant de balancer son doigt.

"Ouais, tu pourrais faire ça." Dit-il, alors que de l'énergie rouge commença à provenir de Robin. "Mais, que lui arriverait si Registeel devenait soudainement très chaud? Ça serait très mauvais pour la peau. Et on ne sait jamais. Peut-être que Registeel pourrait être KO et tomber sur lui. Et je ne m'attendrais pas à ce qu'il survive à ça."

Lance avala. Il savait que Noland avait raison, alors qu'il ordonna à Dracolosse d'arrêter l'attaque.

"Looker." Dit-il. "Va chercher les prisonniers. Je m'occupe de lui."

Noland ricana.

"Bien entendu que tu vas le faire." Dit-il. "Bonne chance pour ça."

Looker salua Lance, en secouant son poing à Noland et Groudon avant de disparaître vers la sortie.

"Groudon." Ordonna Noland, en tenant une orbe blanche claire. L'énergie qui était évoqué de Robin commença à s'infiltrer vers l'orbe, qui se transforma en une couleur rouge sang épaisse.

Alors qu'elle devint lumineuse, Groudon commença à sembler disposé à obéir Noland.

"Attaque Deflagration pour arrêter cet police louée."

Groudon ouvrit ses mâchoires, avant de souffler une puissante boule de flammes à cinq côtés vers Looker qui s'échappa.

"Dracolosse, bloques-le!" Hurla Lance.

Le Pokémon Dragon évasa ses ailes, avant de foncer pour bloquer l'attaque.

Il le fit avec difficulté, ce qui permit à Looker de s'échapper vers l'escalier. Finalement, Dracolosse réussit à dissiper l'attaque, se retrouvant gravement brûlé.

Le Pokémon Dragon haleta, alors qu'il regarda Regirock, Registeel et Groudon.

"Tu es désespérément surclassé." Remarqua Noland. "Même aussi fort que tu es, rien ne peux te sauver. Excepté un miracle."

Lance sourit.

"Je ne crois pas aux miracles." Dit-il, en regardant son Dracolosse épuisé.

Lance rappela son Pokémon préféré, avec une certaine appréhension.

"Merci de tes efforts ardents." Murmura-t-il, en prenant trois Pokéballs de sa cape.

"Leviator, Dracaufeu, Libegon, à vous de jouer!" Cria Lance, en les envoyant tous les trois.

Les trois Pokémons apparurent dans un trio éclatant de lumière.

"Alors, c'est un match que tu veux?" Remarqua Noland, alors que l'orbe rouge dans sa main finit de se charger. Elle sembla crépiter d'énergie. Robin s'effondra dans la poigne de Registeel, qui le jeta sur le sol, avec désinvolture.

"Est-il...?" Demanda Lance, inquiet.

Noland sourit, cruellement.

"Il est vivant." Dit-il. "Mais, pour combien de temps, je ne le sais pas moi-même."

Il éleva l'orbe.

"Cette orbe maintient les moyens de contrôler la puissance de Groudon. Bien sûr, puisque la puissance de l'orbe est liée au jeune Robin Wilson, il va bientôt mourir sans ce pouvoir, sa force vitale est complètement absorbé."

Lance grogna.

"Tu es vraiment devenu complètement cinglé." Dit-il, furieusement. "Je vais t'arrêter!"

"Alors, vas-y." Répliqua Noland.

Lance soupira. Il serait difficile d'affronter les trois Pokémons légendaires à lui tout seul.

"Mais, jamais je n'abandonnerais!" Cria-t-il. "Dracaufeu, attaque Lance-Flamme sur Registeel. Libegon, attaque Lance-Soleil sur Regirock et Leviator, attaque Hydrocanon sur Groudon!"

* * *

Looker courra à travers les couloirs, en cherchant des signes de la pièce où les prisonniers étaient gardés.

"Allo!" Appela-t-il, en se demandant comment Lance s'en sortait.

Looker n'avait jamais rencontré l'ex Chef d'Usine Noland, mais il avait entendu parler de comment il s'était prétendument sacrifié pour sauver la vie de milliers de personnes.

"Alors, tout ça était un mensonge." Dit-il, en regardant dans une pièce, la trouvant vide.

Looker continua à chercher, en se demandant où étaient les prisonniers, et en espérant qu'il n'était pas trop tard.

* * *

"Dracaufeu, attaque Rafale Feu!" Cria Lance. "Libegon, attaque Tourbi-Sable!"

Les deux attaques s'écrasèrent dans Registeel, et le mit KO.

Lance frappa mentalement les airs, alors que Noland rappela le Pokémon légendaire de type acier.

"Alors, tu as tué Brandon et volé ses Pokémons." Dit furieusement Lance. "Tu es vraiment méprisable."

"Hé, nous devons tous faire ce que l'on doit faire." Répondit béatement Noland. "Ce que nous croyons est juste. J'avais l'habitude de croire que ce que les G-mens faisaient était juste. Cependant, j'ai découvert plus tard que le bien et le mal ne sont que des mots. Un simple point de vue. Et de mon point de vue, le monde allait changer. Quand le changement vient, il s'agit de tirer le meilleur parti de ce changement. Être sur le côté droit de la clôture."

Lance grogna.

"Épargnes-moi cette merde!" Dit-il, furieusement. "Ce n'est qu'une charge creuse conçue pour essayer de te convaincre que tu fais la bonne chose. Et ce changement...Il ne va pas se produire. Nous allons vous arrêter!"

Noland ria, tandis qu'il rappela Regirock.

"Espèce de crétin naïf." Remarqua Noland. "Ça a déjà commencé. Mais, je vais te donner la chance de m'arrêter. Arrêtes-moi et je vais me tenir tranquille. Bien sûr, ce sera tout ce que tu peux nous réserver contre moi, contre Groudon."

Lance grimaça. Groudon était un Pokémon puissant. Mais, il l'était lui aussi.

"Très bien!" Cria-t-il. "Leviator, attaque Hydrocanon!"

Le Leviator rouge de Lance commença à ouvrir ses mâchoires, et lança un puissant torrent d'eau vers Groudon.

"Lance-Soleil!" Ordonna Noland.

Groudon ouvrit sa bouche et tira un puissant souffle de feu vert énergétique vers l'attaque approchante. Le rayon blanc chaud coupa droit à travers l'Hydrocanon et percuta Leviator, le mettant instantanément KO.

"Merde!" S'écria Lance avec horreur.

_Une telle dévastation!_

Il rappela Leviator, avant de regarder Dracaufeu et Libegon.

"Attaquez ensemble." Ordonna-t-il. "Dracosouffle et Lance-Soleil!"

Dracaufeu ouvrit sa bouche, et tira une épaisse salve verte épaisse énergétique vers Groudon, tandis que Libegon ouvrit sa bouche et tira une copie carbonique de l'attaque que Groudon avait utilisé sur Leviator.

Groudon tendit un bras et bloqua les deux attaques.

Lance avait encore un sentiment croissant d'inquiétude.

* * *

"Aha!" Dit Looker, alors qu'il entra dans un bureau de fortune et trouva plusieurs Pokéballs. Après les avoir examinés, il découvrit que certaines d'entre elles appartenaient à Doug. Il les empocha, avant de voir une carte.

"Le jackpot!" S'écria-t-il, en voyant une pièce marqué le mot 'Prison' sur elle.

Empochant la carte, Looker se hâta dans cette direction.

* * *

Dracaufeu fut mit KO par une attaque Tranche de Groudon, obligeant Lance à rappeler le Pokémon.

"Non!" Marmonna furieusement Lance.

Noland sourit froidement.

"Tu sembles être à une perte." Dit-il.

Lance leva les yeux vers lui.

"Fais de ton pire." Rompit Lance, en allant prendre une autre Pokéball...

Uniquement pour qu'un puissant cri éclate quelque part dans le désert.

"Hein?" Demanda Noland, en regardant autour.

Lance se rendit compte que le cri ne venait pas du désert, mais plutôt...

_Du ciel? Quel genre de Pokémon pousse un cri comme ça?_

Ils entendirent tout les deux le battement d'ailes, et tandis que Lance leva les yeux...

_C'est impossible. Comment peut-il survivre ici?_

Pour voir Artikodin planer au-dessus eux, en semblant très inconfortable dans la chaleur.

"Artikodin?" Demanda Noland, avec un regard de choc sur son visage.

Artikodin battit des ailes, et la chaleur dégagée par la capacité spéciale de Groudon, Sécheresse, commença à disparaître pour être remplacé par un flux de grêle.

Lance se frotta les yeux.

"Grele dans le désert." Dit-il, un peu surpris. "Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça."

Artikodin poussa un cri à Noland. Mais, pas d'une manière plaisante.

Lance pouvait voir le léger regard d'inquiétude passer sur le visage de Noland.

"Je dirais que quelqu'un n'est pas content de te voir." Remarqua-t-il.

Pas pour la première fois, Lance souhaita qu'il pourrait comprendre ce que les Pokémons peuvent dire. Artikodin sembla très agacé avec Noland.

Quelque chose que Noland remarqua.

"Groudon, Deflagration!" Ordonna Noland.

Groudon ouvrit sa bouche, avant de lancer la boule de feu vers l'oiseau légendaire de glace.

Artikodin l'esquiva d'une facilité presque arrogante.

"Oh merde." Chuchota Noland, en devenant pâle d'inquiétude. "Continues!"

Artikodin esquiva facilement toutes les attaques que Groudon lança sur celui-ci. Parfois, avec Reflet, parfois en passant comme une flèche sur le côté.

Ensuite, Artikodin ouvrit son bec, et tira un rayon bleu froid de glace vers Groudon, le ratissant l'attaque dans le dos.

Groudon hurla de douleur, tandis que la partie affectée de son dos écailleux était gelé.

Noland regarda Artikodin.

"Ça suffit!" Cria-t-il. "Si tu veux agir comme ça, alors utilise Zenith, Groudon."

Alors qu'Artikodin et Groudon esquiva les attaques de l'autre, Lance réussit à se rapprocher de l'endroit où Robin était étendu bras et jambes écartés. Il y avait un regard de douleur sur son visage, et malgré le soleil qui émergea, il était blanc comme une feuille.

"Aïïïïïe." Gémit Robin. "Ça fait mal."

Lance réussit à faire un petit sourire.

"Ne t'en fais pas." Dit-il, alors qu'Artikodin annula le Zenith, et esquiva un Lance-Soleil. "Je crois qu'Artikodin va vaincre Groudon. Ensuite, j'irai récupérer l'orbe."

* * *

"Hello!" S'écria Looker, alors en ouvrant grandement la porte.

Elektra, Doug et Marc levèrent les yeux vers lui.

"Oh Arceus merci." S'écria Doug, en bondissant devant lui dans le couloir.

Il regarda autour.

"Putain, mais où est passé Mewtwo?"

Elektra et Marc le suivirent dehors.

"Est-ce important?" Demanda Marc, tandis que Looker leur rendirent leurs Pokémons.

Doug replaça ses six Pokéballs sur sa ceinture, avant de regarder la cellule.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe dehors?" Demanda-t-il.

Looker grogna.

"Lance essaie de retenir Noland et Groudon sur le toit."

Doug n'enregistra instantanément le nom, alors qu'il commença à se diriger vers le couloir. Il s'arrêta, et se retourna.

"Pardon?!" S'exclama-t-il, surpris. "Viens-tu de dire Noland? Est-ce le Noland que je pense?"

"Sans doute." Répondit Looker.

"Une minute, qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda Marc.

Doug réussit à faire un petit sourire.

"Posez-lui la question." Répondit-il, en pointant Looker.

Doug fit alors demi-tour et commença à se diriger vers le toit.

* * *

Groudon s'écrasa au sol, presque vaincu par la fureur d'Artikodin manifestée à l'égard de Noland.

Noland eu du mal à conserver son équilibre, uniquement pour laisser tomber l'orbe rouge.

Dès qu'il atteignit la surface de la peau durement gelée de Groudon, elle se brisa en mille morceaux.

"Non!" Hurla Noland, tandis qu'il tomba à genoux.

Presque au même moment, Robin commença à aller mieux, alors que la force vitale dérobée chez lui, commença à retourner dans son système.

Noland sembla inquiet, alors qu'Artikodin plana au-dessus de lui. Il était presque tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour rester debout, étant donné l'immense vent dégagé par les puissants volets.

"C'est ce qui arrive lorsque tu mens à un Pokémon légendaire." Dit Lance, en s'asseyant sur le bord de la tour et en regardant en bas. "Artikodin t'a fait confiance. Ensuite, tu es parti et tu as truqué ta propre mort, trompant Artikodin. J'étais à ton enterrement lorsque Artikodin est venu et qu'il a versé des larmes. Il a ensuite emmené ton urne vers la mer. Ensuite, tu te remontres, après avoir simulé ta mort, et il est très en colère contre toi."

Noland tenta de s'échapper, mais Artikodin fondit et le frappa sur l'estomac.

"Lance, je t'en prie!" Supplia-t-il. "Sauves-moi!"

Lance secoua sa tête.

"Désolé, Noland." Répondit le Maître Dragon. "Nous devons tous faire face aux décisions que l'on prend."

Noland se releva d'un bond.

"Eh bien, va te faire foutre, espèce de fils de pute!" Cria-t-il, en essayant toujours de s'échapper du regard vengeur d'Artikodin.

Artikodin fondit, et le renversa de son perchoir sur le dessus de la tête de Groudon.

Noland tomba au sol ci-dessous, et hurla de douleur alors que sa jambe se cassa.

* * *

Lance regarda, alors qu'un Doug qui sembla épuisé apparut à côté de lui.

Doug vit le Groudon vaincu, l'Artikodin enragé et le Noland effrayé.

"Tu ne vas pas le sauver?" Demanda Doug.

Lance soupira.

"Je le ferais." Dit-il. "Mais, je ne vais pas laisser mes Pokémons se blesser en affrontant un Artikodin enragé."

"C'est marrant." Remarqua Doug. "Je n'aurais jamais considéré Artikodin comme un Pokémon vengeur."

"À l'évidence, il n'aime pas se faire trahir." Dit Lance, alors qu'Artikodin se précipita vers Noland.

Noland cria, alors que les griffes fermées s'approchèrent de son visage, et Artikodin commença à battre des ailes, le soulevant du sol.

Lance se leva.

"Artikodin, attends." Dit-il.

Le Pokémon Glaciaire regarda le Maître Dragon.

"Puis-je simplement récupérer les Pokémons qu'il utilise?" Demanda Lance. "Ils doivent être retournés à leur propriétaire légitime."

Artikodin approuva, avant d'abaisser une aile et de détacher les Pokéballs de la ceinture de Noland.

"Merci." Dit Lance, alors qu'il vit le sang des entailles faites par les griffes d'Artikodin passant sur le long du corps de Noland.

Doug soupira.

"Vas-tu le sauver?"

Lance secoua sa tête.

"Mon Dracaufeu est KO." Dit-il. "Je ne vais pas risquer mes autres Pokémons."

Doug n'était pas content, tandis qu'Artikodin commença à s'envoler, en tenant toujours Noland avec ses griffes.

"Je me demande ce qu'il va faire de lui." Remarqua Doug.

"Qui sait." Dit Lance. "Il va peut-être le lâcher dans l'océan. Ou il pourrait avoir une autre idée de quoi faire de lui. Je ne sais pas."

Marc, Looker et Elektra apparurent au sommet de la tour, tandis que Robin regarda Doug.

"Et maintenant?" Demanda Robin. "C'est fini?"

* * *

Armand déposa le téléphone en soupirant.

"Qui y a-t-il?" Demanda Norman.

"Je viens de parler à Lance." Dit-il. "Ils ont réussi à sauver Doug, son frère, Marc et Elektra."

Norman ria.

"Eh bien, cela devrait apaiser Steven." Dit-il. "Il a apparemment donné un petit déluge verbal à Ellis."

"Comment ça?" Demanda Armand. "Ce n'était pas de sa faute."

"Ouais, mais il était sous pression." Dit Norman, alors qu'Armand commença à composer un autre numéro.

"Je vais simplement mettre Olly au courant." Dit-il.

"Tu sais, tu peux dire aux autres gens de faire ça désormais." Lui rappela Norman.

"Ouais, mais j'aime toujours prendre les mains sur l'approche." Dit Armand, alors qu'Olly répondit au téléphone.

"Allo."

"Bonjour, Olly." Répondit Armand. "C'est moi."

"C'est pas vrai." Dit sèchement Olly.

"Où es-tu?" Demanda Armand.

Il y avait un soupir.

"Je suis en train de manger des nouilles Poussifeu dans de la sauce Galifeu au vendeur de la route à Sycomorama." Dit Olly. "Pourquoi?"

"Simple curiosité." Répondit Armand. "Je pensais juste que tu devrais savoir que Lance a réussi à sauver Doug. Noland a été apparemment enlevé par Artikodin pendant la bagarre. Et je suis le chef par intérim des G-mens jusqu'à ce que cette crise mineur soit finie."

Olly s'arrêta.

"Bon, d'accord." Dit-il. "Que veux-tu dire par enlevé?"

"Artikodin a abattu le Groudon que les Coppingers ont fait venir." Expliqua Armand. "Ensuite, il a foncé et a attrapé Noland."

"Ok." Dit Olly. "Félicitations."

"Comment est la nourriture?"

"Décente." Répondit Olly. "Autre chose?"

Il y avait une brève pause.

"As-tu parlé à Faith?" Demanda Armand. "Elle semblait très..."

"Ouais, demandes-moi si ça m'importe." Répondit Olly, d'un ton caustique.

"Tu ne peux pas laisser ça t'abattre." Continua Armand. "En parlant de ça, Solidad a été disculpé de toutes les accusations possibles. À en juger par ce que tu as dit, il est clair qu'elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur ses actions et par conséquent, ce serait une erreur de la traiter comme si elle l'avait fait."

"Alors, où est-elle maintenant?"

"Nous allons simplement effectuer quelques tests à Algatia." Remarqua Armand. "Je n'ai pas fait tellement de globe-trotter pendant un certain temps. J'étais à Verger hier, à Hoenn aujourd'hui. C'est pratique que j'ai appris Teleport à mon Metalosse."

Olly ria.

"En effet." Dit-il. "Quoi qu'il en soit, je te reparle bientôt."

Olly raccrocha, et retourna à sa nourriture.

* * *

Pendant ce temps à Sacrémenti...

Jim et Nightmare étaient assis à une gare, en attendant que le train arrive des Rives Cascades.

"Tu crois qu'il sera enragé?" Se demanda Nightmare. "Non pas que je m'en préoccupe, seulement..."

"Ouais, je crois qu'il sera enragé contre toi." Dit Jim.

"Pourquoi?" Demanda Nightmare, en semblant un peu blessé.

Jim vit quelqu'un bouger près de lui, quelqu'un qui donna des brochures.

Il en prit une.

"La conférence des Éleveurs Pokémons de Sacrémenti." Lit-il. "Venez voir comment améliorer les capacités de vos Pokémons, les regards et bien d'autres."

Il y avait une date pour le jour suivant.

"Voilà qui semble intéressant." Bailla Jim, tandis que le train s'arrêta.

Alors que les gens commencèrent à descendre, il se leva en voyant Sacha et Flora au loin.

"Eh bien, c'est le moment de faire face à la musique."

* * *

**Un autre échec pour les Coppingers, une autre victoire pour les G-mens!  
**

**Maintenant que Lance les a récupéré, qui héritera des Regi maintenant?**


	84. Confiance d'Élevage

Chapitre 84. Confiance d'Élevage.

* * *

_Résumé. Lance et Looker ont réussi à rencontrer Noland et Harley sur la tour dans le désert. Alors que Looker tenta de libérer les prisonniers, Lance a relevé le défi de faire face à la pleine puissance du traître des G-mens. Cependant, avec Noland qui prenait le contrôle de Groudon, Lance était légèrement surpassé. Entrant Artikodin. L'oiseau légendaire de glace était naturellement moins impressionné par la tromperie Noland, et l'a attaqué, en battant Groudon dans le processus. Noland a ensuite été emmené par le Pokémon Glaciaire. Lance a réussi à récupérer les Regi et Looker a réussi à sauver Doug, Elektra et Marc. Pendant ce temps, Sacha et Flora étaient de retour à Sacrémenti..._

* * *

"Bordel, j'ai dit que j'étais désolé." Dit Nightmare, alors que le Brasegali de Flora le tenait à l'envers par la jambe. "J'aime les nouveaux cheveux en passant."

Jim ria, un peu nerveux.

"Ouais, t'enfuir." Remarqua-t-il. "Au beau milieu de la nuit. À quoi as-tu pensé?"

"Hé, attends une minute!" Hurla Nightmare. "Jim voulait..."

Ça lui vint en moins de trois secondes qu'il avait été recousu.

"Tu as raison salaud." Dit-il à Jim.

Nightmare soupira, alors que Brasegali le jeta dans une fontaine.

Le Pokémon Ombre ouvrit sa bouche et engloutit le plus d'eau dans la fontaine avant d'en sortir.

Il piétina Brasegali, avant de le cracher sur le Pokémon Ardent.

Brasegali grogna de douleur.

_"Oh, c'est tellement pas cool!"_

"Nightmare, ça su..." Commença à dire Sacha, avant que Nightmare s'arrondit sur lui.

"Non, tu vas m'écouter." Cracha Nightmare. "J'ai fait une faveur à ce crétin, et il me renvoie ça en pleine figure."

Sacha et Flora regardèrent Jim, surpris.

"Il y a quelque chose que tu nous dis pas?" Demanda Flora, en mentionnant sauvagement ses cheveux. "Parce que, je ne suis vraiment pas..."

"Pourquoi, que c'est-il passé?" Demanda Jim.

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

"Tu as collé cette note sur ma tête!" Cria-t-elle.

Jim devint blanc.

"Non, pas du tout." Répondit-il. "Nightmare l'a...Oh merde."

"Je croyais que Nightmare s'était enfui en pleine nuit." Demanda Sacha.

"Ahhh." Répondit Jim. "Bon, d'accord, je dois vous dire toute la vérité."

* * *

"Alors, tu es venu ici pour l'arène et Nightmare t'a suivit?" Demanda Sacha.

"Exact." Répondit Jim, en grattant l'arrière de sa tête. "Je voulais prendre avantage sur toi, alors je suis venu ici pour défier le champion d'arène."

Sacha soupira.

"Hé, ce n'est pas grave." Dit-il.

"J'ai dit à Nightmare de te donner la note, mais j'ignorais qu'il l'avait collé sur l'arrière de la tête de Flora."

"Un instant." Demanda Flora. "Il y a une chose qui m'échappe. Où as-tu dégoté la colle?"

Nightmare ria.

"Je l'ai volé."

"D'accord, il fallait que je le demande."

Sacha regarda Jim.

"Comment s'est passé le match?" Demanda-t-il.

Jim soupira.

"Je n'ai pas pu entrer." Répondit-il. "Il faut sept badges. Il y a un scanneur pour t'empêcher d'entrer furtivement."

"Un scanneur?" Remarqua Sacha.

"Comme dans la Ligue Pokémon." Dit Jim. "Il faut que tu montres ton coffret de badges pour entrer, et il confirme que tes sept badges sont authentiques."

"Qu'essaient-ils de cacher?" Demanda Sacha.

"Elle est sensée contenir le champion d'arène le plus fort de Verger." Expliqua Jim. "J'imagine qu'ils doivent tester si tu es digne."

"Alors, repartons vers Ardentville." Dit Sacha. "On ne progressera nul part sans ce septième badge."

"Est-ce que ça fait vraiment un mois depuis la dernière fois que nous y avons mis les pieds?" Demanda Flora.

"Ça sera le cas au temps que ça prendra pour y retourner." Répondit Jim, tandis qu'il tendit un dépliant. "Néanmoins, nous devrions jeter un œil là-dessus."

"Une conférence d'éleveurs?" Demanda Sacha. "Aucun de nous est éleveur Pokémon."

"Ouais, mais ça dit qu'il y a des matchs, des mouvements de concours et ça promet d'être une bonne journée à la déchirure rugissante." Dit Jim. "Ainsi que de la superbe nourriture Pokémon à vendre."

"Des matchs?" Répondit Sacha.

"Des mouvements de concours?" Demanda Flora.

"De la nourriture Pokémon?" Dit Nightmare.

"Ah, et puis pourquoi pas?" Dit Sacha. "Ça pourrait être sûrement bien."

* * *

"Voilà l'endroit." Remarqua Jim. "Le Collège de Sacrémenti."

"Commode n'est pas le terme." Commenta Flora.

Sacha et Pikachu levèrent les yeux vers le bâtiment.

"Je me demande où nous allons." Murmura Sacha.

"Je suis persuadée quel quelqu'un pourra nous le dire à l'intérieur." Répondit Jim.

Ils entrèrent tout les trois à l'intérieur, trouvant plusieurs personnes dans le hall.

"Wow, c'est...Grand." Commenta Flora, alors qu'ils virent plusieurs Pokémon rares debout à côté des dresseurs.

"Je sais." Remarqua Sacha, en voyant un Feunard, un Arcanin, un Noctunoir, un Elecsprint et un Embrylex dans la pièce.

Jim donna le dépliant à une personne au hasard, et ils marchèrent à travers la pièce.

"Ça fait longtemps depuis que j'ai vu l'un de ces Pokémons." Commenta Sacha, alors qu'il vit un Leuphorie errer à travers le couloir, en portant un plateau de verres.

Flora ria.

"Ce Leuphorie me semble familier." Dit-elle.

"Je n'arrive pas à les distinguer." Remarqua Jim.

Pikachu sauta de l'épaule de Sacha et se dirigea vers Leuphorie.

"Pikaaaa!" Dit joyeusement Pikachu.

"Leupho, Leupho, Leuphorie!" Répondit Leuphorie.

"Que disent-ils, Nightmare?" Demanda Sacha.

Nightmare bailla.

"Quelque chose en rapport avec le fromage." Répondit-il.

"Vraiment?" Remarqua Flora.

Nightmare se redressa.

"Est-ce que tu me traites de menteur?" Demanda-t-il. "Parce que je te mets au défi de me prouver que j'ai tort."

Sacha regarda alors que Pikachu suivit Leuphorie dans le couloir.

"Hé, Pikachu!" S'exclama-t-il, en suivant le Pokémon Souris...

Et s'écrasa dans quelqu'un directement autour du couloir.

* * *

Sacha grogna, tandis qu'il tomba au sol.

"Bordel, aussi maladroit qu'un Krabby." Remarqua Jim, alors que lui, Flora et Nightmare s'approchèrent.

Sacha ouvrit ses yeux, et vit dans qui il s'était écrasé.

"C'est pas vrai!" S'écria-t-il.

Le dresseur à la peau foncée était immédiatement familier. Compte tenu de la durée avec laquelle Sacha avait voyagé avec lui dans le passé, il aurait dû l'être.

"Sacha." Sourit Pierre. "J'aurai du m'en douter lorsque j'ai vu Pikachu."

Sacha se leva.

"Pierre!" S'écria-t-il, en secouant la main de l'autre dresseur. "Je ne t'ai pas revu depuis longtemps. Comment vas-tu?"

Pierre sourit.

"Je vais bien." Dit-il, en regardant derrière Sacha pour voir Flora. "Salut, Flora."

"Bonjour, Pierre." Répondit Flora.

Pierre regarda Jim.

"Et j'ai une vague idée de qui tu es." Dit-il. "Je t'ai définitivement rencontré lors du CCP."

Jim roula ses yeux.

"Jim." Répondit-il. "Jim Jacobs."

"Oh misère." Grogna Nightmare "Tu parles d'être artificiel."

Pierre soupira.

"Je me souviens de toi, Nightmare." Remarqua l'Éleveur d'Argenta.

Nightmare sourit.

"En outre, tu devrais." Répondit le Pokémon Ombre. "Qui pourrait m'oublier?"

"Quelqu'un avec de l'amnésie." Remarqua sèchement Flora.

"Oh ha ha." Dit Nightmare.

"Tu es ici pour la conférence d'éleveurs?" Demanda Sacha, avant de se frapper mentalement. Pour quel autre raison Pierre serait ici?

"Ouais." Répondit Pierre. "J'ai emmené mes Pokémons et plusieurs boîtes de nourriture Pokémon et je comptais voir si je pourrais les vendre."

"Alors, tu es un éleveur." Remarqua Jim. "Je l'ignorais."

"Ouais." Répondit Pierre. "C'est une belle vie."

"Peux-tu nous montrer où aller, Pierre?" Demanda Flora.

Pierre approuva.

"Certainement." Répondit-il, suivit par Leuphorie. Pikachu sauta sur l'épaule de Sacha.

* * *

"Ça alors." S'écria Sacha, alors qu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce principale. "C'est..."

"Je sais." Dit Pierre.

La pièce était pleine de différents kiosques, de stands, de tables et d'étagères vendant tous des articles différents divers, objets, aliments et baies. Il y avait des vendeurs qui se précipitèrent de haut en bas offrant des échantillons gratuits de leurs articles, des dépliants sur les différentes techniques d'élevage et d'autres petits articles à des prix raisonnables. Le vendeur derrière les kiosques cria aux passants en essayant de les amener à s'y intéresser.

"J'ai un kiosque quelque part." Expliqua Pierre, alors que Sacha, Flora et Jim le suivit. "Je vends mes propres recettes de nourriture Pokémon."

Nightmare leva les yeux, intéressé.

"Est-ce qu'il y en a qui sont bonnes?" Demanda-t-il.

Pierre fouilla dans une poche et en sortit un coffret d'échantillon.

"Fais-toi plaisir." Répondit l'éleveur strabisme.

Nightmare éclata le bouchon et aval une partie de la nourriture.

"Oh mon Arceus." Dit Nightmare, en souriant. "Ça pourrait être la meilleur bouffe que j'ai jamais mangé."

"C'est bon." Sourit Pierre. "Sacha pourra me payer plus tard."

Sacha grogna.

_"Hé, laisses-moi essayer."_ Demanda Pikachu à Nightmare. _"S'il te plaît, Nightmare."_

Nightmare sourit, avant de tendre le coffret à Pikachu.

Le Pokémon Souris regarda à l'intérieur.

_"Espèce de connard."_ Répondit Pikachu. _"Il est vide."_

"Je sais." Ria Nightmare.

Le Leuphorie de Pierre attendait dans son kiosque, avec son Gravalanch, son Nostenfer et son Cradopaud.

"Ce sont les Bouchées de Pierre." Dit Pierre, en élevant une autres des capsules. "De la superbe nourriture Pokémon."

"Ouais, c'est excellent." Remarqua Nightmare, en s'asseyant sur le kiosque. "Ça me donne presque envie de laisser tomber la Bière Persian Noir."

Il sauta et s'assit sur la tête de Gravalanch.

_"Tu permets?"_ Demanda Gravalanch. _"Je ne suis pas une chaise."_

"Hé, la chaise parle." Dit Nightmare.

Sacha regarda autour.

"Alors, où sont les matchs?" Demanda-t-il.

"Ouais, je veux tester mon nouveau Meganium." Dit Jim.

Sacha et Flora le regarda.

"Pardon?" Demanda Flora.

"Oh ouais, mon Macronium a évolué à la Coupe Marc." Répondit Jim. "Je ne vous l'avais pas dit?"

"Eh bien, tu as plus au moins fichu le camp à la première occasion." Dit sarcastiquement Sacha.

"Vas-tu laisser tomber ça dans un avenir proche?" Demanda Jim.

"Non."

"C'est ce que je me disais."

* * *

"Acceptant tous les challengers, nous avons un célèbre expert Pokémon, le Professeur David Taache, acceptant tout les défis qu'on lui réserve."

Jim regarda l'homme court encadré appuyé sur une canne. Il avait également les cheveux noirs grisonnants tout en portant une paire de lunettes qui semblaient chères. Il était debout sur une scène qui sembla bien charpenté, tandis que le maître de cérémonie le médiatisa.

"Je pourrais l'affronter." Murmura Jim.

"Alors montes là-haut." Sourit Sacha.

Jim s'avança vers la scène, et regarda le Professeur Taache.

"Aha." Remarqua le Professeur Taache. "Es-tu prêt?"

Jim approuva.

Le Professeur Taache retira une Pokéball, avant de lancer l'orbe rouge et blanche dans les airs.

"Tarinorme, à la découverte!"

Un Tarinorme apparut dans un éclat lumineux.

"Meganium, j'ai besoin de toi!" Hurla Jim, en envoyant le Pokémon Herbe.

Son nouveau Meganium évolué apparut.

"Mee!"

"Commencez!" Cria le maître de cérémonie. "Nous avons un Meganium affrontant le célèbre Tarinorme du Professeur Taache!"

* * *

Les trois personnages foncèrent hors de la pièce, et prirent de profondes inspirations.

"Ça alors." Murmura Miaouss. "J'en reviens pas que nous nous en soyons tiré avec ça."

Jessie et James élevèrent les Pokéballs qu'ils avaient prit de la pièce.

"Alors, est-ce qu'on regarde ce qu'on a réussi à piquer?" Demanda Jessie.

"Bien entendu." Répondit James, alors qu'ils lancèrent les Pokéballs.

Le nouveau Pokémon de Jessie apparu en premier. C'était un Pokémon chat gris trapu et blanc avec d'énormes oreilles.

"Un Chaffreux." Demanda Miaouss. "Mais, je suis le grand chat ici."

Le nouveau Pokémon de James apparut en suite. C'était un petit Pokémon couvert d'une multitude de lianes bleues. Seul son visage pouvait être vu, et qui fut noirci par les ombres qui se dégagèrent des lianes. La seule chose qui pouvait être vu, c'était ses yeux. Il marcha également sur une paire de pattes rouges.

"Un Saquedeneu?!" S'écria James, en s'accroupissant. "Il a l'air si amical."

Moins d'une seconde après, le Saquedeneu enveloppa ses lianes autour de son visage comme affection.

"Ouais, voilà qui semble familier." Commenta Miaouss.

"Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils ont laissé ces Pokémons seuls là-dedans." Remarqua Jessie. "Ça semble un peu stupide."

"Qui sommes-nous pour remettre la stupidité en question." Demanda James, sa voix étouffé de l'arrière du corps de Saquedeneu.

"Bien, est-ce que l'on se met sur le vol?" Dit Jessie. "Voler tout ce qui n'est pas établit."

* * *

"Meganium a été mis hors combat." Déclara le maître de cérémonie. "Tarinorme est déclaré vainqueur."

Jim fut un peu surpris par la façon dont son Meganium avait été négligemment enroulé et battu. La série des attaques Luminocanon et Elecanon avaient vraiment pris un glas funèbre. Ensuite, le Pokémon Boussole avait utilisé un Giga Impact et avait mit les Pokémon Herbe affaibli KO.

Il secoua sa tête, avant de quitter la scène, en rappelant Meganium tandis qu'il s'en alla.

Sacha ricana légèrement.

"Bon, d'accord." Dit-il. "C'était quoi déjà."

Jim lui lança un regard noir.

"Essaies de faire mieux pour voir." Remarqua-t-il.

Sacha sourit.

"D'accord." Dit-il, négligemment. "Où est Nightmare?"

* * *

"Alors, tu crois que tu peux m'aider à vendre un tas de cette nourriture?" Demanda Pierre.

Nightmare sourit.

"Bien entendu." Répondit-il. "À quelques conditions. Un, j'ai quelques boîtes gratuites de cette nourriture. Deux, j'ai une partie de l'argent. Trois, j'ai le droit à une caisse de Bière Persian Noir. Quatre, je veux t'affronter. Cinq...Je n'ai pas de cinq."

Pierre grogna.

"Entendu." Remarqua l'éleveur. "Mais, comment vas-tu rendre mon produit aussi attirant?"

Nightmare sourit.

"Oh, j'ai mes moyens." Dit-il, en pointant derrière le comptoir. "Passes-moi cette bouteille."

Pierre l'a pris et la donna à l'Ectoplasma.

* * *

"Alors, c'est comme de la nourriture super cool qui fait en sorte que vos Pokémons se sentent complètements impressionnants."

Le vendeur du kiosque sourit. Il avait convaincu sa fille de onze ans à faire connaître le produit, et une foule tout à fait grande erra en place pour la voir.

Y compris un Ectoplasma de couleur vive.

Le vendeur du kisoque eu soudainement une autre idée.

"Peut-être que l'Ectoplasma voudrait en essayer." Dit-il, en poussant un plateau devant Nightmare.

"Non, je n'ai pas faim." Répondit Nightmare.

Le vendeur du kiosque cligna des yeux.

"Nous avons un Pokémon qui parle!" S'écria-t-il. "Il peut nous dire à quel point ce produit est génial!"

Nightmare sourit.

"Eh bien, si c'est ce que vous voulez." Dit-il, en essayant de réprimer un sourire.

Nightmare prit l'un des morceaux de la nourriture Pokémon, la mâchant pensivement pendant dix secondes.

"C'est un peu sec." Dit-il. "Ça n'a aucun goût, aucune autre texture que d'être épais, et ça me donne envie de vomir mes intestins."

Il regarda la foule.

"Mais, si vous voulez essayer un produit qui feront en sorte que vos Pokémons se sentent si bien qu'ils vont vous aimer pour la vie."

Il éleva une capsule de la nourriture Pokémon de Pierre.

"Essayez les Bouchées de Pierre. Elles sont remplies de saveur et sont à un prix très raisonnable. Elles sont également..."

Nightmare commença à lire le dos de la capsule.

"Remplies de Protéines, de Carboxylate et de Fer." Dit-il. "Rendant vos Pokémons rapides, forts et robustes."

Il sortit son bâton de baseball.

"Comme moi!" Hurla le Pokémon Ombre. "Regardez la force que je vais acquérir pour démolir ce kiosque après que j'en ai mangé quelques unes."

* * *

"Pikachu, attaque Fatal-Foudre!" Cria Sacha.

"Yanmega, bloques-la avec Pouvoir Antique!" Ordonna le Professeur Taache.

Tandis que Pikachu lança la puissante explosion d'électricité vers le Pokémon Libellogre, Yanmega créa plusieurs orbes devant lui, avant d'utiliser l'attaque de type de roche pour bloquer l'électricité. Pikachu grogna dans la douleur, alors que l'attaque s'écrasa dans son petit corps jaune, le faisant tomber sur le dos.

"Merde." Dit Sacha. "Queue de Fer!"

Pikachu sauta dans les airs, la queue rayonnante avec une lumière blanche.

Il abattit ensuite l'appendice sur le dessus de la tête Yanmega, le renversant au sol.

"Pikachu, attaque Tonnerre!"

Pikachu invoqua de l'énergie dans son corps, avant de la dissiper en un puissant souffle qui mit Yanmega KO.

Sacha frappa l'air.

"Incroyable!" S'écria le maître de cérémonie. "Le Professeur Taache a été vaincu uniquement pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui."

Le Professeur Taache sourit, n'étant clairement pas consterné par la défaite.

"Eh bien." Remarqua-t-il. "Certains gagnent. D'autres non."

Sacha souleva Pikachu par dessus sa tête.

"On a réussi." Cria Sacha.

"PiPikachu!"

Le Professeur Taache sourit, alors qu'il rappela Yanmega.

"Un affichage de qualité, mon ami." Dit-il, en replaçant la Pokéball. "Et ton Pikachu était excellent."

"Merci." Répondit Sacha.

"Tu viens du Bourg Palette, exact?" Demanda le Professeur Taache.

Sacha approuva.

"Alors, tu dois connaître le Professeur Chen." Commenta le Professeur Taache. "La prochaine fois que tu le verras, passes-lui le bonjour de ma part."

Le Professeur Taache quitta ensuite la scène, et disparut dans la foule.

"C'était bizarre." Remarqua Sacha, alors qu'il quitta la scène à l'autre bout et fut approché par Jim.

"D'accord, t'as simplement eu de la chance." Dit sèchement Jim.

* * *

Ils retrouvèrent, tout les deux, Flora, qui rayonna d'avoir impressionnée la foule avec quelques mouvements de concours.

"Eh bien, j'aurai pu y arriver sans Hippodocus qui a presque fait effondrer la scène." Dit Flora. "Mais, à part ça..."

Sacha vit quelque chose qui le fit s'arrêter.

"Pourquoi est-ce que Nightmare se fait poursuivre par la sécurité?" Demanda-t-il.

Jim et Flora éclatèrent de rire, alors que Nightmare utilisa Ombre Portee et réussit à voler le chapeau d'un gardien de sécurité. Il flotta alors au-dessus, simplement hors de portée.

"Franchement, vous pouvez faire mieux." Railla Nightmare, en flottant à environ un pouce de leurs doigts.

Sacha soupira.

"Vous pensez que je devrais le rappeler?" Demanda-t-il.

"Non, voyons voir ce qui va se passer." Sourit Flora.

Finalement, les gardiens jetèrent l'éponge et s'éloignèrent.

"Et encore un autre pour Nightmare!" Acclama Nightmare, en frappant l'air.

Il flotta lentement vers le sol, montant de nouveau en flèche dans les airs, alors que les gardiens revinrent droit vers lui.

"Vous me prenez vraiment pour quelqu'un de crédule?" Ricana Nightmare.

Tandis qu'il ria, il y avait une explosion à proximité.

* * *

"Hein?" Demanda Sacha, alors qu'ils se retournèrent tout les trois.

Ils pouvaient voir la scène d'où ils venaient de partir, couverte de fumée. Dans le milieu de la fumée, il y avait trois personnages, leurs silhouettes étaient la seule chose visible.

Pierre vint au pas de course.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda-t-il.

Pierre vit alors les trois silhouettes. Une femme avec de longs cheveux. Un homme avec des cheveux courts et un Miaouss.

"Il faut croire que certaines choses ne changent jamais." Remarqua-t-il sarcastiquement, alors que la devise commença.

"Nous sommes de retour, bandes d'éleveurs."

"Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, par des tombeurs."

"Nos fourberies ont l'âge de la galaxie."

"C'est pour accomplir notre destin qu'on est venus ici."

"Je suis venu moi aussi!"

"Afin d'écraser l'amour et la vérité."

"Afin d'étendre notre pouvoir jusqu'à la voie lactée."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Et Miaouss c'est un trio."

"Partout où règne la paix dans l'univers..."

"...la Team Rocket..."

"...sera présente."

"Afin que le chaos prospère!"

"Qulbutoke."

"Mime mime."

"La Team Rocket!" Hurlèrent Sacha, Flora, Jim et Pierre.

"Hé, c'est l'ancien morveux." Remarqua James, en les voyant.

"Rétro." Commenta Jessie.

Sacha ria.

"Vous vous ne fatiguez jamais tout les trois?" Demanda-t-il.

"Non, nous sommes étonnamment persistants." Répondit Jessie.

"Vous devriez le savoir depuis le temps."

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?" Exigea Flora.

"Qu'est-ce que nous voulons toujours." Demanda Miaouss. "La gloire, l'argent et tout vos Pokémons."

"Ça ne risque pas d'arriver!" Hurlèrent Pierre et Jim.

"C'est ce qu'on va voir." Dit James.

"Où est votre ballon?" Demanda Pierre.

"Il n'y a aucun ballon." Répondit Jessie.

"Pas de robot?" Demanda Flora.

La Team Rocket secoua leurs têtes.

"Wow, quel est donc le grand plan d'évasion?" Demanda Sacha, en regardant Pikachu. "Dommage, vous ne vous en servirez pas. Pikachu, attaque Tonnerre!"

Pikachu sauta de l'épaule de Sacha, et commença à charger de l'électricité.

Jessie et James commencèrent à se regarder l'un l'autre.

"C'est le moment de les sortir." Dit James, alors que le duo sortit leurs nouvelles Pokéballs.

"Chaffreux, en avant!" Cria Jessie, en envoyant son nouveau Pokémon.

"Saquedeneu, allons-y!" Interpella James.

Chaffreux et Saquedeneu émergèrent de leurs Pokéballs, et regardèrent les quatre dresseurs. Saquedeneu se retourna et atterrit sur James, enveloppant ses laines autour de son visage.

"Argh!" S'écria James. "Pas moi! Attaques les morveux."

Quelques secondes après, la Team Rocket fut électrocuté par l'attaque Tonnerre.

"C'est moi, ou ça semble moins douloureux, désormais?" Demanda Miaouss.

Sacha grogna, avant de regarder Pierre, Flora et Jim.

"Montrons-leur à qui ils ont à faire!" S'exclama-t-il, en lançant une Pokéball. "Blizzi, je te choisis!"

"Cradopaud, en avant!" Hurla Pierre.

"Dusk, entres en scène!" Ordonna Flora.

"Mustebouee, c'est à toi!" Cria Jim.

Blizzi, Cradopaud, Feuforeve et Mustebouee apparurent en même temps.

"Saquedeneu, attaque Para-Spore!" Ordonna James.

"Mustebouee, attaque Sonicboom!" Contra Jim.

Mustebouee sauta dans les airs, et fit claquer ses queues en elles, en envoyant une puissante onde de choc pour repousser l'épaisse puissance jaune dans Saquedeneu.

"Dusk, attaque Ball'Ombre!" Ordonna Flora.

Dusk créa une boule énergétique noire et mauve, avant de l'utiliser sur Saquedeneu, mettant le Pokémon Vigne KO.

"Chaffreux, attaque Combo-Griffe!" Ordonna Jessie.

Son nouveau Pokémon fonça droit devant, les griffes brillantes d'énergie.

"Cradopaud, attaque Casse-Brique!" Ordonna Pierre.

Le Pokémon Toxique sauta dans les airs, le poing brillant avec une énergie blanche, tandis qu'il bloqua l'attaque.

"Attaque Vendetta!" Cria Pierre.

Cradopaud écrasa son poing et renvoya Chaffreux dans le trio de la Team Rocket.

Sacha regarda ses Pokémons.

"Il est temps d'en finir." Dit-il. "Blizzi, attaque Vibraqua. Pikachu, attaque Fatal-Foudre!"

Blizzi balança ses bras autour, envoyant l'orbe à ondes sonores voler dans la Team Rocket les arrosant instantanément. Ensuite, Pikachu fit un bond en avant et les foudroya d'électricité.

La Team Rocket cria de douleur, tandis que l'eau sur leurs vêtements conduit davantage l'électricité et explosa, faisant en sorte qu'ils soient lancés dans les airs.

"Une fois de plus la Team Rocket s'envole vers d'autres cieux!" Cria le trio, alors qu'ils s'écrasèrent à travers le toit et loin dans le ciel.

* * *

"Nous avons réussi." Dit Sacha, tandis qu'ils regardèrent tous les trois le coucher de soleil. "Nous avons arrêté la Team Rocket, et nous avons passé du bon temps à le faire."

"Ouais." Remarqua Jim. "Nous étions tous très bon."

"N'avez-vous jamais pensé que la Team Rocket n'abandonnerait jamais?" Demanda Flora, tandis qu'ils s'arrêtèrent tous les trois pour regarder le terrain où Nightmare combattait avec le Cradopaud de Pierre. Le Pokémon Ombre sauta dans les airs, et relâcha un puissant Poing Ombre qui renversa Cradopaud sur son dos.

Pierre s'approcha d'eux, en secouant quelque chose dans les airs.

"Eh bien, j'ai réussis à vendre chaque boîte des Bouchées de Pierre." Dit-il, fièrement. "Et tout ça grâce à ton Ectoplasma, Sacha."

"Pourquoi, qu'a-t-il fait?" Demanda Sacha.

"Il en a fait de la publicité." Répondit Pierre. "Il veut apparemment une partie du profit. Devrais-je lui donner?"

Jim sourit.

"Eh bien, tu pourrais ne pas le faire." Dit-il. "Mais, Nightmare te traquerait sans doute et le récupérait."

Il ria ensuite.

"Et je ne veux pas le pourchasser au beau milieu de la nuit encore une fois."

Sacha et Flora grognèrent.

Pierre ria.

"Je suis sûr qu'il y a une signification plus ample à ça." Dit-il, en sortant un tas d'argent. "Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis à un pas de plus vers l'ouverture de mon propre centre d'élevage. Je n'aurai plus à le faire sortir de la maison de mes parents."

Sacha et Flora rirent.

"J'en conclus donc que tu ne restes pas dans le coin." Remarqua Sacha.

Pierre secoua sa tête.

"Les jours où je voulais voyager sont derrière moi." Dit-il. "Puisque je ne m'entraînes plus avec Sara, je crois que..."

Pierre s'arrêta.

"Ce n'est pas grave." Répondit-il. "Écoutes, Sacha, je suis convaincu que tu peux remporter la ligue Verger."

"Merci." Répondit Sacha.

Jim ria.

"Ouais, dommage je vais le battre." Dit-il.

"Alors, je crois que nous allons maintenant repartir vers Ardentville." Dit Sacha. "Ensuite, nous pourrons avoir le septième badge. Ensuite, nous pourrons revenir ici et gagner le dernier badge."

"Oh ouais." Répondit Jim. "Ensuite, direction l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante."

"Je suis certain que vous allez bien vous en sortir tous les deux." Remarqua légèrement Pierre. "Et peut-être que je viendrais te voir lors des finales, Sacha."

"Merci." Répondit Sacha, alors que Pierre regarda autour.

"Je vais prendre le train vers les Rives Cascades." Dit-il. "Ensuite, je prendrais le bateau pour Kanto."

"Quand pars-tu?" Demanda Flora.

Pierre soupira.

"Demain matin." Répondit-il. "C'était vraiment génial de vous avoir tous revus."

"C'est réciproque." Dit Sacha.

* * *

**Un petit retour pour Pierre.**

**La Team Rocket avec de nouveaux Pokémons, voilà qui fait changement.**


	85. Vaincre La Chaleur

Chapitre 85. Vaincre La Chaleur.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha et Flora sont arrivés à Sacrémenti, où ils ont retrouvé Jim. Tout en le faisant, ils sont allés à une conférence d'éleveurs Pokémon, où Sacha et Flora ont rencontré leur vieil ami, Pierre. Cependant, quand ils ont été attaqués par la Team Rocket, qui trimballaient de nouveaux Pokémons, ils firent équipe tout les quatre pour expédier la Team rocket vers d'autres cieux..._

* * *

Sacha frappa la porte à plein élan et la poussa.

"Me revoilà!" S'écria-t-il.

Ken leva les yeux de sa lecture du journal.

"Désolé, pas ouvert."

Le visage de Sacha se planta au sol, alors que Flora et Jim le suivit à l'intérieur.

"Pourquoi pas?" Demanda Jim.

"Parce que, je suis en train de lire sur comment le bâtiment Reims de Sacrémenti a été détruit." Répondit Ken, tandis qu'il bailla. "Toute une coïncidence, hein?"

Le champion d'arène d'Ardentville se leva, et déposa son papier dans la boîte.

"Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous?" Demanda-t-il.

"Comment s'est passé la chasse au Sulfura?" Demanda Jim, alors que Sacha se releva lentement.

Ken soupira.

"Je n'ai pas pu trouver cette chose sanglante." Répondit-il. "De toute façon, j'en déduis que vous voulez vos matchs."

Sacha sauta.

"Oui monsieur!" S'écria le dresseur du Bourg Palette.

Ken roula ses yeux.

"Bon, très bien alors." Répondit-il. "Qui de vous veut m'affronter en premier?"

Sacha sauta de haut en bas.

"Ouais, prenez-le." Dit Jim. "C'est son tour."

Sacha montra du pouce à Jim, tandis que Ken pressa le bouton sur le mur.

* * *

En quelques secondes, l'arbitre de Ken émergea dans une pièce quelque part dans l'arène.

"Puis-je vous aider?" Demanda-t-il.

"Oui, allez cherchez vos drapeaux." Dit Ken, avec un sourire. "Nous avons un challenger."

* * *

"Le match opposant le champion d'arène d'Ardentville, Ken, et le challenger, Sacha, va pouvoir commencer. Chaque dresseur aura le droit à trois Pokémons, alors que seul le challenger pourra faire des substitutions. Le match prendra fin lorsque les trois Pokémons d'un même dresseur seront vaincus."

L'arbitre pointa son drapeau vers Ken.

"Veuillez, sil vous plaît, faire le premier choix."

Ken prit une Pokéball, et pressa le bouton dessus, l'agrandissant.

"Volcaropod, surgis des flammes!"

Ken envoya un Volcaropod.

"Un Volcaropod." Remarqua Sacha, en prenant une Pokéball. "Parfait, Crocrodil, je te choisis!"

Sacha appela son Crocrodil, qui commença à danser.

"Commencez!" Ordonna l'arbitre.

"Volcaropod, Zenith!" Cria Ken, en prenant immédiatement l'avantage.

Volcaropod se concentra, avant de créer un soleil miniature dans l'arène.

Sacha siffla, alors que la température augmenta.

"Crocrodil, utilises Hydrocanon!" Cria-t-il.

Crocrodil ouvrit sa bouche, avant de pulvériser un puissant jet d'eau vers Volcaropod.

Le Pokémon Lave grogna de douleur, mais réussit à rester debout.

"Quoi?" Dit Sacha. "Ça aurait dû être très efficace."

"Zenith, affaiblit les pouvoirs des mouvements de type eau." Hurla Jim.

"Il a raison." Sourit Ken. "Tu vas devoir trouver autre chose."

Sacha fronça les sourcils.

"Très bien, Crocrodil." Interpella-t-il. "Attaque Pistolet A O!"

Crocrodil souffla Volcaropod avec un plus petit torrent d'eau, le trempant. Mais Volcaropod sembla relativement indemne.

"Merde." S'écria Sacha, tandis qu'il parcourut sa mémoire des mouvements de Crocrodil qui pourraient être efficaces contre un type feu et de roche.

"Type roche." Dit Sacha. "C'est ça!"

Il regarda Volcaropod.

"Crocrodil, attaque Surpuissance!"

Crocrodil fit un bond en avant, les bras rayonnants avec une puissante lumière blanche, tandis qu'il les abattit sur la carapace de Volcaropod.

Le Pokémon Lave cria de douleur, mais refusa toujours de capituler.

"Continues!" Cria Sacha.

Crocrodil continua à marteler sur la carapace du Volcaropod.

Volcaropod grogna de douleur.

Ken sourit.

"Volcaropod, utilises Surchauffe!"

Soudain, Volcaropod se dressa repoussant Crocrodil. Il souffla ensuite le Pokémon Mâchoire avec un flux de feu blanc chaud qui brûla les écailles de Crocrodil.

Crocrodil haleta de douleur.

"Plaquage!" Hurla Ken.

Volcaropod sauta dans les airs, avant de venir s'écraser sur le dessus de Crocrodil.

Crocrodil hurla de frayeur et de douleur alors qu'il était coincé sous Volcaropod.

"Et maintenant, attaque Lance-Flamme!" Ordonna Ken.

Volcaropod couvrit le visage de Crocrodil avec des flammes, causant encore plus de dégâts.

Sacha fronça les sourcils, tandis qu'il essaya de penser à un moyen de sortir Crocrodil de là.

Il vit alors que le soleil miniature sembla comme s'il était sur le point de disparaître.

"Crocrodil." Hurla-t-il. "Lances un Hydrocanon vers le soleil!"

Crocrodil le fit, tirant un puissant jet d'eau dans le soleil créé par l'attaque Zenith. Cela causa à l'orbe de grésiller instantanément.

"Maintenant, attaque Surpuissance, suivit d'Hydrocanon!" Ordonna Sacha.

Crocrodil enfonça ses deux bras vers le haut dans le ventre de Volcaropod, et éjecta le Pokémon Lave hors de lui.

Ensuite, avec la protection de Zenith disparu, Crocrodil ouvrit la bouche et lança un puissant torrent d'eau dans Volcaropod.

Le Pokémon Lave hurla de douleur, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol et de tomber sa tête.

L'arbitre leva son drapeau, faisant l'interpellation.

"Volcaropod est hors combat." Dit-il. "Crocrodil, vainqueur."

Sacha frappa l'air, tandis que Ken rappela Volcaropod.

"Magistral." Commenta le champion d'arène, alors qu'il replaça la Pokéball dans son manteau. "Tout les deux."

* * *

"Hum, merci." Répondit Sacha, alors que Ken prit sa deuxième Pokéball.

"Mais, pourras-tu surpasser ça?" Sourit Ken. "Maganon, surgis des flammes!"

Ken envoya son Maganon, qui rugit à Crocrodil.

Sacha roula ses yeux.

"Ne le laisse pas t'intimer, Crocrodil." Dit-il. "Lances l'attaque Hydrocanon!"

Crocrodil ouvrit sa bouche, et lança un autre torrent d'eau vers Maganon.

"Brouillard!" Cria Ken.

Maganon souleva le canon sur son bras et envoya une rafale de fumée et de brouillard dense dans les airs qui cacha instantanément son emplacement.

Sacha ne voyait pas où Maganon s'était évaporé, mais il ne sembla pas avoir été frappé par l'attaque.

"Attention, Crocrodil." Avertit Sacha.

Crocrodil chercha partout, essayant de repérer l'insaisissable Pokémon feu.

Alors...

Quelque chose émergea du sol et percuta Crocrodil, envoyant le Pokémon Mâchoire dans les airs.

Le Maganon de Ken rugit fièrement, alors qu'il émergea du trou qu'il avait creusé.

* * *

"Il...Il a utilisé Tunnel." Dit Jim, étonné. "Il a utilisé le Brouillard pour se cacher en train de creuser le trou et..."

* * *

Crocrodil atterrit à quelques pieds de Maganon, et se releva, en secouant sa tête.

"Tu vas bien, Crocrodil?" Demanda Sacha.

Le Pokémon Mâchoire approuva, et fit une pirouette rapide pour le prouver.

"Alors, attaque Pistolet A O!" Ordonna Sacha.

Crocrodil ouvrit sa bouche, prêt à frapper.

"Maganon, attaque Tonnerre!" Interpella Ken.

Sacha devint intérieurement blanc. Il avait oublié que le Maganon de Ken connaissait l'attaque Tonnerre.

_Lorsque Jim et moi l'avons affronté lui et Adrien dans un match en double. Il l'a utilisé sur le Mustebouee de Jim._

Une image mentale du Mustebouee de Jim se faisant électrocuté par l'attaque passa à travers sa tête, seulement pour qu'il la bloque.

"Crocrodil, esquives!" Hurla Sacha. "Danses, vas-y!"

Alors que Maganon éleva le canon sur son bras, Crocrodil commença à danser lentement, tramant des cercles. Ça rendit difficile pour Maganon d'avoir une cible nette pour le viser.

"Ton Crocrodil dansant ne pourra pas éternellement esquiver." Remarqua Ken.

Sacha éleva la Pokéball, en soupirant.

"Navré de te faire ça." Dit-il à Crocrodil. "Retour!"

Crocrodil dansa loin du rayon rouge qui l'aurait rappelé. Sacha soupira.

"Laisses-moi deviner." Dit-il. "Tu veux battre Maganon?"

Crocrodil approuva.

"Alors, on peut y arriver!" Cria Sacha.

Crocrodil fit face à Maganon, avec un regard déterminé dans ses yeux.

"Maganon, utilises Brouillard!" Ordonna Ken.

Maganon tira une petite boule de fumée de son canon, cachant son emplacement.

Sacha sourit.

"Comme si on allait tomber dans le même piège." Dit-il. "Utilises Surpuissance sur le sol."

Les bras de Crocrodil commencèrent à briller d'une lumière blanche alors qu'il commença à évoquer l'énergie. Il écrasa ensuite les jambes sur le sol, envoyant des ondes de choc émanant à travers le sol.

Sacha continua à sourire, s'attendant à voir Maganon venir s'écraser sur le sol.

Le sourire s'effaça, tandis que les secondes passèrent et qu'aucun signe du grand type feu apparut.

"Mais, où est-il?" Demanda Sacha, alors que le Brouillard se dissipa.

Ken sourit.

"Ne jamais faire la même chose deux fois." Dit-il, alors qu'il leva les yeux.

Sacha suivit son regard...

Uniquement pour voir que Maganon flotta par dessus le terrain, en utilisant son canon sur son bras pour fournir une poussée.

"Oh oh." Murmura Sacha.

"Maganon, attaque Canicule!"

Les flammes sur le corps de Maganon s'enflammèrent encore plus qu'elles ne l'étaient normalement tandis qu'il commença à rendre l'air autour de l'arène extrêmement chaude.

Crocrodil cria de douleur. La chaleur était accablante, ce qui rendit difficile pour lui de se déplacer.

"Attaque Tonnerre." Ordonna Ken.

Cette fois-ci, Crocrodil ne pouvait pas esquiver l'attaque tandis que l'électricité parcourut son corps.

Le Pokémon Mâchoire tomba sur le sol, et ne se releva pas.

"Crocrodil est hors combat!" S'écria l'arbitre. "Maganon, vainqueur."

* * *

"Je croyais que Maganon était le Pokémon le plus puissant de Ken." Remarqua Jim. "Est-ce que cela signifierait qu'il a quelque chose de plus puissant que Maganon en réserve?"

"Sacha peut l'emporter." Dit Flora. "J'ai confiance en lui."

"Je ne suis pas inquiet à propos de lui." Répondit Jim. "J'espère que Mustebouee, Heledelle et Vibraninf pourront s'en sortir lorsque je vais affronter Ken."

* * *

"Crocrodil, retour!" Interpella Sacha, en rappelant Crocrodil.

Il regarda la Pokéball.

"Merci de tes efforts, Crocrodil." Dit-il, en replaçant la Pokéball sur sa ceinture.

Sacha prit sa deuxième Pokéball.

Il pressa le bouton, et sentit l'orbe devenir deux fois plus grosse dans sa main.

"Carmache." Interpella Sacha, en lançant la Pokéball. "Je te choisis!"

Le Carmache de Sacha apparut dans un éclat de lumière. Il siffla à Maganon.

"Aha." Remarqua Ken. "Celui-ci semble bagarreur."

"Commencez!" Interpella l'arbitre.

"Carmache, utilises Dracogriffe!" Hurla Sacha.

Carmache sauta en avant, les griffes brillantes d'énergie, avant de les écraser dans Maganon.

Maganon cligna des yeux.

"Lance-Flamme!" Cria Ken.

Maganon coinça son canon et il l'enfonça dans l'estomac de Carmache. Il souffla ensuite le Pokémon Caverne avec des flammes.

Carmache rugit de douleur, tandis que le feu brûla ses écailles.

"Carmache, utilises Machouille!" Ordonna Sacha.

Carmache se retourna et referma ses mâchoires sur le canon sur le bras de Maganon.

Maganon grogna dans la douleur, alors qu'il essaya de le repousser en tournant. Carmache resta fort, en essayant de ne pas lâcher prise.

"Maganon, attaque Surchauffe!" Cria Ken.

Sacha observa, alors que le canon dans la bouche de Carmache commença à briller énergétiquement.

"Carmache, attaque Draco-Rage!" Cria Sacha, en espérant pouvoir contrer l'attaque.

Carmache lâcha prise, et lança un vent chaud de flammes rouges et bleues à Maganon, qui en même temps lança un éclat de feu blanc chaud dans Carmache.

Les deux attaques hurlèrent dans l'autre avec une intensité brûlantes et explosèrent.

* * *

"Je me demande s'ils seront encore debout tout les deux après ça." Remarqua Jim. "Qui crois-tu qu'il va utiliser en dernier?"

Flora haussa les épaules.

"Peut-être Pikachu." Dit-elle. "Ou, peut-être Nightmare."

* * *

La fumée commença à se dissiper, dévoilant que Carmache et Maganon étaient encore debout, tous les deux.

"Joli coup, Carmache." Félicita Sacha au Pokémon Caverne.

Carmache sourit, avant de lancer un regard noir à son adversaire.

_"Je vais te déchiqueter en morceaux."_ Siffla Carmache.

Maganon le regarda sans expression.

"Prêt à reprendre?" Demanda l'arbitre.

Ken approuva.

Sacha grimaça.

"Carmache, attaque Casse-Brique!" Hurla-t-il.

Les avant-bras de Carmache commencèrent à briller avec énergie, alors qu'il fit un bond en avant vers Maganon.

"Brouillard!" Ordonna Ken.

Maganon souleva le canon sur son bras...

Uniquement pour que Carmache écrase ses griffes contre lui.

Maganon sembla surpris, alors que l'attaque s'écrasa sur le sol, et rempli l'arène de fumée.

"Tunnel, Maintenant.!" Cria Sacha.

Ken sourit.

"Tu sais quoi faire." Dit-il.

Sacha pourrait imaginer Maganon voiler à partir du sol, en utilisant le canon comme une méthode pour fournir une poussée.

_Mais Ken n'a-t-il pas dit qu'il ne ferait jamais deux fois la même chose. Merde, c'est déstabilisant._

Sacha expira le souffle qu'il avait retenu, et regarda la fumée remplir le terrain.

"Où es-tu?" Chuchota-t-il.

Sacha pouvait imaginer niché sous le sol, attendant un ordre.

Il prit ensuite une décision.

"Carmache, frappes!"

Sacha entendit un rugissement sous le sol, et quelques secondes plus tard, quelque chose vint dévalé la saleté.

Son cœur battit un peu plus vite, alors qu'il réalisa que c'était Maganon.

"Carmache, attaque Dracogriffe!" Ordonna Sacha.

Carmache se précipita du sol, et écrasa ses griffes dans Maganon. L'attaque fut suffisante pour mettre Maganon KO.

L'arbitre fit l'interpellation.

"Maganon est hors combat!" Dit-il. "Carmache, vainqueur."

Sacha poussa un soupir de soulagement, alors que Ken rappela Maganon.

* * *

"C'est un Pokémon puissant." Remarqua Sacha.

Ken sourit.

"Eh bien, Sacha." Dit-il. "Tu ne voudrais peut-être pas rencontrer mon dernier Pokémon dans ce cas."

Il retira une troisième Pokéball, et pressa le bouton au milieu d'elle. Ken lança ensuite la Pokéball dans les airs.

"Vas-y, Typhlosion!" Cria Ken, en envoyant le Pokémon Volcan.

Sacha grogna. Ça faisait moins de quinze jours depuis qu'un Typhlosion les avaient battu, lui et Flora, dans les Matchs en Équipe de Fradamiville.

_Et je parie que celui-ci est probablement plus fort que celui qui a battu Nightmare._

Sacha regarda son Carmache respirer fortement.

"Peux-tu continuer?" Demanda-t-il.

Carmache hocha la tête, avec un regard dédain sur son visage.

"Alors, commencez!" Ordonna l'arbitre.

Ken observa, attendant que Sacha fasse le premier mouvement.

"Carmache, attaque Dracogriffe!" Ordonna Sacha.

Carmache se précipita vers le Pokémon Volcan.

"Roue De Feu!" Hurla Ken.

Typhlosion ouvrit sa bouche, crachant du feu. Il se roula ensuite en boule et percuta Carmache, repoussant le Pokémon Caverne.

Carmache grogna dans la douleur, clairement blessé.

"Poing De Feu!" Ordonna Ken.

Le poing de Typhlosion commença à brûler, tandis qu'il prépara une autre attaque.

Il écrasa le poing dans le visage de Carmache, renversant le Pokémon Caverne.

Carmache grogna de nouveau, les écailles autour de son museau brûlées et ravagés.

"Allez!" Supplia Sacha, alors que Carmache essaya de se relever. "Tu peux y arriver!"

Ken regarda Carmache.

"Il a l'âme du feu." Remarqua-t-il. "Mais il te faudra plus que ça pour gagner. Typhlosion, utilises Vive-Attaque!"

Typhlosion s'élança et décrocha une attaque rapide comme l'éclair sur le Carmache épuisé.

Carmache tomba à genoux à nouveau, mais il refusa d'aller au tapis. Il se leva de nouveau très lentement.

Ken commença à sembler contrarié par le refus de Carmache d'aller au tapis.

"Typhlosion, attaque Lance-Flamme!" Ordonna-t-il.

"Tunnel!" Contra Sacha.

Carmache rassembla toute son énergie, et plongea sous le sol.

L'attaque de Typhlosion navigué sur le trou.

Ensuite, Carmache percuta le Pokémon Volcan ci-dessous, le renversant sur le côté.

Alors que Typhlosion lutta pour se relever, Carmache s'effondra sur ses genoux et s'évanouit. Les attaques répétées avaient pris le dessus sur lui.

"Carmache est hors combat." Dit l'arbitre. "Typhlosion, vainqueur."

Sacha rappela Carmache, en se sentant légèrement inquiet.

"Merci Carmache." Murmura-t-il. "Tu as été parfait dans ce match. Je suis fier de toi."

* * *

Sacha regarda le Typhlosion de Ken.

"Je crois que j'ai le Pokémon idéal pour ça." Sourit-il, en prenant la Pokéball mauve. "Nightmare, je te choisis!"

Sacha lança la Master Ball, et son Ectoplasma apparut dans un éclat lumineux.

"Qu'est-ce que nous avons là?" Demanda Nightmare, lors de l'apparition.

"Nightmare, tu crois pouvoir gagner?" Dit Sacha.

Nightmare renifla.

"Est-ce que les Ursarings laissent de la merde dans la forêt?" Demanda-t-il.

"Alors...Commencez!" Interpella l'arbitre.

"Nightmare, utilises Ball'Ombre!" Ordonna Sacha.

Nightmare soupira, avant de créer une boule énergétique noire et mauve. Il la lança vers Typhlosion.

"Bloques-la avec Lance-Flamme!" Ordonna Ken.

Typhlosion ouvrit la bouche et tira une puissante attaque de flammes qui bloqua l'attaque.

"Direct Poison!" Contra Sacha.

Nightmare fit un bond en avant, le poing lumineux avec une énergie mauve.

Typhlosion grogna dans la douleur, tandis qu'il fut empoisonné par l'attaque.

"Attaque Pied Ombre!" Hurla Sacha.

Nightmare sauta de nouveau dans les airs, et écrasa son pied dans le visage de Typhlosion.

Le Pokémon Volcan hurla à l'agonie, à la répétition des attaques qu'il encaissait. Nightmare prépara ensuite un autre Direct Toxik, et écrasa son poing dans Typhlosion. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore.

Nightmare continua l'assaut, ignorant les ordres donnés par Sacha d'arrêter. Finalement, le Typhlosion de Ken s'effondra sur le sol, épuisé par la raclé qu'il s'était pris.

L'arbitre décida de faire l'interpellation.

"Typhlosion est hors combat." Dit-il. "Ectoplasma, vainqueur. La victoire revient à Sacha du Bourg Palette."

Nightmare s'accroupit et regarda le Typhlosion vaincu.

"Et c'est ce que tu mérites pour être de la même espèce du dernier Pokémon qui m'a massacré." Dit-il, d'un air menaçant.

* * *

"Eh bien, tu as prouvé que tu ne manquais pas de passion." Sourit Ken, alors qu'ils étaient à l'extérieur de l'arène tous les quatre. "Tes Pokémons étaient magnifiques, et tu as mérité de gagner."

"Merci, Ken." Répondit Sacha. "Je suis désolé que Nightmare y est allé de façon un peu dingo sur votre Typhlosion."

Ken le balaya.

"Ce n'est rien." Dit-il. "Des choses qui arrivent."

Il tendit un badge, en forme de boule de feu.

"Je crois que ça t'appartient." Dit-il.

Sacha prit le badge.

"Le Badge Enfer." Expliqua Ken, alors que Sacha l'éleva par dessus sa tête.

"J'ai gagné...Le Badge Enfer!" Cria Sacha. Pikachu frappa l'air comme célébration.

Jim regarda Ken.

"Alors, est-ce que je peux vous affronter maintenant?" Demanda-t-il.

"Ouais, est-ce que je peux te dire deux mots dans l'arène?" Répondit Ken.

Jim regarda Sacha et Flora.

"Je vous retrouve plus tard." Dit-il.

Sacha et Flora approuvèrent, alors qu'ils s'éloignèrent.

Jim regarda Ken.

"Qui y a-t-il?" Demanda-t-il.

Ken regarda autour, en vérifiant les écoutes clandestines.

"As-tu su ce qui se passe dernièrement?" Demanda-t-il.

Jim secoua sa tête.

Ken grogna.

"Alors, tu devrais sans doute rentrer." Remarqua-t-il, en pointant la porte. "Bien que, je vais te dire qu'à l'heure où nous parlons, Lance est à la recherche de la dernière plaque d'Arceus."

* * *

**Sept badges pour Sacha! Plus qu'un.**

**Alors on dirait bien que les G-mens approchent de leur but, mais est-ce que les Coppingers vont encore leur barrer la route?**

**Évidemment, je crois que vous avez une idée de quel sera le sujet du prochain chapitre.**


	86. Près De La Dernière Haie

Chapitre 86. Près De La Dernière Haie.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha, Jim et Flora sont arrivés à l'arène d'Ardentville, où Sacha a affronté Ken. Utilisant Crocrodil, Carmache et Nightmare, Sacha a réussi à vaincre le Volcaropod, le Maganon et le Typhlosion de Ken. Après le match, Ken a dit à Jim que Lance était à la recherche de la dernière plaque d'Arceus..._

* * *

L'aéroport principal de Verger était apparemment désert.

"Y a quelque chose de vraiment pas normal." Murmura Lance, alors qu'il courra vers le terminal.

_Cet endroit devrait être débordant de vie. Je sais qu'il est tard dans la nuit, mais il devrait y avoir quelqu'un ici._

Il regarda une fenêtre géante, et vit l'un des seuls avions restants. L'arrière était ouvert, révélant la soute.

Et la soute contenait l'élément que Lance cherchait.

Le Maître Dragon soupira, tandis qu'il chercha un moyen d'accéder à la piste.

"Si cet avion décolle." Dit Lance. "Alors, on peut dire adieu à la Plaque Draco."

Il avait fouillé la tour dans le désert où lui et Looker avaient arrêté Harley et Noland, et trouvé des documents indiquant qu'ils avaient déterré la Plaque Draco. Et ce Coppinger de haut grade l'avait prise pour aller la jeter dans l'océan où elle ne sera jamais retrouvé.

Ne voyant aucun moyen immédiat de se rendre à la piste, Lance prit une Pokéball sur sa ceinture.

"Regirock!" Ordonna-t-il. "Surpuissance!"

Lance avait conservé le Regirock qu'il avait repris de Noland. Il avait donné Regigigas à Norman, Registeel à Armand et Regice à Doug. Il avait pensé donner le Regirock à quelqu'un d'autre, mais il n'avait pas encore décidé à qui.

Néanmoins, ça devenait pratique, alors que le golem légendaire de roche frappa par la fenêtre, et frappa le verre épais tout droit.

"Mille mercis." Dit Lance, en élevant la Pokéball. "Retour, maintenant!"

Il rappela Regirock, avant d'envoyer son Dracolosse.

"Allons-y." Exhorta Lance au Pokémon, qui approuva.

Lance sauta sur le dos de son Dracolosse, qui bondit à travers la vitre brisée, en portant Lance au sol. Un vent froid passa sur le visage de Lance, alors que le Pokémon Dragon atterrit sur la piste.

"Merci." Dit Lance, en regardant droit devant, où le Coppinger était debout en train de fumer par l'arrière de l'avion. "Il faut y aller."

Il rappela Dracolosse, et commença à courir vers l'avion.

* * *

Malcolm Copper regarda la Plaque d'Arceus, et pensa que c'était une honte qu'un artéfact aussi rare devait être perdu à jamais en le jetant dans l'océan.

"Mais, ce sont les ordres de la maîtresse." Dit-il, en jetant sa cigarette sur le sol.

"Arrêtes-toi!"

Malcolm grogna, alors qu'il se retourna et vit Lance, le Maître Dragon, courir vers lui.

Il secoua sa tête.

"Tiens, tiens." Remarqua Malcolm, alors qu'il regarda la Plaque Draco. "Je crois savoir pourquoi tu es ici."

Lance lui lança un regard noir.

"Ça doit s'arrêter!" Dit-il, furieusement. "Vous perturbez l'ordre naturel des choses."

Malcolm secoua sa tête.

"Non, nous entrons dans une nouvelle ère!" Répondit-il. "Nous essayons d'avancer l'ordre naturel des choses."

Lance grogna, tandis qu'il regarda Malcolm.

"Tu es celui qui était au Plateau Émerillon." Dit-il.

"Je sais." Répondit nonchalamment Malcolm. "Tu es celui qui s'est fait massacrer par un Scarhino sur le Plateau Émerillon."

Lance fronça les sourcils.

"Je ne repars pas sans la plaque!" Dit-il, vigoureusement. "Donnes-la, ou je vais la prendre par la force."

Malcolm sourit.

"Alors, fais tout ce que tu peux."

* * *

Lance soupira, alors qu'il envoya son Jungko.

Malcolm riposta en appelant un Demolosse.

Lance soupira, alors que le match commença.

"Jungko, Balle Graine!"

Jungko sauta dans les airs, et lança plusieurs petites graines dorées de sa bouche qui s'écrasèrent dans Demolosse.

Demolosse grogna, mais ne sembla pas très atteint.

"Demolosse, attaque Lance-Flamme!" Ordonna Malcolm.

Le Demolosse de Malcolm ouvrit sa bouche, et tira une rafale de feu rouge chaude au Jungko.

Le Pokémon Forêt siffla de douleur, tandis que les flammes brulèrent sa peau verte. Alors qu'elle se dissipèrent, les brûlures restèrent, marquant ainsi le corps de Jungko.

"Jungko, attaque Clonage!" Ordonna Lance. "Suivit de Mitra-Poing!"

Malcolm grogna, alors que Jungko fabriqua un clone, sacrifiant sa propre énergie.

"Demolosse, détruis le clone." Cria Malcolm. "Attaque Deflagration!"

Le Pokémon Sombre ouvrit la bouche et lança une puissante boule de feu à cinq côtés dans le clone de Jungko, le détruisant instantanément.

Ensuite, Jungko bondit et écrasa son poing sur le côté du Demolosse, le mettant KO.

"Bordel!" S'écria Malcolm, en rappelant le Pokémon. "Battu par un type plante. J'ai honte de toi, Demolosse."

Lance foudroya l'Élite Coppinger du regard.

"Ton Demolosse n'a rien à voir avec ta défaite." Dit-il. "C'était ta propre incapacité de contrôler ton Pokémon."

Malcolm lui lança un regard noir, avant de lancer une deuxième Pokéball.

* * *

Lance observa alors que Tropius apparut de la Pokéball.

Le Pokémon Fruit rugit au Jungko de Lance, qui l'ignora.

Lance réussit à faire un sourire ironique, avant de rappeler Jungko.

"Un effort magnifique." Dit-il, à son Jungko.

Il replaça ensuite la Pokéball dans sa cape, avant d'en sortir une seconde.

"Dracaufeu, en avant!" Ordonna Lance, en lançant l'orbe rouge et blanche.

Le Pokémon Flamme émergea de la Pokéball, et rugit au Tropius de Malcolm, envoyant des flammes rouges chaudes s'écraser dans les airs.

Malcolm sembla inquiet à ce point. Il savait que les chances que son Tropius batte le Dracaufeu de Lance étaient minces, voire inexistantes.

Mais, ça n'allait pas l'arrêter.

"Tropius, attaque Para-Spore!"

Tropius battit des ailes, envoyant une épaisse poudre jaune vers le Dracaufeu de Lance.

Lance sourit.

"Bats des ailes pour repousser l'attaque!" Ordonna-t-il.

Dracaufeu battit des ailes, créant un puissant vent qui repoussa la Para-Spore vers Tropius. Le Pokémon Fruit grogna, alors que la poudre s'installa sur ses membres et réussit à le paralyser.

Lance fonça ensuite vers le cou.

"Dracaufeu, attaque Rafale Feu!" Cria Lance.

Dracaufeu inspira, absorbant l'énergie autour de lui. Il commença alors à briller d'une lumière rouge, avant de lancer une grande orbe enflammée dans Tropius, qui fut immédiatement KO par la puissante attaque.

Tropius s'écrasa au sol et resta là, la peau en fumée.

"Non!" S'écria Malcolm. "Un autre?!"

Lance le regarda fixement, avant de rappeler Dracaufeu.

Malcolm rappela lentement Tropius, avant d'envoyer Donphan.

* * *

Lance jeta un œil sur le Donphan, avant d'envoyer son Leviator Rouge, qui rugit avec une rage vicieuse à la vue du Pokémon Armure.

Donphan trembla, alors que l'Intimidation de Leviator abaissa sa puissance.

"Tu es certain de vouloir faire ça?" Demanda Lance.

Malcolm sourit.

"Plus que jamais." Répondit-il, en élevant sa main et en pointant Lance. "Donphan, attaque Giga Impact."

Donphan sauta dans les airs, se dirigeant tout droit sur Lance. En quelques secondes, Malcolm s'était penché jusqu'à la rampe de chargement et gratta frénétiquement le bouton pour la refermer.

"Leviator, attaque Hydroqueue!" Hurla Lance, en réfléchissant rapidement.

Le Pokémon Terrifiant balança sa queue, qui coula avec de l'eau, et frappa de nouveau Donphan, l'envoyant s'écraser sur la porte de la soute. L'impact causa une énorme brèche dans l'épaisse porte métallique.

Lance fonça instantanément sur la porte refermée et frappa dessus.

"Ouvres!" Cria Lance, en sachant que c'était inutile.

Tandis qu'il entendit les moteurs démarrer, il savait qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de temps pour réussir son coup.

* * *

Lance se retourna et regarda son Leviator, qui avait un regard déplaisant sur son visage d'être coincé sur la terre ferme.

_"C'est inacceptable!"_ Hurla le Leviator Rouge. _"Vas me chercher de l'eau, ou bien..."_

"Attaque Ultralaser sur les ailes!" Ordonna Lance.

_"D'accord, détruire quelque chose est mieux."_ Avoua le Leviator Rouge, en visant les ailes de l'avion.

Il tira l'attaque, et réussit à en détruire une partie.

_"Ah ouais. Laisses-moi détruire des choses."_ Commenta le Leviator Rouge.

L'avion mobile commença à vaciller, alors que le pilote commença à perdre le contrôle de l'avion. Il sortit de la piste, et commença à se diriger vers le terminal principal.

"Oh non!" Cria Lance, en réalisant qu'il allait être tenu responsable si l'avion s'écrasa dans le terminal.

Il commença rapidement à élaborer un plan pour l'arrêter.

* * *

"Très bien, en avant!"

Dracaufeu, Dracolosse et Leviator réussirent à retenir l'extrémité arrière de l'avion, et de ralentir légèrement la vitesse de celui-ci.

Lance frappa mentalement l'air, tandis que lui et Jungko coururent vers l'avant.

"Go, Regirock!" Cria-t-il, en lançant la Pokéball.

Regirock apparut dans un éclat lumineux, debout devant de l'avion.

"Attaque Surpuissance pour l'arrêter!" Hurla Lance. "Jungko, attaque Mitra-Poing sur la fenêtre au sommet!"

Regirock se plaça devant de l'avion, et réussit à le retenir tandis qu'il roula vers le bâtiment principal. Le Jungko de Lance sauta ensuite dans les airs, et réussit à détacher le pare-brise.

Il y avait un cri de l'intérieur, alors que le verre cassé alla en cascade sur le pilote.

Lance pria simplement que Jungko avait suivi ses instructions à la lettre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'une des portes vint s'écraser hors de ses gonds, et l'échelle s'écroula.

Lance plongea instantanément sur l'encadrement en bois et monta sur elle.

Par la suite, il était à l'intérieur de l'avion.

* * *

Lance regarda instantanément autour de lui et vit Malcolm avancer vers lui, avec une barre de fer à la main.

Il se pencha en arrière, alors que la barre vint siffler vers le bas sur l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt.

Malcolm siffla de colère, tandis que Lance fit un bond en avant et le plaqua au sol. Il laissa tomber la barre derrière une caisse, tandis que Lance le poussa vers le poste de contrôle. Le Maître Dragon envoya son genou s'écraser dans l'estomac de Malcolm, avant d'écraser sa tête dans le mur.

Malcolm grogna, avant de devenir mou.

Lance jeta l'Élite Coppinger inconscient sur le côté, et se dirigea vers le panneau de contrôle, en se rendant compte que l'avion était encore en mouvement.

Il frappa la porte avec son épaule, l'ouvrant brusquement. Lance grimaça de douleur, mais il l'ignora alors qu'il examina les contrôles.

"Il est temps de mettre une halte à cette chose." Dit-il, en s'asseyant sur le siège, et en utilisant sa connaissance limitée pour arrêter brutalement l'avion, à seulement quelques mètres de l'immeuble.

Lance poussa un soupir de soulagement, uniquement pour entendre le bruit de la porte arrière du cargo s'ouvrir.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit Malcolm s'enfuir en arrière, en portant quelque chose sous le bras.

Le Maître Dragon grogna alors qu'il se leva et se retourna pour poursuivre le Coppinger.

Aussitôt qu'il quitta le poste de contrôle, il entendit un cri...

* * *

"Non!" Gémit Malcolm. "Lâches-moi."

Il avait trébuché sur la queue du Dracaufeu de Lance, l'envoyant chuter au sol. Ensuite, le Leviator Rouge l'avait attrapé par la jambe, en le retenant dans sa bouche.

_"Si tu te tortilles, je vais simplement te déchiqueter le bras."_ Marmonna le Leviator Rouge.

_"Hé, il a écrasé ma queue, je veux le rôtir à coups de crachats."_ Ria Dracaufeu, avec un regard vorace sur son visage.

Le Dracolosse de Lance soupira, alors qu'il prit la Plaque Draco.

_"Je me sens plus fort."_ Remarqua Dracolosse, en maintenant la plaque qu'il avait pris de Malcolm. _"Comme si je pourrais l'emporter fasse à un Rayquaza."_

_"C'est l'objet que tu tiens, espèce de naïf."_ Commenta Dracaufeu. _"Je parie que si je le tenais, ça donnerait le même foutu résultat."_

_"Ouais, parce que je suis le seul véritable dragon ici."_ Ria Dracolosse. _"Il évolue d'un poisson..."_

_"Prends garde!"_ Cria le Leviator Rouge. _"Sinon, tu auras le droit à un Laser Glace!"_

_"Ouais ouais."_ Répondit Dracolosse. _"Ensuite, j'utiliserais Fatal-Foudre sur toi. Et je crois que j'ai plus de chance de survivre à un Laser Glace que toi à une attaque électrique."_

_"Tu veux parier?"_ Demanda le Leviator Rouge, alors que Lance s'avança vers la rampe, et les regarda tout les trois, et la forme effrayé de Malcolm suspendue de la bouche du Leviator Rouge.

"Dracolosse." Dit Lance, en regardant son Pokémon. "Puis-je avoir la plaque?"

Dracolosse approuva, en la tendant à son dresseur.

_"Merde, je me sens de nouveau normal."_

Lance regarda ensuite Malcolm, qui supplia Leviator de le laisser partir.

Le Leviator Rouge ne, sans surprise, sembla pas disposé à le faire.

"Et maintenant." Dit Lance, en levant les yeux vers Malcolm. "Vas-tu me dire où se trouve Arceus? Ou, dois-je ordonner à mon Leviator de te mordre encore plus fort? Il a l'air affamé."

Malcolm regarda dans les méchants yeux impitoyables du Pokémon Terrifiant, et céda.

"Ouvres la Bouche Originelle." Dit-il. "C'est là que Claudia a enfermé Arceus. Tu déposes les seize plaques sur la porte, et elle s'ouvre."

Lance sourit.

"Ce n'était pas si difficile, pas vrai?" Demanda-t-il. "Bien, Leviator, à toi."

"Attendez!" Cria Malcolm, alors que le Leviator Rouge le lança dans les airs.

Il cria de terreur alors qu'il navigua dix pieds dans les airs, avant de retomber vers les mâchoires ouvertes du Leviator Rouge...

Uniquement pour que le Pokémon Terrifiant déplace sa tête sur le côté au dernier moment, et que Malcolm s'écrase sur la piste, le mettant KO.

"C'est un plaisir de t'intimider." Sourit Lance, alors qu'il mit la plaque dans son manteau.

Il rappela tous ses Pokémons qu'il avait sorti, excepté Dracolosse, avant de prendre son portable et de composer un numéro.

* * *

Armand était plus ou moins habitué à entendre son téléphone sonner sans arrêt, alors, il n'était pas surpris de prendre le coup de fil de Lance.

"Bonjour, cher ami." Dit-il, en remarquant que Lance sembla manquer de souffle.

"Bonjour, Lance." Répondit Armand. "Comment vas..."

"J'ai la dernière plaque!" Hurla Lance. "Et j'ai un Coppinger sous le nom de Malcolm Copper sans connaissance sur le sol."

"Appelles la police pour l'emmener." Dit Armand. "Nous avons toutes les plaques, sauf deux. Mais, nous sommes en cours de les récupérer d'un trio de dresseurs. J'ai envoyé Doug et Looker aller les récupérer. On les emballe tous simplement, et ensuite, direction la Bouche Originelle."

"Ça m'a été confirmé par Malcolm." Répondit Lance. "C'est la qu'elle grade Arceus."

Armand poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"Alors, nous sommes presque à l'étape définitive d'éliminer Claudia." Dit-il. "Prends la plaque et diriges-toi vers la Plaque Émerillon."

"Affirmatif." Répondit-il. "Terminé."

Il raccrocha, et fit ses préparations.

* * *

"On ne bouge plus, Police Internationale!" Hurla Looker, alors qu'il courra dans le camp. Arjun était assis à faire un feu, alors qu'il n'y avait aucun signe d'Ari ou de Cindy.

Arjun leva les yeux, un peu confus.

"Mais qui êtes...Je vous ai vu à Fradamiville." Dit-il.

Looker devint blanc.

"Ah, mince." Dit-il, tandis que Doug courra dans la zone.

"Fiou, ce gars est vif." Remarqua-t-il, en voyant Arjun. "Et, vous devez être M. Arjun Patel."

Arjun se raidit.

"Mais qui êtes-vous?"

Doug et Looker sortirent tout les deux leurs cartes d'identités.

"Pokémon GeForce" Expliqua Doug. "Écoutez, nous savons que vous connaissez les emplacements des Plaques Glace et Éclair."

Arjun soupira.

"Ouais." Répondit-il. "J'ai la Plaque Glace. Mais il y a un petit problème avec la Plaque Éclair."

Il y avait un mouvement derrière eux, et Ari sortit de sa tente.

"Bonjour." Dit le dresseur de Rosalia, avant de voir Doug et Looker. "Puis-je vous aider?"

Doug se retourna.

"Ari DeVarro?" Demanda-t-il.

"C'est moi." Répondit Ari, un peu confus.

"Je m'appelle Doug Wilson." Dit Doug. "Et je suis un agent des Pokémon G-mens. Voici l'Agent Looker, il est de la Police Internationale."

"Hello." Dit Looker.

Ari sembla un peu perdu.

"D'accord, alors pourquoi vous...?"

"En bref, vous avez reçu quelque chose qui a été volé dernièrement." Mentit Doug. "La Plaque Éclair. Elle doit être retournée à son légitime propriétaire."

"Et de qui pourrait-il s'agir?" Demanda Ari, en croisant ses bras.

"Arceus." Répondit Doug, sans cligner des yeux.

Le visage d'Ari resta sans expression pendant un instant, avant qu'il éclate de rire.

"Ouais, c'est ça."

"M. DeVarro." Insista Doug. "Je ne vous demande pas pour cette plaque. Je vous supplie de me donner cette plaque. Le sort du monde entier en dépend."

Doug pouvait affirmer que Ari ne le croyait pas.

"Mais, si vous voulez vraiment prendre la chance que je vous raconte des mensonges, alors allez-y et conservez la plaque." Soupira-t-il.

"C'est vrai, Ari." Remarqua Arjun. "Il y a des forces obscures à l'œuvre. Et chacun de nous a besoin de faire notre part pour empêcher la fin du monde."

* * *

**Lance a réussit à récupérer la Plaque Draco.**

**Alors, maintenant c'est qu tour de Doug d'essayer de récupérer une Plaque. Comment va-t-il convaincre Ari, et y parviendra-t-il?**


	87. L'heure De Se Réunir

Chapitre 87. L'heure De Se Réunir.

* * *

_Résumé. Lance a pourchassé Malcolm et a réussit à récupérer la Plaque Draco. Il s'est ensuite mis en route vers le Plateau Émerillon. Pendant ce temps, Doug et Looker essayèrent de convaincre Ari de leur donner la Plaque Éclair._

* * *

"D'accord." Dit Ari, en regardant Doug. "Si tu peux me battre dans un match, alors je te croirais et je te donnerais cette plaque."

"Entendu." Répondit Doug. "Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as à faire."

Ari retira la Pokéball, et la lança dans les airs.

"Gallame, à l'attaque!"

Ari envoya son Gallame, qui s'inclina à la vue de Doug.

Doug roula ses yeux, avant de prendre une Pokéball de sa ceinture.

"Je sais qu'il a un désavantage du type." Dit-il, en regardant la Pokéball. "Mais, je veux voir comment il opère dans un match. Regice, à toi de jouer!"

Doug lança la Pokéball, et envoya son Pokémon légendaire récemment acquis.

"Reeeeeeeeeeeee!" Hurla Regice lors de l'apparition.

"Oh Arceus miséricordieux." Remarqua Arjun.

Doug s'arrondit sur lui.

"À moins que Regice batte ce Gallame." Dit-il, furieusement. "Il n'y aura pas d'Arceus."

Il regarda Gallame.

"Regice, attaque Laser Glace!"

Regice éleva ses mains, et lança le rayon bleu froid vers Gallame.

"Esquives!" Ordonna Ari.

Gallame sauta dans les airs, esquivant facilement l'attaque.

"Casse-Brique!" Hurla Ari.

Les poings de Gallame commencèrent à briller lumineusement, alors qu'il les abaissa sur le corps de Regice.

Regice gémit de douleur, mais resta fort.

"Répliques avec l'attaque Vibraqua!" Ordonna Doug.

Regice créa une orbe d'eau entre ses mains, avant de la lancer vers Gallame, qui grogna d'inconfort aussitôt que l'attaque le toucha.

"Regice, attaque Vent Glace." Continua Doug.

Un vent froid frigorifiant émergea de devant Regice, causant encore plus de douleur au Gallame d'Ari.

"Gallame." Hurla Ari. "Attaque Choc Mental pour le repousser!"

Les yeux de Gallame commencèrent à briller lumineusement, arrêtant le vent. Il réussit alors à le repousser vers Regice, qui ne sembla pas le remarquer.

"Regice, attaque Blizzard!" Ordonna Doug.

Regice commença à briller, avant de lancer une tempête de neige hurlante, de glace et d'eau congelé vers Gallame.

"Teleport!" Ordonna Ari.

Gallame disparut, quelques secondes avant que l'attaque atterrisse, et réapparut derrière Regice.

"Oh oh." Dit Doug.

"Gallame, attaque Mitra-Poing!"

Le poing de Gallame commença à briller énergétiquement, alors qu'il se précipita vers le dos de Regice.

"Abri!" Hurla Doug.

Regice se retourna, en utilisant ses jambes pointues pour parfaire l'avantage, avant d'ériger une puissante barrière qui bloqua l'attaque de Gallame.

"Poinglace!" Ordonna Doug.

Regice éleva un de ses poings, et décrocha un puissant coup de poing sur Regice, qui congela une partie de son estomac.

"Achèves-le avec Ultralaser!"

Regice prit une seconde pour viser le Gallame qui lutta, avant de l'exploser avec la pleine puissance du rayon énergétique orange qui mit Gallame KO.

Arjun regarda Looker.

"Je dirais que Gallame a été mis hors combat." Remarqua Arjun.

Ari soupira, tandis qu'il rappela Gallame.

"Je crois que tu as gagné." Dit-il. "Écoutes, je vais te dire. Je te donne la Plaque à condition que nous puissions vous accompagner tout les trois."

Doug soupira.

"D'accord." Dit-il. "Nous avons besoin de toute l'aide disponible."

Ari replaça la Pokéball sur sa taille, avant d'abaisser sa main et d'en prendre une autre.

Il ouvrit la Pokéball, et un Elektek apparut.

"Joli Elektek." Commenta Looker, alors qu'Ari prit la Plaque Éclair de son Pokémon.

Il donna la Plaque à Doug, qui l'empocha. Arjun donna la Plaque Glace à Doug.

"Bien." Dit Doug, en regardant autour. "Il faut se diriger vers le Plateau Émerillon. Quiconque possède un Pokémon qui connaît Teleport voudrais bien le sortir."

Ari soupira.

"Puis-je emprunter un Rappel?" Demanda-t-il, en regardant autour.

Arjun fouilla dans sa poche et lui jeta.

Ari sortit de nouveau son Gallame, et cassa la capsule par-dessus le Pokémon de type psy et combat.

Gallame se releva d'un bond et secoua sa tête.

"Bon, parfait." Dit Ari, alors que Cindy sortit de la tente.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda-t-elle, en voyant Regice. "Et qu'est-ce que ce truc fabrique ici?"

"Nous allons voir Arceus." Répondit sèchement Arjun, alors qu'il sortit Aditi, son Gardevoir.

Doug envoya son Spectrum, à qui il avait appris Teleport il y a longtemps.

"Vous voudriez peut-être tenir fermement quelqu'un." Dit-il. "Le côté long de la téléportation est en ordre par le regard de celui-ci."

Cindy s'approcha et enroula ses bras autour de la taille d'Ari.

Looker regarda Arjun.

"J'ai le droit à un transport?"

Arjun roula ses yeux.

"Bien sûr." Dit-il, alors que Looker s'approcha et attrapa le bras d'Arjun.

Doug regarda Spectrum, avant de rappeler Regice. Il donna ensuite l'ordre à son Pokémon.

"Ok, Teleport!"

Ari et Arjun répétèrent l'ordre, et ils disparurent tous les cinq, avec leurs Pokémons.

* * *

Olly se préparait pour partir vers le Plateau Émerillon, lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte.

"Coatox, réponds à la porte." Dit-il, en regardant le Pokémon Toxique, qui erra vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

Olly termina de jeter ses affaires dans son sac, lorsqu'il se retourna et vit Faith debout.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Demanda-t-il, en suspendant le sac sur son dos et en rappelant Coatox.

"Il faut qu'on parle." Répondit Faith.

"Qu'y a-t-il à dire?" Demanda Olly, alors qu'il prit la Pokéball de Deoxys.

"Je suis désolée."

Olly s'arrêta, avec un sourire sur son visage.

"Je n'ai pas bien entendu." Répondit-il.

Faith le foudroya du regard.

"J'ai dit, je suis désolée!" Hurla-t-elle.

"Vraiment?" Demanda sarcastiquement Olly. "Parce que, ça fait toute la différence."

"Qu'est-ce que j'étais sensée croire?" Demanda Faith. "Je croyais que Noland était Brandon. Que devais-je faire? Ignorer un ordre?"

"Tu aurais pu me faire confiance." Dit Olly. "Je t'ai fait confiance. Je te fait confiance."

Elle grogna.

"Je n'étais pas enragée parce que je croyais que tu étais la taupe." Répondit Faith. "J'étais énervée parce que tu n'arrêtais pas de m'appeler pour me jeter des railleries."

"Putain, je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi sensible." Dit Olly.

Faith renifla.

"Tu es celui qui se cachait parce que je croyais que tu étais un traite."

"Je ne me cachais pas." Répondit Olly. "J'avais besoin de dormir, et de manger quelque chose. Éclairer ma tête, sur ce qui s'est passé lors de ces derniers jours."

"Ça a été plutôt agité." Dit Faith, en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Elle le regarda.

"Je suis désolée d'avoir douté de ton honnêteté." Dit honnêtement Faith.

Olly réussit à faire un petit sourire.

"Excuses acceptées." Dit-il, en regardant la Pokéball dans ses mains.

"Alors, tu veux partir pour la Bouche Originelle?" Demanda Olly.

Faith approuva.

"Deoxys, Teleport!"

* * *

"Firestar, attaque Dracosouffle!" Hurla Doug.

Firestar lança l'épais souffle énergétique vert vers le Demolosse, et le mit KO.

"Ce n'était pas plaisant." Commenta Arjun, alors qu'ils regardèrent le Demolosse effondré devant eux. Arjun avait sorti Aligatueur, Doug avait convoqué Firestar, Cindy avait utilisé Carmache, tandis que Looker et Ari s'étaient mis à neutraliser les gardes Coppinger qui leur avaient tendu une embuscade à la base de la montagne. En utilisant une combinaison de Cradopaud et de Noctunoir, ils avaient réussi à en venir à bout.

"Ouais, mais j'ai le sentiment que cela va s'empirer avant de s'améliorer." Dit Ari, en levant les yeux vers la montagne.

Il y avait un éclat lumineux, et Olly, Faith et Deoxys apparurent à côté d'eux.

"Qu'est-ce que nous avons manqué?" Demanda Olly, en rappelant le Pokémon ADN.

"Une embuscade." Dit Doug. "Mais, ne t'inquiètes pas. Nous avons la situation sous contrôle."

Olly regarda autour, et vit Arjun, Ari et Cindy près d'eux.

"C'est quoi ça, les retrouvailles de la Tour de Match?" Demanda-t-il.

Cindy roula ses yeux.

"Encore toi." Dit-elle, légèrement furieuse.

"Encore moi." Répondit Olly.

Tandis que les présentations et les représentations furent faites, il y avait plus de lumière de téléportation, et un Metalosse et un Noctunoir apparurent. À leurs côtés se trouvait une grande caisse, ainsi qu'Armand, Adrien, Spectra et Mélina.

"Ouah." S'écria Ari. "Il y a..."

Un autre éclat lumineux, et Paul, Lucy et Anabel apparurent, avec un Gallame et un Alakazam.

Ari jeta un coup d'œil sur Paul.

"J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà connu quelque part." Dit-il, légèrement. "Peut-être à garder une rancune de quelque chose."

Paul renifla.

"Ouais, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais essayé de te torturer ou quelque chose dans le genre." Répondit le Maître de la Taverne.

"Qu'en est-il de notre chef courageux?" Demanda Doug. "Où est Norman?"

Armand sourit, alors qu'il y avait une autre lumière brillante et Ken et Cornil apparurent, ainsi qu'un Kaorine.

"J'aime la façon dont nous nous sommes tous téléportés au pied." Remarqua Armand. "Se téléporter au sommet aurait été bien plus facile. Même si nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qu'il y a là-haut."

Olly regarda la caisse.

"S'agit-il des plaques?" Demanda-t-il.

Armand approuva.

"Du moins celles que nous avons." Dit-il. "Lance doit amener celle qu'il a trouvé, et..."

"J'en ai deux avec moi." Interpella Doug, en les élevant. "Gracieuseté de ces gars."

Il pointa Ari et Arjun.

Armand les regarda.

"Merci de votre aide." Dit-il, sincèrement. "Vous en avez fait beaucoup pour faire de ce monde un monde meilleur."

"Et Norman alors?" Répéta Doug. "Est-ce qu'il arrive?"

Armand approuva.

"Ouais, il est en route." Dit-il. "Il doit simplement se trouver un Pokémon qui connaît Teleport."

Mélina regarda autour.

"Qu'en est-il de Jim?" Demanda-t-elle.

Ken haussa les épaules.

"Je l'ai affronté hier à l'Arène d'Ardentville." Répondit-il. "Il a gagné le Badge Enfer, mais je ne sais pas s'il sera des nôtres."

"Je vais entrer en contact avec lui." Dit Armand.

* * *

"Il faut immédiatement aller au Plateau Émerillon!" S'exclama Jim.

Sacha le regarda.

"Franchement, nous pouvons aller à l'arène de Sacrémenti maintenant." Dit-il, en ne prêtant pas attention.

Jim observa la montagne, à peine visible au loin.

"Pourquoi faut-il aller là-bas?" Demanda Flora.

Jim expira fortement.

"Ok." Dit-il. "Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je vous dise. Quelque chose d'énorme et important."

* * *

Finalement, Norman, Sandra et Lance arrivèrent à la base du Plateau Émerillon.

"Ok." Dit Norman. "Olly et Faith ont vu la Bouche Originelle."

Olly se leva.

"Ok, alors il s'agit d'une porte." Dit-il. "Mais, il y a une énigme qui l'empêche de s'ouvrir. Fondamentalement, il faut les seize plaques d'Arceus, ensuite il faut les placer dans un ordre qui, commence par le type Normal au milieu, nous avons besoin de les placer dans un cercle qui montre les faiblesses du type précédent."

"Alors, si cela commence par le type Normal, alors celui qui irait par-dessus serait le type Combat." Dit Faith.

"Ensuite, ce serait le type Vol ou le type Psy." Grogna Lucy. "C'est impossible."

"Et qu'en est-il du type Dragon?" Demanda Ken. "Il n'est faible qu'envers lui-même et le type Glace."

"Dans ce cas, il doit s'agir du dernier." Dit Arjun. "Ensuite, la Glace."

"Peut-on travailler à rebours?" Demanda Sandra.

Norman leva les yeux.

"J'ai une solution possible." Dit-il, en tenant un bloc-note. "Je travaille là-dessus."

"Écoutons dans ce cas." Remarqua Anabel.

Norman commença à lire tout haut.

"Ah, merde." Dit-il. "Je vais sur la base que le type électrique n'est pas efficace contre le type plante."

"Ouais, mais ça a un avantage." Souligna Faith. "De plus, ça dit, Contrer les Formes, alors..."

"Ça pourrait être un problème." Remarqua Lance. "Voulez-vous que je..."

"Couchez-vous!" Cria Lucy.

Tout le monde sauta sur le côté, alors qu'un rayon bleu froid de glace se précipita du ciel et s'écrasa au sol.

Olly leva les yeux et vit un Artikodin dans le ciel.

"Ceci ne me dit vraiment rien qui vaille." Dit-il.

"Wow." Remarqua Cindy. "Un Artikodin."

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il brille d'une lumière noire?" Demanda Arjun.

Ils se regardèrent tous les uns envers les autres.

"Il a été altéré." Remarqua furieusement Paul.

"Je peux sentir sa colère." Commenta Anabel, en semblant un peu pâle. "Il ressent une telle haine envers le monde. Mais, la haine pour quelque chose en particulier."

"Ça me semble familier." Dit Looker.

Lance regarda à travers une paire de jumelles, vers le Pokémon Glaciaire.

"Oh merde." Cria le Maître Dragon, en voyant le Pokémon se rapprocher.

"Qui y a-t-il?" Demanda Norman.

"Quelqu'un est sur le dos d'Artikodin." Expliqua Lance. "Trois de nous savent c'est qui."

Armand soupira.

"Dis-moi que ce n'est pas à qui je pense."

"J'ai le regret de vous informer que Noland est toujours vivant." Dit Lance. "Ils sembleraient qu'ils sont au courant que nous arrivons."

"Maudit soient-ils." Cracha Paul. "On ne parviendra pas à grimper là-haut avec cet Artikodin dans le ciel."

Doug leva les yeux.

"L'un de nous doit monter sur un Pokémon vol et les distraire." Dit-il. "Je suis désolé, mais c'est le seul moyen d'y parvenir. Si on se fait attaquer au sol, nous n'avons aucune chance."

Il regarda autour, alors qu'Armand donna l'ordre.

"Tout ceux qui possèdent un Pokémon capable de monter là-haut, avancez-vous."

Doug, Olly, Lance, Anabel et Sandra s'avancèrent.

"J'ai un Metalosse capable de monter là-haut." Avoua Anabel.

Armand secoua sa tête.

"Je suis navré." Dit-il. "Je ne peux pas te permettre de faire ça. C'est au-delà de la stupidité."

Doug, Olly, Lance et Sandra se regardèrent les uns les autres.

"Et maintenant?" Demanda Olly. "On ne fait que rester planter là."

Armand le regarda.

"Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas te laisser y aller non plus." Dit-il. "J'ai besoin de toi au sol pour nous indiquer l'emplacement de la Bouche Originelle."

"Faith sait elle aussi où elle se trouve." Souligna Olly.

Armand roula ses yeux.

"Oui, et si Faith est sérieusement blessée en montant là-haut?" Demanda-t-il. "Navré, mais..."

"Je vais le faire." Dit Lance, en levant les yeux.

"D'accord." Répondit Armand.

Lance appela Dracolosse, qui regarda Artikodin.

"Tu te fiches de nous." Commenta furieusement Anabel. "Dracolosse sera sérieusement surpassé si tu fais ça."

Sandra s'avança.

"Je vais lui donner un coup de main." Dit-elle, en prenant une Pokéball et en faisant appel à son Carchacrok. "Nous avons une meilleure chance de survie à deux."

"Il vaudrait mieux que je vous prévienne." Remarqua Cornil. "Une chute de ce poids pourrait possiblement te tuer."

Lance grogna, tandis qu'il grimpa sur le dos de son Dracolosse.

"Maintenant que tu le dis." Dit-il, avec un sourire. "Nous qui sommes sur le point de mourir, vous salue."

Paul renifla.

"Ouais, nous vous reverrons." Remarqua Lucy. "Alors, ne devenez pas trop émotifs avec les adieux."

"Je t'aime moi aussi." Dit sarcastiquement Sandra, alors qu'elle grimpa sur son Carchacrok.

"Bonne Chance!" Interpella Mélina, alors qu'ils décollèrent tout les deux et se dirigèrent vers l'endroit que Noland encerclait avec le Pokémon Glaciaire.

"Ils en auront de besoin." Remarqua Ken, en doigtant la Pokéball de son Maganon. "Espérons qu'ils feront le boulot, ainsi nous pourrons monter là-haut et faire ce qu'il faut faire."

"Amen à ça." Dit Norman, avec un sourire ironique. "Maintenant, voici le plan. Dès qu'Artikodin sera distrait, certains de nos Pokémons, mon Vigoroth et Mangriff, ainsi que des volontaires, iront récupérer la caisse et feront une course jusqu'au sentier. Ensuite, nous nous séparerons en groupes. Un groupe partira avec la caisse, afin de la protéger. L'autre groupe ira en avant et vérifiera la présence des Coppingers."

Norman soupira.

"Bon, la GeForce ira aussi là-haut."

Olly, Faith et Doug se regardèrent les uns les autres. Ensuite, vers les autres membres, Anabel, Paul, Lucy et Looker.

"Jim n'est pas là." Souligna Faith. "Bastien et Koga non plus."

Norman soupira à nouveau.

"Ouais, ce n'était pas pratique de transférer toute l'équipe ici." Dit-il. "Alors, j'ai laissé Koga, Bob, Bastien et les autres dans leurs régions. Ils savent quoi faire si nous ne revenons pas."

"Voilà qui est rassurant." Marmonna Paul.

Olly sourit.

"J'espère, pour le bien d'Ellis, que vous ne mourrez pas." Dit Olly, en regardant Anabel, Paul et Lucy. "Scott a apparemment soufflé son crâne lorsqu'elle lui a dit que Noland et Brandon étaient morts. Si vous mourrez tous les trois, alors il risque peut-être de faire une folle tuerie."

Lucy lui retourna le sourire.

"Eh bien, c'est le problème de Koga si cela se produit." Dit-elle.

"S'il y a des adieux que vous voulez faire." Remarqua Armand. "Vous voudriez peut-être les faire maintenant."

Ari, Arjun et Cindy se regardèrent les uns les autres.

"Et nous alors?" Demanda Arjun. "Comment pouvons-nous vous aidez?"

Ari approuva.

"Ouais, je suis un futur Génie Extrême de Verger." Dit-il. "Lorsque j'en aurai fini avec la Ligue Verger, J'ai le concert. Je peux vous aider."

Arjun fit volte-face.

"Eh bien, mets là en sourdine." Remarqua le dresseur âgé.

"Ouais, Scott m'a demandé de prendre le poste après la Compétition de Match en Équipe de Fradamiville." Dit Ari. "Alors, je peux m'en tirer."

Armand approuva.

"Très bien, alors." Dit-il. "Vas avec la GeForce. Tu peux remplacer Lance."

Il regarda ensuite Cindy et Arjun.

"Vous venez avec moi et mon équipe, pour s'assurer que la caisse atteindra la Bouche en toute sécurité."

Ari fit lentement un pas avec l'équipe GeForce, dirigée par Norman.

Il se retourna ensuite vers Cindy, avec un sourire.

"Ne m'attends pas." Dit-il.

Elle secoua sa tête.

"Espèce d'abruti." Répondit légèrement Cindy. "Maintenant, écoutes-moi. Ne meurs pas."

"Je ne compte pas laisser cela arriver." Dit Ari.

Olly toussa.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas." Interpella-t-il. "Nous couvrons ses arrières."

Ari éclata de rire. Un rire nerveux.

"Je suis content de le savoir." Répondit-il.

Olly prit la chance de s'approcher et de dire deux mots à Armand.

"Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment." Dit-il. "Mais, qu'en est-il de Solidad?"

Armand soupira.

"Tu as raison." Répondit le dresseur. "Ce n'est pas le moment. Mais, elle va bien. Elle ne fait que se reposer."

Olly poussa un soupir de soulagement, tandis qu'il tapota Armand sur le bras.

"Très bien alors." Dit-il. "C'est parti."

* * *

Armand rassembla son équipe.

Ken, Cornil, Adrien, Spectra, Mélina.

"Ça ne va pas être de tout repos." Dit-il. "Mais c'est quelque chose qui doit être..."

"Rarrrr!"

Le Lucario d'Armand bondit sur une roche, et atterrit devant eux.

"Aha, mon scout est de retour." Dit Armand.

Il attendit pendant quelques minutes alors que Lucario lui donna les détails.

"Lucario dit qu'il doit y avoir des centaines de gardes sur cette montagne, ainsi que des Clones Chasseurs Pokémon, au moins deux Élites Coppinger...Et elle."

"Des Clones Chasseurs Pokémon?" Demanda Doug. "Je croyais m'en être débarrassé il n'y a pas si longtemps."

"Tu as fait du bon travail." Remarqua sèchement Paul.

Olly regarda dans le ciel, où Lance et Sandra affrontèrent Noland.

"Ça prend fin ce soir." Dit-il, sombrement.

"Très bien." Interpella Norman, en envoyant Vigoroth et Mangriff qui sautèrent par-dessus et saisirent la caisse. Mélina envoya Mackogneur qui tenait l'autre bout de la grande caisse en bois lourde. "À mon signal, on se dirige vers la piste."

"Pas si vite!" Interpella une voix familière.

* * *

"Carchacrok, Dracocharge!" Ordonna Sandra.

Le Pokémon Supersonic couru vers l'avant et s'écrasa dans Artikodin, repoussant le Pokémon Glaciaire. Il sembla imperturbable.

"On a des ennuis." Dit Lance, tandis que Dracolosse esquiva une attaque Laser Glace d'Artikodin.

Il saisit une autre Pokéball dans sa main gantée, et envoya Dracaufeu.

Le Pokémon Flamme rugit à la vue d'Artikodin, prêt à combattre un ennemi aussi puissant.

"Nous n'avons qu'une seule chance pour que cela fonctionne, cousine." Interpella Lance. "Des attaques feu à pleine puissance."

Elle approuva.

"Carchacrok, Lance-Flamme!"

Le Pokémon Supersonic ouvrit ses mâchoires et tire un grand jet de flammes vers Artikodin.

"Dracolosse, attaque Deflagration, Dracaufeu, attaque Rafale Feu!" Ordonna le Maître Dragon.

Les deux Pokémons de Lance relâchèrent leurs attaques feu vers le Pokémon Glaciaire.

"Artikodin, Abri!" Ordonna Noland.

Artikodin cria, avant d'ériger un bouclier qui bloqua les trois attaques avec une facilité presque insolente.

Il regarda ensuite les trois Pokémons avec un sourire arrogant.

"Tu sais quoi, Lance." Remarqua Noland, de derrière l'Abri. "Tu as laissé cet Artikodin m'emmener vers la mort. Tu as oublié que j'ai des amis en haut lieu. En fait, tu m'as fait une faveur, les Coppingers ont pris le contrôle d'Artikodin, et j'ai été soigné de mes blessures comme récompense de la maîtresse. Cependant, je suis encore furieux de ce que tu m'as fait. Donc, je vais te laisser regarder ta cousine mourir."

Il sourit froidement.

"Artikodin, attaque Glaciation sur Carchacrok!"

Une lumière bleue émana d'Artikodin, et se dirigea vers Sandra et son Carchacrok.

Elle essaya de réagir, et de conduire Carchacrok loin.

Mais elle réagit simplement une fraction seconde trop tard.

Carchacrok hurla, alors qu'il fut congelé par l'attaque, et Sandra aussi.

Ensuite, sans les moyens de rester dans le ciel, le Pokémon Supersonic et sa dresseuse commencèrent à tomber vers le sol.

"Sandra!" Cria Lance, en pointant instantanément la direction à Dracolosse pour la suivre.

Noland sourit.

"Artikodin, Barrage!"

Artikodin cria, avant d'envoyer une vague énergétique autour de Dracaufeu et de Dracolosse, qui les empêchèrent de s'échapper.

"NON!" Hurla Lance. "Espèce de Salaud."

"Un œil pour œil." Dit froidement Noland. "Tu as fait le choix. Tu vis avec les décisions."

Lance grimaça, alors qu'il regarda le Carchacrok congelé dévaler vers le sol, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

Il pria simplement pour que quelqu'un sur le sol puisse...

* * *

"Eh bien, tu sembles avoir répondu à mes prières." Remarqua Mélina.

Jim sourit nerveusement, alors que Sacha et Flora se tinrent derrière lui.

"Papa?" Demanda Flora, un peu surprise. "Tu fait parti des G-mens?"

Norman sourit.

"Ouais." Répondit-il, en grattant l'arrière de sa tête. "Je vois que Jim vous a, sans doute, tout dit."

Jim soupira.

"J'ai du le faire." Dit-il.

Sacha s'avança.

"Nous voulons vous aider." Dit-il.

* * *

**Est-ce que Sandra va survivre, ou est-ce la fin pour elle?**

**Le prochain chapitre à traduire sera quelque chose que je crois que beaucoup d'entre vous vont aimer : L'ultime combat des G-mens contre les Coppingers.**

**Alors Noland est encore en vie, avec Artikodin à ses côtés. Ça ne sent pas bon.**

**Sacha et Flora qui seront de la partie lors du grand combat? Voilà qui promet de rajouter du piquant dans la sauce.**

**Même total de chapitres de traduit que Le Chemin Jusqu'au Sommet! Mais C'est loin d'être fini.**


	88. Ça Prend Fin Ce Soir

Chapitre 88. Ça Prend Fin Ce Soir.

* * *

_Résumé. Doug a affronté Ari pour essayer de le convaincre de lui donner la Plaque Éclair, en utilisant son Regice nouvellement acquis contre le Gallame d'Ari. Ensuite, alors que Regice a gagné, Ari, Cindy et Arjun sont partis avec Doug et Looker au Plateau Émerillon, tandis que les G-mens et les agents de la GeForce se sont rassemblés là dans le but d'éliminer les Coppingers. Cependant, alors qu'ils discutèrent de leurs plans, ils ont été attaqués par Noland et son Artikodin capturé. Lance et Sandra sont allés en haut pour arrêter le traître G-men, seulement pour que Sandra et son Carchacrok soient touchés par une attaque Glaciation, faisant en sorte qu'ils tombent tout les deux des milliers de pieds dans les airs. Pendant ce temps, Sacha, Flora et Jim sont arrivés pour donner un coup de main..._

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que vous...?" Commença à demander Armand, avant qu'un Ectoplasma shiny bondit par dessus Sacha et dans les airs.

"Pensez vite!" Cria l'Ectoplasma, alors qu'il bondit dans les airs...

Et attrapa un énorme bloc de glace qui en tomba.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut...?" Demanda Norman, tandis que Nightmare plaça les Carchacrok et Sandra congelés sur le sol.

"Ouais, remerciez-moi plus tard." Dit sarcastiquement Nightmare, alors qu'il s'en alla.

"Maganon, décongèles-les." Ordonna Ken, en lançant la Pokéball.

Le Maganon de Ken apparut de la Pokéball, et lança une attaque Flammeche vers la championne d'arène congelée et son Pokémon.

Ils commencèrent instantanément à décongeler, tout les deux, sous la chaleur intense donnée par l'attaque Flammeche de Maganon.

Tandis que Sandra se mise à tousser, Doug, Olly et Norman s'approchèrent de Sacha, Flora et Jim.

"Vous êtes certains de vouloir faire ça?" Demanda Olly. "Je veux dire que ça va être très dangereux."

Sacha renifla.

"Ouais, comme si je n'avais jamais fait quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide avant." Dit-il.

"C'est vrai." Renchérit Paul. "Il fait des trucs stupides."

Sacha fit volte-face.

"Paul!" S'écria-t-il, surpris.

"Sacha." Répondit Paul. "Ça faisait longtemps."

"Flora." Dit Norman, en ayant l'ai épuisé. "Ça ne va pas être agréable."

"Pas plus que d'autres choses que j'ai vu durant mon voyage." Défia Flora. "Pas plus que le combat entre Kyogre et Groudon. Pas plus que d'avoir été attaqués par les Regi lorsque nous sommes allés à l'Arbre de l'Origine. Pas plus que lorsque j'ai rencontré Manaphy ou Jirachi, et les lunatiques qui essayèrent de les capturer."

"Elle marque un point." Remarqua Doug, alors qu'Artikodin laissa échapper un cri au dessus d'eux.

"Bon." Dit Norman. "Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Jim, tu pars avec la GeForce. Sacha, toi et Flora vous restez avec la caisse. Il faut l'emmener dans une grotte quelque part au sommet du plateau."

* * *

"Dracaufeu, attaque Aile D'Acier!" Ordonna Lance.

Le Pokémon Flamme courra en avant, avec les ailes brillantes d'une lumière blanche, et s'écrasa dans Artikodin, causant le cri de douleur qui fut entendit au sol.

"À toi, Dracolosse, attaque Surchauffe!"

Dracolosse ouvrit sa bouche, et cracha un jet chauffé à blanc strié de feu qui se dirigea vers Artikodin, délivrant un puissant coup qui laissa plusieurs brûlures sur les plumes bleu clair de l'oiseau légendaire.

Artikodin commença à ralentir maintenant. Il était clairement en train de souffrir.

Pourtant Noland refusa de laisser cela l'arrêter.

"Attaque Plenitude!" Ordonna-t-il. "Débarrasses ton esprit de la douleur."

Ce fut aussitôt qu'il le dit que Lance avait prit la décision. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de mettre fin à ce combat titanesque.

"Dracolosse, attaque Cru-Aile." Ordonna-t-il. "Vises Noland."

Noland sembla comme s'il c'était fait tirer dessus.

"Mais..." Commença-t-il à dire, avant que le Pokémon Dragon soit par-dessus.

Il hurla de douleur, tandis que la puissante aile le fit tomber du dos du Pokémon Glaciaire.

Lance pouvait encore entendre les cris, tandis que Noland tomba dans les airs.

Alors qu'il baissa les yeux, il se rendit compte que cela ne ferait aucune différence. Sa cousine avait toujours disparu.

Soupirant, il savait qu'il n'allait pas commettre la même erreur deux fois.

"Dracolosse, rattrapes-le." Dit-il. "Dracaufeu, veilles à ce qu'Artikodin atterrisse en toute sécurité."

Dracolosse commença à voler vers Noland, tandis que Dracaufeu alla communiquer avec Artikodin.

* * *

Tout le monde regarda dans les airs, tandis que Lance atterrit devant eux. Son Dracolosse avait un corps dans ses pattes.

Le Maître Dragon les regarda.

"Je peux confirmer que Noland est mort." Dit-il, tristement, alors que Dracolosse déposa le cadavre sur le sol.

"Noland?" Demanda Sacha. "Mais, je croyais que..."

"Ne poses pas la question." Exhorta Jim. "Je t'en prie. C'est une très longue histoire."

Norman et Armand regardèrent le Plateau Émerillon.

"J'imagine qu'il n'y a pas de meilleur moment que maintenant." Remarqua Norman, alors qu'il marcha autour et secoua la main de tous ceux qui étaient présents.

"Ça a été un plaisir de travailler avec chacun d'entre vous." Dit-il, avant d'arriver à Flora. "Et Flora, c'est un plaisir d'être ton père."

"Je suis simplement dépressif, maintenant." Remarqua Jim. "Nous allons tous mourir, pas vrai?"

"Espérons que non." Dit Armand, tandis que Lance vit que Sandra n'était pas morte. Elle parlait simplement avec Spectra à quelques mètres du groupe.

Il s'en approcha.

"Tu n'es pas morte." Dit Lance, en semblant ravi.

Sandra leva les yeux, de là où elle était assise au sol.

"Ouais." Répondit-elle, douloureusement. "Je ne suis pas..."

Lance était confus, alors que Spectra le poussa sur le côté.

"Lance, je suis désolée d'avoir à te dire ça." Dit-elle, tristement. "Mais..."

* * *

Carl Exley regarda par-dessus l'horizon, en se demandant s'il allait voir toute l'action. Il avait attendu que les G-mens se montrent pour ce qui sembla être une éternité. Bien sûr, le gars avec l'Artikodin était parti essayer éliminer certains d'entre eux, mais entendre les cris de douleur auraient voulu dire que les chances de les éclaircir étaient minces.

Il joua avec la combinaison qui était question de la norme pour les gardes Coppingers, avant d'entendre le battement d'ailes dans les airs.

Carl leva les yeux et vit un Pokémon qui ressembla à un gros oiseau noir flotter au-dessus de lui.

"Un Corboss?" Dit-il, un peu surpris. "Je ne m'attendais pas à en voir ici."

Alors qu'il observa les Pokémon Big Boss, il commença à briller lumineusement, tandis qu'il le regarda.

Carl se baissa et éleva sa radio de sa ceinture.

"Euh...Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond." Dit-il, dedans.

Ensuite, sans crier gare, le Corboss stria vers lui.

Carl cria, tandis qu'il sentit ses serres s'enfoncer dans son visage, avant que les puissantes ailes le frappe au visage, et le mettant KO.

Le Pokémon Big Boss, se percha ensuite sur son ventre, et attendit que son dresseur le rattrape.

Tandis qu'il vit le Maître de la Taverne aux cheveux mauves, il battit des ailes et se lança plus vers son dresseur.

"Merci, Corboss." Dit Paul. "Tu as bien travaillé."

Alors que le reste de la GeForce le rattrapa, Paul prit la radio.

"Ça pourrait être pratique d'entendre ce qu'ils disent." Dit-il, en l'empochant.

"J'aime la pensée." Remarqua Doug.

"C'est mon Paul." Dit fièrement Anabel.

Jim grogna.

"Tu veux ajouter quelque chose, Jim?" Demanda sèchement Paul.

"Non, c'est bon." Répondit Jim. "Je ne fais qu'éclairer mon..."

"Merde, esquivez!" Hurla Olly, en voyant quelque chose au loin.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une boule de feu frappa le sol devant eux, les douchant dans la saleté.

"Joli." Marmonna Lucy, alors que Looker cracha de la saleté de sa bouche.

"C'était quoi ça?" Demanda Ari, tandis que l'équipe examina les lieux.

"Lui!" Dit sombrement Jim.

Alors qu'ils regardèrent l'endroit que Jim pointa, ils virent le personnage colosse à la peau d'olive, coiffé d'un chapeau de cow-boy et de nuances.

"Dennis." Dit sombrement Olly.

Un Demolosse se trouva aux côtés de Dennis, et prépara une autre attaque de type feu.

"Quelqu'un doit l'arrêter." Dit Lucy.

Paul se leva.

"Il est à moi." Hurla-t-il, en pointant en direction du personnage. "Corboss, attaque Surpuissance sur le rocher!"

Le Pokémon Big Boss fonça dans les airs, et percuta le rocher où Dennis était debout, s'écroulant instantanément en milliers de morceaux.

Dennis laissa échapper involontairement un hurlement de surprise, alors que la roche s'effondra, l'envoyant lui et son Demolosse au sol.

"Allons-y!" Hurla Norman, en conduisant la charge à côté de lui.

Alors que Paul éleva l'arrière, une main se tendit et lui attrapa la cheville.

Il trébucha légèrement, mais réussit à reprendre son équilibre tandis que Dennis se releva.

"Tu dois avoir rêvé si tu croyais que ceci allait m'arrêter." Dit Dennis, d'une voix traînante, tandis que son Demolosse grogna après Paul.

Paul fronça les sourcils.

"Va te faire voir." Dit-il.

"Même pas en rêve." Répliqua Dennis, en regardant son Demolosse. "Machouille!"

Le Pokémon Sombre bondit dans les airs, en se dirigeant vers Paul.

* * *

Paul expira, alors que son Corboss stria devant l'attaque et la bloqua.

"Beau travail, Corboss." Dit-il, en se balayant.

Dennis ne sembla pas impressionné.

"Alors, ta merle t'a sauvé." Rompit le Coppinger. "Tu n'auras pas autant de chance."

Paul le foudroya du regard.

"Je vais te faire ta fête!" Dit-il, tandis que Corboss atterrit sur son épaule.

Dennis regarda son Demolosse.

"Attaque Surchauffe, maintenant!"

Demolosse ouvrit sa bouche, prêt à frapper.

Paul retira une Pokéball et la lança dans les airs.

"Rhinastoc, prépare-toi à te battre!"

Le Pokémon Perceur apparut dans un éclat lumineux, et bloqua l'attaque du Demolosse de Dennis, avec une facilité arrogante.

"Vite, attaque Lame De Roc!" Hurla Paul.

Rhinastoc pivota son bras dans le sol, et l'écrasa à travers lui, envoyant une cascade de pierres dans le Pokémon Sombre.

Le Demolosse de Dennis fut clairement blessé par la force de l'attaque, mais il refusa d'aller au tapis.

"Comment?!" S'écria Paul. "Ça aurait du l'aplatir."

Dennis ricana.

"Ne jamais sous-estimer les avantages que le génie génétique peut avoir sur les Pokémons." Dit-il.

Paul était dégoûté.

"Espèce de Salaud!" Cria-t-il. "Rhinastoc, attaque Boule Roc!"

Rhinastoc stabilisa ses bras vers le Pokémon Sombre et tirèrent plusieurs rochers vers lui.

Demolosse sembla s'en remettre difficilement. L'une des pierres s'écrasa dans l'une de ses pattes avant, la rendant inutile.

Paul aspira l'air, en regardant le Demolosse debout sur trois pattes, toujours prêt à attaquer.

"Demolosse, attaque Tempeteinfernale!" Ordonna Dennis.

Paul avait l'intention de le laisser libérer l'attaque.

"Rhinastoc, attaque Seisme!"

Le Pokémon Perceur rugit, avant de s'accroupir et d'écraser son poing dans le sol, provoquant des tremblements qui s'écrasèrent dans Demolosse, le mettant enfin KO.

Dennis fronça les sourcils envers son Pokémon avant de le rappeler.

Il envoya ensuite Laggron.

Paul répliqua en retirant Rhinastoc.

"Tu as fait ton travail pour l'instant, Rhinastoc." Dit-il en plaçant la Pokéball avec les cinq autres sur sa ceinture. Il déverrouilla ensuite l'une des autres, et la lança dans les airs.

"Torterra, prépare-toi à te battre!"

* * *

Par ailleurs, plus loin dans le Plateau Émerillon, le groupe qui transporta les plaques avaient des ennuis.

"Les Clones Chasseurs Pokémon!" Cria Armand. "Tous aux abris!"

Tout le monde plongea derrière les rochers, cherchant un abri, alors que les clones conduisirent les Drattaks en haut dans le ciel, lançant une série d'attaques Ultralaser vers le sol.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un a un plan?" Demanda Armand. "Ou, mieux encore, un Pokémon glace?"

Tout le monde secouèrent leurs têtes.

"J'ai oublié de prendre mon Givrali." Dit tristement Arjun. "Même si je l'avais, ça n'aurait pas été juste d'envoyer un Givrali contre..."

Il regarda autour pour compter le nombre de Drattaks.

"Cinq Drattaks."

"Eh bien, je viens de me souvenir de mon Blizzi." Dit Sacha. "Il est encore moins probable d'en être un succès."

"Les Drattaks apprennent naturellement les attaques feu." Remarqua Ken. "J'ai bien peur qu'il va nous falloir une autre approche."

Spectra ria sèchement.

"Faire confiance à notre chance à ceux qui ont des Pokémons qui seraient capable de riposter contre un Drattak ont déjà pris les devants."

"On dirait que ça a été bien planifié." Remarqua Mélina.

Nightmare apparut soudainement à travers le sol, et fut dûment touché par une attaque Ultralaser. En véritable mode Nightmare, cependant, il répondit en faisant le doigt d'honneur au Drattak qui l'avait attaqué.

"Nightmare, dégages de là!" Interpella Flora.

"Pourquoi, je ne suis pas en danger ici." Répondit Nightmare, avant d'être touché par une attaque Deflagration.

Il bondit cinq pieds dans les airs en hurlant de douleur.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Cria Nightmare, alors qu'il courra partiellement en feu.

Sacha grogna, alors que Nightmare vint près d'eux.

"Alors, qu'est que nous allons..." Commença à dire Sacha, avant de sentir quelque chose dans sa tête. "Aïe!"

"Qui y a-t-il?" Demanda Flora.

Sacha cligna des yeux, avant de s'effondrer de douleur, à la sensation brûlante qui passa à travers sa tête.

À travers la douleur, il pouvait entendre une voix.

"Alors, nous nous retrouvons, l'élu."

Presque aussitôt que la douleur commença, elle disparut.

Ensuite, les Clones Chasseurs Pokémon commencèrent à attaquer quelque chose d'autre. Il y avait des cris de douleur, tandis qu'ils furent vaincus très extrêmement par quelque chose de rapide et puissant.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" S'écria Mélina.

"C'est impossible!" Dit Arjun.

"Pourquoi est-il ici?" Demanda Cindy.

Sacha se força pour se relever, et observa ce que les autres pouvaient voir.

C'était un Pokémon qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Mais, c'en était un avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié sur les Îles Oranges, tout comme un qu'il avait rencontré à Johto.

"Pourquoi es-tu ici?" Dit Sacha, surpris.

"Je suis ici pour aider les humains au moment où ils en ont besoin." Expliqua Lugia, avec un sourire d'un loup de mer.

* * *

"Torterra, Tempeteverte!"

"Laggron, Hydrocanon!"

Torterra lança plusieurs centaines de feuilles vers le Laggron, qui répliqua en ouvrant sa bouche et en lançant un puissant torrent d'eau vers le Pokémon Continent.

Les deux attaques furent accueillies avec une impasse, aucune étant plus forte que l'autre, mais aucune n'était plus faible. Finalement, elles disparurent.

"Laggron, attaque Laser Glace!" Ordonna Dennis.

"Torterra, répliques avec Ultralaser!" Ordonna désespérément Paul.

Laggron tira un rayon bleu froid de glace vers Torterra, qui répliqua en tirant le souffle puissamment fort de lumière orange vers Laggron.

Les deux attaques se rencontrèrent au milieu du terrain, et s'annulèrent l'une l'autre.

Sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser Dennis l'emporter, Paul rappela Torterra, et envoya Gallame.

"Gallame, prépare-toi à te battre!"

* * *

"Nous y sommes presque." Dit Olly, alors qu'ils arrivèrent à la grande zone ouverte de la montagne.

"Ouais, si ma mémoire est bonne." Répondit Faith. "Il faut passer la corniche et..."

Il y avait un crash, tandis que quelque chose tomba du ciel.

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" Demanda Ari, en regardant au loin.

"Oh non!" Dit Anabel, alors qu'il virent le Pokémon blindé s'approcher d'eux.

"Mewtwo." Dit tristement Doug.

Il éclata ensuite vers une vie plus animée.

"Mewtwo, reprends-toi!" Rugit Doug, en s'avançant...

Seulement pour que Mewtwo tende une main et le souffle avec de l'énergie psychique, le repoussant.

"C'est complètement inutile." Ricana une voix familière au dessus.

Tout le monde levèrent les yeux, et virent Claudia assise sur son Ptera.

"Chic, un Ptera." Dit Ari.

"Mewtwo va vous vaincre." Dit Claudia. "Et, si ce sera par un coup de chance, vous aurez de la chance."

Elle tapa des mains.

"Je suis persuadé que la créature que nous avons découvert des données dans le dossier du Professeur Chen sera suffisant pour vous vaincre."

Il y avait un rugissement assourdissant, tandis que le ciel sembla s'ouvrir.

"Ça sent pas bon." Dit Jim, alors que quelque chose apparut dans le ciel.

Ça aurait pu être un Pokémon, mais cela ressembla plus à une partie d'une puce informatique. Il ne sembla pas avoir un corps, et il était difficile de dire s'il était vivant ou non.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" Demanda Lucy, alors que Doug se releva lentement.

"Ceci." Dit fièrement Claudia. "Est Missingno."

* * *

Lugia les conduisit dans la montagne, offrant même de porter les plaques d'Arceus dans ses griffes.

Tout le monde suivit les progrès rapides de celui-ci dans la montagne.

"Bien sûr c'était pratique que Lugia se montre." Dit Sacha.

"Peut-être un peu trop pratique." Remarqua Adrien.

Cornil regarda dans les airs, et regarda Lugia voler en avant.

"Ah, frérot." Dit-il. "Tu es toujours si négatif."

Lugia s'arrêta ensuite.

"Je sens des problèmes plus loin." Dit le Pokémon Plongeon, avant que quelque chose vint s'écraser à travers les airs.

Tandis que Cindy et Armand sautèrent sur le côté pour éviter de se faire écraser, ils réalisèrent qu'il s'agissait du corps d'un Deoxys inconscient.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" Dit Armand.

* * *

"Alors, j'imagine que c'était un plan stupide." Dit Olly, en soupirant.

"Rien ne peut vaincre le pouvoir de Mewtwo." Dit Claudia, tandis que plusieurs gardes Coppingers commencèrent à apparaître. Ils étaient dirigés par Harley. "Rendez-vous immédiatement!"

Norman commença à s'avancer.

"Il n' y a rien que nous puissions faire." Dit-il, doucement.

Avant qu'il puisse élever ses mains, Olly l'arrêta.

"J'ai un plan." Dit-il, avec un sourire ironique. "Je peux vaincre Mewtwo."

Faith renifla.

"Ouais, parce que tu t'en es bien sorti la dernière fois." Remarqua-t-elle.

"Hé, cette fois j'ai un plan." Dit Olly.

Il regarda Doug.

"À la seconde où Mewtwo tombe à terre, je veux que tu essaies de le libérer du contrôle Coppinger."

"D'accord." Dit Doug. "J'adore avoir le boulot merdique."

"Hé, c'est ton Pokémon." Répondit Olly, alors qu'il leva les yeux. "Je défie Mewtwo à un match."

Le rire de Claudia fit écho à travers la montagne.

"Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu peux gagner?"

"Hé, nous nous rendons et on te remets les plaques d'Arceus si je ne bats pas Mewtwo." Interpella Olly. "Bien entendu, si tu doutes de la force de Mewtwo, alors..."

Il avait prononcé les mots magiques. Il pouvait voir l'arrogance et la colère briller à travers son visage.

"Entendu!"

"Parfait!" Cria Olly. "Teraclope, j'ai besoin de ton aide!"

* * *

Gallame envoya sa lame dans le dos de la patte arrière de Laggron, l'envoyant instantanément à terre.

"Gallame, attaque Casse-Brique!" Ordonna Paul, tandis que son Pokémon écrasa un coup de poing sur le sommet de la tête de Laggron.

Le Pokémon Poissonboue hurla de douleur, avant de s'effondrer.

Paul regarda Dennis, qui semblait impassible sur les images. Il rappela son Laggron.

"J'imagine que tu n'es pas mal." Dit nonchalamment Dennis.

Il retira ensuite une boule de fumée, et la lança sur Paul.

Tandis que Paul protégea son visage, il se rendit compte que Dennis avait disparu.

"Merde!" Dit-il, en donnant un coup de pied au sol.

Le Maître de la Taverne examina la montagne, avant de donner l'ordre.

"Gallame, Teleport!"

Lui et son Gallame disparurent.

* * *

"Fais ton défi." Dit froidement Mewtwo.

"Teraclope, attaque Ball'Ombre!" Ordonna Olly.

Teraclope lança la boule énergétique rouge et noire vers Mewtwo.

L'attaque percuta l'armure de Mewtwo, et ne sembla pas rien donner.

"C'est une bonne armure." Remarqua sèchement Jim.

Mewtwo commença à préparer une attaque Vibrobscur.

Curieusement, Olly ne sembla pas inquiet.

"Il est malade?" Demanda Anabel. "Il ne donne pas un ordre."

Mewtwo lança l'attaque, la regardant strier vers Teraclope.

"PRÉVENTION DESTIN!" Cria Olly, effrayant tout le monde.

Teraclope leva les deux mains, et lâcha une ombre au-dessous de Mewtwo. Alors que l'attaque de type ténèbres s'écrasa dans le Pokémon de type spectre, et cela causa son évanouissement, Mewtwo fut battu presque instantanément.

Olly frappa l'air.

"Prends ça, le livre des records!"

Doug plongea instantanément en avant et sauta sur le Mewtwo effondré.

Au-dessus d'eux, Claudia soupira.

"Très bien alors, je vais devoir les prendre par la force!"

* * *

À ses mots, les gardes Coppingers envoyèrent leurs Pokémons. Il y avait énormément de Demolosses, mélangés avec d'autre Pokémons. Principalement des Machopeurs et des Nostenfers.

"Ce n'est jamais facile, n'est-ce pas?" Soupira Jim.

"Prêts?" Demanda Olly, tandis qu'il rappela Teraclope.

"Laissez-moi un peu d'espace." Demanda Doug.

"On ne te promet rien." Répondit Faith.

"Il y a au moins une centaines de Pokémons présents." Commenta Looker. "Nous sommes fichus. Nous rendre, c'est ce que nous devrions faire."

Olly soupira.

"Je pourrais faire la blague, mais je ne vais pas le faire." Dit-il, alors que le deuxième groupe apparut.

"Où est la boîte?" Demanda Norman.

"C'est Lugia qui l'a." Répondit Armand, tandis que le Pokémon Plongeon atterrit à côté d'eux.

"Lugia?" Demanda Olly, alors qu'il déposa Deoxys à côté de lui.

"Je crois que cela t'appartient." Dit Lugia.

Olly rappela Deoxys, avant de regarder la ligne de gardes Coppingers.

"La Bouche Originelle est là-haut." Dit Faith, en pointant du doigt.

"Bien." Répondit Armand. "Il faut grimper là-haut."

"Oh, je n'y aurais jamais pensé." Remarqua sèchement Faith.

"Ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment pour le sarcasme." Lui réprimanda Armand. "Cependant, je peux apprécier ton..."

"Écoutez." Dit Olly. "Il faut se faire un plan. Voilà ce que j'ai. On entre dans le combat. Ça va être difficile pour eux de retenir la ligne quand ils le feront. Ensuite, Norman, Faith et moi-même allons nous diriger vers l'entrée de la grotte et y entrer."

"Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça." Répondit Norman, alors que Paul et son Gallame apparurent de nul par pour ce joindre à eux au match.

"Moi non plus." Dit Armand.

"Alors, allons-y."

* * *

"Prêts?!" Dit Armand.

"Prêts!" Crièrent les agents autour de lui.

Flint commença en envoyant Simiabraz, Maganon, Galopa, Pyroli et Demolosse.

Spectra appela Noctunoir, Spiritomb, Branette, Tenefix, Magireve et Motisma.

Anabel envoya Alakazam, Metalosse, Mentali, Gardevoir, Eoko et Morpheo.

Armand envoya également un Metalosse, avec Steelix, Airmure, Registeel et Pingoleon. Lucario se tenait à ses côtés.

Lucy envoya Seviper, Milobellus, son propre Steelix, Draco et Arbok.

Mélina appela Mackogneur, Charmina, Hariyama, Scarhino, Lucario et Chapignon.

Ari convoqua Elektek, Magmar, Noctunoir, Gallame, Ursaring et Motisma.

Arjun appela son Torterra, son Aligatueur, son Arcanin, son Etouraptor, son Gardevoir et son Luxray.

Flora lança une série de Pokéballs et appela Brasegali, Tortank, Airmure, Dusk, Hippodocus et Delcatty.

Jim utilisa Mustebouee, Meganium, Shaymin, Heledelle, Luxio et Vibraninf.

Cindy envoya Typhlosion, Chimpenfeu, Galifeu, Carmache, Chartor et Reptincel.

Looker appela son Etourvol, Octillery et Cradopaud.

Ken utilisa son Maganon, Typhlosion, Volcaropod, Feunard, Camerupt et un autre Galopa.

Cornil relâcha Kaorine, Chartor, un troisième Noctunoir, Caratroc, Noctali et Crustabri.

Paul envoya Torterra, Corboss, Gallame, Dimoret, Rhinastoc et Elekable.

Enfin, Sacha observa, tandis que Pikachu sauta de son épaule, et que Nightmare prit une position de combat. Il appela ensuite Blizzi, Carmache et Crocrodil.

"C'est parti." Dit furieusement Armand. "Airmure, attaques Missingno!"

Les deux armées de Pokémon commencèrent à foncer l'une sur l'autre.

* * *

Alors qu'ils le firent, Doug trouva quelque chose sur le dos de l'armure de Mewtwo. Il sembla y avoir une sorte d'interrupteur.

"Très bien, alors." Dit-il, en effleurant l'interrupteur.

Une partie de l'armure commença à se desserrer autour du corps de Mewtwo.

Alors que Doug essaya de le retirer, Mewtwo se réveilla en sursaut, et tendit un bras en le saisissant à la gorge.

"Non!" Protesta Doug, en essayant de se libérer de l'emprise de Mewtwo.

Il aurait été préférable d'essayer de la faire sauter.

* * *

Olly, Faith et Norman forcèrent leur chemin à travers la foule de combat, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le petit sentier qui mena à la Bouche Originelle.

Tandis qu'Olly montra la voie, Harley se plaça devant eux, bloquant leur chemin jusqu'à la voie. Ce n'était qu'un sentier étroit, avec une centaine de pieds de roche pure d'un côté, et une baisse de cinq cents pieds de l'autre côté.

"La maîtresse a dit que personne ne doit passer." Ricana Harley.

Olly regarda dans les yeux du coordinateur aux cheveux mauves, et continua à marcher.

"Hein?" Demanda Harley, surpris par le regard de colère dans les yeux d'Olly.

"C'est pour Cynthia." Dit Olly, en attrapant Harley par la gorge, avant d'écraser son visage dans la paroi rocheuse.

Il le lança ensuite sur le côté, ne s'arrêtant même pour l'écouter hurler alors qu'il tomba vers sa mort.

"Mew." Dit Faith, surprise.

"Ce n'était pas nécessaire de faire ça." Remarqua Norman, alors qu'Olly continua jusqu'à la piste.

* * *

Le Crocrodil de Sacha et l'Aligatueur d'Arjun firent équipe pour inonder un tas de Demolosses dans l'eau. Les trois Noctunoirs, Dusk et Nightmare se relayèrent pour prendre les Demolosses et les jeter vers la falaise. Le Milobellus de Lucy pulvérisa généreusement plusieurs attaques Hydrocanon autour, tandis que les Pokémons feu montèrent une défense efficace contre les attaques feu. Vers le haut dans le ciel, l'Airmure d'Armand affrontait Missingno en duel, en essayant de prendre l'avantage contre le Pokémon invisible.

* * *

Norman plaça la caisse contenant les plaques sur le sol, devant la porte.

"Elles commencent à résonner." Dit-il, surpris. "Nous devons ouvrir cette porte au plus vite."

"Pas si vite!"

Ils se retournèrent tout les trois et virent Dennis debout, bloquant la sortie.

Faith s'avança.

"Je m'occupe de lui." Dit-elle, en retirant une Pokéball. "Ouvrez simplement cette porte."

Norman ouvrit la caisse, et sortit son papier.

"Bon, alors si Normal est la première pièce de l'énigme." Dit-il. "Alors, vas-y avec Combat."

Olly sortit la Plaque Poing, et la glissa dans la fente appropriée.

"Ensuite, Psy." Dit Norman.

Olly glissa la plaque mauve.

"Spectre, Ténèbres, Insecte, Vol, Roche, Acier, Feu, Eau, Électrique, Plante, Poison, Sol, Glace et Dragon." Lu Norman tout haut du bout de papier qu'il avait pris.

Olly mit les plaques dans l'ordre approprié.

Aussitôt qu'il plaça la Plaque Draco, la porte commença à trembler, avant de s'écrouler en poussière.

Derrière la porte, se trouvait un portail.

"Ça doit conduire à la Salle Originelle." Dit Norman, en allant vers l'avant. "Nous devons..."

"Rectification." Répondit Olly. "Je suis le seul qui va y aller."

"Pourquoi?"

Olly soupira.

"Parce que." Dit-il. "D'une certaine façon, je suis le seul responsable de cette pagaille complète. Ce fut mes actions qui ont donné la chance aux Coppingers de le faire, alors...Je vais arranger les choses."

Olly écarta Norman, et plongea tête la première dans le portail.

Au même moment qu'Olly avait disparu dedans, le portail disparut.

"Maudit soit-il." Dit Norman, en se levant et en se dépoussiérant.

Il prit une Pokéball, et alla voir si Faith avait besoin d'aide.

* * *

Tandis que Claudia sonda le match, elle sentit quelque chose de différent. Comme si quelque chose s'était produit. Ou que quelque chose allait se produire.

Elle regarda son Ptera.

"Allons-nous en d'ici." Dit furieusement Claudia.

Le Pokémon Fossile retourna la queue, et vola loin du champ de bataille.

* * *

Alors qu'Olly se leva, il se rendit compte que la Salle Originelle avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds. Il regarda autour et vit que la terre était d'une ombre mauve palpitante, mélangé avec du brouillard bleu.

"Arceus!" Cria-t-il, avant de voir une lumière au loin.

Cependant ce n'était pas une lumière ordinaire. Elle brilla de toutes les couleurs des plaques qu'il avait placé dans la porte.

"Alors, je me demande si..."

Il commença à cligner des yeux, presque comme si elle lui demandait de la suivre.

"Bon d'accord." Dit-il, alors qu'il se dirigea vers la lumière, elle s'éloigna.

"Bizarre." Murmura Olly. "A moins qu'elle essaie de me mener quelque part."

Il fit un pas vers la lumière, et elle s'éloigna à nouveau.

Un autre pas, et elle s'éloigna à nouveau.

Il commença à courir après elle, en tendant la main pour la lumière.

Elle s'éloigna, en essayant de ne pas le laisser l'attraper.

Il sentit le bout de ses doigts s'entamer.

Olly plongea en avant et referma les deux mains autour d'elle, avant de tomber au sol. Il mit ses mains autour d'elle, la repoussant contre le sol, en s'assurant qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir.

Ensuite...Il sentit une chaleur intense dans ses mains alors que la lumière devint vraiment chaude et explosa.

* * *

Dès que l'onde de choc disparut, il ouvrit les yeux et vit que la Salle Originelle était redevenue normale.

Et dans cette ombre banale de normalité, se trouva le fier personnage d'un Arceus entièrement rétabli.

Olly cligna des yeux, en se demandant si ses yeux lui jouaient des tours.

Mais, tandis qu'il les rouvrit, il vit qu'Arceus était toujours là.

"MERCI!" Explosa Arceus, clairement heureux qu'il soit redevenu normal.

Il commença à briller lumineusement, avant de reprendre sa forme d'Arthur Chaos qui lui avait si bien servie pour s'occuper des humains.

"Tu m'as libéré." Continue Arthur. "Cependant, il n'y a pas encore de félicitations pour le moment, tandis que l'humaine qui m'a fait ça est encore libre."

Il ferma ses yeux, et les secoua légèrement, alors qu'un portail s'ouvrit à côté de lui.

"Malheureusement, je suis encore faible de mon traumatisme." Dit Arthur, avec un petit sourire. "Alors, je te demande une faveur. Ce portail te conduira à celle qui m'a fait ça."

Il ferma ses yeux, et les secoua trois fois.

Arthur les ouvrit ensuite à nouveau avec un plus grand sourire.

"Celle dont je refuse de mentionner le nom. Ses pouvoirs sont maintenant neutralisés. Ses Pokémons sont son unique protection." Dit-il, en ricanant. "Et tes Pokémons sont complètements soignés. Bats-la dans un Match Pokémon et je m'occupe du reste."

Olly s'inclina, avant de s'avancer vers le portail.

Il passa à travers...

* * *

Et se trouva de retour dans les rues de Sacrémenti.

"Voilà qui est curieux." Dit-il, avant de se retourner.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire, alors qu'il vit où il se trouvait.

"C'est du génie." Dit Olly, alors qu'il vit l'Arène Pokémon de Sacrémenti à proximité.

Il courra vers elle, et vit un scanneur sur la porte.

Olly pressa un bouton, et un rayon infrarouge en sortit.

"Veuillez passer vos badges de Verger sur le rayon comme identification." Dit une voix métallique.

Olly tendit son coffret à badges, et le regarda tandis qu'il scanna chacun de ses badges.

"Badges confirmés. Bienvenue à l'Arène Pokémon de Sacrémenti."

La porte s'ouvrit, permettant à Olly d'entrer.

Alors qu'il ouvrit la porte, les lumières s'allumèrent...

Le laissant voir l'ombre de Claudia Coppinger assise au milieu de l'arène qui l'attendait.

"Mon premier challenger." Dit-elle, avec un sourire déséquilibré. "Bienvenue à l'Arène de Sacrémenti."

* * *

**La chef des Coppingers est la championne de l'arène? Voilà qui était inattendu.**

**Ne me posez pas de question sur Missingno, je ne sais rien sur lui.**

**Alors comme ça Olly en voulait toujours à Harley.  
**


	89. Pour Plus d'Un Badge

Chapitre 89. Pour Plus d'Un Badge.

* * *

_Résumé. Nightmare a réussi à sauver la vie de Sandra, alors que les G-mens attaquèrent le Plateau Émerillon. Paul a affronté Dennis et a réussi à l'éloigner pendant un moment, tandis que Claudia attaqua avec Missingno et Mewtwo. Cependant, Lugia est apparu et a aidé Sacha. Ensuite, les gardes Coppingers ont attaqué tout le monde, permettant à Olly d'entrer dans la Salle Originelle, et de libérer Arceus. Il a ensuite été déposé à l'extérieur de l'Arène de Sacrémenti, prêt à essayer d'amener Claudia à la justice..._

* * *

Lance leva les yeux vers la montagne, en éprouvant un sentiment de haine intense envers les Coppingers.

"Je suis tellement navré, Sandra." Dit-il, en regardant le corps de sa cousine.

Elle aurait pu dormir. Mais, le manque de souffle, et la moiteur de sa peau affirma le contraire.

Il était resté planté là pour le moment, en revivant l'horrible moment où Spectra lui avait dit que l'attaque Glaciation arrêta lentement les fonctions physiques. Et il n'y avait rien que l'un d'eux pourrait faire à ce sujet.

Le Maître Dragon l'avait vu mourir, et était maintenant prêt à se venger. Une sensation de brûlure à l'intérieur de le menaça de le surmonter.

Que ce soit la tristesse, la colère ou un mélange des deux, Lance n'en savait rien. Mais, il menaça de le surmonter.

Il plaça le corps de sa cousine sur le sol, et leva les yeux vers le ciel, où ses amis se battaient pour leur vie. Il retira la Pokéball de Dracolosse, et la lança dans les airs.

Sans dire un mot, Lance grimpa sur le dos du Pokémon Dragon et attendit que le grand Pokémon jaune commence à s'envoler.

* * *

"Mewtwo, non!" Haleta Doug, alors que le Pokémon Génétique le lança dans les airs.

Il haleta de douleur, tandis qu'il atterrit sur son dos. Doug essaya de se relever, mais Mewtwo atterrit sur lui en un éclair, l'attaquant avec de l'énergie psychique.

Cette fois-ci, Doug hurla de douleur alors que l'attaque brûla sa peau.

Mewtwo se pencha et l'attrapa de nouveau par la gorge. Doug le frappa avec son poing et tenta de retirer le masque du visage de Mewtwo. Il ne céda pas.

Alors que Mewtwo pressa plus fort, en essayant d'étouffer la vie hors de lui, Doug le frappa à nouveau, en essayant à nouveau d'éjecter le masque du visage de Mewtwo. Il céda un peu.

Sentant perdre son oxygène, Doug lança un autre coup de poing, et sentit l'objet lourd métallique bouger d'encore quelques pouces.

Sa tête devint progressivement plus légère, et il voyait des taches solaires. Il balança son poing et sentit encore le masque se desserrer davantage.

La vision de Doug s'évapora rapidement, et il savait qu'il allait perdre rapidement connaissance. Il jeta son poing une dernière fois, et l'écrasa dans le masque de Mewtwo.

Il le sentit tomber, et il l'entendit s'écraser au sol.

La dernière chose qu'il vit était les yeux Mewtwo qui cherchèrent les siens.

* * *

"Laisses-moi deviner." Dit Olly, en foudroyant Claudia du regard. "Tu es devenue la championne d'arène de Sacrémenti comme méthode pour éviter les soupçons."

"Exact." Répondit-elle, en élevant un bras. "Désormais, j'ai bien peur que c'est ici que prend fin ton défi d'arène."

Elle s'arrêta ensuite.

"On manque de jus?" Demanda Olly, en faisant quelques pas en avant.

"Mais...Pourquoi?!" Dit-elle, sous le choc. "Pourquoi ne puis-je pas te frapper de la surface de la terre?"

Olly ricana.

"Arceus." Dit-il, alors que le Pokémon apparut dans le bâtiment.

Claudia devint blanche à la vue du Pokémon.

"Oh oh." Murmura-t-elle.

"C'est génial de te revoir." Dit sèchement Arceus. "Ce que tu as fait est impardonnable. Néanmoins, je vais te donner une chance de pardon."

"Je ne veux pas de votre pardon." Rompit Claudia, tandis qu'elle balança son bras vers Arceus...

Qui disparut environ une seconde avant qu'elle entre en contact, uniquement pour réapparaitre quelques pieds plus loin.

"Tu essaierais de m'abattre?" Dit nonchalamment Arceus. "Tu as peut-être été une salope de combinaison humain - Arceus, mais les profondeurs de ton pouvoir n'ont même pas pu rayer la surface de ce à quoi je peux faire appel."

Il la regarda.

"Et tu ne veux vraiment pas que je sois furieux contre toi."

Elle avala.

"J'ai neutralisé tes pouvoirs." Continua Arceus. "Tu es complètement sans défense mis à part tes Pokémons. Ceux qui t'ont servi à travers les bons et les mauvais temps."

Il regarda ensuite Olly.

"Vous allez vous affronter tout les deux. Le gagnant décidera du sort du perdant." Expliqua Arceus. "Six contre six. Et je vais faire l'arbitre."

Arceus se tressaillit, avant de reprendre sa forme humaine.

"Tout de suite."

"Je n'ai que cinq Pokémons." Répondit Claudia.

"Alors, il vaut mieux les faire compter." Dit Arceus.

* * *

Lance baissa les yeux sur le champ de bataille, en se demandant si c'était vraiment la bonne façon de faire les choses. Du dos de son Dracolosse, il pouvait voir des Pokémons affronter d'autres Pokémons. Il vit une paire de Torterra affronter une grande quantité de Machopeurs. Les deux Pokémons Continent tinrent facilement leurs épingles.

Ensuite, en levant les yeux, Lance vit un Pokémon qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est au nom de Rayquaza?" Demanda-t-il, dans la crainte.

Le Pokémon le regarda. Ou du moins Lance pensait qu'il le faisait. Il ne pouvait pas faire ce que le Pokémon regardait, puisqu'il n'avait pas de visage.

"Dracolosse, allons-y!" Ordonna Lance. "Aeropique!"

* * *

"Choisissez votre premier Pokémon." Dit Arceus, en les regardant tout les deux.

Claudia lança une Pokéball à contrecœur.

"Alakazam, en avant!"

"Deoxys, sors de l'espace!"

Claudia appela Alakazam. Olly envoya Deoxys.

Les deux Pokémons psy se regardèrent l'un l'autre, en attendant les ordres...

"Commencez!" Dit Arceus.

"Forme Attaque, et Lame-Feuille!" Ordonna Olly.

Deoxys passa à la Forme Attaque, et créa une épée énergétique verte.

Il se précipita ensuite vers Alakazam.

"Protection!" Ordonna Claudia.

Alakazam créa une barrière devant lui, qui absorbait la plupart des dégâts de l'attaque de Deoxys.

"Alakazam, attaque Poinglace!"

"Forme Défense!" Cria Olly.

Deoxys prit sa forme plus encombrante, et se défendit facilement contre le coup.

"Deoxys, attaque Poursuite!"

Le Pokémon ADN sauta en avant et s'écrasa dans Alakazam, causant un peu de dégâts au Pokémon Psy.

"Alakazam, attaque Coup D'Boule!" Ordonna Claudia.

Alakazam s'avança et écrasa sa tête dans Deoxys, le faisant reculer.

Deoxys s'arrêta, légèrement inquiet.

"Alakazam, attaque Ultralaser!"

Le Pokémon Psy ouvrit sa bouche, et souffla Deoxys avec un puissant rayon orange énergétique qui renversa Deoxys sur le sol.

Ensuite, alors qu'Alakazam s'arrêta pour se reposer, Deoxys se releva, et reprit sa forme Normale.

"Deoxys, attrapes-le et attaque Elecanon!"

Deoxys attrapa l'Alakazam épuisé et l'électrocuta avec la puissante attaque électrique.

Alakazam grogna, avant de basculer sur son dos.

"Soin!" Dit froidement Claudia.

Le Pokémon Psy commença à briller lumineusement, avant de se relever lentement.

"Lame-Feuille!" Ordonna Olly, pour la deuxième fois.

Deoxys s'avança avec sa lame énergétique tranchante verte. Alakazam gémit, alors que pour la deuxième fois en succession rapide, il tomba sur le dos et ne bougea pas.

"Alakazam est incapable de se battre." Dit sereinement Arceus. "Deoxys a gagné."

Claudia fronça les sourcils à lui et Olly, avant de rappeler son Pokémon.

"Demolosse, en avant!" S'écria-t-elle, en envoyant le Pokémon Sombre.

Olly ricana.

"Ouais c'est ça." Répondit-il, en élevant la Pokéball. "Deoxys, retour!"

Il replaça la Pokéball sur sa ceinture, avant d'en retirer une autre.

"Dracolosse, j'ai besoin de ton aide!"

* * *

"Maître Doug?" Demanda Mewtwo, en voyant le corps effondré de son ami dans sa poigne. Il le lâcha instantanément, et regarda la forme molle s'écraser sur le sol.

"Qu'ai-je fais?"

* * *

Dracolosse émergea de la Pokéball, et foudroya Demolosse du regard.

Demolosse gratta paresseusement son oreille, avant de bailler.

"Commencez!" Dit Arceus.

"Demolosse, attaque Vibrobscur!"

"Dracolosse, Défense Abri!"

Dracolosse créa une barrière qui bloqua les rayons que Demolosse lui avaient facilement lancés.

"Et maintenant, attaque Dracosouffle!"

Tandis que la barrière s'évapora, Dracolosse lança l'épais vague énergétique verte dans Demolosse, le faisant japper de douleur.

"Dracolosse, Seisme." Dit froidement Olly.

Dracolosse sauta dans les airs, comme tandis que Demolosse était gelé de la paralysie. Il vint s'écraser envoyant une énorme onde de choc se précipiter vers le Pokémon Sombre.

Demolosse cria à nouveau, alors qu'il est tomba sur ses genoux. Seules ses pattes arrière lui permettaient de rester debout.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre que la froideur dans la voix d'Olly, tandis qu'il donna l'ordre suivant.

"Mitra-Poing!"

Le poing de Dracolosse commença à briller d'une lumière blanche, tandis qu'il bondit vers Demolosse.

"Demolosse, attaque Machouille!" Ordonna Claudia.

Le Pokémon Sombre se leva, en ouvrant ses puissantes mâchoires, avant de les écraser sur le poing de Dracolosse.

Dracolosse stoppa son mouvement, visiblement surpris.

"Draaa?"

"Vas-y, attaque Neant Absolu." Ordonna Claudia.

Olly fut légèrement surpris par le choix du mouvement. Malgré qu'il avait une CT pour ça, il ne s'en était jamais servi.

Demolosse commença à briller avec une énergie noire.

Ensuite, alors que Dracolosse lutta pour se libérer, l'énergie noire sauta de Demolosse et s'écrasa sur le visage de Dracolosse.

Olly regarda, avec horreur, tandis que Dracolosse cria en essayant de s'échapper.

Ensuite, dès qu'elle avait commencé, l'énergie noire s'évapora, et Dracolosse s'écrasa sur le sol, vaincu.

"Ce coup est diabolique." Dit sombrement Arceus.

"Et moi donc." Répondit Claudia, les yeux brillants avec malice.

Olly rappela son Dracolosse, en lui lançant un regard noir.

"Tu vas me le payer." Dit-il, furieusement, alors qu'il retira une autre Pokéball. "Pingoleon, viens du fin fond des mers!"

* * *

Pikachu bondit en avant et électrocuta deux des Demolosses avec de l'électricité. Ils tombèrent presque instantanément, mais un troisième se dirigea alors vers le Pokémon Souris.

"Pikachu!" Cria Sacha, tandis que Nightmare fondit et cloua le Pokémon Sombre avec un Direct Poison.

"Il n'y a pas de quoi." Ria Nightmare.

_"Merci du coup de main."_ Dit Pikachu

Un autre Demolosse et un Machopeur sautèrent vers Flora, mais Brasegali apparu de nulle part et les repoussa avec une attaque Close Combat.

"Brasegali." Dit doucement Flora. "Merci..."

Tandis qu'elle commença à parler, un autre Demolosse sauta par-dessus les rochers derrière elle, les mâchoires qui salivèrent.

"Flora, derrière toi!" Cria Sacha, tandis qu'il sauta sur elle, les crocs dénudés...

* * *

"Pingoleon, Aqua Jet!"

Pingoleon se propulsa en avant, et percuta Demolosse, renforcé par le jet d'eau qui éclata à partir de derrière.

Demolosse rugit de douleur, avant de s'évanouir.

"Demolosse est incapable de se battre. Pingoleon a gagné." Remarqua Arceus.

Claudia rappela le Pokémon Sombre, en soupirant.

"Alors, il semblerait que tu ais quelques mouvements." Remarqua-t-elle. "Peut-être que j'ai raté une ruse de ne pas t'avoir recruté dans les Coppingers."

"Jamais je me joindrais à toi." Répondit Olly, tandis qu'elle retira une troisième Pokéball et la lança dans les airs.

"Peut-être pas tout de suite." Dit sagement Claudia. "Mais, un jour..."

Un Mammochon émergea de la Pokéball, en grattant le sol.

"Non mais tu te payes ma tête?" Dit Olly. "Pingoleon, attaque Hydrocanon!"

Pingoleon ouvrit son bec.

"Mammochon, attaque Laser Glace pour bloquer!"

Mammochon souffla un rayon de glace bleu froid dans le puissant torrent d'eau et l'annula immédiatement.

"Bon." Dit Olly, en soupirant. "Ce n'est jamais facile, hein?"

"Mammochon, attaque Seisme."

Olly devint pâle. Une attaque de type sol comme Seisme pourrait causer beaucoup de dégâts à Pingoleon.

Il sourit ensuite.

"Attaque Aqua Jet pour naviguer dans les airs."

Pingoleon pointa vers le haut, avant de lancer son corps en une flèche parfaite. Ça lui permit d'échapper aux ondes de choc avec une facilité incroyable.

"Merde." Dit Claudia, surprise.

"Vite, attaque Bec Vrille!"

Pingoleon commença à tourner, alors qu'il vola vers Mammochon. La rotation fit de son acte bec puissant une perceuse.

Mammochon rugit, alors que l'attaque de type vol s'écrasa dans son corps.

"Et maintenant, attaque Siphon!"

Pingoleon se posa sur le sol, avant de tirer un vortex tourbillonnant d'eau à partir de son bec dans le ciel.

Il retint le Siphon au-dessus de sa tête, avant de l'envoyer s'écraser sur Mammochon.

Le Pokémon de type glace et sol rugit de douleur, alors qu'il resta coincé dans le vortex.

"Maintenant, c'est réglé." Dit Olly, en rappelant Pingoleon. "Teraclope, à toi!"

Olly envoya Teraclope, qui erra et câlina ses jambes.

"C'est merveilleux." Remarqua Arceus.

"Ouais ouais." Répondit Olly, alors que Teraclope se retourna et regarda le Mammochon piégé. "Attaque Poing Ombre!"

Teraclope courut à travers le sol de l'arène, et écrasa son poing dans le visage de Mammochon, donc ses jambes semblèrent comme si elles étaient sur le point de céder à n'importe quelle seconde.

"Termines-le avec feu Follet." Interpella Olly.

Teraclope tendit ses mains, avant d'envoyer une série de grandes flammes mauves vers Mammochon.

Le Pokémon rugit, avant de s'écraser sur le sol, vaincu.

"Mammochon est incapable de se battre. Teraclope a gagné." Interpella Arceus.

"Comment es-tu devenue une championne d'arène?" Demanda Olly. "Oh oui, je parie que tu as payé quelqu'un."

Elle lui lança un regard noir, avant de rappeler le Pokémon glace et sol.

"Ce n'est pas encore fini." Dit furieusement Claudia, alors qu'elle lança la Pokéball. "Drattak, à toi de jouer!"

* * *

Looker était entouré par les Demolosses. Ses trois Pokémons étaient KO, et il était vraiment seul. Les Pokémon Sombres salivèrent des mâchoires, tandis qu'ils l'entourèrent.

Il les regarda autour de rythme, attendant le moment pour frapper.

Looker ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire.

"Ah, à un certain moment, nous devons tous partir." Dit-il, en prenant son manteau et en le jetant au chef de la meute.

Il observa tandis que les puissantes mâchoires du chef des Demolosses déchira le manteau sur les filets.

"J'espère que ça te donnera l'indigestion." Dit Looker, alors que le Demolosse bondit vers lui, les crocs dénudés.

Il ne cria pas, tandis qu'ils se refermèrent autour de sa gorge.

Ce qui lu vint réellement à l'esprit était que le lever du soleil était vraiment magnifique. C'était la dernière chose qu'il vit tandis que sa vision fut bloquée par les corps tordants des Demolosses.

* * *

"Un Drattak." Remarqua Olly. "En voilà un gros."

"C'est l'ancêtre des Drattaks dirigés par les Clones Chasseurs Pokémon." Rompit Claudia. "Tu ne peux pas espérer gagner."

Olly soupira.

"Ouais, mais j'ai l'intention d'essayer." Sourit-il. "Teraclope, je suis désolé, mais, attaque Malediction."

Teraclope créa un ongle dans ses mains, avant de l'enfoncer dans son estomac. Elle grogna, tandis qu'elle conduisit la malédiction vers Drattak.

"Drattak, attaque Dracosouffle!"

Le Pokémon Dragon lança une épaisse explosion énergétique vers Teraclope, lui causant instantanément une énorme quantité de douleur.

Elle réussit tout de même à tenir le coup.

"Teraclope, attaque Poing Ombre!"

Teraclope fonça à travers le terrain, et enfonça son poing dans le corps de Drattak.

"Machouille!" Ordonna allègrement Claudia.

Le Pokémon Dragon enfonça ses mâchoires sur la tête de Teraclope, la mettant KO par l'utilisation d'un mouvement de type ténèbres.

"Teraclope est incapable de se battre. Drattak a gagné." Dit Arceus.

Olly soupira, en rappelant son Teraclope.

"Merci." Dit-il, en replaçant la Pokéball sur sa ceinture.

_Je conserve Deoxys, parce qu'elle a sans doute quelque chose de puissant en réserve. Pingoleon pourrait probablement le mettre KO, mais ça pourrait être serré. Herbizarre n'a pas vraiment de mouvements efficaces, alors...Je vais y aller avec Coatox et espérer pour le mieux en ce moment._

"Coatox, en avant!"

Olly envoya son Coatox, qui sauta gaiement de haut en bas.

"Commencez!" Dit calmement Arceus.

"Coatox, attaque Direct Toxik!"

Coatox sauta en avant, ses poings brillants d'une énergie mauve.

"Drattak, Vol!"

Le Pokémon Dragon se propulsa dans les airs, esquivant l'attaque.

"Bordel."

Drattak s'abattit, et s'écrasa dans Coatox, la renversant sur le dos.

"Coatox!" Cria Olly, inquiet pour la santé de son Pokémon.

* * *

Une étrange barrière émergea autour de Flora, et Lugia s'abattit et lança un Vibraqua dans le Demolosse.

"Ah." Dit Flora.

Sacha poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"Merci Lugia." Interpella-t-il.

Lugia fit un clin d'œil.

"De rien, Sacha." Dit Le Pokémon Plongeon, en regardant dans le ciel. "Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois m'occuper de Missingno."

"Quoi?" Demanda Sacha.

"L'abomination qui a l'air étrange." Expliqua Lugia. "Il ne devrait pas exister, et je suis donc ici pour l'éliminer."

"Voilà qui explique tout." Dit Flora.

"Ouais, mais j'ai décidé de..."

Lugia s'arrêta pour lancer un Aeroblast dans la foule de Nostenfers, avant de se retourner vers les deux humains.

"De m'arrêter et d'aider l'élu."

"Pourquoi l'appelez-vous l'élu?" Demanda Flora.

Sacha sourit.

"C'est une très longue histoire." Répondit-il. "Bon, il s'agit d'une jeune fille, un collectionneur, quatre oiseaux légendaires, trois orbes représentant le feu, la glace et la foudre, et quatre îles. Oh, et moi."

"Quoi?"

"Ouais, je n'ai pas compris moi non plus."

Lugia sourit, avant de battre des ailes et de se diriger vers Missingno, qui affrontait toujours le Dracolosse de Lance.

* * *

Le Pokémon Toxique réussit simplement à se relever.

"Fantastique!" Dit Olly, en souriant. "À présent, attaque Bomb-Beurk!"

Coatox ouvrit sa bouche, et lança une série d'orbes empoisonnées vers Drattak.

Le Pokémon Dragon grimaça, alors qu'il fut empoisonné.

_Empoisonnée et maudit? Il devrait être au tapis d'ici peu._

Drattak était toujours un peu affecté par la malédiction, et commença clairement à en montrer les effets des effets répétés de l'attaque.

"Drattak, attaque Plaquage!"

Le Pokémon Dragon battit des ailes, avant de voler en avant. Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur Coatox.

"Si nous ne pouvons pas esquiver sur le côté, alors grimpons." Interpella Olly. "Escalade!"

Coatox tendit ses jambes, avant de les pousser vers le haut, écrasant son crâne dans le cors de Drattak.

Ensuite, l'énorme Pokémon tomba sur elle, la mettant instantanément KO.

"Coatox est incapable de se battre." Dit Arceus. "Drattak a gagné."

Olly secoua sa tête, en rappelant son Coatox.

"Merci." Chuchota-t-il à la Pokéball, avant d'en prendre une autre. "Bon, Pingoleon, ramènes-toi."

Olly renvoya Pingoleon, qui ne sembla pas être intimidé par Drattak.

"Drattak, attaque Lance-Flamme!"

"Pingoleon, répliques avec Bulles D'O!"

Les deux Pokémons lancèrent leurs attaques, Drattak, un souffle de flammes, tandis que Pingoleon le contra avec un barrage de grosses bulles qui annulèrent les flammes.

"Vas-y, attaque Laser Glace!" Hurla Olly.

Pingoleon ouvrit son bec, avant d'envoyer le rayon bleu froid dans le Pokémon Dragon. Cela congela instantanément le côté gauche du corps de Drattak.

"Il peut encore bouger." Avertit Claudia. "Ultralaser!"

Drattak ouvrit sa bouche, prêt à préparer la puissante attaque énergétique.

Olly sourit.

"Pingoleon, répliques avec Hydroblast!"

Les deux Pokémons lancèrent leurs attaques l'un sur l'autre, l'Ultralaser striant vers Pingoleon, tandis que les Pokémon Empereur souffla Drattak avec une orbe d'eau.

Les deux attaques se rencontrèrent au milieu du terrain, et explosèrent, remplissant la zone de fumée...

* * *

Lance ne savait pas combien de temps Dracolosse pourrait encore tenir. Peu importe combien de dégâts son Pokémon Dragon sembla infliger au Pokémon Invisible, ce n'était pas suffisant. Et les barrages répétitifs d'attaques Pistolet A O commencèrent à se faire sentir.

"Je crois que nous sommes sur le point de prendre l'étape finale." Dit lance, en tapotant son Dracolosse. Il pouvait voir que le mystérieux Pokémon brilla lumineusement, une attaque qu'il avait reconnu comme une attaque Pique. "Ça a été un véritable plaisir de travailler avec toi."

Ensuite, une étrange bulle qui l'enferma sembla arrêter l'attaque du Pokémon étrange.

Lance leva les yeux et vit la forme argent de Lugia le protéger.

"Je suis navré pour ta cousine." Dit Lugia, tandis qu'il arrondit la forme de Missingno. "Retournes au combat, je vais arrêter cette abomination."

Lance posa une main sur sa poitrine.

"Merci." Dit-il.

Lugia approuva, avant de se tourner pour souffler Missingno avec un Aeroblast. Le Pokémon Invisible fut repoussé dans les airs par l'attaque.

C'était la dernière chose que Lance vit, alors qu'il se retourna pour observer le champ de bataille.

Presque à l'instant, un essaim de Nostenfers s'approcha pour l'affronter.

* * *

Aussitôt que la fumée se dissipa, le Drattak de Claudia s'était évanoui. Le Pingoleon d'Olly était encore debout, mais il sembla gravement amoché.

"Drattak est incapable de se battre." Proclama Arceus. "Pingoleon a gagné."

Claudia rappela Drattak, avec un sourire ironique sur son visage.

"Et tu m'as ramené à mon dernier Pokémon." Dit-elle. "Mais, il est de loin mon Pokémon le plus puissant."

Elle retira la Pokéball, et la lança dans les airs.

"Ptera, à toi de jouer!" Cria-t-elle.

Le Pokémon Fossile apparut dans un éclat lumineux, en hurlant après Pingoleon.

Olly n'était pas sous les illusions que Ptera serait un Pokémon facile à vaincre. Même avec l'avantage du type que Pingoleon possédait.

"Commencez!" S'écria Arceus.

"Pingoleon, attaque Bulles D'O!"

"Ptera, esquives et enchaînes avec Crocs Eclair!"

Tandis que Pingoleon lança plusieurs bulles dans les airs, visant le Pokémon Fossile, Ptera s'abattit loin, avant d'ouvrir ses mâchoires. De l'électricité craqua dans sa bouche, alors qu'il plongea en avant et mordit le corps de Pingoleon.

Le Pokémon Empereur cria, avant de tituber en arrière.

"Poursuis avec Ultrason!"

Ptera ouvrit ses mâchoires, avant d'émettre un grand hurlement aiguë.

Ça avait l'effet indésirable de rendre Pingoleon confus. Le Pokémon Empereur commença à se gratter avec ses nageoires.

"Ptera, achèves-le avec un autre Crocs Éclair."

Une autre morsure de mâchoires remplies d'électricités, et Pingoleon tomba pour le comte.

"Pingoleon est incapable de se battre." Dit Arceus. "Ptera a gagné."

Olly rappela rapidement Pingoleon.

"Merci, Pingoleon." Murmura-t-il. "Tu as fait du très bon boulot."

"Tout travail non-terminé est terrible." Commenta Claudia.

Olly lui lança un regard noir, alors qu'il envoya Deoxys.

"Sors de l'espace!"

* * *

Lugia attrapa Missingno dans son bec, et il le battit avec ses ailes.

Le Pokémon Invisible laissa échapper une série de gémissements tandis que sa douleur s'aggrava, avant d'essayer de se dégager.

Lugia le lâcha, seulement pour le souffler avec un deuxième Aeroblast.

Le Pokémon Plongeon savait sans regarder que le combat en cours ne prenait plus place sur le sommet du Plateau Émerillon. Il pouvait entendre le grondement de l'océan.

"Dans ce cas, nous devrions faire ça." Dit-il, en faisant un bond en avant et en plaquant Missingno.

Le Pokémon Invisible gémit, alors que Lugia l'écrasa dans l'océan.

Le Pokémon Plongeon était à la hauteur de son nom, forçant Missingno jusqu'aux profondeurs de l'océan.

"Tu n'iras nul part." Sourit Lugia, tandis qu'il écrasa Missingno dans le fond marin.

* * *

"Ptera, Hate!"

Olly grogna.

"Deoxys, passes en forme vitesse pour le poursuivre."

Claudia ria, diaboliquement.

"Arrêtes-toi!"

Ptera s'arrêta en plein air, laissant le Deoxys accélérant passer à côté de lui.

"Machouille." Ria Claudia.

Ptera plongea en avant et referma ses mâchoires sur le dos de Deoxys.

Le Pokémon ADN trilla de douleur, alors que ses défenses étaient abaissés en étant dans la Forme Vitesse.

"Ptera, Aile D'Acier!"

Les ailes du Pokémon Fossile commencèrent à briller d'une lumière blanche, tandis qu'il stria vers l'avant et écrasa le Deoxys déjà affaibli.

Le Pokémon ADN est tombé du ciel, et atterri dans un amas sur le sol, vaincu.

Olly grogna, alors qu'Arceus fit l'interpellation.

"Deoxys est incapable de se battre. Ptera a gagné."

Olly rappela Deoxys, avant de regarder sa dernière Pokéball sur sa ceinture.

"Je crois que ça a l'air très sinistre." Remarqua-t-il, en la prenant dans sa main et en la regardant. "Mais, il ne nous reste qu'une chance."

Il éleva la Pokéball.

"Herbizarre, j'ai besoin de ton aide!"

* * *

**Claudia et Olly sont réduits à un Pokémon chacun. Qui parviendra à l'emporter?**

**Le Pokémon Invisible comme classification de Missingno, vous en pensez quoi?**


	90. Lancé De Dés

Chapitre 90. Lancé De Dés.

* * *

_Résumé. Olly affronta Claudia pour avoir la chance de décider du sort de l'autre. Olly a utilisé Deoxys, Dracolosse, Pingoleon, Teraclope et Coatox contre l'Alakazam, le Demolosse, le Mammochon, le Drattak et le Ptera de Claudia. Cependant, contre Ptera, il ne lui restait plus que Herbizarre en réserve._

_Pendant ce temps, cela sembla sinistre pour Doug, alors qu'il fut attaqué par Mewtwo._

* * *

Jim était coincé.

Il ne savait pas où se trouvaient ses Pokémons, mais la paire de Machopeurs qui le regarda n'étaient pas d'humeur à les laisser venir l'aider.

"Oh merde." Murmura-t-il, alors qu'ils avancèrent sur lui.

* * *

"Un Herbizarre?!" S'exclama Arceus. "C'est ton arme secrète?"

"Hé, il est plus fort qu'il en a l'air." Répondit Olly, un peu furieux.

Le Ptera hurla dans les air de l'arène, en regardant le Pokémon Graine. Herbizarre ne recula pas, il regarda uniquement et impassiblement le Pokémon Fossile.

"Oh bon moi." Dit Arceus. "Commencez."

Olly expira.

"Herbizarre, attaque Poudre Dodo!"

Herbizarre tira une graine d'une poudre verte du bulbe sur son dos.

"Hate." Ordonna Claudia.

Ptera accéléra loin, esquivant l'attaque.

"Cru-Aile!"

Le Pokémon Fossile plissa ses ailes, avant de les viser vers Herbizarre. Il vola ensuite vers le Pokémon bien plus petit, en s'évasant peu à peu alors qu'il voyagea à travers les airs.

"Éloignes-toi!"

Herbizarre réussit, difficilement, à esquiver l'attaque de Ptera.

Olly soupira. Depuis qu'il avait évolué, Herbizarre avait un peu perdu de son agilité, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait besoin d'interpeller les commandes plus rapidement qu'il en avait l'habitude, afin de donner plus de temps à Herbizarre pour esquiver.

Il regarda Ptera passer par-dessus la tête d'Herbizarre, lui donnant une idée.

"Fouet Lianes!"

Herbizarre sauta, et envoya une paire de lianes du bulbe sur son dos. Les épaisses lianes vertes foncées se dirigèrent dans les airs et s'enveloppèrent autour des ailes de Ptera.

"Envois-le au sol!"

Utilisant toute sa force, Herbizarre parvint à envoyer le Pokémon Fossile au sol d'un coup sec. Ptera hurla de douleur, alors qu'il vint s'écraser sur le sol de l'arène.

"Herbizarre, attaque Tranch'Herbe!"

Le Pokémon Graine visa son bulbe vers Ptera, avant de lancer une cascade de feuilles dans le Pokémon Fossile au sol.

Ptera grogna dans la douleur, tandis qu'il réussit à revenir dans les airs.

Claudia fronça les sourcils à son Pokémon.

"Tu devrais facilement écraser ce Pokémon." Gronda-t-elle. "Et maintenant, attaque Tempeteinfernale."

Le cœur d'Olly s'arrêta presque aussitôt qu'il l'entendit ordonner l'attaque. Il avait le souvenir de Lance qui avait presque été tué par une telle attaque. Et Herbizarre était faible contre les attaques de type feu.

Il regarda, avec une certaine appréhension, alors que Ptera ouvrit sa bouche et commença à charger une grosse boule de feu.

Il donna rapidement les ordres à Herbizarre sur ce qu'il fallait faire, en espérant que ce serait suffisant pour survivre à l'attaque.

Ensuite, Ptera lança la puissante attaque vers Herbizarre, décimant le sol de l'arène alors que l'attaque atterrit dans une puissante explosion...

* * *

Norman haleta, tandis que Dennis le regarda.

"Vous êtes pitoyable." Grogna l'Élite Coppinger, alors que son Drattak grogna au Monaflemit effondré de Norman. Son Demolosse se trouvait aux côtés du corps sans connaissance de Faith, laissant peu d'options à Norman.

"Laisses-la partir." Dit-il, doucement.

"Qui, elle?" Demanda Dennis, en pointant Faith. "Avec plaisir. Je vais la laisser partir sur la falaise. Demolosse, traînes-la et balances-la."

Norman lutta pour se relever, mais le Laggron de Dennis plaça une paire de lourdes jambes avant sur son estomac, le clouant sur le sol.

Il pouvait uniquement regarder alors que le Pokémon Sombre traîna le corps de Faith plus près du bord de la falaise.

"Un œil pour œil est la phrase que je crois." Remarqua Dennis. "Vous avez jeté un Élite Coppinger en bas de la falaise."

"Ce n'était pas moi!" Cria Norman, avant de haleter.

"Alors, je compte en faire de même."

* * *

Jim ferma les yeux...

Uniquement pour que Mélina et son Charmina jaillissent de nulle part et sautent devant lui.

La championne d'arène de Voilaroc bloqua l'attaque de l'un d'eux avec ses mains nues, tandis que Charmina les désarmas avec une attaque Choc Mental.

Jim rouvrit les yeux, et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"Merci." Dit-il.

"De rien." Sourit Mélina.

Ils regardèrent tout les deux autour du champ de bataille, voyant qu'il y avait encore un flot presque sans fin de Demolosses entrer dans la mêlée.

"D'où est-ce qu'ils sortent tous?" Demanda Jim, en voyant que le nombre de Pokémon G-mens s'abaissa progressivement. Il pouvait voir Nightmare courir avec un bâton de base-ball dans une main et un pistolet à eau dans l'autre, en attaquant autant de Demolosses que possible.

Il vit également son Meganium vaincu, posé sur le sol contre un rocher, couvert de brûlures.

"Maudit soient-ils." Murmura Jim, en rappelant le Pokémon Herbe.

Mélina regarda autour d'elle pour trouver son Lucario.

* * *

Tandis que la fumée se dissipa, Herbizarre ne pouvait être vu nul part, même le sol resta roussit et brûlé.

Le sourire de Claudia était triomphant, alors que les restes de l'attaque Tempeteinfernale flottèrent dans les airs, créant presque un effet qui ressembla à une attaque Zenith.

Ptera s'écrasa sur le sol, épuisé.

"Et c'est un..." Commença à dire Claudia, en regardant Arceus. "Dites-le."

Arceus lui sourit.

"Je ne déclare pas Herbizarre incapable de se battre." Dit-il.

"Pourquoi?!"

"Herbizarre, sors de là, maintenant!" Hurla Olly.

Du sol sous Ptera, Herbizarre en émergea et s'écrasa dans le ventre tendre du Pokémon Fossile.

Ptera hurla à l'agonie, son inaptitude de bouger du sol le rendait susceptible à l'attaque Tunnel.

"Non!" Cria Claudia.

"J'ai dit à Herbizarre d'utiliser Tunnel, et Abri, par la suite, sous le sol." Dit fièrement Olly. "Et puisque cette lumière solaire est là, tu sais ce que cela signifie?"

Il regarda le Ptera qui était effondré su son dos.

"Herbizarre, attaque Lance-Soleil!"

Le Pokémon Graine commença à charger lumière du solaire du soleil miniature, avant de déchaîner l'attaque vers le Ptera stupéfait.

Olly frappa l'air, alors que l'attaque s'écrasa dans Ptera, faisant ressortir le cri de douleur le plus fort de tous.

Une fois que les effets persistants de la lumière se dissipèrent, Ptera était inconscient sur le sol, manifestement incapable de se battre.

Olly frappa encore l'air, tandis qu'Arceus fit l'interpellation.

"Ptera est incapable de se battre!" Dit-il. "Herbizarre a gagné."

Claudia rappela le Pokémon Fossile, avant de regarder Arceus.

"Alors, faites de votre pire." Rompit-elle. "Je n'ai pas peur de vous. Vous ne pouvez pas me détruire, et vous le savez."

"Mon enfant, je n'ai aucunement envie de te détruire." Répondit Arceus. "Je ne suis pas un Pokémon d'une nature vengeresse. Cependant, tu as perdu et par conséquent ton adversaire décide de ton sort."

Les deux paires de yeux se tournèrent vers Olly.

"Eh bien, tu sais quoi." Dit Olly. "Je crois que je sais ce qui devrait t'arriver."

Il leur dirent, et Arceus approuva.

"Comme je m'y attendais." Dit-il, avant de regarder Claudia.

En quelques secondes, les vrilles énergétiques éclatèrent à partir d'Arceus et engloutirent le chef des Coppingers.

Elle hurla de douleur, alors qu'ils couvrirent tout son corps, avant de disparaître dans les airs.

"Vous ne pouvez pas la détruire, pas vrai?" Demanda Olly.

Arceus secoua sa tête.

"À cause de ce qu'elle est." Répondit-il. "Son système contient l'ADN d'Arceus, et par conséquent elle est éternelle. Mais, je crois que ta solution est la plus pratique. Et tu as passé mon test."

"Votre test?"

"Je savais que tu la battrais." Dit Arceus. "N'oublies pas que je suis omniscient. Ce que je suis incapable de prendre en compte est le libre arbitre. Je ne savais pas ce que tu déciderais quoi faire d'elle. J'ai vu les deux voies. Tu aurais pu me demander de détruire ta plus grande ennemie, la plus grande menace que le monde libre n'ait jamais vécu. Pourtant, l'humanité brille à travers toi. Tu as choisi de l'épargner. Je l'ai mis dans un endroit où elle ne pourra plus jamais faire de mal à personne."

Il leva ensuite les yeux.

"Je vois que tes amis combattent toujours sur le Plateau Émerillon." Remarqua Arceus. "Je crois que l'heure est venue d'intervenir."

* * *

"Alors, c'est terminé." Remarqua sombrement Armand.

Ils avaient perdu, et il le savait. Pour chaque Demolosse qu'ils avaient vaincu, six autres semblèrent prendre sa place. Lui et les autres survivants étaient entourés dans un cercle au milieu du plateau. Des milliers de Demolosses les entourèrent.

"Même Mew ne pourrait pas nous sauver." Murmura Lucy. "Où est Doug?"

Cornil et Adrien regardèrent autour.

"Je ne le vois nul part." Remarqua Cornil, alors qu'Adrien passa un bras autour de Spectra dans un dernier embrassade.

"En bien, au moins nous serons tombés au combat." Murmura Adrien.

"C'est toujours la chose essentielle." Dit sèchement Ken. "Bien entendu, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander ce qui est arrivé à ceux qui..."

"Oh mon..." Commença à dire Jim.

"Saint Arceus!" Cria Spectra.

Le ciel s'ouvrit, et un pilier lumineux brilla sur eux, les illuminant.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda Sacha, tandis que l'ombre commença à apparaître du ciel.

Les personnes au sol regardèrent alors qu'Arceus commença à descendre en direction du sol.

* * *

"Jettes-la!" Hurla Dennis.

Le Demolosse commença à traîner Faith sur le bord...

Uniquement pour qu'Olly apparaisse de nulle part et écrase son pied dans le visage du Demolosse.

Le Pokémon Sombres cria, lâchant Faith.

Olly franchit ensuite le Pokémon, et il le lança sur le bord.

"Mon Demolosse!" Hurla Dennis, la colère clairement reconnaissable dans sa voix.

"C'est terminé." Dit furieusement Olly. "Si je ne te mets pas la main dessus, alors Arceus le fera. Vous avez échoué, votre chef a disparu pour toujours."

Dennis recula.

"Tu...Tu l'as tué." Dit-il, sous le choc.

"J'aurais souhaité pouvoir le faire." Répondit Olly. "Mais, malheureusement, elle est toujours vivante. Je vais te laisser le choix. Rends-toi ou..."

Dennis pressa le bouton sur le dispositif sur son poignet et disparut dans les airs.

"Meurs." Termina Olly, avant de donner un coup de pied au sol.

"Ouais, ça s'est bien passé." Dit Norman, alors que le Laggron et le Drattak battirent en retraite.

Il rappela son Monaflemit, et regarda le pilier lumineux qui engouffra la zone du champ de bataille sous eux.

"Je dis que tu as fais un sacré bon boulot." Remarqua Norman.

Olly se pencha, et prit Faith dans ses bras.

"Ouais, maintenant allons rejoindre les autres pour célébrer."

* * *

Tous les Demolosses s'étaient inclinés dans la crainte, alors qu'Arceus atterrit sur le sol avec une grâce intense qui contredit sa forme encombrante.

"Mes salutations." Dit Arceus, alors que les Demolosses se relevèrent et commencèrent à s'éclipser.

"Il a réussit." S'écria Jim. "Olly a réussit."

Il y avait une acclamation autour de la foule, tandis qu'Arceus regarda les gardes Coppingers, qui tremblèrent.

"N'ayez pas peur." Dit doucement Arceus. "Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Ce que vous avez fait, vous l'avez fait dans la peur et dans la nécessité de subvenir à vos familles. Quel genre de Dieu serais-je si je vous punissais pour ça?"

Ils se détendirent visiblement, alors qu'Arceus se concentra sur eux.

Ils disparurent par la suite.

"Qu'avez-vous fait?" Demanda Flora.

Arceus sourit.

"Je les ai renvoyé chez eux, Mademoiselle Maple." Répondit-il. "Ils ne se souviendront pas de ça."

* * *

Tout le monde entendit ensuite le son des larmes. Ils se retournèrent et virent Lucy pleurer par-dessus le corps de Doug.

"Il ne peut pas être mort." Dit-elle, clairement anéantie par la perte.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers un Mewtwo qui sembla honteux, qui flotta par-dessus Arceus.

"J'ai tué l'un des mes uniques amis, alors que je n'avais pas le contrôle de mes actions." Dit Mewtwo, en regardant Arceus. "Je souhaite faire un échange. Ma vie contre la sienne."

Arceus sourit.

"Mewtwo." Dit-il. "Tu n'es pas un véritable Pokémon. Tu n'es pas né, tu as été créé. Cependant, ton cœur est pur. Tu ressens la douleur et le regret. Tout comme un Pokémon normal. Je ne vais pas prendre ta vie en échange de celle de Doug Wilson. Cependant, je te demande de revenir à la Salle Originelle avec moi. Ton pouvoir est immense. En effet, ton énergie est uniquement éclipsée par la mienne. Toute ta vie, ceux qui étaient diaboliques ont cherché à te contrôler, et donc, par extension, le pouvoir que tu possèdes. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre obtienne ce pouvoir. C'est pourquoi je veux que tu viennes à la Salle Originelle avec moi."

Mewtwo approuva.

"Puis-je dire au revoir d'abord?"

Arceus approuva, alors qu'il plaça une patte sur la poitrine de Doug.

De l'énergie émana d'Arceus, et passa dans le corps de Doug.

En quelques secondes, Doug ouvrit ses yeux et se redressa.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué?" Demanda-t-il, avec un petit sourire.

Lucy poussa un soupir de soulagement, avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

* * *

Ils furent interrompu par le son d'Olly et Norman qui s'approchèrent. Olly portait toujours Faith dans ses bras.

"Papa!" S'écria Flora. "Tu es vivant."

"Bien sûr." Répondit Norman. "Qu'en est-il des pertes?"

Armand regarda autour, et vit le corps déformé de Looker.

"Looker y est passé." Dit-il, tristement.

"Et Sandra." Continua Lance. "Elle...Ne s'en est pas sortie."

Tout le monde inclinèrent leurs têtes, ayant une minute de silence pour leurs camarades effondrés.

Olly leva les yeux.

"Claudia était la championne d'arène de Sacrémenti." Dit-il, en attirant des regards surpris de tout le monde.

"Quoi?!" S'exclama Ken. "C'est impossible."

Arceus ria.

"Oh oui." Dit-il, en prenant sa forme humaine. Le vieil homme au cheveux blancs en tant qu'Arthur Chaos.

Arthur fouilla dans sa poche et tendit une pièce métallique à Olly. Elle était en forme d'auréole.

"Je te présente, le Badge Sacré." Dit Arthur. "Comme preuve que tu as vaincu le champion d'arène de Sacrémenti."

Olly s'inclina, avant de prendre le badge. Arthur reprit alors son apparence d'Arceus.

"On dirait qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que de célébrer." Dit-il. "Nous avons sauvé le monde."

"Attendez!" S'écria Sacha. "Qu'est-ce que les autres doivent faire pour un badge?"

Arceus sourit.

"C'est une question à laquelle vous devez répondre, vous, les humains." Répondit-il. "Je vais attendre simplement Mewtwo quelques minutes de plus, et ensuite je vais repartir vers la Salle Originelle."

Ensuite, Arceus reprit son apparence d'Arthur Chaos, et secoua les mains de tous ceux qui étaient présents.

* * *

"Je ne peux que m'excuser." Dit Mewtwo, en regardant Doug.

Doug secoua sa tête.

"Je ne te blâme pas." Dit-il. "Je suis simplement ravi que tu ne sois plus méchant."

Mewtwo approuva.

"Oui, c'était vraiment un moment triste." Répondit le Pokémon Génétique. "Cependant, ce fut génial de t'avoir connu. Je peux honnêtement le dire. Mon ami."

Doug se leva, et câlina Mewtwo.

"Pourquoi, où vas-tu?"

Mewtwo sourit, faiblement.

"Je dois partir avec Arceus." Expliqua-t-il. "C'est le prix pour t'avoir ramené à la vie."

Doug regarda tristement autour.

"Il le faut vraiment?"

Mewtwo approuva.

"Nous devons tous faire des sacrifices." Dit le Pokémon Génétique. "Peut-être que je trouverais une certaine paix dans la Salle Originelle."

Doug soupira, alors qu'Arthur Chaos s'approcha et tendit une main.

"Merci de m'avoir aidé à me libérer, M. Wilson." Dit-il.

Doug la secoua.

"Faut-il vraiment que vous emmeniez Mewtwo?" Demanda-t-il, en essayant de ne pas paraître rude.

Arthur soupira.

"Doug." Dit-il, en commençant à expliquer. "Mewtwo est une créature puissante. Je sais que tu le sais. Et je n'ai pas besoin de te dire ce qui se passerait si un autre groupe de criminels essaierait de tirer parti de son pouvoir. Comme la Team Rocket l'a fait. Comme les Coppingers l'ont fait. C'est la bonne chose à faire. Je fais cela pour éviter au monde une autre menace."

Doug approuva, toujours clairement malheureux.

"Je comprends." Répondit-il.

"Mais, tu es malheureux." Dit Arthur. "Écoutes, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne reverrais plus jamais Mewtwo."

"Hein?" Demanda Doug, en se demandant ce qu'Arceus voulait dire.

Sa seule réponse fut un petit rire, alors que les deux Pokémons disparurent dans les airs.

* * *

Faith ouvrit ses yeux.

"Où suis-je?" Demanda-t-elle.

Olly regarda autour.

"Ne t'en fais pas." Dit-il. "Nous avons gagné."

"Formidable." Répondit Faith, en fermant ses yeux. "J'ai vraiment un mal de tête, alors ne me réveillez pas."

En quelques secondes, elle était de nouveau endormie.

Olly ria, tandis qu'il se retourna vers le groupe.

"Je dois l'admettre." Dit Lance. "Malgré que je déteste le fait que ma cousine et mon ami soient morts, je dois avouer que ça aurait pu être pire."

Adrien regarda autour.

"Ouais." Remarqua-t-il. "Ça aurait pu."

"Nous avons énormément perdu lors de cette dernière année." Commenta Norman. "Tanguy, Brandon, Noland. Néanmoins, l'essentiel c'est que le monde soit sans danger pour un autre jour."

Olly expira.

"Dommage pour Dennis." Dit-il. "J'ai l'étrange impression que nous sommes loin d'avoir fini d'entendre parler de lui."

* * *

Sacha erra sur le terrain, à la recherche de ses Pokémons.

Il trouva Carmache lorsque le Pokémon Caverne avait émergé à partir d'un trou dans le sol et lui mordit les fesses.

Rappelant Carmache, il vit Nightmare dormir au milieu du sommet montagneux avec une bouteille de Bière Persian Noire à côté de lui.

Sacha réussit à faire un petit sourire, avant de rappeler Nightmare.

Il trouva ensuite Blizzi qui regarda le ciel, et Crocrodil qui erra à la recherche d'eau.

Ça ne laissa que Pikachu.

Le dresseur du Bourg Palette examina les lieux, jusqu'à ce que...

"Pikapi!"

Il se retourna, et vit le Pokémon Souris gambader vers lui.

Sacha laissa échapper un bruit involontaire de joie alors que Pikachu sauta dans ses bras.

"Hé, Pikachu." Dit Sacha, en serrant Pikachu contre lui. "Où étais-tu passé?"

* * *

Il regarda ensuite autour, et vit Flora rappeler son Hippodocus endormi.

"Au moins nous avons survécu." Remarqua Flora.

"Ouais, tu parles d'une chance." Commenta Sacha. "En passant, je ne sais pas si je choisirais de faire parti des G-mens."

"Et pourquoi ça?" Demanda Flora.

"Simplement...Que je suis heureux de voyager à travers les régions à défier les arènes, à voir des nouveaux Pokémons." Répondit Sacha, tandis qu'il s'approcha et prit la main de Flora. "Pourquoi, qu'en est-il de toi?"

"Même chose." Dit Flora. "Je suis heureuse d'être une dresseuse normale."

Ils se firent un baiser rapide, avant de se séparer et de regarder autour.

"Bon, où est passé Jim?" Demanda Sacha, se moquant de colère.

* * *

"Je suis tout simplement content que tu sois en vie." Dit Jim, en regardant dans les yeux de Mélina.

"Moi aussi." Répondit la championne d'arène de Voilaroc, tandis que Jim se pencha en avant et l'embrassa.

Elle réagit avec une surprise à peine visible.

"C'était pour quoi ça, au juste?" Demanda Mélina, en se moquant de surprise.

"Parce que..." Commença à dire Jim, avant qu'elle lui retourne le baiser.

"Laisses-tomber." Répondit-elle, en grimpant au-dessus de lui, leurs lèvres pressées ensemble alors que la passion du moment les dépassa.

* * *

Sacha et Flora retournèrent vers la foule, qui commença à se réduire. Lance était parti, tout comme Lucy, Doug, Adrien et Spectra.

Ari, Arjun et Cindy étaient sur le point de mettre les voiles, tandis qu'Armand, Norman, Paul, Anabel, Cornil et Ken restèrent derrière pour parler.

"Je n'en reviens pas que l'un de nos propres champions d'arènes s'est avéré être la chef des Coppingers." Dit furieusement Ken.

"Comment est-ce arrivé?" Demanda Paul. "Ne faut-il pas subir un test d'une personnalité honorable et compétente?"

"Ouais, mais les examinateurs sont plutôt susceptibles de se faire soudoyer." Remarqua Cornil.

"Alors, il faut préparer un nouveau champion d'arène pour l'arène de Sacrémenti." Continua Ken.

Sacha s'approcha.

"Je veux obtenir ce badge aussi rapidement que possible."

Ken sourit.

"Eh bien, en tant que champion d'arène de la ville la plus proche de Sacrémenti, je peux nommer un champion temporaire pour l'arène." Dit-il. "Quelqu'un a envie d'affronter Sacha?"

Norman et Anabel secouèrent leurs têtes.

Paul sembla vaguement intéressé à l'idée de le faire.

"T'as envie d'une revanche Paul?" Demanda Sacha.

"À vrai dire, non." Répondit Paul. "J'ai mieux à faire."

"Comme quoi?" Demanda Flora, mais à voir les regards qu'Anabel et Paul s'échangèrent l'un l'autre, elle décida de ne pas entrer dans les détails.

Armand sourit.

"Je voudrais bien le faire, Sacha." Dit-il. "Mais, j'ai besoin de récupérer et de commencer à faire le tri sur ce désordre impie."

"Ça ne laisse que..." Remarqua Ken, en regardant Cornil.

Cornil sourit.

"Bon, d'accord." Dit-il. "Je vais le faire. Mais, je te préviens. Tu ne me battras pas facilement."

"J'en attends pas moins." Répondit Sacha. "Mais, n'es-tu pas un dresseur de type feu?"

Cornil secoua sa tête.

"En fait, je suis un dresseur normal." Dit-il. "Mais, je ne participe pas à la Conférence Verger de cette année, alors je n'ai pas ce conflit d'intérêt. Nous allons combattre dans la journée à l'arène de Sacrémenti. Six contre six."

Sacha avala, tandis que Cornil appela un Kaorine, et que lui et Ken disparurent.

"Eh bien, Sacha." Dit Paul, avec un sourire moqueur. "Je dirais que ça a été génial de te revoir, mais..."

"Nous savons tous les deux que tu serais honnête." Ria Sacha, en secouant la main de Paul. "À un de ces jours."

Paul et Anabel appelèrent Gallame et Alakazam, avant de se téléporter.

Sacha regarda la vue de l'entière région Verger du sommet du Plateau Émerillon.

"Je serais bientôt paré pour la Conférence Verger." Dit-il, en regardant à travers la terre.

* * *

**Les G-mens ont remporté le combat après une lutte acharné, mais est-ce que la guerre est finie pour autant?**

**Quel sort Olly a-t-il choisit de réserver à Claudia? Vous devrez être patients avant de le savoir.**

**Dennis est parvenu à s'échapper...Que compte-t-il faire désormais que Claudia n'est plus là?**


	91. Envers Et Contre Tout 1ère Partie

Chapitre 91. Envers Et Contre Tout. 1ère Partie.

* * *

_Résumé. Olly a réussi à retirer sa victoire contre Claudia, après que Herbizarre ai utilisé l'énergie latente d'une Tempeteinfernale pour charger une attaque Lance-Soleil qui mit Ptera KO. Ensuite, Arceus s'est occupé de Claudia. Dennis s'est échappé, et Arceus a guéri Doug au détriment de la liberté de Mewtwo. Par la suite, Sacha a découvert qu'il allait affronter le fils de Ken, Cornil pour son dernier match d'arène..._

* * *

Sacha regarda le ciel nocturne de Sacrémenti, et se demanda comment il avait survécu aux évènements du dernier jour. Pikachu était endormi sur son lit, et Nightmare était sorti à la recherche de bière, et Flora était aux toilettes. Il n'avait pas revu Jim depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à Sacrémenti.

"Aller." Chuchota-t-il. "Je dois remporter ce match demain."

* * *

"Qu'en penses-tu?" Demanda Cornil, alors qu'il mit ses Pokémons à l'épreuve dans l'arène de Sacrémenti.

"Je crois que tu as six Pokémons puissants." Commenta Adrien, tandis qu'il s'appuya contre le mur. "Mais, je suis un peu furieux que tu ne sois jamais devenu un dresseur de type feu."

Cornil ria.

"J'ai Chartor, non?" Dit-il. "On croirait entendre papa."

"Tu crois pouvoir le battre demain?" Demanda Adrien.

Cornil sourit.

"Hé, je sais que je peux le battre demain." Remarqua-t-il. "J'ai des titres de champion de ligue dans quatre régions différentes."

Adrien ricana, alors que Spectra sortit d'un petit bureau, en portant une boîte.

"J'ai trouvé les badges." Dit-elle, en donnant la boîte à Cornil.

"Alors, tout ce dont j'ai besoin de jouer est au jeu de l'attente." Dit Cornil, en rappelant ses six Pokémons.

* * *

Sacha faisait le ménage dans son sac, lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de dur au fond.

"Hein?" Demanda-t-il, atteignant vers le fond et en le sortant.

Sacha se rendit alors compte que c'était la Pierre Feu que lui et Flora avaient gagné à Fradamiville.

"J'avais oublié ça." Murmura Sacha, alors qu'il le laissa tomber sur le lit, et remit le reste de ses affaires dedans. Il plaça l'objet la table de nuit, et se coucha sur le lit à côté de Flora.

Il oublia immédiatement la Pierre Feu, tandis qu'il s'endormit presque instantanément.

* * *

"Sacha!"

Il se retrouva secoué, et quelqu'un hurlait son nom.

"Gah." Grogna-t-il, en ouvrant lentement ses yeux. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Sacha découvrit que C'était Flora qui le secouait.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Répéta-t-il, en se sentant toujours étourdi.

"Euh..." Répondit Flora. "Nightmare est rentré saoul la nuit dernière, et il a décidé que ça serait amusant d'utiliser cette Pierre Feu."

Il fut instantanément réveillé, et vit un Pyroli assis sur le lit à ses pieds.

"Quoi?!" S'écria Sacha, alors que le Pokémon Flamme sauta et lécha son visage. "Il a décidé de faire évoluer Evoli?"

Flora approuva, tandis qu'elle s'éloigna pour révéler un Nightmare écrasé endormi au plafond.

Sacha tendit une main, et caressa son nouveau Pyroli évolué.

"Eh bien, je n'avais pas encore l'intention de m'en servir." Dit-il, en regardant Pyroli. "Mais, ravi de te rencontrer, Pyroli."

Pyroli regarda joyeusement autour, avant de sauter sur Pikachu.

Le Pokémon Souris se réveilla en sursaut, soufflant rapidement Pyroli avec de l'électricité.

Le Pokémon Flamme cria de douleur, avant de rebondir.

Pikachu regarda instantanément autour de lui, et commença à présenter des excuses à Pyroli.

"Eh bien, ça s'est bien passé." Ria Flora, tandis que Sacha prit une chaise et commença à piquer Nightmare avec.

Nightmare grogna.

"Hein, quoi?" Demanda-t-il. "Merde, laisses-moi tranquille."

"Aller, imbécile!" Hurla furieusement Sacha. "Debout!"

Nightmare soupira, avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol.

"Quoi? J'étais en train de faire un beau rêve." Demanda le Pokémon Ombre, avant de voir la lueur de Sacha. "Oh oui, le Pyroli."

Il sauta et regarda Sacha dans l'œil.

"Oui, je l'ai fait." Dit Nightmare. "Ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait à cause de l'alcool et le fait que je pensais que ce serait une bonne idée. Et en toute honnêteté, que vas-tu faire à ce sujet? Tu as un Pyroli qui a l'air plutôt fort..."

Nightmare sauta par-dessus et poussa Pyroli avec son pied.

"Il n'y a plus d'Evoli." Dit-il. "Je déteste être ce type, mais à moins que tu recules, je ne me battrais pas pour toi dans l'arène."

Sacha grogna.

"D'accord, je passe l'éponge." Dit-il.

"Je me disais que tu le ferais." Ria Nightmare. "Bon, qui y a-t-il pour le petit déjeuner?"

* * *

Sacha et Flora venaient tout juste de finir le petit déjeuner, lorsque Jim et Mélina arrivèrent ensemble. Il se tenaient les mains, alors qu'ils s'assirent à une table devant eux.

"Hé, les amis." Dit Jim.

"Bonjour." Répondit Flora. "Où étais-tu?"

"Salut, Mélina." Dit Sacha, alors que Nightmare apparut soudainement de sous la table.

"Pourquoi étais-tu sous la table?" Demanda Sacha.

"Ne le demandes pas." Répondit Nightmare, tandis qu'il sortit une bouteille de Persian Noir et la plaça sur la table. "D'accord, je buvais ça."

"Où as-tu trouvé cet Ectoplasma?" Demanda Mélina. "Il est plutôt marrant."

"Ouais." Répondit Sacha, à contrecœur. "Il l'est."

"Certainement." Dit Nightmare. "Alors, allons-y, dirigeons-nous vers l'arène, bottons les fesses à ce champion et revenons à temps pour de la bière."

"Tu défies l'arène?" Demandèrent Jim et Mélina.

"Ouais." Dit Sacha. "J'affronte ce gars, Cornil."

Mélina devint légèrement pâle.

"Tu risques d'avoir du fil à retordre." Dit-elle. "Je me souviens quand Cornil est venu à l'arène de Voilaroc, il y a cinq ans. Je n'étais pas la championne d'arène à l'époque, plutôt qu'une apprentie modeste. Mais, il était vraiment puissant. Il a facilement vaincu le champion. C'était un gars du nom de Caïn. Je crois que Cornil a utilisé un Evoli, un Skelenox et un Balbuto ce jour-là."

"Ouh la." Commenta Flora. "Tu pourrais avoir du pain sur la planche."

"Ah, je peux le battre." Dit Sacha, avec confiance.

"Ça t'ennuies si je viens regarder?" Demanda Mélina.

"Bien sûr que non."

Elle sourit légèrement.

"Eh bien, tu ne m'as pas battu." Lui rappela-t-elle. "Alors, je veux voir su tu as progressé."

"Tu ne l'as pas battu?" Demanda Jim. "C'est génial."

"C'était un match nul." Répondit rapidement Sacha.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent tout les quatre à l'arène de Sacrémenti, où Cornil les attendait.

"Tu es prêt pour ce match, Sacha?" Demanda Cornil, alors qu'il les vit arriver.

Sacha approuva.

"Je te défie." Interpella-t-il.

"Alors, en tant que champion d'arène temporaire, je relève ton défi." Répondit Cornil. "Même si nous avons déjà convenu ce match. Autant le faire par le livre."

"Six contre six, hein?" Demanda Sacha.

Cornil approuva.

"Et il y a un arbitre spécial pour ce match." Dit-il, tandis qu'Adrien sortit.

"Salut, Adrien." Interpellèrent Jim et Mélina.

Le membre de l'élite Quatre de Sinnoh leur montrèrent le pouce.

"C'est quand vous voulez." Sourit Adrien.

* * *

"Ce match sera un match à six contre six opposant le champion d'arène temporaire Cornil, et le challenger Sacha Ketchum du Bourg Palette." Dit Adrien, en donnant du temps pour Flora, Jim et Mélina d'aller s'asseoir. "Une fois qu'un dresseur aura perdu trois Pokémons, il y aura une pause de cinq minutes. Le match prendra fin lorsqu'un dresseur ne disposera plus de Pokémons. Seul le challenger peut faire des substitutions, et il n'y a aucune limite de temps."

Adrien pointa son drapeau vers Cornil.

"Fais ton premier choix."

Cornil sourit.

"Peu de dresseurs savent quoi faire de mon premier Pokémon." Dit-il, en lançant une Pokéball. "Caratroc, vas-y!"

Cornil appela le Pokémon Pourri, qui atterrit immédiatement sur le sol de l'arène.

"Un Caratroc, hein?" Demanda Sacha, alors qu'il se demanda quel Pokémon serait le meilleur pour l'affronter. "Je crois qu'il s'agit d'un type insecte. Donc, ça voudrait dire..."

Il prit une Pokéball, et fit appel à son nouveau Pokémon.

"Pyroli, je te choisis!"

Sacha envoya le Pokémon Flamme, qui sauta immédiatement de joie d'avoir été appelé.

* * *

"Quand est-ce que Sacha a fait évoluer son Evoli?" Demanda Jim.

Flora soupira.

"Nightmare a cru que ce serait une bonne idée d'utiliser la Pierre Feu sur Evoli la nuit dernière." Expliqua-t-elle. "Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, il y avait de la Bière Persian Noir d'impliqué."

"J'adore ce truc." Commenta Mélina." Bien que, ce n'est pas aussi que le nouveau produit qu'ils ont sorti. La Bière Brune à la Lavande."

"J'aime bien le Machampagne." Remarqua Flora. "J'aime aussi le Vortevin."

* * *

"Commencez!" Ordonna Adrien.

Sacha regarda Pyroli.

"Pyroli, attaque Lance-Flamme, maintenant!" Ordonna-t-il.

Pyroli ouvrit sa bouche, et lança un puissant jet de flammes vers le Pokémon Pourri.

"Caratroc, Tempetesable!" Ordonna Cornil.

Caratroc se replia dans sa coquille et expédia plusieurs salves de sable qui bloquèrent l'attaque.

"Putain!" S'exclama Sacha, tandis que l'attaque tourna court avant d'être en contact avec Caratroc. "Lances Vive-Attaque!"

Pyroli stria dans la Tempetesable, et fonça dans Caratroc.

Sacha était surpris, lorsque Caratroc ne sembla pas si gêné par le coup.

"Caratroc est en partie un type roche." Hurla Jim.

"Merde!" S'écria Sacha. "Pyroli, utilises Tunnel, vite!"

Pyroli bondit dans les airs, fit un retournement, avant de plonger sous terre.

"C'est pratique que j'ai appris ce mouvement à Evoli." Remarqua Sacha, alors que le Pokémon Flamme remonta et s'écrasa dans Caratroc.

Malgré le fait d'être faible contre le mouvement de type sol, Caratroc sembla balayer facilement le coup.

"Quoi?!" Dit Sacha, surpris.

"Caratroc a une défense étonnante." Expliqua Cornil. "Tu ne crois pas que j'en ai une pour les concours de beauté, pas vrai?"

"Je crois que non." Remarqua Sacha. "Pyroli, utilises Ball'Ombre!"

Le Pokémon Flamme bondit dans les airs, avant de lancer la boule énergétique noire et mauve vers Caratroc.

"Caratroc, attaque Roulade!" Ordonna Cornil.

Le Pokémon Pourri se replia dans sa coquille, et commença à rouler vers Pyroli, esquivant l'attaque.

Pyroli cria, tandis que l'attaque s'écrasa en lui, et le fit reculer.

"Pyroli, essaies de répliquer avec Flammeche!" Hurla Sacha.

Pyroli cracha une boule de braises chaudes qui pleuvaient sur Caratroc, ce qui provoque un petit inconfort pour le Pokémon Pourri.

"Pyroli, attaque Lance-Flamme!"

Le Pokémon Flamme franchit dans les airs, et souffla Caratroc avec des flammes. Caratroc laissa échapper un cri de douleur.

Cornil sourit, lugubrement.

"Une bonne défense contre les attaques physiques." Dit-il. "Pas au point contre les attaques spéciales. Je crois qu'il n'y a qu'une seule façon de régler ça. Caratroc, utilises Toxik."

Caratroc se replia dans sa coquille, et lança une épaisse substance gluante mauve qui se pulvérisa sur Pyroli. Le Pokémon Flamme essaya de s'en débarrasser, mais il avait déjà sombré dans sa peau.

_"Pas la fourrure!"_ S'écria Pyroli, avant de tousser. _"Aghhh, je me sens malade."_

Sacha grimaça. C'était un problème.

"Pyroli, une autre attaque Lance-Flamme!" Ordonna-t-il.

Pyroli lança une autre attaque feu, et réussit à vaincre Caratroc.

Adrien éleva son drapeau.

"Caratroc est hors combat. Pyroli, vainqueur."

Cornil rappela le Pokémon Pourri.

"Du bon travail mon ami." Dit-il, en replaçant la Pokéball sur sa ceinture. "Tu as réussi à définir le tempo pour ce match."

Il prit une autre Pokéball, et la lança dans les airs.

"Crustabri, vas-y!"

* * *

"Un Crustabri?" Demanda Flora, en l'examinant sur son Pokédex. "J'en ai jamais vu avant."

**"Crustabri. Le Pokémon Bivalve, et la forme évoluée de Kokiyas. Il se défend en fermant sa coquille et projette des piquants qui repoussent ses agresseurs."**

"Ça semble un choix étrange." Commenta Jim. "Crustabri n'est-il pas en partie de type glace?"

"Oui." Répondit Mélina. "Mais, je crois qu'il s'agit plus de l'eau que de la glace."

* * *

"Pyroli, retour!" Interpella Sacha, en rappelant le Pokémon Flamme empoisonné. "C'était un excellent premier match, et je pourrais avoir besoin de toi plus tard."

Il fouilla pour une Pokéball, et retira celle qu'il cherchait.

"Blizzi, je te choisis!"

Sacha envoya le Pokémon Arbregelé, qui atterrit, triomphalement, sur le terrain.

"Commencez!" Ordonna Adrien.

"Crustabri, utilises Laser Glace!" Ordonna Cornil.

Crustabri ouvrit sa coquille, et tira un rayon bleu froid de glace vers Blizzi.

"Répliques avec ton propre Laser Glace!" Dit Sacha.

Blizzi lança sa propre attaque qui refléta celle de Crustabri, la bloquant. Finalement, les deux attaques s'annulèrent l'une l'autre.

* * *

"Cornil l'a coincé." Commenta Mélina.

"Que veux-tu dire?" Demanda Flora.

"Eh bien, en tant que Pokémon de type eau et glace, Crustabri a une très bonne résistance aux attaques glace. Alors que, étant en partie un type plante, Blizzi est un peu susceptible envers elles. Alors, si Crustabri peut simplement éviter d'être touché par les attaques de type plante, alors il a un énorme avantage. Il peut réduire à néant l'énergie de Blizzi avec des attaques longues portées."

"Continues!" Hurla Flora. "Tu peux y arriver!"

* * *

"Blizzi, attaque Tranch'Herbe!" Hurla Sacha.

Blizzi balança ses bras, et envoya un barrage de feuilles pointues tranchantes à travers les airs en direction de Crustabri.

"Repli." Ordonna Cornil.

Crustabri s'échappa dans sa coquille, et prit de légers dégâts du coup.

"Oh oh." Dit Sacha. "Attaque Poing Dard!"

Blizzi fonça en avant, le bras brillant lumineusement, alors qu'elle le visa vers Crustabri.

"Claquoir!" Ordonna Cornil.

Sans crier gare, Crustabri se dressa soudainement et referma les deux parties de la coquille sur le bras de Blizzi.

Blizzi grogna dans la douleur, alors qu'elle essaya de s'échapper.

Sacha grimaça, sachant qu'à moins que Crustabri décide de la laisser aller de son plein-gré, il y avait peu de chance que Blizzi se libère.

"Blizzi, utilises..." Commença-t-il à dire, avant de réaliser qu'il n'y avait aucune attaque que Blizzi connaissait qui parviendrait à la libérer.

"Crustabri, attaque Picanon!" Ordonna Cornil.

Soudainement, Crustabri ouvrit sa coquille, libérant Blizzi.

Avant qu'elle puisse réagir, Crustabri tira plusieurs épines de sa coquille qui atteignirent Blizzi, la renversant sur son dos.

"Blizzi!" Hurla Sacha. "Utilises Mega-Sangsue!"

Blizzi se releva, et se concentra sur Crustabri, aspirant de l'énergie du Pokémon Bivalve.

Cornil inspira l'air, avant d'expirer.

"Crustabri, utilises Onde Boreale!"

Crustabri visa Blizzi, avant de tirer un rayon énergétique de couleur arc en ciel dans Blizzi qui sembla tituber.

"Crustabri, utilises l'attaque Meteores!"

Le Pokémon Bivalve lança plusieurs étoiles dorées vers Blizzi, qui s'écrasèrent en elle.

Elle hurla clairement de douleur. Sacha pouvait voir que s'il ne réagissait pas, son Blizzi serait vaincu en peu de temps.

"Attaque Tranch'Herbe!" Cria-t-il.

Blizzi balança ses bras, et envoya plusieurs feuilles s'écraser sur Crustabri.

Le Pokémon Bivalve grimaça, mais réussit à rester fort contre l'attaque.

"Crustabri." Ordonna Cornil. "Que dirais-tu d'un Vibraqua!"

Crustabri lança une orbe à ondes soniques vers Blizzi. L'attaque eau fut suffisante pour vaincre le Pokémon Arbregelé, malgré l'avantage du type.

"Blizzi est hors combat." Déclara Adrien, en pointant son drapeau vers Sacha. "C'est Crustabri qui remporte la manche."

Sacha soupira, alors qu'il rappela Blizzi.

"Merci, Blizzi." Chuchota-t-il, en replaçant la Pokéball sur sa ceinture. "Maintenant, prends simplement un bon long repos."

Il regarda le Crustabri, avant Pikachu à ses côtés.

"Très bien Pikachu." Dit-il, en pointant Crustabri. "C'est à toi!"

* * *

"Alors, il utilise Pikachu." Commenta Mélina.

"Un bon choix." Dit Flora.

"Pas si Pikachu se fait toucher par une attaque Picanon." Souligna Jim. "Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé quand il a affronté Steven au CCP, en utilisant Pikachu contre Amonistar?"

"Ça ne se reproduira pas." Dit Flora. "J'ai un sentiment."

* * *

"Commencez!" Ordonna Adrien.

Sacha décida d'attaquer le premier, en espérant surprendre Crustabri.

"Pikachu, attaque Tonnerre!" Hurla-t-il.

Le Pokémon Souris lança une explosion d'électricité vers Crustabri, espérant décrocher un coup super efficace.

"Crustabri, Abri!" Ordonna Cornil.

Crustabri se replia dans sa coquille, et érigea une barrière qui bloqua facilement l'attaque électrique.

"Merde!" S'écria Sacha.

"Un bon match repose sur la base d'une bonne défense." Dit Cornil.

Sacha le regarda.

"Est-ce que tous tes Pokémons comptent avoir de grandes défenses?" Demanda-t-il.

"Bien entendu."

Sacha grogna, alors que Crustabri lâcha la barrière.

"Pikachu, Fatal-Foudre!"

Plus d'étincelles émergèrent des joues de Pikachu tandis qu'il se chargea d'électricité. Le Pokémon Souris la lança ensuite vers Crustabri pour la deuxième fois.

"Repli!" Hurla Cornil.

Crustabri se cacha dans sa coquille, avant que l'attaque électrique atterrisse.

Cependant, cela causa quelques dégâts.

Sacha frappa l'air, alors que le Crustabri enfumé ouvrit sa coquille.

"Vite Pikachu, utilises Queue De Fer!" Ordonna-t-il, en pensant à une stratégie.

La queue de Pikachu commença à briller avec une lumière blanche, alors que le petit Pokémon jaune sauta dans les airs, et visa Crustabri.

"Attaque Claquoir!" Ordonna Cornil.

Sacha frappa mentalement l'air, tandis que les deux parties de la coquille se refermèrent sur la queue de Pikachu.

Il sourit ensuite, alors que Pikachu tenta de se libérer.

"Exactement comme je l'avais prévu." Dit-il, à la surprise de Cornil. "Pikachu, attaque Fatal-Foudre!"

Pikachu lança l'attaque électrique à travers sa queue, et zappa Crustabri, l'électricité foudroyant les entrailles de Crustabri.

Le Pokémon Bivalve s'effondra instantanément et s'évanouit.

Adrien éleva son drapeau.

"Crustabri est hors combat." Proclama-t-il. "Pikachu, vainqueur."

* * *

"Fiou." Dit Flora. "Je te l'avais dit."

"Ouais, mais qu'est-ce que Cornil a en réserve?" Demanda Jim.

"Je sais qu'il a au moins un Pokémon résistant aux attaques électriques." Répondit Mélina. "Voyons voir ce qu'il va choisir maintenant."

* * *

"Crustabri, retour!" Dit Cornil, en rappelant le Pokémon Bivalve.

Il replaça la Pokéball sur sa ceinture, et en chercha une autre.

"En voilà un qui sera un test pour toi." Sourit Cornil. "J'ai ce Pokémon depuis très longtemps."

Il appuya sur le bouton sur la Pokéball, et la lança dans les airs.

"Noctali, vas-y!" Cria Cornil, en envoyant le Pokémon Lune.

Sacha savait à quoi s'attendre de Noctali. Malgré qu'il ne s'en était pas servi les dernières fois qu'ils s'étaient revus tous les deux, Régis s'en était servi d'un de temps en temps.

"Pikachu!" Interpella-t-il. "Tu veux continuer?"

Pikachu approuva.

"Alors, commencez!" Dit Adrien.

"Noctali, Vive-Attaque!"

"Pikachu, utilises toi aussi Vive-Attaque!"

Les deux Pokémons foncèrent en avant à des vitesses ultra rapides, et s'écrasèrent l'un dans l'autre. Noctali sembla sortir un peu mieux de la collision.

Sacha inspira l'air.

"Bon, d'accord." Interpella-t-il. "Attaque Tonnerre!"

Pikachu chargea de l'électricité, avant de lancer l'attaque vers Noctali.

"Reflet!" Ordonna Cornil.

En quelques secondes, Noctali s'était cloné, esquivant facilement l'attaque.

"Vibrobscur!" Hurla Cornil.

Une vague énergétique noire, émana d'un Noctali derrière Pikachu, et s'écrasa dans le dos du Pokémon Souris, le renversant sur le ventre.

"Chaaaaaa!" Cria Pikachu, alors qu'il lutta pour se relever.

"Noctali, attaque Psyko!" Ordonna Cornil.

Les yeux de Noctali commencèrent à briller avec une lumière bleue, tandis qu'il souleva Pikachu, et le lança contre le mur.

Pikachu cria de douleur, alors qu'il bondit sur le sol.

"Pikachu!" Hurla Sacha, inquiet pour la santé de son Pokémon.

"Noctali." Ordonna Cornil. "Ball'Ombre!"

Noctali créa une boule énergétique noire et mauve avant de la lancer vers Pikachu.

Pikachu réussit lentement à se relever.

"Queue De Fer, maintenant!" Hurla Sacha.

La queue de Pikachu commença à briller d'une lumière blanche, alors que le Pokémon Souris sauta et découpa l'attaque, la dispersant.

"Attaque Tonnerre!"

Pikachu lança une puissante explosion d'électricité vers Noctali, le touchant de plein fouet.

Noctali gémit de douleur, mais resta debout.

"Pikachu, utilises Electacle!" Ordonna Sacha.

Pikachu se couvrit d'électricité et fonça vers Noctali.

"Abri!" Hurla Cornil.

Noctali érigea une barrière scintillante bleue et verte qui empêcha le Pokémon Lune de prendre des dégâts.

Pikachu prit un peu dégâts de l'écrasement sur la barrière, et recula.

"Noctali, Vibrobscur!" Interpella Cornil.

Noctali lança plusieurs vagues énergétiques noires qui renversèrent Pikachu sur le sol.

Cornil savait que Pikachu était presque à bout de forces.

"Noctali, utilises Plaquage!"

Le Pokémon Lune sauta dans les airs, avant de venir s'écraser sur Pikachu.

"Fatal-Foudre!" Ordonna Sacha.

Pikachu réussi à relâcher une attaque qui grilla Noctali, avant de s'évanouir.

"Pikachu!" Hurla Sacha, avant de voir que Noctali était lui aussi tombé.

"Les deux Pokémons sont hors combat!" S'écria Adrien. "Cependant, puisque Cornil a perdu trois Pokémons dont Caratroc, Crustabri et Noctali, nous allons maintenant prendre une pause de cinq minutes."

Sacha se dirigea sur le terrain, et prit son tout premier Pokémon dans ses bras.

"Merci, Pikachu." Dit-il, alors que le Pokémon Souris le lécha un peu. "Tu as été parfait dans ce match. Mais, je vais te laisser entre les mains de Flora pour la deuxième partie. Il n'en tiens qu'à Pyroli et à mes trois autres Pokémons maintenant. Carmache, Crocrodil et Nightmare. On peut y arriver. Je le sais."

Il leva les yeux et vit Flora, Jim et Mélina s'approcher vers lui.

"Je le sais!" Répéta-t-il.

* * *

**Pour l'instant Sacha a les devants, mais quel tournure prendra ce match?**

**Jim et Mélina qui sortent ensemble, qu'en dites-vous?**

**La bière qui est en partie la cause d'une évolution, voilà quelque chose d'inhabituel.**

**Je vais essayer de traduire la deuxième partie du match pour aujourd'hui aussi.**


	92. Envers Et Contre Tout 2ème Partie

Chapitre 92. Envers Et Contre Tout. 2ème Partie.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha a commencé son match contre Cornil, après que Nightmare se soit mis saoul et ai décidé de faire évoluer Evoli en Pyroli. Sacha a commencé avec son nouveau Pyroli évolué contre le Caratroc de Cornil. Cependant, malgré la victoire, Caratroc a réussi à empoisonner Pyroli avec Toxik, avant de s'évanouir. Ensuite, Cornil a utilisé Crustabri contre le Blizzi de Sacha, qui a été vaincue, et Pikachu qui a réussi à mettre le Pokémon Bivalve KO. Cornil a ensuite fait appel à Noctali, qui a donné un match à la dure à Pikachu, avant qu'ils se retrouvent KO, tout les deux, en même temps..._

* * *

Sacha expira fortement, alors qu'il arpenta en attendant que le match de recommence.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire pour la deuxième partie?" Demanda Jim, alors que Flora tenait Pikachu qui récupérait rapidement.

"Le battre." Répondit sarcastiquement Sacha.

"Du moment que les choses soient claires." Dit Jim, aussi sarcastiquement. "Assures-toi de le battre."

"Merci de ton vote de confiance." Ria Sacha.

Flora regarda Jim.

"Que comptes-tu faire pour ton dernier badge?" Demanda-t-elle.

Jim soupira.

"Ou bien, j'affronterais Cornil pour l'avoir." Répondit-il. "Ou, je vais aller trouver l'autre arène de Verger."

"Hé, on pourrait faire ça." Dit Sacha, tandis que Mélina vint dehors.

"Salut." Dit Jim.

"Je suis navrée, mais je dois rentrer à Voilaroc à un certain moment dans les prochains jours." Dit Mélina.

"Comment peux-tu partir et venir si rapidement?" Demanda Flora.

Mélina sourit.

"Charmina et Teleport." Répondit-elle. "Je vais regarder le reste du match et..."

"C'est bon." Dit Jim. "Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer."

Sacha entendit une cloche sonner.

"Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'y retourne." Dit-il, en se retournant et en retournant dans l'arène.

* * *

"Ça a été un bon match." Commenta Adrien, alors que Cornil attendait que Sacha revienne. Le jeune dresseur entra finalement, à nouveau, dans le bâtiment, et se dirigea vers la zone du dresseur.

"Tu es prêt à reprendre?" Demanda Cornil.

Sacha approuva.

"Rien de ce que tu me réserves parviendra à me vaincre." Avertit-il.

Cornil sourit.

"Si confiant." Commenta le champion d'arène temporaire. "La confiance est une épée à double tranchant."

Sacha prit une Pokéball, et renvoya Pyroli.

Le Pokémon Flamme empoisonné apparut dans un éclat lumineux, et sembla prêt à se battre.

Cornil sourit.

"Bon, d'accord." Dit-il, en prenant une Pokéball. "Prends ça. Chartor, vas-y!"

Cornil envoya son Chartor, qui lança un regard noir à Pyroli.

"Ça alors." Commenta Sacha. "Il a nettement une personnalité différente de mon Chartor."

* * *

"C'est vrai." Remarqua Flora. "C'était un peu gênant de regarder son Chartor de temps en temps."

"Pourquoi, que s'est-il passé?" Demanda Mélina.

"Un Pokémon incroyablement et légèrement sensible." Sourit Flora.

"Il n'y a rien de mal à ça." Commenta Jim, tandis qu'Adrien leur donna l'ordre de commencer le match.

* * *

"Pyroli, attaque Ball'Ombre!" Ordonna Sacha.

Pyroli créa une boule énergétique noire et mauve dans sa bouche, avant de la lancer vers Chartor.

"Mur De Fer!" Ordonna Cornil.

Chartor se retira dans sa carapace, et commença à chatoyer lumineusement, alors que l'attaque rebondit facilement.

Sacha grimaça.

"Pyroli, utilises Tunnel!" Hurla-t-il.

Tandis que Pyroli commença à gratter le sol, creusant un trou, Cornil sourit. Le Pokémon Flamme disparut sous la surface, avant qu'il commence à parler.

"Échec et Mat." Dit Cornil. "Chartor, attaque Seisme!"

Chartor gémit, avant de se cabrant sur ses pattes arrières, et en les écrasant.

Sacha grogna, tandis qu'une onde de choc traversa le terrain. En quelques secondes, Pyroli fut jeté au sol et atterrit dans un tas, vaincu.

"Non!" Dit-il, tristement.

"Pyroli est hors combat." Remarqua Adrien. "Chartor, vainqueur."

Sacha rappela rapidement Pyroli, avant de décider qui il allait utiliser ensuite.

"Carmache!" Interpella-t-il. "Je te choisis!"

Sacha lança la Pokéball et envoya le Pokémon Caverne.

Carmache siffla à Chartor, lors de son apparition.

* * *

"Je me demande pourquoi il n'a pas choisi Crocrodil." Réfléchit Jim.

"Qui sait." Commenta Flora.

* * *

"Commencez!" Ordonna Adrien.

"Carmache, lances Dracogriffe!" Hurla Sacha.

Les griffes de Carmache commencèrent à briller avec une lumière blanche, alors qu'il sauta en avant et trancha Chartor. Chartor gémit de douleur, mais, réussit à rester fort contre le coup.

"Lance-Flamme!" Dit Cornil.

Chartor ouvrit sa bouche, et lança un jet de flammes rouges chaudes dans les écailles de Carmache. Le Pokémon Caverne grogna de douleur, malgré la résistance aux attaques de type feu.

"Carmache, attaque Draco-Rage!" Ordonna Sacha.

Carmache ouvrit sa bouche, et lança un souffle chaud blanc de flammes rouges et bleues vers Chartor.

"Répliques avec Surchauffe!" Cria Cornil.

Chartor répliqua avec son propre souffle chaud blanc de flammes, qui réussit à former une parfaite contre-attaque avec la Draco-Rage.

En fait, il sembla y avoir plus de puissance que l'attaque de type dragon.

Sacha sembla inquiet, alors que le puissante Surchauffe repoussa la Draco-Rage dans Carmache, et sembla frénétique tandis que l'attaque explosa dans le visage de Carmache.

Carmache rugit de douleur, alors que la fumée se dissipa. Les regards de colère sur son visage l'emportèrent largement sur toute apparence de douleur.

"Euh...Carmache." Dit Sacha, tandis que le Pokémon Caverne bondit en avant, et décrocha une attaque Casse-Brique sur Chartor.

Chartor gémit de douleur, en tremblant avec une légère quantité de peur au regard meurtrier que Carmache lui donnait.

"Carmache, arrêtes!" Hurla Sacha.

Le Pokémon Caverne l'ignora, et continua à attaquer Chartor avec une rage apparemment inexorable.

Cornil soupira.

"Chartor, utilises Eruption!" Ordonna-t-il.

Un souffle suprêmement chaud de lave jaillit de l'orifice situé au sommet et s'écrasa dans Carmache, douchant le Pokémon de type dragon et sol dans la substance blanche chaude collante.

Carmache s'effondra sur l'un de ses genoux, en ayant l'air comme s'il était à ses dernières manches et prêt à s'effondrer à tout moment.

Chartor ne sembla pas l'air en meilleur forme.

* * *

"C'est violent." Remarqua Mélina. "On dirait que les deux Pokémons pourraient céder d'une minute à l'autre."

"Vas-y, Sacha!" Interpella Flora. "Tu peux y arriver."

* * *

Sacha regarda son Carmache épuisé, qui sembla avoir récupéré de sa crise de colère.

"Es-tu prêt à recommencer à m'écouter?" Demanda-t-il.

Carmache approuva, tandis que Cornil regarda son Chartor.

"On peut les battre, Chartor." Dit-il. "Utilises Lance-Flamme!"

Chartor ouvrit sa bouche, et lança une autre puissante attaque feu vers Carmache.

Le Pokémon Caverne grogna de douleur, mais réussit à rester debout.

"Utilises Casse-Brique!" Hurla Sacha, en espérant obtenir un dernier coup.

Carmache plongea en avant, les bras brillants avec une lumière blanche, tandis qu'il les écrasa sur Chartor.

Chartor grogna, avant de tomber au sol.

Il ne se releva pas.

Aussitôt qu'Adrien allait élever le drapeau pour signifier que Chartor ne pouvait plus poursuivre, Carmache s'effondra également sur le sol.

Le membre de l'Élite Quatre de Sinnoh éleva ensuite rapidement les deux drapeaux.

"Égalité." Dit-il, sagement. "Chartor et Carmache sont hors combat."

* * *

"Un autre match nul?" Demanda Mélina.

"Et ils n'ont plus que deux Pokémons chacun." Commenta Jim.

* * *

"Crocrodil, je te choisis!" Hurla Sacha, en envoyant le Pokémon Mâchoire.

Crocrodil se retourna instantanément et commença à danser.

Cornil ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire à la vue du Pokémon de couleur bleu et crème qui dansait.

"Voilà un Pokémon très énergétique." Remarqua-t-il. "Ce Pokémon devrait lui vider une partie de son énergie."

Il retira la Pokéball, et envoya un Noctunoir.

Sacha inspira fortement. Un Noctunoir pourrait être un adversaire coriace. Et ils étaient devenaient plus populaire parmi les dresseurs coriaces.

* * *

"Commencez!" Ordonna Adrien.

Sacha fit instantanément sa stratégie.

"Crocrodil, attaque Hydrocanon!"

Crocrodil ouvrit ses puissantes mâchoires et lança un norme torrent d'eau vers le Pokémon Mainpince.

"Abri." Dit nonchalamment Cornil.

Noctunoir créa une barrière qui bloqua facilement l'attaque.

Sacha soupira, sachant que de faire appel à une attaque Surpuissance serait inutile. En tant qu'attaque de type combat, ça ne ferait rien sur le type spectre de Noctunoir.

Privé de l'un des coups principaux de Kaiminus, Sacha décida de faire appel à une attaque Machouille.

"Crocrodil.." Commença-t-il à dire. "Utilises..."

"Ombre Portee!" Hurla Cornil.

Noctunoir stria en avant, réapparaissant derrière Crocrodil et le frappant par derrière.

Crocrodil siffla de douleur, avant de se retourner pour attaquer.

"Utilises Machouille!" Ordonna Sacha.

Crocrodil se précipita en avant, en ouvrant ses mâchoires pour attaquer.

"Noctunoir, lances Poing-Eclair!" Ordonna Cornil.

Le poing de Noctunoir commença à craquer d'électricité, tandis qu'il balança l'appendice vers Crocrodil.

"Esquives-le!" Cria Sacha.

Crocrodil essaya de sauter de côté, mais il trébucha et pris le coup de plein fouet dans le dos.

Le Pokémon Mâchoire hurla de douleur, alors que l'électricité passa à travers son corps.

"Crocrodil!" Cria Sacha, inquiet de quels effets de quelle attaque pouvaient faire à son Pokémon, et ses chances de gagner.

"Noctunoir, utilises Ball'Ombre!" Ordonna Cornil.

Noctunoir commença à créer une boule énergétique noire et mauve dans ses mains, avant de la viser vers Crocrodil.

Crocrodil cria, alors que l'attaque s'écrasa sur lui et l'envoya rebondir sur le terrain.

"Non!" Dit Sacha, en élevant la Pokéball. Il devait sortir Crocrodil de là, avant qu'il subisse des blessures graves.

"Regard Noir!" Ordonna rapidement Cornil.

Noctunoir regarda Crocrodil, envoyant d'un regard perçant dans les yeux du Pokémon Mâchoire qui empêcha tout espoir de retraite.

"Putain!" Hurla Sacha. "Crocrodil, lances Pistolet A O!"

Crocrodil sauta dans les airs, et lança un jet d'eau vers Noctunoir, parvenant à toucher le Pokémon Mainpince.

Noctunoir n'en sembla pas trop préoccupé.

"Maintenant, poursuis avec Poinglace!" Continua Sacha, en profitant de sa légère avance.

Crocrodil courra en avant, le poing brillant avec une lumière blanche qui ressemblait à de la glace froide congelée. La glace commença à se former autour de ses mains, alors qu'il balança un coup de poing vers Noctunoir.

Le Pokémon Mainpince grogna, tandis que Crocrodil décrocha l'attaque. Une partie de son corps commença à congeler.

"Crocrodil, attaque Hydrocanon!" Hurla Sacha, en espérant que les attaques causaient plus de dégâts qu'elles y paraissaient.

Crocrodil lança le puissant souffle d'assaut d'eau de sa bouche, et se retourna, tandis que la puissante attaque atterrit sur Noctunoir, le frappant dans le ventre.

Cette fois-ci, Noctunoir gémit de douleur, alors que l'attaque l'enroula.

"Génial!" Dit Sacha, en voyant que la confiance de Crocrodil augmentait à mesure que le combat se poursuivait. "Maintenant, achèves-le avec Machouille!"

Une fois de plus, Crocrodil sauta en avant, prêta à mordre le Pokémon spectre.

"Onde Folie!" Hurla Cornil.

Noctunoir émit une lumière sinistre autour de son corps qui arrêta Crocrodil dans son élan. Le Pokémon Mâchoire commença instantanément à s'attaquer lui-même.

"Non!" Cria Sacha, alors qu'il réalisa que les chances contre lui avaient augmentées.

"Noctunoir." Dit lentement Cornil. "Lances un autre Poing-Eclair!"

Sacha ne pouvait pas regarder tandis qu'il entendit le craquement d'électricité être chargé dans les poings de Noctunoir, et ensuite, le hurlement de douleur de Crocrodil, avant le dernier effondrement sur le sol.

Il y avait une brève pause, avant qu'Adrien élève son drapeau.

"Crocrodil est hors combat." Dit-il. "Noctunoir, vainqueur."

Sacha expira, réalisant qu'il avait retenu son souffle durant les dernières trente secondes. Il prit lentement une Pokéball de sa ceinture, et rappela Crocrodil.

"Merci, Crocrodil." Chuchota-t-il. "Tu l'as affaibli."

Il regarda Flora, Jim, Mélina et Pikachu dans la foule. Ensuite, Adrien. Ensuite vers Cornil et son Noctunoir.

"Tu veux toujours continuer?" Demanda Cornil.

Sacha approuva.

"Je ne prends qu'une seconde pour reprendre mon souffle." Répondit-il, avant de prendre la Master Bal sur sa ceinture. "Et j'espère que tu as aimé battre Crocrodil, parce que c'est le dernier Pokémon que tu vas battre."

Sacha lança la Master Ball dans les airs.

"Nightmare, je te choisis!"

L'Ectoplasma Shiny apparut dans un éclat lumineux, et regarda autour.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?!" Demanda-t-il, en regardant Sacha.

Le Noctunoir sembla tousser, attirant l'attention de Nightmare.

Le Pokémon Ombre se retourna.

"Oh génial." Grogna Nightmare.

* * *

"Cela devrait être intéressant." Commenta Flora.

Jim fouilla dans son sac.

"Encore heureux que j'ai amené le popcorn." Dit-il, en ouvrant le sac et en offrant.

* * *

"Commencez!" Cria Adrien.

Nightmare commença instantanément avec un Poing Ombre qui envoya Noctunoir au sol.

"Nightmare!" S'écria Sacha. "Attends que je te donne un ordre."

Nightmare lui enfonça son pied dans le nez, avant de s'approcher du Noctunoir au sol.

"Tu sais comment certains Pokémons spectres utilisent Malediction?" Demanda-t-il, en créant un ongle spectral. "Eh bien, j'ai décidé de l'adapter un peu."

Plutôt que d'enfoncer l'ongle dans son propre estomac, Nightmare l'enfonça rapidement dans le visage de Noctunoir.

Le Pokémon Mainpince hurla de douleur, alors que Nightmare recula.

"J'appelle ce mouvement la Malediction de Nightmare." Remarqua Nightmare, tandis que le Noctunoir de Cornil flotta autour en cercles.

"Arrêtes de faire n'importe quoi!" Cria Sacha. "Bats-le, c'est tout."

Nightmare sourit, gentiment.

"J'ai cru que tu ne le demanderais jamais."

Il plongea en avant, et lâcha un Pied Ombre dans le visage de Noctunoir.

Le Pokémon Mainpince s'évanouit instantanément, KO par la force du coup.

Adrien éleva son drapeau.

"Noctunoir est hors combat." Proclama-t-il. "Ectoplasma, vainqueur."

Sacha frappa l'air.

Nightmare sourit à Cornil.

"Bon, petit rouquin, voyons ce que tu peux faire maintenant." Dit-il.

Cornil le foudroya du regard.

"Ton Ectoplasma est arrogant." Remarqua-t-il. "Je crois que quelques manches avec mon dernier Pokémon pourrait éliminer une partie de l'arrogance en lui."

"J'en doute." Commenta Sacha. "Ça va probablement augmenter son arrogance plus qu'autre chose."

Cornil rappela Noctunoir.

"Tu as fait un travail majestueux." Remarqua-t-il, envers le Pokémon Mainpince. "Mais, désormais, c'est au tour de Kaorine!"

Cornil envoya le Pokémon sol et psy qui flotta impassiblement dans les airs.

* * *

"Kaorine?" Demanda Flora. "C'est un Pokémon qu'on ne voit pas à tous les jours."

"Je t'ai entendu." Remarqua Jim, en regardant Mélina. "Est-ce que quelqu'un t'as déjà défié avec un Kaorine?"

Elle haussa les épaules.

"Une fois, je crois." Dit-elle.

* * *

"Parfait, commencez!" Hurla Adrien.

Sacha prit une profonde inspiration.

"Nightmare, attaque Ball'Ombre!"

Nightmare créa une boule énergétique rouge et noire, avant de lancer l'attaque vers Kaorine.

"Kaorine, répliques avec Mur Lumiere!" Ordonna Cornil.

Kaorine créa un mur fait d'une lumière pure qui bloqua l'attaque.

"Rafale Psy, maintenant!" Cria Cornil.

Kaorine visa et tira un rayon énergétique de couleur arc en ciel vers Nightmare. Le Pokémon Ombre cria, tandis qu'il s'écrasa dans son estomac.

"C'est chaud, c'est chaud, c'est chaud!" S'exclama Nightmare.

"Nightmare, tu vas bien?" Demanda Sacha.

Nightmare se retourna et le foudroya du regard.

"Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien?" Demanda-t-il, sèchement.

"Touché." Commenta Sacha. "Vas-y, lances Pied Ombre!"

Nightmare expira, avant de bondir dans les airs et de balancer son pied en direction de l'un des plusieurs visages de Kaorine.

Kaorine laissa échapper un son étrange, tandis que l'attaque s'écrasa dans son visage.

"Est-ce que ça a donné quelque chose?" Demanda Sacha.

Nightmare regarda autour.

"Tu ne comprends pas ce qu'il vient tout juste de dire." Rias Nightmare. "C'est pas plaisant à écouter."

"Nightmare, utilises Toxik!" Ordonna Sacha.

Nightmare soupira.

"Je déteste ce mouvement." Marmonna-t-il, en s'approchant de Kaorine et en crachant un épais liquide mauve sur lui.

Kaorine ne sembla pas ravi, alors qu'il fut couvert de ce truc.

"Débarrasses-toi de ça avec Choc Mental." Ordonna Cornil.

Les yeux de Kaorine commencèrent à briller, tandis que le liquide mauve disparut.

"Nightmare, attaque Ball'Ombre!"

Nightmare créa une deuxième boule énergétique rouge et noire, avant de la lancer vers le Kaorine préoccupé.

Kaorine grogna, alors que l'attaque s'écrasa sur lui.

"Attaque Psyko!" Ordonna Cornil.

Kaorine se retourna, et visa Nightmare. Ses yeux commencèrent à briller d'une lumière bleue, qui engloutit le Pokémon Ombre.

"Ahh." Remarqua Nightmare, alors qu'il fut soulevé du sol et jeté dans les airs.

Il s'écrasa dans un mur de l'arène, et passa directement à travers elle, disparaissant de la vue.

"Il reviendra." Dit Sacha.

* * *

Trente secondes plus tard, Nightmare réapparut.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué?" Demanda-il, en retournant sur le terrain.

"Reprenez!" Dit Adrien.

Nightmare regarda Sacha.

"Attaque Poing Ombre!" Ordonna Sacha, en voyant que Nightmare attendait un ordre.

Nightmare se précipita en avant, et écrasa son poing lumineux mauve dans Kaorine, envoyant le Pokémon Poupargile s'écraser dans le mur.

"Aïe." Remarqua Flora.

Nightmare la regarda.

"Tu n'étais pas si aïe lorsque je me suis écrasé dans le foutu mur." Souligna-t-il.

"Ouais, mais tu n'as pas été actuellement blessé par ça, non?" Répondit-elle.

"Kaorine, utilises Vibrobscur!" Ordonna Cornil.

Kaorine commença à briller avec une étrange énergie noire, avant de l'envoyer s'écraser vers Nightmare.

Le Pokémon Ombre ricana, avant d'esquiver gracieusement l'attaque.

"Trop lent, amigo." Dit-il.

"Nightmare, attaque Poing Ombre!" Répéta Sacha.

Nightmare bondit en avant et pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes, percuta son poing dans Kaorine, le repoussant dans les airs.

"Nightmare, attaque Ball'Ombre!" Ordonna Sacha.

Nightmare tendit ses mains, et créa une boule énergétique rouge et noire pour la troisième fois, avant de la lancer sur le corps de Kaorine, l'expédiant vers le sol.

"Oh oh!" Dit Cornil, réalisant que ça allait mal finir.

Sacha expira fortement.

"Nightmare, termines-le avec Pied Ombre!"

Nightmare frappa l'air, avant de se précipiter en avant, le pied brillant avec une énergie noire et mauve, et de l'écraser dans le visage du Pokémon Poupargile.

Kaorine laissa échapper un grognement, avant de couler sur le sol, effondré sur son dos.

Adrien attendit quelques secondes, avant de faire l'interpellation.

"Kaorine est hors combat!" Cria-t-il. "Ectoplasma, vainqueur. La victoire revient au challenger Sacha Ketchum du Bourg Palette!"

Sacha sauta dans l'air, en le frappant avec joie.

"Il a réussi." Remarqua Mélina.

"Je vous avais dit qu'il y arriverait." Dit Flora, alors que Pikachu sauta d'encouragement.

Sacha alla en taper cinq à Nightmare, mais le Pokémon Ombre se retira et le frappa plutôt dans l'estomac avec un Direct Toxik.

"Il faut que j'arrête de faire ça." Grogna Sacha.

* * *

À l'extérieur de l'arène, Cornil tendit le petit badge en forme de petit auréole dorée, dans sa main.

"Eh bien, tu m'as battu." Remarqua-t-il. "C'est impressionnant. Peu de dresseurs ont réussi à atteindre cet objectif particulier. Et beaucoup ont essayé. Tu as montré que tu as un lien avec tes Pokémons, et par conséquent, j'ai l'honneur de t'accorder, le Badge Sacré. Le symbole qui prouve que tu as conquis moi et l'arène Pokémon de Sacrémenti. C'est le signe d'un dresseur qui a surmonté tous les obstacles que l'on t'a réservé."

Sacha prit le badge, et le regarda, l'élevant dans le ciel.

"J'ai gagné...Le Badge Sacré!" S'écria-t-il, alors que ses six Pokémons célébrèrent avec lui. Ou il y avait plutôt cinq Pokémons qui le faisaient, et Nightmare vida une bouteille de Machampagne par dessus eux.

"Merde, Nightmare." Grogna Sacha, en se retournant pour regarder l'Ectoplasma.

"Quoi?" Demanda-t-il, innocemment.

* * *

**Sacha a enfin les huit badges, il peut désormais aller s'inscrire pour la Ligue Verger.**

**Jim doit encore gagner son huitième badge. Que va-t-il faire, affronter Cornil lui aussi, ou aller défier la neuvième arène de Verger?**


	93. Les Jumelles S'en Mêlent

Chapitre 93. Les Jumelles S'en Mêlent.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha entra dans la deuxième partie de son match contre Cornil. Son nouveau Pyroli évolué a été achevée par le Chartor de Cornil. Carmache a ensuite fait match nul avec Chartor. Le Crocrodil de Sacha a ensuite été vaincu par le Noctunoir de Cornil, avant que Nightmare réussisse à mettre Noctunoir et Kaorine KO, donnant le dernier Badge d'Arène Verger à Sacha..._

* * *

Paul remua dans son sommeil. Il faisait encore des cauchemars. Et un sur un certain Pokémon de type feu, qui ressembla à un singe.

_"Tu ne changeras jamais!" Dit furieusement Ouisticram. "Regardes ce que tu m'as fait."_

_"Je suis désolé." Répondit Paul, avec regret dans sa voix. "Et j'ai..."_

_Ouisticram rugit furieusement, la flamme sur sa queue devenant plus grosse._

_"__Peu importe ce que tu penses__!" Hurla le Pokémon Chimpanzé. "Un jour, tu vas lâcher, et ensuite tu seras l'ordure abuseur de Pokémons que tu as toujours été. Heureusement que je peux y remédier."_

_Paul se sentit soudainement rétrécir, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de la même taille que Ouisticram._

_"Oh merde!" Commença à dire Paul, mais cela sortit en une séries de hululements et de hurlements._

_Il regarda autour, alors qu'une fourrure de couleur rouille commença à pousser sur son corps, et il réalisa qu'il devenait un Ouisticram._

_"Nooooon!" Hurla-t-il._

Il se réveilla, à bout de souffle. Son corps était couvert de sueur, tandis qu'il sentit la brise fraîche souffler sur lui.

"Merde." Marmonna Paul, en regardant autour. Il vit les six Pokéballs qu'il piquait sur sa table de nuit, brillantes dans l'ombre.

"C'est inutile contre les cauchemars." Dit-il, alors qu'il regarda autour et vit Anabel dormir à côté de lui. Il était fasciné par la douce montée et descente de sa poitrine, avant qu'il se recouche et essaie de s'endormir à nouveau.

"Restes en dehors de mes rêves, Ouisticram." Chuchota Paul, en fermant ses yeux.

* * *

Après les événements du combat contre les Coppingers sur le Plateau Émerillon, Paul et Anabel avaient fini à Amitimia, où, après avoir constaté que leurs Pokémons étaient trop épuisés pour faire un Teleport à Kanto, ils avaient consulté dans le Centre Pokémon le plus proche et étaient allés se reposer un peu.

"J'ai toujours aimé les œufs." Remarqua Anabel, alors qu'elle finit d'avaler quelques-uns des œufs brouillés.

"Ah oui?" Demanda Paul, alors qu'il termina son jus d'orange.

Son Gallame regarda entre eux, un peu confus, mais il resta impassible.

_"Il y a des fois où je ne comprends pas les humains."_ Remarqua le Pokémon psy et combat au Mentali d'Anabel.

_"Tu n'es pas sensé les comprendre."_ Répondit Mentali, alors qu'Anabel tendit une main et la caressa derrière les oreilles.

Anabel sourit.

"Gallame ne comprend pas les humains." Remarqua-t-elle. "Et Mentali en est fière."

Paul roula ses yeux.

"Mentali qui est fière?" Demanda-t-il, sarcastiquement. "C'est nouveau."

_"À moins que tu veuilles te faire griller le cerveau."_ Commenta Mentali. _"Il vaudrait mieux que tu la boucles."_

_"Mademoiselle Mentali, avec tout le respect, mon dresseur est peut-être un imbécile de temps en temps."_ Remarqua Gallame. _"Et si vous l'attaquez, alors je dois le protéger."_

Anabel sourit, en regardant les deux Pokémons.

"Ça suffit." Dit-elle. "Inutile de commencez à vous battre."

Elle se retourna vers Paul.

"Paul, ma sœur vit a Verger." Lui dit Anabel. "Tu crois que je pourrais entre en contact avec elle?"

"Je ne savais pas que tu avais une sœur." Remarqua Paul. "Ouais, sois mon invitée."

"Je vais aller trouver une cabine téléphonique après le petit-déjeuner." Répondit Anabel, en souriant, alors que le serveur arriva avec leurs plateaux.

* * *

Paul attendait qu'Anabel revienne, lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un derrière lui.

"Eh bien, regardez qui voilà." Rompit une voix.

Le Maître de la Taverne se retourna et vit une fille aux cheveux rouges le regarder.

"Est-ce que je te connais?" Demanda Paul, en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

"Tu ne me connais peut-être pas." Répondit-elle. "Mais, je te connais, Paul Reed. J'avais l'habitude de t'admirer. Je t'ai respecté pour oser être différent. Mais, désormais, tu n'es qu'un dresseur au cœur sanguinaire pathétique comme les autres."

Paul fronça les sourcils. Même s'il montrait en fait du respect à ses Pokémons, il n'aimait pas entendre quelqu'un lui rappeler comment il avait l'habitude d'agir.

"Je le suis foutrement bien." Dit-il. "Alors, qui es-tu?"

Elle retourna le froncement de sourcils, faisant demander à Paul si elle avait déjà souri.

"Jane Forrester." Répondit-elle. "Tu étais mon idole, mais maintenant..."

"Écoutes, qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin?!" Exigea Paul. "Craches le morceau, ou vas-t-en."

Elle sembla comme s'il l'avait frappé dans le visage.

"Je veux t'affronter."

Paul fit volte-face.

"Pardon?"

"Je veux prouver un point." Insista-t-elle. "Si tes Pokémons sont forts parce que tu les traites comme des amis, alors tu n'auras aucun problème pour me battre."

"Je ne me bats simplement pas pour ce genres de raisons." Répondit Paul, en s'éloignant.

Elle le regarda dans la direction, alors qu'il disparut dans la foule.

"Un jour." Murmura Jane, en se retournant pour partir, en partant de son côté.

* * *

Tandis qu'il tourna le coin, Paul eu l'envie soudaine de sauter dans la rivière la plus proche. Tout à coup, il se sentit très impur.

"Génial." Marmonna-t-il. "Maintenant, j'ai des psychopathes qui m'admirent. J'aimerais pouvoir reprendre ces dix années en tant que dresseur, et faire les choses différemment."

Il frappa une poubelle en colère, avant de prendre quelques respirations profondes.

"Pensées positives." Dit Paul, en sortant une Pokéball.

Il appuya sur le bouton de l'orbe rouge et blanche, et sentit s'agrandir. Paul appela rapidement son Gallame.

"Gallame, utilises Plenitude." Ordonna-t-il.

Gallame prit une profonde inspiration, avant d'émettre une aura étrange qui les calmèrent tous les deux.

"Merci, mon ami." Dit Paul, en caressant son Gallame sur le dos.

Il réussit à faire un petit sourire, en se souvenant comment il avait rencontré le Pokémon.

* * *

_"Alors, voici ta nouvelle arène." Expliqua Scott. "La Taverne de Match. Ton nouveau titre est le Maître de la Taverne Paul."_

_Paul approuva, alors qu'il regarda autour du bâtiment._

_"J'aime bien." Remarqua-t-il. "Plein d'espace pour que mes Pokémons se défoulent."_

_"Ha, tu es loin d'avoir tout vu." Dit Scott. "__Cet endroit regorge de petits secrets à découvrir. Je t'ai même laissé une surprise quelque part. Si tu peux le trouver, ce nouveau Pokémon est à toi à garder et à utiliser dans les nombreux matchs que tu t'apprêtes à faire face.__"_

_"Comment puis-je commencer?" Demanda Paul._

_Scott fouilla dans sa poche, et en sortit une télécommande. Il appuya sur le bouton, et le milieu du terrain commença à s'ouvrir, révélant un passage secret sous la surface._

_"Pourquoi est-ce que ça a été construit ici?" Demanda Paul, un peu surpris._

_"__Erreur de conception__." Répondit Scott. "__Il a été initialement conçu pour être la ventilation, mais le concepteur regardait les plans à l'envers.__"_

_"Vous voulez rire." Dit Paul._

_"Hélas non." Répondit Scott, alors que Paul regarda dans le trou, en voyant une série d'escaliers conduisant vers l'obscurité._

_"Alors, je dois descendre là-dedans?" Demanda Paul._

_Scott sourit._

_"Tu n'y es pas forcé." Répondit-il. "Mais, je suis certain que tu serais incapable de tourner le dos au défi."_

_Paul grogna, avant de commencer à descendre les marches._

* * *

_"Elekable, à toi!" Dit Paul, tandis qu'il atteignit le fond. Il ouvrit la Pokéball, et son Elekable apparut dans un éclat lumineux._

_"Flash!" Ordonna le nouveau Maître de la Taverne nommé._

_Elekable relâcha une souffle statique d'électricité qui illumina les lieux. Le Pokémon Foudrélec la tendit dans ses mains, créant un effet semblable à une lanterne._

_"Allons-y." Interpella Paul, en allant tout droit. La seul direction où aller._

* * *

_Il avait erré les lieux pour ce qui sembla être des heures, mais il y avait probablement seulement été une demi-heure. Les mains lumineuses sur sa montre le confirma._

_"Où est cet endroit?" Grogna Paul, alors que lui et Elekable tournèrent un autre coin._

_Ensuite, il vit un grand couloir ouvert devant lui. Il sembla s'ouvrir dans une pièce._

_Au milieu de la pièce était un piédestal, et sur le piédestal était une Pokéball._

_Désireux de sortir, il courra en avant et dans la pièce._

_"Tu as réussi." Remarqua Scott, alors qu'il leva les yeux de son journal. "Je croyais que ça allait te prendre plus de temps."_

_"Ouais, je suis plein de surprises." Dit Paul, en regardant la Pokéball. "Qu'est-ce que je gagne?"_

_Scott ria._

_"Tu dois simplement te diriger vers la Pokéball." Remarqua-t-il._

_Paul grogna, avant de s'approcher du piédestal. Il prit l'orbe rouge et noire..._

_Uniquement pour découvrir qu'elle était vide._

_"Quoi?" Demanda-t-il. "Elle est vide."_

_Scott ria, alors qu'un personnage vert et blanc se précipita vers Paul, et attaqua._

_Paul laissa échapper un cri involontaire, alors que Gallame gifla le côté de sa lame dans son estomac._

_"Ouais, et c'est un Gallame sauvage." Dit Scott. "Il faut que tu l'attrapes."_

_Paul soupira, tandis qu'il s'éloigna, et regarda Elekable._

_"Très bien alors." Dit Paul. "C'est parti. Vive-Attaque!"_

_Elekable stria en avant, et décrocha un coup rapide comme l'éclair sur Gallame, le renversant sur le dos._

_"Attaque, Poing-Eclair!"_

_Le poing d'Elekable commença à craquer d'électricité, alors qu'il se précipita vers le type combat et psy._

_Le Gallame éleva ses lames, et se protégea contre l'attaque, utilisant Abri._

_"Merde!" S'écria Paul. "Attaque Tonnerre!"_

_Elekable chargea de l'électricité, avant de lancer l'attaque vers Gallame. Il sauta sur le côté, esquivant facilement l'attaque._

_"Merde." Répéta Paul. "Est-ce que cette chose est sur la drogue?"_

_Il éleva la Pokéball, et rappela Elekable._

_"Elekable, retour!" Ordonna Paul, en sortant une autre Pokéball. "Corboss, prépares-toi à te battre!"_

_Paul envoya le Pokémon Big Boss, qui prit immédiatement une position de combat._

_"Aeropique, vite!" Ordonna-t-il._

_Corboss stria vers l'avant à une vitesse de l'éclair, et décrocha la puissante attaque sur Gallame. L'attaque fut suffisante pour déloger Gallame, le faisant trébucher._

_"Pokéball, go!" Cria Paul, en lançant l'orbe rouge et blanche vers le Pokémon au sol._

_En quelques secondes, Gallame sauta et bloqua la Pokéball avec une lame._

_"Il est toujours trop fort." Remarqua Scott._

_Paul grogna._

_"Corboss, attaque Ball'Ombre!"_

_Corboss ouvrit son bec, créant une boule énergétique rouge et noire. Il attendit une seconde, avant de la lancer vers Gallame, qui la dévia avec une Tranche-Nuit._

_"Ça alors." Dit Paul, en esquivant les dégâts de zone de l'attaque cassée. "Corboss, tu vas finir par tuer quelqu'un."_

_Il rappela le Pokémon Big Boss, et retira une autre Pokéball._

_"Dimoret, prépares-toi à te battre!"_

_Paul envoya le Pokémon Grifacérée, qui siffla à Gallame._

_"Dimoret, attaque Tranche-Nuit!" Ordonna Paul._

_Dimoret courra en avant, les griffes brillantes avec une énergie noire, avant de les écraser dans Gallame._

_"Vibrobscur, maintenant!"_

_Dimoret se cabra, hurlant vers le ciel, avant d'envoyer une vague énergétique noire dans toutes les directions. L'attaque réussit à abattre Gallame, mais il n'était pas encore KO._

_Gallame contre-attaqua ensuite. Il relâcha une puissante Casse-Brique qui mit Dimoret KO._

_"Quoi?!" S'écria Paul. "C'est impossible!"_

_Il prit la Pokéball, et rappela Dimoret._

_"Ursaring serait rapidement vaincu." Remarqua Paul, en prenant une autre Pokéball. "Alors, Torterra, prépares-toi à combattre!"_

_Paul appela le Pokémon Continent, qui rugit à Gallame._

_Gallame n'hésita pas, lançant une Coupe Psycho vers Torterra. Le Pokémon plante et sol réussit à abattre le coup, prenant uniquement que peu de dégâts._

_"Tempeteverte!" Ordonna Paul._

_Torterra rugit, avant d'envoyer des milliers, voire des millions, de feuilles s'écraser sur Gallame à bout portant. Alors que l'arbre sur son dos cessa de briller, Paul regarda le Gallame affaibli._

_"Torterra, attaque Giga-Sangsue!"_

_Depuis les pics gris sur sa coquille, une épaisse liane verte énergétique émergea et s'enroula autour de Gallame, absorbant son énergie._

_Gallame tomba rapidement à genoux._

_Paul jugea qu'il était trop faible pour continuer pendant longtemps. Et donc trop faible pour résister. Il lança à nouveau la Pokéball et regarda l'orbe rouge et blanche s'écraser dans Gallame._

_Elle s'ouvrit, convertissant Gallame en une boule énergétique rouge, avant de l'aspirer à l'intérieur._

_La Pokéball atterrit sur le sol, et secoua légèrement pendant quelques secondes._

_Ensuite, il y avait un petit ping et le bouton brilla avec du rouge pendant une seconde, signalant la capture._

_"Félicitations." Sourit Scott. "Bienvenue à la Ligue Extrême. Le Gallame était un test. __Et tu réussi haut la main.__"_

* * *

Paul fut réveillé de sa rêverie, avec une petite toux.

Il regarda autour, et vit Anabel qui le regarda.

"Je t'ai réveillé?" Demanda-t-elle, avec un petit sourire.

Il retourna le sourire.

"Désolé pour ça." Dit-il. "Je me souvenais simplement comment j'ai capturé Gallame."

"Le test de Scott, c'est ça?"

Paul approuva.

"Me diriger sous la surface de la Taverne de Match, et affronter le Gallame cinglé." Remarqua-t-il. "Ouais."

Il la regarda.

"En as-tu fait de même?"

Elle approuva.

"J'ai affronté mon Xatu là-dessous." Expliqua Anabel.

"Alors." Dit Paul, en changeant de sujet. "As-tu trouvé ta sœur?"

Elle approuva.

"Ouais, elle vit pas très loin d'ici." Répondit Anabel.

"Tu sais, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir entendue parler de ta sœur auparavant." Commenta Paul.

Anabel le regarda.

"Eh bien, j'aime Stratina, mais..."

"Ouah, quel genre de nom est Stratina?" Demanda Paul.

Anabel leva les yeux vers lui.

"C'est le nom de ma sœur." Insista-t-elle. "Tu peux le demander à nos parents, mais..."

"Ok, c'est bon, je ne faisais que le demander." Répondit Paul. "Ce n'est pas une insulte personnelle sur son personnage. Quoi qu'il en soit, qu'est-ce que tu disais?"

Anabel sourit.

"Stratina et moi avions tendance à nous disputer énormément sur qui de nous est la meilleure dresseuse. Nous utilisons toutes les deux des Pokémons psys, et nous avons simplement cette longue dispute courante sur laquelle de nous est la meilleure."

Paul sourit.

"Ce n'est pas drôle." Remarqua Anabel.

"Non, c'est simplement que j'ai un grand frère, avec qui jusqu'à récemment je ne m'entendais pas." Répondit Paul. "Ça n'était pas le fait de lequel de nous était le meilleur dresseur, il s'agissait plus des idées d'entraîner nos Pokémons."

Il continua à sourire.

"Je me souviens lorsque nous nous sommes affrontés la première fois." Dit-il. "C'était à Carmin sur Mer, dans une compétition appelé la Coupe Kanto. Reggie m'a battu en demi-finale, mais compte tenu qu'il avait environ cinq ans d'expérience de plus que moi, je ne le regrette pas. Cependant, la dernière fois que je l'ai affronté, mon Torterra a battu son Dracaufeu. Alors, nous étions quittes."

Anabel ria, tandis qu'elle s'approcha et prit sa main.

"La fratrie, hein?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Alors, comptes-tu aller lui rendre visite?" Demanda Paul. "À ta sœur?"

Anabel soupira.

"J'en sais rien." Répondit-elle. "C'est un voyage de cinq secondes par téléportation, mais je ne sais pas si je peux..."

Paul ricana.

"Gallame, Teleport!"

Les yeux de Gallame commencèrent à briller, avant qu'ils disparaissent tous les trois.

* * *

Ils réapparurent quelque part dans un champ.

"Ce n'est pas drôle." Dit Anabel, en regardant autour.

"Je croyais que ça l'était." Ria Paul, avant qu'elle le frappe légèrement sur le bras.

_"Vous êtes fous tous les deux."_ Remarqua Gallame, alors que Paul le rappela.

Anabel vit une petite maison au loin.

"Je crois que nous devrions aller voir si elle est là." Remarqua l'As du Salon.

"Tu n'as pas à le faire si tu n'en as pas envie." Lui dit Paul.

"Tu m'as traîné ici!" Répliqua Anabel.

"Uniquement comme blague." Répondit Paul. "Il n'y a rien qui t'empêche de sortir d'ici en utilisant Teleport."

"Bon d'accord." Dit Anabel, en prenant une Pokéball.

"Mais, est-ce que ta sœur est si mauvaise?" Demanda Paul.

Elle secoua sa tête.

Il sourit.

"Vas-y." Dit Paul, en posant un bras autour d'elle. "Je vais frapper à la porte pour toi."

* * *

Ils s'approchèrent tout les deux, avant que Paul pose sa main sur un énorme marteau de cuivre.

"Qui possède un de ces trucs?" Demanda Paul, alors qu'il l'éloigna et le frappa sur la porte.

Trente secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et une femme qui ressembla beaucoup à Anabel apparut sur le seuil.

Stratina avait de longs cheveux lavandes qui allèrent bien au-delà de ses épaules et des yeux rouges. Dans ses cheveux, elle portait une orchidée noire, et également un foulard rouge autour du cou. Elle portait aussi un manteau marron, une jupe noire et des bottes noires.

"Annie!" S'exclama-t-elle.

Anabel se raidit.

"Salut, Strat." Répondit-elle.

* * *

"Dans ce cas, je crois que l'on se retrouvera à la Conférence Verger." Dit Olly, dans son téléphone portable.

"Eh bien, puisque j'ai perdu son numéro lorsque mon téléphone était cassé, je pensais aller voir Élias à Voilaroc." Dit Faith, à l'autre bout de la ligne. "La conférence ne commence pas avant un mois, alors j'ai le temps d'aller le voir à Sinnoh. En passant, merci de m'avoir déposée à Voilaroc."

Olly se trouvait actuellement à Hoenn.

"Ouais, il n'y a pas de quoi." Dit-il. "Il y a quelqu'un que je dois voir de toute façon."

"Écoutes, Olly." Demanda Faith. "Tu sais lorsque j'étais sans connaissance?"

"Ouais."

"Que s'est-il passé au fait?"

"Eh bien, Arceus est venu, il a ramené Doug à la vie et il est reparti avec Mewtwo." Répondit Olly.

Il y avait une toux d'incrédulité à l'autre bout de la ligne.

"A-t-il dit quelque chose sur comment il s'incline à Mew?"

Olly ria.

"Arceus pourrait détruire Mew." Dit-il. "D'ailleurs, Doug m'a dit que Mewtwo décime Mew dans un match Pokémon."

"Mew est évidement très magnanime." Répondit Faith.

"Pas un perdant alors." Ria Olly. "Incroyable, je traite Mew de perdant. Ça semble incroyablement stupide."

"Eh bien, profites de ta prochaine vie en tant qu'Aspicot." Dit furieusement Faith.

"Ne me dis pas que tu crois à la réincarnation." Remarqua Olly.

"Qui y a-t-il de mal dans tout ça?"

"Rien." Dit-il. "De toute façon, je suis presque arrivé où j'ai besoin d'être. Alors, on se revoit dans quelques semaines."

"Au revoir." Répondit Faith, en raccrochant.

Olly regarda la porte devant lui, avant de frapper.

_Je devrais sans doute dire à Éric que son frère est actuellement au fond d'une fosse sur le Plateau Émerillon. Si seulement je savais où le trouver. Eh bien, je vais le voir à la Conférence Verger, ça ne fait aucun doute._

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, la porte s'ouvrit, et Solidad le regarda dehors.

"Salut." Dit Olly.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici." Remarqua Solidad.

Il sourit.

"Ouais, je suis venu te dire que tu n'as plus à t'en faire pour Harley désormais." Dit Olly. "Il ne va plus te causer d'ennuis."

Elle poussa un petit soupir de soulagement.

"Je ne peux pas dire que je suis navrée." Remarqua Solidad, en tenant la porte ouverte pour qu'il puisse entrer. "Je veux dire, j'étais sûrement son seul véritable ami, et l'ordure m'a vendu pour faire des expériences."

"Je suis désolé." Dit Olly. "Qu'est-il arrivé avec ça?"

Elle secoua sa tête.

"Tes camarades ont effectué quelques tests sur moi." Répondit Solidad. "Je ne pourrais plus jamais être complètement normale."

Olly réussit à faire un petit sourire.

"Eh bien, au moins tu as deux bras, deux jambes et une tête." Remarqua-t-il. "Tant que tu as le maximum de ça, nul ne peut trop te traiter comme une exclue."

Elle grimaça tandis qu'elle alla s'asseoir.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Solidad secoua sa tête.

"Une blessure à l'estomac." Expliqua-t-elle. "De ce truc qu'ils ont utilisé sur moi."

Olly s'assit à côté d'elle, sur le sofa.

"Eh bien, j'avais besoin de venir à Hoenn de toute façon." Dit-il. "Et je pensais que je passerais dans le coin pour te dire que les Coppingers ont disparu, quasiment."

Elle sembla ravie.

"Je suis contente que ce soit le cas." Dit-elle. "J'étais inquiète qu'ils tentent de me réclamer."

Olly sourit.

"Je peux te garantir que ça ne va pas arriver." Répondit-il. "Tu es certaine que tout va bien?"

Elle approuva.

"Eh bien, j'ai été un peu seule ici de mon plein gré, mais..."

"Hé, je peux rester dans le coin." Répondit Olly. "Je n'ai nul part où aller. J'ai les huit badges de Verger, alors je tue simplement le temps jusqu'à ce que ça commence."

Elle sourit.

"Ça serait gentil."

* * *

**Un petit chapitre différent pour changer.**

**Vous avez probablement remarqué que j'ai sauté un chapitre, eh bien c'est le cas, car je préfère ne pas perdre de temps à traduire des prewiews puisque les trois parties de l'histoire sont déjà là en anglais.**


	94. Mettre Les Poings Sur Les I

Chapitre 94. Mettre Les Poings Sur Les I.

* * *

_Résumé. Paul et Anabel sont allés rendre visite à la sœur d'Anabel, après que Paul ai rencontré Jane. Le Génie Extrême aux cheveux mauves s'est souvenu alors de la façon dont il a capturé son Gallame. Ensuite, Olly est allé voir Solidad et lui a dit que les Coppingers n'étaient plus là pour le moment..._

* * *

"Facerclie." Proclama Mélina, alors qu'ils apparurent tous les quatre sur le gazon à l'extérieur du Centre Pokémon de la nouvelle ville.

Son Charmina regarda autour de lui, et réussit à faire un petit sourire à la vue de Sacha, Flora et Jim qui avaient la tête la première dans le sol.

"Charmina?!" S'exclama Mélina. "Quoi qu'il en soit, merci pour le transport."

Elle éleva la Pokéball, et rappela son Pokémon.

Jim grogna, alors qu'il se releva.

"La téléportation est très surestimé." Marmonna-t-il, en regardant autour.

"Oui." Remarqua Mélina. "Mais, c'est également le moyen de transport le plus rapide."

"N'y a-t-il pas d'effets négatifs à faire ça?" Demanda Flora, en se redressant.

"Pas vraiment." Dit Mélina. "Mais, ça vaut vraiment mieux que de marcher."

Jim regarda autour.

"Alors, voilà où se trouve l'arène de Verger." Dit-il. "Puisque je ne voulais pas affronter Cornil, je pensais venir ici."

Mélina soupira.

"Eh bien." Répondit-elle. "Je dois rentrer à Sinnoh maintenant."

Jim grogna.

"Je sais." Dit tristement Mélina. "Je ne le veux particulièrement pas en ce moment, mais il le faut."

Ils s'embrassèrent tout les deux.

"Je te reverrais bientôt." Promit Mélina.

Nightmare apparut soudainement du sol.

"Comment se fait-il que tu ne connaisse pas Teleport?" Demanda Flora.

"Parce que je suis un Ectoplasma, et qu'ils ne l'apprennent pas naturellement." Répondit Nightmare. "De plus, je vous téléporterai au beau milieu de l'océan et je vous laisserais là. Tu sais, juste pour rire."

"Hilarant." Commenta Sacha, tandis que Mélina et son Charmina disparurent dans les airs.

Jim grogna.

"Elle me manque déjà." Dit-il.

Nightmare bailla, faisant en sorte que Jim jette un coup d'œil.

"Je t'ennuie, Nightmare?"

"Bien sûr." Sourit Nightmare. "Je m'ennuie tellement, que si j'avais un cou, j'y attacherais une corde et je l'accrocherais vers l'arbre le plus proche. À vrai dire, je pourrais probablement dormir comme ça. Ça pourrait être bon pour la colonne vertébrale."

"As-tu une colonne vertébrale?" Demanda Flora.

Nightmare la foudroya du regard.

"Quelqu'un n'en aura plus si elle n'arrête pas de poser des questions stupides."

La coordinatrice aux cheveux bruns la ferma ensuite.

"Bon." Dit Jim, en frottant ses mains ensemble. "Alors, allons trouver cet endroit, ainsi que nous puissions avoir le badge et rentrer ensuite à la maison."

"Nous ne restons pas à Verger?" Demanda Sacha, surpris.

Jim secoua sa tête.

"Non, je pensais rentrer à Acajou et aller voir mes parents." Répondit-il. "Et alors, voir le professeur Orme et aller retrouver mes Pokémons histoire de voir si je veux en prendre pour la Conférence Verger."

Jim regarda Sacha.

"Est-ce que tu vas conserver les six que tu as utilisé à Verger?" Demanda-t-il. "Ou tu vas en prendre d'autres?"

Sacha expira fortement.

"Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi." Répondit-il. "Je veux dire, je suis encore avec les six Pokémons à Verger, à l'exception de l'utilisation de Roucarnage dans l'arène de Naturaflor. Peut-être que je vais aller au Bourg Palette et faire le tri dans mes Pokémons pour décider lesquels utiliser. D'autre part, ça serait injuste pour Blizzi, Pyroli et Crocrodil d'être remplacés par d'autres Pokémons, lorsqu'ils m'ont mené aussi loin."

"Il n'en tient qu'à toi." Dit Flora. "Je suis certaine que tu prendras la bonne décision."

Jim éclata de rire.

"Ouais, parce que ça arrive souvent." Remarqua-t-il.

"Nightmare, attaque Direct Toxik sur lui." Dit légèrement Sacha.

Nightmare regarda Sacha.

"Que penses-tu de non!"

* * *

"Eh bien, ils sont tous en pleine forme." Dit Jim, en regardant ses six Pokéballs. "Et je crois que nous allons nous diriger vers l'arène."

Sacha leva les yeux de son petit-déjeuner.

"Nous viendrons lorsque nous aurons terminé." Dit-il, en regardant Flora. "D'accord?"

Flora approuva.

Jim se retourna, et sortit.

"Comptes-tu rentrer à Hoenn lorsque Jim remportera son dernier badge?" Demanda Sacha, en continuant à regarder Flora.

Elle haussa les épaules.

"J'en sais trop rien." Dit Flora. "Je veux dire, je ne participe pas à la Ligue Verger, pour des raisons évidentes, et je veux dire, ça serait génial de revoir mes parents. Je vais te dire. Je vais aller à Hoenn et dire bonjour à Maman et Papa. Et peut-Max. Ensuite, je vais me diriger vers Kanto et revenir ici avec toi."

"Ça me paraît juste." Sourit Sacha, alors que Nightmare tendit la main de sous la table et réussit à procurer sournoisement du Jus d'Orange à Flora.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?" Demanda Flora, en regardant sous la table.

"J'essaie les mélanges." Répondit Nightmare. "J'ai 'trouvé' une bouteille de Vodka Raichu Blanc dans la chambre de quelqu'un et je le mélangeais avec du Jus d'Orange pour essayer."

Sacha soupira.

"Est-ce que tu as encore volé?" Demanda-t-il.

Nightmare sembla surpris.

"Comment oses-tu!" Dit Le Pokémon Ombre. "Je ne suis pas un voleur, je viens parfois prendre des choses qui ne m'appartiennent pas. Dans quel monde tordu c'est ça être un voleur?"

"Celui-ci." Répondit nonchalamment Flora. "Maintenant, rends moi ce verre."

Nightmare le fit, et éclata de rire alors que Flora en prit une gorgée, avant de recracher ce truc.

"Saint Arceus!" S'écria Flora. "C'est fort."

"Ouais, j'ai déjà envoyé la moitié de la bouteille dedans." Dit Nightmare.

Flora soupira.

* * *

Jim regarda l'arène Pokémon, et prit une profonde inspiration.

"C'est là que nous le ferons." Dit-il, en regardant son coffret à badges.

Le Badge Sycomore. Le Badge Lune. Le Badge Caillou. Le Badge Fumée. Le Badge Griffe. Le Badge Rivière. Le Badge Enfer.

Il n'en manquait plus qu'un.

Il expira la profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte de l'arène.

Jim regarda à l'intérieur, et vit que l'arène ressembla à une salle de gym. Il y avait des sacs de boxe et des poids partout.

"Laissez-moi deviner." Remarqua Jim a fait, alors qu'il vit le champion d'arène frapper un des sacs. Le champion portait une paire de pantalon de survêtement noir et un chandail blanc. Il avait les cheveux noirs et d'énormes muscles.

Jim toussa, faisant en sorte que le champion d'arène regarde autour de lui.

"Je peux t'aider?" Demanda le champion.

"Je m'appelle Jim Jacobs." Dit Jim. "Et je veux vous affronter pour le badge de l'arène."

Le champion sourit.

"Ah, tu veux gagner le Badge Boxe." Répondit-il. "Alors, tu es venu au bon endroit."

Son sourire devint plus grand.

"Je m'appelle Anthony, et je suis le champion ici."

Anthony frappa ses mains ensembles, et son arbitre entra.

"Nous allons utiliser deux Pokémons chacun." Dit Anthony. "Tu as un problème avec ça?"

Jim secoua sa tête.

"Pas du tout."

* * *

"Le match opposant le champion d'arène, Anthony, et le challenger, Jim, va pouvoir commencer. Ce match sera un match à deux contre deux, sans limite de temps ou de substitutions possibles. Le match prendra fin lorsqu'un dresseur n'aura plus de Pokémons en état de se battre."

L'arbitre regarda Anthony.

"Veuillez choisir votre premier Pokémon."

Anthony retira une Pokéball, et envoya un Pokémon brun, qui sembla porter tunique mauve. Aux extrémités de ses bras, il avait une paire de gros gants de boxe rouges, et sur sa tête, il avait des épais cheveux bruns hérissés.

"Un Tygnon!" S'écria Jim, en se souvenant de ce qu'il savait sur le Pokémon Puncheur. "Bon d'accord, Heledelle, tout dépend de toi!"

Jim lança la Pokéball, et envoya son Heledelle.

"Tygnon contre Heledelle." Dit l'arbitre. "Commencez!"

* * *

"Aller!" Dit Sacha, attendant que le trafique se dissipe.

Lui et Flora pouvaient voir l'arène, lorsque trois personnes marchèrent derrière eux. Une femmes avec de longs cheveux rouges, un homme avec de courts cheveux mauves, et un petit Pokémon chat de couleur crème. Ils portaient tous des habits bruns, et de grands chapeaux bruns qui masquèrent leurs visages.

"Oh non!" S'écria Sacha, en se retournant. "Non, pas question!"

"Excusez-moi?" Demanda la femme.

"Vous êtes la Team Rocket!" Dit Sacha, d'un ton accusateur, alors que Flora se retourna.

Il regarda Pikachu.

"Pikachu, attaque Fatal-Foudre!"

Pikachu sauta de l'épaule de Sacha, des étincelles de ses joues. Le Pokémon Souris laissa ensuite échapper un puissant souffle d'électricité qui les grillèrent. La force était suffisante pour expulser leurs chapeaux et leurs manteaux...

Pour révéler qu'ils n'étaient pas Jessie et James.

Sacha devint blanc.

"Oups." Dit-il, un peu embarrassé. "Je suis désolé."

Il ne savait pas qui ils étaient, mais ils n'étaient pas les trois criminels qui avaient l'habitude de le poursuivre.

"Bon sang." Dit la femme. "Où va le monde quand nous sommes attaqués dans la rue."

Flora et Nightmare rirent silencieusement, tandis que Sacha essaya désespérément d'expliquer ce qui s'est passé.

* * *

"Heledelle, attaque Aeropique!" Ordonna Jim.

Le Pokémon Hirondelle stria en avant dans les airs, visant Tygnon.

"Detection!" Ordonna Anthony.

Les yeux de Tygnon commencèrent à briller, avant qu'il fasse une esquive rapide comme l'éclair sur le côté, esquivant l'attaque.

"Ouah, c'est rapide!" S'écria Jim.

"Tu veux voir rapide?" Demanda Anthony. "Mach Punch!"

Tygnon sauta dans les airs, et plus rapidement que l'œil pouvait le voir, et écrasa un poing dans Heledelle, abattant le Pokémon Hirondelle du ciel.

"Heledelle!" Cria Jim. "Tu vas bien?"

Heledelle réussit à se relever, envoyant un regard défiant au Pokémon Puncheur.

"Et maintenant, Vive-Attaque!"

Heledelle vola en avant, et réussit à décrocher l'attaque rapide sur Tygnon, qui sembla à peine le sentir.

"Heledelle, attaque Cru-Aile!" Ordonna Jim.

Heledelle continua à attaquer, avant d'écraser ses ailes dans Tygnon.

"Poing-Eclair!" Ordonna Anthony.

L'un des gants de Tygnon commença à craquer d'électricité, avant que le Pokémon saute et le balance à Heledelle.

"Esquives-le!" Hurla Jim. "Hate!"

Heledelle fondit loin de Tygnon, esquivant le coup avec un peu plus qu'un égratignure.

"À présent, attaque Canicule!" Dit Jim.

Heledelle commença à battre des ailes, créant une rafale rouge chaude d'air qui rendit instantanément l'air incroyablement humide.

Tygnon sembla incroyablement inconfortable, et ne sembla pas aussi mobile qu'avant.

"GnonGnonGnon." Haleta Tygnon.

Anthony ne sembla par trop embêté le revers.

"Tygnon, attaque Poinglace, mais ne balance pas le poing!"

Tygnon prit une profonde inspiration, avant de couvrir ses poings dans une substance froide comme la glace. Dès que la chaleur le toucha, la glace commença à fondre instantanément et à dégager une vapeur comme fumée qui remplissait l'arène, obscurcissant la vision de toutes les personnes présentes.

Jim sembla un peu confus.

"Quel était le but dans tout ça?" Demanda-t-il.

"Parce que, désormais tu es séparé d'Heledelle." Expliqua Anthony. "Peux-tu apercevoir ton Pokémon?"

Jim regarda autour de lui, et réalisa n'était pas visible à travers le brouillard. Anthony avait raison.

"Mais, je peux entendre Heledelle." Dit-il, en entendant le battement des ailes du Pokémon Hirondelle.

Il entendit Anthony rire.

"Et Tygnon aussi."

Quelques secondes plus tard, il y avait un grand bruit, et Heledelle vint s'écraser hors de la fumée.

Jim grimaça, alors que son Pokémon s'écrasa sur le mur, et ne bougea pas tandis qu'il atterrit sur le sol.

"Heledelle!" Hurla Jim.

"Tygnon, dissipes la fumée avec onde Vide!" Ordonna Anthony.

Jim pouvait entendre le Pokémon Puncheur bouger à l'intérieur du brouillard, avant que l'épaisse fumée blanche disparaisse.

Il vit ensuite Tygnon mouliné ses gants autour pour la disperser.

"Heledelle a été mis hors combat." Dit l'arbitre. "Tygnon est déclaré vainqueur."

Jim soupira, avant d'élever la Pokéball et de rappeler Heledelle.

"Merci pour ce que tu as fait." Murmura-t-il à la Pokéball, avant de la ranger.

Il en retira ensuite une deuxième.

"Meganium!" Hurla Jim. "Tout dépend de toi!"

Il envoya son premier Pokémon récemment évolué, qui foudroya immédiatement Tygnon du regard.

"Aha." Remarqua Anthony. "Voilà tout un Pokémon."

En se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire, Jim pensa rapidement à sa stratégie.

* * *

"Écoutez, Agent Jenny." Dit Sacha. "C'était une erreur honnête. Voyez-vous, je me fait traquer par ces trois voleurs Pokémon depuis presque dix ans, et je crois que j'ai été un peu nerveux. Ces deux personnes leur ressemblaient. Et ils avaient un Miaouss. Franchement, est-ce que j'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui va attaquer n'importe quel personne sans raison?"

"Oui!" Hurla Nightmare, avant que Flora le frappe sur l'arrière de la tête.

Nightmare se retourna immédiatement pour la frapper avec un Direct Toxik, mais décida d'y réfléchir à deux fois.

"Ah, Dusk n'aimerait pas ça si je le faisais." Marmonna-t-il.

"De quoi tu parles?" Demanda Flora, avec un ricanement.

Nightmare la regarda.

"Tais-toi."

* * *

"Meganium, attaque Tranch'Herbe!" Hurla Jim.

Le Pokémon herbe balança la feuille sur sa tête, avant d'envoyer une cascade de feuilles vers Tygnon.

Alors qu'il s'y attendait, le Pokémon Puncheur bougea sur le côté, avec un pas accéléré qui assura que l'attaque rate son coup.

"Merde!" S'écria Jim.

Il se demanda comment il pourrait toucher le Tygnon agile, lorsque la réponse le frappa.

"J'ai trouvé!" Dit Jim. "Meganium, une autre attaque Tranch'Herbe!"

Meganium balança encore la feuille sur sa tête, lançant une autre rafale de feuilles.

"Esquives, Tygnon!" Ordonna Anthony.

Jim frappa l'air, tandis que Tygnon sauta sur le côté.

"Noeud'Herbe!" Hurla-t-il.

Meganium balança sa tête, et une série de racines émergèrent su sol qui firent trébucher Tygnon, lorsqu'il bougeait à pleine vitesse.

Le Pokémon Puncheur tomba sur le sol, donnant une ouverture à Jim.

"Plaquage!"

Meganium plongea en avant, avant de sauter dans les airs. Il vint ensuite s'écraser sur Tygnon et blessa le Pokémon Puncheur.

Tygnon essaya de se relever, mais en vain, s'enfonçant d'abord à ses genoux, et s'effondrant ensuite sur son ventre.

"Tygnon a été mis hors combat." Déclara l'arbitre. "Meganium est déclaré vainqueur."

Jim frappa à nouveau l'air, alors qu'Anthony rappela Tygnon.

"Bravo, mon ami." Dit-il. "Tu t'en es bien sorti aujourd'hui."

Anthony prit une autre Pokéball.

"Ce n'est pas un Kicklee, pas vrai?" Demanda Jim.

Anthony ria.

"Je ne possède pas de Kicklee." Dit-il. "Mais, mon prochain Pokémon sera..."

Il lança la Pokéball et un Pokémon à grand ensemble lourd qui ressemblait à une énorme boule de poils énorme avec une paire de bras et de jambes ont émergea. Il avait de la fourrure blanche et un étrange nez au milieu de son visage.

"Colossinge." Dit fièrement Anthony, alors que la porte de l'arène s'ouvra, et que Sacha et Flora entrèrent à l'intérieur.

Colossinge jeta un coup d'oeil à Sacha, avant de bondir sur lui et de le frapper sur le visage.

Sacha laissa échapper un involontaire cri de douleur, alors qu'il s'écrasa au sol.

"Hé!" Cria Nightmare. "Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il fait attaquer un humain. Tu fais tout ça de travers."

Anthony devint légèrement pâle.

"Sacha?!" Dit-il, surpris.

Sacha regarda le Colossinge.

"Ne me dites rien." Dit-il à Anthony "Vous avez bien entraîné mon Colossinge."

* * *

_"Tu peux avoir une autre casquette, Sacha." Remarqua Ondine._

_"Ce n'est pas simplement la casquette." Répondit Sacha, en regardant Colossinge. "Un véritable maître ne laisserait jamais un Pokémon s'échapper."_

_Il lança la Pokéball._

_"Bulbizarre, attaque Fouet Lianes!"_

_Bulbizarre apparut, et écrasa ses lianes dans Colossinge, causant quelques dégâts au Pokémon._

_Sacha rappela Bulbizarre, et lança une autre Pokéball._

_"Carapuce, attaque Pistolet A O!"_

_Le Pokémon Minitortue apparut, et lança un puissant souffle d'eau dans Colossinge, renversant le Pokémon sur le dos._

_"Carapuce, retour!" Interpella Sacha. "Salameche, Lance-Flamme!"_

_Sacha envoya Salameche, qui souffla instantanément Colossinge, brûlant le Pokémon faible et le mettant KO._

_"OK." Cria Sacha, en sortant la Pokéball vide. "Go, Pokéball!"_

_Il lança l'orbe rouge et blanche au Pokémon très affaibli, et la regarda quitter sa main. Elle frappa alors Colossinge et converti le Pokémon en une boule d'énergie rouge. L'énergie fut aspiré à l'intérieur de la Pokéball, et ils regardaient tous les trois, alors que la Pokéball s'effondra sur le sol. Elle secoua deux fois, avant que le bouton sur le devant fasse un ping avec une lumière rouge._

_"Génial!" S'écria Sacha. "J'ai attrapé Colossinge!"_

* * *

Une fois que le choc se dissipa, Jim regarda Anthony.

"C'est son Colossinge?" Demanda-t-il. "Quelles sont les putains de chance?"

Anthony sourit.

"Il s'agit effectivement du Colossinge de Sacha." Dit-il. "Cependant, il y a quelques années, il me l'a donné pour que je fasse de lui un Champion Pokémon P1. J'ai entraîné ce Pokémon pendant plusieurs années, et je suis maintenant prêt à te le redonner, Sacha."

Sacha sembla un peu nerveux à la perspective.

"D'accord." Dit-il.

"Mais, tu devras l'attraper à nouveau." Expliqua Anthony. "De plus, j'aimerais terminer d'abord le match contre ton ami."

"Oui, bien sûr." Répondit Sacha. "Allez-y."

* * *

"Reprenez le match!"

Jim regarda Colossinge.

"Hé, Jim!" Hurla Sacha. "Que dirais-tu de ceci pour être juste. Tu le bats, et je l'attrape."

Anthony ria.

"Je dois d'abord le relâcher. Mais, j'aime l'opportunisme." Dit-il. "Quoi qu'il en soit, Colossinge, attaque Poing-Karate!"

Colossinge fit un bond en avant, et décrocha un puissant coup sur le visage de Meganium. Le Pokémon Herbe gémit de douleur, mais réussit à facilement s'en débarrasser.

"Meganium, attaque Fouet Lianes!" Ordonna Jim.

Une paire de lianes émergea du cou de Meganium et s'enveloppèrent autour du corps de Colossinge.

"Lances-le!"

Meganium lança Colossinge dans le mur de l'arène, faisant en sorte que le Pokémon Porsinge lui lance un regard mauvais.

"Colossinge, attaque Puissance!"

Colossinge se leva, et prit quelques inspirations profondes, devenant gonflé.

"Meganium, attaque Belier!"

Le Pokémon herbe bondit en avant, avant de s'écraser dans Colossinge et de le renverser.

"Meganium, attaque Giga-Sangsue!"

De la fleur sur son cou, Meganium lança une paire de vrilles énergétiques vertes qui s'enveloppèrent autour du corps de Colossinge, modérant et absorbant son énergie.

"Ouais!" Dit Jim.

"Colossinge, attaque Frappe Atlas!" Sourit Anthony.

Le sourire de Jim se tourna vers le choc, alors que Colossinge se libéra des vrilles et les saisit avec ses pattes nues.

Le regard de concentration sur le visage du Pokémon Porsinge était quelque chose à voir, tandis qu'il lança Meganium dans les airs.

Jim grimaça, alors le Pokémon Herbe s'écrasa dans le mur et atterrit sur son dos.

"Meganium!" Hurla-t-il, inquiet pour la santé de ses Pokémon, avant de le voir se lever. "Finissons-en. Utilises Vege-Attak!"

La plante de Meganium commença à briller avec une énergie blanche, alors qu'il dressa sur ses pattes arrières, et revint s'écraser sur le sol.

La seconde qu'il s'écrasa au sol, de grandes racines épineuses émergèrent du sol, et se dirigèrent droit sur Colossinge, qui ne pouvait pas dégager de là à temps.

Anthony grimaça, tandis que les racines s'écrasèrent dans Colossinge, et empalèrent le Pokémon Porsinge dans plusieurs endroits différents.

Tandis que les lianes se retirèrent, Colossinge tomba sur sol, vaincu.

L'arbitre leva son drapeau.

"Colossinge a été mis hors combat!" S'écria-t-il. "Meganium est déclaré vainqueur. La victoire revient à Jim Jacobs d'Acajou."

Jim frappa l'air, avant d'aller célébrer avec Meganium.

* * *

"Bon." Dit Anthony, à l'extérieur de l'arène. "Puisque tu m'as battu, je dois maintenant te remettre ce badge. C'est la preuve que tu as battu l'arène de Facerclie. Et moi. Le Badge Boxe."

Jim prit le petit badge en forme de sac de boxe, et le plaça dans son coffret à badges.

"Ça veut dire que je suis dans la Ligue Verger désormais." Dit-il. "Youhou."

Anthony sourit.

"Tu étais un bon challenger." Remarqua-t-il. "Et je te souhaite bonne chance dans la conférence."

"Merci." Répondit Jim.

Anthony regarda Sacha.

"Désires-tu un match pour le badge?"

Sacha secoua sa tête.

"Non, j'ai déjà huit badges." Répondit-il.

Anthony éleva une Pokéball, et relâcha Colossinge.

"Maintenant, j'imagine que c'est quelque chose que tu veux capturer." Dit-il.

Sacha soupira.

"D'accord." Répondit-il, en regardant Pikachu. "Tu es prêt?"

"Comment se fait-il que puisque Sacha a déjà capturé Colossinge, il doit le battre et le capturer à nouveau?" Demanda Flora.

"Parce que, puisque ça fait neuf longues années depuis la dernière fois que Sacha et Colossinge se sont revus." Expliqua Anthony. "Colossinge a perdu ce peu de respect qu'il avait pour lui. Alors, Sacha doit montrer ce qu'il vaut envers Colossinge."

"C'est en quelque sorte logique." Remarqua Jim.

* * *

"Pikachu, en avant!" Hurla Sacha, alors que Pikachu alla affronter Colossinge à contrecœur.

"Je peux honnêtement dire que ça ne va pas bien finir." Remarqua Nightmare.

"Pikachu, attaque Tonnerre!" Ordonna Sacha.

Des étincelles commencèrent à émerger des joues de Pikachu, avant que le Pokémon Souris foudroie Colossinge avec de l'électricité.

Colossinge absorba facilement l'électricité, la dissipant.

"Oh oh." Murmura Sacha, tandis que Colossinge se précipita et écrasa un poing dans Pikachu.

Pikachu hurla de douleur, alors qu'il alla s'écraser dans les airs.

Nightmare éclata de rire.

"Bon sang." Dit-il. "Le regarda sur le visage de ce rongeur était magnifique."

Sacha soupira, alors qu'il courra dans le terrain, et attrapa Pikachu dans ses bras.

"Bien, Pikachu." Dit-il. "Reviens."

Il regarda Nightmare, qui riait toujours.

"Nightmare amènes-toi."

Nightmare marcha sur le terrain.

"Ha, c'est quoi le pire qui peut arriver?" Demanda Le Pokémon Ombre. "Avec de la chance, toutes ses attaques passeront à travers moi."

Colossinge commença à regarder Nightmare, les yeux brillants lumineusement.

Anthony toussa.

"Je devrais sûrement te dire que Colossinge connaît Clairvoyance." Dit-il. "Et il vient tout juste de t'identifier."

Nightmare devint blanc.

"Oh merde." Dit-il, alors que Colossinge fonça droit devant, et relâcha un Coup-Croix sur lui.

Cependant, à la surprise de tout le monde, Nightmare ne sembla si blessé que ça.

"Hé, je reste en partie un type poison." Dit-il. "Comme si ça allait faire trop mal."

Il se retourna, et décrocha un Direct Poison sur Colossinge, envoyant presque à l'instant le Pokémon Porsinge sur le sol.

"Contrairement à ça." Ria Nightmare, en regardant Sacha. "Moins de blabla, plus de Pokéball."

Sacha prit une Pokéball vide, et la lança sur Colossinge.

Comme il l'avait fait pendant toutes ces années, la Pokéball toucha Colossinge et le converti en énergie rouge. L'énergie fut ensuite aspirée à l'intérieur de la Pokéball, et tout le monde la regarda tomber au sol.

La Pokéball secoua pendant quelques secondes, avant de faire un ping pour signifier que la capture était terminée.

Sacha frappa l'air, alors qu'il courra pour prendre la Pokéball.

"Génial!" Hurla-t-il. "J'ai recapturé Colossinge!"

En quelques secondes, la Pokéball disparut, en chemin vers le laboratoire su Professeur Chen.

"Tu as réussi!" Dit Flora, en regardant par-dessus.

* * *

"Eh bien, Jim." Dit Sacha, en secoua sa main. "Je crois que je te reverrai sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante dans quelques semaines."

Jim approuva.

"Même chose." Répondit-il, alors que Flora le serra dans ses bras.

"Ne t'ennuie pas trop de nous." Sourit-elle.

Jim ria.

"Je suis certain que non." Dit-il, en regardant Nightmare. "Au revoir, Nightmare. Merci de m'avoir gardé diverti."

Nightmare ria, tandis qu'il fouilla dans son estomac et sortit une bouteille de Vodka Raichu Blanc.

"J'ai ça pour toi." Dit-il, en la donnant à Jim.

Jim regarda la bouteille.

"Mais, elle est vide." Répondit-il.

Nightmare lui lança un regard noir.

"Espèce d'ingrat, et de sale Poké..." Commença-t-il à dire, avant que sa voix soit noyé par le son d'une corne d'un bateau.

"Il faut que j'y aille." Dit Jim, en se dirigeant vers le bateau qui partait pour Johto. "Je dois attraper ce bateau."

Sacha, Flora, Pikachu et Nightmare lui envoyèrent tous la main, alors qu'il fonça vers la passerelle et dans le bateau.

Tandis que le bateau pour Johto s'en alla, Sacha et Flora se regardèrent l'un l'autre.

"Je crois que nous partons chacun de notre côté maintenant." Dit tristement Sacha. "Du moins pour quelques jours."

"Ouais." Remarqua Flora, alors qu'elle le serra dans ses bras.

Il l'embrassa sur le front, alors qu'il regarda le bateau pour Kanto.

"On dirait que ça ne fait pas deux minutes depuis que j'ai reçu cette invitation pour le CCP." Dit-il. "Et je suis allé à Carmin sur mer avec Pierre et Ondine pour monter dans le bateau."

Flora approuva.

"Je viendrais au Bourg Palette aussi rapidement que possible." Dit-elle.

Sacha sourit.

"Je ne crois pas que tu ais envie d'emmener Nightmare avec toi." Remarqua-t-il, légèrement.

Flora ria.

"Non." Dit-elle. "La vignoble de la famille ne récupérait jamais."

"Quoi, tu as une vignoble?" Demanda Nightmare.

Flora secoua sa tête.

"Non, c'était une blague." Répondit-elle.

Nightmare grogna.

"Ne prononces pas le mot vignoble en ma présence." Dit Nightmare. "Malgré le fait que Le Vortevin n'est pas mon préféré, je peux te vider sèchement en quelques heures."

"Tu ne te soucies jamais de ton foie?" Demanda Sacha.

Nightmare renifla.

"Quel foie?"

Ils entendirent tout les deux la corne pour le bateau pour Hoenn, les obligeant à ses séparer.

"Je te revois dans quelques jours." Dit Flora, en se dirigeant vers le bateau.

Sacha soupira, en regardant Pikachu et Nightmare.

"Je crois que nous allons rentrer au Bourg Palette." Remarqua-t-il, en se dirigeant vers le bateau qui partait pour Kanto.

* * *

**Le trio s'est séparé, quel dommage. Heureusement que ce n'est que temporaire.**

**Jim et Sacha ont été gagnant, tout les deux, dans ce chapitre : Jim a eu son dernier badge, et Sacha a récupéré son Colossinge.**

**Qu'avez-vous pensez du moment où Sacha a cru que la Team Rocket était là? J'ai trouvé ça drôle quand j'ai lu ça la première fois.**


	95. La Chaleur Du Bourg Palette

Chapitre 95. La Chaleur Du Bourg Palette.

* * *

_Résumé. Jim a défié l'arène pour son dernier Badge Verger et il a gagné, contre Anthony, qui s'est révélé être le même dresseur qui avait entraîné le Colossinge de Sacha pendant un bon moment. Sacha, après avoir perdu l'intrigue et avoir attaqué une fausse Team Rocket, alla ensuite affronter son Colossinge, dans l'espoir de le recapturer. Ils se séparèrent tous les trois par la suite vers leurs différentes régions..._

* * *

"Fiou." Marmonna Sacha, alors qu'il se dirigea vers la piste menant au Bourg Palette. "Il fait chaud."

Pikachu était assis sur son épaule, la langue sortie, haletant.

"Je sais." Dit Sacha, tandis que Nightmare flotta avec du Persian Noir dans sa main. "Hé, Nightmare, tu sais que boire ne te refroidiras pas, hein?"

Nightmare le foudroya du regard.

"Je trouve ça mignon de vous regarder suer, espèce de sacs de viandes." Dit-il, béatement. "Et je suis vraiment cool. Je suis si froid, que je pourrais réchauffer un Momartik."

Sacha grogna, avant de voir les contours du Bourg Palette au loin.

"Au moins nous sommes presque arrivés à la maison." Dit-il. "Je plonge immédiatement dans la piscine lorsque nous arrivons."

Pikachu le regarda, un peu surpris.

_"Depuis quand avons-nous une piscine?"_

* * *

"Maman, je suis rentré!" Interpella Sacha, en ouvrant la porte de sa maison.

En quelques secondes, arriva pour les saluer lui et Pikachu.

"M. Mime !" Dit Sacha, en tapant cinq au Pokémon.

Nightmare regarda le Pokémon Bloqueur.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" Demanda-t-il. "Un Mime?"

Sacha ria.

"C'est la première fois que tu viens ici, pas vrai?" Demanda-t-il. "Je te présente Mimey, qui aide ma Maman dans la maison."

Nightmare le regarda.

"Tu sais qu'il l'est." Remarqua le Pokémon Ombre, alors que la porte s'ouvrit, et que Silver se promena.

"Aha." Dit Silver. "Content de te revoir, fiston."

"Papa?" Demanda Sacha, surpris. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

Silver ria.

"Ha, je suis revenu ici." Remarqua-t-il, alors que le Germignon de Silver erra à travers la porte.

"Germi?" Demanda Germignon, à la vue de Pikachu et Nightmare.

"Pika!" Répondit Pikachu.

Nightmare roula ses yeux envers le Pokémon Feuille.

"Où est Maman?" Demanda Sacha.

Silver sourit.

"Ah, elle est allée faire des courses." Dit-il. "Tu viens tout juste de revenir de Verger?"

Sacha approuva.

"J'ai les huit badges." Répondit-il. "Et j'ai décidé de revenir à la maison pour voir ma famille et décider lesquels de mes Pokémons je pourrais utiliser à la Conférence Verger."

"Alors, tu comptes aller voir Sam, hein?" Commenta Silver.

Sacha approuva.

"Hé, ça te dirait de voir les Pokémons que j'ai utilisé à travers Verger?" Demanda-t-il.

Silver gratta son menton.

"Ça serait plutôt intéressant, Sacha." Répondit-il.

* * *

"Sortez tous!" Dit Sacha, en lançant quatre Pokéballs, envoyant ses fidèles Pokémons.

Blizzi apparut, en lançant un souffle de grêle dans les airs. Qui, en raison de la chaleur, fondit instantanément.

"Ouais, on est au beau milieu d'une canicule." Remarqua Silver, alors que Pyroli, Crocrodil et Carmache apparurent. "Mais, ces Pokémons semblent tous forts et puissants."

Sacha sourit.

"Merci, Papa." Dit-il. "Alors, est-ce que tu utilises toujours les six Pokémons que tu as utilisé contre moi dans le CCP?"

Silver ricana.

"Ça serait te le dire." Répondit-il. "Mais, effectivement."

Sacha regarda Nightmare, avant de rappeler les Pokémons dans leurs Pokéballs.

"Comment vas-tu, Papa?" Demanda-t-il.

Silver sourit.

"Ouais, je vais bien." Dit-il. "Même depuis que j'ai cessé d'être un dresseur vagabond, ma santé s'est amélioré."

Il s'arrêta.

"Eh bien, il y a eu une perturbation il y a quelques mois, quand quelqu'un s'est infiltré dans le laboratoire du Professeur Chen. Mais, le gars s'est fait attrapé, et je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ensuite."

Sacha s'étira.

"Je crois que je vais aller voir le Professeur Chen alors." Dit-il. "Mais, je reviendrais à un certain moment avant ce soir."

Silver sourit.

"Bon d'accord, fiston." Remarqua-t-il, alors que Sacha quitta les lieux avec Pikachu.

Nightmare traîna, avant de regarder Silver.

"Vous semblez être un grand buveur." Dit-il. "Je parie que vous ne pouvez pas consommer autant de Bière Persian Noir que moi."

* * *

"Allo!" Interpella Sacha, tandis qu'il entra dans le laboratoire du Professeur Chen. "Professeur Chen! Jacky!"

Le ronronnement de la climatisation était un doux soulagement, alors qu'il marcha dans le hall.

"Ah, c'est beaucoup mieux." Grogna Sacha, avec soulagement.

Il sentit ensuite quelque chose de mauvais.

Et fut immédiatement écrasée sous la sangle suante de son Grotadmorv.

"Grotadmorv!"

Il ria, alors que le Pokémon Dégueu caressa son cou.

"Salut, Grotadmorv." Dit Sacha, tandis que Pikachu salua le Pokémon de type poison. "Où est le Professeur?"

Grotadmorv se glissa hors de lui, et erra à travers une autre porte.

Sacha suivit son Pokémon, et vit le Pokémon su Professeur se tenir au milieu du champ. Un Dracaufeu et un Dracolosse marchaient avec lui, alors qu'il arpenta la zone.

"Professeur!" Interpella Sacha.

Le Professeur Chen se retourna, au son de sa voix, et sourit à la vue de Sacha.

"Aha." Dit doucement le Professeur Chen à lui-même, alors qu'il rappela ses deux Pokémons. "Retour!"

Il commença alors à s'avancer vers le dresseur.

"Bonjour, Sacha." Dit le Professeur Chen, alors qu'il arriva derrière son laboratoire. "Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici."

Sacha sourit.

"Je vise à surprendre." Remarqua-t-il. "Je suis revenu pour me détendre avant que la Conférence Verger commence dans quelques semaines. Je voulais regarder mes Pokémons, et décider lesquels je pourrais peut-être utiliser."

Grotadmorv glissa dans la forêt.

"J'ai déjà retrouvé Grotadmorv." Dit Sacha, avec un sourire. "Comment vont mes autres Pokémons?"

Le Professeur Chen retourna le sourire.

"Ils vont tous bien." Répondit-il. "Cependant, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose que tu devrais savoir."

"De quoi s'agit-il?" Demanda Sacha, avant d'entendre un rire.

"Salut, Petit Sacha."

* * *

Il se retourna et vit Régis assis sur le toit.

"Pourquoi es-tu sur le toit?" Demanda Sacha.

"Parce que c'est plus frais." Répondit Régis. "Et c'est M. le Champion pour toi."

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles?" Demanda Sacha, surpris.

Régis fouilla dans sa veste, et en sortit une médaille.

"C'est pas vrai!" S'écria Sacha.

"Tu as devant toi le nouveau champion de la région Hoenn." Dit Régis, en sautant vers le sol. "Alors, qu'as-tu à dire à ça?"

Sacha soupira.

"J'ai les huit badges de Verger." Répondit-il.

Régis ria.

"Ouais, mais tu n'as pas réellement remporté quelque chose en tant que dresseur." Lui rappela son ancien rival. "Excepté la Ligue Orange et la Ligue Extrême de Kanto."

"J'ai gagné des tas de tournois!" Répliqua Sacha.

"Ouais, le Pokévolanneau ne compte pas." Dit Régis. "Pas plus que les Pokémons Extrêmes, les Luttes de Sumo Pokémon, les Combats de Pokémon feu, etcétéra etcétéra. Au moins j'ai un trophée de valeur."

Sacha grinça ses dents, avant de soupirer.

"Eh bien, lorsque j'aurai remporté la Ligue Verger, je vais te dire où tu peux te mettre ce trophée d'Hoenn." Répondit-il.

Régis sourit.

"Ça te dirait un échauffement?" Demanda-t-il, en mentionnant le terrain. "Pardonne-moi le jeu de mots sur la température."

Sacha lui lança un regard noir.

"Je vais juste aller voir mes Pokémons, consulter certains de mes anciens. Et ensuite je vais te botter les fesses."

"Ouais, mais la forme semble dicter que, puisque c'est vide de sens." Souligna Régis. "J'ai l'avantage quand ça ne veut rien dire. Tu ne m'as seulement battu que deux fois."

"Ouais, mais regarde où ils étaient." Répondit Sacha. "Le CCP et la Conférence Argentée."

Régis sourit.

"Je vais utiliser mon équipe d'Hoenn." Remarqua-t-il. "Tu veux régler ça à trois contre trois?"

Sacha approuva.

"Bien sûr." Répondit-il, en le pointant. "Je vais te voir ravaler ses paroles."

* * *

Sacha rassembla rapidement ses Pokémons, et prit la décision sur lesquels il allait utiliser.

Il ne sembla trouver Nightmare nul part, alors il remplaça la Master Ball par une autre.

"Où es-tu, Nightmare?" Demanda-t-il.

* * *

"Es-tu prêt à faire ça, Sacha?" Demanda Régis, en se tenant contre le mur du laboratoire.

Sacha ricana.

"Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'a frappé." Répondit-il.

Le Professeur Chen sourit, alors que Jacky sortit du bâtiment au pas de course.

"Me revoilà." Haleta-t-il. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté?"

"Sacha et Régis vont s'affronter." Répondit le Professeur Chen. "Régis va donner un échauffement à Sacha avant que la Conférence Verge commence."

"Hé, avez-vous besoin d'un arbitre?" Demanda Jacky.

Sacha se retourna.

"Salut, Jacky." Répondit-il. "Comment vas-tu, vieux?"

Jacky sourit.

"Ça fait trop longtemps, Sacha." Remarqua l'Observateur Pokémon. "Quoi qu'il en soit, si vous êtes fin prêt tous les deux, je vais aller chercher mes drapeaux."

* * *

"Il s'agira d'un match amical sans signification opposant Sacha à Régis." Remarqua Jacky. "Chaque dresseur utilisera trois Pokémons dans un match à trois contre trois. Lorsqu'un dresseur aura perdu deux Pokémons, le match sera terminé. Du même coup, aucun dresseur ne peut procéder à des substitutions."

"Veuillez s'il vous plaît choisir votre premier Pokémon."

Régis retira une Pokéball, avant de la lancer dans les airs.

"Absol, je te choisis!"

"Musteflott, je te choisis!" Cria Sacha.

Le Pokémon Désastre et le Pokémon Aquabelette apparurent dans deux éclats lumineux.

"Aaab!"

"Must!"

"Absol contre Musteflott." Remarqua Jacky. "Commencez!"

Sacha commença avec le premier coup.

"Musteflott, attaque Aqua Jet!"

Musteflott sauta dans les airs, avant de tourner ses queues autour, lançant un jet d'eau derrière lui qui le propulsa dans les airs.

"Detection!" Ordonna Régis.

Avec des réactions ultra rapides, Absol esquiva facilement l'attaque.

"Tranche-Nuit!" Ordonna Régis.

La corne sur la tête d'Absol commença à craquer avec de l'énergie noire, alors que le Pokémon Désastre fonça vers Musteflott. Le Pokémon Aquabelette cria de douleur, tandis qu'il fut frappé part derrière avec l'attaque.

"Musteflott!" Cria Sacha. "Sonicboom!"

Musteflott fit claquer sa queue et envoya une onde choc claquer dans les airs qui s'écrasa dans Absol, causant un peu de dégâts au Pokémon blanc.

"Bravo." Dit Sacha. "Attaque Pistolet A O!"

Musteflott ouvrit sa bouche, et souffla Absol avec de l'eau. Le Pokémon Désastre siffla de douleur, mais réussit à rester debout.

"Absol, réplique avec l'attaque Feinte!" Ordonna Régis.

Absol disparut, avant de réapparaitre derrière Musteflott. le Pokémon avec la fourrure blanche frappa Musteflott, renversant le Pokémon Aquabelette sur son ventre.

"Maintenant, Absol." Interpella Régis. "Que dirais-tu d'une attaque Tonnerre!"

"Quoi?!" S'écria Sacha, alors qu'Absol foudroya Musteflott avec de l'électricité, causant encore plus de douleur au Pokémon Aquabelette.

"Musteflott, non!" Hurla Sacha, alors que son Pokémon s'évanouit.

Jacky éleva son drapeau.

"Musteflott est contraint à l'abandon. C'est Absol qui l'emporte."

Sacha soupira, tandis qu'il rappela Musteflott. Régis rappela Absol.

"Excellent travail, Absol." Remarqua Régis.

"Merci, Musteflott." Murmura Sacha. "Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça."

* * *

Régis lança une deuxième Pokéball.

"Galeking, je te choisis!"

Sacha regarda le Pokémon Armurfer, et prit sa décision.

"Carmache, je te choisis!"

Il envoya le Pokémon Caverne, qui siffla lors de l'apparition dans un éclat brillant.

"Je ne savais pas que tu avais un Carmache." Remarqua Régis.

"Je ne savais pas que tu avais un Galeking." Répliqua Sacha. "Nous sommes quittes."

"Commencez!" Interpella Jacky, rompant la dispute avant qu'elle puisse s'intensifier.

"Très bien, Carmache." Hurla Sacha. "Attaque Draco-Rage!"

Carmache ouvrit sa bouche et lança un jet de flammes bleues et rouges vers Galeking, causant des dégâts instantanés sur l'énorme Pokémon.

Galeking rugit de douleur.

"Poursuis avec Dracogriffe!"

Carmache fit un bond en avant, les griffes brillantes lumineusement alors qu'il tenta d'abattre le Pokémon Armurfer.

"Damocles!" Contra Régis.

Galeking plongea en avant, écrasant son puissant corps dans Carmache et repoussant le Pokémon Caverne.

Sacha grimaça, alors que Carmache rebondit sur le sol.

Ce qui était plus inquiétant était que Galeking ne sembla pas blessé par le recul.

"Je vois que tu admires la capacité Tête De Roc que possède mon Galeking." Sourit Régis. "Ça annule complètement le recul."

Sacha grimaça, avant de faire son prochain coup.

"Carmache, Lance-Flamme!"

Carmache ouvrit sa bouche, et lança un jet chaud rouge de flammes dans le corps de Galeking. L'attaque sembla causer un peu de dégâts, grâce à la partie acier attribuée au Pokémon.

Régis sourit.

"Ha, tu vas aimer ce mouvement." Remarqua-t-il. "Galeking, attaque Fulmifer!"

Galeking se cabra, et rugit dans le ciel, envoyant des éclats de métal s'écraser sur Carmache. L'attaque causa une quantité décente de douleur au Pokémon Caverne.

"C'est quoi cette attaque?" Demanda Sacha, en réalisant qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

"Ce que Fulmifer fait." Remarqua le Professeur Chen. "Est qu'elle prend les dégâts que l'utilisateur a subi, et les contrent avec deux fois plus de puissance."

"Quoi?!" S'exclama Sacha.

Il regarda Carmache, et réalisa que le Pokémon Caverne ne serait peut-être pas en mesure d'en encaisser plus.

Il éleva son poing dans le ciel.

"Carmache, attaque Casse-Brique vite!"

Carmache sauta dans les airs, les bras brillants lumineusement, avant de les abattre sur le visage de Galeking. Le Pokémon Armurfer cria de douleur, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

"Maintenant, achève-le avec Lance-Flamme!"

Carmache lança un autre jet de flammes rouges chaudes dans Galeking, et mit le Pokémon KO.

Régis grogna, alors que Jacky éleva son drapeau.

"Galeking est contraint à l'abandon. C'est Carmache qui l'emporte."

Les deux dresseurs rappelèrent leurs Pokémons.

"C'était parfait, Carmache." Dit Sacha.

"Tu t'es bien battu, Galeking." Remarqua Régis, tandis qu'il retira une autre Pokéball.

Sacha en fit de même.

"Ils ont chacun une victoire." Dit Jacky. "La prochaine manche sera décisive."

* * *

"Il est temps d'augmenter la chaleur." Hurla Régis. "Brasegali, en avant!"

Régis envoya la forme finale évoluée de Poussifeu.

Sacha sourit.

"Ouais, comme si je ne savais pas de quoi un Brasegali est capable." Remarqua-t-il, en pensant à Flora.

Il lança sa propre Pokéball.

"Voyons voir si tu peux battre cette chaleur." Ria Sacha.

"Simiabraz, je te choisis!"

* * *

"Simiabraz contre Brasegali?" Demanda Jacky. "Ça promet d'être intéressant."

"En effet." Commenta le Professeur Chen, alors que Silver vint dans le jardin et se pencha sur la clôture.

"Ha, ça devrait être bon." Remarqua le Père de Sacha.

Le Pokémon Ardent et le Pokémon Flamme se regardèrent l'un l'autre, avant de fléchir leurs muscles.

"N'est-ce pas la première fois que Sacha utilise son Simiabraz depuis le CCP?" Demanda Jacky.

Le Professeur Chen et Silver approuvèrent.

"Je crois que l'on peut s'attendre à un match intéressant." Commenta le Professeur Chen. "Deux Pokémons de type combat et feu qui s'affrontent."

Jacky éleva ses drapeaux.

"Commencez!" Hurla-t-il.

* * *

"Brasegali, Vive-Attaque!" Ordonna Régis.

"Simiabraz, Mach Punch!" Contra Sacha.

Les deux Pokémons lancèrent leurs attaques rapides comme l'éclair l'un à l'autre, Brasegali claqua son corps dans Simiabraz, tandis que le Pokémon Flamme fracassa un coup de poing dans le grand Pokémon. En effet, Brasegali faisait environ deux fois la taille de Simiabraz.

Les deux Pokémons se défèrent, se foudroyant l'un l'autre du regard.

"Simiabraz, Lance-Flamme!" Ordonna Sacha.

"Brasegali, réplique avec Surchauffe!"

Les deux Pokémons lancèrent leurs attaques l'un vers l'autre, regardant les deux puissantes attaques feu s'écraser l'un dans l'autre dans le milieu du terrain, noircissant le gazon sous elles.

"Un autre blocage?" Demanda Jacky.

"Bloque ça." Dit Sacha. "Simiabraz, Coup-Croix!"

Simiabraz bondi en avant, croisant ses bras en forme d'un X, avant d'écraser les deux puissants membres dans Brasegali.

"Stratopercut!" Contra Régis.

Le poing de Brasegali commença à briller avec une lumière blanche, avant que le Pokémon Ardent bondisse et écrase sa main griffue dans le visage de Simiabraz.

Simiabraz hua de douleur, mais parvint à rester concentrer, réduisant se yeux sur le plus grand Brasegali.

"Simiabraz, attaque Roue De Feu!"

Le Pokémon Flamme ouvrit sa bouche, lançant une énorme quantité de feu dans laquelle il roula, créant une motion ressemblant à une boule. Il roula ensuite vers Brasegali, accélérant alors qu'il bougea à travers l'herbe, qui mourra à la seconde.

"Mon pauvre gazon." Soupira tardivement le Professeur Chen.

"Rapace!" Contra Régis.

Brasegali sauta dans les airs, avant de concentrer sa visée vers le Simiabraz approchant. Le Pokémon Ardent stria ensuite en avant dans les airs et s'écrasa dans la boule de feu, repoussant Simiabraz à travers l'herbe.

Simiabraz hurla énormément de douleur, tandis que Sacha se souvint que Rapace serait super efficace contre le Pokémon Flamme.

"Merde." Dit-il, alors que Simiabraz se releva, faisant surgir des flammes de son corps. "Hein, c'est quoi ce mouvement?"

"C'est Boutefeu." Répondit Régis. "Un puissant mouvement de type feu où l'utilisateur se couvre de flammes, avant de foncer sur son adversaire. Alors, ton Simiabraz le connait. Aucune importance. Brasegali attaque Boutefeu toi aussi!"

Brasegali commença à se couvrir en flammes, alors que les deux Pokémon de type feu et combat se regardèrent.

Ils sautèrent ensuite l'un sur l'autre, avant de décrocher des puissants coups qui les repoussèrent l'un de l'autre.

Les deux Pokémons continuèrent à se regarder l'un l'autre, alors qu'ils se relevèrent.

"Simiabraz, Mach Punch!"

Simiabraz stria en avant, avant de décrocher l'attaque rapide comme l'éclair dans le visage de Brasegali.

Le Pokémon Ardent grogna, mais réussit à rester debout.

"Brase!"

"Siiiiiiiiii!"

"Brasegali, attaque Rapace!"

"Simiabraz, attaque Close Combat!"

Brasegali sauta dans les airs, avant de se lancer vers Simiabraz, couvrant son corps dans une série d'étranges flammes colorées.

Simiabraz répliqua, en sautant également dans les airs, et en repoussant le Pokémon Ardent avec une série de coups de poing et de coups de pied imprudemment jetés qui envoya le Brasegali de Régis au sol.

"Pied Bruleur!" Cria Régis.

Simiabraz hurla encore plus de douleur, alors que Brasegali se releva, le pied en feu, et jeta son grand corps vers lui. Tandis que l'attaque percuta le Pokémon Flamme, Simiabraz décala vers l'arrière, clairement et gravement blessé par l'assaut qu'il encaissé.

Sacha remarqua cela, et était inquiet à ce sujet. Toutefois, il pouvait également voir que Brasegali n'avait pas l'air en forme.

"Allez, Simiabraz." Cria-t-il. "Nous pouvons gagner!"

Simiabraz hocha la tête, et réussi à donner un regard provoquant à Brasegali.

"Ça c'est l'esprit." Interpella Sacha. "Attaque Tunnel!"

Simiabraz gratta le sol, creusant peu à peu un trou dans lequel le Pokémon Flamme disparut.

"Merde." Dit légèrement Régis.

En quelques secondes, Simiabraz sauta et s'écrasa dans Brasegali, repoussant le Pokémon Ardent dans les airs.

"Mach Punch!" Continua Sacha.

Simiabraz continua l'assaut, décrochant le coup de poing rapide comme l'éclair qui envoya Brasegali plus loin dans le ciel.

Régis sourit.

"Brasegali, attaque Rapace de là-haut."

Alors que le Pokémon Ardent tomba dans les airs, il commença à se couvrir dans les flammes familiers de l'attaque Rapace.

Sacha avala, se rendant compte qu'il devait faire rapidement quelque chose.

"Simiabraz, attaque...Boutefeu!"

Le Pokémon Flamme se recouvra de son propre type feu, le type qui brillait avec un éclat radieux rouge. Il sauta ensuite dans les airs, et se dirigea tout droit vers Brasegali.

Sacha et Régis devinrent blancs tout les deux au bruit sourd malsain des deux Pokémons qui s'écrasèrent l'un l'autre, suivi par l'explosion qui s'est produite.

"Simiabraz!" Hurla Sacha.

"Brasegali!" Cria Régis.

* * *

Alors que la fumée se dissipa, les deux Pokémons étaient encore debout, encore clairement gravement blessés. Simiabraz était à quatre pattes à essayer de rester conscient. Brasegali était accroupi, à bout de souffle.

"Wow." Remarqua Silver. "Ils veulent vraiment gagner ces deux-là."

Le Professeur Chen toussa.

"Les garçons." Dit-il. "Je sais que vous voulez gagner, mais gardez à l'esprit qu'il s'agit d'un match amical. Je pense que vos deux Pokémons devraient se reposer en ce moment. Sinon, ils pourraient être gravement blessés. Je pense que vous vous êtes suffisamment battus tous les deux pour qu'aucun de vous perde. Un match nul est un résultat juste."

"Ouais." Remarqua Silver.

Sacha et Régis regardèrent leurs Pokémons épuisés.

"Ça me convient si ça te convient." Remarqua Sacha.

Régis sourit.

"Ce fut un beau match." Répondit-il, alors que Brasegali et Simiabraz sombrèrent sur le sol pour accentuer le point.

Les deux dresseurs rappelèrent leurs Pokémons, et après les avoir remercié, ils marchèrent sur le terrain et se serrèrent la main.

"C'est bon de t'affronter à nouveau, Régis." Dit Sacha.

Régis ria.

"C'est réciproque, Sacha." Répondit-il.

Alors qu'ils finirent de parler, un Nightmare qui était clairement en état d'ébriété erra dans le jardin du laboratoire du Professeur Chen, et regarda Silver.

"J'imagine que vous pouvez boire plus que moi." Insulta-t-il, avant de s'effondrer.

Sacha, Silver, Régis, Jacky et le Professeur Chen éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

**Un autre match entre Sacha et Régis qui finit bien pour chacun d'eux. Comme l'a dit le Professeur Chen, ****un match nul est un résultat juste****.**

**Quelqu'un qui bat Nightmare dans l'art de boire...? Voilà qui est assez inattendu.**


	96. Un Autre Pan

Chapitre 96. Un Autre Pan.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha est retourné au Bourg Palette, où il a retrouvé Silver. Il est ensuite allé vers le laboratoire du Professeur Chen, où il a rencontré Régis. Ils ont instantanément disputé un match tout les deux. Régis a commencé avec Absol, tandis que Sacha a utilisé Musteflott. Après un combat serré, Absol a réussi à mettre Musteflott KO avec une attaque Tonnerre. Sacha a ensuite utilisé Carmache contre le Galeking de Régis, et le Pokémon Caverne l'a emporté avec une légère difficulté. Ensuite, ça en est arrivé au Brasegali de Régis contre le Simiabraz de Sacha. Qui s'est terminée par un match nul..._

* * *

Le vent froid humide fouetta contre son corps, alors qu'il enroula sa cape autour d'elle. Il plaça le corps de sa cousine sur le bûcher, et recula.

"J'ai échoué, Sandra." Chuchota Lance, alors qu'il prit l'une des torches qui reposa sur le mur. Il sortit son briquet, et alluma le bout. "J'aurai du affronter Noland tout seul. Ainsi tu serais toujours en vie."

Alors que le bout de la torche émergea en flammes, Lance soupira, en regardant le visage congelé de Sandra.

"Dans le feu, tu auras la chaleur qui te manquait à ton décès." Dit Lance. "Fidèle à la tradition pour les membres du Clan Dragon, je soumets ton corps en cendres. Tes restes rejoindront les restes des générations de ceux qui sont morts, qui vivent encore dans nos cœurs."

Avec tristesse qui teinta sa voix, Lance laissa tomber la torche sur le bûcher, et recula alors que les flammes commencèrent à embraser le bois.

"Tu étais une bonne dresseuse, et une meilleure cousine." Continua Lance. "Il n'y a pas une minute où je n'ai pas souhaité que les choses soient différentes. Tu méritais mieux que de mourir d'hypothermie dans les mains d'un idiot maniant un Artikodin."

Il ferma la bouche à ce moment, et regarda les flammes qui enveloppèrent le corps de sa cousine. Il pensait à toutes les personnes qui avaient été incinérés ici. Ses parents. Ses grands-parents. Les anciens dirigeants du Clan Dragon.

Un jour, Lance serait incinéré ici lui aussi. Mais, il espérait que ce jour-là n'arriverait pas avant longtemps.

Il réfléchissait toujours, lorsqu'il entendit une paire de pas.

Lance retourna sa tête à moitié, et vit son autre cousin, Brian s'approcher. À côté de lui, se trouvait Doug, qui sembla très triste.

Ils regardèrent en silence tous les trois, tandis que les flammes prirent peu à peu le corps de Claire et la transforma en cendres.

Alors que les flammes vacillèrent et s'éteignirent, Lance et Brian s'approchèrent et récupérèrent l'urne placée sous le bûcher. Elle fut spécifiquement placée là pour récupérer les cendres.

Ils l'élevèrent et commencèrent à le porter entre eux vers le petit sanctuaire au milieu de la grotte.

Ils marchèrent en silence, tandis que Doug les suivit vers le bâtiment.

* * *

Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans le bâtiment, et virent les étagères contenants d'innombrables autres urnes sur elles. Lance et Brian continuèrent à porter le récipient en porcelaine noir et blanc dans le bâtiment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à un espace vide.

"C'est ici que tu rejoindras ceux qui ont servi le Clan Dragon." Dit Lance. "Pour le moment et à jamais."

Ils placèrent tout les deux le grand objet sur le plateau, et reculèrent ensuite d'un pas.

"Tu te sens bien?" Demanda Doug, en tapotant Lance sur l'épaule. "Je suis venu pour rendre hommage à Sandra. Elle était une très bonne guerrière, et ne méritait pas de mourir de la mort qu'elle a eu. Et s'il y avait un moyen de la sauver, alors je suis sûr que nous ferions tous les efforts pour essayer de changer les choses."

"Merci d'être venu, Doug." Dit Lance. "J'apprécie vraiment le geste."

"Hé, il n'y pas de quoi." Répondit Doug. "Je suis persuadé que tu ferais pareil."

Lance regarda Brian, qui approuva.

"Ouais, comme si j'allais rater la chance de rendre hommage à Sandra." Dit-il. "Ça fait un bail depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai..."

La voix de Brian trembla.

"Je sais." Remarqua Lance. "Allez, rentrons chez moi et cassons-en quelques uns. C'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu que nous fassions."

Brian approuva, alors qu'il quitta le sanctuaire.

"Tu sais, Lance." Dit Doug. "Je déteste être celui qui doit le faire, mais quelqu'un doit se poser la question. Qu'est-il arrivé à Noland? Toi et Sandra êtes allés l'affronter, mais tu es revenu avec Noland mort. Que s'est-il réellement passé?"

Lance ferma ses yeux, en s'en souvenant...

_Il pouvait entendre Noland rire de façon insensée, alors que l'ancien Chef de l'Usine tomba dans les airs._

_"Allez, Dracolosse!" Exhorta-t-il, en essayant de faire en sorte que le Pokémon Dragon aille plus vite._

_Dracolosse se mit sur une pointe de vitesse, tirant vers le sol._

_Lance pouvait voir le sommet de la tête Noland a quelques pieds au-dessous de lui. Il tendit la main, presque sur un élan et fit une razzia sauvage pour les cheveux de couleur sable._

_Noland cria, tandis que Lance ferma ses doigts autour de ses cheveux. L'élan permit à Dracolosse de le rattraper, et Lance poussa un soupir de soulagement alors qu'il tira Noland à bord._

_"Espèce de salaud!" Cria-t-il, en reculant le poing et en le connectant carrément avec la mâchoire de Noland. Le Chef d'Usine ria, alors qu'il secoua le coup et essaya de le retourner._

_Lance grogna, alors que l'attaque Noland l'attrapa à la gorge. Le puissant coup de poing frappé fut suffisant pour le faire tituber, alors qu'il haleta._

_Noland sauta ensuite pour le ruer, enroulant ses épais doigts autour de la gorge de Lance._

_Lance essaya de se libérer, mais la pression sur sa gorge était énorme. Le Maître Dragon continua à essayer de s'échapper, mais cela sembla en vain._

_Ensuite, Dracolosse se retourna dans les airs, délogeant Noland._

_L'ancien Chef d'Usine tomba en avant, criant sous le choc._

_Lance prit l'opportunité de se précipiter derrière son adversaire et de placer une main sur son menton, tout en plaçant l'autre sur la gorge de Noland._

_Il ne ressentait aucune satisfaction, alors qu'il tira son bras autour, et sentit le cou de Noland se briser. Il ne sentait que du regret. Après s'être assuré que Noland était mort, il posa une main sur la tête de son Dracolosse et gratta les écailles._

_"Merci, Dracolosse." Dit-il. "Tu as bien agi. Je ne peux que te remercier tant de fois de m'avoir sauvé la vie."_

_Il regarda la foule d'agents._

_"Maintenant, redescendons." Termina Lance._

"Il ne s'est rien passé." Dit Lance. "Noland a craqué son cou sur sa tête sur le bord de la falaise avant que je l'atteigne."

Doug faisait un regard qui suggéra qui ne le croyait pas, mais il le laissa aller.

"D'accord." Remarqua Doug. "Allons chercher le sillage en cours."

Lance réussit à faire un petit sourire.

"J'ai une bouteille de Barbichendre que je conserve." Dit-il. "Et il y a un tas de Persian Noir dans la cave."

"Ça semble une bonne idée." Commenta Doug.

* * *

Pendant ce temps au travers de la Route de glace à Acajou.

* * *

"C'est un tout nouvel endroit à voir." Fredonna Jim. "C'est un endroit tout nouveau, avec une toute nouvelle attitude. Mais tu dois encore les attraper tous. Et être le meilleur que tu puisses être."

Il continua à fredonner, tandis qu'il arriva vers le bâtiment où il avait vécu jusqu'à ce qu'il ai commencé sa vie en tant que dresseur.

"La douceur du foyer." Dit-il, tandis qu'il regarda l'énorme ferme, voyant l'orchidée qui était la fierté et la joie de sa mère à côté de lui.

"Meganium devrait être content." Remarqua Jim. "Toutes ces cueillettes de fruits que ma mère va lui faire."

Il ria, lorsqu'il vit un grand Heledelle assis sur le pilier.

"Hé!" Dit Jim. "Je suis rentré!"

L'Heledelle plus grand que la normale poussa un cri d'accueil, avant de s'envoler vers la maison.

Jim sourit, sachant que l'Heledelle était la fierté et la joie de son père. Son tout premier Pokémon, qui concordait bien avec le type de dresseur que son père était devenu. Parce que son père était un compétiteur de Pokévolanneau, et également un très bon. Il avait été classé dans le top dix mondial au cours des quatre dernières années.

Il continua à marcher vers le bâtiment, lorsqu'il vit ses parents qui l'attendaient. L'Heledelle qui attendait à l'entrée était assis sur l'épaule de son père.

"Hé!" Appela Jim, en envoyant la main.

* * *

"C'est peut-être le meilleur repas que j'ai mangé depuis la dernière fois que j'étais ici." Commenta Jim, alors qu'il déposa sa fourchette.

"Contente que tu aimes ça." Répondit Stéphanie Jacobs, sa mère. "J'aime ça voir ça être mangé."

"J'en conclus que tu repars bientôt pour Verger?" Remarqua John Jacobs.

"Oui, Papa." Répondit Jim. "J'ai la bonne vieille Ligue Verger à laquelle je dois participer. Je vois que toutes les autres sont terminés. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn et Sinnoh. Je suis sûr que c'est une question d'argent qu'aucun des championnats de la Ligue soient à la Télé en même temps."

John ria.

"Ouais, je sais ça." Dit-il. "Crois-moi, si les sociétés de la télévision veulent avoir quelque chose à un certain moment, alors ils le feront. Je sais ça du Pokévolanneau."

Jim approuva.

"Comment t'en es-tu tiré l'année dernière?" Demanda-t-il.

John soupira.

"Ce n'était pas si génial." Remarqua-t-il. "Si ça ne s'était pas terminé trois semaines plus tôt, tout aurait été comme sur des roulettes. Mais, je participais avec Heledelle au Pokévolanneau sur invitation de Frimapic lorsqu'une collision avec un Tropius a fait en sorte qu'Heledelle ai été gravement blessé."

"Oh non!" S'écria Jim. "C'est terrible."

L'Heledelle en question était assis sur l'épaule de John, et descendit parfois en courant et ramassa des morceaux du plateau de son dresseur. Le Père de Jim donna au Pokémon Hirondelle Shiny un regard alors qu'il le fit, mais il l'ignora.

"Ouais." Continua John." C'était surprenant. J'ai été cherché immédiatement la meilleure attention médicale, mais il était trop faible pour poursuivre le tournoi. Alors, je l'ai renvoyé ici et j'ai utilisé Roucoups lors des trois dernier tournois. Cependant, mon cœur n'était pas vraiment là pour eux, et ça a massacré mon classement. Je suis passé de 8ème à 44ème en trois semaines. J'étais inquiet pour Heledelle, et ça a affecté mon jugement."

Jim approuva, en écoutant attentivement.

"Mais, j'ai passé la basse saison à m'entraîner avec Heledelle qui avait retrouvé la pleine forme. Il est désormais en forme et plus fort qu'avant. Et j'ai également entraîné un Etouraptor que j'ai attrapé. Il fait un parfait numéro trois."

"J'ai participé à un tournoi de Pokévolanneau lorsque j'étais à Verger." Remarqua Jim. "Mais je n'ai pas gagné."

"Tut tut tut, ah, eh bien." Dit John, en regardant sa femme. "Je suis sûr que tu vas faire des étincelles à la Ligue Verger."

Jim soupira.

"Il y a des dresseurs vraiment forts qui vont faire parti du tournoi." Leur avertit-il. "Je vais devoir être à mon meilleur pour l'emporter."

"Plus encore!" Interrompit Stéphanie. "Est-ce que tu as toujours cet adorable petit Macronium?"

Jim soupira. Sa mère avait toujours été un peu étrange envers les Pokémons plante. Elle était un peu comme Flo, qu'elle avait entraîné en vertu quand elle était plus jeune.

"Euh...Macronium a évolué il y a quelques semaines." Répondit Jim. "Il est un Meganium désormais."

Sa mère hurla.

"Oh laisse moi voir cet adorable petite créature."

Jim sortit la Pokéball de Meganium, et l'ouvrit.

Le Pokémon Herbe apparut, sur le plancher de la salle à manger, dans un éclat lumineux.

"Gannnnnni!" Bailla Meganium lors de l'apparition. Il reconnut immédiatement où il se trouvait.

_"Oh merde."_ Marmonna Meganium, alors que Stéphanie se leva immédiatement se sa chaise et serra son corps contre lui. _"Pas encore ça."_

"J'ai vu des Pokémons vraiment rares à Verger." Continua Jim. "Suicune, Artikodin, Lugia, Arceus, Ho-oh, Motisma, Mew, Mewtwo. Les Regi. Deoxys. Un Ectoplasma parlant shiny qui a un problème avec l'alcool et le respect de son dresseur. Oh, et ce gars."

Il ouvrit une autre Pokéball, et Shaymin apparut dans un deuxième éclat lumineux.

Shaymin cligna des yeux.

"Où suis-je?" Demanda-t-il, en regardant autour...

Uniquement pour que Stéphanie le prenne dans ses bras.

"Ah!" Cria Shaymin. "Espace personnel! Espace personnel!"

"Je suis désolé, petit bonhomme." Dit Stéphanie, en réalisant qu'elle aurait pu blesser le Pokémon Gratitude. "Je dois simplement te dire que tu es la chose la plus mignonne que je n'ai jamais vu."

_"Hé!"_ Hurla Meganium _"Et moi alors?!"_

John roula ses yeux, alors que la porte s'ouvrit et que la sœur de Jim entra.

"Salut, Mégane." Dit Jim en regardant autour de lui.

Elle roula ses yeux.

"Oh, tu es de retour." Dit-elle.

"Ha, pas besoin de me faire un câlin." Ria Jim.

* * *

"Alors, tu t'es inscrite pour la CF d'Acajou?" Demanda Jim, surpris. "C'est...génial."

Mégane sourit.

"Eh bien, je n'ai jamais voulu devenir une dresseuse à un niveau compétitif." Remarqua-t-elle. "Et j'aime également beaucoup le soccer. Alors, je suis allée à une épreuve et j'ai gagné une autre épreuve, et la saison prochaine, ils veulent que je joue à l'offensive avec Scott Frédo."

Jim cligna des yeux.

"N'est-il pas l'ex-champion d'arène de cette ville?" Demanda-t-il. "Tu sais, de simples rumeurs que j'ai entendu."

"Eh bien, il dirigeait le club à une certaine époque." Lui rappela John. "À l'époque où il y avait des allégations qu'il travaille pour la Team Rocket."

"Je n'ai jamais cru ça de Frédo." Dit Jim. "Je veux dire, il a toujours été un bon vieil homme."

"Ouais, mais tu ne sais pas de quoi il avait l'air quand il était plus jeune." Souligna John.

Jim approuva, avant de regarder sa sœur.

"J'imagine que tu as vu les Demi-finales de la Coupe Régionale?" Demanda-t-il.

Elle approuva.

"Bonaugure contre Littorella?" Demanda-t-elle. "Ouais, pourquoi?"

Jim ria.

"Je connais un dresseur que j'ai rencontré lors du CCP, et que j'ai vu à quelques reprises à Verger." Dit-il. "Il vient de Bonaugure, et il mangeait absolument ses chaussettes après cette partie."

"Il avait bien raison." Remarqua Mégane. "L'arbitre de Frimapic, Thomas Henning, avait peut-être arbitré l'une des pires parties jamais vues. Même quand il a rendu la décision d'une manière Bonaugure, il les a spectaculairement eu gravement. Il a refusé environ cinq appels de pénalité, et ensuite ils ont perdu les tirs de barrage."

"Comment Acajou s'en est tiré à la dernière saison?" Demanda Jim.

Mégane soupira.

"On s'est presque faits reléguer." Répondit-elle. "Mais, j'ai le rêve de conduire l'équipe à la Coupe Régionale."

"As-tu eu dix ans?" Ria John. "Parce que ça va probablement te prendre aussi longtemps que ça."

"Ouais, mais je suis optimiste." Dit Mégane. "Très optimiste."

"Tu peux avoir tout l'optimisme dans le monde." Commença à dire Jim, lorsque sa mère entra, en tenant un seau de fruits, son Meganium se tenant à côté d'elle.

"Nous avons des pommes fraîches." Interpella Stéphanie." Meganium a été d'une grande aide en utilisant Fouet Lianes pour descendre les pommes. Il lance quelques attaques Tranch'Herbe, et ça nous a prit deux fois moins de temps."

Jim regarda Meganium, en voyant à quel point le Pokémon Herbe sembla heureux.

"Tu sais, Jim." Continua Stéphanie. "Tu devrais laisser Meganium ici lorsque tu repartiras. Il serait d'une aide précieuse."

Jim grogna.

"Tu me demandes ça à chaque fois!" Dit-il. "Et je..."

Il s'arrêta, voyant à quel point Meganium sembla heureux. Et qui était-il pour nier ce sentiment de bonheur de son Pokémon sur une base régulière.

"Je..." Commença à dire Jim. "Je vais te dire. Laisse-moi emmener Meganium à la Conférence Verger. Et je vais l'utiliser là-bas. Ensuite, lorsque j'aurai fini, je te le renverrais. Promis."

Stéphanie s'approcha, et câlina son fils.

"Merci." Dit-elle. "Tu sais que ça parait juste."

Il grogna, avant de descendre et de tapoter Meganium sur la tête.

"Je crois que tu seras heureux ici, Meganium." Dit-il, tristement. "Ne m'oublie simplement pas."

Meganium lécha sa main.

"Bien sûr que Meganium ne t'oubliera pas." Remarqua John. "Il a été ton tout premier Pokémon. Et c'est un lien spécial que vous partagerez éternellement, tout les deux."

Jim sourit.

"Je crois bien." Dit-il. "Je crois bien."

* * *

Flora regarda les limites de Clément-Ville.

"C'est un peu ironique que je viens à la maison pour voir ma famille alors que j'ai vu Papa au moins deux fois à Verger." Murmura-t-elle. "Tout comme Max à la Coupe Marc. Eh bien, ça va être chouette de revoir Maman."

Elle se dirigea dans la ville, et vit quelques lieux familiers.

"Il n'y a rien de mieux que de rentrer chez soi, mais c'est une petite partie de ma vie désormais." Murmura Flora. "Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne vois plus cet endroit du même angle depuis que je l'ai quitté. J'avais l'habitude d'être à la maison, mais maintenant..."

Elle s'arrêta et fit une pause, avant qu'un homme, sans doute du même âge que Sacha, s'écrasa en elle.

"Hé!" Dit Flora, en regardant autour. "Regarde où tu vas!"

Le dresseur portait un grand chapeau blanc, qui, à une distance aurait pu être confondu avec ses cheveux. Il portait également un pull noir et une paire de jeans.

"Excusez-moi." Dit-il, avant de reculer loin et de poursuivre son voyage à l'endroit où il allait.

Flora fronça les sourcils, avant de continuer son chemin vers l'arène de Clémenti-Ville.

* * *

"Flora!" S'écria Caroline Maple, en la voyant.

"Salut Maman." Dit Flora, en entrant. "Wow, cet endroit à l'air superbe."

"Merci." Sourit Caroline, alors que Norman sortit la tête de la porte.

"Bonjour, Flora." Dit-il.

"Salut Papa." Répondit Flora.

"Flora, je peux te dire deux mots dans le bureau?" Demanda Norman, en lui demandant de le suivre.

Alors qu'elle le suivit, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal.

Il entra dans le petit bureau, et s'assit derrière son bureau.

Flora se pencha sur le bord de l'autre côté du bureau, et le regarda.

"Qu'ai-je fait de mal?" Demanda-t-elle.

Norman sourit.

"Eh bien, rien techniquement." Répondit-il, en fouillant dans un tiroir et en sortant un dossier. "Tout d'abord, je voulais juste te dire que je suis fier de la façon dont toi et Sacha avez pris part au combat contre les Coppingers. Vous auriez pu rester bien loin, encore là vous avez montré un courage infini."

Flora sourit.

"Mais..." Demanda-t-elle.

Norman soupira, tandis qu'il ouvra le dossier et lui glissa une page blanche.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda Flora, en commençant à le lire.

"C'est un formulaire qui dit en gros que si tu parles à qui que ce soit des événements de ce qui s'est passé sur le Plateau Émerillon, tu pourrais être incarcéré pour une quantité de temps indéterminé. Je suis désolé, mais..."

Il s'estompa.

"De plus, ne dis pas à ta mère que je fais parti des G-mens." Sourit Norman. "Je garde ce secret depuis plusieurs années maintenant, et je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète."

"Comment ne pourrait-elle pas s'inquiéter?" Demanda Flora. "Et si tu te faisais tuer?"

Norman soupira.

"Je ne suis pas inquiet à ce sujet." Répondit-il. "Écoute, c'est exactement la raison pour laquelle je ne lui dis rien. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète."

Flora roula ses yeux.

"Je veux tout simplement oublier toute cette histoire." Dit-elle, en prenant le stylo et en signant le formulaire. "Et je viens de tout oublier."

Norman se leva, et s'approcha pour faire un câlin à sa fille.

"Merci, Flora." Répondit-il. "Écoute, Sacha va devoir signer la même chose. Je vais faire en sorte qu'il en reçoit un à un certain moment, alors..."

Norman s'estompa à nouveau, avant de parler.

"Est-ce que tu comptes rester longtemps?" Demanda-t-il.

Flora expira.

"Je crois rester ce soir." Répondit-elle. "Ensuite, je vais me diriger vers Kanto et aller retrouver Sacha."

Norman approuva.

"Dis à Sacha que je lui souhaite bonne chance." Dit-il.

"J'y manquerais pas." Répondit Flora, tandis qu'elle quitta le bureau.

Norman rangea le formulaire, et regarda une photo de lui, Caroline, Flora et Max lorsqu'ils étaient à Nénucrique il y a quelques années.

"Ah, j'ai le sentiment que je vais vivre une longue vie en santé." Dit-il, en quittant la pièce.

* * *

**Trois points de vues en un chapitre : Lance, Jim et Flora.**

**Jim va-t-il réellement se séparer de son Meganium lorsque la conférence Verger prendra fin?**

**Selon vous, quel est le nom de la personne qui est rentré dedans Flora à son arrivée à Clémenti-Ville?**


	97. La Fin D'un Règne

Chapitre 97. La Fin D'un Règne.

* * *

_Résumé. Jim et Flora sont rentrés chez eux, ont vu leurs familles et se sont regroupés. Pendant ce temps, Lance, Brian et Doug sont allés honorer la mémoire de Sandra..._

* * *

"Alors, quoi qu'il en soit." Dit Sacha. "Lugia est redescendu et..."

Le Professeur Chen éleva un sourcil.

"Tu as dit Lugia?" Demanda-t-il. "C'est très intéressant. Lugia est l'un des Pokémons les plus rares de l'histoire. Non seulement cela, mais la rumeur court qu'il peut faire en sorte qu'il ressemble pratiquement à n'importe quelle chose vivante qui existe. Une grande partie semblable à la manière que Mew puisse le faire. La différence est que Lugia pourrait se faire passer pour un humain, car il peut communiquer."

"Tu te souviens lorsque nous avons vu Lugia sur les Îles Oranges?" Demanda Jacky.

Sacha sourit.

"Ouais." Dit-il. "Tout ça sur l'élu. Je me suis presque noyé ce jour-là, ou cette nuit-là, du moins je crois. La seule raison pour laquelle je suis encore là, c'est grâce à..."

"Hé, Sacha!" Interpella une voix familière, alors qu'Ondine entra, suivie de près par Régis.

"Hé, Ondine." Répondit Sacha. "Je ne t'ai pas revu depuis le CCP. Comment vas-tu?"

La championne d'arène aux cheveux oranges sourit.

"Je vais bien." Répondit Ondine. "Eh bien, j'ai pris une année de congé de l'arène et je suis allée à Hoenn avec Régis. Je suis parvenue à retrouver un cher ami..."

"Togetic?" Demanda Sacha.

Elle sourit.

"Togekiss, en fait."

"Wow." Dit Sacha. "Ça fait un bail depuis que j'ai vu un Togekiss, et je ne me souviens vraiment pas en avoir affronté un."

"Ils sont forts, Petit Sacha." Remarqua Régis. "Crois-moi, ils sont forts."

"Ahh." Dit Sacha, en se moquant sarcastiquement. "Est-ce que le gros méchant Togekiss a battu le pauvre petit Régis?"

Régis ria, tristement.

"Il a vaincu mon Galegon." Dit-il. "J'ai oublié qu'il pouvait apprendre Aurasphere. Quelques-unes de ça, et il l'a envoyé au tapis. Je déteste vraiment les double faiblesses parfois."

Sacha acquiesça, d'accord.

"Alors, j'imagine que tu vas bientôt repartir." Commenta Jacky.

Sacha acquiesça, encore.

"Je suis ici depuis une semaine." Dit-il. "Je suis reposé, et prêt à partir."

Le Professeur Chen sourit.

"Eh bien, je suis persuadé que tout le Bourg Palette va te regarder et t'encourager pendant toute la compétition." Dit-il. "Eh bien, toi et les autres dresseurs du Bourg Palette. Il est susceptible d'être un peu en compétition à la Conférence Verger. Je peux penser à au moins un au dessus de ma tête."

Régis ria.

"Je vais m'assurer d'encourager ton adversaire." Dit-il, pour rire.

"Merci pour ça, Régis." Sourit Sacha.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans les arbres à l'extérieur du laboratoire du Professeur Chen.

"Les voilà!" Dit triomphalement Jessie. "Nous n'avons pas encore abandonné l'espoir de finalement attraper Pikachu."

"Et j'ai une bonne impression cette fois." Continua James.

Miaouss grogna.

"Pas moi." Dit le Pokémon Chadégout, en regardant à travers ses jumelles. "Nous savons tous que nous allons nous faire expédier vers d'autres cieux tôt ou tard."

Jessie le frappa sur l'arrière de sa tête.

"Fermes-la, Miaouss." Dit-elle. "Nous n'avons pas besoin de ta négativité."

"Je ne fais que le dire." Répondit Miaouss. "Hé, les morveux sortent."

* * *

"Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre que Flora arrive." Dit Sacha, en étirant ses bras par-dessus sa tête. "Son Airmure est venu avec un message me disant qu'elle venait de passer Jadielle, alors elle ne devrait pas tarder."

Il vit ses parents qui l'attendaient. Silver et Délia Ketchum.

"Hein?" Demanda Sacha. "Ce n'était pas nécessaire de sortir et..."

"Balivernes!" Prospéra Silver. "Il fallait que nous sortions et que l'on te souhaite bonne chance pour la Ligue Verger au cas où tu ne serais pas revenu à la maison avant de partir."

Sacha ricana.

"Je comptais y retourner." Dit-il. "J'ai besoin de mon sac à dos."

Délia ria.

"Ne le prends pas mal." Remarqua-t-elle. "Mais je suis contente que tu emmènes ton Ectoplasma. Il rend Mimey fou. Il y a quelques jours, il a volé le balais à Mimey et il l'a pourchassé autour de la maison."

Sacha retourna le rire.

"C'est bien Nightmare." Dit-il. "Où est-il au juste?"

* * *

"Encore un peu plus près." Exhorta James, tandis qu'ils regardèrent les scènes de leur perchoir dans les arbres.

Ils eurent soudainement très froid, tout les trois.

"Brrrrr!" Haleta Jessie. "C'est quoi ça?"

Ils se retournèrent, et virent Nightmare les regarder.

"Bonjour, les amis." Dit Nightmare. "Vous n'êtes pas sensés être ici, pas vrai?"

Il chargea, et les écrasèrent hors de l'arbre, en riant au son de leurs cris alors qu'ils tombèrent dans les airs.

* * *

Tout le monde présent, Sacha, Silver, Délia, Jacky, Régis, Ondine et le Professeur Chen regardèrent les trois criminels.

"Oh pour l'amour de..." S'écria Ondine. "Pas eux."

Ils se relevèrent, et se préparèrent à commencer la devise.

Ils étaient sur le point de commencer, lorsqu'il y avait une explosion derrière eux.

"Hein?" Demanda le Professeur Chen, en se retournant.

Tout le monde, excepté Ondine et Jacky, se retournèrent pour voir ce qu'était l'agitation.

De la fumée s'éleva du sol, et dans la fumée blanche et rouge, se trouvait une paire d'ombres.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!" Demanda Délia.

Ensuite, une paire de voix résonna de la fumée.

"Nous sommes de retour, en tant que nouvelles recrues."

"Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, qui l'aurait cru."

"Afin de préserver le monde de la dévastation."

"Afin de rallier tous les peuples à notre nation."

"Afin d'écraser l'amour et la vérité."

"Afin d'étendre notre pouvoir jusqu'à la Voie Lactée."

"Élizabeth!"

"Daniel!"

"La Team Rocket plus rapide que la lumière."

"Rendez-vous tous ou ce sera la guerre."

Ensuite, la fumée se dissipa, alors qu'ils terminèrent tout les deux la devise.

"Oui la guerre."

Ondine se retourna pour les regarder.

"Pas encore!" Grogna-t-elle.

"Qui êtes...?!" Commença à demander Sacha, avant qu'il y ai des cris sauvages provenant de Jessie et James.

"Élizabeth?!" Dit joyeusement Jessie.

"Daniel!" Interpella James.

"Hé, Tante Jessie."

"Hé, Oncle James."

Sacha, Ondine et Régis se regardèrent les uns les autres.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?!" Hurla Sacha.

* * *

La fille de dix-huit ans ressembla grandement à Jessie, mais ses cheveux étaient d'une teinte d'un rouge un peu plus foncé, et elle avait une queue de cheval plus petite.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu portes ça?!" Exigea Jessie, un peu furieuse.

Élizabeth ria.

"Quoi?!" Demanda-t-elle.

"Ce sont les mêmes vêtements que porte Cassidy!" Continua Jessie. "Pourquoi ne pas m'enfoncer un couteau dans le cœur tant qu'à y être."

Le garçon sembla un peu plus âgé, peut-être d'un an, et ressembla à James. Ses cheveux étaient de la même couleur, mais ils étaient hérissés de pointes, plutôt qu'être droits comme ceux de James. Il portait les mêmes vêtements que James, mais ils étaient d'une nuance de mauve, plutôt que de blanc, tandis que le R sur le devant de son uniforme était bleu.

"Tu aimes les fringues, Tonton?" Ria Daniel.

"Elles sont géniales." Dit James.

"Au risque de me répéter." Dit Sacha. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin?!"

Jessie et James se retournèrent, et sourirent au groupe.

"Voyez-vous, les morveux." Dit James.

"Ce sont des nouvelles recrues de la Team Rocket." Continua Jessie. "Ma nièce Élizabeth."

"Et mon neveu, Daniel." Dit James.

"Et nous sommes ici pour vous aider." Rabouta Élizabeth.

Miaouss sourit.

"Alors, allons capturer Pikachu!" Hurla-t-il.

"D'accord." Dirent Jessie et James, alors qu'ils commencèrent à dire leur devise.

"Nous sommes de retour, telle une famille."

"Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, qui brille."

"Afin de rebâtir la Team Rocket de la dévastation."

"Afin de rallier toutes les Teams dans chaque nation."

"Afin de mettre fin à l'amour et à la vérité."

"Afin de répandre notre nom jusqu'à la Voie Lactée."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"La Team Rocket est de retour à la vitesse de la lumière."

"Et nous sommes parfaitement prêts à la guerre."

"Miaouss oui la guéguerre!"

"Qulbutoke."

"Mime Mime."

Sacha éleva ses doigts.

"C'est 781 victoires pour moi, et aucune pour vous." Dit-il. "Vous êtes certain de vouloir faire ça?"

"Wow, tu continues à compter." Remarqua Ondine. "Bien joué."

Elle retira une Pokéball.

"Je crois que je pourrais faire un échauffement?" Dit Ondine. "Et toi, Régis?"

Régis sourit.

"Ha, voyons simplement à quel point ils sont doués." Remarqua-t-il.

Sacha regarda Pikachu.

"Tu es prêt à y aller, Pikachu?"

Pikachu approuva, et sauta de l'épaule de Sacha.

Ondine et Régis lancèrent leurs Pokéballs, envoyant Togekiss et Tartard pour se joindre à Pikachu.

Jacky lança une Pokéball, et envoya son Aeromite.

"Mon Mimitoss a évolué." Dit-il, simplement.

"Allez, Liz." Ria Daniel. "Montrons-leur ce que l'on vaut."

"D'accord, Danny."

Liz et Danny lancèrent leurs propres Pokéballs et envoyèrent leurs Pokémons.

Liz fit appel à un Abo, un Akwakwak et un Feunard. Danny envoya un Smogo, un Noadkoko et un Scarabrute.

"Est-ce que c'est l'Abo que je t'ai donné à ton anniversaire?" Demanda Jessie.

Liz approuva.

"S'agit-il du Smogo que je t'ai fait cadeau à Noël?" Demanda James, en regardant Danny.

"Ouais." Répondit Danny. "Nous avons reçu les autres après avoir gradué."

"Chaffreux, en avant!" Cria Jessie.

"En avant, Saquedeneu!" Hurla James.

Les deux membres senior de la Team Rocket envoyèrent leurs Pokémons. Alors qu'ils apparurent, Saquedeneu se retourna et enveloppa ses lianes autour du visage de James.

"Ahhh!" Cria James. "Pas le visage!"

Miaouss regarda Chaffreux, qui l'ignora.

"Rappelle-toi simplement que c'est moi le grand chat ici."

* * *

"Quatre contre huit?" Demanda Régis. "Nous risquons d'avoir des ennuis."

Il y avait un rire, tandis que Nightmare sauta d'un arbre, et frappa l'Akwakwak de Liz avec Direct Poison, mettant le Pokémon Canard KO.

"Retenez vos applaudissements, et n'ayez pas peur." Interpella Nightmare. "Nightmare est arrivé!"

"Akwakwak, retour!" Ordonna Liz, en élevant la Pokéball. "Prêt à passer à l'action, Danny?!"

"Oh oui!" Cria Dennis. "Tout le monde à l'attaque!"

Les sept Pokémons foncèrent.

"Il faut travailler ensemble." Dit Régis. "Jacky, demande à Aeromite d'utiliser l'attaque Para-Spore!"

Jacky approuva, alors qu'il regarda le Pokémon Papipoison.

"Aeromite, attaque Para-Spore!" Ordonna-t-il.

Aeromite hocha la tête, avant de battre des ailes et de s'envoler vers le ciel. Il agita ensuite rapidement ses ailes, délogeant une épaisse poudre jaune vive vers le bas et dessus les sept Pokémons avançant.

Tandis que la poudre les couvrit, ils s'arrêtèrent immédiatement dans leur élan, la paralysie ruinant leur corps, ce qui rendit, pour eux, plus difficile de se déplacer.

"À toi, Tartard." Interpella Régis. "Attaque Saumure!"

Tartard sauta dans les airs, avant de lancer plusieurs souffles d'eau de la spirale sur le ventre, couvrant les sept Pokémons d'eaux saumâtres, les trempant.

Régis regarda Sacha, qui sourit.

"Je parie que je sais exactement quoi faire." Dit Sacha. "Pikachu, attaque Fatal-Foudre!"

Pikachu fit un bond, l'électricité étincelante sortant de ses joues, avant de lancer la puissante attaque dans les sept Pokémons. Ils crièrent tous de douleur, alors que l'eau conduit l'électricité, ce qui causa encore plus de dégâts.

Ondine sourit.

"À toi, Togekiss!" Interpella-t-elle. "Lame d'Air!"

Togekiss vola vers l'avant, avant de filer dans les airs et d'envoyer une puissante coupe à travers les airs qui s'écrasa contre les Pokémons étourdis et les repoussèrent vers leurs dresseurs.

Silver et le Professeur Chen se regardèrent l'un l'autre.

"Ah, aussi bien y aller." Ria Silver, en prenant une Pokéball.

Le Professeur Chen fit la même chose.

"Drattak, à toi de jouer!" Ordonna Silver.

"À toi de jouer, Dracolosse." Ordonna le professeur Chen, alors qu'ils lancèrent les orbes blanches dans les airs.

Les deux puissants Pokémons Dragon apparurent dans des éclats lumineux, rugissant aux voleurs Pokémon.

Miaouss se força pour se relever, avant de regarder Drattak et Dracolosse.

"J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment à propos de ça." Murmura-t-il.

"Drattak!" Dit Silver.

"Dracolosse." Ordonna le Professeur Chen.

"Ultralaser!" Hurlèrent-ils.

Les deux puissants Pokémons lancèrent leurs attaques vers les membres de la Team Rocket, avant de regarder tandis que les rayons jumeaux énergétiques s'écrasèrent en eux.

Il y avait un petite explosion tandis que l'énergie et la chaleur générée par l'attaque envoya les cinq membres de la Team Rocket et leurs Pokémons s'écraser dans le ciel.

"Une fois de plus la Team Rocket s'envole vers d'autres cieux!" Hurlèrent-ils, alors qu'ils naviguèrent au loin.

* * *

"Je vais dire que cette explosion d'il y a une demi-heure a quelque chose à voir avec toi." Remarqua Flora.

Sacha se retourna, et la vit. Il était assis sur les escaliers à l'extérieur de sa maison, regardant le coucher de soleil.

"Ouais." Répondit-il. "La Team Rocket."

Elle sourit, tandis qu'elle s'approcha.

"Je ne fais que le demander." Remarqua Flora. "Mais tu n'as jamais songé à les résonner plutôt que de les envoyer vers d'autres cieux?"

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre, avant d'éclater de rire.

"Je n'aurais probablement jamais su qu'ils étaient là si Nightmare ne les avaient pas expulsé de l'arbre." Dit Sacha. "Quoi qu'il en soit, je veux oublier la Team Rocket pour l'instant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils attaquent encore inévitablement. Comment était ton excursion à Hoenn?"

Elle sourit.

"C'était bien." Dit Flora. "J'ai vu ma Mère et mon Père. Mais pas Max. Il est encore à Kanto à attendre le retour de la Pyramide de Match."

Sacha approuva.

"Ok, alors veux-tu passer la nuit au Bourg Palette ou partir?" Demanda-t-il. "J'ai pensé que nous pourrions ou bien aller vers les Chutes Tohjo et retrouver Jim, ou se diriger vers Carmin sur mer et le retrouver à Verger."

Flora haussa les épaules.

"N'importe quoi me convient." Dit-elle. "Euh...Eh bien, je suis très fatiguée, alors..."

"Entendu." Répondit Sacha. "Nous partirons demain à la première heure. Après le petit déjeuner et tout ça."

Elle ricana.

"Je ne crois pas qu'il en aurait été autrement."

* * *

"Aïe!" S'écria Jessie, alors qu'elle atterrit sur son dos, sentant la douleur monter vers sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'elle atterrit sur l'herbe. "Ça a terriblement..."

James atterrit sur elle, obscurcissant partiellement ses mots.

Elle mordit l'arrière de sa jambe, faisant en sorte qu'il bondisse de douleur.

"Aïe!" S'écria James, alors qu'il observa pour voir Liz et Danny dans un arbre à proximité.

"Tut tut tut, vous devez vraiment prendre l'habitude de faire ça." Dit-il. "Si vous rentrez vos jambes après vous être envolés vers d'autres cieux alors vous ne finirez pas coincés dans des arbres."

Jessie se redressa, révélant qu'elle avait atterrit sur Miaouss, qui grogna de douleur.

Jessie se leva, et frotta son dos.

"J'en ai vraiment marre de ça." Dit-elle. "Il y a une véritable chance que l'un de nous se blesse un jour. Après tout nous ne pouvons pas prendre ça davantage."

"Je sais." Dit James, tandis qu'il frotta sa jambe. "Je crois que je vais avoir un bleu demain matin."

Miaouss continua à grogner, clairement dans la douleur.

Danny réussit à se déloger de l'arbre, avant de tendre les bras et d'aider Liz à descendre.

"Merci, partenaire." Sourit-elle.

"Dit, Jessie." Dit James. "T'es-tu déjà demandé pourquoi nous faisons encore ce travail, parce que ça vient de me venir à l'esprit que nous ne sommes pas doué à ça."

Miaouss essaya de dire quelque chose de sarcastique, mais cela sortit en grognement de douleur.

"Je sais ce que tu veux dire." Commenta Jessie. "Nous essayons d'attraper Pikachu depuis ce qui semble être nos vies entières. Et nous avons échoué à chaque coup. À vrai dire, nous n'avons pas juste échoué, on s'est fait détruire à répétition. Nous avons été électrocutés par Pikachu, battus par Bulbizarre, noyés par Carapuce, calcinés par Dracaufeu, punis par Roucoups, écrasés par Ronflex. La liste est sans fin."

James expira.

"Je sais ce que tu veux dire." Dit-il. "Et on ne rajeunit pas. Ça devient incroyablement difficile de traquer les morveux à tous les jours. On se fait expédier vers d'autres cieux er il faut une quinzaine de jours pour avoir la chance de les traquer à nouveau. Et puis il y a ce cycle vicieux. Je veux dire, je voulais être un gangster cool, mais c'est tout simplement incroyablement déprimant."

Miaouss grogna de douleur, mais sembla moins souffrir.

"Je veux dire, qu'arriverait-il si nous finissions par capturer Pikachu?" Demanda James. "Nous l'amènerions au boss, et ensuite il nous virerait probablement pour avoir pris dix ans pour capturer un Pokémon."

"Nous lui avons amenés d'autres Pokémons." Souligna Jessie. "Souviens-toi de Togepi et Yanma. Mais il les a rejetés."

Elle grogna, avant de s'asseoir sur l'herbe.

"Peut-être que nous devrions laisser tomber." Dit-elle. "Oublier Pikachu, oublier les morveux, oublier la Team Rocket."

"Tu veux dire...?" Demanda James. "Partir à la dérive et commencer notre propre organisation?"

Jessie soupira.

"Non, espèce d'idiot." Dit-elle. "Simplement renoncer à être des criminels. Abandonner tout simplement. Commencer une nouvelle vie quelque part."

"Serait-ce quelque chose que tu serais vraiment prête à faire, Tante Jessie?" Demanda Liz.

Elle soupira encore.

"Eh bien, si les mathématiques sont exacts." Dit Jessie. "C'est la 782ème fois que le morveux nous expédie vers d'autres cieux. Nous ne parviendrons pas à nous rattraper là-dessus. Il est bien trop en avance."

"Ils peuvent vous envoyer vers d'autres cieux autant de fois qu'ils le veulent." Remarqua Danny. "Mais tout ce qu'il vous faut c'est avoir une bonne journée et ensuite, vous pourrez vous faufiler à l'intérieur et frapper."

James se leva, et regarda son neveu.

"Je crois que vous nous avez tous inspiré." Dit-il, en se penchant à côté de Jessie, et lui prit quelque chose qui lui appartenait. Il fouilla ensuite dans sa poche et sortit quelque chose à lui. "Vous venez de démontrer que peu importe combien de fois vous faites quelque chose, peu importe à quel point cela semble stupide, vous devez revenir bien plus fort. Je suis certain que vous pouvez poursuivre les sept cents prochains combats sans remettre en cause vos capacités."

James s'approcha de Liz et Danny, avant de leur donner leurs cartes d'identité que lui et Jessie possèdent.

"Prenez-les." Dit-il. "Vous les méritez plus que nous. On en a assez de se battre. Promettez-nous seulement une chose."

"Laquelle?" Demanda Liz.

"Attrapez ce Pikachu." Dit James, en tapant Danny dans le dos. "Bonne chance."

Avec ça, James se retourna et aida Jessie à se relever.

"Fichons le camp d'ici." Dit-il. "Commençons une nouvelle vie quelque part."

Il regarda Danny et Liz.

"Voulez-vous que Miaouss reste dans le coin, et vous montre les ficelles du métier?"

"Il peut le faire." Dit Liz, tandis que Miaouss se releva lentement.

"Ouah ouah ouah." Dit Le Pokémon Chadégout. "Alors, vous vous barrez?"

Jessie et James approuvèrent.

Miaouss soupira, avant de s'approcher d'eux.

"Approchez-vous." Dit-il, en leur mentionnant de s'accroupir.

Ils le firent tout les deux.

"Je n'ai jamais été le Pokémon le plus populaire." Dit Miaouss. "Je veux dire qu'il suffit de voir un Pokémon qui parle comme cet Ectoplasma shiny, et il est la chose la plus populaire depuis qu'Arceus a marché sur l'eau et est mort à cause de nos péchés. Mais, je dois dire..."

Miaouss s'arrêta, de la tristesse gravée sur son visage.

"La Team Rocket m'a toujours accepté pour ce que je suis. Mais, vous resterez toujours les amis les plus proches que je n'ai jamais eu. Vous m'avez traité comme l'humain que je voulais être."

Miaouss sauta, et les câlina tout les deux.

"Tout ce que je veux dire c'est que...Je vous aime les amis."

Jessie et James se regardèrent l'un l'autre, alors que Miaouss éclata en larmes.

"Tu peux venir avec nous, si tu..." Commença à dire Jessie, tandis que Miaouss se sépara d'eux.

Le Pokémon Chadégout secoua sa tête.

"Non, je me suis engagé envers la Team Rocket. Ils m'ont pris lorsque personne d'autre ne l'aurait fait, et pour ça, je leur dois énormément. Je vais continuer à tout faire pour essayer d'attraper ce Pikachu. Pour vous deux."

Miaouss leur tourna ensuite le dos, et s'approcha de Liz et Danny.

"Maintenant, partez avant que je change d'idée, espèce de gros Ramoloss stupides."

Liz et Danny regardèrent Miaouss.

"Nous allons prendre soin de toi Miaouss." Dit Danny.

"Vous avez intérêt." Répondit Miaouss.

Il se retourna et regarda Jessie et James marcher vers le soleil couchant.

Pendant qu'il observait, James tendit son bras et prit la main de Jessie dans la sienne. Dans un premier temps, elle s'écarta, avant de changer d'avis et de retourner le geste.

"Au revoir, les amis." Dit Miaouss, alors qu'ils disparurent de la vue. "Vous allez me manquer."

Il se retourna ensuite et commença à suivre Danny et Liz, laissant ses vieux amis derrière.

Pour toujours.

* * *

**Jessie et James qui capitulent, l'aviez-vous vu venir?**

**La Team Rocket a t-elle réellement perdu 782 fois au total? Je n'en sais vraiment rien.**

**Lors de la traduction, je n'avais pas remarqué avant ce chapitre que Blue Bongo avait inventé une nouvelle devise de la Team Rocket, et comme elle ressemble à la première j'ai décidé de mettre celle-là désormais pour que cela ai plus de sens. Je vais également aller corriger ça dans les autres chapitres lorsque la traduction de 'Les Défis De Verger' sera terminé.**


	98. Retour À l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante

Chapitre 98. Retour À l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante.

* * *

_Résumé. Tandis que Sacha raconta ses aventures de Verger, il a retrouvé Ondine. Cependant, la Team Rocket a attaqué. Alors que Sacha et ses amis se préparèrent à les expédier vers d'autres cieux, deux autres membres de la Team Rocket, liés à Jessie et James se sont joints à l'attaque. Mais, avec les forces combinées de Sacha, Ondine, Régis et Jacky, ils les ont rapidement envoyés vers d'autres cieux. Alors que Sacha et Flora se dirigent vers Carmin sur mer, Jessie et James ont quitté la Team Rocket, laissant Miaouss aux soins de Liz et Danny..._

* * *

"Alors, en réalité le bateau passe par Oliville après avoir quitté Carmin sur mer?" Demanda Sacha. "Voilà qui est très pratique."

"Alors, nous avons certainement pris la bonne décision de venir ici." Commenta Flora. "C'est un soulagement."

"Hé, nous avons parfois tous de la chance en prenant les bonnes décisions." Sourit Sacha, alors qu'ils s'assirent à un café sur le bord de l'eau de Carmin sur mer, à regarder les bateau voguer au loin. "Quand est-ce que notre bateau lève l'ancre?"

Flora observa les tickets qu'elle tenait.

"Dans une heure. Sur un bateau appelé le Saint-Arthur." Répondit-elle. "Alors, qu'est-ce qui prend une heure à Carmin sur mer?"

"Regarder les Machocs écraser la terre plate." Dit impassiblement Sacha. "En fait, ça serait plutôt une décennie. Vu la façon dont ils le font exactement au même endroit, peu importe combien de fois on revient. Mais, je divague. Nous pourrions aller jeter un œil sur la Caverne des Taupiqueurs, ou..."

"Nous sommes arrivés par la caverne de Taupiqueurs." Répondit Flora. "Ne me demande pas de retourner là-dedans."

Pikachu bailla.

"Je doute que Pikachu aime l'idée lui aussi." Remarqua Flora.

_"Uniquement parce que je suis pratiquement sans défense dans cet endroit."_ Frissonna Pikachu. _"Satanés Pokémon Taupes. Être résistant à l'électricité. Mais qu'est-ce qui leur donne ce droit?"_

Sacha regarda autour, en se demandant où un certain Ectoplasma shiny s'était volatilisé.

"Est-ce que Nightmare cherche toujours le Quartier rouge de Carmin sur mer?" Demanda-t-il.

Flora roula ses yeux.

"Sans doute." Répondit-elle. "Il n'est pas encore revenu."

Juste au bon moment, Nightmare apparut à travers la table.

"Tu m'as appelé, milady." Sourit-il, avant d'éclater de rire.

C'était au tour de Sacha de rouler ses yeux.

"J'en conclus que tu..."

"Ne pose pas la question." Dit Nightmare.

* * *

Inconnu pour eux, ils étaient surveillés sur le toit d'un bâtiment dans la rue.

"Alors ce sont les morveux." Expliqua Miaouss.

"Je vois." Remarqua Liz.

"Ils n'ont pas l'air si forts." Commenta Danny. "Ils nous ont battu la dernière fois, parce qu'ils se sont ligués contre nous. Six contre quatre."

"Ouais, s'est signé les morveux." Dit Miaouss. "Ils se liguent contre vous, mais si nous parvenons à les attraper par leurs propres moyens, alors..."

"Séparer et détruire." Remarqua Danny.

"Dans le mille." Répondit Miaouss.

Liz renifla.

"Ça a l'air incroyablement fastidieux et ennuyeux." Dit-elle. "Allons-y tout simplement avec des nouvelles idées inspirantes."

Elle s'arrêta.

"Prenons un ballon à air chaud, et une énorme pince anti-électricité et une boîte à l'épreuve de Pikachu, et..."

"On a déjà essayé." Dit Miaouss.

"D'accord, alors pourquoi pas un sous-marin Magicarpe?"

"On a déjà essayé." Dit Miaouss. "C'est pratique pour se déplacer, mais pas pour faire autre chose."

"Euh...Une série de robots intelligemment conçus?" Demanda Danny.

Miaouss secoua sa tête.

"On a déjà également essayé." Répondit-il. "À répétition."

"Creuser un trou?"

"On a essayé."

"Euh...Circuler dans une rue très fréquentée, attraper Pikachu et s'enfuir?"

"Je crois que nous avons également déjà essayé ça." Remarqua Miaouss.

* * *

Le son de la corne sur le bateau fendant l'air, alertant tout le monde qui observait, que le Saint-Arthur était sur le point de partir. En route vers de nouveaux pâturages.

"Alors." Dit Sacha, alors qu'il s'appuya sur la rampe et regarda le bateau s'éloigner du port de Carmin sur mer. "Je quitte à nouveau Kanto."

"Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi." Remarqua Flora, tandis qu'elle regarda dans l'eau et vit une troupe de Poissoroys. "Hé, je voulais te demander. Qu'as-tu prévu de faire dans la Conférence Verger? Est-ce que tu vas conserver les six Pokémons que tu as utilisé dans la région, ou..."

"Ouais, je vais appeler des renforts." Dit Sacha. "J'ai tout ces Pokémons au laboratoire du Professeur Chen, alors aussi bien me servir d'eux aussi. Je veux dire que je veux vraiment gagner, et je suis persuadé que tout les autres aussi. Je ne vais pas renoncer à cette conviction."

"J'en attendais pas moins de toi." Dit Flora, tandis que Nightmare apparut derrière eux.

"Ne pense même pas à nous pousser par dessus la rampe." Avisa Sacha.

Nightmare ria.

"Ne lui donne pas des idées." Dit Flora. "Il est passible de..."

"Wow!"

Ils se retournèrent tout les deux, pour voir un garçon d'environ du même âge que Sacha. Il portait un short en jean noir, un T-shirt blanc et une veste en cuir noir. Il avait des yeux bleus et les cheveux noirs, et était environ de hauteur et de poids moyen.

"C'est un Ectoplasma qui a l'air extraordinaire."

Sacha cligna des yeux.

"Euh...Merci." Dit-il. "Voici Nightmare."

Nightmare roula ses yeux.

"Et tu n'as pas intérêt à l'oublier."

Il vit le regard sur le visage de l'étranger.

"Et si tu fais une remarque sur le fait que je peux parler, alors je vais te massacrer, alors qu'Arceus me vienne en aide, je jure que je vais le faire."

"D'accord." Continua l'étranger. "Je ne crois pas que tu arriverais à vaincre l'un de mes Pokémons."

Sacha inspira fortement, alors que Flora sourit.

"Ça va mal finir." Remarqua-t-elle.

"Tu veux mettre cette théorie à l'épreuve?" Demanda silencieusement Nightmare.

"Hein, je n'ai pas compris ce que tu viens de..."

"TU VEUX METTRE CETTE THÉORIE À L'ÉPREUVE, ESPÈCE DE SALE PETITE MER..."

"Ouah." Dit Sacha. "Calme-toi, Nightmare."

L'étranger ria.

"Ha, peut-être que oui." Dit-il, en tendant une main. "Je suis Damien Green de Céladopole."

"Wow." Remarqua Sacha. "Ça fait un bail que j'ai mis les pieds à Céladopole, mais je m'appelle Sacha Ketchum et je viens du Bourg Palette."

Sacha secoua la main de Damien.

"Je m'appelle Flora Maple et je viens de Clémenti-Ville à Hoenn." Dit Flora.

"Charmante." Répondit Damien. "Vous vous dirigez tout les deux à Verger pour participer à la Conférence Verger?"

"Moi oui." Dit Sacha. "Flora est une coordinatrice."

Damien cessa immédiatement de sourire.

"Ah..." Remarqua-t-il. "Je vois."

"Tu n'aimes pas les coordinateurs?" Demanda Flora, en restant un peu plus calme que Sacha s'y attendait.

"Je crois simplement que c'est pour les gens qui ne s'en sortiraient pas comme dresseurs." Répondit Damien.

Flora continua à rester calme, alors qu'elle parlait.

"Je pourrais te battre si j'en avais envie." Dit-elle, furieusement.

Damien ricana.

"J'en doute fort." Répondit-il, en pointant le terrain. "Mais, si tu as envie de te ridiculiser alors..."

"Ça suffit, vous deux." Dit Sacha. "C'était sympa de t'avoir rencontré, Damien, maintenant sois gentil et va-t-en."

Damien plissa les yeux, avant de se retourner.

"Je crois que je vais devoir tout simplement te battre à la Conférence Verger." Remarqua-t-il, en s'éloignant de l'autre côté du pont.

"Quel crétin." Remarqua Flora.

"Ah, il semblait plutôt amical." Dit Sacha. "J'ai juste pensé qu'il était un peu arrogant et présomptueux."

Flora ria.

"Parce que tu n'as jamais été comme ça." Commenta-t-elle. "Mais, au moins tu ne détestes pas les coordinateurs. Du moins, plus maintenant."

Sacha retourna le rire.

"Encore quelques heures." Remarqua-t-il. "Et nous devrions être à Johto."

* * *

Jim fredonna, tandis qu'il était assis sur le port d'Oliville, attendant que le Saint-Arthur arrive.

Il avait passé des bons jours à Johto avec sa famille, et était désormais fin prêt à reprendre son dernier défi. Remporter la Ligue Verger.

"C'est quelque chose que je peux accomplir." Dit-il, à lui-même. "Je peux gagner. Je veux dire, j'ai été un peu malchanceux dans le CCP, mais..."

"Tu vas sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante?"

Jim regarda autour de lui, et vit un autre dresseur appuyé contre le mur. Le dresseur mesurait environ 5 pieds et 11, avec une tignasse bleue qui obscurcissait constamment la vue de ses yeux verts. Il avait une carrure mince, avec seulement une légère trace de muscles. Il portait une paire de jeans bleu foncé et un T-shirt blanc. Autour de sa taille, il avait une fermeture éclair à capuche gris foncé.

"Je te demande pardon?" Dit Jim.

"Est-ce que tu participes à la Conférence Verger?" Répéta le dresseur.

"Oh, oui." Répondit Jim. "Je vais là-bas maintenant. Et toi?"

"J'ai remporté mon dernier badge, il y a environ deux mois." Dit le dresseur. "Je vais là-bas maintenant."

Jim approuva.

"Je l'ai obtenu, il y a deux semaines." Répondit-il. "Mais, ce fut un voyage étrange."

L'étrange dresseur approuva.

"Eh bien, je suis certain que je te verrais là-bas." Dit-il. "Mon nom est Blake Reinhardt."

"Jim Jacobs." Dit Jim, tandis qu'il regarda autour, et vit les grandes lignes du bateau au loin. "Et, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois aller me chercher quelque chose à boire avant de monter à bord."

"Eh bien, à plus tard alors." Remarqua Blake, alors que Jim se dirigea vers le bâtiment principal du port.

* * *

Il ouvrit la porte du bâtiment, et entra dans la salle d'attente...

Où il vit Lance, Doug et Brian assis là.

"Hé!" S'écria Jim. "Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes là tout les trois?"

"Environ six heures." Bailla Doug. "Ça fait combien de temps que tu es dans le coin?"

Jim grogna.

"J'étais assis dehors tout seul pendant les deux dernières heures." Répondit-il.

"Ah, eh bien, nous étions endormis." Commenta Lance. "J'imagine que tu te diriges vers..."

"Oui." Répondit Jim. "Et vous?"

Lance et Doug approuvèrent.

"Je vais tout simplement rentrer à mon arène." Bailla Brian. "Mais, nous avons voyagé toute la nuit, alors nous sommes épuisés."

"Je vois." Répondit Jim. "Je vais aller simplement me chercher à boire, et ensuite je vais venir avec vous."

* * *

"Sacha, Flora!"

Ils se retournèrent tout les deux, et virent Jim courir vers eux.

"Vous êtes arrivés." Dit Jim.

"Nous t'avons manqué?" Demanda Nightmare, en plongeant sur le dos de Jim.

Jim cria, sous le choc, alors qu'il essaya de déloger Nightmare. Le Pokémon Ombre n'avait pas quoi que ce soit.

"Dis que je t'ai manqué, salope!" Ordonna Nightmare.

"Lâche-le, Nightmare." Dit Sacha. "Ou, je te retourne dans la Pokéball."

Nightmare le lâcha à contrecœur.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué?" Demanda Jim, alors que Pikachu se redressa sur l'épaule de Sacha.

Sacha sourit.

"Pas grand chose." Dit-il.

* * *

"Mustebouee a été mis hors combat!" Déclara un dresseur quelconque. "Blizzi est déclaré vainqueur!"

Sacha et Jim se regardèrent l'un l'autre, avant de rappeler leurs Pokémons.

"Excellent match d'entraînement." Dit Jim, en tapant la main de Sacha. "Même si ça ne compte pas contre le record."

"Quoi, le record que je dirige?" Ria Sacha.

Jim expira vivement.

"Ouais, si tu veux." Dit-il. "Tu veux y retourner?"

Sacha secoua sa tête.

"À moins que tu veuilles faire une manche avec Nightmare..." Dit-il. "Je ne veux pas que mes Pokémons soient gravement blessés avant le tournoi."

Jim renifla.

"Ouais, connaissant Nightmare, il ferait sûrement ça à mes Pokémons." Dit-il, sèchement. "Et si nous allions regarder certains des autres matchs. La plupart des dresseurs participent à la Ligue Verger, et ainsi, ça pourrait être une bonne idée d'avoir un aperçu de la compétition."

* * *

"Bien bien bien."

Doug grogna, alors qu'il reconnut la voix.

Il se retourna, et vit son vieux rival, Roger Black, avec un grand sourire sur son visage.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Grogna-t-il. "Et plus important encore, pourquoi es-tu ici?"

Roger continua à sourire.

"Quoi, pas de câlin?" Demanda-t-il.

Roger était un peu plus petit que Doug, avec des cheveux noirs et yeux gris. Il portait une paire de jeans et une chemise noire à manches longues qui avait les manches retroussées jusqu'au coude. Il portait également une paire de chaussures de tennis noires.

"Je suis ici pour me aller à la Conférence Verger." Répondit Roger, alors qu'un Hoothoot vola vers le bas et atterrit sur son épaule.

"Vraiment." Remarqua Doug, ignorant l'apparition du Hoothoot. "Je ne pensais pas qu'ils te laisseraient entrer."

Roger sourit.

"Hé, ça m'est égal de gagner ou non." Dit-il. "Je veux uniquement veiller à ce que tu ne gagnes pas."

"As-tu déjà pensé à t'en remettre?" Demanda Doug. "Juste parce que je suis meilleur que toi, tu n'as pas besoin de..."

"Tout simplement parce que tu l'emportes toujours sur moi, et que tu sembles être en avance sur moi, ne veut pas dire que tu es meilleur." Rompit Roger. "Uniquement parce que tu as obtenu ton premier Pokémon avant moi ne signifie pas que tu es meilleur que moi."

Doug renifla.

"Je suis allé choisir Salameche." Dit-il. "Tu es parti choisir Carapuce pour prendre l'avantage sur moi. Et tu n'arrives toujours pas à faire face."

Roger ricana.

"Je préfère l'acte à la parole." Dit-il, en regardant le terrain. "Si je gagne, alors tu devras me donner tous tes badges."

Doug hésita, mais sourit ensuite. Il disposait de son arme secrète.

"D'accord!" Dit-il. "C'est quand tu veux!"

* * *

"Commencez!"

Doug prit une Pokéball, et la lança dans les airs.

"Regice, à toi de jouer!"

Le golem de glace apparut, à la surprise générale de tous ceux qui observaient.

Roger ne sembla pas impressionné.

"Alors, tu dois faire appel à un Pokémon légendaire pour m'affronter." Dit-il.

"Ce n'est pas illégal de se servir de Regice." Lui rappela Doug.

"Bastiodon!" Ordonna Roger, en lançant une Pokéball. "C'est parti!"

Roger envoya Bastiodon, qui gratta le sol.

* * *

"Oh pour l'amour de Dracolosse." Remarqua Lance. "Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser seul dix minutes sans qu'il s'engage dans un combat quelconque?"

"On dirait que non." Ria Brian, alors qu'il alla s'asseoir pour regarder le match opposant Regice à Bastiodon.

"Commencez!"

Doug vint immédiatement avec sa stratégie.

"Regice, attaque Vibraqua!"

Le Pokémon de type glace éleva ses deux bras, créant une orbe bleue pâle d'ondes soniques, avant de la lancer vers Bastiodon.

"Mur De Fer!" Ordonna Roger.

Bastiodon commença à scintiller avec un éclat d'argent, tandis qu'il parvint à écraser le coup.

"Merde." S'exclama Doug. Il pouvait voir que l'attaque avait donné quelque chose, même avec la défense renforcée. "Ce n'est pas grave, Regice. On peut encore gagner."

"Bastiodon, attaque Luminocanon!" Ordonna Roger.

Bastiodon ouvrit sa bouche, préparant la puissante attaque.

"Regice, Abri!" Hurla Doug.

Tandis que le flux de lumière argentée raya dans les airs, Regice créa une bulle protectrice autour de lui, évitant les dommages causés par l'attaque.

"Exploforce!" Continua Doug, en poussant son avantage.

Encore une fois, Regice éleva les deux mains, mais plutôt que Vibraqua, il commença à charger une orbe énergétique dorée crépitante. Il tenait l'attaque pendant un moment, et l'envoya ensuite s'écraser sur Bastiodon, repoussant l'ancien Pokémon sur le pont.

* * *

"Ouah." Remarqua Jim, alors qu'ils arrivèrent tout les trois vers le pont inférieur. "Regice."

Pikachu roula ses yeux, à la vue du Pokémon légendaire de type glace.

_"Je déteste vraiment ce type."_ Marmonna Pikachu. _"C'est le même Regice qui m'a presque transformé en glaçon. Moins le bâton entre les fesses."_

"Génial, Regice." Dit Sacha. "J'ai vu ça quelques fois auparavant. Je suis content de na pas l'affronter."

"C'est Doug." Commenta Flora. "Mais, qui est le gars qu'il affronte?"

"J'en sais rien." Remarqua Sacha. "Mais, s'il utilise un Bastiodon, alors Regice devrait avoir un désavantage."

"C'est ce que tu crois." Remarqua Lance.

Ils sursautèrent tout les trois, ne réalisant pas qu'ils se trouvaient à côté de l'endroit où Lance et Brian étaient assis à regarder le match.

"Hé, Lance." Dit Jim. "Content de te revoir."

"C'est réciproque." Remarqua Lance. "Sacha, Flora."

Il vit Nightmare marcher derrière eux.

"Nightmare."

"Hé, tu te souviens de mon nom!" Dit Nightmare.

Aussitôt que Nightmare finit de parler, il y avait une explosion sur le pont supérieur.

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" Demanda Lance.

"Il y a quelque chose de pas normal." Dit Jim. "Les explosions de ce genre ne devraient pas ce produire."

"Montons et allons jeter un coup d'œil." Interpella Flora.

* * *

Aussitôt que les cinq dresseurs arrivèrent sur le pont supérieur, ils pouvaient voir plusieurs traces de brûlure sur le pont.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" Demanda Sacha, tandis qu'ils entendirent tout les cinq des rires au-dessus.

"Les morveux sont là."

Sacha, Flora et Jim levèrent les yeux.

"Oh non!" Hurla Flora. "Pas encore eux!"

Dans un ballon à la tête en forme de Miaouss, un Miaouss qui sembla très familier, et les deux nouveaux membres de la Team Rocket regardèrent vers le bas, en tenant plusieurs bombes détenues. Dans la partie inférieure du ballon, ce trouvait quelque chose qui ressemblait à un tube géant.

"Nous sommes de retour, bande de dresseurs."

"Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, et vous jeter notre fureur."

"Afin de rebâtir la Team Rocket de la dévastation."

"Afin de rallier toutes les Teams dans chaque nation."

"Afin de mettre fin à l'amour et à la vérité."

"Afin de répandre notre nom jusqu'à la Voie Lactée."

"Élizabeth!"

"Daniel!"

"La Team Rocket est de retour à la vitesse de la lumière."

"Et nous sommes parfaitement prêts à la guerre."

"Miaouss oui la guéguerre!"

"Qu'est-il arrivé aux autres?" Demanda Jim, confus.

Liz et Danny lui lancèrent un regard noir.

"Nous sommes la nouvelle Team Rocket améliorée!" Hurlèrent-ils. "Que vous le vouliez ou..."

"Un instant!" Dit Sacha. "Qu'est-il arrivé à l'ancienne Team Rocket?"

Liz et Danny soupirèrent.

"Euh...Ils ont abandonné l'idée de vous vaincre les morveux." Dit Danny.

"Et ils se sont éloignés dans le coucher de soleil." Continua Liz.

Miaouss regarda en bas.

"Mais, Miaouss est toujours-là!" Ria-t-il.

Sacha éclata de rire.

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai gagné?" Demanda-t-il. "J'ai vaincu la Team Rocket?!"

Lance et Brian se regardèrent l'un l'autre.

"J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de ça." Murmura Lance.

"Quoi qu'il en soit." Ria Miaouss. "Jetez un œil sur la machine que nous avons dégoté. On peut dire qu'elle ne manque vraiment pas d'air."

Il appuya sur un bouton, et un puissant vent aspirant émergea du fond du tube, qui aspirait les Pokémons vaincus dans le tuyau.

"Qu'est-ce que...?" Demanda Lance, alors qu'il tendit une main pour une Pokéball.

"Cette machine est également pratique." Commenta Danny, tandis que la Pokéball fut aspiré de la main de Lance, et disparut dans le tube.

Lance haleta, dans l'horreur.

"Non!" Cria-t-il.

Sacha regarda Pikachu.

"Pikachu." Ordonna-t-il. "Attaque Fatal-Foudre vite!"

Pikachu sauta de son épaule, des étincelles jaillissant de ses joues...

Uniquement pour que le puissant vent entraîne le Pokémon Souris à partir du pont, et vers le sac.

"Non!" Hurla Sacha, tandis que Nightmare apparut sur le pont en baillant.

"Le foutu bar est fermé." Dit-il, avant de se faire attraper par le vent. "Oh, je n'ai pas besoin de ça."

Sacha regarda, dans l'horreur, tandis que Nightmare et Pikachu furent aspirés dans le sac.

"Non!" Cria-t-il, en voulant atteindre une Pokéball plus que tout. Mais il n'avait de Pokémon qui pourrait résister au vent sur lui. Si seulement il avait pris Ronflex avec lui. Ou Scarhino.

"Nous avons ton Pikachu, et ton Ectoplasma maintenant." Remarqua sarcastiquement Miaouss. "Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire désormais?"

* * *

Il y avait une toux derrière eux, et Nightmare apparut dans le panier avec eux.

"Oh oh!" S'écria Liz.

"Vous avez tenté d'emprisonner un spectre." Dit sèchement Nightmare.

"Miaouss, attaque Morsure!" Ordonna Danny.

Miaouss plissa ses yeux vers lui.

"Je ne connais pas cette attaque." Avoua-t-il.

"Dommage!" Rugit Nightmare, en lançant une attaque Direct poison qui expulsa Miaouss du panier, et l'envoya s'écraser vers l'océan.

"Arrrrrrrrrrgh!" Hurla Miaouss.

"Nightmare!" Cria Sacha. "Attaque Pied Ombre sur le ballon!"

Nightmare approuva, avant de sauter dans les airs, un pied craquant avec une énergie noire. Il écrasa l'attaque dans le tissu, et déchira un énorme trou dedans.

"Carchacrok!" Hurla Brian, en lançant une Pokéball. "Attrape le sac de Pokémons."

Sa Pokéball explosa, et le Pokémon Supersonic émergea dans un éclat lumineux. Il sauta ensuite et attrapa le sac, le déchirant librement à partir du bas du ballon.

"Génial!" Dit Brian, tandis que son Pokémon le laissa tomber sur le pont. "Maintenant, attaque Ultralaser pour te débarrasser d'eux!"

Alors que le sac tomba sur le pont, la Pokéball de Lance tomba de lui, et roula sur le côté du navire, sous les rampes, sans que personne s'en aperçoive.

Carchacrok plissa ses yeux vers Danny et Liz dans le ballon, avant d'ouvrir ses mâchoires. Il lança le puissant rayon lumineux orange dans le ballon, provoquant une explosion.

Le réservoir de carburant dans le ballon explosa, les envoyant tout les deux d'entre s'envoler dans les airs.

"On s'envole vers d'autres cieux!" Crièrent-ils.

* * *

Cinq secondes plus tard, il y avait une autre attaque Ultralaser qui émergea de l'eau sur le côté du bateau, et Miaouss alla s'écraser dans les airs.

"Je m'envole seul vers d'autres cieux!" Hurla-t-il, en suivant Danny et Liz dans le ciel.

Lance alla immédiatement voir d'où provenait l'Ultralaser, et fut accueilli par la vue de son Dracolosse qui émergea de l'eau.

"Aha." Dit-il. "C'est toi qui a fait ça?"

Le Pokémon Dragon vola vers le haut et lécha le visage de son dresseur, alors que Sacha se dirigea vers le sac, et parvint à récupérer Pikachu.

"Je suis content de te revoir, Pikachu." Dit Sacha, en serrant la souris électrique près de lui.

Lance et Brian se regardèrent l'un l'autre.

"Voilà qui était aléatoire." Commenta Brian. "Mais, au moins ça a passé le temps."

* * *

Environ un jour plus tard, le Saint-Arthur jeta l'ancre dans le port sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante.

"Wow." Murmura Sacha, alors que lui, Flora et Jim regardèrent depuis le pont supérieur du bateau. "Ça n'a pas vraiment changé tant que ça."

"Tu crois que l'hôtel nous donnera encore des chambres gratuites?" Ria Jim, tandis que la voix retentit sur le système du haut-parleur du navire.

"Nous sommes maintenant arrivés sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante. Je suis sûr que vous êtes conscient du fait que la Conférence Verger va commencer dans deux jours, donc je suis légalement tenu de vous informer que les hôtels sont disponibles pour les dresseurs qui participent et les compagnons de voyage qu'ils peuvent avoir. Alors, je vais simplement vous souhaiter bonne chance à tous et espérer que vous avez passé un séjour agréable. C'est votre capitaine, William Gallas, qui parle. Et nous espérons que vous voyagerez avec nous dans le future."

Alors que les rampes s'abaissèrent, et que les dresseurs commencèrent à débarquer, Sacha, Flora et Jim les suivirent.

La seconde où Sacha posa les pieds sur la terre ferme, il regarda immédiatement autour de lui et sourit.

"Eh bien." Dit-il. "Nous sommes revenus."

* * *

**D'autres nouveaux personnages font leur entrée, on ne risque pas de s'ennuyer.**

**La compétition commence dans le prochain chapitre.**


	99. Les Défis De Qualification 1ère Partie

Chapitre 99. Les Défis De Qualification. 1ère Partie.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha et Flora ont quitté Kanto pour revenir à Verger. Sur le bateau, le Saint-Arthur, ils ont retrouvé Jim, et la nouvelle Team Rocket a de nouveau attaqué, en utilisant une machine à aspiration géante pour capturer les Pokémons. Nightmare a sauté dans l'action et les a arrêtés, les envoyant tous les trois vers d'autres cieux. Ensuite, ils étaient de retour sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante..._

* * *

"Je n'en reviens pas que tu as eu exactement la même chambre." Commenta Flora, alors qu'elle suivit Sacha dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'il avait loué tout au long de l'utilisation du CCP.

"Ouais, je peux toujours voir Nightmare se prélasser sur le lit pendant que j'emballe." Remarqua Sacha.

Presque à l'instant, Nightmare apparut sur le lit.

"Au moins ils ont oublié le fait que tu as détruit les oreillers." Dit Sacha, tandis que Nightmare ria.

"Ouais, il faut détruire plus d'oreillers." Remarqua le Pokémon Ombre. "Et se diriger ensuite vers le bar."

Sacha et Flora rirent.

"À vrai dire." Remarqua Sacha. "Il marque un point. Je veux descendre et aller voir le tirage au sort, histoire de voir qui je vais affronter."

Il commença à sauter de haut en bas dans l'anticipation, uniquement pour que Nightmare flotte vers lui et le frappe sur le sol avec Direct Toxik.

"Était-ce vraiment nécessaire?" Demanda Flora.

Nightmare haussa les épaules.

"Sans doute." Dit-il. "De toute façon, je suis Nightmare. Je dois utiliser une force excessive. C'est dans mon personnage."

Flora grogna, alors qu'elle se pencha, et aida Sacha à se relever.

* * *

"Et maintenant!" Hurla l'annonceur. "Vous connaissez l'homme, vous connaissez le refrain. Applaudissez bien fort Charles Goodshow, le président de la Ligue Pokémon!"

Le petit homme âgé aux cheveux blancs erra sur la scène, et racla sa gorge, regardant la caméra de la Télé.

"J'ai vécu pendant longtemps." Dit Goodshow. "Et je peux vous dire que ça doit faire presque un an que j'ai vu une quantité élevée de dresseurs sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante. Je ne peux que me demander si nous allons voir quelques-uns des dresseurs que nous avons vu dans le CCP. Cependant, ce tournoi est révolu depuis longtemps, et donc nous ne pouvons que nous réjouir de la Conférence Verger, qui débutera très prochainement. Dans les prochains jours pour être précis."

Goodshow pointa l'un des tableaux d'affichage électroniques, où une table de tournoi commença à apparaître.

"Permettez-moi de vous expliquer comment cela fonctionne." Continua Goodshow. "Les matchs débuteront demain en après-midi. Chaque dresseur devra prendre part à un match de qualification à un contre un, afin d'accéder au tournoi principal. Ensuite, une fois dans le tournoi principal, il y aura seize groupes de trois, dans lequel tous les dresseurs dans le groupe disputeront d'autres matchs à trois contre trois. Celui qui obtiendra le meilleur record passera aux huitièmes de finale, qui sera à six contre six. Tous les prochains tours après cela, les quarts de finale, les demi-finales et la finale seront à six contre six par la suite."

La table de tournoi disparut, alors que Goodshow prit une gorgé d'eau.

"Je ne peux que vous souhaiter bonne chance. Et bien que vous êtes tous ici." Dit Goodshow. "Malheureusement, seul l'un de vous peut l'emporter."

Il s'arrêta, tandis que des photos de dresseurs commencèrent à briller.

"L'ordinateur va maintenant assigner, complètement au hasard, votre adversaire de qualification."

Sacha leva les yeux, et vit une photo de Jane briller sur le tableau.

"On dirait qu'elle y est parvenue." Murmura-t-il, en cherchant sa propre photo.

Il vit un tas de dresseurs qu'il avait rencontré lors de son voyage. Arjun, Ari, Cindy, Faith, Doug.

Il vit Jim être jumelé, avant d'expirer avec ennui.

"Aller!" Marmonna Sacha, avant de finalement voir sa photo apparaître. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, en regardant la photo de son adversaire, plissant les yeux pour voir qui c'était. L'image était un garçon qui ne sembla pas plus vieux que Sacha, mais il avait des cheveux bruns en bataille, avec les yeux verts.

"Qui est-ce?" Se demanda Sacha, tandis que Jim erra vers lui.

"Tu veux aller examiner les stratégies de combat?" Demanda-t-il.

Sacha y pensa.

"Eh bien." Répondit-il. "Je voudrais voir ce gars que je vais affronter, voir ce qu'il utilise."

"Allons-y dans ce cas." Dit Jim.

* * *

"Voyons voir." Dit Sacha. "Wes Morgan, de la région Rhode."

"Rhode?" Demanda Flora. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?"

"C'est une région qui est en grande partie un désert." Remarqua Jim, alors qu'il regarda son propre ordinateur, examinant son adversaire. "Il y a seulement quelques villes là-bas, principalement des villes, et les gens sont...Eh bien, je tiens à dire qu'ils sont curieux, mais chaque région a sa juste part des cinglés."

"C'est éloquent." Commenta Flora.

Sacha regarda la liste des Pokémons de Wes, voyant Tyranocif, Dracaufeu, Ronflex, Momartik, Yanmega, Bouldeneu, Carchacrok, Leviator, Laggron, Maganon, Elekable, Drascore, Cizayox, Steelix et Gallame.

"Oh oh." Murmura Sacha. "Ça pourrait être délicat."

"Ça dit qu'il a gagné l'équivalent de trois fois la Ligue Pokémon de Rhode, et qu'on lui a offert la chance d'être un membre de l'Élite Quatre de Rhode. Ça dit qu'il a l'habitude de diriger l'arène familiale avec son petit frère, mais il a décidé de se rendre à Verger pour avoir la chance de tester ses aptitudes." Continua Flora, en lisant tout haut.

Sacha grogna.

"Il n'y aucun moyen de savoir quel Pokémon il va utiliser." Marmonna-t-il. "Et dans les matchs à un contre un tu dois vraiment bien faire les choses."

"Son premier Pokémon était un Embrylex." Continua Flora.

Sacha regarda l'écran.

"Hmm." Dit-il. "Je me demande..."

Il sauta, et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Où est-ce que tu vas?" Demanda Jim.

"Je fais faire un échange sélectif d'équipe." Répondit Sacha, en quittant la pièce.

Flora grogna, avant de s'approcher de Jim.

"Qu'en est-il de toi?" Demanda-t-elle.

Jim retourna l'écran, ainsi qu'elle puisse voir le nom de Blake Reinhardt.

"J'ai rencontré ce gars antérieurement." Remarqua Jim. "Et maintenant je suis sur le point de l'affronter."

Flora le tapota sur l'épaule.

"Bonne chance." Dit-elle, en se retournant et en suivant Sacha.

"Euh...Merci." Soupira Jim, avant de se retourner pour regarder l'écran.

* * *

Faith roula ses yeux.

"Bien sûr que je peux le battre." Remarqua-t-elle. "Qui diable est-ce Manuel Goldstone de toute façon?"

"Je sais que tu peux y arriver." Dit Élias. "Bien que je te dis simplement de ne pas être arrogante et présomptueuse."

"Est-ce mon genre?" Demanda Faith, en élevant un sourcil.

"Oui." Figea sèchement une voix.

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux, et virent Olly appuyé contre le mur, mélangeant un paquet de cartes.

"Olly!" Dit Faith.

"Faith." Répondit Olly. "Élias."

Élias le regarda.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu mélanges un paquet de cartes?" Demanda-t-il.

Olly ria.

"Pourquoi pas?" Répondit-il. "Gadget GeForce."

"Quoi?" Dit Faith, surprise. "Nous avons des gadgets maintenant?"

Olly approuva.

"Ouais, j'ai vu Bill lors de mon chemin vers Verger." Dit-il. "Il m'a donné ça."

"Et qu'est-ce qu'elles font?" Demanda Élias.

Olly ricana, alors qu'il en retira une, et la lança vers le sol.

"Bien sûr, je mentais." Dit Olly. "Qui, dans leur esprit ferait un gadget en forme de jeu de cartes? Je ne fais que les mélanger pour faire quelque chose."

"Tu as perdu la boule." Remarqua Faith.

"Non, je n'ai jamais eu ce truc pour commencer." Contra Olly.

* * *

"Hé, Lance." Dit Doug, en courant. "J'ai vu qui tu affrontes demain."

Lance roula ses yeux.

"Et?" Demanda-t-il.

"Peux-tu ne pas battre mon frère trop méchamment?" Demanda Doug. "Simplement lui donner une raclée solide?"

Lance grogna.

"Ah, ne me demande pas de me retenir." Dit-il. "Ce n'est même pas assuré que je vais le battre."

"Ouais, mais à moins qu'il y ai un énorme renversement." Remarqua Doug. "Les chances sont de ton côté."

* * *

"Bienvenue à tous au premier match de la Conférence Verger sur l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante."

Les applaudissements de la foule éclatèrent, tandis que des serpentins pleuvaient sur le toit, douchant la foule et la scène.

"Et pour ce premier match de ce tournoi, nous avons Ari DeVarro de Rosalia..."

Il y avait une salve d'applaudissements.

"Qui affronte Sono Tatl d'Ecorcia!"

Ari erra sur la scène, les mains dans les poches, en prenant les applaudissements et les acclamations de la foule. Sono marcha vers l'autre côté de l'arène, semblant prête à la bataille. Elle était relativement une petite fille à la peau brune d'environ douze ans.

"Comme ça a été expliqué à maintes reprises." Dit l'annonceur. "Ce sera un match à un contre un, sans limite de temps."

"Noctunoir!" Cria Ari, en lançant une Pokéball. "À l'attaque!"

"Go, Roselia!" Interpella Sono, en envoyant le petit Pokémon vert.

L'arbitre les regarda tous les deux, avant d'élever ses deux drapeaux.

"Commencez!" Ordonna-t-il.

"Noctunoir." Dit fermement Ari. "Attaque Hypnose!"

Le Pokémon Mainpince regarda le petit Pokémon de type plante et poison, en envoyant des vagues énergétique qui émanaient dans les airs, visant les yeux de Roselia.

"Roselia, ferme tes yeux!" Ordonna Sono.

Alors que le Pokémon le fit, Ari ricana.

"Ouais, comme si je n'avais pas contrer ça auparavant." Dit-il, d'une voix traînante. "Noctunoir, attaque Poing De Feu pendant qu'il ne peut rien voir!"

Noctunoir flotta en avant, le poing en feu, alors que le grand Pokémon Mainpince écrasa l'appendice sur Roselia, faisant en sorte que le petit Pokémon crie de douleur.

"Roselia!" Hurla Sono, inquiète à propos de son Pokémon. "Attaque Dard-Venin!"

Roselia lança plusieurs petites aiguilles mauves des fleurs au bout de ses bras, qui s'écrasèrent sur Noctunoir, ce qui provoqua un léger inconfort pour le Pokémon Mainpince.

"Noooooooooooooooc!" S'écria le Noctunoir d'Ari.

"Vas-y!" Interpella Ari. "Donne-lui une Psyko."

Noctunoir commença à briller lumineusement, tandis qu'il prépara l'attaque.

"Roselia, Zenith!" Contra Sono.

Roselia regarda vers le ciel, avant d'envoyer un éclat lumineux dans les airs, qui se forma en une orbe blanche chaude qui commença à ressembler à un petit soleil portable.

Presque instantanément, Noctunoir recula, n'aimant pas l'éclat du soleil.

"Merde." Marmonna Ari.

"Et étant un type spectre, le grand méchant Noctunoir est un peu troublé par l'apparition du soleil." Remarqua l'annonceur.

"Roselia, attaque Lance-Soleil!" Ordonna Sono.

Roselia inspira, absorption la lumière solaire pour augmenter le puissance du rayon blanc lumineux qui sillonna l'air vers Noctunoir.

Ari inspira fortement, inquiet de ce que l'attaque pourrait faire.

Il sourit ensuite.

"Attaque Ombre Portee!"

La lumière du soleil créé par l'attaque de Roselia avait eu pour effet secondaire de créer plusieurs ombres autour du stade, dans lesquelles Noctunoir disparut instantanément dedans, esquivant l'attaque.

"Oh oh!" Murmura Sono, en regardant autour. "Où est-il..."

"Noctunoir, une autre attaque Poing De Feu!" Ordonna Ari.

Le Pokémon Mainpince éclata au sein de l'ombre de Roselia, ses poings à nouveau en feu, alors que la lumière du soleil amplifia la puissance de l'attaque de type feu. Noctunoir lança l'attaque dans un uppercut qui envoya Roselia voler à reculons dans les airs, avant que le Pokémon plante et poison rebondisse sur le sol, incapable de continuer.

L'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Roselia a été mis hors combat. Noctunoir est déclaré vainqueur." Déclara-t-il. "La victoire revient à Ari DeVarro de Rosalia!"

Ari frappa l'air, avant d'en taper cinq à Noctunoir. Malheureusement pour lui, les mains de Noctunoir étaient encore chaudes de l'attaque Poing de Feu, et il cria de douleur, tandis que sa peau était brûlée.

* * *

"Nous avons parmi nous Olive Mendelson de Myokara contre Doug Wilson de Jadielle."

Olive avait environ seize ans et avait de courts cheveux blonds, ainsi que des yeux bruns clair. Elle était vêtue d'un haut bleu pâle et de pantalons courts bronze. Un Spinda était debout à côté d'elle.

"Jungko." Interpella-t-elle. "On y va!"

Elle lança une Pokéball, et envoya le Pokémon Forêt.

"Oh." Remarqua Doug. "Je me demande comment contrer ça."

Il retira une Pokéball.

"Firestar, mets le feu!"

La foule commença à applaudir, alors que le Dracaufeu de Doug apparut dans une explosion de feu.

"Eh bien, à la surface, ce combat semble d'un seul côté. Jungko contre Dracaufeu. Sur le papier, il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul gagnant. Mais les matchs Pokémon ne sont pas gagnés sur le papier. Et ce Dracaufeu est le plus impressionnant. Il est rare de voir un Pokémon shiny, et un Dracaufeu shiny est quelque chose..."

Olive ria, tandis qu'elle regarda l'arbitre.

"Est-ce qu'il va arrêter de faire des remarques sur mon adversaire dans un avenir proche?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Ouais." Remarqua Doug. "Allez-y. Parfois de nos jours."

L'arbitre soupira, élevant ses deux drapeaux.

"Très bien." Dit-il. "Commencez!"

Doug alla instantanément à la gorge.

"Firestar, utilise l'attaque Cru-Aile!"

Dracaufeu battit ses ailes, se propulsant en avant, visant Jungko.

"Jungko, Hate!" Ordonna Olive.

Jungko sprinta en dehors de l'attaque, laissant Dracaufeu frapper à l'air mince.

Le Pokémon Flamme rugit, alors qu'il regarda pour trouver le Pokémon Forêt.

"Firestar, garde la tête froide." Avertit Doug. "Lance-Flamme!"

Le Dracaufeu de Doug se retourna, et lança une boule de feu vers Jungko.

"Attaque Hate!" Ordonna Olive.

Doug, soupira, alors que Jungko esquiva l'attaque.

"Tu peux courir, mais tu ne peux pas te cacher." Remarqua-t-il. "Firestar, prends ton envol!"

Dracaufeu battit ses ailes, et s'envola dans les airs, en regardant Jungko vers le bas.

"Firestar, attaque Lance-Flamme pour remplir tout le terrain de feu!" Ordonna Doug.

Firestar ouvrit la bouche, envoyant des vagues de feu chaud blanc en bas qui rasèrent la zone, couvrant Jungko dans le feu.

Le Pokémon Forêt siffla de douleur, tandis que les flammes desséchèrent sa peau, le brûlant instantanément. De vilaines brûlures rouges commencèrent à apparaître sur son corps.

"Attaque Aile D'Acier!" Continua Doug.

Les ailes de Dracaufeu commencèrent à briller avec une lumière blanche, tandis qu'il cola vers le Jungko blessé.

"Jungko!" Interpella Olive. "Attaque Hate, suivit d'Ecras'Face!"

Alors que Firestar se rapprocha pour le tuer, Jungko sauta prestement dans les airs, esquivant l'attaque. Le Pokémon Forêt écrasa alors un coup de poing dans le dos de Firestar, le faisant tomber au sol.

"Jungko, poursuis avec Lame-Feuille!"

Aux poignets de Jungko, des lames énergétiques vertes commencèrent à se former, avant que Jungko saute et les écrase sur le cou de Firestar, provoquant une douleur incroyable au Pokémon Flamme.

"Firestar!" Cria Doug, alors que Jungko continua à marteler son Pokémon, l'empêchant de s'éloigner. "Tu dois te libérer. Attaque Tranche!"

Firestar balança un bras, et décrocha une brutale attaque griffe dans le visage de Jungko, qui repoussa le Pokémon Forêt, serrant sa blessure.

"Jungko!" Ordonna Olive. "Attaque Tempeteverte!"

"Firestar!" Hurla Doug. "Surchauffe!"

Jungko ouvrit sa bouche, avant de lancer des milliers de feuilles acérées de l'intérieur. Firestar ouvrit ses mâchoires et tira une rafale de flammes chaudes blanches qui passa instantanément à travers l'attaque Tempeteverte et abattit le Pokémon Forêt.

Ne prenant aucune chance, Doug avertit immédiatement Firestar de préparer une attaque Cru-Aile, au cas où Jungko ne serait pas tout à fait vaincu.

L'arbitre avait d'autres idées.

"Jungko a été mis hors combat. Dracaufeu est déclaré vainqueur." Déclara-t-il. "La victoire revient à Doug Wilson de Jadielle!"

* * *

"Il a réussit." Remarqua Lance, alors que lui, Faith, Élias et Olly regardèrent du bar.

"Ha." Dit Élias. "Je ne peux pas croire que je suis le seul qui bois de la Bière Persian Noir."

"Ouais, mais tu n'as pas un match au programme." Lui rappela Olly. "Parlant de ça, c'est à moi dans une demi-heure. Je devrais y aller."

"Qui vas-tu utiliser?" Demanda Faith.

Olly sourit.

"Pingoleon." Répondit-il. "Je vais m'assurer d'assister à ton match."

"Merci." Dit Faith.

Lance se leva, et s'étira.

"Je viens avec toi." Déclara-t-il. "C'est à moi dans une heure. Je suis le deuxième match après toi."

"Tu affrontes le frère de Doug, hein?" Demanda Faith.

Lance approuva, alors qu'il suivit Olly dehors.

"Bonne chance!" Dirent Faith et Élias.

* * *

"Quelqu'un que la plupart d'entre vous reconnaîtront est sur le point d'entrer en scène. Un dresseur qui a déclaré forfait dans ce stade lors du CCP..."

"Faut-il vraiment qu'il le mentionne?" Marmonna Olly, tandis qu'il sortit sur le terrain sur un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

"Un dresseur qui tentera d'ajouter le titre de la ligue Verger avec ses titres des ligues Kanto et Sinnoh. Applaudissez-le, tout droit de Bonaugure, Olly Lowe!"

Il salua la foule, en remarquant que quelques petits enfants le regarda, en tenant des livres d'autographes.

Olly soupira, alors qu'il passa vers eux.

"Excusez-moi!" Interpella l'un d'eux. "Je peux avoir ton autographe?"

Olly se retourna, en riant.

"Tu ne vas pas le vendre sur PokéBay, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda-t-il.

"Certainement pas."

Il sortit un stylo, et signa les livres, avant de regarder son adversaire.

Il avait les cheveux blancs qui se dirigèrent jusqu'au cou, ainsi que les yeux jaunes. Il portait également une chemise blanche, par-dessus un chandail noir. Il y avait un V mauve sur la chemise, et le dresseur portait également une paire de jeans noirs, des gants noirs et une paire de chaussures bruns.

"Je vous présente Makube de Frimapic!"

Olly se demanda silencieusement quel genre de nom c'était, lorsque le dresseur parla.

"Vas-y, mec." Demanda Makube. "Demande-le."

"Demander quoi?"

"Tu veux savoir quel genre de nom est Makube?"

"Je m'en fiche de toute façon." Dit Olly.

"Merde mec, tout le monde veut le savoir sur mon nom." Déclara Makube.

"Vas-y alors." Répondit Olly, en ayant l'air ennuyé. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu...?"

"Parce que mon véritable nom est gênant!" Déclara Makube. "Et voilà!"

"C'est quoi?" Demanda Olly. "Clarence?"

"Non."

"Laurent?"

"Non!"

"Edwin?"

"Écoutez, allez-vous combattre ou pas?" Demanda l'arbitre, en élevant ses drapeaux. "Maintenant passez aux choses sérieuses, et commencez!"

Makube retira une Pokéball, et la lança dans les airs. Olly fit la même chose.

Tandis que les deux Pokéballs explosèrent et révélèrent leurs occupants, la foule eu le souffle coupé.

"Putain." Marmonna Olly.

"Merde." Remarqua Makube.

"Et lors de ce match, nous avons Pingoleon contre Pingoleon!"

_"Eh bien."_ Dit le Pingoleon de Makube. _"__Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais avoir à affronter ce bandit. Je suis l'empereur des Pingoleons, et il s'agit d'un simple gringa...__"_

_"Finis cette phrase."_ Répondit le Pingoleon d'Olly. _"Et je vais t'arracher les nageoires et te battre à mort avec elles."_

"Je vous ai déjà dit de commencer!" Interpella l'arbitre.

"Bien." Dit Olly. "Pingoleon, attaque Hydrocanon!"

Pingoleon ouvrit son bec, et lança le puissant souffle d'eau vers l'autre Pingoleon.

"Réplique avec Bec Vrille!" Cria Makube.

Le Pokémon Empereur sauta dans les airs, en tournant autour afin de créer une perceuse comme effet. Il fonça ensuite directement dans l'eau.

Le Pingoleon d'Olly poussa un cri, alors que l'attaque s'écrasa sur sa poitrine.

"D'accord, Pingoleon." Dit furieusement Olly. "Noeud'Herbe!"

Pingoleon se retourna, et lança plusieurs lianes d'herbe émergeant depuis le sol, ce qui fit en sorte que le Pingoleon de Makube trébucha, provoquant une bonne quantité de dégâts.

"Et maintenant, Aqua Jet Bec Vrille!" Ordonna Olly.

Pingoleon sauta dans les airs, avant de se forçant en avant avec un jet d'eau qui augmenta la vitesse de l'attaque Bec Vrille.

Le Pingoleon de Makube hurla de douleur.

_"Ça ne semble pas si royal désormais, espèce de salaud."_ Ricana le Pingoleon d'Olly.

"Bordel de merde!" S'écria Makube. "C'est un Pingoleon vraiment puissant. Mais, il n'est pas invincible."

Il regarda le Pingoleon d'Olly.

"Griffe Acier, suivit de Luminocanon!"

Le Pingoleon de Makube sauta, et écrasa ses nageoires brillantes dans l'estomac du Pingoleon d'Olly, le repoussant loin. Le Pokémon Empereur ouvrit ensuite son bec, et lança un rayon énergétique blanc lumineux dans le Pingoleon opposé.

"Bon sang." Murmura Olly, en se demandant comment avoir le meilleur de ce Pokémon. Il était résistant à la plupart des attaques des Pingoleons, et il n'y avait aucune faiblesse à employer.

Il sourit ensuite.

"Il y en a toujours une." Dit-il. "Pingoleon, attaque Bulles D'O!"

Pingoleon ouvrit son bec net lança plusieurs grande bulles en direction de l'autre Pingoleon.

"Éclate-les avec Bec Vrille." Ordonna Makube.

Olly ricana.

"Vite, attaque Noeud'Herbe!"

Avant que le Pingoleon de Makube puisse toucher le sol, le Pingoleon d'Olly souleva plusieurs lianes qui firent en sorte qu'il trébuche. Il atterrit sur son estomac, complètement sans défense.

"Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi j'ai appris cette attaque à mon Pingoleon." Remarqua Olly. "Mais, bon, cela devient pratique en ce moment."

Il regarda le Pingoleon au sol.

"Attaque Seisme!" Ordonna Olly.

"Oh merde!" Dit Makube, alors que le Pingoleon d'Olly tapa une griffe sur le sol. Pendant quelques secondes, rien ne se produisit.

Et par la suite une puissante onde de choc énorme émergea du sol et s'écrasa dans le Pingoleon de Makube, le mettant instantanément KO.

"Et le Pingoleon sort une puissante attaque Seisme qui laisse le public secoué. Quel mouvement utile à avoir en réserve."

"Pingoleon a été mis hors combat. Pingoleon est déclaré vainqueur." S'écria l'arbitre. "La victoire revient à Olly Lowe de Bonaugure!"

"Vous êtes nouvelle à ça, n'est-ce pas?" Commenta sèchement Olly à l'arbitre.

Makube grogna, alors qu'il se dirigea vers son Pingoleon, et consola le Pokémon vaincu.

"Ah, ce n'était pas sensé être." Dit-il. "Tu as fait de ton mieux."

Olly ria, tandis qu'il donna une tape de félicitations dans le dos de son Pingoleon, et rappela le Pokémon Empereur.

"Allez." Dit-il. "Faisons la fête comme si nous étions dans ma villa."

_"Alors amène le putain de Subtileon."_ Commenta Pingoleon. _"Je veux encore goûter à ce putain de poisson."_

* * *

"Leviator, attaque Surf!"

Le Leviator Rouge se cabra, créant une puissante vague de marée d'eau. Il laissa tomber ensuite l'énorme quantité d'eau sur l'Arcanin de Robin, rendant le Pokémon Légendaire trempé et KO.

La foule hurla avec enthousiasme, tandis que l'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Arcanin a été mis hors combat!" Hurla-t-il. "Leviator est déclaré vainqueur. La victoire revient à Lance Stevens d'Ébenelle."

Lance frappa l'air, alors qu'il ignora le regard de haine que Robin lui fit.

"Merci, Leviator." Dit-il, en s'approchant et en tapotant l'énorme Pokémon Terrifiant sur les écailles.

Lance rappela le Pokémon, et quitta l'arène là où Doug l'attendait.

"Merci de ne pas l'avoir battu trop méchamment." Dit Doug. "Il a besoin de comprendre certaines choses sur comment perdre avec grâce."

"Personne aime perdre." Remarqua Lance. "Cependant, il y a..."

Il fut interrompu par la vue de Robin qui fonça vers eux.

"Content de t'avoir amusé, frérot." Dit-il, furieusement. "Je mettrai ma main au feu que tu ne m'encourageais pas comme le feraient la plupart des frères."

"Grandis, Robin." Répondit Doug.

* * *

"Es-tu prêt à y aller?" Demanda Flora, alors qu'elle et Jim suivirent Sacha vers l'arène.

Sacha approuva.

"Je peux battre tout ce que ce type me réserve." Dit-il. "J'ai une arme secrète au cas où."

"Eh bien, au moins tu y vas avec la planification préalable." Remarqua Jim, alors qu'il erra après eux, en portant des lunettes de soleil.

"Jim, pourquoi est-ce que tu portes des lunettes de soleil?" Se demanda Flora.

Il ria.

"Pourquoi pas." Répondit Jim. "C'est Sacha qui va combattre. Je sais simplement que quelque chose va éclater ou exploser."

"Je ne suis pas si mauvais." Dit furieusement Sacha, tandis qu'il entra dans le stade. "Hé, ce stade a l'air familier."

Jim regarda autour, et sourit.

"Hé." Dit-il. "Tu sais quel est ce stade? C'est celui où j'ai affronté Marc et qu'il a commencé à pleuvoir énormément. Ce qui lui a donné l'avantage."

Sacha approuva, avant de donner un coup de coude à Flora.

"Ce n'est pas là où tu t'es retrouvée piégée dans les égouts avec Olly?" Demanda-t-il.

Flora approuva.

"Ouais, et il y avait un bébé Kyogre sous l'île." Continua-t-elle.

"Wow." Dit Jim. "On dirait que cela fait une éternité."

Sacha et Flora approuvèrent.

"Ça l'est pratiquement." Approuva Flora. "Ça fait, quoi? Moins d'un an?"

"Et Paul qui a essayé de capturer ce bébé Kyogre." Dit Sacha. "Ah, les choses ont changé."

Il s'arrêta au tunnel des dresseurs.

"Je vous reverrais plus tard, les amis." Dit-il. "Je dois aller battre ce gars maintenant."

Flora s'approcha et lui fit un petit baiser.

"Bonne chance." Murmura-t-elle.

"Hé, avec cet encouragement." Dit vivement Sacha. "Je ne peux pas perdre."

* * *

Il courra vers le terrain, avant que les applaudissements et les acclamations de la foule le frappent comme une canicule.

"Applaudissez bien fort le finaliste du CCP, Sacha Ketchum!"

"Pika!" Dit Pikachu, en s'élevant sur l'épaule de Sacha pour saluer la foule.

"Doucement Pikachu." Murmura Sacha. "Hé, tu ne crois pas que mon pari ressemble trop à un pari, non?"

Le Pokémon Souris le regarda, d'un air interrogateur.

"Laisse tomber." Dit Sacha, tandis qu'il vit Wes sortir, à un tour modérée d'applaudissements. Il était vêtu d'une chemise verte et d'un short brun, avec des sandales.

"Bien bien bien." Remarqua Wes. "J'ai le droit d'affronter une célébrité locale pour commencer."

"Une Célébrité?" Demanda Sacha, surpris.

Wes ria.

"Je ne fais que tirer les chaînes." Dit-il. "Franchement, tu ne peux pas prendre une blague."

Sacha sourit.

"Nous verrons qui rira après le match." Dit-il.

"Tout à fait d'accord." Ria Wes, alors qu'il retira la Pokéball. "J'aimerai bien te voir battre mon meilleur!"

Il lança la Pokéball, et un grand Pokémon vert bipède apparut alors qu'il sembla être composé de roche solide. Il avait également un ventre bleu pâle, et de très grosses griffes.

"Et Wes a choisit son Tyranocif pour débuter sa campagne de la Conférence Verger. Qu'est-ce que Sacha peut choisir pour contrer cette bête blindée?"

Sacha expira, avant de prendre le nouvel arrivé à son équipe. Il regarda la Pokéball, et se demanda s'il prenait la bonne décision.

"Ah et puis zut." Dit-il, en lançant la Pokéball. "Je te choisis!"

La Pokéball explosa, et son Colossinge récemment réacquis apparut dans un éclat lumineux.

"Et il est passé avec un Colossinge! Quelque chose que nous n'avons pas vu lors du CCP. Nous ne pouvons que supposer qu'il ne l'avait pas à ce moment."

Sacha regarda Colossinge.

"Allez." Chuchota-t-il. "On peut y arriver, Es-tu avec moi?!"

Colossinge le foudroya du regard, avant d'écraser un poing dans son visage.

Sacha grogna, et s'effondra sur le sol à l'amusement général du public.

"C'était une bonne décision." Marmonna-t-il, alors que l'arbitre éleva ses drapeaux.

"Commencez!" Ordonna l'arbitre.

* * *

**Ari, Doug, Lance et Olly sont tous passés. Espérons qu'il en sera de même pour Sacha.**

**Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question pour le match d'Olly, il n'y a pas d'erreur, c'était une femme qui arbitrait son match.**


	100. Les Défis De Qualification 2ème Partie

Chapitre 100. Les Défis De Qualification. 2ème Partie.

* * *

_Résumé. __La Conférence Verger a débuté, alors qu'Ari, Doug, Lance et Olly ont réussi à se qualifier pour le tournoi principal en battant leurs adversaires avec une facilité générale. Tandis que Sacha se préparait à affronter son adversaire, il a envoyé Colossinge pour affronter le Tyranocif de Wes..._

* * *

Flora grogna, alors qu'elle vit l'apparition de Colossinge.

"A-t-il perdu la raison?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Colossinge a un très gros avantage sur Tyranocif." Commenta Jim. "Mais, je vois où tu veux en venir. Il n'a pas utilisé Colossinge depuis un bail, et maintenant il...Ça semble tout simplement stupide qu'il prenne un risque de ce genre."

Il souffla ensuite.

"Mais, je peux également voir son but." Remarqua Jim. "S'il a prédit que Wes allait utiliser Tyranocif, ce qui semble probable, Colossinge était sa meilleure chance. D'après ce que je me souviens, il n'a pas de Pokémons de type eau ou plante vraiment puissants. De plus, Tyranocif peut utiliser des attaques sol et feu, par conséquent Lucario ne serait pas une option. Je doute fortement que Tyranocif connaisse des attaques psy."

* * *

"Colossinge!" Ordonna Sacha, en luttant pour se relever. "Attaque Poing-Karate!"

Colossinge hurla, avant de foncer en avant et d'écraser ses poings sur le solide corps rocheux de Tyranocif. Le Pokémon Armure rugit de douleur, mais resta fort contre les assauts.

"Tu vas devoir faire mieux que ça." Hurla Wes, presque aussi bruyamment que son Tyranocif. "Tyranocif, attaque Lame de Roc!"

Tyranocif rugit, tandis qu'il encercla son corps avec trois anneaux de pierres, avant de les lancer en avant vers Colossinge, provoquant une énorme quantité d'inconfort pour le Pokémon Porsinge.

Colossinge hurla de colère, ses yeux regardant fixement Tyranocif avec la haine.

"Vas-y, Colossinge!" Hurla Sacha. "Attaque Coup-Croix!"

Colossinge croisa ses bras devant lui, avant de foncer vers Tyranocif.

"Ha." Sourit Wes. "Que penses-tu de ça? Tyranocif, attaque Aeropique!"

"Quoi!" S'écria Sacha, surpris.

Les Pokémon Armure courra en avant, à une vitesse de l'éclair et repoussa Colossinge dans l'arène. Le Pokémon Porsinge s'effondra dans la douleur clair.

"Et Tyranocif décroche un coup surprise sur Colossinge. Je crois qu'il est au tapis et..."

Colossinge réussi à se relever, avant de taper de haut en bas.

"Calme-toi, Colossinge." Interpella Sacha, en espérant que son Pokémon n'entrait pas dans trop de colère et fasse quelque chose de stupide.

Ses peurs se sont révélés être tout à fait exactes, alors que Colossinge courra en avant, prêt à frapper Tyranocif avec un Poing-Karate...

Uniquement pour que le Pokémon Armure s'écarte, et qu'il décroche un Poinglace gracieusement exécutée, à l'ordre de Wes, dans le dos de Colossinge, congelant solidement une partie de sa fourrure.

Colossinge continua à sauter de haut en bas, à l'agonie.

"Colossinge!" Cria Sacha, en réalisant qu'il avait commis une erreur vraiment stupide en choisissant Colossinge. "Peux-tu..."

Il remarqua ensuite quelque chose de différent à propos de Colossinge. Il sembla plus fort.

"Ça alors!" Hurla l'annonceur. "Si je ne fais pas erreur, la capacité spéciale de Colossinge a été activée. Colérique."

"Colérique?" Demanda Sacha, en essayant de se souvenir ce que ça faisait.

"Colérique augmente évidement la puissance d'un Pokémon au niveau maximal après avoir encaissé un coup critique."

"Ah oui?" Demanda Sacha. Il sourit ensuite. "Colossinge, attaque Coup-Croix!"

Colossinge sauta en avant en croisant les bras, avant de les écraser dans l'énorme estomac de Tyranocif. Le Pokémon Armure rugit de douleur, titubant.

Wes était devenu pâle, se rendant compte qu'il ne restait pas beaucoup de temps dans le match. Encore quelques coups de ce genre, et il serait éliminé. Même avec le corps blindé de Tyranocif, ces attaques le briserait comme du verre.

"Tyranocif." Interpella Wes. "Attaque Aeropique!"

"Colossinge!" Contra Sacha. "Attaque Tunnel!"

Le Pokémon Porsinge sauta sous le sol, tranchant le sol du terrain comme si il s'agissait de l'eau, et esquiva l'attaque.

"Oh oh." Dit Wes, alors que Colossinge émergea du sol derrière Tyranocif, et frappa le Pokémon dans le dos.

"Colossinge, attaque Close Combat!" Ordonna Sacha.

Sans une pensée pour sa propre sécurité, Colossinge bondit et se mit à battre le bleu de Tyranocif, amenant un rugissement de douleur du Pokémon Armure à chaque fois qu'un coup de poing trouva sa cible.

Tandis que le Colossinge épuisé s'écarta, le Tyranocif Wes resta debout pendant un moment, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, vaincu.

"Oh oui!" Cria Sacha, alors que l'arbitre éleva ses drapeaux.

"Tyranocif a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il. "Colossinge est déclaré vainqueur. La victoire revient à Sacha du Bourg Palette!"

Sacha et Pikachu se dirigèrent vers le terrain pour féliciter Colossinge.

"Tu as été parfait!" Dit Sacha, en regardant son Colossinge et en tendant une main. "Allez, tape m'en cinq!"

Colossinge regarda la main, avant de balancer ses poings et de frapper Sacha cinq fois dans le visage.

Aussitôt que Sacha s'effondra sur le sol, Carmache émergea d'une Pokéball sur sa ceinture, et le traîna à quelques applaudissements surprises de l'auditoire.

Colossinge et Pikachu se regardèrent, avant de suivre Carmache dans le tunnel.

* * *

"Alors, je me demande qui il a échangé." Commenta Jim. "Maintenant que j'y pense, je n'ai pas revu Nightmare depuis un moment."

"Il est là-haut." Grogna Flora, en se retournant.

Jim regarda autour de lui, et vit un Ectoplasma shiny tenir une bouteille de Bière Persian Noir et agiter une serviette au-dessus de sa tête, debout dans l'allée à environ cinq rangées en arrière.

"Ouais, je n'imagine pas qu'il y ai beaucoup de Pokémons comme ça." Dit-il, légèrement. "Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais tout simplement faire une dernière vérification de mes Pokémons. Mon match est dans quelques heures, et..."

"Vas-y dans ce cas." Dit Flora, une fraction seconde après que Jim ai libéré sa chaise, une bouteille vint s'écraser sur le sol par-dessus et brisa la chaise.

Jim leva les yeux, et vit Nightmare grogner.

"Merde, raté." Cria Nightmare.

* * *

"Hé, Olly!"

Il regarda autour de lui, et vit un visage familier s'approcher.

"Oh non." Grogna Olly. Il regarda Lance, Doug et Faith. "Vous croyez que je devrais lui dire que son frère a eu un malheureux accident?"

"Qui était son frère?" Demanda Doug.

"Harley Rocastle." Dit Olly, alors qu'Éric arriva à côté d'eux.

"Salut, tout le monde!" Dit Éric. "Et les gens que je connais. Principalement Olly et Lance."

"Nous nous sommes rencontrés au Pokévolanneau." Dit Lance.

"Et je l'ai vu à Littorella avant que je vienne ici." Répondit Olly, avant de regarder Éric. "J'en conclus que tu es ici avec les huit badges?"

Éric approuva.

"Ouais." Dit-il. "Je suis déjà qualifié. J'ai battu un gars appelé Hunter ce matin. Mon Chapignon a battu son Hariyama."

"Bien joué." Répondit Olly, alors que Faith se leva pour partir.

"Je vais vers le stade." Dit-elle. "Un gros match contre...Ce gars avec le nom que je ne me souviens pas."

"Ouais, je vais essayer d'être présent." Répondit Olly. "C'est ça le truc efficace avec Teleport. Tu peux être à un endroit pendant une seconde, et celle d'après, à un autre endroit."

Il regarda Faith partir, avant qu'Éric recommence à parler.

"Alors, est-ce que toi et elle vous êtes..."

"Non." Dit Olly. "Et si une autre personne me pose la question..."

"Hé, détends-toi." Remarqua Doug. "J'ai su que tu avais un frère."

Éric regarda Olly.

"J'en déduis que tu leur as dit à propos de Harley."

"Environ une seconde avant que tu arrives." Répondit sincèrement Olly. "En fait, il y a quelque chose que tu devrais savoir."

Éric leva les yeux.

"Ton frère..." Commença à dire Olly, en regardant Lance, et ensuite Doug. "Euh...Ton frère est mort."

"Quoi?!" Cria Éric, entraînant les gens à le regarder. "Comment?!"

"Il est tombé du Plateau Émerillon." Continua Olly. "Il a aidé quelqu'un à essayer de déclencher la fin au monde, et..."

"Autrement dit, quelqu'un l'a tué." Dit furieusement Éric.

"Eh bien, il n'aura pas fallu longtemps." Remarqua sèchement Doug.

Olly et Éric lui firent un regard étrange.

"Qui a fait ça?!" Exigea Éric. "Je dois le savoir."

"Hé, est-ce que tu sais que Lance a tué un ex-Génie Extrême ce même jour?" Demanda Olly, en cherchant une diversion.

Lance ricana alors qu'il le regarda.

"Ouah, ce n'est pas de moi qu'on parle." Dit-il. "C'est de toi."

"Toi?!" Demanda Éric, en regardant Olly. "Tu as tué Harley?"

Olly soupira.

"Éric, écoute-moi." Dit-il. " Ton frère était un...Eh bien, la manière la plus gentille que je peux mettre est branleur. Je ne voulais pas le faire, mais il ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Le temps nous était compté et..."

"Foutaises." Répondit Éric. "Écoute, il a peut-être été un meurtrier..."

"Il l'était." Dit Olly. "Écoute, je ne fais pas te le justifier. Aurais-tu vraiment voulu que le monde prenne fin? Parce que c'est ce qui serait arrivé."

Éric sembla un peu surpris.

"Je sais qu'il était ton frère, et qu'au plus profond de toi tu l'aimais certainement. Mais, il y a un ancien proverbe. Ceux qui méritent de mourir, meurent de la mort qu'ils méritent."

Éric le regarda.

"Eh bien, j'espère que tu te feras manger par des Mustebouees dans ce cas."

Il s'éloigna, laissant les trois dresseurs seuls.

"Je crois que je vais investir dans un seau de Wailord Bleu." Remarqua Lance, en regardant la carte des boissons.

Olly grogna.

"Je ne bois plus jamais de ce truc." Dit-il, en regardant l'endroit où Éric était parti. "Suis-je vraiment une mauvaise personne parce que j'ai du tuer Harley pour sauver le monde?"

Lance et Doug se regardèrent l'un l'autre.

"Eh bien." Répondit Lance, avant que quelque chose le frappe. "Un instant! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai tué Noland?"

"Qui a parlé de Noland?" Ricana Olly. "Tu as une conscience coupable, M. Stevens."

"Oh ha ha." Dit Lance, alors qu'il appela le serveur.

* * *

"Dans ce match, Faith Montgomery de Poivressel va avoir foi, je veux dire affrontera...Désolé pour ça, ma langue s'est rattrapé dans la bouche, affrontera Manuel Goldstone d'Atalanopolis. Donc, un affrontement d'Hoenn."

Faith regarda son adversaire. Il était un peu plus âgé qu'elle avec des cheveux bruns pointus et des yeux verts émeraude. Il portait une chemise verte, une veste blanche, et des jeans vert inversés.

"S'il vous plaît choisissez vos Pokémons!" Déclara l'arbitre.

Faith retira une Pokéball, et la lança dans les airs.

"En avant, Mysdibule!" Cria-t-elle, en envoyant le Pokémon de type acier.

"Rafflesia, vas-y!" Hurla Manuel, en envoyant le Pokémon Fleur.

"Et nous avons ici présent la belle et la bête. Un Pokémon de type plante de..."

Mysdibule commença à pleurer à ce que l'annonceur venait de dire.

Faith grogna, avant de réaliser de quelle attaque il s'agissait. Malgré tout, c'était une chose assez insensible pour l'annonceur à dire.

"Et Mysdibule devient très émotive, nous faisant tous sentir mal. Attendez une minute. Est-ce Croco Larme?!"

Elle roula ses yeux. Ça valait le coup d'essayer.

"Mon Mysdibule a effectivement un côté sensible." Dit-elle à l'arbitre.

"Oh, bon d'accord." Dit l'arbitre, la croyant. "Commencez!"

"Rafflesia, attaque Para-Spore!" Ordonna Manuel.

Rafflesia se retourna, avant de lancer un nuage d'épaisses spores jaunes de la plante sur sa tête, qui souffla vers Mysdibule.

"Ha." Dit Faith. "Mysdibule, essaie l'attaque Avale."

Mysdibule se leva, et abattit ses puissantes mâchoires sur le nuage, l'avalant instantanément.

"Wow, ça pourrait vous donnez une indigestion." Commenta l'annonceur.

Faith avait déjà tout prévu.

"Je ne comptais pas qu'elle le garde dans son estomac aussi longtemps." Murmura-t-elle. "Mysdibule, attaque Relache!"

Mysdibule fonça, et régurgita la poudre sur Rafflesia, paralysant immédiatement le Pokémon Fleur.

"Et c'est brillant!" Déclara l'annonceur, alors que la foule applaudit.

"Mysdibule, Croco Larme!" Continua Faith.

Mysdibule recommença à pleurer, entraînant Rafflesia à se sentir mal.

"Ne te laisse pas avoir!" Interpella Manuel. "Attaque Danse-Fleur!"

Rafflesia se retourna, avant de lancer plusieurs pétales multicolores du trou au milieu de la plante sur sa tête qui tourbillonna dans les airs, avant de s'écraser dans Mysdibule.

Encore une fois, Mysdibule commença à pleurer, en utilisant Croco Larme.

"Et il semblerait que la stratégie de Faith soit de faire en sorte que Mysdibule utilise Croco Larme à chaque occasion. Pourquoi, nous ne le savons pas, mais puisque cela abaisse la défense spéciale, elle doit certainement avoir un plan."

"Mysdibule, attaque Machouille!"

Mysdibule chargea, et le mordit, avec l'énorme mâchoire grise, sur les pétales autour de la tête de Rafflesia.

Le Pokémon Fleur cria de douleur, avant d'essayer d'échapper à l'étau.

"Et Rafflesia a été mordu! Peut-il s'échapper?"

Rafflesia lança un autre barrage de pétales multicolores dans Mysdibule, entraînant le Pokémon de type acier à grogner de douleur.

"Jette-le!" Ordonna Faith.

Mysdibule se retourna, et envoya Rafflesia s'écraser sur le sol.

Faith sourit.

"Et pour la grande finale." Interpella. "Attaque Lance-Flamme!"

"Oh oh!" Hurla Manuel ouvrit ses énormes mâchoires et souffla Rafflesia avec des flammes.

Rafflesia grogna, tandis que les flammes brûlèrent son corps, et il s'effondra.

"Oui!" Cria Faith, alors que l'arbitre éleva le drapeau.

"Rafflesia a été mis hors combat." Déclara l'arbitre. "Mysdibule est déclaré vainqueur. La victoire revient à Faith Montgomery de Poivressel!"

Faith plongea instantanément dans le terrain, et attrapa Mysdibule dans ses bras.

"Tu as réussi!" Hurla-t-elle.

* * *

"Wow." Remarqua Olly, en la regardant à la Télé. "Je ne pensais pas qu'elle pouvait faire preuve d'autant d'émotions. Autre que la recherche et destruction."

"Elle s'en est bien tirée." Dit Doug, tendit qu'il termina le reste de son Wailord Bleu. "Merde, ce truc embrouille la vision."

Lance grogna.

* * *

"Et maintenant, ce sera l'affrontement de Johto!"

La foule applaudit, alors que les deux dresseurs de Johto se dirigèrent vers le terrain.

"Dans le coin rouge, Jim Jacobs, d'Acajou, qui affrontera Blake Reinhardt de la Ville Griotte."

Jim vit le dresseur qu'il avait rencontré pendant qu'il attendait le bateau à Oliville.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à t'affronter." Remarqua Blake. "Cependant, c'est quelque chose qui a peu d'importance."

Jim tendit la main, et prit une Pokéball, prêt à commencer. Blake fit la même chose.

"Préparez vos Pokéballs!" Ordonna l'arbitre. "Et...Relâchez-les!"

"Mustebouee, c'est à toi!" Hurla Jim.

"Scarhino, c'est l'heure de briller!" Interpella Blake.

Mustebouee apparut, avant de regarder pour s'apercevoir que Blake avait envoyé un Scarhino.

"Aha." Dit l'annonceur. "Voilà qui devrait être intéressant. Nous avons Scarhino, le Pokémon de type insecte et combat de Johto qui va affronter Mustebouee, le Pokémon de type eau de Sinnoh. Qui parviendra à prendre l'avantage dans ce match?"

"Commencez!" Interpella l'arbitre.

"Pour Annalise." Dit tristement Blake. "Scarhino, utilise l'attaque Furie!"

"Mustebouee, esquive avec Aqua Jet!" Cria Jim, en utilisant une technique dont il avait vu Olly s'en servir de temps en temps.

Mustebouee lança un souffle d'eau derrière elle, qui la propulsa hors de portée des grands coups vicieux lancés par Scarhino.

"Mustebouee, Pistolet A O!"

Elle ouvrit ses mâchoires, avant de lancer un puissant jet d'eau dans Scarhino, renversant presque le Pokémon Unicorne.

"Scarhino, réplique avec Koud'Korne!" Contra Blake.

Scarhino plongea en avant en se poussant contre le jet d'eau, et réussit finalement à décrocher un coup étincellant sur Mustebouee, la faisant tomber sur le dos.

"Et avec cette puissante corne, Scarhino pourrait renverser une benne à ordures, alors un Mustebouee ne devrait pas être un problème."

Mustebouee lutta pour se relever, en grognant de douleur.

"Mus mus mus!" Marmonna-t-elle, clairement dans la douleur après le puissant coup de Scarhino.

"Allez Mustebouee." Interpella Jim. "Tu ne peux certainement pas être vaincue après ce coup."

Ses mots d'encouragements réussirent à remettre Mustebouee en une position de combat.

"Lance l'attaque Meteores!"

Mustebouee ouvrit sa bouche, avant de lancer plusieurs étoiles dorées dans l'épais exosquelette solide de Scarhino, qui produisit un horrible son raclant.

"Scarhino, attaque Belier!" Ordonna Blake.

Scarhino fonça dans les airs, avant de plaquer Mustebouee au sol, écrasant sa corne dans son estomac.

Elle cria à l'agonie, tandis que l'inquiétude se grava sur le visage de Jim.

"Oh merde!" Dit-il.

"Scarhino, Megacorne!"

* * *

"Il perd du terrain." Commenta Sacha des gradins, Il tenait une sac de glace sur son visage, ou Colossinge l'avait frappé.

"Comment va ton visage?" Demanda Nightmare.

"Ça fait mal partout." Dit Sacha, alors que Nightmare ricana. Il vida ensuite une bouteille de Bière Persian Noir par-dessus lui, entraînant Sacha à crier de douleur, avant de soupirer avec satisfaction.

"C'était rafraîchissant." Dit-il.

"Putain!" Grogna Nightmare.

"Nightmare." Demanda Flora. "Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'amuse de causer autant de douleur à Sacha?"

Nightmare expira, avant de la regarder.

"Par où commencer." Dit-il. "Ça pourrait être parce qu'il me conserve dans une orbe minuscule et qu'il se sert de moi comme son esclave personnel."

Il commença à imiter la voix de Sacha.

"Hé, Nightmare, peux-tu battre ce Noctunoir? Hé, Nightmare peux-tu sauver ce match d'une certaine défaite? Hé Nightmare..."

_"On a compris, merde!"_ Hurla Pikachu, étant réveillé de son sommeil sur les genoux de Sacha. _"Maintenant boucle-la."_

"Tu as réveillé Pikachu!" Grogna Sacha.

"Ouais, et je vais le refaire." Dit Nightmare, en regardant le Pokémon Souris.

"Pouvons-nous simplement regarder le match?" Demanda Flora. "Inutile de se tuer l'un l'autre."

* * *

Jim regarda Scarhino écraser sa corne dans Mustebouee et Mustebouee rebondir sur le sol, avec horreur, lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose le frapper sur le visage.

Il le retira, avant de réaliser ce que c'était.

Jim regarda le ciel, alors qu'une autre goutte de pluie le frappa, et se rendit compte qu'il pleuvait.

"Eh bien, il était temps." Dit-il, en se souvenant comment il avait été battu par Marc dans le CCP, alors que Mustebouee se releva. "Attaque Aqua Jet!"

Elle sauta dans les airs, et fonça vers Scarhino, décrochant le puissant coup qui repoussa Scarhino.

"Glissade." Dit fièrement Jim. "Maintenant, attaque Vibraqua!"

Mustebouee tendit ses pattes, avant de créer une orbe bleue à onde soniques entre elles. Le Pokémon Aquabelette lança ensuite l'orbe vers Scarhino, noyant le Pokémon Unicorne avec de l'eau.

"Mustebouee, attaque Sonicboom!" Ordonna Jim.

Elle sauta dans les airs, bougeant beaucoup plus vite grâce aux effets de Glissade, et envoya une série d'explosions aériennes tranchantes s'écraser dans Scarhino, qui causa encore plus de dégâts.

"Scarhino!" Cria Blake. "Attaque Close Combat!"

Scarhino plongea en avant, dans le but de causer autant de dégâts que possible à Mustebouee, avec peu d'égard pour sa propre sécurité.

"Aqua Jet, vite!" Hurla Jim.

Mustebouee se propulsa dans les airs, esquivant l'attaque de Scarhino.

"Maintenant lance une autre attaque Vibraqua par-dessus lui!" Ordonna Jim.

Mustebouee créa une autre orbe bleue à onde soniques qui brillèrent alors que la pluie la toucha. Le Pokémon Aquabelette envoya ensuite l'attaque s'écraser dans Scarhino, étonnant le Pokémon Unicorne.

"Mustebouee, attaque Queue De Fer!" Ordonna Jim. "Vise la corne!"

Les queues de Mustebouee commencèrent à briller avec une lumière blanche, avant qu'elle se balance dans les airs, et les envoya s'écraser sur la corne de Scarhino, envoyant le Pokémon au sol.

Scarhino ne pouvait pas se relever, tandis que l'arbitre attendit cinq secondes pour voir s'il y parviendrait, ensuite, lorsqu'il n'y avait plus aucun doute, il éleva le drapeau.

"Scarhino a été mis hors combat. Mustebouee est déclaré vainqueur." Dit-il. "La victoire revient à Jim Jacobs d'Acajou!"

Jim frappa l'air, avant d'aller célébrer avec Mustebouee.

Blake sembla un peu découragé, avant de soupirer.

"Ah, et puis tant pis." Dit-il. "Tu l'as mérité."

Il s'approcha et secoua la main de Jim.

"Tu m'as inquiété pendant deux minutes." Dit Jim.

"Bien sûr que je l'ai fait." Sourit Blake.

* * *

"Nous avons réussi." Dit Sacha, alors que lui et Jim se regardèrent l'un l'autre. "Nous avons réussit tous les deux."

"Eh bien." Remarqua Jim, tandis qu'il regarda autour de lui pour voir Flora et Nightmare appuyés contre le mur. "Nous n'avons pas à combattre à nouveau avant demain au minimum. Et si on allait se détendre d'ici là, et regarder le tirage au sort demain matin."

Sacha sourit.

"Je pourrais aller jeter un coup d'oeil sur mes Pokémons." Dit-il, en regardant Flora. "Mais alors, ce serait une longue soirée. Il y a plein de choses à faire durant ce temps."

* * *

**Qu'est-ce que Sacha voulait dire par là?**

**Sacha, Faith et Jim ont réussi à passer eux aussi.**

**Il semblerait que Nightmare s'est trouvé de la compétition : Colossinge prend lui aussi l'habitude de frapper Sacha.**

**100 chapitres de traduit! J'ai l'impression que c'est hier que j'ai commencé à traduire la trilogie depuis le tout début.**


	101. Juste À Temps

Chapitre 101. Juste À Temps.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha et Colossinge se sont qualifiés pour le tournoi principal, tout comme Faith et son Mysdibule, ainsi que Jim et son Mustebouee. Pendant ce temps Olly a révélé à Éric ce qui est arrivé à Harley._

* * *

"Hé." Dit Jim, alors qu'il alla s'asseoir sur la table de Blake. "Je t'ai vu là-bas. Tu avais l'air plutôt malheureux."

Blake soupira.

"Ah, ça va." Répondit-il. "Écoute, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. J'ai juste de mauvais souvenirs qui flottent dans ma tête."

Il regarda Jim.

"Avant que l'on s'affronte." Dit Jim. "Tu as mentionné quelqu'un. Quelqu'un appelé..."

"Annalise?" Demanda Blake. "Ouais."

"Qui était-elle?" Demanda Jim, avant de voir la réaction de Blake. "Oh, je suis désolé. Ce n'est vraiment pas de mes affaires."

"Non, c'est bon." Dit Blake, en terminant sa Bière Persian Noir. "Je devrais sans doute parler de ça à quelqu'un. C'est ce que mon thérapeute m'a recommandé."

Il s'arrêta pour un moment, avant de poursuivre.

"Elle s'appelait Annalise. Elle est...Était un Pokémon Ranger d'Almia. Elle connaissait le caractère terminal de sa maladie pendant un certain temps avant sa mort, et elle a essayé de tirer le meilleur parti du temps qu'elle avait laissé sur cette terre en aidant les Pokémons et le dresseur occasionnel. Je l'ai rencontrée lors d'un voyage d'Almia, et les choses ont simplement cliqué. Environ un an après avoir travaillé à ses côtés, je l'ai trouvée effondrée, et après l'avoir emmené à l'hôpital, j'ai découvert sa maladie. Avec moins de deux semaines restants de sa vie, je ne pouvais pas être enragé."

Blake s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, en ayant l'air très mélancolique.

"J'ai passé ces deux semaines à ses côtés, en regardant le progrès inéluctable de la mort. Ça m'a brisé le cœur de voir la femme que j'aimais, forte dans la vie, avoir l'air si petite et si fragile dans la mort. Avant qu'elle s'échappe dans son sommeil, elle m'a fait promettre que je vivrais ma vie en tant dresseur, accomplissant la nostalgie du voyage que j'avais éliminé depuis si longtemps, et de vivre pleinement chaque jour. C'est la façon dont elle était toujours...en train de penser aux autres. Jusqu'à son tout dernier moment. Quelques jours plus tard, après l'enterrement, j'ai été informée qu'elle m'avait laissé ses Pokémon exclusifs. Son Altaria à entraîner. Pour remplir sa promesse...Voilà pourquoi j'ai défié Verger. Voilà pourquoi je suis ici."

Blake termina son histoire.

"Wow." Dit Jim. "Je suis désolé."

"Ne le sois pas." Répondit Blake.

"Je me sens vraiment mal de t'avoir battu désormais." Remarqua Jim.

"Une fois de plus, ne le sois pas." Dit Blake. "Il y a toujours l'an prochain."

Il s'appuya contre sa chaise, et regarda le ciel.

"Il y a toujours l'an prochain."

* * *

"SACHA!"

Sacha grogna, alors qu'il sentit quelqu'un le pousser pour le réveiller.

"Laisse-moi tranquille, je veux dormir." Grogna-t-il.

"Sacha!" Continua Flora. "Ton premier match est dans vingt minutes. Je l'ai vu à la Télé."

Il fut immédiatement réveillé, regardant autour.

"C'est pas vrai!" Dit-il, en regardant autour de lui.

"Il est presque 3h de l'après-midi." Répondit Flora. "Je viens de me réveiller et j'ai allumé la Télé. Tu vas combattre dans le Stade quatre dans..."

"Vingt minutes." Dit Sacha, en sautant hors du lit et en cherchant ses jeans.

"En fait, c'est dix-neuf maintenant." Remarqua Flora, alors que Pikachu ouvrit ses yeux. Le Pokémon Souris était effondré sur le dos au fond du lit.

_"Ahhhhh, ma tête."_ Grogna Pikachu. _"Je vais tuer Nightmare pour m'avoir fait boire ce Wailord Bleu."_

Sacha prit ses Pokéballs, et regarda autour de lui.

"Où est Nightmare?" Demanda-t-il.

Flora haussa les épaules.

"Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis qu'il a commencé à diriger cette ligne de conga la nuit dernière." Répondit-elle.

Sacha grogna, en regardant Pikachu.

"Alors, Pikachu a la gueule de bois, Nightmare est parti déambuler, Colossinge est au Centre Pokémon et j'ai un match dans vingt minutes?" Dit-il. "Génial, je n'ai que trois Pokémons disponibles."

"Mais le match est à trois contre trois." Remarqua Flora.

Sacha approuva, tandis qu'il prit sa casquette et l'enfonça sur sa tête.

"Ouais, mais ça ne me laisse pas beaucoup de place pour les manœuvres." Dit-il. "J'espère simplement de tout cœur que ce n'est pas quelqu'un de fort."

* * *

"Je suis là!" Hurla Sacha, alors qu'il courra dans l'arène.

"Et Sacha est finalement arrivé." Remarqua sèchement l'annonceur. "Juste à temps en plus."

Sacha regarda son adversaire, qui était impassiblement debout avec ses bras croisés.

"Il était temps." Dit-il.

Le dresseur avait les cheveux noirs, avec les yeux verts. Il portait un t-shirt rouge sous un pull noir, ainsi qu'une paire de jeans noirs et une paire de chaussures de tennis blanches. Il avait une paire de lunettes de soleil sur le cou de son pull. Il avait probablement environ treize ans.

"Sacha Ketchum du Bourg Palette est sur le point d'affronter Tyler Reed d'Oliville. Ce match sera à trois contre trois sans limite de temps. Les deux dresseurs peuvent procéder à des substitutions s'ils le désirent."

L'arbitre éleva ses drapeaux.

"Veuillez choisir votre premier Pokémon." Dit-elle.

Tyler prit une Pokéball, et la lança dans les airs.

"Akwakwak, à toi de jouer!"

Sacha grimaça, alors que le Pokémon Canard apparut. Pikachu aurait été le Pokémon idéal à choisir contre Akwakwak. Mais, Pikachu était avec Flora, donc...

"Blizzi!" Hurla Sacha, en lançant la Pokéball dans les airs. "Je te choisis!"

Le Pokémon Arbregelé apparut dans un éclat lumineux.

"Et le premier match opposera Blizzi à Akwakwak."

"Commencez!" Ordonna l'arbitre.

"Blizzi!" Hurla Sacha, en voulant faire le premier mouvement. "Attaque Tranch'Herbe!"

Blizzi balança ses bras, avant de lancer plusieurs feuilles tranchantes vers Akwakwak.

"Choc Mental!" Contra Tyler.

Les yeux et le front d'Akwakwak commencèrent à briller avec une lumière bleue, tandis que l'attaque fut arrêté dans les airs.

"Renvois-les!"

Akwakwak renvoya les feuilles s'écraser dans Blizzi, lui causant un petit peu de douleur.

"Et Akwakwak retourne les feuilles à l'expéditeur, et Blizzi doit faire preuve de prudence."

Sacha grimaça.

"Blizzi, attaque Laser Glace!" Ordonna-t-il.

Blizzi éleva ses mains, et lança le rayon de glace bleu froid.

"Akwakwak, attaque Choc Mental encore une fois!" Dit Tyler.

Le Pokémon Canard répéta son mouvement précédent, et arrêta l'attaque dans les airs.

"Oh oh." Grogna Sacha.

"À moi!" Dit Tyler. "Akwakwak, Pistolet A O!"

Akwakwak ouvrit son bec et lança un jet d'eau en avant, vers Blizzi. La force de l'attaque fut suffisante pour la renverser sur son dos.

"Et cet Akwakwak a toute une puissance. Je ne crois pas que Blizzi s'attendait à encaisser un coup comme ça."

"Blizzi, essaie de te relever!" Exhorta Sacha.

Le Pokémon Arbregelé réussit simplement à le faire, donnant un regard mauvais à Akwakwak.

"Akwakwak, attaque Combo-Griffe!" Ordonna Tyler.

Akwakwak sauta en avant, griffant Blizzi, qui poussa un cri de douleur au niveau tandis aux griffes râteleuses qui tranchèrent sa peau.

"Allez Blizzi!" Cria Sacha. "Vas-tu réellement te faire écraser par un Psykokwak bleu?"

Blizzi secoua sa tête, tandis qu'elle se redressa.

"Très bien." Dit Sacha. "Poing Dard!"

Blizzi balança son bras en avant, et l'écrasa dans le visage d'Akwakwak, renversant le Pokémon Canard sur le dos.

"Réplique avec Escalade!" Ordonna Tyler.

Akwakwak sauta à nouveau en avant, cette fois avec plus de vitesse que de puissance. L'attaque s'écrasa dans Blizzi, et l'envoya tourner autour.

"Vas-y!" Hurla Sacha. "Tu peux y arriver!"

Blizzi avait soudainement un regard déterminé sur son visage, tandis qu'elle regarda Akwakwak.

"Blizzi, attaque Eclats Glace!"

Elle tendit ses bras devant elle, créant de plusieurs petits fragments de glace, qui furent suspendus dans les airs pendant quelques secondes. Elle les envoya ensuite s'écraser dans Akwakwak, qui cria de douleur alors que les éclats de piquèrent ses plumes.

"Poing Dard, maintenant!" Interpella Sacha.

"Akwakwak, Psykoud'Boul!"

Le joyau sur la tête d'Akwakwak commença à briller avec une lumière mauve, alors que le Pokémon Canard chargea un coup de boule sur Blizzi. Le Pokémon Arbregelé balança ses bras autour et, à l'instant même où Akwakwak s'écrasa en elle, envoya un coup étincelant dans l'estomac.

Les deux Pokémons reculèrent, tout en se regardant l'un l'autre.

"Et ces deux Pokémons poursuivent toujours. Même avec le désavantage du type, Akwakwak semble fort. Possiblement plus fort que Blizzi."

"Blizzi, attaque Tranch'Herbe!" Hurla Sacha.

Blizzi lança plusieurs feuilles acérées vers Akwakwak.

"Choc Mental!"

"Ouais, c'est ça!" Dit Sacha. "Blizzi, attaque Laser Glace pour les bloquer."

Blizzi tira le rayon bleu froid dans les airs, qui empêcha les feuilles réfléchies de la nuire.

"Con...ti...nue!" Cria Sacha.

Blizzi mit plus de puissance dans le Laser Glace, avant d'envoyer le bloc d'eau congelé s'écraser dans Akwakwak, qui fut KO par la puissance du coup.

"Non, Akwakwak!" Cria Tyler, alors qu'il réalisa que son Pokémon avait été mis KO.

"Akwakwak a été mis hors combat." Déclara l'arbitre. "Blizzi est déclaré vainqueur."

"Bravo, Blizzi!" Cria Sacha, tandis qu'il regarda le Pokémon Arbregelé. "Tu as été impressionnant."

"Akwakwak, retour!" Interpella Tyler, en rappelant son Pokémon. "Un excellent combat mon ami."

Il regarda Sacha.

"Ils disent que trois têtes valent mieux qu'une." Ria-t-il. "Alors, essaie ça pour voir."

Il lança une autre Pokéball dans les airs, et un Dodrio apparut.

* * *

Jim apparut, en ayant l'air épuisé.

"Pourquoi ça t'a pris si longtemps?" Demanda gazouillement Flora, tandis que Pikachu ronfla sur ses genoux.

"Comment il s'en sort?" Répondit Jim, alors qu'il s'effondra sur le siège à côté d'elle.

"Il vient de battre l'Akwakwak de son adversaire avec Blizzi." Expliqua Flora. "Mais, il n'a pas énormément de choix avec ses Pokémons, puisque Nightmare semble avoir déserté, Colossinge est toujours un peu blessé et Pikachu a l'air comme s'il avait passé toute la nuit à boire."

_"Tu n'as pas l'air en pleine forme non plus, Flora."_ Marmonna Pikachu.

"Alors, comment se fait-il qu'il..."

"Il affirme que Nightmare a enrichi sa boisson." Dit Flora. "Il ne s'est réveillé que vingt minutes avant le match. Et tout cela parce que je me suis réveillée plus tôt et que j'ai vu qu'il était sur le point de se battre."

"Ce n'est pas un peu trop facile d'accuser Nightmare?" Demanda Jim. "Ce n'est pas Nightmare qui l'a gardé dans le night-club jusqu'à 5h du matin."

"En fait, oui." Dit Flora. "À chaque fois que Sacha essayait de partir, Nightmare décidait de former une ligne de conga géante."

"Sans blagues!" S'exclama Jim. "Était-ce ce que c'était? Je croyais qu'un imbécile plus ivre penserait que ce serait amusant de commencer une ligne de conga à toutes les cinq minutes."

"Eh bien, tu avais à moitié raison alors." Figea Flora. "Quand est-ce que tes deux matchs sont prévus?"

Jim haussa les épaules.

"Je sais qu'il y en a un demain." Dit-il. "Et l'autre sera quelques jours plus tard."

"Alors, Sacha ne peut pas se permettre de perdre ce match s'il veut passer." Remarqua Flora.

* * *

"Blizzi, tu veux continuer?" Demanda Sacha.

Blizzi approuva, alors qu'elle foudroya le Pokémon Trioiseau du regard.

"Eh bien, tu pourrais actuellement être ma meilleure chance." Remarqua Sacha.

"Commencez!" Interpella l'arbitre.

"Blizzi, attaque Laser Glace!"

Blizzi éleva ses bras ensemble, préparant le rayon de glace bleu froid.

"Dodrio, attaque Hate!"

Dans les secondes qu'il a fallu pour que le Laser Glace se rende des mains de Blizzi à l'autre côté de l'arène à l'endroit où Dodrio était debout, le Pokémon normal et vol avait disparu.

"Oh non!" Dit Sacha, tandis que l'attaque manqua sa cible.

"Dodrio, attaque Bec Vrille!" Cria Tyler.

Les trois becs sur les trois têtes de Dodrio commencèrent à tourner, alors que le Pokémon fonça sur Blizzi, la mettant instantanément KO avec la puissante attaque.

"Blizzi a été mis hors combat." Déclara l'arbitre. "Dodrio est déclaré vainqueur."

"Et c'est tout ce qu'elle a écrit." Cria l'annonceur, alors que la foule applaudit Blizzi. "Le courageux petit Blizzi a été surmonté par un oiseau à trois têtes. Telle est la voie dans la vie."

"Blizzi, retour!" Interpella Sacha, en rappelant le Pokémon Arbregelé. "Tu t'es bien battu, mais..."

Il pensa aux deux autres Pokémons qu'il avait avec lui. Et ce serait un peu l'encontre du but en utilisant l'un d'eux contre Dodrio. Ça ne laissa que...

Sacha prit une Pokéball de sa ceinture.

"Pyroli, je te choisis!"

Il lança la Pokéball dans les airs, et envoya son nouveau Pokémon Flamme récemment évolué.

"Et Sacha est passé avec un Pyroli!"

Sacha regarda Pyroli, et ensuite Dodrio.

"Allez!" Dit-il. "On peut y arriver, Pyroli!"

L'arbitre éleva ses drapeaux.

"Commencez!"

"Dodrio, attaque Aeropique!" Ordonna Tyler.

Le Pokémon Trioiseau courra en avant, avant d'écraser Pyroli.

"Ouah!" Hurla Sacha. "Reste fort, Pyroli!"

Pyroli secoua sa fourrure, avant de reprendre sa position.

"Génial, utilise l'attaque Lance-Flamme!"

Pyroli ouvrit la bouche, tirant le puissant souffle de flammes dans les airs. Dodrio cria de douleur, tandis que l'attaque brûla ses plumes.

"À présent, attaque Belier!"

Pyroli continua l'attaque, en fonçant en avant avec peu d'égard pour sa propre sécurité. Dodrio cria encore de douleur tandis que Pyroli s'écrasa dans son corps.

"Rebond!" Ordonna Tyler.

Dodrio sauta dans les airs.

"Oh oh." Murmura Sacha, alors que l'oiseau à trois têtes vint s'écraser au-dessus de Pyroli. Le Pokémon Flamme grogna de douleur, alors que l'attaque envoya des ondes de choc émaner à travers son corps, le rendant temporairement immobile.

"Et cette attaque Rebond a paralysé Pyroli. Il est peut-être immobile pour l'instant."

"Allez!" Supplia Sacha. "Il faut que tu bouges, Pyroli."

"Dodrio!" Interpella Tyler. "Que dirais-tu d'une Triplattaque?"

Dodrio se précipita en avant, chacun de ses becs confectionnant un son horrible, alors que des flammes apparurent dans un visage, de la foudre dans l'autre, et de la glace dans le troisième.

Pyroli hurla de douleur, tandis que les attaques s'écrasèrent sur lui, avant de s'effondrer sur un genou.

"Et Pyroli serait-il vaincu?"

"Pyroli, il faut que tu reprennes!" Interpella Sacha. "Tu vaux mieux que ça!"

Avec une difficulté extrême, Pyroli réussit à se relever sur ses quatre pattes, et à regarder Dodrio.

"Pyroli semble être à nouveau debout et a surmonté la paralysie." Remarqua l'annonceur. "C'est bon pour lui."

"Très bien, Pyroli." Interpella Sacha. "Surchauffe!"

Une lumière rouge enveloppa Pyroli, alors que le Pokémon Flamme prépara à lancer la puissante attaque feu vers le Pokémon Trioiseau.

"Feu!" Ordonna Sacha.

Pyroli tira l'attaque, et le public regarda en retenant son souffle, tandis que les flammes blanches chaudes passèrent directement au-dessus de l'arène et frappèrent Dodrio.

"Wow, ça a presque brûlé Dodrio!" Remarqua l'annonceur, tandis que la fumée éclata dans la zone où Dodrio se tenait debout.

Sacha retint son souffle. Avait-il vaincu Dodrio?

* * *

Pas de chance.

"Dodrio, attaque Bec Vrille!"

Avec un cri, Dodrio émergea de la fumée à l'étonnement de la foule, les trois becs qui tournèrent.

"Non!" Cria Sacha, alors que les trois becs s'écrasèrent dans Pyroli, et renversèrent le Pokémon Flamme sur le côté.

Pyroli ne se releva pas.

L'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Pyroli a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-elle. "Dodrio est déclaré vainqueur."

Sacha grogna, mais réussit à remercier Pyroli tandis qu'il le rappela.

"Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Pyroli." Dit-il. "Nous allons nous entraîner d'avantage ensemble et à un certain moment et tu deviendras plus fort."

Il soupira, en prenant sa dernière Pokéball.

"Je sais que tu as un léger désavantage." Dit-il à la Pokéball. "Mais, tu es tout ce qu'il me reste."

Il lança la Pokéball dans les airs.

"Carmache je te choisis!"

* * *

"Carmache?" Demanda Jim, alors qu'il vit le Pokémon Caverne apparaître. "Voilà qui va être intéressant. En tant que type vol, Dodrio ne peut pas être touché par les attaques de type sol. Mais, à l'exception de Tunnel, je ne peux pas penser à tout ce que Carmache utilise."

"Mmm-hmm." Remarqua Flora, tandis que Pikachu se redressa pour voir ce qui se passait.

_"Vas-y, Carmache."_ Acclama le Pokémon Souris. _"Frappe-le là où ça fait mal."_

* * *

"Commencez!" Ordonna l'arbitre.

Sacha était déterminé de ne pas commencer le match comme il l'avait fait dans le match précédent.

"Carmache, lance l'attaque Dracogriffe!"

"Dodrio, utilise l'attaque Furie."

Carmache se jeta sur Dodrio, qui, à son tour, envoya les trois têtes s'écraser sur le Pokémon Caverne, picorant les écailles exposées.

Carmache siffla, avant de balancer une griffe et d'envoyer Dodrio au sol. Le Pokémon Trioiseau se redressa instantanément, malgré le fait de commencer à sembler fatigué.

"Carmache, attaque Draco-Rage!" Ordonna Sacha.

Carmache ouvrit ses deux puissantes mâchoires, et lança le jet chaud de flammes rouges et bleues dans Dodrio, qui ravagea le Pokémon à trois têtes d'oiseaux.

"Termine-le avec Casse-Brique!" Cria Sacha, sentant un KO.

Carmache sauta dans les airs, avant d'étendre ses griffes avec un scintillement lumineux blanc. Il s'abaissa ensuite et cloua Dodrio, qui s'effondra à nouveau, et cette fois il ne pouvait plus bouger.

L'arbitre attendit une seconde, avant de prendre sa décision.

"Dodrio a été mis hors combat. Carmache est déclaré vainqueur."

Sacha poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement. Son adversaire n'avait plus qu'un seul Pokémon en réserve, et Carmache était assez indemne. Tant que ce n'était pas un Pokémon glace qui sortirait, alors tout irait sûrement comme sur des roulettes.

"Chapignon!" Hurla Tyler. "Go!"

* * *

"Ooooh." Murmura Jim. "Ça pourrait être serré. Chapignon est un Pokémon puissant. Excepté contre les types vol. Je pense que Sacha pourrait avoir besoin de redoubler d'efforts plus qu'il ne le croit. Si ce Dodrio était quelque chose de coriace, Chapignon ne va pas être facile à battre."

"Il peut y arriver." Dit Flora, en toute confiance.

* * *

"Commencez!" Ordonna l'arbitre.

Carmache et Chapignon continuèrent à se foudroyer du regard l'un l'autre pendant un moment.

"Carmache!" Cria Sacha. "Terminons-en au plus vite. Attaque Lance-Flamme!"

Carmache commença à ouvrir sa bouche, prêt à lancer les flammes rouges chaudes qui pourraient griller la peau en plante de Chapignon.

"Mach Punch!" Hurla Tyler.

Chapignon sauta instantanément en avant et écrasa un poing dans Carmache, interrompant l'attaque.

La foule haleta à la vitesse de l'attaque

"Est-ce que l'un de nous a vu cela venir?" Demanda l'annonceur. "Je suis certain que non pour Carmache."

Sacha grimaça, tandis que Carmache secoua sa tête et balaya l'impact.

"Tu es parfait, Carmache." Interpella Sacha. "Que dirais-tu d'une attaque...Dracogriffe!"

Carmache se précipita en avant, tranchant Chapignon avec ses griffes.

"Chapignon, laisse-le te toucher, et ensuite attaque Poudre Dodo!" Dit Tyler. "Vas-y!"

Chapignon laissa Carmache se rapprocher, et des millisecondes avant que l'attaque atteigne son but, il relâcha une épaisse poudre verte qui recouvrit le Pokémon Caverne. Carmache éternua, avant de donner suite à l'attaque. Toutefois, quelques secondes plus tard, Carmache était tombé endormi.

"Oh merde!" Marmonna Sacha.

"Et Carmache s'est endormi au travail. Mais, dans ce match, si vous ronflez, vous perdez."

"Carmache, réveille-toi!" Cria Sacha, en espérant que le Pokémon Caverne aurait compris.

Mais Carmache continua à ronfler.

"Hmm." Murmura Tyler. "Le moment est peut-être bien choisi pour accroître la puissance."

Il regarda son Pokémon.

"Chapignon, attaque Croissance!"

Chapignon s'arrêta, avant de briller avec une énergie vert pâle.

"Et maintenant, attaque Gonflette!"

Chapignon inspira fortement, avant de renforcer sa puissance et sa défense.

Sacha devenait de plus en plus inquiet à chaque seconde. Si Chapignon accumulait plus de puissance, alors il n'y aurait pas grand chose que Carmache puisse faire.

"Carmache!" Cria-t-il.

Ensuite, presque par miracle, Carmache ouvrit ses yeux.

"Oui!" Cria Sacha. "Bon, attaque Lance-Flamme!"

Carmache rugit, avant de lancer les flammes rouges chaudes dans Chapignon, qui cria de douleur.

"Et Carmache prend sa revanche sur Chapignon pour l'avoir endormi."

"Carmache!" Hurla Sacha, en ignorant l'annonceur. "Attaque Dracogriffe!"

"Chapignon, réplique avec Mach Punch!"

Les deux Pokémons bondirent en avant, mais avec l'avantage de la vitesse du mouvement de Chapignon, Carmache ne pouvait que repousser l'attaque avec ses griffes.

Même dans ce cas, Sacha pouvait apercevoir une ouverture.

"Carmache, attaque Machouille!"

Le Pokémon Caverne fonça en avant, et mordit la tête de Chapignon. On aurait du que ce n'était rien de plus qu'une nuisance bénigne pour Chapignon.

"Bien entendu." Remarqua l'annonceur. "Chapignon est de type combat, alors l'attaque Machouille lui causerait autant que ça. Même dans ce cas les mâchoires de Carmache semblent très puissantes."

"Chapignon." Interpella Tyler. "Attaque Para-Spore!"

Chapignon se secoua, envoyant plusieurs spores jaunes d'une grande épaisseur vers le haut qui couvrirent les écailles de Carmache.

Carmache hurla dans l'inconfort, avant de lâcher la tête de Chapignon et de s'écraser au sol.

"Et maintenant, attaque Mitra-Poing!" Cria Tyler, tandis que Carmache, essaya de se relever.

Chapignon recula son poing, et la foule entière vit l'appendice balancer vers Carmache au ralenti.

Avant qu'il s'arrête soudainement.

"Hein?" Demanda Tyler, alors qu'un torrent de sable émergea de l'arène et engouffra Chapignon.

"Tourbi-Sable?" Demanda Sacha. "Tu as utilisé ça par toi-même?"

_"Content...Que quelqu'un prête attention."_ Grimaça Carmache, alors qu'il se redressa. _"Je vais déchirer la tête de ce comique pour m'avoir paralysé."_

"Carmache, attaque Lance-Flamme!" Ordonna Sacha.

Carmache était prêt à ouvrir ses mâchoire, prêt à achever le Chapignon...

Uniquement pour qu'il s'arrête en plein mouvement.

_"Pas...Maintenant!"_ Rugit-il, alors que la paralysie prit le dessus.

Tyler le remarqua.

"Chapignon, attaque Lance-Soleil!" Ordonna-t-il.

Chapignon prit une profonde inspiration, avant de commencer à absorber les rayons de soleil.

"Allez, Carmache!" Hurla Sacha.

_"Je fais de mon mieux, espèce d'imbécile!"_ Cria Carmache, avant de réaliser qu'il pouvait à nouveau bouger. _"Oh...Laisse tomber."_

"Attaque Lance-Flamme, vite!"

"Chapignon, Lance-Soleil, maintenant!"

Les deux puissants Pokémons déchaînèrent leurs attaques, le public saisit avec intérêt, tandis que les deux attaques se rencontrèrent au milieu de l'arène et explosèrent, soulevant une vague de poussière et de pierres.

"Et nous avons perdu la vision ici bas, alors qui sait ce qui se passe."

* * *

Finalement, les choses se dissipèrent, révélant que les deux Pokémons étaient encore debout sur le terrain. Ils respirèrent lourdement, et ils étaient également couvert d'ecchymoses. Mais, ils étaient encore debout à se regarder fixement l'un l'autre, avec un mépris déterminé à surpasser l'autre.

"Incroyable!" Hurla l'annonceur. "Les deux Pokémons refusent d'aller au tapis avant que l'autre le fasse."

Ensuite, alors qu'il finit de parler, les deux Pokémons s'effondrèrent, finalement vaincus. Incapable de continuer après leur match coriace, leurs corps avaient simplement cédé.

L'arbitre les regarda, avant de faire l'interpellation.

"Les deux Pokémons sont hors combat." Dit-elle. "Par conséquent, c'est un match nul."

Tandis que la foule se leva pour applaudir, Sacha se dirigea sur le terrain pour féliciter Carmache.

Alors que lui et le Pokémon Caverne sortirent, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher se sentir que ça aurait pu être un match qu'il aurait gagné.

* * *

**Alors Sacha a fait un match nul. Est-ce qu'il parviendra à se reprendre au match suivant, ou est-ce que la Ligue Verger va déjà prendre fin pour lui?**

**Aussi je ne mettrait pas dans les traductions 'Qui est ce Pokémon?' comme Blue Bongo l'a fait. Pourquoi? Parce que les réponses ne sont pas toujours indiqués dans l'histoire, et je crois que ma connaissance des Pokémons n'est pas assez approfondie pour que je connaisse toutes les réponses.**


	102. Réflexions Et Réfractions

Chapitre 102. Réflexions Et Réfractions.

* * *

_Résumé. Blake a expliqué à Jim quelques petites choses sur son passé. Pendant ce temps, Sacha s'est réveillé vingt minutes avant son match, et a dû improviser. Il a affronté Tyler Reed, qui a utilisé Akwakwak, Dodrio et Chapignon contre le Blizzi, le Pyroli et le Carmache de Sacha. Malheureusement, Sacha n'est parvenu qu'à faire un match nul..._

* * *

"Bonjour à tous!" Chanta Nightmare, alors qu'il entra dans la chambre d'hôtel. "J'ai le sentiment que ça va être une belle journée, le soleil dans le ciel à un sourire sur son visage, et il brille une salutation sur..."

"Nightmare!" Dit Sacha, en regardant. "Où étais-tu passé?"

Nightmare haussa les épaules.

"Je me suis réveillé dans une benne à ordures." Dit-il. "Mais, j'ai trouvé un peu de Bière Persian Noir dedans, alors...J'y suis resté plus longtemps que j'aurai du."

Il fouilla dans son estomac, et en sortit une carcasse de Nirondelle, avant de la laisser tomber sur le plancher.

"C'est mieux." Murmura-t-il. "C'était..."

"Débarrasse-toi en!" Siffla Sacha. "Immédiatement!"

Nightmare le foudroya du regard, avant de prendre la carcasse de Nirondelle et de la jeter par la fenêtre. Il y avait un cri de surprise dessous d'eux.

Nightmare ria, avant de s'approcher de la fenêtre, pour voir qui il avait frappé.

"Bonjour Jim!" Hurla-t-il.

* * *

"Dracochoc!" Ordonna Lance.

Jungko sauta en avant, avant de lancer le vortex tourbillonnant énergétique gris bleuâtre dans le Coxyclaque, mettant instantanément le Pokémon 5 Étoiles KO.

"Coxyclaque a été mis hors combat!" Déclara l'arbitre. "Jungko est déclaré vainqueur, et la victoire revient à Lance Stevens d'Ébenelle."

Lance approuva, avant d'aller féliciter Jungko.

"Vraiment excellent, mon ami." Remarqua-t-il, en tapotant le Pokémon Forêt sur le dos.

"Et avec cette victoire, Lance est plus fort que jamais." Remarqua l'annonceur. "Il doit simplement éviter la défaite dans son prochain match, et cet excellent dresseur va honorer les huitièmes de finale."

* * *

Jim était debout aux toilettes à essuyer la graisse de Nirondelle sur lui, lorsque Arjun entra.

"Ah, bonjour." Sourit Arjun. "Ça fait longtemps."

Jim ria, malgré l'odeur de graisse nauséabonde qui le couvrait.

"Que t'est-il arrivé?" Demanda Arjun.

"Nightmare m'a jeté un Nirondelle pourri dessus." Répondit sèchement Jim. "Alors, j'essaie de me débarrasser de cette odeur avant mon match."

"Tu sais quoi?" Demanda Arjun. "C'est quelque chose dont il est difficile de se débarrasser, mais ce n'est pas impossible. De l'eau devrait faire l'affaire, alors..."

"Ouais, je vais tout simplement utiliser mon Mustebouee." S'exclama Jim, en sortant une Pokéball.

"C'est l'idée principale." Ria Arjun. "Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois répondre à l'appel de la nature."

"Hé, Arjun." Dit Jim. "Comment vous en sortez-vous?"

Arjun sourit.

"Eh bien, je suis sur le point de disputer mon match." Dit-il. "Je suis parfaitement certain de l'emporter."

"Bonne chance." Sourit Jim. "Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais emmener mon Mustebouee dehors. Ce sont les toilettes des hommes, et je ne suis pas certain de quelle est l'étiquette pour les Pokémons femelles."

Arjun ria.

"Je ne serais même pas là." Sourit-il.

* * *

"Vas-y, Pyroli!" Interpella Sacha. "Attaque Lance-Flamme!"

Le Pokémon Flamme ouvrit sa bouche, tirant une salve de feu rouge chaud vers Nightmare.

Nightmare se mit instantanément hors de portée.

"Franchement!" Cria-t-il. "Tu ne pourrais même pas frapper un Wailord avec un Ultralaser."

_"Cesse d'être si méchant!"_ Cria furieusement Pyroli. _"Et cesse de bouger. Ce n'est pas le but de..."_

"Yadda yadda yadda." Dit Nightmare, en roulant les yeux. "Je n'ai pas entendu un mot de ce que tu as dit, outre le fait que je suis génial, et que tu es minable!"

"Nightmare." Dit sévèrement Sacha. "Arrête de t'écarter des attaques de Pyroli."

Nightmare se retourna et lui lança un regard noir.

"Si la stupide boule de poils ne peut pas atteindre une cible mouvante, alors quelles chances a-t-il de gagner quoi que ce soit?!" Cria Nightmare. "Le fait est que tes méthodes d'entraînement sont lamentables. Ce Pyroli est incroyablement faible et..."

Pyroli lança une attaque Surchauffe et toucha Nightmare dans le dos. Le Pokémon Ombre s'effondra immédiatement sur le sol.

_"Stupide boule de poils, hein?"_ Demanda Pyroli.

"C'est pas cool." Grogna Nightmare.

Flora s'approcha, en tenant deux hot-dogs.

"J'ai à manger." Interpella-t-elle, tandis que Nightmare, Pikachu et Pyroli levèrent instantanément les yeux.

"Hé, merci." Dit Sacha, en prenant son hot-dog...

Uniquement pour que Nightmare saute et l'attrape.

"Génial." Sourit Nightmare.

"Hé!" Protesta Sacha. "Rends-moi..."

"Euh, non!" Ria Nightmare, alors qu'il en prit une bouchée. "Mmm, ça goute comme du Poussifeu."

Il continua à rire.

"Vous savez ce que je crois?" Dit Nightmare. "Je crois que dans l'avenir, les Pokémons auront une utilité pour les Poussifeus."

"Je suis sûr que nous ne savons pas de quoi tu parles." Dit Flora. "Bien sûr que les Poussifeus ont de la valeur."

"Je ne pensais pas que tu étais en plumes." Remarqua Nightmare, tandis qu'il finit le hot-dog. "Même si..."

"Nightmare, vas-tu continuer à m'aider à entraîner Pyroli?" Demanda Sacha. "Ou, tu vas rester là et parler de tes fesses toute la journée?"

Nightmare y réfléchit.

"Parler de mes fesses." Dit-il. "Je renonce."

Nightmare commença à s'éloigner dans la forêt.

"Maudit soit-il." Marmonna Sacha.

"Hé, si tu veux de l'aide pour entraîner Pyroli, alors je peux utiliser Brasegali." Dit Flora. "Pyroli pourrait ce donner à fond et ne blesserait probablement pas Brasegali."

Elle ouvrit une Pokéball, et envoya le Pokémon Ardent.

_"Yo yo, à tous."_ Remarqua Brasegali, lors de l'apparition. _"Me revoilà, les amis."_

_"Salut-de-salut."_ Dit Pyroli. _"Yo, que t'arrive-t-il, paleron? Tu réagis trop violemment avec quelques BPN froides avec tes potes?"_

Brasegali regarda Pyroli.

_"Mec, c'est raciste."_

Flora regarda Sacha.

"Hé, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le remarquer dans ce match." Dit-elle. "Il semblait que tu étais un peu rude quand tu encourageais tes Pokémons. C'est juste que...Ça ne te ressemble pas."

Sacha soupira.

"Je sais." Dit-il. "Je ne le faisais pas délibérément."

Il sortit les trois Pokéballs, et les regarda.

"C'est juste que...J'étais enragé envers moi-même de ne pas avoir été mieux préparé. Et j'étais enragé envers Nightmare d'avoir été Nightmare. Je veux dire, je sais que tout le monde l'aime parce qu'il est Nightmare, mais il peut être frustrant parfois. Je dois être ferme avec lui, et ça coule un peu mes autres Pokémons. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux activer et désactiver entre mes Pokémons."

* * *

"Heledelle, Canicule!"

Heledelle battit ses ailes, créant une rafale d'air humide qui fit instantanément en sorte que le Cizayox sue.

"Ouais, ça devrait marcher." Interpella Jim. "Attaque Aeropique!"

Le Pokémon Hirondelle replia ses ailes et fila vers l'avant, décrochant un coup étincelant sur le Pokémon Pince, qui ne semblait pas si gravement dérouté par l'attaque.

"Et Cizayox semble être dérouté par l'attaque." Remarqua l'annonceur. "N'oubliez pas, Jim a vaincu le Drackhaus et le Phogleur d'Évan avec son Mustebouee et son Shaymin. Cependant, ce puissant Cizayox les a rapidement surmontés tous les deux, laissant la tâche ardue à Heledelle. Cependant, ça avait bien commencé. En allant avec un Aeropique, ça a donné la quantité normale de dégâts à Cizayox, même s'il est de type acier. Il y a un peu de Pokémon insecte là-dedans aussi."

"Cizayox, attaque Griffe Acier!" Ordonna Évan Rodwell.

Le Pokémon de type insecte et acier s'envola, les griffes brillantes avec une lumière blanche, et tenta de trancher Heledelle.

"Heledelle, attaque Hate!" Interpella Jim.

Le Pokémon Hirondelle esquiva rapidement l'attaque, s'envolant loin du danger.

"Poursuis-le avec Vive-Attaque!" Ordonna Évan.

Cizayox commença à poursuivre Heledelle, mais il était évident que le Pokémon de Jim était bien plus rapide.

"Je crois qu'un Insecateur serait en était de suivre facilement Heledelle." Remarqua l'annonceur. "Cependant, avec ce grand corps métallique, un Cizayox se doit d'être remarquablement propice et fort pour bouger aussi rapidement."

"Attend qu'il s'arrête!" Ordonna Évan. "Ensuite, attaque Aile D'Acier!"

Les ailes de Cizayox commencèrent à briller avec une lumière blanche, avant que le Pokémon Pince s'écrase dans Heledelle, renversant l'oiseau vers le sol de l'arène.

Le Pokémon Hirondelle cria de douleur, avant de se relever lentement.

"Bravissimo, Heledelle." Interpella Jim. "Maintenant, retourne dans le ciel et attaque Canicule!"

Heledelle repris lentement son envol vers le ciel, avant de créer une autre attaque humide qui causa énormément de dégâts au Pokémon de type insecte et acier.

"Aller, Cizayox!" Exhorta Évan. "Perce-le et attaque Meteores!"

Cizayox ouvrit sa bouche, et tira un souffles d'étoiles dorées vives dans les airs qui percutèrent Heledelle, ce qui provoqua une énorme quantité de dégâts au Pokémon de type normal et vol.

"Heledelle!" Interpella Jim, inquiet pour la santé de son Pokémon. "Tiens bon."

Il pouvait voir que Heledelle commença à devenir de plus en plus faible de la force des attaques qui lui étaient lancés par le puissant Cizayox.

Ça lui donna une idée.

"Heledelle, attaque Effort!"

Heledelle commença à transpirer abondamment, alors qu'il courra vers l'avant et commença à attaquer Cizayox avec ses ailes. Tandis qu'il pensa à tous les dégâts qu'il avait encaissé en affrontant Cizayox, Heledelle cherché à causer exactement la même quantité de dégâts au Pokémon Pince.

Cizayox commença à sembler exactement dans le même état que Heledelle.

"Aeropique, maintenant!" Ordonna Jim.

Heledelle stria en avant, avant de décrocher le coup étincelant à l'énorme Pokémon de type insecte et acier, qui sembla être en pire état que son adversaire.

"Cizayox, attaque Tete De Fer!"

Cizayox sauta en avant et écrasa son crâne blanc brillant dans Heledelle, renversant immédiatement le Pokémon Hirondelle sur le sol.

"Heledelle!" Hurla Jim, inquiet.

* * *

Il pouvait voir que Heledelle était blessé. Et Cizayox ne sembla en meilleur posture.

"Aller, Heledelle!" Supplia Jim. "Tu ne vas pas te faire écraser par un insecte, pas vrai? Tu manges des insectes au petit-déjeuner. Certes, pas les gros métalliques, mais..."

_"Tu ne m'aides pas!"_ Hurla Heledelle.

"Lance l'attaque Cru-Aile!"

"Cizayox, Aile D'Acier!" Contra Évan.

Cizayox et Heledelle foncèrent pour s'attaquer l'un l'autre, les deux Pokémons se frappant l'un l'autre avec leurs ailes.

Ils semblèrent tous les deux épuisés à ce point.

"Heledelle, Conti...Nue!" Exhorta Jim. "Nous savons tout les deux que tu es plus fort que ce Cizayox, alors, putain, prouve-le. Attaque Canicule!"

Heledelle se dégagea du déluge d'attaques que les deux Pokémons s'échangèrent, avant de battre furieusement des ailes, augmentant la température.

"Ciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Cria Cizayox, son corps n'était plus en mesure de résister à l'augmentation de la température. Les Pokémon Pince s'effondra à genoux, incapable de bouger.

"Heledelle." Interpella Jim, sachant que ça pourrait être la dernière attaque. "Attaque Aeropique!"

Évoquant le reste de son énergie, Heledelle chargea en avant, s'écrasant dans la tête de Cizayox et mit le Pokémon Pince KO.

L'arbitre attendit, avant de prendre la décision.

"Cizayox a été mis hors combat!" Interpella-t-elle. "Heledelle est déclaré vainqueur. La victoire revient à Jim Jacobs d'Acajou."

Jim frappa l'air, tandis que Heledelle s'approcha et atterrit sur son épaule.

"Tu as été parfait, Heledelle." Dit Jim.

* * *

"Bonjour à tous." Dit Ellis, alors qu'elle s'approcha.

Lance, Olly et Doug levèrent les yeux, de regarder le match de Faith à la Télé.

"Bonjour, Ellis." Sourit Lance.

"Bonjour, Ellis." Répondit Doug, tandis qu'il vida son verre de Barbichendre.

"Bonjour, Ellis." Dit Olly, en regardant autour. "Salut, Shelly."

Son Mimitoss trilla un bonjour, alors qu'Ellis alla s'asseoir pour regarder le match.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous ici?" Demanda Lance. "Il n'y a pas d'ennuis ici, non? Autour des régions, les enfants ne pointent pas le ciel et crient, Ils Arrivent, pas vrai?"

Ellis le regarda.

"Tu regardes trop la Télé." Dit-elle, alors que le Grahyena de Faith mit KO le Persian de son adversaire. "Quoi qu'il en soit, ils ont changé, Ils Sont Ici, il y a quelques minutes. Je suis sortie pour vous regarder combattre dans la Conférence Verger, les gars."

"Eh bien, c'était gentil de votre part." Commenta Doug.

Lance grogna.

"Faith se débrouille bien." Remarqua Ellis. "Je l'ai vu affronter ce gars qui a utilisé un Rafflesia. C'était plaisant."

"Dommage, je vais gagner." Ria Doug.

Olly ricana.

"Ouais, tu vas devoir me battre pour commencer." Dit-il.

Lance se retourna, et toussa.

"Excusez-moi." Répondit-il. "Mais, dois-je vous rappeler que j'ai dirigé l'Élite Quatre de Kanto et que j'ai été le Champion de Johto pendant longtemps. Le Champion de Verger irait bien avec mes titres. Ceux auxquels je n'ai pas renoncé lorsque j'ai rejoint les G-mens."

"Ne changent-ils pas les règles à ce sujet?" Demanda Doug, en regardant Ellis.

Elle haussa les épaules.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée." Répondit Ellis. "Tout ce que je sais c'est que Norman et Armand courent partout à essayer de savoir quoi faire."

Lance roula ses yeux.

"Qui aurait pensé que perdre Tanguy et Brandon aurait pu être si triste." Dit-il, sarcastiquement. "Longue vie à ce qu'ils reposent en paix."

Olly se releva soudainement directement.

"Qui y a-t-il?" Demanda Doug.

"Je viens de me rappeler." Dit Olly. "Le corps de Brandon est toujours dans ce bâtiment à Vermeilla. J'espère vraiment qu'aucun agent immobilier a fait le tour là pour essayer d'encourager les gens à acheter ce lieu."

Ellis sortit son téléphone portable.

"Je vais le faire savoir à l'agent à Vermeilla." Soupira-t-elle. "Tu aurais pu nous le dire plutôt."

"Hé, j'étais un peu préoccupé lorsque nous sommes allés là-bas et que j'ai découvert que Noland était déguisé en Brandon." Répondit Olly.

"Quelle était l'adresse?" Demanda Ellis.

"Numéro Neuf, Rue Griotte." Dit Olly. "Voyez, vous avez la tâche facile. J'ai du suivre la putain de piste d'un papier. C'était comme dans un putain de jeu vidéo."

"Quoi, comme un jeu vidéo sur les Pokémons?" Demanda Doug. "Je ne vois pas ça arriver."

"Faith a gagné." Remarqua Lance, alors qu'ils regardèrent tous les trois pour voir Faith célébrer avec son Pharamp. Un Krabboss était KO à côté.

"Quand allez-vous passer?" Demanda Ellis, en regardant Olly et Doug.

"J'y suis allé ce matin." Dit Doug. "Firestar, Aquali et Spectrum ont fait du bon boulot."

Olly haussa les épaules.

"J'ai disputé mon premier match hier." Dit-il. "J'ai passé une nuit blanche dernièrement, et je me suis dirigé vers mon match sans dormir. Et j'ai tout de même gagné. J'ai affronté un gamin qui a utilisé un Cerfrousse, un Marill et un Roucarnage contre mon Dracolosse."

"Je parie que ça a été rapide." Commenta Lance. "Ton Dracolosse est presque aussi fort que le mien."

"Hé!" Protesta Olly. "Que veux-tu dire, presque?"

Doug ria.

"Le Dracolosse de Lance est sans doute l'un des Pokémons non-légendaires le plus fort qui existe." Remarqua-t-il. "Et voilà."

"Eh bien, il n'est pas imbattable." Avoua Lance." Mais, nous nous sommes entraînés pendant longtemps, sommes devenus plus fort et c'est l'essentiel."

"J'ai compris." Dit Olly. "Compte tenu du fait que tu possèdes ton Dracolosse depuis plus longtemps que j'ai..."

* * *

"Je crois que je vais faire appel à des renforts." Murmura Sacha, alors qu'il se dirigea vers le téléphone. "Je vais renvoyer Colossinge et Carmache, et prendre..."

Il entendit un rugissement furieux de l'écran de Télé dans le Centre Pokémon, et leva instinctivement les yeux.

Sacha ressenti un sentiment de dégoût en voyant Jane à l'écran. Elle avait envoyé son Etouraptor, et venait de vaincre un Rondoudou. La mine renfrognée et l'apparence de supériorité sur son visage fit bouillonner son sang. Par les regards de celui-ci, le Rondoudou était grièvement blessé, et Etouraptor sembla menaçant.

"Et je crois que Rondoudou est vaincu, après cette brutale attaque Close Combat d'Etouraptor. Mais, était-il nécessaire d'utiliser cette attaque lorsqu'une simple Vive-Attaque aurait fait l'affaire? Quoi qu'il en soit, Jane empoche la victoire, ce qui veut dire qu'elle a un pied dans les huitièmes de finale."

Sacha soupira, alors qu'il regarda autour et continua à marcher vers les téléphones.

Il en prit un, et composa un numéro.

Après avoir attendu dix secondes, quelqu'un répondit à l'autre bout de la ligne. C'était Jacky.

"Ah, bonjour Sacha." Sourit Jacky. "Ça faisait longtemps."

"Salut, Jacky." Répondit Sacha. "Comment vas-tu?"

"Je vais bien." Dit Jacky, en s'étirant. "Très bien. Alors, dis-moi. Que puis-je faire pour toi?"

Sacha sourit.

"Peux-tu m'envoyer quelques Pokémons?" Demanda-t-il.

"Eh bien, je doutais que tu m'appelles pour me parler de ma santé." Ria Jacky. "D'accord, lesquels puis-je t'envoyer?"

Sacha y réfléchit.

"Bien." Répondit-il. "Laisse-moi voir..."

* * *

"Les as-tu eu?" Demanda Flora, alors que Sacha courra vers l'endroit où elle et Jim étaient assis.

Sacha approuva, tandis qu'il éleva trois Pokéballs.

"J'ai renvoyé Blizzi, Colossinge et Carmache au laboratoire du Professeur Chen." Dit-il. "Et j'en ai obtenu trois nouveaux."

"Euh, Sacha." Demanda Jim "Pourquoi n'as-tu pas renvoyé Pyroli?"

Sacha lança un regard noir à Jim.

"Hé, je vais entraîner Pyroli afin qu'il devienne un bon Pokémon." Dit-il. "Flora et Brasegali nous ont donné un coup de main tout à l'heure."

Sacha regarda Flora.

"Pyroli ne semblait-il pas plus fort?" Dit-il.

Flora toussa.

"Alors, quels Pokémons as-tu obtenu?" Demanda-t-elle, en changeant de sujet.

Sacha tomba dedans.

"J'ai décidé de reprendre certains de mes anciens Pokémons." Dit-il, en ouvrant les Pokéballs une par une.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Krabboss apparut dans un éclat lumineux.

"J'ai décidé de laisser la chance à Krabboss." Répondit Sacha. "Car, je m'en suis rarement servi et je crois que ça pourrait être le moment idéal pour le faire."

Il en ouvrit une autre, et Bulbizarre apparut.

"Bulbi!" Dit joyeusement Bulbizarre. Le Pokémon Graine tendit une liane et l'enveloppa autour des épaules de Sacha.

"Ah, tu m'as manqué, Bulbizarre." Dit Sacha. "Tu as été le tout premier Pokémon plante que j'ai capturé. Et désormais, j'en ai cinq. Toi, Macronium, Jungko, Boskara et Blizzi."

"Donc, Bulbizarre est le seul qui n'a pas évolué?" Demanda Jim. "Je veux dire, de tous les Pokémons plantes débutants."

Sacha approuva.

"Lorsque je voyageais à Kanto." Dit-il. "Il y avait eu un moment. Bulbizarre s'est dirigé vers le jardin secret, et aurait pu évoluer. Mais, à la fin, il a choisi de ne pas le faire. Et ensuite, après avoir arrêté la Team Rocket, nous étions parti pour notre prochaine aventure."

Jim ria.

"Alors, qui était le dernier?" Demanda-t-il.

Sacha ouvrit la Pokéball...

Et quelques secondes plus tard, une odeur nauséabonde émergea dans les airs.

Flora sourit, malgré l'odeur.

"Je crois savoir qui tu as choisi." Dit-elle, tandis qu'un énorme tas qui ressembla à de la boue mauve plongea sur Sacha.

"GROTADMORV!" S'écria joyeusement le Pokémon.

"Salut, Grotadmorv." Dit Sacha, tandis qu'elle essaya de s'échapper de dessous le corps lourd de Grotadmorv. "J'en conclus que je t'ai manqué."

Jim ria encore.

"Voilà un Grotadmorv affectueux." Commenta-t-il. "Il a l'air fort et en santé."

"GROTADMORV GRO!" Répondit Grotadmorv, appréciant le commentaire. Le Pokémon Dégueu lâcha ensuite Sacha, et plongea sur Jim, le renversant à l'instant.

"Ah." Dit Sacha. "Il t'aime."

Jim grogna, alors qu'il essaya de s'échapper.

* * *

**Dommage qu'on ai pas pu voir le match de Jim au grand complet.**

**Olly qui parvient à gagner un match en utilisant un seul Pokémon alors qu'il a passé une nuit blanche? Assez difficile à croire, non?**

**Alors désormais vous connaissez l'équipe de Sacha pour son prochain match. Espérons pour lui qu'il fera mieux que son match précédent.**

**Grotadmorv semble toujours aussi affectueux envers les gens. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure.**


	103. Dernière Chance

Chapitre 103. Dernière Chance.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha pensa à ce qu'il avait de besoin pour assurer son progrès pour le prochain tour de la Conférence Verger. Il rappela Bulbizarre, Grotadmorv et Krabboss, alors qu'il y avait des victoires pour Jim, Jane et Lance..._

* * *

"Nous devons faire cela plus que tout!" Exhorta Sacha, en regardant ses six Pokémons. Cinq de ceux qui prêtaient attention.

Pikachu, était comme toujours assis à l'avant, les oreilles dressées, en écoutant tout ce qu'il disait. Bulbizarre, bien qu'il ait été absent pendant un certain temps, était posé sur l'herbe, en le regardant avec le même regard pour lequel son Bulbizarre était célèbre. Krabboss, bien qu'il cliquait ses pinces en haut et en bas la plupart du temps, l'écoutait avec un intérêt évident. Grotadmorv était posé sur ce qui avait été un gazon en santé, qui était maintenant un peu mort, tandis que le poison sale qui suinta du dessous du corps de Grotadmorv le tua. Pyroli essaya de rester aussi loin que possible de Grotadmorv, mais regarda aussi avec intérêt et intrigue ce que Sacha disait.

Ensuite, il y avait Nightmare. L'Ectoplasma shiny se curait les dents avec un bâton sur le sol, plutôt que d'écouter le discours de motivation de Sacha.

"Trois d'entre vous vont prendre place et combattre aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas encore décidé qui va combattre, parce que ça pourrait me donner trop d'informations. On peut obtenir la complaisance d'essayer d'élaborer ce que notre adversaire pourrait utiliser. Mais, chacun de vous apporte quelque chose à la liste."

Il regarda Pikachu.

"Pikachu, tu es le cœur de ce groupe de six. Tes attaques électriques peuvent griller à peu près tout, sauf les types sol. S'il y a un type vol ou un type eau, alors tu seras là-bas à démolir comme le combattant que tu es."

Sacha regarda Bulbizarre.

"Que puis-je dire." Dit-il, en regardant Bulbizarre. "Tu as été l'un de mes tout premiers Pokémons. Tu combats jusqu'au bout, peu importe à quel point cela paraît sombre. Par conséquent, tu es la volonté de mon équipe."

Sacha regarda Grotadmorv, qui se cabra instantanément et essaya de le couvrir. Sacha cria, alors que le Pokémon Dégueu s'abattit sur lui.

"Je t'aime moi aussi, Grotadmorv." Dit-il. "Tu es prêt à jeter ton corps là où ça fait mal, sans te soucier des conséquences. Ne le prends pas mal, mais tu sens vraiment mauvais, ce qui est une force de dissuasion à la plupart des autres Pokémons. Ils pourraient ne pas vouloir venir t'attaquer. Et c'est lorsque tu attaques à distance, avec des attaques comme Bomb-Beurk."

Sacha réussit à se libérer et regarda Krabboss.

"Krabboss, nous n'avons peut-être pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais quand nous l'avons fait, tu as prouvé que tu es effectivement puissant. Je ne voudrais pas être frappé par l'une de tes attaques Pince-Masse, parce que ce sont des pinces vraiment énormes. Je t'ai vu sabrer un Crustabri avec ces choses. De plus, tu as quelques armes secrètes en réserve que tu peux utiliser si nécessaire. Tu es la puissance de cette équipe."

"Je croyais que j'étais la puissance de l'équipe!" Cria Nightmare.

Sacha grogna, tandis qu'il regarda.

"Nightmare, tu es le comique de cette équipe." Dit-il. "Maintenant, tais-toi et laisse moi parler à Pyroli."

Nightmare éleva ses doigts et commença à faire des bruits sarcastiques.

Sacha le foudroya du regard, avant d'avoir une idée. Une idée qui le fit sourire.

"Grotadmorv, va faire un câlin à Nightmare."

"GROTADMORV!"

Grotadmorv glissa sur Nightmare, et s'effondra sur lui. Nightmare cria.

"Lâche-moi espèce de salaud gluant."

_"Ta bouche dit non, mais tes yeux disent oui!"_ Dit Grotadmorv.

Sacha les ignora tous les deux, avant de regarder Pyroli.

"Je sais que tu as été sévèrement battu contre Dodrio." Remarqua-t-il, doucement. "Cependant, tu t'es beaucoup amélioré au cours des derniers jours qui ont suivi. Je pense que dans un match retour avec ce méchant oiseau à trois têtes, tu pourrais certainement empocher la victoire. Tu es la...chose de l'équipe. L'effort."

Au mot Effort, Pyroli se cabra et s'écrasa dans Sacha, le renversant à l'instant.

"Ouah!" S'écria Sacha. "C'était quoi ça?!"

_"Tu as dit Effort."_ Répondit Pyroli, en regardant autour.

Sacha sortit son Pokédex et regarda de quel mouvement il s'agissait.

**"Ce mouvement était Effort. C'est un mouvement qui provoque l'utilisateur à infliger exactement la même quantité de dégâts sur un adversaire, alors qu'il l'a maintenu."**

"Alors, tu as appris un nouveau mouvement?!" Dit Sacha. "C'est parfait."

_"En fait, je le connais depuis que je suis né."_ Murmura Pyroli. _"Mais, tu ne m'as jamais ordonné de le faire, alors je ne l'ai pas fait."_

Il entendit des pas, et regarda autour de lui pour voir Flora et Jim s'approcher.

"Est-ce que vous connaissez un mouvement appelé Effort?" Demanda Sacha, en se relevant.

Jim approuva.

"Ouais, mon Heledelle le connaît." Répondit-il. "Pourquoi?"

"Pyroli vient de l'utiliser." Dit Sacha, alors que le Pokémon Flamme s'assit et se gratta l'oreille avec la patte arrière.

"Es-tu prêt à te battre?" Demanda Flora.

Sacha approuva.

"Avec ces Pokémons à mes côtés, je peux battre n'importe qui."

* * *

"Mesdames et messieurs!" Interpella l'annonceur. "De retour à l'arène, nous avons Sacha Ketchum du Bourg Palette. Après un résultat un peu surprenant de son premier match, Sacha doit battre son adversaire d'aujourd'hui pour assurer sa qualification. Y parviendra-t-il, après que Tyler Reed ai été vaincu hier."

Sacha prit quelques inspirations profondes, alors qu'il regarda Pikachu.

"Il était temps." Murmura-t-il.

"Et pour son adversaire, une dresseuse qui n'a pas besoin d'introduction. Elle a fini en première place dans quatre ligues différentes et a été finaliste à celle de Sinnoh. Elle est aussi belle que mortelle. Mettez vos mains en l'air et frappez-les ensemble pour Kyrie Tsunkana de Celestia."

Sacha grogna. Si son adversaire était si coriace, alors il pourrait être dans de beaux draps.

Il la regarda à grandes enjambées sur le terrain. Elle sembla avoir environ quinze ans, ce qui le surprit. La façon dont l'annonceur l'avait présenté, il s'attendait à quelqu'un de plus âgé.

Kyrie avait des cheveux blancs purs scintillants qui étaient relâché à sa taille. Il y avait également plusieurs cristaux noirs sur elle. Elle avait la seule paire de yeux argenté qu'il n'avait jamais vu, et elle portait un manteau noir sur une chemise blanche à manches longues qui avait de divers motifs noirs. Kyrie portait aussi une courte jupe noire et une paire de bottes noires.

"Ce match sera à trois contre trois, sans limite de temps, et les substitutions sont autorisés. Le match prendra fin lorsque les trois Pokémons d'un dresseur seront hors combat. Cependant, voici quelques statistiques pour vous. À l'heure actuelle, après un match, Sacha a un point. Tyler Reed a combattu deux fois, et avec un match nul et une défaite, il n'a aucune chance de passer. Kyrie a combattu une seule fois, et a trois points après sa victoire d'hier. Par conséquent, pour passer, Sacha a besoin de gagner pour se qualifier. Kyrie peut se qualifier par un match nul. Mais, combattre pour le match nul est un jeu dangereux."

Kyrie sourit à Sacha.

"Ne t'en fais pas." Dit-elle. "Je ne compte pas faire un match nul. Je compte bien gagner. Je ne sais pas comment me battre d'autres façons."

"Eh bien, moi non plus!" Répondit Sacha.

"Veuillez choisir vos premiers Pokémons." Interpella l'arbitre, en élevant ses drapeaux.

"Et l'arbitre d'aujourd'hui est Jenny Horton de Sycomorama." Continua l'annonceur.

"Prêt, vas-y!" Hurla Kyrie.

"Grotadmorv, je te choisis!" Cria Sacha.

Sacha envoya son Grotadmorv. Kyrie envoya un Arcanin, qui fixa le Pokémon Dégueu.

"Alors, nous y voilà. Nous avons le Pokémon Légendaire, Arcanin, contre le Pokémon Dégueu, Grotadmorv."

Sacha expira fortement. Il savait qu'Arcanin serait un fort adversaire. mais Grotadmorv était également fort.

"On peut y arriver, Grotadmorv!" Interpella-t-il.

"Commencez!"

Arcanin regarda Grotadmorv. Grotadmorv sembla désintéressé.

"Arcanin, attaque Feu Extrême, maintenant!" Ordonna Kyrie.

"Pardon?!" S'écria Sacha.

Arcanin fonça en avant, plus rapidement que lui, ou Grotadmorv pourrait réagir. Tandis qu'il bougea, une flamme émergea du corps du Pokémon Légendaire, ce qui fit en sorte que l'attaque Vitesse Extreme causa plus de dégâts.

"Grotad!" Grogna Grotadmorv, alors que l'attaque combiné lui fit beaucoup de dégâts.

"Une combinaison de Vitesse Extreme et de Boutefeu fait l'affaire contre Grotadmorv. Je crois également que cela va diminuer le recul de Boutefeu."

Sacha grogna. Ça n'allait pas être du gâteau.

"Grotadmorv, attaque Bomb-Beurk!" Ordonna-t-il.

Grotadmorv ouvrit sa bouche, tirant plusieurs morceaux de poison brun foncé vers Arcanin.

"Hate!" Contra Kyrie.

Arcanin sauta, esquivant l'attaque à une vitesse du tonnerre.

"Attaque Feu Extreme."

Cette fois, Sacha était prêt pour l'attaque.

"Grotadmorv, attaque Acidarmure!" Interpella-t-il.

Grotadmorv se dissout instantanément dans une flaque de liquide épais et gras qui aboutit à absorber la plupart des dégâts de l'attaque d'Arcanin.

La foule hua, tandis qu'Arcanin s'arrêta pour essayer de secouer la substance gluante mauve de sa fourrure.

"Grotadmorv, voilà ta chance!" Hurla Sacha. "Attaque Acide!"

Le Pokémon Dégueu lança l'attaque, crachant plus de liquide mauve épais vers Arcanin. Le Pokémon Légendaire gémit, tandis que le liquide hautement corrosif imbiba sa peau.

"Ah, on dirait que ça a fait mal." Remarqua l'annonceur. "Je crois qu'Arcanin est vraiment blessé en ce moment."

Sacha savait que c'était le moment de passer à l'attaque.

"Grotadmorv, attaque Plaquage!"

Le Pokémon Dégueu glissa vers l'avant, avant de s'élever et de s'écraser sur Arcanin.

La foule haleta, alors que Grotadmorv englouti Arcanin, étouffant le grand chien orange et noir.

La foule se tut, tandis que le bruit des gémissements d'Arcanin devint plus calme et plus tranquille.

Ensuite, Kyrie sourit.

"Oh aller!" Dit-elle. "Arcanin, attaque Feu Follet!"

Grotadmorv commença soudainement à sembler très inconfortable, tandis que l'odeur du Pokémon Dégueu commença à s'empirer.

"Grotad?!" Demanda-t-il, avant de grogner de douleur.

Sacha regarda dans l'horreur, tandis que Grotadmorv glissa hors d'Arcanin, une flamme bleue émergea du corps du Pokémon Légendaire.

"Gro?!" Hurla-t-il, en voyant que Grotadmorv souffrait d'une énorme quantité de douleur.

Sacha éleva rapidement la Pokéball.

"Grotadmorv, retour!" Ordonna-t-il, en rappelant le Pokémon Dégueu en sécurité dans la Pokéball. "Tu t'es bien défendu."

"Et Sacha a choisit de rappeler Grotadmorv." Remarqua l'annonceur. "Quel Pokémon peut-il envoyer pour parvenir à vaincre Arcanin?"

Sacha lança sa deuxième Pokéball dans les airs.

"Krabboss, je te choisis!"

* * *

"Je ne sais pas." Remarqua Jim. "Je pense qu'il devrait faire attention. Il ne va pas gagner ce match avec un avantage du type. Il doit se concentrer davantage sur causer autant de dégâts que possible avec les Pokémons qu'il a."

"Tu ne trouves pas que Grotadmorv souffrait?" Demanda Flora. "Ça sembla être le cas à mes yeux. Et tu devrais savoir qu'il est inutile de conserver un Pokémon qui semble trop souffrir pour continuer."

Elle réussit à faire un petit sourire.

"Au moins il s'est débarrassé de l'odeur."

* * *

En un instant, Le Pokémon pince apparut.

"Krabboss!" Dit Krabboss, en regardant autour.

"Sacha est passé avec le Krabboss de type eau, ce qui pourrait être suffisant pour éteindre les flammes de cet Arcanin rouge ardent."

"Commencez!" Interpella l'arbitre.

Sacha passa immédiatement pour la première attaque.

"Krabboss, attaque Bulles D'O!" Ordonna-t-il.

Le Pokémon Pince ouvrit sa bouche, lançant plusieurs grosses bulles vers Arcanin.

"Esquive, roule sur le côté!" Ordonna Kyrie.

Son Arcanin esquiva le coup, roulant vers la gauche.

"À présent, Feu Extreme!"

"Krabboss, Armure!" Contra Sacha. "Ensuite, attaque Pince-Masse!"

Alors qu'Arcanin stria en avant, Krabboss raidit les muscles à l'intérieur de son corps pour absorber beaucoup mieux le coup.

Ensuite, le Pokémon Pince éleva une énorme pince, l'écrasant sur le côté du corps d'Arcanin, et renversant le Pokémon de type feu sur le sol de l'arène.

Arcanin cria, tandis qu'il lutta pour se lever.

"Ecrasement!" Interpella Sacha.

"Arcanin, essaie de l'esquiver!" Cria désespérément Kyrie.

Le Pokémon Légendaire essaya de s'éloigner, mais en était incapable alors que Krabboss s'écrasa, envoyant la force de son poids dans le corps d'Arcanin.

Arcanin frémit, avant de s'évanouir, son corps ne pouvait plus bouger.

L'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Arcanin a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-elle. "Krabboss est déclaré vainqueur."

Sacha poussa un soupir de soulagement, tandis qu'il regarda son adversaire rappeler Arcanin.

Elle prit silencieusement une autre Pokéball.

"Très bien, vas-y!" Ordonna-t-elle.

Kyrie envoya un Lokhlass, laissant Sacha un peu étonné.

_Krabboss n'a pas vraiment un avantage ou un désavantage face à Lokhlass. Mais, ce n'est pas à notre désavantage non plus. Tout de même, je sais de quoi est capable Lokhlass, alors je m'en remets à Krabboss_.

"Commencez!" Ordonna l'arbitre.

* * *

"J'ai le sentiment que ça va mal se terminer." Murmura Jim.

"Vas-tu arrêter d'être si négatif?" Demanda Flora.

"J'ai simplement un pressentiment." Répéta Jim. "Je peux le sentir. C'est comme un sixième sens."

"Ne serait-ce pas l'un des cinq habituels?" Demanda Flora, avec un peu de sarcasme.

Jim roula ses yeux.

"Ce n'est pas drôle." Marmonna-t-il.

* * *

"Krabboss." Interpella Sacha. "Lance l'attaque Bulles D'O!"

"Lokhlass, réplique avec Pistolet A O!" Contra Kyrie.

Lokhlass lança un jet d'eau de sa bouche pour contrer le souffle de bulles de Krabboss. Les deux attaques s'écrasèrent l'une dans l'autre au milieu de l'arène, avant de s'annuler toutes les deux.

"C'était prévisible." Remarqua l'annonceur. "Aucun de ces Pokémons sont prêts à céder un pouce de l'autre. Et donc..."

"Lokhlass, attaque Siphon!" Ordonna Kyrie.

Lokhlass recula, avant de décocher un vortex tourbillonnant d'eau de sa bouche. L'attaque se dirigea vers Krabboss, prêt à le prendre au piège.

"Krabboss, arrête-le avec pince-Masse!" Ordonna Sacha.

Krabboss se tendit et dissipa le Siphon avec une puissante balance de son énorme pince.

"C'est le moment de l'un de ces mouvements." Murmura Sacha. "Krabboss, attaque Ultralaser!"

Krabboss ouvrit une de ses énormes pinces, avant de tirer le rayon lumineux orange rouge de l'intérieur de la pince.

Lokhlass miaula dans la douleur, un son lugubre qui brisa probablement le cœur de tout le monde dans le stade, mais réussit à rester fort face au tir.

Alors que Krabboss fit une pause pour récupérer, Kyrie fit son mouvement.

"Lokhlass, attaque Plaquage!"

Lokhlass glissa vers l'avant, avant de sauter sur Krabboss, entraînant une grande quantité de dégâts au Pokémon immobile.

"Aller, Krabboss!" Interpella Sacha, en sentant un sens d'urgence dans sa voix.

"Lokhlass, attaque Saumure!" Continua Kyrie.

Le Pokémon Transport ouvrit sa bouche, envoyant un barrage d'eau saumâtre s'écraser dans Krabboss, causant encore plus de dégâts au Pokémon Pince.

Un petit sourire passa sur les lèvres de Kyrie.

"Désormais qu'il est trempé." Dit-elle. "Attaque Laser Glace!"

"Non!" Hurla Sacha, tandis que Lokhlass lança le rayon bleu froid de sa bouche. "Krabboss, il faut que tu bouges, vite!"

Krabboss n'arrivait pas à bouger, alors que le Laser Glace le frappa, et le congela solidement.

"Non!" Hurla Sacha.

L'arbitre fit l'interpellation.

"Krabboss a été mis hors combat." Interpella-t-elle. "Lokhlass est déclaré vainqueur."

"Avec Krabboss qui ne semble pas être sur le point de décongeler prochainement, Lokhlass a été déclaré vainqueur." Dit l'annonceur. "Par conséquent, ça les a mis à égalité en termes de Pokémon. Les deux dresseurs n'en ont plus deux."

Sacha grogna, alors qu'il rappela Krabboss.

"Merci, Krabboss." Chuchota-t-il. "Tu as été parfait."

Il tendit sa main vers sa taille, prenant son prochain Pokémon.

* * *

"Grotadmorv, à toi!" Cria Sacha. "Je te choisis!"

Il envoya à nouveau le Pokémon Dégueu, qui sembla avoir récupéré des flammes d'Arcanin.

"Commencez!"

"Grotadmorv, attaque Bomb-Beurk!" Ordonna Sacha.

"Lokhlass, Abri!"

Tandis que les grandes boules brunes de poison furent lancées vers Lokhlass, le Pokémon Transport érigea un bouclier qui bloqua l'attaque.

La foule grogna, alors que Sacha secoua sa tête.

"Grotadmorv, utilise l'attaque Toxik!" Ordonna-t-il.

"Lokhlass repousse-le avec Hydrocanon!"

Grotadmorv cracha une boule de poison vers Lokhlass, qui répliqua en tirant un puissant torrent d'eau dedans.

Sacha grimaça, tandis que la boule toxique fut déblayé par les eaux cristallines de l'attaque de Lokhlass.

"Grotadmorv, attaque Gaz Toxik!" Interpella-t-il, désespérément.

Le Pokémon Dégueu ouvrit sa bouche, crachant un épais gaz mauve qui enveloppa Lokhlass, entraînant le Pokémon Transport à pleurer de dégoût.

"Lokhlass, attaque Surf!" Interpella Kyrie.

Lokhlass cria, avant de créer une gigantesque vague d'eau. Il s'arrêta pendant deux secondes, avant d'envoyer la vague s'écraser au-dessus de Grotadmorv.

Grotadmorv grogna, en se secouant légèrement. Toutefois, le Pokémon Dégueu réussit quand même à rester conscient.

"Lokhlass, attaque Laser Glace!" Ordonna Kyrie.

"Grotadmorv, attaque Acidarmure!" Contra Sacha.

Grotadmorv liquéfia son corps, en essayant d'esquiver le coup.

Sacha grogna, alors que le Laser Glace congela une partie du corps de Grotadmorv. Grotadmorv laissa échapper un gémissement lugubre, en essayant de se libérer.

"Vas-y, Grotadmorv!" Interpella-t-il. "Tu peux y arriver."

Ça lui vint ensuite à l'esprit. Il n'aimait pas le mouvement, mais c'était sa meilleure chance de l'emporter.

"Grotadmorv." Commença-t-il à dire, avant de s'arrêter pendant un moment. "Attaque Memento!"

Les yeux de Grotadmorv devinrent instantanément rouges, tandis que le Pokémon Dégueu cracha un autre gaz. Cette fois, un qui ressembla à du sang. Le truc couvrit Lokhlass, entraînant le Pokémon Transport à tousser et à s'étouffa.

Les yeux de Grotadmorv devinrent noirs, alors que le Pokémon Dégueu s'écrasa sur le sol, sans connaissance.

"Grotadmorv a été mis hors combat." Déclara l'arbitre, en élevant son drapeau. "Lokhlass est déclaré vainqueur."

"Et un mouvement surprenant de la part de Sacha." Remarqua l'annonceur. "Il s'est laissé à un Pokémon, mais contre un Lokhlass fortement affaibli."

Sacha rappela Grotadmorv.

"Merci Grotadmorv." Dit-il. "Tu as grandement affaibli Lokhlass, et je te remercie pour ça."

Il replaça la Pokéball de Grotadmorv sur sa ceinture.

Pikachu s'avança presque en tant que reflex.

"Non." Dit doucement Sacha. "Pas toi, Pikachu."

Pikachu leva les yeux, un peu surpris par ses mots. Il pourrait facilement vaincre Lokhlass.

"Je sais que tu pourrais certainement battre Lokhlass." Chuchota Sacha. "Mais, il est toujours capable de t'endommager. Même affaibli, il est dangereux."

Il prit une Pokéball, en se sentant vraiment salaud alors qu'il évita le regard de Pikachu.

"Bulbizarre, je te choisis!"

* * *

"Je me demande pourquoi il n'a pas choisi Pikachu." Remarqua Flora.

Jim haussa les épaules, alors qu'il vit le Pokémon Graine apparaître.

"Peut-être qu'il ne croyait pas que Pikachu pourrait faire face à des énormes souffles d'eaux." Dit-il. "Je n'en sais rien. Mais, il prend quelques décisions étranges dernièrement."

"Sacha ne perd pas ses capacités de dresseur." Lui rappela Flora.

"Je ne sais pas." Répéta Jim. "Mais, puisqu'il est mon ami, j'espère pour son bénéfice que tu as raison."

* * *

**Une fois de plus, le match nous joue pas en la faveur de Sacha. Pour le moment il perd 2 à 1. Parviendra-t-il à se reprendre?**

**Même si les types plante sont forts contre les types eau, je crois que Sacha a fait une grossière erreur en choisissant Bulbizarre plutôt que Pikachu. La question est : Va-t-il le regretter?**


	104. Plumes Argentées

Chapitre 104. Plumes Argentées.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha a rallié ses Pokémons, avant de sortir pour aller affronter Kyrie Tsunkana. Une adversaire coriace, dont le Pokémon d'ouverture, Arcanin, a requis les services de Grotadmorv et de Krabboss pour le vaincre. Toutefois, ils ont été, tous les deux, vaincus par son prochain Pokémon, Lokhlass. Laissant Sacha avec Bulbizarre..._

* * *

"Commencez!" Ordonna l'arbitre.

"Lokhlass, attaque Laser Glace!" Ordonna Kyrie.

Le Pokémon Transport se déplaça vers le haut pour préparer l'attaque, mais Sacha pouvait voir qu'il se déplaçait beaucoup plus lentement après le Memento. Ce qui donna un énorme avantage à Bulbizarre. Le Pokémon Graine était fort, après les années qu'il avait passé à l'entraîner. Probablement plus fort que Lokhlass à pleine puissance.

"Bulbizarre, esquive!" Interpella-t-il.

Bulbizarre sauta sur le côté, esquivant facilement l'attaque Laser Glace.

"Merde!" Siffla Kyrie.

"Bulbizarre!" Hurla Sacha. "Tranch'Herbe!"

Bulbizarre sauta, avant de lancer plusieurs feuilles acérées dans le corps de Lokhlass, entraînant le Pokémon à crier de douleur.

"Bulbizarre, lance l'attaque Charge!" Ordonna Sacha.

Le Pokémon Graine fonça en avant et écrasa la force de son petit corps dans le visage de Lokhlass. Le Pokémon Transport laissa échapper un autre gémissement de douleur involontaire, avant de s'écraser sur le sol.

"Non!" Cria Kyrie, tandis que l'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Lokhlass a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-elle. "Bulbizarre est déclaré vainqueur."

La foule hurla son approbation, tandis que Kyrie rappela son Lokhlass, en regardant la Pokéball.

"Lokhlass, tu as été parfait." Remarqua-t-elle. "Mais, ce match n'est pas encore terminé. En fait, il ne fait que commencer."

Elle retira une autre Pokéball, avant de la lancer dans les airs.

"Airmure, à toi de jouer!"

Le cœur de Sacha sombra, alors que le Pokémon Armoiseau apparut dans un éclat lumineux.

"Merde." Marmonna-t-il, en regardant Pikachu. "J'aurais du te choisir."

Pikachu sauta immédiatement, et commença à crier à Sacha.

_"Ouais, tu aurais du!"_ Exigea le Pokémon Souris. _"Mais, tu ne l'as pas fait. Alors, vas-y et donne des encouragements à Bulbizarre!"_

Sacha avait reçu le message. Ou du moins le sens général de ceci.

"Merci Pikachu." Dit-il, en s'accroupissant et en caressant son meilleur ami.

"Êtes-vous prêt à commencer?" Demanda l'arbitre.

Sacha approuva.

"Alors...Commencez!" Interpella-t-elle.

* * *

"Je ne vais même pas le dire." Dit Jim, tandis qu'Airmure s'envola. "Je ne sais même pas comment il compte l'endommager. Airmure a une double résistance aux attaques de type plante."

"Il y a quelques minutes, tu disais que l'avantage du type n'assurait pas la victoire." Souligna Flora.

"Peux-tu ne pas te souvenir de tout ce que j'ai dit?" Demanda Jim.

* * *

"Airmure, attaque Aeropique!" Ordonna Kyrie.

Le Pokémon de type acier et vol courra devant dans les airs, avant d'écraser un coup étincelant dans Bulbizarre avec son bec.

Bulbizarre hurla de douleur, alors qu'il fut envoyé s'écraser à l'envers sur le sol.

"Aller, Bulbizarre!" Exhorta Sacha. "Tu peux te relever, et nous pouvons gagner."

Bulbizarre se releva lentement, et regarda Airmure, avec de la détermination dans ses yeux.

"Bulbizarre, attaque Tranch'Herbe!"

"Airmure!" Ordonna Kyrie. "Abat-les avec Danse D'Acier!"

"Hein?" Demanda Sacha, alors que les ailes d'Airmure commencèrent à briller avec une lumière argentée, presque comme s'il chargeait une attaque Aile D'Acier. Ensuite, il commença à tourner sur lui-même dans un étrange mouvement qui aurait pu être décri comme une danse, qui éleva plusieurs plumes. Des plumes argentées.

Sacha soupira, alors que les plumes argentées strièrent dans les airs vers Bulbizarre, et dévia l'attaque Tranch'Herbe.

Bulbizarre grogna, alors qu'il y en a plus qui tranchèrent sa peau.

"Airmure, utilise l'attaque Furie!" Ordonna Kyrie.

Sacha essaya désespérément de penser à un moyen pour Bulbizarre d'esquiver l'attaque. Ensuite, ça le frappa.

"Bulbizarre, attaque Poudre Poison!" Hurla-t-il. "Vise les yeux."

Bulbizarre ouvrit son bulbe sur son dos, tirant une nacelle de l'intérieur qui explosa, envoyant la poudre épaisse pourpre dans les yeux d'Airmure.

Le Pokémon Armoiseau poussa un cri, alors qu'il fut temporairement aveuglé par l'attaque.

"Et voilà qui est malin de la part de Sacha. Même si Airmure est immunisé aux attaques poison en tant que type acier, la poudre a tout de même obscurci sa vision."

"Bulbizarre, attaque Fouet Lianes pour attraper les ailes d'Airmure!" Hurla Sacha.

Le Pokémon Graine étendit ses lianes, les étendant pour attraper les épais appendices métalliques.

Airmure cria, alors qu'il tenta de se libérer.

"Ramène-le sur terre!" Interpella Sacha.

Bulbizarre tira ses lianes vers le vas, et la foule haleta tandis qu'Airmure alla s'écraser sur le sol.

"Bulbizarre, Vampigraine!"

Bulbizarre pointa son bulbe vers Airmure, avant de lancer une petite graine brune vers Airmure. La graine frappa le Pokémon Armoiseau, et poussa, couvrant Airmure dans la plante.

Le Pokémon de type vol et acier hurla, alors que son énergie fut lentement absorbé. Du même coup, Bulbizarre sembla un peu plus fort.

Kyrie fronça les sourcils.

"Airmure, Aeropique!"

"Bulbizarre, Charge!"

Airmure stria en avant à une vitesse du tonnerre, tandis que Bulbizarre chargea, pour répondre de front.

"Saute!" Interpella Sacha.

Au dernier moment, Bulbizarre sauta par-dessus Airmure, esquivant le coup.

"Fouet Lianes de là-haut!" Cria Sacha.

Bulbizarre envoya ses lianes s'écraser, entendant Airmure crier tandis qu'ils le giflèrent dans le dos.

"Et ces deux Pokémons donnent tout. Bulbizarre ne prend pas conscience de l'avantage du type d'Airmure, et Airmure ne tire pas le meilleur parti de son avantage du type."

"Airmure!" Ordonna Kyrie. "Attaque Canicule!"

Sacha grogna, alors qu'Airmure commença à battre des ailes, réchauffant l'atmosphère.

"Bulbizarre!" Cria-t-il. "Essaie d'esquiver!"

Bulbizarre rebroussa chemin et essaya d'échapper aux attentions de la Canicule.

Il échoua, tandis que la chaleur brûlante le toucha sur le dos, le renversant.

"Zarre!" Grogna Bulbizarre, alors qu'il tomba sur son côté.

"Aller, Bulbizarre!" Cria Sacha, en essayant d'encourager son Pokémon. "Tu peux y arriver!"

Les mots firent écho à travers la tête de Bulbizarre, alors qu'il essaya de se relever.

"Tu peux y arriver!" Répéta Sacha.

Ensuite, avec un puissant effort, Bulbizarre regrimpa sur ses pieds, en ayant l'air étourdi.

"Synthese!" Ordonna Sacha.

Bulbizarre commença à rayonner avec une lumière bleue, alors qu'il récupéra une partie de son énergie des rayons de soleil.

_"Ah, c'est mieux."_ Dit Bulbizarre, avec un grognement heureux.

"Airmure, attaque Danse D'Acier!"

Tandis qu'Airmure prépara la combinaison d'Aile D'Acier et de Danse-Plume, Sacha mis son plan en œuvre.

"Bulbizarre, attaque Tranch'Herbe!" Ordonna-t-il.

Airmure lança les plumes d'acier vers Bulbizarre, qui tira plusieurs feuilles vers elles, en essayant de les faire tomber du ciel. Les plumes métalliques revêtues coupèrent bientôt à travers les feuilles, laissant Sacha mettre la deuxième partie de son plan en œuvre.

"Maintenant, repousse-les avec Fouet Lianes!" Cria Sacha.

Bulbizarre envoya ses lianes, et repoussa certaines des plumes.

Sacha poussa un soupir de soulagement, alors qu'il regarda le ciel et vit que le soleil émergea dans le ciel.

"Pas tout de suite." Murmura-t-il, tandis que Bulbizarre le regarda. "Il faut attendre le bon moment."

Il retourna à sa concentration sur Airmure.

"Bulbizarre, attaque Poudre Dodo!" Interpella-t-il.

Bulbizarre prépara une autre attaque graine, cette fois une qui émit une poudre bleu. La poudre couvrit les yeux d'Airmure, et endormit le Pokémon Armoiseau.

"C'est incroyable!" Cria l'annonceur. "Ce qui, sur papier, semble un incroyable avantage pour Airmure a été complètement mis de côté par ce petit Bulbizarre courageux et un dresseur qui ne sait pas quand abandonner."

Les mots touchèrent Sacha, et il commença à sourire malgré lui-même et le fait qu'il devait resté concentré.

_Il a raison. Je ne sais pas quand abandonner. Moi et mes Pokémons allons nous battre jusqu'au bout._

Il ouvrit à nouveau ses yeux.

"Bulbizarre." Cria-t-il. "Lance-Soleil, pleine puissance!"

Bulbizarre approuva, en prenant une profonde inspiration. Il commença ensuite à absorber les rayons de soleil dans le bulbe sur son dos.

"Et en voilà un gros!" Cria l'annonceur.

Sacha pouvait voir le bulbe de Bulbizarre déborder d'énergie. Il pouvait également voir qu'Airmure commença à s'agiter, alors que le Pokémon Armoiseau ouvrit lentement ses yeux.

"Feu!" Cria Sacha, en se demandant combien de dégâts Airmure pouvait encaisser.

Bulbizarre tira le Lance-Soleil du bulbe sur son dos...

Et Sacha grogna, alors qu'Airmure s'envola dans le ciel, esquivant le coup.

"Bordel!" Hurla-t-il, tandis que le puissant souffle ensoleillé énergétique navigua au large.

"Airmure s'est réveillé juste à temps pour esquiver cette attaque. Mais les deux Pokémons semblent faibles. N'importe qui pourrait céder. N'oubliez pas que Vampigraine absorbe toujours le pouvoir d'Airmure, et ça pourrait être le facteur décisif."

"Bulbizarre, Tranch'Herbe!" Hurla Sacha.

"Airmure, Furie!"

Bulbizarre lança plusieurs feuilles dans l'Airmure approchant, qui chercha à les détourner avec plusieurs piqures sur son bec.

"Et maintenant, Aile D'Acier!" Ordonna Kyrie.

Airmure vola vers l'avant, prêt à écraser ses ailes blanches brillantes dans Bulbizarre.

Sacha et son Pokémon se préparèrent, sachant que c'était sans doute la dernière attaque...

Avant qu'Airmure ne s'arrête soudainement.

La foule fut silencieusement surprise, tandis que le Pokémon Armoiseau tomba du ciel et s'écrasa au sol. La Vampigraine avait vidé le reste de son énergie, et il n'était plus en état de continuer.

Les yeux de Kyrie s'agrandirent, alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait perdu.

Même l'arbitre avait du mal à le croire, tandis qu'elle éleva son drapeau.

"Airmure a été mis hors combat." Dit-elle. "Bulbizarre est déclaré vainqueur, et la victoire revient à Sacha Ketchum du Bourg Palette!"

Sacha regarda son Bulbizarre stupéfié, avant de sauter dans les airs.

"On a réussi!" Hurla-t-il, alors qu'il sauta dans l'arène et éleva Bulbizarre par-dessus sa tête.

Pikachu sauta pour célébrer, tandis que Krabboss et Grotadmorv émergèrent de leurs Pokéballs pour se joindre à eux. Krabboss avait toujours une partie de son corps congelé, mais réussit tout de même à claquer ses pinces dans la célébration.

"Et des moments triomphants ci-dessous alors que Sacha célèbre sa qualification pour les huitièmes de finale." Remarqua l'annonceur.

* * *

"Oh oui!" Cria Sacha. "J'ai réussi."

Flora courra vers lui et lui fit un câlin de derrière.

"Je savais que tu y arriverais." Dit-elle.

"Je...N'étais pas convaincu." Remarqua Jim, alors qu'il apparut de derrière le recoin. "Mais, en toute honnêteté, tu as bien fait de gagner ce match."

Sacha sourit.

"Tu ne pensais pas que Bulbizarre parviendrait à vaincre Airmure, pas vrai?" Demanda-t-il.

Jim renifla.

"Je ne pensais pas que Bulbizarre arriverait à battre Lokhlass, pas plus qu'Airmure." Avoua-t-il.

Sacha ria, sarcastiquement.

"Oh merci." Répondit-il.

"Hé, tu es fort." Dit Jim. "C'est le principal. Et espérons que je vais confirmer ma place cet après-midi."

"Seize groupes de trois." Remarqua Flora. "Les meilleurs dresseurs sont qualifiés. Ça semble être une bonne façon de faire."

"Ouais, c'est une meilleure idée que l'étape des groupes dans le CCP." Dit Sacha.

"N'as-tu pas gagné qu'une seule fois dans l'étape des groupes du CCP?" Demanda Jim.

"Ouais." Répondit tristement Sacha. "Mais, hé, j'ai atteint la finale."

"As-tu gagné?" Répliqua Jim.

"Eh bien, j'y serais arrivé, si je n'avais pas été interrompu." Contra Sacha.

"Ouais, mais nous ne le saurons jamais." Sourit Jim.

"Allez-vous arrêter tous les deux?" Demanda Flora.

Jim sourit.

"Je suis simplement étonné qu'il n'ai pas encore remarqué ce qui pourrait arrivé." Dit-il.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" Demanda Sacha.

"Est-ce que tu sais qui tu pourrais affronter en quart de finale si tu bats ton adversaire dans les huitièmes de finale?" Demanda Jim.

Sacha secoua sa tête.

"Je n'ai pas vérifié." Répondit-il.

Jim sourit.

"Eh bien, je te suggère de le faire dans ce cas." Dit-il. "Avant d'affirmer que tu crois avoir gagné le tournoi."

* * *

"Eh bien, nous nous sommes tous qualifiés." Remarqua Lance, alors qu'il éleva une bouteille de Bière Persian Noir. "Excepté pour Élias et Ellis qui ne se sont pas inscrits."

Ils se regardèrent tout les deux, tandis que Lance regarda autour de sa chambre d'hôtel. Vers Doug, vers Olly, vers Faith. Ils étaient tous rivaux pour gagner le tournoi désormais.

"Et ton point est?" Demanda Olly.

"Remportons ce trophée pour la GeForce." Dit Lance, alors que le tableau du tournoi apparut à l'écran de Télé, montrant les résultats de qui allait combattre.

Olly et Doug regardèrent, avant de grogner tous les deux.

"Pas encore." Dirent-ils tous les deux en même temps, avant de se regarder l'un l'autre.

"C'est une mauvaise plaisanterie." Dit Faith, alors qu'elle vit qu'ils allaient s'affronter tous les deux.

Olly ricana.

"Ha, Mewtwo ne te sauvera pas cette fois-ci, Doug." Remarqua-t-il. "Je vais te battre dans le sol."

"Ouais c'est ça." Dit Doug. "Je vais me lever hors du sol et t'envoyer en orbite avec ton Deoxys."

"Alors, c'est entendu alors." Remarqua Olly. "Ne fige pas, peut importe ce que tu fais!"

"J'ai Regice." Dit Doug. "Malgré cela, je ne connais pas le sens du mot figer."

Lance et Faith regardèrent tous les deux l'écran, ignorant les tentatives d'Olly et Doug de se liquider l'un l'autre.

"Alors, je vais affronter...Ari DeVarro." Dit Lance. "Très bien alors. Je crois que ça pourrait être serré, mais..."

"Hé, tu peux y arriver." Remarqua Doug. "Hé, Faith, qui as-tu eu?"

Elle se retourna.

"Sacha Ketchum." Dit Faith.

Doug éclata de rire.

"Oh, ça devrait être marrant pour toi." Remarqua-t-il. "Je l'ai affronté lors du CCP, tu te rappelles?"

"Ouais." Répondit sèchement Faith. "Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire que de te suivre partout, pour regarder qui tu affrontes et comment tu t'en sors."

"Tu le sais." Dit Doug, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

* * *

Sacha regarda l'écran d'ordinateur.

Il vit qu'il allait affronter Faith dans le premier match du second tour. Il n'en savait pas beaucoup sur elle, mais il sentait que s'il devait en arriver là, il pourrait certainement la battre.

Le jeune dresseur du Bourg Palette vit alors qui il allait affronter s'il parvenait à battre Faith.

"Pas étonnant." Dit-il, en se levant pour regarder autour. "Satané appareil compilateur."

* * *

"Alors, comment on se sent de s'être qualifié?" Demanda Ari, alors que lui, Cindy, Arjun, Jim et Flora étaient assis autour d'une table à la cafétéria du Centre Pokémon.

"C'est génial." Dit Jim. "Au moins je sais que je vais..."

Sacha fit irruption.

"Oh ha ha." Dit-il. "Laisse-moi te le dire Jim. S'il faut en arriver là dans les quarts de finale, je vais te battre."

"Pardon?" Demanda Flora.

"Si Sacha bat Faith." Dit Jim. "Et que je bats mon adversaire, ce type Ron Kinesis, au deuxième tour."

Il s'arrêta.

"Nous allons nous affronter."

"C'est pas vrai!" S'écria Flora.

* * *

**Sacha contre Faith...que vont-ils nous réserver?**

**Doug et Olly qui doivent à nouveau s'affronter...est-ce une coïncidence?**

**Je sais que le chapitre fait un peu court, mais c'est principalement un résumé de la fin du match de Sacha qu'autre chose.  
**


	105. Préparatifs

Chapitre 105. Préparatifs.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha et Bulbizarre ont réussi à surmonter le Lokhlass de Kyrie, et ensuite, son Airmure, donnant à Sacha sa place en huitièmes de finale. Il fut révélé qu'il allait affronter Faith une fois là-bas, et qu'il devrait affronter Jim après elle, s'il la battait. Pendant ce temps, Olly et Doug allaient à nouveau s'affronter._

* * *

"Alors, quels sont tes plans?" Demanda Flora.

Sacha haussa les épaules.

"Eh bien, je dois bien me battre pour passer." Dit-il. "Dans le cas contraire, je vais perdre. Simple et clair."

* * *

"Hé, merci du coup de main." Dit Lance, alors qu'il regarda ses Pokémons s'entraîner.

"Il y a pas de quoi." Répondit Olly. "Hé, j'y gagne moi aussi."

Lance sourit. Son Dracaufeu s'entraînait avec le Dracaufeu d'Olly. Le Leviator Rouge se consacrait à Pingoleon. L'Empiflor d'Olly affrontait Jungko. Coatox, Carchacrok et Deoxys alternaient tous contre Libegon, Dracolosse et Altaria.

"Où est ton Dracolosse?" Se demanda Lance.

"Il prend du repos." Répondit Olly, alors que Deoxys frappa Altaria avec une attaque Psyko. "Le pauvre s'est pris un peu de blessures lors du dernier match."

"C'est le problème avec les Dracolosses." Commenta Lance. "Ils ne se blessent pas facilement, mais lorsque cela arrive..."

"C'est un problème de les ramener à pleine capacité." Dit Olly. "Lorsque j'étais au CCP, mon Dracolosse s'est gravement blessé avant mon combat contre Paul. Il a attrapé un rhume et il pouvait à peine bouger sans tousser et souffrir généralement. Donc, je l'ai laissé de côté. Et le reste est l'histoire. Je suis mort après le match. Le Giratina sanglant a décidé de me rendre visite la nuit d'avant. Il m'a fait entrer dans le monde de distorsion. Il s'avère que si les humains restent là-bas pendant trop longtemps, ils meurent. Brandon m'a tué après ce match. Cynthia m'a ressuscité. Ça a réussi à me sauver la vie. Je pensais que Giratina était sous le contrôle des Coppingers. Et nous l'avons sauvé lorsque leur base aérienne a été détruite."

Il frappa le sol.

"Voilà pourquoi je vais battre Doug." Dit Olly. "Cette fois, je ne compte pas perdre ce tournoi. Si Giratina se montre, je vais lui botter les fesses."

"Attrape-le." Suggéra Lance. "Ainsi, tu ne pourras vraiment pas perdre."

"Je n'ai pas besoin de Giratina pour devenir un champion." Répondit Olly, alors qu'il regarda le ciel nocturne.

"J'affronte Ari en premier lieu demain matin." Dit Lance. "Je vais aller méditer sous une chute d'eau. Souhaite-moi bonne chance."

Olly approuva.

"Bonne chance." Répondit-il, tandis qu'ils rappelèrent leurs Pokémons et se dirigèrent vers leurs chemins séparés.

* * *

"Dis donc, il a beaucoup de Pokémons." Remarqua Faith, alors qu'elle regarda le profil de Sacha sur PokéPédia.

"Voyons voir... Pokémon en main. Pikachu, Ectoplasma, Pyroli, Bulbizarre, Grotadmorv et Krabboss. Pokémon en réserve...Oh Mew!"

Elle fut dérangée par Ellis qui entra.

"Quoi de neuf?" Demanda Faith, en se retournant.

"Ah, je te cherchais." Répondit Ellis. "Je voulais simplement te souhaiter bonne chance pour ton match qui aura lieu dans quelques jours."

Faith sembla perdue.

"Pourquoi, où comptez-vous...?"

"Je pars." Dit Ellis. "Je dois rentrer au bureau. Quelque chose est arrivé."

Faith soupira.

"Eh bien, faites un bon voyage." Remarqua-t-elle.

"Écoute, Faith." Dit Ellis. "Joue à ton jeu naturel. Ne lui donne pas la chance de réfléchir. Je l'ai vu affronter un de mes amis à la Ligue Hoenn il y a quelques années. Mets-le au pied du mur, et vois ce qui se passe."

Faith sourit.

"Merci." Dit-elle. "De toute façon c'est plus ou moins ce que je comptais faire."

* * *

"Écoute, je n'ai jamais encouragé Lance." Expliqua Doug. "Il est l'un de mes amis les plus proches. Mais, comme tu l'as dit. Tu es mon frère, et bien que je peux te trouver irritant de temps en temps, Je...Me préoccupe de ce qui t'arrive."

Robin roula ses yeux.

"Eh bien, j'espère quand même que tu vas gagner." Répondit-il. "Uniquement parce que je n'aime pas ton adversaire."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Olly?" Demanda Doug.

"Il m'a battu aux ligues Sinnoh et Johto." Répondit Robin. "Je le déteste pour ça. Je déteste son attitude arrogante. Je déteste le complexe de supériorité de son Pingoleon."

"Robin." Dit Doug. "Est-ce qu'il y a au moins quelqu'un que tu aimes?"

Il rougit légèrement.

"Non." Répondit-il.

"Ça ressemblait à un mensonge." Remarqua Doug.

"Écoute." Dit Robin. "Je vais te le dire, si tu le bats."

"Ça me paraît juste." Sourit Doug. "Je vais le battre de toute manière."

* * *

"Alors, est-ce que c'est tout?" Demanda Jacky, alors que Sacha termina de choisir ses Pokémons pour son match de demain.

Sacha approuva.

"Ouais, je crois qu'ils feront l'affaire pour moi." Dit-il, tandis qu'il regarda Pikachu et Nightmare. "D'accord, alors vous pourrez allez tous les deux vous asseoir avec Flora lorsque je combattrais."

Nightmare renifla.

"Je n'en reviens pas que tu me laisse encore pour compte!" Dit-il, furieusement. "Je ne me suis pas battu depuis que je suis arrivé ici."

"Tu as raté le premier match." Lui rappela Sacha. "Tu ne semblais pas être intéressé au deuxième match. Pourquoi devrais-je te choisir pour le troisième?"

"Parce que je suis Nightmare." Répliqua Nightmare. "Le seigneur de tout ce qui est puissant et méchant. Botteur de fesses de tout ceux qui ont besoin de se faire botter les fesses."

"Oh la ferme." Répondit Sacha.

"Alors, tu as actuellement ces deux-là avec toi." Remarqua Jacky. "Mais, ils ne font pas partie de ton équipe de six."

"Exact." Répondit Sacha. "Je suis sur le point d'aller inscrire les Pokémons que tu m'as envoyé pour ce match."

"Alors, je ne peux que te souhaiter bonne chance." Dit Jacky. "Et le Professeur t'envoie la sienne. Oh, et tes parents en font de même."

"Merci, Jacky." Sourit Sacha. "Je vais certainement leur passer un coup de fil avant mon match."

Flora apparut dans le fond et envoya la main.

"Salut, Flora." Interpella Jacky. "Alors, que comptez-vous faire pour le reste de la journée?"

Sacha soupira.

"Je vais aller prendre un petit-déjeuner." Répondit-il. "Je vais aller m'entraîner un peu. Et ensuite, je pourrais aller regarder certains des matchs qui sont prévus pour cet après-midi."

"Je vois." Remarqua Jacky. "Eh bien, au revoir."

L'observateur Pokémon raccrocha, laissant Sacha se tourner vers Flora.

"Tu es prête à y aller?" Demanda-t-il.

Elle approuva.

"Je te suis."

* * *

Jim était effondré sur son lit, lorsque son téléphone portable sonna. Baillant, il le prit et répondit.

"Allo."

"Jim." Répondit la voix familière d'une championne d'arène de Voilaroc aux cheveux roses. "C'est moi."

"Salut, Mélina." Dit Jim. "Quoi de neuf?"

"Je voulais simplement te dire que je vais avoir d'autres semaines de congé dans quelques mois." Répondit-elle. "Alors, je pourrais venir à Verger et voyager avec toi pendant un certain temps, si tu es d'accord."

Il était légèrement surpris.

"Sans blagues." S'exclama Jim. "C'est génial."

"Seras-tu toujours à Verger?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Je n'en sais rien." Répondit-il. "Ça dépend. Si j'atteins les demis-finales de la Conférence Verger, je vais devoir rester dans le coin pour le défi de l'Élite Quatre."

"Ah ouais, parce que les dresseurs qui auront fini en demi-finale auront la chance de défier l'Élite Quatre?" Demanda Mélina.

"En effet." Répondit Jim. "Je veux dire que j'ignore ce qui pourrait arriver. J'ai l'envie de gagner, mais...C'est simplement une question de compétence, de puissance et d'un peu de chance."

"Ouais, on ne peut pas exclure ça." Remarqua vivement Mélina. "Quoi qu'il en soit, un challenger vient d'entrer, alors je dois filer. Mais bonne chance."

"Merci." Répondit Jim. "Et je suis impatient de te revoir."

"Même chose." Dit Mélina. "Au revoir."

Jim soupira, tandis qu'elle raccrocha.

Il regarda ensuite autour de lui, et était étonné de voir Nightmare flotter à six pouces de son lit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?" Demanda Jim.

"Ahhh." Dit Nightmare. "Ne vas-tu pas lui dire que tu l'aimes?"

"Oh la ferme, Nightmare." Répondit Jim, en lui lançant un oreiller. "Va embêter quelqu'un d'autre."

"C'est ce que Sacha a dit." Ria Nightmare. "C'est pour ça que je suis ici."

Jim soupira, alors qu'il se leva du lit et se dirigea vers les toilettes.

"Tu as intérêt à t'être barré lorsque je sortirai." Dit-il. "Sinon, j'enverrais un de mes Pokémons sur toi."

Il verrouilla la porte des toilettes, seulement pour que Nightmare passe sa tête à travers le bois solide.

"Tu permets?" Demanda Jim. "Je suis en train de faire pipi."

"Comment se fait-il que tu n'as pas dit à Mélina que tu l'aimes?" Pressa Nightmare.

"Parce que...Je ne sais pas si c'est le cas pour l'instant." Dit Jim. "Je veux dire que je l'aime, mais..."

"Tu es un très mauvais menteur, Jim." Répondit Nightmare. "Je veux dire, je ne peux pas affirmer que tu mens, mais j'ai mangé au moins un de tes rêves au cours des derniers jours, et nous savons tout les deux que tu..."

"Laisse-moi simplement finir." Supplia Jim.

Nightmare soupira, avant de retirer sa tête.

"Oh, et Nightmare."

Nightmare revint.

"Cesse de manger mes rêves."

"Mais, ils sont délicieux." Gémit Nightmare. "Et au moins tu rêves d'autres choses que de devenir un Maître Pokémon. Et d'une certaine fille aux cheveux bruns. Tu rêves de devenir un Maître Pokémon, et d'une certaine fille aux cheveux roses. De plus, quelques autres trucs fous et aléatoires."

"Alors, va manger les rêves de Flora." Répondit Jim.

"Je te l'ai déjà dit." Dit Nightmare. "Ils sont perturbants."

"Écoute Nightmare." Dit brusquement Jim. "Ou bien tu arrêtes de manger mes rêves, ou je sors attraper un Soporifik et je lui demande de manger tes rêves. Ensuite, rira bien qui rira le dernier."

* * *

"Le match opposant Lance Stevens d'Ébenelle à Ari DeVarro de Rosalia va pouvoir commencer. Ce match sera à six contre six sans limite de temps. Chaque dresseur peut faire des substitutions s'ils le veulent, mais aussitôt qu'un dresseur aura perdu trois Pokémons, il y aura une courte pause. Le match prendra fin lorsque les six Pokémons d'un dresseur seront hors combat."

"Veuillez choisir votre premier Pokémon."

Lance retira une Pokéball, et la lança dans les airs.

"Leviator, en avant!"

Le Leviator Rouge de Lance apparut dans un éclat lumineux.

L'arbitre regarda Ari, qui ricana.

"Elekable, à l'attaque."

Ari envoya le Pokémon Foudrélec, qui sourit immédiatement à la vue du Pokémon qu'il allait affronter.

"Et donc, pour cette première manche, nous avons un Leviator Rouge contre un Elekable de couleur normal."

* * *

"Alors, que croyez-vous qui va se passer?" Demanda Faith, alors qu'elle, Olly, Doug, Élias et Jim regardèrent le match assis.

"J'ai vu Ari se battre." Répondit Jim. "Dans le Tournoi de Match En Équipe de Fradamiville. Lui et sa partenaire ont gagné."

Jim se retourna ensuite, et vit Arjun debout devant le bar, qui regardait.

"Hé, Arjun!" Interpella-t-il.

Le travailleur de Centre Pokémon de Bonport s'approcha.

"Hé, je me souviens de vous tous au Plateau Émerillon." Remarqua-t-il, en regardant Doug, Faith et Olly. "Et certains d'entre vous à Ardentville."

"Ouais." Dit Doug. "Merci du coup de main, au fait."

Arjun sourit.

"Ce n'était rien." Répondit-il. "Je suis heureux de pouvoir aider lorsque on a besoin de moi par ceux qui cherchent à se battre contre le crime."

"Ouais, c'était pratique." Remarqua Olly. "Comment se passe le tournoi pour vous?"

Arjun sourit.

"Ça va." Dit-il. "Je vais combattre dans quelques jours. Mes deux amis se sont qualifiés pour le prochain tour, et l'un d'eux est à l'écran en ce moment."

Ils levèrent les yeux, tous les cinq, et virent que le Leviator Rouge avait été vaincu, et que Lance était en cours d'envoyer Libegon.

"Prenez une chaise." Dit Faith. "Il y a plein de place."

Arjun sourit.

"Je pourrais juste faire ça." Répondit-il, en retournant vers le bar pour avoir son verre.

* * *

"Scarhino, attaque Koud'Korne!" Ordonna Sacha.

"Scarrrrr!"

Le Pokémon Unicorne vola par-dessus l'herbe et se précipita vers Brasegali.

"Brasegali, Stratopercut!" Contra Flora.

"Brase!" Rugit Brasegali, en bondissant et en écrasant son poing dans Scarhino, repoussant le Pokémon de type insecte et combat.

"Vas-y, Scarhino!" Interpella Sacha. "Tu peux tenir le coup. Attaque Megacorne!"

Scarhino revint à l'attaque, décrochant plusieurs coups sur le corps de Brasegali.

Le Pokémon Ardent grogna de douleur, mais réussit à se dresser contre les attaques.

"Ok, temps mort!" Interpella Nightmare, alors qu'il courra en tenant un chronomètre.

Sacha et Flora se regardèrent l'un l'autre.

"Ok, je ne suis pas pour lui donner le chronomètre." Remarqua Sacha. "Nous avons combattu que pendant trente secondes."

Nightmare lui lança un regard noir.

"Oh va te faire foutre alors." Répondit-il. "Je vais aller nourrir un Magicarpe avec des Pierres d'évolutions."

Il se dirigea vers un énorme sac et hors de a vue, en le glissant sur son épaule.

"Une autre manche?" Demanda Flora.

Sacha approuva.

"Ouais." Répondit-il, en rappelant Scarhino.

Flora rappela Brasegali.

"Donphan, je te choisis!"

"Hippodocus, entre en scène!"

Ils envoyèrent tous les deux leurs Pokémons de type sol.

* * *

_"__Et à la fin de la première mi-temps du match, Lance a perdu trois Pokémons, tandis qu'Ari en a perdu deux. Un résumé rapide au cours du match. Lance a commencé avec son Leviator Rouge, tandis qu'Ari a débuté avec Elekable. Cependant, l'avantage de type a simplement prouvé qu'il était trop grand. Et avec Isaac Stormcrow, chef de l'Élite Quatre de Verger qui regarde ce match dans la loge de direction, je suis sûr qu'il a été impressionné par la puissance électrisante. Toutefois, ce ne fut pas suffisant pour vaincre le Libegon de Lance. Il y a eu quelques choix surprenants par la suite, alors qu'Ari a fait appel à son Motisma, qui semblait posséder un réfrigérateur. Libegon fut rapidement vaincu, tout comme le choix surprenant d'Altaria par la suite. Donc, nous avons peut-être une surprise au programme. L'ancien champion de Johto, Lance Stevens, et également ancien chef de l'Élite Quatre de Kanto, est actuellement derrière à la pause. Peut-il retourner la situation à son avantage lors de la deuxième mi-temps, ou est-ce que cet inconnu relatif de Rosalia va résister pour la victoire?__"_

"Ça alors, ce gamin est fort." Murmura Doug. "Lance est vraiment sur les cordes."

"Ce n'est pas encore fini." Remarqua Arjun. "Néanmoins, n'importe quel avantage en ce moment peut s'avérer utile."

Doug ricana, alors qu'il regarda Olly.

"As-tu peur?" Demanda-t-il. "Ça sera toi dans deux jours."

"Doug." Répondit Olly. "Tu ne vas pas me psyché en disant cela. Alors, laisse tomber. Si tu veux prouver que tu es meilleur que moi, alors va vers le terrain et nous allons le prouver par la suite. Jusque-là, ferme-la."

"Bravo." Murmura Jim.

Doug la ferma immédiatement, en foudroyant Olly du regard.

* * *

"Alors, et maintenant?" Demanda Sacha, tandis qu'il s'étendit sur l'herbe en regardant le ciel. Les nuages prenaient en quelque sorte la forme d'un Pikachu. "Je ne veux pas me surentraîner avant mon match. La meilleure chose à faire avant ça est de se détendre. J'ai entendu ça quelque part."

"Tu sais quel est la meilleure forme de détente?" Demanda Flora, tandis qu'elle se tortilla sur lui, sur son dos.

Sacha ria.

"Je peux le voir." Dit-il, en se tournant sur son côté pour la regarder dans les yeux. "De toute façon, je suis simplement heureux d'être avec toi. Ta présence est apaisante."

"Euh...Merci." Répondit Flora, un peu perplexe. "Est-ce une bonne chose?"

Sacha approuva.

"En effet." Dit-il. "Je veux dire, je sais que je n'ai pas été le meilleur petit ami dernièrement, parce que je me suis préoccupé de la Conférence Verger. Mais, je vais prendre une longue pause après la conférence. Et peut-être que je pourrais te donner l'attention que tu mérites."

"Écoute, Sacha." Répondit Flora. "Je sais que tu dois le faire. Tu es un dresseur Pokémon. Si tu faisais autre chose, alors tu serais perdu. Tu ne serais pas heureux. Et je ne veux pas ça."

"Merci." Dit Sacha, en se penchant et en l'embrassant.

Aussitôt qu'ils se séparèrent, Flora le regarda.

"Que comptes-tu faire aussitôt que toutes ces choses de la Conférence Verger seront terminées?" Demanda Flora.

"Je n'en ai franchement aucune idée." Dit Sacha, en se redressant et en regardant où Pikachu était étendu. "Pikachu a l'air si paisible. Presque comme une poupée de Pikachu."

Il fit volte-face. Pikachu n'avait pas bougé au son de sa voix.

"Hé, Pikachu!" Interpella-t-il.

Pikachu ne bougea pas.

Sacha sauta et s'approcha. Tandis qu'il contempla le Pikachu sur l'herbe, il laissa échapper une série de grognements.

"Qui y a-t-il?" Demanda Flora.

Sacha éleva la poupée de Pikachu.

"Quelqu'un a kidnappé Pikachu!" S'écria-t-il, alors qu'il regarda autour de lui.

"Mais, qui...?" Commença à demander Flora, avant qu'ils entendent un rire de là-haut.

"Ils viennent tout juste de le remarquer!" Remarqua une voix familière.

Sacha et Flora levèrent les yeux, et virent un ballon à tête de Miaouss très familier, avec un R rouge au milieu. en dessous du panier, se trouvait Pikachu suspendu par une corde.

"Non!" Cria Sacha, tandis que Liz et Danny les regardèrent.

"Nous sommes de retour, chers amoureux."

"Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, bande de morveux."

"Afin de rebâtir la Team Rocket de la dévastation."

"Afin de rallier toutes les Teams dans chaque nation."

"Afin de mettre fin à l'amour et à la vérité."

"Afin de répandre notre nom jusqu'à la Voie Lactée."

"Élizabeth!"

"Daniel!"

"La Team Rocket est de retour à la vitesse de la lumière."

"Et nous sommes parfaitement prêts à la guerre."

"Miaouss oui la guéguerre!"

"La Team Rocket!" Hurla Flora. "Que voulez-vous, tous les trois?"

Danny et Liz rirent.

"Eh bien, nous avons finalement attrapé Pikachu!" Interpella Miaouss. "Alors, qu'avez-vous à dire désormais?"

Sacha et Flora prirent leurs Pokéballs.

"Noarfang, je te choisis!"

"À toi, Airmure, entre en scène!"

Les deux dresseurs envoyèrent leurs Pokémons vol.

"Airmure attaque Lame d'Air sur la corde et attrape Pikachu!" Ordonna Flora.

"Noarfang, éclate le ballon avec Picpic!" Ordonna Sacha.

Airmure chargea, et lança un puissant souffle d'air qui coupa la corde qui retenait Pikachu. Le Pokémon Armoiseau attrapa alors le Pokémon Souris sur son dos.

Noarfang vola vers le haut, et picota un grand trou dans le tissu du ballon, ce qui entraîna l'air à s'échapper.

Liz, Danny et Miaouss hurlèrent, alors qu'ils tombèrent dans les airs, et s'écrasèrent dans l'herbe, à quelques mètres devant Sacha et Flora.

"Vous n'abandonnerez donc jamais?" Demanda Sacha, alors que Noarfang vola en bas et atterrit sur son épaule. Airmure atterri à côté de Flora, et Pikachu sauta sur son épaule, avant de monter au-dessus de sa tête, sur son autre épaule et de sauter sur l'épaule de Sacha.

"Était-ce vraiment nécessaire?" Demanda Flora, alors qu'elle regarda Pikachu.

"On dirait qu'il va falloir procéder par la manière forte!" Cria Liz, en lançant une Pokéball. "En avant, Feunard!"

"Scarabrute, à toi de jouer!" Hurla Danny, en envoyant Scarabrute.

"Flora, allons-y!" Interpella Sacha.

"D'accord." Dit-elle, en lançant une Pokéball. "Tortank, entre en scène!"

Le Pokémon Carapace apparut dans un éclat lumineux.

"Toooooooooooortank!"

"Pikachu, Noarfang, en avant!" Interpella Sacha.

Les deux Pokémons se précipitèrent vers l'action.

"Scarabrute, attaque Force Poigne!"

Le Pokémon Scarabée bondi en avant, en fléchissant ses pinces.

"Noarfang, attaque Psyko!" Ordonna Sacha.

Les yeux de Noarfang commencèrent à briller lumineusement, alors qu'il arrêta Scarabrute dans son élan.

"Feunard, grille-moi cet oiseau!" Ordonna Liz.

Feunard glissa en avant, ouvrant sa bouche pour envoyer une attaque Lance-Flamme.

"Tortank, Hydrocanon!" Contra Flora.

Le Pokémon Carapace ajusta ses canons jumeaux sur son dos, alors que la force de l'eau repoussa également Feunard.

"Pikachu." Interpella Sacha. "Attaque Tonnerre!"

Le Pokémon Souris fonça en avant, avant de souffler Danny, Liz et leurs Pokémons avec de l'électricité. Les étincelles de l'attaque entraînant le réservoir d'essence dans le panier du ballon à exploser. L'explosion envoya le trio diabolique dans le ciel.

"Maintenant, vous commencez à vous y habituer." Remarqua Miaouss, tandis qu'il regarda Liz et Danny. "Ah, c'est comme dans le bon vieux temps."

"Une fois de plus la Team Rocket s'envole vers d'autres cieux!" Crièrent-ils tous les trois, avant de disparaître au loin.

Sacha poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"Arceus merci s'est terminé." Dit-il.

* * *

"Je n'en reviens pas." S'écria Doug.

_"Le match est désormais terminé." _Dit l'annonceur à la télévision._ "__Donc, nous allons simplement résumer ce qui s'est passé lors de la deuxième mi-temps de ce match, avant d'aller sur le bord du terrain pour avoir des entrevues avec les dresseurs Pokémon. Alors que les deux dresseurs étaient de retour, Lance Stevens a envoyé son Jungko, qui a battu le Motisma d'Ari DeVarro. Ensuite est venu Maganon, qui a facilement vaincu le Pokémon Forêt. Lance est passé avec Dracaufeu, qui a réussi à surpassé le Maganon d'Ari, mais de justesse. Le Gallame d'Ari a alors facilement achevé Dracaufeu. Avec un seul Pokémon restant, Lance a envoyé son légendaire Dracolosse. Le Gallame et l'Ursaring d'Ari ont été surmontés par le Pokémon Dragon, mais avec son dernier Pokémon, Le Noctunoir d'Ari a réussi à vaincre de justesse le Dracolosse épuisé. Laissant Lance abattu sur la ligne de touche.__"_

"Je vous avais dit qu'il était doué." Remarqua Arjun.

* * *

**Sacha qui va affronter Faith sans Pikachu et Nightmare? Voilà quelque chose d'assez inhabituel de sa part.**

**Dommage que le match de Lance et d'Ari ne soit en quelque sorte qu'un résumé.**


	106. Un Sentiment De Foi

Chapitre 106. Un Sentiment De Foi.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha s'est préparé pour son match avec Faith en rappelant certains de ses anciens Pokémons. Il a eu un petit échauffement en affrontant la Team Rocket. Pendant ce temps, Ari a réussi à battre Lance dans un match combattu serré._

* * *

Sacha prit une profonde inspiration.

"Comment est-ce que ça marche déjà?" Demanda-t-il.

"J'ai entendu dire que ça te permet de te concentrer." Remarqua Flora. "Je l'ai vu à la Télé."

Sacha soupira, alors qu'il leva les yeux vers l'arbre.

"Tu n'as pas intérêt à me lâcher, Scarhino." Dit-il.

Sacha était suspendu dans un arbre, tandis que Scarhino lui tenait les jambes.

"Qu'est-ce que tu regardais lorsque tu as vu ça?!" Demanda Sacha, tandis qu'il sentit le sang se précipita dans sa tête.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée." Répondit Flora, alors que Nightmare apparut dans la clairière.

"Pourquoi est-il suspendu sur un arbre?" Demanda Nightmare.

"Ce n'est rien." Répondit Flora.

* * *

"Comment te sens-tu?" Demanda Olly, alors qu'il vit Faith se diriger vers le stade.

Elle expira vivement.

"Eh bien, je me sens très confiante." Dit Faith. "Je sais que je peux gagner. Ce n'est qu'une question de volonté."

"Il n'est pas si fort que ça." Répondit Olly.

"Comment peux-tu le savoir?" Demanda Faith.

"Je l'ai affronté lors du CCP, non?"

"N'as-tu pas fait match nul à ce moment-là?"

"Ouais, mais j'étais déjà qualifié et je ne m'en souciais pratiquement pas. Je ne me concentrais même pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ai vaincu mon deuxième Pokémon. Ensuite, Pingoleon a anéanti son équipe."

"Ouais, mais je n'ai pas de Pingoleon comme le tien." Dit Faith. "En fait, je n'ai pas de Pingoleon tout court."

"Tu as tout de même un puissant Pokémon de type acier." Lui rappela Olly.

"Tu crois que j'oublierais Mysdibule?" Demanda Faith.

"Eh bien, je faisais référence à Galeking, mais..." Commença à dire Olly. "Laisse tomber. Vas-y, tu peux y arriver."

"Ouais, je suis prête à passer à l'action." Répondit Faith. "Souhaite-moi bonne chance."

"Bonne chance." Dit Olly, tandis qu'il la regarda se diriger vers le stade.

Il soupira, avant de se retourner pour se diriger vers le bar où il comptait regarder le match.

* * *

"Je suis abasourdi." Marmonna Lance.

"Que s'est-il passé, vieux?" Demanda Doug.

Lance secoua sa tête.

"Il faut croire que j'ai passé une mauvaise journée." Répondit-il. "Peut-être que j'ai besoin de regarder autour de moi, d'évaluer mes méthodes d'entraînement et de regarder les aptitudes de mes Pokémons. Je vais me barrer et faire ça après le tournoi."

"Lance." Commença à dire Doug. "Tu as au moins trois Dracolosses. Pourquoi en as-tu utilisé qu'un?"

Lance soupira.

"Je ne suis pas un grand amateur." Répondit-il. "D'utiliser le même Pokémon à maintes reprises. Il faut de la variété. Tu devrais le savoir. Ce Dracolosse que j'ai utilisé est mon meilleur ami et le plus cher. Le Minidraco que j'ai eu comme premier Pokémon. Les autres vivent dans un sanctuaire aux Montagnes d'Ébenelle."

"Je suis simplement étonné que tu te sois fait battre." Insista Doug.

* * *

"Tu es prêt?" Demanda Flora, tandis que Sacha s'assit dans les vestiaires à attendre que son match commence.

"Je suis prêt." Répondit Sacha, alors que Jim sortit sa tête autour de la porte.

"Hé, Sacha." Dit-il, en regardant à l'intérieur. "J'imagine que je devrais te dire bonne chance."

"Jim." Dit Sacha. "Nous allons nous affronter au prochain tour. Alors, ne va pas te faire battre."

Jim ria.

"Il faut d'abord que tu passes Faith." Dit-il, avant de regarder Flora. "On se retrouve dans les gradins."

Flora approuva, tandis que Jim disparut.

Elle donna rapidement un petit baiser à Sacha.

"Je te verrais à la pause." Dit Flora, en partant. "Viens, Pikachu."

Le Pokémon Souris sauta sur son épaule et s'en alla avec elle.

Sacha regarda ses six Pokéballs sur sa ceinture, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

"Ok." Dit-il, en entendant la cloche. "Je suis prêt pour ça."

* * *

"Bienvenue au Stade Dix, où nous allons assister au dernier match des huitièmes de finale opposant Faith Montgomery de Poivressel à Sacha Ketchum du Bourg Palette. Ça promet d'être un match grandiose, et les personnes dans la foule attendent impatiemment la confrontation. Comme vous le savez, ce sera un match à six contre six et les deux dresseurs peuvent procéder à des substitutions s'ils le désirent. Le match aura une brève pause de dix minutes lorsqu'un dresseur aura perdu trois Pokémons. Et le match prendra fin lorsqu'un dresseur aura perdu ses six Pokémons."

"Vas-y, Sacha!" Cria Flora.

"PikaPika!"

"Aller, crétin!" Cria Nightmare, tandis qu'il balança une serviette autour, aveuglant presque quelqu'un derrière lui.

"Hé, excusez-moi." Commença à dire la personne derrière lui. "Pourriez ne pas tourner ça?"

Nightmare se retourna et le foudroya du regard.

"Est-ce que vous commencez?!" Demanda-t-il.

* * *

"Dresseurs." Commença à dire l'arbitre, tandis que Sacha et Faith se tinrent au milieu de l'arène. "Faites un beau match loyal."

"D'accord." Répondit Faith.

Sacha tendit sa main, que Faith secoua.

"Je te souhaiterais bonne chance." Sourit Sacha. "Mais, hé, je veux passer alors...Je ne vais pas le faire."

Faith ria.

"Si tu veux." Répondit-elle, alors qu'ils se retournèrent et se dirigèrent vers leurs zones de dresseur.

"Veuillez choisir votre premier Pokémon." Dit l'arbitre. "Monsieur Ketchum, vous avez le droit au premier choix."

Sacha soupira, alors qu'il tendit la main et arracha une Pokéball.

"Noarfang, je te choisis!"

Le Pokémon Hibou apparut dans un éclat lumineux, prêt à se battre.

"Mademoiselle Montgomery." Dit l'arbitre. "Veuillez choisir votre premier Pokémon."

Faith lança une Pokéball dans l'arène.

"Go, Galeking!" Cria-t-elle.

* * *

"Oooh!" Dit Doug. "Je crois savoir qui va remporter cette manche."

"Le type ne veut rien dire." Lui rappela Lance.

"Dans ce cas si, je dirais que oui." Prédit Olly.

* * *

"Commencez!" Interpella l'arbitre.

Sacha se demanda commencer débuter contre le Pokémon Armurfer, avant d'établir sa stratégie.

"Noarfang, attaque Hypnose!" Interpella-t-il.

Des vagues d'énergie psychiques commencèrent à émerger des yeux de Noarfang, tandis qu'elles se dirigèrent vers Galeking.

"Galeking, ferme tes yeux." Ordonna Faith.

Galeking le fit, rendant l'attaque Hypnose inefficace.

Sacha grogna.

"Noarfang, Choc Mental!" Dit-il.

Les yeux du Pokémon Hibou commencèrent à briller avec une lumière bleue, alors que Galeking fut légèrement projeté en arrière par l'attaque.

"Galeking, attaque Tomberoche!" Interpella Faith.

Galeking rugit, envoyant des ondes de choc émaner à travers le sol. Alors qu'ils le firent, plusieurs rochers éclatèrent à partir du sol, entourant Noarfang. Le Pokémon Hibou hua, alors qu'il essaya de s'échapper. Cependant, il fut blessé dans le processus, un morceau de rocher fracassa son aile.

"Noarfang!" Cria Sacha, tandis que son Pokémon tomba du ciel, incapable de voler.

"Galeking, attaque Belier!" Ordonna Faith.

Le Pokémon Armurfer courra en avant et percuta son énorme de corps de plein fouet sur Noarfang, mettant le Pokémon Hibou KO.

"Non!" Cria Sacha, alors que l'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Noarfang a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il. "Galeking est déclaré vainqueur."

"Et la foule est silencieusement stupéfaite par ce KO rapide de Noarfang. Déjà, Sacha est sur le pied arrière. Peut-il se rattraper?"

Sacha rappela rapidement Noarfang.

"Merci quand même, Noarfang." Dit-il. "Tu t'es bien battu."

Sacha replaça la Pokéball de Noarfang sur sa ceinture, et en prit une autre.

"Galeking est faible contre les attaques sol." Dit-il à lui même, tandis qu'il lança la Pokéball dans les airs. "Donphan, je te choisis!"

Sacha envoya le Pokémon Armure, qui gratta immédiatement le sol.

"Je vois ton plan." Remarqua Faith, alors qu'elle éleva une Pokéball. "Galeking, retour."

La foule était étonné.

"Et, après avoir vaincu l'un des Pokémons de Sacha, Faith choisit de rappeler Galeking. Que peut-elle envoyer pour contrer Donphan?"

"Go, Phyllali!" Cria Faith, en lançant sa deuxième Pokéball.

Le Pokémon Verdoyant apparut dans un éclat lumineux.

* * *

"Vas-y Faith!" Cria Doug, alors qu'il balança sa bouteille de Bière Persian Noir vers la Télé. "C'est toi le mâle alpha!"

"Je suis persuadé qu'elle va apprécier ça." Commenta Olly.

Lance termina son verre de Wailord Bleu et regarda la Télé.

"Je commence à voir double." Dit-il. "Je jurerais qu'il y a quatre Phyllali à l'écran."

* * *

"Commencez!"

Sacha soupira, agacé qu'il ne puisse pas avoir un rythme progressif.

"Donphan, attaque Belier vite!"

Donphan fonça en avant vers Phyllali, barattant les morceaux de l'arène.

"Phyllali, attaque Tunnel!" Ordonna Faith.

Le Pokémon plante creusa rapidement un trou et esquiva l'attaque de Donphan.

"Donphan, prend garde!" Hurla Sacha, alors que Phyllali émergea sous le Pokémon Armure et envoya Donphan s'écraser dans les airs. "Redescend avec Roulade!"

Donphan roula en boule, et tandis qu'il revenait sur la terre, il réussit à porter un puissant coup étincelant à Phyllali, qui fut envoyé s'écraser à l'envers sur le sol.

"Joli coup, Donphan!" Félicita Sacha à son Pokémon.

Faith roula les yeux.

"Phyllali, attaque Giga-Sangsue!" Ordonna-t-elle.

Phyllali se leva, avant d'envoyer une grande vrille grand énergétique verte à partir de la feuille sur sa tête. Elle s'enroula autour du corps de Donphan, aspirant l'énergie du Pokémon Armure.

Donphan rugit de douleur.

"Essaie de te libérer!" Hurla Sacha. "Attaque Roulade!"

Donphan réussit à se débarrasser des effets de l'attaque et roula vers Phyllali.

"Tranch'Herbe!" Ordonna Faith.

Phyllali sauta, envoyant une douche de feuilles s'écraser sur Donphan. Le Pokémon Armure laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur.

"Phyllali, Lame-Feuille!"

La feuille sur la tête de Phyllali commença à briller avec une énergie verte, alors que l'évolution de type plante d'Evoli sauta en avant et l'envoya s'écraser dans Donphan.

Le Pokémon Armure laissa échapper un dernier cri de douleur, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol dans la défaite.

"C'est pas vrai!" S'écria Sacha.

"Donphan a été mis hors combat." Déclara l'arbitre. "Phyllali est déclaré vainqueur."

Sacha laissa échapper un gémissement étranglé, alors qu'il rappela Donphan.

"Merci, Donphan." Chuchota-t-il à la Pokéball. "Tu as fait de ton mieux."

Il tendit la main pour une autre Pokéball.

"Scarhino, je te choisis!"

Sacha envoya le Pokémon Unicorne.

"Scarr!" S'exclama Scarhino, tandis qu'il apparut.

"Phyllali, retour!" Interpella Faith, en rappelant le Pokémon plante.

Sacha soupira.

"Go, Pharamp!"

* * *

"Elle l'écrase!" S'écria Jim.

"Vas-y Faith!" Cria Nightmare, avant que Flora le frappe sur le dos de la tête. "Quoi?!"

"Ne devrais-tu pas encourager Sacha?" Rompit Flora.

Nightmare renifla.

"Il ne voulait pas de mon aide." Répondit-il. "Excuse-moi si je ne deviens pas enthousiaste sur sa défaite. S'il m'utilisait, le match serait déjà terminé à l'heure qu'il est."

"Tu es si modeste." Remarqua Jim.

Nightmare lui sourit.

"Tu rêves toujours d'une certaine championne d'arène?" Demanda-t-il.

Jim devint légèrement rouge, alors que Nightmare éclata de rire.

"Aller!" Cria Flora. "Vas-y, Scarhino!"

* * *

"Alors, au début de cette manche, Sacha est réduit à quatre Pokémons, tandis que Faith a encore ses six Pokémons."

"Commencez!" Dit l'arbitre.

"Pharamp, attaque Tonnerre!" Ordonna Faith.

"Scarhino, esquive!" Cria Sacha.

Scarhino vola sur le côté, esquivant facilement l'attaque. La foule applaudit la démonstration d'agilité du Pokémon insecte et combat.

"Koud'Korne, Scarhino!"

Scarhino vola en avant et enfonça sa corne dans l'estomac de Pharamp, entraînant le Pokémon Lumière à doubler sa douleur.

"Lance l'attaque Megacorne!" Cria Sacha.

La corne sur la tête de Scarhino commença à briller avec une lumière blanche, alors qu'il se précipita en avant et écrasa la puissante attaque dans Pharamp.

Pharamp gémit de douleur.

"Vas-y, Pharamp!" Interpella Faith. "Attaque Poing-Eclair!"

Le Pokémon Lumière sauta en avant, délivrant le puissant coup de poing dans le corps de Scarhino, qui grimaça de douleur.

"Scarhino, Riposte!" Cria Sacha.

Les bras de Scarhino commencèrent à briller, alors qu'il vola en avant, et décrocha plusieurs coups de poings dans le corps de Pharamp, causant encore plus de dégâts au Pokémon de type électrique.

"Vas-y, Scarhino!" Hurla Sacha. "C'est toi le meilleur. Attaque Close Combat, maintenant!"

"Scarrrrrr!" Cria Scarhino, alors qu'il vola vers Pharamp.

En quelques secondes, le Pokémon Lumière était sur l'extrémité réceptrice d'une série de puissants coups de poing, de coups de cornes et d'attaques d'ailes qui étaient suffisantes pour renverser le Pokémon de type électrique sur le dos, KO.

"Et il est revenu dans la course!" Déclara l'annonceur.

L'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Pharamp a été mis hors combat." Dit-il. "Scarhino est déclaré vainqueur."

Sacha poussa un soupir de soulagement, tandis que Faith rappela Pharamp. Comme l'annonceur l'avait dit, il était revenu dans la course.

Faith dit quelque chose à son Pharamp, avant de retirer une autre Pokéball.

"Go, Mysdibule!" Cria-t-elle, en envoyant le Pokémon de type acier.

* * *

"Je crois qu'elle a un plan en réserve." Remarqua Olly. "Il ne peut pas y avoir d'autre raison pour laquelle elle a envoyé un Pokémon de type acier contre un Pokémon à moitié de type combat."

"Peut-être que son courage a disparu." Commenta Doug, tandis qu'il avala le reste de sa bière.

"J'en doute fort." Dit Lance.

* * *

"Commencez!" Ordonna l'arbitre.

"Mysdibule, attaque Croco Larme." Interpella Faith.

Mysdibule commença instantanément à pleurer, entraînant Scarhino à se retourner et à regarder Sacha.

"Ignore-la Scarhino, c'est tout." Répondit Sacha. "Attaque Koud'Korne!"

Le Pokémon Unicorne cola vers Mysdibule, prêt à décrocher la puissante attaque.

Mysdibule cria de douleur, alors que l'attaque atterrit, la renversant sur le dos.

"Aller, Mysdibule!" Cria Faith. "Tu peux te relever!"

"Scarhino, attaque Close Combat!" Hurla Sacha.

"Mysdibule, Tenacite!" Contra Faith.

Scarhino passa à une autre puissante attaque, qui était un mélange de puissantes frappes des bras, des attaques cornes et souffles des grandes ailes bleues. Cependant, Mysdibule réussit à écraser le coup, survivant de justesse à l'attaque.

"À mon tour!" Dit Faith. "Lance-Flamme!"

Mysdibule se retourna, et l'énorme tête grise foncée fixa le Scarhino épuisé.

"Oh oh!" S'écria Sacha, tandis que la rafale de feu rouge chaud émergea de la bouche de la deuxième tête de Mysdibule et brûla Scarhino.

Avec sa défense absolument anéantie, Scarhino succomba au coup, s'effondrant sur le sol.

Sacha soupira, alors que l'arbitre fit l'interpellation.

"Scarhino a été mis hors combat." Dit-il. "Mysdibule est déclaré vainqueur."

"Après une première mi-temps intense, nous sommes sur le point de faire une courte pause pour que les deux dresseurs puissent se regrouper. Assurez-vous d'aller nul part, parce que ça va être une deuxième mi-temps très intéressante."

Sacha rappela Scarhino. Faith rappela Mysdibule, avant qu'ils se dirigent tous les deux vers le tunnel.

* * *

"Wow, je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être minable à ce point." Remarqua Nightmare. "Mais, tu viens de l'être."

Nightmare s'avança vers Sacha, et l'attrapa par le collet de son chandail.

"Tu n'as pas intérêt à tout gâcher!" Dit-il, en le secouant. "Dans le cas contraire, je ne te laisserai jamais l'oublier."

Nightmare lâcha Sacha, avant de se retourner et de hurler.

"Quoi qu'il en soit." Dit Flora. "Tu peux te reprendre. Ce n'est pas terminé. Ce n'est même pas presque terminé. À moins que tu admettes la défaite. Alors ça l'est."

Elle l'attrapa par le collet et l'embrassa longuement et passionnément.

"Et je ne compte pas te laisser faire ça." Chuchota-t-elle, tandis qu'elle se détacha. "Aller, nous t'encourageons Pikachu, moi et Jim. Et je vais essayer de faire en sorte que Nightmare en fasse autant."

"Où est Jim?" Demanda Sacha.

* * *

"Hé, Faith." Dit Jim, en regardant dans son vestiaire. "Je veux simplement te faire savoir que si tu bats Sacha, alors tu n'iras pas plus loin. Parce que j'ai l'intention de battre mon adversaire au prochain tour, peut importe de qui il s'agit."

Il vit Élias marche autour.

"Salut, Jim." Dit Élias.

"Salut, Élias." Répondit Jim, avant de regarder Faith. "Faith...Bonne chance."

"Merci, Jim." Dit Faith en regardant.

Jim retira ensuite sa tête, et se dirigea vers le vestiaire de Sacha, en voyant Flora, Pikachu et Nightmare en sortir.

"Il est déjà repartit." Expliqua Flora.

Jim soupira, avant de hurler dans le couloir.

"Hé, Sacha!" Cria-t-il. "Bonne chance!"

* * *

"La deuxième mi-temps de ce match est sur le point de commencer, alors que Faith a encore cinq Pokémons, et que Sacha n'en a que trois. Que va-t-il se passer maintenant, c'est quelque chose que nous pouvons que deviner."

"Envoyez votre prochain Pokémon." Dit l'arbitre, en regardant Faith.

Faith envoya rapidement Mysdibule à nouveau.

Sacha prit de profondes inspirations, alors que l'arbitre le regarda.

"Monsieur Ketchum, votre prochain Pokémon."

Sacha prit la Pokéball, et la lança dans les airs.

"Feurisson, je te choisis!"

Le Pokémon Volcan apparut dans un éclat lumineux.

"Feeeeeeeeeeeeu!" S'écria Feurisson, lors de l'apparition.

"Ok, commencez!" Ordonna l'arbitre.

Sachant que Mysdibule n'avait qu'une petite partie d'énergie en réserve, Sacha fit le premier mouvement.

"Feurisson, Lance-Flamme pleine puissance!"

Feurisson ouvrit sa bouche, envoyant une puissante boule de feu rouge chaude qui engloutit complètement Mysdibule, mettant le Pokémon de type acier KO.

"Mysdibule a été mis hors combat." Déclara l'arbitre. "Feurisson est déclaré vainqueur."

"Et nous avons déjà un KO!" Cria l'annonceur. "Ça a déjà commencé à se réchauffer!"

"Mysdibule, retour!" Interpella Faith, en rappelant son Pokémon vaincu.

Sacha essaya de passer en revu les Pokémons qu'il l'avait vu utiliser. Il avait vu Galeking et Phyllali. Il avait vaincu Pharamp et Mysdibule. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait encore deux Pokémons inconnus.

"Go, Nidorino!" Hurla Faith, en envoyant le Pokémon Vénépic.

"Et le prochain Pokémon de Faith est son Nidorino. Un quadrupède qui semble plus gonflé que vous pourriez espérer trouver."

* * *

"Ce Feurisson va avoir des ennuis." Remarqua Olly. "Nidorino a été le premier Pokémon de Faith."

"Ah oui?" Demanda Lance, alors qu'il termina sa deuxième bouteille de Wailord Bleu. Ses yeux étaient fortement injectés de sang. "C'est vraiment...Vraiment...Vraiment...C'est quoi le mot que je cherche?"

"Étrange?" Demanda Doug.

"Inhabituel?" Offrit Olly.

"J'optais pour bizarre." Dit Lance, tandis qu'il tendit la main et commanda une autre bouteille de Wailord Bleu.

"Tu abuses sérieusement du bar gratuit pour les Dresseurs Pokémons qui participent ou ont participé à la conférence." Remarqua Olly.

* * *

"Commencez!"

"Feurisson, attaque Lance-Flamme!" Ordonna Sacha.

Le Pokémon Volcan se cabra sur ses pattes arrières, avant d'envoyer une autre boule de feu rouge chaude, qui stria dans les airs vers Nidorino.

"Nidorino, esquive, et attaque Double Pied!"

Nidorino s'éloigna sur le côté, esquivant l'attaque. Ensuite le Pokémon Vénépic fonça en avant et écrasa ses deux pattes arrières dans Feurisson, repoussant le Pokémon Volcan.

"Nidorino, attaque Direct Toxik!" Ordonna Faith.

Le Pokémon de type poison chargea en avant, et écrasa sa corne dans Feurisson, qui fut jeté par la force du coup, gravement blessé.

"Aller Feurisson!" Hurla Sacha, en essayant d'encourager son Pokémon. "Tu peux y arriver. Attaque Roue De Feu!"

"Nidorino, attaque Empal'Korne!" Ordonna Faith.

Feurisson ouvrit sa bouche, crachant une boule de feu, avant de rouler en boule, laissant le feu recouvrir sa fourrure. La corne sur la tête de Nidorino commença à tourner, alors qu'il courra vers Feurisson.

"Et nous sommes sur le point d'avoir une collision!" Cria l'annonceur, tandis que les deux Pokémons s'écrasèrent l'un dans l'autre.

Nidorino grimaça, alors qu'il fut brûlé par les flammes de l'attaque de Feurisson...

Mais le Pokémon Volcan avait été touché pat l'Empal'Korne, et avait été vaincu.

"Feurisson a été mis hors combat. Nidorino est déclaré vainqueur." Dit l'arbitre.

"Pas un autre!" Grogna Sacha.

"C'est un miracle d'un seul coup de Nidorino, tandis que cet Empal'Korne a trouvé sa marque. Cela signifie que Sacha n'a plus que deux Pokémons, tandis que Faith en a encore quatre."

* * *

"Ça ne va pas bien se terminer, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda Flora. "Sacha doit gagner. Il est Sacha!"

"Même ça ne pourrait pas s'avérer suffisant pour le sauver." Remarqua Jim.

Nightmare sembla lugubre.

"Et je ne pourrais pas combattre dans ce tournoi." Dit-il.

"PikaPikaPikachu!" Leur crièrent Pikachu.

"Nightmare, qu'est-ce que Pikachu vient de dire?" Demanda Flora.

Nightmare soupira.

"Le rongeur puant dit que ce n'est pas encore fini."

Flora tendit la main et gratta la tête de Pikachu.

"Nous le savons que ça ne l'est pas." Sourit-elle.

* * *

"Crocrodil, je te choisis!" Cria Sacha, en envoyant le Pokémon Mâchoire.

Crocrodil apparut dans un éclat lumineux, en semblant prêt à se battre.

"D'accord." Dit Sacha. "Reprenons, Crocrodil!"

Crocrodil fit une petite danse, en tournant sur lui-même, avant de sembler prêt à se battre.

La foule applaudit le Pokémon de type eau, alors que l'arbitre donna l'ordre de reprendre le match.

"Commencez!"

"À toi, Crocrodil!" Hurla Sacha. "Attaque Pistolet A O!"

Crocrodil se cabra, avant d'ouvrir ses mâchoires et de lancer un jet d'eau vers Nidorino.

"Nidorino, attaque Laser Glace!" Contra Faith.

Nidorino ouvrit sa bouche et tira le rayon bleu froid de glace vers le Pokémon Mâchoire, congelant l'eau.

Crocrodil cria, tandis qu'une partie de sa bouche fut congelé par l'attaque.

"Nidorino, attaque Belier!"

"Crocrodil, il faut que tu te débarrasses de cette glace!" Hurla Sacha, alors que Nidorino arracha en avant. "Attaque Machouille!"

Avec un effort tout-puissant, Crocrodil ouvra violemment sa bouche et écrasa ses mâchoires sur Nidorino, provoquant une énorme quantité de dégâts au Pokémon Vénépic. Cependant, une partie du coup a quand même réussi à percer et à causer des dégâts à Crocrodil.

"Crocrodil, attaque Hydrocanon!" Hurla Sacha.

À bout portant, Crocrodil ouvrit ses mâchoires et lança un puissant torrent de l'eau dans le côté de Nidorino. À cette distance, l'attaque envoya Nidorino s'écraser en arrière, hors de l'arène et dans les panneaux publicitaires.

"Non!" Cria Faith, en courant vers son Pokémon pour voir s'il allait bien.

L'arbitre fit l'interpellation.

"Nidorino a été mis hors combat. Crocrodil est déclaré vainqueur."

Faith s'assura que son Pokémon allait bien, avant de le rappeler.

"Tu t'es bien battu, Nidorino." chuchota-t-elle, avant de retourner dans sa zone. Elle sortit une autre Pokéball.

"Go, Grahyena!"

* * *

"Ça se corse vraiment." Remarqua Olly.

Lance approuva, tandis qu'il commanda sa quatrième bouteille de Wailord Bleu.

Doug mélangea de la Vodka Raichu Blanc et du Barbichendre, avant d'en avaler les contenus.

* * *

"Faith a encore trois Pokémons. Sacha n'en a que deux. Peut-il y avoir un renversement de situation?"

"Commencez!"

Grahyena fixa Crocrodil, qui ignora la tentative d'essayer de l'intimider.

"Crocrodil, attaque Pistolet A O!" Ordonna Sacha.

"Grahyena, esquive!"

Le Pokémon Mâchoire lança l'attaque eau au Pokémon ténèbres, qui sauta loin.

"Grahyena, attaque Morsure!" Ordonna Faith.

Grahyena ouvrit ses mâchoires et fonça vers Crocrodil, les crocs dénudés.

"Crocrodil, attaque Poinglace!" Contra Sacha.

Le poing de Crocrodil commença à briller d'une lumière blanche froide, alors qu'il sauta sur le côté et l'écrasa dans l'estomac de Grahyena, entraînant le Pokémon de type ténèbres à pleurnicher de douleur.

Les Pokémon de Type Ténèbres riposta rapidement en claquant ses mâchoires sur le côté et en mordant la main de Crocrodil.

Crocrodil cria de douleur, avant de danser furieusement.

"Vas-y!" Hurla Sacha. "Lance l'attaque Surpuissance!"

Les bras de Crocrodil commencèrent à briller avec une puissante lumière blanche, alors qu'il fonça en avant et décrocha de puissants coups supers efficaces dans Grahyena, entraînant le Pokémon qui ressembla à un chien à pleurnicher à nouveau de douleur.

"Grahyena, Vibrobscur!"

"Crocrodil, Hydrocanon!" Contra Sacha.

Grahyena envoya plusieurs vagues énergétiques sombres, tandis que Crocrodil répliqua en tirant un deuxième torrent d'eau puissant.

Les deux attaques atterrirent en même temps, et renversa chaque Pokémon sur le dos.

"Crocrodil, debout!" Hurla Sacha. "Aller!"

Le Pokémon de type eau se releva, lentement, prêt à se battre.

"Génial." Interpella Sacha, avant que Grahyena parvienne également à se relever.

"Ce n'est pas encore terminé." Sourit Faith.

Ensuite, Crocrodil commença à briller lumineusement...

* * *

**Faith s'avère être une adversaire très coriace pour Sacha.**

**On dirait bien que Lance est peut-être un alcoolique.**

**Crocrodil se met à briller lumineusement, que se passe-t-il selon vous?**


	107. Chocs Et Mystères

Chapitre 107. Chocs Et Mystères.

* * *

_Résumé. Sacha et Faith ont commencé leur match de la Conférence Verger, au milieu de beaucoup d'intérêt. Sacha a envoyé Noarfang, dont Faith a contré avec Galeking. Le Pokémon Hibou a été rapidement vaincu, et ensuite, le Phyllali de Faith a vaincu le Donphan de Sacha. Cependant, Sacha a répliqué alors que Scarhino a vaincu le Pharamp de Faith. Il a fini en larmes tandis que le Mysdibule de Faith a vaincu le Pokémon Unicorne avec une attaque Lance-Flamme. Après quelques encouragements de Flora à la pause, et d'un certain abus de Nightmare, Sacha a riposté avec Feurisson qui a mit Mysdibule KO. Cependant, le Nidorino de Faith a vaincu le Feurisson de Sacha, entraînant le dresseur à envoyer Crocrodil. Crocrodil a vaincu Nidorino, avant que Faith envoie Grahyena. Les deux Pokémons ont commencé à s'échanger des coups, avant que quelque chose commence à arriver à Crocrodil..._

* * *

Roger Black grogna, alors qu'il entendit son téléphone portable sonner. Il était resté debout une bonne partie de la nuit dernière pour s'entraîner, et comme résultat, il avait décidé de se coucher sur le lit.

"Qui pourrait bien téléphoner?" Demanda-t-il, alors qu'il tendit la main pour le bloc de plastique noir.

Roger pressa le bouton pour répondre, avant de le poser sur son oreille.

"Allo."

"M. Roger Black?" Demanda une voix inconnue.

"Qui est-ce?" Demanda Roger, en vérifiant l'identificateur du correspondant. Il était surpris qu'il n'y avait aucun numéro à l'écran.

"Ne perdez pas votre temps à chercher l'identification." Dit la voix, faisant sauter Roger. "Vous n'en trouverez pas. Bien que vous le savez déjà."

"Qui est-ce?!" Répéta Roger, en commença à avoir l'air un peu inquiet.

"J'aimerais tout simplement vous dire deux mots." Répondit la voix. "Cela concerne un certain dresseur Pokémon que nous connaissons tous les deux."

"Je connais beaucoup de dresseurs Pokémons." Dit Roger.

"Ne faites pas le malin." Gronda la voix. "Nous savons tous les deux que nous parlons de l'un de vos chers amis, ou alors je crois, de Jadielle."

"Qui?" Exigea Roger.

"En ce moment, un dresseur qui se trouve au Ronflex Soûl se fait mettre une terrible raclée avec deux autres dresseurs Pokémons."

"Vous voudriez peut-être arrêter de parler en énigmes." Répondit Roger. "Parce que je n'obtiens aucune réponse."

Il y avait un rire.

"Doug Wilson est sur le point de quitter le bar dans les quarante-cinq prochaines minutes. Assurez-vous d'être présent pour l'accueillir."

"Désolé, vieux." Dit Roger. "Je déteste ce type. Je ne vais pas m'assurer de le ramener en sécurité dans sa chambre d'hôtel."

"Ce n'est pas une demande." Cria la voix. "Si vous ne le faites pas, je vais m'assurer que vous allez mourir d'une mort horrible et douloureuse."

Roger s'arrêta.

"Qui êtes-vous?"

"Je ne vous l'ai pas dit les deux premières fois, alors je ne compte pas le faire une troisième fois." Dit la voix. "Maintenant, assurez-vous d'être là-bas, et une seule personne sera blessé."

"Et ce serait?"

"M. Doug Wilson."

* * *

"Crocrodil?!" Demanda Sacha, alors que la lumière couvrant le Pokémon Mâchoire commença à rayonner d'une couleur bleu pâle.

"Et la capacité spéciale de Crocrodil a été activée!" Cria l'annonceur. "Torrent est en action. C'est vraiment très intéressant."

"Crocrodil, attaque Hydrocanon!" Hurla Sacha.

Le Pokémon Mâchoire ouvrit ses puissantes mâchoires, et lança un souffle d'eau extrêmement puissant, envoyant le Pokémon de type ténèbres s'écraser sur le sol.

La foule avait le souffle coupé, alors que l'arbitre éleva ses drapeaux.

"Grahyena a été mis hors combat." Dit-il. "Crocrodil est déclaré vainqueur."

Sacha frappa l'air. Il avait égalisé le score.

Faith rappela Grahyena.

"Tu as fait de ton mieux." Dit-elle, en prenant une autre Pokéball. "Je ne voulais pas me servir de toi tout à l'heure, mais le moment pourrait être bien choisit."

Sacha avait un sentiment d'angoisse sur ce qui allait venir.

"Go, Phyllali!"

Il avait vu juste.

* * *

"Est-ce que tu sais quel est le dernier Pokémon de Sacha?" Demanda Jim.

Flora approuva.

"Ouais." Répondit-elle. "Je l'ai vu lorsqu'on s'est entraîné ensemble. Je ne dirais pas de qui il s'agit, mais c'est quelque chose que tu connais parfaitement."

"Musteflott? J'ai un Mustebouee."

"Non."

"Pyroli? J'ai deux évolutions d'Evoli."

"Non."

"Heledelle?"

"Non."

"Laisse tomber dans ce cas." Murmura Jim.

* * *

"Commencez!"

Sacha savait que Crocrodil n'avait pas un grand avantage contre Phyllali, alors il devait faire en sorte que ses quelques attaques comptent.

"Crocrodil, attaque Pistolet A O!" Ordonna-t-il.

Crocrodil lança un souffle d'eau vers Phyllali.

"Mur Lumiere!" Ordonna Faith.

Phyllali créa un bouclier de lumière scintillant devant son corps, bloquant l'attaque.

La foule haleta.

"Crocrodil, attaque Poinglace!" Cria désespérément Sacha.

Le Pokémon Mâchoire sauta en avant, le poing brillant avec une lumière blanche congelée.

"Phyllali, attaque Giga-Sangsue!"

Phyllali balança sa tête, et envoya une grande vrille énergétique verte s'envelopper autour du corps de Crocrodil, absorbant l'énergie du Pokémon de type eau.

"Non!" Hurla Sacha.

"Phyllali, Tranch'Herbe!"

Phyllali balança à nouveau la feuille sur sa tête, envoyant plusieurs feuilles acérées s'écraser sur Crocrodil, qui se lamenta de douleur.

La foule était silencieuse, tandis que Crocrodil tomba au sol et ne bougea pas.

Sacha sentit l'anticipation de la foule, alors que l'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Crocrodil a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il. "Phyllali est déclaré vainqueur."

Sacha éleva, à regret, la Pokéball et rappela Crocrodil.

"Merci, Crocrodil." Chuchota-t-il.

"Et après tout ça, Sacha n'a plus qu'un seul Pokémon. Comment peut-il espérer renverser la vapeur?"

Sacha tendit lentement la main pour sa dernière Pokéball, et l'éleva dans les airs. Il pressa sur le bouton au milieu, et la sentit s'agrandir dans sa main.

"Je crois qu'il faut sortit aller gagner, maintenant." Dit-il, à la Pokéball.

Sacha lança l'orbe rouge et blanche dans les airs.

"Macronium, je te choisis!"

Le Pokémon Feuille apparut dans un éclat lumineux blanc.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaa!" S'écria-t-elle, en allant se blottir contre la jambe de Sacha.

* * *

"Maintenant, je vois ce que tu veux dire." Remarqua Jim. "Parce que j'ai un Meganium."

"Mmm-hmm." Répondit Flora, tandis que Pikachu sauta de haut en bas, en encourageant.

"Vas-y, espèce d'herbe marchante!" Cria Nightmare. "Botte lui son petit..."

"Nightmare!" Dit Flora, en l'interrompant.

"Quoi?" Demanda Nightmare. "Si j'étais toi, je serais plus inquiet de ce que Macronium dit à Sacha."

"Hein?" Répondit Flora.

Nightmare éclata de rire.

* * *

"Commencez!"

"Et c'est un match opposant deux Pokémons de type plante. Nous ne pouvons que nous demander si Macronium est plus fort que Phyllali et Galeking. Si ce n'est pas le cas, alors..."

"Phyllali, attaque Belier!"

"Macronium, attaque Fouet Lianes!"

Phyllali fonça en avant, prêt à décrocher le puissant coup au corps sur Macronium.

Cependant, Macronium répliqua en fouettant ses lianes en avant et en attrapant les pattes avant de Phyllali, le faisant trébucher.

"Macronium, attaque Plaquage!" Ordonna Sacha.

Macronium fonça en avant, et s'écrasa au dessus de Phyllali, entraînant une incroyable douleur à l'évolution de type plante d'Evoli.

Phyllali gémit, alors qu'il se releva lentement.

"Belier!" Cria Sacha.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Cria Macronium, tandis qu'elle courra en avant et s'écrasa dans Phyllali, renversant le Pokémon de type plante sur le sol.

Phyllali grogna, alors qu'il se releva, avant de s'effondrer à nouveau sur le sol.

Sacha poussa un soupir de soulagement, tandis que l'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Phyllali a été mis hors combat. Macronium est déclaré vainqueur."

Faith rappela son Phyllali, avant de prendre une autre Pokéball.

"Et nous sommes sur le point d'assister à la finale dramatique. En fait, tout le match a été accroché du début à la fin. Et avec les deux dresseurs réduits à leurs derniers Pokémons, nous allons voir un choc des titans."

Faith lança la Pokéball, et renvoya Galeking.

"Galeking contre Macronium. Le match ultime."

"Commencez!"

* * *

"Je crois que je vais rentrer dans ma chambre d'hôtel et faire un grand somme." Marmonna Doug, en se relevant pour partir.

"Ne va pas conduire ou voler." Grogna Lance. "Tu...Tu...Tu vas te faire intercepter par une Agent Jenny."

Doug ria.

"Je préfère me faire enlever par une Agent Jenny." Dit-il. "À plus tard, mon pote."

Lance et Doug s'en filèrent cinq, avant que Doug sort en titubant.

Olly sortit ensuite des toilettes.

"Comment sa se passe?" Demanda-t-il, en s'asseyant sur la chaise et en regardant la Télé.

"Quelque chose arrive." Répondit Lance.

"Où est passé Doug?" Demanda Olly.

"Il est partit se coucher." Bailla Lance. "Je crois que je pourrais...Suivre son exemple."

"Ouais, bonne idée." Dit Olly. "Je vais me diriger vers le stade pour féliciter Faith de sa victoire, ou lui offrir mes condoléances sur sa défaite."

Ils se levèrent tous les deux pour partir.

* * *

Roger regarda Doug sortir de Le Ronflex Soûl, et se sentait mal de ce qui devait être fait. Lui et Doug avaient l'habitude d'être amis, ils avaient grandi ensemble. Mais, le jour où ils ont obtenu leur premier Pokémon, ils étaient devenus d'intenses rivaux En fait, gagner était devenu sans signification pour lui, à moins qu'il ne batte Doug.

Il éleva le paquet, qui avait été laissé en place comme la voix au téléphone l'avait dit, et fouilla à l'intérieur.

Roger fut surpris de trouver une seringue à l'intérieur, ainsi que les instructions sur ce qu'il devait faire et où l'emmener.

"HootHooooo!" Dit le Hoothoot sur son épaule, l'alertant que Doug avait disparu à l'horizon.

Soupirant, Roger se dirigea vers lui.

"Doug!" Interpella-t-il.

Son rival se retourna, le reconnaissant de justesse.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux?!" Exigea-t-il, clairement ennuyé sur ses caractéristiques.

"Doug." Répéta Roger, alors qu'il tendit la seringue et la planta dans le bras de Doug.

Doug siffla de douleur.

"Hé!" Cria une voix.

Roger se retourna, en se faisant complètement un sang d'encre. Il vit un dresseur qu'il avait reconnu comme Lance, le Maître Dragon, et un autre dresseur qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais, de la façon dont ils le fixait, ce n'était pas bon.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais?!" Hurla le dresseur inconnu, alors qu'il courra en avant.

Roger retira la seringue, et se retourna pour courir.

"Hoothoot, attaque Teleport!" Ordonna-t-il.

Les grands yeux du Pokémon Hibou commencèrent instantanément à briller lumineusement, tandis que lui et son dresseur disparurent dans les airs.

Olly glissa les airs, sachant que l'agresseur avait disparu.

"Merde." S'écria-t-il, en regardant Doug. "Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui arrive à tous les jours."

"À moins que tu sois nous." Figea Lance.

Olly regarda Doug.

"Est-ce que tu sais qui c'était?" Demanda-t-il.

"Ce n'est pas possible." Dit lointainement Doug. "Pourquoi voudrait-il de mon sang?"

"Doug, parle-moi!" Cria Olly.

Doug le regarda.

"C'était Roger Black." Dit-il. "Mais, pourquoi était-il à mes trousses? Je veux dire, évidement nous sommes rivaux, mais ça semble très..."

"Écoute, je vais aller le retrouver." Répondit Olly. "Partez, tous les deux. Je m'en occupe..."

"Tu en es sûr?" Demanda Lance.

"Ouais, je peux m'en charger."

* * *

"Galeking, attaque Tete De Fer!" Hurla Faith.

Le Pokémon Armurfer courra vers Macronium, la tête brillante avec une énergie argentée.

Macronium hurla, alors que le corps lourdaud du Pokémon de type acier et roche s'écrasa sur elle.

"Macronium!" Cria Sacha. "Tranch'Herbe!"

Macronium balança sa feuille sur sa tête, et envoya plusieurs feuilles s'écraser dans le corps de Galeking. Même si Galeking ne sembla comme si l'attaque ne lui avait pas fait énormément mal, Sacha pouvait voir qu'elles causèrent des dégâts.

"Comme vous le savez, Galeking est en partie un type roche, alors cette attaque causera des dégâts normaux à ce Pokémon monstre."

Sacha se demanda de quel autre façon il pourrait affronter le Pokémon Armurfer.

_Eh bien, il y a ce mouvement que nous avons travaillé. Mais, je ne veux pas m'en servir pour le moment. Au cas où j'en aurai de besoin pour une urgence. Il n'est pas encore au point._

"Macronium, attaque Fouet Lianes!"

Macronium tendit une paire de laines des feuilles sur son cou et les enveloppèrent autour des bras de Galeking, essayant d'attirer le Pokémon lourdaud sur le sol.

"Galeking, attaque Force!" Cria Faith.

Galeking rugit, en tirant contre la puissante emprise des lianes.

Macronium gémit, tandis qu'elle fut entraînée sur le sol de l'arène, et balancée dans les airs.

"Galeking, Queue De Fer!"

La queue de Galeking commença à briller avec une lumière blanche, alors qu'il chargea en avant et balança l'appendice sur le corps de Macronium.

"Macrooooooooo!" Gémit Macronium.

"Vas-y, Macronium!" Interpella Sacha. "Tu peux y arriver. J'ai foi en toi."

Il leva les yeux.

"Aucun jeux de mots est voulu."

Macronium se releva lentement, et foudroya le Pokémon Armurfer du regard.

"Macronium, Plaquage!" Cria Sacha.

Le Pokémon Feuille chargea, avant de sauter sur le corps de Galeking. Le Pokémon de type roche et acier fut repoussé de quelques pieds par l'impact de la frappe, mais ne sembla pas trop endommagé par l'attaque.

"Macronium, poursuis avec Tranch'Herbe!"

Elle balança à nouveau la feuille sur sa tête, envoyant plus de feuilles s'écraser dans Galeking, qui gémit de douleur.

"Macronium, attaque..." Commença à dire Sacha. "Ce mouvement pourrait fonctionner. Coud'Boue!"

Macronium éleva un morceau de l'arène, et regarda alors que le mélange de sable et d'autres matériaux divers frappèrent Galeking dans les yeux.

Le Pokémon Armurfer rugit de douleur, en se grattant les yeux.

"Macronium, attaque Charge!"

Le Pokémon Feuille bondit en avant et sauta dans Galeking. Incapable de voir l'attaque venir, Galeking ne s'était pas protégé, et laissa échapper un grognement tandis que Macronium s'écrasa dans son estomac.

"Et ces deux Pokémons donnent leur maximum. Chacun d'eux a une volonté, mais qui a la plus grande volonté?!"

"Galeking, attaque Griffe Acier!"

Les griffes de Galeking commencèrent à briller avec une lumière blanche, alors qu'il se tendit et griffa Macronium.

"Esquive!" Hurla Sacha.

Macronium sauta sur le côté, alors que Galeking griffa le sol. Le Pokémon de type roche et acier hurla de douleur.

"Macronium!" Interpella Sacha. "Attaque...Ah, zut. Vas-y avec Lance-Soleil!"

Macronium prit une profonde inspiration, absorbant les rayons de soleil. Les feuilles sur son cou commencèrent à briller avec une lumière blanche.

"Et Macronium prépare la puissante attaque. Qui sait ce qui pourrait se produire désormais!"

"Galeking, attaque Tete De Fer!" Hurla Faith.

Éclaircissant finalement sa vue, Galeking fonça en avant, la tête brillante avec une lumière blanche, et décrocha le puissant coup sur Macronium.

Le Pokémon feuille hurla de douleur, alors qu'elle vola dans les airs.

"Macronium!" Cria Sacha. "Lance-Soleil de là-haut."

Macronium lança le rayon énergétique solaire vers Galeking, en entendant un rugissement de douleur, tandis que la puissante attaque s'écrasa dans le Pokémon de type roche et acier.

Avec un tout-puissant rugissement de douleur, Galeking s'écrasa sur le sol, ayant l'air blessé.

"Est-ce que ça a marché?" Demanda Sacha.

Sa question trouva une réponse, alors que Galeking s'était lentement relevé.

"Non mais je rêve!" Se plaignit Sacha.

Macronium le regarda.

"Macronium, on peut y arriver."

"Galeking, tu es parfait." Dit Faith. "Et maintenant, finissons-en!"

Macronium et Galeking se regardèrent l'un l'autre.

"Macronium, attaque Tranch'Herbe!"

"Galeking, attaque Fulmifer!"

Macronium lança plusieurs feuilles dans les airs. Galeking répliqua avec des plusieurs éclats de métaux.

"Macronium, esquive!" Cria Sacha.

Il vit les feuilles frapper Galeking, renversant le Pokémon Armurfer sur ses genoux. Il vit alors son Macronium épuisé sauter sur le côté, esquivant le coup.

"Macronium, attaque Charge!"

Le Pokémon Feuille bondi en avant, et s'écrasa dans le visage de Galeking.

Sacha frappa l'air, alors que la foule était en délire. Le Pokémon Armurfer tomba sur son dos et ne bougea plus.

L'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Galeking a été mis hors combat. Macronium est déclaré vainqueur. Et la victoire revient à Sacha Ketchum du Bourg Palette."

Sacha courra instantanément vers le terrain, et fit un câlin à Macronium.

"Merci, Macronium." Chuchota-t-il, en sentant le Pokémon Feuille lui lécher le visage. "Tu as été extraordinaire."

* * *

"D'accord." Murmura Jim. "Je n'ai aucune idée de comment il a gagné le match. Faith méritait de gagner."

"On s'en fiche, il a réussi!" Hurla Flora, alors que Pikachu sauta de haut en bas sur son épaule.

Nightmare roula ses yeux.

"Alors, tu es le prochain, mon cher Jimmy." Dit-il, en regardant Jim.

"Ce n'est pas encore confirmé." Répondit Jim. "Je vais me battre demain."

* * *

Olly ouvrit la porte, et regarda dans la chambre de Roger Black.

Il la trouva vide.

"C'est bien ma veine." Marmonna-t-il. "Maintenant, que peut-il se passer?"

* * *

**Pour ceux qui croyaient que Crocrodil allait évoluer, vous étiez dans le champ. Même moi j'y avais cru la première fois.**

**Alors il semblerait que l'on plonge dans un mystère. Qui a bien pu appeler Roger, et pourquoi cette personne aurait-il besoin du sang de Doug?**

**Pour ceux qui n'ont pas saisit le jeux de mots, Faith veut dire Foi en anglais.**


	108. Développé Et Démoli

Chapitre 108. Développé Et Démoli.

* * *

_Résumé. Le Crocrodil de Sacha a vaincu le Grahyena de Faith, avant d'être vaincu par son Phyllali. Ensuite, Sacha a envoyé Macronium comme dernier Pokémon, qui est parvenue à vaincre Phyllali et Galeking, attribuant la victoire à Sacha. Pendant ce temps, Roger faisait parti d'un complot pour voler le sang de Doug._

* * *

"Alors, je n'ai pas à dire à Lucy que tu es sur ton lit de mort?" Demanda Olly, alors qu'il marcha dans la chambre d'hôpital.

Doug secoua sa tête.

"Non." Répondit-il. "J'imagine que tu n'as pas pu retrouver Roger?"

"Je suis allé à sa chambre d'hôtel." Dit Olly. "Il n'y était pas. Il n'est peut-être plus sur l'île."

"Pourquoi voudrait-il de mon sang?" Demanda Doug.

"Plus important, qui voudrait de ton sang." Remarqua Olly. "Je ne vois pas Roger prendre ton sang à lui tout seul. Il doit travailler pour quelqu'un d'autre."

Il s'arrêta.

"Je ne sais pas où tu étais." Dit Olly. "Mais, il y a quelques mois, Faith et moi étions à Vermeilla. Le champion d'arène soi nommé, Jake Costa, un gars qui travaillait pour les Coppingers, a essayé de tuer la championne d'arène officielle, et Faith en libérant une arme qu'ils ont appelé le BioÉlément."

"Pourquoi me dis-tu ça?" Demanda Doug.

Olly le tapota sur l'épaule.

"Prends garde à ce que tu manges à partir de maintenant." Dit-il.

Doug grogna.

"D'ailleurs, la plupart des laboratoires Coppinger ont été détruits." Remarqua Olly. "Alors je ne crois pas qu'ils auraient pu le fabriquer pour te tuer si c'était eux."

"C'est rassurant." Dit Doug.

"Où est Lance?" Demanda Olly.

Doug ria.

"Il dort comme un Ronflex." Répondit-il. "Le Wailord Bleu peut te faire ça."

"Je sais, je m'en souviens." Dit Olly. "Il sera endormi pendant au moins treize heures. J'ai dit que je ne boirais plus jamais de ce truc, et j'ai l'intention de tenir cette promesse. Jusqu'à ce que je devienne le champion. Ensuite, je vais en boire dix bouteilles."

"Ouais, il pourrait y avoir un petit problème avec ça." Répondit Doug. "Tu ne vas pas devenir le champion de Verger. Parce que je vais te battre demain."

"Ouais, c'est l'alcool qui parle." Sourit Olly. "Je vais te dire. Et si on faisait en sorte que ce match ne ruine pas notre amitié."

Doug tendit une main, que Olly secoua.

"Entendu." Répondit-il.

"Bon, je vais aller me reposer un peu." Dit Olly. "Si tu vois un autre type s'approcher de toi avec une hypoglycémie, alors envoie-lui ton Drattak. Ça devrait le décourager de tout."

Doug ria.

"Ouais." Remarqua-t-il. "Ça devrait."

"J'y pensais." Dit Olly. "Est-ce que ça pourrait être relié avec ta connexion à Kyogre?"

Doug haussa les épaules.

"Aucune idée." Répondit-il. "Bien que je ne peux pas imaginer ce que ce serait. De ce que je me souviens, ils avaient besoin de la personne réelle. Pas du sang."

* * *

"J'AI RÉUSSI!" Cria Sacha, tandis qu'il frappa l'air.

"Ouais, mais tu étais affreux." Remarqua Jim. "Si je gagne demain, alors je vais t'abattre en quarts de finale si tu te bats comme ça."

Sacha s'arrêta.

"Jamais je vais me rebattre de cette façon." Dit-il.

"Moi, je crois que oui." Répondit-il. "Ça ne sera peut-être pas le prochain match, ou le match d'après. Mais, tout le monde a un mauvais match de temps en temps."

"Ouais, mais j'en ai eu trois au-dessous de la normale." Remarqua Sacha. "Je crois que je vais aller essayer de progresser."

"Tu ne peux pas progresser en quelques jours." Lui rappela Jim.

"Regarde-moi."

Tandis qu'ils semblèrent prêt à continuer leur dispute, l'un des gardiens passa la tête à l'intérieur.

"Désolé, mais vous devez sortir d'ici." Dit-il. "Les zones des vestiaires ferment pour la soirée."

"D'accord, nous partons." Dit Sacha, en prenant son sac à dos.

* * *

"Hé, Ritchie!"

Ritchie et Sparky se retournèrent, pour voir Sacha, Flora et Jim passer devant. Sparky avait un bandage sur sa tête.

_"Salut, Sparky."_ Interpella Pikachu.

_"Salut, Pika."_

_"Pika?"_

"Tu as réussi!" Dit Sacha.

Ritchie approuva avec un regard d'ennui.

"Qui y a-t-il?" Demanda Flora.

"Je me suis fait battre." Répondit Ritchie, en croisant furieusement ses bras. "Je ne fais plus partie de la Conférence Verger."

"Oh non." Dit Sacha. "Je suis navré."

Ritchie haussa les épaules.

"Hé, pas moi." Répondit-il. "Je veux dire, je suis contrarié de m'être fait battre, mais j'ai obtenu un doux cabriolet aligné après ça. Dans lequel je vais officiellement commencer une fois la conférence terminée."

"De quoi s'agit-il?" Demanda Jim.

Ritchie secoua sa tête.

"Je ne peux pas vous le dire." Répondit-il. "J'ai signé un contrat où ça dit que je ne peux rien vous dire jusqu'à sa révélation."

"Tu ne vas pas passer à la Télé, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda Sacha.

Ritchie ria.

"Sûrement pas." Répondit-il.

"Qui t'a battu?" Demanda Jim.

Ritchie parvint à faire un petit sourire.

"Arjun Patel." Répondit-il.

"Le docteur qui a aidé Shaymin?" Demanda Flora.

"Et celui qui était au Tournoi des Matchs en Équipes de Fradamiville?" Dit Sacha.

"Ouais." Confirma Ritchie. "Eh bien, c'était un rude combat. Il m'a martelé."

"Que s'est-il passé?" Demanda Flora.

"Eh bien, j'ai commencé avec Cruise." Répondit Ritchie. "Mais, son Aligatueur l'a battu. Ensuite, j'ai utilisé Happy, mais il a été vaincu par le Givrali d'Arjun. Corleone a réussi à battre son Givrali, mais il a été battu par son Roserade. C'était la mi-temps. Il a, à nouveau, envoyé Roserade, donc j'ai utilisé Pyro. Pyro l'a facilement emporté, mais il a de nouveau envoyé son Aligatueur. C'était beaucoup pour Pyro. Ainsi, j'ai utilisé Sparky, qui a empoché la victoire de justesse. Ensuite, j'ai utilisé Anubis contre son Absol et ça m'a donné une victoire. Cependant, son Pokémon suivant était Gardevoir, qui l'a vaincu. Il ne restait que Sparky, et elle était sur le point de faire de son mieux. Mais, incluez Luxray, et j'étais hors jeu."

"Encore une fois." Dit Sacha. "Désolé."

"Hé, Sacha." Sourit Ritchie. "Tu dois venir voir ce que je vais faire après ça."

"Peut-être un jour." Répondit Sacha. "De toute façon, je te verrais plus tard."

Ritchie approuva, tandis que Sacha, Flora et Jim partirent dans la direction opposée.

* * *

"Génial." Ria Ari. "Alors, voilà une raison de célébrer. Nous avons tous passé."

Il éleva une bouteille de Machampagne.

"Courtoisie du Ronflex Soûl." Dit-il. "Je voulais du Wailord Bleu, mais apparemment ils en ont en quelque sorte manqué."

Cindy et Ari rirent.

"Je ne voudrais pas rencontrer le type qui a bu tout ce truc." Dit Cindy. "Ça goûte comme du javellisant."

Arjun la regarda.

"Comment sais-tu ce que goûte le javellisant?" Répondit-il. "Si tu le savais, tu serais morte, et Ari serait célibataire."

"D'accord, ça goûte la même chose que sent le javellisant." Répondit Cindy.

"Comment quelque chose peut-il goûter quelque chose que ça sent." Insista Arjun, avant de sourire. "D'accord, je plaisante. Je sais ce que tu veux dire."

"Alors, plus que quelques matchs dans ce tour." Dit Ari. "Je me demande qui je vais affronter au prochain tour."

"Tu ne peux pas jeter un œil au tableau?" Demanda Cindy.

Ari secoua sa tête.

"Non, mon adversaire potentiel n'a pas encore combattu." Dit-il. "Je crois que le match sera quelque part demain."

"Le mien aussi." Répondit Cindy. "Je vais soit affronter Nikki Vaszquez ou Jane Forrester."

Arjun roula ses yeux.

"Quoi?" Demanda Cindy.

"Rien."

* * *

"Et nous sommes arrivés au dernier combat, opposant Jim Jacobs à Ron Kinesis. Les deux dresseurs en sont à leur dernier Pokémon, après un combat passionnant. Lors du combat précédent, le Florizarre de Ron et le Meganium de Jim se sont éliminés l'un l'autre, alors nous ne savons pas qui il reste à chaque dresseur."

Ron, un dresseur qui porte une paire de jeans et un chandail à capuchon noir avec de longs cheveux noirs, lança une Pokéball.

"Raichu, en avant!"

"Galifeu, à toi de jouer!" Contra Jim. "Gagne ça, et tu auras toute la tarte que tu désires."

Les deux Pokémons apparurent dans des éclats lumineux, et s'affrontèrent.

_"Mmmmmmm...De la tarte."_ Murmura Galifeu.

"Commencez!" Cria l'arbitre.

"Galifeu, attaque Lance-Flamme!" Ordonna Jim.

Le Pokémon poulet ouvrit son bec, et lança un puissant souffle de feu vers Raichu.

"Esquive!" Contra Ron.

Le Pokémon Souris sauta sur le côté, esquivant l'attaque feu.

"Vive-Attaque!"

Raichu fit un bond en avant et s'écrasa dans Galifeu, la renversant sur le dos.

"Galifeu, Griffe Ombre!"

Ses griffes commencèrent à briller avec une lumière mauve, tandis qu'elle les glissa sur le Pokémon électrique, entraînant une petite quantité de dégâts à l'évolution de Pikachu.

* * *

"C'est comme regarder le passé et le futur en même temps." Remarqua Flora. "Un Galifeu et un Raichu."

Pikachu regarda, de l'épaule de Sacha, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire.

_"Il est hors de question que j'évolue un jour en Raichu."_ Dit-il. _"Alors, tu peux oublier cette idée."_

* * *

"Raichu, Tonnerre!"

Des étincelles commencèrent à émerger des joues de Raichu, alors qu'il prépara l'attaque.

"Galifeu, Canicule!" Contra Jim, en se souvenant de quelque chose qu'il avait vu auparavant.

Galifeu éclata en flammes, le feu rouge couvrant son corps, et chauffant l'air autour d'elle.

Alors que Raichu lança l'attaque, l'électricité fit long feu tandis qu'elle traversa la chaleur.

"Et Jim utilise la technique de la Lance Aérienne, mis au point par Auguste de l'Arène de Cramois'île."

"Galifeu, attaque Stratopercut!"

Galifeu sauta en avant et écrasa ses griffes dans le corps de Raichu, repoussant le Pokémon Souris dans les airs.

"Lance-Flamme!" Hurla Jim.

"Ultimapoing!"

Le Pokémon Poulet lança un autre jet de flammes rouges chaudes vers le Raichu dans les airs. Cependant, Raichu répliqua en lançant un puissant coup de poing qui laboura tout droit à travers le feu et renversa Galifeu sur le sol.

"Raichu, attaque Fatal-Foudre!"

"Galifeu, esquive et attaque Surchauffe!"

Alors que Raichu lança le puissant souffle d'électricité, Galifeu plongea hors de portée et lança le jet de flammes blanches chaudes dans Raichu, renversant le Pokémon Souris sur son dos.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!" Cria Raichu, en se débattant quelques fois.

"Aller, Raichu!" Exhorta Ron. "Tu dois te relever."

Le Pokémon Souris ne pouvait pas le faire.

L'arbitre éleva ses drapeaux.

"Raichu a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-elle. "Galifeu est déclaré vainqueur et la victoire revient à Jim Jacobs d'Acajou."

Jim frappa l'air, alors que Galifeu sauta en avant et le renversa sur le sol.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaali!" Acclama-t-elle.

* * *

"Eh bien." Dit Sacha, tandis que lui et Flora s'assirent à la réception de la zone du Centre Pokémon et regardèrent Jim donner de la tarte à son Galifeu. "On dirait que l'on va s'affronter."

Jim approuva.

"Tu aimes cette tarte?" Demanda-t-il à son Galifeu. "C'est de la Baie Qualot."

Flora sortit une Pokéball.

"Hé, Galifeu." Dit-elle. "Il y a quelqu'un avec qui je veux que tu fasses connaissance."

_"Ne. M'interromps. Pas. Pendant. Que je mange. De la tarte."_ Répondit Galifeu.

Flora ouvrit la Pokéball, et envoya Brasegali.

_"Eh bien, regardez-moi cette jolie chica."_ Dit Brasegali. _"Hé, bébé comment vas-tu?"_

Galifeu lui lança un regard noir, avant de retourner à sa tarte.

"On peut dire qu'il tombe bien." Ria Sacha.

* * *

Doug fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable.

Il tendit la main, et le prit.

"Allo."

"M. Doug Wilson?"

"Ouais." Dit Doug.

"C'est l'Agent Jenny de la Station de Police de l'Île de l'Étoile Rayonnante."

"Que puis-je faire pour vous?" Demanda Doug.

"Eh bien, nous avons besoin que vous veniez pour un interrogatoire."

"À propos de quoi?" Dit Doug. "Savez-vous qui je suis?"

"Je sais que vous travaillez pour les G-mens." Répondit l'Agent Jenny. "Néanmoins, nous avons besoin de vous dire un mot. Je peux vous garantir que vous n'êtes pas dans le pétrin."

Doug soupira.

"Entendu, j'arrive tout de suite." Dit-il.

* * *

"Alors, qui y a-t-il de si urgent?" Demanda Doug, alors qu'il entra dans la pièce.

L'agent Jenny le regarda.

"Nous avons besoin que vous veniez en bas." Répondit-elle. "Il y a quelqu'un que nous avons besoin que vous voyez."

Elle se leva, et Doug la suivit.

"Nous l'avons trouvé, il y a quelques heures." Expliqua l'Agent Jenny, tandis qu'elle ouvrit la porte menant à la salle d'interrogatoire. "Il a été passé à tabac, avant d'être jeté dans l'océan."

Doug se raidit, alors qu'il vit Roger Black dans la pièce. Son visage sembla avoir été écrasé par une tondeuse à gazon. Un de ses bras était en écharpe, et il portait une minerve. Il y avait une béquille à côté de la table.

"Pourquoi moi?" Demanda Doug, alors qu'il regarda à travers la fenêtre.

"Il l'a demandé pour vous." Répondit l'Agent Jenny.

Doug soupira, tandis qu'il entra dans la pièce, et s'assit sur la table, en regardant Roger.

"Salut, Roger." Dit-il.

"Doug." Toussa Roger, à travers une voix qui sonna comme s'il avait avalé trois litres d'eau de mer.

"À quoi est-ce que tu pensais?" Demanda Doug. "Pourquoi voulais-tu mon sang?"

"Je ne sais pas." Toussa Roger.

Doug soupira, tandis qu'il sortit son badge G-men et le plaça sur la table.

"À l'heure actuelle, tu as des ennuis puisque tu as attaqué un agent fédéral." Dit-il. "Alors, tu pourrais aussi bien tout me dire."

"Je ne sais pas." Répéta Roger. "J'ai été contacté par une voix au téléphone, qui m'a dit de le faire. J'ai pris alors le sang d'un bâtiment dans les bois. Cependant, lorsque j'étais là-bas, peut importe qui c'était, il s'est faufilé sur moi et m'a fait ça."

Doug soupira.

"Je suis désolé, Roger." Dit-il. "Il y a quelque chose que tu reconnais sur la personne en question?"

Roger secoua sa tête.

Doug prit le badge, avant de se retourner pour partir.

* * *

"Bienvenue au Stade Un, où nous avons un match très attendu qui oppose deux puissants dresseurs. Doug Wilson de Jadielle, et Olly Lowe de Bonaugure. Tous deux ont remporté des ligues dans le passé, et je pense qu'ils veulent tous les deux ajouter le titre de la Conférence Verger à leur armoire à trophées."

Olly regarda Doug, qui continua à regarder en arrière.

"Je ne pense pas qu'il y en ai beaucoup entre eux. Ça va être le premier qui va cligner des yeux."

L'arbitre marcha sur le terrain, et commença à résumer les règles.

"Ce match sera à six contre six avec substitutions autorisées. C'est le dernier match des huitièmes de finale, et le vainqueur affrontera Ari DeVarro de Rosalia en Quart de Finale. Il n'y a aucune limite de temps, et le match prendra fin lorsqu'un dresseur ne disposera plus de Pokémons."

"M. Wilson, veuillez choisir votre premier Pokémon." Dit l'arbitre.

Doug ricana.

"Puisque je t'ai battu la dernière fois que nous nous sommes affrontés." Dit-il. "Je vais procéder de la même façon."

Il lança une Pokéball dans les airs.

"Draco, à toi de jouer!"

Le Pokémon Dragon émergea de la Pokéball, avant de flotter dans les airs.

Olly roula ses yeux.

"Et je n'ai pas mon Herbizarre avec moi." Plaisanta-t-il, tandis qu'il lança sa propre Pokéball dans les airs. "Carchacrok, en avant!"

Olly envoya le Pokémon Supersonic.

"Et nous avons deux Pokémons dragons qui vont s'affronter pour le premier combat." Dit l'annonceur.

"Commencez!" Déclara l'arbitre.

"Draco, Laser Glace!" Cria Doug.

"Carchacrok, Tunnel!" Contra Olly.

Draco lança le rayon bleu froid de glace vers Carchacrok, qui esquiva le coup en plongeant sous le sol.

"Draco, envole-toi." Ordonna Doug.

Le Pokémon Dragon flotta vers le haut, rendant les attaques de type de sol inutiles.

"Carchacrok, Dracocharge hors du sol!" Cria Olly.

Une puissante balle bleue émergea du sol, avant de s'écraser dans Draco. Le Pokémon Dragon gémit de douleur, alors qu'il alla s'écraser vers le sol.

"Vas-y, Draco!" Interpella Doug. "Que dirais-tu d'un Dracosouffle!"

Draco réussit à se relever, et à tirer une rafale de flammes bleues vives vers Carchacrok.

Le Pokémon Supersonic siffla de douleur, tandis que les flammes passèrent à travers son corps.

"Carchacrok, Casse-Brique!" Cria Olly.

Les griffes de Carchacrok commencèrent à scintiller et à briller d'une lumière blanche, avant qu'il tombe du ciel et cloue Draco avec l'attaque.

"Poursuis avec Machouille!"

"Draco, attaque Ligotage!"

Carchacrok se dirigea vers la gorge de Draco, les crocs dénudés, alors que le Pokémon Dragon enveloppa son long corps autour du corps plus petit de Carchacrok, rendant difficile pour le Pokémon Supersonic de bouger.

"Draco est évidement un grand Pokémon. C'est l'un des seuls Pokémons qui existent qui rétrécit après avoir évolué." Remarqua l'annonceur.

"Draco, attaque Laser Glace!" Cria Doug.

"Carchacrok, attaque Lance-Flamme!" Contra Olly.

Alors que Draco essaya d'attaquer Carchacrok avec le rayon bleu froid de glace à bout portant, Carchacrok répliqua en aspergeant le Pokémon Dragon avec des flammes.

Draco gémit, perdant son emprise.

Quelque chose dont Olly était conscient.

"Maintenant, libère-toi et attaque Dracogriffe!"

Carchacrok enfonça ses ailes à part, déchirant Draco d'autour de son corps. Il écrasa ensuite ses griffes dans le corps de Draco, renversant le Pokémon Dragon du ciel et sur le sol.

Draco ne bougea pas, tandis que l'arbitre fit l'interpellation.

"Draco a été mis hors combat." Déclara l'arbitre. "Carchacrok est déclaré vainqueur."

* * *

"Ha, si seulement Carmache était ici." Remarqua Sacha, alors qu'il vit le match à la Télé. "L'un de ses parents gagne."

"Oh oui." Dit Flora. "J'avais oublié ça."

* * *

"Ça alors." Dit sarcastiquement Olly. "Une impression de déjà vu?"

Doug l'ignora, alors qu'il rappela Draco.

"Merci pour ça, Draco." Dit-il. "Tu as été génial."

Il tendit la main pour une autre Pokéball, et la lança dans les airs.

"Elecsprint, à toi de jouer!"

Doug envoya son Elecsprint, à des halètement étranglés de la foule.

"Choix intéressant." Remarqua Olly.

Doug ria.

"Ha." Dit-il. "Je suis si confiant que je vais pouvoir te battre que je suis disposé à faire ça."

"Ok, tu es un crétin." Renvoya Olly.

"Commencez!"

"Elecsprint, attaque Machouille!"

"Carchacrok, dans les airs!"

Elecsprint se dirigea vers la gorge, en essayant de blesser Carchacrok. Cependant, le Pokémon Supersonic l'esquiva, en volant dans le ciel.

"Carchacrok, Casse-Brique!"

Les griffes sur les extrémités des ailes de Carchacrok commencèrent à s'étendre et à briller avec une lumière blanche, avant que le Pokémon de type sol et dragon s'abattit et décrocha le coup, causant une grande quantité de dégâts à Elecsprint.

"Crocs Givre!" Cria Doug.

"Esquive avec Tunnel."

La bouche d'Elecsprint était congelé, alors qu'il essaya de mordre Carchacrok. Néanmoins, Le Pokémon Supersonic s'échappa sous le sol, esquivant l'attaque.

"Frappe-le!"

Quelque secondes plus tard, Carchacrok émergea du sol et envoya Elecsprint s'écraser dans les airs.

"Carchacrok, Lance-Flamme!"

Carchacrok ouvrit ses mâchoires et souffla Elecsprint avec les flammes.

Le Pokémon de type électrique laissa échapper un gémissement lamentable, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

L'expression de Doug resta identique, alors que l'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Elecsprint a été mis hors combat." Déclara l'arbitre. "Carchacrok est déclaré vainqueur."

Doug rappela Elecsprint.

"Qu'est-ce que s'était supposé accomplir?" Demanda Olly.

Doug ricana, alors qu'il lança une troisième Pokéball.

"Aquali, à toi de jouer!"

Le Pokémon Bulleur apparut dans un éclat lumineux.

"Aaaaa!"

* * *

"Est-ce que Doug a perdu la tête?" Demanda Faith, alors qu'elle, Jim, Élias et Lance s'assirent au Ronflex Soûl à regarder le match à la Télé.

"Non, je crois qu'il sait où elle est." Remarqua Lance. "Je crois qu'il essaie d'apaiser Olly dans une fausse impression de sécurité, afin qu'il puisse frapper là où ça fait mal quand le moment sera venu."

Élias regarda Jim.

"Tu crois que tu pourrais vaincre l'un des deux?" Demanda-t-il.

Jim haussa les épaules.

"Je n'ai jamais affronté Doug auparavant." Répondit-il. "J'ai affronté Olly une fois, et je me suis fait battre."

"Était-ce ce combat Shaymin contre Deoxys?" Demanda Faith.

Jim approuva.

"J'en n'ai pas énormément vu de ce Carchacrok." Remarqua Faith. "Il a l'air fort."

* * *

"Commencez!" Interpella l'arbitre.

"Aquali, attaque Onde Boreale!"

"Carchacrok, esquive!"

Aquali attaqua avec le rayon lumineux de couleur arc-en-ciel. Carchacrok essaya d'esquiver, mais pouvait à peine bouger. Le Pokémon Supersonic rugit de douleur, tandis que la puissante attaque le blessa.

"On dirait que Statik est entré en action." Sourit Doug. "Aquali, attaque Hydrocanon!"

Aquali ouvrit sa bouche, et souffla Carchacrok avec un puissant torrent d'eau. La force de l'attaque renversa le Pokémon Supersonic sur son dos.

"À présent, achève-le avec Laser Glace!" Ordonna Doug.

Aquali chargea en avant et décrocha l'attaque à rayon bleu froid énergétique, qui congela solidement Carchacrok.

L'arbitre fit rapidement l'interpellation.

"Carchacrok a été mis hors combat." Interpella-t-il. "Aquali est déclaré vainqueur."

Olly expira fortement, avant de rappeler Carchacrok.

"Pardon, Carchacrok." Dit-il à la Pokéball. "J'aurai dû reconnaître que tu étais paralysé par cette Statik."

Il replaça la Pokéball sur sa ceinture, et en prit une autre.

"Empiflor, sors de la jungle."

Le Pokémon Carnivore apparut dans un éclat lumineux.

"Et il est passé avec un Empiflor. Un Pokémon démodé, à cause de sa nature carnivore et de son amour de manger les humains."

"Commencez!" Cria l'arbitre.

"Aquali, attaque Laser Glace!"

"Empiflor, réplique avec Acide."

Aquali relâcha un autre rayon lumineux bleue froid, qui fut rapidement répliqué avec une boule d'acide mauve qui avait été neutralisé par le Pokémon Carnivore.

"Empiflor, attaque Tranch'Herbe!"

"Empiflor!" Cria le Pokémon plante et poison, alors qu'il tira plusieurs feuilles acérées dans les airs.

Aquali miaula de douleur, alors qu'elles tranchèrent sa peau bleu pâle.

"Aquali, attaque Pistolet A O!"

Aquali ouvrit sa bouche, et tira un souffle d'eau en avant qui renversa Empiflor.

"Attaque Fouet Lianes pour te remonter!" Interpella Olly. "Balance-toi à la Tarzan!"

La foule était silencieuse, tandis qu'Empiflor étendit ses lianes vers le toit du stade. Ils continuèrent à regarder avec intérêt, alors qu'il les enroula autour d'une poutre dans le toit. Ensuite, le Pokémon Carnivore rebondit et balança ses lianes en avant, décrochant un coup étincelant à Aquali qui renversa le Pokémon Bulleur sur le côté.

"Aqua!" Gémit Aquali.

"Termine avec Acide!"

Aquali hurla de douleur, avant de s'évanouir, tandis que le liquide mauve couvrit son corps.

L'arbitre fit l'interpellation.

"Aquali a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il. "Empiflor est déclaré vainqueur."

"Et à cette mi-temps, Doug est désavantagé, tandis qu'Olly a clairement un avantage de cinq Pokémons. Il n'a utilisé que deux Pokémons, et l'un d'eux semble toujours indemne. Mais, comme nous l'avons vu dans le match d'hier, les choses peuvent rapidement changer."

Olly rappela son Empiflor, et s'en alla

Il était à mi-chemin.

* * *

**Nous avons finalement droit à un match de la Conférence Verger où ce n'est pas Sacha qui combat. Ça fait changement, non?**

**Voilà qui est intéressant : Doug a le même désavantage que Sacha avait contre Faith. La question est : Est-ce que Doug parviendra renverser la vapeur comme Sacha l'a fait?**

**Qu'est-ce qui attend Ritchie? Nous le saurons un peu plus tard.**

**Est-ce que la mention de Galifeu sur la tarte avant d'affronter Raichu vous a fait penser à quelqu'un en particulier? Moi oui.**


	109. Vaciller Et Le Rater

Chapitre 109. Vaciller Et Le Rater.

* * *

_Résumé. Olly et Doug se demandaient pourquoi Roger était après le sang de Doug, quand Doug a été convoqué au Poste de Police pour confronter un Roger roué de coups. Pendant ce temps, Sacha, Flora et Jim retrouvèrent à nouveau Ritchie. Ritchie a révélé qu'il avait été battu par Arjun, mais Jim s'est qualifié pour un match avec Sacha. Pendant ce temps, Doug et Olly ont commencé à en découdre avec Olly qui a fait irruption dans une avance rapide. Son Carchacrok a vaincu le Draco et l'Elecsprint de Doug, avant que le Pokémon Supersonic tombe à Aquali. Cependant, Empiflor a rapidement vaincu le Pokémon Bulleur._

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à Vermeilla.

La ruelle n'était normalement pas le genre d'endroit où il irait faire des fréquentations. L'odeur lui donnait envie de vomir, mais en voyant le personnage colosse en avant, avec le chapeau de cowboy, il savait ce qu'il fallait faire, devait être fait.

"Est-ce que tu l'as obtenu?" Demanda-t-il, en s'approchant de lui.

"Bien entendu." Répondit le personnage masqué dans les ombres. "Ai-je déjà laissé tomber l'organisation?"

"Oui, une ou deux fois."

"Pas autant que toi."

"D'accord, tu marques un point." Répondit-il. "Alors, je dois simplement jeter un œil là-dessus. C'est indispensable pour nos plans."

"Je sais." Répliqua le personnage ombreux. "Je suis venu avec un plan."

"Où me veux-tu?"

"Rhode." Dit le personnage ombreux. "Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Trouve-le. Tu pourrais avoir à recruter ceux qui en savent plus sur Rhode que les autres."

"Tu ne veux pas dire...?"

"Je parle d'eux." Répondit le personnage. "Donc, sors de tes fesses et fais-le."

Il s'inclina, avant de se retourner pour partir.

* * *

"C'est lui l'imbécile." Murmura Doug, alors qu'il faisait les cent pas dans son vestiaire. "J'ai mes trois Pokémons les plus forts en réserve."

Il continua à marcher à grands pas dans la pièce, désirant que les quinze minutes aillent plus vite.

* * *

Olly méditait sur le sol de son vestiaire, lorsqu'il y eu une rafale de lumière rose dans la pièce.

Il ouvrit ses yeux en sursaut, et vit Solidad apparaître avec son Flagadoss.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" Demanda-t-il.

Elle sourit.

"Quoi, je ne peux pas te souhaiter bonne chance?"

"Ouais, mais tu n'avais pas besoin de venir ici." Insista Olly. "C'est pour ça que les téléphones ont été inventés."

"Ouais, j'ai essayé de t'appeler environ huit fois, mais ton téléphone n'était pas ouvert."

"Tu as raison, il était fermé." Dit Olly. "Ils ne te laissent pas l'emmener sur le terrain."

"Eh bien, je voulais te souhaiter bonne chance en personne." Répondit-elle, en s'approchant et s'asseyant sur le sol à côté de lui. "Il y a certaines choses qu'on ne peut pas dire au téléphone."

"Comme quoi?" Demanda Olly, uniquement pour que la cloche sonne.

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre.

"Je dois filer." Dit-il. "Mais, on se reparle plus tard."

"D'accord."

* * *

"Bon, nous sommes sur le point de reprendre ce match."

Olly sortit vers le terrain et vit Doug qui l'attendait déjà.

"Pourquoi ça a été aussi long?" Demanda Doug.

"Je me suis arrêté pour me reposer." Répliqua Olly.

"Lorsque les deux dresseurs auront fini de se consacrer verbalement, l'évènement principal pourra commencer. Tel que c'est, Doug n'a que trois Pokémons, tandis qu'Olly en a cinq."

"Tu devrais profiter de ton avance pendant qu'il en est encore temps." Ricana Doug.

"M. Lowe, veuillez envoyer votre premier Pokémon afin que nous pussions reprendre ce match." Dit l'arbitre.

"D'accord, d'accord." Répondit Olly, en se tenant dans sa zone. "Empiflor, en avant!"

Il envoya le Pokémon Carnivore.

"M. Wilson veuillez envoyer votre prochain Pokémon." Dit l'arbitre.

Doug sourit.

"Firestar, à toi de jouer!" Cria-t-il.

Doug envoya son Dracaufeu, qui rugit furieusement lors de son apparition.

Olly roula ses yeux, alors que l'arbitre fit l'interpellation.

"Commencez!"

"Empiflor, attaque Poudre Dodo!"

Empiflor cracha une épaisse poudre bleue vive qui dériva à travers les airs vers Firestar.

"Élève ton putain de jeu, Olly." Dit Doug. "Firestar, Lance-Flamme!"

Firestar ouvrit sa bouche et lança une boule de flammes blanche chaude dans les airs qui transforma immédiatement la poudre en flammèches brûlantes.

"À présent, vise Empiflor!"

"Empiflor, attaque Acide!"

Firestar lança une autre puissante attaque Lance-Flamme, dont Empiflor tenta de contrer avec une boule visqueuse de liquide corrosif.

Le Dracaufeu shiny grogna, tandis que l'attaque atterrit, mais le Pokémon Carnivore hurla de douleur alors que les flammes brûlèrent à travers son corps.

"Empiflor, non!" Cria Olly, tandis que son Pokémon s'écrasa sur le sol, vaincu.

L'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Empiflor a été mis hors combat." Dit-il. "Dracaufeu est déclaré vainqueur."

* * *

"Je me demande ce que le Dracaufeu de Doug vaudrait contre le mien." Murmura Sacha.

"Aucune idée." Dit Flora.

* * *

"Empiflor, retour!" Interpella Olly.

Il rappela le Pokémon dans sa Pokéball, et en prit une autre.

"Hé, Doug." Dit-il. "Affronte ça!"

Il lança la Pokéball dans les airs.

"Dracaufeu, en avant!"

Le Dracaufeu d'Olly apparut dans un éclat lumineux.

"Et la température commence vraiment à se réchauffer sur le terrain." Remarqua l'annonceur. "Ces deux Pokémons feu réchauffent vraiment l'atmosphère."

Il y avait des grognements parmi la foule.

"D'accord, commencez!" Cria l'arbitre.

"Firestar, Lance-Flamme!"

"Dracaufeu, réplique avec ton propre Lance-Flamme!"

Les deux Pokémons Flamme lancèrent leurs attaques, s'écrasant dans le milieu de l'arène. Cela se termina finalement par une impasse.

"Firestar, attaque Aile D'Acier!"

"Dracaufeu, réplique avec Boutefeu!"

Le Dracaufeu shiny de Doug vola en avant, les ailes brillantes avec une lumière blanche. Le Dracaufeu d'Olly se couvrit de flammes, avant de s'écraser dans Firestar.

Les deux Pokémons reculèrent, en semblant tous les deux aussi endommagés l'un l'autre par l'impact.

"Firestar, attaque Cru-Aile!"

"Dracaufeu, Tranche!"

Le Dracaufeu shiny de Doug frappa avec ses ailes, en essayant de prendre l'avantage. Le Dracaufeu d'Olly répliqua en ratissant ses griffes dans l'estomac de Firestar.

"Dracaufeu, Deflagration!"

Le Dracaufeu d'Olly ouvrit ses mâchoires et lança une boule de feu à cinq côtés vers Firestar.

"Attrape-la!" Ordonna Doug.

Firestar tendit ses puissants bras, et attrapa l'attaque, en grognant d'effort.

"Repousse-la!"

Avec un effort tout-puissant, Firestar renvoya l'attaque vers le Dracaufeu d'Olly.

Le Pokémon Flamme grogna de douleur, alors qu'il fut renversé sur un genou par la force de sa propre attaque.

"Firestar, attaque Boutefeu!" Ordonna Doug.

Son Dracaufeu noir vola en avant, en couvrant tout son corps de feu, et décrocha le puissant souffle sur le Dracaufeu d'Olly.

"Vas-y, Dracaufeu!" Interpella Olly. "Dracosouffle!"

Son Dracaufeu se releva lentement, avant de souffler Firestar avec une épaisse attaque énergétique verte.

C'était au tour de Firestar de rugir de douleur.

"Et maintenant, attaque Lance-Flamme!" Ordonna Olly.

Son Dracaufeu ouvrit ses mâchoires et lança un jet de flammes rouges chaudes dans Firestar.

"Firestar, utilise ta propre attaque Lance-Flamme!" Cria Doug. "Et ensuite, Giga Feu!"

Firestar se cabra, et utilisa sa propre attaque Lance-Flamme. Ensuite, le Pokémon Flamme vol dans le ciel, et commença à couvrir son corps de flammes, comme s'il préparait un Boutefeu.

"Quelque chose est sûr le point de mal finir." Remarqua l'annonceur, alors que Firestar vola vers le bas, en se transformant en une boule énergétique rose et or enflammée.

"Dracaufeu, lance ta propre attaque Boutefeu!" Cria désespérément Olly.

Son Dracaufeu s'envola, en couvrant son corps de flammes...

Et il y avait un énorme fracas et bang tandis que les deux Pokémons de type feu et vol s'écrasèrent l'un dans l'autre, les rencontres du feu et du Giga Impact entraîna une explosion qui remplit toute l'arène avec de la fumée et des débris.

* * *

"Wow, c'est de la puissance." Remarqua Jim.

"Je n'aurais pas aimé me retrouvé au milieu de ça." Dit Élias.

"Je crois qu'ils seront tous les deux vaincus après ça." Remarqua Faith. "Personne ne pourrait survivre à ça."

* * *

La foule était silencieuse, alors que la fumée se dissipa, attendant de voir le résultat du combat entre les deux puissants Dracaufeu.

Aussitôt que leurs visions étaient revenues, ils pouvaient voir que le Dracaufeu d'Olly s'était évanoui, le Pokémon Flamme effondré sur le dos, les yeux fermés, et ne bougea pas.

Cependant, tandis que plus de fumée s'évapora, le Dracaufeu de Doug était encore debout, mais ne bougea pas après le Giga Impact.

L'arbitre fit rapidement l'interpellation.

"Le Dracaufeu d'Olly a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il. "Le Dracaufeu de Doug est déclaré vainqueur."

Olly prit une profonde inspiration, en se raclant la gorge, et rappela Dracaufeu.

"Tu as fait du bon boulot pour affaiblir Firestar." Dit-il, à la Pokéball. "Cependant, il semblerait que j'ai besoin de quelque chose d'autre pour l'achever."

Il replaça la Pokéball sur sa ceinture, avant d'en prendre une autre.

"Laisse-moi deviner." Murmura Doug, tandis qu'Olly la lança dans les airs.

"Pingoleon, sors du fin fond des mers!"

Le Pokémon empereur apparut dans un éclat lumineux, alors qu'il s'échappa de sa Pokéball.

"Maintenant, nous voilà partis." Ria Doug.

Pingoleon ne sembla pas impressionné par le commentaire.

"Commencez!"

"Pingoleon, Aqua Jet!"

Pingoleon se propulsa en avant, grâce à un puissant torrent d'eau et s'écrasa dans Firestar, qui rugit de douleur.

"Et Dracaufeu encaisse un coup rapide, mais même avec l'avantage du type, il faudra plus que ça pour abattre ce puissant Pokémon."

Aux mots de l'annonceur, Firestar commença à rayonner avec une lumière rouge, qui ressembla à des flammes.

"Brasier a été activé!" Cria l'annonceur. "Et comment Pingoleon, un type eau qui n'a pas la meilleure résistance au feu, pourra-t-il faire face à ça?"

"Allons-y Firestar." Cria Doug. "Surchauffe!"

"Pingoleon, réplique avec Hydrocanon!"

Les deux Pokémons lancèrent leurs puissantes attaques l'un à l'autre, l'eau et le feu se coupant l'un l'autre.

"Pleine puissance!" Cria Doug.

Au hurlement de l'ordre, Firestar sembla augmenter la puissance de l'attaque, repoussant l'eau.

Olly sembla un peu inquiet.

"Vas-y, Pingoleon!" Ordonna-t-il. "Renforce-toi d'un cran!"

Pingoleon ajouta plus d'importance à l'attaque, repoussant les flammes vers Firestar.

"Firestar, sers-toi de la vapeur." Interpella Doug.

Olly essaya de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, lorsque Firestar arrêta l'attaque créa une énorme quantité de la vapeur de l'eau chaude.

Ce fut suffisant pour obscurcir la vue de Firestar pour Olly et Pingoleon.

"Merde." Marmonna Olly, en essayant de penser à un moyen de se débarrasser de la vapeur.

Ensuite, Pingoleon cria de douleur, tandis que l'attaque feu de Firestar le frappa sur le dos.

"Pingoleon, attaque bulles D'O!" Cria Olly.

Le Pokémon Empereur tira un barrage de bulles à l'aveuglette dans la vapeur.

"Ha, raté." Cria Doug, alors qu'il fixa ses lunettes de protection sur son visage.

Olly réfléchissait désespérément à un moyen de reprendre les commandes, lorsque l'idée le frappa.

"Pingoleon, attaque Danse Pluie!" Ordonna-t-il.

Pingoleon commença à briller d'une lumière bleue pâle, avec de se retourner à répétition.

Presque à l'instant, plusieurs petits nuages de pluies apparurent au dessus de l'arène, et amenèrent plusieurs gouttes de pluies tomber.

Ce fut suffisant pour révéler l'emplacement de Firestar, alors que le Pokémon Flamme rugit de douleur.

"Je t'ai entendu!" Cria Olly. "Pingoleon, attaque Aqua Jet!"

Pingoleon se propulsa en avant.

Doug inspira fortement.

"Esquive sur le côté!" Interpella-t-il.

Avec des réflexes presque prémonitoires, Firestar réussit à flamber ses ailes et à esquiver, en regardant le pouvoir Pingoleon passer près de lui.

Olly ricana.

"Hé, Pingoleon, Hydroblast sur le côté!"

Pingoleon roula sur le côté, et lança une orbe d'eau dans les airs.

Tandis que Firestar se retourna, le Dracaufeu de Doug fut touché par la puissante attaque eau.

Le Pokémon Flamme grogna de douleur, alors que l'eau couvrit son corps, avant de s'écraser sur le sol.

Doug soupira, tandis que l'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Dracaufeu a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il. "Pingoleon est déclaré vainqueur."

Doug rappela rapidement son Dracaufeu shiny effondré.

"Tu as été parfait." Dit-il, à la Pokéball. "On dirait bien que mes deux derniers Pokémons devront simplement gagner."

Il prit une Pokéball, et la lança dans les airs.

"Drattak, à toi de jouer!"

* * *

"Est-ce que l'un d'eux semble avoir l'avantage?" Se demanda Élias, alors que le grand Pokémon Dragon apparut à l'écran.

"Drattak en a probablement un petit." Remarqua Jim. "Parce qu'il est en pleine forme."

"Alors que le Dracaufeu de Doug a fait beaucoup de dégâts à Pingoleon." Dit Lance. "Pingoleon est l'un des seuls Pokémons de type eau qui existe qui n'a pas une forte résistance aux attaques feu, à cause qu'il est en partie de type acier."

"J'ai un Pingoleon, tu sais." Répondit Élias, avec un peu d'irritation.

* * *

"Commencez!"

"Drattak, attaquons vite avec Dracosouffle!"

Pingoleon était immobile après l'Hydroblast, et devait donc encaisser le coup de l'attaque de Drattak. Le Pokémon Empereur grogna de douleur, alors que le rayon énergétique vert s'écrasa sur lui, avant de bouger à nouveau.

"Pingoleon, attaque Laser Glace!"

Pingoleon ouvrit sa bouche, et tira le rayon bleu froid de glace dans les airs.

"Esquive, Drattak!" Hurla Doug.

Le Pokémon Dragon vola hors de portée, regardant l'attaque naviguer plus loin.

"Lance-Flamme!" Cria Doug.

Drattak ouvrit sa bouche, et lança un jet de flammes rouges chaudes dans Pingoleon, qui cria de douleur.

Olly pouvait voir que son Pokémon n'allait plus pouvoir tenir longtemps s'il continuait à encaisser des attaques de ce genre.

"Pingoleon, Aqua Jet dans les airs!"

Le Pokémon Empereur se propulsa dans les airs.

"Laser Glace!" Répéta Olly.

Pingoleon lança une autre attaque qui congela l'une des ailes de Drattak.

"Drattak!" Cria Doug, alors que son Pokémon tomba du ciel. "Attaque Surchauffe!"

Le Pokémon Dragon commença à rayonner avec une lueur rouge, qui décongela immédiatement la glace sur ses ailes. Il lança ensuite l'attaque qui toucha Pingoleon dans l'estomac de plein fouet.

Le Pokémon eau et acier hurla de douleur, tandis qu'il tomba sur le sol, et ne bougea plus.

Le foule était silencieusement étonnée, alors que l'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Pingoleon a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il. "Drattak est déclaré vainqueur."

"On dirait que Pingoleon n'a pas pu supporter la chaleur." Ria Doug.

Olly lui lança un regard noir, avant d'élever une Pokéball et de rappeler Pingoleon.

"Merci, Pingoleon." Dit-il. "Tu t'es bien défendu."

"Alors, qu'est-ce que ça va être?" Demanda lentement Doug. Presque comme s'il voulait le provoquer.

Olly laissa échapper un grognement étranglé, avant de lancer une Pokéball dans les airs.

"Coatox, en avant!"

* * *

"Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre pense que c'était une idée stupide?" Demanda Faith.

"Oui." Répondit Élias.

"Oui." Dit Jim.

"Sans doute." Réfléchit Lance.

* * *

"Commencez!"

"Et nous avons une grenouille contre un dragon." Dit l'annonceur.

_"Vas-tu arrêter de m'envoyer contre Drattak?"_ Demanda Coatox, en regarda son dresseur.

Drattak lécha ses lèvres, alors qu'il regarda Coatox.

"Drattak, attaque Vol!" Ordonna Doug.

À ses mots, Drattak s'envola très haut.

Olly réfléchit rapidement à sa contre-attaque, lorsque Drattak commença à redescendre.

"Attaque Escalade!" Cria Olly. "Sur le côté!"

La foule haleta, alors que Coatox se précipita sur le côté, esquivant le coup de Drattak.

"Bomb-Beurk!" Cria Olly.

Coatox ouvrit sa bouche, et lança une boule de boue mauve dans le dos de Drattak. L'attaque empoisonné sombra entre les écailles, entraînant le Pokémon Dragon à siffler de douleur.

"Drattak, attaque Lance-Flamme!"

Le Pokémon dragon et vol se retourna dans les airs, avant de lancer un flot de flammes rouges chaudes au Pokémon Toxique.

Elle cria de douleur, alors que les flammes brûlèrent sa Peau Sèche.

"Drattak, attaque Giga Impact!" Cria Doug.

Drattak vola en avant, en se couvrant d'une boule énergétique rose et or.

"Coatox, esquive!"

Il était trop tard, tandis qu'Olly cria l'ordre.

Le Pokémon Toxique alla s'écraser sur le sol de l'arène, avant de s'immobiliser aux pieds d'Olly. Elle ne bougea plus.

L'arbitre éleva le drapeau.

"Coatox a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il, bruyamment. "Drattak est déclaré vainqueur."

"Ainsi, avec cette défaite, cela signifie qu'Olly n'a plus qu'un seul Pokémon. Doug en a un autre en réserve."

Olly rappela silencieusement Coatox, alors que le rayon rouge lumineux l'aspira dans sa Pokéball.

"Tu t'es bien battu, Coatox." Dit-il, lentement. "Tu as fait de ton mieux contre un adversaire bien plus puissant."

Il replaça la Pokéball sur sa ceinture, et en prit une autre.

Doug décida alors de se retourner vers la foule et la révérence, avant de leur donner une série de gestes de la main, en essayant d'augmenter leurs applaudissements pour lui.

"Et Doug tente d'attirer la foule de son côté en faisant appel à eux." Remarqua l'annonceur. "C'est intéressant à voir, mais cela montre un incroyable manque de respect envers son adversaire."

Olly ferma ses yeux, et prit de profondes inspirations, tandis qu'il attendait que Doug termine.

"Ne me dis pas que tu as peur?" Demanda Doug.

"Non, je ne fais qu'attendre que tu en finisses." Répondit Olly, en lançant la Pokéball dans les airs. "Deoxys, sors de l'espace!"

* * *

"Ça alors!" S'écria Élias. "Tu parles d'un Pokémon comme dernier recours."

"Tu ne l'as jamais vu auparavant?" Demanda Faith.

"Une fois." Avoua Élias. "Je ne l'ai jamais vu combattre."

"Eh bien, tu vas pouvoir le voir maintenant." Dit Jim. "Et crois-moi. C'est un Pokémon puissant."

* * *

"Et maintenant, nous avons un dragon contre un virus vivant." Dit l'annonceur. "Où ce match va-t-il aller?"

"Commencez!" Cria l'arbitre.

"Deoxys, Forme Attaque et Psyko!" Cria Olly.

Tandis que Drattak était immobile, Deoxys changea son corps à son apparence d'attaque, avant d'attaquer le Pokémon Dragon avec un souffle d'énergie incroyablement puissant qui envoya le lourd dragon volant voler dans les airs, avant de s'écraser dans un tas.

"On dirait que Deoxys est en rogne contre toi." Remarqua Olly. "Il n'a clairement pas oublié Mewtwo."

Doug sourit.

"Mewtwo n'est pas ici." Dit-il. "Donc..."

Son Drattak se releva lentement, et se secoua.

"Drattak, Machouille!" Cria Doug.

Drattak ouvrit ses mâchoires, et vola en avant.

"Deoxys, Forme Vitesse."

Deoxys changea à nouveau son apparence et disparut à une vitesse de l'éclair, alors que Drattak abattit ses mâchoires dans le vide.

"Vitesse Extreme!"

Soudainement, un déluge d'attaques s'écrasa dans Drattak, frappant le Pokémon Dragon partout.

"À présent, Rafale Psy!" Cria Olly.

Un rayon lumineux de couleur arc en ciel jaillit de nulle part et frappa Drattak en pleine figure.

Le Pokémon Dragon rugit colère, avant de secouer la tête, en essayant de devenir moins désorienté.

"Drattak, attaque Lance-Flamme!" Interpella Doug, inquiet.

Le Pokémon dragon et vol lança le courant de flammes rouges chaudes.

"Reflet!" Ordonna Olly.

Tout à coup, là où il y avait un Deoxys, il y en avait vingt.

Drattak commença à sembler inquiet, alors que son attaque frappa l'un des Deoxys et disparut calmement dans les airs.

"Forme Attaque et Psyko!" Ordonna Olly.

Deoxys et tous ses clones commencèrent à passer à la Forme Attaque, avant que tous leurs yeux commencent à briller.

Drattak fut entouré par une puissante lumière bleue, avant que le puissant dragon fut jeté au sol, atterrissant à un angle maladroit.

La foule haleta, alors que l'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Drattak a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il. "Deoxys est déclaré vainqueur."

Doug secoua sa tête, avec un petit sourire sur son visage.

"Ça va devenir intéressant." Dit-il, en rappelant Drattak. "Tu as été génial, Drattak."

Doug retira une Pokéball de sa ceinture, et l'éleva.

* * *

Lance ria.

"Je crois savoir qui ça pourrait être." Dit-il.

"Hein?" Demanda Élias.

* * *

"Regice, à toi de jouer!" Hurla Doug, en envoyant le légendaire golem de glace.

Deoxys fixa Regice, un sentiment qui était à l'évidence réciproque.

"Et désormais nous avons un virus vivant contre un bloc de glace vivant." Remarqua l'annonceur. "Un seul peut l'emporter. Alors qui ce sera?"

* * *

**Selon vous qui étaient les deux mystérieux personnages au tout début à Vermeilla?**

**Le match d'Olly et Doug est hélas encore suspendu, mais le prochain chapitre à traduire en sera la conclusion.**

**Regice contre Deoxys, comme dernier combat. Ça promet d'être intéressant. Quel Pokémon légendaire encouragez-vous?**


	110. Le Début De Quelque Chose De Spécial

Chapitre 110. Le Début De Quelque Chose De Spécial.

* * *

_Résumé. Olly et Doug ont poursuivi leur match. L'Empiflor et le Dracaufeu d'Olly ont été vaincus par Firestar, le puissant Dracaufeu de Doug. Cependant, le Pingoleon d'Olly est sortit victorieux contre le Pokémon feu et vol, mais a encaissé quelques coups. Le Drattak de Doug a achevé le Pokémon Empereur. Coatox a été facilement battue par Drattak. Entrez Deoxys qui a facilement vaincu le Pokémon dragon et vol. Doug a ensuite fait appel à Regice..._

* * *

"Merci de prendre le vol des Voies Aériennes Roucarnage." Dit l'agent de bord, alors qu'il passa à côté d'elle. "Puis-je prendre votre ticket?"

Il l'éleva pour qu'elle puisse le voir.

"Ah, M. Stark." Dit-elle. "Nous avons un siège réservé en première classe pour vous."

"Merci." Répondit-il, tandis qu'il tourna à gauche.

"Tout ce dont vous avez besoin." Insista-t-elle. "Vous n'avez qu'à demander."

"Je suis persuadé que ça arrivera." Dit-il, alors qu'il alla s'asseoir dans son siège.

"Nous cherchons à rendre votre vol à destination de Rhode aussi agréable que possible."

* * *

"Regice contre Deoxys. Aucun d'eux est un Pokémon naturel. Regice a été créé il y a des siècles par des inconnus, tandis que Deoxys est un virus mutant qui est tombé sur terre et est lié avec une météore."

Le Pokémon ADN soupira, avant de se retourner et de lancer une Rafale Psy dans les airs, vers l'endroit principal du commentateur.

"Merci." Dit Doug, en ayant l'air ravi. "Ce gars commençait à m'ennuyer."

"Bon." Interpella l'arbitre. "Commencez!"

Olly pensa rapidement à sa stratégie, alors que le visage de Doug resta impassible.

"Regice, attaque Laser Glace!" Cria Doug.

"Deoxys, Choc Mental!"

Tandis que Regice tira le rayon bleu froid de glace, Deoxys commença à briller avec une lumière bleue. Une lumière qui arrêta facilement l'attaque.

"Retour à l'expéditeur!" Ordonna Olly.

Deoxys renvoya le rayon au Pokémon Iceberg, qui ne sembla pas être dérangé par l'attaque.

"Tu sais bien que Regice est certainement l'un des trucs les plus froids ici." Dit Doug. "Est-ce que ça allait vraiment l'ennuyer?"

"Probablement pas." Répliqua Olly. "Ceci en revanche. Forme Attaque et Surpuissance!"

Deoxys changea d'apparence d'attaque, avant de foncer en avant et de décrocher un puissant coup dans le 'visage' de Regice. Le Pokémon Iceberg grogna de douleur, alors qu'il fut projeté en arrière par la force du coup.

"Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Hurla-t-il, avant de reprendre une position offensive.

"Regice, attaque Vent Glace!"

Regice tendit ses mains et lança un vent frigorifiant vers Deoxys, qui trilla d'inconfort, tandis que ses membres étaient exposés au froid.

"Regice, attaque Pouvoir Antique!" Ordonna Doug.

Le Pokémon Iceberg créa plusieurs orbes autour de son corps, avant de les lancer vers Deoxys.

"Forme Défense!" Contra Olly.

Deoxys changea à nouveau d'apparence, cette fois-ci à son apparence encombrante pour une défense améliorée. Les roches claquèrent sur lui, mais il ne semblait pas les sentir.

"Deoxys, Forme Normale et Lame-Feuille!"

Le Pokémon ADN changea à sa forme normale, avant de créer une épée composé d'énergie verte pure.

"En garde!"

Deoxys courra en avant et la trancha plusieurs fois dans le légendaire Pokémon de type glace.

"Essaie ça pour voir!" Ria Doug. "Attaque Avalanche!"

"Oh merde!" S'écria Olly, alors que Regice pointa ses mains dans le ciel.

Ensuite, une énorme quantité de neige et de glace vint s'écraser vers Deoxys.

"Forme Défense!" Cria Olly. "Et Force Cosmik!"

Tandis que l'énorme quantité de neige s'abattit sur lui, Deoxys se mit à briller lumineusement, tout en passant à sa forme défensive.

Finalement, il fut enterré sous ce qui ressemblait à plusieurs tonnes de neige.

"Euh...Deoxys!" Interpella Olly. "Est-ce que tu m'entends?"

Il y avait un cri, avant que le Pokémon ADN émerge de la neige, toujours dans sa Forme Défense.

"Psykoud'Boul!" Ordonna Olly.

La tête de Deoxys commença à briller avec une lumière bleue énergétique, avant qu'il fonce et s'écrase dans Regice. Le Pokémon Iceberg grogna de douleur, mais puisque Deoxys était en Forme principalement défensive, ça n'avait pas fait trop de dégâts.

"Regice, congèle le sol de l'arène!" Ordonna Doug.

Olly renifla.

"Qu'est-ce que ça va accomplir?!" Demanda-t-il. "Deoxys ne sera pas moins mobile pour autant."

Regice commença à couvrir le sol de l'arène de glace.

Doug ricana.

"Je ne le fais pas dans le but d'entraver Deoxys." Dit-il, alors que Regice termina la rénovation improvisée du sol de l'arène. "Regice, attaque Poliroche."

Regice commença à briller avec un éclat argenté, tandis qu'il bougea autour de la glace à une vitesse améliorée.

"Maintenant, frappe-nous." Dit Doug. "Si tu le peux."

Olly sourit.

"J'en serai ravi." Répondit-il. "Deoxys, attaque Meteores!"

Deoxys ouvrit sa bouche, et tira plusieurs étoiles dorées dans le Regice patineur, qui racla sur la glace comme surface.

"Regice, attaque Grele!" Ordonna Doug.

Le Pokémon Iceberg commença à briller avec une lumière blanche, tandis que de petits flocons de neige tombèrent dans les airs.

"Peux-tu deviner la suite?" Ria Doug. "Regice, attaque Blizzard!"

"Et Regice se prépare à utiliser Blizzard. Une attaque qui est à son meilleur potentiel lorsqu'il neige."

"Deoxys!" Interpella Olly. "Reste en Forme Défense et continue à utiliser Force Cosmik!"

"Feu!" Cria Doug.

Regice lança le coup de vent hurlant en avant, qui couvrit le Deoxys qui essaya désespérément de se défendre.

La foule haleta, alors que Deoxys était congelé.

* * *

"Oh non!" Cria Faith, en sautant.

Alors que tout la regarda, elle s'assit, avec un air un peu penaud.

"Quel était le but de cela?" Demanda Jim.

"Hé, je ne veux pas que l'un de mes meilleurs amis perde." Dit Faith.

"On dirait bien que c'est fini." Remarqua Lance, avec tristesse dans sa voix. "Je suis tout de même heureux pour Doug."

* * *

L'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Avec ça." Dit-il. "Deoxys a été mis hors..."

"Deoxys, Echange Psy!" Cria Olly.

La foule haleta, alors que Deoxys commença à briller avec une lumière bleue. En quelques secondes, il était décongelé. Et Regice était congelé sur le sol.

"NON!" Hurla Doug.

"Deoxys, Zenith!" Interpella Olly, tandis que son Pokémon vola dans les airs.

Le Pokémon ADN continua à briller avec de la lumière, créant une orbe miniature qui fit entrer les rayons de soleil dans l'arène. Arrêtant la grêle, et en faisant fondre le sol de l'arène.

"Deoxys, Forme Attaque et Lance-Soleil!" Interpella Olly.

Deoxys changea à une apparence plus offensive, avant de tirer le rayon chaud d'énergie solaire dans Regice, qui fut gravement brûlé par l'attaque, ce qui créa une grande cicatrice noire sur le devant de son corps.

"Deoxys!" Hurla Olly, en sentant qu'il pouvait probablement intégrer encore un coup. "Psycho Boost!"

Le Pokémon ADN ajusta ses quatre bras vers Regice, avant de créer une orbe énergétique jaune.

"Feu!" Hurla Olly.

Deoxys lança l'attaque...

Et la force du coup fut suffisante pour envoyer Regice s'écraser sur le sol, incapable de bouger.

"Oui!" Cria Olly, alors que l'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Regice a été mis hors combat." Dit-il. "Deoxys est déclaré vainqueur. La victoire revient à Olly Lowe de Bonaugure!"

Olly frappa instantanément l'air, tandis que Deoxys le souleva avec une attaque Choc Mental.

"Tout doux compagnon." Ria Olly, alors que le Pokémon le souleva à dix pieds dans les airs.

Doug grogna, avant de tomber sur le terrain, et d'aller aux côtés de Regice.

"Tu vas bien, Regice?" Demanda-t-il, en tapotant le Pokémon Iceberg sur le visage.

Les sept billes jaunes sur le visage du légendaire Pokémon de type glace commencèrent à briller comme réponse.

"Tu t'es bien battu, Regice." Dit Doug, alors qu'il le rappela.

Ensuite, Olly retourna sur terre, étant laissé tombé par Deoxys.

Il alla immédiatement féliciter le Pokémon, avant de le rappeler dans la Pokéball.

"Hé, Doug." Dit Olly, en s'approchant de son ami. "Merci de ce beau match."

Doug parvint à faire un petit sourire, alors qu'il tendit sa main.

"De rien, mon pote." Répondit-il, tandis qu'Olly la secoua.

* * *

"Ho-oh tout-puissant!" S'écria Jim. "Comment est-on supposé battre ça?"

"Je suis certaine que tu voulais dire Mew tout-puissant." Marmonna Faith, un peu agacée.

"Deoxys, n'est pas invincible." Remarqua Lance. "C'est un Pokémon psy comme les autres. En fait, ce n'est probablement pas le Pokémon psy le plus puissant qui existe."

"Mew est plus fort." Remarqua Faith.

"Mewtwo." Suggéra Élias.

"Lugia?" Demanda Jim.

"Je ne sais pas si Lugia est plus fort que Deoxys." Réfléchit Lance. "Mais, Deoxys a la capacité de changer de forme, ce qui en fait un adversaire coriace."

* * *

"Bon." Dit Olly, en retournant dans son vestiaire. "De quoi voulais-tu parler?"

Solidad regarda.

"Je..." Commença-t-elle à dire. "Je me suis fait dire par Armand que les G-mens n'allaient pas porter plainte contre moi pour mes actions, lorsque...J'étais Apex."

"C'est génial." Répondit Olly, alors qu'il alla s'asseoir. "Après ce que je leur ai dit sur ce qui s'est passé, ils ne pouvaient certainement pas le faire. Tu y as été forcée contre ta volonté. Je le sais, j'ai vu l'appareil."

Elle approuva.

"Ce sont les moments uniques les plus horribles de ma vie." Dit-elle. "L'horreur, la douleur, l'humiliation. J'étais impuissante pour faire quoi que ce soit."

Elle le regarda.

"Mais, tu m'as sauvé." Répondit Solidad. "Je me souviens de ce jour dans la forêt près de la Rivière Aar."

"Je ne vais pas exactement oublier ce moment." Dit sinistrement Olly.

_"Tu es une victime." Dit-il. "Comme tous ceux que tu as tué."_

_Il commença à s'approcher d'elle._

_"Montres-moi ce truc." Dit Olly._

_Elle se leva, et prit la fermeture éclair de son manteau._

_Presque aussitôt qu'elle eut touché la fermeture éclair métallique, ses yeux devenaient exorbités, alors qu'elle retomba au sol et hurla de douleur._

_"Il essaie de m'arrêter!" Cria Apex, ses yeux saignants de douleur._

_Olly plongea en avant, et arracha le devant de son manteau ouvert. Quelque chose qui rendit ça plus difficile par ses spasmes de douleur. Il fut presque touché dans l'œil par un coup de main agitant._

_Il éleva ensuite sa chemise et vit l'objet lourd noir greffé sur son estomac._

_"Je t'en prie!" Dit Apex, en luttant pour parler. "En...lèves...leeeeeeeeee!"_

_Olly l'atteignit, en enroulant ses doigts sur les bords et en tirant. Il était vraiment coincé._

_"Il est vraiment coincé." Murmura Olly, alors qu'il prit une brindille sur le sol et la donna à l'Apex frissonnante. "Mords ça."_

_Elle réussit à le mettre entre ses dents._

_Olly prit une profonde inspiration, avant de tirer dessus à nouveau._

_Apex était clairement à l'agonie absolue, tandis qu'il grogna d'effort. Celui qui lui avait fait cela, avait fait du bon boulot._

_Il continua à tirer pendant les vingt prochaines secondes, en le sentant sortir un peu. Il pouvait sentir ses doigts glisser dans son sang, alors qu'il brouilla autour pour essayer d'obtenir plusieurs prises._

_"Aller!" Cria-t-il, alors qu'il réussit à en enlever de petits morceaux._

_Apex trembla silencieusement de douleur, mais était encore consciente. Ses yeux allaient étonnamment dans le vide._

_Encore trente secondes, et Olly commença à ressentir quelque chose. L'électricité qui était généré commença à susciter autour de dessous, lui causant un certain inconfort._

_Il siffla de douleur, avant de donner un dernier effort..._

_Et il l'arracha de son ventre, avant de le lancer dans les arbres._

_Olly prit quelques respirations profondes pour reprendre ses esprits, avant que Solidad lui saute sur lui._

_"Mais qu'est-ce que...?"_

_"Merci beaucoup!" Dit joyeusement Solidad, alors qu'elle couvrit son visage de baisers._

_"Ok, Ok." Dit Olly. "Je ne suis pas à l'aise que tu fasses ça."_

_Elle recula, en ayant l'air un peu gênée._

"Je peux finalement ravoir une vie normale." Répondit Solidad. "Et tout ça grâce à toi."

Elle le regarda.

"Voilà pourquoi je suis venue ici." Dit-elle. "Je voulais te remercier pour tout."

Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa. Une action qui fut réciproque, en sentant et en profitant de la chaude sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Tandis qu'elle rompit, il continua à la regarder dans les yeux.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'attend maintenant?" Demanda Olly.

Elle secoua sa tête, en envoyant ses cheveux noirs partout en cascade.

"Franchement, je ne le sais pas."

"Eh bien." Sourit Olly. "Je viens de me qualifier pour les quarts de finale. Je vais être ici pour au moins encore quelques jours. Tu es la bienvenue pour rester dans le coin et utiliser ma chambre d'hôtel pendant que je suis ici. Je vais dormir à terre."

Elle roula ses yeux.

"Tu n'as pas à faire ça."

* * *

"Désolé, mon vieux." Dit Lance, en secouant la main de Doug.

Doug le balaya.

"Ah, ce n'est rien." Dit-il, en essayant de faire paraître comme si ce n'était rien de grave.

"Pas de chance, copain." Remarqua Jim, en secouant aussi la main de Doug.

Lance, Faith, Jim et Élias étaient tous venus pour accueillir Doug et Olly alors qu'ils quittèrent le stade.

"Alors..." Dit Élias, en paraissant un peu mal à l'aise. "Joli Regice."

"Merci, Élias." Répondit Doug. "Lance m'en a fait cadeau."

Il regarda le Maître Dragon.

"Au fait, qu'as-tu fait avec Regirock?" Demanda-t-il.

"J'ai donné Regigigas à Norman." Répondit Lance. "J'ai donné Registeel à Armand. Tu as eu Regice."

Il sourit.

"J'ai donné Regirock à Paul." Termina Lance.

"Paul?" Demanda Élias. "Le Maître de la Taverne Paul? De la Ligue Extrême de Kanto?"

"Le seul et l'unique." Expliqua Lance.

"Vous savez." Remarqua Faith. "S'il y avait un Regi-Dark, ou quelque chose à cet effet, alors il y aurait l'entière collection qui est faible contre les types combat."

"Ouais, mais tu ne t'attends pas à ce qu'un type combat ai la vie facile contre l'un d'eux." Dit Doug, alors qu'il vit Olly sortir du stade. "Allo, le voilà."

Jim regarda autour, tandis qu'il vit Olly sortir du bâtiment, en tenant la main d'une femme aux cheveux noirs.

"Qui est-ce?" Demanda Faith, avant que Jim la reconnaisse.

"TOI!" Cria-t-il, en sautant en avant, en prenant une Pokéball.

"Salut, Jim." Dit Olly, avant que Jim commence à crier après Solidad.

"Tu ne mettras pas la main sur mon Shaymin, alors oublie ça!" Dit-il, en lançant une Pokéball. "Meganium, à toi de jouer!"

Son Meganium apparut, et sembla prêt à se battre.

Olly regarda Lance, Faith et Doug.

"Vous ne lui avez jamais dit, pas vrai?" Dit-il.

"Me dire quoi?" Demanda Jim, un peu perdu.

Olly lui gifla le dos.

"Jim." Dit-il. "Il y a une longue histoire, et une qu'il faut que tu entendes."

* * *

"Pikachu!" Cria Sacha. "Attaque Queue De Fer!"

Pikachu sauta dans les airs, la queue brillante avec une lumière blanche. Le Pokémon Souris coupa à travers les branches et envoya plusieurs baies s'écraser au sol.

"Alors, j'en conclus que tu vas utiliser Pikachu dans le match?" Demanda Flora, alors qu'elle s'assit sur l'herbe.

Sacha approuva.

"Pikachu, et Nightmare." Répondit-il. "Sans doute mes deux Pokémons les plus importants."

"Tu l'as dit bouffi!" Interpella Nightmare, alors qu'il se posa sur un arbre près d'eux.

"L'un d'eux vient toujours me prêter main forte quand tout va mal." Dit Sacha, en regardant Pikachu.

"Et l'autre est Nightmare." Ria Flora.

Nightmare cueillit négligemment une baie d'un arbre, et lui la lança.

Flora regarda dans la surprise.

"Comptes-toi chanceuse que je n'avais rien de lourd." Dit Nightmare.

"As-tu parlé à Jim dernièrement?" Demanda Flora.

Sacha secoua sa tête.

"Je ne lui parlerai pas pendant les prochains jours." Répondit-il. "Il est mon adversaire, et je ne veux pas trop lui donner une idée de ce que je fais."

"Ça semble un peu bizarre." Poussa Flora. "Je veux dire, Jim est ton ami. Il est certainement ton ami en premier, et ton adversaire en deuxième."

Sacha s'arrêta pour y réfléchir.

"Je ne sais pas!" Dit-il. "Je n'ai jamais été dans cette position avant. Je veux dire, il y avait la ligue Indigo quand j'étais ami avec Ritchie, et la ligue Hoenn quand j'étais quasi ami avec Tyson. Mais, je n'ai jamais voyagé avec eux. Je n'ai pas été aussi près d'eux que je le suis avec Jim."

Flora soupira, alors qu'elle se leva et caressa sa main sur son dos.

"Je suis certaine que Jim a les mêmes problèmes." Dit-elle.

* * *

"Wow." Répondit Jim, tandis qu'il regarda Solidad. "Je suis vraiment vraiment..."

Elle le balaya.

"Ce n'est pas un problème." Dit Solidad. "Tu ne le savais pas. Et Apex a été un peu une salope d'avoir essayé de voler ton Shaymin."

"Attends une seconde." S'écria Jim. "Tu optes pour la chose du dédoublement de la personnalité?"

"Jim, tu as rencontré Solidad, et tu as rencontré Apex." Dit Lance. "Ce sont clairement deux personnes différentes."

"Et elle n'est pas à blâmer pour les crimes d'Apex." Répondit Olly. "Si ça n'avait pas été de Solidad, nous n'aurions jamais découvert que Noland se faisait passer pour Brandon."

Jim soupira.

"D'accord." Répondit-il. "Je te pardonne."

"Merci." Dit Solidad.

"Alors, y a-t-il une raison particulière pour laquelle...?" Commença à demander Faith, avant que Doug l'interrompe.

"La voilà." Dit-il, en regardant l'écran géant. "Les fixations confirmés pour les quarts de finale."

Tout le monde levèrent les yeux, pour voir l'écran.

* * *

Sacha Ketchum contre Jim Jacobs.

Cindy Flare contre Jane Forrester.

Ari DeVarro contre Olly Lowe.

Éric Trimble contre Arjun Patel.

* * *

"Hé, Jim." Remarqua Olly. "Nous pourrions nous retrouver en finale."

"Espérons-le." Murmura Jim.

Olly fit ensuite volte-face.

"Éric Trimble?" Demanda-t-il. "J'espère que je ne le retrouverais pas en demi-finale. Ça pourrait être inconfortable."

"Quoi, parce que tu as tué son frère?" Dit carrément Faith.

Olly soupira.

"Hé, j'ai parlé à Ken, il y a quelques jours." Dit Lance. "Aucun signe de corps. Lui, Adrien et Cornil ont fouillé tout le Plateau Émerillon. Pas la moindre trace."

"Ah, il va probablement se montrer." Remarqua Jim.

* * *

"Garde-toi ça simplement à l'esprit." Dit Flora, alors qu'ils passèrent tous les deux, en ne comptant pas Pikachu, qui voyageait sur l'épaule de Sacha, comme toujours, vers la réception de l'hôtel en direction du restaurant.

"Je ne vais simplement pas parler de l'entraînement avec les Pokémons que j'ai choisi pour faire le match." Dit Sacha, tandis qu'il vit Nightmare assis au bar, avec six bouteilles de Bière Persian Noir devant lui.

"Eh bien, il pourrait deviner Nightmare." Remarqua Flora. "Et Pikachu."

"Ouais, mais il y en a encore quatre autres." Répondit Sacha. "Et même toi tu ne sais pas qui ils sont."

"C'est vrai." Avoua Flora, alors qu'ils virent Jim, Faith, Lance, Arjun et Ari assis autour d'une table.

"On peut se joindre à vous?" Demanda Sacha.

"Oui, bien sûr." Dit Arjun.

"Salut, Sacha." Interpella Ari. "On s'est pas vu depuis longtemps."

"Ouais, pas depuis cet événement sur le Plateau Émerillon." Dit Sacha.

Lance s'éleva.

"Oh ouais." Répondit-il. "Il faut que tu signes quelque chose à ce propos."

Flora grogna.

"Pas encore ça." Dit-elle.

Lance lui sourit.

"J'en conclus que tu sais ce que je suis sûr le point de dire." Remarqua-t-il.

Flora remarqua que Sacha et Jim ne se regardèrent pas l'un l'autre.

"Alors..." Dit-elle, en se sentant un peu mal à l'aise. "Avez-vous hâte au match de demain, tous les deux?"

"Mmm." Répondit Jim.

"Oui." Dit doucement Sacha.

Faith secoua sa tête.

"Cette soirée va traîner." Remarqua-t-elle.

* * *

"C'est une fantastique journée ensoleillé au Stade Cinq." Dit l'annonceur sur son micro. "Et le premier tour des quarts de finale de la Conférence Verger est sur le point de commencer avec Sacha Ketchum du Bourg Palette qui affronte Jim Jacobs d'Acajou. Ces deux dresseurs sont de bons amis, mais comme nous l'avons vu hier avec Olly et Doug, cela n'ouvre pas un match crispant. Je pense que nous allons voir beaucoup de KO dans ce match. Sacha nous a déçu lors de ce tournoi, il n'a pas atteint son pic et semble passer par les motions. Ça n'a été que les efforts de deux Pokémons débutants de type plante qui ont vu le conduire jusque-là. Bulbizarre contre Kyrie dans le match d'ouverture, et Macronium contre Faith dans le dernier match des huitièmes de finale."

La foule commençait déjà à applaudir, tandis que Sacha et Jim s'avancèrent au milieu de l'arène, et secouèrent les mains.

"Tu sais quoi, Jim." Dit Sacha. "Rendons simplement ce match le meilleur que nous pouvons livrer. Parce que je ne compte pas retenir mes coups contre toi."

Jim ricana.

"Moi non plus." Répondit-il. "Et ta fin est proche."

"C'est ce qu'on va voir!" Dit Sacha.

* * *

Il rejeta ses cheveux mauves en arrière, et se leva lentement.

"Nous sommes désormais arrivés à Rhode." Interpella l'agent de bord. "Alors, si vous pouvez tous quitter l'avion de façon ordonnée, ça serait apprécié."

Il sourit, alors qu'il marcha en direction de la sortie, et dehors dans les déserts de Rhode.

* * *

**Cette fois-ci, c'est Olly qui a su empocher la victoire.**

**Sacha contre Jim, finalement, pour le prochain chapitre.**

**Je peux vous confirmer une chose pour le match entre eux : Le match au grand complet sera en un seul chapitre.**


	111. Amis Pour Toujours

Chapitre 111. Amis Pour Toujours.

* * *

_Résumé. Olly et Doug ont tout donné, pour le dernier combat de leur match. On aurait dit que Regice allait l'emporter, mais un coup de maître d'Olly a renversé la situation et il a réussi à gagner. Pendant ce temps, Sacha et Jim se préparèrent à s'affronter l'un l'autre..._

* * *

"Alors, êtes-vous conscients des règles?" Demanda l'arbitre.

"Oui." Répondit Sacha.

"Bien sûr." Dit Jim.

"Alors, pouvez-vous choisir votre premier Pokémon?" Demanda l'arbitre.

Sacha se tourna vers Pikachu.

"Pikachu, je te choisis!" Dit-il, en regardant le Pokémon Souris.

Pikachu approuva, avant de sauter sur le terrain, des étincelles émergeant de ses joues.

"Alors." Remarqua Jim, tandis qu'il prit une Pokéball. "Tu es passé avec Pikachu."

Il lança la Pokéball dans les airs.

"Givrali, c'est à toi!"

Le Pokémon de type glace de Jim apparut dans un éclat lumineux.

"Givrali, hein?" Remarqua Sacha.

"Alors, le premier match pour débuter opposera Pikachu à Givrali." Dit l'annonceur. "Et aussitôt que l'arbitre donnera le signal, nous allons pouvoir commencer."

"Commencez!"

"Et nous voilà partis!"

Sacha fit le premier mouvement.

"Pikachu, utilise Vive-Attaque!" Cria-t-il.

Pikachu fonça en avant sur le sol et s'écrasa dans Givrali, repoussant le Pokémon Glace à travers le terrain vers Jim.

"Attaque Tonnerre!" Hurla Sacha.

Des étincelles commencèrent à émerger des joues de Pikachu, alors qu'il lança l'attaque électrique vers Givrali.

Le Pokémon Poudreuse hurla de douleur, tandis qu'elle s'effondra sur le sol sous la force de l'attaque.

"Aller, Givrali!" Cria Jim. "Tu peux te relever!"

Son Givrali parvint lentement à se relever.

"Bravo, Givrali!" Interpella Jim. "Maintenant, attaque Laser Glace!"

Givrali ouvrit sa bouche, avant de lancer un rayon bleu froid de glace dans les airs.

"Pikachu, esquive!" Cria Sacha.

Pikachu sauta dans les airs, esquivant le coup, qui est sorti large.

"Et Pikachu évite cette attaque Laser Glace, qui était si forte et puissante qu'elle a presque touché la loge du commentateur."

"Utilise ton élan pour lancer l'attaque Queue De Fer!" Interpella Sacha.

Pikachu sauta en avant, la queue brillante avec une lumière blanche, avant d'abattre l'appendice sur le visage de Givrali.

Une fois de plus, Givrali fut envoyé s'affaler par la force du coup, s'effondrant dans un tas.

"Givrali!" Cria Jim. "Vas-y, tu peux y arriver. Absorbe-la simplement et relève-toi, je t'en prie!"

Le Pokémon Poudreuse réussit lentement à se relever. L'un de ses yeux étaient presque fermé là où elle avait prit le coup de la Queue De Fer de Pikachu.

"Je ne crois pas que Givrali pourra tenir encore bien longtemps. Et Pikachu semble très indemne."

Jim ricana.

"Hé, Sacha." Interpella-t-il. "Contre ça. Givrali, attaque Attraction!"

"Hein?!" Cria Sacha, alors que Givrali ouvrit sa bouche et lança une boule énergétique en forme de cœur vers Pikachu.

L'attaque toucha le Pokémon Souris, qui fut rapidement entiché.

"Oh non!" Grogna Sacha. "Pikachu, attaque Fatal-Foudre, vite!"

Pikachu ne répondit pas, choisissant plutôt d'admirer simplement Givrali.

"Et c'est le genre de type d'amour que seuls les harceleurs connaissent." Remarqua l'annonceur.

Jim sembla un peu déconcerté par le commentaire, mais l'ignora.

"Givrali, attaque Laser Glace!" Ordonna-t-il.

Givrali ouvrit sa bouche, et tira le rayon bleu froid de glace dans les airs, décrochant l'attaque dans l'estomac de Pikachu. Le Pokémon Souris grimaça de douleur, tandis qu'une partie du sol du terrain était congelé.

"À présent, poursuis avec Blizzard!" Ordonna Jim.

"Vraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Cria Givrali, alors qu'elle ouvrit sa bouche et créant une tempête hurlante de vents frigorifiant qui strièrent dans les airs vers Pikachu.

Pikachu continua à gémir et à grogner de douleur, tandis que les vents froids s'irritèrent contre sa fourrure.

Aussitôt que l'attaque disparut, il se releva et se secoua.

"Et il semblerait que cette attaque Blizzard a permis à Pikachu de reprendre ses esprits."

Pikachu regarda Sacha, attendant un ordre.

"Pikachu, attaque Electacle!" Hurla Sacha.

Pikachu approuva, avant de foncer en avant.

"PikaPikaPikaPikaPikaPikaPika Pika!" Hurla le Pokémon Souris, tandis qu'il se couvrit d'électricité et s'écrasa dans Givrali.

Le Pokémon Poudreuse fut jeté à travers le terrain, et s'immobilisa aux pieds de Jim.

Cette fois, elle ne se releva pas.

L'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Givrali a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il. "Pikachu est déclaré vainqueur."

Sacha frappa l'air, alors que Jim rappela Givrali.

"Merci Givrali." Murmura Jim, tandis qu'il replaça la Pokéball sur sa ceinture.

Il en prit une autre et l'éleva.

"Voyons si Pikachu peut toucher celui-ci." Dit-il. "Je me disais que tu pourrais peut-être utiliser Pikachu, alors je suis venu préparé."

Il lança la Pokéball dans les airs.

"Vibraninf, c'est à ton tour!"

* * *

"Navré que tu te sois fait battre." Dit Robin, alors qu'il était assit devant Doug.

"Merci, frérot." Répondit Doug, alors qu'il s'appuya.

Lui, Lance, Olly, Faith et Élias étaient assis au Ronflex Soûl, à regarder le match sur la Télé grand écran.

"Tu as passé certainement beaucoup de temps ici." Remarqua Robin.

"Ouais, la Télé est bonne, et les boissons sont moins chers." Répondit Doug.

"Je peux te parler?" Demanda Robin.

"Tu ne vas pas lui voler son sang, pas vrai?" Ria Lance.

Robin le foudroya du regard.

"Ton point est?" Demanda-t-il. "Pourquoi voudrais-je faire ça?"

"Calme-toi." Dit Olly.

"Et tu peux aller te faire..."

"Je te recommande de ne pas finir cette phrase." Dit Faith.

* * *

"Pikachu!" Interpella Sacha. "Tu veux continuer contre Vibraninf?"

Pikachu approuva.

"Bon, très bien alors." Dit Sacha. "Si tu en es certain."

"Et dans un geste surprise, Sacha a choisi de conserver Pikachu contre un Pokémon de type sol. Je ne sais pas quoi d'autre, mais ce Pikachu semble fatigué. Et Vibraninf est relativement frais et sain."

L'arbitre fit l'interpellation.

"Commencez!"

"D'accord, Pikachu!" Interpella Sacha. "Rapproche-toi de Vibraninf avec Hate!"

Pikachu chargea, tandis que Jim mit sa main sur sa bouche et dit quelque chose à Vibraninf.

Sacha ne pouvait pas entendre ce que c'était, mais ce qui était plus inquiétant, c'est que Vibraninf semblait l'avoir entendu.

Soudain, la terre céda sous Pikachu, qui cria d'inquiétude alors que le sol le retint et qu'il était incapable de bouger.

"Tu aimes le Tourbi-Sable?" Demanda Jim. "Vibraninf, attaque Seisme!"

Les ailes de Vibraninf commencèrent à battre furieusement à des vitesses rapides, tandis que le Pokémon Vibration envoya plusieurs ondes de choc s'écraser à travers le sol vers Pikachu.

"Non!" Cria Sacha.

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Cria Pikachu, alors qu'il fut jeté du sol et envoyé s'écraser dans les panneaux publicitaires.

La fissure fit grimacer tout le monde à proximité, tandis que l'arbitre jeta un coup d'oeil au Pikachu inconscient et prit la décision.

"Pikachu a été mis hors combat. Vibraninf est déclaré vainqueur."

Sacha grogna, alors qu'il quitta sa zone et alla voir Pikachu.

Il prit le Pokémon Souris dans ses bras.

"Tu vas bien, Pikachu?" Demanda-t-il.

Pikachu réussit à faire un faible hochement de tête, avant que Sacha l'élève par-dessus la barrière et le donna à Flora qui était assise dans la première rangée.

"Prends soin de lui." Dit Sacha.

Elle approuva.

"Bien sûr." Répondit Flora. "Maintenant, retournes-y et botte lui les fesses!"

Sacha approuva, tandis qu'il retourna vers sa zone de dresseur.

* * *

"C'était un peu déplacé." Dit-il, en regardant Jim.

"Je ne vais pas y aller de main morte dans ce match." Répondit Jim.

"Eh bien, moi non plus!" Cria Sacha, en lançant une Pokéball dans les airs. "Boskara je te choisis!"

Sacha envoya le Pokémon Bosquet.

"Bos!"

"Et le prochain Pokémon de Sacha est Boskara. Un Pokémon bien plus approprié pour affronter Vibraninf que Pikachu."

"Commencez!" Ordonna l'arbitre.

"Boskara, attaque Escalade maintenant!" Hurla Sacha.

Boskara fonça en avant à une vitesse ultra rapide et porta un puissant coup au corps à Vibraninf.

"Attaque, Tranch'Herbe!" Ordonna Sacha.

Boskara tira plusieurs feuilles acérées vers Vibraninf.

"Jet de Sable!" Contra Jim.

Vibraninf commença à battre furieusement des ailes en élevant du sable, qui se dirigea dans les yeux de Boskara, aveuglant momentanément le Pokémon Bosquet.

Les feuilles naviguèrent au large, rendant plus facile pour Vibraninf d'esquiver l'attaque.

"Et Boskara ne sait pas où il est, rendant plus facile pour Vibraninf d'avoir un coup possible."

"Vibraninf, attaque Dracosouffle!"

Le Pokémon Vibration ouvrit sa bouche, et lança un rayon de flammes rouges et bleues sur Boskara.

Boskara grogna de douleur, avant d'ouvrir lentement ses yeux.

"Je peux toujours compter sur Boskara pour encaisser un coup." Dit Sacha. "Attaque Eco-Sphere!"

Le Pokémon Bosquet ouvrit sa bouche, avant de lancer une orbe énergétique bleue et verte qui s'écrasa dans Vibraninf.

"Vibraninf, réplique avec Sonicboom!"

Encore une fois, Vibraninf battit furieusement de ailes, avant d'envoyer plusieurs salves vives de son corps s'écraser sur le corps de Boskara. Une fois de plus, le Pokémon de type plante était parvenu à l'écraser.

"Boskara, attaque morsure!" Hurla Sacha.

Boskara fonça en avant, avant de mordre Vibraninf, le Pokémon Vibration grogna de douleur.

"Attaque Plaquage!"

Tandis que Vibraninf tomba sur le sol, Boskara sauta dans les airs et alla s'écraser au dessus le Pokémon de type dragon et sol, le mettant instantanément KO.

La foule applaudit Boskara, alors que l'arbitre prit sa décision.

"Vibraninf a été mis hors combat. Boskara est déclaré vainqueur."

Jim rappela Vibraninf.

"Tu t'es bien battu, Vibraninf." Murmura-t-il.

"Boskara!" Dit Sacha. "Tu peux te reposer pendant un moment toi aussi."

Il rappela le Pokémon Bosquet.

"Alors, les deux dresseurs vont faire appel à de nouveaux Pokémons maintenant. À quoi aurons-nous le droit?"

"Ecrapince, je te choisis!" Hurla Sacha, en envoyant le Pokémon Brute.

Le petit crustacé orange foncé apparut dans un éclat lumineux.

Jim sourit.

"Parfait, Meganium!" Hurla-t-il. "À toi!"

Il envoya le Pokémon Herbe.

"Oh merde." Dit Sacha.

* * *

"Alors, qui y a-t-il dont tu voulais me parler au juste?" Demanda Doug.

Robin s'arrêta.

"Eh bien, je ne sais pas exactement comment le dire." Dit-il.

"Vas-y...Aller." Remarqua Doug. "Je ne te jugerais pas. À moins que tu me dises que tu ais tué quelqu'un, alors je vais devoir te jeter en prison."

Il ria, au regard sur le visage de Robin.

"Non, je plaisante." Dit Doug. "Alors, qui y a-t-il?"

"Eh bien..."

* * *

"Commencez!" Ordonna l'arbitre.

"Meganium!" Hurla Jim. "Tranch'Herbe!"

"Ecrapince, attaque Armure!" Contra Sacha.

Meganium envoya plusieurs feuilles tourbillonner dans les airs vers Ecrapince, qui commença à briller avec une lumière brillante, tandis qu'il se raidit les muscles de son corps. Les feuilles ne semblaient pas causer beaucoup de dégâts.

"Ecrapince, attaque Bulles D'O!"

Ecrapince ouvrit ses pinces en cliquant, et tira plusieurs bulles dans le visage de Meganium.

Meganium fut légèrement surpris par l'attaque, mais il ne sembla pas trop endommagé en contrepartie.

"Meganium, attaque Feuillemagik!"

Meganium balança sa tête, et lança plusieurs feuilles multicolores vers Ecrapince.

"Abri!" Ordonna Sacha.

Ecrapince érigea un bouclier, bloquant les coups de l'attaque de Meganium.

"Et Sacha a joué ce combat à la défensive jusqu'à présent, en utilisant parfaitement les défenses d'Ecrapince."

"Ecrapince, attaque Pince-Masse!" Hurla Sacha.

Le Pokémon Brute sauta dans les airs, les pinces brillantes lumineusement.

"Meganium, attrape-le avec Fouet Lianes!" Ordonna Jim.

Meganium tendit une paire de lianes, et les enveloppèrent autour du corps d'Ecrapince, étranglant le Pokémon.

"Ecraaaaaaapince!" Se plaignit Ecrapince.

"Lance-le!" Hurla Jim.

Meganium envoya Ecrapince s'écraser dans l'arène.

"Ecrapince!" Cria Sacha. "Aller, on peut y arriver."

Le Pokémon Brute se releva lentement, et se secoua.

"Très bien, Ecrapince." Dit Sacha. "Essayons ce nouveau mouvement que tu as appris avec le professeur Chen. Surf!"

Ecrapince commença à briller avec une lumière bleue.

"Meganium, laisse-le te toucher!" Ordonna Jim.

La foule haleta à l'ordre de Jim, avant qu'Ecrapince crée une énorme vague d'eau. Le Pokémon Brute l'envoya ensuite s'écraser par-dessus Meganium.

Malgré la taille du coup, Meganium était toujours parfaitement indemne.

"Empêche Ecrapince de s'échapper avec l'attaque Noeud'Herbe!" Ordonna Jim.

Une petite liane émergea du sol, et fit trébucher l'Ecrapince en retrait. Le Pokémon Brute s'écrasa sur le sol.

"Et maintenant, Vege-Attak!" Ordonna Jim.

Meganium commença à briller avec une lumière verte, tandis que plusieurs arbres épineux émergèrent du sol.

"Ecrapince, Abri!" Hurla désespérément Sacha.

Son Pokémon essaya désespérément d'élever le bouclier, mais il n'y arriva pas à temps.

Il grimaça tandis qu'Ecrapince fut empalé par les arbres, avant que le Pokémon de type eau tombe sur le sol incapable de bouger.

"Ecrapince a été mis hors combat." Décida l'arbitre. "Meganium est déclaré vainqueur."

Sacha prit une profonde inspiration, avant d'élever la Pokéball.

"Ecrapince, retour!" Ordonna-t-il.

"Je crois que Sacha s'en est mieux beaucoup mieux sortit dans ce match que dans les précédents." Remarqua l'annonceur.

"Tu t'es bien défendu, Ecrapince." Dit Sacha, alors qu'il retira une autre Pokéball. "Mais, c'est au tour de quelqu'un d'autre."

Il la lança dans les airs.

"Simiabraz, je te choisis!"

* * *

"Tu veux rire." Remarqua Doug. "Tu agis comme si tu ne te préoccupais de personne, mais..."

"Je te demande de ne pas le crier sur les toits." Dit Robin.

Doug le tapa sur l'épaule.

"Hé, je ne te blâme pas." Commenta-t-il. "Elle est assez belle. Je ne peux que te donner le conseil fraternel et te dire de foncer."

Robin leva les yeux, et sourit.

"Merci, Doug." Répondit-il.

* * *

"Alors, les deux formes finales évoluées de deux Pokémons débutants. Meganium, la forme finale évoluée de Germignon, le Pokémon débutant de type plante de Johto. Et Simiabraz, la forme finale évoluée de Ouisticram, le Pokémon débutant de type feu de Sinnoh."

"Simiabraz, on peut y arriver." Interpella Sacha.

Le Pokémon Flamme approuva.

"Souviens-toi de notre stratégie, Meganium." Dit Jim.

"Commencez!"

"Simiabraz, attaque Lance-Flamme maintenant!"

Simiabraz ouvrit sa bouche, lançant les flammes rouges vers Meganium.

"Bloque-le avec pouvoir Antique!"

Meganium créa plusieurs orbes en forme de roches dans les airs, avant de les envoyer s'écraser dans les flammes. La foule haleta, tandis que l'attaque fut arrêté par l'attaque de type roche.

"Et voilà une pensée créative." Remarqua l'annonceur.

"Meganium, Belier!"

Le Pokémon Herbe bondit en avant, s'écrasant dans Simiabraz et le repoussant.

"Vas-y, Simiabraz!" Hurla Sacha. "Attaque Mach Punch!"

Simiabraz sauta en avant à une vitesse ultra rapide et frappa Meganium en pleine figure.

"Meganium, Tranch'Herbe!" Ordonna Jim.

Meganium secoua sa tête, et envoya plusieurs feuilles s'écraser dans Simiabraz.

"Simiabraz, attaque Lance-Flamme!"

"Bloque-le encore avec Pouvoir Antique!"

Simiabraz, une fois de plus, essaya de décrocher un jet de flammes rouges chaudes dans Meganium, mais le Pokémon Herbe répliqua avec plus de roches.

"Essayons autre chose!" Ordonna Sacha. "Boutefeu!"

Simiabraz se couvrit de flammes, avant de se précipiter en avant et de s'écraser dans Meganium. Le Pokémon Herbe hurla de douleur, clairement blessé par le coup.

"Meganium, attaque Plaquage!" Ordonna Jim.

Meganium sauta dans les airs, avant d'aller s'écraser par-dessus Simiabraz.

Le Pokémon Flamme hua de colère et de douleur, alors qu'il fut coincé sous l'énorme masse de Meganium.

"Et Meganium a coincé Simiabraz."

Sacha soupira, avant que ça le frappe.

"Tu viens de commettre une erreur!" Dit-il, en regardant Jim.

"Hein?" Demanda Jim, tandis que le corps de Simiabraz commença à éclater en flammes. "Oh oh!"

"Et regardez-moi ça! Le Brasier de Simiabraz a été activé. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie pour ce match?!"

"Meganium!" Hurla Jim. "Dégage de là!"

"Simiabraz!" Cria Sacha. "Attrape-le et attaque Surchauffe à bout portant!"

Alors que le Pokémon Herbe essaya de s'échapper, Simiabraz tendit la main et enroula ses puissants bras autour de Meganium. Il frappa alors le Pokémon de type plante avec une attaque Surchauffe incroyablement puissante qui envoya Meganium s'écraser cinq pieds dans les airs, avant que le Pokémon Herbe vint s'écraser sur le sol à quelques mètres de l'endroit où Jim se trouvait.

L'arbitre jeta un coup d'œil, avant de décider.

"Meganium a été mis hors combat!" Dit-il. "Simiabraz est déclaré vainqueur. Et puisque Jim a perdu trois Pokémons, nous allons maintenant prendre une pause de quinze minutes."

Sacha et Jim rappelèrent leurs Pokémons, avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers le tunnel.

* * *

"Aller, sac de viande!" Cria Nightmare. "Tu gagnes. Techniquement."

Sacha venait de revenir dans son vestiaire, lorsque Nightmare avait émergé de la Master Ball et commença à lui offrir des conseils.

"Tu te débrouilles bien." Remarqua Flora. "Il faut simplement que tu continues comme ça et tu vas gagner."

"PikaPika!" Dit Pikachu, alors que Nightmare cueillit un sandwich de son estomac et commença à manger.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Demanda Sacha.

"Quoi?!" Dit Nightmare. "J'ai faim. Et la gueule de bois."

"Oh super." Grogna Sacha. "Alors, pour le reste de mon match, j'ai un Simiabraz salement amoché. Un Boskara qui semble bien se porter. Un Ectoplasma qui a la gueule de bois. Et Heledelle."

"Je sais que tu peux y arriver." Répondit Flora, alors que Pikachu sauta sur Sacha et commença à lui dire quelque chose.

_"__Tu as foutrement intérêt à gagner. Parce que cette attaque Seisme a fait mal. Et je ne veux pas avoir pris ça pour rien!__"_

"Tu vois, même Pikachu crois que tu peux y arriver." Dit Flora.

* * *

Jim avait ouvert son téléphone portable lorsqu'il était revenu au vestiaire, et vit qu'il y avait un message non-lu. Il l'ouvrit.

**Bonne chance et tu me manques. Je t'm Mélina.**

"Eh bien, c'est gentil de sa part." Dit Jim, tandis qu'il retourna à la case départ sur ses plans pour reprendre le dessus dans le match.

* * *

"Nous sommes sur le point de reprendre ce match!" Cria l'annonceur, alors que Sacha et Jim revenaient sur le terrain.

"Êtes-vous prêt à reprendre?" Demanda l'arbitre.

Ils approuvèrent tous les deux.

"Alors..." Dit l'arbitre. "Veuillez choisir votre premier Pokémon de la mi-temps."

Sacha prit une Pokéball mauve très familière de sa ceinture.

"Nightmare, je te choisis!" Cria-t-il, en envoyant le Pokémon Ombre.

"Heledelle, c'est à toi!" Hurla Jim, en envoyant le Pokémon Hirondelle.

"Eh bien, voilà qui promet d'être intéressant." Remarqua l'annonceur. "Un Pokémon spectre et poison contre un Pokémon normal et vol. Bien entendu, les types spectre sont inutiles contre les Pokémon normaux, alors il reste à espérer que cet Ectoplasma à quelques autres coups à qui il pourra faire appel."

"Commencez!"

"Je m'attendais à Shaymin." Commenta Sacha.

"T'as mal attendu." Répondit Jim.

"Allez!" Dit l'arbitre. "Commencez!"

"D'accord!" Dit Jim, avec irritation. "Heledelle, Vol très haut."

Heledelle s'envola.

"Nightmare, suis-le!" Interpella Sacha.

Nightmare regarda autour de lui.

"Je viens de manger!" Dit-il. "Si je vole là-haut durant les dix prochaines minutes, je pourrais avoir une crampe."

"Oh pour l'amour de..." S'écria Sacha, avec agacement.

"Merci Nightmare!" Interpella Jim. "Tu es le meilleur!"

"Y a pas de quoi, mon pote." Dit Nightmare.

Sacha éclata presque un vaisseau sanguin dans un de ses yeux.

"Non mais tu es de quel côté?!" Exigea-t-il.

"Un moment très pratique." Remarqua Jim. "Heledelle, attaque Canicule!"

Heledelle commença à battre des ailes, rendant l'air autour de l'arène incroyablement chaude.

"Et on dirait qu'il fait chaud là-dessous." Remarqua l'annonceur. "Je peux voir la foule qui semble avoir chaud. C'est à des moments comme celui-ci, lorsque ces sièges en métal étaient une idée stupide. En fait, je peux voir une fille aux cheveux bruns dans la première rangée qui a sorti un Tortank et qu'elle s'en sert pour se refroidir."

"Merde, c'est chaud." Grogna Nightmare.

"Euh...Nightmare." Dit Sacha. "Attaque Heledelle."

"Oh ouais." Répondit Nightmare.

Il lança cinq ou six Ball'Ombres dans les airs, en criant des gros mots différents avec chacune d'elles.

Heledelle bailla, tandis que chacune d'elles passèrent à travers lui.

_"C'est très ennuyant maintenant."_ Marmonna le Pokémon Hirondelle.

"Ah, et puis merde." Dit Nightmare, en flottant là-haut. "C'est comme être sur des charbons ardents de toute façon."

"Merci Nightmare!" Interpella Sacha. "Lance des attaques Direct Toxik et n'abandonne pas!"

Nightmare stria en avant, avant de lancer plusieurs coups de poings soutenus par le poison dans le Pokémon vol.

Heledelle cria de douleur.

"Heledelle, Aeropique!" Hurla Jim

Il récupéra rapidement, avant de voler en avant et de s'écraser dans Nightmare, qui grogna.

"Nightmare, attaque Psyko!" Interpella Sacha.

"Compris!" Cria Nightmare, alors que ses yeux commencèrent à briller avec une lumière bleue.

Heledelle cria de surprise, tandis qu'il fut arrêté en plein air de l'attaque.

Nightmare ricana.

"Joyeux atterrissage!" Interpella-t-il, alors qu'Heledelle se dirigea soudainement vers le sol à la vitesse d'une balle.

"Oh, et Heledelle a encaissé un piqué involontaire!"

La foule entière grimaça, alors que le Pokémon Hirondelle s'écrasa sur le sol et était KO par le coup.

L'arbitre éleva son drapeau tandis que Nightmare descendit en flottant, en frottant une blessure qu'il avait encaissé.

"Heledelle a été mis hors combat." Déclara-t-il. "Ectoplasma est déclaré vainqueur."

"C'est Nightmare pour vous, salope." Dit Nightmare, en lui lançant un regard noir.

Jim rappela Heledelle.

"Merci." Murmura-t-il. "Tu t'es bien défendu contre un puissant adversaire. Tu sembles l'avoir brûlé de toute manière."

Il retira une autre Pokéball, avant de la lancer dans les airs.

"Shaymin, à toi de jouer!"

Le Pokémon Gratitude apparut dans un éclat lumineux.

"Hé!" S'écria Nightmare. "C'est mon copain de boi...Oh putain!"

* * *

"Pika?" Demanda Pikachu.

"Je n'en sais rien." Dit Flora. "J'ai juste l'étrange sentiment que quelque chose va vraiment mal tourner."

* * *

"Commencez!"

"Nightmare, attaque Ball'Ombre!" Cria Sacha.

"Shaymin, attaque Eco-Sphere!" Contra Jim.

Nightmare tira une boule énergétique rouge et noire, que Shaymin contra avec une orbe verte et bleue, semblable à l'attaque que Boskara avait utilisé.

Les deux attaques se rencontrèrent au milieu du terrain et explosèrent.

"Wow, quelle explosion de ces deux puissants Pokémons!" Remarqua l'annonceur.

"Nightmare, attaque Poing Ombre!" Hurla Sacha.

Le Pokémon Ombre courra en avant, avant de percuter son poing dans Shaymin.

"Aïïïe!" Cria Shaymin.

"Shaymin, attaque Tranch'Herbe!"

Shaymin envoya plusieurs feuilles s'écraser dans Nightmare, qui sourit.

"C'est tout ce que tu sais faire?!"

"Nightmare, attaque Direct Poison!"

"Shaymin, esquive!"

Nightmare balança son poing mauve brillant en avant, que Shaymin évita en sautant sur le côté.

"Shaymin, attaque Doux Parfum!"

Le Pokémon Gratitude commença à émettre une odeur qui a fait en sorte que Nightmare s'arrête pour la sentir.

"Ah, ça sent comme la Bière Persian Noir en pleine nuit." Remarqua Nightmare.

Jim sourit.

"Hé, Shaymin." Dit-il. "J'ai une idée. Lis dans mon esprit!"

Shaymin regarda Jim, en le faisant évidement.

"Pas mal." Remarqua Shaymin. "Cependant, Je dois m'interroger sur ma propre sécurité à faire ça."

"J'ai confiance que tu vas survivre!" Interpella Jim.

"Je ne suis pas inquiet pour ça." Dit Shaymin. "Je suis inquiet d'être gravement blessé."

"Je t'en prie!" Supplia Jim.

"Bon, d'accord." Dit Shaymin. "Goûte à mon attaque Charge!"

Nightmare et Sacha étaient tous les deux intrigués, tandis que Shaymin sauta en avant et fonça vers Nightmare.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était sensé accomplir?" Demanda Nightmare, alors que Shaymin resta coincé à l'intérieur de lui. "Boire me cause plus de dégâts."

"Ça." Dit Jim. "Fulmigraine!"

"Oh merde!" S'exclama Nightmare, avant qu'il y ai une énorme explosion.

* * *

"Wow." Remarqua Olly. "Joli badaboum."

Doug arriva et retourna s'asseoir à côté de lui.

"Que voulait-il?" Demanda Lance.

Doug haussa les épaules, avant d'avoir l'air surpris.

"Eh bien, il m'a fait juré de garder le secret." Dit-il. "Je vais emporter le secret dans ma tombe, ou jusqu'à ce que je sois complètement perdu."

"Eh bien, voilà une bière." Répondit Olly. "On t'en a dégoté une pendant que tu étais sorti."

* * *

Il y avait un faible grognement, alors que la vision de tout le monde présent était revenue.

"Oh non!" S'écria Sacha, tandis qu'il vit Nightmare effondré sur le sol vaincu.

Et à l'autre bout du terrain, Shaymin était toujours debout, un regard vague sur son visage.

"Ectoplasma a été mis hors combat." Déclara l'arbitre. "Shaymin est déclaré vainqueur."

"Eh bien, c'était brillant!" S'exclama l'annonceur. "Utiliser tous les divers poisons à l'intérieur de cet Ectoplasma pour amplifier l'attaque Fulmigraine était brillant."

Sacha grogna, alors qu'il rappela Nightmare.

"Tu t'es bien battu, Nightmare." Dit-il.

"Mais à quel prix?!" Hurla Nightmare de la Master Ball. "Je crois que quelque chose a été cassé. Une bouteille de Machampagne."

"Shaymin, comment tu te sens?" Demanda Jim.

Le Pokémon Gratitude regarda autour.

"Comme si j'étais à zéro pour une explosion." Répondit-il.

"Tu veux prendre un repos maintenant?" Demanda Jim.

"Ça serait agréable." Bailla Shaymin, alors que Jim le rappela.

"D'accord, alors Sacha a encore trois Pokémons. Jim en a deux."

"Boskara, je te choisis!" Hurla Sacha.

"Noctali, en avant!" Ordonna Jim, alors qu'ils lancèrent tous les deux leurs Pokéballs dans les airs.

Le Pokémon Bosquet apparut et le Pokémon Lune apparurent en même temps.

"Commencez!"

"Boskara, attaque Tranch'Herbe!" Cria Sacha.

"Noctali, attaque Reflet!" Contra Jim.

Boskara tira plusieurs feuilles dans les airs, mais Noctali répliqua en créant des clones de lui-même.

Sacha grogna, tandis que les feuilles touchèrent une des copies et que la copie disparut.

"Noctali, utilise Vive-Attaque!"

Soudainement, le Pokémon Lune stria en avant et s'écrasa dans Boskara, qui gémit de douleur. N'ayant pas vu le coup venir, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se défendre contre l'attaque.

"Noctali, attaque Queue De Fer!"

La queue de Noctali commença à briller avec une lumière blanche, alors qu'il sauta dans les airs et l'envoya s'écraser sur la tête de Boskara.

Le Pokémon Bosquet grogna.

"Attaque Charge!" Ordonna Sacha.

Boskara se précipita en avant et frappa Noctali, repoussant le Pokémon de type ténèbres.

"Noctali, attaque Vibrobscur!" Hurla Jim.

Noctali commença à palpiter avec une lumière blanche, avant de la lancer à Boskara.

Le Pokémon Bosquet laissa échapper un gémissement lamentable, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

"Non!" Cria Sacha, alors que l'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Boskara a été mis hors combat. Noctali est déclaré vainqueur."

"Et ils sont exæquo!" Cria l'annonceur.

Sacha rappela rapidement Boskara, avant de prendre la décision sur son prochain Pokémon.

"Simiabraz je te choisis!"

* * *

Paul ria, tandis qu'il tourna la Télé et vit ce qui jouait.

"Qui y a-t-il de si drôle?" Demanda Anabel, tandis qu'elle reposa sa tête contre son estomac.

"Deux de mes anciens rivaux s'affrontent." Expliqua Paul. "Ça devrait être intéressant."

* * *

"PikaPikachu!" Cria Pikachu, en essayant de crier des encouragements à Simiabraz.

"Alors, Sacha y va avec l'avantage du type que Simiabraz possède contre Noctali. Mais ce singe enflammé s'est prit une raclée contre Meganium. En a-t-il assez?"

"Ça vous pouvez le dire!" Dit Sacha.

"Commencez!" Interpella l'arbitre.

"Simiabraz, Mach Punch!" Hurla rapidement Sacha.

"Noctali, Reflet!"

Alors que Simiabraz lança le coup de poing ultra rapide, Noctali créa encore plus de clones de lui-même.

"Simiabraz, brûle-les tous avec Lance-Flamme!"

"Noctali, attaque Psyko!" Cria Jim.

Sacha grogna, tandis que les yeux de Noctali commencèrent à briller avec une lumière bleue.

Simiabraz hurla, tandis que le Pokémon de type feu et combat fut surmonté par l'attaque super efficace.

Le Pokémon Flamme s'effondra lentement sur ses genoux.

"Noctali." Dit lentement Jim. "Ball'Ombre."

Noctali créa une boule énergétique rouge et noire, avant de la lancer vers Simiabraz.

Ayant encaissé plus de dégâts qu'il le pouvait, Simiabraz, tomba sur le sol vaincu.

L'arbitre éleva le drapeau.

"Simiabraz a été mis hors combat." Dit-il. "Noctali est déclaré vainqueur."

"Et quel retournement de situation!" Cria l'arbitre. "Sacha avait un avantage de quatre Pokémons au début de la mi-temps. Désormais il n'en a plus qu'un!"

Sacha retira sa dernière Pokéball, après avoir rappelé Simiabraz.

"Je sais que c'est beaucoup de pression." Dit-il. "Mais, il faut le faire."

Il la lança.

"Heledelle je te choisis!"

* * *

"Ça devient serré." Remarqua Faith.

"Ouais, n'importe qui pourrait l'emporter." Commenta Lance.

* * *

"Commencez!" Cria l'arbitre.

"Noctali, utilise Vive-Attaque!"

"Heledelle, Reflet!" Contra Sacha.

Noctali frappa rapidement une copie d'Heledelle, attirant un regard d'agacement.

"Heledelle, attaque Aeropique!" Hurla Sacha.

Le Pokémon Hirondelle stria en avant et décrocha un coup étincelant sur le Pokémon Lune.

"Noctali, attaque Vibrobscur!" Ordonna Jim.

Noctali envoya des vagues énergétiques noires émergées de tous les côtés de son corps, et frappa Heledelle sur l'aile.

Le Pokémon de type normal et vol cria de douleur.

"Aller!" Hurla Sacha. "Pas de douleur. Pas de douleur. Attaque Aeropique!"

Heledelle vola en avant et décrocha une autre puissant coup sur Noctali.

Cette fois, ce fut suffisant pour mettre le Pokémon Lune KO.

L'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Noctali a été mis hors combat." Dit-il. "Heledelle est déclaré vainqueur."

Sacha regarda immédiatement l'aile d'Heledelle, tandis que Jim rappela son Noctali effondré. Ça avait l'air d'une pagaille, tandis qu'il y avait une grande brûlure noire là où le Vibrobscur s'était écrasé sur Heledelle.

"Heledelle." Dit-il. "Tu es certain de pouvoir continuer?"

Le Pokémon Hirondelle approuva, semblant déterminé à continuer à se battre.

"Je savais que je pouvais toujours compter sur ta détermination." Dit Sacha.

Jim envoya de nouveau son Shaymin, qui sembla à se porter un peu mieux.

"Donc, voici le dernier combat." Dit l'annonceur. "Le gagnant passe en demi-finale. Le perdant rentre chez lui."

"Commencez!" Cria l'arbitre.

* * *

"Vas-y, Sacha." Chuchota Flora.

"PikaPi!" Murmura Pikachu.

* * *

"Shaymin, attaque Toxik!" Ordonna Jim.

Shaymin ouvrit sa bouche et lança une boule de poison mauve vers Heledelle.

"Évite-la!" Hurla Sacha.

Heledelle vola rapidement sur le côté, esquivant l'attaque.

"Comme je l'avais prévu." Murmura Jim. "Shaymin, Synthese!"

Le Pokémon Gratitude commença rapidement à récupérer de l'énergie des rayons de soleil, en ayant l'air plus en forme.

"Réglons-ça dans le ciel!" Dit Shaymin, en passant en Forme Céleste.

_"Ça me va, espèce de chien mutant."_ Répondit l'Heledelle de Sacha.

Les deux Pokémons s'envolèrent dans le ciel.

"Ok, Aeropique!" Hurla Sacha.

Heledelle vola en avant, prêt à décrocher un puissant coup sur Shaymin.

"Shaymin, Tranch'Air!" Contra Jim.

Shaymin répliqua en envoyant la puissant attaque de vent dans les airs qui déstabilisa Heledelle.

"Shaymin, attaque Eco-Sphere!" Hurla Jim.

Shaymin rira une boule énergétique bleue et verte vers Heledelle.

"Heledelle, esquive et attaque Cru-Aile!" Hurla Sacha.

Heledelle vola en avant, prêt à frapper.

"Vas-y, Shaymin!" Hurla Jim. "Damocles!"

Shaymin vola en avant, avant de s'écraser dans Heledelle, exactement au même moment que le Pokémon Hirondelle envoya les deux ailes s'écraser sur lui.

Alors que les attaques se frappèrent simultanément, les deux Pokémons restèrent immobiles pendant une fraction de seconde, avant de tomber du ciel.

* * *

Tandis qu'ils touchèrent le sol dans un tas immobile, Sacha et Jim les regardèrent tous les deux, espérant silencieusement que leurs Pokémons allaient se lever.

Alors que cinq secondes s'écoulèrent, Heledelle se leva lentement, luttant pour se relever.

_"Où suis-je?"_ Demanda Le Pokémon Hirondelle, avant de regarder Shaymin.

L'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Shaymin a été..."

Avec un grognement tout-puissant, le Pokémon Gratitude réussit lentement à se relever sur un genou.

"Il va falloir faire mieux que ça!" Grogna Shaymin.

Les deux Pokémons se fixèrent l'un l'autre, tandis que la foule observa silencieusement. C'était comme si le moindre souffle aurait pu les éliminer.

Ensuite...

"NON!" Cria Sacha, tandis qu'Heledelle tomba sans connaissance.

L'arbitre éleva son drapeau.

"Heledelle a été mis hors combat." Déclara l'arbitre. "Shaymin est déclaré vainqueur et la victoire revient à Jim Jacobs d'Acajou."

Sacha s'effondra sur un genou, avant de reprendre son calme. Lui et Jim rappelèrent leurs Pokémons, et marchèrent vers le centre du terrain.

"Félicitations." Murmura Sacha. "Je crois que tu l'as mérité."

Jim ria, tandis qu'il tapota Sacha sur le bras.

"Hé, ça aurait pu être n'importe qui." Dit-il. "Tout de même. je suis navré d'avoir gagné à tes dépends."

Sacha secoua sa tête.

"Ne le sois pas." Répondit-il. "Continue et gagne le tournoi, c'est tout."

Il tendit sa main, que Jim secoua.

Alors qu'ils restèrent debout tous les deux, la foule leur donna une ovation debout du terrain, Sacha regarda autour de lui, et savait que ce n'était pas fini. Il y aurait d'autres aventures.

En fait, il y avait une chance que ce n'était que le début de quelque chose de spécial...

* * *

**La Fin.**

* * *

**J'ai enfin terminé de traduire la deuxième partie!**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivit l'histoire.**

**Dommage que Sacha ai perdu, mais c'est comme ça**

**Je sais que je vous l'ai déjà demandé à la fin de la traduction de 'Le Chemin Jusqu'au Sommet', mais j'aimerai qu'il y en ai qui prenne la peine d'aller remercier Blue Bongo de m'avoir permit de vous traduire son histoire.**

**Si vous ne savez pas parler en anglais, utilisez Google Chrome, et le tour est joué.**

**Je vais prendre une pause et corriger les fautes de toute l'histoire avant de commencer à traduire la troisième partie.**

**Même si je n'ai que traduit l'histoire, comment l'avez-vous trouvé?**

**Une petite question reste sans réponse : Qui sera couronné champion de Verger? Vous connaîtrez la réponse qu'à la troisième partie de l'histoire.**


End file.
